Duel Academy Stories: The 12 Dimensions
by The Duelist of Dawn
Summary: Revised. After the events of the second year, Chancellor Sheppard calls in visiting professors and students to further his own students' advancements. Can they succeed? I'M BACK!
1. The Third Year Opening Scramble

Hey guys, I back! This time, my stories back but this time I gotta leave the list of Season 3 OCs out, and I'll put them on my Author Page so you can keep up with the cards being used by them. If it was anything else, everyone's stories should have been taken. Anyway, I'm also taking out a few things such as the omakes. Since my other stories haven't been taken out, I guess it was the list that got be kicked off. So, hopefully I'm here to stay! Restart this Season!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise, no names of any band or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 1:** The Third Year Opening Scramble

* * *

Duel Academy Island, somewhere in the Pacific, the typical Pacific island, trees, cliffs, stunning beaches, a dazzling sea and the towering volcano rising proud over the domed building which was Duel Academy, its four dorms scattered further around the island. Perched at a cliff top by the sea, the once, long-suffering Slifer Red dorm, now little more than a two-story house divided into dorm-rooms, although last year it had received a new look thanks new headmaster, Spencer Sojourner and even got better accommodations like better food, a recreational room, and the fact that's it's not looking like a rundown outhouse with a deck. A larger, and conservative Ra Yellow dorm with a little more better accommodations, yet somewhat still equal to the Slifer Dorm, and that was just down path from the main building with all the classrooms, activity rooms and the main dueling arena. And finally, the Obelisk Blue's castle-like dorm which was taller and a better than the other two, and sitting beside a stunning lake which sparkled in the dazzling sun.

This dorm, along with its sister Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm, were now being painted blue from the events of the Society of Light last year that made it white. All students and faculty were being called earlier than the startup date to come help in restoring both dorms color. Right now, it was just the Obelisk Students painting and was about done with the business that spanned about five days.

Among the students, a spiky black-haired teen wearing a tattered and dirty looking black jacket with a dark purple shirt underneath, black pants was shouting out a bunch of orders to the Obelisk students. He was Chazz Princeton, now in his third year, a user of the Ojamas, a Slifer student but refuses to wear the dorm colors and prefers the color black.

"Let's go, guys!" He shouted to the working students through a megaphone, his black eyes showing authority, "And do try to stay inside the lines; if I see anything white left on that dorm, heads are going to roll!" Once done, he laughed to himself. "It's good to be the Chazz! And they know, no matter what kind of color I wear or dorm I'm in, I still got the skills to take down anyone!"

"You should give it a rest," Said an Obelisk Blue boy painting from the bottom, as noted by the Obelisk Blue Uniform for boys consisting of a large blue, long-tailed jacket, grey pants and black shoes. He had long, messy blond hair and light green eyes. He was Allen 'Seung Joon' Kamakawiwo'ole, a second year Obelisk Blue of Korean/Hawaiian nationality, user of Fairy-Type monsters. "At least we're working because it's my dorm."

"Ah, don't let that sidewinder get you down, Allen," Said another Obelisk Blue boy. One with long, sandy blond hair underneath a black Cowboy hat and brown boots, making him Jethro Cartwright who earned his spot in the dorm last year, even waiting patiently from the first year with his use of Desperadoes and Tribal Warriors. "He's just mad because he was shot down to become Obelisk again, but he shouldn't that get him down."

"Whatever, cowboy!" Chazz shouted back. "Just keep painting!"

"Ahem..."

The black coated Slifer turned around to see a stunningly beautiful blonde-haired girl wearing a blue and white top, a blue miniskirt and royal blue boots, handling a bucket of blue pain. This was Alexis Rhodes, a third year Obelisk Blue and a user of Cyber Girls and Angels.

"A little advice," She told him, yet still keeping her light brown eyes focused on a friendly stare. "You want something done right, you should do it yourself." She then smiled and handed him the paint bucket. "So here you go! Besides, the new students are arriving today and we need to make sure this dorm is done."

"No way," Chazz grumbled, turning away. "I beat all of those Obelisks singlehandedly; I shouldn't have to work with them. I'm their leader and soon the new students will realize that too."

"And yet, a good leader creates an example by giving orders and also doing that same order himself." A voice behind him said.

Chazz freaked out once he heard the voice behind him, causing Alexis to accidentally spill the paint all over the back of his head. Instead of focusing on Alexis' slip up, he focused on the guy in front of him. A jet-black haired teen, styled in a wolfcut, and staring at him with silver eyes, while wearing the Obelisk Blue uniform for boys consisting of a large blue, long-tailed jacket, grey pants and black shoes. This was Kenji Yuuyami, another third year Obelisk Blue Ninja duelist, who's also a skilled ninja, and as of last year, Alexis' boyfriend.

"What's the big idea?" Chazz snapped.

"Sorry, I thought you saw me in front of you," Kenji apologized. "Plus, I came to tell you guys that the roof is finished." He then smiled. "Isn't it great to have someone would can scale the roof without falling issues?"

"Yeah, yeah," the black coat Slifer grumbled.

"Still, you could have just walked up to us and said so," Alexis smiled as she walked up to Kenji and lightly kissed him. "Stop abusing your stealth for once..."

"I will fight the urge," the ninja pledged.

"Oh just gag me," Chazz scoffed.

"Heads up!" Someone shouted from above, but before anyone could react... another blue paint can fell from up top and splattered Chazz all over. "Sorry!"

"Well..." Kenji said, trying to hold back his laughter, "It's only paint..."

"Yeah, don't look so blue." Alexis added with some humor.

"Oh, a real comedian," the black coated Slifer grumbled. "If all of you are going to just make jokes about me, I'll just leave before any more punch lines..." He then walked away from the Obelisk Dorm, "Good bye... I'll go hang out with the roaches of Slifer Red!"

Alexis and Kenji sighed at their friend's mannerisms.

"It's unbelievable how he'll do anything to avoid working," Alexis stated.

"Unless it's a duel," Kenji added. "In fact, he's like Jaden in retrospect that dueling isn't working when you play."

"I hear that..." the Obelisk girl replied. "So, when were you going to see Claudio for your rematch?"

"Right now..." the ninja smirked. "Coming with?"

"Of course..." She smiled as they set off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chazz was walking off in the woods, and used a towel to wipe off the paint that was splashed on him.

"'Yeah, don't look so blue.' I can't believe her," Chazz grumbled, replaying the event earlier in his head. "I can't believe I fell for her... At least the Chazz, is a new man. Free from the Society of Light, and on my way to becoming the best duelist in the world, after I graduate this year!"

While he was proclaiming it, Chazz had his eyes closed, which led him to bumping into another person and cause them both to stumble back.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Once the black coat Slifer got his focus back, he saw who he bumped into. A moss green-haired person with emerald green eyes staring at him with a scowl on her face, dressed in the guys' version of the Obelisk Blue uniform. Yet Chazz wasn't taking the new face any lightly...

"Whatever," Chazz scoffed. "You pushed into me, aren't you going to say you're sorry?"

"Like I need to say that to someone like you," the Obelisk said. "Even its Chazz Princeton..."

"So, you've heard of me," the Ojama smirked as he walked up to the Obelisk. "Then you know with someone of my reputation, you'd do best to stay on my good side." He then poked the guy in the chest... causing the Obelisk's face to go red with anger. "Got it, pal?"

*SLAP!*

Chazz found himself on the ground before he knew it, holding his left cheek that had a bruise on it.

"Hey, what was that for?" he snapped.

"You touched my chest, you pervert!" the Obelisk shouted, crossing her arms.

"How does that make me a pervert for poking a guy?"

"I'm a girl, you dork!"

Chazz felt like his jaw dropped as he saw, the proven Obelisk girl storm off towards the direction of the Obelisk Girls' dorm.

"What the-?"

"Hey, Chazz!"

Soon, the black coat Slifer snapped out of his thoughts and saw a Slifer Red boy run up to him. He was a young, Chinese teen with short, black hair and his name was Jachin Chong, a user of Persona Monsters and what was called a Psychic Duelist, one that can bring Monsters and Card effects to life. Yet, he wasn't one to abuse that power. Jachin saw Chazz on the ground and offered him a hand up.

"What happened to you?" Jachin asked.

"Some dude, who was really a girl, slapped me down for some misunderstanding," Chazz replied, getting up on his own and rubbed his bruise. "How was I supposed to know; she looked a boy!"

"Oh, you must have ran into Samantha Warrington," the Persona duelist stated. "But she prefers to be called Sam."

"You met her?"

"Yeah, she was nice to me. I guess you rubbed her the wrong way..."

"Whatever..." Chazz scoffed as he walked towards the Slifer Dorm.

"Something's will never change with that guy," Jachin sighed, and walked away. But he failed to notice someone watching him from behind the trees... another girl of Chinese nationality, with long, black hair down mid-back and brown eyes. She was wearing Slifer red jacket with a white shirt underneath, black shorts and boots. Her name was Xiu Zhen Teo, a new Slifer Student.

* * *

Outside the Ra Yellow Dorm, a teen girl was sitting on the roof. She wore the Ra Yellow uniform for girls, which was exactly like the Obelisk's version, except the trimming, boots and miniskirt colored yellow. She had black hair and blue eyes that resembled a famous Spellcaster monster. She was Melody Hikarii, a third year Ra Yellow student, and the first ever GX Tournament Champion. She was currently staring at a new card she got from the King of Games, Yugi Moto; the Dark Magician Card that the Rare Hunter Arkana used to wield before it was won in the Battle City Tournament. It used to be a ruined card because of what the Rare Hunter did to make sure he got his signature card, but sometime after Yugi won Battle City, he sent it to Pegasus to be redone into a proper card of use.

"It still feels weird that I'm holding this card," Melody said, staring at the card's picture and text. "He said that I'd earn this card's respect..." Soon, a transparent figure appeared by her side in the form on her Duel Spirit. It was the famous Spellcaster, Dark Magician Girl who was named Mana.

"_This Dark Magician's has been by Yugi's side since the Battle City Tournament,"_ the Duel Spirit stated, _"And since it used to have a Master that would quickly abandon him for the chance to win, I think he's not too trusting._" Both happened to turn towards Melody's left, where another spirit was staring out at the horizon. This was the Dark Magician card she received from Yugi, the dark red robed one.

"I bet," the Ra girl sighed. "Claudio and I tried to talk to him, but he just asks to be left alone and stare out in the sky."

"_Give it time,_" Mana smiled. _"He'll open up..."_

"Hey Melody!"

Both spirits vanished as Melody heard a voice from below. She looked to see three boys, two of them wearing Ra Yellow uniforms, consisting of Yellow Jackets, gray pants and shoes, yet the third stood out wearing a coat similar to the Obelisk, except colored white and crimson. One of them was brown-haired, wavy styled and wore glasses over his dark brown eyes. He was Jeremy Roswell, another third year Ra Yellow student who was the resident Sci-Fi expert/fanatic, right down to the Alien Archetype deck he had. The other was white haired, with orange eyes. He was Vincent Merchet, a second year Ra Yellow student using Dragons and Rider styled cards, proficient in Union Monsters as well. And the one that stood out had long, shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes, plus a scar over his cheek due to his time of taunting arrogant Obelisks. He was Alex Jacobs, a third-year Ra Yellow and user of Gemini Monsters.

"Jeremy, Vincent, Alex," Melody greeted as she made her way down the dorm roof via a ladder, "Is everything thing done over at the Obelisk Dorm?"

"Yeah," Jeremy said. "A lot of work for five days... so much white..."

"Yeah, but it was never all blue..." Vincent added. "Most of it was actually white..."

"They just wanted both Obelisk Dorm's blue, because of the White color bringing back bad memories." Alex stated. "Even I agree..."

"Ah," the Alien duelist nodded, before turning to Melody. "Anyway, where's Claudio?"

"He's inside his room, cleaning up," She replied. "Apparently, back when the Society tried to raid the Yellow Dorm and make it white too, they got into some of the rooms, one being Claudio's. And they caused him to beat them badly in a duel..."

"They touched something personal?" the Dragon/Rider duelist asked.

"Several autographed Rock Posters that were about to be torn apart," Melody stated. "Very valuable possessions..."

"I don't blame him," the Gemini duelist grinned. "Those white fanatics had it coming, even if brainwashed."

"That's not all they did last year..." Everyone turned around to see another girl coming out of the Ra Yellow Dorm. Unlike the dress code, this pale-skinned, green-eyed, and very dark brunette teen wore a long, black coat over her shirt, knee-length skirt and shoes. She was Lyra Raine, a second year Ra Yellow, and a user of the Infernity Archetype. "They went into my room... No one goes into my room, without my invitation..."

"I bet you gave those girls a beating..." Alex said.

"I gave those _guys_ a painful beating..." the Goth corrected, with a light smirk. "Which I enjoyed..."

Everyone cringed at the rare smile of Lyra as she walked by.

"Man, I'll never understand her," Jeremy noted. "Maybe Vincent, Alex and I can go back and check out the progress of the Obelisk Dorm..."

"Good idea and I can go get Claudio," Melody added as the boys waved goodbye, "See you later."

"And you can take us with you," The Spellcaster duelist saw Alexis and Kenji walk up to the dorm.

"Oh hey, guys," She greeted. "I thought you'd two be coming soon..."

"Since the Obelisk dorm's almost done, I thought I go get Claudio for that duel," Kenji said.

"What's he doing anyway?" Alexis asked.

"Cleaning up inside his room," Melody replied. "Let's go in..."

* * *

Inside Claudio's room...

Moving back in, the Jukebox Hero duelist had cleaned and set up his room back to his liking, having his Rock posters and some photos of his family and friends added. Once again, he was doing what he loved... rocking out!

(Play Old Time Rock and Roll by Bob Seger)

A radio system started playing an old rock song, starting with some short piano tunes. Afterwards, the bathroom door opened up and let a person slide out by his socks. He was a black-haired, dreadlock-styled, wearing only black shades over his eyes, a white dress shirt, boxers, and his socks. Once the second piano tune was finished, he turns around to reveal he has dark shades on and grabbed his black, flying-V guitar and started playing it while lip-synching to the song...

And while he was doing that, he was dancing around in a silly manner, even moonwalking to the front door. But while he was doing so, Melody, Alexis, and Kenji just happened to walk in on him while he still had his back turned.

But once Claudio turned around, he's finally alerted to see Kenji looking on with an amusing smirk, Alexis turning away, while blushing and holding in a laugh, and Melody doing the same except looking at her boyfriend in his current attire. Feeling embarrassed enough, he shuts off the radio. He then turns back to the trio of his guests, who let go of their laughter as Claudio blushed and Kenji closed the door.

"You know..." Kenji said, catching his breath. "I heard this song before... and I knew, it was a matter of time before you'd do this."

"And how you dance when no one's looking," Melody added, still giggling a bit.

"I can't believe, I saw this," Alexis said, still with her head turned away.

Claudio sighed and grabbed a pair of grey pants, "But you do realize of course, I have to kill you all now?"

The girls could only laugh a little, as Kenji just walked over to the music lover. "I know this is a joke and all, but I doubt you could bring yourself to hurt Melody. But, if you tried to lay a hand on Alexis in any wrong way, I'd have to kick your ass! And I can back it up..."

"Good point," Claudio muttered, but then grabbed the Obelisk by the blazer and pleaded, "But you all have to take this to your graves... I can sing and dance on stage, provided that I'm fully clothed, but what you saw is only intended for privacy! Please, man!"

Seeing this, Kenji shook his head, "Alright... but only if you can beat me in our duel today."

The music lover groaned, but caved in, "Oh man, alright... but we got to get Jaden, anyway... he wanted to see our duel anyway for these new monsters."

"Alright," the ninja nodded. "And for no hard feelings, I'll keep quiet until the duel's end where it will be decided."

"Sure..."

"Then let's go," Kenji smiled as he left out the room with Alexis following after.

Soon, it was just Claudio and Melody, with the latter still smiling and blushing as her boyfriend put on his yellow blazer, while grabbing his Academy Issued Duel Disk and deck. Once Claudio prepared to lock up, he saw the expression on his girlfriend's face and asked, "You enjoyed all that?"

"Yup..." She replied, sheepishly. "At least it was just three people watching..."

"Two people, too many," He stated, locking up and going after Alexis and Kenji.

"'Two people?'"

"If it was just you, I wouldn't have stopped..." He smirked, causing Melody to blush and got a light slap to his arm for his troubles.

"Alright, we both have those thoughts," She said, grumbling, "Let's just go..."

* * *

At the Silfer Dorm, inside the cafeteria, several people were eating breakfast. The first was a short, light-blue haired, grey-eyed boy wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer, as opposed to the Ra Yellow jacket he had last year. This was Syrus Truesdale, now a third-year Obelisk Blue, and felt proud that he was moving up. The second was a more feral-looking dark-skinned boy in a Ra uniform, with a bandana styled like a dinosaur's face tied up over his dreadlocks, a green shirt and beige camo pants worn under his jacket that had its sleeves torn off. This was Tyranno Hassleberry, a second-year Ra Yellow and a dinosaur duelist. The third was a tall blond haired boy with stunning sapphire eyes, long unruly hair reaching mid back, and dresses in a black coat with red flame patterns, a blue t-shirt, and blue jeans. He also sports a pair of triangular shades which he called the coolest in existence. This was Masaki Oda, a second year Slifer Red, yet strong enough to be in Obelisk Blue.

"Hey Syrus, congrats on making it to Obelisk Blue," Masaki said, taking a bite of the pancakes that were being served.

"You're really moving up in the world, Truesdale," Hassleberry added, patting the new Obelisk on the back.

"Yeah, I feel great," Syrus smiled. "I guess what happened last year was what I needed to get stronger."

"Oh, you mean battling Pro League duelists," the Ra asked.

"That and battling Zane," the new Obelisk added.

"Speaking of which, Aster called me about him," the Slifer spoke up. "Zane's still dueling aggressively, but at least he's swearing off trying to harm his opponents."

"That's good," Syrus said. "He may not be respecting the opponent's in the Pro League, but I got some of his respect."

"Good to know," Masaki replied.

"I figured the three of you would be here." The boys turned to the door and saw two Obelisk Blue girls come in. One had white/blonde hair, green eyes, and went by the name of Lily Rose Lee, a great Dragon duelist. The second had long, golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and went by the name of Allyson Anderson, a Spirit Monster user.

"Hey Lily, hey Allyson," Syrus greeted, "What's up?"

"Just had the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm finished being painted up," Lily replied. "No more all-white!"

"And that leaves on the Boys' Dorm," Hassleberry deduced.

Allyson looked around and asked, "Where's Jaden?"

"Surprisingly, still sleeping," Syrus noted. "Maybe since opening day's not until tomorrow..."

"Yeah, but wouldn't he be still up for breakfast?" Lily wondered.

"That is strange," the Spirit Monster duelist pondered. "I'll go see if he's in his room..." She stated and ran out of the room.

"I'll bet she gives her boyfriend a wake-up call, he'll never forget," Masaki smirked.

* * *

Inside all of the dorms, there were bunk beds for two to replace the ones for three that nearly cramped the students in their sleeping spaces. At the bottom of one, a sleeping, brown-haired boy, wearing an open red jacket with a black shirt underneath, grey pants, and white socks, laid himself to rest there, all sprawled out. He was snoring, blissfully unaware of anything around him, and his name was Jaden Yuki, a third-year Slifer Red, yet despite the rank, one of the top duelists in the Academy with his Elemental Hero/Neo-Spacian deck. He was unaware that Claudio, Kenji, Melody, and Alexis were already inside, not believing that one of their friends was sleeping away the morning.

"I should have known," Alexis sighed. "Either this, eating, or dueling..."

"Jaden, Jaden, Jaden," Claudio said, picking up an alarm clock, "Sleepyhead... Wake up!" When he clicked it on, the alarmed beeped but got no response from the sleeping Slifer.

"Come on, that guy can sleep through a wailing train," Melody waved off.

"We'll see about that," the J-Hero duelist smirked as he pulled out his stereo, playing loud music.

(Play Du Hast by Rammstein)

Loud drums and sounds came blaring as the lyrics came in while Claudio was headbanging to the beat, causing Kenji and the girls to laugh.

"This is never going to get old with him," Kenji said, shaking his head.

"At least he's not complaining about how he does that," Alexis added.

Seeing that the loud music wasn't working, Claudio looked around the room until he spotted a covered plate on Jaden's desk. Once he uncovered it, it showed a full plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, while the aroma was soon set free. He then brought the plate up to Jaden's face and blew the food's aroma during the guitar solo. Soon, the Slifer was awake as evident by his brown eyes fluttering awake. Claudio soon started to pump his shoulders to the beat, and for laughs he started to move the plate front and back in front of Jaden, causing the awakened stare to follow.

(Once Jaden grabbed his plate, and started eating down on it, Claudio turned off the stereo)

"I knew that work," Claudio said. "Should have done the same with Bastion..."

"You mean, you tried using that wakeup call before?" Melody asked.

"Before Winter Break first year," the J-Hero duelist noted as Jaden came down from scarfing down the food.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jaden greeted.

"Everyone but you apparently," Alexis joked.

"Well, I'm up now!" the E-Hero duelist exclaimed. "And I'm glad to be an upperclassman!"

"Reminds me of the time when you started throwing the freshman term around," Kenji noted. "And ironically, you were doing that to Aster only."

"Technically, he was a freshman in his first year," Melody noted.

"True, anyway, we came to get you because Kenji and I are having our duel," Claudio stated. "And you were blowing up my email address stating where it's taking place..."

"Sweetness," Jaden exclaimed once more, "You going to use those new cards that Pegasus released during the summer?" That question got Claudio and Kenji thinking...

"You want too?" Claudio asked Kenji.

"Why not?" the ninja duelist replied, "We need to work these out sooner or later and I heard the Duel Academy students were being given those cards as a trial experiment for the year. Makes sense for us to use them."

"Cool, let's go outside and break these babies in," the J-Hero duelist said, patting his duel disk.

* * *

Moments later…

Everyone moved to the front of the dorm, and even called everyone else who wanted to see the duel go down.

"So, what's the story on this duel?" Jaden asked, as Allyson held his hand, happy to be with her boyfriend again.

"It's a rematch that was supposed to happen last year," Alexis answered. "Not only that, this is Kenji's apology to Claudio for the things he did while acting as part of the Society."

"Claudio told me that they planned it over the summer," Melody added.

"That's nice that Kenji's making amends," Allyson noted.

"Still, there's a stipulation that if Claudio wins, Kenji, Melody and I are supposed to erase from our minds," Alexis said, laughing a bit.

"And we can't tell you, unless Kenji wins," Melody said with an amusing smirk at Claudio.

"I wonder what Claudio's trying to keep away," Hassleberry wondered.

"Something embarrassing, I figure," Syrus figured. "I had too many of those moments..."

"Just chill out, Syrus," Alex stated, patting him on the back, "You're a tougher duelist, despite the blue color; anybody gets in the business of embarrassing you, they'll get beat by your skills!"

"Hope you're ready, Claudio," Kenji smirked. "Not only I'm making this two-for-two from first year, but I got some leverage over you..."

"Which is why I'll win," Claudio replied, "You're getting to mischievous after what went down earlier..."

Soon, both boys strapped on their duel disks with Kenji slipping his left arm out of the sleeve, flexing it and then placing his duel disk on the arm. They both drew their starting five card hand and yelled.

"GAME ON!"

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 8000

"Let's start this party with a bang!" Claudio shouted, drawing his sixth card. "For my first move, let's introduce my Jukebox Hero Modest Mouse to the field in defense mode!" He stated playing his card and bringing out his banjo-playing, tuxedo wearing mouse, kneeling down on the field. (4/800/1200) "And when he's summoned without any other cards on my field, I can draw two new cards!" He then drew out his two cards. "And the first will be to activate the Field Spell Card, Live Stage – A Favor House Atlantic!" The Slifer Red area grounds turned white for a bit, before it settled on an ocean where a factory was located. It was big and brown with two smokestacks at the top and only one window made. The duelists were just outside it building near the entrance.

"He just started off with a great move," Melody stated. "Claudio doesn't have a Battle Phase to use, but Kenji will once he takes his turn."

"Yeah, but will Kenji take the bait?" Alexis wondered.

"I'll then end with two facedown cards," the J-Hero duelist concluded.

"Alright, time for the Ninja to take control," Kenji announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Ninja Sheik in attack mode!" He announced, placing the card on his disk. Instead of any flashes, his monster jumped out of nowhere and landed right in front of him. It was a short-haired blonde, androgynous female with her muscular build clad in a blue and silver tight jumpsuit. She also had a scarf concealing her nose and mouth and a white turban on her head that only showed her right red eye staring down the opposition. (4/1500/1450) "Now it's time I used her effect, but first I activate the Spell Card Fuhma Shuriken and equip it to my Ninja, giving her 700 ATK!" He continued, as Sheik pulled out some shuriken with unknown Kanji on them. (4/1500-2200/1450)

"If he attacks, he'll just send back his only monster," Chazz stated.

"But also deal damage since the Equip Spell will be destroy," Jachin added, "Costing Claudio 700 Life Points."

"Also, by activating a Spell Card, my Sheik's effect activates and gives her a Spell Counter," the ninja duelist smirked. "And for each one, she gains 200 ATK!"

"A Spell Counter?" Melody gasped as a black stone with yellow markings surrounded the ninja. (NS: 1SPC) (4/2200-2400/1450)

"I then activate my own, Field Spell to cancel out yours, the Hidden Ninja Village!" As Kenji inserted his field spell, the factory and the ocean faded away to a large forest of bamboo trees. Behind Kenji, a large wooden gate and a few rooftops behind them were seen. And then, another counter surrounded Sheik (NS: 2SPC) (4/2400-2600/1450)

"So much for that plan..." Claudio muttered.

"Now Sheik's effect activates," Kenji announced. "I can remove any number of Spell Counters from her card and then destroy the same number of Spell and Trap cards on the field! And that would be the two you're going to use... correction, WERE!" (NS: 0SPC) (4/2600-2200/1450)

"I can still use one," the J-Hero duelist smirked, revealing his facedown card. "I activate the trap, Burn it to the Ground! This destroys a Field Spell Card and deals 500 points of damage to the owner, meaning you!" The trap flashed, causing a sea of flames to wash over the field and lit it up. The trees and village were reduced to ash, even as some of the flames touched Kenji's disk to translate the damage.

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 7500

"Alright, no Field Spell then," Kenji shrugged, but quickly smirked. "But that mouse of yours is going down... Sheik, attack with your shuriken!" the kunoichi jumped into the sky and threw several of the Fuhma Shuriken into the mouse's body, shattering him with a cry. "And then, I'll end my turn here."

"At first, I thought we were going to be in some Field Spell for a while," Alex noted. "But I guess, Claudio wanted to be his or not at all."

"It's my turn now," Claudio announced and drew his card. Once he looked at it, he smiled, "Since you didn't like the first stage of the tour, here's a new stage for ya! I activate the Field Spell, Live Stage – Starship City!"

The Ra Yellow opened up his Field Spell slot once more, and placed a new card inside. Once closed, the Obelisk Dorm again vanished and transported to a nighttime city with tall buildings and neon lights over some. Behind Claudio, the building's neon lights read "We Built This City!"

"I think he may finally cycle his Field Spell cards," Lyra stated. "About time..."

"Yeah, with so many that he has," Allen added.

"By playing that Spell Card, you gave Sheik another counter!" Kenji announced as another Spell Counter surrounded his kunoichi, granting her more power. (NS: 1SPC) (4/2200-2400/1450)

"Then, I'll summon Jukebox Hero Li to contend with her!" Claudio continued, as he played the monster card. In a blaze of fire, an Asian guitar player with long, brown hair jumped out wearing armor made out of dragon scales, and played a fast solo with dragon scaled guitar that doused the fire into just a small ring. (4/1600/1200) "And then, I'll attack your Ninja."

"And that will activate the Field Spell," Jaden noted. "Since it's like an Elemental Hero version of my Skyscraper card, Li gains 1000 ATK.

"And that would be the only reason you'd know about that card," Allyson pointed out. "It's a card like yours..." Soon, the neon lights illuminated the field as Li absorbed the power. (4/1600-2600/1200) He then made a hard strum of the guitar, letting a flaming dragon be released from it and blast the Ninja into ashes. Kenji blocked himself from the excess flames with his duel disk...

Claudio: 8000

Kenji: 7300

"But since you also sent Fuhma Shuriken to the graveyard, by destroying my ninja, you lose 700 life points as well," the Ninja duelist added as he took the shuriken left behind by his Ninja and threw it at Claudio's disk, damaging the Ra's points before it vanished.

Claudio: 7300

Kenji: 7300

"I'll end my turn here..." Claudio concluded.

"Field advantage changes, but both scores are matched," Masaki noted.

"My turn," Kenji announced, drawing his next card. "I set one monster in defense mode." He then placed his next monster card, face down on the field to conclude.

"Alright, that was quick," Claudio shrugged, drawing his next card. He put the card he drew into his spell/trap card slot, "I'll set this card facedown, and then I'll attack with Li!" The dragon-scale armored guitars strummed his guitar once more, sending flaming sound waves to burn off Kenji's facedown monster. But underneath it, was another ninja clad in a black ninja garb, with only his black eyes visible. (3/1300/1300) Swiftly, the ninja flipped over the attack and landed safely to higher ground.

"I believe you remember, Ninja Kato," the ninja duelist smiled. "Too bad, there were no monsters for you to summon this turn..."

"Hey, you know luck," the Ra said, as he signaled the end of his turn. "One minute it's there, the next it's gone."

"Well, allow me to capitalize on that," Kenji replied, drawing his next card. "And it looks like we move on to the new era, sooner than I thought."

"You got it?" Alexis asked.

"Not directly," the ninja duelist replied. "But I have the means to get it out! First, Ninja Commando Kabuki will grace his presence in defense mode!" He declared as a puff of smoke was launched and from it came a white armored ninja with golden accents around it. (3/700/700) "And when summoned, I can bring out any Ninja to the field from my hand or deck." He then pulled out his deck and retrieved his card after a search. "I Special Summon the Tuner monster, Foreign Shinobi!" From a flash, a man dressed in a grey, German military uniform and had a facemask with the colors of Germany over it, and wielded a long blade. He crossed his arms and stared at the opposition. (3/1300/1200)

"Here it comes..." Vincent said, anticipating the next move.

"Makes you proud to see the ideas about to come together," Melody smiled.

"I know, and Mr. Pegasus even has me checking out how people react to this type of gameplay," the Dragon/Rider duelist replied.

"Time now, for the Synchro Summoning," Kenji announced. "I tune Level 3 Kabuki with Level 3 Shinobi..."

Everyone watched as the Shinobi went through a string of hand signs, when done, transformed him into three, transparent green rings. The rings then surrounded Kabuki, reducing the body into framework and created three, glowing stars lining up. The power of the rings and star coalesced together, creating a portal of light.

"I Synchro Summon, Ninja Mech – Shadow!" Emerging from the light a giant, black and white, mechanical fighter that stood over 50 feet tall taking its place behind Kenji. Underneath its gloved hands were two long Spiegel blades and held them at the ready. (6/2500/1500)

"Whoa..." Claudio eyes bugged out with a low voice.

"That monster's huge!" Alex shouted.

"Wow, that was a sweet way to Summon a monster," Jaden exclaimed.

"It looks like a Fusion Summon," Allyson figured. "Like the VWXYZ monsters..."

"Somewhat, but it's more than that," Vincent stated. "Synchro Summoning requires a Tuner monster and one or more other monsters who are not Tuners. And to perform it, their combined level has to add up to the Synchro Monster's level to summon. Of course, there are complex requirements such as a Type of Tuner or Specific Monsters for certain Synchro Monsters, but you'd get the idea."

"And they don't have to use a Polymerization card," Alexis noted. "Sounds easier, but I know Fusion Monsters can still play a role."

"Yeah, there's still pros and cons to using them all," the Dragon/Rider duelist continued. "But, let's just see this duel through before we reach that road."

"I hope you like the new monster, Claudio," Kenji announced, patting the giant mech on the leg, "Because now I can give you the full frontal assault of my new monster… Shadow, attack Jukebox Hero Jukebox Hero Li with Messergranz knives!" The giant mech reached with its right hand, pulling out and throwing numerous small knives, which penetrated the Jukebox Hero's armor, destroying him.

Claudio: 6200

Kenji: 7300

"And now, Kato will attack you directly!" He continued as the all-black clad ninja dashed across the field and hit Claudio's chest with a sharp, palm strike that caused him to nearly fall over.

Claudio: 4900

Kenji: 7300

"He's nearly down to the halfway mark," Syrus gasped.

"Man, and with Kenji's deck suited for Special Summoning, he's got it down," Hassleberry noted.

Claudio rubbed his chest, grinning with his right eye closed, "No pain, no gain, ninja dude," He then revealed his facedown card, depicting a demon pulling its way into a doorway. "I activate the Trap Card, Damage Gate! Since I lost 1300 life points, I can Special Summon a monster from my graveyard with ATK equal to or less than the damage I've taken. And I call Modest Mouse once more!" The mentioned monster slid out of his graveyard, letting the J-Hero duelist take it out and place it back on the field, horizontally on the field to let the banjo-playing mouse back on the field. (4/800/1200) "And since it's the only card on the field again, I draw another two cards!" He then drew out two more cards.

"I'll end my turn here..." Kenji concluded, "Just hope you got something for those two cards and the next; it won't be much fun if you didn't play your Synchro Monsters."

"I aim to please," Claudio smirked, drawing his next card. "And you'll get your wish for my Synchro Summoning! And you'll like my Tuner Monsters, so meet the Symphonic Warrior Drumss!" He announced, placing the card he just drew on the field. The monster that appeared looked like a red drum set with a face on the front drum and arms carrying the brass cymbals. (2/700/700)

"Musical Instruments..." Alexis noted. "If Atticus was around, he'd be psyched to see this, even if his deck doesn't revolve around it."

"Where is he, anyway?" Melody asked.

"Out greeting the new students," the Obelisk girl replied. "Sheppard asked him since he's in a meeting with the other faculty members."

"Time for some heavy metal as I tune Level 4 Modest Mouse with Level 2 Drumss for a Synchro Summoning," Drumss jumped over Modest Mouse and crashed its symbols together, transforming into two green rings and then surrounded Modest Mouse to transform it into four stars that combined into a white portal. "I Synchro Summon the Metal Queen!" A metallic shriek rang through the Starship City, and through the portal, crawled out 25 ft tall, metal, eight-legged spider. Strangely enough, her back looked like an advanced car motor. Her six blue eyes glared at the mech and her mouth dripped with acid. (6/2200/2400)

"Half the size and 300 points short," Lyra noted. "But there could be more than meets the eye..."

"And you'd be right, Lyra," Claudio noted. "If you all remember the Kill Master, the Metal Queen's spider horde is where he gets the bass strings to heal. "For every Machine or Insect Type monster on my field, she gains 200 ATK! And she's counted as Machine, so it's fair game for 200 points!" Metal Queen's blue eyes glowed brighter, gaining power. (6/2200-2400/2400) "Now I play the Spell Card, Forbidden Chalice!" Claudio inserted another card, depicting a woman wearing a white toga, drinking from a chalice, "This will increase Kato's power by 400, but negates his special ability!" A torrent of holy water splashed from the sky, giving Kato power but felt his inner power drained. (3/1300-1700/1300) "Metal Queen, destroy Kato with Acid Spider Spray!"

The Metal Queen hissed as her eyes turned red and spat out brown acid, filled with metallic debris, smashing into the ninja and destroying him into pixels.

Claudio: 4900

Kenji: 6600

"I then end my turn with a facedown card and the Metal Queen will bring out a Metal Spider Token as per her Special Ability!" Claudio concluded as an egg dropped from the Queen's abdomen and hatched into a small horde, crawling over each other. (1/400/400), (6/2400-2600/2400)

"Good, now Claudio can beat that giant mech on his next turn," Lily noted.

"Still, it's too soon that Kenji can kill the spiders on his turn and deal damage since the special ability puts it in attack mode," Jeremy added.

"It's my turn," Kenji announced as he drew his next card. "That facedown card of yours is trouble, so I'll just have to force your hand with Ninja Sub-Zero!" He announced, playing his next card bringing out another ninja with his black outfit was outlined in blue and his arms were covered in ice. He didn't wear a mask showing of a stern face with a red scar over his right eye. (4/1800/1000) "And then, I'll use his Special Ability to freeze your Metal Queen until the end of your next turn!" The ice ninja unleashed a massive blizzard from his hands, causing the giant metal arachnid to be frozen within a glacier, making Claudio groan. "Now Sub-Zero, attack the token!"

The ninja created an ice beam next, aiming towards the small spider babies, blasting them out of existence and made the mother weaker. (6/2600-2400/2400)

Claudio: 3500

Kenji: 6600

"Now your monster's weak," Kenji continued, "Shadow, destroy the Queen!" The giant mech raised its massive blades in the air and prepared to stab through the monster. But once close enough...

"On the damage Step, I activate the trap card, Feathers!" Claudio countered, revealing a trap card showing a man walking away from a woman with black, feathered wings, unaware that he's about to be attacked with a hammer. Kenji cringed, knowing what was about to happen, "Thanks to this, your monster's about to lose 800 ATK!" He stated as the ninja machine sprouted black-feathered wings, putting some weight on it. (6/2500-1700/1500) "Plus, since I activated it during the damage step, I can counterattack!"

The swords became only strong enough to shatter the ice around the Metal Queen, freeing her front half. She was able to use her front two legs to stab through the ninja mech several times before exploding in fiery debris.

Claudio: 3500

Kenji: 5900

"Right, Trap and Quick-Play Spells that increase or decrease ATK can be used during the damage step," Jachin noted. "That way he can destroy him before Kenji could use anything else to benefit his Synchro Monster."

"Claudio maybe down, but he's not out," Melody smiled.

Kenji smiled, _'You really don't want that moment to get out, eh?' _He then said out loud, "I'll end my turn here, meaning your Metal Spider Token is created." On cue, the Metal Queen created another horde of small spiders, crawling in a pile. (1/400/400) (6/2400-2600/2400)

"Cool, now my move!" Claudio announced, drawing his next card. "First, I activate Pot of Greed to let me draw two cards!" The grinning green pot appeared above, letting Claudio pick up his extra cards and then shattered. Once he saw them, he nodded, "Sweet, here's a big move for you! First, I play the Continuous Spell card, Different Dimension Hangar!" Appearing above the nighttime sky, a swirling dimensional vortex made itself known. "By activating this card I have to remove up to 3 Union Monsters from the game!"

"Alright, he's reaching for the only Monsters that can fit together like that," Jaden realized as the J-Hero duelist pulled out three cards during the deck search and showed them off, before placing them into his pocket.

"And I chose three of my Ironheade Monsters!" Claudio stated, "Now I sacrifice both Metal Queen and the token to Summon Jukebox Hero Roadie Riggs!" He announced as all the metal spiders vanished into stars and from the ground, raised a muscular man with black hair that went down to his shoulders. He had all black clothing, from his shoes, jeans, shirt, and leather jacket. Around his neck was a backstage pass of a rock band no one would have remembered. On his back he carried a large, double-breasted axe and crossed his arms. (7/2500/2000)

"And thanks to his Summoning, all three of the Ironheade Monsters come out to play!" Vincent realized as Claudio pulled out the three cards he just fished out the three cards the J-Hero duelist just pocketed.

"I summon the Ironheade Crew," the J-Hero duelist announced, placing the cards on the field in attack mode. "Ophelia the Razor, Rima the Wild, and the Baron!" From the dimensional portal, three people jumped out and landed in front of the Ra.

The first, Ophelia, was a young woman with brown hair down to her shoulders, dressed in a black shirt with a falling raven and ankh logo on the front, jeans with a spiked belt buckle. She then pulled out two short swords with her logo on the hilt of them. (4/1200/1200)

The second, Rima, a woman with an unusual dress style of only a black, leather-armored halter top that barely covered the lower part her upper body, a very revealing black waist cloth that covered her front and back and two spiked arm cloths. She also wore a skull helmet and carried a sharp, spiked spear poised at her opponents. But what really caught Claudio's eye, was the black and white war paint on her face that reminded him of a rock band... (4/1900/900)

Finally, the Baron was a man in black leather jacket with nothing underneath, hat and leather pants. He also wore black shades that covered his eyes. He rode on a chopper style motorcycle, reminiscent of a Harley Davidson. (4/1900/1000)

"Four monsters," Allyson gasped. "Kenji's finished..."

"Eh... not quite," Vincent stated. "The monsters summoned by Different Dimension Hangar can't attack on the turn they're brought out."

"But that still means I can do this," Claudio smirked. "I Union Equip Ophelia the Razor to Roadie Riggs!" Riggs held out his axe as Ophelia jumped on the flat end, swords pointed outward. "And now since she's equipped, I can attack you twice!"

Kenji braced himself, for the pain that was coming.

"Riggs, Ophelia, attack Sub-Zero with Double Razor Cyclone!" Claudio announced.

"_This is going to cut you up!"_ Ophelia shouted as Riggs launched her from his axe, letting her jump into a spinning cyclone that shredded Sub-Zero into pixels.

Claudio: 3500

Kenji: 5200

"And now Riggs will get his chance with Axe of Succoria!" Claudio continued as Ophelia jumped back to his side and Riggs dashed over to Kenji and hit him with the flat side of the axe, knocking him on his back.

Claudio: 3500

Kenji: 2700

"Claudio just needs to hang on for another turn and he could win," Alex noted.

"But Kenji's not the one to take this lying down," Lily added. "He's going to fight back and hard."

"I then end my turn," Claudio announced, "And that means both Riggs and Ophelia go back to the deck because of the latter's effect, so I'll see you two later." Both Riggs and Ophelia shined with a dark aura and then vanished back into Claudio's deck.

"_Which leaves us to deal with the ninja guy,"_ The Baron noted in a gruff, British voice.

"_Fine by me,"_ Rima added, standing up her spear.

Kenji got up from his attack and dusted himself off, before drawing a new card. "You made a big mistake attacking Sub-Zero and sending him to the graveyard, Claudio," He announced, "Because thanks to his death, I can perform another Synchro Summoning!"

Hearing that got everyone talking in a buzz...

"With no monsters on the field," Claudio asked. "How are you going to do that?"

The ninja duelist smiled, tapping his graveyard, "This particular Synchro Summoning can happen while Sub-Zero's in the graveyard with a Level 3 tuner! And if your recall, my Foreign Shinobi's in the graveyard is a Level 3 Tuner, remember?"

Claudio groaned, "Oh crap..."

"I activate the effect of my next Synchro Monster!" Kenji announced, "I tune Level 4 Sub-Zero and Level 3 Foreign Shinobi from my graveyard and remove them from play to Synchro Summon...!" A transparent version of Foreign Shinobi and Sub-Zero came out of the graveyard. The former turning into three rings surrounding the latter, transforming him into four stars and blasted into another portal, "From the dead, come forth Wraith Ninja Noob Saibot!"

From the portal, emerged a warrior of complete shadow. His outfit was all black; his mask, clothes, and boots. It not only described his dress, but a look in his eyes, it described his personality. (7/2550/2150)

"Is that Sub-Zero?" Claudio gasped. Kenji nodded. "Whoa, what happened to him?"

"Resurrected by a sorcerer of the Netherrealm to serve him," Kenji said, "His death was wronged though, because of false visions toward his killer, turning out to be Scorpion who's also a resurrected warrior."

"Wow," Alexis whispered.

"Yeah, both of those guys had a rough time," the ninja duelist admitted. "But let's get back to the duel and some good times, hm?" He then inserted another card into his disk. "I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! This lets me revive a Monster from either player's graveyard. And I choose my Ninja Mech – Shadow to rise from the dead!" The graveyard shined bright, shooting a spirit behind him and formed into the 50-ft tall machine. (6/2500/1500)

"It's back..." Claudio cringed.

"And with two monsters, you're out of luck," Kenji smirked. "Noob Saibot, attack The Baron!" The undead ninja quickly teleported from his spot and right beside the Baron, and before the pyrokinetic motorcyclist knew it, was set aflame in a blue-whitish fireball that set him down to pixels.

Claudio: 2850

Kenji: 2700

"Shadow, attack Rima!" Kenji commanded as the mech fired millions of daggers once more and shattered Rima to her destruction.

Claudio: 2250

Kenji: 2700

"I then place one card facedown," He concluded, inserting the Set Card into his disk. "You're defenseless, and with two monsters of 2500 and over, let's see you handle the pressure."

'_And it's a big one,_' Claudio thought as he drew his next card. _'At least I got defense...'_ He then announced, "I place one card facedown and then set a monster in defense mode!" He inserted a Set card into his disk and then placed a Set Monster on his field, letting the images appear in front of him.

"Sorry Claudio, but it's not gonna cut it," Kenji announced drawing his next card. "I activate Noob Saibot's effect! Once a turn, I can flip over your monster into Face-Up Attack Mode! And if it had any effects when Flip Summoned, it's negated!"

"Aw, crap!" the J-Hero duelist grumbled as the Wraith Ninja created a shadowy construct that grabbed the Set Monster and forced it out of the card. It revealed a guitarist wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans. He was noticeable from his wild, black hair under a black top hat and large, black shades. He wielded a black guitar with a sharp, red guitar pick. But he was now flailing in the air as the shadow carried him. (4/1300/1500)

"Attack!" Kenji commanded as Noob Saibot forced the shadow to bring its victim towards the controller. With one slash of a black blade, Slash exploded into pixels.

Claudio: 1000

Kenji: 2700

"Looks like he's lost it," Chazz looked on.

"Game over, Claudio!" Kenji announced. "Shadow Mech, attack directly!"

As the monster approached him, Claudio pushed the button his disk to reveal his facedown card. "It may be a big boy for this, but I activate Sweet Chin Music! I get to destroy the monster, attacking directly and you lose 500 points, Kenji!" Suddenly, an unknown force caused the giant mech to its hands and knees, making everyone bug out at the luck. "Okay, then..." Claudio saw his opportunity and just delivered a big kick to the mech's face, making it shattered in an explosion around Kenji.

Claudio: 1000

Kenji: 2200

"Wow..." Melody gasped. "One kick, shattered a big thing like that machine?"

"Makes him quite the Superman," Jaden stated, shocked as the rest.

"Well, I've got nothing else to do," Kenji shrugged. "You won't be able to hide from me because of my monster's effect…"

"Right..." Claudio said, looking at his deck. _'That means I need to Synchro Summon a good monster..._ _I just hope that facedown card he has don't stop this... it's practically one-shot. I got the monsters; just need a good card to bring it all together...'_

"I end my turn," Kenji announced. He then looked at his facedown card, _'He won't be able to destroy my monster with my facedown card... even if he summons something that will outmatch me; I'll just come back and overpower him...'_

"It's my draw," Claudio announced, drawing the card. _'Here we go...'_ "I play the Spell Card, Double Summon! This card allows me Normal Summon twice this turn, and the first will be to bring out Jukebox Hero Tom Sawyer!" Soon, a blonde, silver armored warrior appeared with a guitar that had a spearhead at the neck. (4/1900/1000) "And next is the Tuner Monster, Symphonic Warrior Piaano!" Afterwards, another robotic instrument hybrid appeared in the form of a piano keyboard. (3/900/1300)

"A piano now?" Kenji wondered.

"Now, I tune Level 4 Tom Sawyer with Level 3 Piaano to Synchro Summon the monster that will end this duel!" Piaano used its hands to play a few keys before becoming three rings and surrounded Sawyer to become four stars, and then combined their power... "I Synchro Summon, Jukebox Hero Hellion!"

The light created from the Synchro Summon flashed into the sky. Claudio smiled as he pulled out his guitar. "And now, allow me to bring out a song for the occasion for this new monster..."

"You haven't won yet," Kenji pointed out. "We haven't seen your Monster yet..."

"I'll be the judge of that..." the Ra stated. "Especially since its effect will be known while you listen..."

(Play The Hellion/Electric Eye – Judas Priest)

Claudio started an uplifting intro, sending light into the sky after the summoning... once done, a voice was heard from the sky, singing the lyrics. Like always, the the J-Hero duelist loved when everyone was entranced by the events that happened when he played it.

He then smirked as he looks toward Kenji singing his verse, causing all eyes to be on him. Once he got their attention, a light envelops him and everyone hears a second voice within Claudio's while singing the chorus.

After the chorus, the light left his body and started flying around and showed that the voice was coming from the light when it sung.

During a solo, a transparent figure made itself known from behind Kenji, making everyone alert the Ninja duelist. Everyone saw a giant, mechanical bird flying behind him, armed with red lasers on its wings and red eyes staring at Kenji with precision. (7/2300/1500)

"Nice monster, but it's nothing compared to my monster!" Kenji shouted over the solo.

"I activate its Special Ability!" Claudio announced, "I can take a look at your hand and choose one monster card from it! And then Hellion gains 300 times level until the end Phase! Activate Electric Eye!"

Hellion's red eyes faintly glowed.

"Sensors detect three cards... Scanning..." Hellion stated. "Scanning complete, cards are as follows: Monster Card, Ninja Hayabusa, Spell Card, Art of the Raging Mountain God, and Monster Card, Ninja Dog Akamaru. Select Monster Card..."

"I choose Ninja Hayabusa!" Claudio grinned.

"Affirmative: Draining Power!" Hellion's eyes fired an infrared laser Hayabusa's card and let data codes fly from it into the machine, letting it gain power. (7/2300-4400/1500)

When the power was boosted, the two of them came together to keep singing..

"Attack!" Claudio yelled. "Laser Sight!"

Hellion charged up its eyes into a blue color and then fired it straight at Noob Saibot...

"I activate Ninjutsu Art of Decoy!" Kenji shouted, revealing his trap card. It depicted a tree wearing ninja clothes, taking shuriken and kunai to its body, while the real ninja ran off. "Now my monster won't be destroyed, and with so little life point's left, I can make a comeback!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rush Recklessly!" Claudio countered, slipping the last card from his hand into the disk, It depicted a large, orange boar charging into who knows what... "Now my monster gains 700 points, enough to take out your life points!" The Hellion screeched as it gained a green aura. (7/4400-5100/1500)

Finally, the laser hit Noob Saibot, launching him into Kenji and knocking down and his life points.

Claudio: 1000, Winner

Kenji: 0

Claudio shouldered his guitar and shouted, "And I win, Kenji! From our records, one and one!"

Kenji smiled as he picked himself up while the holograms disappeared, "That is true... and that means what I've seen in your room earlier, stays between the people who know it."

"Sweet," the Ra stated, shaking hands with the Ninja Duelist.

Soon, the sound of two people clapping was heard as everyone turned to the source. They saw two people with impressed expressions on their faces, a guy and a girl. The guy had long, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and currently wore a dark blue t-shirt, blue jean shorts with white and black sneakers. The girl had long, wavy light brown hair that she let out and wore a red tank top, tan jean shorts with white and blue shoes.

"That was impressive, Claudio," the guy spoke up. "You really are as great as they say."

Claudio felt perplexed at the mystery guy's declaration, "Um thank you, but how do you know me? And who are you guys?"

"Oh right, introductions first," the guy replied.

"Smooth move, bro," the girl finally spoke, patting the new guy on his back. "You've confused the guy you wanted to meet..."

"Anyway, I'm Bradshaw Hawkins," the guy introduced, and then pointed to his sister, "This is my little sister, Kairi."

"And it's great to finally meet you guys," Kairi greeted.

"And how do you know about us?" Melody wondered.

"You know some Pro League duelists have apprentices and protégés, and all that," Bradshaw asked, to which most of the Academy students nodded to. "Well, we happened to be trained under Alister and Erika."

"Oh that's right," Claudio figured. "Alister mentioned you two during the wedding..."

"Yeah, we could have made the wedding but they decided it was best for us to show up before opening day of the Academy," Kairi replied.

"So, what dorm are you guys in?" Melody asked, looking over their clothes and seeing the lack of Academy jackets and blazers, "Obelisk Blue?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Bradshaw stated, "And I'm glad that I'm hearing that most of this elitist views I heard from Alister has stopped..."

"Yeah, finally," Alexis noted. "Because you just saw a Ra Yellow defeat and Obelisk Blue, but Claudio and Kenji here are actually evenly matched when you get right down to it."

"I see..." Kairi noted. "But, we need to get to the dorms and see where we need to go. Any chance you guys could show us the way?"

"Alexis and I would be more than happy to show you guys the way," Kenji offered.

"Yeah," Alexis nodded. "Kairi, you can follow me."

"And the Boys' dorm is over here," Kenji said to Bradshaw, pointing over to the direction. He then turned to everyone else. "I'll see you guys later..."

"No problem, dude," Claudio waved over.

"I guess that secret's staying a secret," Lyra noted as she walked away.

"Still, I wonder what it was..." Lily wondered.

"We shouldn't pry," Allyson noted.

"At least we got the rest of the year to look forward to," Jaden stated.

"Well, look who's here..." Everyone turned to see Chazz and Jachin coming over to them.

"Chazz, Jachin, what's up?" Jaden greeted.

"Coming over to the Slifer dorm," Jachin replied. "I do live here for the year..."

"You, I get," Alex stated, and the pointed to Chazz. "But what about you, Chazz; weren't you begging to get back to the Obelisk Dorm?"

"No, since I have my own personal room here in this one," the black coat Slifer stated.

"Huh?"

* * *

Inside the rec room, Chazz stepped in and sat down on the couch. The rec room was by far the largest room of the Slifer Dorm, spacious enough to sit around, have a duel, and even had a giant screen TV to watch. But of course, Chazz's workers had a hand in building it before Spencer had his people rebuild it after its destruction. He still called it his room...

"Chazz's personal dorm room is open for business!" the black coat Slifer shouted, relaxing inside.

"Actually this is the rec room," Jachin noted, sitting down next to him. "Didn't Headmaster Sojourner give you the money to compensate for the destruction of the first torn room?"

"At least my bed's upstairs..." Chazz noted. "And away from any annoying girls dressing up like guys!"

"Huh?" Everyone wondered.

"Chazz had a run in with a new Obelisk girl that has the guy's uniform instead of the girls," Jachin noted. "Goes by the name of Sam Warrington..."

"Oh..." Everyone answered.

"And they're not the only new people around!"

Everyone turned to see two girls walking from down stairs, wearing Slifer Red vests. The first had dark purple hair down to mid-back, wearing a yellow collared shirt underneath the vest, black leather shorts with a brown deck belt on the side of her hip, and knee-length stockings with red boots. This was Blair Flannigan, now a full-fledged student of the Slifer Dorm after her performance during the GX Tournament. The second girl looked just as slim as the other, and had brown hair that goes a little past her waist which is highlighted by a streak of red and has side bangs, and has red eyes. She wore a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt underneath her vest, white denim shorts that cut off a few inches above her knees, knee-length stockings, a black belt that slacks a little off her right hip, a black deck box with a red dragon on the cover, a pair of red shoulder-length fingerless gloves with silver knuckles, and a pair of red and black running shoes.

Seeing the second girl, Jaden immediately got ecstatic. "Hey, you finally made it!" He then jumped over the steps.

"Oh, I know you missed me!" Blair stated running over to the E-Hero duelist, but was disappointed when he ran past her and embraced the other girl.

"Told you I was coming," the other girl stated happily, "I can't let you have all the fun in this place... I need some of the action after all your adventures!"

"And trust me, it's the sweetest place to be!" Jaden exclaimed.

Everyone noticed that Allyson was not angry with Jaden hugging another girl they way he was, in fact she was happy.

"You're not going over there to tell your boyfriend off?" Alex asked Allyson.

"Why break up a family reunion at a school?" Allyson asked.

Everyone gasped and looked towards the two in question, and shouted, "Jaden has a sister?"

The girl laughed and held up a peace sign, "Reyna Yuki's, the name! And I hope that this year, I'll get my game on!"

"Oh no, another slacker!" Chazz cringed, falling out.

"And don't forget Blair," Melody pointed out. "She nearly had Kenji on the ropes last year during the finals..."

"Really?" Claudio asked.

"Really," Blair smiled. "Would have been nice to win the whole thing, but at least I got in and I'm close to Jaden again!"

"But you're just a kid," Syrus stated.

"I'm taller than you are," the Mystic Duelist boasted.

"What's next for this school?" Jachin wondered.

* * *

At the main building, all the faculty of the Academy gathered in the Chancellor's Room, wondering what the guy in charge was setting up... the Chancellor was a middle-aged man with a bald head and gray hair on his eyebrows and small goatee. He wore a magenta uniform that was styled like the Obelisk Blue boys' uniform over a yellow collared shirt and red tie. He was called Sheppard.

In front of him, was the five other faculty members of the Academy:

The first was an effeminate man with lime green eyes, and blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and looked as if he used makeup with the purple colored lips. His outfit consisted of the a more regal variation on the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. He also wears crescent-shaped earrings. He was Dr. Vellian Crowler, Headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm.

Standing next to him, was a short, stout man with brown eyes, and a bald head with dark hair on the sides. His dark green uniform looked more from France with gold trimmings on the shoulders, giving him a General look. He was Jean-Louis Bonaparte, a Vice Chancellor of Duel Academy.

In the middle, stood a tall man with neat, brown hair and brown eyes. He dressed in a Slifer Red uniform that had a coat that with a red tie and white collared shirt underneath. He was Spencer Sojourner, the Headmaster of the Slifer Red Dorm.

Next to him, stood a beautiful woman with grey eyes, and red hair that had a long bang going down her face. Her outfit consisted of a white blazer with blue trimmings over a pink, short dress and red heels. She also wore blue and white earrings. She was Fonda Fontaine, Headmistress of the Obelisk Girls' Dorm, and also the Gym Instructor and Head Nurse.

Finally, there was a man of Spanish decent with black hair down to his neck, clad in a Ra Yellow uniform. He had the sad honor of being least known person of the Academy. He was Sartyr Kabayama, the Headmaster of the Ra Yellow dorm.

"I finally had the time to go over a few things from last year," Sheppard announced, looking over a file. "And it says that Sartorius was admitted into the school... by you two..." Everyone looked to Crowler and Bonaparte as he made the declaration. "Is that true?"

"That's preposterous," Crowler shouted, slamming his fist on the ground. "He used mind control to trick us into doing it!"

"And we're prepared to sue this place for our pain and suffering!" Bonaparte added.

"Not like you two have a case on this," Spencer muttered.

"What was that?" the accused yelled.

"You heard him," Fonda jumped in. "It's because of Sartorius that he caused everything to go bad last year! Not to mention the reason why both of the Blue Dorms were taken over by them."

"And the Ra Dorm was going to be next," Sartyr added.

"To think it started for you two for getting this place publicity," Sheppard sighed. "At least this information hasn't left the Academy..."

"But what about the new Slifer Dorm?" Crowler perked up. "No more days of being in a worn down shack, hmm?"

"And that was my idea, and my money that went into it," Spencer stated. "After... a certain someone put up the budget towards getting Aster to play for tearing down the Slifer Red Dorm."

"Are you still on that?" Bonaparte grumbled. "It's over, what's past is past..."

"True," Sheppard spoke. "Which is why I will drop this situation, and in return I'll just have you restricted to teaching jobs until further notice." Both men cringed. "I'll explain further in the week... you two are dismissed." Crowler and Bonaparte sulked as they headed out the door. "Now that that's settled, I am making a few changes... the first is, your three jobs, Miss Fontaine. I will be replacing your Headmistress job."

Fonda looked shocked, "What's this about?"

"Yeah, she's a great Headmistress for the girls," Spencer added.

"Don't get me wrong, you've done an admirable job for the girls of your dorm," the Chancellor calmed her down, "But having three jobs while everyone else has two, it has to be stressful. Plus, I see you doing your Gym Instructor and Nurse jobs a lot more beneficial."

"Yeah, it has..." She admitted. "So, who's going to be the new Headmistress?"

"I'll introduce her," Sheppard pressed a button on his desk, opening a door from the side. Stepping out was a young, tan-skinned woman with light pink eyes, wavy, jet-black hair and currently wore a white t-shirt and the same blazer as Fonda's. "I like for you all to meet, Rachel Mason."

"Just call me Ray," the woman greeted, and turned to Fonda. "I hope this isn't a bad thing for replacing one of your jobs."

"Actually, this may work out," Fonda stated. "I'm surprised that this happened, but it does decrease workload and focus on my strengths."

"So we're good," Ray asked.

"Yes," Fonda smiled, "Welcome to Duel Academy." Both of the women shook hands as everyone else in the room smiled.

That's when Sheppard turned around in his chair and stood up to stare at the Slifer Red Dorm. He happened to see Jaden and Claudio walk into the Slifer Dorm's rec room. _'Jaden, Claudio... both of you are my most gifted students.'_ He thought. _'But after two years, you're still in the same dorm... perhaps the both of you need some discipline; from one that isn't impressed with your victory over the Shadow Riders, someone who doesn't know about your victory over the Society of Light. Someone who will hone your skills and push you to the limits of your abilities...'_ He then pulled out his Duel Pilot and viewed four different people whose pictures were formed in a square. _'Prepare yourselves, because your third year won't be easy...'_

* * *

Ninja Mech – Shadow

Level 6

DARK

2500/1500

Machine/Synchro

Foreign Shinobi + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

Foreign Shinobi

Level 3

DARK

1300/1200

Warrior/Tuner

A clone of a legendary ninja, but inherited his skills to fight for justice

Wraith Ninja Noob Saibot (Noob Saibot from Mortal Kombat 2011)

DARK

Level 7

Zombie/Synchro/Effect

2550/2150

1 Tuner + Ninja Sub-Zero

You can perform a Synchro Summon, if you have one Tuner Monster and one Ninja Sub-Zero is in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:

Select one face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field and negate its effects and gain its abilities until the end of the turn.

Switch one Set monster your opponent controls and flip it to face-up ATK mode. (Monster effects do not activate in response to this effect)

(The top three cards were created by me and the Master of Death and Darkness. Card creative rights go to us, while the characters' rights go to their respective company owners)

Metal Queen (Based on the Metal Queen from Brutal Legend)

EARTH

Machine/Synchro/Effect

2200/2400

Level 6

1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters

This card is also treated as an Insect Type. This card gains 200 ATK for each Insect-Type monster on the field. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed an opponent's monster that turn, Special Summon 1 "Metal Spider Token" (Insect-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 400) in Attack Position.

Jukebox Hero Hellion

WIND

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Level 7

2300/1500

Effect Name: Electric Eye

Attack Name: Laser Sight

1 Machine-Type Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Jukebox Hero Monsters

Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, look at your opponent's hand and choose one Monster Card. This card gains 300 ATK x the level of the selected Monster Card.

(Name Basis: The Hellion/Electric Eye by Judas Priest)

(The top two cards were created by me. Card creative rights go to me, while names and characters go to their respective owners.)

Different Dimension Hangar

Continuous Spell Card

Select and remove from play 3 Level 4 or lower Union monsters from your Deck. If a monster is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned to your side of the field, and that monster is written in the card text of a Union Monster that was removed from play by this card's effect, you can Special Summon that Union Monster. The Union Monster Special Summoned by this card's effect cannot declare an attack or be Tributed.

(First used by Chazz Princeton during the two part GX episode, Head in the Clouds. All rights go to the creators of the anime.)


	2. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise, no names of any band or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 2: **New Arrivals

* * *

A CL-130 Floatplane was flying in the sky over a large and vast blue ocean. It was flying for a certain amount of time until a small island started to appear before the plane, just coming up on the horizon.

"Sir, we'll be approaching our destination very shortly." An elderly voice said.

"Okay." A teenage boy answered. He was looking out the window staring at the ocean for a while. _'This is it. This is what I've been waiting for my whole life.'_ The teenage boy thought. He then walked up to the pilot and shook his hand.

"Daisuke, thank you for everything," The teenage boy said.

"You're welcome. Although it was for a short time, it is an honor to have served you. I wish you all the best." Daisuke said giving him a small, yet encouraging smile.

"Thank you. We'll stay in touch." The teenage boy said. The teenage boy then went to the back of the plane where there was a motorcycle sitting there on the trap door floor. It was silverish-white with gold edges and has a pair of wings and a pair of turbo jets at the back of his motorcycle. On the outside of the pair of turbo jets was a symbol of a gold circle with a 5-pointed star in the middle. He got on the motorcycle, put on his helmet, and started the engine.

"It's go time. Duel Academy, here I come!

* * *

Out in bright morning, a large cruise liner sails the vast seas, on its way to a destination. On board, one man with short, spiky, and red hair pulled out a voice recording diary. He wore a brown and white blazer with no sleeves and some grey pants with brown boots. Around his neck he wore what appeared to be some manner of black prayer beads. Over his teal green eyes he wore glasses, and the frames were very thin, suggesting that they were there more for the sake of the impression they created as opposed correcting a problem with vision.

"It is the final day on the S.S. Dull and Boring, and I'm still ready to jump overboard before we reach our destination!" the young man joke, "They call this a cruise? I didn't see any pool party or an 'all you can eat' buffet! Plus, there's a shortage of passengers on this boat!"

"I thought you'd like the peace and quiet, despite your rich life back home, Adrian," another guy's voice called out. The man known as Adrian, turned to see another guy with the same styled blazer wrapped around his waist. He had shoulder length light brown hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a white short sleeved shirt and beige pants. "Besides, you need to mingle with the people and relax instead of talking into your recorder."

Adrian sighed, as he turned back to his recorder, "That voice belonged to my partner in crime, and second best of East Academy to yours truly, Tetsuko Ecada. But call him Tetsu for short; otherwise he'll spend a few precious moments of your time explaining why he calls himself that. And since I'm getting to the guys I work with, I'm here with East Academy's top instructor being called in, Kai Mason."

He then turned to another guy wearing coat styled version of the East Academy brown blazer; a tall Japanese/English man with long grayish black hair in a ponytail and has some bangs, dark blue eyes, wearing glasses, and has an average built.

"You know Tetsu's right about relaxing before we reach the island," the East Academy instructor stated, "We'll have all the work once we get off the boat."

"Yeah, that's Dr. Mason," Adrian said. "Anyway, back to what I was saying about the number of passengers. Even for a cruise liner, 12 people are not considered for a big boat like this. Also, there are only few girls on this boat. Two of them are hanging out near the pool. And get this, one of them is a crocodile named Shirley! She hangs out all day with this guy named Jim Cook."

Near the pool, a green crocodile was laying down staring out at the water. And laying right on her like a pillow, was a cowboy-dressed, black-haired man complete with a white shirt, black vest and jeans, orange handkerchief, brown cowboy hat, and a holster for his duel disk. Also, his right eye was bandaged up.

"However, there is a _human_ girl hanging out with the two," Adrian continued, "But the only guy she'll truly hang with, aside from Jim, is a red Kangaroo named Jack!"

Lying next to Jim was a girl with black hair down to her shoulders, covering up her left eye with right, violet-colored eye staring up at the skies. Her face had some scars on her otherwise pretty face. She wore a tight black shirt, lilac vest, tight black pants, tan boots that reach half-way up her calves and a cowgirl hat, similar to Jim's. Sitting next to her was the red kangaroo in question, Jack. He also peered both of his eyes up at the sky, while Jim and the girl yawned slightly.

"Her name's Yuri Grahmm, and their teacher is Kaleb Wilde, who was quite the military brat in his day," He continued looking towards another man with green eyes and maroon shoulder-length hair. He wears a black v-neck t-shirt with a white eagle, baggy tan cargo pants that are damaged and dirty at the bottom, and black flip-flops. He also wears a black studded belt, dogtag with his father's name around his neck, out of respect, a bandana on tied to his right arm. He had tattoos like Slifer the Sky Dragon, in color, wrapped around his left arm, the head stopping at his wrist, a black fire tribal design nine tailed fox on his right forearm and black tattoo of the kanji for knight inside a line art of a shield and eagle wings on each side on the inside of his right forearm right under the elbow.. All he did was yawn, staring out at the seas. "But get this... those five are the normal ones! The guys from West Academy are more hardcore... like Professor Thelonius Viper! A name like that must me he deals with something venomous... and he's not well liked by most students, except the two best duelists from his Academy that are with him... So enter Axel Brodie and Fidel Rodriguez."

* * *

Inside one of the cruise liner's luxury rooms, the two West Academy students in question were tuning up their duel disks and decks, paying more attention to them and less on each other. Axel Brodie was a dark-skinned, black dreadlocked man wearing a West Academy uniform consisting of a red muscle shirt, black vest, pants, and combat boots, giving it militaristic style of the bunch. He also had white bandages wrapped around his wrists. He currently was tuning a yellow gun, which doubled as his duel disk and could even fire as he tested it by shooting one useless card in the ceiling, making it stick.

His companion, Fidel Rodriguez, was an half-English, half-Spanish teen with spiky black hair with red highlights, brown eyes, designer stubble, slight hair on forearms, a FOXHOUND symbol tattoo on his left forearms, Spanish flag tattoo on his upper right arm. He currently wore a dark blue bandana around head, black eye patch on right eye, a dark blue button collar shirt with the top two buttons undone, gold bullet on gold link chain around neck, blood red sleeveless combat jacket, black wristbands, a pair of black jeans with red and yellow tribal patterns down each leg, red karate belt, black army boots. He also checked out. His duel disk functioned like machete, even had a concealed blade inside it.

Soon, both of them heard a knock on the door. Fidel smirked, as if he knew who was coming...

"Professor Viper, qué pasa?" He greeted to the door.

"Do you even have the common courtesy of opening the door for your guests, Mister Rodriguez?" Viper asked, with his voice muffled by the closed door. Axel stood up from his seat, walked up to the door and let in their Professor. A slightly tanned man with black hair pointed up front, wearing an elite West Academy uniform of a dark blue blazer with bronze shoulder pads, black pants, and brown combat boots. His face was stern as he entered the room.

"Do you have the information I requested?" Viper asked.

"It is all right here, sir," Axel replied turning to the nearby table to pick up documents and handed them to his professor. He looked them over to see a profile of the East Academy student talking over on the audio recording diary.

"Adrian Gecko," the West Academy teacher mused, "He seems to be sticking his nose where it doesn't belong... But we'll get to him later." Soon, Fidel got up from his chair and stood next to Axel. "We'll reach Duel Academy at noon, were they are welcoming the new students... after they're done singing our praises, the true work will begin as the year progresses..." Both of his students nodded firmly.

* * *

"I heard both of these guys train for duels in life-or-death situations, and actually _been_ in those situations when they were preteens! So, if you want something done in dangerous environment, I would have both of these guys watching my back... and pay handsomely for it," Adrian continued with his recording. "But the last three from North Academy are like ghosts! They haven't been seen on the boat boarding, but they are listed as passengers. Guess we'll have to wait and see who these guys are..."

* * *

Currently on the island, Syrus was running from the Obelisk Dorm towards the Silfer Dorm.

"Hey Jaden," Syrus called out. "Hurry up, or you'll miss the Opening Day Pep Rally!"

Soon, the door to Jaden's room opened up and it revealed to be Hassleberry, who proceeded to walk down from the stairs.

"Sorry, little man," He greeted. "But the Sarge ain't here?"

"Do you know where," the new Obelisk asked, "He's going to be late for the Pep Rally..."

"He's up on the roof the Academy building with his little sis," the dino duelist replied. "They won't miss it; in fact we'll miss it if we don't go back over there."

"Then let's go..." Syrus freaked as he and Hassleberry started booking for the main Academy building.

* * *

Later, the two of them met up with Claudio, Melody, and their friends as they made their way towards the head building. As they did, the magician duelist noticed something up above.

"Hey, what's that?" Melody asked pointing up in the sky. The JH duelist and everyone else looked up in the sky to a see a plane coming up towards the island. The other students walking to the Academy also noticed it too...

"It's a float plane or some sort." Jethro answered.

"It is." The Dino Duelist answered. He then took a pair of binoculars and puts it over his eyes to get a better view of the plane in question. "It's a CL-130 to be exact."

"What's it doing all the way out here?" Vincent asked.

"It's flying kinda low though." Allyson pointed out.

"Yeah. Too low if ya ask me." Syrus added.

The float plane continued to fly until it was above the group, something dropped from the back door of the float plane and soon after, the plane pulled up and flew away.

"What in Sam Hill did that plane just drop?" Hassleberry asked.

The object in question continued to fall down and Claudio managed to see what it was as it got closer to the ground. "It looks like a motorcycle. There's someone on it." The J-Hero duelist mused. His eyes widened when realized something else... "And we're about to be road kill soon if we don't move!"

"Huh?" The group asked blankly.

"LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOOOW!" The person on the motorcycle yelled. Everyone looked backed up and then they realized what Claudio meant. They were standing where he was about to land.

"Incoming!" Hassleberry yelled. Everyone moved out of the way, with some of them jumping out of the way. The motorcycle then landed on the walkway without having it falling over. It was silverish-white with gold edges and has a pair of wings and a pair of turbo jets at the back of his motorcycle. On the outside of the pair of turbo jets was a symbol of a gold circle with a 5-pointed star in the middle.

Claudio then saw what the rider looked like. Even though he couldn't see his face because of the helmet he was wearing was closed, he did see that he was about 5'7" wearing a gold t-shirt with silverish-white trench coat over it. On the back of the coat was a gold circle with a 5-pointed star on it. The rider was also wearing a light-blue denim jeans, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves. And in front of him, was his duel disk. He didn't see it completely, but he could tell that it was custom-made. He caught all of that in a glimpse before the rider revved up the engine, did a wheelie, and went full speed heading for the Academy. Everyone was just at a loss for words.

"Okay, what was that just now?" Allyson asked.

"Don't know." Vincent answered.

"He sure knows how to make an entrance though." Claudio said, actually impressed with the mystery guy's entrance. "C'mon, let's go after him!" The JH duelist ran towards the Academy.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the entrance, Chancellor Sheppard, Crowler, and Bonaparte, and some of the third year students that included Kenji and Alexis were greeting the students in until they saw what was happening.

"What in blazes is going on out there?" Crowler wondered.

"There's definitely some kind of commotion outside. Let's see what's wrong." Sheppard said and the three grown-ups went outside.

"What's going on?" Alexis wondered.

"Don't know. But it certainly got the Chancellor's attention. Let's check it out." Kenji said as the two of them followed as well. The students coming in decided to come back out to see what was going on as well. The rider was riding towards the Academy entrance with students moving and jumping out of the way.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through, thank you!" The rider said as he whirred past the students.

"What the – He's gonna crash into us!" Bonaparte panicked. Everyone that was at the front of the entrance braced themselves, but then the rider hit the brakes and maneuvered his duel runner 90 degrees to his right and skidded to a halt near the Chancellor and the others. The tires sizzled with the smell of burnt rubber filling the air. The large group of students that were walking towards the main building soon followed behind him along with Claudio and the others being in front of the other students. The rider then removed his helmet shaking his head so he doesn't have that bad of having helmet hair. He was about 16 years old. His hair was brown in the style that looks like Shu Ouma's hair from the anime Guilty Crown and has blue eyes. Not to mention that he had a rather handsome and cute face, as evident in the dreamy look Mindy was giving off...

"Hi. Is this Duel Academy?" The rider asked politely.

"Oh wow, he's so cute and dreamy!" Mindy squealed to herself in joy trying not to draw attention.

"Mindy, you always fall for anyone who's cute and dreamy." Jasmine said with annoyance in her voice.

"Who's that?" Syrus wondered.

"We're about to find out." Claudio answered.

"Yes, this is Duel Academy. I'm Chancellor Sheppard. And who are you if I may ask?" Sheppard questioned.

"Kurogasa Kururugi, sir. I'm a new student and supposed to be starting as an Obelisk Blue." The new person greeted, "I'm… not late for the Freshman Orientation… am I?"

Chancellor Sheppard pondered on this for a while, and then he realized it. "Ah, yes! Kurogasa, I've heard about you. You're the boy with those cards that has the first deck Archetype for Synchros." He said. Everyone murmured in confusion of what the Chancellor was talking about.

"You've heard about it?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yes, from Pegasus himself. He was talking non-stop about your deck over the phone with me." The Chancellor laughed. "Anyway Kurogasa, you're actually right on time, we were about to start in a few minutes. I hope you have a wonderful time here. And I can't wait to see that deck of yours in action."

"Thank you sir, I'm looking forward to it." Kurogasa said politely bowing in respect.

"Just one thing though…"

"Uh… sure, what is it?"

"Try not to make a commotion like what you did just now."

"What do you mean?" Kurogasa asked blankly. Sheppard pointed behind him. Kurogasa looked behind him seeing the large group of students that gathered before him. That scared the crap out of him and jumped. The students laughed at that. "Now I know. Yeah... won't happen again." Kurogasa laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head sweat dropping.

"But then again, it looks like your coming here has gathered all the students rather quickly. Thanks!"

"Uh… sure, no problem... I think."

"Alright people, let's go, we got a pep rally to get to." Chancellor Sheppard said as he went in the building with Crowler and Bonaparte following. All of the students went in except Claudio and group along with Kenji and Alexis.

"That was some entrance you made there. Nice ride by the way." Claudio said. Kurogasa then turned to J-Hero duelist.

"Thanks. Name's Kurogasa Kururugi."

"Claudio Osborne. And this is my girlfriend Melody Hikarii."

"Hi there," She greeted.

"Wait a minute," Kurogasa interrupted before anyone else had their introductions, made, "Aren't you that guy with those Jukebox Heroes I've heard about?"

"That's me! You've heard about them?"

"Yeah, I've heard about them from the Create Your Own Archetype contest two years back. I bet they are pretty awesome in a duel after seeing only a few of the sneak peeks."

"Thanks," Claudio added, letting everyone continue their introductions...

"My name's Syrus Truesdale."

"How ya doing soldier? Sgt. Tyranno Hassleberry, at your service."

"Howdy there, I'm Jethro Cartwright."

"Name's Allyson Anderson, hi there."

"I'm Alexis Rhodes. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Kenji Yuuyami."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm sure we'll all be great friends." Kurogasa replied. Just then, he noticed the Dragon/Rider Duelist. "Hey Vince, long time no see." He said coming up to him.

"Yeah, same here..." The Ra in question, "Didn't recognize ya when you literally dropped here." Vincent said back and then did some sort of handshake by having their fists crossed, clasping their hands, following up high, down low, and then a fist bump.

"You know him?" Claudio asked.

"Sure do," Kurogasa replied, "Me and Vince are long time buddies."

"That's right." Vincent added.

"Um guys," Alexis spoke up. "Don't we have to get to the opening ceremonies?"

Syrus grabbed his hair frantically, and exclaimed, "Oh crap, that reminds me, Hassleberry and I still have to find Jaden!"

"Darn! We completely forgot! Better find Jaden pronto!" Hassleberry gasped and then ran to find Jaden.

"Wait up! I'll go with you!" Syrus added as he followed after dino duelist, "We'll see ya at the pep rally! Nice meeting ya Kurogasa!"

"Well, let's get going. We don't wanna be late." Kurogasa shrugged. And with that, he along with Claudio and the others went on their way to the pep rally.

* * *

_(Dream Sequence...)_

"_Jaden..."_ a weak, female voice moans out in the darkness, _"Where are you, Jaden? My precious Jaden..."_

Jaden snapped his eyes open, and found himself in a different place than his current position while lying down. He sees three balls of light above him, while sand is blowing around. He looks straight ahead to see Duel Academy's head building in bleached white desert along with an ominous black-green sky above. He looks further down to see a group of people standing around, and calls out, "Can you hear me down there? What happened to Duel Academy?" He got no response and decided to slide down the hill he saw them from. Once down, he gasps as he sees Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus, Alexis, and Allyson but they were in the form of sand statues. He tries to reach out to Allyson's statue, but then it starts to dissolve into thin air! Pretty soon, the other statues do the same.

"AAAHHHH!"

_(End Dream)_

* * *

Jaden gasps as he finds himself on the roof of the Duel Academy building. He pants heavily as he feels a hand on his shoulder, and sees Reyna.

"You alright, Jaden?" She asked, "You were kind of twitching around while you were sleeping... and Winged Kuriboh was worried, too."

"_Coo..."_ Both of them turned to see a small, brown, furry monster with green hands and feet, and small white wings. It looked at both siblings with concern in its eyes.

"Yeah, I had this weird dream about Duel Academy being in a desert and everyone was statues," Jaden said. "So bizarre..."

"You've been dreaming, alright," the younger Yuki stated. "I believe that this island's been attacked twice by forces of Darkness and Light, but transporting it to another dimension... that's impossible."

"By the way, it was cool using your Nature Heroes for the past two years," the elder brother said. "Kinda like having you there with me!"

"I felt the same using those cards that you wanted me to bring, during the entrance exams." The younger sister replied. "And boy, they were expecting that! Besides, I have a bunch of the Nature Heroes left to use, and it would make sense for you to get some time with them."

"Well, I'll at least give you back the cards, plus the fusions," He stated, taking out a pack of cards and handing them over to his sister. "We decided that it would be better if we used each other's cards during the year."

"Right and here's the ones I used," Reyna followed, taking out another pack of cards and handing them over to her brother, "Now they won't know what hit 'em!"

Jaden laughed as he lay back on the roof again, "Yeah, this year's going to be great. I've completely forgotten about my weird dream." He then looked up into the sky, "Speaking of which, where's your spirit?"

"Flying around, somewhere..." Reyna replied, lying back as well. "It is a bird, so free spirit and all..."

"_Coo!"_ Winged Kuriboh called out, alerting the siblings.

"I think he's back," Reyna said as she and Jaden sat up. But what they got, wasn't a bird... it turned out to be a little purple cat-like creature with 4 ears and a red stone on its forehead had scurried out from behind the wall and over to Yukis and Winged Kuriboh. "What's that?" She asked as Winged Kuriboh started floating over to it, poking with its wing. The creature did the same with its tail.

"Is it some kind of squirrel?" Jaden wondered. The creature shook its head 'no' to the question.

"Ruby!" A young boy's voice called out. The creature turned its head and smiled, scampering back to where it first appeared. They saw 'Ruby' crawl up a boy's leg and coils up on the shoulder. Jaden and Reyna get a good look at the new arrival. He had short, messy blue hair and green eyes and wore a blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves, and black pants which are held up with a white belt. "Ya shouldn't go runnin' off like that, Ruby," said the boy in a bit of a southern drawl to the purple spirit.

"Hey there," Jaden said as he and Reyna run up to the new arrival. "Is that a monster spirit, I'm seeing?"

"Yup," the new guy replied. "This is my pal, Ruby Carbuncle."

"Ruby Who?" Jaden said.

"No, Ruby Carbuncle," the boy corrected, laughing a bit with his spirit.

"But wait, then that means you can…?" But, Reyna's sentence didn't need to be finished, because the new guy nodded his head.

"Yep, I would guess you can see them too," the boy said and Winged Kuriboh nodded in response. "That must mean you're the infamous Jaden Yuki."

"The one and only," said Jaden and then turned to his sister. "And this is my sister, Reyna."

"Hi," She greeted. "So, how long have you been able to see spirits?"

"I'm pretty sure that I've been able to see spirits since we were born," the boy replied. "And according to the rumors, it's the same thing with you. Jaden; it's pretty handy isn't it?"

Jaden nodded. "Talking to monsters is awesome," He said. "Usually..." He then thought about the voice that kept talking to him in his dream again. But, decided it wasn't important and shook it off.

"Anyway, I've never seen you yesterday," Reyna noted, "Are you a freshman?"

"Uh… not really," said the boy. "I transferred here."

"Sweet... Then, let us be the first to say welcome," said Jaden and he stuck his hand out for each of them to shake, with Reyna following suit. The boy grasped Jaden's hand and then Reyna put hers on top of theirs to make it a sort of 3-way handshake.

"It's weird," Jaden said to the new guy. "I feel like I've met you before."

"Yeah, it does feel like that," the boy replied. Reyna smiled but didn't say anything.

"_Caw!"_ Soon, the three of them turned skyward and saw another spirit. It looked to be one of the mythic birds, known as Stymphalians. It had a sky blue body, with a bronze beak and sharp metallic feathers.

"Hey, he came back!" Reyna exclaimed as the bird landed on her right shoulder. "Just in time to meet another one of the new guys..."

"Yeah, it looks like a Stealth Bird," the boy said.

"It is one," Reyna replied, "And it's my partner!"

"Nice!"

"Hey, Sarge!"

Everyone turned to hear the yelling the all-too-familiar voice of Hassleberry as his head poked through the hole for the stairwell. Syrus popped out of the hole next to the Dino-fanatic.

"The Pep Rally's starting!" he yelled. "So let's go!" And just as they appeared, they disappeared right down the hole.

"I guess that's our cue to go, Reyna," Jaden stated and then started running, while saying, "See ya around!" to the new guy as he, Reyna, and their Duel Spirits kept on moving.

* * *

In the main classroom, almost every student was there sitting in each section, designated by their ranked colors. Of course there were exceptions, like those who wanted to be with their friends and significant others in the other dorms like Allyson wanting to be near Jaden, and Hassleberry who was well liked among most of the Slifer Red Students.

Chancellor Sheppard took his place at the front of the classroom, clearing his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room, "As all you students know, it's time for a new year to start. I hope you enjoyed your summer break. But, now let's get to business…"

Jaden was sitting with Hassleberry and the last guy you'd actually want to sit with, Chazz Princeton, in the Slifer Red section of the seats in the classroom they were all in. Hassleberry was arguing with Chazz about how he was sitting in the Slifer section and Chazz clearly didn't belong there.

"Hey Princeton," the dino duelist called him out, "This is for the Red Barracks... weren't you trying to get back into the Blues?"

"Well, you're a Ra, Huckleberry," Chazzretorted. "So, why are you sitting with the Reds?"

"Well, people actually like me, Princeton," Hassleberry said proudly.

"Also," Jachin jumped in. "Chazz had a falling out since the Obelisks didn't respect him enough to be there."

"Oh right, that figures," the dino duelist chuckled.

Chazz growled back at the Persona duelist, who shrugged off, "What?"

"Attention, will our Freshman Representative Blair Flannigan please step forward to recite the Academy pledge?" called Bonaparte from the stage. And a young girl with brown eyes and long black hair that reached her waist dressed in a Slifer uniform stepped forward to the center of the lower stage. Everyone clapped for the new Slifer as she raised her right arm and recited:

"_We the students of Duel Academy, solemnly promise to abide by the Academy regulations._

_To resolve all conflicts by dueling._

_To show respect for our professors, and our fellow peers._

_Unless they try to take over the world."_

As everyone applauded, Blair bowed and walked back to her seat. But, she quickly got Jaden's attention and winked at him playfully. Jaden groaned. He remembered that Blair had developed a crush on him the last time he saw her in his first year at Duel Academy. But, he didn't think that would carry over 2 years later. And it didn't help that Allyson was sitting right next to him, glaring daggers at her...

"Man, all of these people coming up with powers to destroy the world, and they had to add that last line?" Claudio wondered.

"It does kinda make sense..." Melody added.

"And now, with the start of the New Year," Sheppard continued, "I have a special announcement to make. Since we're trying to help you all improve each year, we've decided to welcome a few new changes to Duel Academy. The first will be a new Headmistress of the Obelisk Girl Dorm, as such Miss Fonda Fontaine will be devoting her time into the her other jobs as Gym Instructor and the infirmary as Head Nurse. So please welcome, Mrs. Rachel Mason-Wilde."

The classroom applauded as Ray made her way to the front of the classroom and bowed to the younger peers, before taking her place with the other Headmasters.

"Next, we shall introduce new students to Duel Academy," Sheppard continued. "They represent the top students from each of the Duel Academy worldwide branches. And also, four instructors will also be joining us, all from these branches as well.

"Duel Academy has world-wide branches?" Hassleberry wondered. "I guess ya can actually learn something here."

"Sweet!" Jaden shouted, grinning widely. "I'm gonna get my game on!"

"Looks like I came to this class in the right year," Reyna added, also with a big smile.

"So, let's now introduce them," Sheppard stated as a door to his right opened up. "Visiting us from East Academy, are Adrian Gecko, Tetsuko Ecada, and their teacher Kai Mason!" Adrian, Tetsu, and Kai walked out of the side room and gave off friendly waves as everyone gave them a welcoming applause.

"Now, joining us from the South... is Jim Crocodile Cook, Yuri Grahmm, and their Professor, Kaleb Wilde!" First, Jim walked out from the side room with Shirley in his arms and lifted her over his head, while Yuri came out next, followed by a red, kangaroo, wrapping an arm around its shoulders. Both Jim and Yuri shouted. "Hey, mates!" Then, they ran over next to East Academy trio, with Jim placing Shirley back into the knapsack he had on. Finally, Kal walked out and stood by his students as the applause continued.

Amongst it, Kal and Ray noticed each other and gave each other smiles and mouth 'Hello'.

"Thirdly, from North Academy, is Jesse Anderson, Crystal Rose, and their Instructor Valencia Valtona." Next, came out a woman nearly in her 30s, with long red hair and kind emerald green eyes. She wore a green blazer with a red blouse underneath, a black skirt and boots. After her, a beautiful young girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin came out, wearing an open red jacket with a pink shirt, red shorts, hot pink shoes, and pink shocks. But during the applause, everyone noticed that there were only two people, and third hadn't showed up.

"That's awkward," Crowler said.

"No, it's just rude," Bonaparte grumbled as he walked up to the North Academy women. "Where's your third person?"

"Sorry," Valencia spoke up calmly, "But Jesse took a self-guided tour of the Academy."

"But he'll show up soon," Crystal added shyly, not liking the look on Bonaparte's face.

"A no show," Adrian wondered.

"Guess the part about you saying that the North Academy people being ghosts were only a third right," Tetsu stated to his classmate.

"No way, Jesse Anderson," Chazz exclaimed silently enough for only Jachin, Jaden, Reyna, Allyson, and Hassleberry to hear him, even though the latter four were directly in front of him, "He's the guy with the Crystal Beast deck!"

"Crystal what?" asked Jaden.

"What do you know about this Jesse guy?" Allyson asked.

"A few years ago, Pegasus created this exclusive set of cards that were never released to the public," the Ojama duelist continued, "My family offered him millions for them but, he wouldn't give them up."

"They're really that special?" Hassleberry asked.

"Shut it!" Chazz snapped. "Never interrupt The Chazz when he's in the middle of an explanation.** "**The legend of the deck goes back to Ancient Rome. Julius Caesar ordered that 7 rare jewels from around the world be brought back to Rome to put in a stone tablet, each of them was from one of the places that he conquered. Though, when the ship transporting them was heading back to Rome, it was caught in a storm and the crystals were lost. But, Pegasus did a little research on this and created 7 new Duel Monsters and Spell and Trap support for them."

"Those are the Crystal Beast cards?" Jachin wondered.

"Hello, duh," Chazz scoffed. "After that, Pegasus gave them to some tournament winner."

"So, this Jesse kid was the winner then?" Jaden replied. "How sweet! I gotta duel this guy!"

"And only seven monsters for a Crystal Beast deck?" Reyna added. "I think that's lame... there should be more monsters, despite the legend."

"But, he hasn't shown up yet," Hassleberry said. Just then, the door opened revealing the blue-haired boy that Jaden and Reyna met earlier. He was out of breath while heavily slumped over.

"Sorry, folks," the boy said as he looked up. "We got lost. This school's a lot bigger than mine." He then started running down downstairs, nearing Jaden's row, as the E-Hero/Neos duelist got up.

"Hold on a sec," Jaden muttered. "I recognize that voice."

"So did I!" Allyson exclaimed, confusing the others as she was waving the blue-haired boy over.

"Hey, Jaden!" the boy greeted, and then noticed Allyson. "I figured you be here..."

"About time you did, bro," Allyson replied, getting out her seat and hugged him.

"Bro?" Hassleberry wondered.

"Yeah, this is my sister," the boy stated, releasing the hug. "I got a year over her though..." He then turned to Jaden. "Is this that Pep Rally thing your friends mentioned earlier?"

Jaden nodded and said, "Yep. By the way, just asking, have you seen a guy named Jesse?"

"Yeah, sure did," said the boy as he and Allyson started giggling.

_'What's so funny?'_ Jaden wondered.

"You've seen Jesse?" Sheppard asked. "Where is he?"

Allyson stopped her giggling, "Guys, this _is_ Jesse!"

Jaden looked astounded. Then, it came back to him that he never actually introduced himself on the roof.

"Sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself, did I?" Jesse asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I was just pretty excited to meet my little sister's boyfriend, who happens to be one of the best duelists in the Academy, and just plum forgot."

"It's OK. I get that a lot," Jaden replied, and then turned to Allyson. "You didn't mention a brother?"

"Never asked," Allyson stated, playfully sticking her tongue at her boyfriend.

Sheppard coughed. "Well, since our missing student has finally joined us, let's start over with introducing him," he said as Jesse nodded, and then ran up to the stage, "Coming to our school from North Academy, along with the ladies, Jesse Anderson." Everyone gave Jesse applause as he gave a big wave with both his arms high in the air.

Jesse then stood by his classmate and teacher, next to Jim and got freaked out when Shirley growled at them, and Kylie decided to get a closer look at his face.

"Please tell me that was your stomach, Bonaparte," Crowler begged.

"I can't. Because it wasn't," Bonaparte said sounding worried. Then, they both got shocked as they saw, to them, three scary looking people standing next to them. Sheppard, however, recognized who they were...

"Oh, right... We also have to welcome our visitors from West Academy. Say hello to Professor Thelonious Viper and his students, Axel Brodie, and Fidel Rodriguez." The applause came as the West Academy students stood next to the other visiting students and teachers. That's when Viper and the other three teachers came up to the front.

"If any of you have heard my methods are strict, you've heard correct," Viper said, in a deep, authoritative voice. "However, I believe actions speak louder than words. So, I'll make this short so we can get down to business." Hearing that confused the other three teachers

"Wow, he seems like a barrel of laughs," Claudio stated, sarcastically.

"So, let's kick off the year," Viper continued, "And hold some Exhibition Matches right now."

Sheppard and everyone else looked shocked at Viper's last sentence...

"Did you know about this?" Bonaparte asked Crowler.

"As if I didn't know," the Ancient Gear Duelist replied.

"Settle down. I'm trying to choose the competitors," the West Academy Professor interrupted, causing the whispering to stop, "They will be, Jesse Anderson..." Jesse looked very surprised at his name being called, "And his opponent will be Duel Academy's top student…"

Chazz stood up saying, "I accept."

But, Viper said, "Jaden Yuki." And Chazz fell backward while Jaden stood up.

"Awesome!" the Slifer said. "First day of the new year, and I'm dueling my girlfriend's brother with a legendary deck! This rocks!"

"Be careful Jaden," Allyson warned, "He is the best of North Academy, after all..."

"Hey, I'm the best! Not him!" Chazz yelled.

Then, a little yellow monster appeared next to him, wearing only red bikini briefs. He was known as Ojama Yellow, one of Chazz's Duel Spirits, much to his chagrin...

"You'll always be number one to me, Boss," Yellow exclaimed.

Jesse stared up at where Jaden was and yelled, "Hey, Jay! This duel's gonna be a regular hoot!"

"Sweet!" Jaden nodded.

"Hold up there," Viper interrupted. "I said 'matches', Jaden. I wasn't finished." That caused Jaden to sit back down. "I figure since these Synchro Monsters are the talk of the year, and you students are supposed to be testing them for feedback, we'll have some matches introducing them to the others. So, Kurogasa Kururugi will be in the second match!" The guy in question, sitting within the Obelisk Dorm, started looking confused as he heard his name called. "And his opponent will be another one of the Academy students..."

Chazz recovered from his shock, and heard the announcement, "At least I'll get this one..."

"Miss Mikoto Kazehana from Ra Yellow," Viper stated, causing Chazz to fall out again. He didn't notice that the girl he ran into on the previous day, Sam Warrington, was trying to hold in her laughter at his falling out. Meanwhile, Claudio, Melody, and Vincent noticed the girl in the Ra Yellow Girls' uniform that Viper picked out standing up. She had long red hair tied up with a white ribbon in a ponytail that goes down all the way to the bottom of her back, side bangs that fall to just the bottom of her face and blue eyes. She caught Kurogasa's eye, to get a good look at his opponent and she did the same.

"Guess your friend is getting known already," Melody noted.

"I wonder what cards he has this time..." Vincent wondered.

"You mean you don't know," Alex said from behind him.

"Well, this is a whole new archetype designed for the new Synchro Summoning process," the Dragon/Rider duelist stated. "And I haven't heard from him in a while..."

"Guess we'll find out later," Jeremy noted as everyone saw, Jaden, Mikoto, and Kurogasa meet up with Jesse right in front of Viper.

"Each of you, hold out your arms," Viper instructed as the students did what they were told. They watched as he and the other teachers outfitted their left wrists with a strange, white wristband that had a blue glass dome on top, which snapped shut.

"What are these things?" Jaden asked as Mikoto started poking hers.

"Let's say, they're a little welcome gift," Viper replied. "I wouldn't poke that if I were you, Miss Kazehana. It might break." Mikoto didn't want any trouble, so she just stopped.

"We weren't supposed to start with this yet," Kal whispered to the other teachers.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be after midterms," Valencia noted.

"Looks like he wants to speed this up..." Kai figured as Viper continued with his speech.

"Students," Viper boomed, making Jaden and the 3 newcomers jump. "The first Exhibition Duel will start in an hour. The next one will begin immediately after the first has concluded." Viper then turned and walked out the side door again.

* * *

An hour later...

During that hour, it reached the afternoon where Viper was alone and being led by a glowing compass to a mysterious building that looked as if it wasn't used for years, using the vegetation of the forest as cover. He moves into the building and arrives at a dark room where the compass glows brighter...

* * *

Jaden and Jesse were standing in the Obelisk dueling arena starting up their Duel Disks. They were both pretty psyched to duel each other. Jaden's friends were sitting in the stands on the side of the arena he was on. All the way up at the top of the stands were Valencia, Crystal, Kal, Jim, Yuri, Shirley, Kylie, Adrian, Tetsu, Kai, Fidel, and Axel.

"Hey, Jesse," Jaden spoke up, "You seem like a nice guy, but I'm not holding back! That's not the way I duel."

"Of course," Jesse replied, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Jaden. So, as they say, let the best duelist win!"

"Don't worry about that!" the Silfer smirked, "So, are you ready?"

"You bet!"

They both drew 5 cards from their decks and shouted, "GAME ON!"

Jaden: 8000

Jesse: 8000

"Visitors first," Jesse called out, drawing his sixth card.

"Alright, it's time for the Crystal Beasts," Chazz stated.

"I start off with this guy, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in defense mode!" As he placed the card on the duel tray, everyone watched in awe as a glowing emerald appeared on the field, glowing green.

"Awesome!" Blair exclaimed as the emerald shined, and then transformed into a dark green tortoise shell with emerald pillars sticking out of the top. Also, glowing green eyes were peering out from the shell, showing that the actual tortoise was inside. (3/600/2000)

"Wow," Jaden gasped. "Chazz was right!"

"About what," Jesse asked.

"You have the Crystal Beasts," the Slifer exclaimed.

Jim whistled in fascination.

"They exist!" Adrian added.

Suddenly, the tortoise inside the shell spoke up! "Jesse, why's everyone staring at me?" It asked nervously.

"This is Duel Academy, pal," Jesse replied to the new monster, "Remember I was tellin' ya about it earlier?"

"Oh, man," the tortoise sounded really anxious now. "It's so big in here! You know I can't fight when I'm anxious!"

"Well, you're the best I got for now." The North Academy student told it, "But, I'll get the rest of our pals out soon enough."

"Alright," the tortoise sighed, "But, against Jaden Yuki, you're gonna need all of us."

"That's sweet, Jess!" Jaden exclaimed. "You can talk with your monsters like I can!"

"Well, yeah," Jesse stated, "they're my best friends! No, they're my family."

"Wow!" Jaden said in awe. "Your monsters are your family? And I thought I was close to my monsters."

"And for now, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," Jesse concluded, inserting a facedown card into his disk.

"Alright, it's my turn!" Jaden announced, drawing his sixth card, "I start out with Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" He announced as he brought out a blue and white colored dolphin with a human body. He crossed his arms and gave a proud smile. (3/600/800)

"Alright, a Neo-Spacian," it was Jesse's turn to be in awe, "Allyson told me about those. I can't wait to see them in action!"

"Then, I'll use Aqua Dolphin's effect," the Slifer continued, discarding his Elemental Hero Neos from his hand. "I discard one card in order to see your entire hand! Also, if there's a monster weaker than mine on the field, it gets destroyed and you lose 500 life points!" He then turned to his Neo-Spacian. "Activate Sonar Wave!" The alien dolphin let out a call, firing a stream of invisible energy at the North Academy duelist's four card hand. Jesse's hand revealed to show Crystal Beast Pearl Butterfly, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beacon, and Last Resort. "I see one monster that has 500 ATK! I guess that one has to go!"

Jesse gasped as not only Aqua Dolphin blasted a small brown butterfly with green and pink wings and pearl gems embedded in its wings from his hand, and he also saw the spirit being sucked into the discard slot.

Jaden: 8000

Jesse: 7500

"Aw come on, not Ruby!" He protested.

"Sorry, but that's the way the crystal crumbles!" Jaden stated, playing another spell card, depicting a purple O inside a silver background. "I activate O-Oversoul! It lets me Special Summon an Elemental Hero from my graveyard! And that monster I discarded earlier was none other than my Elemental Hero Neos!" He declared. Light shined from Jaden's graveyard sending out a new monster. It was a tall, muscular person in a white bodysuit covering his whole form. The suit was highlighted in blue and red and had sharp blades extending from each elbow and a curved crest on his mask (7/2500/2000)

"Wow, Neos brought out so early!" Jesse gasped with excitement, "I'm totally star-struck." But then he sighed, "Wish we weren't in a duel right now, I'd be asking his autograph," Afterwards, he smiled, "But it's bad timing that you Special Summoned him."

"What?"

"I activate my trap card, Triggered Summon!" the Crystal Beast duelist announced, prompting a sigh from the E-Hero duelist. "Thanks to this, we both can summon a Level 4 or below monster from our hands!" He then held up another card, "I summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in defense mode!" Like Emerald Tortoise, a cobalt jewel appeared and flashed throughout the field. It brought out a large eagle with brown and white feathers, yellow beak and yellow claws. Inside its wings and around its neck were cobalt stones. (4/1400/800)

"And I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" Jaden announced as a flame erupted next to Neos. Inside, a woman in a skin-tight red bodysuit, with some of it cut to show off her grey skin and a golden headdress over her black hair with a white color at the ends. She shouted a battle cry, absorbing the flames into her body. (3/1200/800)

"Wow, this is gonna be quite a show!" Cobalt Eagle exclaimed, looking around the room before shield himself with his wings.

"Ooh, we're in trouble now," Emerald Tortoise cringed.

"Let's battle," Jaden exclaimed, "Burstinatrix, attack Cobalt Eagle with Burstfire!" Burstinatrix charged up flames in her hands and threw it at the eagle, making him explode in smoke. Jaden wasn't going to let up, though... "Neos, take out Emerald Tortoise!" Neos charged in and shattered the shelled beast with strong karate chop to create another smoke cloud. "And now, Aqua Dolphin will attack directly!" Using the cover of the smoke, Aquos charged through and landed a punch to Jesse's arm.

Jaden: 8000

Jesse: 6900

"Whoa, he took out the Crystal Beasts in one turn and added damage," Bradshaw noted.

"Yeah, the first could've lasted longer if Jaden didn't use that combo to Summon Neos from the graveyard." Kairi added. "He got creative with that move..."

But then, something weird happened. As the smoke from Jaden's attacks cleared, 2 gemstones appeared out of nowhere and were put in Jesse's spell/trap zone. Then, everyone realized those were his monsters.

"Those Crystal Beasts should have been destroyed." Aqua Dolphin gasped.

"They were," Jesse replied, "But they have a Special Ability that allows them to be sent to my Spell & Trap card Zone as precious crystals, or Continuous Spell Cards for the folks sticking to game terms."

"Well, I'll end my turn here with a facedown card," Jaden announced, "Still, I can't wait to see the other monsters you got in that deck."

"Hmm," the Crystal Beast drew the next card of his deck and smiled, "If you like my first two beasts so much, watch what my next one does! It's my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" He then slapped the card on his disk. Soon, an amethyst crystal appeared on the field and then cracked to reveal a pale pink panther-like cat wearing a brooch that had an amethyst jewel embedded in it. (3/1200/600) The cat stared at Jaden, and smirked back to Jesse.

"_This one looks tasty,"_ the cat stated to Jesse in a female purr, _"He'll make a purr-fect snack!"_

Jesse laughed a bit, "Easy, girl," He said, trying to calm down the cat.

But it only served to rile her up as she stretched out, looking back at Jaden and yelled, "I haven't had fresh meat in the longest time!"

Jaden felt scared as he shouted, "Down, girl!"

"Don't worry, she's harmless," Jesse assured him, but then took out a Spell Card with an Amethyst Gem shining with three shadows in the background. "But, I'll bring out someone who isn't so easy! I play the spell, Crystal Beacon! Since I have 2 Crystal Beasts in my Spell & Trap zone, I can bring out another one of my pals!" He took out his deck and searched out his card, "Say howdy to my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" A giant topaz stone showed up and shattered revealing a white tiger with a curved horn and yellow stones on his neck. (4/1600/1000) "I then activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He then inserted the spell card, and drew another two cards, "Then, I activate the Equip Spell, Crystal Release to my Amethyst Cat to grant her 800 extra ATK!"

The Cat purred as she felt her crystal brooch glow, giving her power. (3/1200-2000/600)

"Are ya ready?" Jesse asked him.

"I will be as soon as our friend here learns about my special talent," the Tiger replied in a low voice.

"Oh yeah, when my Tiger attacks a monster, he gains 400 ATK points! And he'll attack your Aqua Dolphin!" Topaz Tiger leaped up, feeling more powerful... (4/1600-2000/1000) and then pounced on Aquos, smashing him to the ground in cloud of smoke.

"Not Aquos!" Jaden shouted as his life points dropped...

Jaden: 6600

Jesse: 6900

"I want a chance to sink my teeth into his life points now, Jesse," Amethyst Cat growled, scratching her claws on the ground.

"Well, once I cut your strength in half, you can go right into his life points," Jesse stated as the cat's power decreased. (3/2000-1000/400), "Go, Amethyst Power Pounce!" Amethyst Cat leapt right over Jaden's monsters and pounced on him. Once Jaden was on his back, the Crystal Beast landed a hard scratch on his face, making everyone cringe at the Slifer's pain.

Jaden: 5600

Jesse: 6900

"Poor guy..." Kurogasa cringed.

"Jesse, you didn't have to hurt him too much," Allyson scolded.

"Sorry," Jesse replied. He then turned to his beasts while inserting another facedown card, "Why don't ya'll take a cat nap while I place this here card facedown?" He then turned to his opponent, who was recovering from his pain, "It's your move, Jaden."

"Alright then," Jaden announced, drawing his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw out two more cards," He announced as the grinning green pot appeared while Jaden drew the extra cards, and then shattered. "Yes, it's time that I got some new cards out as well! But first, I think I'll summon my Neo-Spacian Grand Mole in attack mode!" He announced, bringing out a brown mole, larger than the everyday mole, with buck teeth and wore a metal collar with two halves of a drill on its shoulders. (3/900/400)

"Here it comes," Jeremy smiled.

"Now it's time for a Contact Fusion!" He turned to Neos and Grand Mole. "Go guys!" the Slifer announced as both his heroes flew up to a galaxy that formed in the sky and combined into a bright light. As this happened, Jaden shuffled both of his monsters into his deck, "Now meet, Elemental Hero Grand Neos!"

Descending from the light, Neos returned in a bronze and white jumpsuit that was outfitted with moss green armor covering his head, chest, forelegs and left forearm. His right arm now carried a giant drill that spun rapidly. (7/2500/2000)

"Now, there's a monster!" Jesse said, excitedly. "Got anything else?"

"You want it, you got it!" He then opened up the Field Spell slot in his disk, and placed a Field Spell inside. "I play the Field Spell, Neo Space!" As the Field Spell Slot closed, the arena was now enveloped in a world with only multicolored lights being seen. "In this field, any Fusion Monster that lists Elemental Hero Neos as Fusion Material gains 500 ATK and won't be returning to the deck!" He stated as Grand Neos gained power from the field. (7/2500-3000/2000) "And now here's that new change that's coming..." Jaden continued.

"Alright, he's playing his new Heroes," Reyna cheered.

"New Heroes," Claudio asked.

"Just watch..."

"I activate the Spell Card, Mask Change!" He announced, playing a Spell that depicted a man dashing across space while his face was shining. "This takes one Hero monster on my side of the field and Special Summons another Hero from my Extra Deck, called a Masked Hero!"

"Oh yeah, he only got a chance to play one against Aster," Alexis noted.

"Because there weren't more to begin with," Reyna replied. "Now there's more out there, just waiting to be played!"

"This is going to be fun," Kenji smiled.

"Burstinatrix, perform the Transformation Summon!" Jaden announced as his heroine jumped into Neo Space and donned a red mask she pulled out of nowhere. Once she did, a light enveloped her and started to change her outfit in accordance with the new mask. And when it was completed, Burstinatrix was now clad in a new red and black outfit with a mask that had blue visor. She then charged up, letting fire fly out of her body. (6/2200/1800) "Meet Masked Hero Goka and he gains 100 ATK for every Hero card in my graveyard!" (6/2200-2300/1800)

"This guy is just full of surprises," Tetsu stated. "And I can see why he's the top student..."

"Yeah, combining Elemental Hero, Masked Hero, and Neo-Spacians in one deck?" Yuri thought it over, "How can one person pull that off and win almost every duel?"

"It is amazing to wield such a deck," Crystal figured.

"You're just full of surprises, huh," Jesse smiled. "Your monsters are cool!"

"Hey, does that make us? Used kitty litter or something?" asked the impatient Amethyst Cat.

"C'mon, just because he's got a cool monster, doesn't mean I don't appreciate you guys at all," Jesse protested, "We're a family, I care about y'all more than anything else."

"Well, let me show off something else," Jaden continued. "I activate Grand Neos' effect: I get send one monster back to the owner's hand, and I choose your Topaz Tiger!"

Jesse gasped as Grand Neos planted his drill into the ground, creating a black hole that sucked in the tiger. Then, the card in question was put into Jesse's hand.

"Why not Amethyst Cat?" Blair wondered, "She was stronger."

"Because he wants that one to be destroyed," Kenji figured. "After that last direct attack, I bet Jaden doesn't want it to happen."

"And yet that monster's going to end up in the back row," Claudio noted.

"Goka, attack Amethyst Cat with Flame Storm!" Jaden commanded as the Masked Hero jumped in the air and launched multiple fireballs at the lone cat, torching her and the Equip Spell. But of course, she ended up as an Amethyst stone next to the Cobalt and Emerald.

Jaden: 5600

Jesse: 6600

"Since Crystal Release was sent from the field to the graveyard, I get to place another Crystal Beast in my Spell and Trap Card zone," Jesse countered, taking out another monster card and placing it into his disk. He now had a ruby gem with the other gems. "And this here's Ruby Carbuncle!"

"Now, Grand Neos will attack you directly!" Jaden continued as Grand Neos charged in, about strike with his drill to Jesse...

"I play my facedown card!" Jesse announced as his lone Set card popped face up. It showed a lawn chair on the Moon with the planet Earth above, "It's Last Resort, and when it activates, I can play a special Field Spell from my deck!"

Jaden groaned as he knew he was losing his Field Spell...

"And since ya had a Field Spell of your own out when I activated this card, you can draw an extra card while I play, Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins from my deck!" Neo Space shattered and a small coliseum showed up in its place. A rainbow was also shining behind Jesse.

"What is this place?" Jaden wondered.

"It's Ancient Rome!" Jesse stated. "And now since Neo Space is gone, Grand Neos loses his 500 points!" He said as the Fusion Monster's power dropped. (7/2500/2000) "And now, here's what else my Field Spell can do... Since there's 2 Crystal Beasts in my Spell/Trap zone, I can cut the battle damage in half once each turn!" Once the drill hit Jesse's duel disk, it wasn't as forceful as everyone thought it would be.

Jaden: 5600

Jesse: 5350

"You don't know when to give up," the Slifer smiled, inserting his facedown card, "Well I'll just place this card facedown and end my turn."

"That's pretty much all ya can do," Jesse replied. "Without Neo Space, Neos has to go back to your deck."

"Aww man," Jaden groaned as Grand Neos disappeared with a multicolored aura. "At least, Goka's sticking around."

"Let's see about that," Jesse stated as he drew his next card, "I activate another effect of Rainbow Ruins! Since I have 4 Crystal Beast as Continuous Spell cards, I can draw an extra card!" He then took his extra draw and looked over his choices. "Looks like the only thing I can do is to play Topaz Tiger in defense mode," He stated as striped tiger returned to defend Jesse. (4/1600/1000) "It's all you, buddy."

"That's it," Jachin wondered.

"Well, he can't play any big moves since all of those monsters are in his Spell and Trap Card Zone," Masaki noted. "Otherwise, he could do something big..."

"Looks like this guy's time is up," Fidel noted. "Only one monster and then he's free game..."

"There's something more," Axel added. "Jesse's not too worried... if I'm wrong, he has a lot of weak monsters that can't do much..."

"Alright, time to take advantage!" Jaden announced, drawing his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Prisma in attack mode!" He declared as he brought out a crystal, humanoid-shaped monster with wings. (4/1700/1100) "I then use his Special Ability to reveal my Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman and then send Elemental Hero Necroshade from the deck into the graveyard, granting Goka another 100 points!" He then sent his designated monster into the discard slot, while Goka gained more power. (6/2300-2400/1800)

"If he had devoted his time to Heroes, he could boost that Masked Hero to higher numbers," Kal noted. "Gotta say, he's doing well for a duelist with mixed archetypes... so far, he's chosen his cards well."

"And then Jesse's Crystal Beasts have lots of surprises on their own," Valencia spoke up. "He's only scratched the surface of them, though..."

"I figured as much," Kai nodded. "Monsters that can be Continuous Spell Cards must have some cards that can take advantage of it."

"Yes, but I think Jesse's just testing the waters with Jaden," the North Academy instructor continued.

"Prisma, attack Topaz Tiger!" Jaden commanded as the crystallized E-Hero charged in and struck down the defenseless tiger with a hard punch. The smoke cleared up, and showed a topaz gem in the fifth Spell/Trap Zone. "And now Goka, attack Jesse directly!"

As the Masked Hero charged in, Jesse announced, "I activate Rainbow Ruins' effect to half the damage!" Two of the gems shined a combined light over Jesse, making Goka's flying tackle less painful than it was intended for...

Jaden: 5600

Jesse: 4150

"You're tough," Jaden praised. "I'll just go ahead and end my turn."

"Aww man, Jaden's having a tough time taking Jesse down," Syrus said to his friends around him.

"You don't know the half of it," said a voice that was familiar to them from behind. They all turned around and saw a young man with grey hair and blue eyes, dressed in a clean, white tuxedo. It was Pro Duelist, and Destiny Hero user, Aster Phoenix.

"Hey, Aster," Masaki greeted, "Didn't think you'd be back so soon?"

"What are ya doing here, Phoenix?" Hassleberry wondered.

"Did ya forget I'm still a student here?" Aster replied. "At least Masaki remembered..."

"But I'm with Masaki," Claudio stated, "I thought you were back on the Pro Circuit."

"Yeah, but I heard that the Crystal Beast had come to Duel Academy," the D-Hero user replied. "Haven't you heard that they're legendary?'

"Yeah, but you mean that ya only came back to get your hands on some cards?" Chazz asked.

"No, only Jesse can control the Crystal Beasts," Aster stated. "He's got a special bond with them."

Ojama Yellow popped up next to Chazz though no one else noticed it at the moment. *Awww, that's so sweet,* the little spirit exclaimed, *It's kinda like our bond. Right, Boss?*

"Beat it," Chazz grumbled as he punched the little monster and it disappeared.

"What do you mean by, 'a bond'?" Alexis asked.

"If you haven't heard, some duelists have very special connections with their cards," Aster explained. "Have you ever noticed Jaden talking to his monsters? Jesse can do the same thing with the Crystal Beasts. And even when destroyed, their spirits stay with him no matter what. And if I recall, Claudio does the same with his, right?" He looked over at guy in question as he said this.

"Of course," the J-Hero duelist noted.

"And that's believable since we just saw Jesse talking to his monsters throughout this duel," Melody added.

"Right, but there's something that very few duelists know about Jesse," Aster continued, "It's that he didn't choose his monsters, they chose him!"

"The monsters picked him?" Lyra wondered.

"No way!" Blair said.

"You're talking nonsense, Phoenix," Hassleberry protested.

"If ya don't believe me, just talk to Maximillion Pegasus," Aster retorted. "I first heard about Jesse from him when I won my first Industrial Illusions tournament..."

* * *

(Flashback)

In San Francisco, California, a big party was held years ago where Aster was attending the event after winning one of Industrial Illusions' annual tournaments.

_"Aster-boy!"_

_Aster turned to see a tall man with platinum hair that reached a little past his shoulders and covering the left side of his face. He dressed in a red, three-piece suit with a white shirt underneath. This was Maximillion Pegasus, the CEO and founder of Industrial Illusions, not to mention the creator of Duel Monsters. _

_"Congratulations on that impressive victory of yours," Pegasus praised the young duelist..._

"_Thank you," Aster replied with a smile._

"_You are without a doubt a new prodigy in the world of Duel Monsters, as well as the top 5 duelists on my list..."_ The Duel Monsters creator continued, _'Number 1 is obviously Yugi Moto, number 2 is Seto Kaiba, number 3 is Joey Wheeler, and the honor of number 4 goes to you."_

_"And number 5?" Aster wondered._

_"Jesse Anderson," Pegasus answered._

_"Who?"_

_"I met him a little while back at another tournament," Pegasus explained. "When Jesse took his place on the field right before the final match, the Crystal Beast cards that were with me started calling out to him."_

_"You mean they're real?" Aster gasped. "Whoa! I thought they were only a legend."_

_"They're 100 percent real," Pegasus replied. "And now they're his."_

_"But, those cards are priceless!" Aster exclaimed once more. "I would've paid anything for them."_

_"But, they weren't for sale," Pegasus said with a shrug. "They needed to choose the duelist they wanted."_

_"Ya mean the cards picked him?" Aster asked curiously._

_"Yes, I understand if you don't believe me," Pegasus stated. "But, it's the truth."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

'_Jaden had better get a good idea of what he's up against'_, Aster thought as he finished up his explanation...

'_I have no clue what I'm really up against_,' Jaden thought._ '__It's just pretty good that those crystals are in his Spell/Trap zone, and don't have any points.'_ He then gasped. "But... that must mean..." Jaden said aloud.

A "huh?" came from Jesse.

"You're planning to bring out your best monster with those gems, aren't ya?" Jaden asked directly.

Jesse gasped. "How'd ya know?"

"Looks like Jaden figured it out," Allyson smiled.

"About what?" Kairi asked.

"Looks like ya got me, Jay," Jesse laughed. "I'm planning to summon a legendary creature with the help of my crystals!"

"So, I was right?" Jaden realized.

"I just need at least 7 crystals to be played," the Crystal Beast duelist explained, "And when I've got them all ready, I can summon something beyond your wildest dream! The Rainbow Dragon!"

"Awesome!" the Silfer exclaimed. "Are ya gonna bring it out soon?"

Jesse laughed, "Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"I'm having too much fun to end this duel now," the North Academy student stated, "You're just gonna have to wait; this monster is too special just to bring out anytime I want."

"As if I'll be able to wait," Jaden replied, excitedly.

"You'll have to; it's my turn now," Jesse stated as he drew his next card, "I activate the fourth ability of my Field Spell! Since they're at least four Crystal Beast on the Spell/Trap Zone, I can draw another card." Four of the crystals shined as Jesse drew another card. "Now it's time for me to activate the fifth ability of my Field Spell! Since my crystals filled up the field, I can Special Summon one of them to the field. And I think it's time you got properly acquainted with Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!"

The ruby gem shined brightly and shattered into pieces, releasing the small cat-like monster inside that Jaden and Reyna met earlier. (3/300/300)

"And when she's Special Summoned to the field, I can Special Summon all other Crystal Beasts in my Spell and trap card zone!" Jesse continued, looking to his Spirit Partner, "Show them your power and bring out our friends!"

Ruby shouted as her ruby-tipped tail rose up and fired four beams into the other crystals behind her. They all shattered and brought back Topaz Tiger in attack mode, Emerald Tortoise in defense mode, Amethyst Cat in attack mode, and Cobalt Eagle in attack mode. (4/1600/1000), (4/600/2000), (3/1200/400), (4/1400/800)

"He brought out five monsters all at once!" Crowler shrieked.

"This kid's unreal," Bonaparte gasped.

"That is pretty amazing," Ray stated.

"And even though, I could strike you now, I'll activate Cobalt Eagle's effect!" Jesse continued, "I send a Crystal Beast, Ruby Carbuncle back to the top of my deck!" He announced as the Eagle took Ruby in his claws and safely dropped her into the deck. "But I've got more guys on the way, like my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" Next, an amber gem rose up, shined, and released an immense mammoth with four curling tusks appeared before her, an amber gemstone set in its forehead. It gave a trumpeting call as its feet stamped down on the ground. (4/1700/1600) "And then, I activate another Crystal Release to give him 800 ATK!"

The amber gemstone shined brightly, giving the mammoth more power. (4/1700-2500/1600) Then the mammoth turned to Jesse, "I'm ready to pummel that little tiny tooth pick of a man!"

"Then go ahead and attack Goka!" He announced as the Mammoth gave another trumpeting call and yelled as it charged towards the Masked Hero Monster and stomped her down into pixels.

Jaden: 5500

Jesse: 4150

"I activate my facedown card, Hero Signal!" Jaden announced, playing another trap card from his field and let a spotlight shine behind Jesse. It was the mark of the Elemental Heroes, a giant 'H'. "Since you destroyed one monster on my field, I get to Special Summon one Elemental Hero monster that's Level 4 or below from my deck!" He then picked out his choice card, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman, you're on!"

In a cloud of bubbles, another hero appeared clad in blue armor, bodysuit, mask, and a cape. On his right arm, he carried a small water-pressurized cannon that could do damage if the setting was right. (4/800/1200)

"And that's not, all," Jaden continued, revealing his second facedown card. "I'll use another Mask Change to Transformation Summon another Masked Hero! And he'll become Masked Hero Vapor!"

"Nice," Reyna exclaimed as Bubbleman took out a dark blue mask and donned it. Like Burstinatrix, his form was enveloped in light and his outfit changed. It was now another shade of blue, still lighter than the original blue, but darker than Bubbleman's original color. He also wielded a long, white, double-pointed spear and poised it at the Crystal Beasts. (6/2400/2000)

"Looks like Jesse's plan of multiple attacks backfired," Valencia noted.

"It still won't stop Amethyst Cat from clawing your life points," Jesse said, wagging his finger.

"_I'll get another shot at your face..."_ the cat grinned as her points lowered. (3/1200-600/400) She then leapt into action, dashing past Vapor and clawed Jaden's face, much to the audience's cringing.

Jaden: 4900

Jesse: 4150

"I Set one card facedown and then activate the Special Ability of Emerald Tortoise!" Jesse continued. "Since I have monsters that attacked, I can switch one of the monster's battle positions, and I choose Amethyst Cat!" The Tortoise's emeralds shined over the cat, letting her sit down. "Now it's your turn."

"Sweet move, but I'll go even sweeter!" Jaden announced, holding up a spell that showed Neos in space, with a nebula surrounding him, "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Common Soul! This lets me Special Summon a Neo-Spacian from my hand as long as I select another, and I choose Vapor! And joining him will be Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" Magma rose up to a pillar and unleashed a life-form from it. She was a large scarab with the body covered by black, insectoid armor, with her helmet extending into a long horn and gossamer wings visible under the slightly-open wing cases on her back. (3/500/500) "And for each Spell and Trap Card you have on the field, she gains 400 ATK for each one!"

The Scarab's power soared as she was surrounded by a red aura. (3/500-1700/500)

"And also, Vapor gains the same amount of ATK as Flare Scarab because she was Special Summoned this way," Jaden added as small comets from the Continuous Spell fused with the Masked Hero, boosting his power to new heights. (6/2400-4100/500)

"4100 ATK?" Jesse gasped.

"And aimed at that mammoth!" Jaden replied as Vapor flew over to his target, and smashed him into pixels with his spear.

Jaden: 4900

Jesse: 2550

Amber Mammoth became a gem in the back row, and with Crystal Release's destruction, Jesse placed Ruby Carbuncle's gem, boosting Flare Scarab's ATK. (3/1700-2200/500)

"He turned those cards' effect into a liability," Axel noted.

"Flare Scarab, take out Topaz Tiger!" Jaden continued as the Neo-Spacian charged, with a flaming aura around her and struck down the horned tiger, also transforming him into the Topaz gem and giving her 400 more ATK. (3/2200-2600/500)

Jaden: 4900

Jesse: 1950

"That's my turn," Jaden smiled.

"And begins mine again," Jesse announced. He smiled as he looked at the next card, "What do you know?"

"You got the monster?" Jaden gasped.

"Close, but first, I'll summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode!" the Crystal Beast duelist continued, bringing out a Sapphire Gem to the field and let it release a noble, white Pegasus with yellow wings with sapphires in them and a sapphire horn. (4/1800/1200) "Now I get to Special Summon another monster from my hand, with your help."

Everyone gasped.

"He's going to summon it!" Adrian gasped.

"About time," Tetsu exclaimed.

Valencia and Crystal giggled at the reactions Jesse was getting from his play.

"Watch out now, as I Special Summon the Rainbow..."

"Yeah!" Jaden exclaimed.

"... Moonstone Wyvern!"

Everyone fell out of their chairs hearing the rest of the name. Still, they saw something that put them in awe... the field Spell glowed to release a medium sized serpentine dragon with silver-white scales, two sets of gold eyes, a small blue horn, and white wings. On the sides of its body are seven Rainbow Moonstone gems and shined once the Wyvern roared at the skies. (6/2400/1000)

"Come on!" Chazz shouted.

"Man, this guy just played us for saps," Sam stated.

"And it worked," Kurogasa laughed.

"Sorry about that folks," Jesse waved to the audience, "Thought I should show you this guy before I go and bring out the real deal!"

"This is getting anxious," Kenji noted.

"I know, he's having way too much fun with this," Alexis shook her head.

"First, I activate my facedown card, Crystal Raigeki!" Jesse continued as he revealed his trap card, "This lets me send one of my Crystal Beasts in my back row to the graveyard, and I get to destroy one card you have!"

"Sorry, but Vapor can't be destroyed by card effects," Jaden stated.

"But I'm going after your Common Soul!" the Crystal Beast duelist countered as Ruby's gem rose up and shot off like a rocket and smashed into the Common Soul Spell. "And that means Flare Scarab goes back to your hand and Vapor loses all those points!"

Jaden gasped as Flare Scarab vanished and broke the link between her and Vapor. (6/4100-2400/2000)

"Now to activate the Special Ability of my Wyvern, I can send any number of Crystal Beasts to the graveyard, in order to have it gain 400 ATK for each one! And I pick Emerald Tortoise, Topaz Tiger, and Amber Mammoth!" He announced as all three monsters and gems turned into shards of crystal, letting the Wyvern gain its power into its moonstones. (6/2400-3600/1000)

"Uh oh, Jaden's in for it," Reyna gasped.

"Wvyern, attack Vapor with Rainbow Beam!" Jesse commanded as his monster opened its mouth and let out a breath of the fiery seven colors and engulfed Vapor into its flames.

Jaden: 3700

Jesse: 1950

"Now Sapphire Pegasus and Amethyst Cat, attack directly," He continued as the Pegasus and charged in and landed a horn strike and claw slash to the Slifer, knocking him down.

Jaden: 700

Jesse: 1950

"He's in the red zone, now," Alex exclaimed.

"Jaden," Syrus and Blair cried out in worry.

"This is so great that both of them are being pushed to their limits!" Allyson exclaimed. "I don't care who wins!"

"Huh?" Everyone else asked.

"What?" the Spirit duelist wondered. "It's a duel between two of my favorite guys, and there's no evil power involved!"

"Oh..."

"You okay, over there?" Jesse said in concern.

"After losing my monster in a rainbow blast, and then being stabbed and scratched," Jaden asked, and then grinned. "I'm fine! Is that all for this turn?"

"Sure is," Jesse nodded.

"Then here goes something," Jaden shouted as he drew his next card. "First, I activate Convert Contact! First, I send Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab to the graveyard and then send Neo-Spacian Glow Moss from my deck into the graveyard, too!" He discarded his Flare Scarab first, and then searched his deck for his Glow Moss, and sent that to the graveyard and shuffled his deck. "After that, I draw two cards!" He then drew two more cards. "Sweetness... I play Double Summon, allowing Normal Summons to be made twice this turn. And the first is Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!"

A gust of wind blew from the top and landed in front of Jaden. It was another humanoid female covered in red feathers, and curvy figure with the head of a hummingbird. (3/800/600)

"Next, since Necroshade's in the graveyard, I can Normal Summon Elemental Hero Neos!" In a flash of light the E-Hero from Neo Space returned. (7/2500/2000) "Now it's time for a little Contact Fusion," He said as he looked to both of his monsters and shuffled their cards back into the deck, "Go guys, and merge to form Elemental Hero Air Neos!"

Air Hummingbird and Neos took to the skies and combined together in a rainbow light. Then, Neos emerged and flew back down, showing off his new look. It was like a tall, muscular version Air Hummingbird except with without the feminine features of her. (7/2500/2000)

"Whoa..." Jesse looked up in awe...

"And since you have more Life Points than I do," Jaden continued, "Air Neos gets a boost equal to the difference!" Jesse gasped as Air Neos' power boost skyrocketed by a light green aura around it. (7/2500-3750/2000) "That's game! Air Neos, attack Amethyst Cat!"

As Air Neos got ready to attack, Jesse couldn't resist holding it out.

"So soon," Jesse smirked. "Well, I guess now's a better time than any to play that monster you've all wanted to see."

"Alright," Jaden exclaimed.

"But... how?" Lyra gasped.

"Say what?" Alex shouted.

"Since I've got all 7 of my Crystal Beasts with me," Jesse announced. "I can finally play my ultimate monster!" He pointed up at the sky. With 7 crystal forms of his monsters appeared and formed a rainbow. "Come forth, Rainbow Dragon!"

But then, it was quickly shattered as it rained over to Rainbow Moonstone Wyvern, with Jesse quickly saying, "He's right here!"

Everyone fell out again as Air Neos attack still went through. Jesse screamed as Air Neos destroyed Amethyst Cat and sent flying a little.

Jaden: 700, Winner

Jesse: 0

When the smoke from the attack cleared, Jesse was lying spread-eagle on his back. And despite all that, he got up laughing and said, "Congrats!"

"But, what about that Rainbow Dragon," Jaden asked.

"There's two little catches about that, Jay," Jesse as he stood up, "One, that Rainbow Moonstone Wyvern I played was treated as the original... the other is, I don't have that real card yet." He laughed again.

"What the...?"

Then, the audience started booing Jesse. Allyson let out a big sigh and jumped out of the stands and walked as close to the stage as possible.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Everyone shut up! Don't blame Jesse for not using Rainbow Dragon. The truth is, that card doesn't even exist yet!"

"She's telling the truth," Jesse said to the whole audience. "You see, according to legend of the Crystal Beasts, the soul of the Rainbow Dragon lives in a hidden stone tablet. But, I didn't say 'hidden' for nothing." It was Jesse's turn to sigh. "No one knows where it is. But, when it is found, Pegasus promised he'd make it into a Duel Monsters card for me. So, if the tablet's anywhere on the island, someone let me know ASAP!"

Jaden groaned. And no one noticed Viper had come back into the room and was walking toward the center of the dueling stage.

"Everyone, give a big applause for our duelists!" He announced as the audience did just that, "Come here, boys." Jaden and Jesse did as they were told. They shook hands. But, neither of them noticed the bands on their arms light up. "And now, you both may go," Viper continued. "It's time for our next duel! Kurogasa Kururugi, Mikoto Kazehana, come up and get ready, because now it's your turn to duel."

Immediately, the two mentioned Duel Academy students went onto the dueling field, not wanting to gain the wrath of their new instructor. Mikoto was already nervous enough, yet Kurogasa was started to calm down and wanted his opponent to be calm as well.

"Hey, Mikoto," He called out, earning the Ra's attention. "Let's have a good match, alright?"

"Uh, sure," She replied back as both players activated there duel disks and drew their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

Mikoto: 8000

Kurogasa: 8000

"Ladies first," Kurogasa politely offered.

"Thank you," Mikoto nodded as she drew her sixth card. "I'll set one monster in defense mode and also a card facedown to end my turn," She quickly stated, as a Facedown monster and Set Spell/Trap card appeared. "Your turn..."

"Alright, let's see what you've got!" Kurogasa announced, drawing his sixth card. "I'll go on the offensive by playing Haos Hynoid in attack mode!" Soon, white and gold ball dropped onto the field and then opened up to release a bright light. It then formed into a white and golden werewolf-like hyena monster that howled. (4/1300/1000)

"A monster that pops out of a ball," Jim wondered. "What will they think of next?"

"Maybe something looks like a Rubix cube?" Yuri wondered.

"Attack her facedown monster!" Kurogasa commanded as his lycanthrope beast charged in and pounced down on the facedown card.

"I activate Backfire," Mikoto announced, activating her trap card. "As long as this card is in play, any FIRE monster that's destroyed and sent from the field to the graveyard.

"So, she uses FIRE monsters," Alexis figured.

Once the facedown card was shattered, it revealed to be a golden furred monkey with flames dancing on its wrists, head and tail. (1/200/200)

"That was my Flamvell Poun! Since he was destroyed in battle, its effect now activates," Mikoto announced. "I can take a Fire monster with 200 DEF from my Deck and add it to my hand, and I choose Flamvell Firedog." She then searched her deck for the card and placed it in her hand before shuffling and returning the deck. "And then, Backfire hits you for 500 points of damage!" A burst of fire shot from the card and struck Kurogasa, who blocked with his disk.

Mikoto: 8000

Kurogasa: 7500

"Flamvells, huh," Kurogasa stated, "Looks like I'll be ready for some burn damage the whole way since they're FIRE monsters... I'll end my turn with a facedown card of my own," He concluded inserting a facedown card.

"It's my turn," Mikoto began, drawing her next card. "I'll start by summoning Flamvell Firedog in attack mode!" In a blast of magma, a hellhound made of molten rock appeared from it. It howled fiercely at the opposition before standing next to its mistress. (4/1900/200) "And then, I'll attack your Hynoid!" Firedog charged at the beast across from it and sunk its teeth into the body, shattering it into pixels.

Mikoto: 8000

Kurogasa: 6900

"And then when Flamvell Firedog destroys a monster in battle, I can Special Summon a FIRE monster with up to 200 DEF from my deck," She continued, taking out a monster card from her deck once more. "And I choose Fox Fire in defense mode!" Soon, a small flame erupted on the field and brought out a small fox cub with a flame tip on its tail. (1/300/200) "I end my turn."

"With that on the field, plus Backfire, she'll add on some major damage in the long-run," Fidel noticed. "She could do well in our school, eh Axel?"

"Depends on if she has the heart to handle our training at West Academy," Axel replied.

"It's my move," Kurogasa announced, drawing his next card. "Now I'll bring out some Synchro Monsters, just for you!"

The audience started murmuring at the notice of the new monsters about to come out...

"Alright, we're going to see some more!" Jaden exclaimed.

"More?" Jesse wondered.

"We already seen the Synchro Summoning process during a duel between Claudio and Kenji," Allyson answered. "So, we got a sneak peek already."

"First up, I summon Haos Manion in attack mode!" Kurogasa announced as he brought out a white and golden sphinx creature that clawed the ground underneath, snarling at the Firedog. (3/1350/1000) "But then, I'll use the Quick-Play Spell Card Rapid Haos!" He quickly added, "Since I currently have a LIGHT monster on the field, I can Special Summon another one from my hand or deck!" He then searched through the deck and pulled out his choice card and then shuffled his deck. "I Special Summon the Tuner Monster Haos El Condor!" In a flash of light, he brought out a small, Aztec-looking man with a skeletal mask. (3/1300/1100)

"Here we go," Yuri smiled.

"I tune Level 3 Manion with Level 3 El Condor!" Kurogasa declared as the Tuner monster shined white and transformed into three green rings to surround the sphinx, and became three stars. "Now watch as I Synchro Summon Haos Aranaut!" The stars and rings flashed to create a portal and emerging from it, a white and golden person wearing ninja-like armor and got himself into a fighting pose. (6/2000/2000)

"Synchro Summoning, huh?" Jim smiled. "Awesome..."

"It's like a fancy fusion without the third card," Adrian noted.

"Hey, it is interesting to say the least," Tetsu stated with a smile. "You can't say that it didn't impress you."

"True..."

"So that's how it works..." Mikoto said, staring up at the newly summoned Synchro Monster.

"Yup, combing a Tuner and non-Tuner monster or Monsters and adding up the levels to create one new monster," Kurogasa smiled. "But now, I also activate the Field Spell, Luminous Spark. While in play, all LIGHT Monsters gain 500 ATK, while losing 400 DEF!" A dome of white light surrounded the playing field, giving Aranaut more power. (6/2000-2500/2000-1600) "And now, he'll attack Firedog!"

The new Synchro Monster rushed up to the molten lava dog and dealt an acrobatic kick that broke it apart to rubble. Then, the Backfire trap activated and pelted Kurogasa with another fireball.

Mikoto: 7400

Kurogasa: 6400

"But there's more," Kurogasa continued, revealing a continuous trap card of his own, "I also activate Synchro Blast! Since I attacked with a Synchro Monster, I can deal 500 extra points of damage!" Soon, his trap launched a blue orb from it and struck Mikoto's duel disk.

Mikoto: 6900

Kurogasa: 6400

"I should've known that there would be Spell and Trap Cards that tune into Synchro Monsters, as well," Jachin nodded. "The whole concept of it wouldn't be complete without them..."

"That's true," Vincent smiled.

"I end my turn," Kurogasa concluded. "Now I got my way of dealing burn damage!"

"I see, but you're dealing with someone who can make it effective," Mikoto announced, drawing her next card. "First, I activate Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three new cards and discard two of them from my hand!" She made her three draws and sent two monster cards to the graveyard. She then took another monster and placed it on her disk, "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

'_Sorry,'_ Kurogasa smiled, _'Fox Fire will keep bringing itself back, even if I destroy it... we both take 500 points of damage from our traps, and later it'll start all over again with me in the gutter,'_ He then drew his next card, saw it and smiled, _'On the other hand...'_ He then announced, "I summon Haos Mantris in attack mode!" He announced as the next white ball released a white and golden praying mantis, which rubbed its scythes together. (3/1500-2000/1500-1100)

"Even if he has two monsters, Kurogasa will just lose 1000 points, plus have that Fox Fire to worry about at the End Phase," Sam stated.

"At least he'll make sure there will be only one monster left," Jeremy said. "I mean, sometimes you have to give up life points to survive later."

"And before anyone thinks I'm going after both monsters, when Mantris is Normal Summoned successfully, its ATK can be cut in half and allow me to attack directly with it!" Mikoto gasped as Mantris scratched both of its claws, to drain his power for the moment. (3/2000-1000/1100) "Now attack!" Mantris' left blade shined gold and then let loose an arc of energy, which the Flamvell duelist dodged the blow but still lost points.

Mikoto: 5900

Kurogasa: 6400

"And then, I'll deal with the facedown monster with Aranaut, so I can deal the damage with Synchro Blast!" He continued as Aranaut charged and stomped down on the facedown card, revealing to be a crimson and silver armored dragon coated in flames before it shattered into pixels. (2/1100/200) Then Synchro Blast hit Mikoto, while Kurogasa was struck with Backfire.

Mikoto: 5400

Kurogasa: 5900

"Now you deal with Flamvell Dragonov's effect," Mikoto smirked, "When it's destroyed in battle, you lose another 500 points!" Kurogasa groaned as a flaming aura surrounded him, taking damage.

Mikoto: 5400

Kurogasa: 5400

Despite all that, he stayed upbeat, "That didn't go as according to plan... then again, I didn't see who that monster was... oh well, I end my turn with a facedown card." He concluded.

"He sure is happy that he got his plan backfired," Tetsu laughed.

"You can't expect every strategy you play go according to plan," Kal interjected. "Thought I taught you better than that..."

"I think he's saying, most duelists would get frustrated, sir," Adrian jumped in. "But then again, neither player's life points are in the gutter yet."

"Yet you don't care even when your life points are at 50," Tetsu pointed out.

"It's my draw," Mikoto announced, drawing her card. She then smirked, "It's all over, as I activate the Spell Card Rekindling!"

"Rekindling?" Kurogasa parroted.

"He's in for it," Melody stated. "I heard about that Spell Card, and Mikoto's deck is perfect for it."

"What does it do?" Claudio asked.

"That card pretty much Special Summons all the FIRE monsters she has from her graveyard that has up to 200 DEF," the Magician duelist replied. "And if my hunch is correct, she sent at least two more of those Monsters to the graveyard with Graceful Charity to make sure she can fill up her field."

"But what's the catch?" Chazz added on. "She could summon five monsters in one turn and there's no payment or drawback like Dimension Fusion does."

"They are removed from play at the turn's end," Melody informed him. "Satisfied?"

"Quite..."

Kurogasa was at a loss for words, hearing the same explanation from Mikoto as she took out four Monster Cards from her graveyard. "I Special Summon the Flamvell Firedog, Flamvell Dragonov, and then the Tuner Monsters Flamvell Archer and Magician that I sent with Graceful Charity!"

Flames erupted from her side of the field. Kurogasa was covering himself from the sight, until her focused on the returning hellhound (4/1900/200) and dragon (2/1100/200) returned to the field, along with a man with hair and beard of flame appeared, wielding a flaming bow and wearing only leather trousers and a quiver slung across his back on a leather belt tied around his torso (3/1000/200), and a purple-skinned sorcerer clad in a tight black shirt and trousers, and an amulet on a string of red beads appeared, with fiery red hair tied into a topknot and a staff tipped with blazing flames (4/1400/300).

"Tuner Monsters," Kurogasa gasped, "Oh boy... and I feel a double Synchro Summon, too..."

"But why tune them now, when I could blast you with nearly everything I have, by starting with Flamvell Archer's effect." Mikoto announced, "I tribute my Pyro-Type Fox Fire to increase the ATK of all Flamvell by 800 until the End Phase!" Fox Fire burst into a shower of small embers over the Flamvells, letting them all roar and shout out in rejoicing. (4/1900-2700/200), (2/1100-1900/200), (3/1000-1800/200), (4/1400-2200/200)

"Yeah, that was way better than Synchro Summoning right away," Kai looked on. "I don't know what she would have gotten out of the deal, but this could win her the duel..."

"Firedog, attack Aranaut!" Mikoto commanded as the hellhound charged the Synchro Monsters and struck through the torso, blasting him into flaming pixels.

Mikoto: 5400

Kurogasa: 5200

"And with Firedog's effect, I Special Summon Blazing Inpachi since it has 0 DEF!" She stated as a burning wood machine, made from a tree, made its appearance and moaned out. (4/1850/0) "Next the Magician, attacks Mantris!" Then, the mage waved his wand to create a giant fireball, which torched the mantis into ashes.

Mikoto: 5400

Kurogasa: 5000

"Now Dragonov, Archer, and Blazing Inpachi... attack directly!" Dragonov and Blazing Inpachi charged as Archer fired an arrow in the air and let it descend down on Kurogasa...

"I activate the trap card, Defense Draw to block Dragonov's damage and then draw a card!" the Haos Duelist activated his trap card. Once Dragonov got close enough, he drew his drew his one card that sent the dragon flying back to the other side. But then he was startled when the Archer's arrow nearly struck his foot, only to be slammed by the flaming wood monster's fist that sent him down.

Mikoto: 5400

Kurogasa: 1350

"Ow..." the Haos duelist muttered as he lay sprawled on his back.

"Are you okay over there?" Mikoto asked in concern. "I didn't think those attacks would startle you!"

"I'm good..." Kurogasa sat up and waved, "Just keep doing what you're doing, I'll be fine..."

"Well, okay..." She stated. "Now, to make sure every monster I own doesn't get removed from the game, I Tune Level 2 Dragonov with Level 4 Magician!" the Magician chanted a Spell that turned him into four glowing rings and surrounded Dragonov, turning it into two stars... "I Synchro Summon, Flamvell Uruquizas!" Once the process was finished, a man clad in dark blue armor, almost black, with flames crackling on his shoulders, around his belt, edging his face and engulfing his fists. His eyes blazed like fireballs and his expression was stern. (6/2100/400)

"That's one," Vincent stated as he looked at the other Tuner Monster, Flamvell Archer.

"Finally, I tune Level 4 Blazing Inpachi with Level 3 Archer!" Next, the Archer stretched out his bow and became three green rings, surrounding the burning tree and transformed it into four stars... "I Synchro Summon Ancient Flamvell Deity!" the process turned into an inferno, and from it a sixteen foot tall giant stepped out, his skin of black volcanic rock wreathed in flame, wearing only a kilt, his blazing visage demonic. (7/2500/200)

"Whoa..." Kurogasa gasped. "Man, Vince really had Pegasus going with Synchro Monsters... wonder what the others look like?"

"Now because I Synchro Summoned Ancient Flamvell Deity, his effect activates," Mikoto explained, "It allows me to remove from play a number of cards in your Graveyard equal to the number of cards in your hand, and my Ancient God Flamvell gains 200 points for each card removed. I remove three cards in your Graveyard from play, Haos Mantris, Haos El Condor, and Haos Aranaut!"

Kurogasa groaned as the mentioned 3 cards slid from his graveyard, prompting him to pocket them and boosting the Deity's strength. (7/2500-3100/200)

"I end my turn and that means my Firedog is removed from play," She concluded as Firedog disappeared in a veil of flames.

"It's over for this kid," Chazz stated. "He may have the first ever Synchro-Based deck, but he's finished if this girl keeps summoning FIRE monsters just so Backfire blast the rest of his points."

"Yeah, unless he gets that trap off the field," Jachin added.

"You're pretty good, now I have to step up" Kurogasa announced to his opponent, drawing his next card. "And with these cards, it's the just the start! First, I summon Haos Tentaclar in attack mode!" Emerging from the light dome, a giant eyeball with six tentacles around it appeared over the Haos Duelist. (3/1350-1850/1550-1150) "And let's change the complexion of your Deity with my Attribute Change Spell Card!" The spell card he played had the image of a chameleon-like creature changing into several different colors. "I can use this Spell to change that monster's Attribute for the turn... and I'll make your Deity a DARK monster!"

Soon, Deity's complexion went darker to associate with the new Attribute.

"And if you're all wondering why that's happening, then this next Spell will point it out," the Haos duelist smiled, holding the card with an image of an elaborate wheel with the Symbols of Haos and black node called Darkus, both lit up, "I play Darkus and Haos Correlation! This takes away 1000 ATK from a DARK monster and gives them to the LIGHT monster!"

Everyone watched as Ancient Flamvell Deity's power was drained in the form of a grey orb, (7/3100-2100/200) and then transferred into Tentaclar's eye, taking it in and increasing its powers. (3/1850-2850/1150)

"Now, attack the deity!" Tentaclar blinked once and then fired a light energy blast from its pupil, obliterating the Deity.

Mikoto: 4650

Kurogasa: 1350

"I end my turn with a facedown card," Kurogasa concluded.

"At least he's fighting back," Jesse said, "But three more of those FIRE monsters will get him kicked out of the duel."

"He could try more of those cards to change Attributes," Crystal added. "That way, they won't be FIRE monsters when destroyed."

"It's my draw," Mikoto announced, drawing her next card. "Let's step out of the light, and in the fire! I activate the Field Spell Card, Molten Destruction! It's just like your Luminous Spark in terms of increasing ATK and decreasing DEF, but only for FIRE monsters!"

The Dome of Light vanished as she inserted her Field Spell into her disk. It was now replaced by a volcanic plain seething with lava pits. The air shimmered in a great heat haze, weakening Tentaclar (3/2850-2350/1150-1550), and powering up the Flamvell Synchro. (6/2100-2600/400-0)

"Next, I summon Flamvell Gurinka!" She continued, bringing out a purple-scaled dragon-man wearing brown leather pants, spreading his wings and conjuring a fireball into his hand with a snap of his talons. (4/1700-2200/200-0) "And then I'll have Uruquizas attack your giant eye!" the Flamvell charged at the Haos monster...

"I activate Tentaclar's Monster Effect! If selected as an attack target, I can negate an attack once per turn!" Kurogasa countered. "Flare Blind!"

The eye-like Monster responded by emitting a bright flash of light, blinding Mikoto's Monster and forcing it back to her side of the field.

"Now I can do this..." Mikoto stated. "Gurnika, attack Tentaclar!"

Everyone gasped as the dragon-man charged in with a reckless attack, but then was quickly blasted by a light beam. But then everyone got the message as they saw Backfire retaliate in Mikoto's name, putting Kurogasa in the red zone.

Mikoto: 4500

Kurogasa: 850

"I end my turn," Mikoto declared.

"Wow, you sacrificed your own monster to damage my points?" the Haos duelist gasped.

"I knew you wouldn't destroy him because of Backfire still being on the field," She stated. "I'm not trying to destroy disrespect, if that's what you're worry about, but I'll take any legal advantage I have to pick up the victory."

"Gotta hand it to her," Fidel shrugged. "With Backfire being an option, she can win by burn damage."

"Alright, I'll give you that," Kurogasa smiled, drawing his next card, "But you may have to change up, because I Summon Haos Monarus!" In an eruption of light, another white and gold creature that appeared to be a fusion between a human and a butterfly emerged. (3/1000/1200) "Then I'll activate Monarus' Monster Effect! When she's summoned I gain 500 Life Points for every card in my opponent's hand!"

Mikoto gasped as her four cards and Kurogasa's Monster started to glow, increasing his Life Points.

Mikoto: 4500

Kurogasa: 2850

"Now I tune Level 3 Tentaclar with Level 3 Monarus!" He continued as both monsters flew into the sky, to make the Synchro Summoning process. "And I'll Synchro Summon Haos Ancient Nemus!" Once the process finished, out came a male angelic warrior with yellow armor and angelic wings that are bladed and round and holding a staff appeared. (6/2400/2000)

"There's his second Synchro," Vincent noted...

"I activate Nemus' Special Ability!" the Haos duelist announced, "He allows me to Special Summon one LIGHT monster to bring back from the graveyard, and I choose Tentaclar in defense mode!" Ancient Nemus raised his staff right next to him, bring back the giant eye monster. (3/1350/1550) "And that will do it for me."

"Now he has a card to revive his monsters," Crowler gasped. "That deck is flexible."

"I'll say," Bonaparte added.

"My move," Mikoto announced, drawing her next card. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn." She then inserted two of her five cards into her disk, and signaled the end of her turn.

"Back to me," Kurogasa said, drawing his card. "I use Ancient Nemus' effect and bring back Monarus!" He announced as Nemus' created another flash and returned Monarus in defense mode. (3/1000/1200) "And since she's summoned, I gain those 1500 points because you have three cards." Once again, Monarus and Mikoto's hand shined to increase Kurogasa's points.

Mikoto: 4500

Kurogasa: 4350

"He brought him back on near-equal ground," Spencer stated.

"I then place one card facedown to end my turn." Kurogasa concluded.

"And he kept his defending monster instead of tuning again," Ray added. "Meaning that facedown card is not a one that can negate an attack..."

"And if Mikoto doesn't stop Ancient Nemus, he'll bring back everything he can to win since he's not in danger of losing by Backfire," Fonda added.

"It's my turn," Mikoto drew her next card. "First, I play my Star Blast Card! I'll pay 500 life points to reduce the Flamvell Fiend's level by 1." A red aura surrounded her, translating the payment.

Mikoto: 4000

Kurogasa: 4350

"And now Flamvell Fiend's a level 4, allowing me to bring him out now!" She announced, as an ashen grey skinned demon appeared, wearing only black jeans with chains slung around its hips, its face set in a fiendish leer. (5-4/2100-2600/1200-800)

"Now she has two monsters and can strike with one to stop Tentaclar, and another to destroy a monster." Melody looked on.

"Flamvell Uruquizas, attack Tentaclar to inflict some piercing damage via your effect!" Mikoto announced as the Synchro Monster charged once more...

"Tentaclar, negate the attack!" Kurogasa shouted as his eye monster launched its Flare Bind ability to push Uruquizas back...

"Flamvell Fiend, attack Ancient Nemus!" The Fiend conjured a fireball in its hands and launched it at the Synchro Monster's chest. The flames engulfed Ancient Nemus, causing him to cry in agony before exploding into pixels.

Mikoto: 4000

Kurogasa: 4150

"And then Flamvell Fiend's effect activates," She continued, "When he deals battle damage, you lose another 200 for every Pyro-Type Monster in my graveyard. And there are four of them for 800, but I'll chain it with my Counter Trap, Backdraft!" One of her facedown card flipped over, showing the shadow of a monster being engulfed in a sea of flames. "This also activates when I deal battle damage with a FIRE monster, and deals damage equal to its ATK! That's another 2600 for a total of 3400!"

Kurogasa gasped and braced himself as a sea of flames erupted from Mikoto's cards, making him scream out.

Mikoto: 4000

Kurogasa: 750

"He's back in the gutter..." Syrus gasped.

"And Mikoto's only half-damaged," Blair added. "There's no way she can win now..."

Once the flames died out, the Haos duelist felt like he had been out in the sun for too long, catching his breath. He looked back to Mikoto who said, "I end my turn."

"It's my draw," Kurogasa announced, drawing his card, "You are too good, Mikoto. Now I have to bring out the best I got against you! And starts with Call of the Haunted..."

"It won't be coming as I activate Flamvell Counter," She countered, revealing another Counter Trap. "I remove Flamvell Grunika from the game to negate your trap card and destroy it!" The Haos duelist braced himself as pillar of flames engulfed his trap and destroyed it. "You're out of luck!"

"Not quite," the Haos duelist smirked, "I wanted you to activate your card on my trap, so I activate Pot of Greed!" Mikoto gasped as her opponent drew two cards. "I then activate another Rapid Haos to Special Summon Haos Tuskor!" He announced, bringing out a large white-and-gold elephant with four tusks and a spiked trunk. (5/2000/2000) "I tune Level 5 Tuskor with Level 3 Monarus!"

Soon, the next process was bigger than rest with its light shining over the field.

"Meet the headliner of my deck, Haos Omega Leonidas!" Descending from the light was a bipedal _Dragon _with white, gold and blue scales. The blue scales covered the _Dragon_'s chest and belly as the majority of its body was covered in white scales, gold scales covering only the _Dragon_'s knees and wrists. The Monster also had large white-and-gold wings as well as a single horn protruding from its forehead and two other horns from the sides of its face. Spikes ran down the Monster's back and ended at its tail, making it look like a spiked club. (8/3000/2500)

Everyone looked in awe at the dragon.

"Finally, someone delivers with their dragon," Chazz grumbled.

"Shut it, Chazz!" Allyson snapped.

"I activate Leonidas' special ability," Kurogasa announced. "Once per turn I can select one LIGHT Monster in my Cemetery to increase Omega Leonidas' ATK by half the selected Monster's until the end of the Battle Phase! And I choose my Haos Ancient Nemus, increasing Haos Omega Leonidas' ATK by 1200!"

Kurogasa's Dragon let out a mighty roar as a white aura surrounded it, increasing its power even further. (8/3000-4200/2500)

Despite all of this, Mikoto stood her ground even as Kurogasa shouted...

"Attack Uruquizas! With Omega Eraser!"

Kurogasa's Dragon pulled its head back as a bright light generated in it mouth. The Monster then threw its head forward and launched a stream of white energy across the field, slamming into the Synchro Monster and engulfing him in an explosion of pixels. Backfire activated again as payback for Uruquizas' death, and Synchro Blast fired back as well.

Mikoto: 1900

Kurogasa: 250

"Good shot, but it's over for him," Aster stated. "Mikoto could just suicide her next monster and Backfire would destroy the rest of his points."

"Unless that one card he has left can change it, I will agree," Masaki added.

"I end my turn with a facedown card," Kurogasa concluded as his dragon returned to normal power. (8/4200-3000/2500)

"Now it's my turn," Mikoto announced and drew her card. "Flamvell Fiend, attack him!" She quickly announced and let her fiend charge in recklessly. _'If that card is something to turn damage back on me, I just drew Spell of Pain to send that damage back to him. This duel is mine'_

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

She gasped as she saw a familiar windstorm that passed her fiend by and blew away her Backfire trap... that meant her Fiend's suicide went unrewarded as Leonidas countered with its tail, launching it up into the volcano.

Mikoto: 1500

Kurogasa: 250

"Talk about luck of the draw," Jim whistled.

"No kidding, right?" Yuri laughed.

"I end my turn." Mikoto sighed.

"It's been a lot of fun," Kurogasa smiled as he drew, "Leonidas, end this!" The dragon launched another Omega Eraser attack, blanketing the Flamvell duelist in its power and decreasing her life points.

Mikoto: 0

Kurogasa: 250, Winner

All of the holograms faded away and both players sighed in relief as their duel was done. Mikoto and Kurogasa walked up to each other and shook hands.

"You almost had me a few times," Kurogasa said to his opponent with a friendly grin. "If I didn't have that spell when I did... and supposed to be the poster boy for these Synchro Monsters."

"I actually thought I had you beaten since you hadn't played anything to destroy Backfire, and I don't usually rely on that card that much. It was a really close duel," Mikoto replied as she returned the smile.

But, neither of them noticed that the bands on their wrists had lit up just like Jaden and Jesse's did after their duel. They also didn't notice that Viper had walked up onto the stage until he spoke up.

"Brilliant," he said applauding them. "That was quite a duel. Both of you displayed quite an interesting and rare array of cards, along with good tactics as well. Your first lesson, is complete..."

Everyone gasped in confusion...

"What?" Alexis voiced her concern first.

"As I said before, I'm a man of action," Viper stated. "Along with the Professors Valtona, Mason, Wilde will be testing you all in mandatory duels, puzzles, and classes during the year. And I suggest you all comply, because we will be monitoring your every move."

Even the Academy teachers were stunned.

"He's scaring the students," Crowler stated.

"And that's our job," Bonaparte added.

"I do not like the sound of this," Spencer stated.

"What is this all about?" Sartyr wondered.

"You all are now my students," Viper shouted. "And to succeed you will abide by my rules!"

Everyone now started to question what was going to happen during this year as the faculty started to clear out of the arena.

End Chapter


	3. Ladies and Gentlemen!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise, no names of any band or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 3: **Ladies and Gentlemen!

* * *

After classes were let out, some of the other students were talking amongst each other about Viper's declaration as they gathered in the Silfer Rec Room.

"I can't believe this," Syrus groaned. "I wonder these teachers are going to do to us this year..."

"Come on, Sy," Jaden tried to assure him. "From the sounds of things, we get to duel every day. Sounds like the GX tournament."

"But it somehow sounds different from what I got," Kenji stated. "If you listened to his tone of voice and watched his eyes, he has more in store for us than just some duels and tests..."

"And the fact that he called the opening duels 'lessons'," Alexis added. "It's more than I needed to know that Viper's planning something strict for this year. Especially what he said in his introduction..."

"I also saw how the other visiting teachers were acting," Melody said. "They and our teachers were surprised that this was happening..."

"No joke," Lily replied. "I read up on West Academy, and they handled their classes like an advanced boot camp. If we face those two, Axel and Fidel, I bet they'll be some of the toughest we face."

"Come on guys," Claudio interrupted. "You guys are letting all of this stress you out. I think it's only from the lack of real classes last year, thanks to the Light of Destruction along with Crowler's and Bonaparte's poor management. I mean, even Professor Sojourner, Satryr, and Miss Fontaine had trouble into functioning their authority because of that. Not to mention, we had to defend the Silfer and then the Ra Dorms from falling into Society's hands."

"He's right," Jethro added. "After all, the change of pace never hurt us and we always stood on top."

"That's true," Jeremy nodded. "Plus, it gives us a good time to test out our new Synchro Monsters and against all new opponents. If anything, the only good that came out is new students to test."

"And the only real problem is to handle the mysteries of the Abandoned Dorm and put that to rest," Alex interjected.

Everyone looked surprised as they just remembered.

"Oh right, there's still more people in the Shadow Realm..." Allen noted.

"And it will be a pain since more authority's going to be around that," Lyra droned.

"Yeah, I heard about that Dorm," Reyna said. "But didn't you all take care of the Shadow Realm in the first year?"

"The power of the Sacred Beasts being sealed away, yeah," Chazz replied.

"And we're lucky no one's going after them," Jachin added.

"But back to now," Allyson interjected. "What are we going to do about this year and these new rules from the visiting teachers? We may have some idea to stay calm about things, but there's no way the other students will get it..."

"And that's where my Beginning of the Year Concert comes in," Claudio replied. "It always got people in the mood to get things done the right way, and it's never done any of us wrong, right?"

"Yeah!" Jaden exclaimed. "We just need to remind everybody to have a good time!"

"Exactly," the J-Hero duelist said. "In fact, maybe we could get some of the new people to sing for the new arrivals... having some of the people in the same year can help the freshmen out more than us Seniors and Juniors."

"Taken care of..." Kenji stated. "Apparently, Kurogasa's been hearing all about the concerts you do since the first year, and he asked to get in on the act."

"Cool, I'll send him e-mail and let him know," Claudio nodded. "You hear from anyone else?"

"Actually," Alexis jumped in. "There's this new girl also wants to do a song... and she was happy to hear from last year that Melody and I were the finalists of the GX Tournament."

"I bet," Melody laughed. "We finally put to rest that us girl Duelists have as much power as any guy Duelist."

"That is cool," Blair added. "But who's the girl?"

"Her name's Sam Warrington," Alexis replied.

"Oh great," Chazz scoffed. "Not that tomboy..."

"Huh?" Everyone asked until Jachin answered for them.

"They had a bad first impression towards each other..." the Persona duelist noted. "You've seen Sam, right?"

"Oh... yeah, thought she was a boy at first," Alexis said, "Kinda alarmed me until she told me the story of how she got her uniform..."

"And Chazz shouldn't be startled," Claudio said to the Black Coat Silfer. "You think she's violating Dress Code, Chazz has been doing it since he re-enrolled back into the school. He should be wearing the Red Blazer."

"Gag me..." the Ojama duelist muttered.

"Anyway, anyone else?" Claudio offered.

"Oh right," Hassleberry noted. "There's this other girl in Silfer who wanted to do one..."

"Did you get the name?"

"When I tried getting it on my Pilot, I looked down to get the contact information. The next minute, she was gone," the Dino duelist noted.

"I guess I'll see her before curtain call..." Claudio stated. "Okay, I already got Jethro and Kenji for their music..."

"Put me down, too!" Jaden interrupted, to which everyone looked at him.

"You... want to sing?" Reyna asked her brother.

"Yeah sure," the E-Hero duelist said. "Besides, I got one song that's totally me!"

"I bet..." Chazz replied. "What are you going to sing? Something about skipping classes every day?"

"Just you wait and listen," Jaden laughed and then turned to Claudio. "So can I?"

"Sure," Claudio shrugged. "Who knows? With the way you act, they way you sing may surprise people. Like Alex..."

"Right," the Gemini duelist grinned.

"Oh right, then..." Claudio jotted down everyone in his lineup. "Spread the word guys, we're going to party tonight!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

People now gathered outside the gymnasium, where a big stage was created over the break, everyone was waiting for the concert to start. Of course, the people in the previous two years knew what to expect and were anxious for everything to get going, Even some of the new students that heard about Claudio's concerts were waiting on the start. It was just the Overseas Duelists that were beginning to think about what's going on...

"Using his cards to build a band and play for the school," Jesse exclaimed. "Now that's creative! It's like having an entire recording stable in your deck!"

"Wow," Crystal smiled. "I know, right? I even got a card that would like this... too bad it's not a Spirit like your Crystal Beasts."

"Where are yours?" the Crystal Beast duelist asked.

"Sleeping, I mean it is nighttime," Crystal replied.

"Alister and Erika did tell us to expect Claudio to have the concert," Bradshaw noted. "I wonder how many he'll do this year..."

"It was only three, with the last one being for the wedding," Kairi replied. "But after everything we were told last year, I can't blame them for the lack of some..."

"Jukebox Heroes playing for us," Jim smiled. "That would sound wrong if they didn't have Claudio do a concert. Right Shirley?" He turned to the crocodile on his back, who only growled in the affirmative.

"No telling how big he'll do it," Yuri added, patting Kylie on the head.

"Sounds very promising to say the least," Tetsu noted. "Wish we had some of this in my school..."

"Yeah, would have been a big improvement to our dull cruise ship," Adrian said, shaking his head.

"Looks like a great turnout to start the year," Fidel said, leaning back against the wall.

"A waste a time," Axel noted. "It's all just for publicity..."

* * *

Backstage, Claudio met with everyone that was going to perform with him.

"Guys, ready?" He said.

"We should be asking you," Kurogasa said, smiling. "You're the first one..."

"Just thought since we got the new people added on to the mix," the J-Hero duelist stated.

"Well, we're all ready!" Sam exclaimed, "So hurry up, so we can have our turn!"

"Alright, alright," Claudio protested. "Gotta give the people what they want... just get ready to open the curtains, boys..."

He could hear the crowd cheer as the curtains were being pulled open by the guys. During that time, Claudio activated his duel disk and then placed Symphonic Warriors Piaano, Drumss, and Basses, a humanoid/machine, purple bass guitar that also held a bass guitar of its own, on his tray. Once the crowd was in sight, the band began to play...

* * *

(Ladies and Gentlemen – Saliva)

(Smoke covered the stage as Claudio struck a few chords while Piaano hit a few keys to start up an echoing intro... next Basses and Drumss entered and kicked up music, getting the crowd to cheer both old and new. The J-Hero duelist then stood at the mic while Basses and Drumss softened the beat.

Claudio (spoken): Ladies and gentlemen please…  
Would you bring your attention to me?  
For a feast for your eyes to see  
An explosion of catastrophe  
Like nothing you've ever seen before  
Watch closely as I open this door

(Claudio then activated the Dark Door Spell Card, having Jukebox Hero Tom Sawyer, Ironheade- The Baron, and Jukebox Hero Hellion, all flying out of the door, one-by-one. Everyone who's seen Claudio's concerts started to be amazed as he rarely summoned monsters during the music)  
Your jaws will be on the floor  
After this you'll be begging for more!

(Those three monsters landed at the top of the stage, singing...)

Monsters: Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Claudio: Ladies and gentlemen!

(The music kicked up as Claudio rejoined within the music... With his monsters firing whatever attacks they used as they shouted…)

Monsters: Boom!  
Claudio: Do you want it?  
M: Boom  
C: Do you need it?  
M: Boom  
C: Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen

M: Boom  
C: Do you want it?  
M: Boom  
C: Do you need it?  
M: Boom  
C: Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen

(After a little while, the music softened again to just Basses and Drumss)

C: Ladies and gentlemen good evening!  
You have seen that seeing is believing...  
Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding  
Please check to see if you're still breathing

(Next, the lights dimmed out surprising everyone as a spotlight only shone on Claudio. But he raised his left hand to calm them down... and gestured everyone to move in closer... During the next verse, Claudio could see in the corner of his eye that Jukebox Hero Roadie Riggs moved on stage within the darkness and prepared to fix up what caused the lights to dim…)

Hold tight cause the show is not over  
If you will please move in closer  
You're about to be bowled over  
By the wonders you're about to behold here

(Before anyone could know what hit them, the lights came back on with Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix, along with Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab all coming out of the Dark Door to join Claudio's monsters to sing.

Monsters (Claudio): Welcome to the show (Welcome to the show)  
Please come inside  
Claudio: Ladies and gentlemen!

(Once again, the monsters fired their respective attacks to the skies as they shouted...)

M: Boom  
C: Do you want it?  
M: Boom  
C: Do you need it?  
M: Boom  
C: Let me hear it  
ladies and gentlemen

M: Boom  
C: Do you want it?  
M: Boom  
C: Do you need it?  
M: Boom  
C: Let me hear it

(Soon, the guitar solo kicked in as the monsters started flying around the skies, practically greeting the crowd as the next verse came...)

Monster (Claudio): Welcome to the show (Welcome to the show)  
We're glad you came along (Glad you came along)  
Please come inside  
Claudio: Ladies and gentlemen!

M: Boom  
C: Do you want it?  
M: Boom  
C: Do you need it?  
M: Boom  
C: Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen!  
(X4)

(End Music)

* * *

The audience cheered as Monsters were taken off the simulators, leaving only the Symphonic Warriors on Claudio's disk to be on stage.

"Hello Duel Academy!" Claudio announced, "The name's Claudio Osbourne, one of the third-years of Ra Yellow! And with me, is the new band, since we're getting big on Tuner and Synchro Monsters, the Symphonic Warriors, Basses, Drumss, and Piaano!" The audience applauded as each of the Symphonic Warriors did little solos by themselves before Claudio continued. "We all got a good show for you tonight, just to get you all ready for this year! For the second act… and this guy might come out of nowhere... another third-year, of Obelisk Blue, Kenji Yuuyami!"

As the audience applauded, Claudio braced himself for Kenji's next appearance. Surprisingly, there were no ninja tricks this time around to mess with Claudio like he usually does, which caught the second-year and third-year students who know him best and he just came out from behind the stage and slowly walked towards the mic.

"Before I begin, I would like to apologize to everyone who was here during the previous year. I've done some terrible things over most of that year, some intentional and some I couldn't control. And... I hope you can forgive me." Kenji then pulled down his headband to cover his eyes.

* * *

(Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace)

*Kenji tapped his right foot and bobbed his head in rhythm to the music that came low, yet hard. Right before he started to sing, the holograms activated and turn his attire black and his skin blue, how it was when he was possessed by Obelisk*

I can't escape this Hell, so many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself!

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal!

*The hologram slowly fades away, returning Kenji to his normal appearance*

(This animal, this animal)

*The holograms quickly reactivate, turning Kenji's hair and attire completely white to how he looked when with the Society of Light*

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times I've lied

(So many times I've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal

*The holograms quickly fade, returning Kenji to his normal appearance as he finishes the rest of the song, his headband still covering his eyes*

Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this Hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal

This animal I have become

*Kenji stands still, hanging his head as the song plays to its end, at which point he looks back up at the audience and pulls his headband back up*

"Thank you all for listening to my apology and I hope I can earn your forgiveness." Kenji will say before turning around and walking off the stage. Everyone gave their applause to the Ninja Duelist, with people like Alexis and Claudio giving him a sympathetic look to his retreating form.

"If you all heard about the Society of Light, we were all hit hard by those guys and they forced a lot of guys to something they all weren't proud of," Claudio stated to the questioning looks of the freshmen. "And Kenji became the heart of it, the longer he stayed... but now, it's all over and we got back our lives. So let's show that appreciation with our next Obelisk, Jethro Cartwright!"

Jethro appeared to the applause of the audience, and he gave a tip of his hat back to them and pulled out his acoustic guitar.

"First of all, it's good to see all the old and new faces out there," He announced. "And like Claudio said, after the events of last year, and even the year before that, we still stand here to continue our dreams in the world of Duel Monsters and represent what we do best."

* * *

(I'm Alright – Phil Vassar)

(At the beginning, Piaano played a soft intro with Drumss and once it was time, Jethro kicked it up with his acoustic play as he stood up to the mic)

Well it's been a long time glad to see your face  
I knew we'd meet again another time another place  
Can't believe it's been so many years  
You'd better grab a chair and a couple of beers  
Lookin' good in your three piece suit  
You know I always knew you'd take the business route  
You were always the one to follow the light and you look like you're doing alright

Been singin' for my rent and singin' for my supper  
I'm above the below and below the upper  
I'm stuck in the middle where money gets tight  
But I guess I'm doin' alright

I'm all I'm all I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
O- oh o-oh, I'm alright  
I got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
Said I guess I'm doin' alright

(He was getting the crowd on his side as he looked all around)  
You know we raised a lot of hell when we were younger  
They thought we were crazy but we had the hunger  
Kept a lot of girls skipped a lot of class  
Been on top of the world and knocked on our ass  
We lost touch, we lost in love  
We lost our minds when things got tough but  
Beatin' time is a losin' fight and I guess I'm doin' alright

I'm all I'm all I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
O-oh o-oh I'm alright  
I got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
Said I guess I'm doin' alright

(During the bridge, Jethro could see how much acclaim he was getting for his song while the whole band took their time on the instrumental before returning to the singing)

But I hate to see this evening end  
God only knows when I'll see you again  
Just send a fax or send me a letter or give me a call that would even be better  
Give your wife a kiss for me, say hello to the family  
Tell them all my future's lookin' bright  
Well I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright  
I miss 'em but I'm doin' alright

I'm all I'm all I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
O-oh o-oh, I'm alright  
I got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
Said I guess I'm doin' alright  
Oh I'm all I'm all I'm alright  
It's a beautiful day not a cloud in sight so I guess I'm doin' alright  
O-oh o-oh, I'm ma ma ma alright  
I got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I'm doin' alright  
Well I'm doin' alright  
Well I'm doin' alright

(End Music)

* * *

The crowd cheered as Jethro took off his hat and bowed to them before placing it back on his head and walked off stage.

"Good singing as always, cowboy!" Claudio said. "And now, we got new singers coming out for you all next. The first, what you may know him as the best duelist at this school and yet he never lets it go to his head. Ladies and Gentlemen, Jaden Yuki!"

The audience got a really big applause coming from the second and third years, as well as from Blair, Reyna, Allyson and Jesse, as the Third Year Silfer ran out to stage.

"Alright what's up, Duel Academy?" Jaden shouted, getting a big cheer. "Yeah, I may be looked upon as the best duelist, but I'm just doing what I do, and that's dueling and having fun with it. And to me, it always works out in the end, where I win or lose. So how I about I get to my song?"

* * *

(Superman – Goldfinger)

(The band got upbeat from the start with everyone getting into it right away, and that had got Jaden in the excitable mood as he took the mic off the stand and started singing)

Jaden: So here I am  
Doin' everything I can  
Band: Holdin' on to what I am  
Jaden: Pretendin' I'm a superman

(He got a big reaction from all of his friends, especially Allyson and Reyna as they didn't know the E-Hero duelist had it in him)  
J: I'm tryin' to keep  
The ground on my feet  
It seems the world is fallin' down around me  
The nights are long  
I'm singin' this song  
To try and make the answers more than maybe

Jaden and Claudio: And I'm so confused about what to do  
J: Sometimes I wanna throw it all away

J: So here I am  
Growin' older all the time  
B: Lookin' older all the time  
J: Feelin' younger in my mind

And here I am  
Doin' everything I can  
B: Holdin' on to what I am  
Pretendin' I'm a superman

(Another big pop came from all the Duel Academy students, getting everyone ready for more)

J: I'm tryin' to sleep  
I lost count of sheep  
My mind is racin' faster every minute  
What could I do more  
Yeah, I'm really not sure  
I know I'm runnin' circles but I can't quit

J and C: And I'm so confused about what to do  
Sometimes I wanna throw it all away

Controllin' everything in sight  
Feelin' weak I don't feel right  
You're tellin' me I have to change  
Tellin' me to act my age  
J and C: But if all that I can do  
Is just sit and watch time go  
Then I'll have to say good-bye  
Life's too short to watch it fly

So watch it fly

J: So here I am  
Growin' older all the time  
B: Lookin' older all the time  
J: Feelin' younger in my mind

And here I am  
Doin' everything I can  
B: Holdin' on to what I am  
Pretendin' I'm a superman

(Once the outro played, the audience went beyond wild with some exceptions from Axel and Fidel, yet the latter enjoyed on the inside, but was able to contain his excitement in front of his classmate/partner)

* * *

When the music ended, so much admiration came for the Senior Silfer as he rejoined the crowd and received praise with every step.

"Jaden, if you got anymore good songs in you for later this year, I'm bringing you up, pal," Claudio said, to which everyone cheered. "Alright, now we get to real work. Jaden may be the first of the new, but the real 'new' comes from our freshmen who all want to give a shout, especially to the girls out there. So give a big welcome to Sam Warrington!"

Soon, the new Obelisk Girl in question came out to the applause from the crowd. But instead of her uniform attire, she wore a light green tube top and jeans that actually showed off how feminine she actually was.

"Alright now," She announced. "First of all, it's a cool thing that I finally got to come to this school with all the reputation it's got. Mainly hearing how it was a female duelist that won the biggest tournament of last year and nearly dominated the finals." Everyone cheered, mostly the girls. "So, this song actually is for the girls as it is for me because I earned my spot to be in the top dorm just like all the girls earn their accomplishments!"

* * *

(Girls on Top English Version – BoA)

(An upbeat music played from Claudio and then Symphonic Warriors as Sam got a smirk while singing the first lyric...)

Sam: Everyone's telling me, I should be, somebody I don't wanna be!

(Immediately after the verse, four holographic women, wearing the same attire as Sam appeared on both sides of her as they start dancing the music that followed. Soon, the new Obelisk broke away from the line and then)

Sam: I feel you watching, my every move,  
The pressure's coming down on me  
Backup Dancers: (I'm much more than the girl next door you see)  
Don't you tell me what to do,  
Gonna make my decisions on my own  
(Dancers) Sam: (Are you ready) 'Cause I'm ready to move up

(Sam went back over to the backup dancers to dance their routine, and it was mostly the girls who were cheering as they already got what the music was about)

Sam: This is who I am so I just wanna be true to myself  
Dancers: (That's just the way I like it, don't wanna be somebody else)  
Sam: If you could understand, why it's never enough  
Dancers:( I'm gonna make it happen, who says there can't be girls on top)

Sam: A pretty face, sexy waist, pearls and lace, everybody wants to have a taste  
Fake and superficial, it ain't what defines a perfect girl

Sam: Take the chance today, doesn't matter what they say about me anyway  
(Get it up) I'll show you how (Get it up) Let's do it now  
It's the point of no return, there are lessons that you've got to learn  
Imma give it to ya, take it up higher

Sam: This is who I am so I just wanna be true to myself  
Dancers: (That's just the way I like it, don't wanna be somebody else)  
Sam: If you could understand, why it's never enough  
Dancers: (I'm gonna make it happen, who says there can't be girls on top)

(Sam broke away from the group again, putting on a stern look before dancing alone)

Sam: Everyone's telling me, I should be, somebody I don't wanna be  
I won't ever let them get me. Shake it like the way I like it

(She the points over to the audience)

Open up your mind, we can make it work if we take the time  
To realize we're all the same inside  
You can't judge me by the way that I look on the exterior, no  
I just can't take it anymore

(RAP)

(During the rap, Sam went back to the dancers and started doing more elaborate dances that had the crowd cheering)

(Man they told me that they love me  
Now I'm switching lanes I put that pimp in my step man became the reign  
Lights flash from the front now no longer the rear  
No more days in the dark with the pain I feel  
Now my nights are popping from the style I spill  
And yeah I stay real still stack my bills  
From the floor up  
Dropping hits till I blow up  
You can see the damn rims when I roll up  
It's the vision of the man above  
So no matter who hates success fits like a glove)

(After the rap, Sam broke away and started fist pumping to get more reaction from the crowd)

Sam: All my girls on top if you're feeling me, throw your hands up high yeah  
(Go baby, girl rise up, throw your hands up, do you like that?)  
Sam: Free your mind today, don't be afraid to take the lead yeah  
(Go baby, go baby) Yeah

Sam: This is who I am so I just wanna be true to myself  
(That's just the way I like it, don't wanna be somebody else)  
Sam: If you could understand, why it's never enough  
(I'm gonna make it happen, who says there can't be girls on top)

(During the outro, Sam and the dancers performed one more routine before ending with a big pose that had the crowd going)

Once the song was over, the crowd kept cheering as the holographic dancers to disappear while Sam waved to the crowd and ran off stage.

"At least the girls have one big voice to back them up from the freshmen class," Claudio stated. "But maybe we'll have another from the Silfer Dorm... our next girl's name Xiu Zhen Teo!"

As the audience applauded the for the next girl's appearance, Jachin became surprised yet happy at the same time as he saw the Chinese girl make her way towards the stage.

"Thank you for the introduction," Xiu Zhen announced. "Since the concerts have just about everyone here, I figured this would be the best possible way to say 'Hello' to everyone in the quickest possible way."

* * *

(Burn my Dread – Yumi Kawamura)

(The band easily got the beat going with Claudio started something ominous yet upbeat as the Silfer Girl started to sing)

Dreamless dorm, ticking clock

I walk away from the soundless room

Windless night, moonlight melts

My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom

Nightly dance of bleeding swords

Reminds me that I still live

I will burn my dread

I once ran away from the god of fear

And he chained me to despair

Burn my dread

I'll break the chain

And run till I see the sunlight again

I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight

Voiceless town, tapping feet

I clench my fists in pockets tight

Far in mist a tower awaits

Like a merciless tomb, devouring moonlight

Clockwork maze end unknown

In frozen time a staircase stands

Shadows crawl on bloodstained floor

I rush straight ahead with a sword in hands

Cold touch of my trembling gun

I close my eyes to hear you breathe

Burn my dread

Burn my dread

I will burn my dread

This time I'll grapple down that god of fear

And throw him into hell's fire

Burn my dread

I'll shrug the pain

And run till I see the sunlight again

Oh I will run burning all regret and dread

And I will face the sun with pride of the living

* * *

The audience cheered as Teo Xiu bowed out and walked backstage

"Awesome song as always!" Claudio praised. "And now we have another song for ya and this guy singing this next song is making his debut today! He's the guy that literally dropped from the sky on his motorcycle of his to be here at this school! So give it up for Kurogasa Kururugi!" The crowd cheered. The audience heard the roar of a motorcycle coming from far away and it was coming to the side of the stage; and on it was Kurogasa himself. He revved up his bike fast and made his bike jump up to the side of the stage and stopped the bike as soon as it hit the stage floor. As he took off his helmet and went over to Claudio, the crowd went wild mainly because of how he made his entrance.

"Wow man, first you literally drop from the sky on your motorcycle to make an entrance and now this?" Claudio chuckled.

"What can I say? It's my specialty." Kurogasa shrugged. The crowd laughed at that. He then took out a headset with a mic attached to it from the pocket of his trench coat and put it on his head. Claudio gave his guitar to Kurogasa.

"Thanks Claudio! What's up Duel Academy!" Kurogasa yelled. The crowd cheered. "Wow, it feels great to be on stage! I heard about these concerts Claudio's doing and I tell ya, I hear that they're awesome!"

The crowd cheered.

"So I thought to myself, why not? I should sing something in some of Claudio's concerts too! So I talked to Claudio about it and here I am, ready to rock this stage!" The crowd cheered louder.

"Thanks! Now I've heard that one of you Academy guys did a song in Japanese if I'm not mistaken, and I said to myself, since I'm a big fan of Japanese rock, How about I give one too." The crowd cheered at that. "So, I asked Claudio to provide screens you see here on both sides of the stage so you can see the lyrics in Japanese romaji and English so you can understand all that gibberish I'm singing." The crowd laughed at that. "Now this song, I thought was perfect because it's encouraging for everyone especially for us first years at Duel Academy. And with those Tuners and Synchros I showed ya during my duel with Mikoto, it shows that we're moving forward and we're headed towards the future. So enjoy!"

* * *

(Road to Tomorrow ~ Going My Way!~ - Masaaki Endoh)

Kurogasa: Hashire! Asu e tsuzuku shinka no michi wa  
Screen Subtitles: (Run! The path of evolution that connects to the future)  
Aratana densetsu no dyueru  
(There lies a new legendary duel)

Yarikirenai kono omoi subete furikitte  
(The feelings of indecision, shake them all off)  
Kanō-sei wa mugen dai subete tokihanate  
(The possibilities are infinite, set them all free)  
Hajimari wa itsu datte kimi shidai  
(The beginning is always dependent on you)  
Dare mo ga samayō hikari o oimotome  
(Everyone is wandering about, pursue the light)

Hakanai yume miushinai-sō sa  
(It looks like you've lost sight of the fleeting dream)  
Kizuna tsunage kesshite make wa shinai  
(The bonds that connect us will definitely never lose)

Growing! Go my Way!

Kaze ni nare mai odore  
(Become the storm, dance)  
Yami o hikisaite  
(and tear the darkness apart)  
Tadori tsuku basho ima wa mienakute mo  
(Even if you can't see the place you're struggling towards now)  
Hashiri dase sono ashi de  
(Start running, with those legs)  
Nani mo osorezu ni  
(There's nothing to be afraid of)

Mirai e tsuzuku kono michi o  
(On this path towards the future)  
Going my way! Kirihiraite yuke!  
(Going my way! Cut open a path and go!)

Hageshiku myakuutsu kodō enjin zenkai de  
(This pulse of yours beats so violently as the engine goes full throttle)  
Gōru mezashi kakenukero nakama o shinjite  
(You head on forward aiming for your goal, just as you believe in your friends)  
Taoretatte nando datte Try again  
(You've fallen down once too many times, but you'll try again)  
Yowakina jibun ni ima sugu keri tsukete  
(The time has now come to pull yourself together)

Mihatenu yume sora ni egaitara  
(You see a wild dream complete with an endless sky)  
Tsubasa hiroge mayowazu ni habatake  
(There's no need to hesitate, now just go spread your wings and take off)  
Growing! Go my way!

Kaze ni nari makiokose  
(Be one with the wind, raise up a storm)  
Arashi hiki tsurete  
(and bring it alongside you)  
Furikaerazu ni omoi no mama susume  
(So now head on without even turning your back)  
Mamori nuke inochi gake  
(Cause now is the time)  
Ima ga sono toki sa  
(to go and save them, all of those innocent lives)  
Kakugo o kimete tachimukae  
(Raise your resolves and tear right through your enemies)  
Going my way! Tatakai no uzu e!  
(Going my way! Head to the vortex of struggle!)

*Awesome Solo to which the crowd goes nuts on and Mikoto watches Kurogasa in awe while he does the solo.*

Kaze ni nori maiagare  
(Be one with the wind, soar off right now)  
Yūki torimodose  
(and go regain your courage)  
Ano hi mita yume kasaneawa se yukou  
(Let us overlay our dreams from that day long gone)  
Ubaitore sono ude de  
(Now take what you have, place them in your arms)  
Nani mo osorezu ni  
(There's nothing to be afraid of)  
Mirai e tsuzuku kono michi  
(On this path towards the future)  
Going my way! Kirihiraite yuke!  
(Going My Way! Cut open a path and go!)

End song

* * *

The crowd cheered and did a standing ovation. Kurogasa bowed at that. "Thank you Duel Academy! Hope you enjoyed it! See ya next concert!" Kurogasa said and with that, he puts his helmet on, started his motorcycle and drove across and off the stage doing a wheelie.

"Wow people. First time on stage and he blew it up!" Claudio said impressed. The crowd cheered at that. "Now…"

"This concert is over!"

"Huh?"

Everyone protested as they saw Viper walk up on stage and had a microphone of his own.

"I can see why the Chancellor hired me and the other teachers come down here to have us teach," He stated looking over the stage and finally looking over to Claudio. "All you do is play around and have these silly little concerts."

"The Chancellor actually pays me to hold these concerts," Claudio replied. "I had his okay since the middle of my first year... besides, everyone loves it as it gives them a chance to loosen up before and after major dueling competitions and the tests, like your surprise lessons and big tests that I know may be coming..."

"And you all should be focusing on those tests instead of playing around," Viper interrupted, and with a quick hand he snatched Claudio's guitar.

"Hey!" the J-Hero duelist protested, but was quickly stopped by the West Academy professor as he continued...

"Report to your dorm rooms immediately... the first class starts at 8:00 sharp! You are all dismissed!" Viper announced while everyone reluctantly left for their dorm rooms. He then turned back to Claudio. "And I suggest you keep at your studies... if you have the high test scores and master dueling skills the Chancellor says you have, then you'll be able to get this back at the end of the year. Now get back to your dorm room..."

"End of the year?" Claudio grumbled, but seeing no point in trying to reason with Viper and walked back to his room. If he stayed a while longer, he would have seen the smirk on Viper's face.

'_That's one way to have those Bio-Bands collect enough energy from Mr. Osbourne...'_ Viper thought as he walked away. _'I can tell he'll do anything to have his guitar back, especially when I tell everyone how the Bio-Bands work...'_

* * *

Please Read and Review! Later!


	4. This is How it Goes Down

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise, no names of any band or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 4:** This is How It Goes Down

* * *

The next morning after opening day, all students had immediately reported to the first class of the day. But just like the Opening Day Pep Rally, it had all teachers from both Duel Academy and the visiting teachers from the others Academies standing at the front of the classroom stage.

"Listen up, students," Viper shouted at all the students, "I don't plan to repeat myself."

During this outburst, a very pale and sickly black-haired boy with grey eyes dressed in the Ra Yellow uniform started looking around the room.

"Marcel!" The boy jumped in surprise to the whisper right next to him, and saw Blair getting his attention. "You should pay attention..."

"Sorry," He said in a meek, French accent.

Xiu Zhen also looked a little pale, awaiting Viper's next words.

"You should all take a look at my newest invention," Viper announced as he held up what looked like the strange watches he had put on Jesse, Kurogasa, Jaden, and Mikoto before they all dueled. They also hadn't managed to get them off. "It's called a Bio-Band... And starting right now, all of you are required to wear one."

The four Bio-Band wearers had all lifted their wrists and looked at the item on their wrists. "But, what do they actually do?" Jaden asked.

"Search me..." Kurogasa shrugged.

"This is part of every class you will take this semester," Viper continued. "For instance, my part will be the Survival Dueling Test. For the next few weeks, you will all take part in them. The Bio-Bands monitor your dueling skills and will see how tough you all really are."

"The third year Obelisks would do well then," Crowler stated.

"Yeah, it'll be easy for them," Bonaparte added.

"Which is why this Bio-Band is needed," Valencia spoke up. "Reviewing the Dueling Test scores of the previous two years, we see that some Silfer Reds and Ra Yellows are advancing more than the Obelisk Blues and yet they aren't in the same class. Therefore, any dueling testing taking place won't be restricted by dorm colors like the usual Dorm Promotion tests."

"At least someone's seeing that all duelists are equal," Alex stated.

"Professor Valtona's very fair," Crystal spoke up.

"Also, it won't be learning about various cards like your previous classes," Kal stepped up next. "You've got many cards in your arsenal; Deck, Side Deck, and your many extras. Clearly you've read their effects and know what they can do, making you all realize to put it in your decks or not."

"That's why you'll also be doing various Dueling Puzzles before you take part in the Survival Duels," Kai added. "This will show your knowledge for your pre-selected cards against pre-set problems. I know you've done some of them over the past two years, but the ones set up for this year are the toughest!"

"That's nice," Melody said.

"But hey, it nice to work out the ol' brain," Tetsu grinned. "I mean, Duel Monsters is a game that makes you think inside and outside the box. In fact, anyone who masters the game can be considered some of the smartest people around!"

"Already knew that," the Magician duelist smiled. "Right, Claudio?" But when she turned to her boyfriend, Melody saw the focused look on Claudio's face at Viper. She knew that Claudio was still angry at the West Academy professor for having his guitar taken.

"And all of this will be recorded in your Bio-Bands," Viper announced, taking over the announcement once more. "They measure the fighting spirit based on passion, concentration, and decisions during every duel. If you all really are the best, you'll pass this with flying colors."

"But what if this system declares that the duelist has no fighting spirit?" Bonaparte asked.

"Then they'll be demoted from their dorms... If they do not improve, then you'll be expelled." The West Academy professor stated.

Everyone gasped. Now they were all determined to pass that Bio-Band test, no one wanted to get expelled. Crowler and Bonaparte also started running over to Sheppard to argue that Viper was being too harsh for this test.

"This sounds crazy," Jaden stated, but then grinned, "But I think his plan is great; we'll get to duel everyday!"

"But if you fail, you'll get kicked out of school," Jesse warned him.

"Like he cares, Jesse," Reyna waved off, "Jaden's not the type to worry about things when it comes to dueling. I should know, I lived with him all my life."

"And being around him last year, I know he'll pass," Allyson added, grinning.

"Our scores will be through the roof, I bet," Jaden exclaimed, "C'mon, I know we'll kicked butt in our duels. It won't be a problem."

Kurogasa was listening in on their conversation and walked over, "I hear that... I particularly don't like Viper, but if we got the fighting spirit that he says we're supposed to have, we'll win no matter what the outcome of the duel is."

"Except when I keep winning," the Silfer grinned.

Sheppard heard Jaden's declaration and looked at him with a stern face, _'Jaden, I don't think you realize how strict this year will be. These tests are designed to push duelists beyond their limit...'_ He then looked to Claudio, who had a more determined face and smiled. _'I think Claudio will know what he's getting into.'_

"Everyone who doesn't have a Bio-Band, get up here now so I can fit one on your arm," Viper ordered. "Once done, you will report to your Dorm Rooms and await further notice." No one felt like getting the professor mad like last night, so they just did what he said with the exception of Jaden, Jesse, Mikoto, and Kurogasa.

* * *

After class, while everyone strapped on their Bio-Bands, Adrian was still reluctant in putting his on as he walked with Tetsu, Jim, and Yuri with Kylie hopping after them.

"Why do we have to wear these stupid things?" Adrian wondered as staring at his Bio-Band. Sheppard had also just announced over the intercom that the Survival Duels would start later on in the day.

"I don't see why you're so upset about it," Jim replied.

"Well, we're being forced to wear a monitoring device as if we're criminals," the East Academy duelist stated. "Or wild animals..."

"It's just a watch, Adrian," Tetsu told him. "It's not like we're gonna get electrocuted every time we lose life points in a duel."

"Besides," Yuri spoke up. "Monitoring and tracking animals is saving them nowadays... keeps them on the lookout for poachers who want to kidnap them for their own profit." She then wrapped an arm around Kylie, "Even better if they're our friends!"

"C'mon, Yuri," Jim said, patting her on the back. "Why don't ya come with me to these great excavation sites I found on the island? They're filled with lots of bones and fossils."

"Sure, we got time," She replied as they set off to another part of the island.

"Excavation sites, huh?" Tetsu wondered. "Guess I never thought if they searched out the whole island before building the school and campus, right Adrian?" He then went to turn to his fellow classmate, but found out he was gone. "There he goes again; secretive as ever..."

* * *

At the Silfer Dorm, Syrus had been feeling worried about the Bio-Band Testing and the consequences that Viper laid down for everyone. He was looking at his deck, looking at the new cards he obtained over the summer. At first he was happy to get the chance to use them, but now he had to figure out how to win with them before he ends up with being expelled from school.

"Something wrong, Private Truesdale?"

Syrus gasped and looked up near the stairs to see Hassleberry looking down at him.

"It's just..." Syrus started, "what if we _do_ fail these Survival Duels? We'll get kicked out. And I'm bound to flunk."

He walked off looking at the ground and Hassleberry was looking concerned. Syrus also kept walking until he heard Jaden speak up and saw him walking up the path with Jesse, Allyson and Reyna about to reach the Silfer Dorm.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Allyson asked.

"Why don't we duel?" Reyna asked. "Jaden's been telling me about the different ways you use Spirit Monsters outside of their normal effects."

"Jaden!"

Everyone turned to see Syrus running up to them with a worried expression on his face.

"Something wrong, Sy?" Jaden asked.

"It's these Survival Duels," Syrus panted. "I'm bound to choke and get a low score. Then, I'm outta here. I think Viper must be hiding something. Besides, have you ever met a nice guy named 'Viper'?"

"He does have a point," Reyna pointed out, "But still...

"Aren't you overreacting?" Jesse added.

"Yeah, Sy," Jaden said. "Viper is strict, but he's not gonna hurt anyone. Sheppard would fire him on the spot."

"Yeah, but..." the little Obelisk tried to explained, but then gave up and turned away. "Never mind, I thought being at Duel Academy meant something to you... I was clearly mistaken." He said running away from the four.

"Poor guy," Reyna said with a concerned look at Jaden. "He seems pretty upset about all of this."

"He makes a big deal about everything," Jaden shrugged.

"Well, what if he's right and Viper is plotting something?" Jesse asked.

"We're all doomed," Allyson stated. "But even if he tries something, we all got each others' backs."

* * *

*Attention all students!* Sheppard announced over the intercom. *You're first class is scheduled with Professor Kaleb Wilde. Please report to the Obelisk Arena for your lecture and please remember to activate your Bio-Bands to be properly tested.*

* * *

When the students walked into the arena, they heard mindless playing of an acoustic guitar. They turned to the sound, to find Kal relaxing, his feet up on the rail.

He glanced down at them. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls..." He put the guitar down next to him and slowly stood up. "...kings and queens. My name is Kaleb Wilde, as I'm sure you all know. But you may call me Kal... I don't like formalities getting in the way of a Teacher/Student Relationship since I'm here to help you reach the pinnacle of your dueling career and beyond."

"I do wonder how he's going to hit us with his view of dueling," Mikoto wondered.

"I want to address something before I explain my class." Kal spoke up again, "Mr. Viper got you guys with one of the oldest military tactics in the books, Shock and Awe. In short, he scared the whole school to show everyone that he is not a nice man."

"We figured that one out last night," Claudio grumbled, still angry at the loss of his guitar.

"Now, as for my class, I'm going to assign you my final now." Kal paused slightly, hearing the students whisper with each other. "Easy, easy... Let me explain, my final is a tournament that will take place during the whole semester. This tournament will not be like the GX tournament, you're not trying to gather anything; it is a single elimination tournament. So, while you're doing Viper's Survival Duels, those duels will also be for me on the upfront."

"Yup, sounds like Kal to me," Yuri smirked. "Someone does something and he uses it for his own methods just to save time."

"More like efficiency, to be exact," Jim added. "Whatever how these Bio-Bands work, he's using that to his advantage."

"The wristbands Professor Hitle... I mean Professor Viper... gave you will help you in this tournament," the South Academy Teacher continued, grinning at his 'slip up', "At any point, before curfew, that band will show the face of your next opponent. Duels can happen anytime, anywhere. The winner of the tournament will duel me. Beat me and you get an instant A+." Hearing that got the students' riled up for the duels, "The final is worth a fourth of your overall grade. If your wristband shows me, you will duel me next class for a chance at a second life. That means if you win, then lose to some else, you can use that second life to stay in the tournament. So that means during my class, all you have to do is duel. You can do it online, on the floor, with the duel disks; I don't care. Also, if you're feeling bold you can just skip all of that and come at me with a challenge."

"I already like this guy," Jaden exclaimed. "And I bet he's an awesome duelist to put himself on up for duels against his students."

"I guess South Academy there's no restrictions on dueling teachers without permission," Allyson stated.

"I can see Jim, Yuri, and him having a good relationship in that school," Lily noted.

"But since we're at school, how about we get a couple of duels to introduce ourselves, huh?" Kal smiled as he held up a list of the students' names. "Let's see, Samantha Warrington and Chazz Princeton... you two will duel first in my class."

Both named duelists stood up from their seats and headed for the floor. On the way down, Chazz and Sam looked and stared each other down eager to get things rolling.

"Oh man..." Jachin said, slumping in his seat. "Things will be getting crazy... All because of a gender misunderstanding..."

"Just look at Chazz," Jaden said, "He looks ready to go..."

"Sam, too," Reyna noted. "After that song she did last night, I know she's ready to show her place, and she's got three years to do it."

"I wouldn't talk about last night," Allyson told them, and pointed below them. All three of them saw Claudio not in the best mood he's usually in with Melody trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, poor guy," Jesse said. "Taking his guitar like that... It's gotta mean something deep to him..."

"Gotta be," Reyna nodded.

On the arena floor, Kal told both players to shuffle each others' decks.

"Don't try to take a peek at my deck," Chazz warned.

"Don't need to, Ojama boy," Sam smirked, to which the black coat Silfer grumbled. "I know you made a name of yourself, becoming a GX Tournament finalist with Ojamas... not very strong monsters, but you obviously can make so that they are a threat... I admire that..."

"First you get angry at me for what happened at Orientation Day, now you praise me?"

"As a duelist, of course I praise you," the Obelisk girl stated. "But everything else... it's up in the air in my book, I want to take on a good opponent and just my luck, you're it." Both players returned each others' decks. "So don't disappoint..." Sam then walked over to her side.

"That's supposed to be my line," Chazz grumbled again as he walked over to his side.

"Are both players ready?" Kal asked, to which both duelists nodded. "Alright, get the show on the road!" He shouted as he ran off the arena and to his seat.

"GAME ON!"

Sam: 8000

Chazz: 8000

"I hope you get a good setup," Sam stated as both players drew their opening hands.

"Set up to get knocked down!" Chazz taunted, drawing his sixth card. "First up, I Set a Monster facedown and then and then place one card face down on the field." He announced, playing a Set Monster and inserting one more cards into his disk. "Let's see what you've got, new girl!"

"How about not yet," Sam announced, drawing her sixth card. "I start with two cards facedown and then set this monster and that will set it up for me..." She stated as a Set Monster and two facedown cards appeared on her side of the field.

"Hey! Why are you copying me?" the Black Coat Silfer snapped.

"I can't copy you when I definitely have cards different for yours," the Obelisk stated and smirked. "And you know I'm right. Now take your turn so I can see why you think you're so great!"

"You asked for it..." Chazz announced, drawing his next card.

"Chazz better calm down," Jachin sighed. "It's still a long way from the end of this duel."

"I'll show you new cards I got... I Flip Summon my new Crashbug X in attack mode!" Once Chazz turned over his Set Monster card, it revealed a strange new monster that had the head of a black bomb with a jagged mouth and the body of a kid wearing a red and yellow striped shirt, blue shorts, light blue slippers and a red ball and chain locked onto its neck. It stared at the crowd shouting: "Crashbug!" (3/0/2000)

"A new monster alright," Alexis stated. "And with his Ojama Deck set to switch offense and defense, I can see why he placed it in attack mode."

"Next, I bring out his friend Crashbug Z in attack mode!" the black coat Slifer continued, placing the next monster card on the field and it brought out a monster similar to Crashbug X, only skinnier, wearing a white and blue striped jumpsuit and was shackled on his ankles by a ball and chain. It too, yelled: "Crashbug!" (3/0/1500) "And thanks to his effect, when Normal Summoned with Crashbug X on the field he brings out Crashbug Y from my deck!" The card in question slipped out of his deck when called, letting Chazz take it out and then place it on the field. What came out was another monster with the same face, but bigger as it was clad in a red and pink striped jump with a green sash over it. Instead of a ball and chain, it had a pair of handcuffs dangling from its right wrists. It also yelled: "Crashbug!" (3/1400/1600)

"Okay, that monster's a little better..." Sam admitted. "But do you really think they can handle what I have?"

"After I do this, I activate the trap Inverse Universe!" Chazz shouted as he revealed his facedown card. It depicted Mid Shield Gardna and Mobius the Frost Monarch being warped through an unknown universe. "With this, I can switch the ATK and DEF points of all Effect monsters on the field for as long as they are on the field! Didn't see that one coming did you?" He laughed as a silver aura floated through his side of the field, warping the power of his three Crashbugs. (3/0-2000/2000-0), (3/0-1500/1500-0), (3/1400-1600/1600-1400)

"That was smart," Claudio gasped. "Unless Sam's monster can match 2000, she'll be pummeled!"

"Not bad..." Sam shrugged.

"Don't you get it, luck's not on your side...," Chazz grinned as he put another card into his disk. The card depicted a purple enveloped with a skull and cross-bone symbol inside of a computer circuit. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Infected Mail! Thanks to this, one of my Level 4 or below monsters can attack directly but has to go to the graveyard after the Battle Phase. And it's all worth it for Crashbug X to attack directly! Get her!"

"Crashbug!" An purple envelope like the one in the continuous Spell Card was inserted into the Crashbug's mouth, infecting him with a virus. Crashbug X jumped over Sam's Set Monster and struck her duel disk with a headbutt.

Sam: 6000

Chazz: 8000

"And there's more," Chazz continued. "Crashbug Z, attack her facedown monster!" the skinny Crashbug used his ball and chain to launch himself over towards Sam's facedown card and smashed it down to pixels. The pixels then reformed into a ghost of a green haired boy, wearing a white jacket with a green tunic and shorts underneath. He also held a white staff with a blue jewel on top. (2/200/1000)

"That was Kamui, Hope of Gusto!" Sam announced, "And when he's flipped over, I can Special Summon one Gusto Tuner Monster from my deck! And here's Gusto Egul in defense mode!" Her duel disk pushed out the card from her deck, letting her take it and place it horizontally on the field. Soon a small, green eagle appeared with red eyes staring at Chazz and wearing green tunic that had a disc with a silver whirlwind on it. (1/200/400)

"So, she's a Winged-Beast user?" Allen wondered.

"Maybe that and Spellcaster," Lyra figured. "Otherwise that Kamui monster wouldn't have fit..."

"Too bad Crashbug Y's going to take it down!" Chazz shouted as the fat Crashbug rush towards the bird and flattened it with a flying press that shattered it. "Now you're defenseless!"

"And too bad that when Gusto Egul's destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below non-Tuner Gusto Monster from my deck," Sam smirked as she held out another monster from her deck and placed it on the field, "So here's Winda, Priestess of Gusto in defense mode!" In a gust of wind, a young green-haired girl appeared wearing a short white dress with a black suit underneath and a large, brown jacket. She also carried a silver scepter. (2/1000/400)

The black coat Silfer gasped, "What the-?"

"That's right; my Gustos will keep coming back no matter what you do!" Sam boasted. "So, you wanna play something else or do you want to keep bringing out more of my friends?"

"Fine, I end my turn!" Chazz growled, "But now Crashbug X has to go!" At that point, Crashbug X exploded into viral pixels.

"And then, I go!" Sam announced as she drew her next card. "And here comes my Tuner Monster, Gusto Gulldo!" Flying overhead, another bird appeared in the sky but with a spiked leather helmet. (3/500/500) It landed near Winda, who patted it on the back.

"So you and some of your monsters are bird lovers," Chazz asked.

"You can say that," the new Obelisk girl replied. "The bird monsters are familiars to the human monsters and for good reason..." She then turned to her monsters. "I tune Level 2 Winda with Level 3 Gusto Gulldo!" Gulldo let out a cry and transformed into three green rings and then encircled Winda into two stars, creating a green tornado.

"_May the winds of freedom guide us on our path to victory, Synchro Summon! Fly, Daigusto Gulldos!"_

Emerging from the tornado was Winda, but now she was riding on Gulldo who had grown three times his size and wore green, spiked armor and let out a bigger call. (5/2200/800)

"Hey, the chants caught on quicker than I thought," Masaki grinned.

"The power of mass texting at work," Kurogasa shrugged and smiled.

* * *

(Flashback to Last Night)

_After Viper cancelled the opening concert, Kurogasa went to lock up his motorcycle in a garage near the Obelisk Blue Dorm and activated the security alarm so no one would get any ideas of stealing it. As he left, he sighed as he remembered the turn of events._

"_I guess I picked a bad year to get enrolled in this school," He said, going up to his room. "I got to do it big on Claudio's concert and what does he get for it... his guitar taken from him and banning more of the concerts. I know that has to be pissing him off. Not to mention Viper's trying to beat his militaristic style of learning to everyone, and I know that won't end well."_ _He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, "I thought Synchro Monsters would be fun to use this year, but that's out the question too..."_

_*BEEP!* *BEEP!*_

_Kurogasa heard his Duel Pilot go off and checked it to notice an incoming call. Once he answered, he saw Masaki Oda on screen. "Masaki Oda, right?"_

_[Yeah, that's me] The Shonen Hero duelist replied. [Sorry to call so late, but I was planning to talk about something before Viper cancelled the concert.]_

"_Not at all," Kurogasa said, "What's going on?"_

_[The Synchro Monsters] Masaki continued. [They are great and all, but they seem to be missing something...]_

"_Missing something?"_

_[You know... something to define the process and the monster it creates. It would definitely set it aside from Fusion Monsters, don't you think?]_

"_Yeah, you may be right,"_ _Kurogasa nodded. "I have been thinking about it, too. But what?"_

_[Maybe chanting would work,] Masaki figured. [Since the process does take time, saying some words of encouragement would help say something about the monster, maybe about the duelist too…]_

"_Alright, sure," the Haos duelist smiled. "Let's figure something out and then spread the word..."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Sure was fast," Kurogasa smiled.

"And next I activate Gulldos' special effect! Once per turn I can shuffle two Gusto Monsters back into my deck and destroy Crashbug Y!" Sam continued as she retrieved two of her monsters from her graveyard. "And to do that, I'll shuffle Kamui and Gusto Egul back to my deck!"

"Shuffle back?" Jachin wondered as the Gusto duelist shuffled her two monsters back into her deck. Winda then used her scepter to summon a lightning bolt to strike the bigger Crashbug and shatter it into pixels.

"And to think, she's got another two left in her graveyard to do away with another," Fidel stated.

"Meaning Princeton's going to be done soon," Axel added as Chazz growled at the loss of his monster.

"And now I got one more surprise for ya," Sam continued, revealing her facedown card, "Offerings to the Doomed, so I can destroy your last Crashbug and leave you defenseless!" Soon, a holy light erupted from inside Crashbug Z and made it explode. "I may be losing a next turn's Draw Phase, but I can still have Daigusto Gulldos attack you directly!"

Chazz cringed as Gulldos' eyes glowed green and then fired a green blast from its mouth. Once it impacted, a tornado surrounded the black coat Silfer and made him feel the wind slicing into his person.

Sam: 6000

Chazz: 5800

Once done, Chazz saw Sam inserting two more cards into her duel disk and then grinning back at him, "Looks like I'm better than you this turn!"

Hearing that, got the black coat Silfer even angrier as he drew his next card, "Please... I activate Graceful Charity to draw out three cards and then get rid of two!" He then drew the three cards he needed and looked over his choices. "And then I'm going to drop one monster and Ojamagic, with the latter bringing out three more cards... Ojama Yellow, Black, and Green!" He stated as the three cards in question were taken out his deck, letting him place them into his hand.

"_Hey boss!"_ He was then greeted by three of his Duel Spirits. Along with Yellow, there was one that was green colored with a muscular physique, large white teeth, a long tongue sticking out of them, and a large, yellow eyeball. The other was black colored with a chubby body, an oversized nose, and had two eyes like Yellow. All of them wore red bikini briefs.

Chazz ignored them and then inserted two cards into his disk. "Next, I set one monster facedown and another two cards facedown card to end my turn!"

"I remember what I heard about Chazz now," Kairi said, "Uses weak monsters that turn the tide of many duels against his opponents, especially with the Ojama Monsters."

"Looks to me he'll get that chance," Bradshaw added. "He's got the three main monsters in his hand right now."

"Yeah, I know what that is..." Sam smirked as she began her turn, "And I got the perfect card for you! First, I activate my other facedown Spell Card, De-Synchro! This allows me to return a Synchro Monster back to my Extra Deck and then call back the monsters that made him. So come on back, Winda and Gulldo!" Daigusto Gulldos called again as a tornado surrounded him and soon shrunk down to his normal size while Winda landed safely on the ground. (2/1000/400), (3/500/500) "And next, I sacrifice Winda to summon Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto!" Winda disappeared into another whirlwind that brought out another woman, older and tougher. She had green tied up in twin ponytails, with the tips of them colored bright orange and clad in strapless green sweater, skirt, and thigh-high socks with a silver scarf and carried a strange, black weapon that no one could decipher. (5/1900/1400)

"Pretty weak for a Level 5 monster, but I know that has to do something," Reyna noted.

"I activate Reeze's special ability," Sam announced, "I send this Monster in my hand to the bottom of my deck and then swap my Gusto Gulldo with your facedown monster!"

"Not again," Chazz snapped as Gusto Gulldo flew over to his side and then blew his facedown card over to Sam's side.

"And like I thought, you had Ojama Blue," the Gusto duelist stated. "Bit of advice: come up with better strategies for your Ojamas. Otherwise this will happen... Reeze, take out Gulldo!" the Whirlwind of Gusto let out a battle cry before using her strange weapon to fire a green laser to destroy the small bird.

Sam: 6000

Chazz: 4400

"And then since Gusto Gulldo was sent to my graveyard, I get bring out a level 2 or below Gusto Monsters from my deck!" She continued. "And it's the very same Monster I placed in my deck, Gusto Skwirl in defense mode!" A thunderbolt struck the field and formed into a green squirrel with white thunderbolts lining its fur, while wearing a red tunic with the Gusto Symbol on its head. (2/0/1800) "And I think that will do it..."

"Her deck's really shaking up Chazz," Jaden noted.

"I hear ya," Jesse added. "No matter what he does, her deck brings it all together to counter act."

"The main question is: What's Chazz going to do now?" Kenji wondered. "If she says she knows how to beat the Ojama Monsters, I wouldn't put it past her to wanting Chazz to be her first opponent."

"Not to sound negative, but why him?" Alexis asked. "With all the praise she gave me and Melody, I figured she would want to duel one of us."

"Maybe she sees Chazz as the strong opponent he says he is," Jachin stated. "That is true..."

"What's wrong, Chazz? I hope you're not losing your cool to a tomboyish girl like me," Sam smirked, fluttering her eyelashes at him while inserting a facedown card.

"Don't bet on it," the Silfer growled, drawing his next card. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot to let us both draw three cards..." He stated as both players drew out their three cards. "And next, I summon Ojama Red!" The next Ojama appearing was a small red monster, with a slightly chubby body, the same bikini briefs, but it stood out more with a yellow handkerchief around its neck and onion shaped head. He had an angry look to him. (2/0/1000)

"_About time!"_ the Ojama grinned.

"And when he's summoned, every Ojama Monster in my hand comes out to play!" He continued as he placed the other three monsters out. "Yellow, Black, and Green, get out here!"

"_Right-O, boss!"_ The Ojama spirits announced as they went from transparent to the naked eye to visible on the field. (2/0/1000) x3

"No time for talking, it's time I showed this freshman why the Chazz is a force to be reckoned with!" the Silfer continued as he played another monster. "I remove Crashbug X, Y, and Z Special Summon Super Crashbug in defense mode!"

Next, a dark portal opened up to a digital world and let out a large, black mass of viral bugs that had purple lines and dots on its body and the same bomb-like face on its head. It then let out a deep, monstrous: "Crashbug!" (4/0/3000)

"And now I'm looking at a big giant wall that has the same stats as Ojama King," Sam continued.

"I'm not done," Chazz interrupted. "When he's on the field, all monsters in attack mode have their ATK swapped with their DEF..." Static ran throughout the field, making all monsters except Super Crashbug and Gusto Skwirl feel the power changed. The Ojamas were feeling stronger. (2/0-1000/1000-0) x3 But then Reeze felt weaker (5/1900-1400/1400-1900).

"So what, my monster's still stronger!" the Gusto duelist stated.

"But I have this in my graveyard," Chazz continued, revealing a card in his graveyard. "When I played Graceful Charity, I discarded A/D Changer to switch Super Crashbug to attack mode!" The giant mass of viral bug stood up and roared as its points changed accordingly to its effect. (4/0-3000/3000-0)

"What next?" Jim wondered.

"And next, I play my facedown Spell Card, Natural Tune!" the Silfer announced, activating a card that showed a puffy cloud-looking monster creating a Tuning Gate. "Thanks to this, one of my Normal Monsters gets treated like a Tuner Monster." Sam raised her eyebrows at that statement, "That's right; I got Synchro Monsters, too! And I choose Ojama Yellow as a Tuner!"

Yellow squealed with joy as he floated in the air with two Tuning Gates surrounding him. _"Look guys; pretty rings!"_

"And now I tune my 2 level 2 Ojama Black and Green with Level 2 Ojama Yellow!"

"_Let's do it!"_ Yellow shouted as he got in between Black and Green and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. _"Follow me into the light, guys!"_

"_Wait, I thought we were done with the Society!"_ Green shouted as he transformed into two stars.

"_Not that light, knucklehead!"_ Black shouted as he became two stars as well.

"Now I Synchro Summon a monster that will destroy you!" Chazz shouted as the power of the Synchro Summoning process combined into a powerful. "Get out here, Ojama Queen!" From the light, a pink smoke enveloped Chazz's side of the field.

"Okay, what's with the pink smoke?" Lily wondered.

"I guess it's trying to signify that the next monster is a girl," Yuri shrugged.

"Yeah, but why the color pink?" Blair added.

Once the smoke cleared up, they saw a huge figure as similar as Chazz's Ojama King Fusion; Ojama Queen was as tall and big as Ojama King, only pink colored with ruby red lips and sparkling white teeth. Her fashion sense of choice was a large, red robe covering her form and a gold scepter in hand. She also wore the trademark bikini briefs on her head with a gold crown on top. (6/0-2000/2000-0)

"_Hel-loooo!"_ She shouted to everyone in the arena, but everyone looked back at her, disgusted. _"Well... I never..."_

"Okay..." Sam muttered. "What does _that thing_ do anyway?"

"_Thing?"_ Ojama Queen shouted in recoil. "Honey, I look better than you'll ever be! I mean look at you, it's hard to tell if you're a female or not..."

"This coming from something that wears briefs on her head?" the Gusto duelist stated, not even feeling hurt from the Ojama Monster's statement on her appearance. "And with that makeup, I'd say you're a drag queen..."

That statement got the Queen red with anger and steam blowing out of her ears and nose. _"THAT DOES IT! BOSS, LET ME TEAR THIS WITCH APART!"_

"With pleasure," Chazz said. "When Ojama Queen is Synchro Summoned successfully, she gains 1000 ATK for every Ojama Monster in my graveyard... and there are three, giving my monster 3000 ATK!"

"Whoa..." Sam whispered as Ojama Queen laughed regally once her points increased even further. (6/2000-5000/0)

"I hear no mouthy comebacks this time," Chazz smirked, "Ojama Queen, go and attack Reeze with Royal Body Slam!"

"_Come here, you!"_ Queen shouted as she picked up the Whirlwind of Gusto, raised her up and then threw her down on the ground, sending a massive shockwave towards Sam, who grunted at the loss of life points.

Sam: 2400

Chazz: 4400

"And here's another attack to your life points!" He continued with a grin, "I still got my Infected Mail on the field and Super Crashbug is a level 4, meaning I can stomp out your life points!" He continued as the mass of bugs lifted its leg.

"If this works, Chazz just made the biggest comeback ever," Jachin realized.

"She really had a mind game going on your friend," Fidel chuckled.

"Yeah, but then those two have been on the wrong page since they met," the Persona duelist sighed.

"Too bad your attack won't go through," Sam shouted, revealing her facedown card. "I activate my facedown card, Defense Draw! This will block all damage to me and let me draw one card." Soon an emerald barrier blocked Super Crashbug's foot and then the Gusto duelist drew a card.

"I then activate my other facedown card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter to send my monster out of play until the end of the turn!" Chazz countered as his Super Crashbug vanished into a dimensional rip. "And then I'll place two cards facedown and bring it back!" He concluded as Super Crashbug returned to the field. (4/0-3000/3000-0)

"Got out of that one," Sam smirked. "But soon, you'll be the one out of luck as I activate my Contact with Gusto Spell Card!" She announced as she played a Spell that depicted Winda conjuring up a lightning storm. "Now I return Winda and Reeze from my graveyard and back into my deck in order to destroy your Infected Mail Spell Card!"

Chazz was confused as when his opponent shuffled the two mentioned monsters into her deck, a lightning bolt struck from the ceiling and zapped the continuous spell to ashes.

"Why that one?" Jaden wondered. "If Super Crashbug was gone, Ojama Queen would be weaker with 0 ATK?"

"I guess she's thinking of something else to do," Jesse figured.

"Next, I summon Gusto Thunbolt in attack mode!" She continued as she brought out a lime green lion monster wearing silver armor with the Gusto Symbol on the chest, its blue eyes piercing through Chazz. (4/1500/1200) "Now I tune him together with Level 2 Gusto Skwirl!" He announced as the Tuner Monster transformed into two Tuning Gates to surround Thunbolt, making it become four stars. The power combined created another tornado.

"_Skyward Gods, grant us freedom to ride the stormy winds of fate! Synchro Summon! Fly, Daigusto Sphreeze!" _

From the tornado, another woman appeared with long green and red hair wielding a staff and wearing tight green clothes with silver armor over it that fit her well in flight. Like Reeze, she wielded another strange silver weapon, but this had a curved blade at the top. (6/2000-1300/1300-2000)

"You should've taken out Super Crashbug when you had the chance," Chazz laughed. "How did you become an Obelisk Blue?"

"Because all damage she sustains in battle becomes your problem," She stated, with Chazz gasping, "But I will activate my next card to seal the deal, Forbidden Lance!" She continued, inserting next card depicting a woman in a toga, wielding a golden lance. "It may lower my monster's ATK by 800, but it can safely guard her from other Spell and Trap effects!"

"Not unless I chain it with this trap card, Anti-Type Weapon!" Chazz countered, revealing his facedown card that depicted a large black laser firing at an army of Fiend-Type Monsters. "Thanks to this card, by sending Ojama Red to the graveyard, I can destroy any Type I choose and damage you by the ATK of that destroyed monster."

"Oh, and what will you choose?" Sam challenged.

"Ojama Red, get into the laser!" the Ojama duelist commanded.

"_A life-long dream being fulfilled..."_ Red laughed as he got into the laser. _"Being fired out as ammo!"_

"Now take out her Spellcaster Monster!" Chazz commanded.

"_Got it!"_ Red shouted as he was fired out of the weapon. _"Take this!"_

Sam laughed as she saw the attack coming. "I guess you haven't heard there's a new Type in the game?"

"What?" Chazz shouted. "You mean... that's not a Spellcaster?"

"Nope, what you're firing at is a Psychic!" She stated as Sphreeze backhanded Ojama Red into pixels. The now known Psychic Monster wielded the Forbidden Lance, making her weaker but Sphreeze only smirked. (6/1300-500/2000) "Now attack Ojama Queen!" She continued as the Psychic Synchro Monster provoked the Ojama Synchro Monster, making matriarch fume in anger and fire a grey blast from her mouth.

"Then I'm interrupting this battle, by activating Destruction Ring," the black Coat Silfer countered, revealing his facedown card. "Now I get to destroy one monster I control and then we both take 1000 points of damage!"

"_I'll be back, you witch!"_ Ojama Queen snarled to Sam as she exploded into pixels that rained over both players and damaged their points.

Sam: 1400

Chazz: 3400

"Yeah, run away from the fight," Sam stated, "But now I'll just settle for beating up your Super Crashbug... it won't be for the win, but at least I'll leave the mark! Daigusto Sphreeze, the Replay is on! Attack Super Crashbug!" She continued as Sphreeze taunted Super Crashbug, causing the mass of bugs to deliver a massive punch to her. However, after the punch's impact, Sphreeze transformed into an embodiment of wind and cut into Chazz's points with wind scythes.

Sam: 1400

Chazz: 900

"Ouch," Blair cringed.

"And I'll end my turn, having Sphreeze's power return to 1300..." the Gusto duelist concluded as Sphreeze' power returned. (6/500-1300/2000)

"The Chazz doesn't run from a fight," Chazz stated as he drew his next card. "I activate the Spell Tri-Wight!" He announced as he inserted a spell card that depicted three Skull Servants rising up from a graveyard. "This lets me bring back three Level 2 or below Normal Monsters from my graveyard, and you know what that means?"

"Your three Normal Ojamas comeback," Sam stated. "Come on, bring them out."

"If you wish it," the black coat Silfer continued, "Come on out, boys!"

"_Did ya miss us?"_ Yellow, Black, and Green shouted as they returned to the field. (2/0-1000/1000-0)

"But no matter what Chazz does, Sphreeze will just send all damage back to him," Mikoto stated. "Chazz is done."

"And finally, I activate the Spell, the Order to Charge!" He continued playing another card depicting Freed the Matchless General leading his army to battle. "With this, I can send Ojama Yellow back to the graveyard and destroy a monster on your side of the field. And I'll take that Daigusto Sphreeze out!"

"_Time to go!" _Ojama Yellow shouted as it charged across the field and grabbed on to the Psychic Monster and both of them were engulfed into a massive explosion.

"Now you're defenseless," Chazz grinned. "Any last words?"

"Hurry it up," Sam scoffed. "I know I'm defenseless, I saw what you just did."

The black coat Silfer growled again, _'Why isn't she freaked out or angry at the thought of losing? I'm about to show her...'_ "Super Crashbug, attack her directly!" Finally, the mass of bugs launched a giant right hand to the Gusto duelist. Sam just stood there and took the holographic punch passing through her.

Sam: 0

Chazz: 900, Winner

The holograms disappeared as Kal stood up and said, "The winner is Chazz Princeton!"

"Oh yeah," the Ojama duelist cheered. "Makes you rethink how tough I am!"

"Nope, you're just entered a whole new level of predictability and uncertainty," Sam waved off. "I don't know what happened over the summer, but if you failed to notice Psychic-Type Monsters, then beating me was dumb luck."

"Dumb luck?"

"Yup," the Gusto duelist replied. "Meaning I actually won by thoughts alone since nearly all of my moves went through, while most of yours flopped against me. I knew your deck, but I didn't plan out my deck to specifically counter yours."

"Why... you..."

"Alright kids, enough bickering," Kal interrupted, "Back to your seats, so we can get the next duel going on..." Both of them turned away from each other and headed back to their seats. "And then, we have time for one more duel and I'll select Reyna Yuki and Allyson Anderson for the ending duel for this class."

"Alright," the girls in question yelled and stood up from their seats.

"We got to duel sooner than we thought," Allyson said happily.

"Well, let's go..." Reyna added, "Time's a-wastin'!"

Jesse and Jaden laughed seeing the girls so eager to duel while running down the stairs. On the way, they nearly bumped into Chazz who still felt sour because no matter how much he admitted it, he escaped defeat by a fraction all because of additional Type he never heard. Once he sat down, Jachin patted him on the shoulder.

"A tough victory, but you pulled it out," the Persona duelist stated. "But those Psychic-Type Monsters she had, that was definitely a surprise. Strange that it sounds like it was named after what I'm called, a Psychic Duelist. Maybe I can look into those types..."

"I should, I almost lost," the Ojama duelist stated.

"_But we won, boss!"_ Yellow shouted as he appeared. _"Good thing you added those cards when you did..."_

Back on the field, Allyson and Reyna were already shuffling each others' decks.

"Now I also get to figure out something else since we're dueling," Reyna said.

"What's that?" Allyson asked.

"How did you end up with my brother?" the Silfer asked. "No offense to you or Jaden, but he's not exactly bright outside of dueling."

"I realized that," the Obelisk sighed. "I've been trying to get him doing homework and study on tests, and he usually tries to skip out on that."

Reyna laughed, "I bet when I tried the same thing, but as soon as I put dueling into the equation he at least he gets an effort before falling to sleep."

Allyson laughed right back, "And I can't believe how compatible, yet incompatible he is with this school..."

"But for now, let's enjoy this duel and get our game on," the Silfer stated as both of them returned one another's decks and went to their sides.

"Ready when you are," the Obelisk shouted as both players drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Allyson: 8000

Reyna: 8000

"I'll go first," Reyna stated, drawing her sixth card. "And I'll go with Phantom Magician in defense mode!" In a dark flash, a small skeleton appeared with its face covered by a white mask with yellow eyes and a red cape around its neck. It also wielded a grey scepter with a red jewel inside. (3/600/700) "And then I'll end with a facedown card." She concluded. "And fair warning: just because you've seen Jaden use my Heroes, doesn't mean there's no other way to use them in my deck."

"Wouldn't dream of thinking you two are of the same mind," Allyson smiled, drawing her sixth card. "I'll start off with Asura Priest!" In a blue flash, a blue-skinned male spirit appeared clad in golden bands and necklace and a magenta robe. But he also had blue hair, six arms and a second face (4/1700/1200) "Attack that Phantom Magician with Six Dagger Strike!"

As she declared the attack, six daggers materialized in each of the Spirit's hands and then he threw them into the Magician's body, making it groan in pain before shattering like glass.

"When Phantom Magician's destroyed in battle, I can summon any Hero Monster with up to 1000 ATK in defense mode," Reyna announced, but then activated her facedown card along with it. It shined with the familiar spotlight of the giant 'H', "And then I chain it to Hero Signal!"

"Now she gets to summon two Elemental Heroes to the field," Crystal stated.

"So she's an Elemental Hero user," Axel stated. "Predictable..."

"Unless she's got different cards than Jaden's," Fidel shrugged. "There's a whole mess of cards for all the Hero Monsters."

"So, she uses Elemental Heroes too?" Syrus asked Jaden.

"Yeah, but Reyna's the original owner of the Nature-Themed Elemental Heroes I used when I first battled Kenji," the Elder Yuki stated. "Since she couldn't come the first two years because the first year she was sick, and the second she ended up getting a part-time job, Reyna wanted me to use her Elemental Heroes and when she qualified for the Academy, she used the multiple copies of my Elemental Heroes cards and my Masked Heroes that she brought over for me."

"So Elemental Heroes run in the family," Jesse asked.

"Our parents weren't duelists, but Reyna and I liked the Elemental Heroes so much we wanted our decks to be used them when we got older," Jaden smiled. "But since they had different kinds of those Heroes, we split them up."

"Makes sense," the Crystal Beast duelist said.

All the while, Reyna took out two Monster cards from her deck and placed them on the field, "First, I Special Summon Elemental Hero Knopse in attack mode with Hero Signal's effect!" Answering the signal, a living plant monster appeared with leaves as its feet, two flower buds as its fists and another as its head, carrying blue eyes and a mouth. (3/600/1000) "And with Phantom Magician's effect, I bring out Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense mode!" From the smoke Vision Magician left behind, a strange monster seemingly made of wood appeared. His right arm and legs were like branches and the rest of his body sap-green. He was clad in a kilt of brown moss and his face was set in a stern look. (4/1000/2000)

"Smart girl," Adrian said. "Even though having more monsters would have allowed Asura Priest to keep attacking, Knopse can't be attacked as along as another Elemental Hero's out and Woodsman's DEF is greater than the Spirit's ATK."

"Good, but it's going to take awhile for you to beat me," Allyson stated as she inserted two cards from her hand and into her disk. "I set two cards facedown to end my turn. And on that note, Asura Priest returns to my hand." She concluded as Asura Priest transformed into a blue orb and then flew back into his mistress' hand.

"I can see a lot of things you could do with those Spirits," Reyna smiled, drawing her next card. "But let's stick to mine; on my Standby Phase, Woodsman adds a 'Polymerization' card to my hand from the deck!"

"Hang on there," Allyson announced as she revealed her facedown card. It was a trap depicting Zanki being trapped in chains. "This is where my Ability Limitation trap card comes in. As long as this card's on the field, we have to pay up 500 life points to have any Effect Monster's effect activate."

"That means both of them will be making some hard decisions," Kal smiled. "This should make it interesting..."

"Darn," Reyna sighed, "Well I choose not to activate Woodsman's effect, and summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode!" In a blaze of flames, a blonde, light skinned female hero wearing a white and red bodysuit with an orange and red skirt appeared. (4/1300/1000) "Now Knopse, attack her directly with Seed Shot!"

Knopse pointed her bud arms towards the Spirit duelist and launched two giant seeds from them and hit the opponent's duel disk.

Allyson: 7400

Reyna: 8000

"And then when she deals Battle Damage, Knopse gains 100 ATK and loses 100 DEF. So, I have to play 500 life points for that next," the Silfer girl stated as Knopse glowed with green energy. (3/600-700/1000-900)

Allyson: 7400

Reyna: 7500

"Next I'll have Lady Heat burn away more of your Life Points with her direct attack!" The flaming E-Hero gathered up two fireballs in her hands and threw them at Allyson.

Allyson: 6100

Reyna: 7500

"And then I'll place this facedown and then Lady Heat's effect which deals 200 points of damage for every Elemental Hero I got," She continued as Lady Hero threw three smaller fireballs at the Obelisk, damaging her even further.

Allyson: 5500

Reyna: 7000

"Looks like Allyson's on the ropes already..." Kurogasa mused. "But there's got to be more than her strategy than having Reyna pay for her effects activating."

"It is," Mikoto added. "And I think it has something to do with Allyson's monsters."

"I draw," Allyson announced, drawing her next card. "I activate my Cost Down Spell card, discarding one card in my hand to have all monsters in my hand become 2 Levels weaker..." She stated as she discarded Asura Priest to her graveyard, before taking another card to use, "And that will mean I can have my Spirit Monster, Dark Dust Spirit to the field!"

A dust tornado kicked up, making Reyna cover her face to avoid having dirt in her eyes. Emerging from the tornado was a red skinned zombie with long white hair and black spikes on its shoulders and arms. Its yellow eyes shined brightly on its foes. (6-4/2200/1800)

"Oh boy," Reyna muttered.

"And when Dark Dust Spirit hits the field, I can destroy every other monster," the Spirit duelist smiled. "But of course, I have to let go of 500 life points due to Ability Limitation..."

Allyson: 5000

Reyna: 7000

The spirit blew up another dust storm, blowing over all three of Reyna's Heroes and shattering them into pixels.

"She's defenseless now," Jim stated.

"Next I play Quick Summon to summon a new Spirit Monster, Fenghuang!" She continued as she bought out a giant, multicolored bird known as a Phoenix rising about the field with a mighty call. (6-4/2100/1800)

"Wow, a Phoenix!" Yuri said excitedly.

"And just like Dark Dust Spirit destroys monsters, Fenghuang destroys all Set Spells and Traps on your field," Allyson smirked. "So that facedown card will go for another 500!" the Phoenix Spirit let out another call which shattered the facedown card.

Allyson: 4500

Reyna: 7000

"Well that was Dummy Marker, letting me draw one card," Reyna stated, drawing her next card.

"Now both Spirits, attack directly with Firestorm Combination attack!" She called out as Dark Dust Spirit transformed into another dust tornado and headed straight for Reyna, but soon Fenghuang flapped its wings and expelled fire from them and surrounded the tornado, making it a flaming storm. The force was able to knock Reyna on her back, causing severe damage to her life points.

Allyson: 4500

Reyna: 2700

"That wasn't fun..." the Silfer girl groaned.

"It's not looking good for Jaden's sister," Alex said.

"She's not done yet, that's for sure," Lily noted as the younger Yuki twin launched herself back to her feet.

"The way she acts, it's like she's a girl version of Jaden," Jeremy says.

"And then I'll end my turn." Allyson smiled. "And seeing as the effects of the Spirits that would return them to the graveyard would activate now, I choose not to pay life points for Ability Limitation!"

"It's my move," Reyna announced, drawing her next card. "Looks like I have to do this now... I activate my Polymerization card and I fuse my Elemental Heroes Heat and Ocean from my hand!" She announced as a fish-like humanoid wielding a white trident-like spear plus a muscular man clad in the same colors Lady Heat wore except had a fiery core inside his chest, and both jumped into the fusion vortex. "I fusion summon my Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

A new hero dropped from the vortex, clad in smooth snow white armor over a black bodysuit. Sharp blades adorned his bracers and his shoulders were protected by large spikes of white armor. A white cape flowed out behind him in the wind as he landed neatly, a gust of chilling wind shooting from his form as he stood. (8/2500/2000)

"Sweet, now she's getting the Fusions out!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah, but now she has to pick which of Allyson's Spirits has to be destroyed," Blair added.

"And even though I could knock off one of them in a fight, I plan on taking down both of them!" Reyna smirked.

"But how will you do that?" Allyson asked.

"By first, activating the Spell Fusion Recovery to bring back a used Fusion Material Monster, like Elemental Hero Heat and Polymerization!" the Silfer girl announced as the two mentioned cards slipped out of her graveyard, letting her retrieve them. "But then I'll activate Polymerization again to fuse Heat and Absolute Zero together!"

"Huh?" Tetsu wondered as Heat returned to the field and jumped into a fusion vortex with Absolute Zero. "But she just got him on the field..."

"I guess she didn't have another Hero in her hand to fuse with Heat," Adrian figured.

"Now I Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Nova Master!" Reyna announced as the fusion vortex turned red as lava poured out of it and created a puddle in front of Jaden. Next, it rose up and started to form a human-shape that solidified into black coal. It then broke apart to reveal a red armored warrior with shoulder, armguards and helmet fashioned to look like flames and carried a red cape on the back. (8/2600/2100) "But the real madness of it all was Absolute Zero's Special Ability, paying 500 life points from your trap to do it!"

Ability Limitation glowed, surrounding Reyna in a red aura.

Allyson: 4500

Reyna: 2200

"When Absolute Zero leaves the field, I get to destroy all of your monsters!" Reyna continued as a blizzard settled in. Allyson covered herself from the snow and ice, but ended up seeing Dark Dust Spirit and Fenghuang succumbing to the freezing cold and shattered like glass.

"Now Allyson's backed into the corner," Alexis said.

"It's back and forth," Kenji added.

"Next, I summon Stealth Bird in attack mode," Reyna said, bringing out her Duel Spirit, the sky blue bird, flying over the field before perching itself on Nova Master's head. (4/700/1700) "Now boys, time for a double direct attack!" She commanded as Stealth Bird took flight, having its wings shine silver for a split second before swiping down Allyson's disk.

Allyson: 3800

Reyna: 2200

Next, the flame caped hero created a flaming spear and launched it at Spirit duelist, surrounding her in ring of flames that burned through most of her points.

Allyson: 1200

Reyna: 2200

"Nice moves, Reyna!" Jaden cheered his sister on.

"It's not over yet, Allyson," Jesse shouted, encouraging his sister to keep going. "It's still a tight game!"

"I then set Stealth Bird, thanks to his Special Ability..." Reyna continued, as Stealth Bird landed in front of Reyna and became a Set Monster card while the Silfer paid through Ability Limitation.

Allyson: 1200

Reyna: 1700

"And then I end my turn," She concluded.

"Alright, I draw," Allyson announced as she drew her next card, "I activate Magic Planter! This card lets me destroy a Continuous Trap Card on my field and then draw two cards," She stated as Ability Limitation shattered into pixels while she drew the two cards. "Now I summon Kishu!" A blue orb emerged from the card and manifested into a beautiful, brunette, blue-eyed woman in white, ceremonial robes and a staff in hand. (2/1000/1000)

"And thanks to her effect, she can summon a Level 4 or below Spirit Monster from my hand without Summoning Conditions... Here's the tuner Monster, Sarutahiko!" Rising up from behind Allyson, came a towering man with a ruddy face, long nose, and a large beard, dressed in a ceremonial Japanese robe while carrying a jeweled spear. (4/1400/400)

"That's a big guy for a Tuner Monster," Reyna stated.

"If you like that, watch as I tune Kishu with him to create a Level 6 Synchro Monster," Allyson pointed out as Sarutahiko stabbed the spear in front of him and became four Tuning Gates that encircled Kishu, making her two stars. The power began to combine and created a portal from the Spirit world...

_Deity of the Sky, further the understanding of our world and cast your brilliance. Synchro Summon! Come, Tenjin!_

Flying through the portal, came a middle-aged, scholarly looking man dressed in Japanese ceremonial robes that were sky blue and carried several scriptures and scrolls in his left hand. (6/2350/1400)

"Cool, even Spirit Monsters have Synchro Monsters," Reyna smiled. "What does it do?"

"Glad you asked," the Spirit duelist replied. "When Tenjin's Synchro Summoned successfully, he gains 200 ATK for every Spirit Monster in the graveyard. And not counting Kishu, there are 4 of them. That means Tenjin gains 800 ATK!" She stated as Tenjin gained a blue aura to increase his power. (6/2350-3150/1400)

"Not too bad," the Silfer girl shrugged. "I mean, I won't lose much life points..."

"With Sarutahiko's effect, you will; since he was used as a Tuner for another Spirit Monster, one of your monsters loses 1000 ATK!" Allyson pointed out and even showed that Sarutahiko's spear was still embedded within the ground. The spear lifted itself up and then struck Nova Master in his arm, draining him of his strength. (8/2600-1600/2100)

"I take that back, it just got bad," Reyna cringed.

"Attack with Blade of the Scholar!" Allyson called as one of the scrolls Tenjin became an ancient blade, and took it in his right hand. He floated over the Reyna's side with incredible speed and slashed down the Elemental Hero and shattered him into pixels.

Allyson: 2200

Reyna: 150

"Allyson may be ahead, but she'll be defenseless for Reyna to win with her Stealth Bird," Kal mused. "But reading up on some of the highest ranking Obelisk Blues, I know she has to have some cards that can keep it together."

"Even though my Synchro Spirit Monsters are powerful and all, they still return the Extra Deck like regular Spirits return to the hand." Allyson explained, "But I do have the Equip Spell Mirror of Yata to keep him grounded and end my turn." Soon, a brown handle mirror appeared in front of the Synchro Spirit Monster. "Not only does this keep the Spirit Monster equipped with this card on the field, but if you try to destroy him I can give up the Mirror instead."

"Adding in the fact that it will never go back to the Extra Deck on its own effect after this turn," the South Academy Teacher said. "She really can use that Spirit Deck, whether she has them go back to the hand or even grounded on the field. I can tell Allyson's earned her place... let's see if Reyna can earn hers..."

"Here goes something," Reyna announced, drawing her next card. "Got it, first I flip Summon my Stealth Bird!" She began as her Set monster revealed her Duel Spirit again. (3/700/1700) "And then thanks to be Flip Summoned, I get to hit you for 1000 points of damage!"

Stealth Bird quickly flew around the field and behind Allyson, launching many feathers around her.

Allyson: 1200

Reyna: 150

"It'll take more than that to beat me," Allyson challenged.

"Good, because I activate my Miracle Fusion Spell Card," Reyna stated as a blue portal appeared above her, "With this, I can Fusion Summon an Elemental Hero by removing Monsters from my Field and Graveyard, and I choose to fuse Elemental Heroes Ocean and Woodsman from my graveyard!" As the two other heroes vanished into the fusion vortex, a towering figure crashed onto the field, and stood up to well more than ten feet tall. It had skin made of sheer white stone, with purple gemstones on its shoulders and head, and a red one on its chest. It also possessed spikes on its hips and shoulders. (8/2500/2000) "And then, I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" In a burst of wind, a blue suited hero with grey-coated legs appeared, two turbines, combined as wings, attached to his back. (4/1800/300) "And I will use Stratos' effect to take down your Mirror of Yata Spell!"

Stratos flew into the air and then blew a gust of wind to shatter the mirror.

"Now it's all in place!" Reyna smiled.

"Oh right, Terra Firma's ability," Allyson stated.

"Yup, by Tributing any other Elemental Hero on my field, Terra Firma adds its points onto his own until the End Phase! I'll Tribute my Elemental Hero Stratos to let Terra Firma show you how much fun I'm having!" Stratos and Terra Firma locked hands in a handshake, which led to the latter absorbing Stratos' form and power. (8/2500-4300/2000) "Now attack!" The field was filled with a loud booming sound as Terra Firma fired a beam from its center, blasting the Spirit Monster into nothing.

Allyson: 50

Reyna: 150

"Now Stealth Bird, attack directly," She continued as her spirit dove right into the Obelisk's duel disk with a force that lunged her arm back, making her stumble before regaining her balance.

Allyson: 0

Reyna: 150, Winner

"The winner, Reyna Yuki," Kal announced, "I saw a great performance by both of you. And surprising that Spirits got Synchros now..."

"Looks like our little sisters repeated what happened with us," Jesse said, "It was still a great match..."

"Yeah, especially since I see that they can really change up the decks to fit," Jaden added. "Allyson still continues to amaze on how she gets out of that Spirit loophole and seeing the Nature Heroes in the right hands made it more than enough to duel one of them."

"Alright, I think these duels will get you pumped up," Kal stated, gathering. "Before I let you go, there are five little rules I got I need to school you on when dueling me, singles or tag: 1. Expect the unexpected, especially when you're winning, 2. Your opponent never tells you the truth, 3. Don't take anything for granted. 4. Always trust your tag partner, and number five," He added a competitive grin with this, "You will lose..." Saying this, he left everyone speechless and in thoughts to what they'll come across dueling against the teacher. Kal then dropped the competitiveness and kept the happy grin, "And also, I won't be monitoring your dueling strategies and moves, just in case you guys decide to take me on. I want to be surprised for when I duel my opponent, so have fun in my little tournament and I'll see you all at the end. Class dismissed..."

* * *

After a while, Kal himself left the Obelisk Arena and thought about what had transpired. But as quickly he got into his thoughts, he was brought out of them when he saw the new Obelisk Girls' Headmistress, his wife, Ray.

"Hey there," He said, smiling.

"Hello yourself," Ray replied as she walked over to him and they both shared a passionate kiss. After it ended, they stayed locked into each others' eyes, "Now you know the surprise I was talking about at home."

"I see, but what about...?"

"Our daughter's fine," the Obelisk Headmistress assured him. "Phoenix is over at my parents' house..."

"They'll spend time telling her stories about their pirate days and exaggerate them," He stated.

"There's nothing wrong with that," She shrugged, "After all, I'm her mother."

"So, you want her to be captured like you and your parents were by my mother when you did your... pirating?" He grinned.

"It turned out well for us, didn't it?" She asked, turning on her charm. "Granted we married young because of my being pregnant with Phoenix, but we're still a happy family..."

"You're right I don't mind her having the blood of a pirate," He sighed, "But..."

"We don't want her resorting to stealing... I know," She interrupted. "So, we got some time before I have to check in with my paperwork and you with your next class..."

Kal laughed, "Sure, we can have our little make-out session in the classroom, just don't take it any further..."

Ray opened the door to a random classroom and looked back at him seductively, "No promises..." She said as she walked in. The South Academy teacher sighed as he went in after her and closed the door.

* * *

Little did he know, his part in the Bio-Band System was coming into fruition as elsewhere, Viper looked on from a hidden camera he set up in the arena. He was in the same abandoned building and its dark room that he entered while the first exhibition matches were held, except it was different. There was now a large computer system with several monitors all over the wall it was up against. Viper typed on the keyboard, bringing out the dueling data of the first two matches of the year, Jaden vs. Jesse with Kurogasa vs. Mikoto, and right now the matches that consisted of Reyna vs. Allyson and Chazz vs. Sam. He grinned as he saw high percentage rates from those numbers.

"Excellent," he said with a satisfied tone, "These students give it all that they have. Even with simple mistakes, they put their heart and energy into every single card they play. But I need more in order to help the ones who will help me with what I want..." He then turned around in his chair to see the rest of the room, filled with various CPUs and circuit boards. But in the middle of the room, he had two stasis tubes stationed side by side. The left was filled with bright orange energy bubbles and he right with bright black energy bubbles. "All in due time, my friends..." He then laughed evilly as both tubes suddenly sprouted one big eye with grey and red colors respectively.

* * *

Ojama Queen

LIGHT

Beast/Synchro/Effect

Level 6

0/2000

1 Tuner + 1 or more "Ojama" Non-Tuner Monsters

When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned: Gain 1000 ATK for every "Ojama" Monster in your graveyard.

Anti-Type Weapon

Normal Trap

Tribute 1 Monster on your side of the field and declare 1 Monster Type. Destroy all Monster cards that are the selected type.

Sarutahiko

EARTH

Warrior/Tuner/Spirit

Level 4

1400/400

This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up, you can add one Level 4 or below Spirit Monster from your deck to your hand.

Tenjin

WIND

Warrior/Synchro/Spirit

Level 6

2350/1400

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. This card returns to the owner's Extra Deck during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Synchro Summoned or flipped face-up. When this card is Synchro Summoned or flipped face-up: This card gains 200 ATK for every Spirit Monster in the graveyard.

(The top four cards were created by me, and creative card rights go to me.)

Ability Limitation

Continuous Trap

Players must pay 500 Life Points to activate an Effect Monster's effect.

(This card was used by Jaden Yuki in GX manga chapter: The Final Round. All rights go to the creators of the manga.)

* * *

Please Read and Review! Later!


	5. Our Game Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise, no names of any band or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 5: Our Game Plan**

* * *

After Kal's class and lecture, which only turned about to be a tournament within the Bio-Band system, a lot of people were starting to feel relaxed going into the next class, which had the visiting North Academy professor as the teacher. Already, the class went into the assigned classroom and found themselves sitting new desks that had a monitor in front of them. It stirred up questions as to what role will they play in the class, people asking others close by. The talking ceased when the North Academy professor, Valencia Valtona made her way to the front.

"Hello class," Valencia greeted with a small smile, "As you already know, my name is Valencia Valtona. I teach multiple strategies and psychology in Duel Monsters. Meaning I'll lecture you on the mind of a Duelist and what to know on the dueling field setups. For instance, a show of hands... how many of you like to start off a duel on the very first turn?"

Once asked, there were nearly half the students who had their hands raised with Jaden, Syrus, Mikoto, Marcel, and Claudio included into the mix.

"From those who raised their hands, it shows me you favor being defensive and want to set up that fortress around your kingdom," Valencia stated, "And those who like to go second, like to spearhead your attack with an invasion on the enemy fortress." Looking around, she got people in a thoughtful position and smiled. "That being said, you all already know that sometimes you won't start off on your desired position and end up being the one defending or invading, plus during the duel it changes even in within one turn. Plus, another thing you all know is that the cards in person's deck does tell you their personality or what he or she thinks about outside of dueling."

"What about ones that don't fit their personality or constantly changes their strategy and cards?" Sam asked, raising her hand.

"It means they have a lot to think about and are unsure how to view themselves." The North Academy teacher replied. "But if they can work with the deck that has an incompatible feel to them, it means he or she is still learning from them, win or lose."

'_That's exactly what I've been doing since North Academy...'_ Chazz realized.

"To those who have mastered how they feel with the decks they put together, you will go far," Valencia said, "To those who are unsure, there's still time to figure it out. But now let's get to your first assignment... I have a Duel Puzzle for each of you to do. I know you have done some over the years, but mine will be a little more challenging... you'll see them in the monitors right up under you."

On cue, everyone looked at the monitors and saw the layout of a dueling mat with preset cards to use.

"You have 15 minutes to complete the Duel Puzzle in front of you," She stated. "Begin."

Once said, the students immediately focused on their Duel Puzzle, scanning every card to do.

They saw that they had 1000 life points, two The Dark Creators in hand, five facedown cards (Dark Room of Nightmare, Burial from a Different Dimension, Crevice into the Different Dimension, Return from the Different Dimension, and Needlebug Nest.) In the graveyard was three Saggi the Dark Clowns and three Skull Servants. And their decks contained five more cards, consisting of two more The Dark Creators, two Phantom of Chaos, and Shadowpriestess of Ohm.

Their opponent had an astounding 19800 life points and a Battle Fader in their hand.

Most people were stumped at seeing the life points the opponent had.

Lucky for some of them, they blocked it out of their minds and went to work by reading some of the cards that they never seen and reviewing the ones that they knew.

Afterwards, everyone got to work on solving the puzzle, some with little to more frustration.

* * *

Once the 15 minutes were up...

"Alright, class," Valencia broke the silence and saw that her class had a mixed reactions of success, contentment, and disappointment. "Would anyone like to come up here and solve the puzzle in front of us and tell us how to do so?"

"I would, ma'am," Masaki said, raising his hand up.

"Alright, Mr. Oda come on up," Valencia replied as the S-Hero duelist got up from his seat and ran down the stairs and took his place in front of the class, while the unfinished Duel Puzzle showed up on the big screen. "Explain to the class how it is done..."

* * *

"First, we activate two of the facedown cards; Dark Room of Nightmare and Needlebug Nest," Masaki stated as he did just that, showing the continuous Spell Card being activated and chained to with Needlebug Nest. "With Needlebug Nest, I send the five monsters left in the deck to the graveyard, and adding up to the ones in their already that makes 11 DARK monsters in the graveyard." He then moved all deck cards into the discarded place on the mat. "And that allows me to Special Summon one of the Dark Creator's from my hand since I control no monsters on the field."

On the big screen, a tall, pitch-black, armored, and imposing monster appeared on the field with dark orange wings and created a portal of darkness above his head. (7/2300/3000)

"And then, I activate the Dark Creator's effect: I remove one DARK monster from the graveyard, a Saggi the Dark Clown and then revive another DARK monster like the Shadowpriestess of Ohm that was sent from the deck to the graveyard."

After a Saggi the Dark Clown card removed itself from the graveyard, a dark portal opened up to reveal a woman with long, grey hair wearing dark priestess robes. In her hands, she carried a set of dark whips. (4/1700/800)

"Then, I activate her effect... By sacrificing a DARK monster on my side of the field, I can deal 800 points of damage. Add that with Dark Room of Nightmare, and it will be 1100 points of damage, so I'll tribute the Dark Creator first and then the Shadowpriestess for 2200 points of damage!"

Shadowpriestess transformed the taller monster into a pitch-black tower of flames with a mystic chant. Then, she fired them directly at the Enemy Avatar. Finally, she herself erupted into flames and she charged at her opponent, blasting it with dark embers.

Masaki: 1000

Enemy: 17600

"Good start," Valencia praised.

"Next, I'll Special Summon the second Dark Creator from my hand," Masaki continued as another armored Creator appeared on his field. (7/2300/3000). "Next, I remove another Saggi for The Dark Creator I just sacrificed." He announced as the first Dark Creator appeared next to the second. (7/2300/3000) "I use the first Creator's ability to remove the final Saggi for a Phantom of Chaos." Then, a dark smoke seeped out of the graveyard and swirled around next to the other side of the second Dark Creator. (4/0/0) "And with Phantom of Chaos' effect, I can remove a monster from the graveyard to copy its name, ATK, and effects... and I choose the third Dark Creator."

Phantom of Chaos' smoke swirled high into the sky and then created a likeness of the Dark Creator. (4/2300/0)

"And with that effect, I remove a Skull Servant to Special Summon another Phantom of Chaos and it'll copy the final Dark Creator!" The copy cat Creator created another portal, releasing another Phantom of Chaos by its side. (4/0/0) The second Phantom then created another likeness of the Dark Creator. (4/2300/0) "And then, I'll use its effect to remove another Skull Servant for Shadowpriestess of Ohm. " And from another portal, the dark priestess returned to the field with a smirk. (4/1700/800) "Finally, I'll tribute them all to deal 5500 points of damage!"

Once again, the Shadowpriestess chanted loudly to transform everything on the field into sea of dark flames and then washed over the entire enemy field, leaving it scorched and the Avatar still standing.

Masaki: 1000

Enemy: 12100

"Moving on, I activate Crevice into the Different Dimension," Masaki continued, revealing another facedown card, "I declare one attribute, like DARK, and then I'll remove 2 monsters from both players' graveyard, like my Shadowpriestess of Ohm and The Dark Creator." The monitor showed the Masaki's avatar walking into the graveyard and then taking the Shadowpriestess card and a Dark Creator card and placing them into the Banished Zone. "Now I activate Return from the Different Dimension, paying half my life points and Special summoning Shadowpriestess, The Dark Creator I just removed, and the three Saggis!"

From a dimensional rip that appeared in the sky, Shadowpriestess of Ohm, the Dark Creator and three demented looking clowns wearing a dark purple outfit with puffy shoulder sleeves, gloves, and wearing face paint that had yellow star over its right eye, a purple stripe across the left side of his face, and a red nose. (4/1700/800), (7/2300/3000), (3/600/1500) x3

Masaki: 500

Enemy: 12100

"And then using the Shadowpriestess of Ohm, I tribute all three Saggis to deal 3300 points of damage!"

Masaki: 500

Enemy: 8800

"Next, I use the Dark Creator's effect to remove Skull Servant and bring back the second one, and then he'll use it on the Phantom of Chaos by removing Saggi the Dark Clown."

"And then I'll use Shadowpriestess of Ohm to tribute both Dark Creators for 2200 points of damage!"

Masaki: 500

Enemy: 6600

"Next, Phantom of Chaos will copy a non-summonable Dark Creator and he'll remove Saggi to revive the re-summonable Dark Creator."

"And then he'll remove the final Saggi to revive a Phantom of Chaos."

"Next, Shadowpriestess of Ohm will sacrifice a Dark Creator and the used Phantom of Chaos for another 2200!"

Masaki: 500

Enemy: 4400

"And then, I'll use Burial from the Different Dimension to return all three The Dark Creators to the graveyard."

"I'll have Phantom of Chaos copy a non-summonable Dark Creator."

"Next, I remove the second Phantom of Chaos to summon Dark Creator."

"Remove the other non-summonable one to summon another Dark Creator."

"Finally, I'll tribute all four monsters for the final amount of damage!"

Masaki: 500, Winner

Enemy: 0

* * *

"Wow, that sure was a long turn," Jaden said.

"I'll say," Allyson added.

"Very good, Masaki," Valencia praised. "You may return to your seat." The S-Hero duelist nodded as he returned to his place. "Now then, as you can see it was quite lengthy and by normal standards, this couldn't be done. Can anyone tell me why?"

"Because there were four Dark Creators in a player's deck," Melody stated. "And that violates the Rule of Three for those not on the Limited, Semi-Limited, or Forbidden Lists."

"That is correct," Valencia replied. "And the only way to do damage was to use Shadowpriestess of Ohm as the key. Can anyone tell me why there were four Dark Creators, aside from Masaki?"

"The ones that ended up in the graveyard before being summoned wouldn't have been allowed on the field since their normal Special Summoning requirements were not performed," Claudio stated. "By using Phantom of Chaos at the right time, those two could serve the purpose of using their effects."

"Right and that does not make them entirely useless." The North Academy teacher said. "And I can tell from most of you, you know you couldn't have done this in 15 minutes."

"Yeah, I saw that Masaki did his explanation nearly in that time." Yuri stated.

"Because he already seen the cards," Fidel added. "Makes sense for him to be able to get the jump on it."

"And that lies in the lesson," Valencia spoke up, "Know your resources well and your opponent's... if you're able to plan ahead what is going to happen, it may get done quicker and safer since your opponent cannot stop it. What if there was something to stop the damage?"

"It would be impossible to win..." Syrus answered.

"And that wouldn't be the end of the world, now would it?" Valencia smiled. "If I ever gave you a Duel Puzzle that had an impossible chance of achieving victory, how you would you all feel? Betrayed? Angry? Frustrated? Because a loss isn't all that bad, despite what grades, teachers, and your peers may want you to believe..."

"How's that?" Chazz asked.

"Because you learn more from your losses than your victories..." She stated. "Simply put... when you win, it's like saying 'I don't need to change; this deck can beat others at any time', but when you lose, you can review what went wrong, how you felt during the duel, evaluate your deck... so much you could learn just by losing. I'm not saying you should lose every duel, just take the time and think about it." After she saw that, she nodded. "Okay then, let's just get some more Duel Puzzle practice in and then you'll get time to duel for the rest of the day."

* * *

Later...

Classes were dismissed as the students headed on out to their leisure and soon the mandatory dueling. Crystal and Jesse stood behind to talk to their teacher...

"So, how are things so far?" Valencia asked them.

"Not much, planning on hitting this school's Card Shack with Jaden and Allyson," Jesse said. "It's cool to see that my sister's been doing well at this school, and even better that she and Jaden are an item."

"Oh right, the Silfer Red you dueled on opening day," Crystal figured. "How'd he get in Silfer Red and can stand a chance against you?"

"I think I have a feeling," the teacher spoke up, "Chancellor Sheppard was worried that not all of his best students were not at the highest level rank, Obelisk Blue."

"Well that's not the end of the world, is it?" Jesse asked.

"It is to them when someone like him and Claudio Osbourne are seen as the top duelists yet passed as the lowest and intermediate levels because of their duelist." Valencia stated. "I've seen their test scores, and Claudio actually has more than average on his written test, almost all were perfect A's but Jaden's been flunking or barely been in any classes, and both of them won nearly every duel they've come up against."

"Wow..." the kids said.

"Yeah, and for duelists like Kenji Yuuyami and Alexis Rhodes staying at the top of their duels and tests shows that they belong in the right rank." Valencia sighed. "And from the lists of other duelists, they are either lower or higher than expected."

"Explains why Viper did what he did..." Crystal stated. "But it didn't give him any right for dousing everyone's fun by crashing that concert..."

"I agree," Valencia nodded. "But remember where he comes from and the fact that he's the head of this venture that Sheppard called us all for. As much as I don't approve, I can't stop it."

"Yeah," Jesse sighed.

Soon, a beeping noise came from Crystal's Bio-Band, causing all eyes to be on that device. Then, an image of a person's face appeared. One with blue eyes and black hair styled like a Dark Magician Girl's.

"Looks like you're facing Melody," Jesse smiled. "You really got lucky for a great first match!"

"I guess so," Crystal shrugged. "I heard how tough she is; she even gave Yugi Moto a tough duel."

"But don't forget that all duelist are not invincible," Valencia stated, "One duelist may be tough to beat by a second duelist, yet easier to beat by a third."

"I remember that," the Crystal Beast duelist replied. "It's how Czar got dethroned from his makeshift status after Crystal and I made the scene."

"Anyway, I better find Melody and get our duel out the way," Crystal said as she made her way out of the classroom.

"Wait, I'll come too!" Jesse shouted, running after her.

"Have fun, you two," Valencia smiled and waved.

On the way, Crystal was going over her deck while Jesse walked behind her.

"So what's the agenda for today on your deck?" Jesse asked her.

"Seeing that she's a Spellcaster duelist and most likely has cards like Magician's Circle, I'll run with mostly with my own." Crystal replied.

"Calling out your girls, huh?"

"That's the idea. If I'm lucky, I can get them all out quickly..."

"_But what about us?"_ A small, female voice called out. Soon, six small pixies appeared in front of Crystal.

The first had a green flower pin on her pink hair, pink lace dress with a keyhole and green lace up boots. She also had slightly tanned skin tone, green eyes, purple lashes, and her wings are light blue in a swirl pattern. She looked slightly worried.

The second pixie wore a light pink puffy-sleeved dress and green headband with roses attached. Her wings are also green and her hair is a dark magenta color, which is long and worn down. Her eyes are blue and filled with happiness and love.

The third pixie had long, curly bronze-gold pigtails, bangs, and slightly tanned skin with big amber eyes filled with happiness and playfulness. She wears a light green shirt, skirt, and boots, and her wings are blue.

The fourth had pale purple hair in curls and a Victorian-style outfit in purple, white, and blue with a blue bow in her hair. She has pink make-up that makes sharp points above her eyes, a fair skin tone, and violet eyes that showed a firm, yet soft tone, and her wings were purple with a purple glow.

The fifth was very futuristic looking, with a light blue/dark blue jumpsuit and blue mullet-like hair with a light blue streak down the middle. Her wings are blue with yellow outline and had dark blue eyes.

The last one was younger than the rest, being a baby, with soft light green eyes. She is dressed in a pair of cream-colored striped pajama pants with red piping. Her little tank top is rose pink with cream spots. On her head she wears a darker rose pink puffy nightcap with dark cream spots, a light cream headband and trimming, and a dark maroon ribbon tying it down. Her little wings are bright pink and she has no lower wings like the other ones.

Crystal smiled softly at their appearance, and looked to worried pixie, "What's wrong, Lockette?"

"_What happens when you draw us?"_ The pink haired pixie asked. _"We heard about this place and its tough duelists; you might lose."_

"Then it'll be okay," Crystal replied softly. "It's not like it'll be the end of the world if I suffer one loss..."

"_But we are worried that the odds will be against you,"_ the futuristic pixie spoke up, pulling out an electronic pad. _"Hearing about this Melody Hikari, the chance of you winning will be 45%."_

"_Come on, Digit,"_ the magenta haired pixie said, turning off Digit's pad. _"Crystal's the best duelist out there... those stupid, muscle-headed boys back at North Academy underestimated her being the only girl ever set foot in that school. And you remember what happened then?"_

"_It's not the same down here, Amore,"_ Digit replied. _"Back then, female duelists had a hard time of making any progress and this school now has lot of girls being top contenders."_

"_Knock it off, you two,"_ the pigtailed pixie flew in between. _"No matter what, Crystal's still a great duelist... if they do beat her it won't be because she's weak! They'll have to work for it, and even then our girl will show that not even the GX champion can stop her from going to the top! And if I, Chatta say so, it's true! Yeah!"_

The baby pixie cheered as well, copying Chatta's enthusiasm and few on top of Crystal's head, getting her and Jesse laughing a little. Crystal looked up at the pixie.

"I know you believe in me, right Piff?" She asked with a smile.

The baby pixie, Piff, nodded her head and spoke in baby language. Finally, the Victorian styled pixie flew on top of Crystal's head as well and lifted Piff of her head.

"_Either way, you won't be winning anything if you're late to your duel, Crystal,"_ She said. _"It's not good for you to be late for anything."_

"Right Tune, and it would certainly would do Melody a favor it I showed at all," Crystal smiled as she continued on her way, with the pixies following after her.

'_She'll do just fine,'_ Jesse smiled as he followed.

* * *

At the front gate, Claudio and Melody were waiting around to duel as the latter's Bio-Band activating to show Crystal's face as her opponent.

"I know Crystal didn't leave class for awhile," Melody said, "So if I wait here, we can meet up and duel each other."

"Sounds like a plan," Claudio replied, but stared off at the sky. "Very intriguing class..."

Melody sighed, "Are you still moping around about how Viper took your guitar?"

"You know how I'm attached to that guitar, Mel," He replied sadly, "And for Viper to take it like it was 'just an ordinary guitar'..." His hand clutched tight as a fist, shaking with anger, "He had no right taking it..."

"You know... you never told me how you got that guitar," the Spellcaster duelist wondered. "I remember your sisters saying that you dad made sure you practiced every day... did he buy you the guitar?"

"It wasn't bought... it was made..." He replied. "The last thing I ever received from my grandfather before he died..."

"Oh..."

"When I told him and dad I wanted to be a rock star and I was serious about it, Grandpa took one of his old guitars, and remade it into the guitar you see me playing. But sometime afterwards, Grandpa got sick and died later on." Claudio explained. "So just to take something that has the memory of someone who didn't hesitate on believing in me for this, makes me sad and angry that he thinks it's something I just do to keep people from getting good grades."

"Wow..." Melody whispered, "I mean, I was mad at him for just taking the guitar like to stop you from doing what you love, but I never thought it meant that much deeper..."

"It does..." He replied. "So, you can quote me on this: music's going to be a part of my life, and I'm glad you're one of the people that accepted that."

"Of course, I have," She said, walking up to him for her to hug. "But don't let that get to you... you're going to get your guitar back, and you know that, too."

"Yeah, I know..." He sighed, relaxing into her embrace. "It just doesn't feel right sometimes..."

"We'll get through this," Melody reminded him while placing a soft kiss on his lips, and felt him accepting it. After she felt him relax, she broke the kiss. "It's not like you don't have a band and another guitar in your deck to do your music."

Claudio then sparked up, "That's true..."

"There she is!" Both of them turned their heads to see Jesse and Crystal walking out of the main building.

"Hey Melody," Crystal greeted as she now stood in front of her opponent, "I guess you got the message and waited here."

"It did help to remember that you were around this building," Melody replied. "You must have been talking with your teacher."

"We did wonder why we ended up here at Duel Academy," Jesse stated. "And it was to see the real strength of the students here to see if they deserved to be promoted or demoted."

"That's nice..." Claudio muttered.

"And it so happens that yours and Jaden's names popped up," the Crystal Beast duelist said. "You're two of the top duelists, but you're at the lower two dorms instead of Obelisk Blue which is said to be the best."

"So," the J-Hero duelist shrugged. "Just because I'm one of the best, doesn't mean I have to go to Obelisk Blue. I mean, Jaden's content with Silfer Red because of personal reasons like his friends, and I'm the same reason as a matter of fact. Even though others like Kenji, Jethro, and Allen are there, it still wouldn't feel like home. And if they don't understand that, I can't help them with that. They need to accept that any great duelist can come from all colors."

"I understood that as well," Melody added. "Being the GX Champion, they said I could be promoted to Obelisk Blue, but I turned it down. It isn't about rank; it's about showing how far I've gotten in dueling. Besides, only reason that I'm the GX champion was because Claudio, Jaden, Aster, and Masaki were out preventing the Society of Light from destroying the world. The finals were able to be fun because of their sacrifice."

"Wow, that is amazing," Crystal said in awe, "Now I know I'll be honored to face you in a duel."

The Magician duelist smiled, "My deck's all shuffled and I'm ready to go."

"Same here," Crystal added as both girls and boys gave the duelists room to duel. Both players then activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

Crystal: 8000

Melody: 8000

"I'll begin." Melody announced, drawing her sixth card. "I start with one card facedown and summon the Magical Exemplar in attack mode!" After she set a card, Melody brought out a raven-haired woman in a light green garb and a golden circlet on her head appeared with a light smile. (4/1700/1400) "Now that's my turn."

"Then here I go," Crystal announced, drawing her sixth card and immediately inserted one of them in the disk's slots. "I start with the Continuous Spell Card, Heart of the Underdog!" The Spell Card image appeared by her side, depicting man with brown hair, wearing a headband underneath it as well as a sleeveless grey shirt and green jacket over it and blue jeans, fighting through a dust storm.

"That lets her get all the Normal Monsters in her deck during her Draw Phase," Claudio stated, "Provided that she draws them, of course."

"By activating your Spell Counter, Magical Exemplar gains 2 Spell Counters per her effect," Melody interjected as two floating blue orbs circled around the Exemplar's head. (ME: 2SPC)

"Speaking of Spellcasters, now that you've summoned out one of yours, I'll show you one of mine! I summon Scout of the Moon!" Crystal continued, as she played Soon, a starry silhouette of an odango-haired girl appeared in the sky with a heart-shaped brooch. It let out numerous strands of pink ribbons around the body that combined to make a white fitted leotard, a blue collar with two white stripes, a red bow on the back of her blue miniskirt, and a red-front bow with the Heart-Shaped Brooch sewn to it, white gloves with red rings on the end, red knee-length boots, and a golden crescent moon placed on her tiara, and on the top of her boots. (4/1200/1200)

"She's starting big with her monsters already," Jesse said, taking notice.

"Her theme is Spellcasters, too?" Claudio asked.

"Actually it's a deck that has magical heroines," the Crystal Beast duelist stated. "All of their attacks are magic based, and they're not all Spellcasters either. But I think she may match Melody in Monster Types."

"And while she's out on the field, Scout of the Moon gains 500 ATK and DEF for every Scout on my field... including herself," Crystal explained as Scout of the Moon stood her ground. (4/1200-1700/1200-1700) "But since they are evenly matched, I'll also place one card facedown, and then activate my Field Spell, Moon Kingdom!"

She then added three reversed cards that appeared on her field, and then opened up the side slot of her disk to place a Field Spell inside. Soon, the area around the duelists and spectators disappeared and transformed it into the confines of space, namely the Moon. But instead of a vast area where no life existed, there was an advanced kingdom as hinted by a silver castle within a silver dome.

"Whoa," Melody gasped in awe at the kingdom. "It's beautiful..."

"Not to mention if the Neo Spacians didn't say anything about life on other planets, life on their moons could be possible," Claudio added.

"And in this place, all of my Scout Monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF!" Crystal continued as Scout of the Moon was enveloped in a silver aura, boosting her power. (4/1700-2000/1700-2000)

"By activating your Spell Counter, Magical Exemplar gains more 2 Spell Counters," Melody interjected again as two more floating blue orbs circled around the Exemplar's head. (ME: 4SPC)

"It still won't sidetrack me from activating the Field Barrier Spell Card which protects my Field Spell from being destroyed!" the North Academy girl continued, as another clear dome of energy surrounded the Kingdom, and two more Counters circled Exemplar. (ME: 6SPC)

"Whoa, all those cards she used up, I guess she's looking for her Normal Monsters next turn," Claudio looked on. "Better make your decisions carefully, Mel... that facedown card could make all the difference, especially if she's protecting her Field Spell."

"But for now, I'll end my turn and wait," Crystal concluded.

"She didn't attack," Jesse said, sounding like he knew it would happen.

"Why not, Scout of the Moon was stronger than Exemplar?" Claudio asked.

"It's her way," Jesse replied. "To her, she doesn't like to attack on her first turn; she only likes to set it up..."

'_Guess it's time I went to my new cards,'_ Melody thought as she drew her next card. "I summon my Skilled White Magician in attack mode!" She announced as a man dressed in white robes with blue Spell Counter sigils holding the cape together and carrying a staff with another Spell Counter on top. (4/1700/1900) "Next, I activate the Spell card Double Summon to be able to Normal Summon again, but also have my Spellcasters gain Spell Counters; two for Exemplar, one for Skilled White Magician." Melody continued as two Spell Counters floated around the Exemplar (ME: 8SPC), and another lit up the sigil on the White Mage. (SWM: 1SPC)

"She's building up for the other summoning," the J-Hero duelist looked on.

"And then, I summon the Tuner Monster, Frequency Magician!" Once Melody played her next card, a magician wearing light-purple robes and a mask-like hat with mechanical gloves that looked like magic amplifiers appeared. (2/800/400) "And when Normal Summoned, he gets one Spell Counter." Soon, a White Spell Counter appeared around. (FM: 1SPC) "But then his Special Ability allows me to remove it and boost another monster's ATK by 500!"

The Tuner Monster held his Spell Counter in his hands, making it brighten before transferring its energy to Exemplar, boosting her powers. (4/1700-2200/1400)

"But now I tune Level 4 Skilled White Magician with Level 2 Frequency Magician!"

Soon, Frequency Magician created a magic aura with his gloves and transformed himself into two Synchro Gate Rings, surrounding Skilled White Magician and transforming him into four stars before a light pillar emerged from the skies, while Melody chanted...

_"Bombarding Spells come together in a light of bright power! Synchro Summon!__Ignite, Explosive Magician!"_

Emerging from the light was a human wearing what looked like a combination of white robes and armor, both with gold trimmings. (6/2500/1800)

Claudio whistled, "Nice..."

"Now I activate Explosive Magician's Monster effect!" Melody continued, "By removing two Spell Counters from my field I can destroy one Magic or Trap card my opponent controls!"

"Sorry, but when Moon Kingdom's on the field, my Spells and Traps are off limits to destruction!" Crystal interrupted. "So his effects are null and void as of now."

"Then, I'll have Magical Exemplar attack and then I'll activate my Magician's Circle!" Melody announced as she revealed her facedown card depicting a Spellbinding Circle in the middle of an ice cavern. "Since a Spellcaster Monster attacked, we both get to summon another as long as it has up to 2000 ATK!"

"Sounds, like a good idea!" Crystal praised as she and her opponent fanned out their decks to get a desired monster. "I summon Scout of Mercury!"

Appearing from the circle, a silhouette of a blue haired girl appeared and used a wand, tipped with the symbol of Mercury, to control water as multiple strands of blue wrapped against her slender body, they came together and formed her heroic uniform in a ripple effect. The entire appearance consisted of a blue tiara gem, earrings, choker, collar, the bow that stand out on her chest, gloves that fit to her elbows, skirt, and boots with white V-lined stripes on the top. The bow on the back of her skirt was light blue. (4/1300-1600/1500-1800)

"And remember with each Scout on the field, Scout of the Moon gains 500 ATK for each one!" Crystal reminded as Scout of the Moon was ecstatic to see her friend, to the amusement of Mercury. (4/2000-2500/2000-2500)

"And I bring out my Magical Marionette!" Melody announced as she placed her monster on the disk tray.

Joining Exemplar and Explosive Magician, the circle let out a large, purple puppeteer floating over Melody's head and wore a red cloak. It had glowing strings attached its clawed fingers, controlling a tan puppet carrying two daggers in its hands. (5/2000/1000)

"Crystal waited for her turn to end so she could activate Magician's Circle as well," Claudio stated. "No telling what the other facedown cards are since Melody can have her monsters beat them down easily."

Melody then had to think, _'This is risky; a facedown, a field spell to protect them from being destroyed, and her main monster with 3000 ATK already. My only way out is to take down the other two to weaken Scout of the Moon, but with three facedown cards she'll be ready... but I'll have to make her use them...'_ "Replay attack! Magical Exemplar, attack Scout of Mercury!"

"I activate my trap card!" Crystal countered, revealing a trap. "Negate Attack, end the Battle Phase!" Soon, a spiraling vortex opened up in front of Mercury and absorbed Exemplar's spell.

"Alright, I activate my Exemplar's Special Ability!" Melody announced, "Since I can't touch your Spells and Traps, I'll go with using up 4 Spell Counters and bring out Magician's Valkyria in defense mode!" (ME: 4SPC) (4/1600/1800) "Now it's your turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Crystal announced, drawing her lone card. "Heart of the Underdog now activates! Since I'm holding a Normal Monster, I show it to you and then draw my next card until it's not a Normal Monster." She then revealed her drawn card, "I've drawn Scout of Mars, so I get to draw again..." She drew the next card. "Scout of Venus!" She drew the next card. "Scout of Jupiter!" She drew the next card, which wasn't a Normal Monster, "And even though it ends there, I get to summon my Scout of Mars to the field."

The second circle let out another silhouette of a girl with long, raven-colored hair, using her wand, tipped with the symbol of Mars, and summoned orange fire rings circle around her, until she appeared in her dominantly- red costume. She wore bright red pair of star- shaped earrings, a choker, white-striped collar, a red bow placed between her breasts, long white gloves, short red skirt, a deep purple bow on the back of her waist, and gorgeous red heels. (4/1500-1800/1200-1500) Scout of Moon happily hugged her friend, much to Mars' embarrassment. (4/2500-3000/2500-3000)

"It's not too bad since Melody saved her monsters with Valkyria," Claudio stated. "Scout of the Moon would have to give up her attack to beat her, while the others can't do a thing."

"Next, I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and then discard two!" Crystal continued, making her three draws and then discarding two of them. But that also gave Magical Exemplar and Magical Marionette their Spell Counters. (ME: 6SPC) (MM: 1SPC) (6/2000-2200/1000) "Then let's get another one my friends out, I use the Spell Faustian Bargain!" She then held up a spell card with a large green demon holding out its hands to produce a light. "With this, I can send a Special Summoned Monster to the graveyard and then Special Summon another Normal Monster from my hand."

"She'd have to give up Mercury then," Melody stated as another Spell Counter lit up on the Marionette's puppet and two more encircled Exemplar. (ME: 8SPC) (MM: 2SPC) (6/2200-2400/1000)

"Nope," Crystal smiled, wagging her finger, "It never said it had to be one of mine, and you have two of them yourself..."

Melody gasped as Explosive Magician vanished in a white light and floated over to Crystal's side.

"And then, I summon Scout of Jupiter in attack mode!"

Soon, a silhouette of a tall, brunette girl appeared and held up a small, green wand. A couple of bright-green lightning discs had surrounded her as she held out her left arm, and then the neon-green sparks of electricity began turning in an clockwise motion, until her sailor scout suit was formed around her. Her sailor suit was identical to Mercury's and Mars', except the Jupiter warrior's colors were green, both of her bows and rose earrings were pink, and her feet were slipped into a pair of short green high heel boots with white laces. (4/1600-1900/1500-1800), (4/3000-3500/3000-3500)

'_Not good, they are getting too powerful!'_ Melody thought.

"Sailor Jupiter, attack her Magician's Valkyria with Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Crystal announced as the Scout in question crossed her arms and extended her index and pinky fingers on both hands. Then, a small lightning rod rose from her tiara and sparked with thunderbolts and focused it within her body. She then threw all the bolts she conjured and threw it at the defending magician, destroying her to pixels.

"Mars, attack Magical Exemplar with Mars Fire Ignite!"

Mars gathered her hands together while extending both of her index fingers and conjured a fireball to fire at the Exemplar, torching the next Spellcaster.

Crystal: 8000

Melody: 7900

"Third, Scout of the Moon will attack Magical Marionette with Moon Tiara Action!"

Moon took off her tiara and held it in her right hand, and sent a magical white energy within it. And with a graceful toss, unlike throwing a Frisbee, she cut the strings, undoing the link between the puppet and its master. Soon the tiara came back like a boomerang and ran through the Marionette, shattering into the pixels.

Crystal: 8000

Melody: 6800

"Now Mercury, attack directly with Bubble Spray!" Once again, Mercury collected the moisture within the air and condensed it in a single bubble before breaking it apart into mini-bubbles, each of them surrounded Melody with a great force behind them all.

Crystal: 8000

Melody: 5200

"I place one card facedown to end my turn," Crystal announced.

"Now I see how she got to be one of the top students of North Academy, like you said," Claudio gasped in awe.

"Told ya," Jesse laughed.

"I hope you don't think it's all over for me yet, boys," Melody stated, drawing her next card. "Because Crystal's about to be beaten; I activate Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards," She continued as drew out her two cards, "Next, I summon Illusion Magician!"

From a dark prominence, a small being in purple magician robes appeared and carried a black scepter. The face wasn't visible, but two green dots were seen as its eyes. The appearance of this monster was familiar to those who seen Melody duel before... (4/1100/1900)

"Hey, that looks like a Dark Magician," Crystal mused.

"You are correct," the Magician duelist replied. "This guy's effect changes his name to Dark Magician whenever he's in the graveyard or on the field, and that helps out when I play this Quick-Play Spell, Dedication through Light and Darkness!" She then inserted the named Spell, showing Magician of Black Chaos flying through an energy aura. "This takes Dark Magician to the graveyard and allows me to evolve him into a stronger magician from my deck!"

The Spell card image surrounded Illusion Magician with dark smoke, covering it whole.

"Meet the Dark Magician of Chaos!"

The smoke cleared up and brought out a new spellcaster wearing a tight, black suit, with red rings around his arms and legs. On his head, he wore a wide black headdress that complimented the long black hair and pale blue face. It twirled around is pointed black staff a few times before coming to a complete stop. (8/2800/2600)

"Here comes the big time magicians," Claudio smiled.

"When Special Summoned, Chaos Magician let's me get a Spell Card back from my graveyard and I pick Pot of Greed!" She then took out her choice spell card, and held it up, "And I can play it again!" After inserting the card once more, she drew two more cards. "Now that's done, I'll have him attack Mercury with Chaos Scepter Blast!"

As soon as the magician charged up his magic, Crystal pressed a button her disk. "Don't think so, because I played a trap!" She countered as she revealed her facedown card, depicting Scout of Mercury launching a barrage of bubbles at a demon, freezing it in place. She then turned to the monster in question, "Go!"

Mercury nodded as she conjured up a light blue bubble within her hands. _"Mercury Bubbles!" _She then crossed her arms and swiped the bubble and yelled, _"Freeze!"_ The blue bubble suddenly broke into an infinite amount of small bubbles that covered up the Chaos Magician, freezing him in place.

"Wha...?"

"By using the Mercury Bubbles Freeze trap card, I can negate the attack and then freeze it place for until the start of your next turn!" Crystal informed her opponent. "So it's the end of your attacking this turn."

"Then I place two cards facedown and end it." Melody concluded, inserting two of her cards into her disk.

"Now it's my turn," Crystal announced drawing her next card. "I now summon Scout of Venus to complete the team!"

Then a silhouette of a girl with long blonde hair appeared and steadily held her orange wand up above her head, until the starry-golden streaks covered her entire body and revealed her as another of the scouts. Her sailor suit had an orange collar, orange skirt, blue front bow, yellow back bow, orange ballet flats and an orange-stoned tiara. (4/1500-1800/1300-1500) (4/3500-4000/3500-4000)

"She maxed out Scout of the Moon's ATK," Melody cringed in thought. _'At least my facedown cards can slow it down...'_

"I then play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your facedown cards," Crystal continued as a violent windstorm appeared and cut apart one of the Ra's facedown cards, revealing it to be Magical Hats. "Looks like we won't be playing the 'pick a hat' game... Scout of the Moon, attack!"

Once again, Scout of the Moon threw her powered-up tiara to strike the frozen Magician...

"Go Magical Cylinder!" Melody shouted, revealing her facedown card. From it, two large magenta cylinders appeared with question marks on them. "This takes your attack and sends it right back at you for damage equal to your Monster's ATK!"

Everyone, including the five Scout girls gasped the magic tiara vanished into the left cylinder and then came out of the right cylinder, zooming past Crystal's monsters and nailed her right in the chest.

Crystal: 4000

Melody: 5200

"She's already at the halfway mark," Jesse said, shocked at the turn of events. "And it was looking bad for Melody..."

Crystal straightened herself up, and looked up to see the worried faces of her monster. She gave them an assuring smile, "I'm alright; just didn't think to take a big hit like that..."

"She talks to her monsters, too?" Claudio looked on.

"Yeah, but those are not her Duel Spirits," Jesse replied. "From the looks of her deck right now, she may not play them but I can see them around her." He then pointed out above Crystal's head, the six little pixies who all had worried expressions on their faces as well, and tried to spur her on to victory.

"Another one with multiple Spirits," the J-Hero duelist said.

"I end my turn with these two facedown cards and then switch the rest of my Scouts into defense mode!" the Magical girl duelist announced as two reversed cards appeared in front of her feet while Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter took a knee.

"Then, it's time I started to go after the scouts," Melody announced, drawing her next card and smiled at her find. "I activate Diffusion Wave-Motion! At the cost of 1000 life points I can allow my Level 8 Dark Magician of Chaos to attack every monster on your side of the field." A red aura enveloped her, taking the life point payment.

Crystal: 4000

Melody: 4200

"Attack the Scouts now with Chaos Scepter Blast!"

"If this connects, Crystal's life points will be at a definite drop with Venus still in attack mode and Scout of the Moon will be weakened once the others are gone..." Claudio figured as the magician fired his spell...

"Reveal facedown card, Jupiter Thunder Clap!" Crystal announced, revealing a Quick-Play Spell from one of her cards. "With Scout of Jupiter on the field, I can change the battle position of one of your monsters. So, Dark Magician of Chaos goes into defense mode!"

Jupiter gathered a disc of lightning bolts in her right hand as Crystal informed Melody of the card. _"Jupiter Thunder Clap!"_ Jupiter shouted as she then used her left hand to swat the disc at Dark Magician of Chaos just as he raised his scepter in the air to perform the Diffusion Wave-Motion spell. The disc hit the very top of the scepter, causing the spell to disrupt and shocked the magician into paralyzing him.

"Ouch," Jesse winced.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," Melody concluded. "You're really good you know that?"

"Thanks, and I'm seeing why you won the GX tournament," Crystal announced, drawing her next card, "But let's continue... I activate Card of Sanctity to draw until we have six cards!" Soon, it was raining gold coins like a rain shower has both players drew out the necessary number of cards to have six in hand.

"They both needed new cards from the way they limited their moves," Claudio looked on as both girls looked over their new cards with thought.

"Next, I switch Scout of Jupiter and Mars into attack mode and have Scout of the Moon, attack Dark Magician of Chaos with Moon Tiara Action!" The North Academy girl commanded as the Moon Scout threw her powered tiara once more. This time, the chaos mage couldn't get away and was struck with the magical energies and exploded into pixels.

"Her last defense is gone..."

"Mars, Jupiter, Venus, go in for the direct attack!" Crystal continued as the three Scouts in question moved in and charged up their attacks...

"I activate my trap, my second Magician's Circle!" Melody quickly announced, revealing her facedown card and creating another magic circle in the middle of the field. "And with it, I summon my favorite monster the Dark Magician Girl!"

And from that portal appeared a female monster, very good-looking with long blond hair and blue eyes, a slight blush on her cheeks. She was dressed in light blue robes with a star-shape brooch at the center. Her headdress was similar to her master, the Dark Magician's, only her staff was shorter. (6/2000/1700)

"And with Illusion Magician serving as Dark Magician in the graveyard, she gains 300 ATK!" She smiled as her partner gained a pink aura around her. (6/2000-2300/1700)

"Looks like I stand down," the North Academy duelist stated as inserted two of her new cards in disk, appearing on both sides of her other facedown and having Venus switched into defense mode. "I end my turn by playing these two cards facedown and having Venus go to defense mode!"

"It's my move," Melody announced, drawing her next card.

"And even though I helped you out by having a new hand, I can use the trap Venus Shower!" the North Academy girl continued, revealing her second facedown card, "Since Scout of Venus is on the field, you take 300 points of damage for each card in your hand!"

Melody braced herself as she saw Venus leap into the air and then gather a golden energy in her right index finger. _"Venus..." _ Venus then fired a beam heading for the Ra, _"Shower!"_ At that command, the beam broke into seven equally power blasts that went through Melody's cards and hit her life points.

Crystal: 4000

Melody: 2100

"Your friend's not giving up that easy, is she?" Claudio asked Jesse.

"Nope..." Jesse replied.

"Alright, you got me good but I think it's time I took control of this duel by playing the Spell Card, Giant Trunade!" Melody smirked as she held up her mentioned card.

Crystal gasped, "Oh no, my Field Spell doesn't protect from cards that return to the hand!"

"Which means all of your girls are about to lose a little boost and your cards are about to be temporary taken out!" the Magician duelist stated as a hurricane settled in above the field and then caused the winds to close in and lift up the Moon Kingdom along with the barriers that were protecting it. The Crystal and her Scouts were trying their hardest to stay on ground, even with feeling their power drop. (4/4000-3700/4000-3700), (4/1600-1300/1800-1500), (4/1800-1500/1500-1200), (4/1900-1600/1800-1500), (4/1800-1500/1600-1300)

"Now the name of the game is to weaken Scout of the Moon so Crystal won't retaliate with a bigger opposition..." Claudio said to himself.

"Now I play Junk Dealer!" Melody announced, activating her next card. "This let's me revive two monsters from my graveyard, but with half their ATK! And I'll choose my Tuner Monster, Frequency Magician and my Magical Marionette!"

In two flashes of light, the Tuner Magician and her puppeteer returned to the field, defending themselves with their weapons. (2/800-400/400), (5/2000-1000/1000) "And then they'll go right back to the graveyard as I tune them both of them together!"

"_Surging magic combine to reveal the power underneath!"_ Melody chanted as her two monsters were engulfed by a burst of light. "_Synchro Summon! Arise, Arcanite Magician!"_

As the light faded, the newest Monster to appear had purple skin and wore white robes with purple designs. In his left hand he held a staff with a glowing green orb. (7/400/1800)

"When _Arcanite Magician_ is Synchro Summoned, he gains two Spell Counters and gains 1000 ATK for each Spell Counter he has!" Shiru explained as two black stones appeared and floated around the_Magician_, granting him power. (7/400-2400/1800) (_AM_: 2SPC)

"Next, I activate the Spell Power Grasp card!" She continued, "This gives my Magician a Spell Counter, while letting me take another Spell Power Grasp from my deck into my hand. And with another counter, Arcanite Magician gains another 1000 ATK!" Soon, a third Spell Counter floated around her Synchro Monster and then Melody took another Spell Power Grasp from her deck. (7/2400-3400/1800) (AM: 3 SPC)

"Now Dark Magician Girl, attack Mars with Dark Burning Attack!" Melody shouted as the mage charged up her scepter and fired a pink energy orb that slammed into the Scout of Mars, shattering her into pixels.

Crystal: 3200

Melody: 2100

The Scouts gasped in horror at the loss of their friend and ally, none so more than the Moon Scout. (4/3700-3200/3700-3200)

"And then, I'll have Arcanite Magician attack Jupiter with Arcana Blast!" She continued as her Synchro Monster aligned his three Spell Counters into a triangle before letting loose a silver blast of magic, shattering Jupiter into pixels and another look of sadness from the remaining three Scouts. (4/3200-2700/3200-2700)

Crystal: 1400

Melody: 2100

"Alright, she got this duel by 700," Claudio smiled. "It's only a matter of time to get the rest of this duel done..."

"Now I'll get rid of your Field Spell by placing one card facedown and activating the Spell Card Destruction to make you discard!" Melody announced, after she inserted her facedown card and then discarded her three card hand. Crystal on the other hand, had seven cards to discard and reluctantly tossed them in her discard slot. "And then we get to draw the same number of cards we had..." Melody then drew three more cards while Crystal drew seven. "And then to end my turn, two more cards goes facedown!" She concluded.

"Tricky," Crystal smiled as she drew her next card, making it eight. "Although you got rid of my other cards, you gave me slightly better ones this time around."

"Yeah, I was aware that it might happen," the Ra stated. "But better to get rid of something that can't be destroyed easily than letting it linger..."

"Fair enough, but I do stand by my words," Crystal continued. "I may not have my Spells to keep my cards safe, but I have the cards to compensate for it. First, since Scout of the Moon is on the field, I can now Special Summon Masked Man of Roses!"

Then suddenly, a red rose was shot out of nowhere and was stuck into the middle of the field. Jumping down near the, stood a man, no older than at the age of twenty; slim build, dressed in a tuxedo, wearing a cape, top hat, and a white mask. Immediately on sight, Scout of the Moon eyes went heart shaped while Mercury and Venus were also glad to see him. (6/2400/2300)

"Like every Magical Girl team, they need a guy ally," She smiled and then inserted a new card into her disk. "And then I play the Equip Spell Moon Scepter, which can I only give to Scout of the Moon and gives her 1000 ATK when I attack with her!"

Soon, a glittery sparkle storm rained over Scout of the Moon and dropped a small, scepter with a pink handle and a yellow, crescent shaped moon on top. (4/2700-3700/2700)

"And now, Scout of the Moon will attack Arcanite Magician with Moon Scepter Elimination!" Crystal announced as Scout of the Moon twirled her weapon around and pointed it straight at the Synchro Magician, covering him in sharp, red petals...

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rush Recklessly to increase his power by 700!" Melody countered, as she revealed her facedown card and boosted her Synchro Monster's ATK. (7/3400-4100/1800) With his new power, Arcanite Magician was able to deflect the petals and sent them crashing back to Scout of the Moon, shattering her scepter.

Crystal: 1000

Melody: 2100

"When Scout of the Moon could be destroyed, the scepter goes instead of her," Crystal stated. "Plus when it goes, it gives another monster on my side of the field 1000 ATK until the turn's end! And that will be Masked Man of Roses!" Soon, the petals surrounded the man in the cape and tux, increasing his power. (6/2400-3400/2300) "Masked Man of Roses, attack Dark Magician Girl!"

Using the scattered petals, Masked Man of Roses used them to strike Melody's ace monster and shattered her into pixels.

Crystal: 1400

Melody: 1000

"And then, I'll end my turn with these two facedown cards." She concluded as Masked Man of Roses returned to 2400 and Arcanite Magician to 3400. _'Thankfully, with Masked Man of Roses on the field, I got Poll Spin to negate her next attack and Red and White Roses to negate her Spells and Traps..."_

"Last chance," Melody announced, drawing her next card. "I activate my facedown card, Pitch-Black Power Stone! This gives me three Spell Counters to use and once per turn, I can remove one Spell Counter from it and transfer it to someone that can hold it."

"Then, I'll use my trap card, Red and White Roses to negate and destroy your Trap card," Crystal countered as she revealed one of her cards, which allowed her Masked Man of Roses to throw a storm of red roses to pierce through the stone and break it. "Sorry to break up the stone..."

"Then, I'll stop hiding my Synchro Monster's true power as I activate Arcanite Magician's effect! By removing a Spell Counter from the field, I can destroy a card like your facedown card! And I'll give up one of his to do so!" Everyone watched as one of the Spell Counters surrounding the Mage stopped circling and then launched itself behind Crystal's monsters and then shattered her facedown card. (7/3400-2400/1800) (AM: 2SPC)

"And finally, I use the Unstable Evolution Equip Spell to end this!" She continued as she inserted her Equip Spell, "Since my Life points are lower, the original ATK of my monster become 2400! And adding to my two counters giving up 2000 ATK, it brings its power to 4400!"

Soon, Arcanite Magician went through a series of changes ranging from small sizes to big before settling on his normal appearance, but with an intense aura added within. (7/400-2400-4400/1800)

"Oh well, we tried..." Crystal sighed.

"Attack Masked Man of Roses!" Melody commanded as Arcanite Magician used his two Spell Counters to encircle the tuxedo wearing warrior and then zapped him to pixels with silver lightning, ending the game.

Crystal: 0

Melody: 1000, Winner

The holograms disappeared, as Melody walked up to her opponent. "If I didn't have the cards I had in the end, it would have been all over for me. And I can tell that's not all of your deck."

Crystal smiled, "Guess you figured that out... it was barely half my deck when it came to the Monster, Spells, and Traps I used. It's best used when I have more monsters out on the field for more choice to strike."

"I saw that, too. I mean most of your monsters were Normal Monsters, otherwise Heart of the Underdog wouldn't have been in your deck." Melody pointed out.

"Well, I'm content with this deck..." Crystal replied. "Like Professor Valtona said, I learned a lot from this defeat, and its one loss I had in a long time. I had so many victories because of guys not thinking I was good enough."

"Oh boy..." Claudio sighed. "I am glad that logic of thinking got killed when most of the girls made it to the finals of the GX tournament. Look for those who keep saying that female duelists aren't all that, screw 'em. You know that you're a great duelist, and that's all you need. If someone else agrees, that's a bonus."

"_Of course, it is!"_ Chatta said, making her presence known to the four duelists. _"Anybody who says she isn't, better take it back! Our girl's going to be the next best duelist!"_

"Someone's got a fan," Melody giggled. "Is that one of your duel spirits, Crystal?"

"Yeah, one of six," Crystal replied. "This is Chatta, a pixie."

"_Hi!"_ Chatta waved with a big smile.

"And then the other five up there," Crystal pointed up above her, to which Claudio and Melody followed to find the other five pixies staring down at them, each one waving, "The pink haired one is Lockette, the magenta haired one's Amore, the polite looking one's Tune, the futuristic one's Digit, and the baby is Piff."

Amore started to fly in front of the Ras and stared at them in fascination, _"And I can tell that these two are a cute couple! After the scene we just saw."_ Hear that caused both of them to blush. _"It's true!"_

"_It was obvious,"_ Digit stated.

"_Come on, let's not start again," _Lockette said.

"_Besides it is rude in front of our new friends,"_ Tune stated.

Soon, Piff floated up to Claudio's head and stared back at him with a smile.

"Hi," Claudio said, while Piff replied in more baby language before flying up to his head before resting.

"I think she likes you," Crystal smiled.

"She must, if she thinks my head would make a good bed," Claudio remarked as everyone laughed.

* * *

Near the forest area, Syrus was walking around with his duel disk already strapped on his arm and prepared himself for a duel. He checked his Bio-Band and it showed that Yuri Grahmm from South Academy was his first opponent.

"Looks like I got one of the Overseas students," He said to himself. "I wonder how good she really is and what kind of deck she has..." He then looked to his deck. "The Synchro Monsters look great and all, but I rather see how much I can get with this deck before I really get into the point of following the crowd." He then looked back to his Bio-Band. "And even though Viper and this thing doesn't sound good, I'll have to suck it up for now and Duel Yuri the moment I see her."

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Syrus quickly turned in the direction where the bushes were, and saw it rustling again.

"W-Who's there...?" He stuttered, cautiously walking to the bushes. "I'm w-warning you... I'm not going to be taken down if you're a bully!" Another rustle came, spooking the little Obelisk, "O-Or maybe I could just..."

Then a big shadow jumped out of the bushes, making Syrus scream out loud and fall flat on his butt. But once he looked up, he saw something look down on him. It was a red kangaroo, giving him a curious look.

"A kangaroo?" Syrus wondered, as he cautiously moved away. He then figured something out. "Wait, you're the kangaroo who hangs out with Yuri!" The kangaroo nodded, standing on his tail and then clapped with his feet.

Feeling better about the whole thing, Syrus stood up while the kangaroo got back on its feet. "Do you know where Yuri is?" The kangaroo only tilted it's head, giving Syrus the notion it didn't know. "Well, she's my opponent." He raised his duel disk and pointed to it, "You know, Duel Monsters?"

Soon the kangaroo's ears went up and hopped a 180 behind him as someone came from behind the bushes. It turned out to be the girl in question, Yuri Grahmm.

"Kylie, there you are!" She said patting the kangaroo's head, "I know you haven't gone out for awhile, but you still gotta listen when I say to wait for me." She then looked up to see Syrus, and smiled, "Oh good, you let me right to him, thank you!" She then walked up to Syrus and said, "I hope he didn't try to rough you up or anything."

"No, but he did kinda scare me a bit while looking for you," Syrus admitted, scratching the back of his head. "No worries."

"Okay," She replied and looking him over, "So, my first opponent's an Obelisk Blue. Don't get me wrong when I say this, but I hope you're not one of those who are all talk and can be beaten before taking even a fraction of my life points."

"Uh... no, I just got promoted this year," the Obelisk said. "I didn't know the Obelisk Blues are that bad, because I know a handful of people that are great duelist in Obelisk Bluem and they are my friends."

"I hope you're one of those handfuls," Yuri stated. "Because coming here, I heard that Silfer Reds and Ra Yellows are better and they're supposed to be the lower ranked."

Syrus cringed, "Now I'm starting to get why someone like Viper's here..."

"I didn't mean to scare you, but I just didn't want to find out that the rumors are true." Yuri quickly said. "Let's just have a fair go, after all our Bio-Bands paired us up as opponents..."

"Right," Syrus said as they gave each other room to duel, with Kylie standing next to Yuri. Both players then activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

Yuri: 8000

Syrus: 8000

"I'll go first," Yuri announced, drawing her sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." She stated as she placed her monster card facedown and horizontal on her tray, while inserting another card into one of the slots of her disk. Both holograms appeared perpendicular to each other, with the monster card up front.

"My turn," Syrus announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Jetroid in attack mode!" He stated, bringing out a red fighter jet that was about his size, standing upright like a human and with blue eyes where the cockpit was and stretched out is landing gear at its hands and feet. (4/1200/1800)

'_Roids...'_ Yuri thought. _'They're going to be tricky little toys...'_

"Now attack her facedown monster!" Syrus commanded.

The jet aimed itself at the facedown monster and ignited its engines, performing a quick tackle to the card. What came out was a small, yellow bird, with a weird green face, a red crest, and a blue gizzard before it vanished. (3/500/500)

"You just destroyed a rare bird, called Ashinigray!" Yuri announced. "And when flipped over you have to discard one of your cards."

Syrus looked at his hand and shrugged as he discarded his Turboroid to the graveyard. "I still got four other cards to play..."

"And that may diminish more as well since Ashinigray was destroyed," the South Academy girl continued taking a card from her deck, then shuffling it, "By destroying Ashinigray after flipping it over, I get to bring another one to the field and Set it." After putting deck back, she Set her next Ashingray on the field.

"Aw man..." the little Obelisk thought. "I'll end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn again," Yuri said, drawing her next card and then activating it. "I play the Double Summon spell card, which allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn. So, I play Ipiria and Yowie... both in attack mode!" She then placed two Monster cards on the field, and let them appear. Ipiria was a small, grayish lizard with white hair on top of its head and on its face as a mustache. (3/500/500) Yowie was a brown scaled lizard that had eight, insect-like legs underneath its body. (3/500/500)

"Reptiles now?" Syrus wondered.

"Most of my monsters are those of indigenous creatures," the South Academy duelist replied, "Ones that have abilities and appearances that are unlike any common species you would see in the environment you're most accustomed to." She then patted Kylie, "Take my kangaroo friend, here. You would only see him hopping free in the Australian wilderness. Otherwise he'd be in a zoo for legal reasons..."

"Oh, okay..."

"But for this duel, you have bigger problems," She smirked, "Like Ashingray, they may be weak but they pack a strong effect. Ipiria gives me one draw from my deck since he was Normal Summoned." She then drew her card, and placed it into her hand. "And then Yowie does the opposite for you; it stops your Draw Phase when it is Normal Summoned."

Syrus cringed, "That's not good..."

"And then, I'll flip Summon my second Ashinigray to attack mode!" She continued, revealing her hidden monster and brought out the strange-looking bird. (3/500/500) "And you know what that means..."

"I lose another card," Syrus sighed, discarding Transformation.

"And then, I'll have my Ashinigray attack Jetroid!" Yuri announced while the bird in question took flight and went to dive bomb the jet plane.

"Even if your monster's about to be destroyed, I can activate Jetroid's effect," Syrus announced, holding up a card from his hand. "I can activate a trap card from my hand, and I'll use Supercharge! With it, when a Machine-Type 'roid' monster becomes an attack target, I can draw two cards, letting me bypass that Draw Phase I have to skip."

As he drew his two cards, Jetroid gave a quick right hand to counter Ashinigray's charging beak, shattering it to pixels.

Yuri: 7300

Syrus: 8000

"And that will have me place another Ashinigray on the field, to use its effect once more." Yuri continued, taking another card to Set on the field. "And then I'll end my turn with another facedown card."

"My turn," Syrus announced, getting ready to play his next card. "I summon Stealthroid in attack mode!" He stated, bringing out a black, stealth fighter jet that had red fins and two wheels. (4/1200/0) "Attack Ipiria!" Stealthroid gave a shrieking sound as it charged it for the lizard...

"Go trap card," Yuri countered, revealing her facedown card. "I activate Absolute End! With this, all attacks will become direct attacks this turn!"

Syrus gasped as he saw his monster fly over its intended target and then charge Yuri through her stomach, as the hologram flew by.

Yuri: 6100

Syrus: 8000

"Why did you take the hit?" the little Obelisk asked, confused at the turn of events.

"Two reasons," the South Academy student said, holding up two fingers for emphasis. "One: If I have the tools, I'd put my life on the line for an animal that needs help, just like my Ipiria... and two: by taking the hit, you damaged me by at least 1000, letting me Special Summon Ruklamba the Spirit King from my hand in attack mode!" In a dark prominence, a ghostly wisp appeared on the field. It then formed into a tall, bipedal lizard with green scales and a light brown underbelly. It also had a mane of long, black hair running down its back as it snarled. (8/1000/2000)

"And that's a Fiend monster," Syrus said to himself lightly before taking his mind back on the task at hand. "Jetroid, attack directly!" He continued as his jet plane skyrocketed past Yuri's monsters and went through her, damaging the points once more.

Yuri: 4900

Syrus: 8000

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown," He concluded. _'At least I was able to get her near to halfway...'_

"It's my move," Yuri announced, drawing her next card. "Now that that's over, it's time I get serious!"

'_Aw man, that's not good... it's even worse than all the other things she's been doing so far...'_

"I activate Graceful Charity!" Yuri declared, inserting the named Spell into her disk, "I draw three cards and then discard two." Once she drew her three cards, she hid her smirk behind her cards before discarding two of her choice. "Now I flip over my last Ashinigray!" The facedown monster turned vertical before revealing the oddly colored bird as it squawked. (3/500/500)

Syrus already knew the drill as he discarded his Cyber Summon Blaster.

"Then, I sacrifice that same Ashinigray to summon my Indigenous Spirit – Biami!" Soon, the bird vanished from the field and in its place came a transparent form of a dark-skinned figure wearing yellow face paint over the eyes, blue over his mustache, and red over his mouth area. His style of clothing was only a necklace of animal teeth and a grass skirt while carrying a bone staff. (5/2100/2000) "When this monster's summoned, I can special summon another Indigenous monster from my graveyard.

"And you put one in your graveyard when you played Graceful Charity," Syrus deduced.

"Yup," She then took out one card from her graveyard and then placed it on the field, "And I summon Indigenous Chief!" Rising up from the ground, came another dark-skinned male only with a lot more clothing than the spirit monster, but the same color of face paint. He had a tan, animal skin coat and pants along with a makeshift crown and a wooden spear. (6/2500/1200)

"Uh oh..." Syrus gasped.

"Chief, attack Jetroid!" Yuri announced as her monster shouted a battle cry and charged at the cartoonish jet plane, preparing to run it through...

"Still, I can activate a trap from my hand," Syrus announced revealing of his cards. "I activate Emergency Repairs from my hand, and then chain my facedown Quick-Play Spell, Support Mission!" He continued, revealing his facedown card. "With Support Mission, I can add Expressroid to my hand from my deck since Jetroid was targeted, while with Emergency Repairs, I send Drillroid to the graveyard in order to keep Jetroid on the field."

Yuri watched as Syrus added his choice Monster Card into his hand, while sending his other choice into his graveyard, with the latter showing the former his choices to be truthful. The Chief reached Jetroid and struck it in the torso, but it was able to survive the blow.

Yuri: 4900

Syrus: 6700

"Alright then Biami will attack Stealthroid!" Yuri continued with her Spirit chanting loudly, causing a dark aura to surround the Stealth Plane before shattering it to pixels.

Yuri: 4900

Syrus: 5600

"Now I switch Ipiria and Yowie to defense mode," the two mentioned lizards turned sideways and curled up, "I then place one card facedown to end my turn." Yuri concluded as she inserted her facedown card. "And since Biami is a Spirit Monster, he has to return to my hand!" Finally, Biami transformed into a dark brown orb and floated back to Yuri's hand.

"That was sure a lot to do," Syrus said, drawing his next card, "But since it's over, I place one card facedown and activate Card of Demise!" He announced, inserting a facedown card while activating his Spell. "This let's me draw until I'm holding five cards, but I'll lose my hand in five standby phases." With one his hand, Syrus drew four cards to make five. "Now I play my Continuous Spell card, Subspatial Battle!"

"That's a new one," Yuri stated, getting a good look at the card. It depicted Freed the Brave Wanderer versus Gagagigo in a land battle while Water Dragon and a shadowy looking monster, battling in the sky. "What does it do?"

"What it does is let us take 3 monsters from our decks and then we show them one right after the other," the Obelisk explained. "The ones with the lowest ATK have to be discarded and the owner's lose 500 points for each one."

"So it's the high card draw, eh?" the South Academy girl smiled, "I'm game!" Soon, the both of them were able to pick up three cards from their decks and then held their backs out to them. "Ready to show them?"

"Ready when you are!" Syrus replied as both players showed their cards.

Yuri chose Majioshaleon with 2000 ATK, Oshaleon with 1400, and Rainbow Snake Eingana with 2200

Syrus chose Submarineroid with 800 ATK, Steamroid with 1800 ATK, and Strikeroid with 1600.

"Looks like you became the victim of your own spell card, and you're about to lose the bulk of the life points for it, while only lose 500" Yuri stated as she and Syrus were forced to discard Monsters while taking the heat for them.

Yuri: 4900

Syrus: 4600

"That's okay, because I got something planned for it..." the Obelisk smiled, despite the side effects he endured.

"What?"

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards," He began, drawing his extra cards, "Next I summon Expressroid in defense mode!" He announced as he brought out a small, yet long subway train with cartoon eyes peering out at the front car. (3/400/1600) "And when he's summoned, I can bring two more roids back to my hand from the graveyard and I choose Drillroid and Submarineroid!"

"I see, you're planning to fuse some monsters?" Yuri asked as her opponent collected his cards.

"Yup, I'll then play Quick Tuneup..." He stated as he inserted a Spell card depicting Stealthroid, Strikeroid, and Turboroid with three larger machines behind them. "This lets me use Stealthroid, Strikeroid, and Turboroid to fuse them from my hand, field, or graveyard and let me fuse them into any Soildroid I want! So, I can remove Stealthroid, Strikeroid, and Turboroid from my graveyard to Fusion Summon Solidroid Gamma!"

"From your graveyard?" this time Yuri was shocked as Syrus removed his three monster cards, and summoned out a large, humanoid robot. Its arms were giant jet turbines, and on the shoulders were even more turbines. Once it landed, the turbines started up and burned the floor underneath. (7/2700/2000) "You wanted to lose those cards!" She realized.

Syrus smiled and nodded, "And when he's summoned to the field, every facedown card you have is blown away!"

Gamma gestured, and all of its engines pointed at the field, blowing it away as tornados erupted from the machine and destroyed Yuri's facedown, shattering it into pixels.

"Next, I activate Vehicroid Connection Zone!" He continued, activating his next card. "It's a fusion card for my roid monsters, and I use it to combine Steamroid, Drillroid, and Submarineroid from my hand to form my Super Vehicroid – Jumbo Drill!" Soon, a steam locomotive, a cartoonish drill monster, and a blue and tan submarine appeared before fusing themselves into a vortex. Once done, they combined to create a larger and stronger drill that was as big as a tank and was steam powered to add on to it. (8/3000/2000)

"And he can inflict piercing damage to any monster, so I can attack Yowie or Ipiria and deal some big time damage," Syrus stated.

"Sorry, but you can't," Yuri smiled, as she recovered a card from her graveyard and showed a Trap Card from it. It showed a Game Preserve Ranger fighting off a poacher that had some Ashinigrays caged up in traps, "That card you destroy is called Savior of the Endangered! During your Battle Phase, I can remove it from play to save the weakest monsters from being targeted for an attack this turn! And since both of your intended targets have 500 ATK, you can't touch either one of them!"

"But I can still take Ruklamba and your Chief out!" the Obelisk proclaimed as his Jumbo Drill revved up its big drill and dug into the ground.

"Not Ruklamba!" the S. Academy duelist stated, raising her hand to the monster in question, "I can use his Special Ability to sacrifice him to Special Summon monsters with up to 2000 ATK from my hand, and I'll just play Majiosheleon in attack mode!" Ruklamba reverted into a dark soul that expanded and formed into a large, multicolored chameleon with a red bowtie on its yellow body, three spikes on its green head, and red stars as eyes. (5/2000/800) "And since you control a Spell/Trap card, you can't target him!"

"I can still take down the Chief!" Syrus continued as Jumbo Drill finally came out of the ground to smash into the Chief, sending dirt and pixels into Yuri's face.

Yuri: 3600

Syrus: 3100

"And although it may be true about your Majiosheleon being unable to be touched so long as I hold Spells and Traps on the field, I'll place these two cards facedown and end my turn." He concluded.

"Duel Academy is impressive for all of these great duelists," Yuri smiled, drawing her next card and having a change of heart from her statements before the duel, "Plus I'm glad that I got you as an opponent... Now that I remember your name, I heard you were in line to win the GX Tournament."

"Yeah... until I had a falling out with my brother," Syrus sighed.

"I know what happened, so you don't need to beat around the bush," Yuri continued. "Still, if you can handle shock collars in an 8000 point duel and stay on your two feet, there's more than meets the eye to a little guy like you." She then smirked. "Meaning I have to do this... I sacrifice my Yowie and Ipiria to summon the great Rainbow Snake Eingana!" The two lizards vanished from the field and combined their essences to create a large, multicolored anaconda with a white underbelly and yellow, slit eyes staring down at Syrus. (7/2200/2400)

"Okay, that's scary..." Syrus cringed.

"Attack Solidroid Gamma!" Yuri commanded as Eingana hissed menacingly and charged at the robot roid, wrapping its whole body around Gamma.

"It's still 500 points weaker," the Obelisk announced, "Gamma, Counterattack!" Soon, the Solidroid broke free from the anaconda's hold, slammed it on the ground and stomping it into pixels.

Yuri: 3100

Syrus: 3100

"I thought you would protect your monsters..."

"Only if they tell me to strike my opponent down," Yuri said ominously, "Because when he's sent to the graveyard, Eingana destroys all monsters on your side of the field!"

"What?"

Yuri giggled, "Sorry... thought I play up the dramatic moment. But I'm serious about the effect!"

Soon, a large rainbow arched over Syrus' field and rained tiny sparkles over his monsters, disturbing them greatly. Soildroid Gamma rusted over into dark brown before shattering into pixels. But it wasn't the same for the Super Vehicroid who grinned back.

"My Jumbo Drill stays, since I Fusion Summoned it with Vehicroid Connection Zone," Syrus grinned as well, "It can't be destroyed by card effects!"

Yuri smiled. "You got me there, but still my Majioshaleon's immune from being attacked, and you can't get me without destroying him and with your Spells and Traps on your field."

"We'll see about that," Syrus said, drawing his next card. He revealed it to show a Dark Magician inside a library with an unlimited amount of books on its shelves. "I activate the Magician's Archive Spell to take another Vehicroid Connection Zone!" He then took out his deck and pulled out his named Fusion Card, shuffled his deck and then put it back into disk. "Next, I activate Chain Material!"

Yuri stared in fascination as one of her opponent's facedown cards revealed the trap card depicting the Monster Cards Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in the Banished Zone while having light purple mist leak out of them. "I never heard of that card."

"Well it's perfect for my combination," Syrus smiled. "With it, I can remove any Monster cards from my graveyard, deck, hand, and field to have a Fusion! But I won't be able to attack this turn and the Fusion Monster created will be destroyed during the End Phase!"

"And with Vehicroid Connection Zone, the monster you Fusion Summon will be unaffected!"

"That's right, but one of the monsters I need is in the Banished Zone, so I activate my other facedown card, the Burial from A Different Dimension to bring back Stealthroid!" Syrus stated as he took the monster card from his pocket and put it back in the graveyard. "Finally, I use Vehicroid Connection Zone to fuse Stealthroid, Drillroid, and Expressroid from the graveyard and Truckroid from my deck!"

Suddenly, each of the roids began to break apart into different pieces. A pair of legs formed from the drill creature, a midsection and shoulders were formed with the jet, while the subway made shoulder pads. The truck tucked into the midsection as arms were formed from the remaining pieces of the roids. Finally, the pieces linked together and a large head shot out of the top to take its place. (9/3600/3000)

"Meet the Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union!"

"That's big!" Yuri gasped while Kylie hid behind her in fear.

"And even though I can't attack, I can use its Special Ability," Syrus smirked, "It can take your Majioshelon and equip it to him!"

On cue, the Super Vehicroid activated the truck bed on its chest plate and used it to absorb the large chameleon.

"And then to end my turn, I activate the Level Thunder Spell Card!" He stated as he showed a Spell that had numerous stars being struck by lightning. "With this, I can combine the levels of all monsters on my side of the field and then damage you for that number times 100!"

Yuri: 1400

Syrus: 3100

"Impressive," Yuri stated as she drew her next card. "I activate Card of Sanctity, letting both draw until we're holding six cards!" Both players did just that as they filled up their hand with cards, and fanned them out for potential strategies. Yuri was very pleased, "End of the line, first I use my Star Blast Spell Card! By paying multiples of 500 points I can downgrade a monster's level by 1. And I'll just pay the first 500 so that my Wandijina goes from level 5 to 4!" A red aura surrounded her, translating the payment.

Yuri: 900

Syrus: 3100

"Now I Summon Indigenous Spirit- Wandijina with that one less level!" Another transparent native male appeared in the same attire as the first spirit, while holding a blue energy orb. (5-4/2100/2000) "But he won't be here for long as I use his special ability to bring out one of my best; Walaganda the Creator!" The spirit used its orb to absorb its form inside it, turning it from blue to green. Then, the green orb expanded into a large, humanoid figure that soon revealed itself into a dark-skinned male wearing a large, bear-skinned robe and wielding a wooden staff with blue, green, and red feathers. He even wore a wooden mask with yellow eyes and dark red mouth with white teeth painted on it and blue, red, yellow, and purple feathers stuck on top. (8/3000/3000)

"Now to weaken your monsters with the Continuous Spell card, Burden of the Mighty," She continued, inserting a spell depicting a bird's nest inside a soldier's helmet. "With this, your monsters lose 100 ATK multiplied by their levels. And those two monsters will lose a lot where my monster is concerned, since it's not destroying them!"

Syrus gasped as his machines got weaker and slumped over in pain. (8/3000-2200/2000), (9/3600-2700/3000)

"And then I add the Equip Spell Spirit's Confinement to seal the deal!" She then revealed an Equip Spell, depicting Walaganda harnessing the power of Wandijina within a blue flame. Soon, a blue flame pattern appeared on Jumbo Drill. "Now Walaganda, attack Jumbo Drill!"

Walaganda jumped on top of Jumbo Drill and then chanted and added a mystic dance on top of the Super Vehicroid. He chanted and danced faster and faster, while Jumbo Drill started shivering in pain with each passing second, until Walaganda jumped off and Jumbo Drill shatter into pixels.

Yuri: 900

Syrus: 2800

"I'm still around," Syrus said.

"Not for long, thanks to Spirit's Confinement!" Yuri countered. "Since a Spirit Monster's in my graveyard, you lose life points equal to Jumbo Drill's original ATK since he was equipped to that Spell!"

Soon, a blue flame erupted under Syrus making him scream out and drain his life points.

Yuri: 900, Winner

Syrus: 0

Once the holograms disappeared, Syrus fell to his knees and sighed. "Oh well, guess I didn't cut it this turn."

"Don't get so sad about it," Yuri stated. "If it wasn't for the side effect of Chain Material, you would have beaten me since you took my Majiosheleon. And from how you played your cards, you know how to play them effectively... I was just one opponent who got away. Plus, I heard from several people say you would be a tough opponent from how you improved since your first year here... I believe them; you didn't underestimate me, yet you had every right to question my gameplay with weaker monsters."

"Okay..."

"So, what I'm saying is that you belong at the best rank." The South Academy duelist smiled. "And after you learn from the loss, I'd be honored if you Dueled me again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because of the Survival Dueling Test we have more time to get to know each other as Duelists." She continued as she turned around and prepared to leave. "But I better get back to the Obelisk Girls' Dorm, since it's where I'm staying at. I'll see you around, 'kay?"

"Alright," Syrus replied, finally smiling, "Thanks!" He then prepared to leave towards the Silfer Red Dorm.

* * *

Elsewhere, Viper watched the duel through his spy cameras and saw everything from Syrus' self-guided talk to everything at the end of the duel.

"Well, someone has a confidence problem..." He said with a smirk, "Let's help out with that, shall we?" He then began typing up something on his screen, getting the information on Duel Pilots, "Mister Truesdale is nothing like his brother, after all... but after I'm done with him, he'll be fighting for his life as a Duelist."

* * *

As Syrus headed over to Silfer Red Dorm he planned on getting some rest and lunch before the next class with Professor Kai Mason in about a couple hours, while the Survival Dueling and Kal's Tournament was going on. Before he entered the room, his Duel Pilot started beeping for him to answer. After pulling it out and checking his new messages, he checked the newest one and read its contents. But what he read caused him to be shocked with worry.

"But... why?" He gasped.

Solidroid γ

WIND (Implied)

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Level 7

2700/2000

Turboroid + Strikeroid + Stealthroid

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization"). When this card is Special Summoned, destroy all face-down cards that your opponent controls.

(Used by Syrus Truesdale in the GX manga. Creative rights goes to the writers of GX)

Quick Tuneup

Normal Spell

Fuse Turboroid, Stealthroid, and Strikeroid from your hand, field, and/or graveyard into 1 Stealthroid monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring the Summoning Conditions.

Spirit's Confinement

Equip Spell

Equip only to a monster on your opponent's side of the field, while you control Walaganda the Creator and a Spirit Monster in your graveyard. When the equipped monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the equipped monster

(The two cards were both created by me, all rights included to me.)

* * *

Next Time: Alister and Erika's protégés now step up to the plate; Bradshaw against Jeremy, and Kairi against Lily.

Please read and review! Later!


	6. The New Tag Class

Note: Tag Duels will now follow the rules used in current Yu-Gi-Oh! Based video games, seen in season 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and the Valentine's Day chapter of my Holiday Edition story.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise, no names of any band or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators

Chapter 6: The New Tag Class

* * *

Nearly the rest of the afternoon was spent getting the students mandatory dueling and having lunch, plus with Kal Wilde's class tournament underway, the candidates were falling by the wayside as per single elimination rules. Things were called to a halt when the students were called to the next class taught by Kai Mason. Everyone was looking more relaxed after getting some duels out of their system and get ready for the next class to get underway, however they found themselves in the Main Arena once again.

"I wonder what this guy teaches," Masaki wondered.

"The only people who would know, is either Adrian or Tetsu," Hassleberry replied. "But I tried to get some answers and they ain't talking."

"Of course they're not talking," Bradshaw stated, "They have the knowledge from East Academy and with us as the newbies of the class..."

"Put it simply," Kairi added. "We're not going to know until the teach gets here and explains himself."

"Oh well," the Dino duelist shrugged. "And what about you guys? Claudio and Melody told us you were under Alister and Erika's tutelage for about 4 years..."

"One of the ways people can become Pro Duelists," Kairi noted. "Being recommended by a Pro Duelist..."

"Of course, they told us Duel Academy would do us some good," Bradshaw added. "Beats being a paper pusher for a long time..."

"Reason why I'm not messing with Aster," the S-Hero duelist chuckled. "As much as we are cool after last year, I'm not fond of being under _his_ wing. He'll abuse it more than help me."

"Hey, where's Syrus?" Reyna wondered, asking her brother in the seat below him.

"He did have a duel," Jaden said, "So I wouldn't be surprised if he's a little late to class."

"Because me and Reyna had to drag you here," Allyson smirked, "Looks like another perfect reason your sister's enrollment."

"Hey," the E-Hero duelist grumbled.

"With what I heard from Prof. Valtona, some classes should do you some good," Jesse added. "After all, it's the reason you're still in Silfer Red."

"So, what," Jaden shrugged. "I like the color red. Plus all my friends are at the red dorm."

"So, how are you holding up in the tournament?" Kenji asked Alexis.

"Haven't been losing yet," She stated. "Plus, it gave me the chance to use some Synchro Monsters for the Cyber Girls."

"Cool," the ninja duelist smiled. "The same for me with the Ninjas..."

"Speaking of Ninjas, what happened when you got home and told your family about using the Ninja Gods," Alexis asked.

"Oh they were fine with it," Kenji replied. "Told me I had the right mind to use them when I did summon it against Obelisk. Then, my sensei had me training all day since my darkness got out of control... and man, did I feel sore for the rest of the week."

"Ouch."

"Exactly," the ninja duelist agreed, laying his head on the desk table. "Makes me glad I'm here now... not suffering..."

"You'll be alright," Alexis smiled, patting him on the back.

They both heard the classroom doors opening, thinking Prof. Mason came in the door, and sat up in their chairs to get ready for the lecture. But once the footsteps of the person coming in got closer, they saw someone wearing something different that neither one of them expected...

"Syrus," Alexis and Kenji said with ight gasps and shocked looks. Stopping right in front of them, was indeed Syrus Truesdale, but now clad in the Ra Yellow uniform once more.

"Hey guys," He said sadly. Several others heard his voice, and turned to see Syrus in the Ra Yellow blazer. Jaden, Reyna, and Allyson were shocked to see Syrus in a different blazer.

"No way," Jaden gasped. "Syrus got demoted?"

Yuri was also shocked, remembering what the Bio-Bands were supposed to check. "He got demoted," She said, looking confused.

"Didn't you duel him earlier today?" Jim asked her.

"Yeah," Yuri replied. "But the little bloke had me up against the wall before I could make the win. He even showed me through his fighting spirit that he belonged in Obelisk Blue."

"Still, that's gotta be bad for the little guy," Jim sighed.

"Why would Viper demote you?" Alexis asked the Ra.

"He said I should have fought my duel with more spirit," Syrus stated. "Basically meaning I wasn't good enough..."

"Then he must have made a mistake," Kenji told him. "There must be something else that caused you to supposedly get demoted..."

"Well, I'll just have to get stronger then," Syrus replied. "And the real reason I was late was because of working on a new deck other than my Vehicroids..."

"You're not using them anymore?"

"I figured I should change my strategies and adapt to the progress," The Ra shrugged as he found himself a seat, leaving Alexis and Kenji to ponder on his words.

The classroom doors opened up again, to reveal Kai Mason finally showing himself to begin the lecture as he walked down the stairs. Once he reached the front...

"Hello class," He greeted. "My name is Kai Mason, and I teach Tag Team Dueling in this class and over at East Academy. I was also the leading professor in English Dueling History. But, you already have a History Teacher, a Mr. Stein, so I'll only handle the Tag Dueling for today, which will consist of new rules than the ones accustomed here."

"New rules to tag dueling," Blair wondered.

"Yes, and this will prove how you adapt well to your opponents and your partner." Kai replied. "But I'll explain the changes: the first is, you and your partner will no longer have separate fields, but share one together."

"So it's back to five Monsters, five Spells/Traps," Axel mused.

"And you get to use your partner's cards that he/she has placed on the field," Fidel added.

"Correct. Next: Instead of the rule that has the duelists barred for attacking until every player has taken a turn, it will proceed as a normal Duel would. Meaning the second turn in, the attacking starts."

"Whoa, that's a switch," Alex chuckled. "Meaning you better set up that fortress quick on the first turn..."

"And finally, the hands and Decks stay separate," Kai concluded. "Which means the usual Tag-Team exclusive cards will be null and void."

"Good, I hated them ever since last year," Hassleberry sighed.

"You're telling me," Syrus added.

"And hearing from Professor Wilde, the way your Bio-Bands was supposed to work for his final, it won't be the case in these tag duels," Kai smiled, "But still, trust in your partner as well as your own abilities and you should be okay."

"Depends on who I'd get," Sam shrugged.

"Well, I think it's time I paired up the two teams," the East Academy professor stated, holding up the list. "And I'll do teams that recognize each other for this one, so I'll have Bradshaw and Kairi Hawkings vs. Jeremy Roswell and Lily Rose Lee."

All the named duelists stood up and proceeded to stand up from their seats and then walk down to the arena.

"The first official duel we have in class, and it's a tag duel," Bradshaw said.

"Which we _had _to work on, given our decks are way too different and incompatible," Kairi replied. "And Jeremy and Lily have three years in the school, so if they tagged before it's going to be trouble."

"You know their decks are going to be different from each other," the elder brother stated. "And I really don't think our tactics will get in the way of one another."

"Let's hope so,"

"Anything new with your deck that I should know," Lily asked the Alien duelist.

"Well, I got one Synchro Monster that can be a problem if it can, but it only works on my monsters," Jeremy shrugged. "Otherwise, you know my deck. And you?"

"A whole bunch of new Dragons, some need attributes, some need Dragons," the Dragon duelist replied. "But I do have some strategies involving some high level dragons, if you're willing to have your monsters be Tributed."

"It'll be cool," the Alien duelist nodded.

Once all four players got down to the arena, the decks were already shuffled plus the four duelists were paired up on both sides.

"GAME ON!"

Bradshaw/Kairi: 8000

Jeremy/Lily: 8000

"I'll go ahead and kick things off," Jeremy announced, drawing his sixth card. "I activate Cost Down, discarding one card to downgrade monsters in my hand by 2." He announced, inserting his Spell to activate the effect and discarding his one card, "And thanks to that, I can summon Flying Saucer Muusik'I in defense mode without a sacrifice!" Soon, a giant UFO descended from the sky. Bright lights shined around it and created a hum as it hovered over the field as if it were a Field Spell. (5-3/1000/2000) "And then, I'll place two facedown cards to end my turn." He concluded, inserting another two cards.

"Cool, my turn," Bradshaw said, drawing his sixth card. "Let's rumble with Gladiator Beast Lanista as the first monster you face!" He announced, slapping down the Monster card and unleashed an eagle warrior clad in green armor that showed off its light green wings, silver spikes adorning the helmet, and carrying a two-pronged spear as its weapon of choice. (4/1800/1200)

"Whoa, he looks decked out to fight," Jeremy stated.

"Eh, it's alright," Kairi waved off.

"Alright," Bradshaw groaned. "He and all my other monsters are better than that!" He then turned to the flying saucer in the sky, "And I'll prove it by going to town on the Alien race! Lanista, attack that saucer!" He commanded as the Eagle Gladiator took flight and spun his spear furiously.

"Muusik'l, deploy barrier!" the Alien duelist commanded as his flying saucer emitted an orange light around itself. Once Lanista struck the light with his spear, only to be bounced back from the electricity the enemy emitted.

Bradshaw/Kairi: 7800

Jeremy/Lily: 8000

"There's a catch to hitting me with a monster that clearly couldn't destroy the monster with higher DEF," Jeremy stated, not at all phased from the deflected attack.

Bradshaw grinned, "Finally, some that didn't call me stupid for doing it! That's right; now that the Battle Phase is over, time to unlock the potential of the Gladiator Beasts after they get into a battle." He turned to Lanista. "Tag Out!"

Lanista vanished into a green light that zoomed into its master's deck.

"Tag Out?" Lily wondered.

"Like I said; during the end of Battle Phase, all Gladiator Beasts that have battled have the ability to return to my deck and then I can Special Summon a new one to take his place." The elder Hawkins announced, placing Lanista into his deck, took another monster card out before shuffling the deck, and then placing the new monster on the field. "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in defense mode, Tag In!" A silver-colored light flashed, bringing out a large rhinoceros with silver, heavy armor. It kneeled down and placed both fists on the ground. (4/700/2100) "And when he's been Tagged In, his DEF is now 2400!" (4/700/2400)

"And from the looks of things, if Jeremy and Lily keep fighting with them, it's only a matter of time before Bradshaw brings it one that'll beat down his saucer." Alex added.

'_So, he's gonna Special Summon the entire duel...'_ Jeremy hid a devious smirk and a flash went across his glasses. _'That means I know what Alien monster I need to take control of the field in heartbeat!'_

"I then place two cards facedown to end my turn!" Bradshaw concluded, inserting the reversed cards into his disk, showing them on the field facedown.

"Alright, my move," Lily announced, drawing her sixth card. She then held up a Spell card depicting two land dragons basking in the bright sun. "I activate the Spell Card, Sparkling of the Light Dragon! With it, I can send Reincarnation Dragon Samsara and Darkflare Dragon from my hand in order to Special Summon Lightpulsar Dragon from my deck, since it's a LIGHT Dragon!"

A white portal opened up from above and released a large dragon with an off-whitish color to its scales. It stood on its two legs, stretched out its large wings and let out a powerful roar as another flare flashed on its chest. (6/2500/1200)

"Whoa, a powerful monster on the first turn," Jaden grinned, "And a new one, too!"

"Sounds like Lily getting back into her flow of her high-level Dragons," Melody added.

"And next, I'll have him attack Hoplomus with Pulsar Flare attack!" the Dragon duelist declared as her monster released a giant ball of white flare from its chest and used its right wing to swat it at the defending beast.

"Don't think so, I have a trap!" Bradshaw countered, revealing a trap card depicting Hoplomus using diamond shields to deflect an attack coming from all sides. "It's called Defensive Tactics! When I have a Gladiator Beast on the field being attacked, I can reduce all damage to 0, plus save my monster from being destroyed!"

Hoplomus slammed his fists on the ground and roared as his armor released numerous diamond shields from it. Soon, the shields rotated furiously around his form blocking the oncoming flare from impacting.

"And then the best part is, I can send the Defensive Tactics Trap Card to the bottom of the deck," Bradshaw grinned, placing the trap card where it needed to be. "Next, I'll have Hoplomus leave the field! Tag Out!" Hoplomus vanished into a silver light and zoomed into its master's deck, while grabbing another card, "Now I can bring out Gladiator Beast Spartacus, Tag In!" Next, a light brown spirit flashed onto the field and formed into a bipedal dinosaur in armor that had spikes on the shoulder guards and wielded a two-handed axe (5/2200/1600).

"And because of your Special Summon, I can now Special Summon my Phantom Dragon from my hand," Lily quickly countered, revealing one of cards and placing it on her disk. A ghostly wisp appeared from around Spartacus and zoomed over to Lily's and Jeremy's side, materializing into another dragon-like form that had a face from a horror movie, an inverted wingspan, and two long arms flexing with power. (8/2300/2200)

"Man and I thought I was fast with Summoning," Kenji whistled. "She's doing it however she pleases..."

"But of course, the Special Summoning comes with a price," the Dragon duelist said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Two of Jeremy's and my Monster Zones cannot be used."

Two gravestones appeared on both sides of Phantom Dragon.

"But that means you locked out Jeremy from summoning on his next go," Kairi pointed out.

"Not with what he left me," Lily smiled, revealing the facedown card, Jeremy left behind. "I play Creature Swap which causes both players to swap monsters to the other side. The problem is, you only have one to give up while Jeremy and I have three! Guess who you're getting for Spartacus!"

"No..." Bradshaw grumbled as Spartacus and Phantom Dragon moved to the opposing sides, having Bradshaw and Kairi inherit the gravestones."

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card." Lily concluded. "Now you have only two monsters left to play on your field."

"Damn, she's got us," Bradshaw said to Kairi.

"We're not sunk yet; it's my move," Kairi announced, drawing her sixth card. She smiled as she turned to Lily, "And I must thank you for having LIGHT monsters to play with..."

"Hm?" the dragon duelist muttered, "What for?"

"Even if you reduce our side's Monster Zones to three, I can still make the most of it," the younger Hawkins stated, playing a Monster card. "Since you have at least two monsters, and one of them being of LIGHT, I can Special Summon the Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway!" She announced playing her card, releasing a large machine construct from the card's image. It looked like a large computer cabinet on rocket engines, with a glowing portal in its center, full of mesmerizing colors. (8/2400/2000)

"Wow, a level 8 monster!" Lily shouted as Jeremy gasped.

"Yup and here's my Normal Summon, Ally of Justice Unlimiter!" From a small portal, a smaller machine appeared. It looked like a large, robotic mosquito, with black armor, and circular disks for wings. (2/600/200) "But the little mech won't stay for long as I can Tribute it to allow another Ally of Justice to double its original ATK!" Unlimiter glowed bright black and then flew on top of the Cosmic Gateway, transferring all of its power into the giant mech. (8/2400-4800/2000)

"This is going to hurt," Jaden cringed at the amount damage that was about to be caused.

"Cosmic Gateway, show Lightpulsar Dragon the void that it's about to live in!" Kairi smirked. "Gateway to the Grave!" On cue, Cosmic Gateway's portal glowed more intensely and started a sucking in everything around its target with an incredible force. Lightpulsar Dragon was lifted off its feet and sucked into Cosmic Gateway's portal, transporting it to the graveyard.

Bradshaw/Kairi: 7800

Jeremy/Lily: 5700

"2300 life points down while that brother/sister team only lost 200," Chazz stated.

"And the worst part was that 200 point loss was intentional," Jachin added, "All to start the process of Bradshaw's monsters."

"Hey wait a second, what's that?" Sam wondered as she pointed out a portal of light being formed from where Lightpulsar Dragon once stood.

"Another portal," Mikoto asked.

"Does that Cosmic Gateway have other abilities aside from being Special Summoned?" Kurogasa wondered.

The answer was soon to come as Lily giggled a bit, "Sorry, but there's something bad for you, Kairi! When Lightpulsar Dragon's sent to the graveyard from the field, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or below DARK Dragon Monster from my graveyard! And when I played my Spell card, I sent one into the graveyard..."

"Oh boy..."

"And that Dragon is my Darkflare Dragon!" the dragon duelist called out as the light portal turned into a black flame, forming into a dragon-like shape. Once the flames faded away, it revealed to be a dark-scaled and winged dragon with a fiery red underbelly that stood taller than Jeremy's Spaceship. (5/2400/1200)

"Alright, now we still have a powerful line up," Jeremy cheered.

"Phantom Dragon, destroy Jeremy's Flying Saucer!" Kairi continued as the ghost-like dragon blew an icy, white mist at Muusik'l causing the Flying Saucer to explode due to loss of power.

"I activate a monster's effect in my hand," Lily announced, holding up her last card, "Since you destroyed a monster I controlled, I can Special Summon a monster known as the... Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon!"

"The what," Everyone in the area shouted as a purple light flashed from Lily's card, bringing out a large, purple, alien-like dragon that stood on all fours. It had a blue furry mane that moved like wildfire along its back, and its purple wings were so thin that they could double for giant thorns. (5/2200/1100)

"That dragon looks like something Jeremy would have," Jethro pointed out.

"Yeah, the 'interplanetary' part of the name sure says it," Allen figured.

"So, it looks like Lily has lots of High-level Dragons to use," Lyra mused. "I would say that's dangerous, but it seems she has the cards to make it work."

"I end my turn with a facedown card," Kairi concluded. "Man, one monster gets destroyed and another takes its place."

"She sure set up Jeremy nicely," Bradshaw figured. "He's plenty powerful monsters to help out, plus the one he took from us."

"It's my turn," Jeremy announced, drawing his next card. "I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and then discard two of them to the graveyard!" He stated as he complied with the effects of his card. "Next, I sacrifice Bradshaw's Gladiator Beast and summon Cosmic Horror Gangi'el!" The beast vanished along with the trap card and set loose a monster that could pass off as an Alien fused into a saucer descended from space. It was lined in wall to wall tentacles and had a crazy looking face on it. (7/2600/2000) "Since Spartacus is not my original Monster, I could summon Gangi'el with your monster as the only sacrifice."

"I see," Kairi noted.

"And then, one of my facedown cards, Double Summon letting Normal Summon again! And this time it's the Tuner Monster, Alien Ammonite!" Jeremy continued, playing the last card in his hand. The monster summoned turned out to be a small, one-eyed alien shellfish with pointed tentacles waving out of its body. (1/500/200) "And when he's Normal Summoned, I can bring out a low-level Alien from the graveyard!"

"Which you sent with Graceful Charity," the Ally of Justice user deduced.

"Right, so come on out Alien Hypno!" the Alien duelist announced, taking a card that slipped out from his graveyard. It materialized into a strange, blue-colored extraterrestrial with blue, three-fingered hands, an onion-shaped head with red eyes and a body made up of a capsule. (4/1600/700)

"I think we're going to see Jeremy's Synchro Monster," Kurogasa smiled.

"I now tune Level 4 Hypno with Level 1 Ammonite for a Synchro Summon!" Ammonite gripped Hypno's torso with its tentacles, turning itself into a single Tuning ring that immediately surround Hypno who became four stars...

"_Time for the Alien Race to bring the invasion to its next level! Synchro Summon! Invade, Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!"_

The power of the Synchro Summon burst into the ceiling and from it, descended a massive green machine that was fused with Alien. Numerous tentacles and bulging stalks lined its body with its face at the very top with glowing green eyes. It let out a low moan. (5/2600/1800)

"Man, these guys are huge!" Blair exclaimed.

"And it's four monsters to the siblings' two," Teo Xiu added.

"Time for a little field control," Jeremy smirked. "I activate a facedown, I set! Reveal Code A Ancient Rules!" With a rumble, an ancient temple raised behind the Ra. Looking closer, the inside walls of this otherwise old-looking structure seemed to be covered with computer circuitry. "Next, I activate Gangi'el's special ability, placing an A-Counter on Phantom Dragon!" The Cosmic Horror lifted up one of its tentacles and fired small, white blob at the ghost dragon. (PD: 1AC) "Next, I use Gol'gar's effect! Once per turn, I can return face-up Spells and Trap Cards on the field to the owners' hands and put A-Counters on Monsters equal to the cards returned! So, I can return my Continuous Spell to my hand and place another A-Counter on Phantom Dragon!" The Cosmic Fortress used its tentacles to stab through the temple, making it vanish and putting the card back into Jeremy's hand. Next, the Fortress fired another A-Counter at the ghost dragon. (PD: 2AC)

"But none of those monsters will be able to benefit from it," Bradshaw stated. "They may state the decrease, but they're not called as Aliens."

"My Synchro Monster will, all thanks to the next effect of Gol'gar!" the Alien duelist smirked.

"Next effect?"

"I can remove two A-Counters from the field and then destroy 1 of my opponent's cards," Jeremy grinned, "And that means Cosmic Gateway is out of here!" The Fortress let out a louder, monstrous growl as it sucked in the two A-Counters from the Phantom Dragon (PD: 0AC), and then unleashed a white energy beam at the large machine, destroying it.

"One monster down and then its direct attacks all around," Alex grinned.

"Gol'gar, attack Phantom Dragon with Fortress Laser Assault!" Jeremy commanded. Another loud growl came from the Alien fortress as it launched green lasers from its eyes, obliterating the ghost dragon.

Bradshaw/Kairi: 7600

Jeremy/Lily: 5700

"Oh great, here it comes..." Kairi muttered, bracing herself.

"Gangi'el, Darkflare Dragon, Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon, attack them directly!" Jeremy continued as his Alien and Lily's Dragons leapt into action. Gangi'el unleashed a spray of slime, Darkflare Dragon let loose a blast of black fire from its mouth, and the Alien-like dragon fired numerous purple thorns from its scales, colliding against the Hawkins siblings in a giant explosion.

Bradshaw/Kairi: 400

Jeremy/Lily: 5700

"Ouch," Reyna cringed. "All of that firepower and they're down to their last bit."

"Then again, I can see Jeremy and Lily winning," Alexis noted. "As much as they've been together with Alex, any tag team combination with them would result in some good to come out of that."

"Yeah, knowing each others' decks," Kenji added. "Even with having Synchro Monsters to change up their deck buildup, they would have a good idea of what one another has."

"But Bradshaw and Kairi are brother and sister," Jaden pointed out. "Shouldn't they have some leverage?"

"With the old tag-team exclusive cards, maybe," Claudio replied. "But this tag team duel has one player controlling all of the team field cards."

"That makes it difficult," Melody continued.

"I activate my trap card," Kairi announced, over the audience voices. It showed a Duel Monster card from its back, but having some mechanical device latched on to it, blinking a red light. "Here's Drawing Beacon! On the next standby phase, I or in this case my brother, gets to draw 1 card for every multiple of 1000 life points we just lost!" She stated as the trap card image vanished off the field.

"That means Bradshaw's drawing seven cards and there's no telling what he'll bring," Lily stated.

"I end my turn by playing Code A Ancient Rules." Jeremy concluded, reactivating his Alien ruins behind him.

"My move," Bradshaw announced as he drew his next card, "Next, I draw seven new cards thanks to Drawing Beacon!" He then continued to draw the next seven cards from his deck, fanning them out with his previous draw to make a total of eleven cards He then smirked and said, "Kick gloves are off now, people! I summon Gladiator Beast Darius!" He began, bringing out a dark purple horse, standing on its hind legs clad in dark orange armor. He crossed his front legs, which were his arms, and snorted. (4/1700/300)

"Next, since I have a Gladiator Beast on the field, I can Special Summon Test Tiger!" Soon, a large tiger leapt out, one wearing a dark blue and orange-striped armor. (3/600/300) "Now I activate its Special Ability! By tributing this card, I can Tag Darius Out and Tag In another Gladiator Beast!"

Test Tiger roared and then leapt at Darius, transforming both of them into a grey light that zoomed into Bradshaw's deck, while he shuffled the monster card inside there. "Gladiator Beast Secutor, Tag in!"

The portal opened again, and a smaller Gladiator Beast leapt out. This one was a lizard man of some sort, wearing a toga, with two odd blaster mechanisms on his back. (4/400/300)

"Next, I reveal the facedown card Kairi left me, Waboku!" He continued, revealing a facedown card from his field. "For this round, my monsters prevent themselves from destruction by battle taking Battle Damage."

"That's nice," Jeremy shrugged.

"Don't thank me yet," the G.B. duelist grinned, "Secutor, attack the Cosmic Fortress!" Secutor flew in front of Gol'gar, and aimed his blasters. He fired a blast of plasma at point-blank range... but all it did was flung the Gladiator Beast back to Bradshaw's side. "And thanks to that, I can end the Battle Phase to activate Secutor's ability!"

"So he's going back to your deck and then you bring out another Gladiator Beast?" Lily wondered.

Bradshaw shook his head, "Nope, this time he tags two Gladiator Beasts in while staying on the field!"

"Uh oh," Jeremy said.

"Gladiator Beast Murmillo and Bestari! Tag In!" Bradshaw announced, taking two monsters from his deck and placing them on the field. The first portal opened and a Winged Beast flew out. It had green feathers, a head shaped like that of a sparrow, wore a kilt and armor covering its wings, and wore gauntlets equipped with blasters. (4/1500/800)

The second portal then released a mall, aquatic fish-man with blasters on its back similar to Secutor's (3/800/400)

"Three monsters to four," Fidel mused. "Bradshaw could easily bring this match to five and raise some Hell."

"When Tagged In, Murmillo destroys a monster!" Bradshaw announced, as the fish-man charged up its blasters and fired two blue beams at Darkflare Dragon, destroying it to pixels. "And when Bestari's Tagged In, I can destroy a Spell/Trap card!" Bestari fired its blasters at the Ancient Ruins, blowing it to rubble. "Now it's going to get worse! Not only can I Tag in these guys, I can also fuse them in a way without a Polymerization by returning them to the deck!"

Bestari and Murmillo lifted their arms and clashed their gauntlets together, while flying into the sky and disappeared into a flash of light while Bradshaw returned to their cards into his deck and shuffled it.

"I Fusion Summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarius!" Soon, another Winged Beast flew out of the sky. It looked like Bestari, but had much heavier, bulkier, and darker armor. (6/2400/1500)

"Wait a second," Jeremy interrupted, "The way you did the fusion... it looks like..."

"...The way I do my Contact Fusion!" Jaden finished, talking with his friends around him.

"But it looks like they have different specifics aside from a single one," Reyna pointed out. "I bet that monster needed Bestari to make it work."

"Oh yeah, Alister did mention my monsters doing the same thing as Jaden's Neo Spacians," Bradshaw pondered. "But let's get back to business. "When Special Summoned, Gyzarius can destroy two cards! So say good bye to your Aliens!" The giant bird let out a fearsome cry and then launched a glowing green blast from its mouth to eradicate both the Cosmic Fortress and the Cosmic Horror. "I then place three cards facedown to end my turn." He concluded, inserting three facedown cards to keep himself from discarding cards.

"I bet one of those cards will stop damage or destroy whatever Lily could bring out."

"It's my move," Lily announced, drawing her lone card. "I activate Card of Demise! This lets me draw until I'm holding up five cards. But then in five turns, I lose my entire hand!" She stated as she drew out her five cards. "I now summon the Tuner Monster Delta Flyer!" She continued, bringing out a small, brown wyvern with white wings. (3/1500/800) "Now I tune Level 5 Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon with Level 3 Delta Flyer!" She announced as Tuner Dragon zoomed past the Alien like dragon, surrounding it in three tuning rings, transforming the alien-like dragon into five stars and let the power flare...

"_Darkness guides these monsters into the hidden goodness of our hearts. Synchro Summon, my dark half! Dark End Dragon!"_

The portal turned dark, letting out a large, pitch black-scaled, western-styled dragon with three-fingered claws, large, bat-like wings, and a long head with horns that pointed outwards. The characteristic that stood out the most was a second face on its body, grinning and leering at its opponents. (8/2600/2100)

"Whoa, freaky," Bradshaw muttered.

"I'll say," Kairi added.

"That looks like a part of Light and Darkness Dragon,"

"Next, I activate Dark End Dragon's effect!" Lily announced. "I can send one of your monsters to the graveyard by decreasing both of its stats by 500! So I would say your goodbyes to Gyzarus!" She then turned to her dragon, "Use Dark Evaporation!"

The face on Dark End Dragon's body flashed its red eyes and opened up its mouth. It then unleashed a dark mist that surrounded Bradshaw's Gladiator Beast, causing it to evaporate inside. (8/2600-2100/2100-1600)

"But now, I'll end my turn right her to avoid your traps along with a facedown card," She concluded, inserting a facedown card.

"Yeah, that was a smart move," Adrian mused. "Those three facedown cards will have something to either block or counterattack. Secutor is too weak and obvious."

"Clever, but it is my move now," Kairi announced, drawing her next card. _'I've got a monster that can help, but I have to give up Secutor to summon it.'_ She looked back to Bradshaw, and saw him nod back. "I got the okay, so I summon the Tuner Monster, Sinister Sprocket!"

From a portal, a pitch-black reel wrapped with chains, the reel topped by a cog with two sinister dark blue eyes painted onto the top of it. (1/400/0) "Now I tune Level 4 Secutor with Level 1 Sinister Sprocket!" The chain from the Sprocket began to unwind and then wrapped around the Gladiator Beast. Secutor separated into four stars as Sinister Sprocket's ring encircled it. The power connected as a lance of emerald light that filled the Synchro Summon…

"_The allies will unite to create a machine to oppose all foes! Synchro Summon! Create, Ally of Justice Catastor!"_

Flying down was a Machine that was both intimidating and beautiful. It had platinum and gold plating, and was shaped like a horse with six spindly legs, with a faceless head shaped like an inverted teardrop with a diamond in the center. (5/2200/1200)

"And since I used Sinister Sprocket for the Synchro Summon of a DARK monster, I can destroy your facedown Spell or Trap card!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Immortal Dragon!" Lily countered, revealing her facedown card. "This allows me to Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster from my graveyard or that's been banished! And I choose to resurrect my Lightpulsar Dragon!" She declared, bringing back the light bringing dragon from the dead. (8/2600/2100)

"Now attack Dark End Dragon with Platinum Prism Blast!" She announced as her Synchro Monster fired a beam of multicolors from the diamond, blasting the dragon into the second face, obliterating it from the field.

Bradshaw/Kairi: 400

Jeremy/Lily: 5600

"Now I move on to Main Phase 2 and activate my next card, Sneak Attack!" Kairi continued, activating a spell that depicted a warrior with a curved blade attacking an unsuspecting warrior on the ground. "Thanks to this card, I can allow Catastor to attack now! Attack Lightpulsar Dragon!"

What surprised everyone next is that Catastor's next multicolored blast from its diamond, Lightpulsar Dragon was extinguished and evaporated!

"What?" Lily gasped.

"When Catastor attacks a non-Dark Monster, he automatically destroys it before damage calculation!"

"That means all of their monsters are toast," Jaden gasped.

"I end my turn right here," Kairi concluded. "Just hope you don't have any other LIGHT Monsters for us to play with..."

"That's not good, my monsters are all weaker than her single monster." Jeremy grumbled. "They may have 400 points left, but now I have to wait until Lily's next turn."

"It's your turn, Jeremy," Lily called out to her partner, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Right, I draw," Jeremy announced, drawing his lone card. "Let's start by activating Spellbook Inside the Pot!" He announced, inserting the named spell card. "This let's us both draw three cards!" The Alien duelist and Kairi both drew out their cards. "I place two cards facedown and summon the Alien Shocktrooper to end my turn." He concluded as two cards were set, along with a centaur-like alien walking along the field and raising its curved blade. (4/1900/1000)

"Now you're being cautious," Bradshaw stated as he drew his next card.

"For good reason," Jeremy grinned, revealing one of his Set cards, "I activate my facedown card, Alien Abduction!"

"That's a new trap," Alex mused.

"Since I have an Alien on my side of the field, I can remove a monster from the game for two turns," the Alien duelist explained. "And I'll choose the only monster you got!" Bradshaw and Kairi gasped as a light flashed over Catastor and raised it off the ground.

"Now they are safe to use any Non-DARK monsters they want!"

"Well, I haven't summoned yet! I'm bringing out my Gladiator Beast Bestari!" He announced, bringing back his bird-man gladiator. (3/1500/400) "And then I special summon another Test Tiger!" And then, another armored tiger leapt out and landed next to Bestari. (3/600/300)

"You're going to use it to Tag In a monster," Jeremy stated.

"You know it!" the G.B. duelist announced as Test Tiger pounced at Bestari, causing both to vanish in a green and orange light. "Now, I Tag In my star monster! Come Demon Gladiator Beast Firebrand!" He announced, retrieving the card from his deck and then brought out a red, gargoyle-like demon with wings that have spikes protruding from the top. The wings are dark blue with a silver lining, wearing silver bands on his wrists and ankles. His hands and feet have powerful claws, and he has sharp teeth in his mouth. His pointy ears extend upward. (5/2100/1300)

"Whoa, big guy," Allyson noted.

"A spirit?"

"I activate the effect of my Firebrand!" Bradshaw announced. "When he's Tagged In, I can activate one of four effects, according to the attribute of the Gladiator Beast he tagged!"

"Bestari was a WIND Monster," Jeremy stated.

"That would mean he gets to send a Monster back to your hand," the G.B. Duelist stated. "So blow away Lightpulsar Dragon!" Firebrand took flight and started flapping its wings harder to create a whirlwind that blew the dragon away, causing Jeremy to place the card back into his hand.

"Now he's got Alien Shocktrooper left," Kurogasa stated.

"Now, I activate the Equip Spell Megamorph and give it to Firebrand!" Bradshaw continued, "Thanks to this, I can double to original ATK of my beast since our life points are lower than yours!" (5/2100-4200/1300) "Now attack Shocktrooper!

Bradshaw/Kairi: 400

Jeremy/Lily: 3300

"Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Power Collapse!" He continued, inserting another Spell card. "With this, I can reduce the power of my Firebrand by Shocktrooper's ATK until the End Phase." (5/4200-2300/1300) "And then I can attack directly since you have no monsters on the field!"

Bradshaw/Kairi: 400

Jeremy/Lily: 1000

"I then use Gravedigger Ghoul to remove Dark End Dragon and Lightpulsar Dragon from your graveyard to end my turn." He concluded as he inserted his spell card, causing the two mentioned dragons to be

"I draw." Lily announced, drawing her next card. "I Summon Mirage Dragon from my hand!" She stated as she brought out a serpentine, golden dragon with a transparent body flickering. (4/1600/600) "Next, I activate the effect of the Reincarnation Dragon Samsara in my graveyard!" Soon, a small, white dragon appeared with red spheres in its body and a red armored head. "I remove it from play to revive Delta Flyer that's also in my graveyard!" She stated as Samsara vanished and brought back the white-winged wyvern. (3/1500/800) "And then I use Delta Flyer's effect, I can raise the level of a monster by 1, and I choose the Delta Flyer itself!" She stated as her Tuner Dragon glowed white. (3-4/1500/800) "Now I tune them together!" She announced, as Delta Flyer flew past Mirage Dragon, both becoming four stars between four tuning gates...

"_Let the light envelop these monsters and bring forth the angel of Dragons! Synchro Summon, my Light Half! Light End Dragon!" _

The power of the Synchro Summon, brought forth a portal of light and released another dragon. This was an eastern styled dragon as its body was long and serpentine, but possessed four angelic wings. Around its torso, it wore a golden armor chest-plate with an emerald within. And on its head, a golden crown, shaped-like a halo, which possessed another emerald inside. (8/2600/2100)

"Now, I play the Spell Card Dragon's Devil Eyes!" Lily continued, inserting her Spell card. "Since I control one Dragon on the field, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card you own! And I pick your facedown card!"

Bradshaw gasped as his facedown card flipped over and then saw it shatter, "No, not my Defensive Tactics!"

"And then, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." Lily concluded, inserting her last cards facedown.

"She's got something but what?" Bradshaw asked his sister.

"Yeah, but it won't matter for now," Kairi stated, as she drew her next card, "Her LIGHT monster's prey for my Allies of Justice."

"After you, then," He smiled.

"Then, I activate my Equip Spell Card, D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation!" She announced, "This allows me to Special Summon one monster that's been removed from the game after discarding one card from my hand!" She discarded one of her cards. "Now return, Ally of Justice Catastor!" A dimensional rip opened up from the ground and brought back the strange machine. (5/2200/1200)

"Uh oh, the big bad machine's back!" Blair shouted.

"And since I know those facedown cards, are intended to stop me, I'll activate Heavy Storm to destroy your facedown cards!" Kairi stated, inserting her next card into disk and caused a harsh windstorm to come out and blow towards the Obelisk's facedown cards.

"How about I _activate_ my facedown cards, then?" Lily countered, revealing her facedown cards, "The Quick-Play Spells Flying Dragon Whirl and Forbidden Chalice!" Kairi grumbled. "First, Forbidden Chalice will grant Catastor 400 ATK, but has its effects negated!"

Soon, a rain of holy water drenched the Synchro machine, causing it to spark electricity. (5/2200-2600/1200)

"And then with Flying Dragon Whirl, I can send four dragons from my deck to the graveyard and give Light End Dragon 400 ATK for every dragon sent this turn!" As Lily sent four Dragon Monster cards into her graveyard, the spirits of those dragons collided with Light End Dragon, causing him to glow brighter. (8/2600-3800/1200)

'_Alright, I'm forced to strike with Firebrand,'_ Kairi thought. _'If it's like Dark End Dragon, she could have used its Special Ability to attack. But since Firebrand can take him down now, Catastor can end it quickly without any cards to stop me...'_

"I attack with Demon Beast Firebrand!" Kairi announced as the Gladiator Beast roared and charged straight into battle against Lily's dragon.

"And that's the game," Lily smirked, "I activate my Light End Dragon's effect!"

"What?" Kairi and Bradshaw gasped.

"By decreasing his ATK and DEF by 500 I can decrease the ATK and DEF monster that battles him by 1500!" the Dragon duelist announced, "Nice fighting your way up, but Jeremy and I have the last laugh! Light Expansion, now!"

Soon, Light End Dragon's radiance blinded everyone in the audience, creating a dome of light that surrounded the playing field. (8/3800-3300/2100-1600) Being in this dome, Firebrand couldn't tell it was being drained of his energy as he continued his charge. (5/4200-2700/1300-0)

"Now counterattack with Shining Sublimination!" Lily continued as her dragon of Light fired a beam from its emerald, obliterating the Gladiator Beast and the siblings' life points.

Bradshaw/Kairi: 0

Jeremy/Lily: 1000, Winner

* * *

The holograms disappeared as Kai stood up and announced, "The winners are Jeremy and Lily!"

The crowd cheered as the winning team gave each other high-fives.

"It was safe to say that Lily's Synchro Monsters ended up being the one that saved her and Jeremy from winning," Kairi noted.

"Caught us off guard with that effect," Bradshaw added. "That Light End Dragon messed us up. And if it wasn't for Catastor's effect being cancelled, we could have won."

"That's because we had to balance out our cards," the younger sister stated. "But we'll pay them back when it's one-on-one duels."

"I heard that..."

As they returned to their seats...

"Hey," Jeremy said, getting Lily's attention. "Was it just me, or was your new Synchro Dragons familiar somehow?"

"They should," Lily replied. "It's the halves of Light and Darkness Dragon."

"Really?" the Alien duelist gasped, "So, what about the original?"

"Fully free of Brightveil thanks to Jaden and Claudio taking care of her last year," the Dragon duelist said, holding out the card in question. "I played it over the summer break, and there was nothing trying to control me. I can finally have another powerful Dragon to use."

Once they reached their seats, Alex was already praising them...

"Nice work guys," the Gemini duelist said. "Just wished I could have teamed up with one of ya..."

"You would have done just as well, if not better," Jeremy stated. "You'd probably have more difficulty dealing with them one-on-one."

"Please," Alex scoffed. "With what I got in store, they'll be in for it."

"Okay class," Kai announced, grabbing the students' attention. "Our next tag team bout will consist of Blair and Marcel vs. Jachin and Xiu Zhen."

The four people were already on the arena floor, surprising all who weren't paying attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, start the duel!"

All players drew their opening hands after turning on their duel disks.

DUEL!

Blair/Marcel: 8000

Jachin/Xiu Zhen: 8000

"Let this girl work her magic first," Blair announced, drawing her sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode and then place three cards facedown to end my turn."

"With her low-level monsters, she'll need the protection," Kenji noted, remembering the duel he had with Blair last year.

"Do you know what kind of deck she runs?" Xiu Zhen asked Jachin.

"Yeah, nearly beat Kenji, a ninja duelist, with them," the Persona duelist stated. "I'll go first since we can keep the element of surprise in your deck."

"Okay," She said as Jachin began his move.

"I'll draw next," Jachin said, drawing his sixth card. "I start with summoning Persona – Phaeton the Falling Star in attack mode!"

In a blaze of flames, came a young brunette boy in a white toga, holding on to flaming horse reigns. (4/1000/1000)

"_Alright, dueling time,"_ the Persona monster cheered and then looked to Jachin's partner. _"And we're teaming with another one of your friends, eh?"_

"Yup, let's figure out how we can turn this duel to our favor so Xiu Zhen can follow along," the Persona duelist nodded, as he held up another card and turned to his opponents. "I activate Phaeton's effect! I discard a Monster Card from my hand and you lose 400 life points multiplied by that monster's level!" He then turned over the card he held, "I discard Jiraiya the Frog Sage, at Level 4! That's 1600 life points gone already!"

Phaeton straightened his reigns like if a horse were attached to him as the card image of the discarded was bathing in flames. Next, the flames shot out from it and blasted the new students.

Blair/Marcel: 6400

Jachin/Xiu Zhen: 8000

"Yikes, I hate to face a One-Turn Kill from that guy," Sam smirked. "If he had a higher level monster and more effect damage dealing cards..."

"Also because I discarded him, Jiraiya – the Frog Sage comes to the field!" Jachin continued, as his named Monster card slid out of his graveyard, letting him take it out and place it on his duel tray.

In a gust of wind, a young man in white outfit with an orange scarf and a yellow chest-plate appeared. In his right hand, he carried a green staff with a frog's head on top. (4/1000/1000)

"_Battle time, yes,"_ Jiraiya cheered, getting into a battle stance.

"Attack his facedown monster!" Jachin announced, as the Frog Sage jumped into the air and slammed on the facedown monster, revealing it to be a blue feather with yellow stars on it, before shattering into pixels. (1/0/0)

"Mystic Feather," Xiu Zhen acknowledged.

"I reveal my facedown card," Blair announced, revealing a trap card. "Flat Level 4! With it, we can select a Level 4 monster from our decks and summon them to the field!"

"Fine with me," Jachin nodded, as he and the Silfer girl reached out to their decks and picked out a monster card. "I choose Persona - Take-Mikazuchi!"

A thunderbolt zapped down releasing a red skinned demon in a white outfit and held a lightning bolt as a sword. His yellow eyes glared at Jachin's form. (4/1000/1000)

"_I am ready, my Lord!"_ He declared as he stared down his opponents.

"I choose Mystic Baby Snake in defense mode!" Blair announced, bringing out a small, blue and yellow-starred snake curled up on the ground. (4/100/1900) "Beat that!"

"I will since Take-Mikazuchi's on the field," Jachin stated, "As long as he's face-up, all of my Persona Monsters gain 1000 ATK and DEF!"

Blair and Marcel gasped as Phaeton's power spiked with a flame pillar, Jiraiya's with a tornado, and Take's with a thunderbolt surrounded him. (4/1000-2000/1000-2000) x3

"Now they're in for it," Jesse noted.

"Take, attack Mystic Baby Snake with Thunderbolt Blade!" the Persona duelist announced, as his demon Persona charged in and sliced the snake in half. "And then I'll have Phaeton attack you two directly with Solar Blaze!"

As Phaeton's reigns ignited once more...

"Don't think so, I activate a card from my hand," Blair announced, holding up another Monster card. "I discard Mystic Vampire to reduce any damage that's 2000 points or higher!" As she discarded her Monster card, a transparent, pale-skinned vampire dressed in a tuxedo with a blood red cape around its back. Phaeton's unleashed a sea of flames which the vampire absorbed into his cape before vanishing.

"I'll then end my turn with a facedown card," Jachin concluded, inserting a facedown card.

"And since you said that, I activate the effect of Mystic Feather and Mystic Baby Snake!" Blair countered as both the feather and snake reappeared on the field. "By destroying them in battle, you caused them to evolve! So meet Mystic Baby Eagle in attack mode and Mystic Snake in defense mode!"

The feather glowed first and morphed into a small, baby eagle with blue feathers and yellow stars around the body. It has yellow claws and innocent, yellow eyes. (4/1400/100) Next, the snake grew bigger and bigger until it grew to the size of a blue and yellow-starred anaconda. Its black, silt eyes stared out as it coiled up. (8/2100/3600)

"Alright, Marcel," She looked to her partner, "Show 'em what you got!"

"Right," the freshman Ra nodded, drawing his sixth card. He then held up three cards, "I start with Polymerization and fuse the Forgiving Maiden and Marie the Fallen One!" A fusion vortex opened up and brought in a woman dressed as a nun along with a black-skinned woman with blond hair and wearing a pink dress. "I Fusion Summon, St. Joan!" Jumping out of the fusion vortex, a woman with short, orange hair appeared wearing silver, plate armor. She kneeled down and said a prayer before drawing her sword. (7/2800/2000)

"Wow, Marcel and Blair's line up look great."

"I activate Mystic Snake's Special Ability, allowing it to attack while it's in defense mode," Marcel stated. "And I'll have it attack Take-Mikazuchi!" The anaconda hissed as it snapped its head at the demon Persona, grabbed him with its mouth and swallowed him whole. The sight made a lot of people cringe in disgust.

Blair/Marcel: 6400

Jachin/Xiu Zhen: 7900

"And because of that, your monsters' ATK and DEF are decreased," He pointed out as Jiraiya and Phaeton's power decreased. (4/2000-1000/2000-1000) x2

"Next, I attack Phaeton with St. Joan!" Marcel continued as his fusion monster charged and then ran her blade through the fire Persona, shattering him into pixels.

Blair/Marcel: 6400

Jachin/Xiu Zhen: 6100

"Finally, I attack Jiraiya with Mystic Baby Eagle!"

"Wait!" Blair gasped as the baby bird took flight and charged.

"Too late, I have a trap," Jachin announced, revealing his facedown card, "I activate the Continuous Trap, Limit Reverse! I can use this card to revive a monster with 1000 ATK, like Take-Mikazuchi!" The trap flashed and brought back the demon Persona, increasing his and Jiraiya's power once again. (4/1000-2000/1000-2000) x2

"He should have known that facedown card was a trap," Lyra noted, "Especially against monsters with low power."

Marcel sighed, "I cancel the attack and then place one card facedown." He concluded.

"Alright, it's my turn," Xiu Zhen announced, drawing her sixth card and placed another on her disk tray. "I summon League Champion Rammus the Armordillo in defense mode!" A blue flash was emitted from the holo-card, creating a monster that matched her in height. It was a blue-skinned armadillo, but having his body lined with armor, and his shell lined with giant spikes. He pushed into the ground with his claws, bracing himself for any attack that would come his way. (1/800/1200)

"League Champion," Axel wondered.

"Looks weak, but I'm not underestimating a Silfer," Fidel shrugged. "If Jaden and Reyna could strike against someone like Jesse and an Obelisk Blue, ain't no telling what three of them are capable of in this tag duel."

"I then activate the Spell Blustering Winds!" Xiu Zhen continued, inserting a Spell card depicting a monster resembling a Karakuri monster being surrounded by a windstorm. "This card increases his ATK and DEF by 1000 until my next standby phase!"

Soon, that same windstorm from the card surrounded Rammus and empowered him through his shell. (1/800-1800/1200-2200) "And then, like your Mystic Snake, he can attack while in defense mode! So Rammus, go and attack Mystic Baby Eagle!"

The armordillo jumped off the ground, while curling up in a ball and rolled at quick speed. The Eagle could nothing to escape as it was shattered on impact.

Blair/Marcel: 6000

Jachin/Xiu Zhen: 6100

"And when my League Champion destroys a monster in battle, he gains a level!" The Silfer girl stated, "And when he gains a level, he also gains 200 ATK and DEF!" She stated as Rammus returned to her side, spikes getting slightly bigger. (1-2/1800-2000/2200-2400) "I then place one card facedown while switching the Persona Monsters to defense mode to end my turn." She concluded, inserting a reversed card while Take and Jiraiya kneeled down.

"Good, now we got some defense to protect us," Jachin praised, to which his partner smiled back. "Plus Marcel can't evolve that Eagle on his turn without the correct monster in his deck."

"But let's see your defense hold," Blair announced, drawing her next card. "First, Marie the Fallen One's effect from the graveyard activates! During the standby phase, my team gains 200 life points!" Marie's spirit flew out of Marcel's graveyard and sprinkled the both of them with a sparkling dust.

Blair/Marcel: 6200

Jachin/Xiu Zhen: 6100

She then placed a monster card on her field, "I summon Mystic Vampire Bat in defense mode!" She declared, bringing out a blood red bat with black stars around its body. (4/1200/1200)

"Her monsters need to be destroyed by battle in order for her monsters to evolve," Jachin thought. "So, I can't destroy her monsters right after he turn..."

"I now activate the Spell Card, Mystic Transformation!" Everyone looked as the Mystic Duelist held up a Spell Card that depicted Mystic Vampire Bat up front with Mystic Vampire in the background of a starry night. "Thanks to this, I can upgrade a Monster on the field with another from my hand or Graveyard!"

"And she just sent the monster she needed to the graveyard," Mikoto noted.

"I evolve my Vampire Bat on the field into the Mystic Vampire from my graveyard!" the Silfer girl announced as the bat screeched loudly and vanished in a puff of smoke. A deep, haunting laugh was heard when the smoke cleared, revealing the vampire that blocked Phaeton's direct attack. (8/3400/2400)

"I knew she had to have more than one evolutionary card," Alexis figured.

"Yeah, Mystic Revolution only worked on the monsters she used against Kenji," Melody added.

"But this one has to be more powerful," Crystal figured. "It can summon from the graveyard..."

"Mystic Vampire, attack Rammus with Vampiric Leech Life!" Blair commanded as her vampire flew across the field, baring his sharp fangs that prepared to crush the Armordillo's shell...

"And I activate my facedown, Quick-Play Spell!" Xiu Zhen countered, revealing her facedown card. It depicted Rammus, curling up into his spiked ball form to block an attack made by a Millennium Scorpion's claws, "With Defensive Ball Curl, I can have Rammus switch into defense mode and increase his DEF by 1000 until the End Phase!"

Rammus soon curled up into another hardened, spiked sphere, bracing himself for the oncoming attack. (2/2000/2400-3400) Once the Vampire reached his prey, he could not bite into the shell and left fang marks on the shell.

"Nice save," Jachin praised.

"St. Joan, Mystic Snake, take out those two Personas!" Blair continued as the French warrior struck down Take and the Snake stabbed Jiraiya with its tail. "I'll then end my turn." Afterwards, Rammus got out of his ball form and returned to his defensive state. (2/2000/3400-2400)

"Now it's my turn," Jachin announced, drawing his next card. As he did, Rammus got weaker since the Blustering Winds' effect went away. (2/2000-1000/2400-1400)

'_Alright, her deck is similar to mine,'_ the Persona duelist thought. _'We both need cards to increase the power of our monsters and she probably has methods in evolving our cards.'_ He looked to Rammus. _'But 1000 ATK and 1400 DEF won't protect us from powerful monsters like Blair's and Marcel's...'_ He looked at his hand. _'Time to try my luck...'_

"I activate Heaven's Lost Property!" Jachin announced, inserting his Spell card. "Blair and I each get to draw three cards and then send two to the graveyard!" Both named players drew out their three cards. Once Jachin searched them, _'Alright, I need to play this...' _Both players then sent two cards into the discard slots, "I activate Junk Dealer, allowing me to Special Summon two monsters in my graveyard with half their original ATK! I choose the monsters I just sent: Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest!"

Two portals opened from the ground, releasing a three-eyed, brown furred fiend and a three-eyed, violet-haired woman wearing a black witch's robe. (3/1000-500/600), (4/1100-550/1200)

"He's trying to get more of his monsters out..." Chazz mused as Jachin held up the universal spell card of fusion.

"Next, I use Polymerization to fuse both of them together to form Sanwitch!" Jachin announced as a fusion vortex absorbed the witch and the fiend. Appearing out of it was a small, green goblin in white robes, yellow shoes and a bronze staff. (6/2100/1800)

"Clever, by using that fusion he sent those two monsters to the graveyard." Kai noted. "And that activates their abilities..."

"Because of Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest being sent to the graveyard, I can take two monsters from my deck; one with up to 1500 ATK and one with up to 1500 DEF!" the Persona duelist announced, taking two monster cards from his deck, placed them into his hand and shuffled his deck, "To end my turn, I set one card facedown and summon Persona – Lucia the Blind Saint in defense mode!" After a reversed card, he played a monster card revealing a white-haired woman in a white Saint's robe and her eyes and throat covered in bandages. Oddly, she carried a sliver plate that had two eyes on it. (4/1000/1000)

"_I will defend as best I can,"_ Lucia stated, holding up her place defensively.

"It's my turn," Marcel announced, drawing his next card. "Marie the Fallen One's effect activates!"

Blair/Marcel: 6400

Jachin/Xiu Zhen: 6100

"I summon Horse of the Floral Knights!" A regal white horse in golden armor and a white banner appeared. (3/400/800) "When she is summoned, I can draw an additional card!" He drew again and once he saw it, he immediately played it. "Next, I use my Fusion Recovery to return Polymerization and the Forgiving Maiden to my hand!" His graveyard flashed, ejecting the two choice cards and let him take them into his hand. "Now I use Polymerization to fuse Horse of the Floral Knights on the field with Sacred Knight's Spearholder in my hand to form Centuar Mina!"

Soon, another female knight in golden armor and a white battle dress appeared and were sucked into a fusion vortex along with the horse. Next, the monster that emerged turned out to be a magenta-haired, female centaur with silver plate armor carrying a diamond blade. (6/2200/1600)

"Four monsters," Jachin gasped.

"That is not all," Marcel continued, inserting a Spell card. "I activate Stop Defense to force Rammus to attack mode!" The Silfer duo gasped as the League Champion raised himself off the ground. "Now I'll have Mystic Vampire, attack!" The vampire grinned as he flew towards his prey for a second time...

"I activate the trap card, Ambush Shield!" Jachin announced, revealing soldier carrying a large shield, "This allows me to sacrifices Sanwitch and add its DEF to Rammus in order to diminish the damage!" But as Sanwitch vanished into sparkling lights...

"I activate Centuar Mina's effect!" Marcel countered, "Once during my turn, I can negate the activation of your Trap and reset it on the field!" The female centaur rushed across the field and trampled over the trap card, resetting it. Then, the vampire was able to bit into Rammus' vulnerable body and shattered him into pixels.

Blair/Marcel: 6400

Jachin/Xiu Zhen: 3700

"Aw man, that was a major blow to their life points," Syrus gasped.

"And it will get even worse once Lucia's gone," Sam added. "It'll be game over!"

"Centaur Mina, attack Lucia!" Marcel continued as his fusion monster turned to the Blind Saint and raised her blade. Sensing the attack, Lucia blocked the oncoming slash with her silver plate.

"She cannot be destroyed by battle!" Jachin stated. "Meaning your battle phase is over..."

"Then, I'll end my turn with a facedown card." Marcel sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll get them next time," Blair said, patting him on the back. "You're actually doing great..."

"It's my draw," Xiu Zhen announced, drawing her next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards," She stated, making her extra draws. "I now summon League Champion Ashe the Frost Archer!" She then placed her monster card on the field, bringing out a white-haired woman in black and bronze armor with a cape. On her back, she carried a quiver of blue arrows that went with the blue bow she carried in her hands. (1/1000/1000)

"Wonder what she has going for her," Jachin muttered.

"I then activate Level Award," She continued, inserting a Spell card depicting a princess handing a dwarf a star award. "With this card, I can change the level of one monster on the field from 0 to 8, and I select Ashe to level 8!" She then smirked, "Which in turn causes her ATK and DEF to increase by 200 ATK and DEF for every level increase!" Ashe yelled as a blue aura surrounded her and shot up to the ceiling, increasing the power. (1-8/1000-2400/1000-2400)

"It's still not enough," Kurogasa noted.

"Next, I activate Enchanted Crystal Arrow!" the League Champion duelist continued, inserting another Spell depicting an arrow-like missile flying through the sky. "This doubles Ashe's current attack power!" Ashe held up her right hand and created the large missile arrow. (8/2400-4800/1800)

"That's enough," the Haos duelist corrected himself.

"And finally, I play Volley," She played another Spell, depicting Ashe firing seven arrows at numerous Beast-Warriors, "This Spell, allows her to attack all enemy monsters!"

"And that's overkill," Mikoto gasped.

"Ashe, attack them all starting with Mystic Snake!" Xiu Zhen commanded, as Ashe lined the ice arrow missile with her bow, pulling back the string, and fired it. It struck the snake through neck, causing a choking gasp before it shattered into pixels. "And just like Rammus, when a League Champion destroys a monster, he or she gains 1 level along with 200 ATK and DEF!" She stated as Ashe's aura got bigger. (8-9/4800-5000/1800-2000)

"And with the other monsters in attack mode, Blair and Marcel are getting hammered!" Claudio cringed.

"Ashe, take down the Vampire next!" Xiu Zhen commanded as her Archer pulled back another ice missile and fired through the vampire's heart like a wooden stake, shattering him into pixels.

Blair/Marcel: 4800

Jachin/Xiu Zhen: 3700

Ashe's power increased once more. (9-10/5000-5200/2000-2200)

"However, when a League Champion reaches level 10, there is no more power to be gained," the Silfer stated. "But still, St. Joan is the next target!" Another arrow was fired, piercing through the female fairy's armor, destroying her.

Blair/Marcel: 2400

Jachin/Xiu Zhen: 3700

"And with Centuar Mina gone, it's all over!" Ashe launched another ice missile, preparing to pierce through Centaur Mina…

"I activate my trap card, Dimension Wall!" Marcel quickly activated his facedown card. "Now all battle damage is dealt to you, and it's 3000!"

Xiu Zhen gasped as the arrow struck through the centaur, only for a dimensional rip to absorb the damage remains. And then another opened behind her, spreading the pixies around her.

Blair/Marcel: 2400

Jachin/Xiu Zhen: 700

"That was close," Reyna releasing an exhaled breath, "He hung back until the damage would have mattered..."

"I end my turn," Xiu Zhen grumbled as Ashe's power decreased. (10/5200-2400/2400)

"It's alright," Jachin assured her, "I'll be able to finish it on my turn."

"Alright, it's my turn." Blair announced, drawing her next card while Marie healed her life points from the graveyard.

Blair/Marcel: 2600

Jachin/Xiu Zhen: 700

But once she looked at her current hand, _'It will have to do...'_ "I end my turn by summoning Mystic Baby Dragon in defense mode and activating the continuous Spell card, Dark Door!" She announced, creating a dark glowing gate in between the teams with her spell card and then bringing out a small, green dragon with flightless wings and a small, yellow horn on top of its nose. (4/1200/800)

"She's going for Mystic Dragon," Kenji said.

"It's my turn," Jachin announced, drawing his next card. "I activate my Pot of Greed next!" He stated, drawing his two cards. "I activate the Spell card, Never More!" He stated, inserting a Spell depicting Take-Mikazuchi and a shadow of something more powerful lurking over him, "Thanks to this, I can remove a Persona Monster from the graveyard in order to Special Summon his/her Personal Immortal from my deck." He then removed a monster card from his deck. "And when I played Graceful Charity, I sent Persona – Konohana Sakuya to the graveyard."

A transparent form of a raven-haired young woman wearing a white priestess robe with cherry blossoms emblazoned on it.

"And with that, I can Special Summon Persona Immortal Amateratsu from my deck!"

The spirit of the priestess flew into the sky and became surrounded in flames. From it, the priestess grew into a lovely young woman especially with her form being illuminated and her red eyes glowing. In her hands, she carried a hand mirror. (8/2000/2400)

"_It's been awhile since I last fought in a duel," _She smiled. _"And how nice of you to let me out of that graveyard..."_

'_You think I wanted to leave you in there long,'_ Jachin thought and smiled as well, _'At least I got you and Teo Xiu having my back...'_

But as they were having their talk, Xiu Zhen saw them with a narrowing look in her eyes at Amateratsu...

"I then activate Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to Amateratsu, allowing her to deal piercing damage!" Jachin stated, inserting his last Spell into his disk, illuminating his Persona Immortal with a sparkling aura.

"It's not enough to deal damage to my monster for the win," Blair pointed out. "And then my Mystic Dragon will come out for Marcel and finish you off!"

"Then, I guess you forgot about the trap card you forced me reset," Jachin smiled, revealing his Ambush Shield card.

"Uh oh..."

"That's right, and with the DEF of Ashe the Frost Archer being maxed out added to Amateratsu, this duel is over," the Persona duelist announced as Ashe vanished into blue stars, surrounding his monster. (8/2000-4200/2000)

But seeing this, Xiu Zhen got angry at her monster being used in such a way...

'_You could have used your cards on my monster...'_ She thought angrily. _'But I guess you care about your monsters more...'_

"Attack Mystic Baby Dragon," Jachin commanded.

"_With pleasure," _the Persona Immortal smiled as she held up her mirror, chanting ominous words before firing a red hot laser, piercing through the little dragon and smashing through the rest of the freshman team's life points.

Blair/Marcel: 0

Jachin/Xiu Zhen: 700, Winners

As the holograms disappeared...

"Your winners are, Jachin and Xiu Zhen!" Kai announced, for the cheering crowd.

"Man, that was tough," Blair sighed, talking with Marcel. "Sorry I couldn't give you the opening you needed to use your new monster."

"It is okay," Marcel shrugged. "We knew it would be tough in the first place... besides, if anything, I let us down when all of our monsters were taken out in one turn."

"At least in singles duel, we'll get more out of our decks," the Mystic duelist assured him. "Plus, this is a class and a new way of tag dueling... if we tag again, we can work on each others' skills."

With Jachin and Xiu Zhen...

"Hey, sorry I had to use your monster like that," Jachin said, "But we couldn't have won if we used Lucia for the trap's condition..."

"It's... alright," Xiu Zhen waved off, but fighting some anger back as evident in her voice, "I know how attached you are to your monsters, so it's no big deal..."

"You sure," the Persona duelist asked. "I mean, everyone's attached to their cards, even to one's without Spirits."

"I'm sure," the League Champion duelist replied, "Just a little warning would have been nice..."

"Sorry," Jachin said once more as his friend walked up to her seat.

"Alright, that concludes this day of class," Kai announced to the class. "From what I've been told, the rest of the day has been reserved for dueling until curfew because of Professor Viper's mandatory Survival Dueling. So any of you that have not participated in duels yet, this is your chance to get that done and get your skills tested. I think I speak for you all saying that none of you want to be expelled for not following homework, so you students get to work on making yourself known as the best this school has to offer. Dismissed..."

* * *

After class was let out, Xiu Zhen found herself wandering the school grounds thinking about what happened in her tag match. At first, she was happy teaming with her friend after the years Jachin's been with the Princeton family. She knew about Jachin's 'gift' of making the monsters and card effects come to life. One time, she even caught him talking to one of his monsters. She called him 'weird' because of that, but looked past that and became Jachin's first friend despite his 'gift'. Overtime, she developed feelings for the Persona duelist but found out about Konohana Sakuya. She saw how fond he was of her and it made her sad and angry at the same time that Jachin would rather love a fictional character than someone real. She thought he would have gotten over it during the years they've been apart, but was sorely mistaken...

"It hurts doesn't it?" The Silfer girl turned around to see Viper walking up to her. "It's painful to have the one you care so much about, only to have it taken away by a figment of his imagination. I may have heard about these so-called 'card crushes' but he takes it to a new level that's unhealthy, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." Xiu Zhen replied.

"And you've been his friend ever since his elementary school days, yes?" Viper continued. She nodded. "Then, it's good that I can be of some assistance. I read your Bio-Band's readings and I'm impressed that why you weren't dueling, it was as intense as ever. You shouldn't be a Silfer Red with the skills I know you're capable of."

"Sorry, but I don't want to be promoted..."

"And yet you're staying in hopes of getting Jachin to look past the terms of friendship," the West Academy professor cut her off. "If you want him to notice you, I can promise you that, but I need something from you."

"Really?" Xiu Zhen asked. "What do I have to do?"

Viper inwardly smirked, _'This should help speed things along with my 'associates' when the time comes...'_

* * *

Another cliffhanger from me, sorry! There is a method to my madness, don't you worry but it'll be well worth the wait.

Reincarnation Dragon Samsara

LIGHT (my take)

Dragon/Effect

Level 1

0/0

You can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it.

(This card was used by Chazz Princeton in the GX manga. All rights go to the creators of the manga)

Flying Dragon Whirl

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Four different dragons surrounding a silhouette of a woman using a kung-fu skill.

Select 1 face-up monster you control and send up to 4 Dragon-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard. That monster gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster sent to the Graveyard this way.

(This card was used by Vivian Wong in the second series episode: A Brawl in a Small Town, Part 2. All rights go to the creators of the episode.)

Demon Gladiator Beast Firebrand

Type: Fiend

Attribute: Dark

Lv: 5

ATK: 2100

DEF: 1300

Effect: If this card was special summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, depending on the attribute, choose one of the following effects:

*Earth: This card gains 500 DEF points and if this card attacks a face down defense monster then it's automatically destroyed regardless of face down monster's effect.

*Water: This card can attack twice at the cost of discarding one card from your hand.

*Wind: This card can send one card from your opponent's side of the field and return it to their hand.

*Light: This controller of this card gains 500 life points and can stop one monster from your opponent's side of the field from attack until your next turn.

At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Demon Gladiator Beast Firebrand".

Art: A red, gargoyle-like demon with wings that have spikes protruding from the top. His wings are dark blue with a silver lining. He wears silver bands on his wrists and ankles. His hands and feet have powerful claws, and he has sharp teeth in his mouth. His pointy ears extend upward.

(This card was created by RoyalShowstopperXIII. All creative rights go to him.)

Sneak Attack

Normal Spell

Image: A soldier dropping from the darkness on an unsuspecting man.

Select 1 monster you control. During this turn, you can declare an attack with the selected monster outside of the Battle Phase.

(Used by Seika Kohinata in the GX manga, all rights go to the creators of the manga.)

Drawing Beacon

Normal Trap

Image: A Duel Monster card shown from its back, with a mechanical device latched on to it, blinking a red light.

During your next Standby Phase, draw 1 card for each multiple of 1000 points you just lost.

Mystic Feather

WIND

Winged-Beast/Effect

Level 1

0/0

D uring the End Phase of a turn this card was destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Mystic Baby Eagle" from your hand or Deck.

Mystic Baby Eagle

WIND

Winged-Beast/Effect

Level 4

1400/100

D uring the End Phase of a turn this card was destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Mystic Eagle" from your hand or Deck.

Mystic Baby Snake

EARTH

Reptile/Effect

Level 4

100/1900

During the End Phase of a turn this card was destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Mystic Snake" from your hand or Deck.

Mystic Snake

EARTH

Reptile/Effect

Level 8

2100/3600

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card only can be Special Summoned with "Mystic Baby Snake" This card can declare an attack while in Defense Position

Mystic Vampire Bat

DARK

Zombie/Effect

Level 4

1200/1200

During the End Phase of a turn this card was destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Mystic Vampire" from your hand or Deck.

Mystic Vampire

DARK

Zombie/Effect

Level 8

3400/2400

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card only can be Special Summoned with "Mystic Vampire Bat" You can discard this card from your hand when you are about to take 2000 points of damage or more.

Mystic Transformation

Normal Spell

Send 1 face-up "Mystic" monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Special Summon a monster from your hand or Deck that is written in the card text of the sent monster, ignoring any and all Summoning conditions.

Alien Abduction  
Trap Card  
Effect: Activate this card only when your opponent starts their main phase 1 and you have a monster with "Alien" in its name on the field. Select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and remove it from play for 2 turns. During the turn this card is returned to the field, it cannot declare an attack.

(This card was created by Sullimike23. All creative rights go to him.)

Power Collapse

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A demon-like monster destroying a city while three warriors flee the scene.

Activate only during your Battle Phase. Select 1 monster that has destroyed an opponent's monster by battle. Decrease the ATK of the selected monster by the ATK of the destroyed monster. Afterwards, the selected monster may attack another monster this turn.

Level Award

Normal Spell

Change the Level of 1 monster on the field to any number of your choice between 0 and 8.

(Used by Yakou Tenma in the R manga and all creative rights go to its creators.)

Heaven's Lost Property

Normal Spell

Both players draw three cards, and then discard two from their hand.

(Used by Reggie Mackenzie in the GX manga chapter 42; all rights go to the creators of the manga.)

Ambush Shield

Normal Trap

Tribute 1 monster. Target monster gains ATK equal to the DEF of the Tributed monster, until the End Phase.

(Used by Yami Yugi in the second series anime episode, A Duel with Dartz, Part 4. All rights go to the creators of that episode)

* * *

Please Read and Review! Later!


	7. Keys and Soldiers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise, no names of any band or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted original creators

**Chapter 7: Keys and Soldiers**

* * *

After the last class was let out for the day, students were all getting into the midst of dueling on the island. With the Bio-Band System underway, everyone had thought to duel aggressively and put out more skill than ever before. Vincent looked a few duels between Obelisks, and saw one become victorious. The opponent, however, was feeling down like he just failed a big thing.

'_Viper is really getting to everyone,'_ Vincent thought. _'Did Syrus getting demoted to Ra put the fear in losing? Man, this is messed up and the faculty is letting it happen.'_ He then held up his right arm with the Bio-Band attached to the wrist. _'I can't let the fear get into me; I wanna see how much I can measure up to this new deck with Tuner and Synchros. This was my idea, so it's better that I be a part of the trial experiment before releasing them to the public. And who better than the opponent I'm supposed to be facing against...'_

* * *

On another part of the island, Adrian and Tetsu were walking along the path to the Ra Yellow Dorm after the latter got the face of his next opponent, Vincent Merchet.

"So, the great Tetsu's getting off his butt and playing video games to do some dueling," Adrian said to the back of his companion. "It's amazing that I get to see you actually do something..."

"Ha, ha," Tetsu droned, "You know it takes nearly an act of the dueling Gods to let me do some work. Plus, it's dueling... I need to get pumped after some of the lightweights I dealt with that weren't apart of the South Academy Teacher's tournament. I just hope this Vincent Merchet's got some fight with him to impress me."

"I guess so," Adrian replied. "I mean, I do take competition seriously which is why I haven't dueled you..."

"I feel so loved," Tetsu grinned. "You just don't want me to take that #1 spot of being East Academy's best from ya... you know I can!"

"If you were motivated enough; Professor Mason showed your true colors from doing what you love; playing video games... and I can't believe it, and IQ of over 200 and you're not using it as much as you should!"

"Hey, I could be using it and you all wouldn't know! Besides, I feel betrayed that Kai used something I loved to figure out my brain."

"Yes, now the South Academy school faculty and possibly this school's faculty know how smart you are and want you to show it a lot more." Adrian smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," Tetsu waved off. "Maybe I should use you as a warm up and show off how much of a brain that I am, hm?"

"Or maybe you should focus on your opponent up ahead?" Adrian pointed out ahead. Tetsu looked ahead to see his opponent, Vincent Merchet sitting on the stairs on looking through his deck.

"Alright, it's time to duel!" Tetsu grinned as he begun to walk over towards his opponent. But before that he turned back to Adrian and said, "You know, like how the old school says it..." Adrian sighed as he saw his 'partner in crime' as he calls it make his way towards the Ra Yellow. "Hey there, Vincent!"

Vincent looked up from his deck and saw the East Academy students standing in front of him. "Oh hey, Tetsuko Ecada, right?"

"I prefer Tetsu," the duelist in question replied. "I kinda like this name opposed to the real one..."

"Fair enough," Vincent nodded and then turned to the other E. Academy duelist. "And you're Adrian Gecko; heard a lot about you being skilled in various sports aside from dueling, that's pretty awesome man."

"Thanks," Adrian replied. "And being Vincent Merchant, you favor specific Union Monsters and what I'm hearing dragons."

"Yeah, pretty cool deck," the Ra stated. "But with these Tuner and Synchro Monsters coming out, and me being the guy who introduce the concept, I decided to help out in the cause to test them out."

"Well, we can't exactly accuse you of following the crowd when you started it," Tetsu chuckled. "But anyway, we're opponents... wanna duel?"

"Sure," Vincent replied, inserting his shuffled deck into his disk. "You'll like what I got in this deck..."

"I was gonna say the same thing," Tetsu smirked. "Like we're coming from the same place..."

"Just get on with it," Adrian said, impatiently.

"Joykiller," Tetsu said under his breath, placing his deck into his disk.

Both players drew their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

Vincent: 8000

Tetsu: 8000

"Home team goes first," Vincent announced, drawing his sixth card. "I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"My move," Tetsu announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Keyblade Wielder –Sora in attack mode!" In a burst of light, a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes appeared wearing a black and silver outfit, which appeared baggy on the pants end, containing many zippers, black shoes and fingerless gloves. (4/1600/1400)

"Never seen one of these types before," the Dragon/Rider duelist mused. "A Keyblade Wielder."

"You'll never forget them either," the East Academy duelist smirked. "Once one of these guys hit the field, I can transfer a card with 'Keyblade' in its name from my deck to my hand." He declared as he took out his choice card from his deck and added it to the hand. "And here's the Keyblade Kingdom Key! This will give my Wielder 300 ATK and DEF!" Sora held up his right hand, and in a burst of light, came a large key that could double as a sword. It had a bright yellow guard and a silver blade that had the key's teeth. (4/1600-1900/1400-1700"And now, let's introduce the blade to your facedown card! Strike Raid!"

Sora threw his Keyblade, letting it spin around and cut apart the facedown card. It revealed to be a small, blue-scaled dragon with gold armor. (2/500/1100)

"Wow, no threat," Tetsu stated as he inserted a facedown card. "It's all you, dude."

"Alright, let's go," Vincent stated as he drew his next card. _'But what he said about my monster, he's about to see how much he's wrong... let's test that out...'_ He then inserted a spell card showing a person trading in a Tuner Monster card for two unknown cards. "I activate the Spell card, Card of Consonance! This card lets me draw two cards after I discard a Dragon-Type Tuner Monster with up to 1000 ATK." He then showed the monster Dragunity Aklys before sending it to the graveyard and drawing two more cards. "Next, I summon Dragunity Dux in attack mode!" He announced as a flash of light came and brought out a birdman clad in a white tunic and handled a cat o' nine tails. (4/1500/1000)

"Dragunities?" the East Academy duelist wondered. "I thought you had Dragons and Riders..."

"Good, so you don't know about what I can do with this deck," the Ra smiled as he retrieved a card from his deck and inserted it into the Spell/Trap card zone. "I activate Dux's effect: When Normal Summoned, I bring one of my Level 3 or below Dragunity Dragon-Types out to the field as an Equip Card to Dux, and I choose the card you destroyed, Phalanx!" Soon, the small dragon that Sora destroyed reappeared on the field. Dux then mounted the short dragon, taking flight. "And also, Dux gains 200 ATK for every Dragunity card on my field." A blue aura enveloped Dux, granting him power. (4/1500-1900/1000)

"Ah, you got Winged-Beasts with the Dragons acting as the Equip Cards," Tetsu figured out. "Too bad he's equal to Sora, otherwise we'll kill each other."

"Then let me follow up with Phalanx's effect; if he's equipped to a monster, he can be Special Summoned as a monster himself!" Vincent stated as Dux flew off the dragon. (2/500/1100)

"You're tuning them together..."

"Yup!" Vincent grinned as Phalanx flew over Dux's head and became two tuning rings, surrounding the Winged-Beast to create four stars...

"_Two ascending souls will now become one! The winds of change are now at hand! Synchro Summon! Sky high, Dragunity Knight Vajrayana!"_

A big air current flew in, carrying a large red-scaled and armored dragon flying on dark purple wings. Mounting it was a Dux himself who held on to the dragon's reigns, now wearing red armor to match that of his dragon. (6/1900/1200)

"Before you get into the same ATK speech," Vincent continued, "When Vajrayana's Synchro Summoned, I can have a Level 3 or below Dragunity Dragon-Type monster come out to equip himself to my monster. And I choose Dragunity Aklys!" He announced as small red-scaled dragon wearing silver armor on its small, slim body. On top of its head was a black spearhead. It then flew up to the knight and strapped itself to the right arm.

"Alrighty..." Tetsu mumbled as Sora braced himself.

"But now I activate Vajrayana's effect! By sending Aklys to the graveyard, his ATK his doubled until the End Phase!" the Ra added as Aklys vanished from sight, a powerful blue arua surrounded Vajrayana. (6/1900-3800/1200) "But when Aklys is sent to the graveyard while he was an Equip Card, I can destroy one card on your field!"

Tetsu grumbled as Sora shattered into pixels.

"Now for the attack!" Vincent finally announced. "Attack Tetsu with Aklys Spear Assault!" The knight commanded his giant dragon to fly down towards the Keyblade Master who was able to jump on top of the red beast and charge in for the rider. He didn't count on Aklys moving in on him, making the Keyblade Wielder strike early and leave himself open for Vajrayana to strike at his heart, shattering the young boy into pixels.

Vincent: 8000

Tetsu: 4200

"Damn," Tetsu stated. "Didn't think my hit points would take that much of a hit..."

"Uh, hit points?" Vincent wondered. He then shrugged it off, "Never mind, I end my turn."

"Before you do, I activate my trap card," the E. Academy student announced, revealing his facedown card. "I use the trap, Call of the Haunted! As you know, this revives a monster from my grave in attack mode. So come on back, Sora!" He stated as he brought back the young Keyblade Wielder. (4/1600/1400"And when he's Special Summoned, I take another Keyblade card from my deck."

'_Oh man, he's going to be doing this every time I get his monsters off the field,'_ the Ra realized as Tetsu added another Equip Spell from his deck and shuffled it before returning it to the disk. "Alright, I end my turn, meaning the effects of my Dragunity Knight stops." He concluded as Vajrayana's power returned to normal. (6/3800-1900/1200)

"Alright, it's my move," Tetsu announced, drawing his next card. "I start with Companion Goofy in defense mode!" Hearing the name caused Vincent to gasp when the mentioned monster came out. It was the famous Disney anthropomorphic dog with black fur, clad in a pair of light brown pants and a green shirt with a grey vest overtop. He held a silver, circular shield in front of him that had the Disney Symbol on it; three circles in the shape of a mouse head. (4/1200/2000)

"Wow, Pegasus is going everywhere to look for monsters," Vincent smiled.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it," Tetsu asked, having trouble to hide the smile on his face. "But back to business; I may not have any Synchro Monsters for this deck, but I still have the fusions that work without a Polymerization! And in my book that's like a Synchro Monster!"

Sora then started glowing brightly and floating mid-air. Soon, he and Goofy burst into red light that combined them both. Once the light faded away, Sora was the only one of the field but his clothes when through a change as it when from black to red. He then held out his hands and the Kingdom Key and a Keyblade with a crescent moon and a star in the center appeared in his hands. (6/2400/1600)

"Meet Keyblade Wielder Valor Sora!" Tetsu announced with a grin, "Packed with power, I might add... Before I get into the battle, first I'll roll a Six-Sided Die." He stated as white die appeared in the sky, slowly rotating. "He'll gain Drive Counters equal to the number rolled and during the End Phase, he has to give one up. If he doesn't have one when the End Phase comes up, Valor Sora is gone and the two monsters that originated him appear on the field."

"That's a lot to know," Vincent whistled. "But let's roll that die then."

"Let's go!" The die drops from the sky and rolls around the middle of the field. After a few tumbles, it lands with the three dots upright. "A three!" Soon, the die burst into three glowing orbs that absorbed into the Keyblade Wielder. (KW VS: 3 DC) "Now, let's add the Bond of Flame Keyblade to the mix! This changes Valor Sora's attribute to FIRE and grants him 400 ATK and DEF!" The Kingdom Key flashed and transformed into another Keyblade, one with a red and silver chakram as its teeth. (6/2400-2800/1600-2000) "Now, attack Vajrayana with Power Strike!" With a burst of speed, Sora leapt into the air and struck down with his flame-based Keyblade, destroying the Dragunity Knight into flaming pixels.

Vincent: 7100

Tetsu: 4200

"Oh and there is another effect Sora has," Tetsu smirked, "He can strike ya twice!"

Vincent gasped as Sora set his sights on him and was promptly struck by the crescent moon and star Keyblade, knocking the score down a lot more.

Vincent: 4300

Tetsu: 4200

"Whew! Our first turns and we're near the halfway mark in our hit points." Tetsu stated. "We are too good."

"I agree." Vincent smiled. "But... hit points?"

"The life points," the East Academy duelist pointed out. "I mean think about it; we're taking damage and when the points hit 0... We're through!"

"Okay, I get it..."

"Cool, I place one card facedown and have my monster lose that Drive Counter." Tetsu concluded, inserting a card into his disk while one of the orbs flew out of Sora's Keyblade. (KW VS: 2 DC)

"Alright, let's go," Vincent announced, drawing his next card. "I summon Dragunity Pilum!" A wind current settled in after the Ra placed his card on the field. Flying in was a green, humanoid dragon about Vincent's height clad in dark blue armor. On its nose was a long, lance-like horn. (3/1400/1000) "And thanks to his effect, I can Special Summon a Winged-Beast Dragunity from my hand and equip him to that monster!" He then placed another monster card on the disc's tray. "Dragunity Militum, you're on!" Descending onto the field was now a bird woman with butterfly-like wings clad in a short white dress with green wrapped sleeves and boots. (4/1700/1200) She then flew on top of Pilum and sat on its head.

"I see no change like the other one." Adrian noted.

"There is..." the Ra replied back, "Thanks to Pilum, I can bypass Tetsu's monsters and attack directly for half the damage!" He turned to his monster duo. "Get 'em..."

Pilum flapped his wings and soared over the Keyblade Wielder and dive bombed onto the duelist with Militum unsheathing her sword to deal a swift slash.

Vincent: 4300

Tetsu: 3350

"It still doesn't mean you're safe, bro," Adrian continued. "Even if your Dragons act as Union Monsters, they don't have the effect that sacrifices themselves to protect the ones they are equipped to."

"That's where Militum's effect comes in," Vincent corrected. "She allows me to Special Summon one Dragunity monster on the Spell/Trap Zone as a monster!" He then turned to Militum who returned to his side, "Time to get down." The bird woman nodded as she jumped off of Pilum, letting the dragon land and cross his arms while Militum landed gracefully on her feet. (3/1400/1000)

Tetsu turned to Adrian, "Any more things to say in order for you to be corrected?" He smirked. "Cause you're really hurting me, pal…"

"Nothing..." the E. Academy student muttered.

"I then place two cards facedown to end my turn." Vincent concluded, inserting two cards from his hand into his disk.

"Alright, now I know it won't be easy to take your monsters since you have cards to protect them," Tetsu declared, drawing his next card. "But I can still make the pressure that much harder for you by summoning my Keyblade Wielder Riku in attack mode!"

A dark portal rose up like a fountain, releasing a young man with long, silver hair and looked a little older than Sora. He wore a black zip-up tank-top and a white and yellow vest over it, his pants are a pair of baggy blue denim jeans held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs, and a simple pair of sneakers. He also wears a white band on his left wrist. (4/1800/1600)

"I was wondering when you were bringing out a different Keyblade Wielder," Vincent stated.

"Well wonder no longer," the Keyblade Wielder duelist replied. "Like Sora, he has the effect to move a Keyblade Equip Spell to my hand from the deck," He then took out the needed card from his deck and reshuffled it. "But he also gains an extra 200 ATK for every other Keyblade Wielder on the field!" A faint, dark aura appeared around Riku. (4/1800-2000/1600) Tetsu then held up the Equip Spell he collected. "And then, I'll equip him with the Oblivion Keyblade! Normally this would increase a Warrior's power by 400 and change it to a DARK monster. But... for one already a DARK monster, he gains 600 ATK!" Riku held up his right hand, emitting a light that summoned a black Keyblade with the teeth shaped like the Kanji for darkness. (4/2000-2600/1600)

Vincent whistled at what he was up against.

"Straight up, my man," Tetsu smiled. "Sora, attack both of his monsters!" The red clad Keyblade Wielder charged in, spinning both his weapons as he did so...

"Go trap card," Vincent announced, revealing one of his card. "I activate Negate Attack; canceling your attack and the Battle Phase!"

Sora's blades ran smack into the spiraling vortex shield, stopping the Keyblade Wielder's advancement and forcing him to stand next to Riku.

"Alrighty, I place one card facedown to end my turn." Tetsu concluded, inserting one card into his disk while another orb came out of Sora's Keyblade. (KW VS: 1DC) "Don't get to comfy... I got you to use up one card..."

"I can see that, but it still saved my monsters for one thing," Vincent stated as he drew his next card. "First up, Pilum's going away..." Pilum vanished into pixels. "And I'll invite Dragunity Primus Pilus to take his place!" In the dragon's spot came a taller, muscular bird man clad in a form-fitting blue and white battle tunic. On his head was a red hood and on his back was a giant, red shield. He held up his black whip, reading to use. (5/2200/1600)

"Cool," Tetsu whistled.

"And since he's Normal Summoned, I can equip a Winged Beast to one of my Dragons from the graveyard that's level 3 or below... so I'll choose Dragunity Phalanx!" Once again, the small dragon flew out of its grave and let Militum mount it. "And then, I can use his special ability to summon him as a monster!" Immediately, Militum jumped off but stayed aloft next to Phalanx. (2/500/1100)

"He's tuning again!" Adrian realized.

"Yup, I tune Level 2 Phalanx with level 4 Miltum together for the next Synchro Summon!" Vincent announced as Phalanx roared, transforming himself into two Tuning Rings to surround Militum who became four bright stars.

"_Let bird and dragon combine in the sky to create the next warrior! Synchro Summon! At the wind, Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg!" _

With an almighty roar, a white armored, serpetine dragon burst from the Synchro Summon, an avian-headed warrior with white wings lined with purple riding the majestic beast. The dragon roared as the knight on its back yelled a mighty cry, leveling a spear towards the Keyblade Wielders. (6/2000/1100)

"And then, I'll end my turn."

"All that for him and you're ending your turn," Tetsu grumbled, drawing his next card. "Well, just in case your facedown card will buff up your monsters, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!" After inserting the spell card, a sharp windstorm kicked in and shattered the facedown card. "And with that clear, Riku, take down Primus Pilus!" The silver haired warrior gathered a ball of dark fire in to his left hand and launched it at the defending bird man, torching him. "And if I wanted to, I'd attack Gae Bulg... but I'll decide to end my turn with a facedown and force Valor Sora to give up that last Drive Counter." The final orb was released from Sora's Keyblade. (KW VS: 0DC) "And then, he'll go back to the Extra Deck and bring back the monsters who summoned him!"

As he said this, Sora's body flashed and found himself back into original clothing with Goofy by his side, hiding behind his shield. (4/1200/2000), (4/1600-2000/1400)

"2000?" Vincent wondered.

"Oh right," Tetsu said, snapping his fingers. "Sora also has the same ability as other Keyblade Wielders; gaining 200 ATK from the others being on the field. But he also gets another 200 thanks to Goofy being present. And since Sora was summoned, I get another Keyblade!"

"Smooth move, Tetsu," Adrian said, shaking his head while his classmate took his choice card from the deck. "Forgetting to tell about your monster's effects..."

"Hey, it wasn't necessary at first," the Keyblade Wielder duelist shot back.

"Uh guys," Vincent interrupted, "Can we get this moving?"

"Oh yeah, go on," Tetsu replied.

"Thanks," the Ra said, drawing his next card. "And I'll just get right down to it... Gae Bulg, attack Sora!" The dragon roared as it started to make a break for the younger Keyblade Wielder...

"Straight to the point, ain't he?" Adrian said, being amused.

"I activate the Draining Shield Trap Card!" Tetsu replied, activating his card. "I don't know what you were planning with that monster, but I'm in need of the hit points... so, I'll be negating that attack!" An orange dome of energy appeared around Sora and Tetsu once Gae Bulg made contact. The energy dome then started to glow green, transferring energy into the E. Academy duelist and increased his life points.

Vincent: 4300

Tetsu: 5350

"Now I'm in the clear!"

"For now..." Vincent stated, setting a monster on his field. "I'll end with a facedown monster."

"Alright, time to break this silence," Tetsu announced, drawing his next card and activating another from his hand. "I equip Sora with the Oathkeeper Keyblade! This is like the LIGHT version of Obilivion; since Sora's a LIGHT monster, it gives him 600 ATK!" Sora's Keyblade transformed into a pure white one with the kanji for light as the teeth. (4/2000-2600/1400) He then inserted another spell card into his disk, depicting an axe-wielding warrior's weapon growing larger. "And then, I'll use the Extra Boost Spell card on Goofy! This boosts a monster's ATK by the value of his DEF, but like Wild Nature's release he'll be destroyed at the turn's end." A bright light enveloped the dog warrior's shield making it twice its normal size. (4/1200-3200/2000)

"Yikes... and I bet he can attack while in defense mode since you haven't switched his mode," the Ra figured.

"Let's see what Gae Bulg's made of," the Keyblade Wielder duelist smirked. "Goofy, attack!" the dog warrior began his charge, holding out his shield to ram the Dragunity Knight..."

"You'll see firsthand!" Vincent grinned. "You just triggered Gae Bulg's effect: Whenever he's in a fight, I can remove a Winged-Beast Dragunity to increase his ATK by the amount of the removed monster's ATK!"

"What?" Tetsu gasped as Goofy hit the brakes on his attack.

"And I remove Militum, giving Gae Bulg 2200 ATK!" The spirit of Militum appeared out of the graveyard and merged her spirit with the Dragunity Knight. (6/2000-3700/1100) Gae Bulg then charged in with blinding speed, knocking Goofy into the skies.

Vincent: 4300

Tetsu: 4850

Sora gasped with the loss of his friend, feeling rage build within him. (4/2600-2400/1400)

"Now I know how your monster works," Tetsu grinned.

"I knew it..." Adrian and Vincent muttered.

"Hate for the fact I had to use Goofy as the sacrificial lamb, but now I can deal some justice on your facedown monster," Tetsu continued, "Sora, attack it now!" The Keyblade Wielder in question threw his weapon for the Strike Raid attack, chopping the Set monster in half to reveal another small dragon with spear-like horn, clad in a round, mythril armor. (1/600/400) "I end my turn."

Soon, Gae Bulg's power dropped after the Dragunity Spirit left him. (6/3700-2000/1100)

"Since you know my monster's game, I shouldn't leave you hanging now," Vincent announced, drawing his next card. "I activate Premature Burial! At the cost of 800 life points, I can Special Summon a monster from my graveyard."

Vincent: 3500

Tetsu: 4850

"Primus Pilus, come on back!" He announced, bringing back the tall bird man, ready to strike once more. (5/2200/1600) "And with his effect, I'll Special Summon the monster you destroyed last turn and equip him to Gae Bulg! Dragunity Brandistock, come back!" The small, mythril armored dragon returned to the field and latched himself onto Gae Bulg's right arm. "Now he can attack twice per turn! And your monster's are about to bite the dust!"

"This is going to hurt you, dude," Adrian said to his classmate.

"Don't I know it...," Tetsu sighed.

"Gae Bulg, attack the Keyblade Wielder's, starting with Riku first!" Vincent commanded as his Dragunity Knight charged in. "And with his Special Ability, I can remove Dux to increase his power again this turn." During the charge, Dux's spirit merged with the Knight to boost his strength again. (4/2000-3500/1000) Riku was then struck by Brandistock in the chest, shattering him into pixels.

Vincent: 3500

Tetsu: 3950

Sora lost more power with the loss of Riku. (4/2600-2400/1400) And before he could counterattack, Gae Bulg's dragon struck him down with its long tail.

Vincent: 3500

Tetsu: 2850

"Now Primus Pilus, attack directly! Sky Wave!" The birdman flew into the sky and let loose a screeching call from its mouth, combining its sound with the wind to inflict massive damage to Tetsu, putting him the gutter.

Vincent: 3500

Tetsu: 650

"Almost there, but it's not over yet..." Vincent said to himself.

"It's not over yet for my guys," Tetsu announced, revealing his facedown card. It was a trap depicting a bright light emerging from the darkness in the shape of a giant door. "I activate the trap, Door to the Light! This Special Summons my Keyblade Wielders back from the graveyard!" Vincent's eyes bugged out as a giant, white door appeared behind Tetsu and opened up to let Sora and Riku back into the game. (4/1600-1800/1400), (4/1800-2000/1600) "And then, I'll get two more Keyblades from their Special Summonings!" Tetsu added, taking two more Equip Spells from his deck into his hand before shuffling.

"Aw man..." Vincent grumbled. "That deck won't quit..."

"You don't know that half of it," Adrian said. "Think about it; the deck's based on a video game, and having the good guys of such video games is gonna have extra lives..."

The Ra slapped his forehead, "Of course... duh... and with the monster's effects of taking his Equip Spells out..."

"It's the perfect way to make use of my deck," Tetsu stated, drawing his next card while Gae Bulg's power returned to 2000. "In fact, I'll add Keyblade Wielder Kairi to the mix!" He then placed the card on to the field, bringing out a teen, red-haired girl clad in a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sported three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers. She gave a quick wave a smile to her two friends. (4/1400-1800/1200), (4/1800-2000/1400), (4/2000-2200/1600) "And that means another Keyblade! Plus everyone will gain 200 points for every other Keyblade Wielder's present."

"This is not going to end well..." Vincent muttered as his opponent collected another Keyblade Equip Spell.

"And now for the wielding," Tetsu grinned. "First I set one card facedown," A card was inserted into the disc, "And then Kairi will take the Destiny's Embrace Keyblade, giving her 300 ATK!" Appearing in Kairi's hands came a silver keyblade with a wreath of flowers as the teeth. (4/1800-2100/1200) "Next, Riku with the Way to Dawn giving him 500 ATK and DEF," Riku now held a black sword that had the blade as a bat's wing and the teeth was an angel's feather. (4/2200-2700/1600-2100) "And finally, Sora equipped with the Brightcrest, giving him 200 ATK for every Spell and Trap card I control!" Then, a blade shaped like moving water with teeth shaped like a wave was held by Sora's hands. (4/2000-2600/1400)

"Not good at all," Vincent noted.

"Kairi, attack Gae Bulg!" The female Keyblade Wielder charged in, weapon at ready. She jumped up and slashed the Knight off his Dragon, shattering them all into pixels.

Vincent: 3400

Tetsu: 650

"Sora, your turn and attack Primus Pilus," Sora then dashed in with a quicker speed, effortlessly slashing the giant birdman across the torso and destroying him.

Vincent: 3000

Tetsu: 650

"Riku, attack directly," Finally, the eldest of the trio got his chance, charging his blade with darkness and then strike Vincent's Duel Disk.

Vincent: 300

Tetsu: 650

"And that is the turn," Tetsu concluded, signaling the end of his turn. "Let's see what else you got..."

'_Easier said than done, but I'm not giving up,'_ Vincent thought as he drew his next card. _'Disarmament... if I had this earlier, when he started his attacks I could have caused him to lose his Keyblades and walk into a suicide.'_ He then looked into his hand and found another card. _'Hey! That's it... I thought of putting this card in since I'm dealing with cards that can become Equip Cards. And with the negative effects, I hardly have to put up with them...'_

"He's planning something..." Adrian muttered.

"Don't we all," Tetsu replied. "Let him plan and we'll see what happens..."

'_He must be calm since his facedown card can disrupt something...'_ Adrian thought, looking at Tetsu's facedown. _'It must be something other than boosting that Keyblade's effectiveness...'_

"Alright, I place one card facedown and activate the Continuous Spell Morale Boost!" Vincent announced, inserting a facedown card and then inserting Spell card depicting Warrior Dai Grepher holding out a blade that was brimming with power. "And that will do it for me..."

"That's it, huh?" Tetsu sighed as he drew his next card. "Gotta say, I wish I was fighting a monster on that last turn but a duel's a duel, a win's a win... Kairi, attack..."

"I activate the trap, Disarmament!" Vincent interrupted, revealing his facedown card. It depicted several warriors taking off their armor. "This trap simply destroys all Equip Cards on the field!"

"It's not stopping the attacks..."

"No, but it stops the game," the Ra interrupted again. "You know what Morale Boost does right?"

"Boosts a player's life points by 1000 every time an Equip Spell is played," Adrian stated. "And..."

"Yup, the side effect is that the player will lose 1000 points once it's kicked off the field," Vincent grinned. "So say goodbye to the rest of your life points! Or... hit points..."

Soon, all three keyblades shattered off their owners' hands.

Then Morale Boost glowed bright red, forcing Tetsu to lose out on the rest of his points.

Vincent: 300

Tetsu: 0, Winner

As the holograms disappeared, Tetsu started feeling estatic, "Wow, I can't believe that happened. I really thought you were done..."

"You're happy?" Vincent asked, being caught off guard from his opponent. "But you lost?"

"Hey, seeing you master your deck to outsmart mine was worth it," the Keyblade Wielder duelist pointed out. "I had this deck for a long time, only having a few people to match it. But the way you ended it, it was like defeating me and not the monsters."

"Can you blame me for going after you?" the Dragunity duelist added. "Every time I knock your guys out, you bring them back and add more friends with more powerful cards to compliment them."

"Ah-ha! I did get you," Tetsu laughed. "I'm trying to get the best out of the opponent's and this tactic worked."

"Uh, cool?" Vincent asked. "Has anyone ever told you you're kinda strange?"

"Me, and nearly the entire East Academy student body," Adrian jumped in. "But he doesn't care."

"He's right," Tetsu smiled.

"Then again, I shouldn't be talking," Vincent added. "I've been called strange because I'm the one with orange eyes... I know strange..." He then deactivated his duel disk. "And if you'll excuse me, dinner's calling me. If ya like, you can come on in."

"Sure, just gives us a moment..." Adrian stated as the Ra when into the dorm room. Once it was just the two East Academy students, Adrian turned to Tetsu with a questionable look.

"What?" Tetsu asked. He then got a little apprehensive when Adrian snatched the cards from his hand, "Hey!"

Adrian looked at the cards and raised an eyebrow at one of them, "I knew it..." He turned over one of the cards: a spell depicting a sorcerer casting a dark spell on an enemy warrior. "Spell of Pain? You could have transferred that effect damage he dealt back to him; you had the match won!"

"Yeah, knowing that makes me happy," Tetsu stated.

"Why didn't you activate it," Adrian pried.

The Keyblade Wielder duelist shrugged, "If you hadn't noticed, he actually outsmarted me on the last move... I was ready to shut him out with a direct attack since my facedown card would have stopped anything to harm my monsters. But, he never went after them and went for me... Vincent went for the real threat after seeing that my monsters would always mount a comeback... So, he deserves the win today but next time we meet, I know how he battles and I know how to stop his moves." He then walked to the Ra Yellow dorm, "Besides, as serious as I am about dueling, I was getting a little hungry..." With that, Tetsu walked into the Ra Yellow Dorm.

Adrian sweatdropped, "Somehow that is a brilliant way of looking at it... still, he should have made the win..." He then followed after his classmate, preparing to get some dinner.

* * *

At another part of the island, another two overseas students were into a different training. Near a cliff with a tree hanging over it, Axel Brodie was training with Fidel Rodriguez in close quarters combat. Both of them were breathing hard as they were well in training for a while now.

"So, what now," Fidel asked. "You're gonna stand there all day?"

"Why not," Axel replied, remaining calm. "Makes it easier for you to waste your energy coming over here than me doing it..."

"Yeah, right, so how about you come to me," At the end of the exclamation, Fidel threw out a rope from his wrist and wrapped it around Axel's right arm. "Step right up..." He began to pull in his captive, with Axel hardly giving any strength to pull back.

"You forget an old saying," Axel stated as he started to run, making Fidel use too much strength to pull and caused him to stumble backwards. "Use your enemy's strength against him!" He then jumped over Fidel and grabbed him from behind, placing him in a sleeper hold.

"So, I did..." Fidel said, struggling to keep his blood circulating. "But at least you're here!" The Spaniard was able to deal a kick to Axel's leg, causing him to flinch and slightly loosen the hold. That gave Fidel the time to escape and get some punches in to Axel's chest before knocking him down. "Also, you should know to sometimes leave your opponent to think he's winning in order to deal the death blow." He then held out his hand to offer Axel to get up, which he accepted.

"Exactly what I was counting on," Axel smirked before taking that same arm and throwing Fidel into a nearby tree, making him grunt on impact and rub his back. "You lose..."

"I concede," Fidel sighed as he got up on his own. "Still, nothing getting the ol' combat practice in different settings... and then we get into the Survival Dueling."

"_You_ get into the survival dueling," Axel corrected. "I already had my fun... they weren't so tough either..."

"Then maybe we should find Jaden and Claudio," Fidel mused. "Those muchachos should be right up our alley, especially since they're supposed to be the big men on campus..."

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure about Jaden. We've seen those monsters and we know how truly weak they are... he's not worth the time."

"Then Claudio; as much as we heard about his skills we've never seen him duel. If we're going on surprise tactics, that's what we should do."

"Fine..."

"Evening, gents!"

Both West Academy students turned to see an Obelisk Blue duelist walk up to greet them with a tip of his cowboy hat.

"My next opponent is here," Fidel smirked as he went to retrieve his duel disk. While he did that Axel silently acknowledged the new face...

"You're the boys from West Academy, aren't ya?" Jethro asked.

"Sure are, amigo," Fidel said, shuffling up his cards. "And you must be Jethro Cartwright..."

"Guilty as charged," the Obelisk said, laughing a bit. "Fidel Rodriguez and Axel Brodie, correct?"

"Si," Fidel nodded while Axel just plain nodded.

"Not very talkative, is he?"

"Give him a few moments, and he'll come around," the Spanish teen stated. "Besides, he's just sizing you up just in case you and he duel."

"Ah, well," Jethro shrugged as he pulled out his own custom duel disk. "I'm itching to duel one of you new boys see what the other Academies have to offer, seeing as this Academy always have attracted many other duelists."

"Just hope you're not one of those Obelisks that are really dead weight," Axel said, finally speaking to the new face.

"Yeah, I hear that the 'secret' of most Obelisks not being up to par has gotten out," Jethro said, "But trust me when I say, I've heard this rank last year..."

"Really," Fidel said, now intrigued. "What dorm were you in before?"

"Silfer," Jethro replied. "Granted I was supposed to be in Obelisk soon after I entered in my first year, but staying the rest of that year humbled me to see the true value of this school and my own worth..."

"Deep," Fidel nodded. "Alright, you got my full attention..." He then thrust his left arm in front of him, causing the duel tray to fly out from the disk holder, giving it the shape of a blade.

"Nice disk, let me show you mine," Jethro grinned as he activated his own disk. His was fashioned like a double barrel in which the barrels slid away from each other to reveal the duel tray between them. The deck holder was where the shooter would load the shells, and the shoulder rest twists around to make it flatter. After making the adjustments, he strapped it on and drew his opening hand.

"Looks similar yet different to Axel's," Fidel mused as he drew his opening hand. "Oh well, let's get this game going."

GAME ON!

Fidel: 8000

Jethro: 8000

"Let's see what's going on," Fidel announced, drawing his sixth card and placing it on the field. "I start with Metal Gear Legend Vamp in defense mode!" Jump out from the forest behind him was another man with black hair, a strand of it covering his left eye. His upper body was mostly naked with the exception of the green sleeve on his right arm, camouflage pants, and black boots that seemingly has claws on it. He got down on both knees, but instead of crossing his arms he had them spread as if daring Jethro to attack. (4/1600/1400"And that will do it for me..."

'_He's not hiding his moves,'_ Jethro thought. _'But that monster has a special ability... let's try to figure out what that is...'_ He then drew out his sixth card. "I start with Polymerization to fuse Desperado Mustang with the Desperado Stranger in my hand!"

A fusion vortex opened up and sucked inside a full grown brown horse along with a cowboy in an outfit consisting of brown vest over a white shirt with a brown sash around his neck. He had dark blue jeans with a gun holster on his belt and a brown cowboy hat. "Here comes the Desperado Rough Rider!" From the fusion vortex came the Stranger riding on Mustang, but now armed with a two silver pistols. (8/?/?)

"Somebody else still uses fusions," the West Academy duelist acknowledged.

"Yeah, while they're still around I'll still hang around with them," Jethro shrugged, "And with the fusion, Rough Rider gains the effects of the Warrior Desperado while combing their overall ATK and DEF making his stats total..." Rough Rider glowed white as his power was set. (8/?-3450/?-2750)

"Man, good thing my monster is in defense mode," Fidel stated.

"I wouldn't be so relieved," the Obelisk smirked, inserting another card into his disk. "I activate the Equip Spell Fairy Meteor Crush to allow my monster to deal the piercing damage. And that's what I'll do to your guy!" Rough Rider drew his pistols in a quick pull and fired two bullets straight into the chest of Vamp who exploded into pixels.

Fidel: 5950

Jethro: 8000

"So much damage on the first turn," Jethro stated.

"And yet that's all you did," the Spaniard replied. "I activate Vamp's special ability! Every time he's sent to the graveyard, I can pay 200 life points to revive him in defense mode!" A red aura surrounded the W. Academy duelist...

Fidel: 5750

Jethro: 8000

...Soon, the pixels that were scattering across the field had pulled back together and reformed Vamp who had a triumphant grin on his face. (4/1600/1400)

"A wall monster," Jethro stated. "I end my turn."

"He's so much more, amigo," Fidel announced as he drew his next card. He then held up a Spell card depicting various monsters, none of which Jethro has ever seen before, "I activate the Field Spell Battlefield! Once deployed, it gives all the Metal Gear Legends on the field 500 ATK and DEF!" Once Fidel inserted the Field Spell, the forest area started to die out a bit with some trees missing, and having the players and spectator stand in an open field. Jethro looked down on his feet and saw it was the remains of a missile impact on the ground. Vamp started to take on a more defensive stance once he heard the sound of gunshots and explosions. (4/1600-2100/1400-1900)

"Now we're at war, eh?" Jethro asked.

"You could say that," Fidel stated. "I now sacrifice Vamp to summon Metal Gear Legend Campbell in attack mode!" Vamp vanished into particles of light before blond man came in to take his place. Wearing a camouflage vest and pants with bandage wraps across his chest and combat boots on his feet. (6/2200-2700/2200-2700) "And since Vamp went to the graveyard again, I'll pay 200 life points to recover him."

Fidel: 5550

Jethro: 8000

The pixilated remains returned to reform Vamp back into defense position. (4/1600-2100/1400-1900)

'_Even if losing life points, it's going to be a pain with Vamp returning whenever he goes to the grave...'_ Jethro thought.

"I then equip Campbell with the Desert Eagle Spell!" the Metal Gear duelist continued as he inserted the spell card, letting Campbell hold a sleek, silver, semi-automatic pistol. "And when he battles a monster stronger than himself, he gains 1000 ATK! Meaning your Desperado is about to fall!"

Campbell clicked the safety off his gun and then fired two bullets in succession... (4/2700-3700/2700) both of them hit the Rider's arm, but not a vital part of it.

Fidel: 5550

Jethro: 7750

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, but thanks to effect he gained from Desperado Stranger, he'll lose 1000 DEF in exchange for saving himself in battled." The Obelisk stated as Rough Rider started to dress his wound. (8/3450/2700-1700)

"A monster that can take on the useful effects of another, not bad," Axel noted.

"Alright, I'll place one card facedown to end my turn." Fidel concluded, inserting a facedown card. "Just so you know; when I get the chance... I'll get some of my life points back and deal you way more in interest!"

"Can't wait to see you back it up then," Jethro stated, drawing his next card. "I'll have Rough Rider attack Campbell this time and you'll be without a possible advantage!" The Desperado fired off his bullets once more, preparing to hit armed Legend...

"Go trap card, Stealth Camouflage!" Fidel quickly countered, revealing his trap card that depicted a ninja-like soldier blending into the forest while being pursued by enemy soldiers. Before the bullets could hit, Campbell disappeared into the surroundings, letting the bullets hit the ground.

Fidel: 4800

Jethro: 7750

"Again?" Jethro gasped.

"Thanks to the Continuous Trap card Stealth Camouflage, Campbell cannot be destroyed by a card effect or battle!" the W. Academy duelist claimed. "You have damage control, but I'm the one controlling the field... and unless you hit me at zero, that's all it matters."

"Right," the Obelisk stated. "I'll end my turn."

"Let's see where this leads then," Fidel said, drawing his next card. He nodded at his find. "There we go; I summon Metal Gear Legend Medic!" Next, a red-haired woman appeared dressed in a dark green shirt, camouflage pants and black combat boots. She carried with her a dark green medic pack. (4/1400-1900/1100-1600) "I then activate her special ability: I gain life points equal to one my other monster's ATK! Such as using Campbell's ATK!"

Medic flipped open her pack and threw Fidel some provisions, which he grabbed and eaten.

Fidel: 7500

Jethro: 7750

"Nearly back to full health," Jethro gasped.

"And still low enough for me to use Megamorph on Vamp to double his original ATK!" As the Metal Gear duelist activated the equip spell, Vamp laughed as he was filled with a lot of power and stared with a predatory look at the Rough Rider. (4/1600-3200-3700/1900) "Now, I switch him to attack mode and attack Rough Rider!" Vamp jumped into the air from his knees and threw out many daggers at the horseman. Rough Rider was able to dodge most of them, but one grazed the wound he had covered up, making him cry out in pain. (8/3450/1700-700)

Fidel: 7500

Jethro: 7500

Suddenly, Vamp felt the power boost he got receding as he landed on the ground... (4/3700-2100/1900)

"Now, Campbell attack and finish him off!" Fidel continued as the blond soldier aimed his gun at Rough Rider... (6/2700-3700/2700) pulled the trigger on him to finally destroy the horseman into pixels.

Fidel: 7500

Jethro: 7250

"But now that my life points are lower than yours, Vamp's original ATK is now cut in half before the Field Spell's power up," Jethro pointed out as Vamp clutched his heart before getting down on both knees. (4/1600-800-1300/1900)

"Still, when Campbell destroys a monster in battle, you lose another 500 points plus your next Battle Phase!" Fidel pointed out as Campbell fired another bullet at Jethro, who was able to quickly pull up his duel disk to block it.

Fidel: 7500

Jethro: 6750

"Medic, direct attack!" the female Para-medic took out a grenade, pulled the key and threw it at the Obelisk cowboy who could do nothing but brace himself from the explosion that followed.

Fidel: 7500

Jethro: 4850

Overlooking the score, Jethro found the roles reversed noting that the scores were nearly similar to that when he was ahead. _'I'm in trouble...'_

"I told you I would gain back some damage and return some with interest." Fidel smirked, as he signaled the end of his turn.

"That you did," Jethro said, drawing his next card. _'But now I need to get back into the game...'_ Looking at his choices, he had to do something, "First, I activate my Junk Dealer Spell Card! This allows me to Special Summon two monsters from my graveyard with half their ATK, and I have no choice other than Desperado Stranger and Mustang!" He announced as two flashes brought back old cowboy and his horse, both in defense mode. (7/2650-1325/2150), (2/800-400/300)

"Nothing left to do but to play defense since his Battle Phase is gone," Axel muttered. "But it won't matter even he's got the monsters; Fidel's got two monsters that can stay, one of them can become stronger when it attacks, and another to increase life points."

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster, Desperado Crooner!" Jethro announced, as he placed his card on the field. Another cowboy appeared, but clean-shaven as opposed to the other Desperadoes, with an acoustic guitar strapped to his back. He also wore a red button-up shirt and black pants, suit coat, Cowboy hat, and cowboy boots. (3/1000/1000)

"Now I see it," Fidel said. "You think a Synchro Monster will stop me?"

"Nah, but it's all in knowing how they and you battle to get a great battle out of this duel," the Desperado duelist replied. "I'd need a 3700 ATK monster to keep a move going, but I'll just enjoy the match."

"Enjoy the match," the West Academy duelist parroted.

"Right, but first since I will be Synchro Summoning, I can pay 500 life points to increase Crooner's level by 1," Jethro announced as Crooner glowed a white aura. (3-4/1000/1000)

Fidel: 7500

Jethro: 4350

"Now I tune him together with Level 2 Mustang!" Now Crooner strummed his guitar before turning into 4 Tuning Gates. Mustang jumped in between them to become two stars...

"_Galactic enforcer of the stars, send down the stallion to strike against the wrongdoers! Synchro Summon! Power up, Galactic Desperado Equestroid!"_

The power of the Synchro Summon coalesced into a portal bringing out a tall, blue horse that stood on his hind legs, showing off the muscular build. He had a white mane of hair down the back and silver gauntlets on his arms and hind legs. Instead of hooves, he had human feet and hands, the latter he used to hold his blue, giant energy rifle in his hands. (6/2500/1850)

"Now I've seen everything," Fidel stated. "A galactic horse with a rifle..."

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn." Jethro concluded.

"My move," Fidel announced, drawing his next card. He then held out his hand to his Medic, "Before I make the decision to attack, I activate Medic's effect! I'll gain life points through Campbell once more!"

"Not nice to be greedy," Jethro taunted, revealing one of his facedown cards. "I activate Effect Shut! Not only does this cancel your monster's effect, but it destroys her as well!" Medic gasped as she was suddenly trapped inside a steel cage and then vanished into a bright light.

"Damn," the Metal Gear duelist said under his breath. "Campbell, destroy Equestroid with your Desert Eagle!"

"And that activates the trap, Dice Divider!" Jethro announced once more, revealing the second facedown card, "This trap activates when your monster attacks, and it divides your monster's ATK depending on the number rolled!" Soon, a tiny devil flew out of the trap image and held on to a black die.

"That would mean any number but a 1 will clinch it!" Axel stated as the devil dropped the die and let it roll around. After a few tumbles, it settled on the number 3 which started to flash. And then the black die drained Campbell of most of his power. (6/2700-900/2700) Even with the power boost he got from firing the pistol, (6/900-1900/2700) Equestroid was able to deflect the bullet with his gauntlet and then counter with a blast from his energy rifle to completely knock the soldier on his back, thanks to the continuous trap that protected him.

Fidel: 6900

Jethro: 4350

Campbell took a deep breath as he kneeled down. (6/1900-900/2700)

"Got some form of payback on ya," Jethro grinned.

"Well, at least I got rid of those cards," Fidel sighed, as he inserted a facedown card. "I switch Vamp to defense mode and end my turn with a facedown card."

"It's my turn," Jethro announced, drawing his lone card. "I play Card of Demise to draw five cards, but lose my hand in five standby phases!" He stated, drawing the top five cards of his deck, "Alright I play Spiritualism next," He stated, inserting a card with many spirits flying around, "This Spell sends your facedown card back into your hand, and the best part of it is that you can't negate it in response!"

Fidel gasped as one of those spirits came out of the card and attached itself to his facedown card, both vanishing off the field. He then took back the card he Set...

"Now I can use my monster's Special Ability, letting my monster attack all of your monsters plus deal piercing damage!" Jethro continued.

'_Damn, that means I can't revive Vamp unless I'll keep losing life points!'_ the Metal Gear Duelist grumbled.

"Let's start with Vamp!" Equestroid charged up his rifle and then fired a blast that obliterated Vamp off the field...

Fidel: 6300

Jethro: 4350

... the explosion managed to reach Campbell also, but it blew him close back to Fidel

Fidel: 4700

Jethro: 4350

"Impressive," Axel said to himself. "He knocked Fidel down back to what he had before Medic's life point increase..."

"Alright, that's more like it," Jethro cheered as he inserted a card into his disk. "I'll end with one card facedown."

"You're good, amigo," Fidel praised as he drew his next card, "Better than I thought... now I'm forced to the defensive..." He then inserted the card he just drew. "I activate Magic Planter! I send Stealth Camouflage to the graveyard and draw two cards!" The continuous trap vanished into purple stars, letting the West Academy duelist draw his two cards. Next, he held up another card. It depicted a Spell consisting of Metal Gear Legend Monsters making a hasty retreat. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Fallback! This card lets me return one Metal Gear Legend on my field to my hand and replace him with another of the same level once per turn." He then turned to his monster, "Campbell, retreat!" The soldier jumped back into the forest, making Fidel place his card back into his hand and play another... "And then I'll replace him with Jeager in defense mode!"

Jethro watched as another soldier jumped out of the forest. It was like a ninja from appearance from the bodysuit that blended in with the environment, but what set it apart from being human was the face was covered by metal with a single orange light that blinked at Jethro. It kneeled down, seemingly waiting on Equestroid's or Jethro's next move. (6/2100-2600/2500-3000)

"Good luck with that defense," Axel muttered

"Plus, two cards facedown." Fidel concluded, inserting the two cards into his disk.

"Alright, my turn," Jethro announced, drawing his next card, "Looks like I won't have to get to knocking down that ninja of yours; I activate the Tribal Totem Coyote Paw and equip him to Equestroid!" He announced as he inserted the card into his disk. Around the neck of his Synchro Monster came a necklace with a coyote's paw attached to it. "And then I summon Tribal Spirit Yellow Coyote!" Appearing next to the Synchro Monster, a yellow skinned coyote appeared with a howl to the evening skies. (3/0/1300) "And thanks to that Tribal Totem, I can Union Equip him to Bravestar!"

Soon, the coyote went transparent and merged his spirit with Equestroid and giving him a yellow aura.

"And it's because of this, I'm able to attack you directly!" He continued as Equestroid charged in...

"Hang on," Fidel interrupted, revealing one of his facedown cards. It depicted Zombrya the Dark flying through an energy aura. "I activate A Hero Emerges! As you already know, this forces you to choose a random card from my hand. And if it's a monster card, I can Special Summon him to the field." He held up his two cards. "But you know one of them is Campbell, but the other could be the card you want to get rid of."

'_Luckily, I've been paying attention to the cards he had...'_ Jethro stated. _'And even if he has a better Monster waiting for me, I've got something waiting for him already on the field.'_ "I choose the left!"

"And you've chosen one of my grand soldiers, Metal Gear Legend Snake in attack mode!" Fidel announced, placing the monster card on the field. It was a brown-haired man in his late 20s dressed in camouflage clothing like the US Army, battle scars along the face and the battles were even shown through his blue eyes. (7/2500-3000/2200-2700)

"Impressive, but I'm pushing through to you!" Jethro stated as Equestroid launched another energy blast past the new soldier and cyborg ninja, hitting Fidel to knock him down on his back.

Fidel: 2200

Jethro: 4350

"And then, I'll place one card facedown to end my turn," Jethro concluded. "It's your turn now."

Fidel groaned as he stood up on his feet, "Damn, that hurt..."

"So what are you going to do now?" Axel asked. "He's got you on the ropes..."

"Only one thing to do," the Metal Gear duelist stated, drawing his next card, "I'll win on this turn..." Jethro got himself ready, if his opponent would make good on his declaration. "I switch Jeager to attack mode and move on to the Battle Phase and activate Offerings to the Doomed to destroy your Synchro Monster!" Soon, the ground started to crack underneath Equestroid but the Synchro Monster was alert as he jumped into the skies. Afterwards, Yellow Coyote's spirit had came out of its holder's body and zoomed into the ground to reform it.

"Sorry, but thanks to the Tribal Spirit, Equestroid's not destroyed," Jethro announced.

"That was the point so that I can destroy your monster through battle," Fidel pointed out. "Snake, attack!" The soldier went into the bushes, planning to get the jump on his enemy through stealth.

"Not gonna happen," Jethro announced, revealing his facedown card. "I activate Rising Energy! By discarding the last card in my hand, I can raise Equestroid's power by 1500 for this turn!" Once he inserted his lone card into the graveyard, Equestroid exploded with energy that rose with a golden aura. (6/2500-4000/1850) And then sensing the hostility in the bushes, he turned to see Snake coming in for a strike with a knife and introduce a rifle blast at point-blank range.

Fidel: 1200

Jethro: 4350

"That's it," Jethro stated.

"I activate the trap, Death and Rebirth!" Fidel interrupted, causing his opponent to gasp at the facedown card that was revealed. It showed Gemini Elf going into battle against Swordstalker and Gene-Warped Warwolf in the skies. "I laid out the real trap and your sprung it, cowboy! When a Normal Monster was destroyed during the Battle Phase, I can use this trap to destroy a monster you control and Special Summon back Snake to the field!"

Jethro watched as a hand grenade was dropped near Equestroid and...

*BOOM!*

... the explosion engulfed the Synchro Monster and spreading the smoke across the field. Once gone, Snake had returned to the field with combat knife at the ready. (7/2500-3000/2200-2700)

"Snake, Jeager... attack!"

It was all fast for the Obelisk as he only felt the sounds of two swords slashing through the air and next thing he knew, he was on the ground and staring up at the sky.

Fidel: 1200, Winner

Jethro: 0

"Well, that was something to tell the boys back at the dorm," Jethro said to himself. He was then met with Fidel's hand in front of his face, which he took and stood himself up on. "Thanks."

"No problem," Fidel said. "At least you're in one piece... and I can see you're a cut above the other Obelisks. Still, you can do better..."

"I can see that," the Desperado duelist stated. "But you can't say I didn't have you before the end there..."

"I'll admit you got some potential..." Fidel continued. "Any man who can take a 5600 point combined attack and look like he can take more is a strong duelist at heart. Despite your loss, I can see you're worthy of being in Obelisk Blue... maybe some training at West Academy can also do you some good."

"I don't think so," Axel commented. "All I see is that we're confirming that Duel Academy needs help if the Obelisk can't win matches."

"Can't win them all, but you really think I should step up, I'll do that," Jethro replied. "Seeing as you're the best of your school, I'll respect your decision and improve. Hell, losing ain't the end of the world for me, especially when it's the only loss I've sustained this year." He then turned around to take his leave, "Maybe when I get better, you and I will duel and I'll be the one who's victorious..."

"We'll see..." Axel replied.

* * *

At Viper's secluded hide out, he watched from the cameras installed near the bushes and smirked at what he saw...

"Thank you, Axel," Viper said, "It seems you unleashed some hidden anger in Mr. Cartwright's emotions... but what I'm seeing is true; some Obelisk do hold potential while the others falter, but I wouldn't have to demote Jethro like I did Mr. Truesdale... in due time, I'll see the progress..."

* * *

Chapter End


	8. Redemption

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise, no names of any band or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted original creators

**Chapter 8: Redemption**

* * *

The new day started off with Kaleb Wilde's class in the Obelisk Arena, the students already seated and awaiting the South Academy Teacher's word.

"Well guys and girls of the class," Kal announced. "Ever since the class tournament started, we see a lot of people dropping out in such a short time. I guess you all have that aggression in your dueling or really want to come at me with a duel for that A+."

"He sure is happy about it," Lyra droned.

"Sounds like he's eager for a duel himself," Allen added.

"But because of so many being dropped out, I decided it's time for two of you to get back in the running," the South Academy teacher announced. "These two will participate in a duel against myself and a special guest that's coming later."

"Alright, now we get to see him duel!" Jaden cheered. "I hope I get picked!"

"You would have a chance if you were knocked out," Reyna said, poking her brother's arm. "You're closer to dueling him for that A+, which would be good for you."

"Honestly, I can't see him getting knocked out in the early stages anyway," Claudio noted from the front of the class.

"But it would be good to see Professor Kal dueling so when the winner battles him, we'd know how he strategizes," Melody added.

"I would like to inform you all though," Kal announced, "I'm a duelist, too. Come at me like one and I'll be sure to judge you fairly."

"Otherwise, he will make you pay for it," A female voice called out as the arena doors opened up. She revealed herself to be the new Headmistress of Obelisk Blue's girls, Rachel Mason-Wilde. "Trust me, I've dueled against and beside him many times to get the point."

"And this would be my special guest," Kal smiled as he walked over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her. "She'll be taking on one of you while I take on the other."

"And I will put you through the test," Ray smirked to everyone, "Plus, I'm itchin' to duel someone as well since I have the free time this class. And I have time to spend with my Kali, here."

"'Kali? Several people wondered.

"Anyway, let's call up the first opponent for my Ray here," Kal announced as everyone that lost in the tournament waited on their name to be called. "And it will be Miss Lyra Raines, come on down!"

The Goth in question stood up from her seat and walked down the stairs without a word.

"Lyra got knocked out?" Melody wondered. "Wow, tough new competition this year..."

"Yeah, and it was not easy beating her," Claudio said.

"You did that?" the Spellcaster duelist gasped.

"Yeah, sometime after class she was shown on my Bio-Band as my fourth opponent." The J-Hero duelist admitted. "She really let me have it with a Synchro Monster that was out of this world, but somehow I was able to get past that and win."

"What she say afterwards?"

"Said I was very strong, and it was a pity I couldn't play a song during the win. She could have felt whatever emotions I felt through it, she added."

"Everybody feels the same as you when Viper took your guitar," Melody pointed out.

* * *

Once Lyra stood at the arena floor, Ray was already at the opposing side.

"Alright, Lyra," She announced, activating her disk. "Hope you're ready to be judged..."

"I am," Lyra replied, activating her disk.

"Woman of a few words," Ray deduced. "I can't wait to hear more..."

"GAME ON!"

Ray: 8000

Lyra: 8000

"I'll start things off here," Ray announced, drawing her sixth card. "It will be this cute little guy, Pirate Monkey in defense mode!" In a flash of light, a small brown and white furred monkey appeared wearing clothes of around the 1740s era: a white long sleeve shirt with a brown vest and pants. It chattered loudly at Lyra before climbing on Ray and sat on her shoulder. (3/1000/1000)

"A monkey, huh?" Jaden smiled. "Somehow it reminds me of Wheeler..."

"Who?" Reyna, Jesse, and Allyson said at the same time.

"I'll also place one card facedown to end my turn." Ray concluded, inserting her facedown card.

"My turn," Lyra announced, drawing her sixth card. "I place two cards facedown." She stated as she inserted two cards from her hand into her disk, and then held up another card. "Next, I activate the Spell Contract of Void." She announced, revealing a Spell card that showed Infernity Knight appearing from the destruction of many cards. "Since I have 3 cards in my hand, I can discard them all."

"Already, she's got her handless combo out to play," Allen noted as Lyra discarded the rest of the hand.

"She's now more of a threat," Melody added. "And it's early in the game..."

"Furthermore, I can Special Summon 1 Infernity Monster that was discarded among those cards," the Infernity duelist continued as she retrieved one of her cards. "And I choose my Infernity Archer!" She announced, summoning the monster to the field. It was a dark armored warrior outlined with orange and yellow markings. He held a large black bow with a quiver of giant yellow arrows. (6/2000/1000)

"This reminds me of her monsters she used against Lucien," Chazz stated. "Knights instead of Fiend-Type monsters..."

"You mean that guy who had the Grim Reaper you told me about," Jachin asked.

"The same..."

"You went too strong, I'm afraid," the Obelisk Headmistress stated to her opponent. "My monkey friend can't be targeted by Monsters with at least 1800 ATK."

"Then it's a good thing that I don't have any cards in my hand," Lyra replied, "I can have my Archer attack directly!" The Archer pulled back on the string on its bow and aligned a giant arrow with it. Letting go, the arrow flew across the field and struck Ray's duel disk with a powerful force, causing Pirate Monkey to screech in fear.

Ray: 6000

Lyra: 8000

"Lyra really wants to get back in the tournament, huh?" Alex wondered.

"More like she wants to get stronger," Allen corrected. "She really didn't care about the tournament; it's more about showing that she's powerful enough despite her rank and what Viper thinks of her. Besides, she's been winning a bunch of Survival Duels before and after losing her spot."

"Sounds like her, alright," Vincent noted.

"I end my turn." Lyra concluded.

"I won't let a fourth of my life points be gone without taking anything from you," Ray stated as she drew her next card. She showed it to the monkey on her shoulder, "What do you think?" Pirate Monkey pointed to the side of her disk. "Right, I activate the Field Spell Pirate Ship!" After the card was inserted, the ceiling of the arena turned to a bright blue sky while the arena itself was on the deck of a ship and the sea around them. "Welcome to my ship, children," She smirked. "My crew and I will be happy to entertain."

"Wow, does she really think she's a pirate now?" Blair asked.

"Remember what Professor Valtona said," Crystal interjected, "A duelist's deck says a lot of about a person; it wouldn't surprise me if she was influenced by pirates in her youth or was one."

"On my ship, all WATER monsters on my side of the field are considered 'Pirate' monsters and they gain 400 ATK/DEF but lose 2 Levels from my hand, field, and graveyard," Ray explained as Pirate Monkey leapt off the shoulders and hung on to the crow's nest on top of the sails. (3-1/1000-1400/1000-1400) "Not only that, but this card's name is also treated as 'Umi'."

"Meaning all of those cards that deals with Umi will provide Mrs. Wilde with a lot defense," Lily figured.

"And with her monsters at a low level, she could use cards to take advantage of that plus summon her strongest monsters easily," Jeremy added.

"Now, I also summon Pirate Cannon in attack mode!" Ray announced, playing her next monster card. It was towering man made up of black iron metal and had an old cannon for its left hand. (4/1700-2100/2000-2400) "Fire away, Cannon Fire!" She commanded as her metal monster lifted the cannon arm and aimed it at the Archer. With a blast, a black cannon ball shot from the arm and shattered its target into pixels. Not only that, one of Lyra's facedown cards had shattered from the impact.

Ray: 6000

Lyra: 7900

"And since I destroyed your monster, I can destroy one of your facedown cards as you just saw," She continued before she turned her attention to the crow's nest. "Alright, little pal attack Lyra directly!" The monkey screeched once more as it dropped down from up high and grabbed Lyra's disk, started to bite and punch it.

Ray: 6000

Lyra: 6500

"I activate my facedown card, Damage Gate!" Lyra announced, revealing her facedown card. "By taking battle damage, I can Special Summon a monster from the graveyard who's ATK equals the damage I took or less," She then took out another monster from her graveyard and placed it on the field, "I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Infernity Beetle in attack mode!"

From the dead, a large, black beetle with two intimidating horns appeared. (2/1200/0)

"Alrighty, I'll end my turn," Ray concluded.

"500 point gap and it's anyone's game, ladies," Kal stated.

"I move," Lyra announced, drawing her next card. "First, since I drew Infernity Archfiend from the deck before I had a hand, I can Special Summon it immediately," She began, bringing out a demonic flare that erupted beside her, forming into a tall, skeletally thin purple-skinned demon with four amber eyes, clad in a grey shroud. (4/1800/1200"And because he was Special Summoned while I have no cards in my hand, I can take an Infernity Monster from my deck and add it to my hand." She stated, searching through her deck and found her choice card and then shuffled the rest of the deck to place back into her disk. "And then, I summon Infernity Necromancer!" A dark portal ripped open beside her and a skeletal monster clad in dark purple robes appeared, its face like a horse's skull and its hair made of grey feathers. It pulled apart the robes on its chest, revealing a purple gate in place of its ribcage. (4/0/2000)

"She's getting started with her monster summoning business," Claudio noted.

"When Infernity Necromancer is Normal Summoned, it turns to defense mode!" Lyra continued as the Necromancer crossed its arms over its chest. "And then, I'll activate Infernity Beetle's effect! Because I'm handless, I can tribute this monster to Special Summon two more Beetles from my deck!"

Everyone gasped at what Lyra was starting to do. "At this rate, she'll fill up her field with monsters!" Teo stated as the Beetle glowed dark and then split into two more Beetles. (2/1200/0) x2

"And then, I use Necromancer's effect to Special Summon my Archer back from the graveyard!" the Infernity duelist stated as her monster revealed its cape again, and freed the Archer from its grave once more. (6/2000/1000)

"She's going to Synchro Summon," Fidel realized.

"First, I'll have my Archer attack you directly once more!" Lyra announced as her Archer launched another arrow from its bow and struck Ray's duel disk.

Ray: 4000

Lyra: 6500

"Man, Lyra's making a killing with just that one monster," Masaki gasped.

"She won't even need to Synchro Summon at this rate," Kenji added.

"I tune my Level 6 Archer with one of my Level 2 Beetles!" Lyra announced as one of the beetles flew into the sky and transformed into two tuning gates. The archer then flew into the two gates and transformed into six glowing stars and let the power combine.

"_From these dark souls I combine, I create the dragon of death. Synchro Summon! Rise from the dead, Infernity Death Dragon!"_

The darkness spread from the Synchro Summoning process and unleashed a pitch black dragon that stood on two legs and spread out its wings that looked torn and tattered. It had four arms, two smaller, dinosaur-like arms and two larger ones with clamps for hands. Its head was topped off with a grey crown made of prongs with what seemed to be a portion of its brains being shown. (8/3000/2400)

"A Dragon," Lily gasped.

"Even though my Battle Phase is over, I can still activate my Dragon's special ability," Lyra stated. "I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and then deal damage equal to half of its ATK. And I select your Pirate Cannon! Flames of Death, now!"

Infernity Doom Dragon roared and unleashed black flames from its mouth to burn up the iron pirate and make it explode.

Ray: 2950

Lyra: 6500

"Yikes, now I see how you were having a tough time against her," Melody said.

"That's not the monster I fought, but I have seen another Dragon she earned that stepped up the pressure," Claudio stated.

Lyra smiled at the destruction she caused and concluded with, "I end my turn."

"Lyra could win this next turn," Jeremy realized. "Infernity Necromancer could bring back Infernity Archer and then Doom Dragon could destroy the Monkey with its effect and then every monster could attack and win."

"It would depend on what the new Headmistress has next," Alexis pointed out as Ray drew her next card.

"Alright, it's time to change the tide of this battle," the Obelisk Headmistress announced. "First, I summon the Captain of this Ship... my Pirate Captain!"

She placed the card on her field and brought out a tan, mustachioed man who wears his dark brown hair in dreadlocks decorated with numerous beads. His beard is similarly styled into two smaller dreads, each with two very small beads near the tips. He wore a faded red bandana on his head, on which is another small beaded ornament ending in a silver coin along with a pirate captain hat. He wears brown boots and has brown eyes, and carries the scabbard of his cutlass on his left hip, kept in place by a black strap that goes over his right shoulder. He wears another, tan belt around his waist; overtop a tattered, white piece of cloth tied around his waist. Jack's compass hangs from this second belt, tied on by a piece of twine, and his pistol is tucked into the cloth. He wears a faded, loose white shirt underneath a black jacket that exposes his chest, both tucked beneath the cloth and belt. The legs of his black pants are tucked into his boots. Finally, he sported a fingerless glove on his right hand. (5-3/2000-2400/1200-1600)

'_Lyra's in for it now,'_ Kal thought.

"For every other Pirate monster on the field, the Captain gains 100 ATK," the Pirate duelist stated as the Captain drew his cutlass. (3/2400-2500/1600)

"Next, I use the Spell card Keelhaul!" She continued, inserting a Spell card depicting a sailor being tied up and held over a Pirate ship, about to be submerged into the seas. "With this card, I can destroy a number of cards on your field equal to the number of Pirate Monsters I control. And that means two cards are about to bite the dust!"

Lyra gasped as she knew which ones would go.

"I select Infernity Doom Dragon and Infernity Necromancer!" Ray announced as ropes suddenly appeared out of every corner of the ship and ensnared both Infernity monsters in question. Everyone then watched as they were thrown overboard into the waters to drown, "Monsters overboard to Davy Jones' locker!"

"Yikes, she's just a brutal as Lyra can be," Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Just acts sweeter..." Syrus added.

"Now to business," Ray smirked. "Pirate Monkey, take down the Infernity Beetle!" Everyone then was surprised as the monkey pulled out a small flintlock pistol, cocked it, and fired the single shot it had into the beetle and shattered it into pixels.

Ray: 2950

Lyra: 6300

"And then the Captain will kick the Archfiend off the ship!" The Pirate Captain ran across the deck and skillfully slashed the Archfiend into ribbons.

Ray: 2950

Lyra: 5600

"Wow, in one turn she's taken down Lyra's lineup!" Claudio gasped. "This teacher knows her stuff."

"It's still too close to say if Lyra's finished or not," Melody noted. "But if she doesn't step it up, she'll lose."

"I'll end my turn once again." Ray concluded. "I have the field advantage, but I won't hold it against you to have something planned for me."

"My turn," Lyra said, drawing her next card. "I'll activate Pot of Greed, enabling me to draw two cards!" She began as the grinning pot appeared above her, letting her draw her two cards before shattering. "I place one card facedown and one monster in defense mode." She concluded as she inserted of the cards in her disk slots while placing the other face down on the duel tray, with the holograms appearing perpendicular to each other.

"On the defensive are we?" Ray stated, drawing her next card. "Too bad it won't help; I summon Pirate Mermaid in attack mode!" A flash of light sparked from outside of the ship. And then jumping out of the seas, was a red-headed mermaid woman a wearing a white sleeveless pirate blouse and a blue tail and landed on the side of the boat. (3-1/1000-1400/2000-2400), (3/2500-2600/1600) "And her special ability allows her to attack directly!"

The mermaid jumped back in the water with a sounding splash. Lyra then stood wary of where the attack would come from. She got her answer when she heard the water splash from her right and saw the mermaid with a wild expression on her face and slashed Lyra with her sword before landing on the deck.

Ray: 2950

Lyra: 4600

"And when she deals Battle Damage, I gain 500 life points!" Ray continued as she felt a blue aura envelope her.

Ray: 3450

Lyra: 4600

"Not only that but I can switch my Mermaid to defense mode." The mermaid then leapt back into the water for cover. "And then, I'll have my Captain destroy your facedown monster!" The Pirate Captain smirked as he got another chance to strike down another Set monster, revealing to be a bizarre Native American style Infernity with pallid white skin appeared, puffing smoke rings from a pipe. (4/1000/1000)

"You destroyed my Infernity Signaler that was Set," Lyra continued as she took out another monster. "So, I may Special Summon a Level 4 or below Infernity Monster from my deck! And I Special Summon my Infernity Guardna!" She announced as a hulking, fiendish warrior in black armor, with massive black spearhead-shaped shields attached to both forearms. (4/0/2200) "Furthermore, by destroying Signaler you activated a monster effect from the graveyard."

"That you sent with Contract of Void, I take it," Ray interjected.

"Correct," the Infernity duelist replied, taking the monster card from her graveyard. "And that will be my Tuner monster, Infernity Avenger!" From a dark flash, a small cowboy appeared wearing the stereotypical brown cowboy hat, pants, boots, coat and was armed with two blue and gold pistols. The thing that set them apart from the real cowboys was the devilish-looking face. (1/0/0)

"Scary," Jethro whistled, "But seeing most of her monsters lately, not surprised..."

"And since Avenger was Special Summoned this way, his level matches the monster that was destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard." Lyra stated as a red aura surrounded the Avenger. (1-4/0/0)

"She's Tuning next turn," Vincent figured. "Man, she's quick."

"I'll end my turn again," Ray stated. "Let's see who's coming this time..."

"As you wish," Lyra replied, drawing her next card and immediately placing it on the field. "First, I'll summon Infernity Dwarf in defense mode!" A short, squat dwarf clad in green overalls over a white shirt and grey trousers appeared from a prominence of darkness, wielding a flaming battleaxe. (2/800/400"And then let my Level 4 Guardna tune together with Level 4 Avenger!" Avenger blasted its pistols twice before transforming into four tuning gates. Guardna then jumped in and transformed into four glowing stars...

"_After many years wait, the witch revived shall seek the Eye of memories' past. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Infernity Umbra Witch!"_

The Synchro Summoned flashedwith something like a spotlight with the silhouette of a woman inside. Soon, layers of black shroud just suddenly appeared and clung to her figure until she's clad in a frayed outfit that exposed the top part of her back and the upper chest, but had a black jewel covering that spot. She also wore high heels on her feet, red framed glasses over her eyes, and her black hair spun up to beehive with a red ribbon around it. The favored weapons were four guns, two she held on her hands and the other two were on her heels. (8/2900/2500)

"Wow," Allen said, staring at Lyra's new Synchro Monster. "Going from monsters that are fiends to monsters like... that?"

"Just say it, she's freakin' hot!" Alex waved off, but grinning at the same time. "Be subtle all you like..."

"Everyone must think that monster's great and all," Jaden stated. "With 2900 ATK, Lyra's monster could beat any monster the headmistress throws her way!"

"Just be glad that's he not 'making eyes' at her like the rest of the taken boys," Reyna whispered to Allyson, to which both girls giggled.

"That's the monster that gave me a hard time," Claudio pointed out, but not being as googly-eyed as most of the other boys. "If she combines it with other Infernity monster effects, it'll be powerful."

"What's her effect?" Melody asked.

"I see your monster's the talk amongst the boys," Ray smirked. "I'd be jealous if I wasn't married already..."

"Let them see; she's just a monster in the game," Lyra stated. "For now, since I don't have any cards in my hand, Umbra Witch is allowed to attack every single monster on your side of the field. And then with Infernity Dwarf, now I can deal Piercing damage to your monsters, not including the monkey that can't be targeted by my monsters since attack points are over 1800."

"Not only that, but she's weakening the Captain by 100 since Mermaid will be destroyed before he does," Jachin figured.

"Umbra Witch, attack the Mermaid and then the Captain with Bullet Climax," the Infernity duelist commanded. Umbra Witch smirked as she first fired a barrage from her hand guns to the monkey, making it screech in fear when trying to dodge them all, but none did. Next, she jumped to the side of the deck and laid down provocatively on her side, aiming her hand guns in the water and then the ones of her feet at the Captain. The Mermaid jumped out to counterattack, but was met with a few bullets that made an explosion upon impact.

Ray: 2950

Lyra: 4600

Finally, she stretched out her long legs to fire bullets and shot the Pirate Captain and saw him fall flat on his back.

Ray: 2850

Lyra: 4600

But Lyra saw something wrong and turned her attention to the skies. At first, she didn't pay them any mind when she attacked the monkey, but now she saw the night envelop the field with the only source of light was from a full moon. "When did that happen?"

"Before you started attacking," Ray announced, "I activated my Full Moon Curse Trap Card that I've been saving the entire time!"

"But was that have to do with..." The Infernity duelist's question died out in her mouth, when she saw the monsters she thought were finished… all of their skin (and fur in Pirate Monkey's case) were gone, leaving their skeletons bare for everyone to see. The clothes looked torn up and looked worn out from years of wear and tear.

"They're zombies!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"How did that happen?" Yuri added.

"My Full Moon Curse actually _curses_ my monsters in a life that's neither of the living nor of the dead," the Pirate Duelist stated. "It comes from the legend of pirates taking the Cursed Aztec Gold of Cortez from the Isla de Muerta. But by taking that gold from the chest, they become this…" She pointed to the undead looking pirate monsters, the Captain taking a gold coin out of his pocket and shuffling along his fingers. "In short, no mortal weapons can kill them and they can't be destroyed in battle now."

"She waited until the opportune moment," Kal stated to himself, "When it would truly benefit in the duel... that's what she does for a living..."

"I end my turn," Lyra concluded.

"Alright, let's go," Ray announced, drawing her next card. "Since I am able to deal more damage and ultimately recover from your life points, I'll add the Saber Cutlass to my Captain to give him 500 ATK, plus Piercing Damage!" The undead captain's regular blade was replaced with a new, more refined cutlass which he taken a liking to. (3/2600-3100/1600)

"Oh no, he can now stop Lyra's Synchro monster and she'll be defenseless again," Allen stated.

"I don't Mrs. Wilde will go after her," Claudio replied. "She added a card that deals piercing damage. If she wanted him gone, she would have used something else to power him up."

"Yeah, by going for piercing damage she's going after..." Melody stopped her words and eyed the Infernity Dwarf, feeling the Captain's eyes on him.

"Let's stop that piercing damage, shall we?" the Pirate duelist grinned. "Attack that dwarf and shave some points off Lyra..." The Captain ran across the deck and raised his cutlass high...

"And now, I activate the card I saved," Lyra announced, revealing her facedown card depicting Infernity Beast evading Layard the Liberator's onslaught. "Infernity Force! Since you attacked an Infernity Monster, while I had no cards in my hand, I can destroy your monster and then Special Summon an Infernity Monster from my graveyard!"

Ray gasped as a dark force erupted from the dwarf, giving him a sinister look. Once the Captain reached the dwarf, the latter unleashed black flames from his body and burned the undead captain to ashes. She then closed her eyes and smiled sadly, "Yes, they can't be destroyed by battle but they are vulnerable to magic."

"Which is why I waited to activate this trap card," the Infernity duelist stated as she took out a monster from her graveyard. "Now, I'm able to return to the field, Infernity Death Dragon!" From the flames that Infernity Dwarf unleashed, it reformed into the dark dragon ready for another strike. (8/3000/2400)

"By doing that, you activated a Quick-Play Spell card from my hand!" Ray announced, inserted her card into the disk. It showed Pirate Captain stuck on an island and holding on to a flintlock pistol. "I activate Marooned! By Special Summoning a Monster, I can stop it from attacking and deal damage equal to its DEF!"

Lyra groaned as her Dragon was forced off the ship by the sails and left on an island, and felt the red aura burn into her.

Ray: 2850

Lyra: 2400

"And then, I'll add the final part by allowing Pirate Mermaid to attack directly!" The mermaid slid across the deck, passed by the monsters and slashed Lyra's disk once more while Ray was surrounded by a blue aura, healing her points.

Ray: 3350

Lyra: 1400

"And then, I'll move her into defense mode and end my turn with a facedown card." Ray concluded as her mermaid dove into the water.

"My turn now," Lyra said, drawing her next card. "I place one card facedown and then have my Infernity Death Dragon activate its effect, destroying the Pirate Mermaid and deal half of her ATK to your life points!" The dragon unleashed another dark flame from its mouth, while the Pirate Mermaid jumped out in time to be incinerated.

Ray: 2650

Lyra: 1400

"Great, but you still can't touch my Monkey!" Ray wagged her finger as the undead monkey returned to her shoulder and chattered with a grin.

"But I can touch you," Lyra smirked. "I activate another monster's effect from the graveyard. When I sent my hand to the graveyard in the first turn, I also sent the monster Infernity Queen there as well."

"Sound like a big one," Jaden nodded.

"Oh it is," the Infernity duelist stated as she showed off the monster in question. It depicted another monster with a dark armored battle dress, wearing a grey cape and helmet while wielding a large scepter. "My Infernity Queen allows me to select one monster on my field, and they are allowed to attack you directly. And I choose my Umbra Witch, of course!"

"Sweet, with 2900 ATK she's won!" Allen exclaimed.

"Umbra Witch, attack the pirate!" Lyra commanded as her monster winked at Ray before firing a bullet, heading straight for her arm...

"Let's share the pain, why don't we?" Ray asked as she revealed her facedown card. "Thanks to Contagion of Madness, when I take Battle Damage you'll be losing half my pain to your life points!"

"That means..." Jeremy's words died out once Umbra Witch's bullet impacted Ray's disk, but only for to ricochet back to Lyra and hit her disk.

Ray: 0

Lyra: 0

DRAW!

* * *

The holograms disappeared as people applauded and Ray made her way towards Lyra.

"I can see now you really are a great duelist," She stated. "Even with everything I did to keep you from hurting me much, you calmed down soon after and worked on a strategy to keep going despite the odds. I'd say you earned your tournament spot back." She then turned to Kal. "Kali?"

"With your Infernities, it's mostly on luck to have drawn the right cards before continuing the handless combo," Kal replied. "Having multiple, high-attack, and wall monsters seemed to be protecting that... as much as I don't approve of it, you don't have a problem with it."

"I understand since my cards are frowned upon by many," Lyra noted. "But, like any other card, they can be beaten, so it makes no matter to me whether or not my strategies are liked."

Kal laughed a bit, "Good girl, that's why you're back in the tournament. If you like it, that's reason enough. You can return to your seat now."

"Thank you," Lyra bowed out and then returned to her seat.

"Now, it's time I got my cards played," Kal smirked, going back to his list of names. "And I'm eager to play against... Syrus Truesdale!"

Everyone looked at the kid in question.

"Me?" Syrus gasped.

"Yeah, come on down and let's go," Kal said, inviting him down.

"Alright," Syrus said after taking a deep breath and then walked on down, meeting Lyra halfway.

"Good luck," She said as he walked by.

"Thanks," He replied.

Lyra returned to her seat next to Allen.

"That was great duel out there," He said, "And nice Synchro Monsters, too."

"You enjoyed seeing my Umbra Witch," She stated.

Hearing that, made the fairy duelist blushed, "Well... I... uh..."

"All I needed to hear," Lyra noted.

* * *

Once Syrus made it to the arena floor, he saw Kal already having his duel disk turned on. "So you ready?"

"Sure," the Ra replied, activating his disk. "I'm ready..."

"Remember what I said in my first class," Kal smirked, "You will lose..."

Kal: 8000

Syrus: 8000

"I'll have you start the party, little guy," Kal offered.

"Alright then," Syrus said, drawing his sixth card. Looking at his current hand, he smiled at his find. _'This looks like a good start already...'_

"Looks like Syrus got some sweet cards in his hand already," Jaden smiled.

"Hope he'll know what he's doing since he has the first turn and he can't attack," Reyna added.

"Alright," Syrus announced, taking out one card from his hand, "Since I have no other cards out on my field, I can Special Summon the Roaring Express Train Rocket Arrow automatically!" He announced as he placed the monster card on the duel tray. A roaring sound came through the air, having the people cover their ears. Crashing through the arena doors, in holographic fashion of course, a blue, turbojet train appeared skidding next to Syrus which extended out. Attached to the very top was a white fighter jet with red engines. Everyone bugged out on the size, but more on the stats of the Ra's new monster. (10/5000/0)

"A 5000 ATK on the first turn," Chazz exclaimed with a shock.

"This kid is nuts," Sam stated. "How'd he get a card like that? And what's he doing playing it so early?"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like what Syrus would do," Jachin figured.

"Yeah..." Claudio mused.

"With this card summoned, I can't attack on the first turn anyway plus I'm unable to activate or Set cards," Syrus continued. "So, I'll end my turn."

"A monster that strong on a first turn is a bad move," Kal sighed, drawing his sixth card. "Kinda showing off all that you're capable of in one card... and very easy to counter... and I'll just start with one card facedown and ending my turn." He concluded, inserting a lone Set card.

"Now he's only using a Spell or Trap card to counter Syrus' monster," Melody gasped. "It's crazy."

"Then again, it could be the ultimate defense against the ultimate attack," Kenji figured. "If all Professor Kal's going to use is a facedown card, then it must be something."

"It's my turn again," Syrus announced, drawing his next card. "During the standby phase, either I have to give up five cards in my hand or destroy my Machine monster. And I choose to send the five of my cards to the graveyard." He stated, discarding the number of cards. "I'll then attack you directly!"

The fighter jet part of the machine fired several lasers from its wings...

"I activate my Defense Draw trap card," Kal announced, revealing his facedown card. An emerald green barrier had erected around the South Academy Teacher, preventing the lasers from touching him. "Thanks to this, I can make the battle damage 0 plus draw one card," He stated, drawing his single card.

"I end my turn," Syrus concluded, sounding disappointed.

"Wow, so much from one card and he couldn't land a hit on him," Alexis noted. "Just hope Syrus knows what he's doing..."

"Looks like you couldn't get much out of that single attack," Kal smiled, drawing his next card. "But I know there must be a method for that card that you made a risk. And while I figure that out, I'll use the Spell Knight's Crest," He announced, inserting the card into the disk and letting the hologram show off a red banner with three, small triangles aligned as two on the bottom and one on top. "Thanks to this, I can add one Knight that's Level 4 or below from my deck into my hand."

"Yeah, he's not too worried about staring down a Level 10 monster that couldn't do much," Jesse stated as Kal retrieved his choice card.

"And then, I'll summon my Hidden Blade Knight in attack mode." Kal announced, placing the monster card on the duel tray. Walking out of the card image, was an Italian man shrouded in a white and red hood and robes, with a wide, red sash over with an insignia on it and carrying several throwing knives. It also had a cape over the left arm and shoulder with a leather spaulder, (3/1200/800) "Attack Syrus directly!"

The knight reached into his sash for the knives in a quick second, and threw it straight into Syrus' disk in the next who didn't notice the quickness of it all.

Kal: 8000

Syrus: 6200

"Let's see how you get out of this," Kal concluded, inserting another facedown card.

"I will," Syrus stated, drawing his next card. "Since I don't have five cards to discard, I have to destroy my monster." Rocket Arrow shattered into pixels on the spot. "I activate the Spell Tremendous Fire! This card deals 1000 points of damage to you while dealing me 500 points of damage as well."

Soon, a blazing inferno surrounded the field that blasted the flames at the duelists.

Kal: 7000

Syrus: 5700

"He managed to hit Kal, but it'll have to be more than that to win against him," Jim said.

"Now I activate the effect of the monsters in my graveyard," Syrus called out.

Kal raised an eyebrow at the Ra's declaration, and got everyone else confused. "In the graveyard?" they all asked.

"Right," Syrus smirked, "When I used Rocket Arrow's cost effect, I discarded five monsters... all of which had the same Summoning effect." He then reached into his graveyard, taking out five cards. "And I now summon to the field the Transformer Aerialbots Sliverbolt, Skydive, Slingshot, Fireflight, and Air Raid!"

"Transformers," Syrus' friends wondered as five blue flashes appeared in the sky, creating five robotic forms in the sky. The first was Silverbolt, a small scale version of a white Concord SST jet liner, with a symbol of a red, robotic face on the back wings, before transforming into a robot. (3/800/400)

Second, Skydive, a blue and red F-16 Falcon Fighter Jet with the same symbol on his back and then transformed as well. (2/600/300)

Third, Slingshot, a white Sea Harrier jumpjet with the same symbol on its wings and then transformed. (1/500/250)

Fourth, Fireflight, was a red F-4 Phantom II with white wings and then showed off his robot form. (3/700/350)

Fifth and finally, Air Raid, a black F-15 Eagle who transformed into the last robot... (2/600/300)

"Five monsters at once," Ray gasped. "They may be weak, but that was fast!"

"And since he's battling against someone who probably has more powerful monsters," Lyra continued, "There may be more than meets the eye to these new Machine-Types."

"Impressive tactics," Kal smiled. "If I didn't know better... you set me up..."

"Before you decide that, I activate my next card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card," Syrus announced, inserting the named Spell card into his disk, creating a windstorm that blew away the lone facedown card Kal had. "And with your Spell/Trap Zone clear, I'll send all of the Aerialbots back to the graveyard and fuse them together to create Transformer Superion!"

"Cool, and without a Polymerization card," Kurogasa stated as the Aerialbots transformed back into fighter planes and flew into the air. Silverbolt transformed into a torso, Skydive and Air Raid became the legs and grew black feet, and Firefight with Slingshot became arms and grew fists. Once all Aerialbots became one, the body grew a head and bared the Autobot symbol on its back. (9/?/?)

"He's giant compared to the five little guys," Mikoto gasped.

"And when combined, all the ATK and DEF of all Aerialbots become his original stats!" Syrus proclaimed as Superion armed himself with two guns. (9/?-3200/?-1600)

"And now Kal's in trouble," Blair pointed out.

"Now attack Hidden Blade Knight!" the Ra announced as Superion fired a flurry of energy bullets at the knight who tried to evade as best he could before being struck down.

Kal: 5000

Syrus: 5700

"Sweet, Syrus got the upper hand now!" Jaden cheered.

"Man, he's certainly got a lot better with this deck," Yuri said, impressed with the Ra.

"Guess you can say he stepped up a little," Jim added.

Waving off the smoke from the battle, Kal couldn't help but smile. "I was right, you set me up with that 5000 ATK monster just to make me seem you played your best out on the field. Now it looks like I have to step up the seriousness of my game play!"

"I'll end my turn before that with a facedown card," Syrus concluded.

"Alright then," Kal said, "Instead of making my draw, I activate Knight's Crest from the graveyard," He announced, taking out the named Spell and putting it into his pocket. "By banishing it, it lets me add a Level 5 or higher 'Knight' card into my hand from the deck."

"And it looks like, he's going in for the big time," Ray smiled as her husband took out his choice card from the deck before shuffling it and placing it back into the disk.

"Next, I summon Marauding Captain!" In a flash, a soldier with sandy blonde hair wearing silver armor and a cape. In his hands were two silver blades. (3/1200/400"And everyone knows his effect, so I'll just get to it and Special Summon the Sword Knight!" He then put another card on the tray, bringing out a knight wearing grey-blue plate armor and helmet that concealed his body, and held the standard knight's sword. (4/1600/1000) "And also Special Summons a monster, but of the Knight persuasion... the Tuner Monster, Chibi Knight!" For the third time, Kal placed a monster on the disk and this time it was as the named implied, a chibi knight that wore silver armor similar to Sword Knight, only the helmet was opened from the front showing the small eyes. (4/1400/0)

"Three monsters at once, Sam Hill," Hassleberry gasped.

"You're telling me," Jethro added. "And one of them being a Tuner, meaning he'll be Synchro Summoning soon."

"Once summoned, Chibi Knight gains the ability of a Knight in my graveyard," Kal continued. "So he shall become the Hidden Blade Knight!" Next, the armor dissolved from the knight and then reformed into Hidden Blade Knight's assassin robes, complete with mini-throwing knives. "Now, attack directly!"

Déjà vu came back for Syrus as he didn't see how fast the knight threw the knives into his disk.

Kal: 5000

Syrus: 4300

"Syrus is back in the low end, but he's still got field advantage ready." Claudio pointed out.

"Not for long..." Melody said, pointing to the Tuning Process between Chibi Knight and Sword Knight becoming four Tuning rings and four stars.

"I now Synchro Summon, the Colossal Fighter!" The Synchro Summoning power unleashed a massive warrior with a silver, cybernetic armor, with blue jewels embedded, covering him appeared. He also wore a green visor over its eyes and stomped down on the floor. (8/2800/1000)

"Cool monster," Masaki noted.

"And then for every Warrior monster in the graveyard, he gains 100 ATK. And there are currently three," The blue jewels glowed lightly on the fighter, boosting his strength. (8/2800-3100/1000"I then end my turn by placing one card on the field." He concluded, inserting a card into his disk.

"Now we know he's setting up Syrus," Aster noted. "Either he lets him destroy Marauding Captain, just for Colossal Fighter to match Superion for a simultaneous kill."

"There must be some other monster effect that Fighter has then," the S-Hero duelist figured.

"Yeah, and Syrus better see it before he makes the big move," the D-Hero duelist nodded.

"Alright, my move," Syrus announced, drawing his lone card, "I play my facedown card, Deconstruct!" He announced as the facedown card depicted Superion being separated and the five Aerialbots appearing in front of him in their robot forms. "With this card, I can return Superion back to my Extra Deck and resummon all of the Aerialbots from my graveyard!"

"But that's a Quick-Play Spell," Lyra wondered. "Why use it in front of the opponent, when he could use it as a Trap?"

"Superion, deconstruct now!" Syrus commanded as the fusion monster separated itself into the five Aerialbots with all of them being in attack mode and the line up being Slingshot, Skydive, Silverbolt, Firefight, and Air Raid. (1/500/250), (2/600/300), (3/800/400), (3/700/350), (2/600/300) "And then, all of them have the power to attack directly as long as there is another Aerialbot with them. And it avoids destroying your monsters and making Colossal Fighter stronger!"

Kal couldn't help but smile even as Silverbolt lead his fellow Aerialbots into shooting their guns and lasers, putting him down.

Kal: 1800

Syrus: 4300

"Whoa, Syrus is really tearing it up out there with only six monsters being put out there!" Jaden exclaimed. "If he can pull off the direct attacks once more, he'll win with nearly half his score intact!"

"And he'll probably get promoted back to Obelisk Blue," Allyson added.

"I then place one card facedown to end my turn," Syrus concluded.

"You really are a powerful duelist, Syrus," Kal admitted, while drawing the next card. "But I see what you're doing; and we shouldn't end it so soon. This is why I'm using my facedown, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!" He then inserted the spell into the disk, creating the windstorm that would destroy his opponent's facedown card.

"I activate it before that happens, No Entry!" Syrus announced, revealing the trap card. "This forces all monsters in attack mode to go into defense mode!" The trap flashed causing, Colossal Fighter and Marauding Captain to take a knee and cross with their arms or swords, while the Aerialbots transformed back into their aircraft forms.

"But I see that was intended for me to attack so you could attack me directly next turn," the South Academy teacher pointed out as he switched his monsters back into attack mode. "Since I didn't manually switch the modes of my monsters, I can do it now and then sacrifice Marauding Captain to summon out the Axe Knight!" The captain vanished and then replaced with another knight clad in silver, plate armor with gold trim, wielding a halberd. (6/2400/1200), (8/3100-3200/1000) "And then, thanks to his special ability he can attack up to three times as long as you have monsters on the field!"

"Oh man," Syrus cringed.

"Along with Colossal Fighter, everyone but Air Raid's going to crash and burn," Kal grinned, "Axe Knight, take charge with Rolling Halberd!" The Knight yelled as he charged in, halberd held out to the left side. Once he got close enough, he was able to swing it with such speed and force that Slingshot, Skydive, and Silverbolt were cut in half and taken apart into exploding. "And then, Colossal Fighter takes out Firefight with Colossal Crush!" The Fighter was able to catch the Aerialbot in question in his massive hand, crushing it to scrap.

"Four monsters gone just like that," Axel stated. "That boy doesn't stand a chance, especially since Zane's not so tough either."

"Don't be so quick to judge, amigo," Fidel said, pointing out Syrus' demeanor. "He's still got fight in him..."

"It's my turn," Syrus said, not losing resolve while drawing his next card. "I summon the Tuner Monster, Transformer Blaster!" He announced, placing the monster on the field. A large red stereo system appeared, complete with black speakers. Then, it started to transform into a robot with the speakers as its legs, and the cassette opening on its chest. (4/1400/2200)

"You're Synchro Summoning this time, hmm?" Kal mused.

"First, with his Special Ability, I can summon an Autobot Cassetticon Token!" Blaster opened up its chest and ejected a white cassette tape with the Autobot Crest on the front. (2/500/500"And it's level 2, so I can tune it with Level 2 Air Raid with Level 4 Blaster!" The cassette tape went back into Blaster while Air Raid jumped in front of the Tuner monster, all becoming four Tuning rings and four glowing stars.

"_Righteous forces combine to open the way to the one who will lead to them to hope. Synchro Summon! Roll Out, Transformer Optimus Prime!"_

From the light, a loud horn blared and the sound of tires on the road came closer to the field. Soon, a large, blue truck with a silver steel trailer attached to it rolled on to the field. Once it stopped, the trail detached and then the vehicle transformed into a taller, blue and red robot. One look at his eyes showed the leadership and righteousness he had. (8/2600/3000) "Meet the leader of the Autobots!"

"Good monster, but he needs something to help him," Crystal said. "He's matching against Kal perfectly, but need something more..."

"And then, I activate the Field Spell Cybertron!" Syrus continued, inserting a card into the Field Spell slot. It transformed the entire arena into an advanced and robotic world with the surface of it mechanical and the water was dirty-looking. "But before I get into its effects, I'll have Optimus Prime attack Colossal Fighter!" Optimus charged towards Colossal Fighter with his feet clacking against the ground.

"What's the catch?" Bradshaw wondered.

"He's getting to it," Kairi sighed.

"When Optimus Prime attacks a monster stronger than himself, he gains 1000 ATK during that fight!" the Transformer duelist announced as Prime charged up a golden aura from inside of him, spurring him on to fight harder. (8/2600-3600/3000) Once he reached his target, Prime picked up the Fighter and dealt a massive uppercut that sent him flying into the stars.

Kal: 1400

Syrus: 4300

'_If only I had another monster right now to take down Axe Knight, but it's still cool,'_ Syrus thought. _'I can summon a new monster next turn and...'_ He then gasped as from the dirty water, came Colossal Fighter crawling out and making his way back onto the battlefield. (8/2800-3200/1000"He came back?"

"There it is," Aster pointed out. "Colossal Fighter can resurrect a Warrior-Type monster back to the field whenever he's destroyed in battle."

"And since he's a Warrior-Type himself, Colossal Fighter's fair game to revive as well," Masaki figured. "If only that power boost could work on both sides of the battle."

"Aw man, Syrus almost had him," Allen sighed.

"It's cool, man," Alex called out. "You're still in this with 4300 life points, you got time!"

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Syrus stated, inserting a card into his disk.

"My turn now," Kal announced, drawing his next card. "And then, I'll have Colossal Fighter destroy Optimus Prime!" The Synchro Fighter saw his chance to retaliate as he charged in to meet Optimus head on and locked up. However, Colossal Fighter showed his superiority when he broke down Optimus' arms and then headbutted him in the chest to send him down.

Kal: 1400

Syrus: 3700

Next, the ground opened up and swallowed up the remains of the Autobot Leader which got Kal's attention. "What's going on here?"

"Cybertron's effect activates," Syrus stated, "Whenever a Machine-Type monster's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I'm able to Special Summon another one who's level matches Optimus' or less. Plus when Optimus was destroyed, I can add a certain Equip Spell from my deck."

"Man, Syrus is getting more planning and action from this deck," Kenji smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him duel this intensely since the GX tournament when he started facing Pro Duelists." Alexis added.

Syrus then took out two cards from his deck, placing the Monster card on his field. "I summon Transformer Ultra Magnus!" Rolling onto the field after the card was placed on the field, was a white Freightliner COE with a blue and red car-carrier trailer that carried weaponry. He then transformed into a robot that was as tall as Optimus Prime, maybe even taller than that and carried a rocket launcher on his shoulders and a rifle in his hands. (6/2300/1500) "And since he's in attack mode, he gains 100 ATK from each LIGHT Machine in my graveyard. And there are currently 7!" He announced as the several images of the fallen Autobots which energized Magnus. (6/2300-3000/1500)

"Since my Axe Knight cannot win this fight, I'll stand down and then end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Syrus said, drawing his next card. "I activate the Equip Spell, Matrix of Leadership onto Ultra Magnus, increasing his level by 2 and his ATK by 1000!" A light flashed in front of the Autobot in question, and appeared as a hollow, spherical metal shell with two handles on either side and with a core sphere of bluish crystal at its center. Magnus took it in his hands, opened up his chest and placed it inside to fill him with great power. (6-8/3000-4000/1500)

"Next, I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and then discard two of them," He continued, drawing out his need cards and then sending two of them to the graveyard. "And then, I activate Old Model to the Frontline! This card Special Summons a Machine monster from my graveyard!"

"You bringing back a monster you discarded?" Kal asked.

"Yup, and it's my Legendary Planet monster..." A lot of people gasped as the declaration and saw as the Ra placed it on the field. "The Big Saturn!" The light from the graveyard flared out and then brought out another massive machine that looked as round as the very planet it was named after complete with its own rings and big red spot in the center. It also had two large arms that weren't attached to the body, two legs that had thrusters without feet and a battle pack on its back. (8/2800/2200)

"Wait a second," Kairi stated. "Erika had that card... did she give it to Syrus?"

"I think so," Bradshaw figured. "Don't know why, but I guess she saw something in Syrus that said he deserved that card."

"A Legendary Planet monster," Kal smirked. "Now it's way better!"

"I activate Saturn's effect," Syrus announced, discarding his last card. "I discard one card and pay 1000 life points to increase Big Saturn's attack by 1000!" A red aura surrounded Syrus...

Kal: 1400

Syrus: 2700

...In which reacted to the big red spot inside Saturn, causing the Legendary Planet to change as well. The torso went inside the body, causing it to open slightly, the legs turned sideways facing the thrusters at Kal, the pack slid up to its shoulders to show missile launchers. (8/2800-3800/2200)

"Wow," Jeremy whistled. "I thought mine was crazy with just its look and ability."

"I wonder who else has the other planet series," Lily wondered.

"Saturn, attack with End of Cosmos!" Syrus called out as his monster charged up its weapons. "Target Colossal Fighter!" Saturn then proceeded to fire everything it had on Colossal Fighter: missiles, lasers, flames, floating fists all to eradicate the Synchro Monster, which it did and left nothing remaining.

Kal: 800

Syrus: 2700

However, thanks to the ability it somehow revived itself from the water, albeit tired. (8/2800-3200/1000)

"It's almost done," Syrus said to himself, "And this will end it! Ultra Magnus, attack Axe Knight!" He announced as the Autobot charged up his guns and fired at the halberd wielding warrior.

"I activate Dimension Wall!" Kal announced, revealing his facedown card. "Now all my damage becomes yours!"

Syrus gasped as Axe Knight was gunned down, but the pixilated remains went through a dimensional rip before they reached Kal and closed up. He then turned around to see the rip open up to get hammered by the damage.

Kal: 800

Syrus: 1100

"I'm not ready to end it yet," Kal stated. "And with Axe Knight in the graveyard, Colossal Fighter gains 100 ATK!" He stated as another jewel powered up the Fighter. (8/3200-3300/1000)

"I end my turn," Syrus concluded as Big Saturn powered down. (8/3800-2800/2200)

"And now I'm ready to end it," Kal announced, drawing his next card. "I activate the Pump Up Spell Card, which will double Colossal Fighter's ATK!" Colossal Fighter roared loudly as his muscled bulged through the armor he wore, making it crack apart. (8/3300-6600/1000) "And that's the game!"

The Fighter charged with thunderous footsteps as it tackled the Legendary Planet into the ground, creating a massive explosion with surrounded Syrus, taking out the rest of his life points.

Kal: 800, Winner

Syrus: 0

* * *

The holograms disappeared, and everyone was now feeling bad for Syrus for losing after he came so far. But before anyone could say anything, Syrus smiled...

"That was a great duel, sir," He said. "Just wish I was able to win my first duel with this deck."

"Hey, I was impressed with how you used every card effectively," Kal replied.

Back in the stands...

"Wait, Syrus is not sad with his loss," Jaden wondered. "He's smiling?"

"Why not," Claudio stated. "You did it when Zane handed your first loss at the Academy."

"Then again, Syrus is stronger than ever," Allyson noted. "He sometimes lets his emotions get the better of him."

"But this time, he was able to keep his head in," Melody added.

"So Syrus, the question is this," Kal said, "How in the Hell did you get demoted by Viper?"

"Guess he didn't like how I handled my first duel of your tournament against Yuri," Syrus shrugged.

"She told me you had her up against the wall," the South Academy duelist stated, and then turned to the girl in question.

"Still, one way or another, I got a lot of work to do before I graduate and I want to get used to using my new deck." The Transformer duelist announced. "I shouldn't have gotten upset after that duel anyway and just thought about what went wrong besides the obvious end that prevented from me winning."

"And we got a winner," Kal smiled. "You're back in, and besides you said you need to get used to that new deck."

"Thank you, sir..."

"Kal will do," the South Academy teacher said, "Come on now, I'm trying to give you some leeway of informal greeting and you don't take it, I'm hurt..."

"Sorry, s... Kal," Syrus replied, scratching his head in confusion.

"That's better," Kal smiled. "By the way..." He turned to everyone in the stands, "Like I said, even in the midst of the tournament, anyone who wants to duel with me should take advantage of that chance before it's too late... I still got class time, after all!"

"Then, here I come!" Jaden shouted as he prepared to get past everyone to get his shot, only with the others holding him back.

"Jaden, you should calm down before you hurt someone," Reyna shouted, grabbing on his leg.

"As much as I'm enthusiastic about dueling as much as you, I'd politely ask," Allyson scolded.

"Sorry," Jaden sighed. "But can I duel him, please?" He asked with a grin that showed how eager he was to duel.

"Sure..." the girls said.

"Really?" Jaden asked.

"After me!" Reyna shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"Hey, no fair!" Jaden shouted, running after her. "You got two more years, this is my last chance!"

Jesse and Allyson couldn't help but laugh especially since it got contagious and spread through the arena.

* * *

Chapter End


	9. The Golden Rule

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise, no names of any band or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted original creators

**Chapter 9: The Golden Rule**

* * *

At the end of Kal's class, he and Ray left the Obelisk Arena, preparing to leave the kids with their next teacher. During their walk on the hallway, the Knight duelist had to ask his wife something...

"Babe, why did you go easy on Lyra?" He asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Ray replied with, "I didn't go easy on..."

"Queen Anne's Revenge was in your first hand, third card from the left." He interrupted her. "Sure, it may have deprived your monsters of 100 ATK and DEF, but all of your WATER monsters would have been Pirates... meaning the cards that rely on Pirates would have extended like your Keelhaul."

Ray frowned, "Yeah? What about you? You used Colossal Fighter instead of your Legendary Hero?"

"I asked first." Kal joked.

"Rule 20," Ray shrugged.

"'Always small on first time. The South Academy teacher nodded. "No wonder..."

"You?"

He chuckled, "Rule 10: There is time and place for everything. Basically, we were hiding our hands today."

"Something tells me, the next class won't be easy for the children," Ray figured. "Valencia's teaching them next... she has a soft spot for teaching, but you remember how she duels?"

"Right, no matter what cards she uses, it's all to draw you in," Kal nodded. "And I forgot to tell them that the teachers will be dueling them today... Except Viper, wherever he is right now."

"Isn't he the leader of the joint venture between all five Academies?" the Pirate duelist asked. "Why isn't he getting his deck a workout?"

"Someone needs to monitor the Bio-Bands of all students," the Knight duelist replied. "Besides, he's so confident he'll be anybody..."

"Whatever..." Ray scoffed.

* * *

Back in the Obelisk Arena, Valencia was now in the middle of class lecturing.

"Since Synchro Monsters are the big thing right now, let's talk about them shall we?" She announced as the screen above her turned on showing off the Synchro Summoning process. "From what we have seen so far, Synchro summoning involved a new sub-type of monster, Tuners, to act as material AND a sort of Polymerization card of sorts. But unlike Fusion Monsters, who need specifics on their materials, I see that most Synchro Monsters don't carry that requirement and can have any tuner and any non-tuner materials."

"It does sound easier than using Fusion Monsters," Claudio mused.

"Yes, but think about it..." the North Academy teacher added. "While it does stop any interference that would stop Fusions such as Non-Fusion Area, negating the use for Polymerization, there can be ways to stop Synchro Monsters. I don't know what they are exactly, but it furthers the philosophy that all cards aren't unbeatable. I know it's already been taught, but sometimes even when you change your decks to fit this Synchro Summoning, don't forget with what you started with..."

However, she was interrupted with the doors sliding open causing her to turn her attention to the person coming in... Aster Phoenix...

"Hey, everybody," He greeted.

"Aster's back?" Jaden wondered. "Then again, I haven't seen him since the opening day."

"He's been around," Masaki said. "I think he said he had to get something straightened out with his new manager before coming back to Duel Academy."

"Do you know who it is?" Reyna asked.

"Hasn't told me yet," the S-Hero duelist replied. "But I bet he's willing to tell if he ever gets the chance."

Aster made to the middle of the arena and greeted Miss Valtona.

"You're fashionably late," She stated. "I do remember that you're on the roster of students here at the Academy."

"I know that, but I did have to get excused from the Pro Circuit to come back," He replied. "And I usually do schedule my classes during the afternoon."

"Well, we're doing things a lot different this year," Valencia said, "I didn't like it when people come late to my classes at North Academy, it will be the same here... as so, I'll administer a fitting punishment for you here and now..."

Everyone was now confused at the teacher's demeanor as Allyson looked to her brother for answers. "She's joking isn't she?"

"Nope," Jesse replied. "But the punishment isn't as worse as you think..."

"If you can stand against her, that is," Crystal wondered.

Allyson soon got the meaning, "She duels anybody that's late?"

"And trust me, when she became part of the faculty at North Academy, it's the reason how the many guys got their act together," the magical girl duelist smiled.

"Uh oh," the Spirit duelist sighed.

Valencia had taken two duel disks and tossed one to Aster, "Instead of the Duel Puzzle I was going to administer, I'll duel you. If you win, I'll overlook the tardiness..."

The Pro duelist smiled as he strapped it on and put his pre-shuffled deck inside the slot, turning it on, "Let's go then..." Valencia followed suit with her disk after hearing his declaration.

"This going to be a sweet match!" Jaden cheered.

"GAME ON!"

Valencia: 8000

Aster: 8000

"Alright, I'll start this off," Valencia announced, drawing her sixth card. "And it starts with Marauder Dodoria in attack mode!" Once the N. Academy teacher placed her card on the field, Aster was met with an overweight, pink, and round alien warrior. He had protruding spikes on his arms and head, and wore a type of battle armor which included shoulder pads and a green device on his right eye. (3/1100/1100) "That's my turn."

"My move then," Aster announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon out my Vision Hero Poisoner in defense mode." He announced, placing the monster card sideways on his field. It brought out a dark purple and silver armored figure with shoulder pads, two blasters for heads, and had a red glowing sphere where the face once. (3/900/700) "And with a facedown card, that will be all from me." He concluded, inserting one card into his disk.

"Vision Heroes, like the fusion monsters he had," Jaden figured.

"Yeah, he's always had them but you know the story about the creation of the Destiny Heroes," Masaki stated. "Plus what he originally wanted to use the Destiny Heroes for..."

"I see," Claudio realized. "With the Society of Light gone and the guy who killed his father beaten..."

"He decided to let the rest of his cards he had played before the Destiny Heroes," the S-Hero duelist finished.

"Finally, the Vision Heroes grace their presence," Valencia smiled, drawing her next card. "Let's see how they fare, especially when I add the Elegant Zarbon to join his cohort!" A flash appeared next to Dodoria, bringing out another alien warrior, but looked more handsome than his cohort. He has long green braided hair, and his head apparel tiara and earrings reminiscent of a high-class prince. His light blue skin and golden eyes indicate his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wears a very long light blue cape as well as a very cultural leg and arm-wear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wears the common armor that Dodoria had including the shoulder pads and a scouter. (3/1150/1150)

"Are all your monsters aliens?" Aster wondered.

"Awesome!" Jeremy shouted.

"Down, dude," Alex said, calming him down.

"And then, I activate the Special Ability of my Elegant Zarbon," Valencia continued, "I can give him the immediately increase of 1000 ATK, provided that he's barred from attacking next turn and then returns to his original value the turn afterwards."

Suddenly, Zarbon started to put on more weight at the blink of an eye, making everything fatter about him, and then his handsome visage became a hideous face afterwards. (3/1150-2150/1150)

"Whoa," Masaki gasped, "180 on the face!"

"I have to agree with Masaki," Aster smirked. "That is one ugly dude..." Zarbon snorted as he stared down Aster and his hero. "Besides, I got a friend for him to play with... courtesy of my Hidden Soldiers trap card!" He announced, revealing his trap card. "And since you summoned the ugly dude, I can Special Summon Vision Hero Minimum Ray in defense mode as well!" He announced as he put down a red and white figured with armor similar to Poisoner, except his hand were normal and 'face' was glowing white. (3/1200/700) "Now, I got you prepared for both attacks..."

"We'll see," the North Academy teacher smiled. "Dodoria, attack Minimum Ray with Head Breaker, Zarbon attack Poisoner with Monster Break!"

The pink alien grinned and then broke into a speed that Minimum Ray couldn't detect as his was crushed by the charging headbutt into pixels. Then, Zarbon grabbed Minimum Ray and then hoisted up in the sky before charging back down to the ground with a piledriver, destroying the second hero.

"Gone in an instant," Bradshaw noted.

"With weak power like that, of course it would be in an instant," Kairi figured.

"And then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Power Collapse!" Valencia continued, "Good card to have in order to keep up the pressure, I'll let Zarbon attack again for the cost of the ATK lost from Poisoner, that's 900!" Zarbon downsized once more into his original form, cracking his knuckles and giving a grin. (3/2150-1250/1150) Without another word, the blue alien flew across the field and launched an energy blast at Aster.

Valencia: 8000

Aster: 6750

"Wow, first blood to the teach," Jesse smiled.

"Yeah, now I know we were taught well," Crystal added.

"I end my turn..." Valencia's voice trailed off for a bit when the smoke cleared, he saw in front of Aster, two holographic projectors emitting the faces of Minimum Ray and Poisoner.

"Did my monsters special ability take you by surprise, teach?" Aster asked. "When you deal battle damage while these Vision Heroes are in the graveyard, I can Special Summon them to the field in my Spell and Trap Zone as visions."

"They're just like my Crystal Beasts in a sense," Jesse stated.

"And since you so gracious ended your turn, I can draw," Aster continued, drawing his next card. "I summon Vision Hero Increase!" He announced, bringing out a dark and silver armored hero with a built up physique and spikes on his shoulder pads and helmet. (3/900/1100) "And then, I activate the effect of Minimum Ray from my Spell/Trap Zone."

"Here we go," Masaki said. "Aster's about show off the true power of the Vision Heroes."

"I can tribute Increase to the graveyard, in order to Special Summon Minimum Ray as a monster again!" Aster stated as Increase vanished into bright sparkles and surrounded Minimum Ray's vision, causing it to become solid and reform into his body. (3/1200/700) "And when he's Special Summoned from the Spell/Trap Zone, he can automatically destroy one of your monsters!"

Everyone was caught by surprise when Minimum Ray fired a black energy blast from its 'eye' and obliterated Zarbon into pixels.

"And then, I'll continue the pressure with adding Solidarity to the field, giving my Warriors 800 ATK since that's all I have in my graveyard!" He showed off the continuous spell card of the five Ojama Brothers in a graveyard before inserting the card. It surrounded the Vision Hero with a bright aura. (3/1200-2000/700)

"Now, his monsters will be more powerful and block out their initial weakness," Valencia figured.

"And with his new strength, he'll destroy Dodoria!" the Pro Duelist continued as his hero fired another ray, blasting the pink alien to pixels.

Valencia: 7100

Aster: 6750

"And then, I'll end my turn with a facedown card." Aster concluded.

"Covering the base weakness of your Heroes and letting them be destroyed to unleash their real powers," Valencia stated, as she drew her next card. "Just like your Destiny Heroes can stall an opponent well before getting to the closure."

"Wow, she's got Aster figured out," Hassleberry said. "That's exactly what he does with those Heroes."

"I wonder what else she has in store for him," Jachin wondered.

"You've done good work in taking out the first two monsters in one turn, but they were a trap in itself," the North Academy teacher said.

"Figures..." Aster muttered.

"Right, you gave me the tools to use this card, Call to the Ginyu Force!" She announced, raising the Spell Card in the air depicting five alien-warriors doing a strange pose formation. "With Dodoria and Zarbon in their graveyard, you called on five monsters that will put you in your place!" She then inserted the card into her disk, letting a bright light blanket the field and caused Aster and Minimum Ray to cover their faces.

"Great, another light show," Alex grumbled.

"Five monsters, probably worth it," Jeremy added.

"And then, Aster's going to be overwhelmed by the assault if his monster can't handle whatever ATK they have," Lily shouted.

Aster then uncovered his eyes and saw five silhouettes amongst the lights, "What the-?"

Valencia however, put her right hand in her head and said, "Oh no..."

(Play Ginyu Force Theme (DBZ Kai version))

The first thing everyone notices that all five arrivals wore the same armor as Dodoria and Zarbon...

_Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai!_

The first was a tall, human male with orange, spiky hair with an arrogant smirk. He raised his muscular arms up and let out a big roar before kneeling on his left leg, extending his right diagonally and then bending his right arm over his stomach and extended his left arm all the way and shouted. "Recoome!(4/2000/1000)

The second was another alien, taller than Recoome. He had dark blue skin, red iris and pupil-less eyes, and many small spots over his body. He took a deep breath before shouting out and then posed in a mirror image of Recoome's, yelling, "Burter!(4/1800/1100)

The third, right next to Burter, was average height compared to other members of the Ginyu Force, such as the tallest member Burter. He has bright red skin, and white hair which reaches down to his hips. He whipped his hair around and got down on his right leg while kneeling on the left. He whipped his head back straight ahead, raised his arms up with his hands flat and facing down and shouted, "Jeice!(4/1600/1300)

The fourth, next to Recoome, was the shortest of the group with a round body, light green skin, no hair like Burter, and had four eyes with black pupils (two located where human's eyes were normally are and two larger ones on top of the sides of the head). He took his stance with his hands waved; stretching them out like praying mantis arms, and then kneeled in a mirror image of Jeice and shouted, "Guldo!(3/1200/1200)

_Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai!_

Last, but not least, the last guy in the middle had his back turned to his opponent, enough to show he had purple, muscular skin with two, black horns sticking out of the head. He had the most disturbing pose as he bent over, legs and arms stretched out, pointing out his butt, and then bent over further to show his head between his legs and his hands waving shouting, "Ginyu!(5/2200/1000)

"FORM!"

"AS!"

"ONE!"

"TO!"

"GETHER!"

Now, they all went into a collective pose which resulted in them layered together somewhat. Burter was in the back standing on his right leg, bending his left in front of him, and his arms stretched out. Recoome slightly turned with his right arm stretched out and his left bent behind his head. Jeice slanted his left leg out and bent with his right with his right arm near his head and his left extended diagonally to the right. Guldo leaned his chin on his right hand while crossing it with his left. Finally, Ginyu got down on his left leg and kneeled on his right while stretching his arms from the sides towards the ground.

"WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!" They shouted.

(End theme)

The whole arena went silent, seeing the posing after the summoning of those five monsters.

"Uh... do they always do that?" Jaden asked Jesse and Crystal.

"Uh-huh," the North Academy kids nodded.

"So, she has spirits as well?" Claudio asked.

"Yeah, but with those five it's hard to tell," Crystal pointed out. "But as far as Jesse and I know, those are not spirits."

"And every time she summons them, they do that," Jesse stated, pointing to the posing monsters.

"Alright, I'll have Ginyu spearhead the attack!" Valencia announced, "Use your Ki Blast on Minimum Ray!" The leading warrior thrust out his hand fired a blue energy blast from it, destroying the powered up Vision Hero.

Valencia: 7100

Aster: 6550

"Since I took damage, I can bring Vision Hero Increase and Poisoner to my Spell/Trap Zone," Aster stated, retrieving the two cards from his graveyard and then inserting them into his disk, creating the visions of said Vision Heroes.

"Good and all, but you're now wide open from the rest of the Ginyu Force's attacks!" Valencia smiled. "Direct attacks!"

Burter, Recoome, Guldo and Jeice were ecstatic and flew towards the V-Hero duelist in a frenzied strike.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Aster countered, revealing his trap card. "Now your attack is negated and your Battle Phase is..." His words caught in his throat when he felt a fast break of wind pass him by, knocking into his duel disk hard.

Valencia: 6900

Aster: 4750

"Huh," He gasped as he now saw Recoome, Guldo, and Jeice's attack being blocked by his Counter Trap card, "How'd I lose even more life points from the battle?"

"It's because of Burter's Special ability," Valencia stated as the blue alien warrior laughed. "When he attacks, you couldn't activate your Trap card until the next attack. He was fast after all..."

"She got him figured out," Crystal said, amazed at what happened. "She knew Aster would bring out more of the Visions through their effects, so Ginyu could attack and when Negate Attack was going to activate, letting Burter get the damage in."

"She's really taking it to Aster," Kairi said. "I've never seen Aster up against the wall like this."

"Yeah, these teachers overseas play rough," Bradshaw noted. "Makes me wondered what the East Academy teacher has in store for whoever faces him."

"I'll end my turn here." Valencia concluded. "I've only begun to scratch the surface of my deck and I've got you near to half your score."

"And I've only begun to get into the real power of my deck," Aster announced, drawing his next card. "First, I play Card of Sanctity to draw until I have six cards." He declared as both players drew cards until they had six in hand. "Perfect! I activate the Spell, Vision Polymerization!" He announced, showing off Spell with the tell tale colors of the fusion card along with two ghost-like apparitions being fused within it. "Thanks to this, I can fuse the two Visions in my Spell/Trap Zone and Fusion Summon them into my Vision Hero Adoration!"

A fusion vortex opened beneath the visions and sucked them inside. From it, the new Hero jumped out of the vortex to show off his persona. Like the Destiny Heroes, he wore dark clothing that consisted of a dark armor with six steel tentacles sprouting from it. His head was concealed by a helmet that only had a red jewel to view his surroundings (8/2800-3600/2100)

"3600 ATK," Kenji asked. "Miss Valtona's in trouble."

"But she seems so calm," Alexis pointed out as the expression on the North Academy duelist's face hadn't change.

"Next, I summon Vision Hero Vyon!" Aster continued, as he brought out a dark blue and silver armored Hero with a pointed helmet that stretched out straight behind him. (4/1000-1800/1200) "When he's Summoned, I can send Vision Hero Multiple Guy to the graveyard from my deck." He said as he took the monster card in question from his deck and placed it into the graveyard. "Next, I activate Adoration's special ability! Once per turn, I can select a Hero Monster like Vyon and one of your monsters, like Ginyu! Adoration will zap the ATK and DEF of your monster by the value of Vyon's ATK! So your monster's about to look a lot weaker..."

Adoration used his steel tentacles to wrap around the Ginyu, draining it of most of its strength as the rest of the Ginyu Force were shocked at seeing their leader getting beaten. (5/2200-400/1000-0)

"He's got her outmatched now," Jaden cheered.

"Vyon, attack Ginyu! Adoration, take down Burter!" Aster announced as both of his monsters leapt into the fray, target their intended monsters...

"I activate Guldo's Special Ability!" Valencia interrupted as the short, fat alien ran to the front line. "Once per turn, by paying 600 life points per monster, I can stop you from attacking with either of them!" She stated as a red aura translated the payment.

Valencia: 5700

Aster: 4750

Guldo put his hands up and shouted. _"Time Freeze!"_ Before holding his breath and stopped everything from moving. The little alien took time to push Ginyu and Burter away from the impact before returning to his spot and releasing his breath to let time flow once more. Both Vision Heroes struck with black and dark blue laser beams, resulting in an explosion to their targets... or so they thought when they heard a collective laughter from the skies. They saw that all members of the Ginyu Force were able to get away from the impact.

"A Psychic-Type monster," Sam realized. "He stopped time!"

"Is that what happened?" Tetsu asked. "Even I didn't see that..."

"Whatever that alien did, we wouldn't have," Adrian stated.

"Good move, but this turn's not over yet," Aster smirked as he inserted another card. "I activate Quick Summon and sacrifice my Vyon to summon Vision Hero Farris!" He announced as Vyon vanished and brought out a giant hero with bulky, dark red and black armor with large, claw-like hands. (5/1600-2400/1800) "And he's like Vyon, able to send another Vision Hero to the graveyard from the deck." He then sent a Vision Hero Increase to the discard slot. "And since your Guldo's power is used up this turn, I can have him destroyed! Later, four-eyes!"

Guldo gasped as Farris closed in and slashed him apart and shattered him into pixels.

Valencia: 4500

Aster: 4750

"Alright, he finally got her again!" Masaki cheered. "He waited to see what the other cards would do before summoning that monster. Even though he could have gotten the weakened Ginyu out the way, his monsters are strong enough to match him anyway.

"I'll end my turn here," Aster concluded. "I'm still in this, even though Ginyu gains back all of his ATK and DEF!" Ginyu recharged his power by raising his energy level. (5/400-2200/0-1000)

"So, you do take it seriously," Valencia said, drawing her next card. "But I don't duel to entertain like the Pros; I do it to teach... I'll have Recoome attack Adoration!" The human behemoth started doing a number of poses, annoying his master, before charging in shouting, _"Recoooooome... Kick!"_ He shot forward with a big right kick in which the fusion monster caught quickly with his left hand, shocking the big man and then charged up a black laser which blasted Recoome in an explosion.

Valencia: 3300

Aster: 4750

"Okay, what was that about?" Jaden said, scratching his head. "I thought she would activate a card or something..."

"Yeah, now her monster's destroyed for nothing..."

"Just wait..." Crystal smiled.

The smoke then cleared up and Aster gasped seeing that Recoome was basically unharmed even from a close-range shot. Although, his clothes were tore up with the battle armor gone and his black bodysuit underneath had tears inside it. And once again, Recoome did a goofy pose with a crazy grin.

"Aw man..." the V-Hero duelist grumbled.

"Once per turn, Recoome cannot be destroyed by anything." Valencia pointed out and then inserted a spell card, "I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell, Revenge Attack! Since I didn't destroy your monster in battle, Recoome can attack again with 1000 more ATK!" The big giant laughed as he charged up with more power, seen by the pink lightning coursing around him. (4/2000-3000/900) "Attack Farris this time!"

He then charged a pink and white light in his mouth, while doing another pose and shouted, _"Recooooome... Eraser Gun!"_ The energy wave shot out his mouth like a rocket and headed straight for the Fusion Monster. But once it got close enough, Farris jumped into the line of fire and then took the blow for his fellow Hero, exploding into pixels.

Valencia: 3300

Aster: 4150

"Oh I see," Fidel said. "She went for more damage and she attacked the stronger monster to throw him off.

"She's toying with him," Axel pointed out, "Making one of the top Pros look weak."

"And then since I took damage, I'll have Increase, Poisoner, and Multiple Guy go to the Spell/Trap Zone." Aster announced, as he placed the three mentioned heroes into his disk slots as their projectors stood in front of him.

"I feel your monsters about to come out and dealing some dangerous damage," the North Academy teacher said, inserting three of her cards inside her disk, "So lessen that with two cards facedown and then activating Fissure to destroy Adoration once and for all!"

"Aw man..." Masaki gasped as two facedowns appeared in front of Valencia's feet before the ground underneath Adoration broke and sent him to his death. "After all that, she took him out with a common card!"

"She does use them often, aside from the few rares has," Jesse noted.

"My move," Aster announced, drawing his next card. _'No monsters in hand, but I can still bring it all together for this attack...'_ He then inserted the card he just drew, showing a spell card that had a Vision Hero coming out of a shadow. "First, I activate Vision Release! This Spell lets me Special Summon a monster from my Spell/Trap card Zone! And I pick Increase!" He announced, as Increase's vision started to become solid and showed off his true form. (3/900-1700/1100) "And when Special Summoned this way, I can play Vision Hero Gravito from my deck!" He announced, taking the monster from his deck and then placing it on the field. This hero was round and bulky, clad in an indigo and silver armor while holding up a shield of the same colors. (4/500-1300/2000)

"The guy better have something up his sleeve, otherwise the Pro League's not looking promising," Adrian stated. "And he'll regret not using his Destiny Heroes."

"Lighten up," Tetsu waved off. "From what I've heard, he Aster was doing some soul-searching over the summer that led him to using a new deck. Tell me you haven't been through a few decks before settling on the one that made you top dog at East Academy?"

Adrian sighed.

"Next, I activate Gravito's Special Ability," Aster continued, "I can sacrifice him in order to Special Summon two Vision Heroes from the back row," He smirked as Valencia looked surprised, "That's right, teach; I Special Summon Poisoner and Multiple Guy!" Gravito disappeared from the field and transformed into two orbs of light, striking the two Vision Heroes. Soon, Multiple Guy, an all-silver armored, skinny Hero and Poisoner made their appearances and stared down their opponents. (3/800-1600/700), (3/900-1700/700)

"Let's see what these guys do," Valencia said.

"Ask and you shall receive," the V-Hero duelist smiled. "With Poisoner I can half one monster's ATK! And that will be Recoome!" Poisoner launched as purple beam from its 'eye', draining the strength of Recoome who fell to his knees. (4/2000-1000/900) "And then Multiple Guy's ATK are doubled!" That's when Valencia gasped as Multiple Guy grew twice his size with four times his original power. (3/1600-3200/700)

"3200 ATK," Melody gasped.

"Before let the big guy attack, I'll have Increase and Poisoner take out Recoome once and for all!" He continued as Increase dashed at quick speed and rammed an elbow to Recoome's stomach, knocking all the air out and had him collapsing on his face. Then, Poisoner fired a more concentrated purple beam which obliterated the human brute once and for all.

Valencia: 1900

Aster: 4150

"And then, with this attack by Multiple Guy on Burter, your life points are in the red!" Aster stated as Multiple Guy fired a silver blast from his hand, heading straight for the blue alien who tried to outrun it...

"I activate Draining Shield!" Valencia countered, revealing her trap card. An orange dome of energy appeared, protecting him from the blast and then turned green to let a wave of that power shower over the North Academy teacher. "I negated your attack and got life points equal to your monster's ATK."

Valencia: 5100

Aster: 4150

"Man, she's really covering her bases," Aster said to himself, "But at least I can activate the Quick-Play Spell card, Double or Nothing!" Now Valencia seemed scared as the spell in question depicted a slot machine with the reels spinning while ejecting gold coins. "Since you negated Multiple Guy's attack, I'm able to double his ATK for the rest of the turn and then let him attack once more!"

"That means his ATK is 6400," Claudio gasped as the Vision Hero once again grew to immense size. (3/3200-6400/700) The V-Hero fired another silver blast from his hand, obliterating Burter from the field while Jeice and Ginyu looked on in shock.

Valencia: 400

Aster: 4150

"She's down to 400 life points," Blair gasped. "Aster's near the halfway mark!"

"It's over, she won't be able to get away from this," Teo figured.

"I activate the Altar For Tribute trap card on Jeice regaining his ATK for 1600 life points!" Valencia countered once more, showing off her trap card. Jeice gasped as he disappeared in shock, while Valencia regained her points through a white aura.

Valencia: 2000

Aster: 4150

"This is enough damage for now," Aster concluded as Multiple Guy's power returned to 3200, "Let's what you have got now..."

"I wouldn't count her out though," Jachin figured, staring at Ginyu who was now stoic in his expression, "She barely did a thing with the leader of those Ginyu Force cards..."

"All according to plan," Valencia muttered, drawing her next card. "Now that Ginyu's the only card on my field with the other Ginyu Force members in the graveyard, I activate his effect!"

'_Here we go,'_ Aster thought.

"Since both Ginyu and your Multiple Guy monsters are now on the same column, the middle, I can swap our monsters with half their power!"

Ginyu raised his arms high, charging power and then shouted "_CHANGE NOW!"_ On command, a yellow energy wave flew out of his mouth hit Multiple Guy. What everyone saw next was both spirit versions of Ginyu and Multiple Guy flying out of their bodies and then going into the one directly across from them. Both monsters then slumped over, trying to get used to the new body. (3/3200-1600-800/700), (5/2200-1100/1000)

"But she still has the weaker monster since her monster's no longer affected by Aster's Solidarity," Masaki said. "Aster can turn around and use Poisoner or Increase to finish off Ginyu… or rather Multiple Guy..."

"That's because I have a bigger plan, involving a new creature that's currently in my hand," Valencia smiled. "And it required for the Ginyu Force to soften you up and for me to take possession of your current best monster."

"I don't like the sound of that," Masaki mumbled.

"That means, Aster's in for the rough last few turns," Jesse noted. "She's really going into the true portion of her deck now..."

"And then it's not going to be pretty," Crystal added. "The Ginyu Force monsters were decoys from the beginning..."

"I now sacrifice the Multiple Guy, in order to summon Overlord Frieza Form 1!" Multiple Guy's body vanished and then a new monster appeared. He was a relatively short humanoid being, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns that protrude at near 45 degree angles. He also has a tail with a spiked end, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed, as well as having three talon-like toes. He has purple sections on his head, shoulders, and abdomen. (6/2300/1700)

"Form 1," Chazz wondered. "Are these like the LV monsters?"

"Does sound like 'em," Sam stated.

"Who asked you?" the black coat Silfer growled.

"I'm just commenting about the duel, it's a free country after all," the Gusta Duelist remarked.

"I'm so mad that I didn't get to duel her," Jeremy grumbled. "She probably has a deck full of aliens and I didn't get the chance to duel them!"

"I activate Frieza's Special Ability: Death Beam!" Valencia announced as her alien-like creature raised the index finger of his right hand. "Once per turn, I can destroy your monster in exchange for not letting him attack!" On cue, a very small, thin, fast, and concentrated pink beam fired out of the finger, piercing through Poisoner's armor before exploding.

"That was fast!" Lily gasped.

"And then, I move on to the Battle Phase and activate Forbidden Chalice," Valencia continued, activating her Spell card. "Now his effect is negated and he gains 400 ATK!" The holy water from the chalice that appeared above drenched the alien monster, filling him power. (6/2300-2700/1700) "Now attack Increase!" Frieza laughed as he charged towards the Vision Hero team, and pummeled Increase with a series of punches and end it with a tail strike.

Valencia: 2000

Aster: 3150

"The effect of Poisoner and both Increases come to my Spell/Trap Zone," Aster announced, bringing out three of his Vision Heroes in the back row in their Vision forms.

"I then end my turn with a facedown card." She concluded as Frieza powered down. (6/2700-2300/1700"Back where we started but with a stronger monster on my field, and you still have my weaker monster on yours."

"It's my turn," Aster said as he drew his next card. "I'll set one card facedown and one monster in defense mode and then switch Ginyu to defense mode as well to end my turn." He announced, as the weakened alien warrior defended himself while a set monster appeared next to him, and a Set card behind him.

"Aster's up against the wall now," Alexis noted. "I never have seen him defenseless like this."

"Miss Valtona's certainly has his number," Kenji added. "The only way I can see a way out is using that Vision Hero Trinity he used to be Zane in their first meeting."

"My move," Valencia announced as she drew her next card. "I'll now activate the effect of Frieza! During the standby phase, he changes form!" She then took Frieza's current card and then replaced it with the new one. "Form 2!"

Frieza let out a big yell as his power started to rise up, shattering the armor he had on and then grew in height and muscle mass. His horns elongated to be sharply upwards in a near right angle, purple sections on his shoulders and abdomen plus orange spots on his forearms and shins. (7/2500/2000)

"Little guy grew up," Jethro whistled. "In more ways than one..."

"Not going to be pretty, that's for sure," Hassleberry added.

"In this form, he does have the same ability but I'll favor the destruction of your facedown monster by battle!" Valencia stated, as the second stage monster rammed his head at Set monster, showing off the revealed monster to be another Multiple Guy. (3/800-1600/700) "After seeing Increase, I figured you would have copies of your monsters." She continued, and then pointed to the trap card that was now revealed. "And Frieza Form 2 does piercing damage at this state, thanks to my facedown card Meteorain!"

Valencia: 2000

Aster: 1450

"She truly won't let up," Aster thought, but then he smirked, "Been awhile since I had a challenge ever since Jaden and those Neo-Spacians..."

"I end my turn," Valencia concluded and then replaced the Frieza card with another from her deck, "Which allows Frieza to go to the next Stage... Number 3!"

Frieza roared he began to charge up more power for another transformation. He got slightly bigger than last time, but this time he was in a slight hunch and for good reason. His head grew from the back, leaving him with an extremely elongated skull. His facial features contort and change, with his nose melding into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns recede and are now white in color, erupting in pairs along the length of his head. Two pairs of spikes grow out of his back and curve upward somewhat, and the armor on his shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads. He stares at Aster with a power-hungry look. (8/2800/2400)

"Okay, now he really looks like something from an Alien movie I saw," Jeremy stated. "I mean, the long skull and face is a dead giveaway…"

"Yeah, I'll agree with you pal..." Alex replied.

"Let's see what happens next," Valencia smiled.

"I'll draw now," Aster stated as he drew his next card, "Yes! I activate Junk Dealer and revive my Vision Hero Gravito and Vision Hero Adoration!" He announced, inserting the named spell card into his disk to revive the Vision Fusion Monster and then the big shield wielding hero. (8/2800-1400-2200/2100), (4/500-250-1050/2000) "Next, I activate Gravito's Special Ability!"

"He's got her now," Masaki stated. "He can get two of his Vision Heroes out of the back row! And he'll need 'em too..."

"Gravito, I sacrifice you for Vision Heroes Poisoner and Increase from my Spell/Trap Zone," He announced as Gravito once again vanished into two lights that reacted to the visions in the back, giving solid forms to the Heroes in question. (3/900-1700/700), (3/900-1700/1100) "And then, I'll make use of Poisoner's effect to cut the attack points of Frieza in half!"

Poisoner then launched the purple beam at the unfortunate alien, draining him of his high power. (8/2800-1400/2400)

"Next, I'll use Adoration's effect to take away the rest of his ATK due to the power of Increase!" Aster smirked as now the fusion monster used his steel tentacles to wrap around Frieza's body, draining him of his strength. (8/1400-0/2400"Looks like I win this round... and this duel... Adoration, finish her off!" Adoration reacted to his master's movements and prepared an eruption from underneath Frieza.

"It looks like you don't want to see what this Form of Frieza has up his sleeve," Valencia said, raising her hand over her facedown card to reveal it, it depicted Frieza Form 1 charging energy with the shadow of his Form 2 self appearing behind him. "I activate the trap, Form Transformation!" She countered. "By paying off half my life points, I can progress Frieza into his final form! Meaning all that hard work in draining his power is about to go to waste!"

"Ah!" Aster shouted as Adoration's attack made its mark on Frieza, engulfing him in the Sanctions attack and not leaving anything to be seen. "But it looks like it was too late!"

"Are you sure?" the North Academy teacher asked with a smile as she heard something crack from within the Sanctions attack.

"What's she talking about?" Sam wondered. "That monster's dust in the wind; if there is any to see..."

"Trust me, she's alright," Crystal noted.

Once the blast was done, the hulking form of Frieza was no more... however there was a new monster standing in his place. Frieza still lived as a short, lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature; his horns and spikes disappeared and his physique became streamlined. His skin became pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. (9/3200/2600)

Valencia: 1000

Aster: 1450

"No way," Jaden gasped. "He almost looks the same as the first stage..."

"Except more white..." Reyna pointed out.

"And Aster's about to lose," Jesse said, scratching his head.

"Really," Allyson wondered. "He still has cards left to play."

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Aster concluded, inserting his facedown cards. _'Not only did I know she would evolve her monster on her turn, I planned she would. On her turn, I can lessen the damage with Illusion to half Frieza's ATK since she'll come after my weaker monsters for the win. I'll have enough life points to use Soul Fusion to bring out Vision Hero Trinity and rack up the win!'_

"My turn," Valencia drew her next card, "And now the end of the match by using Frieza's Special Ability! By sending all cards in my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy everything on the field except Frieza!"

Everyone gasped as they saw Frieza laughing and levitated in the air, extending the right hand to the sky and lit a spark of black energy in his index finger, and rapidly growing. Once the energy ball grew to a size comparable to the moon, Valencia said, "By the way... this is an attack on you, too!"

The black energy soon grew into the size of a supernova, while the creator gained a crazy, demented face that screamed death to his enemies. With a mighty lunge, Frieza threw the supernova ball towards his enemies and smashed them all. But to add the insult, he threw a small energy ball into the heart of the supernova causing a massive explosion, engulfing Aster in a disastrous blast that left him shocked on his feet.

Valencia: 1000, Winner

Aster: 0

* * *

The holograms disappeared, while everyone sat with a shocked expression that Aster lost, but only a few being calmed enough to speak.

"Looks like the Vision Heroes lost their first official match," Masaki sighed. "I can say he went down with a good fight."

"Yeah, but remember Miss Valtona knows psychology in dueling," Crystal stated. "She knew how Aster was going to play more or less... But even she can get outsmarted a couple of times."

"Yet the way this duel went, the whole duel was planned out by her," Melody added.

Valencia walked up to her stunned opponent with a calculated expression as said, "Not bad for a deck that takes you out of that Destiny phase you talked about so much during the Pro Circuit. I wonder, what caused that change of heart?"

"I have a feeling already know," Aster replied.

"Yes, but I want to hear from you," She noted. "Makes it better to confirm my thoughts..."

"Well, it's no secret to a select few that I once used the Destiny Heroes to rid world of crime," Aster stated. "And also, I couldn't move on from the death of my father and used them to search out the killer, plus using the cards to set the future out for me."

"And the cards now," Valencia questioned, "Your Vision Heroes?"

"These are actually the Heroes I had as a kid, and the first ones my father made for me," the Hero duelist continued. "Haven't used them in any exclusive match but using them now, I see to my own future and not with my cards."

"You see to your own 'visions'," Valencia deduced. "Clever concept, especially since you are still using cards from childhood. Alright, you may return to your seat... I'll overlook your tardiness this time because you're being truthful with all that you said."

"Thank you," Aster said before walking to the stands.

And then, the sound of clapping could be heard from the doorways which once again everyone paid attention to. Walking inside, continued with his praise of Valencia and Aster was Kai Mason with a kind smile on his face.

"That was a great duel between one of the students and the one of the teachers," He stated as he walked to the middle of the class.

"Professor Mason," Valencia greeted. "I wasn't aware that your class was supposed to begin 30 minutes early; I still have a class to teach."

"I can't sit in on your lecture?" Kai asked.

"Unless you become part of the lecture," She stated. "Like you saw, I just had a duel with a student and I think you should do the same. After all, Kal had his chance..."

The East Academy teacher pondered on that for a while before answering with, "You know, I should do that... after all, I hardly get the chance to do so as a teacher."

"Alright, now our teacher's going to duel," Tetsu smiled. "I can't wait to see who he gets."

"We can safely assume it won't be the two of us," Adrian noted. "He knows us inside and out, we'll be revealing our entire stratagem against him."

"In fact, I've got the perfect opponent for you," Valencia said to Kai as she turned to a certain part of arena and called, "Allen, why don't you duel against him? I believe your deck and his can match his wits."

"'Match his wits'?" Allen wondered, "Like my deck is compatible with his?"

"Of course," She nodded. "From what I've seen, you're a Fairy-user, a type most used by the younger female duelists because of their light-heartedness and most of them are considered to be 'cute'. But I know that's not the case with you."

"Not at all," the Obelisk in question said, while beginning to walk down the stairs. "Some of these cards were in fact used by my family with additions of my own."

"A bond with your family," Kai said and smiled. "You will be a perfect opponent for me..." He then turned to Valencia and pointed to her duel disk, "May I?"

"You may," Valencia nodded as she unlatched her duel disk from her arm and handed to her fellow teacher, for him to strap it to his arm. When she saw Allen make it to the arena, she said, "Good luck." And then made her way to the stands...

"Now we see another teacher in action," Hassleberry noted.

"We saw that Kai and Ray are probably like Jaden in ways that they enjoy it," Jethro added. "Miss Valtona calculates pretty much like Bastion in the duel, only in a psychological stance..."

After the decks were shuffled, Kai and Allen inserted them into the disks which turned them on.

"Best of luck to you," Kai said, drawing his five cards.

"Good luck to you as well," Allen nodded, following suit.

"GAME ON!"

Kai: 8000

Allen: 8000

"Allen, you may make the first move," Kai offered.

"Thank you, sir," Allen replied, drawing his sixth card. "First, I activate the Court of Justice Continuous Spell card!" He announced, inserting a Spell depicting a golden sphere shining down a faint light. "Next, I summon Freya, the Spirit of Victory in attack mode!" He continued as a purple haired young woman somersaulted out of a bright light and struck a pose. She wore a black and purple dress with sandals and a necklace. On her wrists and ankles were halos and she carried two red pom-poms. (1/100/100)

"With those two, he'll be able to summon many strong Fairies to his field," Lyra stated. "Plus, he's keeping Freya from being attacked."

"And since I have a Level 1 monster out on the field, I can use Court of Justice's Special effect to Special Summon any Fairy Monster from my hand and I pick Nova Summoner in defense mode!" He continued, as the light of the court shined down on the field. Descending from the light, while a bell rung, was an orange wreath with wings wrapped in green ribbons. (4/1400/800) "And by the way, Freya can boost the power of all Fairy-Type Monsters by 400 while giving a cheer!"

Freya started doing a cheer routine complete with flips and cartwheels of all kinds, filling her with power as well as the Nova Summoner being in her presence. (1/100-500/100-500), (4/1400-1800/800-1200)

"Your fairy has a lot of spirit," Kai smiled, "Anything else?"

"Just a facedown card," the fairy duelist concluded, inserting the facedown card.

"Alright, let's see what I have," Kai said, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Nurse Hime in defense mode." He announced, as a light shined down from the sky, creating a brunette woman with blue eyes and dressed in a nurse's outfit with white stockings and cap. She kneeled down and gathered her hands as if in a prayer. (4/0/2000"Next, I place one card facedown and activate the Continuous Spell Card Family Memories to end my turn." He concluded as a Set card appeared along with a continuous spell depicting a woman with short, red hair along with an older man and woman, assumed to be her parents, "With this Spell in play, I lose no Battle Damage involving a Monster Battle."

"Sounds like he's ready for anything," Tetsu figured.

"Like always," Adrian shrugged.

"Before my turn starts, I activate Solemn Wishes!" Allen quickly shouted, revealing his facedown card. It depicted a blond woman in a purple dress standing in sparkling rain. "Now I'll be able to activate its effects on my turn." He then drew his next card, having the sparkling rain pour down on him. "Every time I draw a card or cards, I gain 500 life points!"

Kai: 8000

Allen: 8500

"And with the draw I've obtained, I send us to the Sanctuary in the Sky Field Spell!" He announced as he inserted the spell into the side slot and closed it. Soon, the area was replaced with a clear, sky blue setting and the floor was now clouds with a holy temple behind Allen.

"Now both of them are protected from damage in a Monster Battle." Reyna stated. "Professor Mason has to pay 500 to maintain his Spell since any monster can't be damaged, but Allen only has Fairies for his spell so it doesn't matter about payment."

"And if Allen can take down this guy's only defense, he'll be able to make some direct attacks." Jesse added.

"Next, I'll summon The Agent of Wisdom Mercury in defense mode." He announced as beneath the clouds, a blue light erupted to bring forth a green-skinned angel in a blue toga-like robe and carrying a gold tome (4/0-400/1700-2100) "And then, with Court of Justice I special summon The Agent of Judgment Saturn!" He continued as a white light erupted from the clouds next and brought out a tall, imposing, blonde, purple-skinned angel wearing a white and blue robe with golden jewelry from a brooch around the neck, bracelets, and armbands. (6/2400-2800/0-400)

"His hand's empty now." Lyra noted.

"Sounds like you rubbed off on him," Alex said, laughing a bit.

"Saturn, attack with Judgment Blaster!" the fairy duelist announced as the tall fairy extended his arms towards the nurse and gathered an orange colored energy ball, firing it at the nurse...

"I activate my trap card, Sheer Force of Will!" Kai interrupted, revealing a trap card showing a young, blonde woman breaking out of some trance placed on her, "This negates an attack made to destroy a Monster Card!"

As soon as the energy ball reached the nurse, a blue energy surrounded her at the last second and fizzled out the attack.

Allen sighed, "I end my turn."

"My turn, then," Kai announced, drawing his next card. "Now, to maintain Family Memories, I must pay 500 life points!" Soon, a red aura surrounded himself to translate the payment...

Kai: 7500

Allen: 8500

But then Kai smiled, "However, thanks to Nurse Hime I gain 500 life points!" He and the nurse were surrounded by a white aura, filling them with healing energy.

Kai: 8000

Allen: 8500

"Smart, he covered his losses," Aster stated.

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster, Golden Hime in defense mode." He announced, bringing out a young, blonde girl with blue eyes dressed in a white choir gown. She got down on both knees and held her hands in prayer as well. (4/1300/2000) "I end my turn."

"That's it," Jeremy wondered.

"What's with playing all these chicks if he's not going to attack," Chazz wondered. Soon, he was met by a slap behind his head by Sam who was sitting behind him.

"Watch it, Princeton," She growled. "Don't forget, this chick showed you up throughout your victory... so don't insult someone that turns out to be smarter and stronger than you."

"And you should stay out of it, because I wasn't talking to you!" the Ojama duelist snapped back.

"Chazz, Sam, chill out," Jachin interjected, putting himself in between the two.

"My move then," Allen announced, drawing his next card while being showered with sparkling rain from his trap card.

Kai: 8000

Allen: 9000

"And since I had no cards during your End Phase, I can draw one card during my Standby Phase!" Mercury's tome shined gold, allowing Allen to draw another card along with Solemn Wishes activating.

Kai: 8000

Allen: 9500

"Is there a strategy to him gaining life points?" Jesse wondered. "Not that I'm complaining since it means he has more of a chance to stay longer in the duel."

"I place two cards facedown," Allen said, inserting the two cards he just drew into his disk, "And then have Saturn attack Nurse Hime!" Once again, Jupiter launched his attack and headed straight for the nurse once more.

"I activate Golden Hime's effect!" Kai smiled as a red aura surrounded him, "I pay 800 to negate your attack!"

Kai: 7200

Allen: 9500

Golden Hime jumped in front of Nurse Hime and projected a golden shield in front of her, blocking the shot.

"I'll end my turn again." Allen smiled. "You certainly don't want your cards destroyed anytime soon..."

"There's a time and place for everything," Kai replied, drawing his next card with Nurse Hime's and Family Memories' effects activating and cancelling the life point loss/gain. "And theirs isn't now; I'll place two cards facedown to end my turn." He concluded, inserting two cards into his disk.

"Looks like they're feeling each other attack, with Allen the only one playing aggressively," Melody said, watching on. "Though without anyone of them able to destroy their monsters, it's going to be a back and forth match.

"One of them has to make the play of the day soon," Claudio stated. "Otherwise, it'll be a boring match from the both of them."

"It's my turn," Allen announced, drawing his lone card from his Draw Phase and then drawing another one thanks to the Agent of Wisdom's effect, both activating Solemn Wishes.

Kai: 7200

Allen: 10500

"Time for my offensive," Allen smirked, revealing his facedown card to show a trap card depicting the spirit of Gyakutenno Megami glowing green and channeling the earth beneath her. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Aegis of Gaia! As long as this card is on the field, I have 3000 life points added to my score!" Soon, a green light erupted underneath the fairy duelist filling him with more energy.

Kai: 7200

Allen: 13500

"As if this guy doesn't need any more Life Points," Chazz said.

"The way he gains life points is way different the way I do things," Allyson figured. "He always has a front line while I could be alone because of my Spirits' effect."

"Now I activate Agent of Judgment's effect," Allen announced as he raised his hand towards Saturn, "By sacrificing him while The Sanctuary of Sky is on the field and my Life Points are higher to deal damage equal to the difference between our Life Points!"

Nearly everyone in the arena gasped at what that would entail...

"Okay, Allen's got 13500 while Professor Mason has 7200," Syrus stated.

"And subtracting from that would be..." Hassleberry tried to use his fingers to count down from the life points when...

"Professor Mason's about to be hit with 6300 points of damage," Adrian interjected. "Pretty simple math..."

Both Ras gasped as they turned to the East Academy duelist, "He's down to 900!"

"Yep," Tetsu said.

Saturn opened his eyes as he started to glow a dark blue aura and took flight towards the East Academy Teacher at the speed of light, spooking him. Before Kai could realize where the Agent had gone he felt two hands on his shoulders and...

"AAAHH!"

Saturn erupted into a pillar of dark blue light, shocking his opponent with his life force and draining most of Kai's Life Points away with him.

Kai: 900

Allen: 13500

"He's almost done," Sam gasped.

"Not really," Tetsu stated. "Just because he's down to 900 life points doesn't mean he's gonna lose..."

"Bad news is, I can't conduct my Battle Phase," Allen continued as the blue aura faded away, "But it means I can activate my facedown card..."

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Peaceful Monument!" Kai countered, revealing his facedown card depicting two women standing back to back inside of a flower garden. "Thanks to this, you cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards for the rest of this turn! I rather not have a repeat of what just happened a half minute ago, thank you." Allen raised his eyebrows at that statement.

"So he knew about what Allen was going to do next," Lily figured. "Man, this guy's good."

"And if Allen can capitalize on his next turn, he can win it," Jeremy stated. "But only if he can do it..."

The Fairy duelist sighed, "I guess with this facedown card, I'll end my turn." He concluded. _'Almost had a one-turn kill going on, because I knew he wouldn't let my strategy go on forever...'_

'_Talk about cutting it close,'_ Kai thought, mentally clearing the thought of losing out of his mind, _'Some of the Obelisk Blues are slipping through the cracks of failure the faculty thought true... if I had let him activate that next card, I would have lost...'_ As he drew his next card, "Back to business with the Pot of Greed Spell Card and drawing two cards with its effect." The grinning pot appeared overhead, allowing the teacher to draw before shattering. Looking at his overall hand, he nodded. "I play Double Summon to play the Tuner Monster, Gun Hime and Doppelwarrior!" He announced, bringing out a black-haired woman with green eyes, clad in a black motorcycle suit while carrying her helmet. (4/1500/1200) Alongside her was a man clad in a foreign black army suit and wielded a futuristic blue laser. (2/800/800)

'_What's he going for?'_ Allen added, seeing the three women and one man on his opponent's side of the field.

"Now, I can finally tune Level 2 Doppelwarrior with Level 4 Gun Hime!"

"A Synchro Summon, of course," Allen figured as Gun Hime transformed into four Tuning Rings to surround Doppelwarrior, turning into two stars!

"I Synchro Summon, the metal wolf Duran!" the Teacher announced as a portal opened up and released a silver wolf-like creature. It had a pair of cannons on its back and in its hind legs carred several different types of projectiles. (6/2500/2300)

"Nice wolf," Claudio whistled.

"Next, since Doppelwarrior was used in a Synchro Summoning, I can Special Summon two Doppel Tokens onto the field in attack mode!" Kai stated as two copies of Doppelwarrior appeared on the field, though smaller than the original. (1/400/400) x2 "And because of that I can tune those two and Level 3 Nurse Hime with Level 4 Golden Hime!"

Kurogasa widened his eyes, "Another Synchro Summoning? He's trying to be faster than me!"

"Didn't I Synchro Summon twice in one turn?" Mikoto asked as Golden Hime turned into four Tuning Rings to surrounded both Doppel tokens and Nurse Hime, adding up to five stars total.

"I made an exception since I like you," the Haos duelist replied.

"I Synchro Summon, Artemis!" The light erupted into the skies, leaving only its Monster Card image on the field and for good reason. The screen behind Kai turned on and showed the light taking the form of a huge satellite in deep space. (9/3200/3200)

"Not another Satellite," Jethro groaned, covering his face with his hat.

"We became spirits just to stop those things," Hassleberry groaned.

"Now to the Battle Phase," Kai announced, "With Duran's effect, I can automatically destroy a Defense Position Monster by its effect. And he'll attack Nova Summoner in order to negate the effect of Summoning more monsters!" He stated as the wolf mech aimed his lasers at the fairy wreath. With a howl, Duran fired and vaporized the monster into burning ashes. "And then, I'll have Artemis attack Mercury with Sunlight Ray!"

"Oh boy..." Allen muttered as he saw the golden satellite charge up from the sun's rays and fire one of its own lasers from space. Soon, the blast came through the roof of the arena and obliterated the Agent of Wisdom causing the Fairy duelist to cover with his disk from the heat.

"Next, I place one card facedown to end my turn," Kai concluded, inserting his facedown card into his disk. "And during the End Phase, Artemis deals 500 points of damage!"

Allen felt the sting of the red aura draining away his life points.

Kai: 900

Allen: 13000

"He may have got two of Allen's monsters down, but if that facedown card needed to be stopped the last turn, Allen's won," Vincent stated.

"I wouldn't underestimate Kai though," Tetsu warned him. "Even in low points, he'll rise up before you know it."

"I draw," Allen said, drawing his next card and activating Solemn Wishes.

Kai: 900

Allen: 13500

"I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!" Allen announced, revealing his facedown card.

'_I knew it...'_ Kai thought, keeping a straight face.

"Saturn, return," Allen shouted, as the Continuous Trap revived the Agent of Judgment from the clouds. (6/2400/0) "And then, I activate Saturn's effect once again!" The tall angel was covered in another blue pillar of light and prepared to fly behind Kai once more...

"And with this card, I'll be able to activate this trap card," Kai replied, revealing his facedown card which shocked Allen. "I activate Energy-Absorbing Monolith!" From the trap card, a massive black monolith materialized in front of the East Academy Teacher, absorbing the attack from Saturn's effect. "If I would be dealt damage by a card effect, I can activate this Trap to turn the damage into a Life Point gain!" He explained as the monolith began to pulse and restore his Life Points to match Allen's.

Kai: 13500

Allen: 13500

"Whoa, now they're even again!" Melody gasped.

"And Allen skipped his Battle Phase by doing that move, too." Claudio stated.

Allen quickly shook of the shock and continued his move, "I still have the use of my Spell Court of Justice! I use its effect to Special Summon the Splendid Venus from my hand!" He announced as the Court shined once again and from it came another fairy. But this one was wearing a golden armored dress, mask and helmet. She had four elegant wings and a golden scepter with a red jewel inside. Freya was also ecstatic for her arrival. (8/2800-3200/2400-2800)

"Now he can gain some leverage," Lyra figured.

"And while she's out on the field, all non-Fairy Monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF!" Allen announced Venus' armor gave off a holy light that stunned the mech wolf and caused the satellite to lose power. (9/3200-2700/3200-2700), (6/2500-2000/2300-1800), "I end my turn here." He soon gasped as he felt the sting of Artemis' effect to take more of his points.

Kai: 13500

Allen: 13000

"It will not save you for long," Kai stated, drawing his next card while paying the price for Family Memories' effect.

Kai: 13000

Allen: 13500

"I play Card of Sanctity!" He announced, inserting the spell card. "Now we both draw until we're holding six cards!" He and Allen rapidly drew out their cards until they held their six card hand, letting the latter gain another life point boost from Solemn Wishes.

Kai: 13000

Allen: 14000

"Now we deal damage," the East Academy teacher smiled, placing his new monster on the field. "I summon Silent Android Sword Mode!" Once the flash appeared, a blue-haired girl emerged wearing a black outfit consisting of a sleeveless halter top bearing her midriff, pants, and a wide hat on top of her head. She extending her left arm around, transforming into a white blade. (4/2000-1500/2000-1500) "Now, attack Venus!"

"Oh man, what kind of special ability she's got," Jaden wondered as the Android slashed the Legendary Planet monster with her sword, only for it to break against the armor. Venus then retaliated with a storm of feathers that cut into her, shattering into pixels.

"Now you deal with Sword Mode's effect," Kai announced, "Any monster battling her will be destroyed after damage calculation!" On cue, Venus' body turned black as static electricity stunned her and then zapped her to pixels, restoring the power of Kai's monsters. (9/2700-3200/2700-3200), (6/2000-2500/1800-2300), "Duran, attack Freya!" Duran fired more of its lasers at the shocked, cheerleading fairy that got vaporized and died without feeling a thing. "Artemis, attack directly!"

Allen then braced himself as he saw the satellite firing the laser, covering him with searing heat and a powerful force.

Kai: 13000

Allen: 10800

But before the Fairy duelist could have a breath of reprieve, he heard"Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Aegis of Gaia!" He gasped as he heard the tell-tale signs a forceful wind that took the earth healing trap from the ground and shattered him, cutting Allen off from the life force.

Kai: 13000

Allen: 7800

"I end my turn by playing Golden Haven!" Kai concluded, inserting another Continuous Spell card, showing Artemis in space but surrounded by golden lights, "Now you cannot place any cards facedown as long as Artemis stays on the field. And then during a turn where I don't attack, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card."

Artemis' effect activated again, draining Allen's points.

Kai: 13000

Allen: 7300

"Allen's been cut off from hiding his moves and he lost over 6000 life points in one turn," Alexis noted. "Kai's been playing a lot flawlessly."

"He led Allen around," Kenji stated, "Plain and simple."

Allen took a deep breath as he drew his next card, gaining points from Solemn Wishes.

Kai: 13000

Allen: 7800

"I summon the Agent of Mars Force in defense mode to end my turn," He stated as a dark blue-skinned Fairy appeared from the clouds, clad in a red robes. He kneeled down with his giant hammer defending him. (3/0/0) Soon, Artemis took in its effect again.

Kai: 13000

Allen: 7300

"Trying to hang in there," Kai noted, drawing his next card and paying off Family Memories.

Kai: 12500

Allen: 7300

But instead of playing a monster, he went right to the Battle Phase, "Duran, attack Agent of Mars!" the metal wolf charged across the clouds and pounced on top of the angel, shattering him into pixels, "And now Artemis, another direct attack on the player!"

Allen braced himself once more as he felt the heat searing beam from space, taking another chunk of his life points.

Kai: 12500

Allen: 4100

"I place one card facedown to end my turn." Kai concluded. "And then Artemis draws you out again."

Kai: 12500

Allen: 3600

"He'd better make a move that either protects him better or puts up a better fight against two Synchro Monsters," Alex said, "He's not looking so hot with all the talk on the Obelisks nowadays."

"He'll survive," Lyra said. "Those cards he got from Card of Sanctity should've got him something to work with and then he's waiting for a good card to put it all together."

"What makes you say that?" the Gemini Duelist asked.

"I've dueled against and beside him before last year," the Infernity duelist noted. "Plus, it's too soon to end it..."

"It's my turn now," Allen announced, drawing his next card and gaining life points from Solemn Wishes.

Kai: 12500

Allen: 4100

'_There you are!'_ He thought as he stared up at Kai.

'_I knew there's some more fight in you,'_ Kai thought as he smiled.

"Since my life points are lower than yours, I can Special Summon the Agent of Benevolence Neptune!" He announced, placing the card on the field. A light blue pillar erupted from the clouds and brought out a white-skinned angel in light blue robes and wings, holding on to an orb of icy blue winds. (8/2400/2400)

"Next, I play the Ritual Spell Dawn of the Herald!" He announced, inserting his spell card. In the middle of the field a holy altar with golden pillars surrounding it appeared. In the middle was a white marble statue of a strange-looking monster inside. Allen then held up one monster card before inserting it into the graveyard, "I send another Level 6 Agent of Judgment Saturn to Ritual Summon Herald of Perfection!" He announced as Saturn returned before vanishing into the statue. After a bright aura, the statue cracked and gave life to the monster inside: a white figure with a three sphere-body with green, purple, and orange colored lights flashing out. From its back, multicolored-feathers sprouted as well as two giant arms from the top sphere and two small legs from the bottom sphere. (6/1800/2800)

"Two monsters on the field already, but he doesn't have one that can beat Kai's Synchros," Reyna stated.

"It's cool; Allen just hasn't finished his turn." Jaden assured her.

"And then, I remove Dawn of the Herald from my graveyard in order to activate the second effect," Allen stated, removing the Ritual Spell from his discard slot and another monster. He pocketed the spell while adding the monster to his hand, "To bring back Saturn to my hand!" He then brought out another monster, "Next, I summon the Tuner Monster, Agent of Mystery Earth!" He announced as a young, grey-skinned, grey-haired angel appeared in a green robe with green wings. He carried a golden wand in his right hand. (2/1000/800)

"I don't think he can tune anything on the field with levels that high," Kurogasa figured.

"What about Herald of Perfection, it's low enough to make a Level 8 monster?" Mikoto wondered.

"Yeah, but it's got a good effect that wouldn't go well if you'd used it for Synchro Summoning," the Haos duelist replied.

"Since he was summoned, I can add any "The Agent" Monster from my deck into my hand," Allen informed his opponent. "But since my Field Spell is active, I can bring out a Master Hyperion card instead!"

"Uh oh," Kai said as his opponent added the monster from his deck. "Here comes the big play..."

"Next, I remove Saturn from my hand and the game to Special Summon Master Hyperion!" He shouted as he placed the monster card on the field. Not only a bright orange light was created, but flames were enveloped in it. The fire created two massive wings and the light created a giant body that was clad in black and golden armored robed. In his hands, he created a miniature diagram of the Solar System and balanced it with his power. (8/2700/2100)

"The Titan of Light," Lyra figured, "Wondered why he never used it..."

"Because it's not strong enough against Artemis," Lily asked and answered.

"I use Hyperion's Special Ability," Allen announced. "Once per turn, I can remove a Fairy Type monster from the game and can destroy any card on the field. And like The Agent Monsters, he's stronger with the Sanctuary in the Sky and it let him use them twice per turn!"

Everyone gasped at the declaration as Allen removed two Monsters from his graveyard to pocket, "I remove Mars and Mercury in order to destroy your Synchro Monsters!" Hyperion's wings grew higher to the sky before trying to slam them on Kai's monsters...

"Not today," Kai shouted with a hardened expression, activating his facedown card, revealing a Quick-Play Spell. It depicted Marauding Captain using his body to block Gagagigo from a massive thunderbolt strike. "I use my Body as a Shield! By paying off 1500 Life Points, I will negate the Hyperion's effect and destroy him!" He then held out his arms as a dark red aura surrounded him to pay the cost...

Kai: 11000

Allen: 4100

... then the red aura created a giant spirit version of himself protecting his Guren and the card image of Artemis with the same hardened expression as the real man. He held off the wings, preparing to break them off which Hyperion started screaming in pain...

"Whoa," Xiu Zhen gasped, "He just got angry in a hurry..."

"Yeah, it's like the moment he knew his monsters were about to be destroyed, he snapped," Blair noticed.

"He cares for his cards, which is why he snapped," Adrian stated. "His past runs deeper than you think."

"Sorry, but your Spell is a bust!" Allen announced, holding up another monster card in his hand. "Herald of Perfection's ability activates! By discarding the Herald of Orange Light, I can negate the effect of your Spell and destroy it!"

Both Kai and his Spirit Shield gasped as Allen discarded his monster, causing Herald of Perfection's body to turn orange. It then concentrated a spherical blast that took down the spirit and the Spell Card that created it so Hyperion's wings burned down the metal wolf and the card image sustaining the golden satellite and made the screen showing it go offline. Golden Haven was also shattered from the link to Artemis being severed.

"He countered it, and now Professor Mason's wide open," Tetsu said with eyes widened.

"Hyperion, Herald of Perfection, Earth, and Neptune," Allen shouted. "Attack together!"

Hyperion led the assault by using the Sun from his Solar System display and launched a torrent of flames at Kai. Next, the Herald followed up with green, orange, and purple lasers firing from its body, Neptune's orb of icy winds unleashed its force in the form of a blizzard, and finally Earth used his wand to shoot a brown beam. All the powers collided together and blasted Kai with the full force making everyone stand up on the impact.

Kai: 3100

Allen: 4100

"He's almost there," Kairi stated. "This duel is getting great."

"Yeah, it feels bad for these two," Bradshaw noted. "Both of them had their lineups trashed and retaliated in spades."

"And I can see it was hard for the Professor losing his monsters for a special effect," the younger Hawkins added.

Liking the position he was in, Allen inserted another card into his disk, "Lastly, I'll set a facedown card and end my turn."

The smoke cleared from Kai's side of the field, with the duelist staring down at his duel disk and preparing to draw a card. "Nice move, Allen... but now it's my turn to pay you back. He announced, drawing his next card and then paying off his cost for Family Memories.

Kai: 2600

Allen: 4100

"I start with Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards and then get rid of two..." He began.

"I'll chain it with the trap card, Beckoning Light!" Allen announced, revealing his facedown card. "I discard my entire hand and retrieve LIGHT monsters equal to same number I discarded... and one is the number!" He discarded his last card into his graveyard, and then took out one monster card, revealed to be the Splendid Venus. Still, Kai was able to draw his three cards before choosing two for the discard slot.

'_Now I got a good hand, but I need to draw out his Herald's effect in order win...'_ Kai thought as he looked at his four card hand. _'And he won't resist this next card...'_ He took that card and inserted into his disk, announcing, "I revive my Artemis with the Spell Monster Reborn..."

"I activate Herald's effect again," Allen interrupted, showing off his Legendary Planet monster before discarding, "I send Splendid Venus to graveyard and negate the Spell!" Once again, the Herald of Perfection's body changed, this time to gold. Another blast was fired from it to destroy the Monster Reborn card.

"That was close," Jethro stated. "That Artemis machine was taking everything away from him every turn."

"Now Allen has more of a chance to win without that satellite," Hassleberry added.

Kai smiled as he held up another spell card, "You've fell for it, Allen! I add Junk Dealer to field, a Spell which special summons two Monsters from my graveyard with half the power! I select the cards I sent with Graceful Charity, Web Hime and Time Hime both in attack mode!" Two wisps of white appeared from the graveyard slot, forming into two more young girls. The first had short, red hair with green eyes wearing a schoolgirl uniform of blue and white. (4/1500-750/1400) The other was small with lavender hair with green eyes wearing a light blue dress and sitting in a wheelchair. (1/500-250/1000)

"Must have good effects if he's summoning them in the open," Lyra noted.

"And then, I'll still revive Artemis as I play Premature Burial!" Kai continued, inserting the next spell card into his disk, making Allen cringe as the screen behind the teacher cut back on and Artemis still floating around Earth's orbit. (9/3200/3200)

Kai: 1800

Allen: 4100

'_And he'll take out Master Hyperion next...'_ the Fairy duelist thought. _'Which means my next draw will decide the match...'_

"And with you out of cards for Herald's effect, I'm safe to use Web Hime's effect..." the Hime duelist continued, discarding his last card. "I discard the Flame Hime in my hand, in order to take control a Monster that isn't a female or Machine-Type. Meaning, Master Hyperion joins my side for the turn!"

Allen was conflicted in his emotions as he saw the girl launch a sticky next at the giant, armored fairy and pulled him towards Kai's side of the field. On one hand, he was losing his monster, but on the other hand he'll get it back and deal the winning blow using Master Hyperion, plus he wasn't losing points with his Field Spell still active...

"Artemis, you will attack The Agent of Mystery Earth!" Kai commanded his satellite, "And Hyperion, you will attack Herald!" He said to the controlled Angel. First, the satellite launched its heat concentrated laser at the small Agent, blasting him to pixels. Next, Hyperion's flame wings launched burning arrows at the Herald to torch it into ashes.

"Now he should end his turn..." Jaden stated.

"I move on to the End Phase to activate Time Hime's effect," the Hime duelist continued, as the Hime in question shined silver, "I pay 1000 life points in order to skip your next turn!"

Allen gasped as the silver aura surrounded Kai as well, and then Hyperion was freed from Web Hime's control.

Kai: 800

Allen: 4100

"Now, let's see if it's stays..." Kai stated, drawing his next card. He smiled as he paid the 500 Life Points for Family Memories.

Kai: 300

Allen: 4100

"I discard my Sword Hime to control Hyperion once more!" He continued, as he discarded his monster card. Once again, Hyperion was ensnared by the web of Web Hime and pulled over to Kai's lineup. "Now, he'll take down Neptune!" He announced as Hyperion struck down the blue-clad angel with flaming arrows, leaving Allen wide open. "Artemis, Web Hime, Time Hime, end this!"

Not only that the satellite's ray impact Allen's body, but with Web Hime's sticky thread and a thin, silver beam from Time Hime, it resulted in a massive explosion which left Allen blown on his back.

Kai: 300, Winner

Allen: 0

* * *

The smoke and holograms cleared, while everyone stood up from their seat seeing Allen take an impact like he just took.

"Ouch," Claudio said, "I didn't see that big of a hit coming, even with 4100 going out."

"I hope Allen's alright," Melody added.

Kai sprinted across the arena to Allen, as the latter managed to sit up and started to rub his back to relieve some of the pain, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll live," the fairy duelist said with a wincing smile. "I haven't felt this bad since last year at Domino City."

"Still, sorry about the impact of the attacks I gave you," the Hime duelist said, kneeling down and offering him a hand. "Then again, I caught you off guard with skipping your turn and you probably had me next turn."

"Maybe," Allen said, getting himself up with Kai's help. "Then again, wouldn't have matter since you disrupted it. I'll just have to accept that I lost this one and fairly even against cards I've never seen."

"Good way to look at it," Valencia said, walking towards the two men. "And like everything else in life, there is always the element of surprise to baffle you. What matters then is to adapt to whatever you face and make strategies with what you got. The reason why I suggested the duel between you two."

"And it was effective in seeing the talents of Mr. Kamakawiwo'ole..."

Now everyone got the unexpected welcome again, this time from Professor Viper.

"Here comes trouble," Claudio muttered.

"I was watching from outside and saw the full display of Allen's dueling prowess," He stated. "I see he's a lot more aggressive than he lets on..." Allen raised his eyebrows hearing that, as well as everyone else in the arena. "He may rarely take steps into the battle, but the way he fights when backed into a corner or outside of it, he has much power. I respect that." He turned to the man in question, "Despite your loss to Professor Mason, which I did see coming, if Obelisk Blue is truly the best... you belong there."

"Thank you, sir," Allen said with uncertainty.

"Just keep at using that aggression to duel will be thanks enough," Viper replied. "Any less and you will face the consequences of not using all your power to wipe out the opponent."

'_And that's not what Allen is all about,'_ Lyra thought,_ 'It's just a build up to see him fail...'_

"Please take your seat..." He said as Allen did as he was told. "Well, since every other teacher has dueled... why don't I?"

That stunned the teachers in question, knowing Viper's position in the Survival Dueling Test.

* * *

Chapter End


	10. Cross Roads

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise, no names of any band or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted original creators

**Chapter 10: Cross Roads**

* * *

Everyone was still in shock from the declaration of Viper stating he wanted a duel.

"Now he wants in on the action, too," Hassleberry stated. "Ever since this Bio-Band thing started at the beginning, he's been MIA."

"He does monitor the duels, so that's where he was the whole time," Jim stated.

"Still, it doesn't make sense that every other teacher has took to time to help us while he rams it down everyone's throats," Yuri added.

"Good, I want to see how he duels," Claudio said. "Because I have a feeling I'll have to go through him to get my guitar back."

"It might be you who duels him next, and then you'll get that chance," Melody stated.

"Knowing him, he'll just play on your hopes in order to rile you up," Kurogasa noted. "He looks the type..."

"What makes you sure?" Mikoto asked.

"He's been on nearly the entire students' hate list if you know what I mean," the Haos duelist said. "The concert being canceled, this Bio-Band thing to demote someone, and then expelling them the next time he or she botches up."

"I will inform my opponent of his duel at 0800 hours, tomorrow morning," Viper said, stunning everyone again. "Do not be late... the rest of the class is dismissed for Survival Dueling, so I'd advise you to get on that right now." He then abruptly left right out of the classroom, and left everyone in the same stunned state.

'_Once again, he interrupts and throws our thought out plans for the students' success,'_ Valencia thought, miffed at what happened.

'_I guess I was right about him,' _Kai thought. _'Harsh and tough without any regard to what others think of him...'_

Valencia sighed once more, "Well... I guess class is dismissed..."

* * *

After the class was let out, Kenji and Alexis had decided to walk around campus before settling on a duel against anyone.

"Man, I was on the edge of my seat back there," Kenji grumbled. "What is he waiting for?"

"Probably suspense," Alexis replied, "Nothing for us to be concerned about. Besides, we need to worry about getting these Survival duels over and done with."

"Yeah, maybe I should find someone I haven't dueled within the past two years before taking on the new guys," the ninja duelist stated.

"Sounds like a plan for me, too," the Cyber Girl duelist smiled. "I might end up seeing how everyone else got stronger with the Synchro Monsters and how they use them."

"Right," Kenji said. "Oh and by the way, I apologize for this..."

Alexis looked at her boyfriend confusedly as they stopped near some trees, "For what?"

"This!"

Kenji then jumped near a tree branch and broke it down with a kick, causing Alexis to jump away before the branch landed on her... but also, the branch sent someone down with it. And that person was...

"Atticus," Alexis gasped. "What were you doing up there?"

The elder Rhodes sibling grinned while still smarting from the fall. "What, I couldn't see what my favorite couple is doing on their date?"

That caused Kenji to forcibly pull him up by the blazer, making Atticus grunt in pain again. "You're still spying on us?"

"'Still? Alexis asked.

"Ever since the second day of this year, he's been watching over us," the ninja explained as he glared at Atticus. "He thought I wouldn't notice him hiding behind bushes and look down on us from trees. I guess he thought by watching me hone my skills, he could do the same."

Atticus gasped, "You knew I was hiding the whole time? How?"

Kenji looked him dead in his eyes and replied with, "Ninja..."

Alexis stood up to her big brother, "I don't need chaperoning, you know? Kenji's been good to me."

"Yeah, but you guys haven't been acting like a couple," Atticus pointed out. "Where's the romance? Where's the affection?"

'_It goes away when you're around,'_ Alexis and Kenji thought.

"Atticus, I know you, Mom, and Dad are happy for me," the Cyber Girl duelist said, "But you have to let me choose who I want to be with."

"At least you've chosen," Atticus pointed out. "I was afraid you wouldn't start dating."

"You really need to lighten up, bro."

The Obelisks turned around to see Alex walking up to them.

"What's up, Alex?" Kenji greeted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Atticus asked the young Ra.

"I never thought you'd be snooping around to see if Alexis and Kenji are going to hug and kiss, all of a sudden," Alex stated, which caused the two in question to blush lightly. "Let them go about their romance their way."

The three Obelisks looked at him strangely.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Alexis asked, with a light giggle.

"Hmm?" Alex wondered.

"From when we met you, you were the one that caused trouble, especially with Crowler, before our class showed up," Kenji pointed out. "But when you get into the concerts, and just now, you're a whole different person."

"Hey, I'm a man of wonders," Alex grinned. "You guys took the time to know me, but people like Mrs. Crowler just see me as the bane to their dueling existence."

"Like Jaden was when he first came," Alexis added. "But at least Crowler's calming down and working with the students. But enough on that, what brings you over?"

"Atticus talking about you two and butting into romance," the Ra said, turning to the Obelisk in question, "This coming from a guy who's so damn popular with women, but doesn't want to date himself."

Atticus' eyes bugged out when he heard that.

"You know he's right," Kenji said to Alexis. "Nearly all the girls fawn over him, but he's never made a real move on them besides giving them autographs with his picture in it."

"Yeah," Alexis replied, looking at her brother with a sly smile. "So all this time you've got the nerve to get me to date someone, and you haven't been doing the same?"

"That's kind of pathetic," Kenji chuckled.

"Hey!" Atticus shouted, "I've noticed girls, but you haven't been noticing the guys, Alexis!"

"But it kinda makes it silly that you won't do what you are getting your sister to do," Alex stated. "But enough about that," He then turned to Alexis. "Alexis, I've come to duel against you."

"Did the Bio-Band say you were my next opponent?" Alexis asked.

"No, but the Survival Duel rules are in effect and I want to duel somebody strong... and I never played against you," the Gemini duelist replied, "So, how about it?"

After pondering on his words, the Cyber Girl duelist nodded, "Sure, I bet you'll really be a challenge with that Gemini deck of yours."

"Sweet..." Alex grinned as he and Alexis got some room for dueling while Atticus and Kenji stood to the side.

"Guess nothing to say but good luck to the both of you," Kenji said before kissing Alexis on the cheek, making her blush lightly as he stood aside.

"Finally," Atticus grinned. But that earned him a chop to his back.

Both players turned on their duel disk, after inserting their pre-shuffled decks inside. Once they drew their opening hands...

"GAME ON!"

Alexis: 8000

Alex: 8000

"I'll start," Alexis announced, drawing her sixth card. "I summon Sacred Knight Joan in attack mode." Once she played her monster card, a blue portal opened up to release a young, blonde woman in silver plate armor with the top of her armor and shoulders shaped like wings. (4/1900/1300) "I end my turn."

"Just a monster," Atticus wondered.

"Could have a special ability or could be scoping out Alex's moves," Kenji shrugged.

"My turn then," Alex announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Infinity Dark!" He announced, as the card he placed on his disk. The hologram unleashed man clad in all dark knights' armor with a black cape blowing behind him. (4/1500/1200"I then outfit him with the Equip Spell Supervise, giving him his effect!" The next card he inserted into his disk depicted Phoenix Gearfried charging into a whirlwind of flaming feathers. A dark aura then surrounded Infinity Dark. "And then he'll attack Joan with Shadow Kick!"

The dark knight charged in, leaving afterimages of himself behind as he prepared to charge.

"But what's the effect?" Kenji asked as Alexis' monster prepared to strike back with her sword.

"Right, when he attacks he can switch the battle mode of a face-up monster you got," the Gemini duelist stated. "So Joan, take a knee!"

One of Infinity Dark's afterimages transformed into a shadow and went into Joan's, causing her to fall to her knees. It left the original one to deal a kick to Joan's chest, shattering her into pixels.

"I activate Joan's power," Alexis countered, sending one card from her hand to the graveyard, "l discard once in order to retrieve a Level 4 or below Warrior monster to my hand from the graveyard!" She then retrieved Sacred Knight Joan from the graveyard.

"I'll then activate Foolish Burial to send a monster from my deck into the graveyard and end my turn with a couple of facedowns," Alex concluded, taking out his deck to retrieve a monster from it and place it into his graveyard. He then inserted a Set card into his disk.

"He's going to use Supervise's effect to bring out another monster," Kenji figured. "And probably, has some other plan in mind for those facedowns."

"It's my turn now," Alexis announced, drawing her next card. "I play Cyber Petit Angel!" She stated as she brought out a small, pink, machine angel. (2/300/200) "Once she's Summoned, I can take Machine Angel Ritual from my deck. But then, I chain it with the Quick-Play Spell, Allegro Toile!" She then played a Spell that showed a bird-like knife flying. "After Normal Summoning, I can destroy Spell or Trap card on your field!"

Soon, the knife flew out of the card and stabbed one of Alex's facedown cards, revealing to be Nature's Reflection.

"Now I know I'm safe from my own damage, so I'll go ahead and add my Ritual Spell now." Alexis continued, as she searched through her deck and then took out the Ritual Spell and added it to her hand. Finally, she shuffled her deck and put it back in her disk. "And then, I'll play it and sacrifice Petit Angel and Joan in order to Ritual Summon my Cyber Angel Benten!"

She wore a tight suit, red and white colors mixed in while a golden tiara adorned her head. Her glowing green eyes staring straight at her opposition as she spun her chained nunchaku around before coming to a halt, the ends of the weapons spreading out into a fan. (6/1800/1500)

"Alright, her Cyber Angels," Atticus cheered.

"And then, I'll attack Infinity Dark with Angel Blight Flurry!" She commanded as Benten flew across the field and proceeded to strike down the armored warrior with her fans, shattering him into pixels.

Alexis: 8000

Alex: 7700

"And then her effect kicks in," She continued, "Since she destroyed your monster, you now take damage from your monsters' DEF!"

Alex gasped and braced himself as a white light erupted from underneath him and unleashed energy to damage his points.

Alexis: 8000

Alex: 6500

"1500 down," Kenji smiled.

Alex grinned, "And up with my other trap, Armored Back!" He continued, revealing his other facedown card depicting Hyena in dark aura equipped with lasers on its back. "Since you destroyed Infinity Dark while it was equipped with an Equip Spell, I can call him plus equip him with the card he had!"

Alexis then gasped as Infinity Dark made his return, now with both dark and flaming auras thanks to its Gemini ability and Supervise. (4/1500/1200)

"And he can still use Supervise's effect!" Alexis realized.

"Right, so I get to Special Summon a Gemini Monster from my graveyard." The Ra continued and then reached into his graveyard to take a monster from it. "And I choose my Chthonian Emperor Dragon which I sent with Foolish Burial!" Flames erupted in front of him into a pillar and shattered, unleashing a towering, hellish black drake with a serpentine, armored body, massive wings and an arrowhead-shaped head coated in bony plates, its crimson eyes glaring balefully as the dragon roared. (6/2400/1500) "I may have lost out on reflecting damage, but I got the power now!"

"So you say," Alexis stated as she inserted a card into her disk. "I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"My move," Alex announced, drawing his next card. "I Gemini Summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" A fiery, dark aura surrounded the dragon, making it roar again.

"When you make a Normal Summon, I can activate a monster's effect in my hand... Cyber Yogini!" A bright light erupted from the graveyard and flashed onto the field. Soon, a blonde-haired, light-blue skinned woman with a red, skintight bodysuit appeared in a mediating position, seemingly unaware of her surroundings. (5/800/800"Now my life points will be safe from your direct attack that would have came from the dragon's special ability."

"A new Cyber Girl," Atticus said. "Nice, they were due for an expansion."

"Not really, I have three attacks against your two monsters because of my Dragon and Dark," the Gemini duelist smirked at Alexis' declaration, "First, I'll have Infinity Dark strike your Benten plus use his ability to switch Yogini to attack mode!"

"But that would be bad for you, costing you 1500 more points!" Alexis pointed out as Infinity Dark used one of his afterimages to force Yogini to wake up and stand upright.

"Not before I use the good ol' Gemini Spark from my hand," Alex countered, inserting his Quick-Play card. "This lets me Tribute a Level Four Gemini Monster like Infinity Dark," the dark entity began to crackle with power, "to destroy a card on the field and draw a card! Say goodbye to the facedown!" The dark entity burst forwards as a thunderbolt, striking Alexis' facedown and shattering it as Alex drew once.

"Uh oh..."

"That's right, Supervise brings back my Infinity Dark since he's the only Normal Monster there!" Infinity Dark returned, losing its auras. (4/1500/1200) "And he'll attack Yogini!" The dark warrior charged in and struck the spiritual Cyber, shattering her to pixels.

Alexis: 7300

Alex: 6500

"And then, my double attack towards Benten and then you with Underworld Flames!" A flare of hellfire howled from the dragon's jaws, consuming the Cyber Angel in fire before washing over the Cyber Girl Duelist, who screamed in shock.

Alexis: 4300

Alex: 6500

"Alexis!" Atticus and Kenji shouted.

"Almost down to half your life points, and the best has yet to come!" Alex cheered and then pointed to his opponent, "Now I know I haven't knocked you down, Alexis... so let's go."

After shaking off the damage, Alexis said, "Fine, but during the End Phase of when Cyber Yogini's destroyed in battle, I can special summon her in defense mode!" Another flash of light from Alexis' graveyard brought back the spiritual woman, mediating. (5/800/800) She then drew her next card to start her turn. "I activate Cyber Draw! This let's me draw three new cards since I have a Level 5 or higher monster with Cyber in its name!" The card image flashed letting her draw three times. "I now sacrifice her in order to summon Cyber Fencer!" Another bright erupted on the field, bringing out another woman clad in all white fencing gear, but having a facemask instead of a helmet to show off her fierce, green eyes and wavy, red hair. (5/2100/1100)

"Yeah, get Yogini out of there..." Kenji stated.

"Next, I activate the Field Spell Card Gaia Power!" Once Alexis inserted the card into her field spell slot, the whole open field changed into a forest area with a giant tree growing from the side. "In here, my EARTH monsters gain 500 ATK but lose 400 DEF!"

A light brown aura surrounded the fencer, arming herself for battle. (5/2100-2600/1100-700)

"Attack his Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" Fencer raised her rapier and then thrust dead ahead, striking the dragon through the neck and made him shatter into pixels.

Alexis: 4300

Alex: 6300

"But what about Infinity Dark," Atticus wondered.

"I end my turn with the Warrior Returning Alive, placing Cyber Yogini back into my hand." Alexis concluded, inserting her spell and then taking back her Yoga monster.

"My turn," Alex announced, drawing his next card. "I Gemini Summon Infinity Dark!" the dark warrior regained his dark aura. "Should've taken him down; attack Cyber Fencer and switch her to defense mode!" Infinity Dark used one of his afterimages to force Fencer to sheath her sword and kneel in pain. "Say goodbye!"

Once Infinity Dark went in for the killing blow, Cyber Fencer rolled to the right and dodged.

"She dodged!" Alex gasped in shock.

"That's her special ability," Alexis smirked, "She can negate one attack made on her in a duel and turn it into a direct attack on me; then attack with!"

"It's Doble Passé card," The boys gasped as Infinity Dark's kick landed on Alexis' shoulder, while Cyber Fencer stood up from her roll and struck Alex's side.

Alexis: 2800

Alex: 3700

"Got him," Kenji cheered. "She drew him in after learning his special ability. Nice work, Alexis." The Obelisk girl smiled back.

"Damn, I set one card facedown and end my turn." Alex grumbled.

"It's my move then," Alexis announced, drawing her next card, "I summon the Tuner monster, Naguese Cyber!" She then brought out another, ocean blue-skinned woman wearing a white swimming cap, and a silver, one-piece swimsuit. She actually floated in mid-air and moved into a graceful pose, as if she was in water. (2/1000/500)

Alex was awestruck seeing the tuner monster float like she was, "Okay, how is she doing that?"

"You shouldn't worry about that," Alexis smirked. "I'll tune Level 5 Cyber Fencer with Level 2 Naguese Cyber!"

The swimming Cyber Girl floated upside down doing forms with her legs before transforming into two tuning gates that surrounded Cyber Fencer, transforming her into five glowing stars.

"_Grace, Beauty, and Power combined into the disciplined fighter! Synchro Summon! Battle, Cyber of the Martial Arts!"_

The tower of light pulled out another woman with short, black hair, light-blue skin, and a silver visor over her eyes. She wore a black halter top and pants with silver streaks running over it. (7/2400-2900/1900-1500)

"Cool," Alex muttered.

"And since Naguese Cyber was used as Synchro Material, I can draw one card!" Alexis continued, drawing her card. "And then, Cyber of the Martial Arts will attack your Infinity Dark!"

The Synchro Cyber Girl quickly struck with a double karate chop and then kicked the Gemini Monster into the skies.

Alexis: 2800

Alex: 2300

"Ouch," Atticus muttered.

"It's your turn now," Alexis stated, inserting two facedown cards.

"My move then," Alex announced, drawing his card. "I place another card facedown and then activate Card of Demise to draw my five cards!" He then drew out his new hand. "Sweet, I summon Ascender Lion-Heart in attack mode!" In a flash of flame, a crimson-armored knight with a helm, fashioned like a lion's head appeared, white cloak flapping out in the flames as he hefted a large claymore in hand. (4/1700/1000) "Next, I play the facedown I set Double Summon and Summon the Tuned Magician!"

Kenji was confused as Alex brought out a man, clad in an elaborate green mage outfit, with a golden hat and white scepter. (4/1800/1600"Tuned Magician?"

"It must be his Tuner Monster," Atticus said. "Meaning, he'll Synchro Summon soon."

"Cyber Yogini, return!" She announced as she put the female Yoga monster on the field. (5/800/800)

"But in order to do that, I need their effects..." Alex announced as he played another card from his hand, "I activate another Supervise to give my Tuned Magician his powers!" Tuned Magician gained a green seal that looked like a Tuning Ring, around his waist. "Now he's a Tuner Monster!"

"And with Supervise, he'll gain another monster!" Alexis realized.

"Now meet my Synchro Monster! I tune Level 4 Ascender Lion-Heart with Level 4 Tuned Magician!" The Ra shouted as Tuned Magician waved his wand and became 4 Tuning Rings to surround Lion-Heart, making him into four stars.

"_A hidden power unleashed within the inner soul, time to show off your real strength! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Brutdrago!"_

In a flash of light and flame, a large, hulking, gray dragon descended onto the battlefield. Everything from its horned and heavy-jawed head to its massive arms, even its spiky skin looked like it was made for destruction. (8/3000/2600)

"No way!" The Obelisks shouted.

"Yeah, you like that?" Alex laughed. "He's totally badass, huh? And remember, Supervise was sent to the graveyard so I can Special Summon a Gemini Monster on the spot! And I choose my Chthonian Emperor Dragon!"

A torrent of flames erupted next to Alex's Synchro Monster and released the hellish dragon back from the dead. (6/2400/1500)

"And if that didn't get you something, I'll activate his Special Ability! By discarding a Gemini Monster, like Phoenix Gearfried, I can destroy a facedown trap or spell card!" Alex announced, discarding his mentioned monster. Then the dragon spat forth a fireball that streaked towards and decimated the facedown, revealed to be Doble Passe before the flames took it.

"Oh man, if she gets hit it's over!" Atticus cringed.

"Black Brutdrago, attack with Brutal Flame Demolition!" Alex announced as the dragon charged, spewing fire slowly from its mouth that enveloped its body and burned down Cyber of the Martial Arts.

"I activate Cyber of the Martial Arts' Special Ability!" Alexis announced. "I can remove a monster from my graveyard with Cyber in its name and then increase her ATK by that removed monster's ATK! And I pick my Cyber Fencer!" The Synchro Cyber Girl let out a battle cry as she was surrounded by a white aura to increase her strength. (7/2400-4500/1900)

"That's what I was hoping for!" Alex grinned, shocking the Obelisks as he revealed his facedown card. "It's time for Bye Bye Damage! This turn, my Black Brutdrago cannot be destroyed in battle! But also, whatever battle damage I took from him will you damage you by double!"

Cyber of the Martial Arts struck the Synchro Dragon's body with a precise punch to the skull pushing it back.

Alexis: 2800

Alex: 800

"Now to return the damage by double; 3000 points," Alex shouted as his trap flashed and fired a magenta beam at Alexis.

"Not quite, I reveal my other facedown card," Alexis announced, revealing her facedown card. "I play Damage Diet! Now the damage I take this turn is cut in half!" Her trap fired a silver beam which diluted Alex's trap a bit before it hit her back.

Alexis: 1300

Alex: 800

"Chthonian Emperor Dragon, attack Cyber Yogini!" Alex commanded as his hellish dragon unleashed its dark flames, incinerating Yogini. "I end my turn with a facedown card." Cyber of the Martial Arts' power returned to 2400.

"It's my turn!" Alexis shouted, drawing her lone card. "Sink or swim; I activate Graceful Charity! This lets me draw three new cards, and then discard two!"

"You'll still only end up with one card," Alex stated. "What's so great about that?"

"You'll notice when, I make my draw," She announced. _'And hopefully, it's the cards I need to win...'_ She then drew out her three cards and looked them over. _'Yes!'_ She then discarded two of them. "I activate the Spell Card, Necro Synchro! By paying off half my life points, I'm able to perform a Synchro Summoningwith the cards in my graveyard as long as I banish them!"

"So what else you can use then?" Kenji wondered.

"The cards I just discarded," the Obelisk girl stated as a red aura surrounded, translating the payment.

Alexis: 650

Alex: 800

She then reached into her graveyard, and pulled out two monsters, "I tune Level 6 Cyber Prima and with Level 2 Fleur Synchron!"

From a void, a tall female wearing a skintight gray catsuit appeared, with a strange mask over her eyes and her platinum locks flowing behind her along with a small, red flower with a devious smirk on its face. The flower transformed into two Tuning Gates to surround Prima and transformed her into six glowing stars lining up between them.

"_The righteous power combined with the graceful spirit! Grant me the courage to fight! Synchro Summon! Time is now, Chevalier de Fleur!" _

A beam of light shot out of the rings and a light purple armored knight with a large, pink flower on top of her helmet and a red cape on her back appeared. She unsheathed her thin, rapier sword and held it right in front of her (8/2700/2300).

"And then, I'll add the effect of Skill Successor that I discarded with Sacred Knight Joan's effect," She continued, removing her trap card from the graveyard. "This gives my new Synchro Monster 800 ATK for the turn!" A magenta colored aura surrounded the knight, giving her more power. (8/2700-3500/2300)

"Against Chthonian Emperor Dragon, she can win now!" Kenji cheered.

'_Not if my trap says something about that...'_ Alex thought.

"Chevalier, attack Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" Alexis announced as her Synchro knight charged in, rapier drawn and poised at the smaller dragon.

"You can take my dragon, Alexis," the Gemini duelist declared, "But you're taking all the pain! Reveal, Dimensional Wall!" He announced, activating his trap card. "Sorry to steal the victory!"

"Don't be, because I'm still gonna win," the Cyber Girl duelist stated.

"Huh?"

"I activate Chevalier de Fleur's effect!" Alexis announced. "Once during my turns, when you activate a Spell or Trap card, I can negate the effects and destroy it!"

"Damn..." Alex grumbled as Fleur de Chevalier sliced apart the trap into pieces and then advanced towards Chthonian Emperor Dragon and slashed it down as well, raining the pixels around the Ra.

Alexis: 650, Winner

Alex: 0

As the holograms disappeared, the Ra sat himself down in Indian style and shook his head. "Well, that was a cool duel." He said with a laugh. "At least I know you also got some help with those Cyber Girls of yours."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"No offense, but they did have too limited in their cards," the Gemini duelist explained. "Plus, it did show some predictability."

"Which is why I expanded this deck multiple times," She replied. "I can see why Chazz arranges his up sometimes."

"Very nice," Alex nodded.

"Thanks." Alexis said. "And I can see you adapted well with your deck; that Armored Back card gave you a big advantage with using Supervise's effect multiple times."

"Yeah, that could put anyone on the ropes," Kenji noted. "With the right monsters and add other cards, you could perform an OTK."

"Working on that," the Gemini duelist said. "I do love the fact I can walk away happy losing."

"Oh right," Atticus interjected, "Because of how it used to be between you and the Obelisks."

"And you can feel good losing to one that you respect," Kenji added.

"Right," Alex nodded. "And I can see she was in the right place when she made the GX finals last year. Kenji dude, hang on to that girl."

"No problems here," the ninja duelist grinned, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"Come on guys, you're making me blush," Alexis said.

"There's the affection between you two!" Atticus cheered.

"And you killed the moment," Alex sighed.

Elsewhere, Viper watched the duel through his spy cameras again in the abandoned factory. He was impressed with what he saw between Alexis and Alex, and even more impressed with the Bio-Band readings.

"Acting as a professor, I like to see the students do as instructed." He stated as the duel reached its end. He then turned to the containers with the bright orange and bright black energy bubbles. "But truthfully, I like progress in my plans. With every duel, every move, every bit of power, I'll be able to have what I want." He turned back to the screen seeing Alexis, Alex, Atticus, and Kenji talking after the duel. His eyes fell on one of them. "But now, I should stick true to my word and duel a student. I don't need to reveal what I really can do, but I can show off a fraction of it."

* * *

The next morning came around, and every student was at the arena as instructed. Most of them were still trying to wake up, like a certain Silfer or two...

*YAWN!*

The loud yawning of Jaden Yuki was heard from his side of the arena, surprisingly keeping them awake but not doing anything good for the E-Hero duelist himself.

"Man, I can't believe it's this early and I have to sit in another class," Jaden said, tiredly. "I might as well catch a few Z's..."

"You forgot that Viper's dueling someone, didn't you," Reyna sighed.

"Just wake me when it..." Suddenly, Jaden sprung up, "Oh yeah! We get to see how tough this guy is!"

"That sure was quick," Jesse laughed. "Then again, I'm the same way in being fired up for a duel."

"Though it worries me," Allyson interjected. "Even the teachers were surprised that Viper was going to duel; like he wasn't supposed to."

"But he's a duelist, too." The elder Yuki stated. "And he all duelists should duel, otherwise it's like lying to yourself."

Reyna gasped, "I understood that!"

"Hey, he should have his days," Allyson giggled, hugging her boyfriend.

"So, you're hoping you don't face him?" Melody asked Claudio. "Don't you want your guitar back?"

"Yeah, but it helps if I know the duelist first and plan ahead," the J-Hero duelist replied. "I go in there rushing, and I'll get beat... badly..."

"Well, at least you're thinking," Melody smiled. "I figured you would go after him first."

"Nope, I'll wait..."

"Anything you know on this guy?" Masaki asked Aster.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Aster replied. "I've never been to West Academy."

"Me neither, but we've seen who he's got under him," the S-Hero duelist said. "Militant minds, had to force Axel into a draw otherwise he would have killed me."

"And then he called you a coward for not taking defeat?" Aster asked.

"Figured, he would praise me... the 'If I'm going down, you're coming with me' speech," Masaki shrugged. "If he's like that, Viper's going to be the same."

"Attention!"

Everyone stopped talking as Viper entered the arena, wearing a standard duel disk and a pre-shuffled deck already inside.

"Good, I see that all of you are here and ready to duel," Viper stated. "From what I've seen so far, you're making slow progress. But that's not enough..."

'_Of course,'_ Claudio thought.

"It's time I make sure it speeds up and with the duelist I've handpicked, I will instill the fighting instinct you WILL possess, otherwise you're not fit to be here!"

Hearing that got everyone in a mixture of gasps, protests, and anger.

"Slience!" He shouted, getting everyone quiet once more. "Now, the duelist I've chosen is... Atticus Rhodes!"

Everyone turned to the duelist in question as he stood up.

"Guess I gotta go," Atticus said, looking to Alexis and Kenji. "Wish me luck!"

"From the sounds of this guy, you'll need it," Alexis stated. "But still, I hope you win."

"Yeah, we can't have the teachers beating us," Kenji smirked.

"Got that right, pal," Atticus grinned as he ran down the stairs. Once he reaches the arena, he already starts to get ready, "I'm ready to go if you are."

"If you're not using your deck with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, then you're not ready and at your best." Viper stated, causing Atticus to gasp.

"He can't use that deck," Jeremy gasped. "He doesn't realize what will happen if he does."

"Yeah, Nightshroud makes his big appearance and all Hell breaks loose!" Alex stated.

"Viper's trying to get the best out of everyone will end up killing him in the end," Lily said worriedly.

"Now Mr. Rhodes, pull out that deck and then we'll get started." Viper announced. "I know all about your other deck that you'd planned to use, and it's pathetic! All of that flash and flair with no real purpose in dueling than to satisfy your idiotic dream to obtain stardom. It's pathetic! Just like having those silly concerts to entertain the students and pulling them away from what really matters," Hearing that got Atticus and even Claudio angry...

"Hey, that's not right," Atticus stated. "It's not for pulling away the students, it's to unite them! You act as if we can't have work and play at the same time. And it's Duel Monsters; sure we came here to be better duelists..."

"Then prove it..." Viper interrupted. "Use that Red-Eyes deck and prove my teachings are a flop, otherwise you'll be the coward."

"Fine," Atticus challenged, causing a select few to gasp as he switched out his deck with the Red-Eyes Deck. _'Lucky for me, I don't have the Darkness Dragons in there so _he_ won't control me...'_

"Aw man, he suckered you in," Alex groaned. "I just hope it doesn't end up like last time."

"Probably will," Lily said. "And that's what worries me."

"Crap, Nightshroud could come back..." Kenji growled.

'_Please don't let that happen,'_ Alexis thought.

"Now you are ready," Viper shouted as both players activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

Viper: 8000

Atticus: 8000

"I'll begin," Viper announced, drawing his sixth card. He then placed one monster on his disk, facedown. "I'll Set one monster and then add three cards facedown to end my turn." He concluded as a Set Monster appeared horizontally on the field while three Set cards appeared behind it vertically.

"That's an obvious trap," Kenji noted, eyeing the four facedown cards.

"And, I'll bet Atticus already realizes it," Alexis said, but in a low voice.

"You're worried about the cards taking over, aren't you?" the ninja duelist asked, in which Alexis nodded.

"Don't worry, we're all going to jump at the moment Nightshroud tries to take over," Lily said.

"Sucks that this one can't go away, though," Alex groaned. "But that's because darkness is eternal..."

"Let's go," Atticus announced, drawing his sixth card. He then placed one of them on the disk, "First, I'll summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" Seconds later, a large, curved serpentine with yellow scales and tufts of blue-green fur sticking out, rose onto the field seemingly fading in and out of existence. (4/1600/600) "During the Battle Phase, I'll be able to attack without you activating your Trap cards. So, I'll just get on with destroying your monster!"

"True, but I'll activate my facedown card, A Feint Plan!" the West Academy Professor countered, revealing a trap depicting Freed the Matchless General using a map to plan. "And this is so you cannot attack facedown monsters."

"True," Atticus mimicked his opponent, while he held up one depicting a ritual circle emitting light on the ground with two purple-flamed torches on either side of it. Inside the circle was the shadow of a small dragon with blue eyes. "But I activate a Ritual Spell, Dark Dragon Ritual! With this, I can sacrifice the Level 4 Rare Metal Dragon from my hand in order to summon the Knight of Dark Dragons!" The Ritual grounds appeared in the middle of the field and then a giant, rhinoceros-like dragon with a metal plate hide was placed in the middle of it. The torches' dark flames created smoke that surrounded the dragon and then dissipated to show off a man in black armor and a dark blue cape carrying a rapier. (4/1900/1200)

"Now I see where he's going," Jeremy noted.

"During the Main Phase, I can sacrifice my Knight of Dark Dragons to Special Summon the one and only Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck!" the Obelisk continued as his knight then vanished into a bright light and then a mighty roar was sounded as everyone looked up to see a large, thin, black-scaled dragon with silver claws and menacing red eyes. (7/2400/2000)

"And there's one of the legendary monsters," Valencia noted, "Once wielded by Rex Raptor and now in the hands of Joey Wheeler and this student."

"I just hope that this Obelisk can prove Viper wrong," Kai added.

"I'll then end my turn with my facedown cards." Atticus concluded, inserting his last two cards. _'Hopefully, I'll resort to Red-Eyes' initial form and that alone...'_

"Let's see if it was wise to use up all of those cards," Viper announced, drawing his next card. He reached for his facedown card, "First, I reveal my facedown monster... Cobra Jar!" The holographic Set Monster card turned vertical and then flipped over to reveal a large, blue jar with Hindu scriptures written all over it. (2/600/300)

"A Reptile-User," Yuri wondered.

"Let's see what he'll do next to confirm it," Jim replied.

"When Cobra Jar is flipped over, I can Special Summon a Poisonous Snake Token to my field in attack mode." The West Academy professor informed, as the jar shook slightly and then a long, green-scaled cobra from slithered out from it. (3/1200/1200)

"Another one," Blair noted.

"Next, I reveal one of my facedown Trap Cards, Offerings to the Snake Deity!" Viper continued, revealing the trap card. "With this, I select my Reptile-Type Cobra Jar along with your Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the facedown card on my right and the trap destroys them all!"

Atticus gasped as the trap card glowed a poisonous purple and shot three piercing arrows, hitting the jar to make it crack, piercing Red-Eyes through the chest and heart, and then through one of Atticus' facedown cards, revealing to be Red-Eyes Burn. All of them leaked purple markings before they shattered. "I can still activate my Card of Last Will trap card!" He countered, revealing a trap that depicted a hand sticking out of the grave while holding five cards. "Since my monster was destroyed, I can draw five cards!" He did just that, making a new hand.

"Aw man, that other trap was Red-Eyes Burn," Kenji cringed. "If a Red-Eyes monster was destroyed, he could have dealt damage equal to that monster's ATK."

"I think he disrupted what he really wanted to do," Alexis added. "And that was having both his monsters destroyed and then dealing damage while gaining a new hand."

"I could see through that miniscule plan of yours, Mr. Rhodes," Viper stated. "It won't work against duelists out in the real world." That caused Atticus and several others to frown, "And with the destruction of Cobra Jar, I can activate my other two cards... Viper's Grudge and Snake Whistle!"

The other two facedown cards revealed to be Traps. The first depicted a large, pitch-black snake preparing to strike at a warrior who supposed took out a whole swamp full of them. The second showed Sinister Serpent being destroyed in an explosion and red eyes looking through some bushes.

"Now I can Special Summon two Level 4 or below Reptile monsters from my deck and I choose Skreech and Iron Chain Snake!" Viper announced as his vest pushed out two cards from his deck, letting him take them and place them from his field. The first came with a shriek, a strange bloated reptilian monster with veins running across its skin appeared, its head little more than a gaping, toothy mouth. (4/1500/400) The second was a snake with a body made of chain links. (3/800/1200) "Next, I activate my Snake's effect! Once per turn I can equip it to a monster my opponent controls to lower its ATK and DEF by 800!"

The chained, serpentine monster slithered across the field and coiled itself around Mirage Dragon. (4/1600-800/600-0)

"Oh crap," Atticus cringed.

"Skreech, attack!" Viper commanded as his strange lizard charged the chained dragon, smashing it into pixels.

Viper: 8000

Atticus: 7300

"Finally, when the monster Iron Chain Snake is equipped to is destroyed in battle, you lose cards from your Deck equal to that monster's Level." Viper continued. "That's four."

Atticus sighed as he took four of his cards from the top of his deck and sent into his graveyard.

"Next, Poisonous Snake Token will destroy 1200 of your life points," the snake duelist commanded as his monster token snapped up to Atticus' right arm and bit hard, surprising him how fast it reached him.

Viper: 8000

Atticus: 6100

"I'll then end my turn by placing another card facedown." He concluded. "Step up your game, Mr. Rhodes."

"Ask and you shall receive," Atticus shouted, drawing his next card. He then held up one card in question, "Thanks to my new hand, I activate the Spell Polymerization! Using this, I can fuse Lord of Dragons and Divine Dragon Ragnorok!"

Everyone watched as the Lord of Dragons, a dark-skinned man wearing white, dragon-bone armor and helmet and with a blue cape and Divine Dragon Ragnorok, a white, serpentine dragon that fused together. The end result was the Lord of Dragon's body was now connected to a long, rainbow colored body. (7/2400/1100)

"Alright, King Dragun," Lily exclaimed, "With that, he can protect all of his Dragons from being targeted by effects Viper controls."

"And it's not over yet," Alexis added, "He's also able to Special Summon Dragons once per turn."

"I Special Summon my Prime Material Dragon," Atticus announced, playing his card to release a large dragon, made up of golden matter and having six, long wings and pincer-like claws. (6/2400/2000)

"And then using that monster, he can stop his monsters from being destroyed by cards that don't target," Kenji smiled. "All he has to do is give up a card from his hand."

"Prime Material Dragon, show your stuff with Matter Destruction on that token!" the Red-Eyes duelist shouted as the golden dragon expended golden tendrils that wrapped around the Poisonous Snake, breaking down its body into pixels.

Viper: 6800

Atticus: 6100

"Nice shot!" Jaden cheered, "Paid back that snake!"

"My Poisonous Snake Token had an effect as well." Viper stated, "And that will cost you 500 life points." A red aura then surrounded Atticus, translating the damage.

"Too bad that Prime Material Dragon turns that into life point gain," Atticus grinned as his dragon shined gold, turning the red aura into blue.

Viper: 6800

Atticus: 6600

"Fake out," Reyna said, "Now they are nearly even in points."

"It's too bad you can't use that Viper's Grudge effect," Atticus smiled. "King Dragun, destroy Skreech with Fire Scourge!"

The half-man, half-Dragon fired a stream of fire from his staff which engulfed the strange lizard. It was screaming at the pain, and then shattered from the blast.

Viper: 5900

Atticus: 6600

"Because Skreech was destroyed in battle, I can send two Water-Attribute monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard, like two of my Serpentine Princesses!" Viper announced as the two cards shot from his Deck and he placed them into the Graveyard. "And by destroying the third in battle, I can Special Summon a Reptile monster with my Viper's Grudge trap," Viper countered. "Come forth, my second Skreech!" He announced as another card shot from his deck, letting him place it in defense mode. It revealed to be another strange-lizard. (3/1500/400)

"I end my turn with a facedown card," Atticus concluded. "And one of the cards you sent with Iron Chain Snake's effect was Red-Eyes Wvyern! Since I didn't Normal Summon or Set this turn, I can banish it and then Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" He then removed the card in question, another Red-Eyes but without the arms that was replaced with the wings before transforming, inside a white light, to the original Red-Eyes. (7/2400/2000)

"Confident in our game play, are we," Viper asked, drawing his next card. He looked at it and then back at Atticus, saying, "I'll end my turn here."

"Nothing?" Kairi wondered.

"Well, he does have everything setup to make sure he doesn't lose a monster." Bradshaw noted. "I mean, Viper's Grudge will keep pushing out monsters since all they have to do is be sent to the graveyard. Not only that, it looks like that's what his game plan is. Atticus better win and quick..."

Kurogasa looked at Atticus' duel disk, and noticed something... dark leaking out near the top of his deck, _'What the-?" _He thought and then he looked at Atticus. The Obelisk didn't show it, but one look and the Haos Duelist knew that Atticus was struggling. _'What's wrong with him?'_

"It's my turn," Atticus announced, drawing his next card. "First, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards," He began, drawing out his two cards, "And then, I play Graceful Charity, letting me draw another three cards but then discard two afterwards." He then drew out his three cards and placed it with the other one in his hand. He then sent two cards into his graveyard. "So many cards to use in order to take you down... but we have to get rid of the card that'll keep you going." He then took out another Spell, "I activate Stamping Destruction, which allows me to destroy a Spell or Trap card as long as I have a Dragon on the field and deal 500 points of damage to the owner of the destroyed card. And there's only one card that's the choice!"

"But Prime Material Dragon will turn it into life point gain!" Alexis stated.

Soon, Viper's Grudge exploded into pixels but Viper was reveling in the life points.

Viper: 6400

Atticus: 6600

"Now he can't Special Summon any more of his Reptiles," Lily exclaimed. "It doesn't matter about life points!"

"And then, I activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast," He stated, "Red-Eyes won't attack after I use it, but using his attack card to deal the damage from his ATK will more than make up for it!"

"But the effect of Prime Material Dragon will turn it into life point gain for me," Viper stated. "A bad move..."

"Not unless I negate its effect for the turn with Forbidden Chalice," Atticus countered, inserting his Quick-Play Spell to douse the dragon with holy water. (6/2400-2800/2000)

The Red-Eyes roared and sent a huge ball of flaming red energy flying from its mouth. Viper didn't even flinch as the flames hit his entire body and waited for them to fizzle out.

Viper: 4000

Atticus: 5600

"Good, but now Red-Eyes can't attack." Jaden stated.

"Which is why he's using that," Melody pointed out as Atticus revealed his trap card.

"I activate the trap, Metalmorph and equip it to Red-Eyes Black Dragon, giving him 300 ATK and DEF!" the Red-Eyes duelist announced as his monster was coated with a metallic liquid plasma, covering it head to toe, (7/2400-2700/2000-2300( "But he'll be going into the graveyard, in order for me to Special Summon the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!"

Soon, the liquid around the dragon solidified and became completely mechanical. Its electronic red eyes flashed at Viper's monster and letting of a mechanical roar. (8/2800/2400)

"There's a rare sight," Kurogasa smiled. "Some outdated cards do have their uses... and it was brilliant to use him after the use of Inferno Fire Blast."

"King Dragun, attack with Fire Scourge!" Once again, the human-dragon hybrid launched a torrent of flames at the strange lizard Skreech, shattering into flaming pixels.

"I activate the effect of Skreech," Viper announced, retrieving two monster cards from his deck and sent them into the graveyard. "I send my other Skreech and my other Serpentine Princess to the graveyard!"

"And then, I'll have my Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon attack you with Flash Flare Blast," Atticus continued as his machine dragon opened its mouth and charged up electrical and fire power inside before launching it at the West Academy professor, surrounding him in an inferno once more.

Viper: 1200

Atticus: 5600

"Now just one more will do it!" Alexis cheered.

"Yeah, he did a good job not giving into his darkness," Kenji stated.

"Before you attack me with your next monster, I activate my facedown Damage Condenser!" Viper interrupted. "With this card, I can discard a card from my hand, like my Sinister Serpent, in order to Special Summon a monster with ATK equal to or lower than the amount of damage I just took... 2800."

"Aw man, that means Atticus is done attacking," Syrus noted. "Plus, Sinister Serpent will come back to his hand during his standby phase."

"No worries, Private," Hassleberry stated, "Atticus still has a ways to prepare for that move and whatever it is, Prime Material Dragon is strong enough for a 2800 monster."

Viper then took out another monster card from his deck and placed it on the field. "Now, I summon Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!"

Out of the Damage Condenser trap, a large figure had slithered towards the field. It was wearing a golden mask that looked like a cobra along with golden armor that had snakehead statues on the shoulders. It also had snakes for hands and robes, while a snake's body could be seen underneath. It raised its head, showing off his grinning visage. (8/0/0)

"Wait a sec, 0 ATK?" Jesse wondered. "It must have one heck of a special ability."

"It was safe to say, that you stood no chance against me, Mr. Rhodes," Viper stated, drawing his next card, "Especially since you didn't tap into the full power of your deck." Atticus growled, "I don't care what your reasons were for not using them, but it shows me that you are far from being one of the top duelists at this school."

"Now let's end this flop of a duel," the West Academy professor stated. "Vennominon receives 500 points for every Reptile monster in my graveyard, and as you've seen during the duel, I've placed quite a number in there... 9 to be exact!" Atticus gasped as a blue aura surrounded the King, increasing his power. (8/0-4500/0) "But it's not over yet, as I activate Snake Rain!" He then inserted a card showing off two travelers in a jungle, about to be bombarded by numerous snakes from above, "I discard one card, my Bitelon, in order to send four Reptiles to my graveyard from the deck: two Iron Chain Snakes and two Cobra Jars! That's 2500 more ATK!"

"Uh oh," Kurogasa said, "He's taking out Atticus in one move!" Viper then discarded one monster and then his vest pushed out four cards from his deck, all of them monsters, so that the professor could send them all to the graveyard to boost up Vennominon once more. (8/4500-7000/0) "Finally, I add the effect of Venom Python in my hand, by discarding this and forfeiting my Normal Summoning and Setting rights, I can increase Vennominon's ATK by 500 for the Battle Phase and then another 500 because a Reptile in my graveyard." The King of Poisonous Snakes raised his snake hands, letting them hiss out. (8/7000-8000/0)

"It's over now..." Lily sulked.

"Attack with Fanged Venom!" Viper commanded as Vennominon's snake hands spat out poisonous venom that struck King Dragun and made him explode into pixels.

Viper: 1200, Winner

Atticus: 0

As the holograms disappeared, everyone gasped as Atticus felt to his knees in disbelief. Claudio was the only one showing anger throughout the ordeal.

"I can't believe he lost like that," Alexis said sadly. "After all that..." Kenji could say nothing but placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Pathetic," Viper stated. "If this is what Obelisk Blue has to offer, then it is no longer the top ranking dorm in my eyes if duelists like Atticus Rhodes are in there! As of now, he's demoted to Silfer Red!"

The Obelisks were now the ones in shock.

"Silfer! Atticus!" Alex shouted.

"No way!" Jeremy shouted.

"Atticus..." Lily muttered sadly.

"If he doesn't want to show off the full potential he's capable of, he should be expelled. But I will give him time to improve..." The West Academy professor noted. "Now, all classes will be expelled as all of you will be taking the mandatory Survival Duels until further notice. That will be all..." He stated as he walked out of the arena, leaving Atticus kneeling in despair.

"That was too harsh," Bradshaw stated.

"I know, demoting him down to Silfer just like that," Kairi stated. "It's like he expected an OTK to beat him before pulling out that mad monster of his own."

"Poor Atticus," Mikoto sighed.

"He didn't deserve it, I know," Kurogasa said. But then he got a glimpse of darkness coming from Atticus' Bio-Band, "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" the Flamvell duelist asked.

The Haos duelist shrugged. "Thought I saw something..." _'The Bio-Band's acting up?'_

Claudio was on the edge of letting loose every amount of anger he had, plus more for hearing Viper berate Atticus' passion as it was like hitting him at the same time. But he knew this shouldn't have happened. _'Just you wait Viper; once I get better, I'll duel you and beat you down for berating us!'_

* * *

Chapter End


	11. Axel's Mission

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise, no names of any band or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted original creators

**Chapter 11:** Axel's Mission

* * *

The rest of the day at Duel Academy, the atmosphere was… not cheerful. Mostly because of what happened with Atticus with Viper. And that permanently puts Viper on the students' entire hate list, especially with the Obelisk Blues students. Kurogasa was in his garage where his motorcycle was, tuning it up a little bit. As he was doing so, he was taking in all the events that happened.

_'Damn, Atticus didn't deserve that. To be demoted that easily, that's just not right. And that dark aura I saw on his Bio-Band.'_ Kurogasa looked at his own Bio-Band and saw the same dark aura around it. _'This Bio-Band thing is evil. There's more these Bio-Bands than meets the eye. I know it. What are you up to Viper?'_

_"Coin for your thoughts Master Kurogasa?"_ A voice said. A faint image of a white ball appeared floating and opened up to reveal a knight-like Haos Monster.

"Oh, hey Siege." Kurogasa greeted the Haos knight. "Well… this year was not what I expected it to be. Ever since school started, it's been nothing but bad things happening because of Viper. Claudio's guitar taken away and his concerts canceled, The Bio-Band being used to demote someone, students being expelled if he or she makes a mistake no matter how small, it's just not right. It's all because of Viper. He's basically on everyone's hate list. Especially the Obelisk Blue students."

_"You can say that again Boss."_ Another white ball appeared and opened to reveal a falcon-like Haos Monster. _"The Viper guy gives me the creeps. Just one look at him and its gotten my feathers all ruffled."_

"You too huh Falconeer?" Kurogasa asked. "And he's been pretty suspicious lately too. Which brings us to the Bio-Bands..."

Another white ball appeared and opened to reveal a robot-like Haos Monster. _"User Kuro. After complete analysis of the Bio-Band, sensors detect an unknown anomaly."_ It said in a monotone computer voice.

"I noticed it too Laserman." Kurogasa said. "I saw a dark aura around mine and Atticus's band too. What is Viper really up to with these Bio-Bands?"

Another two white balls appeared and opened in the form a white dragon, in other words, Leonidas, and a white dog with six tails.

_"I don't know Kid, but whatever it is, better watch your back."_ The white dog said.

_"He's right Partner, who knows what Viper might do next."_ Leonidas said.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks Lumagrowl and Leonidas." Then all 5 white opened balls disappeared. "I think I need to pay the Chancellor a visit about this." So with that, after tweaking his motorcycle a bit more, he opens the garage door, puts on his helmet, got on his motorcycle, started it, and drove off for the main building of Duel Academy.

* * *

(Duel Academy Main Building Chancellor's Office)

Kurogasa opened up the doors to the Chancellor's office, determined to get to the bottom of the Bio-Bands.

"Chancellor, I need to..." He stopped his sentence as he saw Jachin Chong from Silfer Red also inside, speaking with the Chancellor. "Jachin?"

"Kurogasa, was it?" Jachin asked.

"Yes," Kurogasa nodded. "Sorry, if I was interrupting anything..."

"Yeah, I was talking to the Chancellor about the Bio-Band and strange force I saw in them." The Psychic Duelist stated.

The Haos Duelist gasped, "You saw it, too?"

"Wait a second, boys," Sheppard interjected. "Let me get this sorted out... Jachin, you say that there is a strange force within the Bio-Bands?" He then turned to Kurogasa. "And I guess with Kurogasa noticing, it must be some truth to this."

"I actually didn't notice some black aura in it until Viper dueled Atticus earlier today," Kurogasa admitted. "And then, I noticed the same in mine and now I'm seeing it in Jachin's right now."

Jachin looked thoughtful for a minute as he stared at Kurogasa's Bio-Band before going back to his own, seeing the dark auras within them. "How do you know this? I thought I was the only one who could sense it..."

"'Only one'?"

"Mr. Chong here is called a Psychic Duelist," Sheppard replied to Kurogasa's confusion. "He has the ability to make his cards appear as real-life effects or monsters. And he's able to contact with spirits and sense things any normal man can't."

"Ah, so that explains how you beat me to it," Kurogasa said to Jachin.

"Yeah, I noticed it a little early, but didn't think any of it since it was faint," the Persona duelist explained. "But I guess with the rise in emotions lately, like seeing Atticus demoted, it's becoming more apparent."

"That's right," Kurogasa gasped, as he turned to Chancellor Sheppard. "Chancellor, I think Viper may be up to something with these Bio-Bands. I mean, from the look on Atticus' face, he didn't want to use a deck with Red-Eyes Black Dragon inside."

Now Sheppard widened his eyes, "It's because he wasn't... I think your problem isn't with the Bio-Bands, gentlemen. I'll have a talk with Professor Viper. But for now, I ask you to stay out of it."

"Chancellor?" Kurogasa said worriedly.

"Besides, the Bio-Band testing has been authorized by our administration," Sheppard continued. "So, I don't really think the Bio-Bands are the problem since West Academy is still active."

"But Chancellor..." Jachin tried to interject.

"That will be all," the Chancellor interrupted, turning his chair around.

Jachin tried again to convince the Chancellor to talk, but Kurogasa stopped him from advancing and shook his head. Reluctantly, the two boys left the office to leave the Chancellor by himself. Unknown to them, Sheppard was now looking sadly out the window out at Academy Island.

'_Will this island and this world never know peace?'_ He thought.

* * *

Leaving the Chancellor's office, Jachin and Kurogasa were contemplating on what just happened.

"Do you think that Chancellor will talk to Viper about this?" Kurogasa wondered.

"I don't think so," Jachin sighed.

The Haos Duelist gasped, "But why?"

"Two reasons," the Psychic Duelist stated. "One: he just said that the Bio-Band testing has been authorized by the school, so legally he can't stop it. Two: even if he could, he's had it too hard as it is."

"Meaning?"

"Before I had enrolled in this school, Chazz told me about his first year about how he had to help 10 others defend three monsters called the Sacred Beasts from a group called the Shadow Riders. Almost took out every card on the planet plus any Duel Spirit in existence."

"So that's what happened when I couldn't use my old deck..."

"And just last year, everybody faced the Society of Light that brainwashed people to a cult and almost used the Misgarth Satellite to destroy all life on this planet. Luckily, the matter was condensed into just this island and word never got outside it."

"Oh man," Kurogasa said, shaking a bit. "If it did get out, it'll be like how people feared Y2K for the year 2000. Still, this should be stopped. What if Viper does something bad with the Bio-Bands that could take this island first and then extend to the entire world?"

"Then, we better find someone who would listen up." Jachin stated. "And already know a few people..."

As they walked out of the hallway, Xiu Zhen was around the corner from the Chancellor's office listening in...

* * *

At the Silfer Red Dorm, many people were sitting in the Recreation Room along with the other Silfers.

"This stinks!" Jaden shouted in anger. "Just because Atticus didn't use the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragons, Viper demotes him! He doesn't even know how bad that would have turned out for him if he did play them."

"That Nightshroud guy you told me about, right?" Reyna sighed. "But you said Kenji beat him? How's he supposed to come back?"

"Because he's pure darkness," Kenji spoke up, having everyone turn to him. "And since Atticus was still the catalyst for a host, he could come back if he were able to use the Darkness Dragons. That's why he used Black Metal Dragon, and possibly he would be free to use Black Skull or Meteor Black Dragon."

"Plus you know that darkness is supposed to exist with light to have a balance," Melody noted.

"It was even worse how I was demoted," Syrus added. "At least I was able to bounce back because I know what happened and understood."

"It was probably light in your case," Alexis said. "He probably compared you to Zane, like most people does."

"It's still messed up that Atticus was demoted," Claudio grumbled. "I don't think it was even about Atticus being hesitant to play the Darkness Dragons."

"What makes you say that?" Masaki wondered.

"Viper stopped Atticus from playing with the deck he used against Alexis last year, because of what it represents." The J-Hero duelist said, clutching his fists. "Just like me, Atticus wants to make it out in the real world as a singer. And yeah, even though he was already popular with everyone and they only cheered because of that and because he came back from the Shadow Realm. He actually came to me for help, and I wanted to help and he got better."

"Really," Alexis asked. "I never noticed that."

"You would have seen it, if Viper didn't cancel the concert earlier," Claudio continued. "Plus, there's an ulterior motive for him challenging Atticus and berating him, and he was staring at me when he dealt the final blow."

"He was?" Melody wondered. "I didn't see him turn his head."

"Because you had your eyes closed when Vennominon dealt the winning attack," Claudio stated. "I think he wants to duel me... put some fear me. Didn't work and I'll be ready for him."

"It's no chance, man..."

Everyone turned to the Rec doors and saw Atticus with a sad look on his face, now wearing a Silfer Red Blazer.

"Atticus, are you okay?" Alexis asked.

"No," the elder Rhodes replied. "Viper... he was playing me the whole time... without the Darkness Dragons, I stood no chance against him."

"But you knew why you didn't play them," Kenji stated. "Nightshroud would have taken over! He uses the Darkness Dragons to possess you."

"And if I was strong enough, I would have won," Atticus said, taking a seat away from the others. "Maybe I deserve to be in Silfer; I'm not the duelist I was before you guys came along."

"That's not true," Alexis shouted. "Viper played with your emotions..."

"Isn't that also a part of the game?" Atticus asked. "It's how I really lost. I tried to stay tough in front of everybody, and I wasn't good enough." He turned to Claudio. "You better stay away from him..."

"And let him walk over us?" Claudio argued. "This is messed up and you know it! You lost one duel, and you're getting demoted. There have been a lot of losses, and yet we haven't seen many demotions except you and Syrus! You really need to get back into your game, man. Don't let anyone talk down on your dreams!"

"Claudio, chill!" Masaki shouted, getting everyone's attention. "We haven't got much to go on if we just storm up to Viper and then we're just asking to get kicked of this island. And we got nothing after that! The only thing we can do is calm ourselves down and think this through."

Claudio huffed in frustration as he sat down on the couch, with Melody looking at him sadly.

"And what we can do right now is to get a duel going on," Masaki continued, standing up from his seat and pointing out one of the people. "And I'm challenging Kenji!"

Everyone looked to the Obelisk in question as he shrugged and stood up. "Sure, why not? I'm tired of being depressed. A good duel should lift up everyone's spirits."

"I'll say," Allyson nodded and turned to the new Slifer. "Atticus, this should help you, too."

"Maybe..." the elder Rhodes sighed.

"Alright, everybody outside so we can get this duel underway!" Masaki shouted as he ran out of the room, grabbing his duel disk along the way.

"Right behind you," Jaden, Reyna, and Allyson said as they ran after him.

"Let's go, guys," Melody said as she led everyone outside. Soon, there were only Blair, Bradshaw and Kairi remaining.

"This is not looking to great," Blair noted.

"From what we've seen so far, Viper's been going after the Obelisks," Kairi said and then turned to her brother. "Makes you think we'll be hunted down for our skills next."

"Yeah, since we are under Erika's and Alister's tutelage, and they are two of the best," Bradshaw replied. "This is not what they said to expect when they enrolled us in."

"Anyway, let's just check out the duel and forget Viper for right now," the Mystic duelist offered. "At least it's not a duel with our lives are on the line..."

The Hawkins siblings nodded as they followed Blair to the outside and the duel.

* * *

Once outside, the spectators stood near the dorm while Masaki and Kenji strapped on their duel disks.

"Ready, Kenji," Masaki asked.

"Always," Kenji replied.

Both players turned on their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

Masaki: 8000

Kenji: 8000

"You issued the challenge, so I go first," Kenji announced, drawing his sixth card. Immediately, he put that card in his hand to take out another from it and place it on his tray, "I'll summon Ninja Ranger Yellow Earth in defense mode!" A rumble came from the ground, putting everyone on alert.

"An earthquake," Bradshaw wondered.

"You know it's just a hologram," Kairi pointed out as a figure burst out from the ground. It was a man clad in yellow ninja outfit which had a white insignia of a yellow lion. He also had black sleeves and a helmet that had a black visor. He then pulled out his ninja sword, using it to defend. (3/1400/700)

"All kinds of these ninjas are coming out," Melody noted.

"He should have a lot," Claudio replied. "Masaki's got a lot and he's no pushover."

Next, Kenji inserted two more cards into his disk, letting them appear behind his ninja, "I'll set two cards and let it go."

"My turn now," Masaki announced, drawing his next card. "I play Cost Down!" He declared, inserting his card inside his disk showing off the hologram of the card. A close-up of a monster card with two of its stars being stabbed by daggers, "By sending a card in my hand to the graveyard, all other monsters in my hand will have their levels decreased by 2." He then took of his cards, and inserted it into the discard slot.

"That's not looking so good," Alexis stated. "From what I've seen, the high level Shonen Heroes are more powerful with every level."

"With Cost Down in effect, Shonen Hero Mr. 0 can come out to play!" Once Masaki laid down his monster card, a sandstorm kicked up.

"Now a sandstorm," Jaden said, freaking out.

"It's like natural disaster in holographic form," Reyna stated.

Soon, the sandstorm started to condense itself and formed into a pale-skinned, tall man with deep black-purple hair which is kept neatly slicked back. His face had a 'sad' look to him and had various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar above his nose that stretches across his face, as well as a missing left hand, which has been replaced with a large hook made from a tough gold alloy. He was clad in a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants and polished black shoes with gold buckles. (5-3/2000/2000)

"2000 ATK and DEF ain't so bad," Kenji stated.

"Still bad for your monster," Masaki replied with a smile. "Mr. 0, take out his Ninja Ranger and show him who commands the earth better!"

Mr. 0 laughed as he charged across the field, preparing to strike the ninja with his hook...

"Time for reinforcements, by activating the Quick-Play Spells, Shadow Clone!" the ninja duelist countered, revealing one of his facedown cards. "With this, I can Special Summon another Ninja from my hand or my deck with a level equal to or less than a Ninja on my field." He decided to take out his deck and search through it while explaining his effects. He took out a card, reshuffled the deck and placed it back into his disk. "And I Special Summon Ninja Ranger Blue Sea in defense mode," He played his new card, bringing out another ninja similar to Yellow Earth, only this time the ninja was female, wearing a blue outfit with grey arm and leggings, and a skirt with the insignia of a dolphin tail. (3/1300/1300)

"Two monsters are not going to make a difference to me," the S-Hero duelist stated. "And you just set up your new monster for the big fall."

"And what does that mean?"

"When Mr. 0 attacks a WATER monster, it's automatically destroyed," Masaki explained. "That's because he can absorb moisture with just a touch of his right hand." The spectators gasped as Mr. 0 now loomed over the new ninja. "And since there's a replay going on with the number of monsters altered, I think your new friend will have to go."

Once Mr. 0 reached out his hand, he was then repelled by hydro pump of water, pushing him back to Masaki's side and drenching him all over. The Shonen Hero growled as he saw the blue ninja was holding out her hands with the water near her evaporating. Kenji then explained. "And when I'm attacked, Blue Sea can negate one battle."

"So that's why Kenji wasn't worried," Blair figured. "And since Masaki only has one monster, he's protected himself."

"I'll place a facedown to end my turn." Masaki concluded, inserting another card into his disk. "Now I know I got some work to do."

"Of course you do," Kenji said as he drew his next card, "I'll complete my rangers by summoning Ninja Ranger Red Air in attack mode!" He announced as he placed the card on the field. A wind current flew in and brought out another Ninja Ranger clad in red, with a bird insignia on his chest. (4/1600/500) "And with another Ninja Ranger on the field, he gains 400 ATK and DEF for every other!"

Red Air, Yellow Earth, and Blue Sea stood together in a defensive pose, raising the former's strength. (4/1600-2400/500-1300)

"Masaki's in deep trouble," Bradshaw stated. "If all of this strikes, he'll be down 3100 points."

"First, I use Yellow Earth's ability," Kenji announced, "Attack directly!"

Masaki gasped as the Yellow Ranger stomped the ground, causing the ground to shake again. But this time, a rock shot up under him and knocked him down.

Masaki: 6700

Kenji: 8000

"Ow…" He mumbled as he sat up. "Well, that hurt..."

"It'll get worse," the ninja duelist continued, "Red Air, destroy Mr. 0!"

Mr. 0 gasped as he felt he was still wet, making him vulnerable to an attack.

"Stop right there," the S-Hero duelist shouted, revealing his facedown card. "I activate Limit Reverse! It Special Summons a monster with 1000 ATK or less!"

"But what will that solve?" Syrus wondered. "Whatever he summons will be still weaker than Kenji's monsters."

"Because I bring out Shonen Hero Shadow Ninja, who I discarded with Cost Down" He announced as his graveyard shined, bringing out a young man with fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and has both ears adorned by earrings. He wore a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. (4/600/600)

"Right, you got some ninja cards in your deck." Kenji smiled. "This should be fun."

"Delayed anyway," Masaki stated, "I put my card to line up with your Red Air, and when he's facing a monster on the same zone, he cannot attack!"

Shadow Ninja kneeled to the ground, putting a hand sign up. It caused his shadow to extend towards the rushing red ninja's shadow and connected. It caused Red Air to stop inches away from landing a blow on Mr. 0.

"I can still use the attack for Blue Sea, attack Shadow Ninja!" Kenji commanded as his kunoichi threw a kunai, surrounded by water. It stabbed Shadow Ninja into his stomach, shattering him into pixels.

Masaki: 6000

Kenji: 8000

"That's okay, he did his job," Masaki smiled.

"Right, Shadow Ninja was there to stop Red Air from killing Mr. 0." Kairi stated. "It cost him some life points, but it saved his monster."

"I end my turn." Kenji concluded.

"Alright, I've been getting my butt kicked just enough," Masaki said as he drew his next card. "Nice! Now I summon Shonen Hero X Avenger to the field!" He placed the card he just drew and put it on the tray. A light pillar erupted from the ground, unleashing a blonde average sized man wearing a pair of bulletproof lens glasses. He wore a long white overcoat but had a pair of long pants and black boots along with it. He stared up at Kenji with a smirked as he pushed up his glasses. (6/2000/2000) "Since there are other Shonen Heroes out, he can be Normal Summoned without a sacrifice!"

"Kenji's in trouble now," Jaden stated.

"Once a turn, I can have this Shonen Hero's gain the other Heroes ATK until the end of my turn! Problem is, he's the only one that can attack." Masaki explained as Mr. 0 and X Avenger shot out sandy brown and gray auras right in front of them, creating another life form. It created another robotic angel having a slim body wielding a knight`s sword and carrying a large shield on its left shoulder with a weight scale and five stars, forming a pentagram, imprinted on it. It also has some sort of skirt amour around its legs. (6/2000-4000/2000) "Next, I play Forbidden Chalice on Blue Sea giving her 400 points and then negating her effect!"

Kenji groaned as he saw the golden chalice from the card, and drenched his monster with holy water. (3/1300-1700/1300)

"Attack her now, X Avenger!" Masaki commanded.

The angel rushed across the field, heading towards Kenji's field. With one mighty swing of its knight sword, the angel unleashed an arc of blinding light that knocked Blue Sea into the other two as they caught her.

Masaki: 6000

Kenji: 5700

"She survived?" Syrus wondered.

"He activated his trap card," Claudio looked on and saw it was Ninjutsu Art of Decoy. "In that the light, he must have set off the trap."

"Yup, and that means Blue Sea's now here to stay!" Kenji stated.

"Man, no good," Masaki sighed. "I'll end my turn. And that means X Avenger and Blue Sea go back down to their original ATK." X Avenger's angel disappeared and Blue Sea's power over the water returned to her. (6/4000-2000/2000), (3/1700-1300/1300)

"Now, I can go after your monsters," Kenji announced, drawing his next card. He smirked at his find.

"Something tells me that Kenji's going to be back in control of this duel." Alexis stated.

"With a smirk like that, it's easy to tell," Atticus replied.

"Time to play a card I haven't used in a while, Ninja Summoning Art!" the ninja duelist announced, holding up his Spell Card. "This allows me to Fusion Summon my Ninjas into another and I will unite the three monsters on my field to do so! But unlike the others, they won't do just any Fusion Summoning... they will have the materials to perform it themselves!"

Hearing that had everyone gasping in confusion...

"What's he mean by that?" Melody asked Alexis.

"No clue," the Cyber Girl Duelist shrugged.

"Summon the machines!" Kenji announced as all three of his monsters jumped high into the skies.

"Machines?" Everyone asked.

"Okay, he's really getting out there..." Claudio said, sweatdrop running down his head.

Soon, they got their answers about the "machines" when they saw a red and white mechanical hawk, a yellow and silver machine lion, and a mechanical, blue dolphin. Next, all three machines started glowing and spun around like fusion vortex. Once done, the fusion created a large robot that had the body and left arm made from the lion, the right arm made from the dolphin, and the head and chest transformed from the hawk. (8/2800/2800)

"Ninja Storm Zord, Fusion Complete!" Kenji shouted.

"Hey, I want one of those!" Masaki groaned. "Even though I have one already..."

"2800 ATK, Kenji's got the upper hand again," Bradshaw stated.

"And even though I have the power to strike you without fear of your facedown, I can still activate a special ability of my Zord's," the Ninja duelist declared. "It can stop up to two monsters from attacking until the End Phase of their next turn. And since you only have two, I'll just get right to it!"

The lion's head on the Storm Zord's left arm glowed and unleashed a harsh blizzard that froze X Avenger and Mr. 0 in their place.

"Uh oh," Masaki mumbled.

"Ninja Storm Zord, attack X Avenger!" Kenji commanded as the Zord's chest opened up and let it take a sword from a giant sphere. Once in hand, it slashed the air to create a white arc slash that tore apart the frozen X Avenger to pieces.

Masaki: 5200

Kenji: 5700

"I end my turn," the Ninja duelist concluded. "And with my power to freeze two monsters in place, you won't be attacking for long."

"The only way for that to happen is to summon more than two monsters and make Kenji choose," Melody figured. "And all of them must have good effects for him to hesitate."

"And even that will be hard, if he doesn't have anything to use," Hassleberry said.

"It's my turn," Masaki announced, drawing his next card. _'This should hold him off for me to get a way out of this mess...'_ He then inserted the next card. "I activate Nightmare's Steelcage!" Next, a black steel cage dome surrounded Masaki's side of the field. "For two turns, we can't touch each other in a battle. And with a monster facedown, it's all you." He concluded, placing a Set monster on his tray which appeared inside the cage.

"That will slow Kenji on attacks," Reyna figured. "And that freezing two monsters until the end of a turn won't be a problem."

"I wouldn't think so," Alexis stated. "If you seen his new monsters, expect all kinds of twists with Kenji's ninjas."

"I draw," Kenji announced, drawing his next card. "Even though I can't attack, I can still activate Storm Zord's second ability!"

"Another one?" Masaki asked.

"By giving up his turn to attack, I can destroy a Set Monster and deal 800 points of damage to you at the same time," the ninja duelist explained as his machined raised its dolphin arm towards the Set monster. "Go Dolphin Blast!"

The dolphin arm's eyes shined dark blue and fired twin lasers which went through the holes of the cage and blasted the facedown monster without seeing it.

Masaki: 4400

Kenji: 5700

"And that will be my turn," Kenji concluded.

"Crud, well that plan was a bust," Masaki sighed drawing his next card. He then stared at it a bit. _'Perfect! He wants to cost me some points, I'll cost him his monster!'_ He then set that monster on the field. "I end my turn."

"He's looking to get hurt again," Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Yeah, he'll lose more life points!" Blair added.

"There's gotta be a reason," Kairi figured.

"Let's see what it is," Kenji stated, drawing his next card. "Destroy that Set Monster!"

Once again, the dolphin's eye lasers fired into the steelcage, blasting the monster and spreading the pixels across Masaki's face.

Masaki: 3600

Kenji: 5700

But Masaki paid it no mind, and he was grinning inside the cage.

"Uh oh," the ninja duelist said.

"Kenji," Masaki said playfully, "You just destroyed Shonen Hero Lost Soul!" He stated as the monster in question reformed from the pixels. It was a skinny, Japanese boy with medium-length straight brown hair and grey-blue eyes. He was clad in a form-fitting suit with a very light blue torso, complemented by the rest being a dark blue color with black portions as well. (4/500/500) He was shaking uncontrollably. "And when he's destroyed by a card effect while facedown, every Monster must go!"

Everyone gasped at that declaration. And once it was done, Lost Soul started yelling out loud and caused a dark blue shockwave to erupt from his body and destroy Kenji's Ninja Zord along with Masaki's Mr. 0 and Nightmare's Steel Cage, which was set to end once Masaki's next turn started.

"Whoa, everything's gone," Jaden exclaimed. "That was crazy!"

"Not everything's gone, Jaden!" Masaki smiled, revealing a facedown card that depicted Lost Soul shedding tears at a sign of life: a tree sprout. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell World Reward! After Lost Soul's effect is done, this brings back all monsters in my graveyard destroyed by Lost Soul's effect, including himself in defense mode!"

Kenji gasped as Mr. 0 and Lost Soul reformed from the debris. (5/2000/2000), (4/500/500)

"Then its good thing I didn't summon this turn," Kenji stated as he played his next card. "I summon Ninja Commando Kabuki in attack mode!" He stated, bringing out the white armored and masked commando ninja. (3/700/700) "And his effect summons another Ninja to the field, and I bring out my Ninja Kato!" He announced, bring out his all black clad ninja who kneeled to the ground. (4/1300/1300)

"He created a wall!" Alexis said. "Kato won't be easily destroyed.

"Too bad he's defenseless still!" Masaki grinned, as he drew his next card. "First, I play Card of Demise to draw out five new cards, on the condition I get rid of my hand in five turns." He stated, inserting his card before drawing out five from his deck, "Then, I bring out a monster that Kenji destroyed first with his Ninja Zord! I play Shonen Hero Skull Musician, whose effect summons him back from the graveyard by himself!" Rising from the ground, a tall skeleton appeared wearing an all black gentleman's ensemble consisting of a coat, pants and top hat. He also had a black afro and a cane sword. (3/1200/1200)

"He's sacrificing," Kenji thought.

"And to continue with my tribute to ninjas, I sacrifice both Lost Soul and my Skull Musician to summon Shonen Hero Yellow Flash!" Masaki announced as the two monsters left the field to let a new face jump out. He was a blonde male that wore a short-sleeve long white coat with red flame edges and the kanji "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down on the back. Underneath it was a green vest and blue pants with black sandals. (7/2600/2600)

The ninja duelist smiled, "Alright! After seeing that monster last year, I was waiting to see it in this duel."

"Happy to oblige," Masaki smiled back, "You've seen me use it on Claudio, so now you'll suffer the same damage! Since I got another Shonen Hero other than himself out on the field, I can attack you directly! Hirashin!"

The ninja pulled out a three-pronged kunai out of his coat and threw it near Kenji's feet. Afterwards, Yellow Flash moved so fast, that was all anyone saw... a yellow flash passing by the ninja duelist as he was struck... seconds later, Kenji was left kneeling down.

Masaki: 3500

Kenji: 3100

"Mr. 0, go and attack Kabuki!" The hooked man grabbed the weak ninja and stabbed him his hook hand, shattering him to pixels.

"And, I'll place one card facedown to end my turn," Masaki concluded.

"They're past the halfway mark now," Claudio stated. "Let's see the tides change..."

"It's my turn now." Kenji announced, drawing his next card, "I activate my Monster Reborn card to revive my Ninja Commando Kabuki!" He announced as he brought back his commando ninja. (3/700/700) "Now that he's summoned, I can bring out Ninja Uzumaki from my deck!"

In a puff of smoke, young man with blue eyes, spiky yellow hair, and whisker marks on his face appeared. He was clad in a form-fitting outfit that consisted of black and orange colors, along with black sandals. He also wore a forehead protector with a black bandana underneath. (4/1800/1000)

"And then I summon the Tuner monster, Ninja Scout!" Kenji continued, bringing out another ninja clad in an all-black suit, but he also carried a telescope with him. (2/1000/400)

"So, is he tuning for a level 5 or a level 6 monster," Kairi wondered.

"Now, I tune Level 4 Uzumaki and Level 3 Kabuki, with Level 2 Scout!" Kenji announced as the ninjas jumped into the air, with the Scout transforming into two Tuning Rings, surrounding Uzumaki and Kabuki to become seven stars total as Kenji chanted...

"_Power and Destruction comes forth in the form of Nine-Tails! Release the tailed beast to show the true demon within! Synchro Summon! Be revived, Ninja Fox Demon!"_

The monster released from the Synchro Summoning, scared everyone out of their wits. Masaki and his monsters came face-to-face with a massive kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes with the upper-body structure of a human. It's equally massive nine-tails swayed behind it, and let out a monstrous snarl and with a vindictive look in its eyes. (9/3000/2700)

"No way, he's got that guy?" Masaki shouted.

"A nine-tailed fox," Alexis gasped.

"Man, there must be a lot of surprises hidden within Kenji's Synchro Monsters," Syrus whispered.

"You're telling me," Melody added.

Masaki noticed that his Yellow Flash was staring up at the new Synchro Monster, ready to go above and beyond his ability to defeat it.

"I activate Ninja Fox Demon's special ability," Kenji announced, "Once he hits the field, all Spell and Trap cards are now destroyed!" The kitsune demon's tails all rose up and then struck every Spell and Trap card in range, striking Masaki's facedown and Kenji's useless Ninjutsu Art of Decoy. "It emulates his power; able to create tsunamis and flatten mountains with a single swipe of his tails."

"And next, he's about to steamroll over my monsters," Masaki stated.

"Yes, but I'll save Yellow Flash and smash Mr. 0! Chakra Roar!" the ninja duelist shouted as his demon did the same, unleashing a massive roar that sent shockwaves across the field. The S-Hero duelist grunted at the mighty force of the Synchro Monster. Yellow Flash was able to escape the shockwave, jumping up into the sky. But Mr. 0 was unlucky as he was scattered into the winds as sand and pixels.

Masaki: 2500

Kenji: 3100

Once the attack ended, Yellow Flash landed perfectly onto the ground and continued his stare down of the Ninja Fox Demon across from him.

"I then place three cards facedown to end my turn." Kenji concluded, inserting three facedown cards behind his demon.

"You just like to one up me, don't you?" Masaki sighed, shaking his head. "But it looks like I'll have to go through your monster head on, if I plan to get rid of it."

"So, you won't go after my life points?" the ninja duelist asked, "Because that can easily get you the win, if you power up you monster to 3100 ATK or over plus bringing out another Shonen Hero."

"And where's the fun in that?" the S-Hero stated. "I see your monster as a problem since I can't attack directly for the win, so I rather get him off the field so I can win later."

"Then have at it then..."

"They are making valid statements," Bradshaw figured as the spectators turned to him. "Masaki can win with a powered up direct attack, but if Kenji's cards can prevent it, Ninja Fox Demon will dominate the field."

"It's just a matter of who has the strategy to come out on top," Kairi stated.

"It's my move," Masaki announced, drawing his next card. "I set a card facedown and then activate the Spell Blustering Winds!" He continued, inserting his hidden card in his disk first before inserting his second Spell Card. "Now my monster gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the end of my next standby phase!" A sudden windstorm came in and surrounded Yellow Flash, increasing his power. (7/2600-3600/2600-3600)

"Good, that would strike Kenji's monster and life points while having a stronger monster until his next time." Blair said.

"Yellow Flash, strike that demon in the head," Masaki grinned as his monster jumped into the sky and then raised his hand to gather up chakra into a ball. Once close enough, he slammed the chakra ball into the demon's face, causing it to roar in pain from the shockwave which also hit Kenji.

Masaki: 2500

Kenji: 2500

But when Yellow Flash came back down, the demon fox regained its composure and stared down the ninja that hurt it.

"It's still there," Atticus gasped.

Kenji smiled, "You know as well as I do that any Bijuus can't be destroyed by mortal men and women! So, I would think about your attacks next time."

"Oh well, I hit ya and that's what matters right now," Masaki smiled, as signaled the end of his turn.

"With what's ahead, I rather not attack this time," Kenji stated, while drawing for the start of his turn. "I'll pass and let Blustering Winds' effect cancel on your standby phase."

"I guess he had nothing to power to attack Masaki's monster," Alexis figured. "But at least he'll have the stronger monster."

"Still, it could be something for Masaki to wait for if he has the card to gain the advantage," Claudio wondered.

"It's my turn," Masaki announced, drawing his next card while Yellow Flash's stats went back to 2600 a piece. Once he looked at the card, he sighed, "Looks like I'll have to take him out the other way, by activating Share the Pain!" He stated as he inserted another spell card depicting two soldiers killing each other simultaneously, "Now we both Tribute one Monster on the field to the graveyard! And it will be fitting for Yellow Flash to do that to a monster as mighty as your demon!"

Everyone saw as Yellow Flash jumped far away from the battlefield as possible, and began performing a series of complex hand seals beginning the process of defeating the demon fox. Ninja Fox Demon however dashed at the flying ninja in the attempt to kill him. Seconds before the Synchro Monster reached the Shonen Hero however, a brilliant flash of white light blanketed the area blinding all who were there. After several moments, the great light died out returning sight to everyone. Yellow Flash and Ninja Fox Demon were nowhere to be seen.

"They're both gone," Atticus gasped.

"That's not the only thing," Alexis stated, pointing out that not only the monsters were gone but the spells and traps on both players' fields were gone as well.

"Yeah, what gives?" Jaden wondered.

"That would be my fault," Kenji replied, gaining everyone's attention while he kept his focus on Masaki. "When my Ninja Fox Demon's removed from the field, all other cards are destroyed!"

Masaki shrugged. "Oh well, you have three of them on the field..."

"Two of them were my Fuhma Shuriken!" the ninja duelist interrupted as two silver shuriken with unknown kanji fell into right hand. "And when destroyed while on the field, I can deal 700 points of damage for each one!" He then spread out the shuriken and threw them at Masaki's disk, sticking deep inside before vanishing into pixels.

Masaki: 1100

Kenji: 2500

"That was sure a plan," Reyna said, impressed with Kenji's strategy.

"Too bad Kenji's all alone," Masaki grinned as he played another monster card on his tray. "Shonen Hero Taijustu Fighter in defense mode!" He announced as another ninja with a black bowl-cut hair dressed in a tight green jumpsuit and like the name said, had bushy black eyebrows. (4/1900/1900) "And then, I'll have him attack you directly!"

The ninja dashed from his kneeling point and did a spinning kick to the Obelisk, who was repelled by a dark wind that blew him back towards Masaki.

"Okay, what?"

"Oh yeah," Kenji smirked. "I activated Dark Wall of Wind before the cards were destroyed as well. And for this turn, no direct attacks can be made on me."

"He's really stepping up on everything," Atticus said.

"I end my turn with a facedown card," Masaki said.

"And begins mine," Kenji announced, drawing his next card, "I'll just set and a facedown to end my turn." He announced as both Set cards appeared perpendicular to each other.

"Straight to the point, eh," Masaki stated as he drew his next card, "I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He announced as the grinning pot appeared, letting him draw two more cards and then it shattered. "Next, I play Monster Reborn to revive Shonen Hero Lost Soul!" He continued, bringing out the young boy that decimated the field the first time. (4/500/500)

"Why not Yellow Flash," Claudio wondered. "He probably could have won with the duel like that."

"Unless he's..."

"You thought right," Masaki grinned, "I summon the Tuner Monster, Torapart!" A blue portal opened and a bizarre creature something like a witch puppet appeared, its body ending in the upper thighs at some sort of black shield, with an identical puppet emerging from the other side. (2/600/600) "And if you want to Synchro Summon a level 9 monster, I can go ahead and do a level 10!"

"Level 10?" Everyone gasped.

"I tune Level 4 Lost Soul and Taijutsu Fighter with Level 2 Torapart!" Torapart rose upwards and split into two glowing rings that descended and encircled the ascending Lost Soul and Taijustu Fighter, reducing them to eight stars.

"_Let the power sealed be unleashed for the good of mankind! Show the true power of the demon and container! Synchro Summon! Power up, Shonen Hero Rikudo!"_

The Synchro Summoning unleashed what looked like Ninja Uzumaki, but completely enveloped in a bright orange shroud of chakra with black markings all over the front of his body. The color of his eyes changed from blue to orange. (10/3300/3300)

"Wow," Kenji gasped. "It's more powerful than my Ninja Fox Demon..."

"And with 3300 points on both stats, Kenji's monster won't be able to survive unless that trap card can help," Alexis figured.

"That won't happen," Masaki stated. "With Torapart used in the Synchro Summoning, you can't activate Traps until the end of the damage step for my Synchro Monster's attack. Plus he himself can't be affected by them!"

"Sam Hill, he really covered his tactics this time," Hassleberry gasped.

"Now I activate Big Bang Shot, which increases Rikudo's power by 400 plus deal piercing damage!" Masaki continued, as his Synchro Monster's form became enveloped in fire. (10/3300-3700/3300) "Attack his facedown monster!"

The Shonen Hero gathered another chakra-filled ball into his hand and then rushed forward to slam into the facedown card. It revealed to be a young kunoichi wearing a navy blue tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. She also wore khaki shorts folded back over a blue belted hip-pack, resting across her right hip and a blue and white bandana. (4/500/2000)

Masaki: 1100

Kenji: 800

"It's almost done," Masaki said as he declared the end of his turn, "One more turn to go."

"You couldn't be more right, Masaki," Kenji said as he drew his next card, "And I'll have to rely on my facedown card that you forced me to wait on."

"It won't work on my monster," the S-Hero interjected.

"Yeah, but it'll help me out, after I play Legacy of the Dragon Clan!" He announced as he slipped in the spell card. It showed a picture of a circular emblem of a black dragon that had its wings stretched out to the sides of the plaque, the tail encircling around the edges and the dragon's head stretched out to the right bearing its teeth. "And this special summons from my hand, the one and only, Ninja Hayabusa!"

Kenji's friends cheered as the spell card image spun rapidly until it launched another ninja out. He looked like the epitome of a present day ninja, as his thin, yet muscular build was clad in a tight, black shirt and pants with tabi boots, ninja head piece, mask, scarf with shin forearm guards. He stood in front of Kenji staring down the dragons. (7/2700/1900)

"This may take off three of my next Draw Phases, but I can still take down your monster a notch with my next card, Half Shut!" Kenji continued, activating his Quick-Play Spell, "I can cut your monster's ATK in half!" He announced as a dark red aura surrounded the Shonen Hero, restricted his power. (10/3700-1850/3300)

"But he won't be destroyed," Alexis said.

"Won't matter," Kenji smiled. "Ninja Hayabusa, attack Rikudo!" He announced as his ace monster dashed towards the Shonen Hero and dealt a swift blow with his kunai, and then hit Masaki and made him stagger back.

Masaki: 250

Kenji: 800

After regaining his composure, the S-Hero duelist still grinned, "Well, you still lose after your turn is ended."

"But like you said, one more turn to go," Kenji stated, "And this is the turn where it ends... activate trap! Art of the Inferno!" The ninja duelist's facedown card flipped over, revealing a trap depicting three fireballs encircling Ninja Hayabusa. "This can only be activated in the presence of Ninja Ayame, Kasumi, and/or Ninja Hayabusa, and it allows any of them to attack as many times extra as this card stayed facedown on the field.

"And that's only one turn," Melody realized.

"And one's all he needed," Claudio added.

"Aw man..." Masaki said, still carrying his smile.

"Hayabusa, one more time," Kenji commanded as his ninja jumped in the air and then threw two more kunai into the backs of both Shonen Hero and Shonen Hero duelist, ending the game.

Masaki: 0

Kenji: 800, Winner

Masaki laughed even as the holograms disappeared, "Gotta say, pretty nice of you to leave my monster on the field instead of killing it."

"You showed me respect when it was pretty clear you could have beaten me with Yellow Flash's ability alone," Kenji said. "But I know it was for the thrill of facing my Synchro Monster."

"Awesome duel, you two," Jaden exclaimed. "It was totally back and forth!"

"All the moves and counters were picture perfect," Reyna added.

"Jesse's going to be mad at what he missed," Allyson smirked.

While Kenji and Masaki receiving more praise, Alexis spoke to her brother. "So, are you feeling better?"

"A little," Atticus replied. "It's going to take a lot more to recover from what Viper did today. And from seeing Masaki and Kenji go at it, it's hard to say if I was going to be demoted at anytime."

"But you won plenty of duels before facing Viper," the Cyber Girl duelist reasoned. "We all knew the teachers would end up being at a different level than us, but what Viper did to you was uncalled for. If you went any farther, Viper could have been seriously hurt... if he knew..."

"It's best that he doesn't know," the new Silfer sighed as he started to walk away, "Just wish they all could forget about Nightshroud, but we can't..."

"Atticus..." Alexis tried to call him back, but decided to let him be alone for the moment.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone stopped whatever conversations they had when they saw Kurogasa ride out on his motorcycle with Jachin riding in the back.

"Kurogasa, Jachin, what's up?" Claudio asked.

"We got something this to tell you about the Bio-Bands," Kurogasa said.

"And it's big," Jachin added...

* * *

Back at the cliff with the tree hanging over it, Axel and Fidel were undergoing some more training. Axel was now suspended upside down by a wire hooking his leg, while he had his duel disk on. Fidel was now hiding in the trees, with a knife in hand.

'_Time to concentrate,'_ Axel thought, _'A few more seconds before he comes to cut the rope...'_ He then immediately opened his eyes and shouted, "GO!" He then drew a card from his disk, while he heard footsteps approaching him. _'Always, start at level 1...' _Axel thought once more before he looked at the card. It was a level 1 monster. "Excellent..." The footsteps got closer, getting him to swing himself back and forth, trying to reach the cliff in time. Once he saw Fidel coming in for the strike, he reached into his pack for a knife of his own and used it to cut himself free right when he landed on the cliff edge. Once he was going to counterattack Fidel, they were both stopped by two hands grabbing their wrists.

"I see you two are hard at work training." It was Viper who stopped their attacks, "But you failed to notice that I came in; there were many ways I could have ended both your lives."

"No excuses, sir," Fidel said as he and Axel were released from their Professor's grip.

"Any reason you're here, sir?" Axel asked.

"It's time we got down to our plan, since enough time has gone passing by," Viper stated. "Axel, you remember..."

"Duel against Claudio, right?" the student in question stated. "No problem."

"I need you do more than just duel him," the Professor said.

"Like what?"

"Remember your father's teachings? Live your life as if it's in constant danger."

"Always do."

"This time, introduce Claudio to that philosophy," Viper stated, making Axel and Fidel widen their eyes in surprise. "I want to be so terrified for his life that he unleashes everything he has against you."

"So you're telling Axel to take a dive, sir?" Fidel asked.

"Yes, that's exactly right," the West Academy Professor stated, "But keep the duel going as long as possible to push him to his limits. Make him use every ounce of his power, is that understood?"

Axel stared long and hard at Viper, pondering on a teaching his father told him.

"_When you accept a mission, you have to see it through and there's no turning back. You've got to press on and continue despite the danger that's soon to follow."_

Afterwards, Axel replied with, "I accept."

Viper nodded and turned to Fidel, "You will be his support until the duel and then report to me via your Duel Pilot."

"Yes sir," Fidel replied.

* * *

At the Blue Dorm, Adrian was inside his room trying to figure out something about the Bio-Band he received from Professor Viper. Without anyone knowing, he managed to sneak a second one away and had it scanned in a special computer he brought with him.

'_Alright, Viper it's time to figure out what's going with you and this Bio-Band,'_ Adrian thought as he typed in some commands. _'There's some rumor going around that something bad these things ever since your duel with Atticus Rhodes... and me and my team are going to find out...'_

* * *

Later that day, Viper was inside his hideout after coming in from the forest area and looking at the twin tubes full of glowing bubbles.

'_So far, the results have been incredible,'_ He thought with a smirk. _'Thanks to my demotion of Mr. Rhodes, I've seen a rise in Bio-Band energy in dueling and outside it causing quite a stir.'_ He then frowned as he saw his Duel Pilot with a message talking about a recent event from another party, _'But it looks like Mr. Kururugi and Mr. Chong see something that leaves me with short on time... I'll have to raise the energy absorption rate of my Bio-Bands, making the students pay a hefty price from now on. But as long as I'm not paying it, who cares...'_

* * *

Melody was walking around the island looking for another duel to get into before sunset. Her search led her to the forest area, while also thinking about what happened after Masaki's and Kenji's duel.

Kurogasa and Jachin came up to tell everyone about the dark auras they saw within the Bio-Bands, putting up a shock among the group. They were able to take Jachin's word for it, giving his nature as a Psychic Duelist. Kurogasa had to explain that he could see the dark auras inside people and objects, and confirmed it when he saw Kenji's, which everyone had known that he had more darkness than normal but able to keep himself balanced. The Haos duelist was able to explain that the auras inside the Bio-Bands gave off a negative feeling which resulted in wanting to find Viper.

'_I wonder what the heck Viper is up to with the Bio-Bands,'_ Melody thought. _'It feels like he's not analyzing dueling data from what Jachin and Kurogasa are saying, but building up for something. And if that's true then all the demotions are just a front that what Viper's says about the Survival Dueling system is just a front.'_

Soon, her spirit, the Dark Magician Girl revealed herself floating beside her partner.

"_But we can't do anything unless we have hardened evidence,"_ Mana stated.

'_Which is why we're going to get some after this duel,_' the Ra girl said as she found herself in an open area with a cliff, seeing Fidel eating some rations on the hanging tree. _'And who better to duel than against Viper's students...'_

"Excuse me!"

Fidel looked up from his food to see Melody, holding up her duel disk.

"If you're finished eating, how you duel me?" She challenged.

"Who are you," Fidel asked.

"Melody Hikarii," the Magician duelist answered.

"Ah, the GX tournament winner," the Metal Gear duelist acknowledged before turning his back to her, "Before I do, do you know Claudio Osbourne? Got a friend who wants to duel him..."

"Axel Brodie, right?" Melody asked. "Sure, I can get Claudio... all I have to do is..."

Suddenly a cloth came over her mouth, a man holding her tight around her torso with one arm as she struggled at the unexpected attack. The cloth smelled odd, fumes entering her body as the fight left her, her eyes dropping as her world turned black. The person in question was Axel, who then hoisted the unconscious duelist over his shoulder before heading over to the tree.

"Just don't go too far," Fidel said to Axel before he decided to go find Professor Viper.

"That depends on if Claudio's willing to go that far..." Axel replied, putting his tactics into motion.

However, the Dark Magician Girl's spirit flew out of her card in search of the one person that could help...

* * *

At the Ra dorm's common room, Claudio, Jachin, Mikoto, and Kurogasa stuck around talking to the latter two.

"So, aside from Viper's rules here, how's everything going on with the two of you at this school," Claudio asked the first years.

"Like I came at a bad time," Kurogasa stated. "Only thing good that came out of this is that, I got to meet all of you."

"Wish Viper didn't come at all," Mikoto added, "The way everyone was talking, Duel Academy was a good learning experience plus great with friendly interaction with both teachers and students."

"Yeah, you would have came at a good time if it wasn't for Viper," Jachin sighed as he looked at his Bio-Band. "Why is everyone messing with forces they can't understand? What's Viper planning to do?"

"We're going to have to figure it out ourselves, dude," the J-Hero duelist replied. "But you both said that Chancellor Sheppard's not going to make a move, meaning we need to find out where Viper's going."

"_Claudio!"_

Claudio, Kurogasa, and Jachin shot up in their seats and looked around with Mikoto looking puzzled.

"Guys," She asked carefully, "What's going on?"

Soon, Claudio was met with Dark Magician Girl flying through the wall and flew right up to him. "Wait a second..."

"A Dark Magician Girl Spirit," Kurogasa wondered.

"No, that's Melody's Duel Spirit!" Jachin said, remembering the spirit.

"Duel Spirit," the freshman Ra said, "What's going on here?"

"What's going on?" Claudio asked the Duel Spirit.

"_Those two guys from West Academy,"_ Mana said frantically, _"They knocked out Melody with some cloth and have her hostage near a cliff in the woods!"_

The J-Hero duelist growled angrily and stood up from his seat, "They did what!" He then raced out of the room without another word with Melody's Duel Spirit flying after him.

"Someone's got Melody," Jachin gasped as he followed after the two.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Mikoto shouted, making everyone turn to her.

"I'll give you the short version on the way," Kurogasa said he took her by the hand and lead her out of the room.

* * *

At the forest, Claudio was running through the area, his anger building up with each passing second as Mana flew beside him.

"Why did they take her?" He asked her.

"_I don't know," _Mana replied, _"One moment they were talking a duel, and when they got around to questioning you for one, another came up behind her and knocked her out."_

"Well, I'm not taking this lying down..." Claudio stated as he continued on to the woods.

Behind him, Kurogasa and Jachin were filling in Mikoto about Duel Spirits while running after their friend...

"So, some cards have actual living beings inside them?" Mikoto asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yeah, sort of," Kurogasa replied. "They are kind of like guides and your personal team of friends if you think about it."

"And with people like me, they can obtain real bodies," Jachin added. "There's more in detail, but we'll have to explain it some other time..."

Soon, everyone reached the cliff where Mana said, and found Axel standing near the base of the tree. But what Claudio saw, terrified him. Melody was now suspended underneath the tree, tied up tightly with some strong rope attached to a metal casing.

"Melody!" He shouted, alerting her of his presence.

"Claudio, is that you?" She shouted back. "Get me up here so I can beat that guy's brains in!"

That's when Claudio turned to Axel, who stared back at him with a hardened expression. "I suggest you do what she says before I throw you over that cliff myself." He said in threatening tone, shocking Kurogasa, Mikoto, and Jachin.

"Oh I will," Axel replied not losing his expression. "But not yet, anyway..."

Narrowing his eyes, Claudio responded with, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your girlfriend, just saved me a lot of time looking for you," the West Academy duelist stated. "Rather than I come to you, you come to me for a duel."

"All of this for a duel," Mikoto shouted. "You're crazy!"

"Yet it got me what I want," Axel replied, before turning back to Claudio, "So here's what's going to happen; you and I are going to duel... but this won't be just a normal duel for Melody at stake." He then pulled out a small, white remote from his vest pocket and then pressed a button on it. A second later, a cutting noise came on to where the rope was holding to the device. Hearing that, got Melody scared out of her mind especially when she looked down towards the sea...

"What the-?" Kurogasa gasped.

"If you lose this duel, she takes the fall," Axel announced. "But every second counts, so what's it going to be?"

Growling, Claudio turned on his duel disk and drew his opening hand, "Let's go..."

"Not like he had a choice," Jachin said, angry at the turn of events.

Axel then reached into his hoister and pulled out his gun-like duel disk, setting it to its Dueling Mode and taking five cards from the top of the deck that was inside.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

Inside his hideout, Viper was looking on from one of his spy cameras focusing on the duel.

"The game is on, indeed," He stated.

* * *

Claudio: 8000

Axel: 8000

"I'll go first," Claudio announced, drawing his sixth card and immediately reached for three of them. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Jukebox Heroes Li and ZP from my hand to create Jukebox Hero Dragonforce!" Two warriors, in dark green, dragon-scaled armor appeared and jumped into a fusion vortex. Afterwards, they combined to form a tall, dark green, humanoid dragon wearing the same armor as Li and ZP. It carried a sliver, axe-shaped, electric guitar and sliced the air with the blade end while strumming the guitar strings. (8/2900/2200) "I then throw out two cards facedown and end my turn." He concluded, inserting two more cards into his disk.

"That's pretty strong lineup to bust out so early in the duel," Axel stated. "It's like your rushing through this as if someone's in danger... oh right, there is..."

"Shut up and duel, Brodie!" Claudio snapped.

"Calm yourself, Claudio," Kurogasa warned. "Don't lose your cool, or else you'll lose the duel."

"And it's already bad to begin with," Jachin added. "Just play as you normally would."

"Yeah, because when you win, I'm coming up there to throw Axel down here myself!" Melody shouted from the cliff.

'_Too bad this amateur has no idea what he's in for,'_ Axel thought as he drew his sixth card. "Get ready as I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Blaze Accelerator!" He announced, placing the Spell into one of his Disk's slots. A squat, bulky cannon mounted on spindly tripod legs appeared beside him.

"What is that?" Claudio wondered.

"My secret weapon," the West Academy student stated. "It fires out Pyro-Type Monsters in my hand with up to 500 ATK, and I can use it to destroy a monster you control." He then held up one Monster Card that fit the requirements, "Loading up; Volcanic Shell!" He announced as he placed the monster card into his graveyard. Soon, a strange gunmetal lizard with a bullet-shaped head appeared (1/100/0), loading into the cannon and shooting at Claudio's monster...

"I activate the Spell, De-Fusion," Claudio countered, revealing his facedown card. "This splits back into the two monsters that made it and puts them on the field! So ZP and Li will hit the field!"

Dragonforce was enveloped in a bright light which split into two, causing Volcanic Shell to miss its target. The twin lights reformed into the dragon-armor clad warriors, arming their guitar and microphone. (4/1600/1200), (8/2600-3100/2300)

"500 more ATK?" Kurogasa wondered, staring at ZP.

"When Li's on the field or in the graveyard, ZP gains 500 ATK," Jachin informed him.

"Good to know, but it's not over yet," Axel interrupted. "Osbourne may have dodged one bullet, but he can't pull it off twice!"

"And this coming from someone who can't attack since he used that thing," Claudio stated.

"But I can still reload my ammo," the West Academy duelist stated, "I activate Volcanic Shell's effect from the graveyard. Once per turn, I can pay 500 life points to add another to my hand." A red aura surrounded Axel, as his deck pushed out another Volcanic Shell.

Claudio: 8000

Axel: 7500

He then discarded the card, making the monster appear and load itself into the cannon. (1/100/0)

"Loading up: Volcanic Shell 2!"

The cannon fired, shooting the Shell into ZP as a sphere of flame that obliterated the card.

"And then, I'll repeat with this Volcanic Shell's effect." Axel continued as the red aura surrounded him again, letting his deck push out the final Volcanic Shell.

Claudio: 8000

Axel: 7000

He then discarded it, letting the monster load itself into the cannon.

"Destroy his final monster!"

The cannon fired for the third time, destroying Li in another sphere of flames.

"All of his monsters are gone!" Jachin gasped.

"And it gets worse," Axel stated, placing another monster on his tray. "I summon Volcanic Slicer in defense mode!" He threw the card onto his Disk and a pillar of fire erupted before him, forming into a large, bronze-skinned lithe dinosaur, with flames visible through thin cracks in its bronze shell. Its rounded, streamlined head bore no features other than a beak-like mouth, and sharp blades ran along its spine. (4/1800/1200) "And if I forfeit his attack, which I can't anyway, I can deal 500 points of damage!"

The Slicer spat a fireball at Claudio, leaving the Ra growling as the flames wrapped him.

Claudio: 7500

Axel: 7000

"I end my turn with one card facedown." He concluded, "And you better step up, before that rope takes a break with your girl into the sea."

'_I can't believe he's going this far for a duel,'_ Claudio thought as he drew his next card. _'Well, I'm going to figure it out after she's safe...'_

"Claudio, get it together up there," Melody shouted, "Because I'm having a hard time keeping it together down here."

"I'll be there soon, Mel," Claudio said as he played his next two cards, inserting them both into his disk, "First, I place one card facedown and then activate Card of Demise to draw until I'm holding five cards!"

"Don't forget to discard your hand in five turns," Axel warned as his opponent drew the full five.

"Noted," the Ra replied, playing another card into his disk. "First, I use Monster Reborn to revive ZP!" He announced, bringing out the microphone wielding, dragon-scaled armored warrior. (8/2600-3100/2300"Next, I summon Ironheade Lita the Strong!" Next, a young woman with blunt bang blonde hair that went down to her neck and wore a black halter top showing off her midriff and tight pants. She had different sets of tattoos on her impressive muscles, and wielded a halberd. (4/1500/400)

"Nice, after Silcer's done, ZP will be able to deal some big time damage," Kurogasa cheered.

"Lita, take out Slicer with Power Strike!" Lita charged in towards the Slicer and ran him through with the axe blade and then raised it up, to cut it in half. "ZP, give Axel a big dose of damage!" ZP swung his microphone towards Axel, transforming into a living dragon's head, opening its mouth and baring its fangs...

"I activate my trap card, Infernal Flame!" Axel countered, revealing his facedown card, depicting a tower of flames and lava rising from the ground. "First, I take Hinotama Soul from my hand and discard it to the graveyard. Then, it destroys your monster and then half of its ATK come out of your score!" He placed his card into the Graveyard and a prominence of flame erupted, consuming Jukebox Hero before blasting into Claudio, who covered himself as best he could from it.

Claudio: 5850

Axel: 7000

"Claudio!" Kurogasa, Mikoto, and Jachin shouted as the J-Hero duelist was left with smoke billowing from his body.

"It's going to be a long duel, boy," the Volcanic duelist warned. "Too bad, it's not going to be long for your girl. So what's your plan?"

Growling, the Ra said, "I end my turn."

'_His monsters are nothing,'_ Axel thought, _'I don't know why Viper's interested in you... Still, orders are orders... I'll keep turning up the heat, so you stay on the offensive...'_

"Hey Claudio," Melody shouted, "Stop dueling the way you are and get yourself together like I said!"

"She's right," Mikoto added. "You keep being angry and you'll lose!"

Claudio gasped at what he was hearing.

Axel then drew his next card, immediately activating it, "I activate my Pot of Greed!" The grinning pot appeared, letting him draw two cards. "Now, I activate Soul of Fire!" He announced, inserting his Spell card into the disk. "First, this card will allow you to draw once."

Claudio silently drew his card.

"And then, I remove a Pyro-Type monster from my deck and half of its ATK come out of your score!" the Ra growled in anger as Axel removed a monster, Infernal Flame Emperor from his deck and pocketed it. Soon, flames erupted around him as a giant fiery beast arose. It had the body of a lion, with it's head replaced by a human torso and replaced on the torso's shoulders, all of which was on fire as it roared. (9/2700/1600) It then dealt a fiery punch to Claudio, burning away more of his life points.

Claudio: 4500

Axel: 7000

"Damn, he's almost down to half his life points without a fight," Kurogasa growled. "I hate this; we can't do anything unless he'll cut that rope..."

'_Yes, we can,'_ Jachin thought as he got Kurogasa's attention by patting the Haos duelist's shoulder. "Kurogasa, follow me..." he whispered. "We're going to save Melody..."

"I hear ya," Kurogasa smiled as both boys slid into the forest.

Axel smirked at the damage he dealt, _'He can't handle my deck! That boy's going to crash and...'_ He then stopped himself. _'I can't win... Viper wants me to drag this out...'_

Taking Melody's words to heart, Claudio started to calm himself down, _'Yeah, if I kept losing myself to anger, I would have lost it all... I'll have to keep it cool and then hammer him when the time is right.'_

The Volcanic duelist saw this too, _'What? He's not angry anymore? He's still gotta be sweating this... Still, even if has a plan I got some backup support of my own...'_ He then looked to his three-card hand. _'I don't have any monsters right now, so I'll use Firewall to keep block his attacks...'_ He then inserted the card into his disk. _'And if he decides to get rid of Firewall, I'll set Fire Trap to negate and destroy any card dumb enough to try.' _He then inserted that card into his disk. "That's all for now..."

"Good, my move," Claudio announced, drawing his next card. "I summon Jukebox Hero Manson in attack mode!" He announced, playing his Monster card and releasing a dark portal opened revealing a pale man in a black vest and pants with a microphone in his hands. (4/1500/1200) "And there's 3000 points about to be taken from you." He turned to his monsters, "Get 'em!" Both Lita and Manson charged in, ready to strike...

"I activate my trap, Firewall!" Axel announced, revealing the first reversed card. "With your direct attacks, I remove two Volcanic Shells from play to cancel them out!" He then reached into his graveyard, and pulled out two of the monster cards from his graveyard. From the trap card, a wall of flames erupted and pushed Claudio's two monsters back.

"Well, that was uneventful," Claudio shrugged, inserting a facedown card. "It's all you..."

"Then, it's my turn," Axel announced, drawing his next card. "First, I pay 500 life points to keep Firewall on the field..." A red aura surrounded Axel, translating his payment.

Claudio: 4500

Axel: 6500

He saw his next card and nodded, and inserted into his disk, "One card facedown, go." He said.

"Alright," Claudio said, drawing his next card. "Now, I summon Jukebox Hero Bon-Fire in attack mode!" He announced, placing his monster on his tray. A flaming microphone dropped to the ground as another man followed and swung it around by the cord. He had brown hair down to his neck and wore only blue jeans and black shoes. (4/1800/500"Alright, guys! Attack together again!"

"I got three monsters left in my graveyard, to cancel out all of your monsters' attacks!" Axel countered, taking out Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Slicer, and Hinotama Soul from his graveyard. The Firewall trap, once again repelled the attacks from Bon-Fire, Lita, and Manson.

"And now that you're out of ammo, I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card I set!" Claudio countered, revealing one of his facedown cards. "Now I can revive a monster in my graveyard in attack mode!"

"What?" Axel gasped.

"ZP, take the stage again!" the J-Hero duelist announced, bringing back the dragon-armored, microphone wielder back on the field. (8/2600-3100/2300) "Attack!" The J-Hero threw his microphone once more, transforming into a dragon's head and letting it bite Axel's disk arm.

Claudio: 4500

Axel: 3400

"Alright," Melody cheered, but then paled when she felt the rope get cut more.

"Finally, he was able to get another attack in," Mikoto added. "And he waited for a powerful monster to come out, too."

"About time, I got your life points lower than mine," Claudio grinned, "Bring it on, it's your turn! And by the way, with four Jukebox Heroes, I get to do a little burn damage of my own. Bon-Fire deals 300 points of damage for every Jukebox Hero I own!"

Axel braced himself as Bon-Fire launched his flaming microphone, blasting him with more power.

Claudio: 4500

Axel: 2300

* * *

After Kurogasa and Jachin left, they ran to the edge of another cliff face and stared out at sea.

"Alright, if we can get around this way we'll be able to save Melody and Claudio will be able to go all out on without fear," Masaki stated.

"So, you're using your powers?" Kurogasa asked, giving him his Synchro Monster. "You need a flyer?"

"Thank you kindly," the Persona duelist said, turning on his duel disk and taking the Haos Duelist's card, "Come forth, Haos Omega Leonidas!"

The light erupted from the card, sending it near to the sea. It then formed into the Synchro Dragon that Kurogasa summoned on his first duel at the Academy.

"So, he's real flesh and blood, right?" Kurogasa wondered.

"Yep," Jachin nodded.

"Works for me!" That's when the Haos Duelist jumped over the cliff, leaving Jachin's eyes bugging out.

'_I know it's real, but it's not worth going crazy and take the big leap,'_ the Psychic Duelist sighed before he made the jump himself. Luckily, he and Kurogasa landed safely on the dragon. "You love the thrill, don't you?"

"I rode a motorcycle that was air dropped from a plane," Kurogasa pointed out, "So, yeah..."

Jachin shrugged, "Wish I could've seen it then, let's go... just talk to him."

"Leonidas, fly along this cliff so we get Melody," the Haos duelist said to his monster.

"_You got it, Partner,"_ Leonidas suddenly spoke, kind of startling both boys before they regained composure as the white dragon started flying.

* * *

Back at the hidden lab, Viper was thoroughly enjoying the duel and even more as he noticed his containers were gathering more bubbles.

"That's it, boys," Viper said, "Keep fighting with all your might! Before long, I'll have all the energy I need!" He then laughed loudly.

* * *

Back at the duel, Axel was now conflicted after taking the big amount of damage from his opponent and was getting under the pressure.

'_I can understand why Viper's interested in him,'_ He thought as he was thinking back to what he was in for and heard another thread from the rope cut, shaking Melody closer towards the sea,_ 'But still, now I don't know if I should stop holding back... Dad, I need your advice...'_

* * *

(Flashback)

He remembered when he was younger, training to be the mercenary he was today. He was in a deep forest, sitting at a campfire with his father. He roughly looked the same as him, wearing the same kind of clothes. The only thing that differed was that his father had some of his hair braided in tassels alongside his cheeks, and some battle scars visible on his arms. While poking the bonfire with a stick, he asked him...

"_So why are we staring at this fire all night?" the young Axel asked. "I thought we came out here to train..."_

"_We did come to train," His father replied, with a deep and kind voice, "To train your mind. Fire can be powerful, much like you, but if used carelessly it can result in a great amount of damage and destruction. So please, beware..."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

'_Right on, Pop,' _Axel smiled, taking his father's words to heart. _'I followed the orders to get Claudio to duel... now it's time I stopped playing the mercenary, and play as a Duelist with honor! It's time I really give him the full force of my Flame Deck!'_ He then took out his remote and pressed the button, stopping the saw from cutting the rope.

Melody gasped when he didn't hear the cut, "It stopped?"

"You saved her?" Claudio asked, feeling a little relaxed, "Grateful, but why?" Axel stayed silent as he stared back at his opponent. "Alright, be that way... I'm still planning on decking you after this whole thing is over..."

"And I'll be ready to take it," the Volcanic Duelist replied, drawing his next card. "But for now, I'm continuing this duel and paying 500 life points for my Firewall again..."

Claudio: 4500

Axel: 1800

"Looks like you're about to put more FIRE monsters into your graveyard," Claudio figured, bracing himself for another battle.

"Yeah, and you're about to get my real strength," Axel smirked as he inserted another spell. "I activate my Blasting Vein Spell Card! I'll destroy one of my facedown cards, in order to draw two cards." His Fire trap flipped over and shattered, allowing Axel to make his two draws. "And since Fire Trap was destroyed while facedown, I can get another card." He drew once more.

"And three cards gave you what, exactly," Claudio asked.

"First, I summon Volcanic Rocket in defense mode!" In a flash of flame, a pterodactyl made of bone appeared, blazing with flame (4/1900/1400). "By my Rocket's effect, I get to take a Blaze Accelerator card from my Deck, and I choose Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" A card shot from his Deck into his hand. "I now swap my Blaze Accelerator to activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" Blaze Accelerator combusted and was replaced by a hi-tech cannon of gleaming steel with three sleek barrels.

"Oh boy, three cannons," the Ra said. "Something tells me, I'm not going to like what happens next..."

"And you thought right," Axel said, holding up another card before discarding it. "With Tri-Blaze Accelerator, I load up Volcanic Scattershot!" Once he did, the three cannons aimed themselves at Claudio's monsters and fired out there identical monsters. They were like Volcanic Shell, only with three heads instead of one. (2/600/0) x3 They all bombarded themselves into Claudio's line up, leaving a large sphere of flames around his field.

"Whoa!" Mikoto and Melody gasped.

* * *

Back in the lab, the West Academy professor became furious as he saw that Axel was now going all out on Claudio.

"You fool!" Viper shouted. "I told you to push Claudio to his limits and drag this duel out! I didn't tell you to win! And believe me, there will be consequences for your actions!"

* * *

Once the sphere disappeared, Claudio was left breathing hard. "What the heck just happened?"

"Glad you asked," Axel smirked. "When I used Tri-Blaze Accelerator, I can destroy a monster and deal 500 points of damage. But since I used Scattershot as the bullet, I can send the other two from my deck into the graveyard and they destroy the rest of your monsters. Then, for each Scattershot that hits the graveyard, I deal 500 points of damage. Altogether, that's 2000 points coming out of your score!"

Claudio: 2500

Axel: 1800

"Now I can see why he kept his Firewall Trap," Mikoto said. "He's now got three monsters there, and when Claudio beats down Volcanic Rocket there's four!"

"He can still win it," Melody shouted from her spot.

"I'll say!"

Everyone then turned to look over the ledge and with a sight that stunned them all. They saw Kurogasa and Jachin flying on Haos Omega Leonidas towards the tree Melody was hanging on.

"Is that Kurogasa's dragon," Claudio gasped.

"The one and only," Kurogasa stated as his dragon grabbed the rope his mouth and snapped it enough to release Melody from the metal saw, picking her up and then flew over to Claudio's side. Once safely landed, Mikoto went to work on releasing her from the ropes. Jachin and Kurogasa then jumped off the dragon, letting the former safely take off the card to dispel the dragon.

"Thanks guys," Melody said as she was free from the ropes, "But guy actually had a conscience and stopped the rope from getting cut."

"Really?" the boys asked.

"It's true," Mikoto replied. "After Claudio hit Axel enough to get his points down by at least 3000, he stopped."

"Sweet, now Claudio can get the victory with a cooler head," Kurogasa said.

"Wouldn't say that," Axel interrupted. "Since you missed most of the action, my last move destroyed his monsters and dealt a lot of damage to his life points. And with my Firewall, he's not getting through even if he takes out my Volcanic Rocket; that's just means more defenders for me."

"Yeah, but I can tell you that all that damage and destruction cost you," Claudio smirked.

"Like how?" Axel asked.

"First, for destroying my monsters, including Bon-Fire, you activated my trap card! Thunderstruck!" The Ra announced, revealing his trap card, "And then by damaging me with Scattershot, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand, Jukebox Hero Armstrong!"

The next hero to join up was one of a punk rock type. He dressed in an all black outfit consisting of a dress shirt and pants with a sliver belt inside the loops. He also had a messy, black hairstyle and carried a white Fender style guitar in his hands. (5/2100/1900) "Once he's brought out to the field, I can bring one of his bandmates from my deck and into my hand," Claudio stated as he took a card from his deck and placed it into his hand, "And I've just chosen Jukebox Hero Cool to join up. Next, Thunderstruck's effect summons the new frontman to take control, Jukebox Hero Brian-Thunder!"

A flash of lightning zoomed out from the duel disk and brought out a middle-aged, brown-haired man to the field. He was dressed in a dark blue sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and short light blue hat. He was now in possession of Bon-Fire's microphone, now being charged with electricity. (6/2400/1200)

"And finally, since you destroyed Manson without getting into a fight, he'll come back at the end of the turn!"

"Awesome, he got two monsters out!" Melody cheered. "Soon to be three!"

"He works fast," Jachin whistled.

"Looks like you got me here, but I'll go ahead and put my last card facedown." Axel concluded, inserting his facedown card into his disk. On cue, Manson reformed himself from the fiery pixels that destroyed him. (4/1500/1200)

"Now it's time to end this," Claudio announced, drawing his next card. "Nice! I summon the Tuner Monster, Symphonic Warrior Basses!" He announced, bringing out his card to summon a purple and silver Bass guitar machine, who also carried his own bass. (1/600/400)

"There's his last Tuner," Kurogasa noted.

"Next, I use his Special Ability!" Claudio announced as he held up his three card hand, "His level increases by the number of cards in my hand." Basses tuned up his guitar, as a white aura surrounded him. (1-4/600/400)

"Now all he has to do is call it," Mikoto smiled.

"Next, I play my Graceful Charity!" He continued, inserting his Spell card. "This lets me draw three cards, and then discard two." He then drew out his three cards, before discarding two of them.

"What was that all about?" Jachin wondered.

"I activate the effect of Piaano in my graveyard!" the J-Hero duelist announced as an image of Piaano appeared beside him. "I can banish it from the graveyard to change a Symphonic Warrior's Type until the End Phase! And that's why I'll change Basses type to a Warrior!"

Piaano's spirit merged with Basses, turning his guitar into a blade with bass strings wrapped around it.

'_I get it now, he's got Synchro Monsters that need to have more requirements than just levels,'_ Axel figured. _'Complicated, but it looks like he's got no problem with it...'_

"I now tune Level 4 Manson to the Level 4 Warrior-Type Basses!" Claudio announced as Basses strummed the strings on his body, transforming into four Tuning Gates that surrounded Manson, reducing him to four stars, getting the Synchro Summoning process underway...

"_An icon of metal shall descend from the rock heaven and show its glory! Synchro Summon! Show your horns, Jukebox Hero Dio!"_

The Synchro Summoning light expanded across Claudio's side of the field and from it, came a middle-aged man with long, brown hair down to his shoulders wearing black leather pants, a grey shirt underneath a black leather vest. He raised his hands and appeared a golden chalice in his right hand while forming the metal horns in his left by extending the index and little fingers while holding the middle and ring fingers down with the thumb. (8/2700/2200)

"It won't make a difference with any kind of monster that you use," Axel stated. "Once you destroy Volcanic Rocket, I'll be able to block the rest of your attacks."

"Then, I'll have to use his Special Ability," the J-Hero duelist announced. "By reducing his ATK and DEF by 700, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card like your Firewall!"

Everyone behind Claudio cheered as Dio filled his chalice with sparkling liquid, reducing his power. (8/2700-2000/2200-1500) He then threw the liquid and splashed the hologram of Firewall, shattering into pixels.

"Now he's got nothing to protect from the direct attacks," Jachin stated.

"Finish this, Claudio!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Now Brian-Thunder, attack Volcanic Rocket!" the microphone wielder charged his mic with electricity before throwing it at the pterodactyl and wrapping the cord around the neck. The Volcanic monster screeched in pain before shattering into pixels. "And with his effect, deals 300 points of damage times Rocket's level!" Claudio continued. "Here's some High Voltage for ya!"

Axel braced himself as Brian-Thunder threw his mic again, this time hitting the Volcanic Duelist in his chest and caused a major surge to course through him.

Claudio: 2500

Axel: 600

"One more time!" Melody cheered.

"Dio, you heard her!" Claudio commanded as his band got ready to play. "Let him have it!"

'_Now's my chance,'_ Axel thought, reaching to play a facedown, _'by using Volcanic Force, I'll be able to summon a monster strong enough to take out Dio, his two other monsters, and then the rest of his life points!'_ He then gasped and remember the camera that was focused on the duel with Viper watching. _'Wait! I gave my word, I wouldn't focus on winning... I still need to drag it out...'_ He then went to another card and activated it.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Wild Fire," He announced, out loud, "By paying 500 life points and giving up Tri-Blaze Accelerator, I can destroy all monsters on the field!" A red aura surrounded him, to pay off the card.

Claudio: 2500

Axel: 100

Everyone gasped as a sea of flames erupted from the Spell card, and completely obliterated all of Claudio's monsters while destroying Axel's Tri-Blaze Accelerator.

"And after all that's said and done, I can summon a Wild Fire Token!" From the remains, more flames ignited to combine into a fiery serpent. (3/1000/1000) _'Sorry Viper, but Claudio's out of monsters and if I can summon a powerful enough monster, I can end it on my turn. I dragged this out as long as I could,'_ He then realized Claudio still had a facedown card, _'I forgot about that card... and if I'm right, it'll be one that'll take advantage of having nothing to protect me.'_

"Axel, here comes my facedown card, the Continuous Trap Let There be Rock!" He announced, revealing his facedown card depicting several Jukebox Heroes standing up on stage ready to play. "With this, I can summon Level 4 or below Jukebox Heroes by discarding any number of cards from my hand, and I'll only need one."

'_I was right,'_ Axel gasped as Claudio discarded one of his cards.

"Bon-Fire, return to the field," the J-Hero duelist announced as the flame, microphone wielding duelist jumped out the trap card. (4/1800/500"And he'll be destroying your token now!"

Bon-Fire threw his microphone, breaking apart the flaming serpent and ending the game.

Claudio: 2500, Winner

Axel: 0

'_That's as far as I could go,'_ Axel thought once more. _'He's used up all of his power... my mission is complete...'_

At that moment, Axel's and Claudio's Bio-Band flashed bright orange and both of them felt some of their energy being sucked out of them. Axel clutched his heart when he felt his stamina run low.

'_Something's... wrong here...'_ He gasped as he fell to a knee, _'What did you do... Viper?'_

He was in for a bigger shock, as was the other four, when Claudio just collapsed to the ground.

"Claudio!" Melody cried as she ran towards him, raising his upper body in her arms. "Say something!"

"How'd he fall unconscious," Mikoto asked just as worried.

"It was the Bio-Bands," Jachin figured out, "If you didn't see it, there was weird energy that shot out of Axel's and Claudio's Bio-Bands that went into the sky and then zoomed into the somewhere in the forest."

"I saw it, too," Kurogasa added. "It's Viper's work alright, but what's he doing with the bands now?"

"Worry about it, later," Melody interrupted. "Right now we need to get Claudio to Miss Fontaine!"

"Right, right," the boys said as they both picked up Claudio and ran into the forest with the girls following after.

Axel looked on as Claudio was carried off, and then he reached for his Duel Pilot, calling for Professor Viper. But once he made the call, all he got was static on the video screen. _'Then you are hiding something,'_ He thought before calling Fidel...

* * *

Later that night, Claudio was able get into the infirmary and then checked on by Miss Fontaine. After checking his vitals, she turned to the others that brought him in.

"What happened out there?" Fonda asked.

"Claudio was dueling with Axel, and then he collapsed after it was done." Mikoto explained.

"But it doesn't make sense," the nurse stated. "No one's ever fell into complete unconsciousness from a duel."

"Yeah, but it's because of the Bio-Bands that's what made him like this," Kurogasa stated.

"What?"

"Think about it, Miss Fontaine," Melody continued. "No one's ever came back from a regular duel like this, but now with these Bio-Bands it's more dangerous."

"We had them for nearly a week and this never happened before," Fonda noted.

"But it's something only Kurogasa and I can see at the moment," the Persona duelist continued. "Right after Atticus' duel with Viper, we noticed some dark auras inside the Bio-Bands. Even now, I can see them."

"Me too," the Haos duelist added. "Trust us; if this continues, you're going to see a lot more people in here. We need to find Viper."

"No joke..."

Everyone gasped as they looked to see Claudio barely conscious.

"Claudio," Melody said, running up to him for a hug, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Claudio replied. "Next time I see Axel, I'm kicking his butt since I didn't get the chance... What happened to me?"

The Magician duelist sighed and said, "We'll have to tell you tomorrow, for now you need your rest."

"Alright," the J-Hero duelist said, "Still, just hating the fact that all of this had to happen..."

"Yeah me too," Melody nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But it's all over for this day at least..."

'_Just hoped it would have stayed normal...'_ She added in her mind.

* * *

Chapter End


	12. Instincts and Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted original creators.

**Chapter 12:** Instincts and Sacrifice

* * *

At the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Axel was back in the room he had shared with Fidel after the latter recovered the former from the cliff. In front of them, a big spread of hamburgers, boneless chicken wings, and a bottle of soda was laid out on the table.

"Alright, amigo," Fidel said. "Got us some food to eat, a lot from what you ordered from the cafeteria. But don't you think you..." The words died in his mouth once he started seeing Axel start eating by the mouthful and handful. "Whoa, did that duel really take a lot out of you? I mean, we've done the Survival Duels before and I never seen you in the state that I saw you back at the cliff."

After downing the food with the soda to chase it, the Volcanic Duelist burped before replying, "I can't explain it either; but you should have seen Claudio, he was worse than I was after the duel and had to go to the infirmary."

"Damn," the Metal Gear duelist cursed, as he took a small plate of the same food, "What's going on here?"

"Maybe what Claudio's friends were saying are worth listening," Axel figured, which got Fidel's attention. "After Claudio and I collapsed, I heard Kurogasa and Jachin say something about the Bio-Bands; about how some strange energy was sucked out of us through them."

"That's loco," Fidel exclaimed. "We haven't felt anything back at West Academy, so why is it happening now?"

However, standing outside their room was Adrian eavesdropping on the conversation.

'_So the Bio-Bands are causing the problems,'_ He thought, _'and this could only be the beginning...'_

* * *

Later in the morning came to Duel Academy, where Claudio was still at the Infirmary and doing what Axel was doing last night... eating to regain his strength. Melody came and brought him some breakfast in bed, and it surprised her that the J-Hero duelist would just scarf it down. Also hearing about the Ra's condition, Kenji, Alexis, Bradshaw, and Kairi came to check up on him. They all were just as surprised as Melody when seeing him eating his food.

"Whoa, I thought he was down and out from his duel," Kenji gasped.

"Yeah, he doesn't look sick," Alexis stated.

"Actually, he was still kind of out of it when I came in so I brought him some breakfast from the cafeteria," Melody said. "But as soon as I set it down for him, he started pigging out."

"And all of this because of dueling last night," Kairi asked. "Unbelievable..."

"Though, Axel had to be the same way and I bet he could confirm it," Bradshaw shrugged.

"Maybe it is because of the Bio-Bands," Alexis said, "You guys did say something about what Kurogasa and Jachin said."

"Yeah, they were there and they told us what they saw," the Magician duelist said. "Mikoto was with us when it happened."

Gulping down his food, Claudio said, "And if the Bio-Bands are things that ran me and Axel into the ground, Viper's gotta be answered."

"And about Axel," the Gladiator Beast duelist spoke up, "Sorry man, I didn't know he would pull something like that."

"You know him?" the J-Hero duelist asked.

"I took a year at West Academy before Alister discovered me for an internship," Bradshaw explained, "The same with Kairi and Erika, except I recommended her while she was still choosing schools."

"So, you both knew about the branched Academies for a while," Melody asked.

"Yup," Kairi nodded, "Another reason why this is the year we enrolled here."

"Anyway," Bradshaw interjected, "I know Axel, but the last thing he would do is take hostages for a duel." He then rubbed his head, "I know this is asking much from you, but don't hurt him too bad."

"Give me one good reason, man," Claudio said, "Because I don't care what kind of training he went through, he's got a long day ahead of him when I find him."

"Because it was orders from Viper, so he was just as surprised when the duel was over on the Bio-Bands," Bradshaw replied.

That's when Melody snapped, "Claudio, you can beat up Axel all you want... I'll find Viper and tear him apart! I hated being dangling over that cliff!"

Everyone gasped, except Claudio.

"Well, if everyone's in high spirits I guess Claudio's okay." Fonda said, walking back into the infirmary.

"With all the talk about Claudio's eating habits rivaling Jaden's and revenge, I'd said yes," Kenji stated.

The nurse laughed before turning to Claudio, "But Claudio, it was serious what happened to you. I'm going to recommend you don't duel for the rest of the day until I can confirm that the Bio-Band is what really did this to you. So far, you're the only that suffered like this. You may want to take it easy despite you looking well enough to walk..."

"Weird and I'm as healthy as my grandmother after she beat pneumonia," the J-Hero duelist joked after he started going back to pigging out. "But you better get to Viper, because I can tell you he'll be the one telling me and you that I'm getting soft because of that duel."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Melody scolded.

"Yes, dear," Claudio grinned.

* * *

Leaving out of the Obelisk Dorm, Kurogasa and Jachin were talking about what happened last night.

"I got the word around about the Bio-Bands, but people are still reluctant," Kurogasa stated. "People won't believe me..."

"Yeah, me too," Jachin added. "Our friends have though, but we knew it was going to be a long shot with the rest... guess society's beating us for now."

"Excuse me, gentlemen."

Both boys turned to see Professor Viper walking up to them.

"Hello, Professor Viper," Kurogasa greeted politely. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"It's been brought to my attention that you two are spreading rumors about my Bio-Bands," the West Academy professor replied. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yes," Jachin spoke up. "We saw the duel between Claudio and one of your students, Axel Brodie. Both of them had problems moving or staying on their feet after the duel was done."

"And you say my Bio-Bands are the cause?" Viper asked. "What proof do you have?"

"Our own eyes," the Persona duelist continued as he and Kurogasa held their Bio-Band arms up. "We saw some dark auras inside these things after your duel with Atticus and after the last duel we saw something leave the Bio Bands and then shoot somewhere into the forest."

Staying calm, Viper was feeling a little paranoid, _'Have they figured it out?'_ He then thought again, _'No, otherwise they wouldn't be confronting me with so much...'_ Out loud he said, "It seems to me, you two are on the long list of students that didn't approve of my demotion of Mr. Rhodes. Well, get over it... if the Obelisks are the best, then he's not fit to be one."

Kurogasa and Jachin narrowed their eyes at the Professor.

"And since you are accusing me of lies, as punishment you two will duel in front of the student body," Viper continued. "I suggest you play with everything you have otherwise you'll find yourself like Mr. Rhodes; in your case, Jachin, as a Silfer you'll be expelled!"

The boys gasped, "We won't duel; your Bio-Bands will send us to the infirmary!" the Haos duelist protested.

"And you forgot by failing to comply with your daily Survival Duels will have you expelled as well." Viper countered. "And with those rumors, I should. But I figure showing the student body your lies will be sufficient enough. After all, the majority doesn't share your thoughts, and from what else I hear they are supposed to be thinking against me. Now, I suggest you prepare your decks for the afternoon. Good day." He then walked away from the boys, hiding the smirk from them.

"Damn, what's he thinking?" Kurogasa cursed. "He's going to risk our health on this?"

Jachin gasped as he led the Haos duelist far away from Viper. Once done, he replied with, "That's because he'll probably do something to lower the Bio-Bands energy absorption before then! Think about it..."

Kurogasa snapped his fingers. "Right, that's why he's waiting for the afternoon; to have time." He then smirked. "But I got the remedy if you're up for it..."

"What's the plan?" Jachin asked...

* * *

Later, Jaden, Reyna, Syrus, Allyson and Hassleberry were walking out of the main building.

"I gotta find me a duel," Jaden stated. "Maybe I should find more of the guys from the branch Academies."

"But haven't you heard about Claudio?" Syrus protested. "He collapsed after the last duel he had."

"But he's fine now," Reyna noted, "If anything, that duel just made him hungry when I peeked into the infirmary and he was wolfing down four trays of breakfast."

"Sounds like Private Osbourne last year when he was in the woods for week with you, Sarge," Hassleberry stated.

"Still we should look out for what caused him to be in the infirmary," Allyson said worriedly.

"Come on, Allyson," Jaden said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. "It's not like we're out to get axed from the island."

"Jaden!"

Everyone looked straight ahead and saw Jesse and Crystal run up to them.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Reyna greeted.

"Is Claudio alright," Jesse asked. "We heard from Kurogasa earlier about how he dueled and plum collapsed.

"He's fine, just acting like Jaden on eating habits," Allyson replied, giggling.

"Hey..." He grumbled.

"Anyway, aside from the rumors about the Bio-Bands we heard from Kurogasa and Jachin, there was a crazy one about Claudio retiring," Crystal added.

"He won't retire because his guitar's still here and he's not leaving it with Viper," Jaden figured. "And also..."

"AAHH!"

Suddenly, Hassleberry's scream interrupted as he felt a something bite his butt, "I've been hit!" Once he collapsed to the ground, everyone could see a female crocodile was the culprit, and still had mouth clamped on him. "Requesting backup..."

"Down, girl!"

"Shirley, stop that!"

Soon, Jim and Yuri with Kylie hopping along rushed in to calm the suddenly aggressive crocodile and managed to get her off of the dino duelist. Soon, the female croc was calm as she was enjoying being petted by the South Academy Duelists.

"You should keep that croc on a leash; she nearly bit off my rear end!" Hassleberry shouted in anger as he stood up, rubbing his rear end. "What's next, the kangaroo's going to kick me to the ground?"

Kylie gave him the evil eye and was about to hop over to the Ra when...

"Kylie, don't you start," Yuri scolded as the kangaroo slump his shoulders down.

"And sorry about that," Jim said to Hassleberry. "But Shirley's not responsible for her actions."

"Who is responsible, Jim?" Jaden asked.

"Not 'who', 'what," the South Academy duelist corrected, "Ever since last night, there's been some powerful electro-waves that caused Shirley's fighting instincts to go wild, since she's a reptile."

"Oh..." the Senior Silfer nodded.

"You didn't get any of that, huh?" Reyna asked, to which her brother shook his head.

"Just take a look at this," Yuri said, pulling out a grey device with a meter on it. "Yesterday, some strong electro waves sprung up and caused Shirley to act violent in the middle of the night. Jim had to call me down to his dorm so we and Kylie could calm her down."

Jesse snapped his fingers, "That's was around the same time Kurogasa and Jachin were talking about!"

"Seriously?" Allyson asked.

"Yeah, after that we decided to check it out," Jim said as Yuri helped him to strap Shirley to his back, "We need to check the forest because that's when Shirley went wild."

"And she's fast for someone who usually waits around for food to act," Yuri giggled.

* * *

Later, somewhere in the forest, Adrian was looking around until he saw an old building amongst the trees.

"Well Viper, the jig is up," He stated. "I know where you're hiding."

* * *

Inside the old building, Viper was contemplating about the recent events while staring at the containers, seeing the amount of energy bubbles inside.

"Thanks to you, Claudio and Axel, your donation has exponentially increased my expectations," He smirked. "Soon, the entire student body will follow your lead. But as for Kurogasa and Jachin, I'll only take a fraction of theirs in order to make sure I teach them not to compromise my plans to the public."

Suddenly, a loud beep was sounded making Viper turn to the screens. One of them was giving of the sound, showing off the rustling of the bushes. "What's going on?" He got his answer when he saw Jim's head pop out, carrying the meter Yuri had. "Someone else is trying to find out my secrets? Well, Mr. Cook, as long as you are not around to many prying eyes... you just became my next donor..." He then pressed a button on the panel.

* * *

Back the bushes, Jim and Yuri led the gang through the bushes.

"It was somewhere around here that electro-wave meter was at its strongest," Jim stated. Soon, the meter's handle climbed to near max. Afterwards, Shirley started flailing violently on his back. "Yuri..."

The Indigenous duelist took Jim's handkerchief from his neck and tied it around Shirley's eyes, making her calm once more. "There you go, Shirley." She said, soothingly.

"Why are you doing that?" Allyson asked.

"When a crocodile's eyes are closed, they are instinctively calm," Yuri explained. "So even with these electro-waves, she won't be flailing around like that anymore."

"Thanks," Jim nodded as he continued to lead the group.

Next, a growling was heard which only alerted Syrus, Reyna, and Jesse in the back. They turned to see Hassleberry walking slowly, but with dinosaur slit pupils in his eyes staring at Jim and Shirley.

"Uh, Hassleberry," Reyna asked, "You okay?"

"Rrragh!" the dino duelist snarled as he made a breakaway towards the crocodile and its owner. But before the two could notice, Kylie jumped him and double kicked Hassleberry out the way.

"Kylie, what you do that for?" Yuri scolded the kangaroo. But then she got her answer when Hassleberry charged at her, and she was quick to counter the charge and force him on his belly. This gave her the chance to put him in a headlock while sitting on his back to keep him grounded. "Okay, what the heck's going on with you?"

"It must be his Dinosaur DNA acting up," Syrus figured. "He told me and Jaden last year about an accident that caused him to replace a bone in his leg with dino bone. So that will make him part dinosaur..."

"Which makes him part-Reptile," Jim concluded. "Since his fighting instinct's gone haywire, looks like I'll have to beat it out of him in a duel! Hey dino boy!" Hassleberry responded with his eyes on Jim. "Instead of fighting with Shirley, Kylie, or Yuri, how about we have a fair game?" Hassleberry narrowed his eyes as a response, and stared at his duel disk arm. "Yuri, get over here and get Shirley. Quick!"

Yuri quickly released the dino duelist, who quickly stood up himself while the South Academy girl rolled over to Jim, unstrapped the pack with Shirley and put it on her back.

"Wow, that was cool," Reyna said in awe.

"Right, never seen moves like that," Crystal added.

"But why's Jim trying to get a duel from Hassleberry now?" Allyson wondered.

"Dinosaurs are some of my favorite animals, and fossils to excavate," Jim replied. "In fact, crocodiles and dinosaurs share a common ancestor in being reptiles. So that would make Shirley and Hassleberry cousins now." Soon, Hassleberry growled as he turned on his duel disk and drew his opening hand. "And he still has some instinct in him as a duelist, so he should focus his attention on me."

"Looks like he's dueling by instinct," Jesse figured.

"But what if tries to attack us again," Syrus whimpered.

"He won't, but you guys better stand back," Jim stated as everyone else stood to the side with Yuri and Kylie. Then, the South Academy duelist pulled out his duel disk, which was like a grey-colored boomerang, strapped it on and drew his opening hand. "Let's go!"

Hassleberry: 8000

Jim: 8000

Hassleberry growled, drawing his sixth card. He then played his card bringing out a small, brown velociraptor growling menacingly at its opponent. (3/1400/400)

"That's Gilasaurus," Jaden said, "And he Special Summoned it, meaning he can summon another one.

The dino duelist continued, putting another monster card on the field, bring it out a flaming, chicken-like dinosaur with blue, orange, and red colored. (2/1200/0)

"Alright, he's got everything set up for Tuning them up," Yuri exclaimed. "That's Jurrac Gallim, a Tuner Monster."

The dino duelist roared along with his monsters as Gallim burst into flames, transforming into two Tuning rings that surrounded Gilasaurus to transform into three stars. More flames erupted from the process, bringing out a larger, Velociraptor-type dinosaur with a blue head, flaming red body, and green feet which had curved claws on the big toes. (5/?/?)

"Jurrac Velphito," Yuri continued, "That beast gains ATK and DEF equal to Synchro Material monsters used." Velphito growled, staring at the opposition. (5/?-2600/?-400)

Hasslberry then inserted a facedown card.

"A 2600 ATK monster on the first turn," Crystal said, impressed. "The guy's out of his mind and he's still got a good monster out."

"Still, he should be wary of Jim's deck," Yuri interjected. "There's a reason he knows so much about dinosaurs. And if Hassleberry's dueling by instinct, then it has a limit."

"And I say that seeing Hassleberry duel like this is cool," Jaden said.

"I agree with ya, Jaden," Jesse added.

"As long he's not trying to hurt people," Allyson said, wary of the dino duelist in his current state.

"It's my turn now," Jim announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon the monster Flint Cragger!" After playing his card, he brought out a skeleton of a dinosaur with a crest-like head that rose out of the ground. (3/800/1300) "Next, I activate his special ability! By sending him to the graveyard, I can deal 500 points of damage to you, Hassleberry!"

The fossil unleashed a fireball from its mouth, blasting the dino duelist on his back.

Hassleberry: 7500

Jim: 8000

Afterwards, Flint Cragger went back into the hole it dug itself out of.

Hassleberry rubbed the pain on his head, and stared at Jim with anger. "Hey, what was that for?" He shouted, and that was when everyone noticed that his eyes were noticeably gone back to being human.

"He's snapped out of it," Syrus stated.

"At least he's back to normal," Allyson added.

"But what about Jim," Crystal wondered. "Without that monster he sent to protect himself, Hassleberry will dominate the duel with a monster with 2600 ATK."

"Oh, he'll be fine," Yuri waved off. "I'd say, if Hassleberry didn't Synchro Summon, he'd have a better time if that was all Jim was going to do."

Jim then pulled out a Spell Card from his hand, depicting two fossils heading into a fusion vortex. "I activate the Spell Fossil Fusion!"

"Fossil Fusion?" Hassleberry asked, "What kind of card is that?"

"Gotta say, you oughta be ashamed of yourself," the South Academy duelist chuckled a bit. "You call yourself an expert Dino Duelist." Hassleberry grumbled, "This Spell card Fuses Monsters from both of our graveyards to make a Fossil Fusion Monster."

Soon, the ground started rumbling having the spectators stand their ground as two rock slabs from both sides of the field rose up. On Hassleberry's side, was a fossil of Gilasaurus. On Jim's side was Flint Cragger embedded within the rock slab. Then, the two rock slabs melded together and formed a bright light behind Jim.

"I excavate the remains of your Gilasaurus and my Flint Cragger, and Fusion Summon Fossil Dragon Skullgar!"

The light disappeared and brought forth a dinosaur with steel-hard body and spikes along its back. Red eyes peered from its skull head and looked upon Jurrac Velphito. (6/2500/0)

"Well, I'll be," Hassleberry gasped. "Who knew you could mix and match your fossils like that?"

"Obviously, you never took Intro to Archeological Dueling," Jim stated. "Unearthing fossils is lesson one. Loved that course so much, I took it twice and got an A both times."

"Yeah, it was thanks to having that class during his second time that I passed," Yuri added.

"It still doesn't mean that you can beat me my monster," the dino duelist stated. "Have you noticed that your monster's 100 ATK short?"

"Then I guess, you can think about this card I have," Jim continued as he inserted another card into his disk. It depicted a giant fist dropping out of the sky, "I activate the Spell, Fossil Hammer! This destroys one of your monsters with the highest level, and you're forced to Special Summon one from your graveyard in attack mode one with a lower level."

The dino duelist gasped as he saw a giant rock fist drop out of the sky and smashed the Synchro monster into pixels.

"And the only monster you can summon is your Jurrac Galim."

"Aw man," Hassleberry grumbled as he retrieved the monster card in question and put it out on the field, letting the chicken-like dino return. (2/1200/0)

"Now Skullgar, take out that monster!" Jim commanded as the towering fossil stomped across the field and then stomped down on Hassleberry's dino, flattening the creature.

Hassleberry: 6200

Jim: 8000

"Guess those instincts didn't help you out there," the Fossil duelist stated.

"Actually, they did," Hassleberry grinned, making Jim and the others looked confused. "Since you destroyed Gallim, I can destroy the monster that destroyed him. An eye for an eye they say, but you can discard a card to negate the effect. So what's it going to be?"

The Fossil Duelist looked over his three-card hand to make his decision, and decided. "I'll discard!" He announced as he discarded his monster. "But it still means, I can play my Gogogo Golem in defense mode." He announced, bringing out a giant monster with a body made of a rock fortress and had metal limbs with black fists. (4/1800/1500) "I'll end my turn."

"So nearly Hassleberry got the best of this round, despite losing life points," Yuri said. "But let's see what else he could do with those instincts of his."

"It's my move," Hassleberry announced, drawing his next card. "I summon Jurrac Velo!" A strange looking velociraptor appeared in front of the dino duelist. It had blue claws, a yellow-green colored body and a red colored head. It snarled at the knight with bloodlust. (4/1700/1000"Tear apart that rock to shreds!"

Velo roared as it charged at the stone monster. But once the raptor reached the defender, the dino was repelled by a giant punch.

"Once per turn, while in Defense mode, my Golem can't be destroyed in battle." Jim explained.

"Then it's your move now." Hassleberry concluded.

"Alright, then I'll get right to it," the Fossil duelist stated, drawing his next card. "I start with Dowsing Bang!" He announced, while inserting a Spell card depicting a pair of Dowsing Rods. "This Spell will remove a monster from your graveyard, like your Jurrac Velphito and then destroy a monster your field of the same type but a lower level! Meaning Jurrac Velo's going to the graveyard!"

Soon, a giant pair of hands came out of the Spell hologram holding a pair of dowsing rods. Once it they spread apart, the ground broke apart and released the fossil remains of Jurrac Velphito, startling everyone. The fossil then took Velo in its mouth and then jumped back into the ground with it.

"Man, Hassleberry can't keep a monster on the field long enough to defend himself," Jesse stated.

"Now, I attack you directly with Fossil Dragon Skullgar!" Jim announced as his fossil monster charged in and slammed Hassleberry with its tail.

Hassleberry: 3700

Jim: 8000

"But what about the facedown card," Crystal stated, "Hassleberry's getting beat left and right."

"I then summon Sample Fossil," Jim continued, playing a monster card. It released a machine that looked to be made of rock, with a tank like torso and wheels. Its green 'eyes' lit up and its club-like hands raised up towards the ground. (2/?/0) "When this card is Normal Summoned, it can dig up a Dinosaur Monster up to level 4 and put it on my side! Lucky for you, it can't attack!"

Hassleberry gasped as the new monster launched its hands into the hole and brought out a fossil of Jurrac Velo with a stand underneath it, like it was part of an exhibit. (4/1700/1000). "Give him back!"

"But if I did, I wouldn't be able to borrow its ATK," the Fossil Duelist stated as a white glow, surrounded Sample Fossil. (4/?-1700/0)

"Four monsters, and Hassleberry's going to be in for a fight with just two of them," Jesse stated.

The dino duelist grinned at his opponent, "Well, if you're not going to give it back... I'll just destroy all of them with my trap card!" He then revealed his facedown card, showing off a trap that depicted a giant meteor falling towards Earth, about to impact. "This is Jurassic Impact! And once activated, when I have fewer life points than yours, I can destroy all monsters on the field and hit you with 1000 points for each one you control! It's payback time!" He shouted with his eyes becoming dinosaur slit ones.

"Oh no," Jim gasped as he looked up into skies, and saw burning meteors which ended up blanketing the field and tearing it apart, blowing up all of his monsters. He then felt the burning sting of the flames hitting him.

Hassleberry: 3700

Jim: 4000

"Whoa, what a comeback!" Yuri gasped as Kylie's eyes went wide at the destruction of the field. "He completely took everything Jim had!"

"Nice one, Hassleberry," Jaden cheered, seeing his friend smirk.

"Yeah, but the side effect is that no one can Summon monsters until the end of Jim's next turn," Syrus added.

"At least he was able to do what he needed," Allyson figured.

Jim chuckled, "Looks like I underestimated you quite a bit. But I won't be making the same mistake again. Take your turn, mate."

"You got it," Hassleberry replied, drawing his next card. "I'll place two cards facedown and defer back to you!" He concluded, inserting two of his cards into his disk.

"Alright then," Jim announced, drawing his next card. "I'll just set one card facedown and then let you go." And once he said that, the lava from Hassleberry's trap card had vanished.

"Now they're clear and Hassleberry has shot to deal out more damage," Crystal stated.

"Here I go," Hassleberry announced, drawing his next card. "I summon the Tuner Monster, Jurrac Aeolo!" Once he played his card, it brought out a white egg with flames on it. Soon, it cracked apart on the top and released a baby blue and yellow Allosaurus. (1/200/200"I then use his special ability, sacrificing him to the graveyard and then Special Summoning Jurrac Velo from the graveyard since it's has to be Level 4 or below!"

Everyone watched as the baby vanished into pixels, and brought back the smaller, Jurrac raptor to the field. (4/1700/1000)

"And then, I activate the Field Spell card Jurassic World which boosts the strength of all my dinos by 300!" He continued, inserting his card into the Field Slot. Once it closed, it transformed the forest into a more primitive one which also included an inactive volcano. Jurrac Velo was now feeling right at home. (4/1700-2000/1000-1300) "Velo, attack the enemy directly!"

Velo charged with great speed and then got Jim's disk arm with a sharp bite.

Hassleberry: 3700

Jim: 2000

"And from that damage, I activate Shock Draw!" Jim countered, revealing his facedown card. "I draw 1 card for every 1000 points I lost this turn." He then drew out two cards.

"It's your move, soldier," Hassleberry concluded.

"Right then," the Fossil Duelist announced, drawing his next card. "First, I activate Burial from a Different Dimension which puts up to three monsters that's Banished back into our graveyards, and I choose your Jurrac Velphito and my Flint Cragger."

Both players then took out their respective Banished monsters and placed them back into their graveyards.

"We know what's coming now," Allyson stated as Jim pulled out another card.

"Now, I'll start excavating more cards with Fossil Fusion!" the Fossil Duelist announced with a grin. "And this time I remove the monsters, Flint Cragger and Jurrac Velphito from the graveyards in order to Fusion Summon my Fossil Dragon Skullcrush!" Both monsters that were banished came back as fossils once more, and fused into a fusion vortex in the ground. Rising from it, was a large skeleton of a triceratops that roared towards the opposition. (7/3000/0)

"Here we go again," Syrus said, preparing for what was coming next.

"I activate the trap, Hunting Instinct!" Hassleberry interrupted, revealing a trap card depicting a food chain: The dinosaur hunts the snake, the snake hunts the frog, the frog is hunting the butterfly, and the butterfly is hunting the flower. "Since you Special Summoned a monster, I can special summon a dinosaur monster from my hand! And I pick another Jurrac Velo in attack mode!"

In blaze of flame, an identical raptor to the one of the field appeared. (4/1700-2000/1000-1300)

"That monster," Reyna asked, confused

"A bad move," Yuri said.

"But he could have set a trap," Allyson pointed out.

"Actually it was a great move," the Fossil Duelist announced, "In fact, he would have lost more points if he left it defense mode, since Skullcrush does piercing damage."

"I knew it," Hassleberry grinned.

"So, you deserve my respect for figuring out the monster but your dino's still going down!" Jim shouted as the fossil monster charged in and ran through the Jurrac dino with its horns. Hassleberry braced himself as the fossil continued to charge and then hit him with the second Velo, shattering against the duelist.

Hassleberry: 2700

Jim: 2000

"Ouch," Reyna winced. "He may have saved some points, but he still got clobbered."

"It's cool, he's still got a special ability to use," Jaden replied.

"And I activate his special ability also," the Jurrac duelist continued, "I can special summon Jurrac Ptera from my deck in defense mode!"

Soon, flames erupted and brought out a green, flaming pterodactyl that defended with its wings. (3/800-1100/1500-1800)

"Looks like that's it for me," Jim concluded.

"And I'll get my chance," Hassleberry announced, drawing his next card. "Perfect! I summon the Tuner Monster, Jurrac Brachis!" He announced as he brought out a flaming, red and purple brachiosaurus that rose up from the ground. (3/1000-1300/1000-1300)

"Sweet, another Synchro Monster!" Reyna cheered.

"I tune Level 3 Ptera and Level 4 Velo, with Level 3 Brachis!" The Jurrac duelist continued as Brachis stomped the ground, becoming three tuning rings to surround Ptera and Velo, becoming seven stars total.

"_What lead to the original death of the dinosaurs will be brought back to bring in the new era of the world! Synchro Summon! Impact, Jurrac Meteor!"_

The light of the Synchro Summoning, shot up to the skies before disappearing.

"Huh, what happened?" Crystal wondered.

"Did the Synchro Summoning fail?" Jesse asked.

Kylie then whimpered before hiding behind Yuri, who looked concerned, and even felt Shirley tensing up despite being calm when her eyes were covered.

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked as she patted Shirley and looked into the kangaroo's eyes, following them to the skies and gasped herself. "It didn't fail, look!"

Everyone turned to the point where Yuri was looking, and gasped as well. They saw a flaming, spiked meteor pushing through the atmosphere, getting closer and closer.

"Wait a sec, I see a monster in there!" Jaden pointed out, and he was right. A meteor was attached to the back of a dinosaur with rough, bump silver scales, a long powerful tail, and with green and blue arms. (10/2800-3100/2000-2300) "It's huge!"

"Don't tell me he's going to destroy everything again," Syrus said.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do despite the irony of that dinosaur could have caused the Ice Age to wipe out the rest of them," Hassleberry stated. "When Jurrac Meteor's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field!"

Crystal gasped, "He'll be destroying his own monster and it barely hit the field!"

"Not all of them, I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" Hassleberry announced, as he revealed his facedown card. "Before Meteor destroys himself, I'll remove him from the game until the End Phase! Leaving everything else to go!"

Soon, the monster broke apart from the meteor and floated back up to the sky and left the flaming rock to impact the earth, burning up Jurassic World and Jim's Fossil Monster, shattering them all.

"But what's in it for you?" Jim said over the fire, "You have nothing left to play and I could very well end it on my next turn!"

"Because Meteor has another effect! I can Special Summon a Tuner monster from the graveyard!" the Jurrac duelist explained, retrieving a monster from his graveyard. "Come back, Jurrac Aeolo!" Once placed the card back on the field, the baby Allosaurus returned to the field. (1/200/200) "But then, I can send him back the graveyard in order to bring back Jurrac Velo per the effect!" The baby dino vanished once again, and brought back the young velociraptor for another go. (4/1700/1000) "And he'll attack directly!"

With quick foot work, the Jurrac monster dashed across the field and rammed Jim to his back.

Hassleberry: 2700

Jim: 300

"It's almost done," Hassleberry concluded, "Now, I end my turn and Jurrac Meteor returns to field without the big rock on its back. In flash, the dino carrying the meteor was back having its body become hardened black after the impact of the meteor. (10/2800/2000) Soon, the fire had been extinguished leaving the original forest area right where it was.

"Alright, he's almost got the win!" Jaden cheered.

"These Jurrac Monsters are great!" Jesse added.

"And you guys forgot about the weird energy readings that Jim and Yuri were talking about earlier..." Syrus sighed.

"You're in trouble, Jim," Yuri said, "What are you going to do?"

'_Don't know, Yuri,'_ the Fossil Duelist thought to himself looking at his two cards. _'I got a Rock Monster in the grave already and my final Fossil Fusion ready to play. But I need to get a high-level monster into his graveyard over level 7... which means I need THAT card!'_ He then drew his next card, "I activate Pot of Greed!" The grinning pot appeared, letting Jim draw two more cards. "Now I activate Specimen Inspection!" He announced, inserting his Spell card into the disk. It depicted a fossil exhibit at a museum. "I send one monster to the graveyard, like my Fossil Tusker and you have to send a monster to your graveyard that matches the type and level I announced. And I pick a Level 7 Dinosaur monster!"

Hassleberry sighed as he searched through his deck and pulled out the monster of Jim's choice. "Jurrac Spinos, I'll discharge you."

"Now, I play my final Fossil Fusion!" Jim continued, playing his fusion card, "I remove Sample Fossil and your Jurrac Spinos to Fusion Summon Fossil Dragon Skullgios!" The two monsters appeared as their fossilized state and went into fusion vortex in the ground. Soon, a bunch of dinosaur bones erupted from the vortex and reformed into the skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. (8/3500/0) "And then, I'll give him Invigoration to boost his ATK by 400!" the skeleton growled as his bones started glowing bright grey. (8/3500-3900/0)

"Lucky for Hassleberry, his monsters aren't in defense mode," Reyna pointed out, "Otherwise he wouldn't have another turn to spare."

"Skullgious, attack Velo!" Jim commanded as his dino skeleton charged towards the shorter raptor dino.

"That will leave him with 500 points plus another monster from his deck," Crystal figured, "Due to the Special Ability of Velo."

Suddenly, Jim snapped his fingers and shouted, "Wait!"

On command, Skullgios stopped right when it was going to bite Velo.

"Why he'd stop?" Hassleberry asked.

"Sorry, but I have to talk about his Special Ability," the Fossil Duelist stated, "During the Damage Step, my monster can swap the original ATK and DEF of your monster!" Everyone gasped as the points of Velo were changed. (10/1700-1000/1000-1700) "And by dealing 2900 points of damage, it's all she wrote!" He then snapped his fingers once again, having his Fossil sink its teeth into Velo, crushing the dino into pixels and ending the game.

Hassleberry: 0

Jim: 300, Winner.

But as soon as the duel was over, both Jim's and Hassleberry's Bio-Bands flashed bright orange and caused two bright orange and black beams to shoot out from them and zoom over to somewhere else.

Jim was able to see it, but then started shaking and whispered, "I'm all tuckered out..."

Hassleberry was shaking as well, before he fell to his knees.

"Hassleberry!" Jaden and Jesse cried.

"Jim!" Yuri and Crystal gasped.

"That's weird," Hassleberry said, weakly, "Something sucked the life out of me..."

"So it's true," Jim added, as he weakly raised his Bio-Band arm. "When the duel ended, I could feel it activate and drained me. And now, I'm going to have a bit of nap if you don't mind!" He then collapsed on his belly.

"Over and out, boys and girls," Hassleberry added as he fell over on his back.

"Oh no!" Yuri shouted as she, Syrus, Crystal, and Kylie ran over to Jim.

"We gotta get them to the infirmary," Reyna added as Jesse and Jaden helped her get Hassleberry.

* * *

In the lab, Viper saw the conclusion of the duel via the spy cameras, impressed with the results of the Bio-Band absorption.

'_Thank you gentlemen,'_ He smirked. _'Your energy will make a wealthy donation!'_ He then thought about two other people and put his screen set to the profiles of several students. Two came up to the front: Kurogasa Kururugi and Jachin Chong. _'For meddling into my affairs and compromising my goal, I should make it Bio-Bands high enough so it would shut you two up. But since your duel will be a public one with all the teachers watching, I'll have to set it back to where I began with the opening day. That should humiliate you two enough that no one will heed your warnings about the Bio-Bands again.'_ He then chuckled as he made the necessary changes before leaving. "Then, I'll continue my work in the private setting."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jachin and Kurogasa were outside the Obelisk Blue dorm going over their plan to expose Viper.

"You're gonna WHAT?" Jachin asked in disbelief.

"I'm gonna tweak our Bio-Bands high enough so that it would cause us to just drain a little extra, but not to point of us collapsing and us being unconscious." Kurogasa said.

"Damn man, that's crazy."

"Maybe, but it's the only way of how we're going to expose Viper to what he's really up to." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, I know." Jachin said. "But even if we go through with this? How are we gonna tweak it?"

"That's where you come in." The Haos Duelist said.

"Me?" The Persona Duelist asked confused.

"Yep. You got your duel disk on you?"

"Uh... yeah, sure." Jachin said pulling out his duel disk from his backpack.

"Good." Kurogasa said then pulling out a card from his deck, which happens to be Haos Laserman. "I need you to call Laserman out."

"Okay, sure, but why?" Jachin asked taking the card.

"You'll see."

"Alright, if you say so," Jachin said then placing Laserman's card on the disk, "Come forth, Haos Laserman!" A white and gold ball dropped to the ground and opened up. A bright light shone and a huge white and yellow marked robot with 4 long barrels on its shoulders, 2 on each side stacked on top of the other, appeared.

"Hey Laserman!" Kurogasa called making the robot turn to him.

_"Greetings, User Kuro."_ The robot said in a computer monotone voice. _"How may I be of assistance?_"

"I need you to do some adjustments..."

* * *

Later on, everyone was called to the main arena by Viper who was confused as to why he wanted a duel to take place all of a sudden.

"Everyone, I have a brief announcement to make so listen up!" Viper announced, gaining full attention. "This duel is to punish those who spread rumors and lies about myself and my methods. As you all have heard, these two people have said my Bio-Bands are causing people to collapse." He then looked around the room, "And I seen nearly the entire student body and faculty member here, so it's false. But to show how true my statement is, I'll bring in the accused! For it may be their last duel!"

Soon, Kurogasa and Jachin had come into the arena from opposite sides causing people to gasp.

"Those two?" Bradshaw gasped.

"And if Viper's mad at them, they're going to be gone after this!" Kairi added.

"Kurogasa..." Mikoto gasped.

Xiu Zhen narrowed her eyes at Jachin, _'It shouldn't have been this way, Jachin... maybe you'll focus on real people instead of card crushes."_

"I expect you two to duel with everything you have," Viper told the boys, once they reached the dueling spots of the arena. "If you succeed in impressing me, I may overlook your transgressions." He then proceeded to one of the lower level seats.

"Well Kurogasa, let's hope we don't disappoint the Professor," Jachin said with a kind smile.

"Won't be doing that since I always play my hardest," Kurogasa replied with a shrug. "Just come at me with everything you have."

"Deal!"

Both players activated their disks and drew their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

Kurogasa: 8000

Jachin: 8000

"Well, I'll go first if you don't mind. And since we're supposed to go out... Ore no ta-n!" Kurogasa announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Haos Juggernoid in defense mode." After he played his card, the light unleashed a giant white and yellow colored tortoise monster hiding within its shell. (4/1000/2000) "I then place one card facedown." He concluded, inserting his facedown card.

"That defense won't help you out against me," Jachin stated, drawing his sixth card. "I place one card facedown." He inserted a card into his disk, "And then, I activate the Spell Card of Sanctity, and then I'll chain it with Offerings to Doomed, and then Chain Summoning!"

Everyone gasped as they saw the Persona duelist play three cards in the same Chain Link.

"He's aiming to summon three monsters in a turn," Allen figured out.

"It was like that guy they sent against Jaden last year," Lyra added. "The one with the Monarchs..."

"You're not wasting any time, aren't you?" the Haos duelist asked with a smile.

"He said, play aggressively and that's what I'm going to do," the Persona duelist replied back with a smile. "First, Chain Summoning resolves giving me the chance to Normal Summon three times this turn. Next, Offerings to the Doomed destroys your only monster by giving up my next Draw Phase, but that's okay since I have Card of Sanctity having us both draw until we're holding six of them. And with four cards added, I can spare the Draw Phase!"

Soon, Chain Summoning flashed to spread its magic over Jachin's side of the field. Then, Offerings to the Doomed fired a light laser to blast Juggernoid into pixels. Finally, Kurogasa drew two cards while Jachin drew four.

"This new kid's not putting up much of a fight," Chazz scoffed. "Jachin's going to walk all over this new kid."

"Bet he'll win with more tact than you did against me," Sam teased, making the Ojama duelist grunt.

"Now to take advantage of Chain Summoning," Jachin announced, putting three monster cards on the duel tray, "I summon my Personas Tomoe Gozen, Penthesilea, the Amazonian Queen, and Lucia the Blind Saint!"

First appearing was Tomoe Gozen; a woman with short, light brown hair in wearing golden, samurai's armor complete with a helmet and drew out her sword ready to fight. (4/1900/100)

The second, Penthesilea, an iron-masked queen clad in silver armor, feminine from the figure, with a tiara on her head and wielding a dagger and a rapier... (4/1000/1000)

The third, Lucia, a white-haired woman in a white Saint's robe and her eyes and throat covered in bandages. Oddly, she carried a sliver plate that had two eyes on it. (4/1000/1000)

"Ladies, meet Kurogasa," Jachin introduced, "Kurogasa meet the three ladies planning to deal a triple-direct attack! Especially since Penthesilea gives all Warrior-Type monsters an extra 200 ATK, meaning she and Tomoe are powered up!"

Silver light surrounded the two female warriors in question. (4/1900-2100/100), (4/1000-1200/1000)

"Well, if you weren't so focused on summoning, you forgot to check my trap card," Kurogasa announced, as he showed off the trap card. It depicted a dragon monster looking a copy of itself. "It's called Chronic Déjà Vu! And it activates when you summon a monster, which I used once Lucia was summoned."

"What does it do," the Persona duelist asked.

"It summons a token monster for each monster you control, and that would be three my friend," the Haos duelist explained. "They all have the same stats and effects as Lucia!"

Jachin gasped as three lights appeared on Kurogasa's field, bringing out three clones of Lucia in defense mode. (4/1000/1000) x 3 "So that means, I can't destroy them in battle."

"And that will help him immensely when it comes to Synchro Summoning," Mikoto stated. "All he needs is a Tuner."

"Glad I didn't jump the gun," Kurogasa sighed in relief.

"You're not out of the fire, yet," Jachin warned, "Look at what I saved facedown to make the best of my draw." He then pressed the button on his card, showing off a glowing card in the hand of a grey-haired boy wearing black glasses over his grey eyes. "This is my Spell, Persona Fight! For every Persona on the field, I can have them gain 200 ATK plus piercing damage for this turn!"

The glowing card appeared in front of Jachin, letting hold it within his duel disk hand. He then crushed it and shouted, "PERSONA!" The shattered remains of the card floated from Jachin's hand and flew around the three Persona monsters, boosting their strength. (4/2100-2700/100), (4/1000-1600/1000), (4/1200-1800/1000)

"Uh oh," The Haos duelist said, bracing himself.

"Ladies, attack those clones!" the Silfer shouted as his monsters charged at a respective Lucia clone.

"_Taste my Blade of Honor!"_ Tomoe shouted, slashing the first clone.

"_True Eye's Beam!"_ Lucia cried, firing twin beams into the second.

"_Feel the Amazon Wrath Strike!"_ Penthesilea yelled, stabbing through the third.

Each of the strikes, unleashed a wave towards the Haos Duelist to translate the piercing damage.

Kurogasa: 4900

Jachin: 8000

"Three grand in damage," Jethro stated, "Jachin's giving Hell."

"And it's only the beginning if Kurogasa delivers as much as he's getting," Vincent added.

"He'd better get ready to counterstrike," said a new voice, proving to be Adrian taking a seat next to Tetsu.

"Where have you been?" Tetsu asked.

"Nowhere, really," Adrian replied. "Just took me longer to get here."

Dusting himself off from the impact, Kurogasa said, "You certainly are strong for someone whose monsters usually have 1000 ATK and DEF."

"Just like when you saw me tagging with Xiu Zhen the day of the Tag Duels, we both have ways of making our monsters a threat whether seemingly weak, or strong." Jachin replied. "It's your turn." Once he declared it, his Persona monsters powered down. (4/2700-2100/100), (4/1600-1000/1000), (4/1800-1200/1000)

"Ore no ta-n," Kurogasa shouted, drawing his next card, making seven in his hand. He then inserted one of them, "I activate Double Summon, giving me two monsters for the price one!"

"Now he's summoning more," Fidel noted.

"Time for Double the Tuners, with Haos El Condor and Barrier Resonator," the Haos duelist continued, playing two monster cards. One was the Aztec masked man floating in the sky. (3/1300/1100) The second was a short, fiend holding up a tuning fork and drumstick with a pack with lightning rods on its back. (1/300/800)

"Here we go," Jethro added.

"I tune one of the Level 4 Déjà vu Tokens with Level 1 Barrier Resonator!" Barrier Resonator struck its tuning fork and vibrated, dissolving into a sphere of aura that split into one glowing ring. The rings encircled one of the Lucia clones, reducing her to a framework that split into four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings before connecting as one, bursting into light.

_The light of justice will always prevail! Let it shine on the darkness of injustice! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Haos Contestir!_

A beam of light shot out of the rings and a warrior-like creature that looked mechanical appeared. He was armored from the chest, yet wearing a white-colored jumpsuit underneath it. (5/2200/1800)

"Next, I activate Contestir's ability! When he's successfully Synchro Summoned, I can discard one card from my hand to cut your dragon's attack power in half, but by doing so, I can't destroy it in battle!" Kurogasa said as he discarded one card from his hand to the graveyard. Contestir unleashed an aura that drained Lucia of her strength. (4/1000-500/1000)

"And number two; I tune another Level 4 Déjà Vu Token with Level 3 El Condor!" He continued as El Condor chanted in foreign language before becoming three glowing rings. They encircled another Lucia clone, reducing her into another four glowing stars. The light erupted from the Synchro Summoning process...

"_From the depths of a dark heart, let the light shine on your heart with its blessing! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Haos Lars Lion!"_

When the light appeared a majestic female angelic warrior appeared. She was dressed in white robes with crescent moons on them, and several strands of the robe flying over her. She had light purple armor over her chest and a crown on her head. (7/2500/2000)

"And with her Synchro Summoning, she gives all monsters on my side of the field 500 ATK," Kurogasa explained as Lars Lion enveloped everyone on his side of the field with a holy light. (7/2500-3000/2000), (5/2200-2700/1800), (4/1000-1500/1000)

"Lucia, brace yourself," Jachin said, as the Blind Saint raised her silver plate for defense.

"Lars Lion, attack with Sagittarius Arrow!" The Haos Duelist commanded as a bow formed on Lars Lion's wrist and an arrow made of light was formed as well. She fired the arrow and it hit the Blind Saint's plate, but impact threw her back.

Kurogasa: 4900

Jachin: 5500

"Contestir, your turn to attack," He continued, "Power Fist," Contestir leaped from his spot and performed on axehandle slam onto Lucia's plate, with a shockwave hitting Kurogasa again.

Kurogasa: 4900

Jachin: 3300

"Their first turns attacking, and they are dishing out the business," Alex exclaimed. "I'm enjoying this!"

"You and me both," Vincent smiled. "Kurogasa's dueling with a lot more power than normal."

"I then place one card facedown to end my turn," Kurogasa concluded, while inserting a facedown card. "Let's see some more, dude!"

"Be careful what you wish for," the Persona duelist warned, beginning his next turn. "I activate the Spell Persona Evolution! This makes all my monsters evolve into their Persona Immortal forms! I was just testing the waters with you, but now I know I can't win unless I use my best! But thing is, with only two cards left, I can only evolve Lucia and Penthesilea into Persona Immortals Juno and Artemisia!"

Two monsters in question were enveloped in tower of light with only their silhouettes visible, showing off their growth.

First, the light around Penthesilea's evolved form started to fade away and showed off wearing Persian Battle Armor and dress combination, wielding a chain whip. (8/2400/2000) Then, Lucia's light faded away to show off her red and blue, ballroom gown with a peacock's ornament feather around her. (8/2400/2000)

"For Juno's effect, none of your feminine monsters can touch her," Jachin explained, looking to his ballroom gown clad Immortal. "As for the new Artemisia, all warrior monsters gain 1000 ATK!" He stated as a sliver aura surrounded the second Immortal stretched out her whip while Tomoe, spun her blade around. (8/2400-3400/2000), (4/1900-2900/100)

'_If only I could take more energy away from this duel like I did the last,'_ Viper said, smiling. _'But I can't wait to see the look on their faces when their claims are proven false.'_

'_You want us to just fight Viper, we'll give you all we got,'_ Jachin thought. "Alright, Tomoe go and attack Contestir!"

"I activate my facedown card, Self Tribute!" Kurogasa countered, revealing his facedown card. "By paying 1000 life points, I save all monsters from being destroyed by anything!" A red aura surrounded the Haos Duelist, translating the payment.

Kurogasa: 3900

Jachin: 3300

Tomoe shouted a battle cry as she pierced through the Synchro Monster's torso and then cut up... but it then reformed itself thanks to the light of Self Tribute.

Kurogasa: 3700

Jachin: 3300

"Well, since he's sticking around, I'll have Artemisia whip him down!" Jachin continued as his Persona Immortal sent out quick lashes of her whip, beating down Contestir to the ground.

Kurogasa: 3000

Jachin: 3300

"They really hate being forced into this duel," Spencer stated, staring at the moves being played so far.

"From what they were saying about the Bio-Bands, I think want this to be over and done with," Fonda added. "If this is truly causing the recent collapses in duels, then we should stop it."

"But it's been authorized," Ray replied, "How can we stop it without a lawsuit waiting to happen? Viper could really blame it on the students not being tough enough, if you think about it from his end."

"I end my turn." Jachin concluded.

"You know, if those rumors are true," Kai spoke up, "We could get blamed for what Viper's doing..."

"Of course," Valencia stated. "We had a hand in monitoring the Bio-Bands thinking process, but I guess Viper hid from us again."

"Then, it'll be easy to talk since we know we're not responsible for what Kurogasa and Jachin have said." Kal noted.

"Good thing I saved my monsters, this turn," Kurogasa stated, drawing his next card. "You're really tough, difficult if I lose everything, huh?"

"I'd say," the Persona duelist replied.

"Then I better stop your Tomoe from taking out my monster," the Haos duelist added. "Lars Lion, do your thing!" The angelic warrior launched another light energy arrow, firing at the non Persona Immortal, piercing through her body and shattering her to pixels.

Kurogasa: 3000

Jachin: 3200

"And since Contestir isn't a female, he can go after Juno!" He continued as Contestir charged forth and tackled Juno to the ground, shattering her into pixels.

Kurogasa: 3000

Jachin: 2900

"I then, place another card facedown to end my turn." He concluded.

"It's slowed down now, but then again he can't touch a 3400 ATK monster right now," Jeremy stated.

"I hear you," Lily added. "That's asking for trouble."

"It's my move," Jachin announced, drawing his lone card. He then inserted the card into his disk, "I activate Persona Gift! With this, I can draw two cards for every Persona monster on my field." He then drew out two more cards. "Good cards; now, I summon Persona Konohana Sakuya in defense mode!" He announced, playing his monster card. A veil of flames erupted from the ground and inside was a raven-haired young woman wearing a white priestess robe with cherry blossoms emblazoned on it. (4/1000/1000)

"_I do not like yours and Kurogasa's plan, Jachin,"_ She said, telepathically.

'_I know how you feel, but it's the only way we can warn everyone here about Viper's Bio-Bands,'_ He replied in thought, while inserting another card. "Now I activate the Continuous Spell, Heartful Cry!" The card image depicted two of the Persona Immortals fighting each other with the others trying to quell the battle, "Since I have two Personas, whether initial or Immortals, this card removes two monsters on your side of the field, and I choose your Déjà Vu Token and Lars Lion!"

Kurogasa gasped as both mentioned monsters vanished into sparkles.

"The only way you're getting your Synchro Monster back is if either of us is dealt at least 1000 points of damage to the other." Jachin explained, "Artemisia, attack!"

The Immortal cracked her whip against Contestir's legs causing him to fall on his face, and with another beating to the back, he shattered into pixels.

Kurogasa: 2300

Jachin: 2900

"That's my turn." Jachin stated. _'And even if he tries to deal the damage to himself release his Lars Lion, he won't be able to deal enough to me for the win!'_

"My field's bare, but I'm not out yet!" Kurogasa announced, drawing his next card. Once he saw the cards in his hand, and then rechecked his facedown cardand the field he announced, "FINAL TURN!"

"Final Turn?" Mikoto parroted. "Does he have the duel won?"

"The only way to know is to see him go through with it," Lily replied. "I would think so since Jachin has nothing to protect his monsters, but the only way to beat his Persona Immortal is to fight."

Kurogasa inserted one card into his disk, "I play Monster Reborn to revive my Haos Contestir!" The angelic ankh appeared in the sky, flashing its light to revive Contestir taking up a fighting stance. (5/2200/1800) "And then, I summon the Tuner Monster Haos Monarus!" He continued, playing his monster card and brought out his butterfly-winged fairy. (3/1000/1200)

"Here comes the Synchro Summon," Vincent stated.

"I tune level 5 Contestir with Level 3 Monarus!" the Haos duelist announced as Monarus brightened up, reducing itself to three Tuning Rings and encircled Contestir, making it five stars and let the process began...

"_Grinding light of the heart's soul, pierce and shatter through the darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Haos Omega Leonidas!"_

A beam of light shot out of the rings and then his ace white and yellow scaled dragon appeared. (8/3000/2500)

"Now, I activate his Special Ability!" He continued, "Once per turn, I can absorb half of one monster's attack from my graveyard until the end of the turn, so now I absorb Contestir's attack!" A faint image of the Synchro Warrior appeared and absorbed into Leonidas. (8/3000-4100/2500) "And then, I'll also use my Shine Palace Equip Spell, giving him 700 ATK and DEF!" He continued as Leonidas absorbed more light into its body. (8/4100-4800/2500-3200)

"_Thanks for all you help, Artemisia,' _Jachin thought as Artemisia braced herself.

"Now attack Artemisia with Omega Eraser!" Kurogasa commanded as the Omega symbol appeared in front of the dragon's mouth and fired a huge blue laser beam at the Immortal, knocking her off the field and made her vanish.

Kurogasa: 2300

Jachin: 1500

"And thanks to that damage being at least 1000, Heartful Cry brings back Lars Lion!" He continued as sparkles back to his side of the field, returning Lars Lion to him. (7/2500/2000)

'_And now Konohana will be destroyed as well,'_ Xiu Zhen thought, with some hint of satisfaction.

"And even though I could beat your final monster, I won't," Kurogasa stated.

"And I thank you for that," Jachin smiled.

"You won't be saying that after I play this, the Trap Synchro Prominence!" His set card rose up, revealing a trap depicting two twin, blue tornadoes, "This card will inflict 1000 damage to my opponent for every Synchro Monster on the field! And I have two!"

_'No!'_ the League Champion duelist grumbled.

Jachin and the other spectators gasped as a flood of energy was suddenly released from the Trap card, engulfing Jachin's entire field ending the game.

Kurogasa: 2300, Winner

Jachin: 0

Kurogasa and Jachin were just in time to see the lights of their Bio-Bands flashing a bit. They saw the energy auras being sucked out of them, but smaller than what occurred from Axel's and Claudio's duel. Still, the absorption was enough to send them to their knees and tiring themselves out, stunning the entire arena. But none so more as the visiting professors, standing in shock.

"So it's true," Kal muttered.

"That also would explain why he would cancel our classes in favor of more Survival Duels," Valencia figured.

"I think we should have a talk with him," Kai added.

Soon, the crowd got more in uproar as they were talking amongst themselves and even being wary of their Bio-Bands. Seeing this, Kurogasa and Jachin looked up to each other. Kurogasa mouthed a "Mission Accomplished" while Jachin mouthed back a "No problem."

* * *

If anyone was stunned more, it was Viper seeing the result of the duel as far as the Bio-Bands and quickly walked out of the room without anyone noticing.

'_Impossible,' _He thought, _'I set the Bio-Bands to the lowest level! How could those two slip through the cracks?'_ He was then alerted to a beeping noise in his Duel Pilot and found a message from Valencia. He opened it up and it said:

[_We need to talk about your Bio-Band Technology. Meet us with Miss Fontaine and the other faculty members in 10 minutes_]

Deleting the mail, he growled, "I was so close! You will pay dearly for this Mr. Kururugi and Mr. Chong..."

He was then alerted to another beep, but it was different from the normal Duel Pilot's alert. The West Academy Professor was able to calibrate his Duel Pilot to alert him of anything happening around his secret lab. He opened up the alert and saw an early video recording of Adrian snooping around his lab, seeming like he came from the back of the building. He rechecked the time, and it was indeed before the time that Jim and Hassleberry dueled. Suddenly, Viper's angry scowl turned to an evil smirk.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Gecko," He said, "Looks like you've just saved my plans... I will have to repay you shortly..."

He then got himself prepared to deal with the faculty meeting that he was to be reprimanded for, preparing an alibi...

* * *

Chapter End


	13. What's Going On?

This is the new chapter! Enjoy! Hopefully, nothing about story violates the guidelines because the OC List has now been taken off and that was the reason it was kicked off because it was a non-story chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 13:** What's Going On?

* * *

After the public, Jachin and Kurogasa were being taken to the infirmary. The two of them were still really tired and they were wobbly when they were trying to walk, so Chazz was helping Jachin walk while Mikoto helped Kurogasa.

"Man, you two guys are a piece of work." Chazz sighed. "You tell everyone a rumor to follow, and yet get yourselves in the butt of it to prove it and end up like this."

"Hey, the plan worked didn't it?" Jachin asked. "I'm glad you decided to help me up..."

"Wait, you had this all planned out?" Mikoto gasped.

"Yeah, we knew that Viper wanted us to prepare our decks for this afternoon's duel, so he could have time to lower the energy absorption rate so low that everyone won't notice, so… using Jachin's Psychic Powers, I had my Haos Laserman adjust the Bio-Bands so it would absorb our energy to the point of us just feeling weary." Kurogasa explained.

"That's crazy." Chazz said.

"That's what I said." Jachin stated.

"Not to mention risky." The Flamvell Duelist added. "You still need medical attention."

"But it was the only way that we could expose Viper. I saw him leave just as soon as the duel ended and the Bio-Bands activated. And boy did he look stunned." Kurogasa smirked.

"Yeah, now that everyone's seen what the Bio-Band does, he's probably gonna get a lot of heat from the entire faculty and the visiting professors." The Persona Duelist stated.

The four of them soon came to the infirmary and they saw Claudio, Melody, Jaden, Allyson, Reyna, Syrus, Alexis, Kenji, Jesse, Crystal, Yuri, Jim, and Hassleberry; the latter two were the latest victims to Viper's Bio-Band before Kurogasa and Jachin were on the beds unconscious.

"Looks like they got caught in the process, too," Chazz figured as the others acknowledged his voice.

"So them, too," Claudio asked.

"Yeah, but we're not as run down as Jim and Hassleberry, apparently," Jachin stated.

"And we got some news about the Bio-Bands and a possibility of where the source is coming from," Yuri claimed.

"We got something better... Viper getting canned," Kurogasa smirked.

Everyone in the infirmary gasped.

"You serious," Syrus asked.

"How?" Kenji added.

"Well..."

* * *

Later on that day, Viper was heading over to the Chancellor's Office where the all the other faculty members were going to meet to talk about the Bio-Band. Viper had his alibi ready in hopes that it will somehow make the other faculty members believe it. As soon came through the doors of the Chancellor's Office and all the faculty including the visiting professors were there. And all of them were not happy...

"ALRIGHT VIPER, YOU GOT SOME EXPLANING TO DO!" Bonaparte yelled suddenly on a temper tantrum that he suddenly went for Viper ready to punch him until Spencer had to hold him back. "WHY ARE YOUR BIO-BANDS MAKING THE STUDENTS COLLAPSE?"

"Bonaparte, calm down!" Spencer snapped.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Crowler yelled. "HE'S BEEN DISCRIMINATING THE STUDENTS SINCE DAY ONE, AND I WANT AN EXPLANATION! MORE LIVES COULD BE AT STAKE IF THIS CONTINUES!"

"I've realized that, but shouting like this isn't going to help us," the Silfer Headmaster stated. "So, keep your head cool and let's get this straightened out."

Once Bonaparte did that, Spencer released him and nodded to the Chancellor to make his statement.

"Now, Professor Viper," Sheppard said, keeping his voice and expression neutral, "From what I've heard in the past, your Bio-Bands have did wonders for each of the branch Academies, boosting their students' performances in dueling and grades. Now, I've had a chance to speak with the other visiting professors and while they had a hand in collecting the statistics needed for evaluation, you're the one who actually created the system. Although, there were no problems then, I want to talk about now. What's happened here?"

"And with the recent duel that occurred, this also included Jim Crocodile Cook, Tyranno Hassleberry, Claudio Osbourne, and Axel Brodie." Fonda spoke up next, "All of them collapsed after their duels worse than Kurogasa and Jachin."

"And from our recent checks, the only way that could happen is if they were running a Dueling Gauntlet with no breaks," Valencia noted. "And when that happened at North Academy last year, I had to advise Chancellor Foster to stop it."

Not even paying attention to the stern looks being given by the other teachers, Viper calmly looked to the Chancellor and explained, "First, I would like to offer my apologies to you and everyone present. As such, I am with my fellow visiting Professors as the Bio-Band Technology has never been this severe at West Academy. If there was a problem, it would have been fixed right after it was brought out. This means, there's been an act of sabotage with my tech."

"Like what?" Crowler asked, "Someone at this Academy? Or the others?"

"Who would do something like that to our students?" Kai wondered.

Seeing his chance, Viper walked up to the East Academy Teacher, "Funny you ask that, Mr. Mason. Have a look at this..." Kai looked confused as the West Academy Professor linked his Duel Pilot with Sheppard's video screen and it had a video set to play. He then played the video which had the viewing of Viper's lab. "This is where I had to setup the Bio-Band Technology System so it wouldn't interfere with any electronics inside the campus."

"I see," Kal stated. "Because it connects so much power, it interferes with the Duel Disk System inside the schools. We basically had to build a mini-building at the sea to get it to function."

"But just the lab," Ray noted, "What's the problem now?"

"This..." Viper stated as they finally saw a figure come out of it. Everyone gasped, but none so more than Kai Mason as he saw his student, Adrian Gecko coming out of the back and then pull out a device to press a button on it before walking off. "I thought about when Miss Fontaine talked about Mr. Osbourne's and Mr. Brodie's mishaps, so I check into it and fixed the problem. But now I see that Mr. Gecko's been interfering with the system."

"But this is... impossible," Kai said, feeling distraught.

Viper placed a hand on the East Academy Professor's shoulder, trying to reassure him. "Do not be at fault, Mason. You couldn't have known... I also thought it was suspicious that he hasn't participated in a single Survival Duel since my duel with Atticus."

"So you think he did it because of what happened with Atticus," the South Academy Professor wondered.

"Well, we better hear from Adrian then," Valencia figured. "But first we should be able to shut down the Bio-Band System just in case, and rely on classes as well as duels to evaluate the classes from now on."

"Good idea," Sheppard nodded, "Professor Viper..."

On the inside, he was furious that his plans had come to a halt, but Viper still said, "Yes sir." He then led Kai and Valencia, out of the Chancellor's office. And to the South Academy Professor, "And once they're done, I think you have a tournament to finish up."

Kal smiled. "Actually, I have a winner... Jaden Yuki."

Spencer smiled, "I can say, his attendance has gone up for the classes and his dueling skills are nearly unrivaled. I have to actually wish you luck against him."

The South Academy Professor laughed, "I think we'll both need it because I know I'm not an easy win... if he gets it... Just tell me when it happens." He concluded as he left after the office.

Once they left, the rest of the faculty turned to the Chancellor.

"You did the right thing, sir," Spencer stated. "If this continued, many of the students would be unable to move in a couple of days."

"And even then, the school wouldn't be able to function with majority of the student body unconscious," Ray figured.

"Actually, I thought Viper gave up to easy," Fonda figured.

"What do you mean?" Crowler asked, "He said he'll take care of it."

"Plus the other teachers are with him now," Bonaparte added.

"If you saw the way he acted when I called him about the Bio-Band, he scolded all of us about last year's performance," the nurse stated. "I'll admit with the Society of Light taking over, the grades of this school had diminished since we spent that time fighting to regain our students. And that was when many of us weren't completely sold on the Bio-Bands were the cause of Claudio in the infirmary. But now with Jim and Hassleberry in there, as well as the recent duel, we can confirm it."

* * *

Back at the infirmary, Kurogasa got the dumbest idea ever as he tried to walk off the fatigue around the infirmary room. It wasn't until he got midway to the door that he ended up falling, and was quickly caught by Mikoto.

"You okay," She asked worriedly.

"Yeah," the Haos duelist nodded.

"That was stupid of you to try to walk," Kenji stated. "You know these Bio-Bands are more trouble than they are worth, even with the setting you used to save yourself."

"Just chill, bro," Jaden noted.

"This coming from someone who can't sit still when you hear a duel about to start," Reyna huffed. "I swear, you're a cool big brother and all but you really got to cool it sometimes."

Everyone had a little laugh at the sibling squabble.

"Alright, you can let go now. I can walk myself to the bed." Kurogasa said.

"Are you sure?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah." Mikoto then let him go and as he was walking, he started to get a bit wobbly.

"Uwhoaaaa!" Kurogasa said and then he started to fall back, Mikoto had to pull his arm from falling back, but she pulled too hard and soon she started falling backwards taking Kurogasa with her.

BAM!

Kurogasa and Mikoto were sent to the ground with him on top of her. A few seconds later, Kurogasa slowly got up and looked at her.

"Sorry." Kuorgasa apologized. "Guess I'm still kinda wobbly. You alright Mikoto?" Kurogasa asked.

"Y–Yeah…" The girl muttered moving her head up to see him. Both of them stared at each other for a while. But then the girl looked down and she suddenly blushed madly for some reason. Even the guys, excluding Jim and Hassleberry had a tint of red on their face and looked away and the girls gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kurogasa asked blankly.

"Might wanna look at your hand..." Alexis sighed.

Kurogasa was confused for a minute, but then he saw his hand. One of his hands was touching something he wasn't supposed to touch at all. "AHH!" Kurogasa face turned red as Mikoto's hair and quickly took his hand off. He then got up and off of her, but then clumsily fell backwards.

"Ow..." Kurogasa groaned as Mikoto got back up. "Damn, today's not my day..." He slowly got up to sit upright. "Sorry about that Mikoto." He said, blushing a bit.

"It's alright. Don't… worry about it…" Mikoto said blushing too.

"Anyways…" Claudio began after that fiasco was done. "That duel must've taken its toll more than you thought."

"Yeah… no kidding…" Kurogasa sighed as Mikoto helped him up and get him into bed.

"No more walking for you Kurogasa. You're gonna be staying here resting with Claudio and the others. While I go make you some food to get your strength back up." Mikoto said.

"Don't you mean make some food for Kurogasa and Jachin?" Chazz asked.

Mikoto gasped as she realized what she just said and blushed, "W–Well, yeah, of course for Kurogasa and Jachin!" The Flamvell Duelist snapped. "I–I'll be right back!" She then ran out of the infirmary.

Everyone was left in a little bit of silence, seeing the freshman Ra Yellow bolt out the door. It was then broken out by two people waking up...

"Hey, what did I miss?" Hassleberry asked.

"Don't know, still out of it," Jim added.

"You just missed two people in an awkward position," Chazz stated, "That's what..."

"Will you shut up," the Haos duelist grumbled.

"But really... what's the story between you and Mikoto?" Kenji asked. "Are you two...?"

Catching onto his statement, Kurogasa blushed and quickly shouted, "No man, we're just friends!"

* * *

At the forest, Viper led his fellow overseas teachers into the trees.

"I still can't believe that Adrian would sabotage the system like this," Kai said sadly, "What was he thinking?"

"We'll find out after we shut off this tech," Viper added. "There will be an explanation..."

"And there needs to be a further explanation on how and why he would do it, when he did it just earlier today," Valencia said in stern voice, watching Viper stop.

"Are you saying that my actions aren't justified, Ms. Valtona," He stated.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," She replied, causing East Academy professor to seem confused. "And it involves your actions throughout the past six days... I thought since you were the head of the venture, I'd give you the benefit of the doubt... but once you ordered the ceasing of classes, that's when it really started to become a problem."

"Come to think of it, after his duel with Atticus is when the whole mess started," Kai figured, "Kurogasa and Jachin going to the Chancellor, Claudio and Axel collapsing at night, and then it got hectic with the rest of the way..." He then glared at the West Academy professor's back. "So Adrian must have a better alibi than you do; I know Adrian better than anyone here, and if he were to sabotage to cause Kurogasa and Jachin's duel to weaken them, then it was to show you what you are really hiding."

Feeling cornered, Viper smirked and had this to say, "Well then, I guess there's no trying to reason with you all..."

He then took a step, knowingly he tripped one of his defenses and caused two canisters behind the trees where the other professors were to pull back and spray a white smoke into their faces. Seconds later, the two teachers fell unconscious.

"... But you will have the satisfaction that I'll turn it off for today," Viper continued to the fallen professors. "Because Adrian Gecko will be paying back in full tomorrow..."

* * *

At the Ra Yellow Dorm, Mikoto was in its special kitchen using anything she could find to create a certain kind of food that she knew a certain someone would love to eat. Once she got them, she set to work on creating several boats of them.

'_Okay, from seeing Claudio, I know Kurogasa and the others are going to eat a lot,'_ Mikoto thought, hearing what the J-Hero duelist did to regain his strength. Then she turned her thoughts to a certain Obelisk, making her melt a little. _'I hope he'll like this...'_

But as soon as she got finished with many boats of a Japanese food...

*BAM!*

The door to the room burst open, making Mikoto jump back from the kitchen countered.

"Who's using my kitchen?" The man shouted.

Shaking off the fear, Mikoto was able to see that it was her Headmaster, Professor Sartyr, who had come back from the meeting.

"U-Um... me?" She said.

"Miss Kazehana," He grumbled. "I don't take lightly and having others using my kitchen to make delectable cuisine..." He then softened up and finished with, "...without me to help!"

"Huh?"

"I can see you are making Takoyaki..." Sartyr stated as he walked over to the one of the boats and took one sample to eat it.

"Hey, that's not yours," Mikoto snapped.

Once the Ra Headmaster was done tasting, he said, "This could have more flavor into this..." When he noticed Mikoto's confused expression, "There's an appropriate level of takoyaki sauce to use and seasonings added; you had used too less of the sauce and too much of seasonings."

The Flamvell duelist lightly tapped her head in annoyance, "I guess in my haste, that's when it happened..."

"You should always take your time in cooking," Sartyr said, "It improves the quality of its quantity..."

"Okay..." She nodded. She then looked towards the boats of Takoyaki. "But what do I do? I can't finish this by myself..."

"I'll help... on one condition," the Ra Headmaster stated as he held up two duel disks.

"A duel," Mikoto understood, pulling out her deck, "Okay, you're on..."

"And the stakes," Sartyr announced, giving her one of the disks while arming himself with the other, "I shall bestow upon you, my vast cooking secrets!"

"And if I lose?" the Flamvell duelist tilted her head in confusion.

"Then we shall have to eat these delectable, tasty dishes ourselves without sharing them," the Ra Headmaster replied.

Hearing that, got Mikoto quickly turning on her disk and drawing her opening hand in a quick second. She then shouted, "Let's go!"

Sartyr drew his opening hand as well.

"DUEL!"

Mikoto: 8000

Sartyr: 8000

"I'll start," Mikoto announced, drawing her sixth card. "I play my Flame Tiger in attack mode!" Once she played the card, flames erupted right next to her and brought out a large, Bengal tiger that stood inside the flame, snarling. (4/1800/0) "I end with a facedown card and the Continuous Spell Card Dark Room of Nightmare!" She concluded, inserting the Set card, along with the Continuous Spell.

"Then, it's my turn," Sartyr announced, drawing his sixth card, "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Curry Pot!" Once he inserted the Continuous Spell card, a giant, black, boiling pot with a silver ladle in it had been placed next to him. "As long as this card's in play, all monsters that are destroyed end up in this pot. Other words, they are banished from the game!"

"Then, I won't let that happen as I activate my facedown card," the Flamvell duelist announced, revealing her facedown card. "Spell Shattering Arrow! It destroys all face-up Spell Cards you control, and you lose 500 points for everyone destroyed. Adding on to Dark Room of Nightmare, that's 800 total!"

The spell flashed, launching numerous arrows at the giant pot, causing it to crack open and drench the Ra Headmaster in boiling water.

Mikoto: 8000

Sartyr: 7200

"So, it wasn't Backfire," Sartyr stated as he played a monster card, "However, your monster will still be defeated! I introduce to you, Fighting Foodon – Fried Ricer!" From a flash of light, a short man wearing a blue, kung-fu outfit appeared. The weird thing was not that fact that he wielded two spoons for weapons; it was the fact that his head was a fried rice dish. (4/1600/1200)

"Fighting Foodon?" Mikoto blinked.

"My newest band of food monsters, ready to dazzle your taste buds and battle your monsters," the Headmaster stated, inserting the card. "Next, I give him a Power Topping – Iceberg Lettuce! This topping gives the Equipped Monster 1000 ATK!" On top of Fried Ricer's head came a blue lettuce in the shape of an iceberg, filling with chilling power. (4/1600-2600/1200) "Attack that tiger with your opposing element! Ice Rice Throw!"

The Fighting Foodon monster gathered two pieces of rice, which quickly froze into blocks of ice. With a flick of the wrists, the monster used his spoons to throw the blocks at the flaming tiger, crushing its body underneath.

Mikoto: 7200

Sartyr: 7200

"I end my turn with a facedown card, senorita," He concluded inserting his facedown card into his disk.

"My turn," Mikoto announced, "And I activate of Flame Tiger! During the Draw Phase, I can Special Summon it to the field without drawing the card." She announced as the Flame Tiger was brought back from the dead in flames. (4/1800/0)

"Back for more are you, pussycat," Sartyr taunted the beast. "Bring it on!"

"He won't be alone as I summon my Flamvell Firedog!" She announced, playing her card to release the burning Doberman onto her field. (4/1900/200) "And then, since have less than 4 cards in your graveyard, I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Neoflamvell Origin!" A spark of flame ignited, the moment she placed the second Monster card on her field. It suddenly turned blue and had two, small, black eyes. (2/500/200)

"It's still weaker than my monster!"

"That's while I'll add my Salamandra Equip Spell, boosting his power by 700!" She continued, inserting her Spell card and causing the flames of the Firedog to transform into a flaming dragon's head. (4/1900-2600/200) "Attack his Fried Ricer!" She announced as her Firedog charged in.

"Fried Ricer, counterattack," Sartyr shouted as both monsters charged each other, dealing a deathblow and exploding into pixels.

"Because of my monster being able to destroy yours in battle, I can Special Summon a FIRE monster with up to 200 DEF in attack mode," Mikoto announced, searching through her deck. "And I pick Gaia the Combustive Collective!" A giant rock descended from the sky and then floated in front of Mikoto. Soon, it became on fire and boiling to a point where an eye opened up and looked around. (4/2000/0)

"And by destroying my monster, you activate Counter Spice Cumin!" the Headmaster countered, revealing his facedown card, "Now I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand, like the Burnt Meatballs!" Jumping out of the trap card, were about five to eight pieces of living, blackened meatballs. (1/0/0)

"It doesn't change the fact that your monster has 0 points where I have 4300 ATK worth of damage to deal through him and you," Mikoto smirked. "Attack them!"

The meatballs squeaked in fear as the boiling rock rammed into them, separating the pile. Soon, Flame Tiger came in and cut into them with its claws and origin. Each of the attacks actually sent a jolt of pain into the Ra Headmaster.

Mikoto: 7200

Sartyr: 2900

Despite that, he laughed. "True, Senorita Kazehana... but my monster cannot be destroyed by FIRE monsters!" True to his statement, the Burnt Meatballs rolled towards each other in another pile.

"I'll tune Level 4 Gaia with Level 2 Origin!" She announced as Neoflamvell Origin rose into the ceiling and descended as two glowing rings that encircled the Combustive Collective, reducing it to four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a burst of crimson aura…

"_Burning flames gives birth to a great warrior. Ignite the soul within to battle! Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Uruquizas!"_

Flamvell Uruquizas landed with an almighty roar (6/2100/400).

"And I'll end my turn," Mikoto concluded.

"That is enough damage for me," Sartyr declared, drawing his next card, "Now it's time I pay you back with interest! I sacrifice my Burnt Meatballs to summon Applegator!" After the placed the monster card on the field, the blackened meatballs vanished in place of a dark-green alligator, but with a slice of apple pie for a head. (5/2100/1750) "When this monster is Tribute summoned, I can decrease all monsters ATK and DEF by 500 for as long as it is on the field! You should never have too many sweets, my dear!"

Suddenly, a tidal wave kicked in from behind the new monster, and caused a splash that doused the tiger's and Synchro Warrior's flames. (4/1800-1300/0), (6/2100-1600/400-0)

"Attack," the Ra Headmaster commanded as the gator used the water to increase his speed before turning and swatting the tiger with its tail.

Mikoto: 6400

Sartyr: 2900

"Next, I'll use Applegator with another Power Topping, Diamond Mushroom." Sartyr concluded, inserting another card into his disk and had a diamond mushroom land on the apple pie head. "Thanks to this, I can gain life points equal to its Strength!"

The mushroom glowed and broke apart, refilling Sartyr's life points.

Mikoto: 6400

Sartyr: 5000

"It's my move then." Mikoto announced, drawing her next card. "Since our hands are low now, I activate the Spell Card of Sanctity so we can both get six cards in our hands!"

"You are very kind," Sartyr replied, as he and his opponent drew their six cards.

'_I don't have anything to stand up to 2100 ATK now because his monsters are still weakening mine,'_ the Flamvell Duelist thought. _'But I need __Uruquizas to stay on the field...'_ She then took two of the cards and played it. "I place one card facedown, switch and then summon the Flamvell Poun in defense mode to end my turn." She announced as she inserted one of her cards into her disk, letting the Set card appear behind her Synchro Monster, and then the flaming monkey from her first duel with Kurogasa appeared. (1/200-0/200-0)

"Defending are we," Sartyr stated, as he drew his next card, "I shall rack up the pressure with my next Spell, Meal Ticket!" He announced, inserting the card into his disk. "This adds another Foodon to my buffet!" He then searched through his deck and found another card. He then shuffled the deck and put it back into the disk. "I summon Omelet to join my front line!" He stated as he placed the card on his disk. With a puff of smoke, a small omelet appeared in the sky. It had fox-like ears and a tail. (2/700/500) "Applegator, attack the Synchro Monster!"

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card, Shift!" Mikoto countered, revealing her facedown card. "Now I change the target to Poun!" The gator charged once more and snapped its jaws upon the flaming monkey, crushing it and its flames. "And then, I can add FIRE monster card from my deck with up to 200 DEF!" She announced, taking out her card from her deck.

"I attack with Omelet... directly!" Sartyr continued as the small monster fired a laser from its tail, striking the enemy's duel disk.

Mikoto: 5700

Sartyr: 5000

"It's your turn." Sartyr concluded.

'_He only played one card...' _Mikoto thought as she drew her next card, _'I figured he would set some traps...'_ She then looked at the card she drew. _'But let's see where this goes...'_ She inserted a card into her disk. "I summon the Tuner Monster, Flamvell Guard in attack mode!" She announced as he brought out a small, blue, dragon-like creature appeared with a roar, curling up its wings to defend and igniting itself. (1/100/2000) "Next, I tune Level 6 Uruquizas with Level 1 Flamvell Guard!" She announced as dragon extinguished the flames and transformed into one ring that surrounded Uruquizas, reducing him to six stars.

"_Towering flames call upon the God of the Burning Warrior! Descend upon the land and spread your passionate spirit! Synchro Summon, Burn Bright! Ancient Flamvell Deity!"_

From the flames, the giant deity appeared and harnessed the fire. (7/2500-2000/200-0)

"A nice monster, but it is still no match for Applegator," Sartyr stated, "And you cannot touch my Omelet without going through my other monsters."

"Then I activate his Special Ability," the Ra student continued. "It allows me to remove from play a number of cards in your Graveyard equal to the number of cards in your hand, and my Ancient Flamvell Diety gains 200 points for each card removed!"

The Headmaster gasped as he saw Curry Pot, Fried Ricer, Iceberg Lettuce, Counter Spice Cumin, Diamond Mushroom, and Meal Ticket slide out of his graveyard to boost Deity's strength. (7/2000-3200/0)

"Now attack Applegator!" She commanded as her monster roared and caused a tornado of fire to engulf the gator, shattering it into pixels.

Mikoto: 5700

Sartyr: 3900

With Applegator gone, the Diety regained its lost strength. (7/3200-3700/0-200)

"I then place one card facedown, and end my turn." She concluded.

"It's my turn," Sartyr announced, drawing his next card.

"I then activate the trap, Different Dimension Dynamite," Mikoto interrupted, revealing her facedown card, "Now I get to inflict 300 points of damage for every card that's removed from the game. And with 6, that's 1800 plus another 300 from my Dark Room of Nightmare!"

"Before you damage me, I'll activate my facedown card, Damage Diet," Sartyr announced as his facedown card revealed itself. "Now the damage to me this turn is cut in half, meaning only 900 from your Trap and 150 from your Spell!"

Soon, he saw a dimensional rip open with a bomb filled with dynamite and exploded right in his face. But thanks to the faint barrier of Damage Diet, his damage was diluted along with the Dark Room of Nightmare's effect.

Mikoto: 5700

Sartyr: 2850

"I then summon Doughnut - So!" the Ra Headmaster announced, playing his next card. It caused a small, blue mouse to appear with doughnuts for ears. (2/800/800) "I activate its Special Ability I can remove your monster from the game for three turns! Glaze Spray!" The mouse spewed purple fog into the Deity's face, causing him to become drowsy and fall asleep on its feet before vanishing. "Next, I activate Double Summon to sacrifice my monster and summon Dim-Sumthin' Special!" The Doughnut monster disappeared and brought out a giant, green, serpentine dragon which had the head of a Dim Sum dish. (6/2100/2450) "When this card is Tribute Summoned, I can add a Meal Ticket card in my hand!" Once he did that, _'I'll keep her guessing for now...'_ He then announced, "My monsters, attack her directly!"

Once again, Omelet launched another laser at the student's disk while the dragon had breathed a green flame which engulfed her.

Mikoto: 2900

Sartyr: 2850

"Now we are nearly at an impasse," Sartyr concluded, inserting a facedown card. "It's your turn again..."

"My move," Mikoto announced, drawing her next card, "I remove Flamvell Guard from my graveyard and Special Summon Inferno!" She announced as she pocketed her Guard and caused a small flame to erupt into a big flaming face with skulls inside its mouth. (4/1100/1900)

'_If only could have been able to attack Omelet...'_ She thought before playing her next card. "Now I sacrifice it to Summon Flamvell Commando!" The skull-mouth flame had soon reformed into a towering, red-haired man wearing a tattered war uniform with his left leg, mechanical and carried a large, purple rifle. (6/2200/200) "And then, I activate the Spell Burial from a Different Dimension to add Ancient Flamvell Deity and Flame Tiger to my graveyard."

"You must be planning to revive it," Sartyr figured as Mikoto took the Synchro Monster from her pocket and put it back into her discard slot.

"Actually, I'm going to use Commando's Special Ability," the Flamvell duelist countered, "Once per turn, I can remove a FIRE monster with 200 DEF or less from my graveyard, and I pick Flamvell Commando! Now you deal with its ATK as effect damage! And together with Dark Room of Nightmare, I can damage nearly for the win!" Flamvell Commando charged up his weapon as Mikoto removed her Deity from her graveyard again...

"I activate my Damage Diet from my graveyard, halving the effect damage of this turn," the Headmaster quickly announced, removing his trap card. "Now it's 1250 from the effect of your monster, and another 150 from your spell!"

The Commando fired its rifle, unleashing a burning bullet that shot into Sartyr's duel disk, leaving it smoking.

Mikoto: 2900

Sartyr: 1450

"I then attack your Dim Sumthin Special with Commando! Burning Bullet!" Once again, the Commando fired another bullet...

"I activate my trap card, Special Dish!" Sartyr countered, revealing his trap card depicting a plate of roast turkey with a banner above it saying "Today's Special!" "This allows me to sacrifice my weakest monster in order to save another from being destroyed!"

Omelet vanished into sparkles as the dragon-like Foodon took the hit from the bullet but was only knocked down.

Mikoto: 2900

Sartyr: 1350

"I'll place this card facedown and end my turn," Mikoto concluded.

"I draw," Sartyr announced, drawing his next card. "I activate Graceful Charity, drawing three more cards but discarding twice." He did as the card instructed, taking three cards from the top of his deck before sending two of them into the graveyard. "And now we've reached the True Special of the day!"

"Huh?" Mikoto asked.

"I activate Junk Dealer to revive Burnt Meatballs and another monster I've placed into the graveyard, Shrimp Daddy!" He announced as he inserted his spell, calling back his pile of burnt meatballs along with a monster with the body of a small man, wearing orange kung-fu robes with a green belt and the head of a deep-fried shrimp. (1/0/0), (3/1200-600/1300) "And joining them is Sir Dumpling!" He continued, playing his next card and letting out another humanoid Foodon, also wearing green kung-fu clothing with a yellow belt and with the head of a green pea-topped shumai dumpling. (4/1400/1400)

"Four monsters, but they cannot do anything against me," Mikoto figured. "Unless you have..."

"A card to change that," Sartyr interrupted, "I do!" He then inserted the card into his disk, showing off a platinum ticket. "This is the Platinum Meal Ticket! With all the appetizers in place on my field, I can sacrifice them all to Special Summon my Deluxe Fighting Foodon – Feastivus!"

The monsters on the Headmaster's field had jumped into the sky, which the Meal Ticket was located and sucked them inside. A shine came from the ticket, and a roar was sounded. Soon, a giant purple dragon with sky blue wings with red membranes, blood red eyes, a red ring around his neck with a dumpling, dim sum, shrimp and a star on it. And on the tip of his tail is a flame that burned brightly. (8/3000/2500)

"Feastivus is immune to the effect of FIRE Attribute and Pyro-Type monsters, and cannot be destroyed in battle," Sartyr announced, "In short, nothing in your deck can harm it! Also, I play my final card Power Topping – Tabasco Sauce!" He inserted the card, which caused a bottle of Tabasco Sauce poured all over the dragon monster. "Now its power Doubles for the turn!"

"Oh no..." Mikoto gasped as Feastivus roared with pride. (8/3000-6000/2500)

"It's all over, my student," The Headmaster shouted, "Feastivus, destroy Commando and the rest of her life points!" The food dragon charged at the Commando, causing the Commando to go on the defensive to fire back. But it wasn't enough as it was soon struck with a tail swipe.

"I activate my facedown card, Nutrient Z," Mikoto countered, revealing her facedown card. "Since you were dealing damage that was at least 2000 in points, I gain 4000 life points before the damage gets to me!" The trap card shined, revitalizing the Flamvell duelist's points...

Mikoto: 6900

Sartyr: 1350

Then Feastivus breathed its flames on her, taking the damage from its battle with Flamvell Commando.

Mikoto: 3100

Sartyr: 1350

"I'm not going anywhere," Mikoto said defiantly.

"I then activate Feastivus, final effect to Special Summon a Tomato token with half the damage I have done to you!" Sartyr announced as a small sparkle appeared on his field, creating a living tomato. (2/1900/0) "Attack her directly!" The tomato launched itself at the Ra, smacking her duel disk.

Mikoto: 1200

Sartyr: 1350

"I end my turn," He announced, as Feastivus' power went back to 3000. "But know you won't be able to strike my points or use your effects of my best monster."

'_He's right, I won't be able to do that...'_ Mikoto thought, drawing her next card, _'But it doesn't mean I can win by another way!'_ She then stared at her lone card. "Good, I activate Rekindling! This card revives all FIRE monsters in my graveyard that has up to 200 DEF on the cost of removing them from play at the end of the turn! However, I cannot Special Summon Commando due to his effect, but I can Special Summon Flamvell Firedog, Neo Flamvell Origin, Flamvell Poun, and Flame Tiger!"

Flames erupted from her side of the field, and from them came the returning hellhound (4/1900/200), tiger (4/1800/0), monkey (1/200/200), and fire spirit (2/500/200)

"What do you plan to do without anymore cards left to play?" the Headmaster asked with concern.

"Easy, I'll tune together Level 4 Tiger and Firedog with Level 2 Origin!" Mikoto announced as Origin once again transformed into two rings, but now surrounded both the Tiger and the hellhound, reducing them to eight stars. The beam of light turned burning red...

"_I search through the soul to find the burning spirit within. The time is now to show the fight from the outside! Synchro Summon! My Burning Spirit, Neo Flamvell Dragon!"_

The burning beam then unleashed a giant, dragon that was just the size of Feastivus. It's body was charcoal black with giant, red wings that had lava flowing through the veins. It's jagged mouth opened to unleash a breath of flames to signify its arrival. (10/3000/3000)

"Good, a monster to stand up to my tasty beast," Sartyr smiled, relishing the challenge, "Even with a power over my tomato, I will still be in this duel and Feastivus will double his strength for my victory!"

"That's true, but when my Dragon is Synchro Summoned, I can increase its ATK by 500 for every non-Tuner monster used in the Synchro Summon! And then you lose the same amount in your life points!"

Soon, the dragon's body started to crack with hot steam being blown through the openings. Afterwards, the charcoal started flying off the body and hit into Sartyr's side of the field, making him brace for impact.

Mikoto: 1200

Sartyr: 350

Finally, the dragon's body underneath was shown as boiling lava taking shape into his current form. It even showed its yellow eyes that burned with rage. (10/3000-4000/3000)

"Now attack Feastivus with Boiling Magma Breath," Mikoto commanded, "We can't destroy it, but we can deal the damage!"

Sartyr gasped as Mikoto's dragon had unleashed a magma flow from its mouth that drenched the food dragon. It was able to withstand it, but when the magma reached the Ra Headmaster, he started jumping from toe-to-toe in surprise, forgetting the fact that this was all a hologram.

Mikoto: 1200, Winner

Sartyr: 0

The holograms had disappeared, making the Ra Headmaster remember where he was and laughed sheepishly.

Mikoto just smiled back in amusement.

"Impressive, senorita," Sartyr announced, walking up to his student, "You really took my new deck to the limit."

"Thank you, sir," Mikoto bowed in appreciation. "And because I won..."

"I am a man of my word," the Ra Headmaster, "Let's get started on that feast for your friends at the infirmary!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Viper had made his way back into the school, but not before checking the location of one Adrian Gecko. He had informed Sheppard that the Bio-Bands were shut down, and that Valencia and Kai were taking care of the necessary dismantling the device that held the Bio-Bands on everyone's wrists while they sent him to talk with Adrian, since Kai was still distraught. His walks lead him up the stairs to the main building's roof where he found his target, talking on a video diary.

"It's been a week on Academy Island, and it's starting to get hectic," Adrian said into the device, "One night ago, there was rumor about Claudio, Axel, and several other duelists collapsing because of Viper's Bio-Bands. But it was confirmed when Kurogasa and Jachin were called in for a public duel setup by Viper, yet..."

Hearing someone clear his throat, the East Academy duelist was alerted to Viper walking towards him. "Uh, hey Professor Viper..." He said, shakily.

"It has been brought to my attention that you haven't participated in a single Survival Duel ever since those rumors have begun," Viper stated. "I figured you would be one to disregard them... or is there something else I should know..."

"I do take my competition seriously, sir," Adrian replied, "And after days of dueling against others on the island, I figured I would just bide my time in doing that."

"A smart boy, but failure to duel is breaking the rules," the West Academy Professor informed him. "You wouldn't want to disappoint your family... you know the media would have a field day in getting stories about how the eldest son of the Gecko Financial Group failing out of the prestigious Duel Academy." He then turned around, "I expect you to duel by tomorrow night, if the truth about waiting to find the right opponent is right. Otherwise, you're out..."

"Thank you, sir," Adrian said as Viper left.

* * *

Sometime later, majority of the crowd had come to Kal's class to see his final at work.

"Alright everyone," Kal announced, "We just got word that our Bio-Bands are shut down and we are able to duel without fear of losing our energy over this!"

Everyone cheered at the declaration.

"Good, now all I need is my guitar back," Claudio said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Trust me, you'll get it back after all that's happened," Melody replied, patting him on the shoulder.

"Now, even with all the bad stuff happening, we still reached a deciding duelist to face me for that good A+," the Knight duelist continued, as he stared across the field, "And I'm staring at him in the face, Jaden Yuki!" The people cheered once more as the Senior Silfer waved at everyone. "But still..." Everyone turned back to Kal, "I said that in my class, anyone who faces me will lose, and even though Jaden's the best at this school, he'll fall the same."

"Well, I'm not going down without a fight, Kal," Jaden replied, "Whether I win or lose, I plan giving you all I got… but since I'm here, I might as well win this!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered, but it came from Allyson, Reyna, and Blair the loudest.

"That's what I like to hear," the East Academy duelist nodded, as he and Jaden turned on their duel disks. "Ready!"

"I'm always ready to duel!" Jaden shouted as both players drew their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

Jaden: 8000

Kal: 8000

"Now I get to see firsthand how Kal's teaching has improved Jaden's skills," Sheppard mused.

"And others, by the way," Spencer noted.

"I haven't forgotten, Mr. Sojourner," the Headmaster replied.

"The field is mine, Jaden," Kal announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Marauding Captain!" Once he played his card, the sandy blonde captain appeared, pulling out two swords. (3/1200/400) "You know the next effect: I Special Summon Sword Knight next from my hand!" He then played his second card, bringing out the fully armored knight holding out his single sword. (4/1600/1000) "And then with his effect, I Special Summon Chain Knight!" A flash erupted next to Sword Knight, bringing out a maroon armored knight with a long chain around both his arms. (4/1700/1200)

"This is what he did against me," Syrus figured.

"But at least he can't attack him and Jaden will definitely get something to take advantage," Jethro figured.

"Especially with his set of Fusion Heroes that's both Elemental and Masked Heroes," Allen added.

"And even though this has come to the end, I'll activate this little number right here!" the Knight duelist grinned, inserting a Spell Card depicting a blue-haired little girl in a blue magician robe and holding a red jeweled scepter, winking. Immediately, the audience stood up in shock. "Can you guess what this is?"

"Mischief of the Time Goddess," Allyson gasped.

"That's correct!" Kal grinned, "It moves to the end of the turn, and skips every phase until it reaches my next Battle Phase. Which happens to be now..." He turned to his three monsters. "Give Jaden a taste of my Triple Threat!

Jaden gasped as Chain Knight came in first and flexed his chains as whips, striking the Senior Silfer's body. While being stunned, Marauding Captain and Sword Knight went in for a triple slash that knocked Jaden on his back, more from the shock.

Jaden: 3500

Kal: 8000

The audience was at a loss for words, seeing Jaden down so far in the early stage of the game without a chance to do a thing.

"It is cards like this, boys and girls that can really take advantage of the card's use," Kal said to the crowd, "If I had a better hand, possibly I could have won right now. So be ready for everything and anything your opponent uses. Even if it's the first turn..."

"I can see some truth in this," Jethro figured. "Dorian's deck can be lethal if he has the right cards to make his first turn the only turn."

"And then, Claudio and I faced a duelist that had a monster that could attack on the spot," Kenji stated.

"And the fact that this card is not outlawed because of its rarity," Allen added.

On his back, Jaden started laughing before he flipped to his feet. "Wow, you really are tough!" He exclaimed.

"I still can't believe he can take that with a smile," Tetsu said, confusingly.

"Well, look at this way," Vincent said, "He's still in the duel and he'll be able to fight back now."

Kal chuckled a bit, "I knew you liked my strategies, but let's see what happens when you face them plus this facedown card." He concluded, inserting the facedown card into his disk, "The field's yours, Jaden."

"Thanks a lot, teach," Jaden grinned, drawing his sixth card. "First, I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" He announced. As he played his card, the water hero appeared and aimed his water blaster at Kai. (4/800/1200) "And since he's all alone when summoned, I can draw two new cards!" He then drew out his two cards.

'_Alright, making the most of his monster's ability,'_ Kal thought approvingly, _'But what about your defense or attack?'_

"Now I activate the Spell, Charge Fusion!" Jaden continued, playing his next card, "With this, I can fuse Bubbleman on the field, with Clayman that's in my hand to fusion summon Elemental Hero Mudballman!" He announced as the giant, rock warrior appeared and jumped into the fusion vortex along with Bubbleman. After a bright flash, Bubbleman came out but now wearing a large version of Clayman's body armor, having rounded joints for more defenses. (6/1900/3000)

"I guess he had a bad hand for a more powerful fusion," Jesse figured. "Still, Mudballman can dominate whether in attack or defense."

"Stonewalling me, eh?" Kal smiled. "Too bad, I'm not so easily subdued by 3000 DEF; reveal Ring of Destruction!" He announced, revealing his facedown card. "I think it's time I gave your monster a little collar of grenades that will blow him up and deals us damage equal to his ATK. Of course, you'll be close to losing..."

"No chance, I activate Mask Change!" Jaden said, in retaliation activating his new Quick-Play Spell. "This will transform my Hero into Masked Hero of the same Attribute."

"Which means an EARTH attribute," Reyna stated, "And that one is good for him!"

"Mudballman, transform into Masked Hero Dian!" The E-Hero's hand flashed to show a bright mask inside it. Once the Ring of Destruction was around his neck, ready to be detonated, Mudballman donned the mask which enveloped him and changed his armor and body, having him slip from the trap before it exploded. The light disappeared and Dian was formed: a silver-armored knight with a mask that doubled as a helmet. He also had a blue cape flowing behind him and a silver blade in his right hand. (8/2800/3000)

Seeing the new Masked Hero, got Kal smiling, "Hey, a Knight that's a Hero... nice!"

"Well, thank you," Jaden grinned, "Now watch what he can do..." He turned to his new monster and said, "Dian, attack Marauding Captain!" The Masked Hero flew towards the leading soldier and easily knocked the swords out of his hands and then slashed down to cut the captain to pixels.

Jaden: 3500

Kal: 6400

"Next, when Dian destroys a monster in battle, I can Special Summon any Hero monster that's Level 4 or below!" Jaden continued as he searched through his deck.

"Wow, any Hero huh," Aster noted to Masaki, "Meaning he can be fair game for you, me, Reyna, and, Claudio."

"Sure can," the S-Hero duelist nodded.

"And I choose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" He announced as he bright out his fiery heroine, striking pose in the air. (3/1200/800)

"That Hero can't cut it against my other two," Kal stated, "So what's your next card? In fact, don't tell me; I already know..."

"That's right, another Mask Change!" Jaden announced, revealing his second copy of his new spell, "And now she'll become Masked Hero Goka!" Burstinatrix donned her glowing mask, transforming into her flaming, Masked Hero persona. (6/2200/1800) "And with four Heroes now in the graveyard, she gains 100 ATK!" the Silfer announced as Goka gained a burning aura. (6/2200-2600/1800) "Attack his Chain Knight!" He commanded as she jumped into the air and launched a volley of fireballs that torched the Chain Knight into ashes.

Jaden: 3500

Kal: 5500

"I throw down a facedown and call it a turn!" Jaden concluded, inserting his Set card. "I'm not going to be out yet..."

"I hope not," Kal replied, drawing his next card. "I summon Chibi Knight!" He announced, playing his card to bring out the miniature knight. (4/1400/0) "Now, he would gain a knight's effect in the graveyard, but that's irrelevant right not as I tune him and Sword Knight! And I think this monster will be fitting to take on your deck."

"Can't wait," the Silfer smiled.

"Then let's not keep it that way," the South Academy Teacher stated, "I tune Level 4 Sword Knight with Level 4 Chibi Knight!" Once he made his announcement, Chibi Knight transformed into four glowing rings that surrounded Sword Knight, reducing him into four glowing stars. A beam of light was created...

_From unknown beginnings, a young child rises to be the savior of his kingdom! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself, Hero Knight!_

Jumping out of the light, a blonde, elf-like swordsman appeared wielding a blue shield with three golden triangles on it, and a large blade with a winged hilt. He wore long, floppy green cap and tunic and stared at the opposition with fierce, brown eyes. (8/3200/2500)

"Hero Knight," Reyna figured, "Something tells me he saved these monsters against Jaden..."

"Another battle of Heroes," Syrus stated.

"Now attack Goka!" Kal announced as his Synchro Knight charged towards red-masked Hero, easily cut her down to pixels.

Jaden: 2900

Kal: 5500

"I then place another card facedown." He concluded. "Let's see what you can do now... I clearly have Dian outmatched."

"And it makes it all the sweeter in trying to beat it," Jaden replied, drawing his next card.

"I can see why you have high hopes for this guy," Ray said to Chancellor Sheppard, "Despite being in the lowest ranked dorm, he never gives up in the face of odds against him."

"Yes, and it's why I had the other four Professors come in to help him and all the others to exceed their limits," Sheppard stated. "But it looks like it may have been too much..."

"If I may be frank sir," the Pirate duelist continued, "Why is it so much that people who are in Silfer need to be promoted to Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue? The way I see it, it's a chance for diversity... sure they're grades can be determined on which dorm they get into, but it's also a chance for the dorms to show a mixture of skill and strength in their dueling."

Sheppard started to ponder on that while he kept his eyes on the duel.

"I activate Legacy of the Hero! Since I have at least 2 Heroes that are over level 4 in my graveyard, I can draw three new cards," Jaden announced, inserting his spell and drew out his three cards. Afterwards, inserted two more cards inside, "I place two cards facedowns, switch Masked Hero Dian to defense mode and call it a turn." He concluded as Dian sheathed his sword and guarded with his gauntlets.

"My move," Kal announced, drawing his next card, "And it does look like a time to draw cards, so I activate Chalice of Greed!" He stated, inserting the card in, depicting a grinning, green chalice, letting me draw his four cards. He then over looked them and inserted another, "Next up, I play Junk Dealer to revive my Chibi Knight and Marauding Captain!" He began as his miniature knight and his captain were brought back from the dead with the glowing ankh, (4/1400-700/0), (3/1200-600/400) "I then tune them together!"

_A princess once powerless now takes up arms to defend her kingdom! Synchro Summon! Come to battle, Princess Knight!_

From the light, stood a strong looking warrior wearing a white head wrap and a form-fitting, blue outfit with a white center that had an emblem of red eye. (7/2500/2000)

"That's a princess," Chazz wondered. "She looks too much like a man..."

"This Knight's special as she can only be affected by card effects and can only be attacked by monsters in the same column as her," Kal stated. "So, if you want to rumble with her, I suggest you get in line... so to speak. And then, she can also move to an empty monster space, like so..." The new knight jumped from her spot next to Hero Knight and jumped to Kal's far left.

"So, Jaden's gotta start placing monsters right where that monster is going to be," Jeremy figured.

"It's just like the opposite of your Alien Infiltrator," Lily figured, "It can attack the player directly if nothing is on the same column as it."

"Now to business," Kal announced, "Hero Knight, attack Dian now!" His knight let out a battle cry as he raised his sword in the air cut down the armored Masked Hero into pixels. "And then Princess Knight will attack you directly!"

"Not so fast, I activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" Jaden announced, revealing one of his facedown cards, showing both Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh with a panflute calling them. "This brings out my Winged Kuriboh to join the field!"

"_Kuri!"_ Soon, Jaden's spirit partner appeared, doing all it could to defend the Silfer. (1/300/200)

"Well, it looks like I can't damage you this turn, but I'll have to get the little guy in order to lower your defenses," Kal stated as his Princess Knight changed course and prepared a diving stomp.

"Well, I'll activate my other facedown card... Go Transcendent Wings!" Jaden continued, revealing his other Quick-Play Spell. Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh's wings grew larger and held Princess Knight's leg. "By discarding two of my cards in my hand, I can sacrifice Winged Kuriboh to Winged Kuriboh LV 10!" Soon, Winged Kuriboh's fur became purple and was now wearing armor in the shape of a golden dragon. (10/300/200) "And then, by sacrificing himself during your Battle Phase, all of your monsters are destroyed and you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters' combined original ATK!"

"Uh oh," Kal muttered as he also noticed that his monster was in the same column as Princess Knight, making her vulnerable.

"That would wipe him out!" Yuri exclaimed as the evolved Kuriboh started glowing and then expanded its power in a flash that struck Princess Knight.

Jaden: 2900

Kal: 3000

... The flash was about to extend to Hero Knight when...

"Since it's still my turn, I can activate the Spell Cross Shift from my hand," Kal countered, inserting his Quick-Play, "It returns my Hero Knight to my hand, or in this case, the Extra Deck and then replace him with a low level monster, like my Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!"

Jaden gasped as Hero Knight hopped off the field and was replaced with a short, kid-like warrior wearing a magenta tunic appeared. (3/500/1200) But his appearance was short lived as he was caught in the crossfire, destroying him.

Jaden: 2900

Kal: 2500

"Hated to let any of my monsters down, but I won't let their sacrifice go wasted," Kal stated, "But I have to end my turn here."

"Oh great," Chazz muttered.

"What's the matter?" Jachin asked. "A déjà vu setting, it's how Jaden beat me back in the first year... the field's cleared up and he can summon a monster to win."

"And that could be Neos," Sam figured. "I bet he put it in the graveyard for a Monster Reborn or have that Necroshade in the graveyard to summon him."

"Looks like we are at a standoff," Kal stated. "400 life points separating our scores, a facedown card on our fields... the only difference is that you have three cards in your hand coming. All I can say is good luck to you, sir."

"Thanks a bunch!" Jaden announced, drawing his next card. "First, Charge Fusion comes back to my hand thanks to its Special Ability of being in the graveyard for two turns!" He stated as he collected his card. "With Necroshade in the graveyard, I can Normal Summon Neos in my hand!" He announced as he brought out his headliner monster. (7/2500/2000) Everyone gasped as they saw the monster. "Attack!"

As the E-Hero made his way towards the Knight duelist...

"I activate my trap card, Half Shield!" Kal countered, revealing his trap card. "All damage is cut in half!" Soon the half-glass, half-bronze shield appeared. Neos struck the shield with his first, causing the glass to break and spread its shards over Kal.

Jaden: 2900

Kal: 1250

"He was so close!" Reyna shouted. "Come on!"

"I'll end my turn with another facedown card," Jaden concluded.

"I guess he had nothing in his hand to do anything else," Allyson said worriedly.

"As long as Kal's next draw don't hinder what Jaden can do next, he'll be able to win," Jesse said.

"But it's going to be tough," Crystal figured.

"It's my turn," Kal announced, drawing his next card. "Looks like I'll get another shot with Pot of Greed!" This time the grinning pot appeared, letting him draw two cards. Once he overlooked them, "I think it's time for the end Jaden... I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Chibi Knight once more!" He announced as he was able to raise his mini-knight back from the dead. (4/1400/0)

"He's planning another Synchro Summon," Claudio figured.

"And seems so sure that he'll have one that will beat Jaden this turn..." Melody noted.

"Next, I summon my Claw Knight," Kal continued, playing his other monster card and brought out a helmetless knight, but his face was covered with a wolf's pelt that acted as a cape and hood. Two clawed gauntlets on his hands. (4/1800/1500) "And then I'll tune him together with my Chibi Knight for another Synchro Summon!"

Chibi Knight transformed into 4 Tuning Rings and surrounded the Claw Knight, reducing him into into 4 stars.

_Following the path of righteousness, a man creates an armor that proves powerful against his foes! Synchro Summon! Legendary Hero, Future Knight_

From the light of the Synchro Summon, mechanical figured arose and landed in front of Kal. The face wasn't visible, but was covered by a yellow mask and helmet along with the same colored armor and white core glowing in the center of his body. He stared down Neos, ready to fight. (8/3000/2500)

"Whoa, he's cool!" Jaden exclaimed. "If that guy was a Fusion Monster, I'd totally have that in my deck!"

"Even in the face of a more powerful foe, he still gets fired up," Lyra noted.

"Well, I have to say this..." the South Academy teacher stated, "It's been real Jaden... Future Knight, destroy Neos!" The Knight got into a ready-to-run stance...

"I activate my trap card, Swamp of the Fallen," Jaden announced, revealing his facedown card, "Now your monster's ATK are cut in half and Neos can make his big come back!" A red aura surrounded the Future Knight, but it didn't seem to hinder him. "What's going on?"

"Hate to tell you, Jaden," Kal stated, "But all cards that decrease this monster's ATK are ineffective against that armor of his. So, Neos still loses!" Future Knight then rushed across the field, with that aura failing to slow him down. Once he reached Neos, he crushed him with a diving tackle.

Jaden: 2400

Kal: 1250

"And then, since I destroyed your monster I get to deal damage equal to Neos' ATK, and that's 2500!" Kal continued as his monster raised his right arm, glowing white to strike Jaden at point-blank range and fired a beam...

"Then it's a good thing, I have my Fusion Guard!" Jaden announced, revealing his card, "This cancels your battle damage and then I have to send one of my Fusion Monsters from my deck to the graveyard!" The beam was then deflected by the image of Flame Wingman before he was destroyed into pixels.

"I end my turn by setting a card facedown," Kal concluded. "You are a stubborn duelist."

"Thanks, I guess," Jaden replied, as he drew his next card, "I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed!" He announced, drawing his two cards. "And then, I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field!" He announced as he brought out a hero wearing form-fitting blue suit with golden armor around it. His face was concealed by a blue, glass helm. (4/1600/1400) "And then, I'll add Miracle Fusion to use him and Flame Wingman in my graveyard!"

"It was a good thing he was able to send Flame Wingman into the graveyard," Reyna figured as she saw him and Sparkman going into a glowing, blue fusion vortex. "That trap card sends a Fusion Monster to the graveyard at random."

"Which means, whatever's coming next will be the exclamation point," Crystal added.

"Now, come on out Shining Flare Wingman!" Jaden announced as the Fusion Vortex let out a green-skinned warrior clad in metallic, white armor with golden lines coursing through it that gave off a bright glow. It descended to the floor, staring down the Future Knight. (8/2500/2000) "And don't let the 2500 ATK fool ya, he gains 300 ATK for every Elemental Hero in the graveyard! That's 4!" Bubbleman, Clayman, Mudballman, and Burstinatrix appeared in ghost form, energizing the glowing Hero. (8/2500-3700/2000)

"And he also has the ability of Flame Wingman," Jesse noted, "So when that Future Knight goes..."

"...so does Kal's life points," Allyson finished as brother and sister shared a hi-five

"Attack with Shining Shoot!" Jaden commanded his Fusion Monster charged towards the Synchro Monster, preparing to strike..."

"I activate the Trap, Prideful Roar," Kal countered, revealing his trap card, "I pay Life points equal to the difference between the battling monsters, and my Knight will gain that many ATK plus 300!"

Jaden gasped as a red aura surrounded Kal, draining his points.

Jaden: 2400

Kal: 550

And then, that same aura surrounded the Future Knight, increasing his power. (8/3000-4000/2500) Both monsters met in a clash, testing each others' strength and trying to outdo the other. Soon, it was clear that Future Knight had the upper hand as he was able knock Flare Wingman in his head and the tossed him to the ground nearest Jaden.

Jaden: 2100

Kal: 550

"And now I get to deal you that damage that comes out of your monster's ATK!" Kal announced as his monster fired the beam, but this time obliterating Jaden's monster and sent the shockwaves into the Silfer, ending the game.

Jaden: 0

Kal: 550, Winner

Everyone was in a mixture of cheers and shock at the duel which chalked up to a rare loss of Jaden Yuki's. But despite all that, Jaden laughed like when he took the sudden triple direct attacks on the first turns.

"Wow, you really are as good as you said you'd be," He exclaimed. "And those Synchro Monsters you used were totally sweet!"

Kal smiled back, "You're just as great as the Chancellor said. Wonder why you're not in Obelisk Blue?"

"Because like Silfer Red," Jaden replied, "It really never bothered me that Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue was higher-ranked dorms."

"So, you stay at Silfer Red because you want to," the Knight duelist mused, "Okay, but what if you were admitted to Obelisk Blue? What would you do if you couldn't go back to Silfer and everyone couldn't have free access to the Silfer and Ra dorms?"

"I'd still hang around my friends that are there," Jaden shrugged, "And I'd hang out with the others outside the dorms. Even if I'm in different dorms, they're still my friends."

"But you do know your Written Grades are the lowest at this school, with your dueling grades able to balance it out for average," Kal informed him. "And I'm glad you look into more than just dueling, and that's good. But you really need to get your grades up because with someone that's the best here in the dueling field, really needs to show it more in other areas. You follow?"

"Been following since Allyson and Reyna started to drag me into classes," the Silfer stated, which got the girls in question laughing.

"Then they beat me to this conversation," Kal grinned. "All I can say is this then: let them keep doing that, because your Chancellor is worried about you not being at your best as well as everyone else. So also, help your Chancellor see the full potential everything Jaden Yuki is, not just the duelist."

"Gotcha," Jaden nodded. "Still, thanks for the sweet match."

"You're welcome."

Soon everyone started to applaud the both of them for the duel plus the new insight the Silfer had given himself.

* * *

At night, Adrian was with Tetsu in the former's room talking about past events. Tetsu had informed of what Adrian had missed...

"So, Jaden Yuki lost one," Adrian mused as he turned from his computer to the bed, where Tetsu was sitting at. "Was bound to happen sooner or later..."

"Of course, but man he put Kal through the wringer," Tetsu replied, recalling teacher/student duel. "You can't say that Jaden is not one of the best out there. But anyway, what did you call me in here for?"

"This," Adrian turned around in his seat to show his classmate a schematic of the Bio-Band on the laptop screen. "The Bio-Band underneath..."

"An energy vacuum," the Keyblade duelist asked.

"Basically, it saps the life energy from the duelists once the duel is done," Adrian stated. "For awhile, it's been harmless until after Viper's duel against Atticus Rhodes. But around the time I heard Axel and Fidel talking about the duel against Claudio that caused Axel to eat a whole buffet line, that's when things got serious."

"And then it was basically confirmed when Kurogasa and Jachin got their duel in front of the arena," Tetsu added. "It seemed to spook Viper a lot."

"And that's the real reason, I called you in," Adrian interjected, "He talked to me about my lack of dueling in the past two days and was threatening to kick me out unless I duel by tomorrow night. And he'll know the moment I'll duel, meaning he'll turn the Bio-Band up to max."

Tetsu gasped, "He's trying to kill you!"

"Right, meaning something's happened that caused Viper to be silent until that time." Adrian nodded, "And I got a plan that I need your help in because that something may have caused Kai to be out."

"You couldn't reach him?"

"Yeah, and I think Viper's to blame for that... so we need to do a little more than have one duel like Kurogasa and Jachin duel..."

"So what's the move?"

Adrian smiled and replied with, "Tomorrow, we're going throw ourselves and some guests a real party!"

* * *

It's getting heavy now!

Fighting Foodon – Omelet  
Level: 2  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: FIRE  
ATK/DEF: 700/500

Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. This card cannot be selected as an attack target if you control one or more other "Fighting Foodon" monsters other than Omelet.

Fighting Foodon – Burnt Meatballs  
Level: 1  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: FIRE  
ATK/DEF: 0/0  
Effect: When this card is Summoned to the Field, all Monsters' Attributes are FIRE for the duration of the Duel. This card cannot be destroyed by FIRE Attribute Monsters'.

Fighting Foodon – Shrimp Daddy  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 1200/1300

Effect: Once per turn, negate one attack that targets a "Fighting Foodon"

Fighting Foodon – Dim-Sumthin' Special  
Level: 6  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: FIRE  
ATK/DEF: 2100/2450

Effect: When this card is Tribute summoned: Add 1 "Meal Ticket" Card to your hand.

Fighting Foodon – Sir Dumpling  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: 1400/1400

Effect: This card gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase.

Fighting Foodon – Doughnut–So  
Level: 2  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: LIGHT  
ATK/DEF: 800/800

Effect: Once summoned: This card can remove one monster on the field from play for three turns.

Fighting Foodon – Applegator  
Level: 5  
Type: Reptile  
Attribute: EARTH  
ATK/DEF: 2100/1750

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: Your opponent's monsters loses 500 ATK and DEF.

Deluxe Fighting Foodon – Feastivus  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
ATK/DEF: 3000/2500  
"Fighting Foodon – Sir Dumpling" + "Fighting Foodon – Shrimp Daddy" + "Fighting Foodon – Dim Sumthin' Special" + "Fighting Foodon – Burnt Meatballs"

Effect: This card is unaffected by the effects of FIRE Attribute and Pyro-Type monsters. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card destroys a monster by battle: Special Summon 1 Tomato Token to your side of the field. (Plant-Type/Level 2/EARTH/1000/1000

Power Topping - Iceburg Lettuce  
Equip Spell  
Effect: Equip this card to a Monster with "Fight Foodon" in its name. That Monster gains 1000 ATK.

Power Topping - Tabasco Sauce  
Equip Spell  
Effect: Equip this card to a Monster with "Fight Foodon" in its name. Once per turn, during your Battle Phase, you can double the equipped Monster's ATK until the end of the Battle Phase

Power Topping – Diamond Mushroom  
Normal Spell  
Effect: Select 1 Monster with "Foodon" in its name. Gain Life Points equal to that selected Monster's ATK.

Meal Ticket  
Normal Spell  
Effect: Add a Monster with "Fighting Foodon" in its name from your Deck to your Hand.

Platinum Meal Ticket  
Normal Spell  
Effect: You can only activate this card during your Main Phase 1:  
– When "Fighting Foodon – Sir Dumpling", "Fighting Foodon – Shrimp Daddy", "Fighting Foodon – Dim Sumthin' Special", and "Fighting Foodon – Burnt Meatballs" are on the Field, you can Special Summon 1 "Deluxe Fighting Foodon – Feastivus from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.).

(The above cards were created by Fennikusumaru. Creative card rights go to him while the characters go to the creators of the anime Fighting Foodoons)

Neo Flamvell Dragon

FIRE

Pyro/Synchro/Effect

Level 10

3000/3000

1 FIRE Tuner + 2 or more FIRE non-Tuner Monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: Increase the ATK of this Monster by 500 for each non-Tuner Synchro Material Monster used for this card's Synchro Summoning. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the same amount.

(This card is of my own creation, and creative rights go to me).

* * *

Next Time: We see Adrian's plan in full effect, but we also see some others trying to find out about Viper as well.

Please Read and Review! Later!


	14. Duel for Jewels

Hello again, it's me! It's time for a bunch of duels in a big tournament! Though, I'll only show two chapters worth to continue the story. All the duels happening will roughly be at the same time due to what happens afterwards...

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Duel for Jewels**

During the morning hours, Axel Brodie was crawling through the air vents with one thought on his mind: finding out about Viper's motives. After his recovery, he decided to get the facts and with his professor gone, he took matters into his own hands. He and Fidel found the office where the West Academy professor was stationed at but it was locked, so the Volcanic duelist found himself in the air vents. Once he found the inside of the room, he was able to open up the vent and drop inside of the room. Immediately, he ran to the desk and checked all of the drawers until he came across one with a lock.

'_Bingo,'_ he thought, _'Now let's see what you're hiding...'_

Axel took out a small, silver object and used it to trick the lock into opening. Once opened, he saw a stack of papers and proceeded to look through them. He came across an overhead map of Duel Academy, and found a spot in the forest area with a red circle indicating it.

"Guess it's not what you're hiding, it's _where_ you're hiding," He said out loud. "And when Fidel and I find you, its game over..."

* * *

At the lab, Viper was back staring at his two containers, smirking at his latest plan.

'_The students at this school have proven quite useful to me,'_ he thought, _'And I won't let anyone get in my way...'_ He turned his thoughts back to the previous day and the meeting, _'Even though increasing the Bio-Band absorption rate was a brilliant plan, it brought out unwanted attention in the form of the faculty.'_

"_Viper!"_

The West Academy professor smirked as he turned his seat back to the screen, hearing Valencia's voice shout at him while glaring at the camera in the holding pit where she and Kai were in.

"_You had better let us out of here,"_ Valencia shouted, _"What you're doing to the students here is evil!"_

"_It's not worth killing them for whatever motive you have!"_ Kai added.

'_Too bad, they have to abide by my rules or pay the price,'_ Viper smirked. _'And speaking of payment, Adrian needs to pay a lot... I was foolish the last time when trying to expose Kururugi and Chong as liars, so I won't make it public and just have one duel where Mr. Gecko pays the ultimate price...'_

* * *

At the Silfer Dorm, Jaden, Jesse, Crystal, Atticus, and Reyna were walking down from the rooms when they saw Alexis, Kenji, Allyson, and Syrus at the front dorm to greet them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jaden greeted.

"Just wanted to know what time you're going tonight..." Alexis wondered.

"Going where?" the Senior Silfer asked.

"To the party, of course," Crystal stated as she, Syrus, and the Obelisks held up their invite envelopes.

"You got one, didn't you?" Syrus asked, "Even I got one..."

"Of course he did, I mean I got one," Jesse replied, pulling out his invite.

"So did I," Reyna shrugged, holding up hers. "So where's yours?"

"He didn't get one," Atticus stated, "I mean, I didn't and I was with him all morning..."

"That's not strange..."

Everyone turned to see Sam walking up the group, a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey Sam," Jaden greeted, "What's not strange?"

"That you, the top-ranked duelist, didn't get an invite to Adrian Gecko's party," the Gusta duelist pointed out, "He and his pal, Tetsu, were hand-delivering them to all of the Ra and Obelisk material students. Typical snob... He's even calling the party 'Duel for Jewels'."

"Sounds like a desperate attempt to make friends," Syrus stated, and then sulked, "Wish I thought of it..."

"You know what," Allyson held up her invite, "If Jaden's not going, I rather not... too boring..."

"Someone's standing by her man," Crystal giggled.

"You know it," the Spirit duelist smiled, hugging her boyfriend who was happy to receive it. "But you know, I'll probably give it to Chazz since he's wanted to get on a dueling streak. And with Adrian's and Tetsu's party name, I figure that what it will be: a dueling mini-tournament for a prize."

"Then let Chazz have it," Sam smirked, "So I'll give him the beating he needs... after messing with him during our first duel, I plan on going all out!" She then turned to an opened door at the top of the Silfer Dorm, "So how about it, _Chazz_?"

Everyone heard a growl before the door slam.

"I knew he had to be listening in," Kenji chuckled.

"He's probably still sulking from the beating I gave him during our duel," the Gusta duelist waved off. "Made his victory bittersweet..."

"Anyway, let's not go and have our own party," Syrus inquired. "We haven't had time to ourselves much ever since they ordered the Bio-Band Survival Duels be shut down."

"That's good," Atticus stated, "Now I won't have to hold back or risk hurting people with the Red-Eyes deck..."

"Yeah, what's the problem with that deck," Sam asked, "That deck sounds like one of the best, and you being one of those 'good' Obelisks, should've worked out."

"Let's just say, I kinda lose myself when I go further than summoning the Darkness Dragons of the deck," he replied.

The Gusta duelist was still puzzled, but decided to leave it at that for once...

"Still, a party for all of us sounds cool," Jaden exclaimed, "We could have our own little tournament... been awhile since I got my game on with all of you guys, and get a chance to see your new cards."

"You're joking right," Alexis asked. "We've been non-stop dueling, and we need to unwind from it all."

"Hey, I don't joke about cards," the E-Hero duelist stated, wrapping each of his arms around Jesse and Allyson.

"I'm up for it," Jesse smiled.

"Just as long as I'm your date," Allyson giggled as the three of them started walking to the cafeteria.

"Those three are getting along," Crystal noted.

"Yeah, and I'll end up getting some in-laws from it," Reyna added as she chased after the trio, "My big brother's now a grown-up..."

The rest of the group had to laugh about that.

"But what do we do about some special food for the party," Atticus wondered. "Sartyr's catering for the Duel for Jewels thing..."

Kenji then got a mischievous look in his eye...

"Then let's get some of that special food for our party..." He stated, "I can guarantee that..."

Everyone looked at him puzzled, while Alexis had to sigh.

"You're planning to steal it, aren't you?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kenji shrugged, "Besides, I won't get caught... Or are you going to rat me out, Lexi-chan?"

Alexis couldn't help but blush at the nickname, catching herself shaking her head with a smile.

"I guess that's a no..." Sam smiled. "Pretty cute moment, between the two of you..."

* * *

Inside his room in the Silfer Dorm, Chazz was staring at his computer about to search out a certain individual...

'_Let's see what you're all about, Gecko,'_ He stated, looking up East Academy's website and searching through the student roster. He typed the words 'Adrian Gecko'. While he was searching, the Ojamas decided to make their presence known.

"_Hey Chazz!"_ Yellow exclaimed. _"You searching the Ojama Fan Club website?"_

"_We have fans?"_ Green asked, surprised.

"_Of course,"_ Black replied, gruffly.

Chazz ignored them while Adrian's photo popped up on the screen.

"_Looks like he's looking up that Adrian Gecko kid,"_ Blue stated, floating up to the screen.

"_He doesn't look tough,"_ Red scoffed.

"Outta my way," Chazz stated, swatting the two away to see the screen's profile, "Alright... Adrian Gecko... Top-Ranking student at East Academy... yeah, yeah, let's see the personal History." He then clicked on the "History" link and read its profile, "Eldest son of the Gecko Financial Group Family, having influence of all the world's petroleum, heavy chemical industry, and information technology!"

"_Man, that's a lot of dough!"_ Blue exclaimed, leaving his laid-back attitude behind.

"Shut up!" the Silfer shouted, making all the Ojamas fly to the back in fear. Chazz then turned back to the screen to find out more, but all he got was a bunch of notices saying the information is classified. "Oh come on! No one denies the Chazz! This guy's rich and the top ranking of all of his classes... I bet he bought them all like the spoiled rich kid he is..."

"_At least you got us, in place of the rest of the money he has,"_ Yellow stated.

"So what," Chazz snapped again, "So what if he's richer than me? I can Duel circles around this guy and make him look like a joke, just like his name! Who has 'Gecko' for a last name, anyway?" He then stood up, "I have a better one and with a catch phrase along with it..." And with a fist in the air, he shouts, "CHAZZ IT UP!"

Then by some freak act of nature, lightning flashed out of the screen and broke Chazz's computer!

"_Do you think he got some of Jachin's powers,"_ Green asked, freaking out.

"_He didn't play a card, he forgot to rest his computer,"_ Black said, smacking his brother across the head.

* * *

Later that night, the Obelisk's Party Hall was filled with, true to Sam's words, Obelisks and Ras. Everyone was enjoying the buffet laid out on the large tables and chatting amongst each other...

"This is some good eating," Jethro stated, eating some chicken, "Professor Sartyr does it again!"

"Must admit he's the master of cooking in my book," Jeremy added.

"And to think Ra Yellows get to have his cooking every day," Alex grinned.

"Even I sneak away to get some good food, aside from the 'exotic' and 'expensive' tastes of Obelisk Blue's food," Lily stated.

Over at the buffet table...

"Another flashy party," Lyra droned, fixing her plate. "It feels pointless..."

"But you invited me to go with you," Allen pointed out, "You handed me the invites..."

"That's because I didn't want to suffer alone for once…" The Infernity duelist replied.

"Alright Marcel, time to get some food in your system," Blair said, taking a fork of stuffing and offering it to pale Ra.

"Uh… I think I'll pass..." Marcel said, politely rejecting the offer.

"More like you'll pass out," the Mystic Duelist snapped. "You've been like this for the past three days, and I won't have you risking your health if you starve. Now eat!"

"Yes ma'am," He squeaked as he quickly bit into the food.

Soon, the two men of the hour showed up and stared at the crowd.

"Ready?" Adrian asked Tetsu.

"Yeah, but don't like where this will go..." the Keyblade duelist sighed. "All of these people are going to be drained and I'll tell you now, the infirmary can't hold them all."

"At least you don't have to duel... I'll need someone who can give out the information about where Viper is and where the energy from the Bio-Bands is going," Adrian stated. "We won't be killing them since Viper will decrease the energy absorption beforehand."

"Then let's do this..." Tetsu stated.

Adrian nodded and then turned to the masses. Once he grabbed a microphone, he cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"What's up," He greeted. "For those who don't know me, I'm Adrian Gecko and this is my classmate from East Academy Tetsu Ecada. We like to formally welcome you to our first Duel for Jewels shindig."

"What this is, is one part card playing tournament, one-part soiree, and a whole lot of kicking butt and making noise," Tetsu grinned, getting most people amped up by his enthusiasm.

"And also, what's a tournament without a prize," Adrian stated as he moved towards a small pedestal, half his height, with a white cover over it. "I present to you one of my family's prized possessions... the Jewel Disk!" He pulled over the cover to show a golden duel disk, adorned with different kinds of jewels from rubies, sapphires, and emeralds.

Seeing that disk, Blair immediately grabbed her friend, "Marcel, you have to duel me so I can win that disk!"

"Can't we eat first," He whined.

* * *

Back at the lab...

"I'm sure by now, Mr. Gecko has found himself a duel," Viper stated with an evil grin, "His last one... it doesn't matter if he's figured out my plan; he won't risk expulsion and tarnish the Gecko Family name. And by maxing out he Bio-Band absorption rate, he won't live long to talk!"

* * *

Back at the party...

"Alright guys," the East Academy duelist announced, "It's time to Duel for Jewels!"

Immediately, everyone started pairing up and turning on their duel disks, just eager to take one another out for a bigger chance at winning the Jewel Disk. The duelists drew their opening hands after activating their disks.

"GAME ON!"

Monsters were summoned, Spells were being cast, and Traps were being set off as every duelist was getting their shot at winning. As they were getting into the swing of things Adrian and Tetsu took their leave, letting the duelists duke it out.

'_Now if Viper wants to put me at risk, he'll have the whole school playing with the same stakes,'_ Adrian thought as he smirked.

'_I hope everyone's not dead after this one,'_ Tetsu thought, following his classmate.

* * *

Back at Viper's lab...

The bubbles in the two containers had started to rapidly build up, making a lot of noise that caught Viper's attention. Once he saw the containers, he gasped horribly.

"OH NO!" He shouted as he turned to the screen and checked for the active duelists on his system. He looked on as he saw numerous Duelist Data with their photo IDs being displayed being multiplied by the moment. _'With my System set to maximum, I'll wipe out the entire student body! You'll pay for this, Gecko...'_

* * *

Back at the party...

Two girls from the Obelisk Dorm were about to get things started with their duel.

One had her long, black hair styled in two ox-like horns and fierce brown eyes.

"Hey there, the name's Juli," she greeted her opponent, drawing her opening hand. "Hope you're ready to help me get that disk."

And her opponent had light blue hair, almost looking like the color of ice water.

"My name is Lola," her opponent replied, drawing her opening hand as well, "And I would think you'd be more helpful to my chance in getting it."

GAME ON!

Juli: 8000

Lola: 8000

"I'll start this game off," Juli announced, drawing her sixth card. "First, I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" She announced, inserting her spell to bring out the grinning pot as she drew out her two cards, "I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode!" As she played her card, a large bear with blue fur appeared and let out a roar. (4/1400/1000) "I'll then end my turn with two facedown cards."

"A WATER user, too," Lola figured, drawing her sixth card, "Then let's dance! I summon _my_ Mother Grizzly!" As she played her card, another large, blue-furred bear appeared on her side. (4/1400/1000) "Now to reveal what your deck is... Attack her Mother Grizzly!" The bear got on all fours and started running at the opposing bear.

"Counterattack, now." Juli countered as her Grizzly prepared herself to take the attack. Once the enemy was close, both bears dealt a right claw into the others' neck, both destroyed into pixels. "And we know the effects..."

Lola nodded, "We now play a WATER monster from our decks in attack mode that has up to 1500 ATK." Both girls took out their decks and chose their cards. Then they shuffled their decks and placed them back into their disks. "Now show it!"

The Ritual Duelist shrugged, playing her card on the field and showing off another Mother Grizzly! (4/1400/1000)

"I guess we had the same plan," the ice duelist stated, as she played her card which was another Mother Grizzly as well. (4/1400/1000) "So, let's do it again!"

Both Grizzlies charged at each other and dealt claw strikes and bites, rendering the same result as the last fight. The ladies repeated the same moves in searching out their decks and taking a WATER monster up to 1500 ATK.

"I summon my third Mother Grizzly," Juli announced, playing her card to show off her third bear. (4/1400/1000) "Now bring out yours!" She challenged.

"I summon a new monster, the Tuner, Dewdark of the Ice Barrier!" Lola announced, shocking her opponent as she placed her card on the field. A blonde male appeared out of the blue, wearing a dark magenta outfit, resembling a ninja, with a blue scarf around his neck and wielded twin daggers. (2/1200/800)

"I thought I had something to worry about," the Ritual duelist sighed, "It's not worth the time..."

"True, but since your monster was Special Summoned I can activate the Demise of the Land Spell from my hand," the Ice duelist replied, inserting her Quick-Play Spell from her hand into her disk, "This takes a Field Spell from my deck and activates it on the spot." She once again went through her deck and took her choice card, shuffled her deck and returned it to the disk. She then opened up her side slot and placed her card inside. "I activate Wetlands!"

Their area of the party hall was suddenly transported to a marshland with tall grass surrounding the players while they stood on wet ground. And in the middle of the field was a pond that stretched from the left side to the right.

"And this is ideal from the lower level cards in my deck, because all Aqua-Type, WATER-Attribute, and Level 2 or below monsters gain 1200 ATK!"

Juli gasped as the ninja-like monster gained a blue aura, doubling his power. (2/1200-2400/800) "At least, I'll get another monster to combat yours..."

"No you won't," Lola taunted, "Since all the monsters in my field are currently Level 2 or below, I can have him attack directly!" Dewdark used the cover of the Wetlands' brush to hide before throwing one of his daggers into Juli's disk, damaging her severely.

Juli: 5600

Lola: 8000

"But like I said, I'll get my monster to battle yours as I activate my Damage Condenser trap," Juli stated, revealing her facedown card. "I send one card from my hand to the graveyard and then Special Summon a card from my deck! And I call upon Gishki Abyss!" Once she retrieved the monster from her deck, she placed it on the field to reveal a small, shark-man wielding a double-sided trident. (2/800/400)

"Too bad, it's a Fish and not an Aqua-Type," Lola stated. "Otherwise, he'd be more of a threat."

"Yeah, but when he hits the field I can bring a Gishki monster to my hand with up to 1000 DEF into my hand! And that will be Gishki Shadow!" the Gishki duelist announced, retrieving her monster card from the deck.

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Lola concluded, inserting her reversed card.

"It's my turn then," Juli announced, drawing her next card. "First, I play Graceful Charity to draw three new cards and discard two to the graveyard!" As she activated her card, she complied with the effect of drawing card, and then discarding two cards, "And then, I'll revive the monsters I discarded with that Spell with a trap called Aquamirror Meditation!" She continued, revealing her facedown card.

"What does it do?" the Ice Barrier duelist asked.

Juli revealed her Ritual Spell card, Ghiski Aquamirror, "This forces me to reveal my Ritual Spell to you, in order to bring back Shadow and Vanity to my hand, meaning I lost nothing!" She laughed as she retrieved her discarded monsters from the graveyard, "And then, I'll activate not one, but two copies of the Ghiski Aquamirror!"

Lola gasped as her opponent inserted two of the same Ritual Spell card into her disk.

"And you know, even with having to use specific levels of sacrifice to my mirrors, my Shadow and Vanity allows me to bypass all of that by letting them have the honor for each one!" Juli stated as two monsters appeared on the field. Shadow, a blue, Sea-Serpent mystic wearing black robes, holding a long, golden scepter and Vanity, a black-haired male wearing blue robes held together with brown belts, along with a golden necklace in the shape of a blue, sapphire mirror.

"I offer these two to the mirrors in order to summon the Evigishki Gustkraken and Evigishiki Levianima!" She announced as both her monsters were sucked inside the giant, sapphire mirrors. Afterwards, both of them shattered to reveal Gustkraken, a feminine, red-haired sea-monster with a golden and blue armor covering the upper body and let her lower body consisting of eight, long octopus tentacles that flailed around. (6/2400/1000), and Levianima, a giant, chimera-like creature appeared with heads of several monsters such as a red-haired bird and a white-haired fiend, flying on two blue wings and wielding a longsword. (8/2700/1500)

"Two monsters..." Lola grumbled.

"Right, and I'll use Gustkraken's now," Juli stated, "I can look at two random cards in your hand and then send once back into your deck to shuffle!"

Two holographic cards appeared above Lola's head, revealing to be Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier and Blizzed of the Ice Barrier.

"Two monsters that can be powered up by your Field Spell, but Cryomancer needs to go," the Gishki duelist commanded as her opponent slipped the chosen card into her deck to be shuffled. "Next, I introduce Levianima to your Dewdark which activates its Special Ability," the Gishki duelist announced, "I draw a card and if it's a Gishiki monster I can look at one card in your hand!" She then drew her card and it was revealed to be a trap card. "You lucked out that time, but for now, on with the attack," Juli called as Levianima charged through and stabbed Dewdark in the torso, shattering him into pixels.

Juli: 5600

Lola: 7700

"Gustkraken, Mother Grizzly, knock her down a few grand..." She commanded as the human octopus used the tentacles to start smashing her tentacles on the opposing Obelisk.

Juli: 5600

Lola: 3900

"You're not the only one who can bring massive damage to one's foes," the Gishki duelist stated.

"But I can make use of the damage you dealt me," Lola retorted, revealing her facedown card, "I activate Shock Draw in order to draw three cards since I lost at least 3000." She then drew out her two cards, and overlooked them with her current hand.

"I end my turn." Juli concluded, "And with that, I'm one step closer to that Jewel Disk!"

"You wish," Lola laughed, as she drew her next card, "I summon Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier in defense mode!" She then placed another monster card on the field, bringing out an icy, blue colored eagle that wore a golden brooch around its neck. It descended to the field, covering itself with its wings. (1/300-1500/500) "I then place one card facedown to end my turn."

"Falling apart already," Juli taunted as she drew her next card, "Well let me make sure all of your low level monsters stay weak so that your other cards don't become a nuisance in increase their ATK. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Wetlands!"

A harsh windstorm came in violently, tearing apart the field and returning the scenery back to the party hall. (1/1500-300/500)

"And to take advantage of this damage you're about to get, I switch Abyss to attack mode," the Gishki duelist stated as she turned the card vertically, making Abyss stand up with her monster ready to attack. "Destroy that bird!"

The shark-man spun his trident around before stabbing the bird in the chest, shattering it to pixels.

"Now I can activate my trap card, Broken Blocker!" Lola countered, revealing her trap card, "This card activates when a monster's destroyed having a DEF higher than its ATK!"

"Darn it, I shouldn't have destroyed it," Juli snapped.

"You got that right," the Ice Barrier duelist smirked as she took out two cards from her deck, "Because it summons two of the same monster from my deck into defense mode!" She announced, putting two monster cards on the field and revealing two more eagles taking defensive action. (1/300/500) x2 "Not only that, but destroying Blizzed gives me another card to draw." She then drew another card.

"I'll still crush your defense with my weaker monsters, making your deck get smaller and smaller," Juli continued as Mother Grizzly and Gustkraken clawed and smashed apart the two birds' bodies, shattering them both to pixels, but letting Lola draw two more cards. "Levianima, attack her directly!" The chimera-like Ritual monster stabbed through the Ice Barrier duelist's disk arm, putting her near the red.

Juli: 5600

Lola: 1200

"I'll end my turn here with this facedown card." Juli concluded.

"Good, it's my turn now," Lola cheered, drawing her next card, "First I'll use the Spell Card, Medallion of the Ice Barrier letting me take any Ice Barrier monster in my deck to add to my hand!" She stated as she took out her next card and placed it into her hand. "Next, since you currently control 4 cards more than me on your field, I can Special Summon Medium of the Ice Barrier!" She announced, playing her monster card on the disk, bringing out a woman with long, light-blue hair wearing a blue dress. Her eyes were closed as she floated above ground while she chanted ominously. (7/2200/1500) "With her on the field, you can only activate 1 Spell/Trap card per turn."

"That's not worrying me," Juli shrugged.

"Well, watch this, my Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier!" Lola continued, revealing her next card, "I now reveal to you, three Ice Barrier monsters in my hand in order to select your facedown card!" She stated as she revealed her monsters from her hand. General Grunard of the Ice Barrier, Defender of the Ice Barrier, and Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier.

"What's so special about that?"

"Thanks to this, I can destroy your facedown card!"

Juli gasped as an icicle was forming underneath her facedown card, ready to pierce it through...

"I'll activate it before you do, my Ritual Blessing card!" the Gishki duelist countered, revealing her facedown card depicting the Elemental Mistress Doriado praying and having an aura around her. "Now all monsters on my side of the field can't be destroyed by anything this turn, and I have to give up Gishki Abyss and Mother Grizzly to do so!" The shark man and mother bear vanished into sparkles, surrounding the other Ritual Monsters giving them a protection aura.

"I can still resolve the final effect, Special Summoning one of the Monsters I revealed, General Grunard of the Ice Barrier!" Lola announced, placing her monster card on the field. Soon, a Japanese man jumped down from the ceiling wearing heavy armor made of ice with a brown belt buckle. (8/2800/1000) "And even though you have indestructible monsters right now, I'll win with the Monster advantage because Grunard's ability allows me to Normal Summon 1 extra Ice Barrier monster this turn, and I haven't done it yet..."

'_She's right, and I don't have anything now,'_ Juli grumbled. _'I'll just have to hold on this turn, because she can't win by just attacking me...'_

"And I showed you these two monsters already, so let's bring them out... the Tuner monster, Defender of the Ice Barrier and Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier!" Once she placed those monster cards on the tray, two figures appeared. The first was a golden-furred dog wearing light armor on its head, forelegs, and around the neck. It also had icicles growing out of its tail. (3/200/1600) The other was a person covered in a blue coat and veil while wielding two ice blades. (3/1500/800)

"The General can hit my monsters, but I'll be able to strike back!" The Gishki duelist retorted.

"Then, I'll tune Level 3 Shock Troops to Level 3 Defender!" The dog howled at the ceiling before turning into three rings. The rings floated down over Defender and a burst of light shot through. "I Synchro Summon Brionic, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" When it faded, the new monster to appear was a large dragon made entirely of ice. (6/2300/1400) "And the effect will win me the duel: I can discard any number of cards in my hand to return that same number of cards on the field back to the owners' hands! And I won't be killing your monsters!"

Juli gasped as her opponent discarded two cards from the hand. Brionac fired a burst of light-blue energy at two Ritual monsters, striking it and causing both Evigishki to slowly fade away.

"And then, my three monsters will be able to seal your fate," Lola smirked, "Monsters, triple attack!"

General Grunard raised his hands to the sky and caused icicle spears to appear and fired them at Juli, while Brionic breathed an ice breath, and the Medium chanted different words while summoning a blizzard. The simultaneous attacks were too much for the Gishki duelist as the attacks caused her to fall back in surprise.

Juli: 0

Lola: 1200, Winner

After the holograms disappeared, Lola walked over to the fallen opponent and helped her up. "Gotta say, you're weakness is the fact that your Ritual Monsters will have a hard time getting back on the field if you don't have your Spell."

Juli shrugged, "I knew that, then again trying to use this deck by myself since I'm not influenced by the Light. But you certainly changed."

* * *

Another duel that was happening was between Kairi and another Obelisk Blue girl. This one had short red hair and wore a hairpin that had a Kuriboh attached.

"Hey there," Kairi said, drawing her opening hand, "I'm Kairi, and I like your hairpin."

"Thanks, my name is Shion," the red-haired girl replied happily, "Kuriboh's are my favorite."

GAME ON!

Shion: 8000

Kairi: 8000

"I'll start this duel," Shion announced, drawing her sixth card, "I set one monster in defense mode, plus a facedown card to end my turn."

"Then, I'll go," Kairi announced, drawing her sixth card, "I start by summoning Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher in attack mode!" She then placed her card on the field, bringing out a small, elephant-like machine made with dark silver metal. It trumpeted its voice across the field. (3/1200/800) "Next, I'll have it attack your facedown monster!"

Unknown Crusher trumpeted, and fired a beam of blue energy from its trunk at facedown card, revealing the Winged Kuriboh underneath. (1/300/200)

"Well, it's a good thing that if you were planning anything else to attack with, Winged Kuriboh negates all battle damage for this turn!" Shion announced.

"It's not going to happen this time," the Ally of Justice duelist stated, "When Unknown Crusher attacks a LIGHT monster, you have to banish it from the field!"

Shion gasped as her Monster simply vanished into a void.

"And then, I'll activate my Quick Summon Spell card," Kairi continued, "With it, I summon Ally of Justice Quarantine from my hand!" Once she played her monster card, it brought forth five small, mechanical beetles with ropes attached to their backs to pull a giant void of darkness. (4/1700/1200) "Attack Shion directly!"

The five beetles crackled with electricity and fired five thin bolts at the Kuriboh duelist, shocking her duel disk.

Shion: 6300

Kairi: 8000

"And thanks to Quarantine, we're not allowed to Special Summon LIGHT monsters," Kairi declared, inserting a facedown card into her disk, "I end my turn."

"It's my turn," Shion announced, drawing her next card. "First, I activate the Flute of Summoning Kuriboh to Special Summon my Kuriboh to the field!" Her Spell card flashed, and brought out her signature monster, the original furry fiend. (1/300/200) "Next, I'll activate the Spell Multiply!" She then inserted another card, showing off a card with a picture of a yellow monster that was beginning to split off from itself. "With this card, I can take Kuriboh and summon Kuriboh tokens for every empty space I have!" Soon, the one Kuriboh became five and spread out across Shion's side of the field. (1/300/200) x 5

"You're planning to use Detonate to destroy my cards, right?" Kairi wondered. _'And that will derail my moment in springing DNA Transplant for later... it's too early, anyway.'_

"Actually, I'm going to do something else with them," the Kuriboh duelist admitted, revealing her trap card, "I activate the Continuous Trap, Token Stampede!" The trap card depicted the Scapegoats charging around with angry faces. "With this card, all Token monsters gain 1000 ATK plus cannot be destroyed by battle!"

"_KURI!"_ The fiends screeched as they turned bright red, amplifying their strength. (1/300-1300/200) x5

"Next, I play Foolish Burial to send a monster called Sonic Warrior from my deck to my graveyard." She announced, taking her monster card from her deck and sending it into her graveyard. "Now its effect activates, giving all Level 2 and below monsters an additional 500 ATK!"

Soon, a ghost of a blue armored warrior appeared and emitted blue waves across Shion's field, boosting her monsters' ATK. (1/1300-1800/200) x5

"Wow," Kairi gasped.

"Kuribohs, attack now!"

Two of the superpowered tokens tackled both Unknown Crusher and Quarantine, making them explode into metal debris

Shion: 6300

Kairi: 7300

Then, Kairi had to brace herself when she felt the final three tokens ram into her while she tried to swat them away with her Duel Disk, resulting in heavy damage.

Shion: 6300

Kairi: 1900

'_Got careless again,'_ Kairi stated, _'Never thought she could put her Kuribohs to work like that...'_

"I end my turn." Shion concluded. "With a facedown card..."

"You're really vicious with those things, aren't you?" Kairi smirked, drawing her next card, "Now I have to step up... I play Pot of Greed!" The grinning pot appeared, letting her draw two cards. "Then, I reveal my facedown card, DNA Transplant to transform every monster to LIGHT Attributes!" She announced, revealing her key trap card, and then flashed to show its ability in effect, "Next, I summon Ally of Justice Thousand Arms in attack mode!"

In another burst of dark energy, a new robot appeared. This one looked far more humanoid than most of the Allies of Justice, and it had exactly six arms, far less than the number its name suggested. Each arm held a weapon, swords, axes, and spears. (4/1700/0)

"But it has six arms..." Shion pointed out.

"I know, but think about others that have that big of a number in their name and they don't live up to it either," Kairi shrugged. "Anyway, his ability allows me to go after all of your monsters at once! And then, I'll activate the Equip Spell Fighting Spirit! With five monsters on your side of the field, the Equipped monster gains 300 ATK!" A frightening dark aura put the Kuribohs on high alert has Thousand Arms' power had nearly doubled. (4/1700-3200/0)

"I'll be out of life points if that happens!" Shion gasped.

"Wow, you did that math all in your head that quick," Kairi said, impressed with the quick math in her opponent's head. "But the subtraction will be that much quicker! Thousand Arms, attack the Kuribohs and end this duel!"

The mechanical, multi-armed machine warrior charged raising its six arms to attack...

"I activate my facedown card, Mystic Wok," Shion quickly announced, revealing her quick-play Spell, "I can send one of my Tokens away to gain its current ATK for my life points!" One of the tokens squeaked as it vanished into sparkles, raining down on Shion.

Shion: 8100

Kairi: 1900

"And with one less monster, your monster lose 300 ATK plus an attack," She continued as Thousand Arms, still on the charge, lost some of its fury. (4/3200-2900/0)

"Then your other monsters are getting the slashing treatment!" Kairi countered as each of her monsters weapons struck with a powerful force on the Kuribohs, sending them to their mistress' feet.

Shion: 3700

Kairi: 1900

"Are you guys okay," Shion asked worriedly for her monsters. Luckily, they all rose up with tired eye smiles.

"You really are devoted to the little guys," Kairi smiled, as she inserted a facedown card in her disk, "I then place one card facedown to end my turn."

After making sure her monsters were okay, Shion drew her next card, announcing, "It's my turn! I summon the Tuner Monster, Frequency Kuriboh!" She continued, playing another Kuriboh monster. But what shocked Kairi was that it had mechanical features around its body. (3/1200/700) "Normally, I would be allowed to Special Summon one Kuri monster from the graveyard, but my field's full up."

"And now I found out your Kuribohs are getting more upgrades than I thought," the Ally of Justice user stated.

"Then watch as I tune my tokens together with my Tuner Monster!"

Frequency Kuriboh became three green rings that surrounded the four Kuriboh Tokens who were turned to orange framework, and soon four stars. The stars aligned and produced a brilliant flash of light.

"_When the plight of the weak reaches his ears, his surging power will awaken to protect those without power! Synchro Summon, charge into battle, Kuriboh King!"_

A Kuriboh appeared in the center of the field, this one was dressed in a red cape with a golden crown top its head, in its hand it held a scepter topped with a huge gem. (7/2600/2400)

And with only one monster on Shion's side, Thousand Arms lost power... (4/3200-2000/0)

"Okay, a Synchro Kuriboh," Kairi said, still staring at the little king, "By what does he do aside from being more powerful than he looks?"

"Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Fairy or Fiend type monster from my hand or graveyard." Shion announced, holding up her card, "And I bring out Commander Kuriboh, the Fiend Type!" She then placed it on the field, letting out another furry fiend, but with a military helmet on its head. (5/2100/1000)

Thousand Arms powered up with another monster to face to fuel its spirit. (4/2000-2300/0)

"And he gains 200 ATK for every Kuri monster in my graveyard! That's two, but enough to battle!" The new Kuriboh howled as a surging white aura surrounded it. (5/2100-2500/1000) "Now Attack!"

The commander pulled out a bomb, shaped like a Kuriboh of course, and threw it at the six-armed machine, blasting the aura off of it. (4/2300-1700/0)

Shion: 3700

Kairi: 1700

"Kuriboh King, finish it off!" the Synchro Monster Kuriboh raised his wand and fired a lightning bolt from it, zapping the machine to oblivion and leaving Kairi in the red zone.

Shion: 3700

Kairi: 800

"I reveal my trap, Card of Last Will!" Kairi announced, activating her trap card, "I draw until I have five cards thanks to my monster's destruction."

"I end my turn turn here," Shion concluded.

"It's my turn then." Kairi announced, drawing her next card, making six in hand. Once she overviewed them, she hid her confident smile before playing the first card, "First, I activate Trap Booster to send a monster to graveyard to activate my trap card, DNA Burial!" She began, discarding a Monster Card and activating a continuous trap card, depicting the surgeons from the DNA Surgery card, collecting samples from dead monsters, "This makes all of the monsters in the graveyards LIGHT Monsters."

"But why the graveyards?" Shion asked.

"You'll see after I activate Junk Dealer to revive Unknown Crusher, plus the card I discarded, Ally Mind the Tuner Monster!" After inserting the second spell, the mechanical elephant returned (3/1200-600/800), and then a large, round machine appeared with numerous cables running down its makeshift arms and a red core flashing from its mid-section. (5/1800-900/1400)

"You're using a Synchro Monster?"

"Right, Level 3 Unknown Crusher will tune together with Level 5 Ally Mind!" The cables of Ally Mind attached themselves to Unknown Crusher's body, as the Tuner became five rings to make Unknown Crusher into three stars.

"_Machines of Justice combine to extract the souls of dead to oppose the Light! Synchro Summon! Create, Ally of Justice Light Gazer!"_

A new robot appeared, landing in front of the younger Hawkins sibling. It was a droid shaped like an inverted pear, with glowing eyes, blasters for arms, a hovering pad in place of legs, and a metal ring surrounding it covered with lights. (8/2400/1600)

"And here's the reason for DNA Burial," Kairi continued, "For every LIGHT monster in your graveyard, it gains 200 ATK!" The Synchro Machine lit up with a dark aura, increasing its power. (8/2400-2800/1600) "And this enough to beat your monsters, but not enough to win... so I'll add in Limiter Removal to double the overall ATK of my Machine..."

Then, the Light Gazer started sparking up with light and electricity, the circuits overloading to increase its strength. (8/2800-5600/1600)

"And this is still not enough, so I'll add 7 Completed to add 700 points to its ATK!" She stated as a big red '7' appeared on Light Gazer's body, energizing it even further. (8/5600-6300/1600)

Seeing the math in between her monsters and Kairi's, Shion sighed and smiled, "Oh well, I had fun... the Duel's yours, Kairi."

"Thank you," Kairi replied, "Light Gazer, attack Commander Kuriboh for the game!"

The Synchro Monster charged up one of its cannon arms and blasted the military-looking Kuriboh into pixels, ending the game.

Shion: 0

Kairi: 800, Winner

The holograms disappeared, as Shion shrugged off her loss, "Well, that actually felt a big weight off my shoulders."

"Because last year you had to win, as opposed to this duel it really didn't matter," Kairi pointed out.

"How'd you know?" the Kuriboh duelist asked.

"I heard about Society of Light from your friends," the Ally of Justice duelist pointed out, "Pretty messed up stuff I'd say..."

* * *

Nearest the windows, Bradshaw was having his duel against a boy in Ra Yellow. He had short black hair with giant bang with a grey highlight in the middle, running from his forehead to the right side of his head.

"Nice to meet you," the Ra greeted, "My name's Jason."

"Oh yeah, the one who was influenced by the Light of Destruction," Bradshaw figured, causing the Ra to wince, "Oh sorry, didn't think you'd be that deep into it now that it's gone."

"Still, I did a lot of bad while I was one of them," Jason stated, "But I did a lot of soul searching and studying, and became a Ra Yellow for my second year."

"Good to hear, let's see how you earned that rank, shall we?" The Gladiator Beast duelist asked as he and Jason turned on their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

GAME ON!

Jason: 8000

Bradshaw: 8000

"I'll start this duel," Jason announced, drawing his sixth card, "I start by discarding my Level 6 Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon in order to Special Summon my Lightray Grepher!" As he discarded his monster, a bright light enveloped his side of the field, blinding Shion. Soon, the form of Warrior Dai Grepher appeared but in the lighter attire of sky-blue armor and white pants. He drew his sword, which sparkled. (4/1700/1600)

"Lightray?" the GB duelist wondered.

"Yeah, I found a way to help out the ways of dead draws when it comes to this Lightsworn deck," the Lightsworn duelist replied, "And I'll activate his ability: by discarding any LIGHT monster this time, like Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, I can banish one more from my deck like Judgment Dragon!"

Once again, Bradshaw was left confused as his opponent discarded Wulf and then searched through his deck to pocket his most powerful monster.

"Okay, what's going on?" the Obelisk asked.

"It will all be understood later," Jason smiled, as he played another card, "I then summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode!" He continued, playing his monster card in order to bring out an androgynous, blonde woman in white armor with a red cape, wielding a shield and sword that shined white. (4/1800/1200) "And then I end my turn, which activates Jain's effect in sending the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard." He concluded as he took the two cards from his deck and placed them into the graveyard. _'Just two monsters still...'_

Bradshaw announced, drawing his sixth card, "I'll activate a Field Spell that will dominate! This is Colosseum – Cage of the Gladiator Beasts!"

"And then I summon Rescue Rabbit in attack mode," He continued, placing the card on the field to bring out a cute white and grey-spotted rabbit wearing a medical helmet and a whistle around its neck. (4/300/100) "Sadly, the little guy won't stay long as I use its special ability: Once Rescue Rabbit is sent to the graveyard, I can summon up to two Normal monsters in my deck so long as they don't go over level 4!"

Rescue Rabbit vanished as Bradshaw two monster cards from his deck, shuffled the pile, and put it in his disk again.

"I summon two Gladiator Beast Andals in attack mode!" He announced, playing the two monsters he just retrieved. They were two, brown-bears with scars over their right eyes. They wore dark blue armor over their bodies plus armguards. (4/1900/1500) x2 "And because they were Special Summoned from the deck, I can put two counters on my Field Spell." (C-CotGB: 2Cs) "And for every counter, Gladiator Beasts gain 100 ATK!"

The Andals roared as the colosseum rumbled, having two silver emblems appear in the cage. (4/1900-2100/1500) x2

"Aw man, now he can beat them both," Jason figured.

"I could, but no," the GB duelist replied, "I'll send one of them off to the graveyard in order to Tribute Summon Gladiator Beast Spartacus by using the Spell, Double Summon!" One of the Andals vanished into thin air as the bipedal, armored dinosaur that prepared its axe. (5/2200-2400/1600) "But here's the real reason I did it, so I can prepare another Fusion Summon."

Now it was Jason's turn to be defensive as he saw his opponent's monsters vanished into brown and dark blue lights, into Bradshaw's deck and then the GB duelist pulled out a Fusion Monster card to place on the field.

"I Fusion Summon Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!" A tower of light flashed, bringing out a dark brown dinosaur that stood up straight, wearing black armor below the torso and on its arms. Behind it wings encased in bronze and black armor, wielding twin spears with red shields on it. (7/2600-2800/1500)

"I'm going to lose a lot right now..." Jason muttered.

"More than you think," Bradshaw replied, "Gaiodiaz, attack Lightray Grepher!" the dino gladiator ran across the coliseum to meet Grepher in battle, who tried to hold off the beast with his sword. Gaiodiaz effortlessly disarmed his opponent and then ran him through with the spears.

Jason: 6900

Bradshaw: 8000

"But that's not all," Bradshaw continued, "After Gaiodiaz destroys a monster in battle, I can inflict damage equal to your destroyed monster's DEF!"

Jason braced himself as the Fusion Monster turned on him and then used the shields to fire red blasts into the Light monster user.

Jason: 5300

Bradshaw: 8000

"And now with the Battle Phase over, I'll send Gaiodiaz back into the Extra Deck, in order to Special Summon two more Gladiator Beasts to the field!" Bradshaw announced, "Fusion Tag Out!" The large Fusion monster vanished into a dark brown light back into the Extra Deck.

'_He's making the most of the Field Spell,'_ Jason thought, recovering from the attacks. _'If I get that one monster, I'll be able to stop the boosts.'_

Next, Bradshaw took two cards from his deck and placed it on the field. "Secutor, Dimarcari, Tag In!"

Two lights, green and purple, flashed from the deck. One was Secutor, the GB lizard. (4/400-600/300) The second was Dimacari, a muscular, purple ram with bronze curved horns on its head with silver armor below the torso and on its hands as gauntlets. (4/1600-2000/1200)

"And with two more monsters Special Summoned from the deck, two more counters are added to the Cage!"

Two more emblems appeared on the cage walls, empowering the monsters further. (C-CotGB: 4Cs) (4/600-800/300), (4/2000-2200/1200)

"I'll place one card facedown to end my turn." Bradshaw concluded, inserting another facedown card.

'_I can't let Secutor stay on the field, or that Field Spell,'_ Jason thought, surveying the field. _'And that facedown card of his will keep Secutor on the field long enough for him to use that ability to multiply his monster strength,'_ He then drew his next card and looked at his hand, _'This will work as soon as I have the necessary requirements...'_

"I sacrifice Jain to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel!" Jason announced as Jain disappeared into the graveyard, and bringing out a beautiful blue-haired angel. She wore a white armored battle dress that did not hinder her long, elegant wings. In her hands, carried a long scepter with a sun ornament. (5/2300/200) "And when she's Tribute Summoned I send 4 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, I can destroy two cards like Secutor and your Field Spell!"

After Jason sent the top four cards of his deck to the graveyard, Celestia collected massive quantities of light from above. Taking flight, the Lightsworn Angel shot a blast of light at the field itself, as if preparing to take out the whole field.

"Not this time, I activate my facedown card Gladiator War Chariot!" Bradshaw countered, revealing his facedown trap card, depicting a golden war chariot with sharp blades and lasers on it. "Since I have some Gladiator Beasts on the field, I can negate the activation of an Effect monster and destroy it!"

Celestia gasped as she felt the light from her scepter fizzle out and shatter, causing her to scream out and fade away.

"Sorry to break up the effect." The GB duelist shrugged.

"Still, I was able to do what I want," Jason countered, confusing his opponent, "When drew my next card, I was able to hold my next Lightray monster and since the number of LIGHT monsters is now at least 4 I can Special Summon this one."

"Oh boy..."

"I now Special Summon Lightray Daedalus!" the Light user announced, placing his card on the field. A serpentine like-light erupted from Jason's card, letting slither onto the field. The form happened to be the Levia Dragon – Daedalus, only his color scheme had changed to light blue and silver. It glared at the two monsters trapped in the cage with it. (7/2600/1500)

"Now my monsters are in trouble," Bradshaw whistled at the size of his opponent's monster.

"I could attack any of your monsters, but I'll go for the Special Ability," Jason stated, "I can select one Field Spell and then two other cards on the field to destroy all three cards!"

The GB duelist gasped in horror as Daedalus charged up light energy in its mouth, and then aimed it at the top of the cage. The bars, walls, and ground had become pure white as light expanded, and soon Secutor and Dimacari were also incased in light and then destroyed.

But as the light energy faded from the field, the Field Spell of the Gladiator Beasts was still intact!

"Why didn't the field Spell go?" Jason asked.

"Because of its last resort effect," Bradshaw stated, holding up another copy of its Field Spell and then sending it into the graveyard, "The Colosseum's last effect allows me to discard another copy of the spell to prevent it from being destroyed... Now I know how to be cautious since Daedalus is known for killing Field Spells before killing anything else."

"And still, I can attack you directly since there's nothing on your field to defend you!" Jason announced as his monster once again roared and charged up its mouth, "Lightray Daedalus, attack Bradshaw directly with Tidal Wave of Light!"

The Lightray Sea Serpent lifted its head towards the sky as a tidal wave came crashing down from the ceiling, on it being the color white. The wave smashed into Bradshaw, leaving him lying on the ground in surprise.

Jason: 5300

Bradshaw: 5400

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card," Jason concluded, inserting his facedown card, "Let's go!"

The GB Duelist flipped on to his feet, and drew his next card, "Now we're in for a show... But now I got that thing in the way, so I can't put too many cards for you to work with, so I'll end my turn by placing a facedown card." He concluded, inserting the facedown card on the field.

"My turn," Jason announced drawing his next card, "I'll activate the Special Effect of my monster again! This time by targeting our facedown cards on the field, plus the Field Spell!"

"You can target your own cards, too?" The GB Duelist gasped, "Aw man..."

Once again, the field turned pitch white, obliterating everything in sight this time, including the Field Spell.

"And it was a good loss for me, since the card I placed facedown was Spell Calling," Bradshaw stated as he held up the card in question, "I had Spell Calling Set, and it puts a Quick-Play Spell on my field but I have to show it to you, my Shrink card!" He then searched through his deck to show off his cards, before Setting it on the field.

"And then Daedalus, will hit you again!"

Another light energy tidal wave summoned by the Lightray monster crashed into Bradshaw, taking more of his life points.

Jason: 5300

Bradshaw: 2800

"I end my turn by setting another card facedown." Jason concluded.

"That's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy," Bradshaw stated, as he got to his feet and drew another card. "I then activate Card of Demise so I can draw the full five cards!" He announced, drawing out his five cards, and then placing one of them on to his disk, "Now I summon Rescue Cat!"

Now Jason was met with a cute white kitten wearing a medical helmet and a whistle around its neck. (4/300/100)

"Rescue Cat, Rescue Rabbit," Jason mused, "Any other Rescue monsters you have?"

"Not that I know of," the GB duelist thought, scratching his head. "But anyway, he's got a Special Ability of his own, similar to Rescue Rabbit: Once Rescue Cat is sent to the graveyard, I can summon up to two Beast-Type monsters in my deck so long as they don't go over level 3!"

Then, he was able to Special Summon two more of those monsters, after taking the two of them from the deck and placing them on the field.

"I Special Summon Test Tiger and Gladiator Beast Sanmite!" Bradshaw announced, as the familiar, armored tiger cub appeared (2/600/300), along with a green and black striped tiger decked out in black armor, wielding a long, steel shield and glowing steel sword. (3/1600/1200)

"This is what he did during the Tag Duels," Jason murmured.

"That's right, and I'll send Test Tiger to the graveyard in order to Tag Out Sanmite from the field and then Tag In another monster..." Sanmite transformed into a green light and transported itself into Bradshaw's deck while he searched through it to grab another one. "Demon Beast Gladiator Beast Firebrand, come out!"

Once the card was placed on the field, Bradshaw's signature monster was brought out with a vicious roar. (5/2100/1300)

"Now, since he was Special Summoned while the previous monster was an EARTH attribute, he gains 500 DEF!" He announced as a moss green aura surrounded the beast. (5/2100/1300-1800) "But while I'm at it, I have another monster who wants to say 'hi'!"

Once he placed the monster card onto the field, the giant armored bear known as Gladiator Beast Andal had returned! (4/1900/1500)

"The bear again," Jason said.

"And then, I'll go ahead and activate my Shrink Card on your monster!" Bradshaw continued, causing Daedalus to cut his size down to half, as well as his power. (7/2600-1300/1500) "Andal, rip that monster to shreds!" The bear rushed across the field, and mauled at the giant sea serpent into pixels.

Jason: 4700

Bradshaw: 2800

"Firebrand, get him!" Bradshaw continued his beast flew across the field, and then started ripping at Jason's disk, putting scores near even.

Jason: 2600

Bradshaw: 2800

"I activate Shock Draw!" Jason countered, revealing his facedown card, "Since the maximum damage I took 2700, I draw one card for every 1000 points I lost." He then drew out his two cards.

"I end my turn with a couple of facedowns of my own!" Bradshaw concluded, inserting two cards into his disk.

"Then it's my turn!" Jason announced, drawing his next card. "Didn't expect that much damage, but I can still use this card... by having more than five LIGHT monsters of different names in my graveyard, I can Special Summon Lightray Diabolos!" He then placed the monster card on the field, creating another arc of light.

From that light, Diablos, King of the Abyss appeared except his color scheme was totally different from its dark persona. This dragon now had light-blue outlined white armor and gauntlets while having golden shoulder guards on it and stretched out its big blue wings. (7/2800/1000)

"Okay, I'm ready for the big guy," Bradshaw proclaimed, "Let's see what he's got..."

"Okay," Jason smirked, removing a monster card from his deck to the graveyard, "By removing a LIGHT monster, my Jain, from the graveyard I can look at a Set card and place it back at the top or bottom of your deck! Let's see the one on my left!" He pointed out as Diabolos' armor shined and revealed the top card of his opponent's left hand card, revealing a Trap card called Parry, "I'll send it to the top of your deck!" Jason stated as Bradshaw was forced to returns his Trap card to the top of his deck, "And then, I have him attack your Andal!"

Diabolos was quick to respond as he quickly breathed a white hot flame on the bear, shattering it into pixels.

Jason: 2600

Bradshaw: 1900

"I then Set one Monster in defense mode to end my turn." Jason concluded.

"It's my turn," Bradshaw announced, drawing his next card, "I activate my facedown card, Trojan Gladiator Beast! This allows me to Special Summon a Gladiator Beast on your field and then I get to draw a card afterwards, so I'll add my Gladiator Beast Hoplomus to your side of the field!"

He then threw the card to Jason, who caught it and then put it on the field, bringing out the heavy armored rhino that stood in attack mode. (4/700/2100)

"I see what you're doing, but it won't do a thing if your monster doesn't have enough points to finish the life point damage," Jason stated.

"And then, I'll activate Megamorph to double my monster's ATK!" Bradshaw immediately added as his monster suddenly grew larger as the Megamorph rune-stone had embedded into the monster's chest, raising its score. (5/2100-4200/1300)

"Darn it..."

"Attack Hoplomus and end this duel!" the GB duelist commanded as his ace flew across the field once more and then ripped the armor off the rhino while beating down the beast into pixels, raining around Jason as the duel ended.

Jason: 0

Bradshaw: 1900, Winner.

Jason sighed as the holograms went off, "Aw man, I didn't think you'd give me your monster for the win..."

"Actually, never thought of it until that Tag Duel I lost," Bradshaw admitted. "In fact, I never got around to using that trap card. That move was on the fly rather than I would use it for..."

"Well then, I don't feel that bad then..." the Light user shrugged.

* * *

That's part 1! Stay Tuned for Part 2!

Ritual Blessing

Normal Trap

Activate if you have at least one Ritual Monster on your side of the field. Target any number of Ritual Monsters you own and Tribute the same number of non-Ritual Monsters on your side of the field. The Target monsters cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects for this turn.

(This card was created by me. Creative rights go to me).

Frequency Kuriboh

Dark | Level 3 | Fiend/Tuner | 1200/700 | When this card is Normal Summoned you may Special Summon one level three or lower 'Kuriboh' or 'Winged Kuriboh' monster from your Graveyard, in defense mode. Its effect(s) are negated.

Kuriboh King

Dark | Level 7 | Fiend/Synchro/Effect | 2600/2400 | 1 Kuriboh Tuner + one or more Fiend or Fairy monsters. One per turn you may Special Summon a Fiend or Fairy type monster from your hand or Graveyard. Once per turn if a 'Kuriboh' monster you control would be destroyed by battle you may negate that monster's destruction.

(The top two cards were created by Snapesnatch for his 5D's story: A Black Rose by Any Other Name. Creative rights go to him)

Next Time: Marcel unveils a new deck as he faces Blair for the next Duel for Jewels lineup. Then, Adrian finds himself a duel, but in the most intense way... in the sky!

Please Read and Review! Later!


	15. Duel for Jewels 2: Duelists in the Sky

Part 2 is here! Then again, I had these two duels made quickly for reason known. Read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 15: Duel for Jewels 2: The Duelists in the Sky**

* * *

The duels for the Duel for Jewels tournament were still underway with more duels reaching their endings.

Now it was Blair's and Marcel's turn to get their duel in.

GAME ON!

Blair: 8000

Marcel: 8000

"I'll start the duel," Blair announced, drawing her sixth card, "I summon Mystic Baby Eagle in attack mode!" She announced, placing her monster card on the field. The light revealed the baby eagle that was used during the first Tag Duel class. (4/1400/100) "I then end with a facedown card." She concluded, inserting a facedown card.

"It's my turn," Marcel announced, drawing his sixth card, "I set one monster in defense mode and then two cards facedown to end my turn." He stated as a Set Monster appeared and two Set cards behind it.

"Alright, wanna hide... okay..." Blair stated, drawing her next card. "I summon Mystic Baby Knight!" She announced as a portal emerged, releasing a young boy wearing the stereotypical armor of the modern knight; bronze plate armor with a shield on his left arm and a sword at his belt. His eyes were an innocent blue as he stared curiously at his opponent. (4/1400/100) "And then, I'll attack your facedown card with my Knight!"

The child knight ran across the field, but the helmet closed in the middle of the run, causing him to lose eyesight and then trip on his feet. However, he crashed into the facedown monster and caused it enough pain to shatter it into pixels. It then reformed into showing off the one-eyed fiend peering out of an old jar as it grinned. (2/700/600)

"Wow a Morphing Jar," the Mystic Duelist said, surprised at the new monster, "What are you doing with a card like that?"

"I have a new deck, and I wanted to try something new," the freshman Ra stated.

"Alright then, let me see how it stacks up against mine," the Silfer girl smiled.

"Then, we shall comply with the effect, but I have another card to activate, my Soul Rope," Marcel announced, revealing his facedown card, "By paying 1000 life points, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my deck, like my Mad Reloader!" He announced, playing his next card on the field. It turned out to be a blue, mangled fiend that stuck out its long, red tongue. (1/0/0)

Blair: 8000

Marcel: 7000

"Then, we have to discard our current hands to draw five new ones from our decks," Marcel stated as he and Blair discarded their hands and then drew five new cards from their decks.

"Then Mystic Baby Eagle, attack that Reloader!" Blair stated as her baby bird charged at the mangled fiend, tearing it apart.

"Next, Mad Reloader's effect: I send two cards from my hand to the graveyard in order to draw another two cards," Marcel continued as he discarded two cards from his hand while drawing another two cards. He stared at a few cards in particular. "And then, I reveal my second facedown card, my second Soul Rope to summon my Nova Summoner..."

A flash of light flared to summon the fairy wreath with its bell ringing. (3/1400/800)

Blair: 8000

Marcel: 6000

'_I wonder what he's up to,'_ Blair thought as she stared at her current hand, _'He's just discarding, playing defense, and summoning monsters that are all over the place...'_ She then inserted one card into her deck. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Marcel announced, drawing his next card, "I summon the Bistro Butcher in attack mode!" He announced, placing the Monster card on the field. A purple fiendish man appeared, wearing a magenta chef's attire complete with apron and hat. But noticeably his right arm was replaced with a hook while his left hand carried a meat cleaver. (4/1800/1000)

"Okay, Marcel, what's going on?" Blair wondered. "What happened with your old deck? It was so compatible and this new deck's not looking too good."

"Just watch as I play the Spell, Shien's Spy to add Bistro Butcher to your field," the French Ra announced as his monster walked over to Blair's side of the field and stood in between both of her Mystic Monsters. "Then, I attack him with Nova Summoner!"

Blair gasped as she saw her friend's monster charge in and suicide itself into the Bistro Butcher's cleaver, being cut to ribbons.

Blair: 8000

Marcel: 5600

"And because your monster has dealt me battle damage, I can draw two cards," Marcel stated as he drew out two cards, "And then, because Nova Summoner was destroyed, I can summon a LIGHT-Fairy Type monster from my deck with 1500 ATK or lower, and I choose my Shining Fairy!"

Taking another monster from his deck and placing it on the field, a blonde male fairy appeared, wearing a white toga, and flying on his large, white wings. (4/1400/800)

"And then, I'll attack with him on Bistro Butcher!" He continued as his new fairy had taken a suicide attack, being cut down into pixels as well.

Blair: 8000

Marcel: 5200

"Now I draw another two cards," He stated as he drew two more cards. But once he did... "It's over now Blair..."

"Huh," Blair wondered, "What's going on?"

"The reason for my earlier actions... drawing cards, having my monsters destroyed, and summoning monsters from my deck. It was all to bring together five specific cards. Once that brings an automatic victory to the one plays it."

The Silfer girl gasped in horror, "No... you mean..."

Marcel took five of the cards from his hand, and spread them out on each Monster Card Zone on his disk. Blair could now easily confirm that each of the cards contained a certain limb that was chained up; two golden, muscular arms, two golden, muscular legs, and then a muscular torso with ancient armor and a head with a face that grinned with white teeth and piercing red eyes.

Soon, a giant pentacle star had appeared in the way of a black void appeared on Marcel's side of the field. Then each of the limbs from the cards had appeared through each of the star points, with the head peering out of the very top. The golden monster that was Exodia and finally broken free of the star and its limbs free from its chains. Even some people had pried away from their duels to watch the rare sighting of Exodia being Summoned.

And while everyone was stunned at the sight, a figure in dark clothes had swooped in and took some of the food off the tables, putting them in protective cases so they wouldn't spoil or mix together unnecessarily. Once done, he took off like a thief in the night.

"Exodia... OBLITERATE!" Marcel commanded as the unbeatable monster charged up a golden energy in his hands. Once done, the golden orb was thrust by Exodia's right arm, shattering every card on Blair's side of the field and then even striking Blair herself, who surprisingly dodged most of the attack by diving out of the way. But it did not save her from the fact that she lost the duel.

Blair: XXXX

Marcel: EXODIA, Winner

Everyone was at a loss for words as they didn't know Marcel was capable of this level of dueling. Not so much as Blair...

'_Wow, he had this much in him?'_ She thought, impressed with her friend.

* * *

While the duels were still continuing, Adrian and Tetsu had walked down the hallways, leaving the party hall.

The former had looked at his Bio-Band and thought about his current situation, _'I guess it's time to find myself a duel... in order to satisfy the school's requirements.'_ Once he walked outside to the night, he looked around the place and said, "Now, who to duel? Besides you, Tetsu..."

"Yeah, thanks..." the Keyblade duelist waved off.

"I can make that decision real simple for you, Gecko!" A voice called out.

Soon, a gust of wind kicked up and the sound of propellers were heard as both East Academy duelists covered their faces from the former. However, they were able to see a human figure standing several feet away from them.

"Who are you," Adrian asked.

He got his answer as moonlight illuminated the opponent... Chazz Princeton!

"Your worst nightmare!" He shouted as he was suddenly lifted up in the air, and the other two noticed that Chazz was standing on a glass floor being suspended by two helicopters. "You need a lift?"

Suddenly, Adrian felt himself being lifted up on the same glass platform with another helicopter pulling him up.

"Adrian!" Tetsu shouted.

* * *

Soon, peering out behind the Obelisk Dorm were Jaden, Jesse, Crystal, Atticus, Reyna, Alexis, Allyson, Sam, and Syrus.

"I don't think that they're going to appreciate us stealing their food from them," Syrus stated.

"We were invited," Jesse stated. "We're just taking it to go..."

"Plus, with all that food, who's going to miss some of it," Jaden added.

"I agree," Reyna nodded.

"Me too..." The gang had gasped in shock as they saw a person clad in black with a large sack being carried appeared. He then quickly revealed himself when he took off the hood and mask. "Besides, I got a rare sight when I went in there to steal the food."

"What was it?" Crystal wondered.

"Exodia," Kenji smirked.

"No way, Exodia!" Allyson exclaimed. "How big was it?"

"Damn, I wish was in there," Sam grumbled. "Anyway, let's hi-tail it before we're caught."

"Please, I'm a ninja," Kenji waved off, "No one can catch me that easily..."

Alexis had looked up into the sky and saw two helicopters. "Sorry, Kenji... but I think we've been spotted." Soon the wind kicked up, catching everyone's attention.

"Wait a second, is that Chazz up there?" Syrus wondered, seeing the Black coat Silfer being suspended in the sky.

"And there's the guy who left me and Jaden off his guest list," Atticus stated, looking up at Adrian.

"And I see a duel about to go on," Jaden added.

"What," Sam shouted, "A Duel in the sky? I am so mad right now!"

"What for," Reyna asked.

"It's like one of my ultimate dreams," the Gusta Duelist said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Okay..." the freshman Silfer girl muttered.

"Let's get a closer look," Crystal figured as she led everyone nearest the dorm doors. Soon, they saw Tetsu staring up at the duel as well. "Hey Tetsu..."

"Hmm," Tetsu said, having his attention turned away. "Oh, hey guys. Come to see the duel..."

"Pretty much," Jesse replied.

* * *

Up in the sky...

"Gotta say, I like your style, bro," Adrian said, impressed with the setting of the duel.

"First of all, my name's the Chazz," the Silfer shouted, "And second, what do you know about style? You got weird colored hair, while wrapped in some old curtain's my mom threw out. And now it's time for a makeover..."

"Okay, what?" Adrian wondered.

"N-Never mind," Chazz said, catching his words, "Let's just get on with this..."

"Sure, saves time in hearing some bad dialogue and using that time to beat you," Adrian smirked, before looking to his Bio-Band, _'And speaking of beatings, Viper must be kicking himself trying to reduce the level of the Bio-Band so he doesn't kill everyone. That would be a bad career move for him...'_

* * *

Sam had to laugh, "I can't believe how stupid Chazz sounds..."

"Yeah, but a duel in mid-air," Allyson said, looking up, "Not exactly my thing..."

"I hear ya, sis," Jesse replied.

"Well, it's mine," the Gusta duelist grinned.

* * *

Soon, both Adrian and Chazz turned on their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

Adrian: 8000

Chazz: 8000

"Since I'm the richer one, I'll start," Adrian stated, drawing his sixth card. "First, I activate my Lucky Cloud Spell!" He announced, inserting the spell into his disk depicting many clouds in a sunny atmosphere over the sea. "During this turn, if I happen to Special Summon at least two monsters with the same name, I can draw two cards from my deck during the End Phase. Next, I activate the Spell Temptation of the Goddess!" He announced, activating a spell card depicting a blonde, angelic Goddess giving off a seductive aura and look. "With this card, I can look at your hand and if you got any Level 4 or below monsters in your hand, I can force you to play one of them in attack mode!"

"That's bad," Syrus figured.

"Not really," Kenji figured. "Sure, Adrian will know what cards Chazz has, but he doesn't know how Chazz will use them."

"Alright, show me your cards, bro," the East Academy duelist said.

"I'm not your bro," Chazz grumbled as he revealed his opening hand: Three copies of Reinforcement of the Army, Dark Scorpion – Gorg the Strong, and Don Zaloog.

"Looks like I see some warriors in your deck, and the only card you can play: Don Zaloog," Adrian stated.

Chazz silently played the card in attack mode. A muscular man with nearly shoulder length grey hair, a golden eye patch, a brown-grey sleeveless shirt with matching pants, a strap that went around his body full of bullets, and a pair of guns on his hips appeared. (4/1400/1500)

Looking around, the new monster seemed to adjust his bearings, and finally turned to Chazz, _"Finally, I got out of that room!"_

"He looks… familiar," Alexis murmured.

Smiling, Kenji nodded, saying "He should. That's Don Zaloog, one of the Shadow Riders that he beat along with his Dark Scorpion Gang."

Recognition appeared on Alexis's face, causing her to slightly smile, saying "Yes, I remember now. He also got their cards when he beat them last year."

Curious, Jesse and Reyna asked, "What do you mean, beat them?"

"Oh yeah," the E-Hero duelist replied, "Well, two years ago, when the Shadow Riders were attacking, Don Zaloog and his Dark Scorpion Gang came to infiltrate the school and take the Sacred Beast Cards. Unfortunately, Chazz figured out who they were, and that they were the Shadow Riders. Chazz dueled Don, and won. When he won, he got Don's Shadow Charm, but Don and his crew transformed into cards. We figured out finally that the group was actually just Duel Spirits. Chazz kindly adopted the group, but never played them till now." Jaden said in a long response.

Nodding, Jesse replied "I see. Interesting…"

"Yeah, you don't know the half of it..."

"I can hear you guys, you know!" Chazz irritably yelled, startling the E-Hero duelist before turning back to his opponent.

"Don't get so angry," Adrian said, "Next, I activate Summon Cloud!" He then inserted another spell, showing a giant, white cloud with sunlight within it. "Since I don't have a monster on the field, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Cloudian monster. And I'll use it to play the Cloudian – Sheep Cloud in my hand and chain it with Inferno Reckless Summon to have all three come to the field!" After played the monster card, he inserted the Quick-Play Inferno Reckless Summon and was able to take two more cards from his deck and played them on the field.

In three flashes of light, three small clouds appeared with closed 'eyes', unaware of anything that was happening. (1/0/0) x3

"And then, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Cloudian Squall!" He announced, inserting another Spell Card into his disk depicting a storm cloud raining with little cloud droplets floating around. "You'll find out what it does later on in our duel. But for right now that's all I have for this turn, except draw two cards since I performed the requirements of Lucky Cloud." He concluded, drawing two more cards.

"All of that for puff balls? Please," Chazz scoffed as he drew his sixth card, and then took three of them, "Because now I'm going to be leading this duel. First off, I use three Spell Cards; all of them are Reinforcement of the Army!"

As Chazz inserted the cards into his disk, Adrian looked thoughtful, _'He never took me for a Warrior-Styled duelist. What's he up to?'_

"With the spells, I add Dark-Scorpion – Meanae the Thorn, Cliff the Trap Remover, and Dark Scorpion – Chick the Yellow to my hand!" Chazz announced, taking out his deck and retrieving the three named Monsters from it.

"Never took you for ones that used the Dark Scorpion..."

"Well, think again," the black coat Silfer stated, inserting another spell card. "Now I use Pot of Greed to draw two more cards," He said as the grinning pot appeared, letting him draw his cards. "Perfect! I activate another Spell Card, Mustering of the Dark Scorpions!"

"Uh oh, here it comes," Syrus stated as Chazz inserted the spell.

"Thanks to this, I can summon the Dark Scorpions all from my hand when Don Zaloog is on the field," the Silfer announced, as he placed four more monster cards on his disk.

"_Alright Dark Scorpions,"_ Don Zaloog shouted. _"ROLL CALL!"_

Soon, four more people joined up with the Don, and they were wearing the same style of clothing as him.

The first was a bald, dark-skinned male and was easily the tallest and strongest member of the group. He had a large stitched scar ran along the top of his face, down his right eye and to his jaw. _"I'm Gorg the Strong!"_ He shouted in a deep voice, holding up a huge, spiked mace. (5/1800/1500)

Second, the only woman of the group had long, brown hair that went down to mid-back with a vindictive look in her brown eyes and carried a thorny whip in her hand, _"I'm Meanae the Thorn!"_ (4/1000/1800)

The third held up his dagger as he stepped onto the field. He had short, brown hair and wore glasses over his red eyes, _"Name's Cliff the Trap Remover."_ (4/1200/1000)

The final one was the shortest member of the group, showing off his spiky, yellow hair held back in red bandana. _"I'm Chick the Yellow!"_ He shouted, taking the giant mallet off his back. (3/1000/1000)

Soon, they did pose which had Gorg standing tall with his hands pointing at his head, Chick in the middle with his hands point upward diagonally; Cliff and Meanae kneeled to the side with both of them pointing their hands downward left and right respectively. Finally, Don Zaloog kneeled down while stretching his arms from the sides towards the ground.

"_TOGETHER WE'RE THE DARK SCORPIONS!"_ They shouted in unison.

Crystal and Jesse sighed, "They're like the Ginyu Force," they said.

"Now that you mention it, when they did that pose it was like watching Professor Valtona's monsters," Reyna figured.

"Alright, enough," Chazz shouted, getting the Dark Scorpion Gang's attention. "I brought you five out here to beat this guy, not to work on your lame poses. We got a duel to win."

"_Yes Boss!"_ They shouted as they lined up in their respective Monster Zones.

Adrian chuckled a bit, "Quite a relationship you got with your cards; first the Ojamas, now these five?"

"Whatever," the Silfer grumbled as he inserted the next card into his disk. "I'll activate my final card, Stop Defense!" Chazz announced, inserting another Spell card into his disk. "I can switch the mode of one of your dust bunnies to attack mode!"

Adrian looked concerned as one of his Sheep Clouds floated upwards a bit.

"You're up, guys," Chazz stated.

"_Okay, listen up..." Zaloog said to his comrades. "Meanae, you attack the cloud in attack mode! Chick and Cliff will attack the other two while Gorg and attack that Adrian kid!"_

"_You got it, boss," the female Dark Scorpion nodded as she jumped into the fray. "Here's my Thorn Whip attack!" _With a single lash of her whip, the cloud exploded into a bigger smoke cloud.

Adrian: 7000

Chazz: 8000

"_Alright, Chick, Cliff! Go!"_ The Dark Scorpion leader shouted as the two monsters in question charged in.

_"Scorpion Slice!"_ Cliff slashed with his dagger, cutting up the second Sheep Cloud.

_"Mallet Mash!"_ Chick heaved his hammer up and down, hitting its mark on the third.

Once they were destroyed, the cloud got bigger covering Adrian.

"_Gorg, once that cloud goes away we'll hit that kid with our best shots!"_ Zaloog grinned to the strongman.

"_Yeah,"_ Gorg nodded.

But once the smoke cloud disappeared, everyone was startled at the appearance of five clouds, smaller than the sheep tokens. (1/0/0) x5

"What the-?" Chazz and the Dark Scorpions gasped.

"Bet you're wondering how I got five monsters on the field?" Adrian asked with a smile. "It's thanks to my Sheep Clouds' special effects. Once destroyed in battle, they leave behind two Cloud Tokens. But of course when you destroyed my third, there was only room enough for one more."

"I can still activate Meanae the Thorn's effect," Chazz stated.

"_I can have Chazz take a card from his deck with the word "Dark Scorpion" its name or "Cliff the Trap Remover,"_ the female thief explained as Chazz retrieved his card.

"And even though you got some monsters, I'll just take out two of them with Gorg and the Don," Chazz continued.

_"Double Blast Attack!"_ Don Zaloog pulled out two pistols and fired one of the tokens, making it explode.

_"Hammer Hammer!"_ Gorg grunted, raising his own mace and slamming it down on another.

"Next, I use the card I just took with Meanae's effect, Riches of the Dark Scorpion!" the Black coat Silfer announced, inserting his Spell card depicting the Dark Scorpion reveling in the jewels, gold, and cash that they seemingly stolen. "I get to draw one card for each monster with Dark Scorpion in its name or named Cliff the Trap Remover! That's five!" He then drew five more cards. "And then, two of them are being put into play while I end my turn." He concluded, inserting his facedown cards.

"Three monsters to five," Reyna said, "Chazz has got the edge."

"I wouldn't count Adrian out yet," Tetsu stated, "That 1000 points of damage he took was just a love tap to him. It's going to be a long road if Chazz doesn't do a lot more."

"Alright, Chazz let's try this again," Adrian said, drawing his next card. "Oh wait, I have to activate my Cloudian Squall Spell!"

"And why should I care?" Chazz retorted.

"Because it affects every monster on the field," the Cloudian duelist replied. "Would that be reason enough?"

Everyone soon got the message as a light rain storm pelted Adrian's Cloud Tokens and Chazz's Dark Scorpions.

"_Hey watch the rain," _Chick shouted.

"_He's right," _Meanae added, _"I just got my hair done!"_

"Sorry, but this will have me put Fog Counters on each of our monsters," Adrian stated every monster had a white droplet on top of them. (Cloud Tokens: 1FC each = 3), (Dark Scorpions: 1FC each = 5) "And that's eight so far, but I'll go ahead and sacrifice my three Sheep Cloud Tokens in order to summon my Cloudian – Nimbusman!" The Cloud Tokens bunched up together and made a larger cloud that reformed into that of a cumulonimbus cloud. It then changed shaped into a large, bald man with clear red eyes. (5/1000/1000)

"You sacrifice three monsters for him?" Chazz wondered. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is that, he gains 1 Fog Counter for each WATER monster, like my Cloud Tokens, which was used in his Tribute Summoning," Adrian replied as three droplets appeared around Nimbusman's head. (C-N: 3FCs) "And get this, for each Fog Counter on the field, he gains 500 ATK! And there are currently 8, meaning he gets 4000 ATK!"

"Already?" the Chazz and the Dark Scorpions shouted in fear as Nimbusman grew to an immense size that covered up the moon's light. (5/1000-5000/1000)

"With that monster, he's won already!" Kenji gasped.

"You're messing with the forces of nature now," the Cloudian duelist announced, "And against man, it'll always win... Nimbusman, go and attack Chick the Yellow!" Soon, the large cloud man floated over to Chazz's side and transformed into a huge cloud that had an electrical surge running through it. Seeing that freaked the Dark Scorpion target out...

"_HEEELLLP!"_ Chick shouted as the cloud closed in...

"I activate Battle Simulation," Chazz countered, revealing one his facedown cards, showing off his trap card, "This cuts the ATK of both monsters that are battling now in half and they can't be destroyed in battle!" A red aura surrounded both of them, draining their strength (5/5000-2500/1000), (3/1000-500/1000). A lightning bolt fired and shocked Chick the Yellow, knocking out on his feet while another bolt in Chazz, draining him of his life points.

Adrian: 7000

Chazz: 6000

"Yikes, twice the pain he dealt Adrian," Reyna cringed.

"I'll then end my turn with a facedown card which cancels your trap card's effect." Adrian concluded as inserted a card into his disk while both monster's involved in the battle. (5/2500-5000/1000), (3/500-1000/1000) "And here I thought you were going to show me how much of a rich, spoiled brat I am."

"Oh I plan to, and I plan giving you back the damage you dealt me, plus interest!" Chazz shouted, drawing his next card. He immediately went to his facedown card, revealing it. It showed all of the Dark Scorpions dealing their attacks, "I activate my trap, Dark Scorpion Combination! This lets all of my guys strike directly and deals 400 points of Battle Damage to your life points! Meaning, their effects can activate!" He then turned to the Don. "Don, if you and your gang would be so kind to show this kid not to mess with the Chazz!"

"_With pleasure,"_ Don Zaloog grinned as he looked to his team, _"Let's go, guys!"_

The Dark Scorpions took out their weapons and shouted, _"DARK SCORPION COMBINATION!"_ Then, they rushed into the fray, passing by Nimbusman and had Adrian in their sights, who just smiled as he awaited their attacks.

"He sure is calm," Alexis stated, "2000 points plus a card destruction strategy will be unbearable no matter what effects the Dark Scorpion uses..."

"Adrian's hand, field, and deck will be messed up." Kenji added.

Soon, each of the Dark Scorpions hit home... or so they thought. When the smoke cleared, Adrian was staring at each of them still with his calm look and with his life points untouched!

"_No way,"_ Gorg gasped.

"_How can he be alright; we hit him with everything we got!"_ Cliff shouted.

"I activated my Spirit Barrier just in time," Adrian replied, pointing at his revealed trap card, "And as long as I have a monster and this trap out, you'll be unable to deal any battle damage to me."

"So, I'll just have to go through it!" Chazz shouted back as his monsters returned to his side.

"You'll have a pretty hard time since most of the Cloudians can't be destroyed during battle." Everyone except Tetsu gasped, "And when next turn comes around, all I have to do is just attack and then you'll be the big loser."

"He's right," Sam figured out. "Cloudian Squall will give the monsters six more Fog Counters, giving that big cloud 3000 ATK. With Chazz's points at six grand, any monster who gets hit will lose it for him."

"I'll end my turn by playing another facedown card," Chazz concluded, inserting one more card into his disk.

"Looks like this spoiled rich kid wins," Adrian joked, drawing his next card, "Cloudian Squall activates and puts a Fog Counter on every monster!" Another rain shower settled in, pelting each of the monsters with another Cloud Token. (C-N: 4FC), (Dark Scorpions: 2FC each x5 = 10) "Now, my monster gains 3000 extra ATK!"

Nimbusman grew more and more, as the Dark Scorpions started freaking out as to who was going to get destroyed. (5/5000-8000/1000)

"Say goodbye, Chazz! Attack Don Zaloog!" Adrian commanded.

The cloud monster reached its giant hand out for the leader of the gang, looming its shadow over the field. Despite being scared out of his mind, Don Zaloog tried to be brave and raised his pistols and prepared to shoot while the other members were worried, Meanae had to turn away not wanting to watch the suffering...

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Cleansing Water!" Chazz countered, revealing his next card, "Now your monster's increase is negated for as long as it is on the field. And you can't equip it with anything!"

Adrian gasped as a huge waterfall of sparkling water doused the giant cloud man, causing him to shrink back to original size. (5/8000-1000/1000)

"_Boss, he's weak now!"_

"_Take him down!"_

"_Right!"_

Don let out a yell and started unloading every bullet his guns had, pushing back the Nimbusman to Adrian's side. Afterwards, he slumped over to catch his breath.

"He's still in it," Syrus cheered.

"Good job, but you still can't deal any damage to me because of Spirit Barrier." Adrian stated, applauding a little, "So, until you find some way to get rid of my monster or my trap, you're outta luck." He then inserted another two cards into his disk, emptying his hand. "I'll end with two facedown cards."

"It's my turn now," Chazz announced, drawing his next card, and he grinned at his find, "Time for me to make a weather report!" He inserted card in, activating it, "A Mystical Space Typhoon's on the way, which will destroy your Spirit Barrier! And then, I chain it with my facedown card, Robbin' Zombie!" The facedown card he had revealed the Three-Legged Zombie with a sack full of valuables. Soon, the harsh windstorm came in and shattered the Spirit Barrier off Adrian.

"Now Adrian's in for it," Tetsu whistled. "Deck Destruction, coming up... he better watch out..."

"Now I can deal some damage to you!" the black coat Silfer grinned, "Gorg, attack Nimbusman with Hammer Hammer!" The big man of the Dark Scorpions charged across the field and swung his mace at the cloud man, causing him to break part into cloud particles before it reformed. Still, the damage translated into Adrian via a red aura, making him groan.

Adrian: 6200

Chazz: 6000

"Now Gorg's effect," Chazz continued, "Return Nimbusman to the top of your deck! But before that, Robbin Zombie forces you to lose the top card!" A flash came from Chazz's trap, forcing Adrian to send the top card of his deck to the graveyard, and then he was forced to take Nimbusman off the field and place it on top. "And because of my trap, it's about to be gone! Chick the Yellow, make it happen with Mallet Mash!"

The shortest of the group charged on through and smacked the Cloudian duelist's Duel Disk.

Adrian: 5200

Chazz: 6000

Adrian was forced to send Nimbusman to the graveyard. "And Chick's effect forces you to return that facedown card to your hand!" Adrian's facedown vanished and reappeared in his hand. Chazz turned to his team, "Cliff attack with Scorpion Slice!" He continued as the glasses-wearing member charged in and stabbed Adrian's disk with his knife, and forced him to discard another card from his deck.

Adrian: 4000

Chazz: 6000

"And now he'll destroy your Cloudian Squall!" Cliff then sliced apart the Continuous Spell card, exploding into pixels. "Next, Don Zaloog with blast more of your life points!" The Don fired another two rounds into Adrian's disk, making both bullets explode. "And not only do your send the top card of your deck because of Robbin' Zombie, but you also lose two more with Zaloog's effect!"

Adrian: 2400

Chazz: 6000

Adrian then took the top three cards of his deck and sent them to the graveyard.

"Finally, Meanae the Thorn attacks!" Chazz continued as the female Dark Scorpion jumped into the sky and struck several lashes into Adrian's Duel Disk, forcing him to send another one inside the graveyard.

Adrian: 1400

Chazz: 6000

"And with her effect, I take Dark Scorpion Combination from the graveyard and add it to my hand," the Slifer said with a pleased smile, retrieving his trap card, "In fact, I'll set it and another card to end my turn." He concluded, inserting two more cards into his disk, "I expected so much of a spoiled rich kid." And yet, despite all the cards he lost and the damage he took, Adrian was still calm. "While you soaking up the life of luxury, I was working! So I knew sooner or later, your cards wouldn't be able to counter mine."

"Man, Chazz is doing well and he hasn't played his Ojamas yet," Jaden exclaimed.

"I thought you said those were his favorite cards," Reyna said.

"Yeah, but they have a love-hate relationship," the senior Silfer stated.

"That's weird," Jesse replied. "I wonder what Professor Valtona would say about this."

"Something about conflicts, I'd say," Crystal figured.

"Good to know," Adrian replied. "Can I take my turn now?"

"Go ahead; it won't make a difference," Chazz smirked.

"Don't blame him for being calm," Crystal stated, "He's in a pretty good place, but he's still in danger."

"What makes you say that," Syrus asked.

"Because Adrian's still has life points, albeit a shorter deck after what Chazz has done to it." Jesse replied.

"Alright, here I go," Adrian announced, drawing his next card, "Despite you going to town on my deck, you still helped me use my Summon Cloud Spell, which you forgot about. Since I don't have any monsters on the field, I can Special Summon a Cloudian monster from my graveyard. Catch is I have to destroy it afterwards." He then retrieved a card from it, "So meet, Cloudian - Poison Cloud in attack mode!"

Summon Cloud flashed and brought out a fiendish-looking cloud with a magenta color. (3/0/1000) Then, Summon Cloud vanished from the field.

"And I also have another Inferno Reckless Summon to use and bring out every other Poison Cloud from my deck and graveyard," He continued as he retrieved one from his deck and another from his graveyard, floating next to the first. (3/0/1000) x2 "And finally, I Normal Summon Cloudian – Cirrostratus," He continued bringing out a fluffy, white, cat-like cloud with squiggly whiskers on its face as well as beady eyes. (4/900/0) "And when he's Normal Summoned, he gains a Fog Counter for each Cloudian on the field, except himself."

Then, five droplets surrounded the new Cloudian. (C-C: 4FCs)

"Your monsters are still no match for the Dark Scorpions," Chazz shouted as his monsters cheered.

"In a fight, I'd agree but with Cirrostratus' effect I can remove two Fog Counters from him to destroy 1 monster on your side." Adrian explained, causing Chazz and his monsters to gasp. "And with four Counters I can spare, two of your monsters will go."

"Wow, a comeback in the works," Tetsu noted.

"And that's not all, I'll activate one of my facedown cards, too," Adrian continued.

"How?"

"Simple, I just dramatically call out its name and then it flips over," the Cloudian duelist replied, "Everyone does it, dude. And here's mine... Go Natural Disaster!" he then revealed his facedown card. "With this, every time you lose a card or cards due to an effect of a Cloudian Monster, you lose 500 points. Meaning when the effect of Cirrostratus goes off one after the other, you're losing 1000 points! Time to make it happen!"

Chazz growled as Cirrostratus absorbed two of its Fog Counters. (C-C: 4-2FCs) I then released two smaller versions of itself with the devil horns on their heads. They quickly attached to Gorg and spread themselves across his body until he was fully covered, until he was absorbed and destroyed into pixels, shocking the other Dark Scorpions.

"_Gorg!"_ They cried.

Next, Natural Disaster sent a cold wave that blew into Chazz.

Adrian: 1400

Chazz: 5500

"One more time, and this time the Don's gone," Adrian said as Cirrostratus released two more devil clouds. (C-C: 2-0FCs) They covered up the Dark Scorpion leader, which quickly got the rest of the Dark Scorpions to act and try to get him out of the mess. But it was no help as clouds covered the Don and sent him to the same fate that befell Gorg, causing more of Chazz's points to be gone as well.

Adrian: 1400

Chazz: 5000

"And now, the rest of your gang because when Poison Cloud's destroyed in battle, it causes it to destroy the monster responsible, activating Natural Disaster." The Cloudian duelist explained. "But that's not all, you'll also lose another 800 points!"

"But he'll be gone by the second attack," Sam figured, but then she saw Adrian's other facedown card. "Crud, Chazz's still in the doghouse..."

"And to ensure I don't end up with the short end of the stick, I activate my facedown card during the Battle Phase, Attack Invulnerability," Adrian continued, revealing his trap card. "Now I can choose to have myself to negate any Battle Damage done to me this turn. So, you can take my monsters, but I'll be taking yours along with some points! Poison Clouds, attack the rest of the Dark Scorpion Gang!"

Each Fiend Cloudian charged in tackled each of the remaining Dark Scorpions. Chazz could only watch in horror as they all exploded into pixels and spread their deadly poisonous fumes towards Chazz, plus Natural Disaster upped the ante with a cold storm that took down a lot of points.

Adrian: 1400

Chazz: 1100

"Whoa," Sam gasped.

"Cirrostratus, attack directly," Adrian continued as his final cloud used its whiskers to whip Chazz's disk.

Adrian: 1400

Chazz: 200

"And that's it from me," Adrian concluded. "It's only a matter of time before I have the victory."

"Chazz better have a good strategy, because he's getting owned," Kenji stated.

"Meaning, he had better play the Ojamas," Jaden said, "And quick..."

"Face it, if you don't have a card to take all of my points this turn from Cirrostratus, you're done," the Cloudian duelist reiterated. "You've just been put on high alert that your future's grim and the skies are cloudy for you."

"Listen you little upstart," Chazz said, growling through his teeth, "I've been through much worse than you! I had to; I braved the elements and climbed through the toughest conditions to find the cards for my deck. Got it? You're nothing! You haven't done anything for yours except buy it! I took down the Shadow Riders and the Society of Light on my own! Beating you will be a cakewalk!" He then snapped the next card from his deck. "First, I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards from my deck and then discard two of them." He then drew out his three cards, having four in hand. He smirked at his find before discarding Ojamandala and Ojamagic. "And since I discarded Ojamagic, you're about see three of my most dangerous cards!"

"Here we go," Sam stated as Chazz added his three Ojamas from his deck to his hand before shuffling the deck.

"Your Ojamas right," Adrian figured. "Gotta say, I was impressed with how they stood up to Sam and her Gustos, but the win was kinda bittersweet with how much she did to you during that duel. And she actually was satisfied with the loss. I would..."

"Well, I'm about to make a win that matters since you're putting it that way," the Silfer shouted as he played another monster. "I summon Ojama Red in defense mode!"

In a flash, a small red monster appeared, with a slightly chubby body, red bikini briefs, but it stood out more with a yellow handkerchief around its neck and onion shaped head. He had an angry look to him. (2/0/1000)

"_Ojama Time!"_ He shouted as he raised both of his hands making the peace sign with both.

"And when he's Normal Summoned, he gets to summon every other Ojama monster in my hand!" Chazz continued as he placed three more monsters on the field, "Meet my Triple Threat: Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black!"

First, a small yellow creature appeared with slight baby fat on his body and long eyestalks, while wearing a pair of red bikini briefs. (2/0/1000)

The second, a green colored monster with a muscled body, bikini briefs, large white teeth, a long tongue sticking out of them, and a rather large, single, yellow eyeball. (2/0/1000)

And the third, a black colored monster, with a chubby body, identical bikini briefs, and its forehead seemed to be dominated by an over-sized nose. Unlike the green one, the black one had two eyes instead of one eye. (2/0/1000)

"So now the real game begins," Chazz stated as he inserted his final card into the disk. It had the artwork of Yellow, Black and Green floating in an upside-down triangular formation, brimming with electricity, "You may like your clouds, but I like the thunder! I activate the Spell, Ojama Delta Thunder! This deals 500 points of damage for every card in your hand and field! And that's a total of 2!"

The spectators looked on as Yellow, Black and Green floated to up and then got into position. Black stretched himself out diagonal right, Green stretched out diagonal left, Yellow stretched out straight and then held his brothers' feet. Green and Black grabbed each others' hand. Then, all three shouted...

"_OJAMA POWER!"_

Suddenly, lightning shot forward from their bodies and zapped the Cirrostratus and Natural Disaster cards on Adrian's field. All the power coalesced into a massive thunderbolt, striking the Cloudian duelist.

Adrian: 400

Chazz: 200

"It was a good move for Adrian then when he took out the Dark Scorpions, since having every one of his monsters would have killed him in the end," Tetsu stated. "But now both of them are at the breaking point."

"Yeah, if Adrian can put two more counters on Cirrostratus, Natural Disaster will finish Chazz off," Reyna stated. "So Chazz should have destroyed those cards..."

"And now I activate the second effect of my Delta Thunder," Chazz continued, taking another card from his deck, "By sending Ojama Delta Hurricane, I can destroy all of your cards! So that means you won't be able to win with Natural Disaster! So hit him again!"

"_We're on it!"_The Ojamas shouted as they went into Delta Hurricane formation and blasted every one of Adrian's field cards with their powerful force, kicking up a giant cloud of dust.

"Next turn, you're mine!" Chazz concluded. "Being a spoiled rich kid doesn't pay off, huh? Especially when daddy's not here to bail you out."

"Ha ha," Adrian mocked, "You think I have it easy while you're the one having hard work to earn your cash."

"That's right," the Black Coat Silfer said.

"But think about that for a second," the Cloudian duelist continued, "When you call me 'a spoiled rich kid', wasn't there a time when that was you?"

"He's got him there," Kenji stated.

"Totally," Alexis added.

"I've heard about the Princeton Corp. Powerful, makes a lot of money, too," Adrian stated, "And you have family in your corner..." He then softened his expression, "At least you have family... I had started off alone with nothing to my name except tattered clothes on me. I was abandoned and I remember I time where I was left starving in the middle of nowhere, just waiting to die." A lot of gasps were heard after that. "But, if one Gilbert Gecko hadn't come around when that happened, I wouldn't be here."

Chazz however didn't look moved by the short story.

"But you know, we're here to duel and not share sob stories," Adrian continued, drawing his lone card, _'And it looks like I have to gamble on this move to win...'_ He then inserted the only card he had. "I activate Wonder Cloud! This is an all or nothing Spell Card. First, I draw cards equal to the number of your cards you have on the field which is six." He drew out six cards, "Afterwards, I remove the rest of my deck from the game. And the reason I risk this move, because your card's effects are negated this turn!"

"Whoa, he's betting the farm on this turn," Jesse stated as Adrian took the rest of his deck and put it into his pocket.

"If Adrian doesn't have the cards, all Chazz has to do is end his next turn for a Deck Out," Allyson added.

"And by the end of this turn, we'll have a winner," Jaden figured.

"Trust me, Adrian's won," Tetsu stated, "With six cards, that's a lot of possibilities."

"And fate's been good to me," Adrian announced, taking one card from his hand and activating it, "Now I use the Continuous Spell Big Summon Cloud! Thanks to this, I can Special Summon any Cloudian Monster from my hand or graveyard by paying half my life points, and during my standby phases I have to get rid of my hand. But that's not the case when the monster I call is my Cloudian – Eye of the Typhoon!" Once he played the card, there was a giant grey cloud in the shape of a tornado with two big arms and a large, red eye. (8/3000/1000)

Adrian: 200

Chazz: 200

"Now attack!" Soon, the large cloud transformed into a massive hurricane which kicked up the winds with the eye in the middle, "And by the way, when it attacks, all monsters on the field other than Cloudians changes battle position!"

The Ojamas screamed as the cards underneath them were blown away and they were sucked into the eye of the storm, shattering into pixels. The aftershock knocked Chazz of his platform and into the water, ending the game.

Adrian: 200, Winner

Chazz: 0

Once Chazz surfaced, Adrian looked down and gave him more words, "Still think you're so high and mighty? Well, from up here you're all washed up to me."

"Hey Chazz, are you okay?" Syrus asked.

"What do you think?" Chazz shouted, causing Syrus to jump back. "I just lost and I'm soaking wet!"

Soon, two more flashes of light came from both Adrian and Chazz's Bio-Bands, sucking the energy from them both. The Cloudian duelist fell to his knees...

'_You can't keep me down, Viper,'_ He thought before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Adrian!" Tetsu shouted.

"_HELP!"_

Jaden and Jesse were able to turn to see Ojama Yellow crying out... with Chazz sinking into the water!

"Chazz!" Jaden shouted.

"I'll get him," Jesse stated as he ran over to the water. But then he saw he was beaten to it by a familiar face. "Sam?"

The Gusto duelist dove into the water and swam towards the unconscious Princeton before resurfacing and taking a breath.

"You're a real piece of work, Princeton," She stated as she helped him to shore.

* * *

Back at the party, everyone else who was participating in the Duel for Jewels had also collapsed and fell unconscious with no one able to help them...

* * *

In the lab, Viper watched as his containers gathered more energy with a slightly irritated look.

"You're lucky all I did was knock you out, Gecko," He grumbled. "But still, your plan to escape got me more energy than your death. Yet, I will get my answers to the truth about you as well." Suddenly, another alarm came on making him turn on the screen and saw Axel and Fidel running towards the lab. "And it looks like I have to straighten out my subordinates..."

* * *

With Axel and Fidel, they reached the lab and found that the door was opened. Cautiously, they entered and then they found their Professor waiting for them.

"Axel Brodie and Fidel Rodriguez," Viper greeted, "Such an expected pleasure..."

"Drop the manners, Professor," Fidel interjected, "Time for you to talk about these Bio-Bands and our true objective of coming to Duel Academy. And how are you still using them after Kurogasa's and Jachin's duel."

"And we want the truth," Axel added, "Students are now dropping left and right, and all fingers point to you!"

"You two are out of line," the West Academy stated, "You two should just be my good and faithful students, just like how your fathers were faithful hunting dogs fighting for honor."

Hearing the insults to their family, the two of them leapt into action, planning to double team their rogue Professor.

However, while they were doing so they were blindsided by two mysterious figures. They were caught by surprised with a well placed pressure point, knocking them down in front of Viper. Afterwards, Viper pressed a button on the wall and dropped his unconscious students into a trap door and cell. Once it was sealed, Viper turned to unknown figures.

"Looks like it was a good business plan, hiring you two for more than just to get something for me," He stated. "Now, come inside... we'll have some planning to do since we'll be found out soon."

The figures nodded as they followed him in to the lab.

* * *

The next morning, Jaden and the gang went to see that many of the students that were at the party were now being moved out of the party hall by gurneys.

"All of them were wiped out by the Bio-Bands last night?" Alexis gasped.

"I can't believe this happened," Jaden stated.

"How did it," Jesse wondered, "I heard Miss Valtona and Mr. Mason went to shut off the Bio-Bands with..."

Crystal gasped, "Then something must have happened to them a couple of nights ago!"

"So, Viper must have been hiding out," Reyna stated, "We haven't seen him in awhile, too."

"Then we better go talk to the Chancellor and faculty to straighten this mess out," Kenji said.

Also watching the gurneys and stretchers full of children being carried in, were the faculty heads and Kal.

"What the Hell?" Kal grumbled. "Viper's still around with this crap. What happened to Valencia and Kai?"

"Viper must have done something with them," Sartyr figured, narrowing his eyes.

"What exactly is he gaining from doing this to the students," Ray wondered worriedly.

"Well, we can't hold them all in the infirmary," Fonda replied, just as worried, "Thanks to their recovery, Claudio and the others were able to get out of bed to make some room, including Chazz who not only suffered the Bio-Band effects, but he nearly drowned in the water during a duel. He's in critical condition, but he's still fighting..."

"Well, we should put a stop to these duels," Crowler stated. "Authorization or not..."

"Let's go get to Sheppard then," Spencer stated as the faculty rushed to the main building, except one...

Bonaparte had watched in horror when saw Marcel being carted out, almost unable to mask the expression he felt for the young Ra. He couldn't even budge an inch...

* * *

At the main building, Spencer led the faculty members into the Chancellor's office, about to tell him the bad news.

However, no one was there to be found...

"Where did he go?" Crowler wondered, looking around the room.

"Did Viper decided to do away with him, too," Kal said, angrily as Ray tried to calm him down.

"No, wait," Spencer said as he walked up to the desk and took out a note. He read through the contents and gasped.

"What it is?" Fonda asked, walking over to Silfer Headmaster. Spencer handed her the note, and she started to read, "'Due to an unexpected occurrence, I have gone away. I'm leaving the faculty in charge for the duration of my absence.'"

"He sure picked a bad time to leave us like this..." Spencer sighed in anger.

* * *

It's on now!

Riches of the Dark Scorpions

Normal Spell

Draw 1 card for each monster you control that has "Dark Scorpion" or named "Cliff the Trap Remover" from your deck.

(This card was created by me. Creative rights go to me).

Battle Simulation

Normal Trap

When 2 monsters battle: Halve the ATK of those monsters during this Battle Phase, and those monsters cannot be destroyed by battle.

Used by Kaito/Kite Tenjo from the ZEXAL episode: The Miraculous Overlay! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. All rights go to the creator of the anime

Attack Invulnerability

Normal Trap

During the Battle Phase, activate 1 of these effects.  
● Target 1 monster; it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect during this Battle Phase.  
● During this Battle Phase, you take no Battle Damage.

(This card has not yet been released in the TCG version)

Wonder Cloud

Normal Spell

Banish all cards you control on the field and in your hand. Draw 1 card for every card your opponent controls. Then, remove from play all cards in your Deck. During this turn, your opponent's Spell and Trap Card effects are negated.

Big Summon Cloud

Continuous Spell

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can pay half your Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Cloudian" monster from your hand or the Graveyard. If you Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard this way, destroy this card. During your Standby Phases, discard your entire hand or destroy this card.

(The above two cards are used by Adrian Gecko in the GX episode, Head in the Clouds: Part 2. All rights got to the creator of the anime)

Next time: It's time for the gang to go storm the gates of Viper's hideout. A familiar face helps them through the front door, plus Yuri faces a rival from South Academy.

* * *

Please Read and Review! Later!


	16. Storm the Gates!

Alright, we have finally reached the part where Viper's hideout gets ransacked! Let's do it, to it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 16: Storm the Gates!**

* * *

After the events of last night, the majority of the duelists at the school where found unconscious during the Duel for Jewels tournament, and later it was found out that more people were dueling around that time, leaving more causalities of the Survival Duels and the Bio-Band technology. In fact, the infirmary was now so full up that the rest were left to recover in sleeping bags in the school gymnasium.

Currently, Claudio, Jim, Hassleberry, Kurogasa, and Jachin had walked in and saw the horrible sight before them. After being informed by Jaden and company about last night's event and being medically cleared by Miss Fontaine, they came to see the outcome for themselves.

"All the people who couldn't fit into the infirmary are at the gym?" Hassleberry wondered.

"This is bad," Jim gasped as he turned to Kurogasa and Jachin, "I thought you said Viper was stopped."

"He must have found some way to get everyone off their backs for the moment," Jachin figured, narrowing his eyes at the fallen students. "And then he struck..."

"Yeah, because Mikoto was fine after her duel with Professor Sartyr," Kurogasa stated, "Otherwise we wouldn't have pigged out on the buffet that got us to recover quickly."

* * *

(Flashback)

_At the infirmary, everyone was amongst themselves, with Claudio, Jim, Hassleberry, Jachin, and Kurogasa now sitting up on the beds until the doors to the infirmary opened up. Everyone turned to see Mikoto and Professor Sartyr come in with staff members carrying boats of takoyaki, sushi, and sashimi, plates and chopsticks._

_"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, but the food's here!" Mikoto announced._

_"What the-" Chazz gaped._

_"Whew!" Jim whistled._

_"Whoa…" Claudio gaped too, looking at the many boats of Japanese foods. "That's a lot of food you made."_

_"Who cares if it's a lot? This is sweet!" Jaden exclaimed. "And just in time too. I'm starving!"_

_"Calm down bro. I swear; I don't even know what gets you more excited: dueling or food?" Reyna sighed._

_"And besides, we're the ones that need the rations!" Hassleberry snapped gesturing to himself, Jim, Claudio, Jachin, and Kurogasa._

_"Calm down, Hassleberry, there's enough for everyone here." Sartyr said chuckling a bit._

_"It smells good too." Allyson said taking in the aroma._

_"You've really outdone yourself with this." Jachin stated._

_"I'll say. I think all of this food makes the food in Obelisk Blue look like slop." Alexis added._

_"That's a Japanese feast for you there." Kenji grinned._

_"And there's takoyaki there too! My favorite!" Kurogasa said excited._

_"Tako-what?" Syrus asked._

_"Takoyaki. Octopus dumplings basically. It's a popular snack in Japan." Kenji explained. "You can find takoyaki stands all over the streets there."_

_"You cooked all of this Mikoto?" Melody asked._

_"Not all of it, I had some help from Professor Sartyr." Mikoto stated._

_"Well, what are we all waiting for?" Crystal asked._

_"Yeah, let's dig in already!" Jesse exclaimed._

_"I think we can all agree to that. Even Kylie's hungry." Yuri smiled and seeing her kangaroo eyeing on the food hungrily. So what that everyone passed out plates and chopsticks and were getting their servings of sushi, sashimi, and takoyaki._

_"Here's your plate." Mikoto said giving his food to Kurogasa._

_"Thanks." Kurogasa taking it, but then… "Whoops!" He said as the plate slipped from his hand and he accidentally dropped the plate on his floor making the food spill. "Man, I can't even hold a plate right…" He sighed. "Sorry…"_

_"Don't worry about it." Mikoto said picking up the food from his lap._

_"Geez… did that duel really weaken you that much?" Chazz asked as he ate a piece of sushi._

_"I guess I set up it too high." Kurogasa sighed. "Um… Mikoto? You probably won't like it, but you're gonna have to um…" Kurogasa said looking away blushing._

_"What?" Mikoto asked. "What is it?" But then she realized what he meant as she blushed too in embarrassment. "You can't be serious!"_

_"I wish I wasn't…" Kurogasa was blushed to an even deeper red. And it looks like everyone else seems to be catching on to the situation too._

(End Flashback)

* * *

Kurogasa's blush resurfaced thinking about the event. He was then brought out by Claudio who patted him on shoulder.

"You thinking those funny thoughts about Mikoto again, dude?" Claudio asked.

"Yeah..." the Haos duelist sighed. "I mean, I'm not doing that on purpose or anything..."

"Well, it shows how much you're attracted to her," the J-Hero duelist shrugged.

Kurogasa looked to him with indifference, "That obvious?"

"Couldn't get much more obvious after the first 'contact'," Claudio chuckled a bit.

"Hey..."

"Well, I commend you two for keeping yourselves in high spirits," Jim interrupted. "But now we saw with our own eyes, let's meet with the others."

"Yeah, let's go," Claudio nodded.

* * *

At Viper's hideout lab, Axel and Fidel had long since woken up from their ambush and found themselves in a small square pit, lined with bricks. Both of them had pulled out their special tools from their pouches, more specifically the metal casing that held the metal rope. They used the metal end as a dagger to strike at the bricks, but nothing was giving in.

"Damn, I can't dig well with this thing," Axel cursed. "But there's gotta be a way out of here..."

"Yeah, and we both know our Professor won't help," Fidel stated, looking up at a camera in the top corner of the pit. "Like he planned for us to betray him... maybe because you decided to be a true duelist against Claudio..."

"Doesn't matter now," the Volcanic duelist replied, "I'm through playing around..." He then stared up at the camera, "You hear me Viper! Once we get out of here, you're going to be next!"

* * *

Watching the surveillance camera, Viper only smirked, "Your roles are finished here, gentlemen. It's best for you two to die in that pit..." He then turned to a similar pit where Valencia and Kai were still being held. "But I must say you have better chance at survival than those two. Two days without food or water, and they could be on the verge of death themselves."

* * *

In their pit, the North Academy and East Academy professors were sitting across from each other, trying to keep themselves alive.

"So, two days we've been stuck here," Valencia said. "You think anyone has noticed yet?"

"Our students will be the first," Kai noted.

"'Will, huh?" the North Academy professor smiled, "Faith in your boys?"

"There's more to them than you know," the East Academy professor replied, "Such as Tetsu being a brain and all. He once had the whole student body and faculty fooled for the better part of two years."

"How so?"

Remembering the 'eyes' were still on him, Kai gestured Valencia to come closer, which she did and spoke softly...

"His written test scores were not ones you should take home or put on a refrigerator," Kai chuckled a bit, "But in a duel, it's hard to pin him down, sort of like Jaden. Adrian and I were the only ones who put a blemish on his record. And you should know that anyone playing and mastering Duel Monsters are considered to be of the smartest minds."

"It's what I do for teaching," Valencia smiled, "So, how did you exploit him?"

"By his favorite past time," Kai smiled, "A test disguised as a video game. He finished it in about three hours, which told me of his IQ of over 200."

Valencia gasped, "That's beyond genius!"

"So, I wouldn't put it past him to figure something out," Kai nodded, "And then, Adrian... I can put him on level with how West Academy trains their students. Plus, look where he's from... the Gecko Family."

"So he's a...?"

"Yep, he's got the skills to get in this place and find us and stop the Bio-Bands," the East Academy professor smiled, "And for this amount of time, I'd say they're on their way."

"I got my faith in Jesse and Crystal, too," Valencia smiled, "Not sure of their skills outside of dueling, but if they have to duel any hired help that I know Viper has to have, they'll get through."

* * *

At the Obelisk Dorm, Adrian, despite feeling tired from the Survival Duel with Chazz, was sitting at his laptop and talking on his phone.

"Well, I just survived the last Survival Duel I plan on taking," He spoke to the other line, but groaned and grabbed his head.

"_It must have been close, seeing as Viper had to turn the absorption rate down,'_ a feminine voice on the other line stated, _'At least your friend got you out of there...'_

"Yeah," Adrian sighed in exhaustion, "Anyway, did you find out anything else about the facility I told you about?"

"_You should have the data soon,"_ the informant replied. And on cue, a schematic of Viper's hideout had appeared on his laptop. To Adrian's surprise, he found out the interior was way larger than the building itself.

"Wow, this is more than 20 times the size of the whole building," He gasped. "And that's where the energy from the Bio-Bands is being stored and the item being kept."

"_You sure about that last part?"_

"Positive," Adrian nodded, "So I think we can begin the operation."

"_Before you do, I think you should have a look at this,"_ the informant stated as more data was sent to Adrian's laptop. It showed profiles of both Axel Brodie and Fidel Rodriguez.

Adrian widened his eyes, "So they knew about the Bio-Band plan, too?"

_"It's a possibility, because they are in the building,"_ the informant's reply, _"So are you still going on?"_

"With everything from surveillance and booby traps around that place, after my first look around, I'll need some help..." Adrian said...

* * *

At the Chancellor's office, Jaden and his friends had come in to demand that Sheppard put a stop to the Bio-Band technology. Unfortunately, everyone got the word that Sheppard was gone...

"What do you mean that Chancellor Sheppard's gone," Reyna gasped, "Why would he leave in the middle of this crisis?"

"We don't know," Spencer sighed, "We've had our hands full in trying to get the students into proper rest while Miss Fontaine and Mrs. Wilde trying to get them all checked out."

"Sartyr, Crowler, and Bonaparte are trying to see to getting them in dorm rooms to get settled in," Kal added, "But still there's so many that most of them had to be settled in the gymnasium."

"It's really just exhaustion," Allyson stated, "But it's still borderline dangerous if it's sucking the energy out of us."

"What's worse is we can't get these things off," Jesse noted, trying to pull off the Bio-Band with no chance. "The only way would be cutting my hand off, and that's far from my list of suggestions."

"The problem is that Viper's been MIA since we can confirm that Bio-Bands are still operational," the South Academy teacher stated.

"Yeah, and we figured that Miss Valtona and Mr. Mason are probably being held captive by Viper," Crystal sighed.

"Probably they figured out what Viper was planning to do, and he didn't want to get found out," Alexis figured.

"There's gotta be something we can do," Jaden said, grumbling, "The Survival Duels have gone too far; Chazz almost died last night!"

"Not to mention that Sam looked freaked out when she heard that Chazz was in critical condition," Atticus added, "Chazz can be a pain in the butt, but no one wishes death on the guy."

"I knew something bad was going to come from this," Syrus stated

"And we'll make sure we set things right," Kenji noted.

"Then we should find Viper and make him turn off these Bio-Bands," Jaden exclaimed.

"You do realize he's not going to do that," the ninja duelist interjected, "At any rate, he'll try to do to us what he did with the rest of the school."

"But we do know where he's at," Spencer noted, "So it's not entirely hopeless."

"Where at?"

Before Spencer could answer, Tetsu walked into the room and shouted. "Guys, Adrian's up! He's got news on Viper!"

* * *

Soon as they heard it, everyone rushed to the Obelisk Dorm and the room that Adrian was staying at. He was covered from the neck down in bed sheets. Everyone took notice that he was looking a lot better than the other Bio-Band victims.

"Man, you got some stamina," Claudio noted, "Everybody else just collapsed except for Axel of course..."

"Well, I am conditioned for such an occasion where I exhaust myself," Adrian stated. "But I got to tell you guys something; you all know that the Bio-Bands have been draining our energy."

"Yeah," Jaden nodded.

"But I found out that he's collecting the energy and storing it an old factory in the forest," the Cloudian duelist added.

"Old factory?" Kenji wondered.

"It's near that spot where Jaden battled Wheeler in our first year," Syrus figured, "That was a weird day..."

"And that would explain the energy that was making Shirley and Hassleberry go wild the other day," Yuri figured.

"Well then it's time to locate the enemy," Hassleberry nodded.

"You should watch your backs out there," Adrian warned, "Apparently Axel and Fidel were spotted around that area as well."

"I knew they were in on it," Melody grumbled.

"Meaning I get a shot at Axel after all," Claudio said, cracking his knuckles.

"But we'll be asking to be spotted if we go in big groups," Kurogasa figured. "I mean 15 people, a crocodile, and a kangaroo will stick out for Viper to come at us."

"And I know he'll have a plan in place," Alexis stated. "So we'd better split up in the forest..."

"Then let's go get Viper," Jaden announced.

"Right!"

* * *

Soon, everyone had left the dorm room except for Tetsu and Adrian. They had waited a few minutes later and Tetsu saw the group running into the forest until they couldn't see them anymore.

"All clear, Adrian..." Tetsu said to his bedridden friend.

"Well, that was easy," Adrian laughed as he pulled the covers away and stood up. Not only he was fine, but he was now clad in an all black khaki-suit complete with a headset and an infrared sensor over his right eye. "Hold down the fort for me with our friend back home..."

"Yeah, yeah," Tetsu waved off as he sat himself at Adrian's laptop, "Just get going spy guy, and good luck with your mission. Gotta say, it's pretty cool that your family does this kind of stuff..."

"Well, for drastic times, I gotta trust someone else on the outside," Adrian said as he opened up the window, "And you have the extra set of brains I need."

"Who knew that sitting my butt all day playing video games would prove useful," Tetsu laughed, "Later, dude!" With that, Adrian leapt out of the window in a perfect landing outside and ran towards the forest.

* * *

At the infirmary, Jachin and Sam were standing near both sides of the bed Chazz was now currently resting in. Because of his energy being sapped, adding in his intake of water while being unconscious, he had been strapped to an oxygen mask.

"This went too far," Jachin sighed, "Viper was just playing with us all and he's nearly got the whole school unconscious. And Chazz..."

"He's going to be... alright... right," Sam said, voice trembling, her face looking pale, "When Miss Fontaine..."

"Scared me, too," the Persona duelist interjected, "But he's alright now, he's got his breathing under control. He still needs to be in that bed with that mask on."

"This is... stupid," the Gusta duelist sighed, "Sure, the Bio-Bands are to blame... but Chazz didn't have to do some idiotic thing like that!"

Jachin looked to the Obelisk freshmen with confusion, "You're starting to look a little pale, yourself..."

"So what_!_?" Sam suddenly snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm sorry... just... didn't think you take Chazz's condition this hard with all the trash-talk you two have giving each other, I figured you just be mad."

"I do have compassion, thank you," Sam scoffed. She then looked to Chazz and softened up once more, "Just... hearing the words 'critical condition' didn't sit well with me... last time I heard those words... my mom died soon after... all because she was hit and run by some stupid drunk driver that ended up killing them both..."

"Sorry to hear about that..." Jachin replied.

"Now I'm seeing Chazz dueling Adrian just because Adrian was a self-proclaimed, rich, spoiled brat," Sam growled, "I heard about the Princeton Corp. too, and I even heard about how great a duelist Chazz was the past two years..."

"That's why you were on his case..."

"Yeah, and I can't believe he wasn't what I expected. Not only that... what gave him the right to talk about hardships after her heard about Adrian's story..."

"Trust me, Chazz has had it hard with family in his supposed corner," Jachin said sternly, catching Sam's attention. "The only reason Chazz was trying to become the best was to help his brothers... but they're ungrateful... because of them becoming the best in their supposed fields, they pressured Chazz into winning every type of Duel Monsters tournament and contest, just so they could dominate the world."

"That's lame..." Sam scoffed.

"Chazz thought so, too," the Persona duelist continued, "He could never voice it because they could immediately shut him out and alienate him."

"Whoa, that's harsh!"

"And when he did lose a major event that was broadcasted, his brothers were really going to make due on their word and add injury to insult, in front of two schools worth of people and the media. Then, they tried to get me for my powers to get Chazz to 'come to his senses'. Especially by hiring some ex-Rare Hunters..."

"So... he's been carrying that heavy load, this whole time..."

"Yeah, and he's a lot nicer than he lets on, too," Jachin smiled, "I look to him like the brother I never had... he never once cared about my powers, like everyone else did. Happiest moment in my life, even with his constant trash talk... So, I guess those fights between you and Chazz were just a case of a wrong, first impression." He then made his way to the exit, opening the doors, "I'll get us something to eat..."

Once she was just alone with Chazz, Sam sat in the nearby chair.

"So that's why he was always aggressive and angry," She said to herself, "Here I thought, I was the one trying to be all tough." She looked at Chazz at the corner of her eye, "I don't expect you to be all ears, but I always hated being what everyone wanted me to be. That's how the tomboy thing started..."

She leaned back her chair as she continued.

"Never liked playing with dolls, went over to prissy slumber parties, or talked about how cute boys were. And for good reason, wearing those sleeveless blouses and mini-skirts, having my most of my body being put on display for all those perverts... So I wore what the boys were, and played the same things as the boys did. But of course, the other girls called me a weirdo for being the way I was and went as far as calling me an animal for not being a real girl. Guess how that went... I beat them up, but that got me suspended and out of schools."

She then stretched out and looked at Chazz directly and smiled.

"However, seeing and hearing all these other girls becoming the top of Duel Monsters, I figured I got a shot and being treated fairly. But that wasn't the biggest reason." She recalled, "It was actually you... Watching you during your School Duel, your talk about changing all who you were... it impressed me. That's why I wanted to duel you so badly... plus, a part of me thought you were appealing." She then took a deep breath and exhaled, "Now I see you differently... just like me, you're want people to see you for you. And that's what I like about you..."

* * *

At the forest, the group of 15 people and 2 animals were traversing through the trees and bushes, following Jim and Yuri's tracker.

"We're getting close," Yuri stated, "The meter's climbing..."

"Yeah, and I bet Viper's expecting us," Kenji noted. "He told everyone where he was."

"And from how he turned off the Bio-Bands at one moment and then put it back on the next," Alexis added, "It's not going to be easy getting to him."

"Yeah, we gotta watch our backs but find ways to press on..." Jesse nodded.

"I hope we'll be alright after this is all over," Syrus said.

"Hopefully, the professors are alright," Crystal sighed.

"And hopefully, I don't go crazy in there," Hassleberry noted.

"Don't worry," Reyna said, patting him on the back. "We'll just knock you when that happens."

"Besides, since we're pairing up, we'll be able to help when we need it," Allyson pointed out.

"Yeah, no matter what we'll beat Viper and whatever plan he has," Jaden exclaimed.

"It would be better if we knew what this plan was," Melody figured.

"Why, if he's willing to take down the whole school for it, we're better off beating him down quick and hard," Claudio stated.

"Maybe Viper has a good motive," Kurogasa shrugged, "Still... I would get this over with."

"I hear you," Atticus added, "I could have done worse for using the Red-Eyes Deck."

"Hey, guys we're here..." Jim announced softly as people stopped and noticed the old factory building. He then turned to Yuri, "Yuri, you take six of the guys with you inside. Once you get inside, search every room and be careful in there."

"Gotcha," Yuri nodded, as she turned to the group, "Coming with?"

Soon, it was decided that Kylie, Jaden, Reyna, Allyson, Alexis, Kenji, and Jesse would go with her.

"Let's find that door, first," Jaden stated as he followed after Yuri. But little did they know that they had tripped over a silent alarm...

* * *

Inside the lab, one of the screens turned on to see Yuri leading her group closer to building where Viper was now wise too...

"I was waiting for you all," He smirked as he pushed a button, "There's someone greet you, my honored guests..." He then looked at another screen showing Jim and his group hiding out in another part of the forest. "While the rest of you keep me entertained outside before I decide if you all are worthy of coming in..."

* * *

Once Yuri's group had gotten close to the building, they jumped back when the door opened up.

"Yup, he's expecting us," Kenji nodded.

"Just keep your cool," Yuri replied as the both of them entered first, followed by the rest of the group. Inside the building had broken, rundown hallways with several orange doors lining each of them.

"Wow, how could Viper get any Bio-Band technology done here?" Jaden wondered.

"We're going to find out, crazy," Reyna stated. "I'll take Jaden, Allyson and Jesse with me towards the right side and the rest of you can go left."

"Alright then," Alexis nodded, "We'll see you back at the entrance."

With that, she, Yuri, Kenji, and Kylie walked over to the left side of the hallway to search while the others went to the right.

* * *

Back outside, several surveillance cameras were seen being dropped towards the ground in a broken pile.

"Never leave your cameras unattended Viper," Adrian said, as he disabled another one and kept moving on to find more, "You don't know who'll break them."

* * *

Inside, Yuri's small group had been searching through the rooms but only found inactive equipment in each of them.

"Nothing here... but broken scrap," Kenji stated.

"That's how it is on my end," Alexis noted.

"Yeah, me too," Yuri sighed as she held up her meter. "And I can't believe this thing went dead..."

"You think we should get back to the others?" the ninja duelist wondered.

"Nothing else to do," the Indigenous Duelist shrugged. She then heard some thumping coming from behind her, and noticed that someone was missing, "Hmm? Kylie?"

"That thumping sound?" the Cyber Girl Duelist asked.

"Yeah, he's stomping his foot," Yuri replied, "And he only does that when he's found something. Maybe it's the thing that controls the Bio-Band system."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kenji said as the three followed the noise and into one of the rooms. What they found surprised them and shocked Yuri...

It was Kylie inside a cage!

"Hey, Kylie," Yuri gasped as she ran over to cage but...

*CRACK!*

She suddenly dodged a giant whip about to hit her, and Yuri jumped back to the Obelisks.

"Sorry, but your red kangaroo's the catch of the day!" A feminine, yet powerful voice called out. The trio looked on top of the cage and saw a woman with silver hair and fierce blue eyes staring down at them with an evil look. She wore a dark red trenchcoat with black pants and combat boots. In her hands, she held the whip that almost hit Yuri. "Did you miss me, Yuri?"

The South Academy duelist grumbled, "You again, Lara? I thought went I put you in the clink, you'd stay there."

"Who's this?" Kenji asked.

"Wait a second," Alexis interjected, "'Lara'? As in the 'Animal Hunter Lara'?"

"That's it," Yuri stated, "She's also a former South Academy Graduate... but she disgraced that honor!"

"How?"

"One day, she suddenly started to capture animals to sell on the black market," Yuri replied, earning gasps from the Obelisks, "It's because of our time during her 3rd year at South Academy, I knew her. A former mentor of mine, undefeated as well. But when my travels came to Australia, where I met Kylie, she tried to sell him, but I was able to stop her before she got to him. I got her arrested and took in Kylie because his family left him behind in all of the fear and confusion."

"And now I came back to get my revenge," Lara stated, jumping off the cage and landing right in front of it, "Your rare and valuable friend will get me the money you owe me and then some from Mr. Viper."

"So, you were hired by him," Kenji stated.

"Of course," the Animal Hunter replied, "He paid for my release and all he wanted in return is deal with a former friend. But of course, I can spare a few passing moments in one last duel against you. Beat me, and little roo goes free... otherwise he's mine to keep..."

Yuri grumbled.

"But she can't..." Alexis stated. "The Bio-Bands..."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be playing with the same stakes as you," Lara announced, raising her left arm to show that she was wearing a Bio-Band, too, "So, my life energy against yours."

"You know you'll be on the brink of death when this duel is over?" Kenji asked.

"If it means getting Kylie out, I'll duel you and win," Yuri stated, pulling out her duel disk and strapping it on.

"Good girl," Lara smirked, putting on her own Academy-Issued Duel Disk.

Both girls activated them and drew out their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

Yuri: 8000

Lara: 8000

"I'll go first," Lara announced, drawing her sixth card. Immediately, she went for three of them to use, "I place two cards facedown and then summon Forbidden Beast Inun in defense mode!" After two reversed cards appeared in front of her feet, a strange, dark yellow lizard appeared in front of them. It had no arms on its body and two muscular legs holding it up. It wore black armor on its head and below the torso, letting the long tail wave freely. (1/200/300)

"Forbidden Beast?" Alexis wondered.

"My ultimate creatures," the Hunter smiled, "Each of them as deadly as the next! So attack if you dare!"

"My move," Yuri announced, drawing her sixth card, _'She never had these little critters before. I wonder how this will play out,'_ She then eyed the facedown cards her opponent held, _'but I know one thing; those cards are in the way,'_ She then took her first card and inserted it into the disk. It depicted a Set card being held down by chains, "I start by activating the Card Hexative Spell! This card prevents you from activating two of your facedown cards!"

Soon, many chains had erupted from ground and wrapped themselves around Lara's facedown cards.

"Damn..." the Animal Hunter growled.

"Now she can destroy that card without a problem," Kenji cheered.

"Next up, another Spell called Star Blast!" Yuri continued, inserting another card into her disk, "This allows me to pay installments of 500 points to reduce a monster's level in my hand for each installment. And I'll only pay 500." A red aura surrounded her...

Yuri: 7500

Lara: 8000

"And then, I'll summon Majiosheleon in attack mode!" She announced, playing the monster card on her disk to bring out the large, multicolored chameleon. (5-4/2000/800) "Now destroy Inun with your Spear Tongue!" The giant reptile opened its mouth and pushed out its tongue for a lashing at the small beast, destroying it. "And it does piercing damage by the way!"

The shockwave from the attack blew the pixels around Lara's body to deal the damage.

Yuri: 7500

Lara: 6300

But despite all that, Lara smirked as she retrieved a card from her disk, "But by destroying Inun, you let me add a certain Spell card into my hand!" Lara smirked. "It was so easy to fool you into my facedown cards, given our history."

Yuri cast a glance over to Kylie, who had a sad look on his face.

'_I'll get you out, little guy,'_ She thought as she looked back to Lara, "Well, I'll end my turn here."

"It's going to be a long day for you," Lara announced, drawing her next card, "Time to dominate the duel! First, I activate Giant Trunade to remove all Spell and Traps on the field and return them to our hands!"

A fierce wind struck the field, throwing the chains off Lara's Set cards and returned them to her hand.

"That made Card Hexative useless," Alexis gasped. "She can set them back on her field and use them."

"But, I'll activate the card you helped me to get, Yuri," the Hunter announced, inserting the special card she retrieved. It depicted an old box made of wood and string opened slightly with a scroll unraveled out of the opening, "The Continuous Spell, Forbidden Mantra!" The Spell Image appeared and started glowing white and black.

"What does that do?" Kenji wondered.

"It spells Yuri's doom," the Forbidden Beast duelist smirked, playing her next card, "I activate the Spell Book of Moon to reset your monster!" Soon, a white aura surrounded Yuri's monster and caused it to be replaced by the image of a Set Monster.

'_Now it's immunity effect is no longer active,'_ Yuri thought.

"And then, I summon Forbidden Beast Boa Booran in attack mode!" Lara continued, placing her card on the duel tray. The hologram unleashed a dark green lizard, like Inun, armless with two muscular legs holding it up. However, it had a spiked collar around the neck and its face was made of solid bone. (4/1700/1000) "Attack her monster with Jagged Edge!"

Boa Booran snarled as it lunged itself at Yuri's monster, revealing it to be Majiosheleon. (5/2000/800) The giant chameleon could not prepare itself from the massive bit of the Forbidden Beast, tearing it apart to pixels, much to the disgust of her opponent and cohorts in the back. Kylie couldn't help but cover its eyes when the bite hit.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn." Lara concluded. "Bring me more of your precious animals to take from you! Let me enjoy every moment!"

"My turn," Yuri announced, drawing her next card, "This time, you won't lay a hand on this one; I summon the Rainbow Serpent in defense mode!"

A rainbow had formed in the sky, before the flash brought out a rainbow-colored serpent, half the size of Rainbow Snake Eingana. It curled up in front of Yuri, laying its head down in wait. (4/1000/2000)

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Yuri concluded.

"Going defensive on me, won't help you out!" Lara shouted, drawing her next card. "First, I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards," She stated as the grinning green pot appeared, letting her comply with the effect, "Now I'll get to show off my Forbidden Mantra's power!"

"So it does have something to do with the monsters," Kenji mused.

"First, since I control my Forbidden Mantra, I can Special Summon Forbidden Beast Nunurao!" Lara announced, slapping the card on her disk to unleash a bronze armored, young snake that hissed back. (2/500/800) "And then, I'll add my Inferno Reckless Summon to bring out the other two of my deck! Of course, you can add two more snakes if you got it!"

Yuri sighed, stating, "I don't..."

Lara laughed as she searched her deck and brought out two more young snakes to stand by the first. (2/500/800) x2

"And you would be correct in saying that I'm planning to sacrifice the little snakes, because they are being moved to summon my Forbidden Beast Nibunu!" Two of the Nunuraos combined into a dripping ball of black mass, before erupting into a larger monster than all the previous ones. This one was clad in armored, black scales and had short arms with clawed hands attached. It roared out, letting out black shockwaves across the field. (8/2700/2000)

"That's her most powerful yet," Yuri gasped.

"And it gets better," Lara taunted, "When it's summoned to the field, I special summon any Forbidden Beast Monster in my graveyard." She then went to retrieve the one she wanted, "And I can think of no one better at the moment than my Forbidden Beast Inun!" Soon, the small lizard appeared, ducking its head down. (1/200/300)

"That would mean she has more Forbidden Mantra card in that deck," Alexis figured.

"Now Boa Booran, attack her Serpent!" Lara commanded as her skull-headed monster lunged at the Rainbow Serpent, taking a chop at it. However, it was bombarded by a wave of rainbow being emitted by the serpent, damaging Lara in the process.

Yuri: 7500

Lara: 6000

"What was that all about?" Yuri snapped, "You clearly saw that monster's DEF was higher!"

"Next Boa Booran's effect activates," Lara announced, ignoring her opponent's outburst, "The monster that battles with this creature while Forbidden Mantra's on the field is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step."

Yuri gasped as Boa Booran increased the pressure of its bite, making the serpent cry out in pain and agony before shattering into pixels. "No!"

"Yes!" Lara shouted evilly, "Nibunu, attack directly!"

The giant lizard opened its jagged maw and unleashed a black beam from it, covering Yuri in the darkness and leaving her screaming.

Yuri: 4800

Lara: 6000

Once the attack was done, the South Academy duelist was left on her hands and knees, looking worse for the wear. Seeing this caused Kylie to spring into action and started kicking at the door lock as hard as he could. However, that only ticked Lara off as she reached for her whip and...

*CRACK!*

...hit the poor kangaroo in the head, sending him to the ground.

"That's enough out of you," Lara scoffed, "Normally I wouldn't damage the goods, but I'll make an exception since you did cost me my freedom along with your friend."

"Hey, get away from him," Alexis shouted, "What gives you the right to harm animals?"

"I'm the one with the whip here," the Animal Hunter replied boldly, "And if you don't want to be on the business end of it... shut up!"

"I wouldn't push me either," Kenji shouted back, "Try it and I don't care if you're in the middle of a duel, I'll knock you down where you'll stand."

"Aw... you're willing to hit a girl to defend your own," Lara mocked, "Chivalry is indeed dead..."

"I activate... the effect of Ruklamba the Spirit King," Yuri suddenly spoke up, standing on her knees and placing a card on her disk, "With at least... 1000 points of damage... it adds itself to my field..." Soon, the black haired, green lizard appeared in a wisp of darkness to defend its mistress. (8/1000/2000)

The Forbidden duelist scoffed, "You still got fight in you, huh? I'll take pleasure in snuffing it out... I'll end with two facedown cards." She concluded.

Yuri stood up to her feet, and stared deep into Lara's eyes with intense hatred, "It's my turn," Yuri announced, drawing her next card, "You'll pay for hurting Kylie! First, I activate Pot of Greed!" The grinning pot appeared as she inserted the spell and drew out two more cards. Once she overviewed her hand, she announced, "Next, I activate Ruklamba's effect in Special Summoning monsters from my hand with 2000 ATK or less! So I bring out another Ruklamba in attack mode and Indigenous Father in defense mode!"

Ruklamba hissed as it transformed into a dark light that split itself into two, creating another Ruklamba (8/1000/2000) and a dark-skinned man with ancient marking on his face, clad in animal pelt and wielded a bamboo spear. (4/1000/1000)

"I also Normal Summon Indigenous Shaman," Soon, Yuri played another monster involving an old dark-skinned man, wearing a robe made of animal pelt wearing a bone necklace and wielding an old staff. (4/1700/1000) "Next, I activate the Father's ability which destroys a Spell Card. I would have had to sacrifice him, but since he's in the presence of another Indigenous monster, I can forget that part! So goodbye Forbidden Mantra!"

The Father charged at Lara's field and shattered the Continuous Spell card, letting the powers of the Forbidden Beasts be drained from their living bodies, making Lara growl.

"Now he'll destroy Nunurao!" Yuri announced as her Indigenous warrior turned around and stabbed the young snake beast in the back, shattering into pixels. "Now Shaman, destroy Boa Booran!"

The Shaman started chanting ominously...

"Boa Booran, attack!" Lara called out as her monster charged at the Shaman. The Forbidden Beast was able to chomp down on the Shaman, but the spell was already cast, surrounding both of them in dark miasma and destroying them both!

"Next, since my monster was destroyed, I activate Card of Last Will!" Yuri announced, revealing her facedown card, "This lets me draw until I'm holding five cards!"

"I chain my Beast-Concealed Mantra, because _my_ monster was destroyed!" Lara countered, revealing her facedown card, depicting a silhouette of Boa Booran and the scroll of the Forbidden Mantra over it. "It adds another Forbidden Mantra to my hand!" She smirked as she took the named card from her deck.

"So she does have many ways of adding that card to the field for use," Kenji stated.

"Still, it can turn to Yuri's favor," Alexis figured, eyeing Forbidden Beast Nibunu. "But first she needs to beat that thing..."

'_Okay, I'm set to use Ruklamba's effect,' _Yuri thought, eyeing her hand, _'When she attacks, I can use the special ability to put up a defensive wall so I don't have to take much damage.'_ She then looked to Lara saying, "I end my turn."

"I activate Curse of the Mantra on your End Phase!" Lara interrupted, revealing another trap card, depicting an ancient scroll wrapping around a human writhing in agony. "I have to pay 800 life points to use it, but it prevents your Ruklamba from moving!" A red aura surrounded her...

Yuri: 4800

Lara: 5200

Then, a black scroll flew out of the trap card and wrapped itself around Ruklamba, restricting the arms and mouth.

"Also during your End Phase, it loses 500 ATK!"

Ruklamba felt a dark shock running through its body, draining it of more power. (8/1000-500/2000)

'_I still have a shot...'_ Yuri thought.

"My turn begins officially," Lara boasted, drawing a new card. "First, the Forbidden Mantra returns to the field!" She announced, inserting her second copy of the key card, letting its power run through her field, "And I'll do a little more drawing by activating The Body's Hidden Mantra!" She stated, inserting the Spell card into her disk, showing a dead body releasing more Forbidden Mantra Scrolls from it, "With Forbidden Mantra in play, I can draw a card for each Forbidden Beast that's in my graveyard.

"There are the three Nunuraos and Boa Booran," Kenji memorized.

"That's four," Alexis added up as Lara drew that many cards.

"Now, I activate two more continuous cards," Lara continued, inserting two more cards, "The Continuous Spell Ancient Charge and the Normal Spell Degeneration Wing! With the latter, I can negate all effects of your Monster cards because I control a Reptile Monster!"

Yuri gasped as Ruklamba and the Indigenous Father were forced to their knees by an unknown force, _'My monster's effect is negated! Not only that, I can't defend anymore!'_

"I then summon Forbidden Beast Watsumu in attack mode!" the Animal Hunter announced, playing her next monster. It was revealed to be a white scorpion with dark red jewels on its head and tail. Like the other lesser Forbidden Beasts, it only had two feet to walk on. (3/800/700) "First, Nibunu will destroy the Father!"

Nibunu launched another dark beam from its mouth, destroying the target tribal man.

Yuri: 3100

Lara: 5200

"I activate the effect of another Ruklamba the Spirit King, putting it in defense mode!" Yuri countered, bringing out another dark wisp that put another Ruklamba back on the field. (8/1000/2000)

"Watsumu, take out the weaker Spirit King!" She commanded as the scorpion leapt up to the bound Spirit King and stabbed it in the heart, leading to an instantaneous death.

Yuri: 2800

Lara: 5200

"And another card facedown to end my turn," Lara concluded, inserting another card, "It won't matter what you do next it will be the end for you and your pet!"

Kylie growled as he stood back up and stared a hole in the back of his captor.

"Not if I have to say about it," Yuri proclaimed, drawing her next card.

"And I activate Barrier of the Ancient Codex to shut you up again," Lara interjected, revealing the facedown she just set, depicting an energy barrier protecting the Forbidden Mantra with an adventurer looking on, "This prevents my Forbidden Mantra cards from being destroyed. With it, I truly am invincible!"

"What you are is trapping yourself by hiding behind a card," Yuri scoffed, ticking off the opponent, "You were never all about one card! In fact, you can keep that card on the field because I'll still take out your monsters without resorting to your Spells and Traps! And I'll do it right now!"

"Does she have Lightning Vortex or Dark Hole or something like that?" Alexis wondered, "Because that's the only cards I can see destroying those Monsters."

"I would love to see you try," Lara laughed, "Ruklamba can only bring out a monster with up to 2000 ATK! 700 points shy!"

"I activate Graceful Charity!" Yuri announced, activating her Spell card, drawing three more cards, and sending off two to the discard slot. "And then one of those cards was Rainbow Snake Eingana!"

"So what," the Forbidden Beast duelist stated, "In fact, if you were to summon that and suicide that thing, you would have killed all of my monsters. And I suspect you don't have something to revive it."

"Don't need to," the South Academy duelist smiled, "When it's sent to the graveyard, the effect activates!"

Soon, a large rainbow arched over Lara' field and rained tiny sparkles over her monsters, disturbing them greatly. Next thing everyone knew, Nibunu, Watsumu, and Inun all shattered into pixels at the same time!

"Whoa!" the Obelisks gasped.

"It says when it's sent to the graveyard," Yuri stated, wagging her finger, "Never said anything about from the field, the deck, or hand. So it's all fair!"

Lara was close to pulling out her hair, but opted to reap some of her benefits, taking out cards from her graveyard and deck. "Well, I still get to activate Watsumu's effect! I get to add two Forbidden Beast Monsters to my hand from the graveyard! And they have to be below Level 4!" She showed off that she retrieved two Forbidden Beast Nunuraos. "And then Inun puts another Forbidden Mantra in my hand!" She showed off the third card that she got from her deck.

"But you won't play it since you defended yourself with that trap already," Yuri continued, inserting another card into her disk, "Meaning this turn is all me! I activate Premature Burial! At the cost of 800 life points, I can revive Rainbow Snake Eingana from the graveyard in attack mode!"

Yuri: 2000

Lara: 5200

Soon, the multicolored anaconda had slithered out of Yuri's graveyard, taking its place on the field. (7/2200/2400)

"Now both monsters will attack!" Yuri commanded as her Ruklamba had launched a beam from its mouth, knocking Yuri back a few feet.

Yuri: 2000

Lara: 4200

Then, the rainbow anaconda hissed and headbutted the Animal Hunter into the cage, causing a nasty blow to the head.

Yuri: 2000

Lara: 2000

"And then, I activate Ruklamba's effect in sacrificing him and Special Summoning Gunnedoo!" Yuri announced, as Ruklamba vanished into a dark light and reformed into a stone statue of a woman with white 'eyes' and short hair wearing a dress. (4/1700/1500) "Attack directly again!"

The statue 'eyes' had flashed white, letting it come to life! She stomped the ground with her right foot, sending a crack traveling towards Lara, that opened the ground blew hot steam into her face.

Yuri: 2000

Lara: 300

"Next, I place a facedown card and then activate the Spell Ties of the Brethren!" She continued, inserting another Spell, "By paying 1000 life points, I can Special Summon two Level 4 Monsters with the same time as another Level 4 monster on the field. So with a Rock-Type monster on the field, I Special Summon Wimlah and Meehini..."

The Spell image flashed along with Gunnedoo, bringing out two more stone women statues to the field. Wimlah wore a toga-like dress with her head down to her shoulders. She also had two ruby red 'eyes'. (4/1800/1500)

Meehini wore another dress, as if it was made by left over cloth, and had longer hair going down her back. Her sapphire 'blue' eyes pierced into Lara's. (4/1900/1500)

Yuri: 1000

Lara: 300

"That's my turn," Yuri announced.

"This is it," Alexis smiled, "If Yuri can summon a monster next turn, she'll have everything she needs to beat Lara's two Nunuraos and get at her life points!"

Lara growled as she leaned up against the cage, "Oh Hell no..."

"There's no way out of this," Kenji stated, "Just free Kylie and this will all go away."

"It will never go away," Lara shouted, drawing her next card, "I wasted enough time in a jail cell because of those two, and it'll be a cold day in Hell before I decide to let them off the hook! Since I have Forbidden Mantra on the field, I can Special Summon both Nunuraos!" She slammed both cards on the field, unleashing the small, armored snakes. (2/500/800) x2 "And then, I sacrifice them to Normal Summon my Forbidden Beast Bronn!"

Both snakes had vanished into the sky, sending a dark portal down. Soon, emerging from the portal, a dark-orange skinned lizard, also with no arms and muscular legs appeared. It had an armored tail and a spiked head that had no eyes and two rows of teeth inside the mouth. (8/2700/2100)

"When Forbidden Mantra is on the field, it's unaffected by all card effects except Forbidden Mantra!" Lara grinned, "And because of that, I'll be able to deal with that weaker sister rock of yours and deal the 1000 points of damage!"

"You sure about that," Yuri stated, "You're not at all scared of my facedown card?"

"Of course not," the Forbidden Beast duelist stated, "Didn't you hear about my monster's effect? That facedown card won't do a thing!"

"Then you must have lost all of the learning you got from South Academy," Yuri pointed out, "There is a way to get around to beating your monster, even with being unaffected by other cards."

"Whatever," Lara growled, "Bronn, destroy that pillar of rock and end her days as a Duelist!" The monstrous Beast roared as it charged across the field, about to crush down the weakest statue...

"I activate the Trap, Shift!" Yuri countered, revealing her card, "Here's what I was talking about; this trap affects you making the target of an effect or battle attack! This means I can switch the attack to Rainbow Snake Eingana, keeping me in the game."

Before Gunnedoo was bit into, Eingana leapt into the line of fire and took the bit into its neck and shattered into pixels.

Yuri: 500

Lara: 300

Lara scoffed, "I end my turn. But you will be done!"

"I'd say that would be you," Yuri sighed, drawing her next card, "I looked up to you, Lara. But now look what you've become... if you would have stayed in the jail long enough, you would have seen the error of your ways. Which is why, I'm making it my business to put you back."

"And how will you do that when your rocks can't touch me_!_?"

"My United We Stand Spell card," Yuri announced, inserting her next card, "By equipping to Gunnedoo, she gains 800 ATK for each monster on my field. Overkill, yes. But I think this power boost should help open your eyes!"

The short-haired statue started glowing a green aura, boosting her ATK up higher. (4/1700-4100/1500-3900)

Lara couldn't help but shake in fear knowing what was about to take place.

"Attack together!"

Before the Forbidden Beast duelist knew it, she and Bronn was surrounded by all three statues, wondering how they moved so fast. It was the least of her worries when the statues' 'eyes' all flashed their respective colors and then blinded Lara's eyes. All she could her was the agonizing cry of Bronn being racked with pain, the tell-tale shattering of the pixels, and something knocking into her up against the cage, knocking her out.

Yuri: 500, Winner

Lara: 0

As Lara dropped to the ground, she dropped her whip and keys. It was just enough time for Yuri to leap into action grab both items. She used the whip to tie up the Hunter and then used the keys to unlock the cage. Once done, Kylie hopped out so he and Yuri could embrace.

"Are you okay, Kylie," Yuri asked softly, rubbing the bruise where the kangaroo got hurt. Kylie nodded and kept nuzzling into her. "Good, I should really keep an eye on you."

"Is he okay," Alexis said as she and Kenji ran over to Yuri.

"He's fine, just a little bruise," the South Academy student replied.

"Good, but now what do we do with her," Kenji wondered, as all eyes turned to the tied up Hunter.

"We call campus security and..."

Yuri's sentence was cut off when hers and Lara's Bio-Bands let off that bright orange and bright black flash and started absorbing energy from the girls. Then heard a faint gasp from Lara and then Yuri started to slump over Kylie.

"Oh no," the Ninja duelist gasped as he went over to Lara, "It just happened!"

"The Bio Bands," Alexis said as she and Kylie were holding up, "We need get everyone here!"

"The... radio..." Yuri managed to blurt out, "Back... pack... and the... food..."

The Obelisk girl managed to figure out what she meant and went to the backpack on Yuri and opened it up. She managed to see several bushels of fruit inside and handed them to Yuri to regain her energy. Next, she found the radio Yuri was talk about, a walkie-talkie, and turned it in on. "Can anybody hear me?" She called. "Jim, are you there?"

* * *

Back outside, Jim and his group were hiding out in the woods awaiting Yuri's group and their signal to come inside.

"It's been awhile," Kurogasa stated, looking at his Duel Pilot's clock. "It shouldn't be that long."

"I'm thinking that something might have happened in there," Atticus said.

"No, otherwise Yuri would have radioed in," Jim said, holding up his walkie-talkie, "That would've been the first thing she did. But for some reason I can't get a frequency."

"Then something must have held her up," Claudio figured. "Or something interfering with the signal."

"Like what?" Hassleberry asked.

Melody gasped, "Like Kylie!"

"Yeah, she told she and him are inseparable," Syrus realized.

"Then we'd better get in there," Crystal figured.

"Right then," Jim nodded as he stood up, "Let's go!"

But once everyone made a break for the door...

"_I wouldn't be in too much of a hurry!"_ An electronic voice called out from above. Everyone then looked up and saw something black perched up on top of the building, causing them to gasp. It turned out to be a pitch-black vulture machine, about the size of a tall human. It had red eyes staring at them as if scanning them, _"But that's because you won't be entering to help your friends."_

"That's voice," Melody gasped.

"Viper!" Claudio shouted.

The wings of the vulture opened up and flapped, sending it aloft but all it did was descend slowly to the ground until it was facing everyone. Up close, everyone could see a monitor on the chest plate and in it, Viper's face could be seen.

"_I could personally welcome you to the facility, but some of your friends are already being entertained inside,"_ Viper smirked, _"So I found this old dueling machine the good people who abandoned this facility made and outfitted it with a deck. Plus, no communications will be heard as long as I control this place."_

"You're expecting us to duel thing to get in," Crystal stated, "You have an unfair advantage!"

"_Actually quite fair,"_ the rogue professor interjected, _"You honor me with a duel and give up some of your energy in the process, and I will honor by letting you in and see your friends. Everybody wins! But this begs the question: which one of you will duel my machine?"_

"Fine, I'll take you on and I'll take pleasure in winning, too," Claudio said, stepping up, "Not only you're hurting everyone with the Bio-Bands, but you have something that belongs to me."

"_Ah, your guitar,'_ Viper chuckled a bit, _"But of course..."_

"Claudio, you can't," Melody stated, "Otherwise you'll be weak again..."

"_But you'll risk your health for your precious possession, will you not?"_ Viper goaded, even holding up Claudio's Flying-V guitar, _"Maybe you don't care..."_

The J-Hero duelist got fired up in anger, seeing his guitar and remembered how Viper unceremoniously took it from him. Kurogasa saw this and couldn't help but get angry, too.

'_Alright, now I know we gotta get in there,'_ He said, watching Claudio's Bio-Band flash a bit, leaking the dark aura, _'That thing's feeding off his anger!'_

"_So what will it be, Mr. Osbourne?"_ Viper continued, _"Listen to Miss Hikarii's plea, or ignore her?"_ Suddenly, a screeching chatter was heard from the bushes, getting everyone's attention. _"What was that?"_

Soon, a brown blur shot from the trees and latched on to the vulture-bot's head, using a duel disk to smack it down. Immediately, Jim gasped at the sight.

"A monkey with a duel disk," He wondered. "Crikey, now I've seen it all!"

"That's not any monkey," Claudio stated, losing his anger to the surprise, "That's Wheeler!"

"'Wheeler'?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah," Syrus spoke up, "Back in first year, Jaden had to duel this monkey to save Jasmine."

"Why'd he do that?" Hassleberry wondered.

"Because the guys who used to run this facility trained him to duel, but also abused him into winning every time," the little Ra said. "When he lost to Jaden, they tried to take him and his family."

"How horrible," Crystal shouted. "Why would someone be so cruel_!_?"

During the talk, Wheeler was still hammering away at the robot's head as the robot was shaking the primate off.

"_Get off!"_ Viper shouted as the vulture's head gave it one more, hard lunge, sending Wheeler into the sky. Lucky for the monkey, he used his reflexes to angle himself so that he'd land on his feet. Once Viper got a good look a Wheeler, he saw the duel disk on the arm and that it was activating. Viper laughed, _"So I assume that you want to take Claudio's place?"_ His answer came in the form of Wheeler chattering, drawing his opening hand. _"Very well, but forgive me for not understanding you... how about a little present from me?"_

Everyone was confused until they saw the vulture's mouth open and spat out something, letting latch onto Wheeler's neck, making the monkey freak out a bit.

"_Don't you worry,"_ Viper stated, _"That device is just a prototype translator used. So, I hope you can speak freely whilst we duel?"_

Wheeler growled and suddenly...

[Fine, let's go!] The translator was online and Wheeler's thoughts were heard!

"Hey, he's talking!" Melody gasped.

"No, that thing around his neck is just reading his mind and talking for him," Jim corrected.

Soon, Viper's face was replaced with a Duel Board with five cards laid out behind it.

[DUEL!] Wheeler shouted.

Wheeler: 8000

Machine (Viper): 8000

[I start! I start! Draw!] Wheeler announced, drawing his sixth card. [Summon Acrobat Monkey in defense mode!], Once the monkey placed the card on his disk, a small, silver, robotic Monkey appeared on the field with a long, cable-like tail and electronic face on the head. (3/1000/1800) [Place one card facedown, end turn!] He concluded, inserting his facedown card into the disk.

"_That's all you have,"_ Viper's voice stated as his bird machine 'drew' its sixth card, _"Beating a monkey will be easier than I thought! First, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Black Whirlwind!"_

The card image appeared on the screen before taking its place in one of the Spell/Trap Zones. It showed a pitch-black whirlwind blowing around with several different colored feathers blowing in the background.

"That's a card I never heard of," Syrus said.

"_Then, let me continue as I summon_ _Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn!"_

A blast of black feathers exploded before him, forming into a tall, slender bird-man with dark black feathers, ostrich legs and a black and crimson poncho slung over his upper torso. His raven head seemed more like a helmet, as human features were visible within the beak. (6/2000/900)

"That's a Level Six Monster!" Crystal pointed out.

_"When my opponent controls monsters and I don't, I can Normal Summon Sirocco the Dawn without a sacrifice!" _Viper explained. _"Next, I activate the effect of my Black Whirlwind, adding another Blackwing monster from my deck and place it in my hand. The downside is that the monster has to have a lower ATK than the one summoned. I choose Bora the Spear!"_

The screen then showed a card being transferred from the deck pile and into the hand pile. Then, the deck pile shuffled itself.

"_But you all remember the expression; 'Birds of a feather, flock together', don't you?"_ the machine then put down another card into his disk, _"Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind, you're next!"_

Another blast of black feathers erupted, forming a raven-like bird, with a spherical yellow head, the green feathers cresting its scalp and crimson eyes glaring down at the monkey. (3/1300/400)

_"And now, Blackwing – Bora the Spear!"_ The third blast of black feathers created another bird-man, this one shorter and thinner than Sirocco, his bird-head again a helmet covering his human face, wielding a large black lance with drill spiral patterns running up it (4/1700/800)

"What the hell?" Claudio gasped, "How he's summoning all these monsters this quick?"

_"When I control a Blackwing other than themselves, I can Special Summon Gale the Whirlwind and Bora the Spear from my hand!"_ Viper stated. _"But now it's time I brought these hunting birds' field abilities into play! First up, once per turn, Gale the Whirlwind can permanently halve one of your monster's scores!" _

Gale shrieked, unleashing a blast of wind from its wings that struck Acrobat Monkey. A crimson aura surrounded the robotic monster (3/1000-500/1800-900).

"What? No!" Kurogasa gasped.

_"Now for Sirocco!"_ Viper laughed. _"Once_ _per turn, he can add up the points of all Blackwings in play, and then give those points right onto one Blackwing! And I'll give them all to Bora!"_ Gale and Sirocco glowed with energy, soaring around Bora the Spear, who grew to an immense size, glowing with dark energy (4/1800-5000/800).

"5000 points?" Hassleberry cried out in shock. "What's Bora's effect?"

_"A Piercing effect!"_ the West Academy Professor grinned. _"So you know how this bodes for your monkey friend!"_ He then commanded. "_Blackwing – Bora the Spear attacks Acrobat Monkey with Black Spiral!" _Bora's spear glowed with incredible energy that exploded down as a lance of darkness. He then sent his spear smashing right through Acrobat Monkey and into the dueling monkey, who screamed as the energy exploded around him...

Wheeler: 3900

Machine (Viper): 8000

"Wheeler!" Everyone cried out.

"_You're lucky that Sirocco's effect only allowed Bora to attack,"_ Viper announced, _"If the others were to be let out of their cage..."_

The smoke cleared, leaving the monkey gasping in shock.

"You okay, Wheeler_!_?" Claudio asked.

[Activate...Trap... Ape Escape_!_!] Wheeler weakly announced, revealing a trap card. It depicted Monkey Lord Specter leading many monkeys with similar helmets on their heads, running out of a theme park.

"He planned that he would take a lot of damage!" Jim figured. "That trap's going to flood his field with his monsters as well equal to number of monsters Viper has!"

The monkey duelist then searched out his deck and grabbed three cards to place them on the disk.

[I summon... Ape Magician, Berserk Gorilla, and the Tuner Monster, Blue Pipo Monkey!] He announced as three lights flashed in front of him, unleashing three primate monsters on to the field. The first was a short, stocky gorilla in magician's robes appeared, wielding a staff with two curved, horn-like prongs. (3/800/1200)

The second was a very furious, tall, and vicious gorilla beating its chest with its fists. (4/2000/1000)

The third, however, was new to the eyes of everyone else present. It was a short monkey wearing a pair of blue pants, running sneakers, white goggles, and a silver helmet with a light on top. Once it spotted the opposing Blackwings, the light on the helmet went flashing red and the monkey started freaking out. (1/500/300)

"Okay, I recognize the two Ape Monsters," Melody pointed out, "But what's with the one with the helmet on his head?"

"Guess Wheeler's been frequenting the card shop, too," Claudio figured. "I remember Ms. Dorothy talking about how Wheeler's been like her mascot ever since the last of the second year."

"_You only have one turn left,"_ Viper taunted Wheeler as his robot inserted a facedown card into the disk, _"But you won't be able to get that chance. Take your turn."_

[My turn,] Wheeler announced, drawing his next card, [I activate Ape Magician's effect! I discard Monster Card, Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest, to take control of Sirocco the Dawn!]

The monkey duelist placed a copy of Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest into the Graveyard and Magician's Ape's staff glowed with energy, extending a purple robe to ensnare the tall humanoid bird and put it on its field.

"Good, and that puts Viper at a disadvantage since he can't use that ability into a single, powerful attack," Kurogasa stated.

[Next, I tune Level 5 Sirocco the Dawn with Level 1 Blue Pipo Monkey], Wheeler continued as the Tuner Monkey's helmet flashed green, becoming a single Tuning Ring to surround Viper's monster, becoming five stars. [Synchro Summon! Fast and Furious! Blue Monkey!]

From the light, a tall figure appeared with its back towards Viper's robot, sitting on a jet-propelled unicycle. Suddenly, it turned around on that single wheel and revealed itself to be a monkey with blue helmet and light with the letter 'B' on it. He was clad in a blue jumpsuit, similar to what racecar drivers wear. (6/2300/1200)

"Nice Synchro Monster," Kurogasa smiled, "Can't wait to see what this monster does..."

[Battle Phase! Battle Phase!] Wheeler explained, [Attack Bora the Spear! Unicycle Speed Burst!]

A blue halo encircled around the Synchro Monster, and then he started to rapidly pedal his unicycle to charge at the spear-wielding birdman...

"_I activate the trap card, Urgent Tuning!"_ Viper announced, revealing his facedown card on the screen, _"This lets me perform a Synchro Summoning during the Battle Phase!"_

"Oh great..." Hassleberry mumbled. "He waited for the right moment to Special Summon another monster."

"_I tune level 4 Bora the Spear with Level 3 Gale the Whirlwind!"_ the West Academy professor announced as Gale split into three Tuning rings that encircled Bora, reducing him to four stars that collided in a blast of black feathers. _"I Synchro Summon, Blackwing Armor Master!"_

The black feathers exploded apart as the Synchro Monster glided down in front of vulture-bot. He was tall and slender, clad from head to toe in jet-black armor with orange patterns marking it, his hands coated in bronze, clawed gauntlets. His helmet was shaped like a bird's head with a crimson jewel held within the beak, bladed wings spreading behind his back. His bare midriff was the only clue that he was a living being and not an armored robot. (7/2500/1500)

[Interrupt attack] Wheeler called out as Blue Monkey hit the brakes and did a U-Turn back to his side. He then inserted two cards into his disk. [I place two cards facedown and switch Ape Magician to defense mode and end my turn.] He concluded as Ape Magician took a knee with two cards behind him.

"Oh man," Syrus whined, "Wheeler's not in a good place."

"Being down by more than half is never good," Atticus stated.

"_So close and yet to have come so far," _Viper mocked as his machine drew the next card_. "I now summon Blackwing – Elphin the Raven!" _Another black whirlwind kicked in to let loose a new Blackwing. It was another birdman with entirely pitch-dark feathers, wearing a dark purple vest and shoulder pads. His jet-black wings exploded out as he shrieked. (6/2200/1200)

"Another high level monster," Jim gasped.

"Because I control a Blackwing Monster, I can Normal Summon this monster without sacrifices. Plus, when it's Normal Summoned, I can change the Battle Position of your Ape Magician!" Viper smirked as Ape Magician was forced to stand back up in attack mode, "Next, Black Whirlwind's effect activates, adding another Blackwing monster to my hand with less ATK. This time, I'll add Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow!"

"I'll hate to see what that does," Claudio stated.

"Ask and you shall receive," the Professor's voice shouted. "Now Armor Master, attack Ape Magician!"

But before the Synchro Monster Blackwing could make a move...

[Activate Trap Card,] Wheeler announced, revealing one of his set cards, [Beast Burial Ritual! I destroy Ape Magician to draw two cards!] Ape Magician shattered, allowing the monkey to draw two more cards. [Next I activate the effect of Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest in my graveyard! I pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon him!] A red aura surrounded him...

Wheeler: 2900

Machine (Viper): 8000

Next, a gigantic baboon jumped out of the forest wearing a leather jerkin, carrying a massive wooden club. (7/2600/1800)

"Nice, he avoided the damage!" Melody cheered.

"_But that was a Replay, young friend,"_ Viper stated, _"And then, I'll have him attack your new Baboon! Black Hurricane!"_

Armor Master surged forwards and threw a fierce punch into massive primate. But when everyone waited for Green Baboon to strike back, it didn't...

"_As you can you can see, Blackwing Armor Master cannot be destroyed in battle, or take any battle damage," _Viper announced_, "Not only that I can attach a Wedge Counter to your monster, right after it attacks." _As the Blackwing pulled back, he left a black shard stuck into the Baboon's jerkin._ "Then, I activate another of his effects: removing that same Wedge Counter in order to reduce your monster's points to 0!"_

The Wedge Counter shattered, sending a sharp pain into the Baboon's body. (7/2600-0/1800-0)

"_Next,__ I'll have Elphin attack your monster,"_ Viper continued.

[Activate Second Trap, Super Rush Recklessly] Wheeler countered, [I destroy Beast-Type Monster, Green Baboon, and send Armor Master back to Extra Deck!]

Swiftly, the giant baboon tackled Armor Master which killed itself in the process but cause Armor Master to be shot into the sky. The screen then showed Armor Master being placed back into the Extra Deck.

"Sweet move, Wheeler," Kurogasa said, "Since Armor Master had all of those effects going for it; he took him off the field."

"Not only that, Elphin can't beat Blue Monkey," Crystal added.

"_Elphin the Raven, attack Blue Monkey!"_ Viper commanded as Elphin charged forward.

"What's he doing now?" Atticus wondered.

"_During the Damage Step, I activate the effect of Kalut the Moon Shadow in my hand,"_ Viper continued, holding up the card in question before sending it off to the graveyard._ "By sending it to the graveyard, I can add 1400 ATK to my battling Blackwing for the turn."_

Soon an image of another Blackwing, a jet-black raven similar to Gale the Whirlwind, with a white face and yellow plumage appeared and dove itself into Elphin, increasing his power. (6/2200-3600/1200) Elphin tackled the tall monkey, shattering the blue barrier around him and nearly knocking him off the unicycle.

Wheeler: 1600

Machine (Viper): 8000

"_Huh?"_ Viper was confused by Blue Monkey's endurance.

[Blue Monkey's second effect!] Wheeler announced. [Once, Blue Monkey cannot be destroyed!]

"Good, now he can continue using that monster plus he'll have the upper hand next turn," Jim stated.

"_I end my turn with a facedown card," _Viper concluded as Elphin's power returned to 2200 and his hand had emptied, _"But you're far from winning this duel, my friend!"_

[My turn,] Wheeler announced, drawing his next card, [Blue Monkey, attack Elphin the Raven!]

Once again, Blue Monkey revved up his unicycle, charged, and tackled him into the robot where he shattered into pixels.

Wheeler: 1600

Machine (Viper): 7900

"_Now that you've destroyed my monster, I reveal the trap, Card of Last Will to refuel my hand to five,"_ Viper announced, showing off the named Trap Card and drew the five cards.

[Activate Special Ability!] Wheeler continued, [Attack again!]

This time, Blue Monkey did another U-Turn and then rammed itself into the vulture-bot, damaging it further.

Wheeler: 1600

Machine (Viper): 5600

[Now, I place one card facedown to end my turn,] Wheeler concluded.

"He's finally done some damage," Jim nodded, "But the little monkey needs to do a lot more and step up."

"_It's my turn,"_ Viper announced, drawing his next card, _"I place one card facedown to end my turn."_

"Only a facedown card," Claudio mused, "It's an obvious trap..."

"Yeah, but will Wheeler take the bait," Crystal wondered.

[I draw,] Wheeler said, drawing his next card, [I summon Tuner Monster, White Pipo Monkey!] Once he placed in on the field, another small monkey appeared, wearing white goggles with hypnotic swirls decorated inside, and white pants. In its hands, it carried a bomb that was lit. (3/1000/1000) [Next, Special Ability activates: Acrobat Monkey, return!]

Soon, the machine monkey from turn one flipped itself onto the field. (3/1000/1800)

"Alright, another Synchro Summoning," Kurogasa smiled, "Wonder what kind of monkey comes out of this one?"

[Tune together!] Wheeler commanded as the Tuner Monkey dropped the bomb, creating a huge explosion in front of it and Acrobat Monkey. Emerging from the smoke were three Tuning Rings surrounding three glowing stars. [Synchro Summon! Master of Machines! White Monkey!]

Jumping out of the Synchro Summoning was now an old, albino monkey wearing a different-type of helmet that had two lights on it like antennae. Aside from that, he only wore white shorts held up by a golden belt. (6/?/?)

"_Undetermined,"_ Viper stated. _"I wonder what powers this possesses!"_

[White Monkey's effect! When Synchro Summoned, it's ATK and DEF are the total of the Synchro Material Monsters! Machine Equip!]

White Monkey laughed as a door opened beneath him, dropping him inside. Soon, he reappeared while riding on a giant version of Acrobatic Monkey and he was still laughing. (6/?-2000/?-2800)

"A double attack like this will knock him down below Wheeler," Atticus stated, "Take him, Monkey dude!"

[Attack!] Wheeler commanded as both his Synchro Monsters charged at the defenseless Viper.

"_I activate the effect of Blackwing – Ghibli the Searing Wind from my hand,"_ Viper countered, _"While under a direct attack, I can Special Summon it to the field to protect me!"_

The machine immediately brought out a small black bird with plume of red feathers on its head and flying with six black and red wings. (3/0/1600)

[Won't save you! Won't save you!] Wheeler stated as Blue Monkey kept up its charge.

"_I activate the trap card, Icarus Attack!"_ Viper continued, activating his trap, _"Now that I have a Winged-Beast on the field, I can sacrifice it to destroy your two worthless Monkeys!"_

All three monkeys screeched as Ghibli erupted into black flames, like a black phoenix, and charged at both Blue and White Monkey to destroy them both in burning black flames.

"No way!" Claudio gasped.

"_I knew there is a reason that humans have evolved over monkeys,"_ Viper smirked. _"Once I take my turn, I'll..."_

He was interrupted when he saw Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest come through the smoke and slugged the machine in the face. (7/2600/1800)

Wheeler: 600

Machine (Viper): 3000

"Nice move!" Claudio stated, "His monsters were destroyed so he was able to get Green Baboon out and slam him down."

"But it still keeps him at a disadvantage," Melody stated, "He needs to be careful of what moves he plays next."

[Now, one card facedown...] Wheeler announced, setting his card, [Your turn!]

"_It's my turn,"_ Viper announced with the machine drawing his next card. _"I summon Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode!"_ The next whirlwind brought out a small, blue-feathered owl monster with a silver mask on its face and a shield on its chest. (2/100/1800) "And with Black Whirlwind, I can add Hillen the Tengu-wind to my hand." He stated as the card was added to the machine's hand. "I'll end my turn."

[My turn,] Wheeler announced, drawing his next card, [I activate the effect of Egotistical Ape in my hand! I discard the Level 4 Ape Fighter to Special Summon it to the field!] After discarding the named monster card into his graveyard, he placed another onto his disk. Soon a normal, brown-furred monkey appeared onto the field. (5/1200/1200)

"Well, that was pretty uneventful..." Atticus stated.

[Egotistical Ape now downgrades from level 5 to level 1 because of its special ability!] Wheeler continued as a giant, malevolent, purple spirit of an ape appeared from the monkey's shadow when it got angry. (5-1/1200/1200)

"Whoa!" Everyone shouted.

[Next, I activate Demotion! Downgrade Green Baboon's level by 2!] The monkey duelist announced as a dark aura surrounded the giant monkey. (7-5/2600/1800) [Tune together!]

"Wait, a level 6 monster?" Melody wondered as the Egotistical Ape became one Tuning to surround Green Baboon, becoming five glowing stars.

[Synchro Summon! Sumo Expert! Yellow Monkey!]

Dropping down from the Synchro Summoning's light, came a very large, very fat, yellow monkey. It wore a white helmet underneath the green hair, with a coil on top to extend the alarm light. It wore white gloves, red shoes, and a black mawashi, or sumo belt and garb, with white tassels attached on the waist. (6/2400/2400)

"I think I get it," Syrus gasped.

"Get what?" Hassleberry asked.

"He's trying to get his Green Baboon out again when ready." The little Ra stated.

"But he doesn't have enough points to do it," Melody pointed out.

[Yellow Monkey, attack Mistral!] Wheeler commanded. The sumo monkey rushed across the field and jumped into the air, smashing the owl-like bird with a belly flop slam.

'_Damn,'_ Viper thought, _'That accursed monkey must have figured out the next attack would have been worthless this turn, thanks to Mistral's effect in the graveyard!'_

[Your turn!] Wheeler announced.

"_I draw,"_ Viper announced, as the machine drew the next card, _"I summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North!"_ He announced as he brought out a white albatross with black highlights on wings and plumage (2/1300/0). _"When I Normal Summon Blizzard the Far North, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Blackwing from my Graveyard,_ _such as my Bora the Spear!"_ Blizzard gave off a shriek as Bora the Spear returned. (4/1700/1000) _"Next, I activate Double Summon to Summon Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain, which I just added with Black Whirlwind!"_

Soon, another humanoid Blackwing appeared wearing a black ninja garb. (2/500/800)

"_Next, I tune Level 4 Bora with Level 2 Blizzard!"_ He continued as Blizzard cawed and faded into two Tuning Gates as it and Bora soared upwards, the Gates encircling the other Blackwing and reducing it to four glowing stars that collided in a flash of pitch-dark energy. _"I Synchro Summon Blackwing Armed Wing!"_

The Synchro Summoning's light faded as the new Synchro Monster descended, a thinner, less-armored version of Armor Master, with a mane of crimson feathers crowning his head, grey feathers on his shoulders between his chest plate and bracers. The winged-beast gave a piercing shriek as he cocked the hunting rifle with attached bayonet he gripped in his hands, landing before Viper's robot. (6/2300/1000)

"_Fane has the ability to attack directly! So, hit him!"_ Viper announced as Fane quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at Wheeler's disk, surprising the monkey.

Wheeler: 100

Machine (Viper): 3000

"_And when it does that, it switches your monster to defense mode!"_ Viper continued as Yellow Monkey was forced to sit down. _"And then I can get to Armed Wing's ability! When it attacks a monster in defense mode, he gains 500 ATK. Adding on to that, it deals piercing damage!"_

"Oh no, that means it'll be at 2800 ATK," Jim gasped, "Enough to win."

'_Guess, I better get ready to duel,'_ Claudio thought.

"_Armed Wing, destroy Yellow Monkey and end this duel!" _

[Activate Quick-Play! Intercept Wave!] Wheeler countered, revealing his facedown card. [All Synchro Monsters switch to Defense mode!]

Soon, an electrical spark erupted from the Spell Card and struck both Armed Wing and Yellow Monkey. The latter looked to be unharmed while Armed Wing was paralyzed by the shock, causing him to fall in mid-air and crash land.

"Whew," Crystal said, "He survived..."

"_Slippery as ever, aren't you?"_ Viper stated, _"Fine, I'll end my turn here with a facedown card."_

[Second effect of Intercept Wave activates!] Wheeler announced. [All Synchro Monsters must return to the deck!]

Viper gasped as Armed Wing was suddenly whisked away into a bright light. But then he noticed that Yellow Monkey didn't even move. _"Wait a second! That monkey's supposed to be gone!"_

[Yellow Monkey unaffected by Spell Cards!] Wheeler stated and grinned, drawing his next card.

"Nice!" Claudio grinned as well. "How does that feel, Viper?"

[I activate Spellbook inside the Pot!] Wheeler announced as he and Viper drew their three cards [Next, I activate Ritual Spell! Monkey Uprising!]

"Hey that's the card he almost beat me with," the J-Hero duelist pointed out as the card image depicted, an albino monkey wearing the same helmet as the Pipo and Synchro Monkeys, but with an evil smirk on it.

[I send Acrobat Monkey in hand and Yellow Monkey on the field to the graveyard from my hand to Ritual Summon Monkey Lord Specter!]

Another Acrobat Monkey was sent into the graveyard and then Yellow Monkey was transformed into a yellow light, causing him to transform into a floating, hi-tech chair. Soon, another light flashed on top of it to create the albino monkey from the Ritual Spell. This time, he wore a clean, black tuxedo with a red bowtie. The helmet he wore was like a metal headband that split his white hair. He chuckled a bit, leaning on the armrest. (8/3000/3000)

"He could almost win the match with that monster alone!" Hassleberry cheered.

[I activate Specter's effect! I discard one card to Special Summon up to 4 Monkeys, Apes, or Gorillas from my deck!] Wheeler continued as he discarded another card, and then pulled out four cards from his deck and placed them on the field. Soon, Specter was surrounded by two Berserk Gorillas (4/2000/1000) x2, and two more monkeys wearing the light helmets. One was a monkey with red pants and boxing gloves. (4/1500/100) The other was timid, wearing light blue pants. (4/0/1500)

"Too bad they can't attack, otherwise Wheeler had this won." Claudio figured.

"But he's doing something else," Melody stated, "Otherwise, why summon 4 monsters?"

[Red Pipo Monkey tunes with Berserk Gorilla 1! Light Blue Monkey tunes with Berserk Gorilla 2!] Wheeler commanded as both helmet wearing monkeys became four Tuning Gates each, surrounding a Berserk Gorilla, making them four stars each. Two pillars of light soon were created... [Synchro Summon! The Star, Pink Monkey! The Leader, Red Monkey!]

From the first, appeared a female monkey wearing a sunhat over her blond hair that doubled as her helmet. She wore a pink tank top and skirt with brown shoes. She had an innocent look on her face and carried a microphone in her hands. (8/1000/1000)

And from the second, a taller monkey wearing a red singlet that showed off the muscles on his arms and legs. He also wore a hi-tech helmet, complete with a green visor and a red cape on his back, giving him the idea of a superhero. (8/2500/2000)

"It's over!" Atticus grinned.

[Specter, attack Fane the Steel Chain!] Wheeler shouted. Specter stood up from his chair and held out his hands, creating a pure white orb that crackled with energy. He volleyed the orb at Fane, destroying him instantly.

Wheeler: 100

Machine (Viper): 500

[Red Monkey, attack directly!]

"Whoa, he's going for the big damage!"

"_I activate the trap, Blackwing – Backlash!"_ Viper shouted, revealing the trap on screen. _"Since there at least five Blackwings in my graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on your field! Meaning no more attacking for you!"_

Everyone gasped as a black wave suddenly erupted from the vulture bot, smashing into the three monkeys and engulfing Wheeler's side of the field.

But once the darkness cleared, only Pink Monkey remained who was shaking her head furiously while crying.

"_How's she still on the field, this time?"_ Viper wondered. _"You had no other cards on the field!"_

[Pink Monkey was Synchro Summoned with Light Blue Pipo Monkey. It's effect protects Monkey!] Wheeler replied. [Next, Pink Monkey's effect activates!]

Pink Monkey abruptly stopped crying and started growling. Then, she suddenly jumped into the sky with lightning and pink energy surrounding her. Once the light faded, Pink Monkey's innocent blue eyes became evil, angry, and pupil-less. Her hair was now curved up and standing on end. Everyone was at a loss for words on the dramatic transformation.

"Okay, what happen to that cute little monkey a minute ago?" Crystal said, feeling scared of the Synchro Monster's appearance.

"Don't know..." Melody replied.

[When a Beast-Type Monster is destroyed, her ATK goes to 3000!] Pink Monkey yelled at the top of her lungs as her power tripled. (8/1000-3000/1000) [Win Duel!] A pink, electric aura surrounded the angry monkey and fired off a burst of energy that fried the vulture-bot.

"_It's overloading!" _Viper cried out, _"Damn it all!"_ The screen went offline and the sparks were started to fly off the bird.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Jim shouted as he quickly took cover behind the bushes and trees. Everyone started to do the same, except for Claudio who went back for Wheeler.

"Time to go, monkey dude!" He said as he grabbed Wheeler and dove straight for the trees. It was then...

*KABOOM!*

The vulture-bot exploded, with its debris flying everywhere and hitting the trees and the building. However, everything was left standing and no one was harmed.

Wheeler: 100, Winner

Machine: 0

Once they were sure, everything was safe, Claudio popped his head out his spot first.

"I think it's safe now, guys," He said as Wheeler hopped on his shoulders, "You cool, Wheeler?"

[Wheeler's okay,] the monkey replied.

"Oh yeah, you still got that translator on you," The J-Hero duelist said.

"That was crazy," Melody said, popping out of her hiding place and walked over to Claudio, "Never thought a Duelbot would come after us."

"Anything would be possible against someone like Viper," Crystal figured, "Or anyone who uses that lab at their disposal."

"At least the little guy finished it off," Atticus stated as he came over, patting Wheeler's head, "A dueling monkey, who knew?"

"We're fine too, ya know?" Hassleberry and Syrus shouted as they came out of their spot, but with various leaves and brush all over their clothes.

"Uh guys," Kurogasa said, with everyone looking towards the Duelbot remains. "We're forgetting something... Yuri and the gang are still in trouble. Jim's already inside!"

"Oh snap, you're right," the J-Hero duelist gasped, "We should get in there!"

With that, everyone ran inside the lab to find their friends.

Also, someone else was right behind them, jumping out of the trees...

"Whoa, a match with machine vs. monkey, with the monkey victorious," Adrian smirked, "I guess Viper's not a smart as he thinks he is. But enough with that, time to infiltrate and get to what I'm looking for." He then ran inside the door next, but more cautiously than the others.

* * *

Alrighty, this looks like a good spot to rest my fingers and head! Chapter End!

The Forbidden Beast Archetype was used by Adrian Gecko in the GX manga edition. All rights go to the creators of the manga. In this chapter, they are DARK-Attribute and Reptile-Type Monsters.

Degeneration Wing

Normal Spell

If you control a Reptile-Type monster, all opponent's card effects are negated until the End Phase of this turn.

Ancient Charge

Continuous Spell Card

During battle between an attacking Reptile-Type monster and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as damage to the Defense Position monster's controller

(The top two cards were used by James Crocodile Cook in the GX manga. All rights go to the creators of the manga.)

Ape Escape_!_!

Normal Trap

Activate when you take more than 2000 points of damage in battle when your monster is destroyed: Special Summon as many Level 4 or below 'Monkey', 'Ape,' or 'Gorilla' monsters from your deck equal to the number of monsters your opponent currently has.

Blue Pipo Monkey

Level 1

EARTH

Beast/Tuner

500/300

A monkey enhanced with further intelligence and quick feet. Once he starts running, there's almost nothing on Earth that can catch him.

Blue Monkey of the FMF

Level 6

EARTH

Beast/Synchro/Effect

2300/1200

1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card attacks an opponent's monster by battle: Attack once again in a row. Once per Duel: This card cannot be destroyed in battle.

White Pipo Monkey

Level 3

EARTH

Beast/Tuner

1000/1000

When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 3 or below Machine-Type monster from your graveyard. It's effects are negated.

White Monkey of the FMF

Level 6

Beast/Synchro/Effect

?/?

1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more Machine-Type non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned to the field: the combined ATK and DEF of the Synchro Material Monsters become the original ATK and DEF of this monster

Yellow Monkey of the FMF

Level 6

EARTH

Beast/Synchro/Effect

2400/2400

When this card is in attack mode: It cannot be destroyed in battle once per turn. When this card is in defense mode: It cannot be returned to your Deck.

Red Pipo Monkey

Level 4

EARTH

Beast/Tuner

1500/100

An aggressive monkey who learned the fighting style of boxing, and able to knock out an enemy with a single punch

Light Blue Monkey

Level 4

EARTH

Beast/Tuner

0/0

When this card is used as Synchro Material for a Beast-Type monster: That Synchro Monster cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Pink Monkey

Level 8

EARTH

Beast/Synchro/Effect

1000/1000

When a Beast-Type Monster is destroyed in battle: This card's ATK becomes 3000 until the start of your next turn.

Red Monkey

Level 8

EARTH

Beast/Synchro/Effect

2500/2000

When this card attacks another monster: You can switch the battle position of the defending monster.

(The above 10 cards were created by me. Creative card rights go to me, but character rights go to Sony Computer Entertainment, Inc.)

* * *

Next Time: Kenji runs into some familiar faces, but also faces startling news. Also Atticus faces true darkness against a deck full of monsters that turned to the darkness themselves.

Please Read and Review! Later!


	17. The Darkness in Our Souls

Hello, again friends! It's time to get deeper into Viper's hideout and see who else we have in store.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 17: The Darkness in Our Souls**

* * *

After the mess with Viper's Duelbot, Jim and his group ran inside the lab in order to see what the others were doing and adding Wheeler to their party, who defended them. They were soon able to find Yuri, Alexis, and Kenji in the room where the Indigenous Duelist did battle with Lara, her former mentor, now in the cage she trapped Kylie in. Yuri was recovering by eating the various foods she brought with her, leaving the Obelisks to explain what happened. Some of them were even impressed at Wheeler being a duelist, and able to defeat the Blackwing monsters with his new monkey deck.

"Lara wasn't exactly the greatest person in the world," Jim stated, "But who knew that Viper would bribe her to get a shot at Yuri and Kylie this way?"

"I can't believe she was stupid enough to have that Bio-Band put on her," Melody stated, looking at the unconscious duelist in the cage. "It's like she doesn't care about her life anymore."

After swallowing more of her food, Yuri said, "She'll be fine; I gave her some rations before Kylie knocked her out again."

"And that was actually nice," Claudio noted.

"I'll say," Atticus added.

"But where's Jaden and the others," Syrus wondered.

"They were still looking around the other side when we split up," Alexis replied. "Kenji and I were looking for them next, but I haven't seen them."

"Did Viper get to them?" Hassleberry wondered.

"No," the ninja duelist said, "There were no signs of a struggle and I checked the rooms for traps; they must have found another spot that we missed. I saw some vents, but there's no way a big guy like Viper can get in."

Soon, Wheeler jumped off Claudio's shoulder and stopped at the door, [I know where friends are!]

"Really," Crystal asked, "But they searched all the rooms..."

"Then again, he knows this place better since he escaped," Kurogasa pointed out. "So, he must know some hidden doorways."

[No hidden doorways.] The monkey admitted. [If friends not in rooms, friends in forest inside lab]

"Forest inside lab," Everyone gasped.

"Don't you mean lab inside forest?"

[Come with me!] Wheeler declared as he ran out the door with everyone reluctantly following after them.

"Guys, I'll stick around so that Campus Security can come pick Lara up," Yuri stated as she stood by Kylie.

"Alright, we'll see you later," Jim called back as he continued to follow the group.

Kurogasa sighed as he looked upwards and then noticed something. "Wait a second; I know how to get in closer... the air vents!"

* * *

Soon, the group came across an elevator which was strange...

"An elevator," Claudio noted, "But there are no higher floors..."

"Not to mention this is the ground floor," Syrus stated.

"No lower floors supposedly, but it only has a down button," Melody pointed to the panel on the side and then walked up to the door, and saw a note. She read the contents and held it out for the rest when done, "And this is where Jaden, Reyna, Jesse, Allyson, and Crystal went to."

"Then let's get in there," Hassleberry said as Wheeler pushed the button. But once the doors opened, there was only a small fit. "Only some of us can fit..."

"We have to split up again," Syrus noted.

"Might as well," Claudio said, "Besides, I didn't see where Kurogasa went to..."

"He was right behind me," Jim replied, "Hopefully he noticed where we are when you get here."

It was then decided that Atticus, Kenji, Alexis, Jim, Crystal, and Wheeler would go first while Claudio, Melody, Syrus and Hassleberry would wait.

* * *

Inside the elevator...

"Since the elevator worked when Jaden and other used it, we should be fine when we reach the bottom," Atticus noted.

"That's not making me feel any better," Kenji said. "I rather this elevator ride go smoothly."

"Don't worry," Crystal assured him, "Once we deal with Viper, this will all go away and we can finish this year right."

"By the way," Jim said, staring at Wheeler was looking out the window. "Do you think we'll be dealing with other dueling animals since this is where he came from?"

"It shouldn't since the lab was abandoned right after a former teacher of ours, Professor Banner, exposed the lab to Sheppard," Alexis replied. "Campus Security was able to shut it down later."

[All animals tested were freed,] Wheeler added, not taking his eyes off the glass. [But still environment...]

On cue, the dark metal corridor of the elevator was replaced with the site of a vast jungle hidden beneath the building, an artificial environment that was left over from when the lab was abandoned by the scientists who altered Wheeler. They could see birds flying around from far away and some rustling in the trees, meaning larger animals could be living down there as well.

"Wow," Crystal whispered, "It's like an entire country's worth of land here."

"And all underground, too," Kenji noted. "Viper couldn't be hiding down there."

"There must be a secret room beyond that forest," Jim stated. "Wish the electro wave meter was able to work in here, I could easily find it and then back track to find Jaden and the others." He then turned to the monkey, "You remember where it is, Wheeler?"

[Haven't seen it for two years,] the monkey stated, [Probably on the other side...]

"Then that's all we have to do," Alexis noted.

* * *

The elevator finally reached the bottom, opening up to reveal the base of the forest. Everyone got out and stretched their limbs.

"Now that that's over, let's go after the others," Atticus stated as he prepared to walk around.

"By the way," Alexis interjected, "Are you sure you're fit to duel? I mean, you're still using the Red-Eyes deck."

"I will," the Silfer stated, "After all, if Viper demoting me was to get me angry to duel more aggressively to get back into Obelisk, then I should still be in Obelisk. I've gotten over it!"

"Not completely," Crystal figured as Atticus turned to her. "I know you're still hurting after that duel, making your confidence shaky."

"Yeah, I mean he did take it to you harshly," Jim said.

"C'mon, guys, it's me," Atticus grinned, "I've lost worse and still bounced back."

"Atticus cut it out," Kenji said, "You were completely broken up when he showed that he had the duel won despite everything you did. It won't do you any good if you build it up inside."

"I'm telling you, it's okay," the Red-Eyes duelist protested, "He just wanted me to use my Darkness Dragons, and didn't care what would happened to me." He then frowned, "But I bet you're thinking I'll end up losing."

"Huh?" Crystal and Jim asked.

"Where did that come from," the ninja duelist asked.

"All we're saying is that we need to be careful since Viper will be targeting us," the Cyber Girl duelist said, "No matter what, we have to be careful."

"No, I have to be careful," Atticus stated with anger, "You guys have don't have to worry about yourselves since you won your duels so far, while I'm looked upon as the biggest loser of all!"

"That's not..."

"Save it," He interrupted Jim, and turned on his heel towards a part of the forest and started walking, "I'll find the others alone..."

Alexis tried to follow him, but Kenji stopped her and shook his head.

"He's not going to listen to us," the ninja duelist said, "Let him cool off..."

"But we don't know what's in here with Viper," the Cyber Girl duelist protested. "He could get killed."

"Which is why we won't let him know we're following him," Crystal figured and then turned to Wheeler. "Can you follow him without being found out?"

[I can do that...] Wheeler nodded. [I follow...] Soon, he leapt into the trees and into the direction that Atticus went.

"Looks like splitting up is becoming a new trend here," Kenji said, "With Jim and I able to track things, we can take a girl and find the others."

Jim and Crystal nodded to each other, "Alright, goodbye." The latter stated as the overseas duelists walked off to another part in the forest.

"Alright Alexis, we should take this side," Kenji stated.

"Yeah, okay..." She said as she followed after her boyfriend.

* * *

Back in the upper floors, Adrian just broke off a panel to reveal the circuitry underneath. He saw Claudio, Melody, Syrus, and Hassleberry use the elevator and waited a few minutes until he went to the panel.

"Sorry guys," He said to himself, "But I need to create a little distraction, since you're all down there."

He then proceeded to rip apart a few of the cords, unaware that Kurogasa was watching him do it all.

'_What's he doing that for?'_ He thought. He soon got his answer when he noticed the lights going out above.

* * *

Back in the forest...

The four Ra Yellows had just left the elevator, staring at the forest in awe, and then noticed that the lights went off.

"Lights out?" Hassleberry wondered.

* * *

In the control room...

Viper's room was still operational, but then he got an alert on his panel that jungle and main floor areas just lost power, along with all the cameras on the surface being disabled.

"What's going on here," He wondered as he switched all visuals to the jungle area, seeing the various groups of students walking around the room. "Well, at least I can still keep my eye on them..." He then noticed that Atticus Rhodes was all alone and smirked, "And it looks like I can prey upon Mr. Rhodes yet again..."

"How about we go after Kenji," a shadowy figure said behind Viper's left shoulder.

"After all, we're soon to be killing the ninja after the samurai," another as shadowy figure stated.

Viper chuckled, "But of course... you acquired those cards, and I have hired you to deal with any nuisances, you did dispose of Axel and Fidel, and since Mr. Yuuyami has Miss Rhodes with him, two more duelists to defeat, hmm?"

"Time to break that ninja's heart..." the shadows said as they laughed and jumped out of sight.

'_In the meantime, Mr. Rhodes is close to my other hired help,'_ Viper smirked. _'It was so easy to get my opponent for him to be chosen. Cult fanatics are the easiest to manipulate without much effort...'_

* * *

Back in the main floor, Adrian walked away from the panel and preceded to another part the room, using his scanner. He came across a large vent and took the panel off of that. He looked inside to see nothing in the bottom.

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained," Adrian stated as he was able to jump. "And if you're going to follow me, you should at least ask, bro."

He turned around to see Kurogasa sighing as he walked over to him. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I can hear you breathing," the Cloudian duelist smirked, "If you were an enemy, I'd have you face down on the ground with my skills."

"Just wanted to get to Viper quicker and it looks like you know the way," the Haos duelist figured. "I mean, we're both want the Bio-Bands to shut down, correct?"

Adrian chuckled a bit as he set up a rope to hold him, "I may regret this, but let's go. I know how to disable every single trap in here and Viper's only interests are your friends at the moment. Grab on to me, and don't scream..."

Kurogasa shrugged and held on to Adrian's back. Once he felt the grip, Adrian jumped with the Haos Duelist in tow towards the unknown bottom.

"This is crazy!" the Haos duelist shouted.

"Told you not to scream..." Adrian shouted back as they went further into the vent.

Back in the forest, Atticus noticed the lights going out.

"Aw man, a fine time for this to happen," the Silfer sighed. "I bailed on my sister and my friends... what else could go wrong?"

"You could be facing your worst nightmare," a gravelly voice stated as a figure suddenly moved out from behind a tree to face Atticus as the Silfer stood back. He saw that this person was silver-haired with silver bangs, barely covering his bluish-grey eyes. He wore a pitch black cloak over his body and boots, showing how well he could have blended in with the darkness. "You have the displeasure of facing me, Rosch."

"So, Viper did have some flunkies running around," Atticus stated.

"And as I've said, you have the displeasure of running into me... alone," Rosch stated, activating black version of the Academy Duel Disk. "If you wish to continue exploring unharmed, you have to face me in duel." He then revealed a Bio-Band on his right arm. "We shall stake our lives in the name of the Dark God and Goddess!"

"'Dark God and Goddess," the Red-Eyes duelist wondered, "What are you talking about?"

"The very beings in which everyone shall offer their lives," the dark cloaked duelist rejoiced with a happy, yet disturbing expression on his face. "I have finally been chosen to help in their resurrection! I am the sheep of their flock, the soldier of their divine army. And their High Priest Viper has told me of your weakness... one that I shall exploit!"

'_He's flipped his lid...'_ Atticus thought. _'Still, I have to get through him without my Darkness Dragons...'_ He then shouted, "Alright, you want a duel, you have it!" He then activated his duel disk. "And if you know about the school then don't let the red jacket fool you, I've had a bad week and Viper's the cause of it!"

Both players drew out their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

Atticus: 8000

Rosch: 8000

"I'll start this duel," Rosch announced, drawing his sixth card, "I activate Veil of Darkness!" He began, inserting his Spell Card into his disk. Soon, a shroud of darkness covered cloaked man's field. "I then place one card facedown to end my turn."

"That's it," Atticus wondered, drawing his sixth card, _'I don't know what he's planning, I better play it safe since he could take advantage of my attacks with that facedown card...'_ He then inserted two cards into his disk, "First, I set one monster in defense mode and place two cards facedown to end my turn." He concluded, placing a monster face down on his field as well.

"Well, this will be boring if we just play no monsters to fight with," Rosch stated, drawing his next card, "I activate the effect of Veil of Darkness' effect! Since I drew a DARK monster, I can reveal it to you, discard it, and draw again." He then revealed one card, "So, I put Dark Valkyria into my graveyard to draw again." He put the named monster into his graveyard and then drew another card, "But I'll also activate Reload, to shuffle my three card hand into the deck and re-draw a completely new one."

'_He's putting cards in his graveyard...'_ Atticus thought as his opponent, placed his cards back into his deck, shuffled it, and then redrew three cards.

"And this is still my Draw Phase," Rosch grinned as he showed two more DARK Monsters in his hand, before discarding them, "I'll send Vorse Raider and Dark Simorgh to my graveyard and pick up two more!" He stated as he drew two more cards. "Now that's better."

The Silfer began to get nervous as his opponent prepared the next card.

"Now, I have exactly three DARK Monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon a Monster who can win this match for me!" Rosch shouted, placing the monster card on the field, "I Special Summon the Dark Armed Dragon!"

A dark mist blanketed the ground, covering both Lan and Atticus from the waist down. A massive roar came next as a towering dragon emerged from the mists. It had a giant, black-armored body with spikes lining it, a tail that had a drill-like tip. The head had an axe-like blade on top and a jagged maw. (7/2800/1000)

"Oh great," Atticus shuddered. "If it's anything like the original Armed Dragons... I'm going to have problems..."

"I activate its Divine Ability," the Dark Counterpart duelist smirked, "I can banish a DARK monster from my graveyard to destroy one card on the field. And I can drop your monster and one of your facedown cards by removing both Vorse Raider and Dark Simorgh!" As he removed the two cards from his graveyard, Dark Armed Dragon roared to send the dark mists around it, crushing Atticus' facedown monsters.

'_No, this isn't good,'_ the Silfer stated.

"You really thought that pathetic move was going to stop me?" Rosch laughed, "Now I can see why the Dark God and Goddess want you sacrificed! I'll continue by setting one more card facedown and activating my trap card, Escape from the Dark Dimension!"

Atticus gasped as his opponent set one card and then revealed the one he had facedown, "I could have attacked!"

"But you didn't, and now you're gonna pay the price!" Rosch announced, taking one card from his pocket, "I bring out my Dark Simorgh!" The dark mists returned as another giant monster appeared on the field, flapping its large wings. It was an-all dark feathered bird, resembling Simorgh, Bird of Divinity. (7/2700/1000)

'_I can't believe it...'_ Atticus thought shaking, _'I should have attacked with Red-Eyes when I had the chance... but now...'_

"My monsters of Darkness, take down this worthless sheep!" Rosch commanded as Dark Armed Dragon gathered a dark orb in its right hand and threw it while Dark Simorgh raised its wings and blew dark winds.

"I activate the effect of Red-Eyes Curse in my hand," Atticus announced, holding up a trap card in his hand, "Since I have no Monster cards on the field, I can discard it and send Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my deck to the graveyard and end the turn!"

As Atticus sent both cards into his graveyard, the transparent version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerged and stopped the attacks with a powerful roar.

"Still alive," Rosch laughed. "To think this could have all been avoided if you attacked and attacked! Where's the aggression!"

"Here it comes," Atticus announced, drawing his next card. "First, I activate Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards in the presence of the grinning pot. "Next, the Silent Doom Spell Card! By using this card, I can Special Summon a Normal Monster from the graveyard in defense mode, but can never attack. And you know what I'm summoning..." He then retrieved the card from his graveyard, and placed it on the field, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, come forth!"

A bright light flashed from the field, unleashing the legendary black dragon into the skies. (7/2400/2000)

"A monster of the DARK! I can feel its soul!" Rosch rejoiced, "But in your hands it shows no hope for you, I'll exploit that with this facedown card!" He then revealed his next card, showing off a trap card that depicted decaying skulls with the kanji for 'Dark' on them. "Meet the Eradicator Epidemic Virus!"

"A Virus card," the Red-Eyes duelist gasped.

"Correct," the DARK duelist announced, "But this has a greater cost than the other two... for instance, I have to give up a DARK monster with 2500 ATK or higher! And I'll give up Dark Armed Dragon! By doing so, I can destroy all Spell or Trap cards on your field, in your hand, and send them to the graveyard when you draw them! And I'll choose Spells!"

Seeing the trap card created dark tendrils and ensnare the dragon put a smile on Atticus' face, _'Good, but either way I could stop the both of them. I have Burst Breath in my hand along with next monster, Red-Eyes Wvyern. Even though Red-Eyes will be gone, I can use Burst Breath to take out that Dark Simorgh since its DEF is lower than my monster's ATK!"_

Next, the decaying skulls spread towards Atticus' field. But since there were no active Spells in play, it was a moot point.

"Now, show me your hand," Rosch demanded. Atticus looked calm as he showed off his three card hand: Burst Breath, Red-Eyes Wvyern, and Cursed Ring, "No Spells, but you still can't win this one."

"To finish my turn, I summon Red-Eyes Wvyern in defense mode and then Set one card facedown," He announced as the armless Red-Eyes appeared, crouching on the field while covering itself with the wings. (4/1800/1600) Then Red-Eyes Black Dragon vanished due to the effects of Swing of Memories

But once the facedown card was Set...

"Dark Simorgh, now!" Rosch shouted.

The Silfer was confused, but then saw that Simorgh was flapping his wings once more to spreading the darkness once more. He then gasped as the winds blew the facedown card into the sky and back into his hand!

"What_!_?"

"When you're facing off against Dark Simorgh, you can't Set any cards!" the assassin grinned.

"That means..."

"You can't use your trap cards because you have to Set them before you can play them!" Rosch laughed, "You're pathetic!"

Atticus couldn't help but growl at his statement. (EEV: 2 turns left)

"My turn again," Rosch announced, drawing his next card, "I play the Giant Germ in attack mode!" He announced, bringing out a giant, disease ridden ball that was greatly supersized. (2/1000/100) "Next, I activate an old Spell that can never go wrong, Stop Defense!"

"Oh no," Atticus gasped as Red-Eyes Wyvern was forced to uncover itself and take to the skies.

"Now Giant Germ, attack Red-Eyes Wyvern!" the assassin commanded as the Germ charged towards the wyvern. It was then quickly exterminated as the armless dragon blasted it with a gust of wind, blowing it to the ground where it exploded.

Atticus: 8000

Rosch: 7200

But Atticus was far pleased knowing what came next when the poisonous smoke spread from the germ's remains, making cough.

"I gave you first blood, so I'll honor you with my second," Rosch stated, "When Giant Germ's destroyed in battle you lose 500 life points."

Atticus: 7500

Rosch: 7200

"And then, I Special Summon two more Giant Germs from my deck in attack mode!" He continued as he played the two Monster cards, that he already collected from his deck and shuffled, letting them appear. (2/1000/100) x2 "Now Dark Simorgh, attack Red-Eyes Wyvern with Dark Divine Wind!"

Once again, the dark bird flapped its wings to blow away the Wyvern and shatter it to pixels.

Atticus: 6400

Rosch: 7200

"I'll then end my turn, and you still have to discard your Spells," Rosch concluded.

"My turn," Atticus announced, drawing his next card. He gasped as he saw the next card was Inferno Fire Blast.

"Yes, you are closer to your punishment," Rosch grinned as his opponent discarded his card. "You could have damaged my life points before I destroyed that dragon!"

"I end my turn," Atticus reluctantly announced. (EEV: 1 turn left)

"Then it's my turn," Rosch stated, drawing his next card. "I use the effect of Veil of Darkness to send Darknight General Freed to the graveyard and draw once more." He stated, discarding the mentioned monster and drawing once more. "Now we can destroy you all! I activate Card of Sanctity to allow us both to draw six cards from out decks. And I get to see all of yours!"

The Silfer reluctantly drew his four cards along with Rosch's six, and revealed his four cards. He now had Dragon Nails, Decoy Dragon, Dragon's Mirror, and Jar of Greed. He had to drop the first and third.

"This is getting good," Rosch shouted, as he played his next card, "I sacrifice one of my Giant Germs to summon the Darklord Zerato!"

One of the Germs evaporated into the dark mists, unleashing a dark blue-skinned fairy, flying over the trees with its dark-red, bat-like wings. He wore a dark red hood and cloak, leaving his chest and yellow eyes exposed. (8/2800/2300)

"But that's a Level 8 monster!" Atticus protested.

"But since I have four DARK monsters with different names in my graveyard, I'm able to Tribute Summon it by using another DARK monster," the dark worshipper said. "And now, I'll have Dark Simorgh destroy your precious dragon with Dark Cherub Blade!"

The dark fairy laughed as he challenged dark blue lighting into the blade he just unsheathed. He then brutally chopped the head off the legendary dragon, making Atticus growl angrily.

"Dark Simorgh, Giant Germ, direct attack," He continued as the dark bird flapped its wings and blew the dark winds into the Red-Eyes duelist. Atticus stood his ground, until he saw the Giant Germ using the winds to increase the power of its tackle, knocking him down.

Atticus: 2700

Rosch: 7200

"And then, I'll leave it with two facedown cards," the darkness user smirked, "It's your last turn of my Virus! You can't set any traps, and you can't activate Spell Cards because of my trap is still in effect."

Atticus drew out his next card, and revealed it. It was the monster Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord.

"Oh, a DARK monster," Rosch scoffed, "It's too bad it's at such a high level with no monsters on your field."

"Then it's a good thing I have monster I _can_ summon," Atticus said, "I'll summon Decoy Dragon in attack mode!" After placing the card on the field, a small, light-blue scaled dragon with a tan underbelly appeared. It had two big, cute eyes peering out at the dark monsters, unaware of the danger it was in. (2/300/200) "And then, I'll end my turn." (EEV: 0 Turns)

The darkness user laughed, "I was not born yesterday! Even if you summoned that monster, I know its Special Ability!"

"Like what," the Red-Eyes user asked.

"If I attack that, you'll get to summon your Red-Eyes to defend him," Rosch stated. "I can destroy him with my two high-level monsters, but you can keep doing that as long as that worthless little dreg stays there."

"Damn..." Atticus cursed.

"Now, watch as I take it all away..." Rosch smirked, drawing his next card, "First, I activate the effect of my Darklord Zerato! I can send one DARK monster, my Dark Horus the graveyard, to destroy all monsters you control!" After sending the monster to the graveyard, the blade started crackling lighting again. "But you also got that facedown card I missed, and I don't like that since you waited until this time and never pulled the trigger. So, I'll reveal my two cards, Dust Tornado to destroy your card, plus my Emergency Provisions to send it and Veil of Darkness to the graveyard for 2000 life points and a greater victory!"

As the spell cards were sent...

"Now you're just being too greedy," the Silfer announced, revealing the lone card he had saved, "And because of that, this Special Trap Card comes! Introducing Vanity's Call!"

"What_!_?"

"That's right, bro," Atticus smirked, "You forgot destroy this when you used your Dark Armed Dragon's effect! I guess it was risky to waste all your ammo! It can only be activated when it's the fourth card in a Chain Link! I get to negate all other card effects in play and destroy them! I'm paying half of my points, but I can get a big kick out of it!"

Rosch gritted his teeth as he saw a white aura around Darklord Zerato's blade and forced the lightning to recede and into the dark one's body. The dark fairy screamed in agony, before it shattered into pixels and spread to Emergency Provisions and the Dust Tornado that was about to kick up, cancelling them all out.

Atticus: 1350

Rosch: 7200

"And guess what else?" Atticus continued, "Because my trap was able to stop yours, I can Special Summon this bad boy!"

"Oh no!"

"I get to Summon my Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord from my hand!" the Silfer rejoiced as he slapped the card onto his deck.

From the destruction of the cards, a humanoid dragon monster formed onto Atticus' field. He had a pair of grand, dark-purple wings on his back, and his body was made of hard, dark armor with blue gems at the joints and one on his forehead. As he roared, dark energy crackled around him. (8/2800/2500)

"It's not so bad..." Rosch sighed, "The Dark Ones will protect me..."

"Wanna bet," Atticus smirked, "Because he was able to negate every single card-type's effect, I get to do a little payback! Van'Dalgyon negated your monster's effect, so I get to revive my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The Dragon Lord raised his right hand summoned a portal from the ground. Flying out of it, was Atticus' signature monster staying aloft. (7/2400/2000)

"I'll destroy it all over again!"

"Funny you should say that," the Silfer continued, "Since my Dark Dragon Lord negated your Trap Card, I get to destroy your Dark Simorgh!"

More of the energy around the Dark Dragon Lord converged into the palm of his left hand and shot out towards the named bird, which exploded in a shower of pixels.

"And finally, my favorite part of the effect, negating your Emergency Provisions card lets me deal 1500 points of damage to you!"

Rosch braced himself when the monster released the rest of his energy into his mouth, blasting the DARK user into the ground.

Atticus: 1350

Rosch: 5700

"And that was fun," Atticus grinned.

"You..." Rosch growled, "You were toying with me!"

"Actually, not the whole time," the Red-Eyes user stated, "I just remembered what my sister was telling me, about how was always pinning a lot of thing on her and never looking out for myself. And then, I snapped at her and my friends without thinking... Setting Vanity's Call before you were able to do that big number on me was just lucky. And it does represent you to a T!"

"I'll switch my Giant Germ to defense mode and then set another monster to end my turn," Rosch concluded as Set monster appeared next to the unmoving Germ.

"Alright, now I get some payback!" Atticus announced, drawing his next card. "Decoy Dragon, use your Decoy Chomp on that Germ!"

The cute dragon suddenly went vicious went it flew at the germ, and made it explode with a hard chomp.

"Giant Germ deals 500 points of damage to you!" Rosch shouted as the dirty smoke spread.

"And it's still foul..." Atticus said, coughing.

Atticus: 850

Rosch: 5700

"Red-Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast on the facedown monster!" The Legendary Dragon unleashed its black and red fireball at the set monster, revealing a dark-skinned, green-haired elf wearing a dark-green robe being incinerated before exploding into pixels. (4/2000/800)

"Now Van'Dalgyon, attack directly!"

Gathering more dark energy into his right hand, the Dark Dragon Lord made a fist and struck the assassin with a punch that knocked Lan down.

Atticus: 850

Rosch: 2900

"Now I can set my cards facedown to end my turn," Atticus concluded, setting three of his cards.

"You think you're so high and mighty now," Rosch grumbled, "This coming from someone who was ousted by your peers and placed with the undesirables?"

"Well, my demotion was fake just like your boss," the Silfer stated, "But hey, if dudes like Jethro could tough it out in Silfer for most the year, hey I'll be back in Obelisk before you can say, "You lose!""

"You shall die by those words," Rosch stated, drawing his next card, "I place one card facedown and then set a monster to end my turn." He announced, placing a reversed card on his tray, while inserting another behind it.

"Time to win," Atticus announced, drawing his next card, "Red-Eyes, attack and this duel!" Once again, the black-scaled dragon unleashed another fireball at the opponent...

"I activate Negate Attack!" the DARK duelist shouted, revealing his trap card, "Now can negate your attack and end the Battle Phase!"

A swirling vortex emerged before the fireball could make impact, absorbing it.

"Aw man, so close..." the Red-Eyes duelist said.

"You're about to get farther," Rosch smirked as he prepared his next card, "Unlike your Counter Trap that had to negate an effect that allowed your big dragon to turn the tide, I can just have a Counter Trap activate and resolve!"

"So, you got one more in ya," Atticus stated.

"Oh yes," the assassin stated, "I can sacrifice my facedown DARK monster, in order to Special Summon my Dark Voltanis to the field!"

The facedown monster erupted into a black pillar of light, right in front of Rosch. Two jagged, bat-like wings emerged from the pillar first, followed by a strange, dark and red scepter that seem it was attached to something. Once the pillar disappeared, a hooded figure in black and dark-purple robes was seen and stared at the opposition with cold, uncaring, red eyes. The scepter was now seen as its tail, being attached to its back. (8/2800/1400)

"2800 ATK, no problem," Atticus said.

"But wait until you hear the Divine Ability," Rosch grinned, "Since I Special Summoned it this way, I can destroy one card on the field! Meaning your Dark Dragon Lord has to go!" Voltanis raised its scepter, gathering dark energy while pointing it at Van'Dalgyon.

"Then everything will have to go, because I activate the trap, Burst Breath," Atticus countered, revealing his trap card that depicted Fiend Skull Dragon unleashing a torrent of flames. "By sacrificing Van'Dalgyon, I can destroy all other monsters with their DEF lower than its ATK!"

On cue, the Dark Dragon Lord surrounded his whole body in dark flames and then used them to blanket the entire field. Both Atticus' dragons and Dark Voltanis shattered into pixels under the heat.

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown," Atticus concluded, inserting his facedown card, "And since I didn't Normal Summon this turn, the effect of Red-Eyes Wyvern activates! I banish it from the graveyard and then Special Summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon to my field!"

After pocketing the card, he was able to revive the original that sent a menacing roar to its opponent. (7/2400/2000)

"It's my turn," Rosch announced, drawing his next card. Once he saw it, he laughed, "Perfect! Since I don't have a monster on my field and at least 5 DARK monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon the Dark Creator!"

From another dark pillar of light, the tall, dark armored, imposing monster appeared and created a dark portal above its head. (8/2300/3000) "Next, I activate its Divine Ability! I remove the DARK Giant Germ to Special Summon another DARK monster, my Dark Horus!"

From the Dark Creator's portal above, another large monster appeared. It was a dark metal armored dragon with wings that stretched out past several grouped trees. Not only it could stand upright, but had the head of a bird. It screeched out in a combination of a giant bird and a powerful dragon. (8/3000/1800)

"Oh boy," Atticus muttered.

"Dark Horus, attack Red-Eyes Dragon with Giga Dark Flare!" Rosch called out as the dark armored dragon breathed darkened flames that engulfed the opposing Dragon, shattering into pixels.

Atticus: 250

Rosch: 2900

"Fine, Dark Creator, smite the undesirable and end this duel!" Rosch continued as the tall warrior summoned dark lightning to strike the Silfer...

"I activate the trap, Defense Draw!" Atticus announced, revealing his trap card, "I can reduce the Battle Damage I take to zero, and draw one card afterwards!" The lightning struck a clear barrier that protected Atticus from the shock. When it was over, he then drew his one card.

"I end my turn." Rosch announced, "So draw your last pathetic card!"

"Whatever," Atticus stated as he drew the card. Once he looked at the card, he smiled at the identity of it. _'This time, I do this to help myself!'_ He then looked up with confident eyes, "I activate the Spell Card, the Swing of Memories! It allows me to Special Summon a Normal Monster from my graveyard. Guess who?"

Once again, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon made its return. (7/2400/2000)

"Idiot!" Rosch announced, "I activate the Divine Ability of Dark Horus! I can Special Summon a Level 4 DARK monster from my graveyard. So meet the monster I sacrificed for Zerato, my Dark Elf!"

"And then, I'll activate my Jar of Greed to draw another card!" Atticus countered, revealing his grinning jar to draw a card.

Floating out of the darkness, a dark skinned, green haired elf emerged wearing a dark green robe and a vindictive smile on her face. (4/2000/800)

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Big Bang Shot on your Dark Horus to give it 400 ATK!" He continued.

"You're too kind," Rosch stated as a burning aura surrounded his dark dragon. (8/3000-3400/1800)

"I now summon the Tuner Monster Delta Flyer," Atticus announced as he brought out the small, brown, wyvern to join him. (3/1500/800) "I then tune them together for my level 10 Synchro Monster!"

"Level 10!" Rosch gasped as the wyvern zoomed past Red-Eyes, surrounding it three tuning rings, transforming Red-Eyes into seven stars and let the power soar...

"_From legendary beginnings comes a dragon that rivals the most legendary power! Synchro Summon! Let's go, Trident Dragion!"_

A giant pillar of flames erupted from the Synchro Summon and three monstrous roars were let loose from it. One by one, three horned, dragon heads appeared from out of them, all red in color with tan necks underneath. And then a body came out, with three long necks that had the heads attached. It was red with a tan underbelly. (10/3000/2800)

"Powerful, but why didn't you wait for this beast to show up," Rosch stated, "You're a dead man, Atticus Rhodes!"

"Watch the _Divine Ability_ of my dragon at work," Atticus mocked, "I destroy up to two other cards on my field. For that, my Dragion is allowed an additional attack this turn. So that's three attacks! Plus since I'm destroying Big Bang shot, I get to take your Dark Horus out of the game!"

The DARK duelist screamed as a both Atticus' Spell and Trap cards shattered into two pillars of flames. Dark Horus was swept up in tiny sparkles of light, never to be heard from again.

"Attack, Dark Elf!" Atticus commanded as the left-side head shot a ball of flames at the female elf, incinerating her on the spot.

Atticus: 250

Rosch: 1900

"Attack the Dark Creator!" The right-side head shot another ball flames to blast the tall armored warrior, leaving a hole in its center before shattering into pixels.

Atticus: 250

Lan: 1200

"And now, a direct attack"

Now the middle head blew flames at the defenseless duelist, making him scream out until he dropped on his back. "Dark Ones... f-forgive me..."

Atticus: 250, Winner

Lan: 0

Once the holograms disappeared, Atticus released a breath of relief. "Well, I took care of that crazed maniac. Still, I wonder what he was talking about when he mentioned the Dark Ones. Couldn't have been those monsters..." Before he could think any further, the Bio-Band activated and started draining his energy, along with Rosch's Bio-Band doing the same with his energy, gasping for breath. "Oh no..." He grunted, "This is..." He then collapsed onto the ground.

Wheeler then jumped out of the trees with a bunch of bananas in hand that he found during his trailing of Atticus. He freaked a little when he saw the Bio-Bands do their thing, but didn't know what was going on until he saw Atticus drop to the ground and Rosch, unfortunately, breathed his last breath. Quickly, he peeled off one of the bananas and waved it over Atticus' nose and mouth.

[Wake up! Eat!] He shouted, continuing to rouse the Red-Eyes Duelist from his sleep.

* * *

While this was happening, Alexis and Kenji ventured through their part of the forest. They both cautiously looked out while the ninja took point, keeping a protective front over his girlfriend.

"Looks like nothing yet," Kenji stated as he used a kunai out his pocket for cutting down shrubbery to move on. "But Viper's still must have some eyes on us because of the lights going out."

"Why darken the forest?" Alexis wondered.

"He could have others trying to get to us," the Ninja duelist figured, "Or he'll take a chance that the animals might get to us."

"No kidding," the Cyber Girl duelist stated. "But maybe not."

"Why is that?"

"He still might need us for whatever he's using for the Bio-Bands stealing our energy." Alexis replied. "And think about it; he knows that some of us can handle conditions like this because I know you can."

"Yeah, survival training," Kenji stated, "Brings me back to old teachings..."

Suddenly, they both stiffened up when the bushes shook.

"And it looks like I have to get ready," He continued, getting into a defensive stance. "Just stay behind me..."

"There's no need to be hostile, Kenji." A male voice called out from the bushes.

The Obelisks looked to each other in puzzlement.

"He knows you?" Alexis asked.

Kenji was still confused as he recognized the voice, "Yeah, but how did he get here... Kenshin?"

Soon, a light-skinned, tall man emerged from the bushes. He had messy black hair and black eyes, clad in a black shirt and pants underneath his samurai armor. Despite the hostility they had ever since they were kids, the samurai gave a light smile. "Hello again..." He greeted.

"That guy you faced in the first year," Alexis wondered.

"The one and the same," Kenji replied. "But I never expected to see you back..."

"Because we have problems back home that involves both of our families," Kenshin stated, "A ninja from your clan and a samurai from mine have gone rogue."

Kenji narrowed his eyes with thought, "What's the problem? They just decided to leave?"

"Worse..." the samurai replied, "They went into our vaults and took some items from them. Apparently, they joined forces and were able to get past the defenses."

The ninja gasped, "What did they steal specially that you remembered?"

"I don't know exactly, but afterwards they decided to come after me... and my blood," Kenshin stated as the Obelisks gasped, "My guess is that they were after the cards I was entrusted to."

"The Six Samurai," Alexis asked, "Or any other forbidden cards?"

"They and another set of cards I've earned," He replied, holding up his duel disk, "Had to put them in my deck for safekeeping. They had forgotten about it when they tried to leave me for dead."

"So they haven't got them," Kenji noted, "But why come and tell me this?"

"Because three nights after that, they were talking about coming after you and your Ninja Gods," Kenshin noted, "Your father and sensei have informed me that you have them and the rogues broke into the vaults to get the cards that we have."

"That's right," the ninja duelist nodded, "Now I know why they would come after me. But you took a lot of risk coming here as well... Alexis and I are dealing with a man who's trying to drain the energy of the students here, and he's kidnapped a couple of teachers. Our guess he's trying to deal with us in the same way."

"No worries," Kenshin assured them, "I dealt with a number of traps along the way here, whatever that came my way. We should be able to get by without trouble!"

"Which is why we'll deal with you now!" A feminine voice shouted from the trees.

Soon, they heard several sounds heading for them and Kenji and Kenshin were able to see that they were kunai.

"Move!" Kenshin shouted as he and Kenji jumped back with the latter holding on to Alexis to get her out of harm's way.

"Ha!" Another feminine voice shouted from the bushes and soon Kenshin saw a figured in a black hood and samurai armor charge in with a blade over her head. The samurai was able to get his own blade drawn in time to block the hit. "You're supposed to be dead..."

Next, Kenji and Alexis were dodging the kunai flying from the trees until he was able to throw his out where the assailant was throwing and revealed another ninja, feminine in appearance from how her black ninja garb fitted, jumping down to the ground.

"So, you finally found yourself a girl," She stated, staring at the obelisks with icy, blue eyes. "I'll love to see the look on her face when you die, Kenji."

The Obelisk glared at the ninja, while Kenji knew the identity of the girl. "Haku..."

The rogue ninja removed her mask, showing off her pale white face and black hair flowing down her back. She stared again at the Obelisk, smirking.

Back with Kenshin and the cloaked samurai, they were still in a duel of blades that clashed one strike after another. Soon, the final time they locked swords the cloaked samurai's hood fell off revealing the female face that displayed an emotionless expression with red hair and eyes.

"Shana, of course..." Kenshin stated as both of them kicked each other away so that Kenshin was back to back with Kenji and Alexis was nearby in the middle with her back to them.

"I saw you fall to your doom in that crevice when I cut your right hand," Shana stated, pointing her blade at her opponent. "You even held on to your blade with your left hand thinking it would help you, but Haku cut the rock holding the blade, sending you down and that rock on top."

Alexis and Kenji looked back in disbelief at the samurais, while Kenshin smirked, "Maybe you should have checked, after all it's one of the first rules we samurai and ninja are taught. You have to bring back proof, which you failed to do."

"Well, we'll finish that here and now," Haku said as the Obelisks' eyes were on her, "And I get to destroy a rival at the same time; lucky me..."

"Who are these two?" Alexis whispered to the boys.

"Haku's one of the top kunoichi in my village," Kenji stated, "She and I were rivals in obtaining the Ninja God cards. She hid her emotions well when I was chosen, but I could always tell she held a grudge. It makes sense that she'd be the one getting into a vault since that's her specialty, picking locks while undetected. She's also proficient in long range combat, but I could always match her when my life was on the line."

"And Shana's a samurai from my village," Kenshin stated next, "We were never hostile towards each other, but she was never the most social person. Always preferring to train hard rather than associate with others... One day, she just decided to leave for more intense training and she never came back. She may have been the one to start this alliance between Haku and herself..." He then focused on Shana, "Return the items that you've stolen from the vaults."

"You're such a disgrace," Shana replied, "You would ask for an item from a ninja's family legacy? Years ago you would be anyone in a duel and tell them how proud the samurai's deck would defeat anyone who'd cross paths."

"Rivalry is one thing, but do not death amongst another," the samurai duelist stated. "And you're violating both teachings of the samurai and ninja."

"And you, Haku," Kenji said, "How does breaking in to your own clan's vaults to steal give you any leeway in deserving in being the protector of the Ninja Gods?"

"Oh, I won't care about them now that I know of a greater power," the icy kunoichi replied, "And I have it all here with this deck." She then leapt up into the trees and jumped down next to her samurai partner.

"In fact," Shana spoke up again, "We shall defeat you with the cards we've stolen and then drain your energy for our client."

Alexis gasped, "You're working for Viper?" As if to make their point, they showed off their right arms which had their duel disks plus the Bio-Bands on their wrist. "You're insane; they'll drain you of your energy!"

"Why are you talking to us," the samurai asked bluntly, "You're neither ninja nor samurai... I don't answer to outsiders..."

"Well, answer to me then," Kenji snapped, "My questions and concerns are the same!"

"Simply put we were hired by Viper to deal with any nuisances with many traps inside the forest and this building," Shana stated. "Also, he wanted what we wanted, the forbidden cards in the vaults."

"But to add on to it, by using these cards we defeated countless victims inside the school who weren't dealing with party setup by an Adrian Gecko," Haku continued, "Since he was going to nearly drain everyone into unconsciousness, Viper figured we should just speed things up. But that was when we didn't carry the Bio-Bands..."

"No wonder there were so many students being carted away to the gym," Alexis figured, "The Duel for Jewels tournament only had about 60 people..." She then shouted, "Lots of people are hurt and you two don't care!"

She couldn't react quickly enough when Haku swiftly threw a kunai at her face...

Lucky enough for her, Kenji caught it just inches away from his girlfriend's face. Of course, he was angry...

"This is between the four of us," Kenji said, gritting his teeth and threw the kunai at Haku's feet, "Kenshin and I will defeat you and make you pay..." He then activated his duel disk.

"Good, I was going to suggest a Tag-Duel," Shana nodded, activating an Academy issued duel disk, but inserted a deck of old Duel Monster cards, "I wanted to see how these two forbidden decks co-exist against the Ninjas and Six Samurai."

"Then let's go!" Kenshin shouted as he sheathed his sword, and unsheathed a custom-made Duel Disk, made to look like a samurai's blade. The blade part opened up to reveal the Duel Tray while the hilt bent backwards to hold the disk on the arm.

"But first..." Haku stated as she threw something at Kenshin's right hand, leaving something latch on to it. He raised it up to see a Bio-Band attached to him. "Not fair if everyone doesn't play with the same stakes." She then activated her Academy Duel Disk and also inserted a deck of old cards.

Alexis stood behind the boys as the four players drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

Shana/Haku: 8000

Kenshin/Kenji: 8000

"I'll go first," Shana announced, drawing her sixth card, "I'll set this monster in defense mode!" She began, setting a monster card on the field and then opened up the side slot of her disk. "Next, I activate the Field Spell Savage Colosseum!" Once she set the card inside, the forest was now transformed into a battleground surrounded by stone arches made of weathered stone. "In Savage Colosseum, all monsters must attack if able, and if a monster attacks, its controller gains 300 Life Points at the end of the Damage Step. Finally, any Attack Position monster that doesn't attack is automatically destroyed in the End Phase."

'_Where's she going with this,'_ Alexis wondered. _'That's giving the boys more to work on, given their monsters...'_

"And then, I'll end with two facedown cards." Shana concluded, inserting two facedown cards.

"Then, I'll go," Kenshin announced, drawing his next card, "I'll start by summoning Six Samurai – Irou!"

Jumping out from the arches, a cloaked figured appeared. He wore a dark purple cloak and carrying a katana. Also, he wore a black visor over his eyes. (4/1700/1200)

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Samurai Standing Alone!" He continued, inserting his next card, "It allows me to unlock the ability of my Six Samurai with only him on the field. So, I'll be able to cut apart that facedown monster without revealing it! And if you try to destroy him, the Spell card goes!"

The cloaked samurai swiftly crossed the battleground and sliced apart the cut, without revealing the identity.

A green glow was enveloping the Samurai duelist, but it quickly turned purple thanks to the trap card, making the samurai grunt in pain.

Shana/Haku: 8000

Kenshin/Kenji: 7700

"And it didn't matter if you cut my monster apart, because when it's destroyed in battle you take 800 points of damage," She continued and smirked, "Courtesy of the Abyss Kid!"

Kenji gasped at the identity of the monster whose ghostly form appeared on the field. It was short, fat skeleton wrapped in a red, hooded cloak and carried a giant knife and fork. (1/0/0) The spirit threw its knife, swiping Kenshin's left arm, making a small cut.

Shana/Haku: 8000

Kenshin/Kenji: 6900

"They have the Forbidden Abyss cards!" the Ninja duelist shouted, finally getting his voice. He then looked to Kenshin, "Is that what they took from your village?"

"The Forbidden Abyss cards," Alexis wondered.

"I end my turn," Kenshin concluded, "Just know that we will take those cards back for our villages and see you pay for your crimes!"

"It's my move now," Haku stated, not even batting an eye at the samurai's statement. "I'll set one monster." She announced, setting the monster card on the field.

"And then, the effect of Abyss Kid activates in the graveyard," Shana smirked, "Destroying every monster on our fields!"

"Huh?" the Obelisk gasped as Abyss Kid came back as a ghost and chopped the card in half.

"What was that about?" Alexis asked.

"Just something that needs to be in the graveyard," the icy kunoichi stated, "I'll place three cards facedown to end my turn." She concluded.

"It's my turn," Kenji announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon the Upstart Golden Ninja in defense mode!" He began, placing another monster sideways onto to the field. It unleashed a man in black ninja garb with a purple vest over it and a golden helmet over his head. He kneeled on one leg, preparing to draw his sword. (4/500/1800) "And then, I'll activate his effect! I'll discard a Trap Card from my hand in order to Special Summon Ninja monster in face-down defense position!"

"Then, let's make them face-up attack position!" Haku stated, revealing her facedown cards, "I activate Light of Intervention and Final Attack Orders!"

"Damn, we can't hide our monsters and we have to attack unless we lose them," Kenshin stated as a light appeared in the center ceiling of the coliseum.

"Well, I'm just going to have to comply with those terms," the ninja Obelisk stated, taking another card from his deck and summoning them. "I summon Aqua Armor Ninja!"

Soon, another ninja leapt from the coliseum walls and landed near the first. He was clad in a blue ninja outfit that had silver armored boots, armguards, left side mask, and a spiked shoulder guard. (4/800/1600) But both monsters quickly stood up due to Final Attack Orders.

"I see you've changed your deck around," Kenshin stated.

"Only way to improve," Kenji smirked. "We'll take the 900, but you're about to lose 3000! Upstart Golden Ninja, start the attack!"

"I'll activate my partner's facedown card," Haku announced, revealing the facedown card, "Threatening Roar!" She giggled eerily as a powerful roar echoed through the field, putting the ninjas and samurai on high alert, watching the arches for intruders.

"And that ends the Battle Phase," Alexis gasped, "Meaning..."

"Savage Colosseum takes your monsters' lives!" the missing-nin announced as Upstart Golden Ninja, Aqua Armor Ninja, and Irou were suddenly attacked by unknown, vindictive ghosts that erupted from the ground. The ninjas were grabbed by them, and tried to shake them off. But they found themselves vastly outnumbered when more ghosts just piled on top of them and sent them off the grave.

"No!" Kenji shouted.

"It's not over yet," Kenshin said, pointing out his samurai who was able to fight off his attackers with well placed blade cuts to their heads and torsos. "Remember, my Samurai still has the Equip Card on him, so he's still alive."

"Good," Kenji replied, relieved and inserting a facedown card, 'I'll end my turn with a facedown card. So tell me why you betrayed our village_!_?"

"I'm the wrong girl to be asking that at present," Haku said, smirking.

"You should worry about me now," Shana smirked, drawing her next card, "I summon the Abyss Boat Watchman in attack mode!" She then placed the card on the field, bringing out a skinny, white masked figured clad in a blue robe. (1/0/0) "But since my Abyss Kid is in the graveyard, he must leave us now..." The Watchman moaned as it sunk into the ground. "And since he was destroyed, you lose another 800 points of damage!"

Kenji grunted as a red aura surrounded him, taking away more points from his team.

Shana/Haku: 8000

Kenshin/Kenji: 6100

"And then, I'll play Foolish Burial to send another one of my Yomi monsters into the graveyard and end my turn." She concluded, taking a monster from her deck and placed it into her graveyard. "You're turn, dear Kenshin..."

Kenshin narrowed her eyes as he drew his next card. "First, I play the Spell Card, Six Samurai United!" He stated, inserting his named Spell card into his disk. It depicted the members of the Six Samurai together, "Now I can Summon my Kamon!" He announced, playing the monster card on his field. The next samurai appeared had dark brown armor over his body, while carrying stacks of dynamite. (3/1500/1000) "And then, I'll use his ability to destroy the Colosseum by giving up his attack!"

Kamon lit nearly his whole stack of his of dynamite and then he and Irou proceeded to throw them around the Field Spell, creating multiple explosions that broke apart the Field Spell.

'_Now they're able to save any monsters that don't attack..._' Alexis thought.

"Irou, attack them directly!"

"I activate the effect of my Abyss Boat Watchman," Shana announced, "I'm able to Special Summon a Yomi monster from my graveyard! And I choose the monster I sent with Foolish Burial, my Abyss Guardian!" An eerie moan came from the coliseum, bringing out a green cloaked figured, with a white mask over the face and two horns curved from the head. It was carrying a hatchet plus a drum on its back. (1/0/0) "But he returns to the graveyard, and deals 800 points of damage to you!"

"It still won't stop me because in a Replay, I can attack without interruptions!" Kenshin retorted as the Guardian was stabbed in the back by the Abyss Kid's ghost, destroying the both of them.

"Not this time," the Yomi duelist announced, "Because when it's destroyed during the Battle Phase, it ends!"

The remains of the Yomi's blew as a violent wind that blew back Irou into Kenshin, knocking them down.

Shana/Haku: 8000

Kenshin/Kenji: 5300

"Are you alright," Kenji gasped, running over to his partner.

"I'm fine..." Kenshin grunted as he standing on his feet. "Because now I know the Yomi's monsters-Type..."

"Type?" Alexis and Kenji asked.

The samurai grinned as he placed another card on the field, "Fiend! I use the Spell Quick Summon to play Shien's Advisor!" A flash of light came onto his field, bringing out an old, oriental man wearing a red vest over his grey shirt and pants. He had black hair with some grey on both sides, and wielded a sword. (4/1200/400)

"And what, pray tell, does that weakling do?" Shana wondered.

"Since I control a Six Samurai monster, I can declare a Type, which I call Fiend!" Kenshin smirked, "Now I can prevent you from Special Summoning or attacking with those types!"

"That means she can't use Abyss Boat Watchman's ability to summon Abyss Guardian to negate the Battle Phase!" Alexis realized. "They're locked!"

"Ha!" Kenji grinned. "And because of Abyss Kid, no monster can be on their field!"

"I place one card facedown to end my turn!" Kenshin concluded. "Now the tables have turned."

"Not for long," Haku announced, drawing her next card, "I activate my Magic Planter card, shattering Bad Reaction to Simochi to draw two cards!" The trap in question shattered into pixels, allowing her to draw two cards. "Now I activate Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and then discarding two more!" She then took another three cards and then put two into her discard slot. "And now, you think you've locked us down, but you forget that you haven't seen any of my monsters yet!" She then turned to Kenji, "And this will certain tear you up even more as I activate the trap card, the Fate of the Living!"

The facedown card flipped over to reveal a continuous trap card depicting an old warrior and a black, demonic shadow of himself floating behind him.

"What does it do?" Alexis wondered.

"'What does it do?'" the kunoichi mocked. "Just look at your boyfriend's graveyard and tell me what you see..."

On cue, everyone turned to Kenji's duel disk and gasped. They found a sinister dark smoke leaking out of the discard slot. Kenshin turned to his and found the same thing. Haku and Shana were smirking evilly as they held up their own disks to show that they're graveyard were leaking the same smoke.

"A dark presence is in our graveyards, right now," Kenshin stated.

"Yeah, I can feel it," Kenji noted.

"That trap card's effect must have something to do with the graveyard," Alexis figured.

"Let me enlighten you all," Haku announced, "All monsters now become a certain Type in the graveyard... not one of the common Types that existed since the modern game started, not the new Psychic-Type, or not even the fabled Divine-Beast-Type. It's the Types of monsters that I've taken from our clan's vault, Kenji!"

Kenji gasped, "No... Not them..."

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, "The Yokai..." He said with a growling voice. "It makes sense if the Yomis are around... They and the Yokai are from the Japanese Underworld, ferrying any demons to their and keeping them from escaping, even themselves. And from the smoke in our graveyards, they are the most malicious and mischievous of all."

"That's right," Shana smiled. "We've unlocked the gateways to the Underworld and obtained the powers of these decks."

"And we'll offer your souls to keep them satisfied," Haku grinned, "You've met the Yomis, so now you'll see some of my Yokai. I activate my Trap Booster, sending a card to the graveyard in order to activate a Trap card directly to from my hand!" She sent another monster card into the graveyard, before holding up her choice Trap. "I activate the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons! Time for the Hyakki Yakō to come early! And you two are right in the Yokai path! This trap Special Summons as many Yokai monsters to my field from my graveyard! And since we're sharing graveyards, I have free reign over the choices!"

'_That's it,' _Alexis thought as Haku took four cards out of her graveyard while taking one card from Shana, whom took a card from her own discard slot,_ 'The only way to keep anything on the field is to...'_

"First, I'll let Shana's Abyss Kid come out to play!" The kunoichi announced as she brought back the short, fat, skeleton back. (1/0/0) "And then with Abyss Kid no longer in the graveyard, the real Yokais come out and stay out!" She then placed four monsters on the field, in the empty slots. "Introducing, Crow Tengu!"

A dark portal opened up, unleashing a green goblin wrapped up in a black cloak that made him in the appearance of a crow. (4/1400/1200)

"Second, Onmoraki!"

The portal then unleashed a black-feathered crane but the face resembled a human male's that was stark white. (4/1200/1000)

"Third, Gozuki!"

Next, a dark brown, ox-headed demon appeared with the body of a fat human and held a large hammer in its hands. (4/1700/800)

"And fourth, Mezuki!"

Finally, a horse-headed demon appered with the body of more fit human, holding on to a large axe. (4/1700/800)

Seeing the four monsters on the field, Kenji's breaking point had reached for anger...

"You idiots," He snapped, "You sold your soul to those demons_!_! How can you live yourself by taking these demons from our villages like this_!_?"

* * *

Watching from his monitor, Viper was greatly amused.

"So, the ninja has lost his composure," He stated, "That's good, his fear and his anger will put out more energy when the duel is over."

Back to the duel...

* * *

"Crow Tengu's effect activates," Haku announced, ignoring Kenji's outburst, "It destroys one monster on the field, and I choose to destroy Kamon!" Crow Tengu pulled out a giant, dark green fan within its robes and used it to blow away the dynamite samurai wielder into the trees, shattering into pixels. "Next, Onmoraki's effect activates, letting me draw a card." She drew once after the crane demon's call enabled her to do so. "Next, I use Gozuki's effect to send the Nine-Tailed Fox to the graveyard!"

"Oh no..." Kenji stated as the ox-headed demon slammed his hammer on the ground, and saw a shadow of a being with nine tails jump out of the hammer and into Haku's graveyard.

"Oh yes, I activate that monster's effect to sacrifice two Yokai Monsters to Special Summon him from the graveyard!" the kunoichi grinned as she took out the card while removing Crow Tengu and Mezuki into a burst of flames, and then brought out a vicious looking white fox with nine, long, sharp tails, poised to strike. Its eyes burned red as it stared down Kenji and Kenshin. (6/2200/2000)

"Another one," Alexis gasped.

"A more vindictive one," Kenji growled.

"And then, I activate my Mezuki's effect," Haku continued, removing him from the graveyard, "I banish him from the game to Special Summon Crow Tengu and activates its effect to destroy Irou!" Soon, the crow-cloaked goblin reappeared and used its fan to blow away the blind samurai. (4/1400/1200) "And with only one monster, you're days have come to an end, boys! Yokai Monsters destroy them all and feast upon their souls!"

On command, Crow Goblin, Onmoraki, Gozuki, and the Nine-Tailed Fox all rushed the opposing the side, intent on making the boys of the undead.

"Kenji!" Alexis cried out as the ninja prepared to cover.

"I activate Shadow of the Six Samurai's effect from my hand!" Kenshin interrupted, showing off his monster card, "By discarding it, I negate all damage done to me and Kenji!"

Soon, the shadow of Shien's Advisor had come alive and expanded to create a large shadow veil around the Ninja and Samurai duelist, leaving the advisor to defend against the oncoming Yokai, but dying in the process.

"Damn it all," Haku grumbled, inserting another facedown card, "I end my turn with a facedown card."

"The side-effect of your Night Parade of One Hundred Demons now activates," Kenshin stated, "All monsters summoned by that effect is destroyed. But the one that really matters would be the Abyss Kid; when it goes, so does the rest of your army!"

The demon-wielder duelist saw as Abyss Kid turned into a ghost and proceeded to chop down every single one of them, leaving the field bare of monsters.

"It doesn't matter," Shana stated, "You try to attack, Abyss Boat Watchman will let my Guardian out and destroy negate your Battle Phase, damaging you two in the process."

Kenji gritted his teeth, _'She's right... those monsters will stop any attacks! I don't have anything to remove them from the graveyard as well... I can't use anything... unless... I may have to use the Ninja Gods...'_

"Kenji!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kenshin, looking at him with nervousness in his eyes.

"Make your move," He stated.

"I can't," Kenji sighed, "We can summon monsters, but we can't attack unless it'll be for nothing."

"Sounds like to me you're just thinking straightforward attacks," the Samurai duelist stated. "And didn't you once reprimand me about that during our last encounter?"

"Huh?"

"He's right, Kenji," Alexis stated, "You're just looking at the fears of those creatures. They're just like any other monsters, you can beat them."

"Not only that..." Kenshin interjected, "You may not have something to use..." He then held up his disk... "And if they can use their cards other than attacks, let's take advantage of it."

"Or you can continue wallowing in your own pity and die," Shana interrupted. "Because there's nothing you can do..."

Taking a deep breath, Kenji drew his next card, "Then I should see how my partner has you figured out by using his facedown card!"

Kenshin nodded as he activated the facedown card. It depicted a giant, red seal in the form of a spiral in a dying forest, backed up by four smaller, white seals in the corners, "Forbidden Graveyard!"

"No," Shana cried, while Haku gasped, "That negates the effects that activate in the graveyard this turn!"

"And that will stop your Abyss Boat Watchman from summoning Abyss Guardian," the Samurai duelist stated, "Enough for Kenji to deal you some well deserved damage!" He then turned to his partner. "Kenji?"

"Right," the ninja duelist nodded as he discarded for Forbidden Graveyard's effect, "I summon Ninja Commando Kabuki!" He stated as placed his monster card on the field, bringing out the white armored ninja. (3/700/700) "And his Special Ability summons another Ninja from my deck. And I'll bring out my Ninja Hayabusa!"

Jumping out of the trees, came Kenji's signature ninja who stood by his master. (7/2700/1900)

"And then, I activate my new Spell Card, Cyber Initiative on Kabuki!" He announced as he inserted another Spell card, showing off Ninja Sub-Zero being zapped by several humanoid robots.

"Cyber Initiative," Everyone wondered.

"This takes one of my Ninjas and transforms him into a Cyber Ninja," Kenji stated as Kabuki vanished into electrical surges. "A project developed by the Lin Kuei to transform their assassins into fighting machines. However they wanted them to be unfeeling, cold-hearted warriors to improve their performances, something I don't like..."

"Then why use them?" Haku taunted, "Sounds hypocritical of our clansmen..."

"Because our clan entrusted me with their power and secrets," Kenji stated as he held up purple card and placed it on the field, "Something that didn't sit well with you, I might add." Haku growled, "Cyber Ninja Smoke, it's time!" A giant smoke cloud formed where Kabuki once stood. Once stopped, everyone saw a silver-colored cyborg, clad in flexible, mechanical armor and mask with black cables flying out of the head. Immediately, he turned his head towards Haku and got into a fighting stance. (6/2400/2000)

Haku and Shana braced themselves...

"Ninjas, attack!" Kenji shouted as his ninjas leaped to into action from the trees. Hayabusa jumped off his tree and then slammed into Haku with a kick. Smoke leapt at Shana and leveled her with a punch. Both girls were knocked into the trees after impact.

Shana/Haku: 2900

Kenshin/Kenji: 5300

"Alright," Alexis cheered.

"I end my turn with a facedown card," Kenji concluded. He then sighed once more, as if relief washed over him. "Thanks for the wakeup call, guys..."

"No problem," Kenshin stated, "I just hate to see my rival in a moment of weakness."

"Excuse me," Shana announced as she and Haku got up from their attacks, "Are we done, boys? Because I thought we had a duel going on?"

"I suggest you make your move," the ninja duelist stated, "You're a disgrace to the name 'samurai'."

"Whatever," Haku scoffed, "So I'm a rogue, at least I have ways to keep myself alive. And it was thanks to Viper, we have enough money to live off from."

"It's my turn," Shana shouted, drawing her next card, "I activate my partner's facedown card, the Ghostly Reinforcements Spell Card!" She inserted the card, depicting a warrior trying to face off against a demon, but two set of shining eyes from the forest put him on edge, "I pay 1000 life points to Special Summon two Yokai monsters! And then Abyss Guardian and Abyss Boat Watchman are still Yokais under my partner's Fate of the Living!"

Two moans sounded as cloaked Yomi monsters reappeared on the field. (1/0/0), (1/0/0)

Shana/Haku: 1900

Kenshin/Kenji: 5300

"And then, Abyss Kid destroys them both to deal you 1600 points!" She continued as Abyss Kid appeared, killing off both of its cohorts and sending a dark wind to smash against the boys.

Shana/Haku: 1900

Kenshin/Kenji: 3700

"Now, you'll know true terror!" the rogue samurai shouted, "I remove all three of my Abyss Monsters in order to Special Summon my most powerful creature!" Abyss Kid, Boat Watchman, and Guardian all floated out of the graveyard and fused together to make a portal. "Meet the Abyss Ruler Miclancoatl!"

The portal shined bright black and had a large roar come out of it.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Alexis muttered.

Next, a large purple dragon-like creature slithered out of the portal to reveal itself entirely. It had two large arms that flexed underneath the head that had a mane of dark orange hair around the neck. (10/3800/0)

"The Wicked King of the Abyss," Kenshin whispered.

"I activate the Special Ability of this beast," the rogue samurai shouted as a dark purple aura surrounded her. "Once per turn, I can destroy a card and deal 600 points of damage to you both! But I'll settle for your facedown card instead of the monsters! I want him to devour your monsters' flesh!"

The serpentine monster breathed a torrent of flames at facedown card, incinerating the card and having Kenji's skin getting a little burned.

Shana/Haku: 1900

Kenshin/Kenji: 3100

"Now let's take you further into Hell," Shana shouted as the aura strengthened, "Attack Smoke with Hundred Demon Serpent Bite!" Next the monster lunged at the Cyber Ninja, opening its mouth.

"I activate the effect of Cyber Ninja Smoke," Kenji shouted, "By giving up 1000 of his DEF he can negate your attack!"

The Cyber Ninja's chest opened up and shot out a metal smoke ball at the demon's mouth, causing it to cough when it made impact with its tongue. (6/2400/2000-1000)

"I end my turn with a facedown card," the Yomi Duelist concluded. "You'll soon die by my partner's hands, how do you feel now?"

Kenshin drew his next card with a smirk, "The last time I heard I would be dead, I survived and standing here with my rival to defeat you."

Shana growled.

"Now let me have another Samurai join the battle, my Specter of the Six Samurai!" He announced as he brought out a ghost of a samurai warrior, stark white in color from skin, clothing, and blade. "When Normal Summoned, I can draw a card for each Six Samurai monster in my graveyard, and I now carry three in there!" He then drew three more cards. "Furthermore, I activate the effect of Six Samurai United! With two Bushido Counters on it, I send it to the graveyard and draw two more cards!" The Spell vanished, allowing Kenshin to draw two more cards.

"Draw all you want, it won't help you," Haku stated.

Seeing the five cards he drew, the samurai smiled, "It's time for my new inherited cards to take the field."

"Inherited cards," Kenji asked, "You too?"

"Of course," Kenshin smiled, "Watch! Since there is a Six Samurai on my field, I can special summon my next monster! Meet the samurai that started the legacy! Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan!"

Shana gasped as a golden light erupted from the field, unleashing another samurai. However, it was different from the original six. This samurai had black armor with golden outlines, and long black hair flowing out of his helmet. He unsheathed his thin blade and pointed it at the demon. (4/1800/500)

"Kizan..." Kenji mused, and then gasped, "The Grandmaster of the Six Samurai?"

"Wow, he was old before," Alexis noted. "And the effect fits."

"Next, I activate the Double Summon to add Legendary Six Samurai – Enishi to the field!" Another light erupted from the ground, this time a dark green color. From it, another young warrior clad in dark green samurai armor appeared, holding out a large golden blade. (4/1700/700)

"And that's Shien's Chancellor," Kenji pointed out.

"Now, since they are with at least two Six Samurai monsters, they gain the ATK and DEF of their older versions!" Kenshin stated as Kizan and Enishi roared a battle cry. (4/1800-2100/500-800), (4/1700-2200/700-1200) "But now, I activate Enishi's ability! I remove Kamon and Shadow of the Six Samurai from the game to send your Abyss Ruler back to your hand!"

Enishi raised his blade into the air and absorbing the spirits of the Kamon and Shadow. He then charged into the Abyss Ruler, shining blade in hand.

"I reveal my facedown card," Shana announced, revealing her facedown card. It depicted a picture cut in half by a black bar. The left side showed a lightning storm about to strike Shinato, King of a Higher Plane. The right side showed Shinato escaping through a black hole, "Reversal, a Quick-Play Spell! This allows a monster that's over Level 7 escape an effect that would take it off the field. But for as long as he remains on the field, he can't attack or defend my life points. But for this turn, the Battle Phase is over!"

"So all he can do is use the Special Ability," Alexis figured.

"I activate the effect of One Day of Peace, letting us both draw a card in addition to no damage this turn." Kenshin continued, as he and Shana drew a card, "Next, I place one card facedown and then Special Summon Great Shogun Shien thanks to having at least two Six Samurai!" Kenshin concluded, inserting his last facedown and then placing the next monster card on his field. Then he came, a tall red armored warlord with a dark blue cape flowing behind him. And in his hands, he carried a long, curved sword. Both samurais bowed in his presence. (7/2500/2400) Shien and Hayabusa looked to each other without moving an inch. They had the eyes of respect for each other. "Then, Specter of the Six Samurai causes me to lose 300 life points since I drew three cards from his ability!"

A black aura surrounded the samurai duelist, but he paid it no mind.

Shana/Haku: 1900

Kenshin/Kenji: 2800

'_Damn, he's put the Legendary Six Samurai in his deck! What's worse, Shien causes me to use one Spell or Trap card per turn,'_ Shana cursed, _'I was forced to use my Reversal before its time... no matter, Abyss Ruler still has his effect to use. And Haku still has her own ultimate monster.'_

"I draw." Haku announced, drawing her next card. "I activate the effect of Abyss Ruler Miclancoatl! I destroy Cyber Ninja Smoke to deal 600 points of damage!"

Once again, the serpentine fiend launched a breath of flames that incinerated the Cyber Ninja, causing him to burst into pixels.

"However, your damage is negated because of One Day of Peace," Kenshin stated, "So whatever you try for life point damage won't happen!"

"Now, I activate the effect of a monster in my hand," She continued, discarding another card from her hand, "I discard a Yokai monster known as Daidarabotchi to summon a monster that shall do battle with your Ninja!"

Soon, a transparent version of a giant demon was seen before being sucked into the graveyard and the rogue ninja placed another monster card on the field, "I summon the Black Spider Overlord Genshin!"

Kenji gasped as he saw a symbol of grey spider on the ground. Once it flashed, a tall middle age man with medium build appeared. He wore an eyepatch covering his injured right eye. His outfit is a mix of traditional gi and armor, consisting of heavy tabi boots, ninja pants, fully armored upper body, armored gauntlets, ninja claw on the right arm, and a multi eyed shinobi helmet. He gave a dark look at Hayabusa, who in turn gave him a dark look back. (10/3500/2300)

"Of course..." the ninja duelist stated, "You would have that treacherous monster... You defected a long time ago..."

"I was never a part of your clan, remember," Haku stated, "I was adopted into your clan, but was never allowed in your inner circle... So it is fitting I have a monster of another clan, one similar to that of fiends for their cruelty to your monsters' clan. And you will be dying by his blade drenched with your blood."

"And you must have forgotten how these two clashed last time," Kenji stated, "Your monster died!"

"Then, I'll love what I use this time," Haku giggled eerily, "I activate Genshin's effect: For every Yokai monster in my graveyard, he gains 100 ATK! And I remember correctly there are five!" The dark ninja laughed as he felt a demonic aura surround him. (10/3500-4000/2300) "And then when he's Summoned, he's able to equip his weapon of choice, the Blade of the Archfiend!"

A glowing, dark purple sword appeared from the ground and landed in the dark ninja's hands.

"With this, he can channel a Fiend-Type monster on the field and use his energy and become one himself," She continued, "So I absorb the ATK of the Abyss Ruler!" Genshin pointed his blade at the Abyss Ruler, absorbing the aura within it and changeling into his blade. (10/4000-7800/2300)

"7800 ATK!" Alexis gasped.

'_She's letting her jealously get to her,'_ Kenji noted, _'She's just like that ninja in every way, focused on destroying the enemy. There's no damage involved...'_

"Time to die, Hayabusa!" Haku shouted as Genshin charged in and prepared to slice the defending ninja in half.

"I wouldn't forget the other partner here," Kenshin warned, revealing his facedown card. "Go Shift! I'll send in the Specter to stand in!"

The specter transformed into a ghostly wisp and floated in front of Hayabusa, taking the blade and dying for his partner. Both Genshin and Haku growled furiously. "You're lucky! But you can't run away forever! Both of my monsters are tied together and you can't win this battle with Hayabusa."

"She's right you know," Kenshin shrugged as Kizan and Enishi lost some of their power. (4/2100-1800/800-500), (4/2200-1700/1200-700)

"Yeah, he can't win like this," Kenji stated, drawing his next card. Once he took a look at it, he looked to Kenshin with a knowing look. "So the two rivals will have to work together on this. First, I equip Hayabusa with one of his many weapons, the Demon's Scythe! It gives him 400 ATK!"

Hayabusa raised his right hand and a giant, silver scythe with a black handle appeared in his with the blade similar to a fiend tooth. He then swung his scythe around before striking a fierce stance. (7/2700-3100/1900)

"It does nothing against 7800 ATK," Shana stated. "Just give up!"

"You two would love that huh?" the ninja duelist smirked, "Just so I wouldn't use my final card! The Brave Attack Spell Card, sending all monsters on our side of the field to do battle with Genshin! Kizan, attack!"

"He's won!" Alexis cheered as Kizan charged in and struck Genshin in the shoulder before the demonic ninja cut into Samurai's torso, shattering him into pixels.

"He's lost!" Haku grinned.

"It's not over yet," Kenji stated, "Enishi, go!" Next, the second Legendary Samurai went in and drove his blade into same shoulder that Kizan struck, deepening the blow before Genshin sliced him apart as well.

"Wait a second," Shana stated, "How come you haven't lost any life points_!_? You two should be dead after that last attack!"

"Because Brave Attack is in play," Kenshin stated, "The action of the Spell sends all monsters on the field to battle one, but the text clearly stated that all other monsters on the field except one will be destroyed and all of the destroyed monsters' ATK are added to the one left standing. Think about how my Samurais went after one spot only before dying..."

Shana and Haku noticed the shoulder of Genshin leaking blood and gasped as they seen the Wicked Abyss King have a large crack over his body. "Wait, how is he tied into this?"

"Your Archfiend Blade ties them together," Alexis stated. "So, it makes sense if it goes along with your ninja."

"She's right," the Ninja duelist smiled. "Now back to Brave Attack, your monster has taken 3500 ATK so far, and next is the 2500 from Shien!"

Shien roared as he rushed across the field and dealt a bigger slash towards the Genshin's shoulder. The ninja tried to cut him down with the Blade of the Archfiend as well, but Shien quickly grabbed his sword arm and drove it into the ground before cutting more into the shoulder.

"6000 ATK, now you take 3100 more from Hayabusa!" Kenji shouted as the Hayabusa leapt into the air, spinning his scythe as he did. At the last moment, Shien dealt a right hand to Genshin before backing off. Before the dark ninja knew it, he found himself being beheaded by the scythe and the body dropped lifelessly to the ground before shattering into pixels.

"I activate Genshin's final effect! You take twice the damage we took from this battle!" Haku shouted as the Abyss King blew a dark wind towards Kenji and Kenshin, knocking them back to Alexis' feet.

Shana/Haku: 600

Kenshin/Kenji: 200

"And with Abyss King's effect to destroy another card, you will die!" Shana added.

"It doesn't matter," Kenji interjected, "Remember your monster was a Fiend-Type when it was destroyed! Demon's Scythe has one other ability when destroying them: it takes the ATK from the destroyed monster into the owner's life points!"

The enemy girls gasped horribly as Hayabusa appeared behind them and struck both with a palm strike to their backs, sending them to their knees.

Shana/Haku: 0

Kenshin/Kenji: 200, Winner

The holograms disappeared and letting Kenshin and Kenji kneel down from the exhaustion and for the relief. But as it happened, the Bio Bands reacted to all four of them. Alexis could only watch as she heard the cries of Shana, Haku, and Kenji having the energy absorbed before collapsing into the ground.

"Kenji!" She shouted as she ran over to him. She was going to check on Kenshin next, but he was the only one still fine which perplexed her. "But how did you...?"

The Samurai duelist stood up and sighed, "Remember when they said they cut my right hand?" Alexis nodded. He then took of his black glove covering the right hand and pulled it down, and she gasped in shock. The Samurai's right hand was a prosthetic and the flesh from the wrist down made to connect with the new hand. "I guess they had my real one, deciding that was proof enough to know I was dead. Luckily, I was able to get to Kenji's village for the help I desperately needed. They fitted me with this new hand and gave me the message to give to Kenji." He then looked to the Bio-Band, still trying to absorb energy but failing at it. "I guess I'm the lucky one."

"Still, we need to get all three of them some help," the Cyber Girl Duelist stated, holding Kenji up in her arms.

"Right..." Kenshin nodded as he turned to Shana and Haku, he then gasped at the next sight he saw. Black auras were surrounding the unconscious samurai and ninja females, giving everyone else a cold feeling. "Damn!" He then leapt into action and pulled out two wooden containers with a Kanji for Seal on them. Swiftly, he collected the Yokai cards from Haku and the Yomi cards from Shana, and placing them in a separate container. Once done, the auras from the girls vanished. He then checked their vitals and sighed in relief, "Made it..."

"What happened?" Alexis asked.

"The rite of those forbidden decks," the Samurai duelist replied, "Losing duel would take your soul into the Underworld."

The Obelisk girl breathed shakily, "And to think you guys fight to keep this out of hand... Kenji's a lot stronger than I thought..."

"And I guess he trusts you to have these secrets," Kenshin stated as he took Kenji and placed him on his back, "Normally, we shouldn't let outsiders learn it, but you're a part of this now. But I won't talk much since we're in enemy territory."

"I hear you," Alexis said as she followed him into another part of the forest.

* * *

In the control room, Viper watched his containers and saw the orange and black bubbles rising up with more energy.

"And still, the cycle continues," He smirked, "And while my guests are entertained, I'll see to anyone outside that Haku and Shana missed around the island. Maybe I should find my other colleague and 'thank' him properly for helping me achieve my needs..." He then laughed out loud as the eyes inside the container opened up...

* * *

15,000 words! Damn!

The Yokai Monsters were used by Bastion Misawa in the GX manga. All rights go to the creators of the manga. They are treated as their own Type in this chapter.

The Yomi Monsters were used by the Familiar of Red Nova in Episodes 112-113 of the 5D's anime. All rights go to the creators of the anime.

The Samurai Standing Alone

Equip Spell

Effect: Equip only to a 'Six Samurai' monster you control. The monster equipped with this card can use its effect even when there are no other 'Six Samurai' monsters on your field. You can send this card to the graveyard to prevent the monster equipped from being destroyed once.

Image: A samurai facing a bunch of warrior monsters.

Shadow of the Six Samurai

Atk/Def: 200/100

Attr: Dark

Type: Warrior

Lv: 2

Effect: You can send this card to the graveyard to activate one of the following effects:

-Reduce all damage (battle and effect) to 0 until the end of the turn

-Special summon another 'Six Samurai' monster from your hand

Image: The shadow of a samurai.

Specter of the Six Samurai

Atk/Def: 1200/400

Attr: Light

Type: Warrior

Lv: 3

Effect: When this card is normal summoned, draw one card for every 'Six Samurai' monster in your graveyard. If this card is face-up on your field during your end phase, you lose 100 life-points for every card drawn by this effect.

Image: The white ghost of a samurai.

(The above three cards were created by pattack and used in his fic "The Samurai Kid". Creative credit goes to him.)

Demon's Scythe  
Equip Spell  
Effect: This card can only be equipped to "Ninja Hayabusa". The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys a Fiend- or Zombie-Type monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.

(This card was created by Master of Death and Darkness. Creative credit goes to him and inspiration goes to the creators of Ninja Gaiden.)

Cyber Initiative

Quick-Play Spell Card

Tribute 1 Level 4 or below Ninja Monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 Cyber Ninja from your Extra Deck.

Cyber Ninja Smoke

DARK

Level 6

Machine/Fusion/Effect

2400/2000

Can only be Special Summoned with "Cyber Initiative" If this card attacks, it cannot be destroyed in battle. You can negate one attack your opponent makes by decreasing this card's DEF by 1000.

Black Spider Overlord Genshin

DARK

Level 10

Warrior/Effect

3500/2300

Can only be Special Summon by discarding a Level 8 or higher Yokai Monster from your hand. When this card is Summoned, activate one "Blade of the Archfiend" from your deck and Equip it to this card. This card gains 100 ATK for every Yokai monster in your graveyard. If this card is destroyed in battle, your opponent takes twice the damage you took from a battle involved with this card.

Blade of the Archfiend

Equip Spell

Equip only to "Black Spider Overlord Genshin". The Equipped Monster is treated as a Fiend-Type. Once per turn: You can select 1 other Fiend-Type monster and gain its ATK until End Phase of your opponent's next turn. If you do, this Equipped Monster is the only one that may attack.

(The top four cards were created by Master of Death and Darkness and myself. Creative card credit goes to us while the inspiration for the Cyber Ninja Smoke goes to Midway and the inspiration for Genshin and his weapon goes to Tecmo)

Reversal

Quick-Play Spell

If a Level 8 or higher Monster would be affected by a Spell, Trap or Monster effect, you can negate the effect instead. If you do, you cannot use this card to attack and your opponent can attack you directly if it is the only monster on your side of the field.

Red-Eyes Curse

Normal Trap

Image: A shadow of Red-Eyes Black Dragon looming over a person that looks like Joey Wheeler

Activate when you take a direct attack and have no monsters on your side of the field. Send 1 "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from your deck to your graveyard. End the Battle Phase.

(The top two cards were created by myself. Creative credit goes to me.)

Brave Attack

Normal Spell

Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control. Destroy all other Attack Position monsters you control and the selected monster gains ATK equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monster(s), until the End Phase. If it attacks this turn, destroy it at the end of the Damage Step.

(Used by Yami Yugi/Atem in the second series anime episode: A New Evil – Part 2. All rights go to the creators of the anime.)

* * *

Next time: Viper's got some outside help, one's targeting Kal and Ray and the other Jachin.

Please Read and Review! Later!


	18. Beyond What You See

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 18:**** Beyond What You See**

* * *

Back in the forest area of the animal lab, Kenji's vision was nothing but darkness after having his energy drained by the Bio-Band. He had enough stamina to just be asleep, but not enough to sit up. In his mind's eye however, he noticed a bright light flashing in front of him.

* * *

"_Goshujin-sama?" _A feminine voice called out to him, _"Goshujin-sama? Wake up!"_

Kenji groaned in his sleep, eyelids nearly lifting. _'Alexis... why are you calling me 'master'?'_

"_Who's Alexis, Goshujin-sama?"_ the voice asked, _"I'm your newest spirit, Tiana!"_

'_Huh?' _Kenji wondered, _'Name sounds familiar... wait, that's one of the cards I obtained over the summer when the Synchros were coming out... But if it was a spirit, why would I notice it now and not earlier?'_

He then decided to open his eyes and came face to face with a young woman's sapphire-blue eyes, blue hair, and noticed that her ears were pointed.

"_Hello!"_ She said cheerfully.

"Whoa!" Kenji shouted, backing up from the new face...

* * *

But in the process, snapped himself awake and ended up holding his face in hand, remembering the strain of the Bio-Band.

"Kenji!"

He then found himself in the arms of a happy and relieved Alexis, and then smiled back.

"Hey," He greeted weakly. "Waited long for me to wake up?"

"Not much," Alexis replied.

"Glad to see you awake," Kenshin said, revealing himself sitting on the tree. And then he tossed him a couple of apples.

"You're a lot healthier than I am," the ninja duelist stated with confusion, "Didn't the Bio-Band take your energy, too?"

"No," the samurai duelist stated, raising his artificial hand which got Kenji to gasp, "Whatever this Viper's planning, it'll probably be hindered if it couldn't get much from me. By the way, I told Alexis everything..."

Kenji looked to his girlfriend as she smiled and nodded, "So you know..."

"Yeah, but I won't tell anyone unless you two decide to," Alexis said.

"Cool," He replied and then turned to another tree where the unconscious Shana and Haku were tied against. "Are they...?"

"I saved them," Kenshin answered, "They almost did lose their lives... once we're out, I'll be able to send them to the villages for punishment and return the decks. Until then, I'll stick around."

"Good to know," Kenji nodded, before he started to eat one of his apples.

"Also, there's something I need to ask you," Alexis said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that girl hovering next to you?" the Cyber Girl duelist asked, while looking at him sternly.

"I was wondering that myself," Kenshin said, but more focused on eating his apple to look over.

Confused, Kenji looked in the direction his two companions were looking and came face to face with...

"_You're awake, Goshujin-sama!"_

What was looking at him was a beautiful young woman with pointed ears. She had long blue hair that stops at her thighs tied into twin ponytails and sapphire-blue eyes.

Her attire consisted of a black leotard showing off her long, defined legs and a purple kunoichi top. Around her forehead was a red circlet with small white wings on the side for decoration and a yellow emblem in the center, which was mostly hidden behind her hair, but can be easily seen as a diamond-like shape.

Around her waist was a red sash with a yellow diamond-shaped emblem in the center, the same emblem seen on her circlet. She wears a pair of black fingerless gloves that stop at her elbows, red forearm protectors with the same yellow diamond-shaped emblem places over her gloves. She also wears black knee-high socks with red shin protectors that also have the same yellow diamond-shaped emblem while a pair of black tabi acted as her footwear.

On her shoulders is a pair of gold, metal shoulder pads as a red scarf is wrapped around her neck, draped over her back and stopping at her thighs. On her back is a pair of red-black bat-like wings.

"Uh..." Kenji muttered, taking in the sight of the new spirit, "This is new to me..."

"_Oh no..." _the spirit gasped, and then started hugging his head close her chest, making him blush and Alexis angry, _"You don't remember your new Duel Spirit waking you up after losing your energy? Poor, Master..."_

"Duel Spirit?"

"Kenji..." Alexis growled, "Who is this girl, and why is she holding you like that while calling you 'Master'?"

The new spirit looked over to Alexis with a smile, _"My name's Tiana; I'm a new Duel Spirit?"_ She then looked confused, _"But how can you see me, human?"_

"Wait, a Duel Spirit," Kenshin spoke up, "If that's true, how can Alexis and I see her?"

"Hang on, hang on," Kenji interrupted, getting out his new Duel Spirit's grasp, "One at a time..." He turned to Alexis, "Now, I just noticed this Duel Spirit and I'm surprised that you can see her, but now that I know her name, she's one of the new cards I got over the mail to test Synchro Monsters."

"_He saved me from this evil containment package and let me into his deck and his life,"_ Tiana cheered and hugged him from behind, causing the emotions to rise within the two Obelisk once more, _"Now he's my sweet Goshujin-sama... I'll help him with anything he desires..."_ She leaned closer to Kenji's right ear and looked at Alexis, dead in the eyes and whispered, "And I mean _anything..._ Goshujin-sama..."

That's when the breaking point came for the Cyber Girl duelist as she pulled Kenji away from the spirit, making him fall flat on his face, while she got into the spirit's face.

"Alright, you," Alexis snapped, "Where do you get off in flirting with my boyfriend like that in front of me?"

Tiana just giggled, _"What's wrong in having some time with my new Master?"_

Alexis then turned to Kenji, who was not getting up, and began to reprimand him, "I wonder... Kenji, are you...?"

"I don't have the same power like Jachin does," Kenji stated. "I just put her card in the deck on impulse; I could use all the ninjas I can, and her being a Fiend-Type, could help stop card designed to kill Warrior-Types. And like I said before, I didn't know she was a spirit..."

"Okay, so you're using it for 'material'," The Obelisk girl continued to pry.

"'Material'?" Kenji wondered in confusion, "What are you...?" He suddenly got the idea and blushed wildly, "I would _never_ do that!"

Kenshin watched the argument with a light blush on his face, while eating his apple, _'Would I end up the same way if I had a girlfriend and a spirit that looks like that?'_ He then chuckled a bit, _'Kenji, you are one lucky ninja...'_

* * *

Outside the hallways, weakened students of the Academy were lining up to see Fonda Fontaine...

More like leaning on the walls or sitting on the ground to be more exact; the students from gymnasium were able to stagger themselves out of their sleeping bags. Crowler, Bonaparte, and the other teachers were able to lead them towards the nurse's office, but even that was a major task itself.

Inside, Fonda was writing one of many nurse's orders for a Ra Yellow and it too was putting the strain on her right hand, nearly buckling every time she put pencil to paper.

"Alright, I want you to get some rest," She said sternly, taking off her stethoscope, "And you shouldn't be dueling until we can find away to get that Bio-Band off of you. Plus, do not do anything strenuous."

"Yes, ma'am," the Ra said weakly as he got up and out of the office.

Fonda sighed as she rubbed her wrist. Spencer then walked into the office and saw her plight. "It's not helping us if we're just telling the students the same thing, when we could have done it over the intercom." She said.

"I know, but somehow electricity to communications went down within the island," Spencer stated, "Which is weird in itself... I already got Rachel and Kaleb checking that out since we were going around the power supply before coming back."

"Why there?" She asked.

"Maybe by dealing with that, we could stop the machine that runs the Bio-Band System." The Silfer Headmaster shrugged. "It's a long shot, but we still could get any chance of getting any communications back on."

"Still, thanks for sticking around," She smiled.

"Hey, we're both got into school for the kids," Spencer smiled back. "Just hope that Jaden and the others are dealing with whatever that Adrian and Tetsu found out about the Bio-Band System in the old Animal Lab."

Soon, Crowler and Bonaparte came in with more blankets for the students.

"Hey Crowler," Spencer said to him, "You do know that this is a nurse's office and not a hospital..."

"I've realized that, thank you," Crowler snorted back, "Besides, it's not like they are sick... just tired is all..."

"And Kurogasa and Jachin we're right about the Bio-Bands," Fonda added, "Because of this, we have all these students on the brink of collapsing."

"And the problem is, where we are going to put these students," the Silfer Headmaster continued, "They can't stay in the gymnasium in sleeping bags..."

"Luckily for me, I have a solution."

Everyone looked to the door and saw Bonaparte stepping in.

"What's that?" Crowler asked.

"Fontaine and Sojourner can put them in the Blue Dorms to rest," the Vice-Chancellor stated, "If it's a matter of having these kids comfortable until properly treated and cured of their fatigue... Meanwhile, Crowler and I will hold down the fort until everyone gets back."

Fonda smiled, "Finally a plan..."

"Yeah, Bonaparte," Spencer added, "Finally acting like a Vice-Chancellor... maybe even a Chancellor..."

Soon the nurse walked out of the office and shouted to the other students waiting, "May I have your attention please? If you haven't been treated yet, the boys will follow Professor Sojourner to the Obelisk Boys' Dorm and the girls will follow me to the Obelisk Girls' Dorm."

Once the students were moving with the adult figures...

"Well that's taken care of..." Crowler stated.

"Yet they weren't my orders," Bonaparte admitted softly, "They came straight from Sheppard before communications went down moments ago. So don't tell anyone that Sheppard's involved."

"My lips are sealed," the Ancient Gear duelist grinned, "Oh, I just love secrets..."

"Yet we have to rely that our students who went after Viper can get the job done since I can't reach them either," Bonaparte sighed.

"You don't think that Viper's on to us," Crowler gasped.

"That would be a possibility..."

* * *

In the forest area, Ray and Kal were walking along a path that led up to the power plant to the whole island.

"We should be there in a minute," Kal told his wife. "And once we get to the power supply, we can call on those who are looking for Viper."

"I just hope they aren't in anything serious," Ray sighed, "We should have gone in with them..."

"Oh yeah," the Knight duelist agreed, "I may not have worked with the guy in the military, but Viper was known to be in war-torn areas and being the only one from his recon groups to survive. Kind of developed a bad reputation amongst others... even said that he would kill or lead those he works with to his death."

The Pirate duelist gasped, "Was it true?"

"He had been getting much heat to put him into court," Kal admitted, "But now, he was acquitted because he had someone that could vouch for him... his wife. They met during the last time he went into a job... saved her life."

"Oh dear..." Ray muttered, "I wonder how she would take it if she knew that her husband's draining kids' energy for who knows what?"

"I don't know..." the South Academy teacher sighed, "He shouldn't be doing this..."

"So Rosch has fallen?" A stoic and feminine voice said further ahead.

The couple looked to each other.

"Who was that?" Ray whispered.

"We're going to find out..." Kal replied in a whisper. "Let's move in slowly..."

At the power plant, there was indeed someone guarding the place. She, like Rosch, was wearing a black hooded cloak. However, she was blonde with vindictive blue eyes staring up at the place she guarded. She was pushing into a microphone and receiver in her right ear, talking to the person on the other line... Viper...

"_Yes, so it is imperative you guard that Power Plant at all times, Nabaat,"_ Viper stated, _"They could communicate with the outside and send in reinforcements to stop the resurrection of the Dark Ones."_

Nabaat narrowed her eyes in anger, "That won't happen..."

"_In the meantime, I will send another of the followers to deal with student that needs to be shut up... permanently..."_ the West Academy Professor stated. _"Now, perform your duties... for Them!"_

"Yes sir..." She said as she cut off communication. "I won't make the same mistake as Rosch either..."

"What mistake?"

The cloaked woman turned around sharply and activated her duel disk when she saw Ray and Kal walked into the fence of the power plant.

"So, you must be the non-believers that want to stop High Priest Viper's plan?" She snarled.

"High Priest?"

"Viper?"

The couple looked to each other weirdly before turning back to the cloaked woman. "Are you sure you're talking about Thelonious Viper?" Kal asked, "Because he's not a High Priest of anything... not even sure what religious background he has..."

"Anyway, we're here for the Power Plant," Ray interjected. "We're going to get the communications operational again..."

Nabaat smirked, "And that won't happen anytime soon... unless you care to duel me..."

"Alright, fine," Ray stated, strapping on her duel disk, inserting her deck and activating it, "Besides, us teachers don't carry your boss' Bio-Bands..."

"Then let's change that!" the cloaked woman shouted as she threw a Bio-Band at fast speed towards the Obelisk Headmistress.

"No!"

In an instant, Ray was shoved out of the way and then the Bio-Band latched on to Kal instead.

"What_!_?" Nabaat snarled.

"Sorry, and I don't have my deck with me now," Kal grinned as he pulled his wife to her feet. "Now you won't have to take anything from my wife as she beats you."

Ray smiled and kissed her husband briefly, "My hero," She said before taking her place against Nabaat. "And you're soon going to tell us what Viper's doing..."

"If you win, that is..." the cloaked woman stated as Ray activated her duel disk.

Both women drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

Ray: 8000

Nabaat: 8000

"I'll start," Ray announced, drawing her sixth card, "First, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Water Hazard!" She began inserting the Spell card into her disk. The picture depicted two giant waves crashing into a small island. "Since I don't control a monster on my field, a Level 4 or below WATER monster can be Special Summon to my field. And I pick my little friend, the Pirate Monkey!" She announced, placing the card on the field. The little monkey jumped out of the Water Hazard Spell and then climbed onto Ray's Shoulder. (3/1000/1000) "Next, I'll Normal Summon Star Boy to join him!" She continued, placing another monster card on the field. A red, one-eyed starfish appeared on the field next, suspending itself with multicolored tentacles. (2/550/500) "And this creature gives all WATER monsters 500 ATK!"

A blue aura surrounded both the Monkey and the starfish. (3/1000-1500/1000), (2/550-1050/500)

"Good, that will close in the gap for Pirate Monkey to not be attacked," Kal nodded, "But Star Boy's still in danger..."

"I place one card facedown to end my turn," Ray concluded.

"It's my turn," Nabaat announced, drawing her sixth card, "I summon Goblin Zombie in attack mode!" She declared, placing her monster card on her disk. It was an undead zombie with a skeletal armor and two blue jewels in its shoulders. It held out a curved sword, prepared to slash. (4/1100/1050) "Destroy the starfish!" The Zombie snarled and lunged itself at Star Boy, raising its blade up high...

"I activate my trap card, Poseidon Wave!" the Obelisk Headmistress countered, revealing her trap card depicted the shadow of Poseidon summoning a tidal wave in the form of giant hands reaching out, "This card negates your attack. And since I have an Aqua-Type monster on the field, you also lose 800 life points along with it!"

Ray: 8000

Nabaat: 7200

The cloaked woman growled and then inserted two facedown cards into her disk, "I conclude with two facedown cards."

"Now I can have fun kicking you around," Ray stated, drawing her next card, and placing another monster card onto her tray, "I summon Unshaven Angler in attack mode!" She announced as a giant, angler fish appeared shining its light upon the Zombie. (4/1500-2000/1600) "Attack that ugly Zombie!"

The angler fish hissed and floated over to the undead goblin, gnashing its teeth on the body before crushing it into pixels.

Ray: 8000

Nabaat: 6300

"Sending Goblin Zombie to the graveyard activates its Special Ability, letting me take Zombie-Type monster from my deck with 1200 DEF!" the Zombie duelist announced, taking a card from her deck and placing it into her hand. "Next I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted to resurrect my Goblin Zombie once more!" She continued as her named Trap revealed itself and brought back the Goblin Zombie. (4/1100/1050)

"You learn the hard way," Ray stated, "Pirate Monkey, fire a shot into the zombie, would you kindly?"

The monkey screeched and pulled out his trusty flintlock pistol and fired the single shot into the Zombie's chest, shattering him into pixels again.

Ray: 8000

Nabaat: 5900

Nabaat then took another Zombie card from her deck, as per the effect of Goblin Zombie.

"Now time to attack your life points directly with Star Boy," the Pirate Duelist grinned as her starfish extended her tentacles and slapped the cloaked woman with them.

Ray: 8000

Nabaat: 4850

"And then, I'll end with another facedown card," She concluded. _'Next, I can use Zeus' Breath to negate her next attack and then win this duel pretty quickly.'_

"My turn," Nabaat announced, drawing her next card, currently having six in hand, "I now activate the Continuous Spell Card, Call of the Mummy!"

"Uh oh," Kal muttered as the Continuous Spell card appeared on the opponent's field. It depicted several mummies breaking out of their coffins. "She can Special Summon any Zombie Monster with that thing."

"With Call of the Mummy, I call upon the Il Blud!" The Zombie Duelist announced, bringing out a large man who looked as if he was an escapee from prison with his outfit of a zipped up white and dark purple-striped jumpsuit. Also, a ball and chain was attached to his right foot. But the strangest thing about him was that his face was obscured by darkness showing only two red eyes with wavy hair. (5/2100/800)

"Il Blud," Ray stated, "Looks like something from an animated Tim Burton movie..."

"Oh, but it gets better," Nabaat grinned, "Since I Special Summoned, I can Normal Summon this time. And as such, Il Blud is a Gemini Monster, so I can Summon him again!"

Suddenly, the zipper of the Zombie's jumpsuit went down. And then it got scary when it two hands from inside the jumpsuit and opened it up to reveal a giant face.

"The Hell_!_?" Kal shouted.

"Next, I activate the Field Spell Zombie World!" the cloaked woman continued, opening her side slot and inserting her Field Spell inside. Soon, the world around them became an eerie world of swamps and skeleton-littered grounds shrouded in fog. "In here, neither of us can Tribute Summon unless we are dealing with Zombie-Types. What's more, look at your monsters..."

Ray looked to her monsters and just stared at them. She saw that her monkey looked the same as in her duel with Lyra when using Full Moon Curse. Brand new to her was Star Boy having its red skin rotting to black and Unshaven Angler was now a whole skeleton.

"All monsters on the field became Zombie-Types," She sighed, "Not like I'm used to this, and the only thing hindering me is Tribute Summoning. No big..."

"Next, I activate Pyramid of Wonders," Nabaat continued, inserting another Continuous Spell Card. "This increases my Zombies by 200 multiplied by the number of monsters on your field! That's 600!" (5/2100-2700/800)

"And then, I activate Il Blud's effect: I'm able to Special Summon a Zombie monster from my hand or the graveyard. And I choose Paladin of the Cursed Dragon from my hand!" The next card that was laid out brought out a skeletal knight wearing a tarnished and decaying armor, riding an equally rotting, white dragon while wielding an old rapier. (4/1900-2500/1200) "Attack Star Boy!"

The rotting paladin charged in and poised his rapier at the undead starfish.

"I activate my next trap card, Zeus' Breath!" Ray countered, revealing her next trap, "I negate your attack and then deal another 800 points of damage since I own a WATER monster!"

Soon a storm of lightning, wind, and water surged through and pushed back the paladin while zapping Nabaat with its combined storm.

Ray: 8000

Nabaat: 4050

"But you still lose," the Zombie duelist stated, "Il Blud, destroy Unshaven Angler!"

The strange zombie laughed as the hands from inside the monster reached out and grabbed the fish, bringing it inside. Once the jumpsuit closed, the sounds of tearing and bone breaking were heard.

Ray: 7300

Nabaat: 4050

Il Blud and the Paladin powered down from the Pyramid of Wonders (5/2700-2500/800), (4/2500-2300/800)

"And that activates the effect of Paladin of the Cursed Dragon, allowing a Level 4 or below Zombie-Type monster to be revived on my side of the field," the Zombie duelist smirked, "And no matter what, everything is a Zombie in this land!" Soon, the ground underneath was torn open to release the Unshaven Angler from it slumber. (4/1500-2000-2400/1600)

"No!"

"And it gets worse as I activate Trap of the Imperial Tomb!" Nabaat laughed, revealing her second facedown card. "Because a Zombie-Type monster was Special Summoned from your graveyard to my field, I destroy two cards on your field: the Pirate Monkey and your Star Boy!"

Both monsters screeched horribly as they shattered into pixels. (4/2400-1500/1600), (4/2300-1900/800), (5/2500-2100/800)

"Attack directly, my Unshaven Angler!" The skeleton fish charged and cut into Ray's body, making her cry out in pain.

Ray: 5800

Nabaat: 4050

"I end my turn," She concluded. "It's all about playing possum to you fools."

'_Now it gets tricky,'_ Kal thought in worry, _'Ray can summon monsters, but it now that Pyramid of Wonders is on the field it will increase the ATK of the Zombies on the other side.'_

"Here's my turn," Ray announced, drawing her next card, "Since I'm monsterless, I use Water Hazard to Special Summon my Mother Grizzly through Water Hazard!" Once she placed the card on the field, the blue furred grizzly appeared. (4/1400/1000) And as it set foot on the field, the appearance of it became a decaying beast with darkened fur, rotting flesh and bones being shown, and then one of the eyes was missing, "And then since I have a WATER monster on the field, I can bring forth my Cyber Shark without a Normal Summon Sacrifice!" Next, a blue shark with a cybernetic face appeared on the field. (5/2100/1000) Next, the skin and cartilage of the shark faded into another skeleton fish with disabled machinery.

"Have you forgotten that my Pyramid of Wonders increases the ATK of my monsters by the number of your own?" Nabaat sneered as the Pyramid Spell glowed and enhanced the power of Il Blud, Paladin, and Unshaven Angler. (5/2100-2500/800), (4/1900-2300/1200), (4/1500-1900/1600)

"Does it look like I care at the moment?" Ray asked, "Mother Grizzly, attack Unshaven Angler!"

The bear roared and ran on all fours to charge the undead angler. But it was quickly met by the insides of the latter's teeth, chomped down and slammed through the foggy ground to its death.

Ray: 5400

Nabaat: 4050

"Mother Grizzly's effect activates and lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or below WATER Monster from my deck with 1500 ATK or less," the Pirate Duelist announced, removing her deck to retrieve her desired Monster card, "And I choose Pirate Mermaid!" Next, the red-haired mermaid appeared, brandishing her blade. (4/1000/2000) She soon became her undead self like when she was under the curse of the full moon.

"Now my Paladin's effect activates and places it on my field and strengthens my zombie army," the zombie duelist continued as Mother Grizzly rose from the dead next to Unshaven Angler and roared as it was powered by the Pyramid. (4/1400-1800/1000)

"And I'll have the Cyber Shark attack my former Grizzly!" Ray countered as the undead shark swam into the sky and sunk its teeth into the bear, shattering its remains all over the ground.

Ray: 5400

Nabaat: 3750

"And then, since it went to my graveyard, I can activate the effect of Mother Grizzly again!" Ray stated as she reached into her deck and took another monster card from her deck, "And I choose my Pirate Witch!" She continued, playing the next card on her field. The monster was revealed to be a dark-skinned woman with dreadlocked, black hair, wearing a shoulder-less brown dress that went down to her knees in tatters. Her brown eyes and crooked smile showed her playfulness as she didn't turn into a zombie. (4/1500/1600)

"You still give my monsters more power with four monsters on your field, giving my two remaining beasts 600 ATK!" Nabaat snarled as Il Blud and Paladin powered up even further. (5/2500-2700/800), (4/2300-2500/1200)

"Then I should prepare myself with Pirate Mermaid going through your defenses with a direct attack!" the Pirate Duelist stated as her undead mermaid 'swam' over the zombies and slashed Nabaat over her chest.

Ray: 5400

Nabaat: 2750

"And then, I'll switch her to defense mode and end my turn with Equip her to Alluring Melody." Ray concluded as her mermaid defended and then had a Spell appear behind her showing Pirate Mermaid dragging Flame Swordsman to the sea. "Now you're only allowed to attack her."

"Fine by me," the zombie duelist stated, drawing her next card, "And it starts... I play the Tuner Monster, Plaguespreader Zombie!"

The next Monster to appear looked like something made of rotting body parts from various animals and other Monsters. (2/400-1000/200) Kal and Ray immediately showed their disgust for the beast.

"I think I'm going to be sick," the Knight duelist muttered, covering his mouth.

"You'll be even sicker as I tune it together with my Level 4 Paladin!" Nabaat announced as the Tuner Zombie broken apart and released two Tuning Rings and surround Paladin becoming four stars.

"_A fiend fallen, but the devil's favorite son will live again! Synchro Summon! Revive, Archfiend Zombie-Skull!"_

Emerging from the light was the rotting corpse of the famous monster, Summoned Skull. (6/2500-3100/1200)

"This is bad," Kal gasped.

"Next, I use Plaguespreader Zombie's effect from the graveyard!" the Zombie duelist continued, placing her lone card back to the top of her deck, "I send one card from my hand to the top of my deck, so I can Special Summon it!" The ground near her field broke away as her Tuner Monster dug itself out. (2/400-1000/200) "Next, Il Blud's effect activates letting me Special Summon my Goblin Zombie again from the graveyard!"

Another break in the ground formed, releasing the Goblin Zombie from its grave once more. (4/1100-1700/1000)

"More Synchro Monsters..."

"I tune them together, but Plaguespreader Zombie is now banished since it was revived by its effect," Nabaat announced her Tuner Monster broke apart to become Two Tuning Rings to surround Goblin Zombie, becoming four stars.

"_The King of Fiends has fallen, but now he takes a new throne. Synchro Summon, Rise Up, Revived King Ha Des!"_

In another cloud of dark mist, Dark Ruler Ha Des appeared but in just the same state as Archfiend Zombie-Skull; flesh coming off the bone, but with its dark robes in shambles as well. (6/2450-3050/0)

Ray stared down the three monsters with determination, seeing how she was in a bad place, but still could finish it, _'There goes my plan in trying to end this quickly... looks like I can only use Pirate Mermaid. And if I didn't play Pirate Witch, I could gain life points for buffer.'_

"I've lead you around for the better part of this duel, and I'm ready to tear you apart!" Nabaat sneered, as she took another monster card from her graveyard, "And Goblin Zombie retrieves another Goblin Zombie from my deck because it has 0 DEF!"

"You still have to get past my Mermaid, and that won't be easy!" Ray countered, "My Mermaid's equipped with Alluring Melody, it will cut the points of any monster attacking it in half. Even with your power-up from your Pyramid of Wonders, you can't defeat her!"

"I'll end my turn then," Nabaat stated calmly. "I'll let you linger a little bit longer."

"I draw," Ray announced, drawing her next card, "I switch Pirate Mermaid to attack mode and attack again!"

The Mermaid once again lunged herself past the Zombies and cut into the Zombie Duelist's disk before going back to Ray's side and defended herself.

Ray: 5400

Nabaat: 1750

"I end my turn by switching all of my monsters to defense mode." Ray concluded as Cyber Shark and Pirate Witch assumed defensive stances. "Let's go..."

"It's your funeral," Nabaat laughed, drawing her next card. "I Special Summon Goblin Zombie in attack mode vial Il Blud!" She announced, as Il Blud brought back the undead goblin. (4/1100-1700/1000) "Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Alluring Melody card!"

A harsh windstorm came in a shattered apart the Spell card behind the mermaid, causing her, Ray, and Kal to gasp.

"Next, I summon my second Goblin Zombie!" She continued as another undead goblin appeared on the field. (4/1100-1700/1000)

"Zombies, destroy them all!" The Zombie Duelist cackled as three of them charged at the three monsters. One of the Goblin Zombie's dealt a devastating slash across the Witch's waist to shatter her remains. Revived King Ha Des let out an eerie howl, releasing several skeletons of Zombie World to grab the mermaid and pulled her into the ground with a scream. Finally, Il Blud charged across the foggy ground and crushed Cyber Shark with its ball and chain.

Ray braced herself for what was coming next...

"Archfiend Zombie-Skull, Goblin Zombie, attack her life points!"

The Zombie-Skull called down lightning which wrapped around Goblin Zombie's sword, who in turn charged across the field and slash Ray's Duel Disk and sent the electrical energy coursing through her.

Ray: 1800

Nabaat: 1750

"Ray!" Kal gasped.

"You shouldn't be so worried," Nabaat smirked to the Knight duelist, "Once I finish with your wife, I'll destroy you next."

"Don't bet on it," Ray grumbled as she tried to regain her focus, "You're just a simple pawn in Viper's plot, like every one of us."

"Shut your mouth!"

"Even if you defeat me, which you won't by the way, my Kali would defeat you in a single turn," the Pirate Duelist smirked, "If you had a good heart and a good head on your shoulders, maybe you'd have a chance at winning this duel."

"This coming from a family of pirates," the Zombie duelist scoffed. "You would have gladly stolen as many valuables as you could to slake your lust for gold and riches."

"My family of pirates did it because we lived in a land where it was hard to sell good overseas," Ray stated, anger evident in her voice. "We used piracy in far away seas to gain wealth for our town to survive, especially for the children. Desperate times called for desperate measures. However, the time we found riches on our own was the time my family was caught by Kaleb's family. So, the stereotypical pirate you view me as is not me... I'm still proud of my heritage, as I was on the inside learning about it."

"Oh, that's so sweet," Nabaat mocked, "Just make your move so I can collect your energy for Master Viper. And by the way, you have to send the top card of your deck to the graveyard since my Goblin Zombie damaged you."

"Misguided," Ray sighed, while drawing her next card, "I activate Card of Demise! I get to draw until I'm holding five cards!" She complied with the cards effect, drawing the full five, "I place one card facedown to end my turn." She concluded.

"All of that fanfare for a facedown card," the cult woman laughed, drawing her next card, "Time to destroy you, for your facedown card cannot destroy my undead creatures!"

"It all ends," Nabaat grinned. "You can't destroy my cards!"

Taking her words as her command, the zombie army charged forth and lunged at the Pirate Duelist.

Ray only scoffed, "I activate the Trap, Negate Attack!" Soon, a large, spiral vortex appeared in front of the Pirate Duelist and deflected the all the attacks and sent them back to their mistress. "All I needed to save myself!"

"And I'll use my Linear Accelerator Cannon Spell to put you in a weakling's position!" Nabaat continued, inserting her lone card into her disk, "Now I can sacrifice my Archfiend Skull and take half of its ATK from your score!"

Archfiend Zombie-Skull launched another thunderbolt shower on Ray, causing her to scream out once more before staggering back. The zombie Summoned Skull then crumbled to dust.

Ray: 550

Nabaat: 1750

"You're cutting it close, honey," Kal muttered.

"Only way to live, baby," Ray muttered back.

"I use Il Blud's effect to revive Archfiend Zombie-Skull!" Nabaat shouted as the zombie of Summoned Skull rose out of the ground next to Il Blud. (6/2500/1200) "I end my turn! If only you could sacrifice for your best! But there's no chance of you summoning them, is there?"

"There is a way," Ray announced, drawing her next card. She smiled at the card, "And you just set yourself up for it!"

"Why is that?"

"First, I activate my own Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Pyramid of Wonders!" the Pirate duelist began as the harsh windstorm returned, this time to shatter apart the glowing blue pyramid to dust.

"You could have stopped Zombie World," Nabaat laughed, "You could have summoned your best!"

"Oh, I will," Ray stated, "But give me some time to set it up... Next, comes the effect of Water Hazard, letting me Special Summon my Pirate Navigator!"

A red headed woman in a dark red dress appeared on the field, holding a small compass in her hand. (3/900/1400)

"And then, I use Monster Reborn to revive one of the High-level monsters you put in my graveyard with your Goblin Zombie, Flying Dutchman!"

"Oh yeah!" Kal cheered as his wife collected the card and placed it on her duel tray.

In the sky, giant pirate ship had emerged looking to be nearly 200 feet long and its shadow hovered over the field. Its stern was covered with lamps and windows arranged in the pattern of a fanged mouth. The deck above was intertwined with the skeletons of ferocious sea beasts. A live sea serpent was also attached to the side of the boat. The hull of the Flying Dutchman appears to be constructed entirely from driftwood, with every surface encrusted with barnacles and other aquatic flora and fauna from the sea bed. In addition, the Dutchman's sails were white, but raggedy, and covered with seaweed and grime, with multiple holes, perhaps from the many trips into the ocean's depths. (7/2800/2000)

"So, you finally got it out," Nabaat stated, gritting her teeth. "But don't think it will win you this duel!"

"Yes it will," Kal stated.

"He's right," Ray smirked, "When my Flying Dutchman sets its place on the field, it activates the Queen's Anne Revenge Field Spell on the field which will replace your Zombie World Field Spell!"

"Aaah!" the Zombie duelist screamed as the Flying Dutchman suddenly dove itself into the ground. Next, everyone found themselves on deck of an old, but powerful and massive boat and the surrounding areas became the dark seas. "Where did you take us?"

"Not a fan of the seas, eh?" the Pirate duelist smirked, "Well, she won't take kindly to that or my Flying Dutchman, because your own the deck of the very boat! Queen Anne's Revenge will take on the full effect since I have a Pirate on the field! All of my monsters become 'Pirates', gaining 300 ATK and DEF and lose 2 stars in the graveyard, field, and hand!"

A blue aura soon surrounded the Navigator plus the ship itself. (3-1/900-1200/1400-1700), (7-5/2800-3100/2000-2300)

"Now here comes the worst part," Ray continued, replacing the Navigator card with another monster card, "I sacrifice the Navigator to summon the terror of the Seven Seas! The enforcer of the Flying Dutchman!"

The Navigator ran inside of the ship when she heard a giant roar underneath the seas and felt ripple through the water. The seas became quiet as the Nabaat and her zombie monsters stood on edge. Kal was looking amused as his wife began to chant...

_"Let no joyful voice be heard! Let no man look up at the sky with hope! And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake… the Kraken!"_

Suddenly, ten giant, grey tentacles erupted from the water outside of the Flying Dutchmen. It had large suckers inside of it, vibrating as the tentacles swayed back and forth. (8-6/2800-3100/2200-2500)

"This beast..." Nabaat gasped. "I was so close..."

"Finally, I activate the Aqua Jet to increase the power of my beastie by 1000!" Ray smirked, inserting her Spell card, "One of the tentacles gained a shining blue aura, strengthening its power. (6/3100-4100/2500)

Nabaat then backed away in fear of the tentacles, but remembered she was surrounded. "Oh no...

"Attack Archfiend Zombie-Skull, Pirate Kraken..." Ray announced, "Nightmare of the Seas!"

That's when it happened... the zombies started running for their lives, but did not know that would set the sea beast off. One of the tentacles managed to grab its first victim, Archfiend Zombie-Skull and started strangling and shaking the monster before pulling it under to the depths to be crushed by the pressure.

Ray: 550

Nabaat: 1150

"And after it destroys a monster, it takes another one," Ray continued, "Il Blud and because one of your Goblin Zombie's was summoned via the Gemini Monster's effect, its dead too!"

Another two tentacles then swooped in and grabbed the zombie targets in question as they screamed. The tentacles slammed both zombies against each other, shattering them into pixels.

Ray: 550

Nabaat: 150

"And now, the ship itself will take you..." Ray announced, "Destroy Revived King Ha Des and the rest of her life points!" The final tentacles of the Kraken managed to swipe across the deck and knock the zombie Ha Des into the sky. Then, on the side of the ship, three cannons were aiming themselves at the airborne zombie, "FIRE!" On the captain's command, the Flying Dutchman fired its cannons and broke apart the zombie to dust.

Ray: 550, Winner

Nabaat: 0

The holograms disappeared and then the Bio-Band on Nabaat's wrist activated and drained the energy from her, leaving a strangled scream to come out before she collapsed. Ray and Kal looked on with horrified eyes before running towards the cloaked woman. Ray checked her vitals...

"Oh no, she's fading fast," She gasped, "Get her back to Fonda, I'll get the communication back on!"

"Alright," Kal nodded urgently has he picked up the unconscious woman and made his way out of the forest, _'And to think, Ray would have been in the same danger... thank God I was fast enough to get the Bio-Band...'_

* * *

At the Obelisk Dorm, some people were already moved into the rooms had already got comfortable in the soft beds and got comfy. In one room, after getting the okay from Spencer and Fonda, Bradshaw and Kairi got to share the former's room after receiving a video chat invite from their mentors, Alister and Erika.

Both of them got a chair and used the laptop to speak with them, trading events but the main focus was on the events at school, shocking Alister and Erika.

"_Viper,"_ Alister gasped, _"Thelonious Viper?"_

"The one and only," Bradshaw replied. "Caused us all to drop like flies because of his Bio-Band technology..."

"Nearly the entire student body's been bedridden for some reason we don't know," Kairi groaned.

"_You sure you two should be sitting up,"_ Erika asked, _"We can talk later if it means you two can regain your strength."_

"No worries, we're getting some food later," the Gladiator Beast Duelist replied, "Of course, we'll have to scarf down many trays of that stuff to get back up."

"Until then, the classes are cancelled," the Ally of Justice duelist stated, "And to think most people would be thrilled about this..."

"_This isn't what we had in mind for you two,"_ Erika sighed, _"But then again, we never expected the Society of Light when we had our finishing year. Never thought that place would be a magnet for trouble."_

"_Yeah, first it was card spirits being taken, then the Society, now a teacher running kids ragged with no care in the world,"_ Alister figured. _"Maybe I should write a letter to Seto..."_

"_Don't start,"_ _Erika interjected, "After all of the mess 12 years ago, you think he would believe in everything that has and is happening on the island?"_

"_Good point..."_

"I say you'd should still get that e-mail typed," Kairi spoke up, "I mean, we have many people that can back up the findings plus Claudio, Melody, and the rest of the gang were going after Viper, last I heard."

"_Yeah, leave it to those two to get to the truth,"_ Alister smiled. _"We sure know how to pick 'em, Erika..."_

"_We sure do," _Erika added and turned her attention to the kids, _"You two should get some rest; we'll talk after we've heard from the Kaibas."_

"Yes, ma'am," the Hawkins siblings replied before the link was cut.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Silfer Dorm, Jachin was gathering food for himself, Sam, and Chazz if he woke up soon. He looked around the room and saw how deserted it looked without anyone inside.

'_This place, this island,'_ He thought sadly, _'It's supposed to be full of life but thanks to Viper, it's the most abandoned place on the Earth.'_

Soon, one of his spirits appeared behind him. He was a small boy, about Jachin's height with short red hair and wore a white toga. This was Phaeton, one of the Personas in his deck.

"_I hear you," _Phaeton sighed, _"You know that Chazz's brothers would love this happening, and even more if you were the ones doing it."_

"Of course," Jachin scoffed, sitting at one of the tables, "But even they don't have the money or technology to pull off this stunt, or to hire Viper as the hitman. And like there's enough heat on me... as much as I could help, I would be the first one Viper comes after because of what me and Kurogasa did to expose him."

"_Can't believe he somehow turned it around long enough for this,"_ Phaeton sighed. _"Gotta say, Viper's smart..."_

"Yeah, hate to admit it as well," the Persona duelist figured, "The only question now is what he is doing to have all of this go down?"

"_Maybe we should check out this dark aura from the thing?"_ the Persona question, _"I mean, the thing's overflowing as it is and I can see what's causing it?"_

Jachin snapped his fingers and held up his Bio-Band arm, "Good idea! Just be careful in this thing..."

"_I was alright with that Dark Light messing around,"_ Phaeton shrugged before turning into a flaming spirit, _"Later, bro!"_ He then zoomed into Jachin's Bio Band with a flash, mixing in with the dark aura.

"Just be safe in there, you cocky idiot," the Silfer said, finding himself smiling, "You're one the friends that got me back to loving life..."

"Talking to them again?"

Jachin tensed up before turning around to see Xiu Zhen coming in the Silfer Mess Hall before closing the door.

"Oh, it's you Xiu Zhen," He smiled, "Glad to see you're still up and about after all of these problems with Viper's Bio-Bands."

"Yeah, I was just out late at the Academy building doing some work." She stated, walking towards her oldest friend. "Anyway, what were you talking about with your Monster friends?"

"Just Viper's motives and what anyone knows of," Jachin replied, picking up his trays of food, "But until the others shut him down, we can't learn a thing. And I rather not call them, unless I put them into more danger. And then, I got to get this food to Sam and Chazz... hopefully, she doesn't get mad at me for being late and he wakes up because he'll be hungry after this... It's also good to see that you're alright; glad you can still walk..."

As he passed her by, Xiu Zhen's eyes narrowed as she remembered a conversation from Viper...

* * *

(Flashback to after the first Tag Duel Class of the year)

_"It hurts doesn't it?" The Silfer girl turned around to see Viper walking up to her. "It's painful to have the one you care so much about, only to have it taken away by a figment of his imagination. I may have heard about these so-called 'card crushes' but he takes it to a new level that's unhealthy, don't you think?"_

_"Yeah..." Xiu Zhen replied._

_"And you've been his friend ever since his elementary school days, yes?" Viper continued. She nodded. "Then, it's good that I can be of some assistance. I read your Bio-Band's readings and I'm impressed that why you weren't dueling, it was as intense as ever. You shouldn't be a Silfer Red with the skills I know you're capable of."_

_"Sorry, but I don't want to be promoted..."_

_"And yet you're staying in hopes of getting Jachin to look past the terms of friendship," the West Academy professor cut her off. "If you want him to notice you, I can promise you that, but I need something from you."_

_"Really?" Xiu Zhen asked. "What do I have to do?"_

(End Flashback)

* * *

She then remembered everything she heard from him afterwards.

"_Make him wish he deserved your time and attention,"_ Viper's next words rang through her mind, _"Push him to the limits of his abilities and show him your feelings through your own..."_

Jachin then pushed the doors of the Mess Hall, but found they were locked. "The doors are locked?" He turned to face Xiu Zhen, "Hey Xiu Zhen, did you...?" The words died his mouth when he saw Xiu Zhen activate her duel disk and stare at him with anger and determination. "Xiu Zhen?"

"You want to get out?" She asked, fishing a key from her blazer pocket, "Beat me and I'll give you the key."

"Are you crazy?" Jachin gasped, and held up his Bio-Band, "Do you remember what will happen after one of us lose the duel?"

"Like you care what happens to me?" She growled, causing Jachin to be confused, "You rather talk with your cards instead talking to me, the only friend you had despite all of the bullying and discrimination you took! More and more time was spent with them, and less and less was with me! I have had it! This duel is for the years you've neglected your best friend!"

Looking into her eyes, Jachin saw there was no talking to her and activated his disk, _'I'll find out what's really going on... I haven't neglected her...'_

Both players drew their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

Jachin: 8000

Xiu Zhen: 8000

"I'll make the first move," Xiu Zhen shouted, practically ripping the sixth card from her deck. Once she looked at the cards, she had a disturbing smile on her face. "This current hand; it's like an intervention for you, Jachin."

"Huh?"

"For years you clung to the cards instead of the people that cared for you despite all that you suffered," the League Champion duelist growled, "But it will all end here!"

The Persona duelist stepped back as Konohana Sakyua appeared behind him, _"Jachin, is she talking about me and the others?"_

'_I think so,'_ Jachin replied in thought, _'But why... she never had a problem with me talking to you guys...'_

"You're doing it again!" Xiu Zhen shouted, inserting one of her cards into her disk.

Jachin and Konohana gasped, _'Can she see her/me?'_

"I activate the Continuous Spell card, Sad Story – Sorrowful Memories!" Xiu Zhen announced, inserting her Spell Card. It showed off a desert setting with a petrified tail and wing of a Dragon-Type monster. "Remember the day we met... the day when I discovered your secret?"

* * *

(Flashback)

_The scene took place at a small playground in the afternoon. There was a seven-year old Xiu Zhen walking past the fences around it, planning on playing around on the swing set. She did wonder why there weren't anyone playing in the middle of the day, but thought more fun for her. Once inside, she did manage to see two other boys sitting on the rocking horses while talking to each other. Smiling that she found someone else to play with, she walked over and introduce herself._

_"Hi, guys!" She said cheerfully, which spooked the boys into jumping off the horses. One of them, in his haste, had an old, active duel disk that he had on at the time and turned it off. Xiu Zhen gasped as she saw one of the boys faded away. "Ah! Where did he go!" She shouted to other boy fearfully._

_"U-um..." the young boy stuttered, not knowing what to say. But it was then she noticed on the boy's duel disk a Monster card on the tray and gasped as she found that on the picture artwork was the boy that vanished._

_"It was a Duel Monster card?" She wondered, "But how was he rocking on the horse? He's not real?"_

_"I... uh... was talking to him?" the boy said nervously._

_"You talk to your monsters?" Xiu Zhen asked, to which the boy nodded. "That's weird... how can you talk to a card?"_

_The boy sighed sadly, "No one else does... unless they're saying mean things to me... so I talk to my Monster cards. They listen to me and they don't make fun of me."_

_Xiu Zhen looked confused, "Oh wait, you're that boy that the bullies pick on? Jachin, right?" The boy nodded, "Well, they're stupid to pick on you just because of who you are? And that duel with that kid wasn't your fall, he just made you mad. Mommy always said that when people do bad things to others, bad things happen to them."_

_"But no one will talk to me because of what happened..." Jachin said._

_"But I'm talking to you," Xiu Zhen smiled, "And I may think you're weird, but you're not a bad person. So, let's play!" She then held out her hand, "And my name's Xiu Zhen, by the way."_

_Jachin smiled back and took her hand as they headed for the swing set..._

(End Flashback)

* * *

'_I remember perfectly,'_ Jachin thought, '_But what's going on here?'_

"Due to playing a Sad Story card, I can't use anymore Spell cards this turn," Xiu Zhen explained her Spell. "But as long as this card is on the field, during the Draw Phases, we have to shuffle any Monster Cards we draw back into our deck. So, that means a 1/3 of our decks are sealed."

"But what about the Monster cards in our hands?" Jachin asked, looking at his current hand.

"You can use them, but for now you'll settle with mine," the League Champion duelist announced, playing another card, "I summon I summon Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover!"

From the card, a young, beautiful brunette woman appeared dressed in an all-purple outfit consisting of a giant hat, a sleeveless purple dress that went to mid-thigh, plus brown belts wrapped around her legs and arms, and brown boots. She carried a large rifle, leaning it against her shoulder. (1/1000/1000)

"I end my turn with two more cards facedown." She concluded, inserting two more cards into her disk. "Now go!"

'_I need to stay in this duel to find out why she's doing this,'_ Jachin thought, _'But knowing she'd have something to raise the level of her cards, she'll be waiting for me to attack. And I don't have anything to power up my Personas...'_

"_For now, we should just play the game,"_ Konohana replied, as her Master nodded.

"I draw," Jachin announced, drawing his sixth card. He revealed it to show Persona - Take-Mikazuchi, the Japanese God of Thunder.

"Looks like that's one friend that as to go back," Xiu Zhen smiled.

The Persona duelist grumbled as he shuffled the monster back into the deck with a silent apology. Once done, he played another card from his deck, "I still have Persona – Sukuna Hikona, the Small Medic Deity in defense mode!" He then placed the monster card on the field. From a white light, a small, white-haired man appeared dressed as a medic, complete with a first aid kit. (4/1000/1000)

"_Master Jachin, I got here as soon as I could,"_ The medic stated, bowing to him.

"No time, we have to stop her," Jachin said, pointing to Xiu Zhen.

The Persona gasped, _"But she's your friend!"_

"She's working for the man who knocked out nearly the entire student body," the Persona duelist replied, "I'm going to need your help to stay as long as I can."

"Stop talking to him and pay attention to the duel," Xiu Zhen snapped.

"Then, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," He concluded, inserting his facedown card.

"I activate my Trap card," Xiu Zhen announced, revealing her facedown card. It had a picture of a soldier battling, but unknowingly, about to be ambushed by a small army from behind. "When you declare the end your turn, my Rear-Guard Action forces your weakest monster to battle right now!"

"But they'll both be destroyed," Jachin gasped as Sukuna was forced to his feet and started dashing towards Caitlyn without a word.

"Which is why, the next facedown card will rectify that," She countered, revealing her next card, a Quick-Play Spell, showing many stars with the one in the middle glowing, "Star Changer can either demote or promote a monster's level by 1! And I choose to promote Caitlyn to level 2, making her 200 ATK and DEF stronger!"

The sheriff kneeled down and aimed her rifle at the charging medic. (1-2/1000-1200/1000-1200)

"Counterattack!"

Caitlyn fired a giant round into the medic, shooting him into the air and let him shatter into pixels.

Jachin: 7800

Xiu Zhen: 8000

"And since she destroyed a monster, Caitlyn gains that level and another 200 points!" Xiu Zhen continued as a blue aura surrounded her sheriff who smirked and giggled. (2-3/1200-1400/1200-1400)

"No..."

"Now it's my turn," Xiu Zhen announced, drawing her next card, and revealed it. It was her Level Rising Trap card. "When the Duel goes into the Battle Phases, Caitlyn gains 500 ATK! And before then, I'll discard Noisy Gnat to increase her level by 1 until of the turn and I'll attack you directly!"

Caitlyn kneeled down and aimed her rifle at the medic. (3-4/1400-1600-2100/1400-1600) And then fired another round into Jachin's stomach, making him stagger back and fall.

Jachin: 5700

Xiu Zhen: 8000

"_Jachin!" _Konohana shouted.

"I activate my trap card, Reach out to the Truth!" Jachin announced, revealing his facedown card, "I can Special Summon a Persona monster from my deck for every 1000 points I lost!" He then reached into his deck and took two monsters from it. "I Special Summon Pollex, the Immortal Warrior and Castor the Argonaut!"

A flash of stars in the sky opened up, bringing out two young warriors in ancient Roman armor, without helmets. The first had long blonde hair, wearing bronze colored armor, carrying a rectangular, semi-cylindrical body shield on his left arm. (4/1000/1000) The other had long silver hair, wearing black colored armor and carried a short sword, called a Gladius. (4/1000/1000)

"And when they are together, they can't be destroyed in battle. And also, Pollex gives my Warriors 500 ATK!"

Pollex's shield shined on both warriors, increasing their strength. (4/1000-1500/1000) x2

"You can stop my monsters from being drawn first, but I got them from the deck with my trap cards," Jachin stated.

Xiu Zhen grumbled, inserting a card into her disk, "I play another facedown card and activate Card of Demise to draw five cards." Caitlyn powered down to her original level, but still carried a confident smirk. (4-3/2100-1400/1600-1400) "But remember, you cannot win in the Battle Phase." She stated drawing five more cards and then inserted another card into her disk. "I set one more card to end my turn."

"Time to see some justice," Jachin announced, drawing his next card, it was revealed to be Persona – Io the Cow Priestess and was forced to reshuffle her back into the deck, "No matter, I still have some cards in my hand that I can use." He looked at his hand, _'I'll need you in the graveyard, Castor. If you evolve we'll be able to win this one.'_

"_I understand,"_ Castor replied, _"We must take risks if we are to figure out the truth..."_

Jachin nodded as he took one of his cards, "I activate the Continuous Spell Allied Forces! For each Warrior and Spellcaster on my field, the Warrior-Types gain 200 ATK!"

The brothers raised the shields, taking in a white aura that empowered them. (4/1500-1900/1000) x2

"Castor attack!"

"I activate Safe Zone," Xiu Zhen countered, revealing her trap card. Suddenly, tower made of crystal erupted from underneath Caitlyn and sent her out of reach of Castor's blade. "With this trap, one monster in attack mode is unreachable. You can't target her, or destroy her in battle! For an archer, this is where she's welcome."

Jachin sighed, "I end my turn."

"Good, I draw," Xiu Zhen announced, drawing her next card, revealing it to be Sad Story – Unwavering Truth! "Now I activate Sad Story – Unwavering Truth!" She announced as she inserted the card into her disk. The card depicted the petrified body of a dragon laid to rest at some city ruins. "Let's see another part of our memories!"

(Flashback)

* * *

_A week after they became friends, Xiu Zhen and Jachin were walking together and eating ice cream when..._

"_Hey, you two!"_

_The two looked ahead and saw three boys, around their age, stare down at them. Jachin looked uneasy at them, recognizing them as friends of the bully he sent to the hospital._

"_We were wonder when you going to show you face around here, you freak!" One of them shouted at Jachin, who flinched at the statement._

"_You may be out of the school, but when are you going back to your home," The second boy stated._

"_Your Monster's Den!" The third sneered, causing Jachin to shrink back._

"_Hey, back off," Xiu Zhen shouted at the three, "He's not the monster here, you three stupid boys are for calling him that!"_

"_You back off, squirt," the first boy said, pushing her back and made her fall, which caused Jachin to gasp. He then turned back to Jachin, "I'm talking to the monster here..."_

_Growling, Jachin took out his duel disk that he put in a backpack, activated it, and played a card, "Go away!"_

_Pretty soon, three vines came out of the ground and smacked the boys on their backsides, making them jump in pain and run away crying. But what he didn't see was Xiu Zhen gasping at what happened... a little fearful..._

(End Flashback)

* * *

'_She was afraid,' _Jachin thought, _'But she thanked me afterwards...'_

"Thanks to this, any Spell we draw from our decks during the Draw Phase will be locked!" the League Champion duelist smiled.

"That's 2/3's of the deck!" Jachin gasped, "I can only draw Traps!"

"If you can," She retorted, playing a Monster card, "I then summon Ryze the Rogue Mage!" A black void opened up next to Caitlyn's Safe Zone, releasing a bald, blue skinned man with red rune symbols over his body. He only wore a pair of brown pants while having a giant scroll strapped to his back. His emotionless white eyes stared at the opposition. (1/1000/1000)

'_She might increase Ryze's level since he's vulnerable to attacks,'_ Jachin thought, relaying the info to his monsters, _'Get ready guys...'_

"I activate the trap card, Level Rising!" Xiu Zhen continued, revealing a Trap card depicting three stars multiplying to six, "I can use this card permanently increase the Level of Caitlyn by 3!"

Jachin gasped as Caitlyn reloaded her gun with giant bullets, smirking down at him. (3-6/1400-2000/1400-2000) _'Oh great, her monsters are more lethal when they reach level 6 and over!'_

"And then, Level Rising's second ability bypasses my Sad Story's effects and lets me activate Ace in the Hole!" His opponent stated, inserting the card showing off Caitlyn firing a round at long-range, destroying Rammus the Armordillo, "Since I currently hold a Level 6 Caitlyn, we choose a monster on the opponent's side of the field. And then you flip a coin! You guess right, you can destroy both of my monsters. If not, I destroy your selected monster!"

"Alright, a game of chance," Jachin acknowledged, "I choose Caitlyn!"

"And I choose Castor!" Xiu Zhen announced as Caitlyn threw a coin at Jachin, who caught it while firing a giant round into the sky and letting it twinkle.

The Junior Silfer then flicked the coin into the air and called, "Tails!"

The coin started spinning furiously for a minute before it started to come down to the ground. Once it landed in the middle of the floor...

The result was the Egyptian eye was shown face-up!

"It's Heads!" Xiu Zhen shouted as the bullet from earlier dove down from the sky and put Castor out of his life, shattering into pixels, leaving Pollex to mourn his brother's loss. (4/1900-1200/1000) "Caitlyn, attack the other one!"

From her safe spot, Caitlyn fired another shot into the warrior's armor and shattered him into pixels. She then glowed blue to increase her own power. (6-7/2000-2200/2000-2200)

Jachin: 4900

Xiu Zhen: 8000

"Ryze, direct attack with Arcane Mastery," She commanded as her mage's symbols lit up, letting him collect energy from them. Once fully charged, he sent a giant, static orb that shocked Jachin to the ground.

Jachin: 3900

Xiu Zhen: 8000

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Xiu Zhen announced. "But I won't be satisfied until you know the day when everything changed for the worse!"

"If you would tell me, I can give you a proper explanation," Jachin announced, drawing his next card. It was revealed to be Persona Evolution and reshuffles it, "Lucky for me, I was able to have this card before you played your spells, I activate Never More!" He then held up another card and inserted into the disk. "As you know, I remove any Persona Monster from my graveyard in order to Special Summon a Persona Immortal from my deck or hand."

"So, you wanted your monster destroyed!" the freshman Silfer grumbled.

"Really, only one of them," the junior Silfer admitted as he removed Pollex the Immortal Warrior from his graveyard and collected another card from his deck, "But it still gives me the ability to stop you from trying to power up Ryze! Come forth, Persona Immortal Caesar!"

Now Pollex was a little older, but now wearing a King's Toga from ancient Greece and holding up a new blade in his right hand. (8/2400-2600/2000) "And when he's on the field, all of my Warriors gain 1200 ATK! So that means you're losing a lot more!" Caesar roared a battle cry as his power skyrocketed to the heavens (8/2600-3800/2000) "Attack Ryze the Rogue Mage!"

Caesar charged across the hallway, clawing his blade on the ground as he did, before raising it high to cut the mage in two.

Jachin: 3900

Xiu Zhen: 5200

"_About time she lost points,"_ Caesar stated, _"But this is but a small victory, Jachin. We still have a bigger threat to oppose."_

"Don't worry, I know," Jachin replied, inserting another card into his disk, "One card facedown."

"It's my turn," Xiu Zhen announced, drawing Thousand Crisscross and then inserting another card into her disk. "I activate the Spell Sad Story – Dreadful Day!" The spell depicted another petrified wing of a dragon in a deserted, but flourishing valley. "Now I'll tell you _my_ Dreadful Day!"

* * *

(Flashback)

_Xiu Zhen was walking towards the playground, planning to meet up with Jachin, a smile was on her face._

_But once she was outside the fence, she gasped at a horrifying sight..._

_Jachin was there and he was with a raven-haired, young girl sharing a small kiss..._

_Xiu Zhen couldn't bear to see the sight of that and ran away with tears running down her cheeks..._

(End Flashback)

* * *

Jachin gasped at Xiu Zhen's explanation, _'She saw that!_? _Now I know why I never saw her on my last day before going with the Princeton's... But still..."_

"Now all Traps need to be reshuffled by this Spell effect," Xiu Zhen stated with malice in her eyes and danger in her voice.

"Wait a second..." the Persona duelist tried to explain.

"I now activate Sorrowful Chain!" She interrupted, revealing her trap card showing dragon in the background, laying waste to a vast land. "And now you'll know the person who helped me relive the truth!"

* * *

(Flashback)

_Sometime after the first tag duel class, Xiu Zhen was talking with Viper! He gave her five cards; three Continuous Spells, a Trap, and a Monster Card._

"_Use these to help him see the truth..." He told her._

(End Flashback)

* * *

Jachin gasped, _'She's with Viper!_?_'_

"This lets me Special Summon a monster without triggering the usual Summoning Conditions," Xiu Zhen cried with angry tears running down her cheek, playing her next card, "I play the Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!"

Soon, a giant dragon rose from the ground with giant roar. Her massive size took up the interior of Mess Hall, trying to stand on her two legs. She was dark purple with poisonous looking barbs stretching out from her knees, shoulders, and head that also had a jagged maw and two black eyes staring at Jachin. (8/1900/2600)

"This is the end of you with those cards," She continued, and then revealed her next "I activate the Spell, Shrink! I can cut the attack of your monster in half!" Jachin gasped as a bright red aura surrounded his Immortal, draining him of his strength (8/3800-1900/2000) "Caitlyn, now!"

Once again, her Sheriff rained down bullets on the weakened Persona and shot him to his death, having several bullets graze Jachin. (7-8/2200-2400/2200-2400)

Jachin: 3600

Xiu Zhen: 5200

"Dragon Queen, attack Jachin directly!"

Jachin: 1700

Xiu Zhen: 5200

The realness of the attack left the Persona duelist kneeling down on the ground, in disbelief of the collective memories. _'Am I really that oblivious?'_

"Next, her effect activates," Xiu Zhen shouted, "You have to discard the one card you have and I get to draw one card!" Jachin silently did as instructed, discarding the last card while his opponent drew another one. "This way, I can take anything you have, while I'm able to use cards. "Now take your turn... or lack of one..."

"I draw." Jachin drew, but without even looking at what card he obtained, he knew whatever it was he had to reshuffle it back into his deck. "I end my turn."

"Good," Xiu Zhen announced, drawing her next card and reshuffled it back into her deck. "Now that you cannot defend yourself, I can use the symbol of my vengeance to destroy the symbol of my sorrow."

"You're angry, I know," the Persona duelist noted, "But does having my energy drained make it any better?"

"It will..." the League Champion duelist stated, "Knowing that I can never have the person I love... because he rather love a card... I never thought anything of you using them to talk amongst each other; it was just showing off how you didn't use your powers to hurt people like everyone else said." She then stared hard with anger and sadness, "But now I know; you just want to live in your own, sick, deluded world of your monsters! If you don't want people around... then there's no place for you anywhere! Go into your Monster's Den and stay away from us humans!"

Jachin and Konohana gasped horribly at the confession. Even Caitlyn from atop her Safe Zone couldn't believe it, nearly dropping her rifle. The Persona duelist fell to his knees in sorrow...

'_Even her...'_ He thought in his sorrow, _'Why?'_

"_Jachin..."_ Konohana also cried for him, losing a friend because of his powers and the misunderstanding of her relationship with her Master. She then got angry and stared at Jachin's once-longest friend…

"Destroy the rest of his life points, Dragon Queen," Xiu Zhen shouted, Tragedy Stream!" The Dragon breathed a forceful tunnel of wind that shot towards Jachin's helpless form. _'You don't want be with real people... you don't deserve...'_

"I activate Offensive Guard; halving the ATK of your monster's ATK and drawing a card!" A feminine voice shouted.

"What_!_?" The League Champion duelist shouted as she saw her attack fading a little before making impact. (8/1900-950/2600) Looking closer, she saw that she wasn't hitting Jachin but another figure inside enduring the hit while drawing a card.

Jachin: 750

Xiu Zhen: 5200

"Who is that?" Xiu Zhen demanded. But once the attack died out, she was a little surprised before she glared once more. "It's you!"

What she saw was a raven-haired young woman, about her height, wearing a white priestess robe with cherry blossoms emblazoned on it. Her beautiful face showed her anger as she stared down the League Champion duelist through her black eyes. It was one of Jachin's closest Personas... Konohana Sakuya.

"How could you say that to him?" Konohana Sakuya shouted. "He's been your friend for years, and you never cared for his powers. But you snap at him because of you seeing me kiss Jachin_!_?"

"He's always been fond of you," Xiu Zhen stated. "Every time I tried to get close, you were always in the way! We've always showed kindness to each other, and he shuns it all away because of a new card deck! Once then, he spent less and less time with real people! Coming to this island just hides his true motives... to hide amongst real people but shun them away for you!"

"Listen to yourself!" Konohana protested, "You're acting like everyone who wanted him gone... even wanted him dead! I've always watched everyone along with the other Personas. We were happy when he introduced us to you, trusting all of us to be good to one another. But now you're throwing away years of friendship because you think he loves someone from a card than a real person? I can't believe you!"

"Quit trying to protect him," Xiu Zhen cried, "You stole him! When he used my monster as a sacrificial lamb, it was the last straw! It should have been you! And I will make sure that happens!"

The Persona sighed as she kneeled down and took Jachin's disk from his still, sobbing form and placed it on her arm. "Then, I'll finish this for him! And I will make sure that this is all a misunderstanding..."

"Fine..."

Konohana (Jachin): 750

Xiu Zhen: 5200

"I activate Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' effect," Xiu Zhen announced, "When she dealt Battle Damage, you have to discard one card from your hand and I get to draw one!"

Konohana smiled as she showed off the card she drew from Offensive Guard, "This is the Brand New Days Spell Card! Since it's being sent to the graveyard by an opponent's card effect and there's a Persona Immortal in the graveyard, I can draw six cards which bypasses your Sad Story cards!"

The League Champion duelist grumbled as she drew her card, while Konohana discard the Spell and then drew the six cards.

"Furthermore, if there's a Persona Immortal amongst them, I can Special Summon him or her without the Normal Summoning conditions!" the Priestess continued taking another card and placing it on the field, "I summon Persona Immortal Alexander in attack mode!"

Once she placed the card on the field, she saw a twin of Caesar dressed in the same attire of a King's Toga, but wielding the sword on his left hand. (8/3000-3200/2600)

"_He's really hurt, isn't he,"_ Alexander said.

"We will help him rebuild his life," Konohana replied, "After all, he still has Chazz as his brother figure..."

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Xiu Zhen concluded.

"My turn," Konohana announced, drawing her card and reshuffling into the deck. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Safe Zone which will destroy your Caitlyn with its side effect!" The harsh windstorm kicked in, shattering the pillar and dropping Caitlyn into the rubble. "Next, Alexander will attack the Dragon Queen!"

The Personal Immortal charged the field and cut apart the vicious dragon into pixels.

Konohana (Jachin): 750

Xiu Zhen: 3900

"I then end my turn with a facedown card." She concluded.

"It's my turn," Xiu Zhen announced, drawing her card and then reshuffling back into her deck, "During the Standby Phase, I send a Continuous Spell Card like my Sad Story – Dreadful Day to the graveyard to revive my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings to the field!"

Purple flames erupted from underneath the Spell in question, shattering it into pixels and then bringing back the sorrowful dragon. (8/1900/2600)

'_Our decks are free to take traps now on Draw Phase,'_ Konohana thought.

"I activate Inverse Universe," Xiu Zhen announced, revealing her facedown card, "All effect monsters' ATK and DEF are swapped!"

Static electricity surrounded both Alexander and Dragon Queen, rewriting their codes. (8/3200-2800/2600-3000), (8/1900-2600/2600-1900)

"His power still surpasses yours," Konohana stated.

"I activate Burden of the Mighty to your response!" the freshman Silfer announced, inserting another Continuous Spell, "Now your monster loses 100 ATK multiplied by its level!"

Alexander groaned as he fell to one knee. (8/2800-2000/3000)

"Attack Alexander, Tragedy Stream!"

"I activate the trap, Mirror Mail!" Konohana countered, revealing her facedown card, "Now Alexander's ATK matches yours Dragon Queen's!"

Soon, a shining, silver armor was attached to Alexander and then fed off the power of Dragon Queen's attack. (8/2000-2600/3000) The attack was able to shatter him into pixels, but the reflective surface of Mirror Mail bounced the attack back to the attacker, blasting the dragon back to its grave.

The Silfer growled, "I end my turn."

"My move," Konohana announced, drawing her next card and revealed it. It was the Silver Dollar Trap card, "I can keep that card and then I summon Persona - Kintoki Douji the Golden Boy!"

A star shined on the field and then brought out a young, red-haired boy wearing a red jumpsuit and a blue cape, giving him the appearance of a superhero while riding on a silver missile. (4/1000-1200-800/1000)

"_Yeah!"_ The Persona boy shouted, _"I was beginning to think I would have a chance to play!"_

"During the Battle Phase, Kintoki Douji has the privilege of attacking twice," the Persona priestess announced, "So between our cards, that's 1600 points of damage directly!"

"_Here I come!"_ Kintoki shouted as his missile ignited and struck Xiu Zhen in her stomach. Then he turned around and struck her again in the back and skidded to a stop in front of Konohana.

Konohana (Jachin): 750

Xiu Zhen: 2300

"I place one card facedown to end my turn." Konohana concluded, "Xiu Zhen, you are being manipulated! He built up your emotions to the boiling point in selling out those who are trying to be your friends! You've hurt your closest friend!"

"Shut up!" Xiu Zhen shouted as she drew her next card, showing it to be Blustering Winds. But since Unwavering Truth is still active, she had to reshuffle the deck, "On my Standby Phase, I send Unwavering Truth to the graveyard and revive Dragon Queen again!" The Continuous Spell shattered and its pixels reformed into the tragic-induced dragon once more (8/1900/2600) "And since this is the fifth Standby Phase after my Card of Demise, I have to discard the rest of my hand," She stated, sending the rest of her hand to the graveyard.

'_That means she can't defend herself against Kintoki's attacks next turn,'_ Konohana realized, then looked to her deck, _'I just need a card that will either weaken her monster or strengthen my friend.'_

"Attack her Persona and end this with another Tragedy Stream!" The dragon launched another air tunnel breath that was heading for the freaked out Persona.

"I activate the Silver Dollar Trap card!" Konohana retaliated, revealing her trap card that sent a clear shield in front of Kintoki, deflecting the attack. "A monster with up to 1000 ATK is protected by this card for one attack!

"I end my turn." Xiu Zhen concluded.

"Then, I go!" Konohana announced, drawing her next card, revealing to be the Spell Energy Drain. "I activate Energy Drain! This drains your monster's ATK until it hits 0, and lets me draw another card!" A green light flashed around the dragon, making her drop to the ground. (4/1900-0/2600) Then the Persona drew another card. "Kintoki, another Double Attack!"

Once again the boy Persona launched himself at the dragon, shattering through her and then striking down the League Champion.

Konohana (Jachin): 750

Xiu Zhen: 800

"I then place one card facedown to end my turn." She concluded. "You can't win Xiu Zhen; if you surrender we can all talk this out. And I think you know it's a misunderstanding! You're sending all of your Sad Story cards to the graveyard! You think you're letting your dragon carry all of that sadness and tragic memories that led you to believe that Jachin's someone who doesn't deserve real people in his life... if you knew the whole story of how he met us Personas, you can see why he confided in us a lot. We even told him to open up to you!"

The Chinese girl drew her next card, and it was her Pot of Greed, "But you stole him from me, nonetheless... I send Sad Story – Sorrowful Memories to the graveyard to Special Summon Dragon Queen in defense mode!" The last Sad Story shattered and reformed into the dragon once more, who defended herself with her arms and wings. (8/1900/2600) "And then, I activate the Spell Pot of Greed to draw out two more cards!"

"You're just trying to hide yourself now," Konohana protested, "That day you saw... it wasn't what you thought..."

After Xiu Zhen drew her two cards, she smiled darkly at her find, "I... I can end it all..."

"When he kissed me that day, he wanted to know what a kiss from another girl was like before he kissed the one he loved," the Persona continued.

"I activate Dark Designator!" The words were just increasing the Silfer's anger, when she played the card in question, "I name any card in your deck, and if you have it, put it your hand... Persona – Konohana Sakuya!"

The Persona gasped as she noticed the duel disk push out the card and then collected her own card into her disk. _'She's...'_

"I'll lose, but I won't let you stay! I activate D.D. Designator!" Xiu Zhen cried, activating her last card, "This lets me remove a card in your hand by calling its name!" Then she widened her eyes in crazed anger and shouted, "BEGONE! PERSONA – KONOHANA SAKUYA!"

The Persona gasped as she felt something from her feet and looked down to see her body fading away. "You... don't... understand..."

"GO AWAY!" Xiu Zhen shouted.

With her last words, Konohana shouted, "THE PERSON HE LOVED WAS YOU!"

Xiu Zhen gasped as Konohana finally vanished, leaving Jachin's duel disk dropping on the ground. _'He... he... loved... me...?'_

But as she was realizing the severity of her actions, Jachin stopped crying and picked up his duel disk and re-strapped on his left arm. The Persona duelist stared up at his opponent with anger in his eyes.

"I activate the trap card, Heartbeat, Heartbreak!" He shouted, gaining Xiu Zhen's attention. "You will pay for taking away my friend!"

Seeing the Persona duelist's face, horrified the young Silfer making her step back, "N-No... w-wait..."

"When a Persona Monster's been removed from play, you take damage equal to the ATK of the removed monster!" the Persona duelist growled, "You think I'm a monster too, huh? Do you want to know what that feels like? To be alone in the world! You were supposed to be my friend!_!_!_!_!"

The trap card then unleashed a burst of flames that were heading for the scared young girl...

But at the last minute, Sam leapt towards Xiu Zhen and tackled her to ground and rolled out of the way of the blast that ended the game, and could have ended Xiu Zhen's life.

Jachin: 750, Winner

Xiu Zhen: 0

And once the freshman's life points hit zero, the Bio-Bands extracted the energy from both Silfers and caused them to pass out from the emotional distress that they suffered.

Holding up Xiu Zhen in her arms, the Gusto Duelist looked at both Silfers with sadness, "And I thought I had some emotional baggage; these guys got their stories crossed and nearly killed each other for it. I went to check on Jachin about the food, but found some bad blood now stirred up." She then grabbed Jachin and held him up on her back, "If it wasn't for those early exercises I do every early morning, I don't think I could carry you two..."

* * *

Heartwretching... all I got to say about this chapter... What do you think?

* * *

Sad Story – Sorrowful Memories

Continuous Spell

Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, the turn player must reveal all cards they draw, and shuffle any revealed Monster Cards into the Deck.

Sad Story – Unwavering Truth

Continuous Spell

Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, the turn player must reveal all cards they draw, and shuffle any revealed Spell Cards into the Deck.

Sad Story – Dreadful Day

Continuous Spell

Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, the turn player must reveal all cards they draw, and shuffle any revealed Trap Cards into the Deck.

Sorrowful Chain

Normal Trap

Activate only if you control 1 face-up "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories", "Sad Story - Unwavering Truth", and "Sad Story - Dreadful Day". Special Summon 1 "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" from your hand or Deck, ignoring the Summoning Conditions.

(The top four cards were used by Misty Tredwell in the two-part 5D's episode, Truth and Consequences. All rights go to the creators of the anime).

Rear-Guard Action

Normal Trap

Activate only when your opponent ends their turn. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with the lowest ATK. If it is in Defense Position, change it to Attack Position. Your opponent must immediately declare an attack with the selected monster.

(Used by Reiko Kitamori in the R Manga. All rights go to the creators of the anime).

League Level Rising

Normal Trap

Activate if you have a League Champion on your field. Target one of those monsters and then raise its Level by 3. If the monster's level is 6 or over, you can use one Spell card, ignoring any rules of any other cards.

Heartbeat, Heartbreak (Based off the Song from Persona 4 video game)

Normal Trap

Activate when a Persona or Persona Immortal monster has been removed from your hand or your side of the field. Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

Brand New Days

Normal Spell

When this card is discarded by your opponent's card effect: Draw until you have six cards. If there are any Persona Immortal Cards among them, Special Summon 1 of them.

(The top three cards were created by me. Creative card rights go to me.)

* * *

Next Time: Not only that Viper had some hired help from outside the island, he even got some teachers swayed to his side, each with grudges against Jaden and Claudio respectively. Reyna and Melody battle to keep their loved ones' good names.

Please Read and Review! Later!


	19. The Grudge Matches

Now we get back on track, and I get some closure on a little topic called Duel Spirits. Sorry for leaving ya'll out of the loop!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

* * *

**Chapter 19:**** The Grudge Matches**

In the control room, Viper was continuing his monitoring of the students inside his lair. He had lost track of Kenji, Alexis, and their companion, Kenshin, but decided he got enough energy out of them and left them to the animals that they could come across.

Now his focus was on Claudio's and Jaden's group.

"Soon, you two will answer to your crimes that your teachers have stated against him," Viper smirked as he pressed a button on his panel, switching two screens to two classrooms. But from the time and date, they were during morning after the students had collapsed from the Bio-Band absorption.

He first turned to the video that had a man that had long, wavy, black hair, and glasses covering his black eyes. His facial expression looked as if he was into his class. He wore a dark blue blazer over his white dress shirt with red tie, and black khaki pants and dress shoes. He was currently giving a lecture to an empty classroom. His name was Professor Kouji Stein.

"_...and that is why, the Perfect Rule was established in 1455 to ensure a chess-like gameplay of Duel Monsters..."_ He said in a dull voice, but had his lecture interrupted by the sound of the bell. _"And on that, class is over... But I do have an announcement to make; as of today, I'm retired as a teacher. If you wonder why, it's because of all of you."_ He turned to each of the empty seats. _"Your lack of willingness, half-hearted dueling, and your naivety to victory or defeat... Therefore, I am determined to get my revenge on everyone who has wronged my teachings..."_ He then closed the book that he was previously lecturing on. _"And it starts with Jaden Yuki..."_

Then, Viper turned to the other screen inside of a greenhouse nearest the forest...

Inside, tending to the plants with a bright smile on her face was an attractive-looking woman with long, red hair tied in a ponytail, striking green eyes, ruby red lips, and a slim figure. She wore a white lab coat that was opened up to show her green blouse and black hoop skirt. She walked around in black heels. This was Professor Cassandra Ivy, the Botany Teacher. She was currently talking to her plants...

"_My wonderful flowers,"_ She said in a loving tone, _"You're the only ones I have in the world that understand me. I talk to you, and you listen with attentive ears. I even teach the children all about your lives..." _She then got an angry expression. _"But now, all I hear are your cries for help... you cover your ears because what the students are doing now... they obsessively try to play their horrendous music, practicing for another concert night. It was okay at first, they stayed away from you all, but since the second year, it got worse and it is making you scream in pain!"_ She then stopped tending and walked to the exit, _"Once Claudio Osbourne is gone, you'll be able to live in harmony once more..."_

Turing off the videos, Viper smirked as he looked to Jaden and Claudio, "May they have mercy for the sins you two have committed against them..."

* * *

At the forest area of the lab, things cooled down between Alexis and Kenji about the latter's new Duel Spirit. He then decided to explain how they could suddenly see her without a Duel Disk active.

"Okay," Kenji started, "Alexis, remember back when Aster was talking about how some duelists have a special bond with their cards?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

"I've also heard," Kenshin added.

"And then we all know that Duel Monsters have been around longer than we were all born," Kenji noted, "From different timelines, to be exact. The Duel Spirits are remnants of those days, lingering within the cards."

"And how we can see them?" Alexis said, eyeing Tiana still, "If that's true, than this Spirit is bonded to you."

"Easy," the ninja duelist smiled, "We've bonded as a couple." That caused Alexis to smile back, "And then for Kenshin, I guess we truly respect each other past rivals. Last I checked, we didn't grow up liking each other even with our families establishing a friendly relationship."

"Makes perfect sense," the Samurai duelist nodded. "So, you think we have Duel Spirits sooner or later?"

"You probably have them now, just haven't been aware of them," Kenji figured, "Another way a Spirit can be bonded with you is through some special trait like your samurai heritage, my ninja heritage, Alexis' taking ballet when she was younger, or rather anything related to our childhood or past lives, if you believe in that idea."

Alexis and Kenshin looked to each other and shrugged, before turning their attention back to Kenji. "So, do you think we should find the others now?"

"Good idea," Kenshin stated, getting up.

"Nah, I'll go," Kenji said, standing up. "I can get through the trees and see in the dark better than you both."

"Are you sure," Alexis said worriedly, "You just woke up..."

"_Oh, he'll be fine,"_ Tiana smiled, _"I'll be with Master, covering more ground and I can communicate if I find his friends."_ She then clung to Kenji's arm and said, _"Plus, I can bond with him more since it is our first meeting..."_

"Will you stop that clinging to my boyfriend like that," the Cyber Girl duelist growled.

"Tiana, stop that," Kenji groaned, "I do not want to be in the middle of this..."

"_I'm just being helpful," _the Duel Spirit pouted, _"Like I said, I'd do anything for you..."_

"Well, I want you to lay off the clinging and help me search the forest for the others," the Ninja duelist replied, "They'll have wearing clothes similar to Alexis, or have Red or Yellow Blazers. Also, one of them is a monkey."

"_Okay, be right back," _Tiana smiled, blowing a kiss to Kenji before flying off.

Kenji could feel Alexis' stare at his back, _'I had to be cursed with a female Duel Spirit...'_ He then took off into the trees...

* * *

In another part, Atticus was sitting up against the tree and eating a couple of bananas with his companion, Wheeler. The Red-Eyes duelist was able to be revived after the monkey gathered water from a lake and splashed it in his human friend's face.

"Man, I never thought bananas would taste so good right now," Atticus said, gulping down another tasty fruit.

[Bananas are my favorite treat] Wheeler stated, eating another banana himself.

"So, they sent you after me, huh," Atticus asked, to which the monkey tensed up and nodded. "I'm glad... I felt bad about walking out on my sister and my friends. I was still too worked up on the beating Viper gave me, even though I was just a scapegoat in getting a rise out of everyone to drain more energy from us." He then looked at Wheeler, "Have you ever done something bad with your family?"

[Before I got caught by humans, I almost lost food for long winter] the monkey replied. [Was not my fault after being attacked by snakes; but others didn't understand, so I left...]

"Ouch," the Silfer winced. "But I guess food and families are a big deal in the wild, huh?"

[Only good thing come from my capture, learned dueling,] Wheeler stated. [Shows how much smarter I am...]

"Couldn't agree more,] Atticus smiled. "After we finish, we have to go find the others...]

[Right.]

* * *

Deep into the jungle, Jim and Crystal were walking through the trees. But without any way to trace the activity, the both of them felt lost.

"I think we just went around in circles," Crystal stated.

"Yeah, and I can't track those waves from the Bio-Bands," Jim said as he looked around. "And I'm an expert tracker..."

"Hey, don't worry about it," the Magical Girl duelist waved off, "You know sooner or later we'll find where Viper is and then we can signal each other by summoning our monsters. After that we can..."

"Don't move, Crystal!" the South Academy duelist suddenly shouted, causing Crystal to stop abruptly. Jim then used his duel disk to swipe at her shoulder, causing her to jump and something to fall off. When they looked down, they saw a huge spider walking into the trees.

"Oh my God..." She gasped. "That thing was poisonous..."

"And it's odd that it would show itself here," Jim mused, "It's indigenous to Africa. But at least I know why Viper chose here to hide... because look at Shirley..."

Crystal saw that the crocodile was flailing a bit on Jim's back, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's sensing the danger," Jim replied, "You see, the jungle has natural defenses... if he doesn't have many people down here to duel us, he'll have the animals and plants to dispose of us. But thanks to Shirley and myself, we'll have a defense of our own." He then decided to let Shirley off his backpack and let her walk around with them.

"Good to know..." Crystal smiled as they continued their search.

* * *

With the Ra Yellows, Claudio, Melody, Syrus, and Hassleberry were doing their search.

"Alright, this just became difficult," Claudio said, trying to look around the dark forest.

"And creepy," Syrus added, "Did Viper do this just to scare us?"

"Stop worrying, half-pint," Hassleberry assured him, "We've got better eyesight in the dark..."

"You got better eyesight," Melody scoffed, "I can barely see you three in front of me."

"Everyone, calm down," the J-Hero duelist said, "We don't what's going to happen in this darkness, and we need to stay alert."

"I figured Hassleberry would be the one saying that," the Magician duelist giggled, "Him acting like a member of an army..."

"But what if Viper's not waiting for the Bio-Bands to drain our energy draining us," Syrus wondered.

"What makes you say that," the dino duelist said.

"I mean, we're in a jungle," the machine duelist figured, "And jungles usually have poisonous snakes, poisonous spiders, and..."

They heard a growl coming from behind them and paled when they saw a big tiger approaching them slowly, causing the Ra Yellows to step back cautiously.

"You were going to say tigers, right?" Hassleberry whispered to Syrus, who nodded rapidly. "Okay, anybody got a plan?"

"Get past the tiger," Syrus said fearfully.

"He means a plan to get past the tiger," Melody scolded.

"Maybe we can summon a monster to scare it off," Claudio figured. "And the scariest from our decks, would be Hassleberry's Dinosaurs. Intimidate the big cat..."

"Good idea," Hassleberry said as he activated his duel disk.

"No need!" A voice called out.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, giant whip came out of the bushes and struck the tiger on its side and made it roar with pain.

"Who was that?" Syrus asked as the tiger turned its attention to the bushes, to see a person walking out. It turned out to be an attractive-looking woman with long, red hair tied in a ponytail, striking green eyes, ruby red lips, and a slim figure. She wore a white lab coat that was opened up to show her green blouse and black hoop skirt. Surprisingly, she was currently barefoot.

"Isn't that our botany teacher, Miss Ivy," Melody wondered, "How'd she get here?"

"What difference does that make," Hassleberry interjected, "She's saving us from that tiger!"

"And seeing how she's using that whip, I'm glad she's on side," Claudio added.

The Ra Yellows continued to see the tiger kept trying to get in close to them, only for Ivy to wrap the front legs together and then knock it out with a swift kick to the jaw.

"Well, that's that," Ivy said, dusting her hands off.

"Whoa, if I knew she do that, I'd taken her class the first year," Hassleberry stated with a blush.

"I'll say," Syrus added with a blush of his own.

"And that was cool to see," Melody stated as she and the boys walked up to her. "Thanks for saving us."

"No problem," the botany teacher smiled back. "I should have figured you children would be in trouble, so I managed to get here before you all."

"How long was this?" Claudio wondered.

"I'd say about a good 2 hours ago," Ivy replied. "But enough about that; you're looking for Viper, yes?"

"You know where he is?" the Ra Yellows exclaimed.

"Just follow me, there is a large door leading the way," She stated as she began walking through the brush. "But I must say, this environment is very wonderful; the plants and trees were able to grow as if on the surface."

"Well, it must be well taken care of," Melody smiled. "You do tell us that plants are able to live on their own terms and adapt to environment changes like people do, only without material things."

"Yes, but they also need a helping hand from us," Ivy added. But then she got a hint of anger, "However, there are others who just decide to pollute the Earth in a numerous variety of ways. Recent events had caused most of my plants to start withering."

"Sorry to hear that, Miss Ivy," Claudio noted. "We could help you re-grow or find away to help the plants you have now and keep them from withering."

He failed to notice the malice in the teacher's eyes, turning to him and thought, _'It's time...'_ She then stopped.

"Um, why did we stop walking," Syrus wondered, looking around to see an open part of the forest, surrounded by the trees.

"And are we even close to Viper?" Hassleberry asked.

Ivy then tapped her right foot twice on the ground, and then a hiss came out from the trees, putting everyone on alert. But suddenly, a vine had shot out from the trees and wrapped around Claudio's ankles and yanked him to the ground, having everyone turn to notice too later.

"Claudio!" The Ra Yellows shouted as the J-Hero duelist was pulled closer towards the trees. Once he was close, another giant figure came out which spooked them; a giant, Venus flytrap that crawled out. It had a giant, bulbous head that had the green, thorny 'teeth' closed and had numerous thorny vines, one of which was attached to Claudio and now wrapping around his body. Hassleberry was about to approach with caution when...

"I wouldn't get to close," Ivy interjected, causing all eyes to be on her, "Once my baby has its prey, it won't let go unless I tell her to."

"Y-Y-You made that... giant plant?" Syrus paled.

"I don't have a green thumb for nothing," Ivy replied with a sensuous smile. "Let's just say, I have a degree in chemicals as well as botany."

"Well, let him go," Melody shouted, with anger in her eyes and voice.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the botany teacher said, walking casually towards the plant holding Claudio, while staring at him with angry eyes. "You see, with Claudio out of the way, Mother Nature has more of a chance to live…"

"What?" Claudio gasped, "What did I ever do to you?"

"You made my precious plants, my life's work, scream in pain from your music!_!_" Ivy snapped, "And once my baby's deals with you, the people will have one less 'idol' to follow."

"That's sick, lady," Hassleberry shouted, "How can he hurt some plants with music? He plays away from your greenhouses."

"Yet his many 'fans' regard to him instead of the Earth around them," the botany teacher turned to the rest of the Ra Yellows. "Because of you, my plants begin to die!"

"You're blaming Claudio for this_!_?" Melody snapped.

"He is to blame, because it is the truth," Ivy replied, "And I was happy that his guitar was taken from him by Viper. But it seems that the 'fans' don't agree... and they get whatever chance to protest around my plants... to kill!"

"I'm not going to say this again," the Magician duelist shouted, "Let. Him. Go!"

Ivy then looked sad as she threw off her lab coat, revealing she had a duel disk on her arm and activated, "And then there's you, Melody. You care for my plants, treat them with kindness, like they were you own children... but to have someone you love torture them through people... we shouldn't have to fight... you should renounce him and go on with happier lives."

Melody's response was to activate her duel disk and stare deep into Ivy's eyes, "I will free him..."

"Very well," Ivy sighed, "I hope you and Claudio have a wonderful time inside my plant's mouth..."

Both ladies drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

Ivy: 8000

Melody: 8000

"I'll go first," Ivy announced, drawing her sixth card, "I think I'll summon my Rose Lover in attack mode!" She announced as she placed the card on the field, bringing out a young, beautiful, red-haired woman to the field, wearing a strapless and sleeveless green dress decorated with red roses. (4/800/800)

"Explains the name," Hassleberry said, looking over the dress.

"She's just like me when I was your age," Ivy replied, "Loving the nature around me..." She then glared at Claudio, "Until I got older and see others desecrating Mother Nature."

"Hey, eyes on me!" the Magician duelist shouted.

The botanist teacher sighed, "Forgive me, I'll place two cards facedown to end my turn." She concluded, inserting two more cards into her deck.

'_That's an obvious trap,'_ Melody thought, but then looked at Claudio trapped in the various vines, _'But I have to end this quickly and get him out...'_ She then announced, "It's my turn!" She drew her sixth card and then played her first Monster card. "I summon the Armor Exe!"

As Melody played her card, the monster that appeared wore red and orange armor with horns and a green cape, appearing almost like a demon. (4/2400/1400)

"But that card can't attack when it's summoned," Syrus noted, "And a Rock-Type monster?"

"Which is why I have Forbidden Chalice to negate its effect and then give it 400 ATK," Melody continued, inserting the Spell card into her disk. Holy water appeared in the sky and drenched the rock monster, reanimating it. (4/2400-2800/1400)

"Impressive," Ivy stated, "Using water to give your monster life!"

"And it's about to destroy your Rose Lover!" The Magician duelist shouted as her Monster summoned a red sphere of magic energy from its chest crystal and launched it at the defenseless woman.

"I activate the trap card, Alchemy Cycle!" Ivy countered, revealing her facedown card, "This drains my Monster's ATK to 0!"

The Ras gasped as Rose Lover feel to her knees, feeling her power drain to nothing. (4/800-0/800) Then she was obliterated to ashes by the red magical energy. Ivy screamed as the holographic explosion surrounded her.

Ivy: 5200

Melody: 8000

"You took nearly 3000 damage for that?" Melody stated, "What's the problem?"

"For my Alchemy Cycle, let's me draw a card since Rose Lover was affected by its power," Ivy replied, drawing a new card, "Then, you activated my Sinister Seeds Trap card!" She continued, revealing her other facedown card. "For every 500 points of damage I have taken, I get to summon a Seed Token to the field. And since 2500 was the limit, I have five now!"

The trap card shot out five groups of small seeds, letting them into the soil. Soon, they uprooted and grew into black roses. (1/100/100) x 5

"All that for five tokens?" Claudio wondered.

"I place three cards facedown to end my turn," Melody concluded as Armor Exe's power returned to 2400.

"Then it's my move," Ivy announced, drawing her next card.

"Activate Trap Card, Pitch-Black Power Stone!" the Ra girl immediately announced, revealing her set card to reveal a Trap with the image of a round black stone and yellow triangle at its center.

"When this card is activated it gains three Spell Counters!" Melody explained as the card generated three smaller versions of the stone in its picture. (PBPS: 3 SC) "And now I'll remove one to keep Armor Exe in play!"

One of the stone flew in front of Melody's Monster and was absorbed into the crystal on its chest, causing the Monster's armor to glow. (PBPS: 2 SC)

"But he will not stay, as sacrifice two of my Seeds to summon forth Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!" Ivy continued as two of the Seed Tokens exploded out in a great blast of power, revealing the form of an incredibly beautiful woman wearing a regal dress made from pink rose petals, the sleeves woven of dark green ivy, the shoulders formed from crimson roses, and wearing a crown of rose petals and leaves. Despite her beauty, her face bore a stern expression of anger towards Claudio. (8/2800/2600)

"Whoa..." the Ra Yellows gasped.

"Next, I activate the effect of Rose Lover in my graveyard," Ivy announced, taking the named card from her graveyard, "By removing it from play, I can Special Summon a monster with Rose in its name from my hand... and I pick my Queen Angel of Roses!"

A whirlwind of roses erupted, before coalescing to form what seemed to be a cocoon of crimson petals. The cocoon slowly unfurled and spread into two wide angelic wings, extending from the shoulders of a woman clad in a long rose-red dress that spread into segments like flower petals around her legs, her long hair a lustrous golden-blonde and her face covered by a white mask. The beautiful rose-themed angel drew a longsword with a crossguard formed from a rose flower, raising it as she landed behind Ivy, her beautiful petal wings folding to encircle the girl protectively. (7/2400/1300)

"Oh no, two monsters with 2400 and 2800 ATK," Claudio gasped.

"And all the better to defeat your protector and banish you into the Earth," the botanist teacher smirked, "Tytannial, destroy Armor Exe with Royal Bloom!" Tytannial raised a hand and thorny vines erupted from the ground around the rock monster, whipping towards it...

"I activate the trap card, Mirror Force!" Melody countered, revealing her trap card, "This destroys all monsters you control in attack mode!" A clear barrier had formed around her monster, taking the vine...

"I activate Tytannial's effect in response," Ivy retaliated, "By giving up a Plant-Type monster, such as one of my three seed tokens; I can cancel your trap card and destroy it!" The vines were able to break apart the mirror barrier and then turned on Armor Exe, breaking it to rubble.

Ivy: 5200

Melody: 7600

"Next, Queen Angel of Roses will take your life points with Rose Trimmer!" The angelic woman soared towards Melody and struck the Ra in a flurry of sword strikes, making her cover with her duel disk as her points dropped to equal Ivy's.

Ivy: 5200

Melody: 5200

"They're evenly matched," Claudio whispered, but then found himself squeezed by the vines, feeling the thorns dig into him.

"Hey!" Syrus and Hassleberry shouted.

"I won't let him talk too much," Ivy scoffed.

"I activate another card, my Damage Condenser!" Melody continued, revealing her second facedown card, "By discarding my monster, I can Special Summon a monster with ATK equal to or less than the damage I took." She discarded her Illusion Magician and then took another card from her deck and placed it on her disk, "I summon Chaos Command Magician!" The trap card flashed as a blue-skinned Spellcaster appeared before her. The monster wore dark green robes and hood with a scepter of the same color with a red spherical jewel. (6/2400/1900)

"Too bad, he won't stay long," Ivy announced, inserting another card, "I end my turn with another facedown card."

"It's my turn," Melody announced, drawing her next card, "I activate my Pot of Greed Spell," She declared as the grinning pot appeared as Melody drew her two cards, "I then place one card facedown and then attack one of your Seed Tokens with Chaos Magic!" The magician charged up power in his scepter and then let off a red lighting blast that struck one of the seeds and destroyed it. "It's your turn."

"Such a bad move," Ivy smirked, drawing her next card, "And yet my garden continues to thrive! I activate the effect of my Queen Angel of Roses: she destroys the weakest monster on the field!"

"That would mean one of your tokens," Claudio stated, only to have himself squeezed by the vines once more. Queen Angel of Roses raised her sword, and her wings exploded out in a flurry of blood-red petals that cut apart one of the blooming seeds.

"Next, I summon the Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode!" Ivy continued, placing the next monster card on her field. In a flash of light, a teenage girl younger than Akiza appeared, with short pale blue hair, clad in jet-black plate armor and white cape, and wielding a short sword. (3/1000/1000) "And when she's summoned, I can bring a Level 4 or below Plant-Type monster to my field from the hand, and I choose to summon my Botanical Girl!"

A sinisterly beautiful teenage girl seemingly made of plant matter appeared, wearing a dress made of leaves, her hair formed from petals and a pitcher plant. (3/1300/1100)

"I Tune Twilight Rose Knight to Botanical Girl in order to Synchro Summon," She announced as Twilight Rose Knight soared upwards, splitting into three glowing rings that descended and encircled Botanical Girl, reducing her to three glowing stars. The stars collided and exploded into emerald power... "I Synchro Summon the Queen of Thorns!"

The light faded as the Synchro Monster rose up, a coldly beautiful woman clad in a dress of dark green plant matter. A crown of petals sat atop her brow, and she had Venus flytrap maws for hands, brambles running across her form. (6/2200/1800)

"And when Botanical Girl is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can take a Plant-Type monster with up to 1000 DEF," She smirked, taking one card from her disk and placing it into her hand. "Finally, I activate the Field Spell Forest: Ideal location for my Plants as they gain 200 ATK and DEF!"

Even as Ivy inserted her Field Spell into her disk, it was if the area never changed... except there was sunlight and clear skies above the trees. The Plant-Type Monsters started growing more (8/2800-3000/2600-2800), (7/2400-2600/1300-1500), (6/2200-2400/1800-2000), (1/0-200/0-200)

"Oh no," Claudio gasped, "They hit..."

"Queen Angel, attack Chaos Command Magician!" Ivy commanded as her Angel had once again, cut apart her opposition with blade and shattering him into pixels.

Ivy: 5200

Melody: 5000

"And now, you shall be finished," the botanist rejoiced, "Queen of Roses, begin your attack on this woman and Tytannial shall follow!"

The Queen of Roses laughed darkly has giant brambles erupted from the ground and headed straight for Melody...

"I activate the effect of Battle Eater in my hand," Melody countered, revealing a Monster card in her hand, "Since you declared an attack with a Monster that's weaker than this card, I can Special Summon it to the field and end the Battle Phase!"

She then placed the Monster card on her disk, bringing out a blue-skinned man dress in large robes of purple and dark green, with a dark red cape. Unlike most of the Spellcaster, he carried a bronze instrument that looked similar to a weed sprayer. (10/2500/0) He then absorbed some of the brambles into his instrument...

Claudio sighed in relief, "That was close..."

"My Queen of Roses deals 1000 points of damage to you for summoning a non-Plant Type monster!" The Plant-Type duelist smirked as some of the brambles continued towards Melody and struck her duel disk arm, causing her to scream out.

Ivy: 5200

Melody: 4000

Regaining her composure, the Magician duelist continued her move, "And normally, Battle Eater causes me to lose out on 2500 points as well for using its effect, but my facedown card Spell of Pain dishes it back to you!" She revealed her facedown spell card as Battle Eater's instrument released red energy waves that turned on Melody, but was reflected by the power of her Spell of Pain to transfer damage.

"I activate Nature's Reflection, in response," the Plant-Type duelist retaliated, revealing her facedown card. "This reflects the damage back to you!"

The Ras gasped as a giant slab of rock rose up in front of Ivy, reflecting the Spell of Pain's effect and sent the energy waves back at Melody, making her scream once more.

Ivy: 5200

Melody: 1500

"Melody," Claudio cried, but then felt the vines constrict once more.

"How does it feel to fail in helping out one of the people that dare to harm my plants?" Ivy smirked, "Don't worry dear, it's unfit for humans to fight against Mother Nature... they always lose!"

The magician duelist grumbled, "Well, I'm not losing my boyfriend over this! You're angry at him for harming your plants through music?"

"But haven't you noticed that I never played around your plants or your greenhouse," Claudio stated.

"But everyone else has," Ivy retorted, "Trying to convince you to add them to those concerts... but in the process, they trample over my flowers and their sounds make my plants wither away from the lack of tranquility! So, my enforcers will see to it that Claudio never plays again. And the only way to ensure that it happens... silence his voice forever! And it's thanks to Viper that I finally get to take action"

"You're with Viper_!_?" Syrus and Hassleberry gasped.

Melody gasped, "You would kill a student just to ensure your plants grow? That's insane!"

"And yet I thought you would understand," the botanist stated, "One who takes care of the plants just as well as I have... but if you're willing to choose him over nature, than I will destroy you... I activate my last card, the World Tree to end my turn..." A towering oak appeared behind her, reaching thirty feet into the heavens.

'_If only I can summon more than one monster, but I can't with Queen of Thorns on the field,'_ Melody thought, _'I might have to just work with Battle Eater... but what else can happen?'_ She then announced, "I draw!" She drew her lone card, "I activate Card of Demise, letting me draw until I'm holding five cards."

'_Good,'_ Claudio thought, _'She's got a hand, and then she can find away to turn this around until her fifth turn...'_

Melody drew out her five cards and smiled at her find, "Alright, I place one card facedown and then activate the Equip Spell, Bound Wand and give it to Battle Eater! And him holding it, gives him 100 multiplied by his level! Meaning 1000 ATK!" The Spellcaster in question forsook his instrument and held a black wind with a silver skull hilt and a red prism jewel on top. (10/2500-3500/0)

"So, you can defeat all of my monsters, hmm?" Ivy mused, "But which one...?"

"It will be all of them," Melody shouted, inserting another card, "I activate Diffusion Wave-Motion!"

"Whoa," Claudio whispered, "She's got that card early; but even then, she's close to losing and Miss Ivy won't be losing as much life points..."

"But I'll also chain it with Emergency Provisions to send it, Pitch-Black Power Stone, and my facedown card to regain 3000 life points!" The three cards on the field vanished into white sparkles, refilling Melody's points.

Ivy: 5200

Melody: 4500

"Now, I pay 1000 life points for Diffusion Wave-Motion to have my Battle Eater attack them all!" She announced as a red aura surrounded.

Ivy: 5200

Melody: 3500

"Attack them all!" Melody commanded as Battle Eater raised his Bound Wand into the sky and sent out red shockwaves that cut apart each of the Plant-Type monsters to shreds and making them scream. Ivy covered with her duel disk, not bearing to see her monsters destroyed.

Ivy: 3700

Melody: 3500

"Yes," Claudio cheered.

"Impressive tactics, Private Mel," Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Way to play," Syrus added.

"It's your turn now," Melody concluded.

Ivy laughed, "Impressive! In spite of everything I've done to you, you continue on!"

"Of course; you think I'm going to let you kill the person who helped to bring out the real me?" Melody snapped, "And even it was true about what he did, he'd apologize for his actions every time and even tell the others to stop messing around in your plants."

"Yeah, and I never heard about this at all," Claudio added. "So why sic your killer plants on me and you could have told me before all of this started."

"Would you care," Ivy snarled, looking towards the J-Hero duelist in malice. "Plants were never your concern! You never gave them any care during class! All you care about is filling every student's minds to not a care in the world and to kill all learning! And that's why Viper has me to dispose of you!"

"Whoa, slow down," the J-Hero duelist snapped, "Forget Viper! If you have heard the songs, there's always a meaning behind it! People want to be heard and get their messages out!"

"So do the plants you trample underfoot," the botanist snapped back, "You disrespect them all! And now you'll pay once your girlfriend loses!"

"But I won't let that happen," Melody interrupted, "As I recall, I'm the one you're dueling and I will beat some sense into you that Viper took from you!"

Ivy scoffed, "Well, since you want to continue, you planted flowers within my World Tree by destroying all of my Plant-Type Monsters!" She stated as four giant flowers bloomed through the leaves. (TWT: 4 FCs) She then drew for the start of her turn, "I summon Lord Poison in defense mode to end my turn."

Soon, a creature made of the bark of a tree appeared. It had claw and spike-like features across its body and a ghost-like tail. (4/1500-1700/1000-1200)

"Then, I go!" Melody announced, drawing her next card, "Battle Eater, destroy Lord Poison!" The mage sent another red shockwave across the field, blowing apart the bark monster and caused another flower to bloom on the World Tree. (TWT: 5FCs)

"I activate Lord Poison's effect," Ivy countered, "It Special Summons my Tytannial from the graveyard!"

Then, another giant red rose grew out of the ground and bloomed into the Princess of Camellias once more. (8/2800-3000/2600-2800)

"And with that card, she can negate any effect that destroys Plants," Syrus gasped.

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Melody concluded.

"It's my turn now," Ivy said, drawing her next card. She grinned at the next card, "Yes! It's time to call out my ultimate enforcer! But first, I must activate Rose Bell of Revelation Spell Card!" She inserted the Spell card and a bell in the shape of a black rose appeared and rang. "It adds my Fallen Angel of Roses to my hand from the deck!"

"Oh great, I wonder how bad that thing is," Hassleberry groaned.

"You won't have to find out," the Plant Duelist stated, "It's effect would have only summoned itself to the field by replacing a Plant-Type Monster already there. But she still serves a purpose!" She held up the card she just added and then took another card from her graveyard. "I remove the Fallen Angel and the Queen Angel from the game, which Special Summon the one who gave up the heavens to become Mother Nature's Enforcer!" She placed another monster card on the field, "Dwell in the Forest... Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel!"

Red and black petals had erupted from the depths of the Forest field and created a tornado in the middle of the field. Melody used her duel disk to block the petals blinding her, while Claudio could only turn his face away with his arms still bound by the giant plant. Soon the petals formed into four wings, two black and two red. The rest of the petals had formed into a man dressed in white robes with golden bracelets and knee guards. His piercing white eyes watched over the Forest. (8/2900-3100/2400-2600)

"It doesn't come close to my Battle Eater with Bound Wand Equipped," Melody stated.

"Which is why I will call upon the World Tree for her effect," Ivy smirked, "By giving up two of its Counters, I destroy your Battle Eater!"

Two flowers wilted from the tree and went into the ground. (TWT: 3FCs) But from its remains, two giant weed tentacles lunged and wrapped around Battle Eater pulling him into the ground, becoming one with the earth.

"I activate Bound Wand's effect!" Melody announced, "It allows me to re-Summon Battle Eater to the field!" The ground in front of Melody erupted and brought back the mage with his original weapon. (10/2500/0)

"Then, I'll just activate the ability of The World Tree once more," Ivy snapped.

"Until your next turn," the Magician duelist stated as she revealed her trap card, depicting a village rejoicing over a newborn baby, "This is Celebration of Creation! When a Monster's been Special Summoned through a Spell or Trap effect, the End Phase starts!"

The boys let go another breath of relief.

"Another turn for you, but it will be one of your last," the Plant-Type duelist stated.

"We'll see about that," Melody announced, drawing her next card. "And then, I'll activate Spellbook Inside the Pot! Time to draw three cards!"

Ivy nodded as she and Melody drew out their three cards.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" the Ra announced, "It lets me revive a new face to the deck, compliments of Yugi Moto!" The Ra Yellow boys and Ivy gasped as Melody retrieved another card and then placed it on the field. "Dark Magician, come on out!"

Soon, the card Melody got from Yugi last year appeared on the field. Instead of the Dark Magician she got from Claudio, it was one with dark skin, white hair, and dark red robes with golden outlines. He held his lime green scepter close to him and opened up his black eyes and stared at the plant monsters. (7/2500/2100)

"Hey that's..."

"The card she got from Yugi," Syrus finished for Hassleberry.

'_Listen,'_ Melody said, projecting her thoughts to the new spirit, _'I know you have problems with being abandoned and thinking people will just give you up for the win or the next best thing, but I'm not that way! If you want to stay, I'll keep you as long as you need to. But please, I need your help! I don't want Claudio to die like this!'_

He turned to Melody and stared into her eyes, _"I entrust you to your word; I also do not wish to see a Master lose a loved one. From your words earlier, I can tell you will not abandon me. So I will fight for you to save your beloved."_

Melody smiled, "Thank you."

Claudio smiled as well, _'I knew he'd trust her...'_

"I activate Magic Formula!" Melody continued, inserting another facedown card, "This Spellbook will give my Dark Magician a 700 ATK boost!" The ancient spellbook appeared in front of Melody's new Dark Magician and opened its pages, giving him new magic. (7/2500-3200/2100) _'Now who to attack...' _She went into her mind, _'Sure, taking out the Rosaria will get the stronger monster off the field, but Tytannial can negate effects that destroy, which I will need later...'_

"_You know which one,"_ Dark Magician said, looking to his target.

"Yup, Tytannial's going down!" the Magician duelist announced, "Dark Magic Attack!" Soon, the dark red robed mage pointed his scepter at the Princess of Camellias and blasted her with a dark energy orb and shattered her into pixels and petals. Another flower bloomed on the World Tree. (TWT: 4FCs)

Ivy: 3500

Melody: 3500

"I end my turn by playing a facedown card and switching Battle Eater to defense mode," She concluded, inserting a facedown a card and having Battle Eater kneel down, "We're all tied up, and I'm ready to save Claudio."

"Oh, you think so," Ivy smirked drawing her next card, "Now I could destroy your monster with the World Tree, but you'd regain 1000 life points from Magic Formula and enough to save yourself from Rosaria's direct attack from ending the duel and your boyfriend's life. So, I'll use another effect that involves three Flower Counters!"

"And what does that do," Melody wondered as three flowers wilted off the trees. (TWT: 1FCs)

"It revives Tytannial for another battle," the Plant duelist continued as the Princess of Camellias rose up from the ground once more. (8/2800-3000/2600-2800) "And then, I can use the final counter to raise Rosaria's ATK by 400!" The last flower wilted (TWT: 0FC) and a green aura surrounded Rosaria, increasing her power. (8/3100-3500/2600)

"You're still not making any sense," Melody stated, "You attack and defeat Dark Magician, I still get the 1000 points and I'm still in the game!"

"It'll make sense now by activating Rosaria's Special Ability," Ivy announced, "I negate the effects of all face-up cards on the field until the End of the Turn!"

Melody gasped as the world around them began to turn black and white, causing every monster to power down. (8/3000-2800/2800-2600), (8/3500-3300/2600-2400), (7/3200-2500/2100)

"Now, when it's destroyed, you don't have those 1000 life points to gain," Ivy smirked, "So prepare to die, Claudio Osbourne!"

'_Oh man,'_ Claudio paled, looking back at the hungry mouth of the flytrap.

"Tytannial, destroy the Dark Magician!" The Princess of Camellias creamed as her vines erupted from behind Dark Magician and struck...

"I activate my trap card, Magical Hats!" Melody countered, revealing her trap card, "It wasn't face-up when you played your monster's effect, so I can take two non-Monster cards from my deck and shuffle them with my friend here, placing them all in defense mode!"

"Nice, she can hide her monster," Hassleberry exclaimed.

Quickly, a giant, black top hat with a ? mark and a checkered collar pattern around it covered the Dark Magician and multiplied into three hats. The vines smashed into the hat that covered Dark Magician... but what Ivy got was a bronze necklace with a black jewel inside it before it shattered. (1/0/0)

"That was my Black Pendant, meaning you lose 500 life points since it's going to the graveyard," Melody pointed out as a red aura surrounded Ivy, draining her of life points.

Ivy: 3000

Melody: 3500

"Now I play my Quick-Play card, Weed Crusher," Ivy snarled as she inserted her card, depicting a bunch of weeds wrapping around the Flame Swordsman, unable to use his sword. "Now I can deal piercing damage with Rosaria! Destroy Battle Eater!"

'_That's zero DEF!'_ Claudio thought.

Rosaria flew towards targeted hat and threw a punch that sent numerous vines of it and wrapped around Battle Eater and crushing him into pixels with the thorns and the vine whipping across Melody's body, sending her to the ground.

Ivy: 3000

Melody: 200

"Melody," Claudio shouted, having the vines of the Venus flytrap constrict tighter, shutting him up.

"I now end my turn meaning your final hats are destroyed, your Dark Magician is revealed, and my Forest Area thrives!" Ivy announced as the hats shattered, revealing the Dark Magician. (7/2500/2100) And then the forest's color returned. (8/2800-3000/2600-2800), (8/3300-3100/2400-2600) But, she then noticed that when one of the hats broke apart, it revealed to be a bunch of armory consisting of a helmet, shield, and sword; all having a demonic face on them. "What is that?"

Melody sat up and noticed what her opponent was looking at, "That's Cursed Armaments! When it's sent to the graveyard from the field, it quickly attaches itself to a monster on your side of the field, draining it for 600 points for every monster I control!"

Ivy gasped as the armory floated into the sky and quickly attached itself to Tytannial, who was trying to shake the armory off. (8/3000-2400/2800)

"Now she can beat both monsters!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Now, I go again," Melody announced, drawing her next card, "I play the Spell Dark Magic Curtain! I pay half of my life points to Special Summon my second Dark Magician, the one that Claudio gave to me!"

Ivy: 3000

Melody: 100

Soon, a strange skeleton with a pentagram on its chest and a black curtain covering from below the chest appeared. It then pulled back he curtain and revealed Melody's first Dark Magician; a blonde haired, light blue-skinned magician in a dark violet robe and wielding a scepter of the same color. (7/2500/2100) Both Dark Magicians looked to each other and nodded before staring down the opposition. "And then, Cursed Armaments' power increases with another monster on the field!"

Tytannial felt her cursed take over her even more. (8/2400-1800/2800)

"Alright, I'll let the one that just came out and blast Tytannial into mulch!" Melody shouted as her original Dark Magician let loose the dark energy from it that caused the Princess of Camellias to be destroyed. (TWT: 1FC)

Ivy: 2300

Melody: 100

"And then, Cursed Armaments will attach to your Rosaria and blast her off the forest!" Melody continued as the armory reformed from the pixels and latched onto Rosaria's body, draining him of his strength (8/3100-1900/2600) "Dark Magic Attack!"

The dark red robed mage launched his dark energy from his scepter, blasting the Fallen Angel and exploding him into red and black petals. (TWT: 2FCs)

Ivy: 1800

Melody: 100

"I then end my turn," Melody concluded.

"It's almost over, Melody," Hassleberry shouted, "Just one more turn, and she's all yours!"

Ivy then snarled, "Okay, last chance!" She drew her next card. "I place one monster facedown to end my turn!"

The Ras looked confused.

"I do not like the sound of that," Syrus said, "All of those cards in her hands and she's only putting out one? She's up to something..."

Melody could feel it to, drawing her next card. She looked at it, and saw it was nothing special for the moment, _'This card won't help me... and something tells me that card is bad news that despite me destroying the facedown monster, my other attack won't matter.'_

"_We should just attack and find out,"_ The dark robed mage spoke up, making Melody look at him, _"Just look at your opponent, she's desperate... she's lost everything the moment she set everyone up for this. It won't matter what move she does... let us attack."_

'_If you're sure...'_

"_I'm positive."_

_Melody nodded. Her personal Dark Magician planned to cast the spell, but the dark red robed mage stopped him. "I'll do it... I owe it to having trust returned to my partner... My new partner..."_

Melody smiled as she heard that and then watched as her new monster launched his Dark Magic Attack at the facedown monster, reducing it to a photo-negative. The monster revealed however, was a giant tree made to be fashioned out of a jar. (3/500/500)

"Fiber Jar's effect activates!" Ivy shouted, "We start collecting all cards from our fields, hands, and graveyards and shuffle them into our decks. Then we both draw five!"

The Ras gasped, "That resets the entire field!" Syrus shouted.

"And when you End your turn, I'll be able to knock off what little life points you have!" Ivy smirked, "Now let us get right to it..."

Soon, every card on the field vanished as the girls took their cards off their disk and out of the discard slot, as if the duel was over. But they also took out their decks and put them all together and shuffled them. Then, they inserted their decks back into their disks and drew a new hand of five.

Ivy was incredibly pleased with hers, _'On my next card, I'll be able to use my Inmato for the win!'_

"You almost had me."

She then turned up to see Melody talking.

"By resetting the field, I would have to hope for Spell and Trap cards to save me," The Magician duelist said, "But with this new hand, you're still going down!"

"How?" Ivy shouted, "The Battle Phase..."

"...is still on!" Melody announced, using her next cards, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Quick Summon and combine it with Magician Rites!" She inserted both Spell Cards into her disk. "As you know, Quick Summon allows me to Normal Summon this very moment. But with Magician Rites, it allows me to help out in bringing out a Spellcaster monster, no matter what the level. The catch is, I would lose its ATK from my life points in the End Phase... too bad, it's not going down that way."

The Plant Duelist gasped, "That monster..."

"Dark Magician, come forth!" Melody announced, playing her monster card, revealing to be the dark red robed one who reappeared on the field. (7/2500/2100)

"Alright," the boys shouted.

"Attack!"

The force of the Dark Magician's attack blasted Ivy, causing her to shout out in agony as her defeat was handed to her.

Ivy: 0

Melody: 100

Both duelists' Bio-Bands activated, causing both of them to be consumed by a bright aura. Ivy was left staggering from the Bio-Band absorption, while Syrus and Hassleberry gasped and ran over to Melody as she fell unconscious, and falling backwards only to be caught by the boys.

The flash of the Bio-Bands caused even the giant flytrap to roar as it was losing much needed sight, blocked out by the negative light. That in turn caused its entire body to shake violently as it tried to stand, its head rolling upwards and looking toward the sky. It let out a weak and exhausted grunt, letting go of Claudio, dropping him to the ground, which Ivy heard. Slowly, she lowered arms, still blinded by Dark Magician's attack and turned around to look at her giant flytrap as best she could.

The flytrap dropped its head towards Ivy. Its vision blurred as it slithered toward her. The monster groaned and warbled wearily, as its vines slowly gave in to its exhaustion. Seeing this, Claudio could only roll away from the impact.

However...

Ivy screamed in horror as her eyes refocused in time to see the giant flytrap's gargantuan body fall on top of her, crushing the plant lover beneath it and the ground shook on impact.

The boys gasped in the same horror, seeing their former botanist teacher's body unmoving and her face frozen with the fear of her beloved plant killing her. Claudio even ignored the wounds in his body from the thorns and mourned the death of the botanist.

"Hey, Syrus," Hassleberry said to his small friend, "Help out Melody and Claudio; I'll go find the others and see if we can get them together."

"R-right," Syrus replied, still looking at the death scene while holding up Melody in his arms.

With that, the dino duelist ran into the forest in search of help...

* * *

With Jaden, Reyna, Allyson, and Jesse...

The other four duelists were walking around another part of the forest, finding themselves more lost than ever.

"Uh guys," Allyson said, "I think we're lost..."

"Good, then it isn't just me," Jaden sighed.

"Ever since the lights went out, we've been lost," Reyna stated.

"Wish we could have communicated with Jim," Jesse figured. "Then we can have an idea of where we are."

"But nothing to do but just keep going this way and not turn anywhere," Reyna figured, "The only logical way we got. If we end up back in the elevator, we can just turn around and see if that's the way to Viper."

"That's a good idea," the Spirit Monster duelist said. She then turned to Jaden, "How is it that she's the youngest sister but she has the smarts outside and inside of dueling?" She teased.

The girls giggled at the Senior Silfer's pouty expression, "Come on, I thought we were over this..."

"Don't let it get to you," Jesse said, patting him on his back, "We all have our scatterbrained moments." He then whispered, "I got some on Allyson you'd be surprised... I'll tell ya after we're done with Viper..."

Hearing that made Jaden perk up, "Cool..." He then said to the girls, "Well, let's get moving..."

The girls we're perplexed in seeing how quickly Jaden bounced back, and just gave up and walk towards their destination.

* * *

In Viper's control room...

Viper continued his monitoring the students without a word, more focused on Jaden's group.

However, there was something else that was even more focused on that group as well... Jaden, especially... Inside one of the containers, a bright red eye opened up and stared at the same screen. It slightly closed as if staring seductively...

"_Finally, I see you Jaden,"_ a female voice came out, a longing tone amongst it, _"Oh my beloved, you're alright..."_

* * *

Back with Jaden's group...

"Let's keep moving," Reyna said, taking point with the others following after.

But soon, Jaden suddenly stopped when he felt a strange presence come over his him, unable to move.

'_What's this I'm feeling,'_ He thought, _'and why can't I move...?'_

* * *

At the lab, Viper smirked as he pressed a button...

* * *

It caused the ground underneath Jaden to open up and drop him inside with a thud before closing...

That same eye saw the whole thing and gasped, _"Jaden!"_

* * *

With Reyna, Allyson, and Jesse...

A hand patted Reyna and Allyson on their shoulders, startling them and Jesse, making them jump back to see who it was.

"Miss Yuki, Mr. and Miss Anderson," the person said in a dull accent. "We meet again..."

"Mr. Stein, the history teacher," the trio asked.

"Correct," the teacher smiled, "But of course, I knew you'd three would remember me... the top of the class..."

"But what are you doing here?" Jesse asked. "Seems kind of weird that you'd popped out of nowhere..."

"Before that, you disappear without a trace when the Bio-Bands put everyone unconscious," Allyson added.

"Calm down, both of you," Stein assured them, "I actually heard you were all were coming here, and was able to get in before the power went out."

"You got in," Reyna asked, "Wonder how you did that..."

"Because of the time I spent here, I became familiar with the terrain," the History teacher said as he turned around and started walking in the direction, "If you're looking for Viper, follow me."

"Sure," the girls said, and then turned to Jesse and found out that Jaden was gone.

"Hey wait, where's Jaden?" Allyson asked.

"He was right behind me," Jesse replied, looking back. "There's no way Jaden would get lost."

"Well, go find him, please," Reyna said, "Allyson and I will follow Mr. Stein so we can meet back up with you and lead the way."

"Got it," Jesse nodded, "Have fun learning..."

* * *

Later, Reyna and Allyson caught back up with Mr. Stein, striking up a conversation.

"So Mr. Stein," Allyson said, "I guess you took the cancelling of classes hard... I mean, I was ready to take that test about the War of the Roses."

"Yeah," Reyna added, "I mean, I knew Egyptians had Duel Monsters, but the 1400s had them and used different rules on a map. That had to be amazing."

"Glad you found that interesting," Stein smiled, "It also shows how the game has evolved from just battling with stone tablet to old cards on maps to cards with holograms. I've dedicated my life to the history of dueling."

"Though, I did miss your Pro Dueling days," the Silfer stated, "I'm surprised that you gave that up for teaching. Your Scab Scar-Knight and Scar-Knight were great on the dueling field"

"But it's your life, right," the Obelisk girl asked, to which Stein nodded.

"We have arrived," Stein stated as he pointed out a bridge leading to a large, sliding, metal door. "Viper is just beyond that door."

"Thanks, Mr. Stein," the girls said as they ran across the bridge and went to the door. But when they grabbed the handles by pulling and pushing, they noticed it wouldn't budge.

"I'm sure you realized that the doors are locked," Stein stated as he stared at the girls, "And there's only one way to do that... defeat me in a duel."

"And lose our energy to this Bio-Band," Allyson scoffed, "Are you joking?"

"Actually, I can't believe you gave the wrong answer," the History teacher stated as he loosened up his tie and held up his Bio-Band. "There's a mechanism to that door, tied to my Bio-Band. Once my energy is taken, it causes the door to open."

Reyna held up her Bio-Band, "So you want to duel, knowing that you'll be down and out after this duel?"

"I'm aware of that, Miss Yuki," Stein stated, taking off his jacket and tossing it into the abyss underneath the bridge. "But I'm here to tell you two ladies about one of your favorite people... Jaden Yuki..."

"Huh?" the girls wondered.

"The students of this Academy have thrown away their lives by neglecting their studies," the History stated, putting his duel disk on. "And all because of one person..."

"You're saying that Jaden's..."

"Yes, Miss Anderson," Stein interrupted, "I blame Jaden Yuki for the downfall of this school..."

"Now hang on, teach," Reyna said, getting angry, "What did my brother every do to you?"

"On the contrary; it's what he _didn't_ do... Such as never coming into class or even staying awake in one... He's nothing but a negative influence on this school, and it's time you two learned that. If he rubs off on you two, you'll soon join the crowd."

The freshman Silfer turned to Allyson who was also giving Stein a look of anger, before she decided to turn on her duel disk.

Both players drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

Mr. Stein: 8000

Reyna: 8000

"I'll allow you the first move, Miss Yuki," Mr. Stein offered.

"Too kind," Reyna stated drawing her sixth card, "First, I play the Spell Double Summon which lets me Normal Summon twice this turn. And let me tell you; it's cool when I play these two Heroes, fresh out of Neo Space!"

"Neo Space," Mr. Stein wondered. "Those cards are only used by your brother..."

"Not these cards," the younger Yuki smirked as she put two cards on her field, "Come out Neo Hero Flame Heart and Lady of Flames!"

Two pillars of flames, with glowing stars around them, erupted from the ground and stared down Mr. Stein.

The first, Flame Heart, was a muscular warrior with a red visor over his face wearing a white body suit with silver armor that has flames painted on it. (4/1300/900)

His companion, Lady of Flames, was a red-haired woman wearing a feminine white body suit with orange-red armor over it. (3/1100/900)

"Whoa, nice monsters," Allyson cheered, "I like how these guys sparkle when they appear."

"They are more than just flair," Reyna stated, "The people of Neo Space followed the examples of the Elemental Heroes and the six Neo-Spacians that joined up with Jaden, wanting to protect their world from further problems like the Dark Light. And with these cards, I'm going to protecting my brother's good name!"

"Do not be so naïve as your brother, Reyna," Mr. Stein said to her, "You are so much smarter than him..."

"Yeah, but I don't like it when people talk like he's worthless," the female Hero duelist grumbled, using the rest of her hand, "I place two cards facedown, and activate Mirage of Nightmare!" Two reversed cards appeared behind the flame heroes, while the third was a Spell depicting a gang of Wandering Mummies crowding around a terrified Egyptian man. "But now, it's time for the End Phase where these Heroes shine! For every Spell and Trap card on the field, I can deal 200 points of damage to you with Flame Heart, but with Lady of Flames it's for the monsters. So with three cards in the back row, and two monsters to make five, that's 1000 points out of your score, teach!"

Both Neo Heroes of Fire conjured up flame particles that stemmed from the three cards behind them, as well as themselves, and combined them for a big fireball that torched the History teacher's points.

Mr. Stein: 7000

Reyna: 8000

"That's one way to make an impact on the first turn with your new monsters," Allyson smirked at her friend.

"Sure is," Reyna replied.

"How clever of you," the History teacher smiled. "Exhausting your resources would have cost you, but with Mirage of Nightmare you would get them back. Also, I would think your facedown cards would stop the disadvantage."

"FYI, Jaden taught me this move," Reyna stated. "So, I would think twice on how smart he is when it comes to dueling."

"That's not what I'm insinuating," Stein noted, "Unlike your brother, you use your brains in all fields of learning… resulting in your high scores in written tests."

* * *

Inside his pit, Jaden was looking around for places to climb out.

"Hey," He shouted up at the top, "Allyson, Jesse, Reyna... You up there?" He then heard running water coming inside the pit, and noticed some holes in the walls where water was pouring in like buckets. Seeing the water rise to cover his feet, "Oh boy, that's not good..."

* * *

"It's my turn," Stein announced, drawing his sixth card.

"And it's my draw, too," Reyna countered, drawing four cards, "Four times, to be exact!"

"Still, now you're ready for the surprise lesson that you two missed out," Stein continued, "First, because you control monsters and I currently have nothing on my side of the field, I can Special Summon Oracle of the Sun from my hand," the History teacher said, playing the card. In a flare of radiance, a tall Incan priest appeared, clad in ornate robes and wielding a staff crowned with white feathers. (5/1000/2000)

"He can get some solid defense going on, when summoning another monster," Allyson figured, "I mean, he's already got a 2000 DEF wall..."

"But I'm done ladies, so pay attention to the field," the History teacher announced, inserting another card into his disk, "I activate the Spell One for One! I discard the Level Eater in my hand to the graveyard, in order to Special Summon the Level 1 Tuner, Supay, to the field from my deck!"

After discarding the monster from his hand, he took out another monster and placed it on the field. It was an ancient mask that had wide, blue jeweled eyes, black horns on the top, white fangs from the mouth, and red scriptures all over the face. (1/300/100)

"Now I tune Level 5 Oracle of the Sun with Level 1 Supay!" He commanded as Supay flashed white, becoming a single Tuning Ring to surround Oracle of the Sun, becoming five stars. Dark lightning erupted from the Synchro Summoning...

"_The moon shines and blocks out the sun, becoming the only light within the darkness! Synchro Summon! Incan Goddess, Moon Dragon Quilla!"_

From the lightning, a colossal being consisting of an icy-blue, moon face idol in the core that had cracked edges, making it deformed. From that idol there were four serpentine dragon heads and necks, but darker in color and colder looking that the idol face. It gave out a mighty roar as it hovered over Mr. Stein. (6/2500/2000)

"The Incan Goddess of the Moon, Mama Quilla," Reyna wondered, "But what happened to his old deck from the Pro League?"

"I've changed up my deck to fit with the new Synchro Monsters," Mr. Stein stated, "Resulting in using the deck of the Incan Civilization..."

"And I bet the other monsters he has is a surprise as well," Allyson added.

"Life is full of surprises," the History teacher noted, "Such as this; I activate Level Eater's effect, reducing Quilla's level by 1 to Special Summon it from the graveyard!"

A white light erupted from the Synchro Monster's face (6-5/2500/2000) and that light transformed into a red ladybug with a gold star on its back. (1/600/0)

"And then, I Normal Summon Fire Ant Ascator!" A large dark crimson ant appeared with a click of mandibles. (3/700/1300) "And then I'll tune Moon Dragon Quilla with Fire Ant Ascator!"

Fire Ant Ascator rose upwards, dissolving into three Tuning Rings that encircled Oracle of the Sun, who closed his eyes before breaking into five glowing stars that aligned and lit up like the light of the sun itself…

"_The sun rises, dispelling all darkness and becoming the savior for the people! Synchro Summon! Incan God, Sun Dragon Inti!"_

From a giant supernova, a dragon similar to Quilla appeared, but had an immense golden sun-face idol, which had four serpentine dragon heads on necks of its own, all pale green, orange and red in color. Inti gave a roar as it hovered over Stein. (8/3000/2800)

"And there's the Incan Sun God..." Allyson looked on. "And with 3000 ATK, he'll crush both of those Neo Heroes."

"Since your Lady of Flames damages by the number of monsters, she'll be the first to fall!" Stein announced, "Inti, destroy her with Solar Flamethrower!"

Inti's face glowed brightly, allowing the four dragon heads to unleash white hot flames at the Lady Neo Hero and blew her off the field into pixels.

Mr. Stein: 7000

Reyna: 6100

"I activate my facedown card, Neo Call and I'll chain it with Emergency Provisions!" Reyna countered, revealing her trap first that emitted a search light that had a black 'N' against the wall, and the familiar Spell card of rations on a table. "With Emergency Provisions, I'll send Mirage of Nightmare and Neo Call away to gain 2000 life points!" Both the Continuous Spell and the Trap vanished into sparkles of light, restoring Reyna's life points.

Mr. Stein: 7000

Reyna: 8100

"And then, Neo Call lets me bring out a Level 4 or below Neo Hero to the field from my deck," She continued, taking out her choice card. "So come out, Neo Hero Windsor and join the party!" Once she placed the monster card on the field, another hero appeared with a black hawk-like face and red eyes. He wore a green body suit with yellow outlines and green wings coming out of the back. (4/1400/1000)

"Whoa, she's back where she started and with 100 more in life points," Allyson exclaimed.

"Impressive, indeed," Stein added, "I'll end my turn with one card facedown and activate my Continuous Spell Card, Temple of the Sun!" After a facedown card, a tall, golden pyramid erupted from behind the History teacher. The stairs were lined by statues of black idols, and the tip of the pyramid floated and glowed.

"All of his cards are used up," Allyson stated.

"But I'm not going to take him lightly, one bit," Reyna replied, drawing her next card, "And it's time show you what Windsor's all about! Once per turn, I can remove a Monster, Spell, or Trap from the game!"

"And then, I'll activate my trap card," Stein announced, revealing his trap card, "Imperial Iron Wall! No cards can be removed from play!"

"But it does tell me one thing," the Hero duelist smirked, "You're in danger if I kick that card off the field."

"Once again, you're showing your intellect," the History teacher praised, "I wonder if Jaden would get it as quick as you did..."

"Last I checked, he's improving on his class attendance and grades with me and Reyna behind him," Allyson retorted. "Or did you not see that?"

"But it's too late for him," Stein stated.

"Alright, then I'll change your mind with what my brother calls, a little fusion action!" Reyna smirked, inserting the Polymerization card into her disk, creating a Fusion portal in the sky, letting both Heroes on the field jump into it, "Windsor and Flame Heart, merge together to form the Neo Hero Inferno Wingman!"

A flash from the vortex let out a light green skinned warrior with one white wing and one black wing a hawk face in the center of its chest a large clawed right arm and a normal left hand claw a black reptilian tail and a black face. (6/2100/1200)

"And I can see that this monster is like Flame Wingman, yes," Stein proclaimed.

"Yup, and I'll even set the stage for you by playing the Field Spell, Neo City!" the Silfer continued, as she opened up her side slot and inserted her Field Spell. The forest and metal door and bridge vanished, having numerous buildings erupt from the ground, creating a futuristic city. "And you know the drill with Skyscraper, so I won't even have to say anything but: Inferno Wingman, destroy Sun Dragon Inti!"

The Fusion Neo Hero flew up to the tallest building, letting the moonlight cover him. (6/2100-3100/1200) He then flew into the sky and then made a dive bomb towards the dragon's core, shattering it to pieces and causing the dragon heads to roar in pain before then combusted into flames.

Mr. Stein: 6900

Reyna: 8100

"And to get into his effect, you'll lose life points equal to the monster's DEF!" Reyna grinned.

Stein watched as the hero sent another flame his way, torching the duel disk arm.

Mr. Stein: 4700

Reyna: 8100

* * *

Back in his pit, Jaden saw that the water was now reaching the near the midsection of his body.

"Oh man, what's going on here?" He gasped, "What's Viper trying to gain by doing this?"

* * *

But despite losing nearly half its life points, Stein chuckled.

"What's so funny," the girls asked.

"I guess Jaden's stupidity has rubbed off on you, after all," He replied, "You wouldn't attack the sun! It was believed that Inti was the source of warmth and protection of the people. Inca Emperors also believed that they were direct descendants from him."

"I know that," Reyna stated.

"Then you know what befalls those who attack the sun?" Stein smirked, "Inti's effect activates; the monster that destroyed him is destroyed and you lose half its ATK from your life points!"

Then, a giant flame consumed Inferno Wingman and burned into him, getting cries of pain before shattering.

Mr. Stein: 4700

Reyna: 6950

"I throwdown a facedown to end my turn," Reyna concluded inserting her reversed card.

"And it's my turn," Mr. Stein announced, drawing his next card, "On my Standby Phase, I can Special Summon Moon Dragon Quilla from my graveyard since Inti was destroyed last turn." Like the moon rising, the moon dragon rose up and illuminated the city. (6/2500/2000) "And then, when a Monster has been revived from the graveyard to my side of the field it gains 300 ATK from my Temple of the Sun!" The temple glowed in reaction to Qulla's appearance. "And now, she'll attack directly!"

"Don't think so, I activate A Hero Emerges" Reyna countered, revealing her trap card and then holding up her two card hand, "You choose a random card in my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it to the field!"

"I'll pick the right," the teacher declared, as Reyna picked the card.

"And that would be my Galaxy Beast Darkness Hydra in defense mode," She announced, playing the monster card. It revealed to be a dark blue quadruped dragon with a long neck a single head with red eyes and pointed face with a mouth full of razor sharp fangs and a purple underbelly. (3/900/900)

But as quickly as it came, Quilla easily destroyed it with a blast of thunder.

"I then place one card facedown and end my turn." Stein concluded.

"And that activates Darkness Hydra's ability from the graveyard!" Reyna countered, "When it's destroyed in battle, I can bring it back with 200 more points!"

A dark portal opened up, letting the dragon back out. The difference was that it grew an extra head. (3/900-1100/900-1100)

"A wall monster, cool," Allyson exclaimed. "Plus, it gets more powerful!"

"You continue to exceed my expectations," Stein praised, "You have the power and you are aware of everything that's going on. It's a shame that your brother has ignorance with his power, and a shame that your power will belong to Viper."

"You're with him?" Allyson gasped. "You hate Jaden so much, that you're siding with Viper?"

"Okay, now I really have to make sure you shut up about Jaden," Reyna stated, "Viper probably wants to get us all, including you."

"Viper changed my life," Stein smirked, "I owe him everything as he opened me up to the truth."

* * *

(Flashback)

_Mr. Stein walked into the teacher's lounge, taking a break from all the classes he gave to the students. But it saddened him that he had to reprimand a few of the students for sleeping in his class and not paying attention._

"_You can't stand them, can you Stein?"_

_The History teacher looked up to see Viper talk to him._

"_The do-nothings that pollute this school and tarnish your very name... dueling's been your passion, and you gave up the Pro League to help them." Viper continued to speak. "I've seen your career... your Scar-Knights were impressive on the battlefield, as if nothing could match them. But because of also wanting your degree, you went to a university and studied your hardest. But the strain of that caused you to lose out on the most important match of your career... against the World Champion. The fans turned on your afterwards and you left the Pro League to get your degree, which you did, in order to teach the next generation into great duelists. But you know as well as I do, that's not going to happen..."_

"_Why not?" Stein asked._

"_Because the students would rather daydream and play around than expand their minds," Viper replied, "And there is only one person to blame..." He then led him to the window where they saw Jaden and Allyson kissing. "He should be punished in leading away your best students who DID come to learn, but followed Jaden's example..."_

* * *

(End Flashback)

"You act like hanging around Jaden's a bad thing," Allyson stated, "What's wrong with spending some time with your boyfriend? I always studied and even had to drag Jaden into your classes."

"He mocks everything I gave up and worked for," Stein said with anger, "Even with your efforts last year, he slept through half of my classes!"

"We get the point you think he's nothing but a slacker," Reyna retorted.

"And you just gave your first wrong answer," the History teacher scoffed, "He's one of the top duelists in the school! The only reason he's still in school because it balances his despicable grades in written fields! It has led others to follow his example... everyone thinks they can sleep through life to succeed but of course, not everyone possesses his talent." He then softened his expression, "But of course, a few students never betrayed me. Alexis Rhodes, Kenji Yuuyami, Melody Hikarii, and of course, you two... With attentive ears, you five listened to my lectures. However, the former three joined the crowd..."

Reyna and Allyson looked at each other...

"If Jaden wasn't some second-rate hack, none of this would matter," Stein continued, "But to think... he's one of the duelists who defeated the Sacred Beasts and extinguished the Light of Destruction! Students look to him and say, 'Jaden's the best there is! If he can succeed without going to class, so can I!' He never thought what his actions would lead to!"

Reyna sighed, "Look, I know Jaden's not the one to look at things outside of dueling, but I know that already! That's why Allyson and I have been working with him!"

"And if you were there when he lost against Professor Kal, he realizes it, too," Allyson added. "He comes to us for help when he couldn't get it and we even helped him on keeping himself awake in classes. Just give him chance."

"He had his chance, and it's too late," Stein retorted, and then pointed to the girls, "I need you two to become the new role models of dueling! In such a short time, Reyna, Allyson, you both have impressive dueling skills and you've passed everything with a near 100. You can get the whole school back on track and make me and the other teachers proud!"

"Well, let me say this," Reyna shouted, drawing her next card. "I don't appreciate you talking about someone we love as if he's something that needs to be eliminated!"

"And then asking us something big after that," Allyson added, anger in her eyes, "If you can't accept Jaden Yuki, then forget it!"

Stein sighed, "If only you understood..."

"While you ponder that, I summon Galaxy Beast Earth Tiger, in attack mode!" Reyna announced, playing the card. The ground in front of Reyna erupted, letting loose a brown tiger-like monster with black stripes, green eyes, rocky protrusions appearing from its shoulders, and a tail made of stone. (4/1500/1600) "And then, I'll activate its effects! I'll have him drain the attack points of your Moon Dragon and permanently give them to my Hydra!"

The Tiger slammed its tail into the ground, using the earth to create a hand that grabbed Moon Dragon Quilla and drained its power (6/2800-1400/2000) It was then being transferred to the dragon, building up its strength even more. (3/1100-2500/1100)

"Hydra, attack Moon Dragon Qulla!" Reyna commanded as her dragon breathed a dark flame, heading straight for the moon dragon...

"Moon Dragon Quilla's effect activates when you declare an attack on her," Mr. Stein countered, "I now gain life points equal to half the ATK of your attacking monster!" Quilla's face brightened up, allowing her shining light upon the History teacher, increasing his points.

Mr. Stein: 5950

Reyna: 6950

"And then, I'll activate my Destruct Potion trap card," He continued, revealing his trap card, "I use this to destroy my Quilla and gain its current ATK to my life points!"

Quilla shattered into pixels, but was raining down on Stein's Duel Disk, increasing his life points even more.

Mr. Stein: 7350

Reyna: 6950

"And as the great Incans once said: 'And then when the Moon sets, the Sun rises!'"

On cue, Sun Dragon Inti rose up and illuminated the field. (8/3000-3300/2800)

'_At least I know how it will work,'_ the Silfer thought, _'If I can get more monsters on the field, I can take advantage of destroying Inti and then go on direct attacks until Quilla shows up. But when she goes, Inti automatically comes out. So, if I can find away to interrupt their attacks and stop them from reviving, I can win this!'_ She then announced, "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Mr. Stein announced, drawing his next card, "I summon Apocatequil in attack mode!" In a flash of lightning, a strange red wood idol with a square head appeared, wielding a golden axe. (4/1800/1200) "Attack the Earth Tiger!"

Apocatequil raised its axe and bolts of lightning ripped from the skies, annihilating the Earth Tiger.

Mr. Stein: 7350

Reyna: 6650

"And then Sun Dragon Inti will destroy your Hydra!" He continued as his dragon unleashed its flames into the hydra, blasting him into flaming pixels.

Mr. Stein: 7350

Reyna: 5450

"And I'll end my turn." Stein concluded. "It's not too late to take my offer!"

"My move," Reyna announced, ignoring the teacher and drawing her next card, "Cool! First, Hydra comes back!" Once again, the dark hydra returned and grew another head. (3/900-1100/900-1100) "Then, I activate Legacy of the Hero, letting me draw three new cards for the 2 Level 4 and higher Heroes I got in my hand!" She then inserted the spell and drew three more cards, "And then, I'll use Hero Memorial to draw two more cards since those Heroes in my graveyard are Neo Heroes!" She then drew two more cards after inserting the spell depicting a soldier standing in front of a memorial wall.

"You just don't quit..." the History teacher noted.

"Something else that my brother taught me," the Silfer smirked, holding up another Spell depicting a group of Neo Heroes standing in a barren city, "Now, I activate my Spell Hero Camaraderie! This lets me Special Summon a Neo Hero from my hand, in order to match the number of monsters you have! So, I get to bring out my new Neo Hero Cosmo!"

A galaxy erupted from the skies and let out a muscular hero that has blue eyes, no mouth wearing a silver body suit with blue lines he has a horn that curves forward from its forehead, on its chest is a hexagon shaped jewel with the six different colors of the elements. (7/2500/2000)

"Wow, where can I get one of him?" Allyson exclaimed.

"Now, I could go after any one of your monsters and destroy them since I do have my Field Spell," Reyna mused, "But I think you know my other option, Teach!" She looked to her two monsters. "Cosmo, Darkness Hydra, it's time for a Cosmic Fusion!"

"Cosmic Fusion?" Allyson asked as her friend's two monster jumped into a starry fusion vortex.

"It's like Contact Fusion," Reyna stated, returning her monster card to the deck and shuffling them up. "You see, these guys are well versed into more of other galaxies than just Neo Space. So watch as they form into the Neo Hero Darkness Cosmo Hydra!"

From the starry fusion vortex, a hero like Cosmo flew out but now wearing a black body suit with a purple chest and three black long-neck Hydra heads with red eyes coming from its back. (7/2500/2000)

"And with the Field Spell activate, I can get your monster off the field!" She continued, "Take out Sun Dragon Inti!"

The Hero let out a proud shout as his power increased. (7/2500-3500/2000) Then, he leapt from building to building and had his Hydra heads blast a dark flame into Inti, scorching his entire being.

Mr. Stein: 7150

Reyna: 5450

"But you activated Inti's effect," Stein countered, "Destroying it and dealing half its attack from your score!"

Inti retaliated by self-destructing itself once the Hero was close, damaging Reyna with scorching flames.

Mr. Stein: 7150

Reyna: 4200

"Keep going, Reyna," Allyson encouraged her friend, who tried to regain her composure from the damage.

"I end my turn with another two facedown cards." The Silfer concluded.

"Then, it's my turn!" Mr. Stein announced, drawing his next card, "Now Moon Dragon Qulla returns!"

Qulla rose from behind the temple, darkening the skies yet becoming the only light. (6/2500-2800/2000)

"Guess what," Reyna smirked, "So does my Darkness Cosmo Hydra! If he's destroyed in battle, he can revive himself in the next standby phase with 300 more ATK!"

Stein grumbled as he saw that the dark Neo Hero returned, now with five heads growing from his back. (7/2500-2800/2000)

"It won't discourage me," He shouted, "I activate Level Eater's effect to reduce Quilla's level down to 5 and Special Summoning it from my graveyard!"

A ball of light floated from the dragon (6-5/2800/2000) which transformed into the ladybug, whose star was glowing with the Temple. (1/600-900/0)

"Qulla, attack Cosmo Hydra!" Stein commanded as his dragon summoned four lightning rays once more from the dragon heads...

"So you want Inti, that idol thing, and your ladybug to finish me off? Ain't going to happen!" Reyna smirked as she revealed one of her facedown cards, depicting a Water-based Neo Hero staring down Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedalus. "I activate A Hero's Courage! It doubles up my Cosmo's ATK! So, your monster's in way over her head!"

Cosmo Hydra leapt from the buildings once more to dodge each of the lightning rays, building up his strength for the final blow. (7/2800-5600/2000) He then drove a spinning heel kick into the main face of Quilla, shattering her into pixels.

Mr. Stein: 4850

Reyna: 4200

"Quilla's effect, summons back Sun Dragon Inti!" Stein stated as his Sun Dragon rose, illuminating the field once more. (8/3000-3300/2800) "Attack Cosmo Hydra!"

"He's trying to activate Inti's effect," Allyson realized.

"Then grant his wish!" Reyna shouted as both Inti and Cosmo Hydra met in the middle of the field and collided with each other in dark and bright red flames which blasted into both duelists, and their life points.

Mr. Stein: 2550

Reyna: 1400

* * *

In the pit, Jaden was now up to his neck in water!

"Somebody, get me out of here!" He shouted. "Someone... help!"

* * *

In his lab, Viper smirked at the plight of Jaden.

"Maybe you would have some help if people cared," He stated with chuckle.

But unknown to him, the red eye in the container was narrowing in anger.

'_How dare you try to kill my Jaden!_?_'_ It thought in anger.

The grey eye in the other container opened up and looked to the red eye, _'I figured you'd be happy to watch the one who abandoned you suffer for abandoning you... I for one liked seeing that brat being squeezed by the plant...'_

'_This is different!' _The red eye growled. _'I don't want my Jaden to die! He made me suffer because he loves me!'_

'_And I was made to suffer because I was not liked,'_ the grey eye scoffed, _'Remember, we're in this together to regain our bodies and reunite with them... when that happens, our partnership is dissolved...'_

* * *

Back to the duel...

"Apocatequil, end this!" Stein shouted as his idol monster raised its axe and launched more lightning bolts...

"Here's my last card," Reyna countered, revealing one of the oldest cards in the game, "Mirror Force! It negates your attack and destroys all of your monsters in attack mode!"

Allyson cheered as lightning bolts cracked the mirror barrier that had been formed from the trap card, and then sent shards into each of Stein's monsters, obliterating them from the field.

Stein laughed, "But by destroying Apocatequil summons the Oracle of the Sun to my field!" He then retrieved his named card, bringing back the Incan Priest who stood tall and proud (5/1000/2000) "Now attack her directly!"

The priest leapt from his spot and then struck Reyna's chest with his staff, making her lose out on more life points.

Mr. Stein: 2550

Reyna: 400

"I end my turn." Stein concluded. "Surrender now, Miss Yuki! Don't be a fool like your brother!"

"And I thought I told you not to talk down on my brother," Reyna replied, drawing her next card, "Now to the Standby Phase! Return, Darkness Cosmo Hydra!" Jumping out of one of the buildings, the Neo Hero Cosmo fusion returned. (7/2500-2800/2000) "And then, he'll attack the Oracle of the Sun!"

The Hydra dealt a rushing tackle to the priest, blowing up the monster in Stein's face.

Mr. Stein: 750

Reyna: 400

"When it's destroyed, Oracle of the Sun let's me take Fire Ant Ascator into my hand!" Stein announced, taking the Tuner monster for Inti from the deck.

"But it won't help you as I finish this now," Reyna countered, preparing to you use another card from her hand.

"_Pardon the interruption, you two!"_

Everyone looked to the side of the bridge and saw a hologram of Viper being formed.

"Viper!" the girls shouted.

"_It's good that I was remembered,"_ Viper smirked. _"As for you Miss Yuki, I think you might have a look at this..."_

Soon the holographic image of Viper was replaced with a horrifying sight to the girls... Jaden struggling inside his pit with the water rising.

"Jaden!" they shouted.

"_Do you want to save him?"_ Viper's voice could be heard. _"All you have to do is lose... you see, the more life points Mr. Stein loses, the water will rise up accordingly. At 0, Jaden will be completely submerged without any air to breathe!" _

"What is wrong with you?" Reyna shouted, "You would drown someone to death just to keep whatever dirty little secret you have?"

"Yeah, come on," Allyson added, "No one would want Jaden's death..." She then looked to Mr. Stein and gasped. The History teacher was smiling at Jaden's situation. "No..."

"Like I said before," Stein stated as he turned to the girls, "You two are the only hope this school has for me and the other teachers in making a difference at this Academy. With Jaden gone, this school will not have a slacker as someone to look up to!"

* * *

Viper watched as Reyna was now getting past her boiling point, shaking her fist and narrowing her eyes at her former teacher...

'_That's it, Reyna,'_ Viper thought, _'Give in to your anger... you will expel more energy after the duel is done...'_

The red eye was continuing to get irritated as well, _'I have ways of making you regret what you've done...'_

The grey eye was laughing, _'This is getting enjoyable... I wonder what's going to happen. All I know is that someone's going to die after this game...'_

* * *

"What are you waiting for Miss Yuki," Stein smiled eerily, "Weren't you going to finish me off... and destroy your brother?"

Reyna gritted her teeth before placing the card she was going to use back into her hand and took out another one to play. "I set a monster in defense mode and that's it."

Then, everyone watches as Darkness Hydra vanished back into the deck in a black light.

"It is as I said," Stein proclaimed as he drew his next card, "Your brother's influence will be your undoing..." Then, Moon Dragon Quilla returned to hover over the Temple. (6/2500/2000)

"You're sick!" Allyson snapped, "You would have Jaden killed just for everyone to have good grades and to make yourself into a better teacher?"

* * *

In the forest, Jim and Crystal where walking along, they heard another rustle in the bushes with Shirley growling.

"Oh great," Crystal muttered, "Is it another bug or a bigger animal?"

"Only one way to find out," Jim stated, and turned to his animal friend, "Shirley..."

"Hang on there for a minute!" A voice called out.

Crystal gasped, "That voice!" From the bushes, emerged her North Academy classmate and friend, Jesse. "Jesse!" She said happily.

"How ya'll doing," He said walking up to the trio and looked down at Shirley, "I'd appreciate if you didn't try to bite me now..."

The crocodile turned around and walked back to Jim.

"It's good to see you," Jim stated, "Where's your group?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the Crystal Beast duelist noted. "I was backtracking to find Jaden... he suddenly disappeared without a trace and he was right behind me."

"And Allyson and Reyna," the magical girl duelist asked.

"We found Mr. Stein and he's leading them to where Viper is," Jesse replied, he then looked back. "But his story did seem a little farfetched; how'd he get in here before us and hear about us coming into the lab?"

"Which means that they could be in trouble if Stein's working for Viper," Jim deduced.

"We better find the others and quick," Crystal stated.

Shirley growled as she then started to walk towards another path.

"Shirley?" Jim asked.

"Do you think she's found something?" Jesse wondered.

"Let's find out," Crystal stated as the three followed the crocodile.

* * *

At the duel...

"I summon Fire Ant Ascator in attack mode," Stein announced, placing his Monster card on the field and brought out another giant crimson ant (3/700/1300) "Next, I Special Summon Level Eater from my graveyard by decreasing Quilla's Level by 1!" Another light erupted from the face of Quila and then reformed into another one-star ladybug. (6-5/2500/2000), (1/600-900/0) "Quilla, destroy her monster!"

From the dragon mouths, electricity was breathed into the facedown monster card and revealed to be the Phantom Magician before shattering into pixels. (3/600/700)

"Thanks to the effect of my Phantom Magician, I get to Special Summon any Hero monster from my deck as long as it has up to 1000 DEF!" Reyna explained, taking a Monster card from her deck. "And here's my Neo Hero Aquo in defense mode!"

Once the card was played, a warrior wearing blue-green body suit appeared with webbed hands and webbed fins attached at its wrists. (3/1000/1000)

"And since he's the only Monster on my field when summoned, he can let me draw two cards," She stated as she drew her two cards.

"So, you think you're safe," Stein asked, "Well, you're wrong! Fire Ant Ascator, attack Aquo!"

Reyna gasped as the giant ant crawled over to the new Neo Hero, and struck with its mandibles. But it wasn't crushing hard enough to break and Aquo swatted the bug back to Stein's side.

Mr. Stein: 450

Reyna: 400

Remembering what Viper said, the girls turned to the hologram to see the water rise up on Jaden again.

"_This is not good," He shouted as for a minute, he went under before coming back up for the little air he had._

"That's not all," Stein continued, "Level Eater, attack!"

"Stop it!" Reyna shouted as the ladybug rammed itself into Aquo and quickly swatted back by the Hero's webbed hand.

Mr. Stein: 350

Reyna: 400

The water didn't rise as much, but Jaden was still hanging on to the top to get his air.

"Now I'm done," Stein said, pleased with his move.

Reyna could barely contain her emotions as she drew her next card, "I play Hero Husky in defense mode!" Once she played her card, a white mechanical looking Siberian husky dog with blue outlines appeared and sat obediently on the field. (3/1200/800) "I place one card facedown to end my turn."

"Distraught are we," Mr. Stein announced, drawing his next card, "Well be at peace because I'm planning on finishing you off now; Level Eater, destroy Hero Husky!"

The ladybug rammed itself into the machine dog and shattered it into pixels.

"Hero Husky's effect activates," Reyna countered, taking two cards from her graveyard and holding them up for Stein to see. "I get Neo Hero Windsor and a Polymerization!"

"Quilla, destroy Aquo!" the History teacher continued as his monster fired lightning into the water Neo Hero...

"I activate my trap card, Neo Energy!" the Silfer interjected, revealing her trap card depicting, an energy conductor with a capsule holding rainbow colored energy. "For every Neo Hero on the field, I gain 1000 life points!" A rainbow colored aura surrounded her, resorting some of her life points.

Mr. Stein: 350

Reyna: 1400

"Seems to me, you want to keep up the punishment," Stein smirked, "Very well, Ascator will attack directly!"

The fire ant charged and clamped onto the Silfer girl's leg.

Mr. Stein: 350

Reyna: 700

"Now I place one card facedown and end my turn." Stein stated. "Now you have a choice to make, since you're in a position to win this duel... you win, you open the door to Viper but lose your brother. You give up, Viper gets all of your energy and your brother is spared. What's it going to be?"

* * *

With Jim's group...

Shirley stopped at the middle of a path and led the others to a well placed door hidden in the ground.

"Hey, a trap door," Crystal pointed out.

Jesse walked over to it and got on his hands and knees to listen for anything, "I hear water, guys."

"Water maybe flowing down there," Jim figured.

"Hey, someone get me out of there!" A voice called out. Jaden's voice!

"Jaden!" the three people called out and then tried to pool their strengths to open the pit trap, but to no avail.

"Wait," Jim stopped, "The water has a source..."

Crystal gasped and figured it out as well, "The waterfall!"

Before Jesse could question it, he found himself chasing after Jim, Crystal, and Shirley through the trees and reached a brick wall with waterfall pouring into a pond. Shirley immediately went into the water. Jim gave his duel disk to Jesse.

"Hold this, I'll be back," He said as he dove into the water.

Inside the water, he found a giant cave and grabbed onto Shirley who led him inside.

* * *

Inside his pit, Jaden was finding it trouble to hang on to the top to get his air. He still found something to hope for and that was hearing Jesse's, Crystal's, and Jim's voices knowing that they found him.

Suddenly, he saw bubbles rising to the top of the water which piqued his curiosity. He looked underwater to see some bricks underwater being forced in and then busting a hole in the wall. The next thing made him even happier, seeing Jim and Shirley coming in and helped him out of the pit.

* * *

With Jesse and Crystal...

The North Academy kids looked at the water, praying that Jim got to Jaden in time.

Their prayers were answered as Jim, Shirley, and Jaden had resurfaced from the pond water.

"Hey, you did it!" Crystal cheered.

"Yeah," Jaden nodded, and turned to his savior, "Thanks Jim..."

* * *

In his control room, Viper was not pleased.

"So many people interfere..." He muttered angrily.

The red eye was pleased, _'My Jaden is safe...'_

* * *

At the duel, the girls were cheering after seeing Jaden saved by Jim and Shirley.

"He's alright!" Allyson said, leaking tears of joy from her eyes.

"Yes, time to go all out baby!" Reyna rejoiced, drawing her next card and looked to Stein. "Leaving all of your monsters in attack mode, not a good thing... And you're going to pay for getting my brother into this! He may not be bright, but he was the first friend I ever had growing up! He taught me dueling and always had my back! So, after hearing about his exam grades not being the best, I helped him and as luck would have it, he actually notices that someone else loves him to keep him on track as well!" She turned and smiled at Allyson, who nodded back with a smile of her own.

"And as a teacher, you shouldn't have given up as well," Allyson continued, "You were actually our favorite... but we won't forgive you for trying to kill someone we have in common, all because others look up to him and neglect _your_ studies!"

Stein growled, "It looks as if my final hope to make a difference is gone..." He said to himself.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your Imperial Iron Wall!" Reyna announced, inserting the card into her disk. In an instant, the Imperial Iron Wall trap was shattered into pixels, "And then, I summon Windsor back to the field!" Soon, the Neo Hero of Wind returned to the field (4/1400/1000) "And since you could have a trap that directs to an attack to Quilla, I'll remove her from the game!"

Windsor then spun his arms around and created a wind tunnel which sucked in the Moon Dragon and sent it off to the skies.

"Attack Level Eater now," The Hero took to the skies next and prepared to dive at the ladybug..."

"I activate my trap card, Fall of the Civilization!" Stein announced, revealing a trap that showed the Temple of the Sun being engulfed in flames while being cracked, "After Inti or Quilla has been removed from the field and I sacrifice the Temple of the Sun, I can destroy all cards on the field and deal damage to both of us for 300 points to each card on the field! Consider this my final lesson to you both of self-sacrifice!"

The girls gasped as Temple of the Sun erupted into a pillar of flames and lava rocks which hit everything on the field; killing the monsters and causing the Field Spell's buildings to crumble and fall.

At the last moment, Reyna inserted a card into her disk...

The burning city collapsed and caused the holographic flames to rise to the ceiling...

* * *

With Jaden and the gang, they were able to see the flames rising up...

"What's that?" Jaden wondered.

"That's the direction where I left Reyna and Allyson!" Jesse realized.

"Then let's go!" Crystal stated.

"Right," Jim nodded as the four of them with Shirley ran over to the site of the flames.

* * *

Back to the duel...

Stein looked over to Reyna and saw a card active on the field. It showed the ghost of a female angel inside of a bright room. He couldn't help but laugh a bit when he saw the ghosts of Neo Hero Flame Heart and Lady of Flames standing in front of Reyna to absorb the flames.

"Of course, you always had the brain to overcome everything," He stated, "You activated Residual Reflection to negate the damage to yourself... You win..."

Mr. Stein: 0

Reyna: 700, Winner

"But I stand by my word," He continued, "Jaden's a negative..."

Suddenly, the Bio Bands activated on both dueling participants and started extracting energy from them. Exhausted from the duel and emotional attacks on each other, Reyna and Stein began to fall towards the Abyss...

"No!" Allyson shouted as she was able to grab Reyna's arm and yank her back to safe ground while the door behind her opened up. She then cross the bridge and made a leap to save Stein...

But she wasn't quick enough as she had fell face first into the ground, where Stein once stood and he was left to fall into the Abyss.

Seeing where her once-favorite teacher had fallen, all she could do was shed tears for his death...

* * *

I got serious, didn't I? And I also gave you a little taste of the Spirits that's inside the tubes. You may know Jaden's, but some may know Claudio's. But you'll have to wait to see them. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The Neo Heroes and Galaxy Beast cards were created by PrincessAnime08. All rights go to her. All of her cards are posted on her author page for details.

Rose Lover

EARTH

Spellcaster/Effect

Level 4

800/800

You can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Rose" monster from your hand.

(Used by Akiza Izinski in the 5D's manga. All rights go to the creators of the manga.)

Battle Eater

DARK

Spellcaster/Effect

Level 10

When an opponent's monster with less ATK than this card's declares a direct attack, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Then, take damage equal to this card's ATK.

(Used by Kaz in the 5D's episode Primo's Plan, Part 1; all rights go to the creators of the anime).

Celebration of Creation

Normal Trap

Activate only if a monster is Special Summoned by the effect of a Spell or Trap Card. It is now the End Phase of this turn

(Used by Joey Wheeler in the second series anime episode, On the Wrong Track, Part 3; all rights go the creators of the anime)

Weed Crusher

Quick-Play Spell

Select 1 Plant-Type monster you control: The selected monster can inflict piercing damage to an opponent's monster.

Magician Rites

Quick-Play Spell

You can give up your Normal Summon this turn to Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand.

Fall of the Civilization

Normal Trap

Activate this card while you have a face-up "Temple of the Sun" on your side of the field and one "Sun Dragon Inti" or "Moon Dragon Qulla" banished from the field. Destroy all cards on the field and deal 300 points of damage for every card destroyed to you and your opponent.

(The top three cards were created by me; creative rights to me.)

Residual Reflection

Quick-Play Spell

Remove from play 2 monsters from your Graveyard. All damage you take this turn becomes 0.

(Used by Jaden Yuki in the GX manga; creative rights go the creators of the manga.)

* * *

Next Time: Adrian leads Kurogasa to the holding pit where Valencia and Kai are held, but it also leads to an East Academy student that was hired to find the truth about Adrian. Meanwhile, another does the same for Tetsu as Viper now knows that Adrian is coming for him.

Please Read and Review! Later!


	20. Discovery

Alright, let's continue with East Academy boys getting their second duel in! Get ready for some big time! Also, it may be done, but check out Master of Death and Darkness' fic: Death Rising, a crossover 5D' /SIGN story. He will be most appreciated.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter**** 20: Discovery**

* * *

Inside the vents of the animal lab, Adrian was currently crawling silently with Kurogasa following behind him. Through the infrared sensor over his right eye, he was able to see many red laser sensors crisscrossing.

"We're getting close to Viper," Adrian said as he began the process of blocking out the lasers. "More traps..."

"Good," Kurogasa stated, "I'm getting cramped in here."

"You knew the risks when coming with me," the Cloudian duelist said, "Too late now because we can't crawl back up..."

"I know..." the Haos duelist sighed, "We also gotta look out for the teachers he's got captive. Any lead on where they might be?"

Adrian then pressed a button on his scanner, linking to the microphone near his mouth. "Tetsu, how's it looking?"

* * *

Back in Adrian's room in the Blue Dorm, Tetsu was typing away at the laptop his classmate provided him with.

"You're definitely getting close to where Viper's storing the energy," Tetsu replied to his partner. "And then there's also the switch in a nearby room which turns off the Bio-Band Absorption system. Probably if you find that first, we can stop anymore people from getting drained."

"_But if worse comes to worse,"_ Adrian added, _"We still got our secret weapon that you were able to create..."_

"Luckily, they had like this big chemistry set in the Silfer Dorm," Tetsu noted. "I heard it was left over from the previous Silfer Red Headmaster, who specialized in those classes. I was only able to create two at the time, so if you get into it with Viper, you can easily take that drink and refill your energy and then beat the crap out of him while he's down." He laughed a bit. "He's got it coming to him..."

"_I hear you,"_ Adrian laughed a little as well. _"Also, if you got the location of Axel, Fidel, and the Professors, let me know. I plan on having only one duel, if it comes down to it."_

"Right," Tetsu nodded.

"So this is what you are doing..." A Greek feminine-accented voice called out.

The second best of East Academy looked to the corner of his eye to see someone come in, making him close the laptops quickly and stand up with his duel disk. He then widened his eyes at the culprit who locked the door...

It was girl around his age with fairly pale skin, very light brown hair that drops loosely to mid-back, emerald eyes, slim figure and taller than Tetsu's height.

"Looks like this job will be easier than I thought," She stated, activating her duel disk.

"What are you doing here, Terra," Tetsu questioned her. He got his answer when Terra had raised her right arm with the Bio-Band attached to her right wrist. "Damn, Viper's got duelists from the other branched Academies?"

"This is just a job," Terra replied, "I could care less what Viper's motives are. Remember, I'm a mercenary like those of West Academy with similar backgrounds."

"Well let me tell you, you've taken the wrong client," Tetsu stated, strapping on his duel disk and activating it. "He's draining the students energy, and he almost killed Adrian just learning about this."

"Adrian Gecko, hmm?" the Greek woman mused. "It looks like my suspicions are confirmed... but now I must make sure you're not able to talk long enough to get to Viper."

Seeing no way out of this, Tetsu sighed and drew his opening hand along with Terra.

DUEL!

Tetsu: 8000

Terra: 8000

"I'll go first," Tetsu announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon the Nobody – Assassin in attack mode!" A swirl of white and black came together to make a portal, and from it came a strange monster that had a vaguely humanoid body dressed in a purple and silver bodysuit. It had segmented arms that were lined with four purple and silver blades. (4/1800/1000) "And that'll do it for me..."

'_You changed up your deck,'_ Terra thought as she drew her next card, _'still your Monster Type will not hinder mine...'_

"You know, it helps if you talk out your moves," Tetsu interjected, "I mean, I gotta know what you'd do."

"First, I activate the Field Spell Angel Ring!" Terra declared, opening up her side slot and then inserting her Field Spell inside. Once it closed, a giant golden halo surrounded the playing field. "Then, I summon Dionysus in attack mode!" A golden light shined down from the skies and let a large, yet muscular man in a white toga appear. He had a brown hair with a thick beard covering his mouth. He also wore a pair of old Greek sandals and carried a golden chalice filled with wine. (4/1800-2000/1000)

"200 ATK," Tetsu wondered.

"Angel Ring gives Fairy-Type monsters 200 extra ATK," Terra stated.

"Using the Greek God deck, are we?" Tetsu stated, "Dionysus is the God of grape harvest, wine, and winemaking."

"But instead of having my monster do battle with yours, I have Dionysus' Special Ability," Terra interjected, "By giving up 600 of his ATK he's allowed to attack directly."

The God of Wine took a drink from his chalice, causing him to feel light-headed and drunk afterwards. (4/2000-1400/1000) He then charged straight ahead, jumping over the Assassin and slamming Tetsu with a right hand.

Tetsu: 6600

Terra: 8000

"I then end my turn with a facedown card." She concluded as Dionysus regained his composure and senses. (4/1400-2000/1000)

"Alright, now I'll have to pay you back," Tetsu said, "1400 hit points is not cool to lose; I sacrifice my Nobody – Assassin to summon one of my best! Meet Org. XIII – Flurry of Dancing Flames!"

The Assassin vanished into a dark portal of smoke which let out a tall and slender figure came out in black cloak with the hood over the head, black gloves, and boots. The figure then removed the hood and reveals his head that had spiky red hair on top, had emerald green eyes with a purple-reversed teardrop underneath each of them. He waved his hands and in each of them was now a chakram, both circular and red, with silver spikes and circles around the edges, and two black handles shaped like crosses in the middle. (6/2500/2000)

"Pretty cool, huh?" the game player grinned as his new monster smirked. Terra was still silent. "Tough crowd... Well, let me show you one his abilities! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one of his monsters: Nobody – Assassin!"

Soon, the familiar swirl of white and black came back together to bring out the strange monster once more. (4/1800/1000)

"Now to get you to open up," Tetsu stated, as he turned to the Flurry of Dancing Flames, "Burn Dionysus, no one should drown themselves with wine..."

The cloaked man grinned as he charged up his Chakrams with flames and then threw them at the God of Wine. Each of them made a bleeding cut to the God, causing him to drop his chalice and shatter into pixels.

Tetsu: 6600

Terra: 7500

"Now, Assassin will deal the direct attack!" He continued as his Nobody charged up to the defenseless duelist ahead...

"I activate Celestial Transformation," Terra countered, revealing her facedown Quick-Play Spell card. "This allows me to Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster with its ATK cut in half and being destroyed during the End Phase!" She stated as she took another card from the hand. "Descend, Aeolus!"

A gust of wind blew in from the window and then another man flew in. He had brown hair and wore only a white scarf around his neck and a robe that covered only from the waist down. (4/1600-800/1600)

"Well, since he's not going anywhere but the graveyard, I'll cancel the battle and set a card facedown." Tetsu announced as the Assassin twisted its body around and flew back to its master.

"Before you do that, I'll activate Aeolus' effect," the Greek God duelist stated.

The East Academy duelist gasped, "On my turn_!_?"

"Yes, by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can return one monster on the field to the owner's hand," Terra stated, "And I can do it twice per turn; so I'll send two cards down to the grave and then send both of your monsters back into your hand!"

Tetsu gasped as Aeolus suddenly blew a giant wind from his lips, creating a force that neither the lesser nor high-ranked Nobody could handle and were sent back into the hand. Seeing nothing else he could play, Tetsu announced, "I end my turn."

Aeolus then vanished into thin air due to the effects of Celestial Transformation.

"It's my turn," Terra stated, drawing her next card, "First, I place two cards facedown and then activate Card of Sanctity so that we both draw until six cards are in our hand." After inserting two of her cards into her disk, both players then drew out their needed number to reach six cards. "Next, I reveal one of my facedown cards, Card Destruction!"

"Aw man, my hand's gone," Tetsu grumbled as he was forced to put his replenished hand into the graveyard along with Terra's.

"But we draw six more," Terra told him as they both drew out their new six card hand.

'_But having to discard a full hand, while I only had to get rid of two?'_ Tetsu thought, remembering what he had drawn. _'What did she get out of it?'_

"Next, I summon Chiron the Mage," Terra announced, playing another card from her hand. Her card brought out a blonde-haired centaur clad in silver armor and wielding a scepter with a red orb on top. (4/1800/1000) "I activate his special ability: I discard one Spell Card from my hand in order to destroy your facedown Spell or Trap Card."

Chiron pointed his scepter at Tetsu's facedown card and launched a spell that shattered the facedown card into pixels. But the East Academy duelist smirked.

"Jokes on you," He stated as he held up the card that was destroyed showing the Roman Numeral XIII, "By destroying this card, you activated it! XIII! And it has the power to Special Summon any monster with Org. XIII in its name from my graveyard. So, I'll bring out the Melodious Nocturne!"

Another dark portal appeared, letting out another dark cloaked individual out on the field. He had a youthful appearance than the Flurry of Dancing Flames, showing that he had green eyes and dirty blond hair that had an odd mullet-like style with several bangs in front of his face. He then raised his hand, collecting the moisture around him until it formed into a giant, blue sitar shaped like the insignia of the Nobodies. (5/2250/1700)

"I end my turn by playing the Swords of Revealing Light," Terra stated, not being moved by the opponent's countermeasure. The Melodious Nocturne looked freaked when he saw the glowing swords surround the field he was on.

"So, I can't attack now," Tetsu stated, drawing his card, "No matter, I can activate his abilities! First, he allows me to summon one of his underlings, the Nobody – Dancer!"

Soon, the white and black swirl portal appeared to unleash a feminine-looking Nobody. 'She' wore pink bell-bottom pants with the Nobody symbol printed on the left and a beanie-like hat covered the eyes, and let a single, long braid sprouting underneath. It also wore dark, high-heeled boots on the feet and bracelets on the wrists. (3/1600/1100)

"And then, I'll end my turn to activate Ring of Magnetism on Dancer, and the Melodius Nocturne's second ability," He continued, "Since he didn't attack, I can summon a Dancing Water Token!"

The Melodious Nocturne started strumming his sitar, causing more water to appear in the form of his likeness. (1/100/100)

Then, an electrical circle surrounded the Dancer, draining of her power. (3/1600-1100/1100-600) (SoRL: 2 turns left)

"It's my turn," Terra stated, drawing her next card, "Chiron, attack the Dancer!"

Chiron galloped across to the sword-filled field and pointed his want at the dancer.

'_I knew with all that discarding, she wouldn't have much to use her abilities,'_ Tetsu smirked as he then said, "I activate Dancer's effect! I discard one card in order to switch your attack target to another monster... my Melodious Nocturne!"

Once Chiron got close, the Dancer was able to grab on to the wand and then gracefully move to the side and directed the charge towards the higher-ranked Nobody. Once the centaur was charging at the new target, the Melodious Nocturne started strumming his sitar more and caused a geyser to shoot up and launch it up to the skies.

Tetsu: 6600

Terra: 7150

"Score!" Tetsu grinned, "Now just a matter to get your hit points lower than mine..."

"I end my turn." Terra concluded.

"Man, live a little," the Nobody duelist shrugged, drawing his next card. "I'll just end my turn with another token." His Nobody of Water played another tune to create another token. (1/100/100) (SoRL: 1 turn left) _'If I want to get myself ready, I need to fill up my field and then bring out the big guys...'_

"I draw," Terra announced, drawing her next card. "I activate my Spell, Gods' Grace! It destroys one of my Spell cards and then lets me draw one card. If it's a Level 4 or below, I can Special Summon it!" Thunderbolts rained from the Angel Ring, causing the glowing swords to vanish, letting Terra draw a new card. "Now I summon the Maiden in Love!"

Tetsu was now confused as he saw his opponent bring out a young girl with long brown hair and a flowing yellow dress on the field. Her facial expression even showed that she was indeed in love. (2/400/300)

"Okay, you won't get anywhere with that card unless I'm attacking her," He stated.

"I activate the Equip Spell Aphrodite's Blessing, and give it to the Maiden in Love," Terra continued, showing of the Equip Card that depicted a beautiful woman with elegant blond hair and a flowing pink dress. Once it worked its magic on the monster in question, her appearance changed to that of the Spell. "Now, I can sacrifice her to Special Summon the true Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love!"

The Maiden vanished in an aura of bright red which changed the form of the Maiden. Once done, she transformed into another woman that was more alluring than her previous form. She was clad in a purple dress with a slit on the side that showed off her legs. She even gave off a seductive smile at Tetsu and his monsters. (5/2000-2200/1000)

Tetsu then thought, _'I should have known that... she's been playing Greek God cards, so it makes sense... she threw me off with the Maiden in Love...'_

"Now I activate her Special Ability," Terra announced, "Once per turn, she can take control of one of your monsters and have it fight for me. And I can think of no other card than your Melodious Nocturne..."

The Goddess of Love then glow bright red, causing the Higher Ranked Nobody to look smitten with her. Once she beckoned him with her finger, he wasted no time in walking over there.

"Next, I switch my Angel Ring Spell for my Holy Sanctuary!"

The Ring around them broke, emitting a bright light across the field and transformed the interior of the dorm room to a flourishing green valley with marble white temples lining the sides. (5/2200-2000/1000)

"In this Field Spell, all non-Fairy Type monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF!"

Tetsu saw that the Dancer and two Water Tokens started to feel worse for the wear. (3/1100-600/600-100), (1/100-0/100-0) x2 The Nocturne did not even noticed as he was still under Aphrodite's trance, being embraced from behind. (5/2250-1750/1700-1200)

"Furthermore, all Fairy-Type monsters can be summoned with 1 less Sacrifice!" She continued, playing another Monster card, "I can summon Hephaestus in attack mode, without a sacrifice!"

In a pillar of flames, a large hulking figure appeared over Aphrodite and Melodius Nocturne, causing the former to gasp. It turned out to be a tall, muscular bald man with a red beard. He wore a golden belt over his stomach and a blue pants, and held a sledgehammer in his right hand and a net with his left. He glared more at Aphrodite, who only scoffed afterwards. (6/2200/1800)

"Right," Tetsu figured, "That's Aphrodite's husband... although she always committed adultery against him."

"Once per turn, Hephaestus adds an Equip Spell from my hand or grave to my hand." The new God raised his hand over Terra and then dropped golden light into her disk, in which she had taken a card from her graveyard. The Greek God duelist then inserted another card into her disk, "Now, I activate Controlled Substance, allowing your Melodious Nocturne to attack twice this turn."

Aphrodite whispered into the Nobody's ear, causing him to blush bright red and grin. Suddenly, he jumped into the sky with geysers summoned after him to increase his strength, smashing into the Dancer and the token simultaneously.

Tetsu: 5450

Terra: 7150

"Now Aphrodite, destroy the last token!" The Goddess of Love blew a kiss that caused a flash of light to spark, disrupting the water token and destroying it.

"Hephaestus, attack directly!" The giant God raised his hammer in the air and slammed it in front of Tetsu, causing him to drop to the ground on his back.

Tetsu: 3250

Terra: 7150

Pleased with her work Terra announced, "I end my turn."

The Nobody Duelist groaned as he stood up and then drew his next card. He then inserted one card into his disk. "I activate my Return to Darkness Spell! This destroys any monster with Nobody or Org. XIII on the field and lets me regain life points equal to their original ATK.

The Melodious Nocturne fell to his knees and then evaporated into water and darkness while a bright aura surrounded Tetsu, letting him regain most of his life points he lost last turn.

Tetsu: 5600

Terra: 7150

"I end my turn with two cards facedown card." He concluded, inserting his facedown cards.

"This will be your downfall," Terra stated, drawing her next card. "First, Hephaestus brings an Equip Card to my hand!" Once again, the giant God dropped a golden light into her disk, letting her retrieve the card. "And then, all I need is one more monster on the field, and I'll bring out Tethys, the Goddess of Light to have more attack points to finish you off!"

Descending onto the flourishing field, a beautiful Goddess appeared. She wore an elegant white dress with her upper body in armor and had two long wings that spread when she landed. (5/2400/1800)

"And that activates my facedown card, Torrential Tribute!" Tetsu grinned, revealing his trap card. "I knew you'd bring out another monster since my hit points was too high for those two monsters alone, so surf's up!"

The trap card unleashed a giant tidal wave which crashed into all three Gods and Goddess, vanishing into the heavens.

"And then, I get to activate another card, Heartfall!" Tetsu continued, revealing his second trap which caused glowing hearts to fall from the sky, "The Nobodies are attracted to Hearts to become whole again. And you're about to get a rude awakening! Since monsters were destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon a number of Nobody Monsters equal to the cards destroyed on your side of the field plus one!"

Terra gasped as her opponent retrieved for cards, _'And since I made him discard, he could bring out monster I don't know about...'_

"First, I'll reintroduce you to the Assassin and Dancer!" Tetsu announced, placing two of the cards on the field and brought out the Assassin and Dancer once more. (4/1800-1300/1000-500), (3/1600-1100/1100-600) "Then you'll meet the Berserker!"

From the hearts, a Nobody with a well-muscled, bronze-colored upper body, and thin upper arms appeared. Its forearms are mostly covered in large, cylindrical, silver gauntlets, while its blocky hands are black. Its waist and upper legs are silver, while its lower legs are cylindrical and grey. The silver and grey halves of its legs are separated by a steel blue knee brace. Its head is rather small, black, and cylindrical. It wears a silver helmet on its head, which also sports a small, steel blue diamond on its front. It wielded a giant, T-shaped claymore with a long, black handle. (4/2000-1500/1000-500)

"And then, my Dusk!"

Next, a new Nobody with a thin, sinuous body appeared. It had a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with the Nobody symbol. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that undoes itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. (3/1000-500/1000-500)

"A Dusk gains 200 ATK for all monsters with Nobody or Org. XIII in their name!" Tetsu further explained, "So he's pretty powerful now..." The Dusk started flexing its tiny muscles into bigger ones (3/500-1300/500)

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Terra stated, inserting a lone card.

"Time for some well deserved payback!" Tetsu grinned, drawing his next card. "Since I have other Nobodies on the field, I can summon the Nobody – Sorcerer, giving the Dusk more power!"

Floating in next to its Nobody brethren, another one appeared wearing a long robe that covers almost every part of its body, including its face. The hands were seemingly permanently connected by the sleeves of the robe, and its individual arms are only distinguishable by the black seam of the sleeves. The head sported a black cross pattern that wraps around the back of its head, and its shoulders are pointed. The lower half of the robe is mostly featureless, except for a few stray black markings and a white Nobody emblem at the bottom. (4/1900-1400/400-0), (3/1300-1500/500)

"Next, I activate Double Summon to sacrifice the Dancer for Twilight Thorn!"

The Dancer vanished into darkness, replacing it with a gargantuan Nobody that seems to be clad in a white bodysuit, with a large, silver zipper lining its front. It's simple, round head's only feature is a white Nobody logo on its front where the creature's face would be. It has rather thick, short legs with spikes on its hips and long, pointed feet. Its waist is quite thin and has dark grey sides. Its shoulders each sport a gigantic, diamond-shaped spike and its arms are very long, and reach the floor when fully extended down. It also has four long, blue tentacles with tips resembling the spikes on the Nobody sigil that wrap around its neck. Its overall body shape seems to be meant to resemble the Nobody symbol. (6/2350-1850/2100-1600)

"And with this set up, this damage is enough to defeat you!" Tetsu grinned, "Multiple Attack!"

First, the Dusk stretched its body out to circle around...

The Assassin charged and crossed its arms...

The Berserker raised its claymore and charged with heavy steps...

The Sorcerer created clear, pink blocks and sent then launching...

Finally, the Twilight Thorn created a large electrical orb of black and white and sent it straight for the Greek God duelist...

"I activate my Trap Card Divine Castle Gate," She quickly announced, revealing her facedown card, "I send Holy Sanctuary to the graveyard in order to halve all damage I take this turn!"

Suddenly, a large golden gate rose in front of Terra and slammed its doors shut while the Holy Sanctuary dissolved back into the Obelisk Dorm Room.

"My monsters are all at full strength!" Tetsu stated all of his monsters' powers increased.

Assassin (4/1300-1800/500-1000)

Dusk (3/1500-2000/500-1000)

Berserker (4/1500-2000/500-1000)

Sorcerer (4/1400-1900/0-400)

Twilight Thorn (6/1850-2350/1600-2100)

Soon, the collective attacks collided with the gate and smashed it into pieces around Terra, with not even one piece of rubble touching her.

Tetsu: 5600

Terra: 2125

Tetsu scoffed under his breath, "Damn, that was good... she would have lost." He then inserted his facedown card into his disk. "I'll end my turn with another facedown card."

"And begins mine," Terra announced, drawing her next card. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" Both players drew out their five cards.

"I activate Spirit Barrier!" Tetsu quickly announced, revealing his spell card, "As long as this card's on the field and with some monsters, I take no Battle Damage!"

"It doesn't matter," She countered, holding up a card in her hand. It depicted a man in a white toga with blazing hair, golden gauntlets, and golden sandals with shin guards and golden wings attached. He had a boastful smile across his face. "I discard Hermes, Messenger of the Gods in order to bring out my ultimate Spell: Olympus – Palace of the Gods!"

The image of Hermes came to life and raced around the field, until he became a blur as Terra retrieved her Continuous Spell.

"Now, I then remove my Holy Sanctuary Field Spell from my graveyard to activate this card! Now arise! Olympus –Palace of the Gods!"

The whole room flashed deep white, leaving the dorm room once again and blinding Tetsu. When his sight was cleared, he found himself staring behind and then backed up in fear. He saw down a vast mountain and then turned around to see Terra standing in front of giant marble palace with statues of angels and tall pillars.

"Wow, this is what's on top of Mount Olympus?" He gasped. "Just like what the myths say..."

"Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster in my hand or graveyard!" Terra announced, "And I know with a brain like yours, you can figure out how I'm going to get them all..."

"Yeah, that Card of Sanctity/Card Destruction Combo caused you to put all of your Gods and Goddess in graveyard," Tetsu replied, "Just like I exploited my graveyard with Heartfall."

"Precisely," the Greek God duelist announced as her Field shined. "I use Olympus' effect to bring out Athena from the graveyard!"

Descending from the skies, a silver-haired woman in a white toga, sliver helmet appeared wielding the Aegis Shield and three-pronged trident. She gave a stern look to her opponents. (7/2600/800)

"Next, I Normal Summon Demeter, the Goddess of Harvest from my hand," She continued as she played her next card. Rushing out of the palace came a young woman dressed in a shoulder revealing dress and a crown of flowers over her blond hair. Her blue eyes sparkled with fascination at the Nobodies. (4/1900/1600)

"And then the effect of Athena activates! When a Fairy-Type monster has been Special Summoned, I can deal 600 points of damage to you!" The Goddess of Wisdom and Courage charged a bolt of lightning and unleashed it near his feet, making him jump.

Tetsu: 5000

Terra: 2125

"Next, I activate Demeter's effect," She continued, discarding one of her monster cards. "I discard a monster card in order to make one of your monsters ATK drop to half! And it doesn't matter which one since I can't get at your life points at the moment, so I'll charge with the Berserker!"

Demeter got down on both knees and prayed. Seconds later, giant crops of vegetables rose around the Berserker Nobody, making it hinder its movement. (4/2000-1000/1000)

"It also doesn't matter because of Athena's other ability," Tetsu added.

"Very good," Terra gave a light smirk, "She allows me to switch one Fairy with another in my graveyard! And it'll be the one I just discarded... Hades, the God of the Underworld!"

Tetsu gasped as Demeter vanished in a circle of light that got larger and unleashed a giant, muscular figure that had chains around the upper body and wore only tattered pants and sandals. His face had glowing black eyes and a black beard. All he did was staring at the victims he would drag to the Underworld. (9/3000/2500)

"With him on the field, your Graveyard is off-limits to you! And then Athena will deal more damage to you since a Fairy-Type has been summoned!"

Athena launched another blast at Tetsu, taking more points from him.

Tetsu: 4400

Terra: 2125

"Now I end my turn since your trap makes it pointless to, plus you'll summon more monsters after I would have killed two of them," Terra concluded, "But soon, I'll drag them and you all to the Underworld for Hades to deal with as he pleases."

"Well, I'm not going down without a fight," Tetsu said, drawing his next card, "Or rather I won't even fight now as I place one card facedown and switch all of my monsters to defense mode to end my turn." After reversed card was set, all the Nobodies took defensive stances. "Oh and even though it doesn't matter to you, Berserker loses half of its DEF when in defense mode." (4/2000/1000-500)

"You're right, it doesn't matter," Terra said, drawing her next card, "In fact it's just pointless to destroy them..."

"You're going to beat me with Athena's effect, right?" Tetsu figured.

"You really are smart, too bad you'll be down and out after I beat you." Terra smirked, "Maybe you should have used your brain before then..."

Tetsu groaned, "Why does everyone say that?"

"I activate Olympus' effect to call Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt from the graveyard!"

The Field brightened once more and brought out a woman with short black hair. She was dressed in a white dress that went down to mid-thigh with brown sandals. She also carried a bow and a quiver of arrows. (7/2500/2000)

Athena then struck Tetsu once more.

Tetsu: 3800

Terra: 2125

"I activate Artemis' effect," Terra announced, "I can remove one card from the game once summoned and I choose your Spirit Barrier!"

The Greek Goddess took out her arrow and used her bow to launch it and shatter the Spirit Barrier.

"Now, since Artemis is on the field, I can summon her brother! Apollo, God of Knowledge!"

Descending onto the field next, was a young man with blonde hair and dressed in a white toga. Like Artemis, he wielded a bow and a quiver of arrows. (7/2500/2000)

Athena once again zapped Tetsu, smirking like it was becoming a sport.

Tetsu: 3200

Terra: 2125

"And now the end of the duel," Terra continued, "When Apollo is Normal Summoned, I can deal 200 points of damage equal to Hades' level! Meaning 1800... But when Artemis is on the field, I can double it for 3600! All I have to do is give up my Battle Phase!"

Apollo and Artemis drew out two arrows each and then launched it out at Tetsu...

"Losing the Battle Phase was all I need to hear," Tetsu grinned, revealing his facedown card, "Go Energy-Absorbing Monolith! This transfers any effect damage into Life Point gain! Once again, my hit points are refilled!"

Terra gasped as a giant black slab appeared in front of her opponent and absorbed the arrows into it. Then, they emerged from the other side and struck Tetsu but healed him instead.

Tetsu: 6800

Terra: 2125

"And then using Apollo's effect stopped your Battle Phase!" Tetsu continued his grin. "Meaning you can't touch me!"

Terra growled as she finished up her move, "I end my turn by having Athena's effect switch out my Apollo from Hera, the Queen of the Gods!"

Soon, Apollo had vanished and in his place came another Greek Goddess. She had brown hair down to her shoulders with a golden crown on her head, and wore a low cut purple dress and a stern smile. In her hands, she carried a golden scepter. (7/2700/1500)

"And when she's on the field, you cannot take control of them!"

Athena then zapped Tetsu again.

Tetsu: 6200

Terra: 2125

"I don't want to play with the Gods and Goddess, thank you," Tetsu announced, drawing his next card, "But I'll sacrifice the Dusk to Summon Org. XIII – The Savage Nymph in defense mode!"

The Dusk was sacrificed into a dark portal, releasing another dark cloaked person. This time, it was a female and with notable appearance changes of the attire such as the high heeled boots. Her blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into a distinctive antennae-like appearance. Her eyes are a vivid green and she is very slim with an hourglass figure, though her petite appearance belies her true strength. (6/2550/1650)

"I end my turn with the Dark Door Spell Card and a facedown card!" He concluded as a black outline of a door appeared in the middle of the field and a facedown card along with it.

"My move," Terra announced, drawing her next card. "I bring back Apollo with Olympus!"

The Field Spell shined, releasing the archer God once more and having Athena strike again. (7/2500/2000)

Tetsu: 5600

Terra: 2125

"And then, he was summoned in Artemis' presence he'll deal the 3600 that you were supposed to receive by selecting Hades!"

The Archers let loose four more arrows; each stabbing into a limb of Tetsu's and made him cry out in surprise.

Tetsu: 2000

Terra: 2125

"And now, I'll end it all... first, I'll sacrifice Artemis and Apollo for the God of War, Ares!"

Both brother and sister vanished into a red light forming into another giant. He had a flaming mane of red hair and a beard, clad in black steel armor. He held up his hand, bring out a flaming red sword with a black hilt on top. (7/2500/0)

Tetsu: 1400

Terra: 2125

"Alright, you're bringing out all of the Gods except one..." The words died in his throat as he figured it out. "The King..."

Terra smirked, holding up two cards, "And then, I discard Poseidon, God of the Sea and Angel O7 from my hand to bring forth Zeus, the King of the Gods!"

The sky above suddenly gathered dark clouds with thunder rumbling and lightning coursing inside them. Next, they opened up and revealed the giant face of an old muscular white haired man. His eyes were pure white and wears white Toga and golden arm guards. (10/3500/3500)

"Oh my God..." Tetsu mumbled as Athena launched another blast at his duel disk, without him noticing.

Tetsu: 800

Terra: 2125

"They are not yours," Terra stated. "But I will see to it that you join them for punishment... for with Zeus' effect, I can destroy any card on your field once per turn so long as I control a Fairy-Type monster." She then looked at the five Gods and Goddess before her. "But as you can see, they won't be leaving soon. So I'll have Zeus smite your facedown card!"

The King of Gods shouted, causing thunderbolts to rain down and obliterate the facedown card Tetsu had set.

"And then, I'll have two cards that Hephaestus has left me with," Terra continued, inserting one of them, "First, Zeus' Bolt which will increase his power by 500 points each!"

Zeus held up his hand and then a giant, glowing thunderbolt appeared in his hands. (10/3500-4000/3500-4000)

"All my monsters are in defense mode, so you can't touch my life points!" Tetsu pointed out… until Terra inserted another Equip Spell.

"Which is why I'll equip the God of the Underworld with Hades' Helm, applied with the same boost," Hades' whole head was encased in a black helm with giant horns. (9/3000-3500/2500-3000) "I use its effect to switch your Savage Nymph to attack mode!"

Suddenly, the helm started glowing blue along with the high-ranked Nobody making her stand up against her will.

"And with her ATK so low, you're done!" Terra announced, "As much as I want to smite you with my ultimate God, I could end you with Athena's next move! Enjoy your last turn!"

"Thank you for the sentiment," Tetsu said in a mock smile before drawing his next card. _'But she's forcing my hand... looks like I have to finish this... in a big way.'_ He then looked up to Terra. "You know, it sucks that you had to offer your mercenary services to Viper, because you know you're getting the can... once I beat you."

"You're just in the way to me," the Greek duelist scoffed. "Like this job, East Academy was just something I do to further my career..."

"Then you're career's down the drain," Tetsu smirked, replacing one of his monster cards. "I sacrifice my Berserker to summon my - The Cloaked Schemer!"

The Berserker vanished into a dark portal, in which another black cloaked person appeared. He was small in stature compared to the other Org. XIII monsters. He has bright aqua colored eyes, though only his left one is clearly visible, the right one being covered by his long, layered bangs. His steel-blue hair sports messy bangs that completely cover the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. (5/0/0)

"You're delirious," Terra laughed a little, "It's almost funny how that wimp will defeat me?"

"Oh, he'll beat you because of his name," Tetsu pointed out, "He's a master schemer... he fights by using illusions, so check this out. He can copy the likeness and power of a monster until the end of your next turn! And he's going to play Zeus at this time!"

The Cloaked Schemer pulled out a black book, holding it up to scatter its pages across the field. Then he vanished into a dark beam that shot into the skies near Zeus. Finally, the clouds over Tetsu opened up and revealed a complete and convincing double of the King of Gods. (5/0-4000/0-4000)

"It's not enough to take out one of my monsters for the win!" Terra shouted.

"Which is why I'm adding this spell card, Spellbook of Power!" Tetsu continued, inserting his Spell card, "Since he's still a Spellcaster, even as a God, he gains 1000 ATK and that's enough to level Ares, and end this war!"

The Zeus doppelganger roared in triumph as the crimson aura surrounded him, making the clouds around him turn the same color. (5/4000-5000/4000)

Terra growled in defiance.

"Don't look so angry... but let me just finish this off..." Tetsu shrugged as he looked towards his monster, "Attack Ares and end this duel!"

The Zeus copy pointed down at the God of War and unleashed many red thunderbolts against him. Ares was screaming in shocking pain, trying to endure the blow. But it didn't stop as the other Gods were caught in the crossfire, having them screaming in pain. Soon, all of the Gods on the ground exploded into pixels. The real Zeus watched in horror, seeing his family and allies struck down by power before the holograms disappeared.

Tetsu: 800, Winner

Terra: 0

The Bio-Bands activated draining the energy of both duelists, leaving Tetsu leaning on the wall and then Terra dropping down on all fours trying to stay up. But before she could collapse she grabbed a walkie-talkie and talked into it. "Gecko's... coming..." She then lost consciousness from the energy absorption.

Tetsu heard what she said, groaning in frustration before pulling out a small vial of an orange substance. He drank half the contents of it before closing it off again. Seconds later, he was able to get up with no problem.

"Damn, I gotta warn Adrian," He grumbled he said, walking over to the computer and connected his headset. "Adrian... come in, man..."

* * *

Back in the vents, Adrian just got finished with taking care of the final traps in the vent.

"Now let's get moving," He said to Kurogasa as they both started to crawl out.

"Alright, we're moving again," the Haos duelist sighed happily as he followed the East Academy student. "Man, this is something to tell everyone after class gets started up again..."

"_Adrian... come in, man..."_ the static from Adrian's headset called out, revealing Tetsu's strained voice.

Hearing this, Adrian connected back, "Tetsu, you alright?" He said in stern, but worried voice.

"_Yeah..."_ Tetsu said weakly, _"Just got into it with an old friend of yours... Terra..."_

"Let me guess... a Viper flunkie?" Adrian sighed, catching Kurogasa's attention. "She's smarter than that..."

"_Actually, she was in it for a job... she was a mercenary..."_ Tetsu replied. _"So, I guess she wanted money for something... But it doesn't make any sense; she's just as loaded as you from family wealth..."_

"I know," Adrian stated, "She was just looking for a fight... she doesn't voice it, but she enjoys the thrill of dueling strong opponents that she's willing to mask emotions to get it... But anyway, I can tell there's more to you calling me, otherwise you wouldn't so urgent."

"_Viper knows you're coming, man,"_ Tetsu answered, causing Adrian and Kurogasa to groan. _"So, you and your backup better get ready tag team that guy or something, because he doesn't know about Kurogasa right?"_

"I'll assume he might," Kurogasa spoke up, "I mean, he could have seen me come in with the others and then if he doesn't see me with them, he might put something together..."

"Still, it means we can come in the front door and wait him out," Adrian smirked, "Tetsu, can you find where the teachers are? We'll go after them first..."

He then heard Tetsu typing on the laptop for a few seconds, _"From your location, they seem like they're right under you... Can you find some way to get out?"_

"There's a way out in front of me," Kurogasa said, looking through the gate. He could see some kind of jail cell and make out the shadows of two people inside. "And I think I can see them..."

"Anybody else down there with them, Tetsu?" Adrian asked.

"_No, so it's your call,"_ Tetsu replied. _"By the way, that stuff I made works... if anybody comes to duel you, beat him down..."_

"Got it," Adrian said, turning off communications. He then looked to Kurogasa, "Open it and get down..."

"Alright," Kurogasa nodded as he opened up the gate and threw it behind him.

* * *

In their cell, Valencia and Kai were sleeping around under the watchful eye of Viper's security cameras. Suddenly, they heard of something from above and outside their cell that woke them up.

"What's that...?" Kai asked, stretching out his limbs and stood up.

"Don't know," Valencia added, yawning from her rest.

They soon got their answer when they saw two people dropping down from the vents one after the other. But they could only see their shadows...

"Damn, that was bigger jump than I thought."

"Goes to show you how working out helps you condition for these things."

Kai smiled learning the voice of the latter. "Adrian!"

The shadows turned to them and walked closer to the cell, revealing to be Adrian and Kurogasa. "Hey there sir, waited long?"

"Kurogasa, you're here too?" Valencia asked.

"I should be asking you two the same thing," The Haos duelist replied. "So, Viper did kidnap you both..."

"Yeah, because we knew too much," Kai stated, "He tried to pin the whole mishap on you and then Valencia here figured out there was more to the story..."

"In short, he knocked us out with some traps and then locked us in a pit cell," Valencia added.

Adrian looked around, "Doesn't look like a pit cell..."

"He moved us to this cell, so that we'd duel one of his hired help," the North Academy teacher noted, as she and Kai held up their Bio Band covered wrists. "He must have strapped this on our wrists when he got knocked out. And he'll be here soon..."

"Like now..." An old, but wise-sounding voice came up.

Everyone turned to see another person walk to them. It was an old man wearing an elaborate black robe and miter, carrying his duel disk on his arm. His grey eyes stared at the four people before him.

"Who's this guy, a priest?" Kurogasa asked.

"A priest of the Dark Ones," the old man said, bowing, "I am called Dysley... and I am a follower of They being revived by the energy mankind has provided."

"So I was right," Adrian stated, "The energy is being stored here... but who are 'They'?"

"They are here with me," the old man replied, "They are all-seeing... and They have told me of your coming arrival to offer your life."

"Not following," Kai said.

"But it sounds like Viper's been filling others with lies as well as us," Valencia said, glaring at the camera behind him.

"If you wish to free those heretics behind you," Dysley announced, holding up a key to a cell, "You would have to defeat me..."

"Alright, let's go," Kurogasa said, readying his duel disk.

"Wait," Adrian interrupted, "I'll duel him after all..." He then activated his duel disk, "I am the one Viper's looking for and he has something I want..."

"Then come and offer yourself!" Dysley rejoiced as he and Adrian drew their opening hands. "We shall join my comrades Nabaat and Rosch in the Dark Ones' embrace!"

DUEL!

Dysley: 8000

Adrian: 8000

"I'll start the duel," Adrian stated, drawing his sixth card, "I summon my Cloudian – Turbulence in attack mode!" He declared, playing his card. It brought out a cloud that had the shape of a tornado, which had the same height as Adrian. (4/800/0) "When its Normal Summoned, I can put a Fog Counter on it." A white puff of smoke appeared in front of the Cloudian. (C-T: 1FC) "And then, I'll use that counter for his special ability, special summoning a Cloudian – Smoke Ball from my deck to the field!"

The Fog Counter went inside Turbulence's body through the spout on top of its head. (C-T: 0FC) Then, a large puff of smoke came back out, but was larger and had the face of a baby as it had two small, black eyes and a little smile. (1/200/600)

"And with a facedown card, that's all from me." Adrian concluded.

"Which is weak offensive, boy," Dysley stated, drawing his sixth card, "Because you control monsters while I do not, I start with my Hellfire Spearsman – Ghost Lancer to come forth!" He announced, placing his monster card on the field.

A pillar of flames erupted from the ground and formed into a human that was slowly decaying its skin, which was bright red from the flames. It wore a Chinese Soldier uniform and armed with long spear. (5/2000/0)

"I'll then add the Hellfire Winged Lizard – Ghost Wyvern to join his side," the priest continued, playing another card on his field.

Another pillar of fire appeared, and from it a wyvern emerged. Its wings were covered in smoking fire, and the rest of the body was slender, covered in black scales. (4/1700/0)

"Now I'll send in my Ghost Lancer to eradicate your pitiful Smoke Ball from the field," Dysley announced, pointing to the target. "Go Underworld Spear!"

The lancer hissed as it floated across the field and extended its lance...

"I activate my Spell card, Fog Control," Adrian countered, revealing his quick-play Spell depicting Cloudian – Poison Cloud fading away. "This sacrifices my monster and then gives another Monster three Fog Counters.

Smoke Ball vanished into sparkles before the Lancer could pierce through and they reformed into three puffs of fog that encircled Turbulence (C-T: 3FCs)

"But it means that a Replay has begun and I get to switch the attack your Turblence!" the old man was not moved when his Lancer turned to the other Cloudian and then ran it through, causing Turbulence to break apart into cloud particles.

Dysley: 8000

Adrian: 6800

However, Turblence reformed itself after the Ghost Lancer retreated.

"Sorry pal, but most of my Cloudians cannot be destroyed in battle," Adrian smirked.

"No wonder you were so confident in keeping your monster up like that," Kurogasa whistled. "But still you're losing major life points."

"You'll lose even more when Ghost Wyvern attacks your cloud again!" Dysley stated as his second undead monster charged ahead and bit into the smoke, causing Turbulence to break apart and then reform.

Dysley: 8000

Adrian: 5900

"Proceed with your turn," Dysley concluded.

"Alright," the Cloudian duelist stated as he drew his next card, "But I'm taking control of this duel; I activate Lucky Cloud first! So I'll have two more cards come my way at the End Phase, if I summon two or more Cloudians that have the same name."

The bright cloud appeared above Adrian.

"Next, I play Turbulence's effect can use those counters to bring out every Smoke Ball from my deck and the graveyard!" He continued.

Once again, the smoke puffs went inside Turbulence's head and then created three more Smoke Balls in the process. (1/200/600) x3 (C-T: 0FCs)

"Now you fit the requirements of Lucky Cloud," Kai said, impressed with his student's gameplay.

"That's not all I've done," Adrian said, playing another card from his hand while moving the other four Monster cards, "I can sacrifice all four of these monsters to bring out my Nimbusman!" The four Cloudians collided together in giant cloud and created the giant, white cloud man. (5/1000/1000) "And for every monster I bring out, he gains a Fog Counter which also gives him 500 ATK each!"

Nimbusman roared as he grew into immense size. (C-N: 5FCs) (5/1000-3500/1000)

"Old dude's about to get it now," the Haos duelist smirked.

"In the worst possible way," the Cloudian duelist smirked. "Nimbusman, attack his Ghost Wyvern with Blizzard Wind!"

The large Cloudian blew a powerful, cold wind that froze the zombie wyvern to an ice block and then sent it crashing into the ceiling above.

Dysley: 6200

Adrian: 5900

"Impressive boy," the old man chuckled darkly. "But don't think I'm intimidated by a cloud."

"I think you'll be intimidated by what I'll pull next," Adrian stated as he inserted two of his facedown cards into his disk, "And then since I had Lucky Cloud's effect go through, I can draw two cards by ending my turn." He then drew out two clouds as the bright one above had went out.

"We shall see about that," Dysley stated, drawing his next card. "I'll set one card facedown, Set another monster, and then switch my Ghost Lancer to defense mode." He announced as a Set Monster appeared next to his kneeling Ghost Lancer while a reversed card appeared behind him. "I then end my turn."

"And it's time I did some destruction of my own," the Cloudian duelist smirked, revealing his one his facedown cards, "Go Rain Storm!"

"What do they do," Kurogasa added.

"I take a Cloudian monster and then reduce his power by 1000 or 2000 to destroy some cards. If I did 1000, his Spell or Trap card would have went, but with 2000 I'll take that card and his facedown monster to the graveyard!"

Nimbusman had a giant red aura surround him, draining of his strength. (5/3500-1500/1000) It then blew a harsh win that blew away both facedown cards before they were revealed. The old man was not pleased with his move so easily disrupted.

"Nice work," Valencia praised.

"Just wait until you see what I do next," Adrian stated, drawing his next card, "I remove my Cloudian – Smoke Ball from the game in order to Special Summon Cloudian – Storm Dragon!"

A Smoke Ball appeared before its color turned darker and grew longer. Its form was similar to that of the Phantom Dragon. Its four eyes peered out at the old man his zombie. (4/1000/0)

"I use his Special Ability to place a Fog Counter on my Nimbusman to increase his power!" He continued as his dragon created a Fog Counter and added it to Nimbusman, making him bigger (C-N: 6FCs) (5/1500-2000/1000) "Now Storm Dragon will destroy your Lancer!"

The Dragon released a burning mist from its mouth which melted the skeleton lancer into a dark puddle.

"Nimbusman, attack him directly!" Adrian continued as his giant cloud man blew another cold wind into the old man's body, causing him to cry out.

Dysley: 4200

Adrian: 5900

"And then, I'll add Cloudian Squall to end my turn." Adrian concluded, inserting the Continuous Spell card into his disk. _'Now, all I have to do his push him further and then I can add Fog Counters to the monsters enough for Updraft to finish him.'_

"Enough of this," Dysley shouted as he drew his next card, "I summon Dragon Zombie!"

In a flash, dark purple dragon with decaying skin and torn apart wings crawled out of the ground. (3/1600/0)

"Now, I activate the very rare, Ghost Fusion!" He continued, inserting another Spell card.

"Ghost Fusion?" Every asked.

"This takes a Zombie monster from my field with another from my deck in order to summon a creature from the darkest part of the Underworld," the old priest grinned as he took another Zombie-Type monster from his deck and added it with his Dragon Zombie. "I fuse the Dragon Zombie on the field with the Fear from the Dark in my deck in order to summon the most devastating creature yet... The Underworld Dragon Dragonecro!"

Fear from the Dark appeared from Dragon Zombie's shadow, turning red with blue arms. But as soon as it came, both it and the Dragon Zombie burst into flames and merged into a larger one. What came out spooked both of the boys... it was another dragon, having its wings being skeletal and rotting. It had horns growing from its forehead, large and curving to the back, and its body was being shrouded by fire smoke. (8/3000/0)

"That's not a good sign," Kurogasa said, "3000 ATK and who knows what it could do to your monsters."

"Relax, remember my monsters won't be destroyed in battle," Adrian stated, "We'll get out of here, save the teachers, and then deal with Viper to end this."

"It doesn't matter if your monster is unable to be defeated in battle," Dysley interjected, "My monster cannot... or rather will not..."

"What are you talking about," Valencia demanded.

The old man laughed, "Show them what I mean, my Dragon! Attack Nimbusman!"

The Underworld Dragon unleashed a dark blue flame into the large cloud man and engulfed him. Adrian then heard something he never heard from the Cloudians before... cries of pain. Once the flames were done, Nimbusman had evaporated and went down to half its original size... and none of its strength! (5/2000-0/1000)

Dysley: 4200

Adrian: 4900

"What!" Adrian shouted.

"His ATK!" Kai gasped.

"My monster is able to drain the ATK of the monster it battles straight to zero," Dysley smirked, "Furthermore, after damage is dealt it also summons an Underworld Token with the original ATK of your monster!"

A flame erupted from the Underworld Dragon and formed into a ghost that had the appearance of Nimbusman in its original state. (1/1000/0)

"Another Nimbusman!" Valencia added.

"I have taken its soul," the old man stated, "And now the soul will attack the shell!"

The token Nimbusman charged with otherworldly speed and slugged the helpless Nimbusman to the ground.

Dysley: 4200

Adrian: 3900

"I now place one card facedown to end my turn," Dysley concluded. "Do not hope to win..."

"I beg to differ..." Adrian stated, drawing his next card. "The effect of my Cloudian Squall activates and gives all monsters a Fog Counter!" A light rain storm drizzled in and pelted all the monsters with a water droplet. (C-N: 7FCs) (C-SD, UDD, and UT: 1FC each = 3FC) "That means Nimbusman regains 2000 ATK!"

The Cloudman in question had regrew into his normal size, but still was more powerful. (5/0-2000/1000)

"Good, it regained its strength," Valencia cheered.

"And then Cloudian – Storm Dragon will give it another!" The Cloudian duelist continued, as Storm Dragon created another Fog Counter and put it around Nimbusman. (C-N: 8FCs) (5/2000-2500/1000) "Nimbusman, attack the Soul Token!"

Nimbusman was able to regain its power to blow another cold wind, causing the soul fade away.

Dysley: 2700

Adrian: 3900

"Now to finish you off," Adrian announced, revealing his facedown card. It depicted a few birds and Cloudian – Cirrostratus being blow up into the skies. "This is my Updraft! By removing all Fog Counters from the field, I can deal 300 points of damage for each one!"

"And with 11 Fog Counters, that's 3300 points!" Kurogasa said happily. "He's won!"

"And we're able to get out of this cage," Kai added.

"Updraft, activate!" Adrian commanded as all the Fog Counters were absorbed into the trap card, causing Nimbusman to lose all of his power. (5/2500-0/1000) Then the trap pushed out a fierce wind tunnel that blew all over Dysley's field... who was smirking.

"I activate the trap card, Phantom Effect!" Dysley countered, revealing his facedown card. The wind then thinned out and was absorbed into the trap card.

"Oh no," Adrian gasped.

"Yes, it negates the damage done by your trap card," the old priest laughed. "And it summons a Phantom Token equal to the damage I would have taken!" Everyone gasped as several demonic ghost heads erupted from trap card and floated around the field. (1/3300/0) "It's too bad, you're going to lose boy."

The Cloudian duelist scanned his four card hand for a quick fix and saw something that would help.

"Don't talk about that unless you're sure," Adrian announced, inserting another card, "I activate the Quick Summon Spell Card! Thanks to this, I can Normal Summon my Cloudian – Ghost Fog!" The next Cloudian that appeared next to Storm Dragon was a man with ghostly wisp tail, made from a clear fog. (1/0/0)

"Next, I play Forbidden Chalice to give it 400 ATK plus its effect negated!" He continued as holy water drenched over the undead dragon, making it hiss in pain. (8/3000-3400/0)

Dysley laughed once more, "Concede defeat and stop your humiliation!"

"Ghost Fog attack," Adrian commanded as his monster charged in and met the undead dragon head on.

"Foolish!" the old man shouted as his dragon bombarded the Ghost Fog with flames into nothing. "Now die!"

"Sorry, but Ghost Fog allows no one to take battle damage involving him," Adrian smirked.

Kurogasa sighed, "That was close... you cut it close..."

"Just wait until you see the rest," Kai smiled, catching Kurogasa and Valencia's attention for Adrian.

"When Ghost Fog's destroyed in battle, I can distribute Fog Counters equal the level of the monster that destroyed it," the Cloudian duelist explained, "And I'll give all 8 to your dragon!"

Suddenly, the whole dragon was shrouded in the same fog that Ghost Fog was in and then had eight grey clouds surround it. (UDD: 8FCs)

"What's the point of this?" Dysley demanded.

"The last card in my hand, my Diamond-Dust Cyclone," Adrian shouted, inserting the Quick-Play Spell card into his disk, "Since there's a monster with at least 4 Fog Counters, I can destroy it!"

"WHAT?" the old man shouted.

The other cheered as a glittering tornado zoomed out of the Spell card and surrounded the Underworld Dragon, shattering into pixels.

"And then, I draw a card for every 4 Fog Counters it had," Adrian continued, drawing two cards.

"Yes, now he has to get rid of the Phantom Token," Valencia praised.

"I then place two cards facedown to end my turn." Adrian concluded.

"But before that, I activate a Quick-Play Spell of my own," Dysley growled, revealing his facedown card. It showed a man in a business suit talking with Dark Ruler Ha Des. "You sent a Level 8 monster of mine to the graveyard! It is grounds to bring out another monster that will finish you off!"

"What will that be," Kurogasa stated.

"This," the old man held the last card in his hand, "My Berserk Dragon!"

A darkness distorted the air in front of Dysley and unleashed a giant, black scaled dragon with a skeletal head and white hair streaking out from the top of its head, it let loose white smoke from its mouth. (8/3500/0)

"Another Zombie Dragon," Kai stated.

"And this one is more deadly in Adrian's predicament," Dysley stated as he drew his next card, "I can have this new Dragon attack all of your monsters at once! And both of your monsters are in attack mode!"

"And both monsters taking the damage would cause Adrian to lose," Valencia stated. She then eyed Adrian's facedown cards, _'But he must have planned that the Phantom Token was going to do more damage...'_

"I'll destroy one of your facedown cards with my Mystical Space Typhoon," the old man shouted as a harsh wind storm swirled in shattered one of Adrian's cards, Dimension Wall. He then laughed. "It looks like you've run out of ideas... Berserk Dragon, annihilate them all!"

Berserk Dragon unleashed two molten fireballs from its mouth and launched them at both Adrian's Cloudian monsters.

"Adrian!" The spectators shouted as the fireballs impacted, kicking up smoke.

"I win the duel!" Dysley burst into laughter, "Avenging my comrades, at last! Hail the Dark Ones!"

"Not unless I have anything to say about that," Adrian said from the smoke. He smirked as it cleared and his Cloudian – Nimbusman was nowhere to be found.

Dysley: 2700

Adrian: 2400

"He's still in this!" Kai cheered.

"But how!" Dysley gasped.

"Well, Nimbusman saved me when I activate the trap, Mirage Target," Adrian stated as his trap revealed underneath the smoke. "All of this smoke... was Nimbusman... the trap caused him to negate the attack and give me 1000 life points from his original ATK. So, Berserk Dragon only damaged Storm Dragon for 2500 points of damage from the 4900 I had, leaving me with 2400."

"Nice," Kurogasa praised.

"But 2300 of that will be gone with my Phantom Token attacking your Dragon!" Dysley shouted as his ghosts had collided into Storm Dragon, going through it and then hitting Adrian in the process.

Dysley: 2700

Adrian: 100

"Now I'm forced to end my turn..."

As he concluded his turn, the Berserk Dragon had some of its scales broke apart from its body, resulting in a loss of power. (8/3500-3000/0)

"Now it's my turn," Adrian stated, drawing his lone card. "Cloudian Squall now puts Fog Counters on all monsters on the field!"

The light rain settled in and then put more counters on all monsters on the field. (PT, BD, C-SD: 1FC each = 3FCs)

"It does nothing for you," Dysley stated.

"Right, but this next card does," Adrian smirked, "I remove all Cloudian monsters from my field and graveyard in order to summon forth the Cloudian – Cyclonic Storm!"

Soon, a giant tornado had erupted from Adrian's graveyard, removing all of his monsters on the field and then transforming into an icy-blue cloud in the shape of a hurricane with two glowing white eyes peering down from it as it took in water. (10/0/0)

"He just brought out his best," Kai smiled, "We're going to free soon..."

"For every Cloudian that has been removed from the field, it gains 1 Fog Counter and 500 ATK for each Fog Counter on the field," Adrian stated as Cyclonic Storm had increased its intake of water, causing smoke to hiss from both the Phantom Token and Berserk Dragon. (C-CS: 5FCs) (10/0-3500/0)

"What's going on?" Dysley gasped.

"The adverse effect on your monsters," the Cloudian duelist smirked, "For every monster removed, your monsters lose 500 ATK as well!"

The zombie monster roared weakly as they fell closer to the ground (8/3000-500/0), (1/3300-800/0)

"Cyclonic Storm, attack!"

The Cloudian had spun counterclockwise, creating a giant wind tunnel that pushed the zombie monsters closer into the ground until they were crushed into pixels. Dysley cried out in anguish as he was pushed to his back on the ground, ending the game.

Dysley: 0

Adrian: 100, Winner

Knowing that the Bio-Bands would soon absorb his energy, Adrian pulled out the vial of orange liquid that Tetsu instructed to take. He opened it and then felt the flash of the Bio-Bands activate, absorbing his and Dysley's energy. The Cloudian duelist fell to his knees and quickly took his vial and downed the contents. It took a few seconds to kick in and he was able to get back on his feet, feeling little of the energy he lost. He then walked over to the old man and fished the key from his robes.

"Adrian, you're alright?" Kai asked, confused at his student's sudden stamina.

"Yeah, how did you stay up?" Kurogasa added as the Cloudian duelist walked over to the gate to unlock the teachers. "That Bio-Band should have knocked you out... or at least have you kneeling on the ground."

"Thanks to Tetsu, apparently," Adrian replied, unlocking the jail cell to let the teachers out. "He found some kind of chemistry tools in the Silfer dorm and then used it to create this medicine to have my energy restored."

"That's great," Valencia praised, and then turned to Kai, "You were right about Tetsu being beyond a genius."

"I knew he'd be able to put his mind to something," Kai smiled, "Didn't think it would take a life-or-death situation to make it happen, but I'm proud." He then had his stomach growling and blushed, "And speaking of energy restoring, I'm in need of food."

"Me too," the North Academy teacher sighed.

"You're in luck," Kurogasa smiled as he took out his own backpack and pulled out a couple of fruits, vegetables, and other leftover food, "Since food is what got me, Claudio, and the others back to full strength, it should be more than enough for you two who didn't suffer from the Bio-Bands."

"Thank you," the teacher said as they accepted the backpack and began to eat their fill.

Adrian had a little laugh before looking down a hallway with his scanner and found out that the room where Viper was straight ahead. He began his walk which alerted the Haos duelist, "Hey Adrian, where you going?" He asked.

"I still got a job to do," Adrian replied, "You can watch over the teachers until they get their full strength back, then Tetsu sent me some coordinates for you three to get out of here and tell everyone about Viper."

"No, I'm going, too," Kurogasa stated, "You could still be a little weak from the Bio-Band and then Viper can get the drop on you and could finish the job he wanted during the night where everyone was hospitalized."

The teachers gasped and stopped eating, "The whole school," They shouted.

"Not everyone," the Haos duelist replied, "There's group of us heading for Viper through another way, but we don't know how they are doing currently."

"Then you should give Adrian some backup," Kai said, and then turned to Adrian, "Viper's very powerful as you can probably tell..."

"And there's no telling what tricks he'll use against you," Valencia noted, "He may not duel you at all... he has a military mind, as such he was hired by something like West Academy."

"We got ya," Adrian said as he walked towards the hallway, "You coming Kurogasa?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you," Kurogasa replied as he ran after the Cloudian duelist, "Just hoping I'm not broken after this..."

* * *

Alright, I'll end here and leave the forest area stuff next chapter. Just needed to focus on Adrian's and Tetsu's part in all of this...

Hellfire Spearsman - Ghost Lancer

Level 5

DARK

Zombie/Effect

2000/0

If your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Hellfire Winged Lizard - Ghost Wyvern

Level 4

DARK

Zombie

1700/0

Underworld Dragon Dragonecro

Level 8

DARK

Zombie/Fusion/Effect

3000/0

2 Zombie-Type Monsters  
This card cannot destroy an opponent's monster by battle. After Damage Calculation, reduce the ATK of a monster this card battles to 0 and Special Summon 1 "Underworld Token." The ATK of the "Underworld Token" is equal to the original ATK of the monster this card battled, and it cannot destroy monsters by battle.

Ghost Fusion

Normal Spell

Send, from your Deck and your side of the field to the Graveyard, Zombie-Type Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card and Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Phantom Effect

Normal Trap

When you would take effect damage by the effect of a Spell/Trap Card: Special Summon 1 "Phantom Token" instead. Its ATK is equal to the damage you would have taken.

(The top five cards were used Skeleton knight in chapters 2-4 of the Yugioh 5ds Manga. All rights go to the creators of the manga.)

Angel Ring

Field Spell

All Fairy-Type monsters gain 200 ATK

Holy Sanctuary

Field Spell

Non-Fairy-Type monsters lose 500 ATK. Fairy-Type monster must be Tribute Summoned with 1 less Tribute than required.

Divine Castle Gate

Normal Trap  
Send a 'Holy Sanctuary' from your side of the field to the graveyard. Half all your battle damage this turn.

(The top three cards were used by Reggie MacKenzie in the GX Manga. All rights go to the creators of the manga.)

Controlled Substance

Normal Spell

Select one Monster you control. Until the end of the turn, the selected monster can attack twice.

(This card was used by Jesse Anderson in the GX Manga. All rights go to the creators of the manga.)

XIII

Normal Trap

When this Set card is destroyed: Special Summon one monster from your deck with "Org. XIII"

Return to Darkness

Normal Spell

Destroy 1 'Nobody' or "Org. XIII" monster on the field. Gain life points equal to its original ATK.

Heartfall

Normal Trap

Activate when Monsters on the field have been destroyed by a card effect. Special Summon as many 'Nobody' Monsters from your graveyard equal to the number of Monster your opponent had + 1.

Gods' Grace

Normal Spell

Destroy one Spell card on your side of the field: Draw one card.

Cloudian - Cyclonic Storm

WIND

Fairy/Effect

Level 10

0/0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing all Cloudian Monsters from your side of the field and your Graveyard. For every Cloudian monster removed from play to Summon this card: place 1 Fog Counter on it and decrease the ATK of all monsters on the opponent's field by 500 for each Cloudian monster you removed from play while this card is on the field. This card gains 500 ATK for each Fog Counter on the field.

(The top five cards were created by me. Creative cards rights go to me and inspiration goes to Square-Enix).

Apollo

Atk/Def: 2500/2000  
Attr: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Lv: 7  
Effect: You can normal summon this card without tribute if you have 'Artemis' face-up on your side of the field. When this card is in the graveyard during your battle phase, you can remove 'Artemis' from your graveyard to special summon this card. When this card is summoned, you can select one monster on the field and inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent for each of its levels. If 'Artemis' is on the field, you can double the damage dealt by this effect, at the cost of skipping your battle phase.

Artemis

Atk/Def: 2500/2000  
Attr: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Lv: 7  
Effect: You can normal summon this card without tribute if you have 'Apollo' face-up on your side of the field. When this card is in the graveyard during your standby phase, you can remove 'Apollo' from your graveyard to special summon this card. When this card is summoned, you can remove from play one card on the field. If 'Apollo' is on the field when this effect is activated, you can remove an additional card from play, but must skip your battle.

Demeter

Atk/Def: 1900/1600  
Attr: Earth  
Type: Fairy  
Lv: 4  
Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, by sending a monster from your hand to the graveyard, reduce or increase the attack and defense points of a monster on the field by half for the rest of the turn.

Aphrodite, Goddess of Love  
Atk/Def: 2000/1000  
Attr: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Lv: 5  
Effect: You can special summon this card by tributing one 'Maiden in Love' you control that is equipped with 'Aphrodite's Blessing'. Once per turn, you can gain control of an opponent's monster. While you control a monster with this effect, your opponent cannot attack this card, and you cannot activate its effect.

Ares, God of War  
Atk/Def: 2500/0  
Attr: Fire  
Type: Fairy  
Lv: 7  
Effect: By giving up 400 life-points, one of your monsters can attack again (this effect can only be used once per turn).

Hermes

Atk/Def: 2000/0  
Attr: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Lv: 4  
Effect: Send this card from your hand or field to the graveyard to add one 'Olympus – Palace of the Gods' from your deck or graveyard to your hand. If this card is face up on your field, you can activate 'Olympus – Palace of the Gods' from your hand at no cost.

Dionysus

Atk/Def: 1800/1000  
Attr: Earth  
Type: Fairy  
Lv: 4  
Effect: By reducing this card's attack points by 600 for the rest of the turn, it can attack your opponent directly.

Aeolus

Atk/Def: 1600/1600  
Attr: Wind  
Type: Fairy  
Lv: 4  
Effect: By sending a card from your hand to the grave, return one monster card on the field its owner's hand (you can use this effect up to two times per turn, during either player's turn).

Hephaestus

Atk/Def: 2200/1800  
Attr: Fire  
Type: Fairy  
Lv: 6  
Effect: Once per turn, you can select an equip spell that is in your deck or grave and add it to your hand. If you do not activate this effect, you can destroy any equip spell on the field during your main phase.

Hera, Queen of the Gods  
Atk/Def: 2700/1500  
Attr: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Lv: 7  
Effect: As long as this card remains on the field, your opponent cannot gain control of any of your monsters under any circumstances whatsoever.

Hades, God of the Underworld  
Atk/Def: 3000/2500  
Attr: Dark  
Type: Fairy  
Lv: 9  
Effect: As long as this card is on the field, your opponent cannot activate an effect that targets a card in the graveyard, or that has been removed from play, and they cannot use an effect that activates when in the graveyard or removed from play. Your opponent cannot summon any monster removed from play or in the graveyard.

Zeus, King of the Gods  
Atk/Def: 3500/3500  
Attr: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Lv: 10  
Effect: You can special summon this card by discarding two level seven or higher fairy type monsters in your hand. Once per turn, if you control another fairy type monster(s), you can destroy one card your opponent controls.

Poseidon, God of the Sea  
Atk/Def: 3000/2500  
Attr: Water  
Type: Fairy  
Lv: 9  
Effect: Monsters you control are immune to effects that do not target them.

Olympus - Palace of the Gods  
Continuous Spell  
Remove from play 1 "Holy Sanctuary" in your Graveyard to activate this card. Once per turn, the controller of this card can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from their hand or Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning Conditions.

Zeus' Bolt  
Equip Spell  
Effect: Equip only to 'Zeus, King of the Gods' and increase its attack and defense points by 500. Any monster 'Zeus' fails to destroy (battle or effect), loses 1000 attack and defense points.

Hades' Helm  
Equip Spell  
Effect: Equip only to 'Hades, God of the Underworld' and increase its attack and defense points by 500. Monsters in defense mode that your opponent controls cannot be switched into attack mode (unless by effect). Once per turn, during your main phase, you can switch the battle mode of a monster your opponent controls.

(The Greek God cards and their support cards were created by patattack. Creative rights go to him).

* * *

Next Time: Jesse finally gets to fulfill a promise he made before obtaining the Crystal Beast by defeating a duelist who's also a Duel Spirit Hunter. Also, Crystal faces someone from her past as well and forced to use another part of her deck to have a chance at winning.

Please Read and Review! Later!


	21. Past Problems and Promises

Hello, hello! We're getting close!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter****21:**** Past Problems and Promises**

* * *

Near the waterfall area, Jim had Jaden rest against a tree with Jesse and Crystal looking over them. They tried to get to where they saw the flames located, but Jaden ended up losing stamina with how much time he spent in the water. They let the Silfer rest and catch his breath.

"You alright, Jaden," Jim asked.

"Fine," Jaden replied, "That's the last time I go swimming in a pit trap..."

"Looks like Viper wanted to take out one of the biggest threats in the area," Crystal figured, looking towards the Silfer, "After all, you are the best duelist on the island."

"Well, thanks for the compliment," the E-Hero duelist smiled.

"Still, it's good to see you alive," Jesse added, "Don't want you dying on Allyson and Reyna..."

Suddenly, Shirley's eyes flashed and then she started to stand up on her hind legs and roar viciously, startling everyone.

"Uh oh," Jesse said, "She's at it again..."

"Those electromagnetic waves are strongest here," Jim noted, "But I'm not sure that's what's causing her to be like this..."

Then, they saw Shirley deliberately smack herself upside the head with her tail and getting knocked out.

"Whoa, that was crazy," Jaden said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Crystal wondered. She got her answer when the crocodile jumped back to her feet, looking at them with calm eyes.

"Yup," Jim smiled, petting the crocodile on the head. He then decided to pick her up and then strap her to his back. "Hey, I'm going to look for the others... You three stay put until Jaden recovers." He then made his way towards the forest. "I think we need to be altogether instead of separated if we're getting ambushed..."

"But what if you run into more of Viper's traps?" Jaden asked.

"Shirley and I can spot them just fine," the Fossil duelist replied with Shirley growing in the affirmative. "Later!"

* * *

Elsewhere...

"RRRAGH!"

Hassleberry's eyes flashed and changed into his dinosaur pupils suddenly when he tried to search for the others. He was now looking like a natural predator in his territory, scouring the forest for his next meal. His eyes narrowed when he saw a shadow of something human just several feet away. With a growl, he began his charge and leapt at his would-be prey...

That is until he was struck in the face by a karate chop and knocked down and out. The person stepped out of the shadows, revealing to be Kenji.

"What was that all about?" He wondered as he picked up Hassleberry into a sitting position. "Hey, Hassleberry... wake up..."

The dino duelist shook his head and opened his eyes, seeing the ninja duelist in his sights. "Kenji?"

"What's going on," the ninja duelist asked, "And why did you come at me like that?"

Hassleberry rubbed the spot on his face where he was struck, "I guess I was acting out because of those weird waves Jim and Yuri talked about..."

"Oh, because of your Dinosaur DNA," Kenji stated. "Yeah, I was filled in about your leg and then I heard from Yuri about how you and Jim got into the infirmary. Anyway, I'm trying to get everyone together... Viper had some duelists that came after me and Alexis."

"She alright?"

"Yeah, an old acquaintance of mine showed up and helped me out. Watching over the defeated ones with Alexis... and you?"

Hassleberry sighed sadly, "We had the same problem... Melody dueled Miss Ivy and won... but..."

Kenji acknowledged the look on the dino duelist's face, "Say no more; I think I know... listen, take me Claudio, Melody, and Syrus and then we can go see Alexis and Kenshin."

"Kenshin?"

"I'll have you meet after we get everyone together..." Kenji stated. "Just lead the way..."

"Right, come on..." Hassleberry nodded as he led the ninja towards the Ras.

* * *

In another part of the forest...

Atticus ran through the trees, following Wheeler who was leading him back to the entrance and see if the guys were there. Once they made it, the Red-eyes duelist and the Monkey duelist were the only ones there.

"Well, there's the entrance... but no one here," Atticus thought out loud. "They couldn't have gone back up..."

[Maybe we should stay,] Wheeler guessed, [Friends look for us]

"With how much time that passed, they could be looking for us now," the Red-Eyes duelist figured, but then he looked down the straight, "Or maybe they could be heading straight for Viper... I bet the most obvious path to take is straight ahead."

[Makes sense] the monkey nodded, [Too many turns]

"Then, let's not keep them waiting!" Atticus shouted as he ran through the middle of the forest with the monkey chattering, following after.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by Tiana who flew over them.

"_Hey, those are two of the people Master talked about," _She exclaimed. _"And they're headed for those other two that were with Master. I'll just find whoever's left..."_

She then flew to another direction, going to work in finding the others...

* * *

Back with Jaden, Jesse, and Crystal they were eating some food they packed.

"I needed this," Jaden said, munching down on his food.

"You need to slow down, Jay," Jesse stated.

"Yeah, save some if we run into some trouble," Crystal added.

Several flashed appeared behind her and then two of her spirits appeared, Lockette and Digit.

"_Hey Crystal,"_ they greeted.

"Did you locate the others?" the Magical Girl duelist asked them.

"_Yeah,"_ Digit stated and pointed out to the right _"It seems they in an area on the right."_

"_Really?" _Lockette wondered as she pointed her key towards the left, _"I sensed they were somewhere to the left." _The pixies then looked into Digit's computer and then found both of their statements to be correct. _"Why are they walking away from each other when they are close?"_

Digit gasped, _"It's because of some others are heading right for them! They are friendly, though..."_

Crystal smiled, "That means everyone's starting to regroup and meet... Meaning we should do the same if we're going to get to Viper quickly. Thanks guys!"

The pixies smiled as they vanished.

"So, what's the word?" Jesse asked.

Crystal stood up, "We should get moving... everyone's planning to meet up. It's time to stop Viper..."

"Sweet," Jaden replied, gulping down the last of his food before packing up.

Suddenly, a figure walked up to them and alerted their presence. They saw a girl with long bluish-black hair that went to her ankles. She wears red lipstick, black eye-shadow and her outfit is a lolita-style dress in various shades of purple. "Oh look, it's the little crybaby..."

"Violet?" Crystal asked.

"Hey, isn't she the girl who also tried to get into North Academy with you," Jesse asked. "And the girl basically bullied you through elementary school..."

"Yeah," the Magical Girl duelist stated. "Now I know where all of her arrogance and self-centeredness led her to... a pawn for Viper..."

"I guess you two had quite a history." Jaden figured.

"Come now," Violet said, "Is that any way to treat someone who wanted to toughen you up? Not everyone can get by in the world being sweet and gentle like you were growing up. In fact, I'm surprise that you became a duelist seeing that you have to typically fight and having your monsters die... more things you hate. Talk about hypocritical... or maybe I did get through to you... Not like your daddy did..."

Crystal narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Ooh, did I step on a nerve?" the taunting girl asked with a look of mock fear. "Not something you like to hear..."

"It makes me wonder why you're here," Crystal replied, "You still want to verbally abuse me... you just haven't grown up." She then activated her duel disk, "Maybe I should help you see how weak you truly are... like all bullies are. You intimidate others, but when others intimidate back you're nothing."

Violet hissed in anger, activating her duel disk.

"Did _I_ step on a nerve?" the Magical Girl duelist smiled. "I became much stronger without your 'help'..." The six pixies appeared around her, staring down Violet as well.

"We'll see about that..." Violet replied.

Both players drew their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

Crystal: 8000

Violet: 8000

"Here we go," Jaden said.

"I'll start the duel," Crystal stated, drawing her sixth card. "I'll play the Spell Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" The Grinning Pot appeared, letting her draw two more cards, "Next, the card Double Summon, allowing me to perform two Normal Summonings this turn." She then took two cards from her hand and placed them on the field. "I summon two Winx Pixies... one of Technology and one of Portals!"

"I guess she's using the other part of her deck," Jesse figured.

Two small flashes of light appeared on the field, bringing out both Lockette and Digit flying near Crystal.

"_Are you sure it's best to play us so soon?"_ Lockette whimpered, holding up her key wand. (1/0/0)

"_We need something amplify our strength or protect us,"_ Digit reminded her partner while pulling out her mini-computer. (1/0/0)

"Don't worry, I got you covered," Crystal assured them as she inserted a facedown card.

"That's the best you could do," Violet laughed, drawing her sixth card. "This will be like a walk in the park. I summon Goblin Ghoul in attack mode!"

A dark smoke erupted from the card and unleashed a small, purple demon walking on all fours with thick, black eyebrows, black teeth, and bright yellow eyes. (2/1000/1000)

"And do you know the best thing about this monster?" the woman asked, "It multiplies by creating Ghoul Tokens equal to the number of monsters on the field! So that means 3 more tokens coming your way!"

Crystal and the Pixies gasped as three more puffs of dark smoke appeared and unleashed three more tokens on the field. (2/1000/1000) x3

"She's outnumbered," Jesse gasped.

"And with the Pixies at zero it's like four direct attacks," Jaden added.

"Ghouls attack and swarm the little pixies!" Violet commanded as the ghouls leapt into action...

"Not today," Crystal countered, revealing her facedown card, "I activate the trap Pixie Ring! My pixies will create a barrier which will protect monsters with the weakest ATK from being struck so long as I have at least two monsters in attack mode!"

"And they both have 0 ATK," Jaden realized, "Sweet!"

"Yup, both of them are safe," Jesse nodded.

Lockette finally got a little confidence boost as she and Digit started spinning around to create the ring from the trap, repelling the Ghoul attacks and making them retreat.

"You made a lucky move that's all," Violet stated, setting one card into her disk. "But I don't expect you to get it from some girl who wanted her daddy's attention..."

"Whatever," Crystal sighed. "Now I activate the effect of my Winx Pixie of Technology! During the Draw Phase, she allows me to draw two cards instead of one!"

Digit created an electrical current sent into Crystal's fingertips, allowing her two take two cards from her single draw.

"And then the effect of the Winx Pixie of Portal activates," She continued, "I can replace a card from my hand to put into my deck and then draw a new card."

After choosing what card to replace, Lockette created a portal that took in the chosen card and shuffled it back into the deck, and then took another card from the top of Crystal's deck and gave it to her.

"Thank you," Crystal smiled as her pixies smiled back. "Now I go on the offensive! I summon Winx Fairy of Zenith!"

In a flash of glitter and bright lights, a tall girl with magenta colored, pixie/boy-cut styled hair, teal eyes, and a pale skin tone appeared. She was dressed in a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. She sprouted her wings, which were green bars that formed in the shape of a glider. (4/1400/1200) Digit flew up to the new fairy and hugged her arm.

"Now I attack one of your Goblin Tokens!" She announced as her fairy launched a digitized disc and threw it at one of the tokens, slicing it to pieces.

Crystal: 8000

Violet: 7600

"I place another two cards facedown and then activate Heart of the Underdog to end my turn." Crystal concluded, inserting her facedown cards and showing off the Continuous Spell.

"Nice, now those tokens can't touch Crystal's monsters without getting beaten themselves," Jesse cheered.

"Gotta say, you got some competition," Jaden noted.

"Well I'll say she's still worthless," Violet announced, drawing her next card, "Exhausting her hand like that and she's about to pay the price! I play Goblin Ghoul's effect! For every Ghoul monster on the field, I can deal 300 points of damage for each one!" Everyone gasped as the Ghoul's mouths shined with dark purple orbs, "Before that, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Twister, destroying Pixie Ring for 500 life points, and then, I'll chain that with my facedown card, Chain Summoning!"

Jaden gasped, "That allows her to perform three Normal Summonings this turn!"

"Those Tokens were a setup," Jesse realized.

"Of course," the dark girl smirked as Chain Summoning card vanished, "Now Twister, do your thing!"

A grey cyclone kicked up and shattered the Pixie Ring trap, letting the Pixies' defense fade away.

"Now Ghouls, Dark Swarm!"

The orbs fired, zooming past the three monsters and then blasted Crystal with the same amount of damage.

Crystal: 7100

Violet: 7100

"_Crystal!"_ the Pixies shouted worriedly while the Zenith Fairy looked worried as well.

"Now let's get to the best part," Violet announced, as her Ghouls vanished into sparkles. "Now I'll summon my favorite three monsters; The Trix Witches!"

"The Trix Witches?" The boys wondered.

But Crystal and her monsters gasped, _'She has them!_?_'_ She thought.

"Come forth Trix Witch of the Ice, Trix Witch of the Dark, and Trix Witch of the Storm!" the dark girl rejoiced as her three cards hit the disk.

Next, a dark storm cloud had formed above the field which had a combination of white hail, purple tornadoes, and dark lightning descending from it. Then, three female figures dropped down from the cloud all with the same vindictive smirk.

Trix Witch of the Storm has dark blue eyes, and dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud with whitish purple curls that go past her shoulders. She was dressed in a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit, a choker around her neck, matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows, and high-heeled boots. She also wears eye makeup of the color of her outfit. (5/1600/1400)

Trix Witch of the Dark has yellow eyes with indigo eye shadow, and long brown hair that reaches down her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist that are a lighter shade of brown. She was dressed in a sort of indigo bodysuit with no sleeves, and capri-style pants. The accessories added light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her witch outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. (5/1800/1200)

Finally, Trix Witch of the Ice had blue-white hair pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece. Her eyes are pale blue with dark blue eye shadow and like her sisters, she lacked the visible bangs but with curls reaching her shoulders. She was dressed in a dull navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach. (5/1900/1100)

Immediately, the Zenith Fairy backed up defensively trying to be protective of the pixies. The three witches only laughed at the poor defense that Crystal had.

"Aw man, what's Crystal going to do now?" Jaden gasped.

"She's going to cry when her monsters are beaten!" Cassandra laughed along with her monsters, "Because when these girls are together, they gain 600 ATK since they are with their dear sisters."

All three witched glowed with a purple, indigo, and blue respectively. (5/1600-2200/1400), (5/1800-2400/1200), (5/1900-2500/1100)

"As if they were powerful enough already," Jesse grumbled as Ruby looked on worriedly.

"Now, let's start with one of those Pixies!" Violet smirked, "Trix of the Ice, attack the Technology Pixie!"

Digit looked horrified as the witch in question launched a blizzard across the field, preparing the freeze the whole field...

"I activate my trap card," Crystal countered, revealing her facedown card, showing an Obelisk Blue girl holding her Rescue Cat protectively from a Mother Grizzly, "I activate my Graceful Protector! When a monster is destroyed, it instead goes back into my deck!" Her monsters were relieved at that outcome.

"But you're still losing that damage!" the witch duelist announced as the pixie shattered into pixels but went into Crystal's deck except fading away. Some of the ice from the blizzard pelted against the Magical Girl duelist.

Crystal: 4600

Violet: 7100

"Trix of the Storm and Trix of the Dark, the other two are yours!" Violet continued as Storm fired a bolt of lightning at the Zenith Fairy and Dark launched a black beam at Lockette, shattering them both into pixels but sending their cards into the deck. Now you're dead!" The lightning and darkness went for Crystal, but they faded when a digital shield protected her. "What?"

"That's the Special Ability of my Pixies!" Crystal announced, "When they are destroyed, the rest of the damage I take this turn is zero!"

"Then, I'll end my turn with a facedown card," The witch duelist concluded, inserting her final card.

"I'll activate my, Solemn Wishes trap before my turn starts!" Crystal announced, revealing her Continuous Trap card. "Next, the second effect of my Graceful Protector activates, letting me draw a card for each Monster destroyed," She drew out three more cards, "Solemn Wishes activates and grants me 500 Life Points!"

A sparkling shower rained over Crystal.

Crystal: 5100

Violet: 7100

"And then, I'll draw!" She drew her next card. "Solemn Wishes activates again, granting me 500 life points!"

Crystal: 5600

Violet: 7100

"And then, Heart of the Underdog activates letting me show you the Normal Monster I got from the draw and then draw again!" She then revealed her drawn card, "I've drawn Winx Fairy of Solaria, so I get to draw again..." She drew the next card, "Fairy of Linphea!" She drew the next card, "Fairy of Melody!" She drew the next card, "Fairy of Tides!" She drew the next card, which wasn't a Normal Monster, so she didn't show it. "And have that, I've draw a total of four cards separately! Meaning I gain another 2000 life points from my Solemn Wishes Trap!"

Sparkling rain poured down on Crystal, granting her life points.

Crystal: 7600

Cassandra: 7100

"She's back where she started!" Jesse cheered.

"But, with Graceful Protector, I pay 1500 life points to keep it activated!" The Magical Girl duelist stated, as a red aura translated the payment.

Crystal: 6100

Cassandra: 7100

"But now I can get to business," She continued, playing her next card. "I activate the Field Spell Alfea!"

The forest around them faded away and transported into an open, green area of a college campus. It had a sparkling fountain in the middle of it and surrounded by three large, white buildings.

"Now I summon my Winx Fairy of Tides in attack mode, and she gains 300 ATK and DEF!"

Soon, a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown hair and cerulean eyes wearing a sparkly green shoulder top, a sparkly green mini skirt, and green boots. She also wears a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Aisha's wings are sky blue with mauve tips. (4/1600-1900/1500-1800)

"It's still no match for my witches," The witch duelist stated.

"Which is why I'll give her the Equip Spell Charmix," She continued, inserting her facedown card. "This gives her 500 ATK and DEF while protecting her from Spells that destroy!"

Appearing on the fairy was a leaf pin on her top and a waist bag in the shape of a water gourd on the skirt. (4/1900-2400/1800-2300)

"Sweet, that means she can attack the weaker one," Jaden realized.

"And when that happens, the other two will be weaker than her Fairy is," Jesse added.

"Fairy of Tides, attack Trix of the Storm with your Morphix energy!" Crystal commanded as her Fairy created a pink fluid out of nowhere and then morphed it into solid blocks. She then sent it flying into the Storm Witch, causing her to shatter into pixels, leaving the other two witches narrowing their eyes in anger. (5/2400-2100/1200), (5/2500-2200/1100)

Crystal: 6100

Violet: 6900

"One down," Crystal smiled as her monster got a determined look on her face as well.

"Whatever," Violet scoffed, revealing her facedown card, "I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Witch Rising! I pay increments of 500 life points to Special Summon a Spellcaster from the graveyard at the end of the Battle Phase! So it's the return of my Trix of the Storm!"

Crystal: 6100

Violet: 6400

A dark lightning flashed from the cloud above and let Trix of the Storm descend on the field. (5/1600-2200/1400), (5/2100-2400/1200), (5/2200-2500/1100)

"That can't be good," Jaden muttered as Winged Kuriboh looked on worriedly.

Seeing her plan fail, Crystal inserting another card into her disk, "I activate the Fairy Spell Plasma Wall!" Soon, the Winx Fairy then created more of the Morphix in her hand and then formed it into a wall, "For the next three turns, you can't deal any Battle Damage and Fairy of Tides cannot be destroyed as well!"

The Witch duelist smirked, drawing her next card, "Like it matters... since I don't have anything to destroy any of those cards, I'll just activate the collective effect of the Trix!"

"Collective effect?" the boys wondered.

"If I give up all three of the Trix Witches rights to attack, I can deal 200 points of damage for every card you own!" Violet explained with a narrowing smile, causing everyone from the humans and their spirits to gasp. "And I see that you have seven cards, making 1400 for just one Witch! And then with three Witches, that's 5200 collectively!"

The Pixies and Winx Fairy looked on horribly as they saw the dark cloud above the field now glowing. The witches cackled as they raised their hands towards Crystal and then sent a barrage of ice, darkness, and electricity down the Magical Girl duelist, making her cry out in anguish and pain.

Crystal: 900

Violet: 6400

Once it faded, Crystal collapsed onto the ground.

"_CRYSTAL!"_ The Pixies cried as they flew over to their fallen friend.

Jesse tried to walk over their but...

"No, no, no," Violet said, wagging her finger at the Crystal Beast duelist, "Any interference will result in an automatic loss and all of her energy will be Viper's. And with how she's distraught and in pain right now, she may die right here." She then cackled loudly with her Witches.

"What's wrong with you," Jesse snapped, "What did she do to deserve this much?"

"Just showing her how pathetic she is," the Witch duelist stated, "All of her hopes and dreams to be a well-loved duelist, be accepted by her father... he didn't even want a daughter..."

The boys looked confused at that.

"What father wouldn't want a daughter like Crystal?" Jesse asked, looking down at his classmate.

"Well, there's actually a good story behind it," Violet noted. "When she was born, only her mother loved her and her father didn't like the fact that he was with a daughter that would grow up to be a sweet and gentle girl. In fact when she was three, her parents divorced and since the mother could only afford to care of herself, she had to stay with daddy. The mother didn't love her either..."

"That's not true!" Jaden shouted.

"When she turned six, her father remarried and got the perfect son he always wanted." Violet continued without remorse, "Together, along with the step sisters that got into the family, Crystal now has a family that will forever hate her. It would make sense they would pay to send her away for three years at North Academy just so the perfect family can live together in perfection!"

"Get... a life..."

The laughter stopped and all eyes were on Crystal, who got up on her hands and knees while glaring at her opponent.

"Don't deny everything I said," Violet scoffed. "You know you have a family that hates you so much..."

"_Don't listen to a word she says,"_ Chatta said to Crystal.

"_She's just a heartless witch like her own monsters,"_ Tune stated, glaring at Violet.

"_She'll always have hate in her whole body,"_ Amore shouted.

Piff landed on Crystal's head and patted her head assuring her that everything would be okay.

"I know girls," Crystal sighed. "Of course I knew I grew up with an unloving family... at first..." She stood up and stared Violet in the eyes. "Something you don't know is that when I was twelve, all I had were my cards to talk to most of the time. And as luck would have it, I was able to have these six Pixies among those cards. They helped me out so much in life..."

* * *

(Series of Flashback scenes)

_She would remember how Piff would cry sometimes and wanted comfort from her, finding a motherly instinct within herself. In turn, Piff trusted Crystal and always helped her friend ward off nightmares when they slept._

_Digit would help Crystal in studying when no else would. In turn, Crystal helped to Digit to understand emotions without resorting to computers and technology._

_Tune taught Crystal to be a lady, and be proud no matter what negatives were thrown her way. Crystal would always have a role model to look to._

_Chatta was always the chatterbox and would cheer Crystal on in anything she wanted to do. Crystal had found a friend to share gossip and have a good laugh with._

_Amore helped Crystal find the courage to talk to a boy she had a crush on. Crystal now had a great relationship with him and forever thanked Amore._

_Crystal saw Lockette as herself, being fearful of acceptance despite the little good things she had. And being the good friend she was, she was always there for the young pixie._

(End flashback)

* * *

"And because of all that, I decided on perfecting my skills as a duelist," Crystal continued. "After having many cards created by Pegasus, I won many tournaments with my new friends at the age of 12. My father was actually proud and sent me to North Academy, nearly having all boys. He was even proud that I beat them all, a little disappointed went Jesse handed me the only loss then... but he's not angry knowing that I never backed down and showed Jesse I was a tough duelist."

"And my old deck and my Crystal Beasts had a problems with finding a footing against her," Jesse laughed.

Crystal smiled and nodded at her classmate before looking back to Violet saying, "My father actually was proud knowing that his daughter wasn't weak... basically his way in saying that he loves me... always had problem saying it... to add on, my half-brother actually was nice to me and thought I was lucky to be not dependant to the family," She then prepared to draw. "So, I may have those bad memories of the first 12 years... but it's now all better..."

"_YEAH!" _The pixies cheered.

"Go get her!" Jaden added.

Violet scoffed, "Please... with only so little to work with on life points, how do you expect get at my life points with you only able to beat one Witch that will only comeback with 500 of them as the payment?"

"I'll show you," Crystal announced, drawing her next card and caused the sparkling rain shower to cover her. "First, I gain 500 life points total with Solemn Wishes!"

Crystal: 1400

Violet: 6400

"I have to destroy my Graceful Protector... since I don't have enough life points to pay," the Magical duelist sighed as her trap card vanished. "But that's okay because I have something that will get around all you have! I summon my Winx Fairy of Linphea in attack mode."

Once she placed the monster card on the disk, a flurry of flower petals, released another fairy appeared with a sweet and gentle look on her face. She had tan skin with long honey brown hair with blonde in her bangs and jade eyes. Her outfit consists of a fuchsia and orchid sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green. (4/1400-1700/1600-1900)

"Attack mode, huh," Violet laughed a little. "She doesn't stand a chance, even with my Storm Witch being destroyed.

"Then let me remove one of them without a fight," Crystal announced, inserting another Spell Card depicting a Giant Cephalotus eating a Goblin Ghoul. "I activate the Fairy Spell Venus Gobbler! With Fairy of Linphea on the field, I send one card on your side of the field back to the player's hand! With that, I send Trix of the Ice back to your hand!"

Trix Witch of the Ice growled as she watched a Venus flytrap uproot and grow in front of her and her sisters. With a lash of its hidden tongue, the Ice Witch vanished in a blue light and went back into Violet's hand. The other witches looked wary of another plant coming in. (5/2200-1900/1400), (5/2400-2100/1200)

"Now Fairy of Tides, attack Trix of the Dark Witch!"

More plasma was formed from the green-clad fairy's hand and then launched it as giant ball that smashed into the Dark Witch and shattered into pixels, leaving the Storm Witch fearful for her life. (5/1900-1600/1400)

Crystal: 1400

Violet: 6100

"Fairy of Linphea, attack the Storm Witch!" She continued as the new fairy summoned numerous vines that entangled the last witch and tossed her back into the dark clouds.

Crystal: 1400

Violet: 6000

"_Take that you evil witches!"_ Chatta cheered.

"The Battle Phase ends, so I activate Witch Rising again!" Violet growled, seeing her monsters being taken down. "I play 1000 life points to send them back to the playing field!" A red aura surrounded her, translating the payment.

Crystal: 1400

Violet: 5000

From the dark cloud, both the Witch of Storms and Witch of Dark descended onto the field. (5/1600-1900/1400), (5/1800-2100/1200)

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," Crystal concluded, inserting a facedown card.

"She's looking good out there," Jaden stated.

"Of course," Jesse nodded, "You didn't think she'd lose, did you?"

"Of course not," the E-Hero duelist waved off.

"It's my turn," Violet announced, drawing her next card, "I activate my Star Blast, paying 500 life points to decrease Trix Witch of the Ice's Level by 1 so I can summon her without sacrificing other monsters!" Another red aura surrounded her.

Crystal: 1400

Violet: 4500

Then, she played her monster card letting the Ice Witch rejoin her sisters. (5-4/1900-2500/1100), (5/2100-2400/1200), (5/1900-2200/1400)

'_She's giving up so much for her monsters as well,'_ Crystal noted.

"Now it's time to put you out of your misery," Violet continued, "I'll just let my Storm Witch use her power and give up her attack in order to win the game! I see eight cards on that field of yours, dealing 1600 points of damage!"

The Storm Witch prepared to conjure up her dark lightning powers...

"Not yet," Crystal interjected, revealing her facedown card, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Bonded Pixie! Since there are two Winx Fairies on the field, I can Special Summon two Winx Pixies from the deck! I just have to send two cards to the graveyard from the top of my deck afterwards."

'_Good,'_ Violet thought with a smirk as her opponent searched out her deck to pick up her choice cards, _'That'll be nine cards for 1800! All the more pain for me to squeeze out of her...'_

Crystal held up her cards and saw Piff and Chatta go into them, "Winx Pixie of Chatter, Winx Pixie of Sweet Sleep! I summon you two in defense mode!"

Once she placed the cards on the field, the two pixies appeared on the field.

"_Let's go, go, go!"_ Chatta shouted. (1/0/0)

Piff was sleeping on Crystal's head, unaware of the dangers around her. (1/0/0)

Crystal then sent the top two cards from her deck and placed them into her graveyard.

"All that means is 1800 points of damage coming at you!" Violet laughed as the dark lightning rained down upon the field, heading straight for Crystal.

That's when the Pixie of Sweet Sleep started glowing bright pink, having Crystal glow with the same aura. Once the lightning impact, it exploded into a sparkling rain that energized Crystal's side of the field.

Crystal: 3200

Violet: 4500

"She gained life points?" Jaden gasped.

"You gained life points!" Violet shouted, "How?"

"Easy," Crystal said, taking the sleeping pixie off her head and cradling her. "When I'm about to take effect damage, my little friend turns it into Life Points gained. Goes to show you, the smaller the package, the greater the reward…" She giggled when she saw Piff smile in her sleep.

"She escaped defeat again," Jesse stated.

"Also, don't bother attacking with the other two," Crystal continued, taking another card from her graveyard. "With Electromagnetic Turtle in the graveyard, I can stop it just as quickly as you brought it out."

Violet growled, _'Your Plasma Wall's going down after the end of my turn, so don't get cute...'_ She then announced, "I end my turn." On cue, the Fairy of Tides' Plasma Wall melted away.

"Then let's go," Crystal announced, drawing her next card, "I gain 500 life points from Solemn Wishes..."

Crystal: 3700

Violet: 4500

"Now time to dance with the Winx Fairy of Melody!" She continued, playing another Monster Card.

In a magenta flash, another Fairy girl Musa with blackish blue hair in twin short tails and deep blue eyes appeared. She was dressed in a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent bright blue with purple bands in the middle. (4/1400-1700/1600-1900) She gave a hi-five to the Tides Fairy while sharing a soft hug with the Linphea Fairy.

She then played a spell having a disco ball firing multiple blasts at numerous Ghoul Goblins, "And then, I'll have her play some music with her Fairy Spell Boogie Blaster! It makes all monsters on your side of the field lose 500 ATK!"

Violet and the witches gasped as the Fairy of Melody created a giant disco ball above her. Then, it unleashed numerous silver blasts from it and three of them hit the witches to disorient them. (4/2500-2000/1100), (5/2400-1900/1200), (5/2200-1700/1400)

"She's really making a comeback," Jaden exclaimed.

"Told ya, you can't keep this girl down for long..." Jesse added with a smile.

"Let's go Witch Hunting!" Crystal announced, "Fairy of the Tides, attack the Witch of the Ice!"

The green fairy launched another plasma wave that engulfed the Witch and sent her back into the dark cloud, leaving the other witches behind. (5/1900-1600/1200), (5/1700-1400/1400)

Crystal: 3700

Violet: 4100

"Fairy of Linphea, attack Witch of the Dark!"

The pink fairy used her spells to re-grow her vines which sent the Storm Witch into the dark ground with several cracks against the skin. (5/1400-1100/1400)

Crystal: 3700

Violet: 4000

"Fairy of Melody, attack Witch of the Storm!"

The red fairy took in the energy of the disco ball and then launched a spell of red musical notes that surrounded the last Witch and blew her back into the clouds with her sisters.

Crystal: 3700

Violet: 3400

Violet shrieked in anger. "I activate my Witch Rising Trap card!" She shrieked again at the red aura surrounding her, still in anger and none of the pain.

Crystal: 3700

Violet: 1900

Then the three witches descended back onto the field. (5/1600-2200/1400), (5/1800-2400/1200), (5/1900-2500/1100)

* * *

In the control room...

Viper looked on at the duel and was surprised at the startling revelation.

"It looks like the anger I need is not in Crystal Rose," Viper mused. "The anger of killing off her loved ones and doing whatever it takes to protect them. It seems Violet has what I need... the anger of having someone against her not accepting defeat yet having the best way to protect her 'loved ones'."

* * *

Back to the duel...

"I end my turn." Crystal concluded.

"She's almost there..." Jesse said silently. "She just needs one of those miracle draws to win..."

"It's my turn," Violet shouted, drawing her next card. Once she looked at it. "Now you'll be through..."

"Well off course," Crystal sighed, "You can beat them, but at least I know they're still with me..." She looked to her monsters and smiled, who in turn smiled back at her. "You can't hurt me anymore, Violet... I'll defeat you next turn."

The witch duelist scoffed, "I wasn't talking to you." Everyone was confused, until she snapped and pointed at three others, "I was talking about you three!"

It was her Trix Witches, who looked back in startling confusion.

"The Trix?" Jesse wondered.

"What about them?" Jaden asked as well.

"You three were supposed to be the most dangerous of cards amongst magic-related beings," Violet snarled at her monsters, "Even monsters that had more ATK couldn't hold a candle to you all! Well, I'm fed up!" She then held the card she just drew, "If you three can't grant me the victory against a weakling with fairies and pixies in her deck... then the only thing you three need to be is Tribute Fodder!"

The Witches gasped horribly and started backing away from their mistress slowly; their eyes practically pleading for mercy.

"Violet, don't!" Crystal shouted, knowing what was about to happen to the three monsters.

"I sacrifice my worthless witches and the other cards in my hand and field to summon the most powerful of them all!" Violet shouted, "Dark Magic Incarnate – Ancestral Witches Trio!"

Suddenly, pitch black thunder erupted from the ground and shocked the Witches into unforgiving and everlasting pain. Everyone watched in horror as the witches suffered from the mistress' anger. Next, three black hands popped out and grabbed each of the witches, clutching them tightly.

"You have to stop!" Crystal continued to plead.

It still fell on deaf ears when three figures appeared from the hands. They were three very old women with graying hair and black masks around their yellow glowing eyes. They also were barefooted as well, wearing black, grey, dark blue dresses and capes. (10/3000/3200) The Witches inside the hands suddenly fell limp as the old Witches cackled loudly.

"Because of their sacrifice, they become Equip Cards to the Ancestral Witches," Violet continued, who calmed herself down from all the madness. "And with those Equip Cards, they offer themselves to their ancient past!"

"You hurt them..." Jesse shouted.

"Those monsters were practically your friends," Jaden shouted also. "And then you give them up for some old and outdated?"

"They failed me," the Witch duelist said coldly, "I have no use for failures..."

Crystal looked confused, _'Why does that sound familiar...?'_

"I activate the effect of the Ancestral Witches," Violet continued, "I send one of the Equip Cards to the graveyard in order to attack, since you control more monsters than I do!"

One of the dark hands sunk into the ground, taking the Witch of the Storm into her grave.

'_She's not even calling them by their names...'_ Crystal thought sadly.

She quickly regained her senses when saw the old Witches combine their powers into a single black orb of energy. They sent it in one quick motion, completely engulfing Crystal's side of the field in dark smoke.

"Crystal!" Everyone shouted.

The smoke faded, leaving the Magical Girl duelist coughing and on her knees, shivering.

Crystal: 700

Violet: 1900

"I end my turn," Violet stated without feeling.

"You alright, Crystal," Jesse called out.

"Yeah," Crystal replied, standing up and drawing her next card, letting Solemn Wishes heal some points.

Crystal: 1200

Violet: 1900

"I activate Shrink on your monster!" She announced, inserting her Quick-Play Spell, "Now I cut your Ancestral Witches' Power in half!"

"Sweet, that will put their power less for Crystal's monster to defeat the Witches!" Jaden cheered.

"I activate the second effect of my Ancestral Witches," Violet announced, "I send another Equip Card in order to negate cards that target my monster and then cut your life points in half, ignoring effects!"

Crystal gasped, "That means Piff's effect is negated!"

Suddenly, she was surrounded by a circle of light that shocked her to her knees.

Crystal: 600

Violet: 1900

Then, the hand holding Witch of the Dark sunk into the ground.

"I end my turn," Crystal grunted.

"Now the end has been ensured," Violet announced, drawing her next card. "I send the last Equip Card to graveyard in order attack directly!"

The hand holding the Witch of Ice sunk into the ground and then came back out of the ground and headed straight for Crystal.

"This is it!" Jaden shouted.

"I activate Rescuer from the Grave!"

A spell card slid out of Crystal's graveyard, creating a barrier that repelled the giant hand and sent it back into the ground.

"What!" Violet gasped.

"Rescuer from the Grave activates when you attack!" Crystal explained. "When it's in the graveyard, and I have five other cards in the graveyard to remove, Rescuer from the Grave ends the current Battle Phase!" She removed her Graceful Protector, Pot of Greed, and her three Fairy Spells.

"Cool, Crystal bought herself another turn," Jaden cheered.

"Well, that's what she needs..." Jesse noted. "If she doesn't draw the right one, it's all over."

"I end my turn," Violet concluded. "And my Ancestral Witches gain immunity from destruction plus 1000 ATK with the Trix Witches in the graveyard!"

The Witches cackled as more power from the darkness was increased. (10/3000-4000/3200)

"Let's go," Crystal announced, drawing her next card, letting Solemn Wishes activate.

Crystal: 1100

Violet: 1900

"I activate Heart of the Underdog," She continued, showing off her Normal Monster. "It's my Winx Fairy of Sparx, so I can draw again!" She drew another card, letting her trap activate again.

Crystal: 1600

Violet: 1900

The card she drew wasn't a Normal Monster, so she had to stop. "I activate Fairy-Pixie Swap!" She continued, playing a Spell Card that depicted a split screen of six Winx Fairies on the left and the six Winx Pixies on the right. "I send both of the Winx Pixies from my field to the bottom of the deck and then trade for two Winx Fairies in my hand!" She turned to Piff and Chatta. "Thanks girls!"

Both of them smiled as they went transparent and flew back to her side, while their cards were placed at the bottom of her deck. Then, she played the other two Monster cards from the hand. "Now I summon Winx Fairies of Solaria and Sparx in attack mode!"

Two flashes of light brought forth two more Fairies to delight of the others on the field.

The first had brown eyes and a medium skin tone. Her outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her long golden hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. (4/1500-1800/1400-1700)

The second had long red hair, pale skin, and cyan eyes. Her outfit is a sparkly light blue top decorated with a gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching light blue miniskirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and wears a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. (4/1600-1900/1400-1700)

All five Winx Fairies shared a big group hug.

"And now for the final card," Crystal announced, revealing a card that showed the Winx Fairies combining their powers, "Convergence! I'll have Winx Fairy of Sparx become the only attacker, and she gains 1000 ATK for every other Winx Fairy on the field!"

Violet gasped as the Fairies surrounded the target Fairy and energized her with their powers. Once done, Winx Fairy of Sparx flew up to the skies and was surrounded in multicolored energy while letting out a shout that sounded like a dragon's roar. (4/1900-5900/1700)

"Attack!"

Crystal: 1600, Winner

Violet: 0

Both Bio-Bands activated, draining the energy from their duel and both fell to their knees as a result. Crystal was quickly held up by Jesse as she was breathing heavily. Violet was in shock of her loss and everything she sacrificed... even her favorite monsters and it still wasn't enough.

"Violet..." Crystal was able to say. "Where's Viper...?"

"Don't strain yourself, you need to rest," Jesse said softly.

"Go right... from here..." Violet managed to say, confusing Jesse and Jaden. "I'm sorry... I'm just like you..."

"Huh?" Jaden asked. "What do you mean?"

"I grew up... having no one..." the Witch duelist said weakly, "No one cared... so... I did what I did to be... noticed... I heard Crystal was... the same way... I chose her... to let out my... frustration on..."

"By picking on Crystal," Jesse wondered. "Sounds like a crazy way to be noticed..."

"I don't expect... kindness..." Violet said, lying down. "Just... make sure... she goes home... my only... friend..."

"What about you?" Jaden asked.

"Just leave me..." She replied. "If I live... or if I die... I'll just accept whatever punishment... I get..."

Jaden tried to run over to her but then he was stopped by three dark lights erupting around the fallen Witch duelist, pushing him back.

"Jaden," Jesse shouted, but then gasped at what the dark lights emitted. It was the three Trix Witches that blocked Jaden's path, "The Trix Witches?"

They stood around Violet protectively with eyes of determination.

Crystal smiled, "I knew it... Duel Spirits..."

"Yeah... but..." Jesse stated. "Shouldn't they be mad at her...? She gave them up at a chance for victory..."

"They are..." the Magical Girl duelist replied, "But her anger was misplaced... they are all she has..." She then looked at the witches. "Don't hurt her... she's just hurt, too... make sure she... gets home safely... I was able to endure all the pain... and find my happiness... she still had to find hers..."

The Witches nodded as that sat by their fallen mistress, watching all sides.

Seeing that, Jesse had Crystal on his back while she was eating something to regain a little strength. Jaden got back on his feet and walked with them.

"Let's go guys," Jesse stated as he followed Violet's earlier instructions and took the right direction of where Viper was.

* * *

Back the site of Melody's last duel...

"Melody... Melody..." A soft voice called out to her.

She fluttered her eyes a bit before she slowly opened them and was greeted by the sight of Claudio and Syrus looking concerned.

"Claudio... Syrus..." She moaned.

Immediately, the J-Hero duelist hugged her and was relieved she was awake.

"This must be how you felt when Axel had you tied up and I had my energy drained," He said with a sad laugh.

Melody smiled as she enjoyed the embrace and leaned on his shoulder. "At least we got to know that we're still alive and together..."

"Okay, I'm starting to feel like a third wheel here..." Syrus stated as looked away.

The couple looked back to the short Ra and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Syrus..."

"It's okay..." Syrus laughed a bit. "Just glad you two are still with us..."

Melody then turned back to Claudio but saw a white blanket covering over something next to the dead plant monster. She gasped as she realized something... "Is that...?"

"Yeah," Claudio said sadly, "I can't believe she went through all of this... just for getting at me..."

"But it's not your fault..." Syrus noted.

"Might as well be..." the J-Hero duelist interjected, "I could have stopped Miss Ivy from lashing out by telling everyone to just cool it with the music practice... but now..."

Melody turned his head towards her, "But it was Viper who goaded her into this action! She's also to blame for this! She listened to Viper's words and took the wrong course of action by trying to kill you. Think about it; you were right about that she should have talked to you since everyone would have listened. And I know you would have talked to everyone practicing somewhere else on their free time."

"That's true," Syrus added. "You love music, but you always made sure that everyone felt good about it whether it was you performing, helping others perform, or giving them the courage to do it themselves."

Claudio sadly smiled, "Yeah... still... I'm just sad for Miss Ivy... she was right that I didn't give a flip about her class, yet I listened to her about taking care of them… wish I could've told her..."

The other Ras could only pat his shoulders to assure him...

"Hey guys, look who I found!"

Everyone looked to see Hassleberry return with Kenji behind him...

"You found Kenji," Syrus said with a smile.

Kenji looked over at the damage around the area and saw the covered body with a sad cringe. "So someone wasn't saved..."

"You had personal problems, too," Claudio asked.

"Yeah... on the family level..." the ninja duelist stated, "But we can trade stories later... we got to find everyone and stop this mess."

"I hear you," the J-Hero duelist nodded as he stood up with a grunt. He still remembered the hard squeezing the plant monster gave him and saw the tears in his clothes with some dried blood. "Gotta thank you, Syrus..."

"Thank Miss Fontaine," Syrus replied. "Being in the infirmary last year so long, had nothing better to do..."

"I'm not feeling too hot myself," Melody said, standing up. "But I'm well enough to get moving..."

"Alright then," Kenji spoke up, pointing out the direction he and Hassleberry came from. "If you follow me, I'll lead you to Alexis and another friend of mine..."

"Can't wait to meet him," Hassleberry replied, as the four Ras followed the Obelisk...

* * *

With Kenshin and Alexis...

Both of them were still sitting against trees, keeping watch over the unconscious Haku and Shana and waiting for Kenji or Tiana to return.

Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the bushes... Alexis gasped while Kenshin stood up calmly and prepared to draw his sword. Once someone came out, he drew his sword and pointed it at the person.

"Hey, put that away!"

[He's got a sword!]

"Wait a second," Alexis shouted, recognizing the voices. "Atticus, Wheeler!"

Kenshin saw closely at the mentioned person and monkey, seeing how terrified they were.

"Hey sis..." Atticus said, "Can you tell him to put the sword away?"

[Please!] Wheeler shouted, still wary of the sharp object.

The samurai calmly sheathed his sword, "I take it these are two of your friends?"

"Yeah, Atticus is my brother," Alexis noted, walking up to her brother and giving him a hug, "I'm glad you're safe..."

"Sorry about running out on you guys..." the Red-Eyes duelist said as the embrace broke. "Just lashed out... At least I know you're safe..." He then looked to Kenshin, "And who's this... Kenji's brother or something?"

"Actually, he's Kenji's rival," the Cyber Girl duelist replied. "Kenji was supposed to be looking for you guys, but you two found us."

Atticus then looked at the unconscious girls tied to the tree, "And why are they there?"

"They tried to kill us..."

"Then we should get to the others," Atticus noted, "I had a run in with some guy in a black cloak... If Viper's got duelists down here... it isn't safe in groups."

"Then let's go on ahead and catch up with them," Kenshin offered.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked, pointing Shana and Haku, "But should you stay with them?"

"Positive," the samurai nodded, carrying a large bag on his back, with a sword and several other times inside, "These two could escape, but they'll have to be on the run and it's not safe for them out there with two families' worth of samurai and ninja on their tails. I got what I came for plus I took their tools and sword. That's proof enough the mission went well... And I got a big hunch where all of this will take place... we can meet there for Kenji and your friends..."

[Then let's go!] Wheeler announced.

Kenshin then noticed Wheeler for the first time, "A talking monkey?"

"Long story," the Rhodes siblings stated as the four of them headed for another part of the forest.

"I guess you'll be telling me the story as well."

The four of them looked up and saw Jim with Shirley strapped on his back.

"Jim, you're here, too," Alexis said.

"Yup," the Fossil duelist said, "Follow me if you want to find the others... I think I know where to find Viper..."

* * *

With Allyson and Reyna...

Allyson wiped the tears she shed seeing Mr. Stein fall to his death and went back to Reyna's side.

"Reyna... Reyna..." She said, trying to wake her up.

"Allyson! Reyna!"

The Spirit Monster duelist gasped happily as she looked to see Jaden and Jesse with Crystal on his back.

"Jaden! Jesse!" She said as she quickly hugged them both and planted a kiss on Jaden, making him blush, "I'm so glad you're alright and you didn't drown..."

Losing the blush, Jaden said, "You knew what happened to me?"

"Viper showed me and Reyna of you nearly drowning while she dueled Professor Stein." She replied.

Jaden gasped as he ran over to the unconscious form of his sister, "Reyna! Are you okay?"

He was answered with a groan, "I'll be okay... just stop with the shouting..." Reyna whined. "Too loud..."

Jaden had a grin on his face, hugging his sister, "Yeah, you're okay!"

Crystal smiled along with the Anderson siblings but then noticed something, "Where is Mr. Stein if he was dueling Reyna?"

That's when it got silent for Allyson as she sadly pointed to the abyss, "I tried to save them both, but I could only get to Reyna in time..."

"Why was he dueling against you guys," Jaden wondered.

"Because he had a big grudge against you," Reyna replied, causing the elder Yuki to gasp. The younger sibling looked to him and said, "Jay, have you ever thought about what you do affecting everyone else in this school? Stein was pretty mad about you not..."

Suddenly, the roar of a motorcycle engine was heard interrupting Reyna's sentence.

"Hang on," Jesse said suddenly, walking across the bridge.

"Jesse?" Crystal wondered.

"What is it?" Allyson asked.

Hearing a big laugh amongst the engine noise, the Crystal Beast duelist narrowed his eyes, "It's him..."

"Him, who?" Jaden wondered.

"A duelist I've been looking for..." He replied.

Crystal gasped, "You mean..."

"...Trapper?" Allyson finished.

"The one and the same," Jesse stated.

"What about him?" Reyna asked.

"Well..."

* * *

(Flashback)

_Jesse remembered when he was walking down the street in his home town during the summer. He then came down to an alleyway when he noticed a floating, light green bean monster wearing a cape and holding a shield and sword. It looked worried as it was looking for something._

"This was before I got the Crystal Beasts," Jesse told his story, "I noticed this Duel Spirit wandering around with a sad look on its face..."

"_Hey little guy," Jesse said, "Something wrong?"_

_The duel spirit floated down the alleyway without a word, prompting Jesse to follow it. But at the end of it, he saw a little boy with brown hair with a duel disk on his arm. He looked roughed up and his cards were scattered around him. He quickly ran over to the fallen boy and helped him up._

"_You okay, pal?" He pleaded as the kid woke up, "What happened to ya?"_

"_My Jerry Beans Man..." the kid said sadly, "My Jerry Beans Man was taken from me."_

"_Huh?"_

"_This big guy dueled me, but I lost. And then he knocked me down, took my card and ran off..."_

_Jesse gasped, "Who is he?"_

"_He called himself Trapper..." the kid replied. "He called himself a 'Spirit Collector' and said that my card was one of them. Now it's gone..."_

"_Not for long..."_

_The kid looked up to Jesse, who had a determined smile._

"_I'll find this guy and get your card back," Jesse said. "After all, I know what it's like to have a close bond with your cards. And when I do find Trapper, I'll make sure he doesn't take anyone else's cards."_

_The boy smiled and nodded, "Thanks..."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Sometimes, I got close enough to catching him," Jesse stated, "But he always got away with a crazy laugh, taunting me..."

"Yeah, you told me this," Allyson said. "You always talked to me about Duel Spirits and all that..."

"He told me that, too," Crystal added. "Because I could see Duel Spirits and he warned me that Trapper could be looking for me..."

Suddenly, another crazy laugh was heard from the opened door.

"Was that him?" Jaden asked.

"Yup," Jesse nodded as he headed for the door, "I know that laugh anywhere..."

Once inside, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz Tiger appeared.

"_Be careful guys," _Pegasus warned.

Topaz Tiger could see a shadowy figure in front of him and prepared to pounce. _"It's feeding time. I see fresh meat!"_

He then leapt into action. But at the same time, Pegasus saw a black whip lash out and forced him to take action by pushing his tiger friend away but he ended up taking the whip, making him scream out.

"Pegasus!" Jesse cried out.

"Oh no!" Crystal gasped.

Jaden, Reyna, and Allyson finally got into the door and saw Pegasus fall to the ground. However, the latter couldn't see what was going on but could tell something bad was happening. "Jesse... is it..."

She got her answer when a man in a motorcycle launched a giant, egg-shaped container near Jesse and dropped in front of him. The others saw that Pegasus was trapped in there...

"No way," Reyna gasped.

"He can trap spirits?" Jaden asked in shock.

The shadowy figure on the motorcycle shouted in a country accent, "Your little pony's mine now!" He then revved up his motorcycle and raced off with a cable connecting Pegasus' prison and taking off.

Crystal got off of Jesse's back and went to her knees. Jesse looked back, "Crystal?"

"I'll be fine, go help Sapphire Pegasus," She protested.

He nodded, and looked back to Jaden and the others, "Stay here with Crystal, I'll be back!"

Topaz Tiger vanished as well when Jesse ran after the motorcyclist.

"I'm coming with you," Allyson shouted, chasing after her brother.

Reyna looked to Jaden, "Guess that leaves you to take care of me and Crystal..."

"Looks that way," Jaden nodded as he carried her over to the Magical Girl duelist and looked to where Jesse and Allyson ran to. "Just hope they're going to be alright..."

* * *

Both the Anderson siblings chased after the motorcyclist down a hallway until they came into a windowless and dark room. On the other side, they saw the motorcyclist stop his engine and jumped off, finally letting two kids see his face. He had bright orange hair with yellow tufts on the side and an orange goatee. He was dressed in a green outfit similar to a hunter's attire and had a duel disk on his left wrist.

"No more games, Trapper!" Jesse shouted.

"Are you kidding," Trapper laughed, "My whole life's a game..."

"Stealing other peoples' cards is a game to you," Allyson shouted.

"Of course, little missy," Trapper stated as Sapphire Pegasus' prison launched itself from the motorcycle and launched cables from the top and bottom. They attached to the ceiling and floor, leaving the Crystal Beast dangling in the air. "Just hoping either one of you is ready to deal."

"Give him back, Trapper," Jesse shouted. He then looked to his Pegasus, "Don't worry, pal! I'll have you out in a jiffy!" He turned back to Trapper, "Alright, if you want a duel against me... you got one!"

"Good," Trapper smirked, "You win, and you get your Spirit back. You lose, and I get the rest of your Crystal Beasts! I'm looking to collect the whole set!"

"You're on," the Crystal Beast stated with determination, activating his duel disk, "I don't plan on losing..."

"Neither do I!" Trapper stated, inserting his deck into his disk and activating it.

Both players drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

'_I know I can't see your spirits, Jesse,'_ Allyson thought, looking at the suspended egg case above, seeing nothing in there. _'But I know your monster's in there, and I hope you get him out...'_

Jesse: 8000

Trapper: 8000

"I'll go first, squirt," Trapper announced, drawing his sixth card, "I'll summon my Lure Phantom in defense mode!"

Once he placed the card on his field, a grey ghost with a mask that had a happy face appeared. It blocked with its white-gloved hands. (1/0/0)

"I'll then lay down these three facedown cards." He concluded, inserting his three cards into his disk.

"Then it's my turn," Jesse announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon out my Crystal Beast Jade Unicorn to the field!"

A jade stone appeared on the field, until it brightened up and brought out a white unicorn with a jade horn. (4/1800/1600)

"_Okay Jesse," _It said in a feminine voice, _"We will get our friend back!"_

"Right," the Crystal Beast duelist nodded.

"So," Trapper grinned, "You do have more than just the original seven! It's my lucky day, I'm gonna collect them all! Even thought, I only need your other original six to get the seven I want."

"You'll never have them all," Jesse retorted, "I activate Jade Unicorn's effect! I can take another Crystal Beast from my deck and then add it to my hand."

'_That's right,'_ the Spirit Hunter smirked as his opponent took his choice card, _'Bring all your little critters to the field! I got something nice for 'em...'_

"Now, I'll attack your Phantom!" the North Academy duelist announced as the unicorn galloped across the field, preparing to jab the horn into the ghost...

"But wouldn't you be comfortable attacking me?" the Spirit Hunter smirked, "After all, I'm holding one of your pals..."

"Huh?"

"I activate the trap, Astral Barrier!" Trapper countered, revealing his facedown card and let it glow bright, "Thanks to this, I can make your attacks, direct attacks!"

"That's fine with me!" Jesse said as his unicorn leapt over the Lure Phantom...

"But that activates Lure Phantom's effect!" Trapper continued, "It sends both it and your monster back to the hand when I'm under a direct attack!"

Suddenly, the Phantom grabbed Unicorn by the leg and then tossed it back over to Jesse's side.

"Don't worry, I got ya," He said, holding out his arms to catch the Crystal Beast.

"No, I got ya!" Trapper cackled, revealing his facedown card. "I play my second Trap card, Hunting Net!"

Jesse gasped as he saw a large net with rocket thrusters in each corner catch the Unicorn before the Crystal Beast could return to him. The rockets gathered up the Crystal Beast and brought them behind Trapper who let out his infamous.

"_Jesse, help me!"_ The unicorn cried out.

"Give her back!" He shouted.

"Oh no," Trapper grinned, "Hunting Net captures any monster that would have returned to your hand, slaps a Prey Counter on it, and then put it right on my field." He eyed the Unicorn. "This is just cheap prize in place of your other one I got behind me and the ones I want."

"Well, I can't do anything else so I'll place two cards facedown to end my turn." Jesse stated, inserting two of his cards into the disk.

"Alright, it's my move," Trapper announced, drawing his next card, "And then, replay my Lure Phantom to the field in defense mode!"

Once again, the goofy looking ghost reappeared to defend its master. (1/0/0)

Jesse groaned, _'And with that Astral Barrier, he can switch any attack to a direct attack... I'm locked out!'_

"Don't fret, little man," the Spirit Hunter smirked, "You want your unicorn back? I can give it to you... that is, if you're willing to make a sacrifice?"

"What?" the Crystal Beast Duelist shouted desperately.

"I activate the Spell Dark Auction!" He announced, inserting a Spell card that depicted a man selling off a rare beast at an auction. "This puts your Unicorn back into your hand... but at the cost of its ATK coming out of your score... but that's not a choice you can make!"

A black aura surrounded Jesse, draining him of his life points and causing him pain.

Jesse: 6200

Trapper: 8000

'_I don't like that he lost life points just to get his monster back that already belonged to him,'_ Allyson thought with slight anger, _'But at least Trapper doesn't have it anymore...'_

Then, the net around Jade Unicorn vanished as Trapper said, "You're free, now scat!"

Jade Unicorn scoffed and then ran for Jesse, _"I'm sorry that you had to lose your life points for me..."_

But Trapper grinned as he activated his last facedown card, "Hunting Net, activate!"

Jesse, Allyson, and Jade Unicorn gasped as the latter one found herself caught in another net and placed right back into Trapper's Spell and Trap card Zone.

"_No!"_ The unicorn shouted.

"Sorry kid," Trapper laughed, inserting another two facedown cards. "But you should know I would keep a spare net, just in case! Now move on with your turn... but be careful... you don't know what I got planned for you..."

"I'll draw," Jesse announced, drawing his next card.

Allyson was looking back to the capsule that held Pegasus and saw something faint, _'Wait... can I...'_ To her a big flash emitted inside the capsule, and she then saw a white horse with yellow wings and a sapphire horn. She gasped at watch she saw, _'Sapphire Pegasus...'_ She looked to her big brother. "Jesse, what's wrong with your Pegasus?"

Jesse looked to his captive Spirit and saw that Sapphire Pegasus was now having trouble breathing. "He doesn't look so good," He then gasped. "You can see him?"

Trapper looked smugly at the siblings, "Well isn't that great? You're going to love this then... consider this a welcome gift to earning your sight to the spirits..."

He then pulled out a small, cylinder remote and pressed a blue button on the bottom of it. The Andersons were met with a smaller capsule rising up and saw the spirit of a small, brown bug with four gloved hands and a green bowtie.

"A Gokipon?" Allyson wondered.

"These capsules don't just capture Spirits," Trapper explained with a grin on his face. "They allow me to take whatever energy they have... with a push of this here red button..."

He pressed the red button and then the capsule glowed red, which had the Gokipon scream in unforgiving pain which got both siblings to gasp horribly as the monster finally shattered into red pixels.

"You have no right to do this to them!" Allyson snapped.

"You're sick!" Jesse added.

"Please," Trapper winked at both of them, "You know both of ya'll enjoy what you saw today..." He then eyed Sapphire Pegasus, "And the same will happen to your horsey when you lose..." He then thought, _'And I know you'll send all of your Crystal Beasts to send my way in order to save your Pegasus. But I'm only looking for the other six that goes with him...'_

Jesse shook with anger as he looked over his hand, but calmed down a bit, _'But I can't attack with his Astral Barrier and that Lure Phantom on the field... but as long as I got my monsters kept in my hand, I can keep myself safe. I need to make him come to me...'_ "I'll pass this turn..."

"Aw," Trapper mocked, "I thought you would take action to save all your spirits... think of it, it'll be like a family reunion every time I get one of them to come to my side!"

Jesse growled as his opponent laughed.

"Jesse, calm down," Allyson pleaded, "He wants you angry, and that's how Viper's getting your energy..."

"Looks like I got to put a little fear in your brother's heart," the Spirit Hunter stated as he drew his next card. "First, I use Pot of Greed! And greed is good right about now!" He then drew two more cards after the grinning pot appeared, "I sacrifice my Lure Phantom for my Infernal Blasthound!"

The ghost vanished into thin air and brought out a giant, black bulldog wearing a spiked, bronze collar and twin cannons on its back. (5/1000/500)

"Now I'll have my beast attack directly!" Trapper continued, inserting another card, "And then I'll add my Ego Boost, giving it 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase!"

The bulldog charged at Jesse, ready to pounce as it was glowing yellow... (5/1000-2000/500)

"Watch out," the Spirit Monster duelist gasped.

"I activate a trap card, G-Force!" Jesse countered, revealing his facedown card, "This will summon a Crystal Beast and make it the new target of your attack!"

"I think not," Trapper stated, revealing one of his facedown cards, "Since we're in the Battle Phase, I can activate Trap Jammer to negate your trap and let my beast continue the attack!"

Allyson and the Crystal Beasts watched in horror as Infernal Blasthound slammed Jesse to the ground, and keep its hold on him.

Jesse: 4200

Trapper: 8000

Allyson ran over to the hound to get it off her brother, but the giant dog launched a blast of flames that caused her to duck and drop to the ground.

"Allyson," Jesse shouted, but was cut short by the hound's grip on him.

"This is between you and me, Jesse," Trapper smirked, "And then, when my hound deals Battle Damage, I get to discard one card from your hand!" He continued as his hound scratched a card out of Jesse's hand, revealing it to be Ruby Carbuncle who squeaked in pain before her spirit was sent to the graveyard.

"Ruby!"

"Now there it is, one of the originals!" Trapper grinned as his Blasthound came back to him, "Can't wait to add her to my collection... so I can go and get the Rainbow Dragon!"

Allyson gasped, "How do you know about Rainbow Dragon?"

"The card doesn't exist, yet!" Jesse added as he got up.

"But the spirit does," the Spirit Hunter interjected. "And I want that Dragon... and I know where it is! In a place called the Valley of the World! It's also where the Rainbow Dragon was created."

Jesse was in shock, _'Even I didn't know that!'_

"And to get it, I need your original seven Crystal Beasts to unlock it," Trapper stated, "I knew you'd come after me when I took that kid's own monster; the little squirt didn't know it carried a Spirit! But since you can see them, you'd come running..."

"Well here's some news for you," the Crystal Beast duelist shouted, "You'll never have the Rainbow Dragon or my Crystal Beasts!"

In the control room...

Viper laughed as he watched the duel take place.

"Not only Crystal and Cassandra had their problems, but I can see Jesse's rage will bring me the energy I need to get my son back," He stated. "He'll do anything to get his monsters back..."

"I'll end my turn." Trapper concluded. "Now that you know what I want, I'll make sure your sister and your monsters watch as you suffer a painful defeat."

"He won't lose," Allyson shouted back. "Those are his monsters!"

'_Right,'_ Jesse thought with determination. _'The Crystal Beasts are my responsibility... after all; they chose me as their owner. Mr. Pegasus said I was able to unlock them from their crystals and even created more of them to help fortify the deck.'_

"It's my turn now," Jesse announced, drawing his next card. "You're not getting away with my Crystal Beasts! They're my family and their power will never be yours to command!" He then inserted his next card, "I play my Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" The Grinning pot appeared, letting him draw two more cards, "Next, I play Crystal Beast Garnet Fox!"

A garnet gem appeared on the field and then shattered to reveal a medium size red-orange fox with a black tipped ears and legs and a red garnet gem embedded in its forehead. (3/600/600)

"_I'm ready, Jesse!"_ the Fox announced, baring his fangs at the Spirit Hunter.

"First, since you were summoned, I get a Spell card from my deck!" the Crystal Beast duelist stated as he retrieved his choice card, "Next, I equip you with the Crystal Release Spell to give you 800 ATK!" After inserting his Spell card, the gem on the fox's forehead had brightened, giving it more power. (3/600-1400/600)

"Now he can attack that Infernal Blasthound," Allyson cheered.

"Time to attack," Jesse commanded as the fox dashed right for the larger enemy and then leapt to bite...

"I activate my Capture Trap," Trapper countered, revealing his facedown card. "Since I got one of your pets, this allows me to negate your birdie's attack and then grab it!"

Fox gasped as the Infernal Blasthound jumped out of the way and let it get caught inside of a cage, _"Oh no!"_

"Two down!" Trapper grinned. But Jesse smirked, causing the Hunter to be confused. "What are you smiling about, boy?"

"Because when you took my fox, Crystal Release went into the graveyard and activates its effect," the Crystal Beast duelist stated, "I place my Crystal Beast Diamond Phoenix into the Spell and Trap Zone!"

Soon, a shattered fragment of a blue diamond appeared on the field.

"So it's true how they can stay on the field as precious stones," Trapper mused, "But that won't make a difference if you can't do anything to protect yourself!"

"Well, I'll activate the card I got from Garnet Fox, my E-Force," Jesse smiled, inserting the Quick-Play Spell card. "This lets me Special Summon my Crystal Beast Diamond Phoenix from the back row!"

The diamond fragment shattered into revealing an orange phoenix with a diamond stripe around its neck and a yellow beak. (4/1200/800)

"_Let's do it, Jesse!"_ The Phoenix smiled. _"Especially since my Special Ability comes into play!"_

"Right, when you're summoned from the Spell and Trap card Zone, you gain 400 ATK!" Jesse cheered as the diamond stripe started glowing around the phoenix's neck. (4/1200-1600/800)

"Attack that Infernal Blasthound!" He announced as the Phoenix charged straight for the Blasthound dead on and pierced the last monster into pieces.

Jesse: 4200

Trapper: 7400

"You may have gotten him, but I got Blasthound's effect," Trapper countered, "I get to Special Summon Infernal Blasthound from my deck in defense mode!" As he put the card on the field, another black bulldog appeared and sat down in front of its master. (5/1000/500)

"And I'm happy you did that," Jesse smiled, revealing his facedown card, "I activate Triggered Summon! Now I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand! My Crystal Beast Aquamarine Swan now joins the field!"

An aquamarine stone appeared on the field and shattered apart, bringing out a beautiful white swan with aquamarine gems embedded in its forehead and wings. (3/1000/1400)

"_I'm here, Jesse,"_ She said in a calming voice.

"And to make things worse for ya, I can play M-Force which increases my swan's ATK by 500 and inflict piercing damage to you!" He continued, inserting his next card.

The swan sighed happily feeling the power coursed through her. (3/1000-1500/1400)

"Attack that second Blasthound!" He commanded.

"_Yes!"_ the swan shouted as she flew into the sky and then flapped her wings, setting blue, air cutters into the dog and ripped it apart.

Jesse: 4200

Trapper: 6400

Trapper growled as he brought out another Blasthound in defense mode again. (5/1000/500)

"I then end my turn." Jesse concluded.

"It's my move," Trapper announced, drawing his next card, "I summon Lure Phantom in Defense mode!"

"It's too bad, you don't have any more Capture Nets to use that Lure Phantom for your troubles," Jesse stated, drawing his next card. "I'll summon my next Crystal Beast Opal Panther!"

Soon, an opal stone had appeared on the field and then flashed into a black panther with opal gems embedded in the sides of its legs. (4/1100/1000)

"_Time to get serious,"_ The Panther growled. _"Our comrades are in trouble!"_

"And you're getting more serious when your Special Ability doubles your ATK until the end of the Battle Phase!"

Trapper gasped as the Panther's gems brightened up (4/1100-2200/1000) "Oh no!"

"Alright, Aquamarine Swan and Diamond Phoenix," Jesse announced, "Take down his two monsters!"

The birds let out a loud call as they flapped their wings furiously and sent a whirlwind that blew away both the Blasthound and the Lure Phantom.

'_It wouldn't have mattered if he tried to use Lure Phantom's effect,'_ Allyson smiled, _'Because he would have just put himself in a loop that wouldn't escape damage from Jesse's other monster!'_

"Opal Panther, attack directly!"

The panther snarled as she raced across the field and then pounced on top of Trapper, putting him on his back.

"_Compliments of the Crystal Beasts,"_ Panther smirked and then slashed her prey in the face, making him cry out.

Jesse: 4200

Trapper: 4200

The Opal Panther went back to Jesse's side with a pleased smile on her face, even as she powered down. (4/2200-1100/1000)

"That had to hurt," Allyson laughed.

"And with the scores tied up it's all you, Trapper," Jesse smiled.

"Laugh it up, kids," Trapper scoffed as he got up and drew his next card. "I activate Magic Planter to destroy my Astral Barrier and draw two cards!" The trap in question shattered into pixels, letting him draw two cards. He smirked at his find and inserted one of his cards into his disk, "Time for some payback of my own! I activate the Decoy Baby Spell card! I can take your Opal Panther, since I got a monster that's the same type: your Garnet Fox in my Spell and Trap card Zone!"

Opal Panther gasped as a robotic version of Garnet Fox appeared in front of her and then exploded into a cage, trapping the Panther inside and placing her onto Trapper's field.

"He's got three of them now," Allyson said.

"And then, to make sure you don't attack, I'll activate my Dark Hole Spell card to destroy all of your Monsters cards!"

A black hole opened up in the middle of the field and then pulled the Swan and Phoenix into void, shattering them into fragments of their respective stones.

"You must have forgotten by destroying them, I can place them in my back row as Continuous Spell cards," Jesse stated.

"Well, you don't have anything to play like I do," Trapper retorted, signaling the end of his turn.

"Let's see about that," the Crystal Beast duelist stated, drawing his next card. He then played, "I play Rare Value! You select one of my Crystal Beasts to go the graveyard, and then I can draw two more cards!"

'_There's no stopping this kid!'_ Trapper gasped and then made his choice, "I pick the Phoenix!"

The Diamond vanished into sparkles as Jesse drew his two cards. "Next, I summon my Crystal Beast Pearl Butterfly!" Next, a white pearl appeared on the field and then shattered to create a small brown butterfly with green and pink wings and pearl gems embedded in its wings. (3/500/400) "And then, I got up to four Crystal Beasts in my graveyard and on my field so I can play my Rainbow Moonstone Wyvern!"

A giant rainbow-colored moonstone appeared on the field, and then shattered into the serpentine dragon that put the school in awe during the opening school day. It let out a righteous roar as it felt the trouble from the other Crystal Beasts. (6/2400/1000)

"Wait..." Trapper shouted as he saw an image of a larger dragon behind the wyvern, "I thought you didn't have the Rainbow Dragon!"

"I don't," Jesse smirked, "But one of his effects treats him as such! And now he and my Butterfly will treat you two double direct attack!"

Trapper braced himself as the Butterfly squeaked angrily and struck him in the face.

Jesse: 4200

Trapper: 3700

Then, the Wyvern opened its mouth and let out a breath of the fiery seven colors and engulfed Trapper into its flames and left him kneeling on the ground.

Jesse: 4200

Trapper: 1300

"We're almost there!" Allyson cheered.

"It's your last turn, Trapper," Jesse declared, "And you won't have my monsters for very long!"

* * *

With Jaden, Reyna, and Crystal...

Jaden was looking over Crystal and his sister while looking at the door for Jesse's and Allyson's return.

"Alright then," Reyna said, picking herself up. "Let's go help out Jesse and Allyson..."

"Hey wait a sec," Jaden protested, "You're still out of it..."

"And we can't sit here knowing that the Spirits are in danger," Crystal added, standing on her two feet as well. "We can't let Trapper do as he pleases..."

The E-Hero duelist sighed and nodded, "Okay..."

"Then let's go..." Reyna nodded as her brother helped them inside the next room...

* * *

In the control room...

Viper nodded at the screen. "Very good, once the duel between Jesse and Trapper ends, I'll have all the energy I need to complete my mission." He then turned to the containers behind him. "Just a little longer until you two resurrect and grant me my son's resurrection as well..."

* * *

Back to the duel...

Trapper growled defiantly and drew his next card, turning out to be Pot of Avarice, _'Damn! But I haven't lost yet... I can still play my _real_ trump card from an old friend of his!'_ He then inserted one card facedown. "I place one card facedown and end my turn. Now come and bring your big dragon my way, so I can put him in the biggest cage I got set for him!"

"Don't even try to act tough anymore," Jesse stated, drawing his next card, "I know that facedown card isn't a trap card, otherwise you wouldn't look so angry from it."

"Looks like you got it, Jesse!" Allyson smiled.

"Looks that way, sis," the Crystal Beast duelist said, "First, Pearl Butterfly will give me 200 life points for each Crystal Beast on the field! That's her and my Swan as a crystal in the back row!"

The Butterfly rained small sparkles over the Crystal Beast duelist, giving him a small amount.

Jesse: 4600

Trapper: 1300

"Now Wyvern..."

"Hang on, there," Trapper interrupted.

"You won't be able to talk your way out of this one," the Spirit Monster duelist retorted. "You've lost..."

"Oh yeah," the Spirit Hunter smirked as he pulled out a card from his vest pocket, "Tell that to this little guy!"

Suddenly, the Spirit of the Jerry Beans Man appeared behind Trapper with a worried look on his face.

"You took that card from that kid," Jesse shouted out. "He's been looking for him!"

"But of course," Trapper smirked. "After all, since you said you were coming for him... and it's good thing you were around when you made that promise. But let's see how loyal you are to that kid's promise... Call off your attack, or else I will tear up this little card!"

Jerry Beans Man started screaming in fear when it heard what its captor was planning to do.

"Don't do it!" Jesse pleaded.

"Stop that!" Allyson shouted.

"It's either this card or your Pegasus," the Spirit Hunter stated. "If you win, I'll tear up this card, but if you lose, I kill your Pegasus with this button and drain its energy. I don't have to have the spirit alive in order to unlock the _real_ Rainbow Dragon!"

Jesse sighed, "I end my turn by switching my Pearl Butterfly into defense mode."

Allyson looked worried at the Spirits, _'This is what Jesse has to endure with having Spirits? With how he says, they're not supposed to be like this...'_

"Good boy, now I draw," Trapper announced, drawing his next card. "I reveal my facedown card Pot of Avarice!" His facedown card revealed his Spell he tried to bluff with, "I take my 3 Infernal Blasthounds and 2 Lure Phantoms in the graveyard, shuffle them back into my deck, and draw two more cards!" He then took his five monsters and shuffled them back into his deck, and then drew two afterwards, "Now it's time to make you lose some of them life points! I play the Spell, Substitute Pain! For every monster I captured from ya, I deal 400 points of damage!"

Allyson gasped as Trapper took the whip from his side and then gave Jesse three lashes against his body, making him cry out and kneel down, "Jesse!"

Jesse: 3400

Trapper: 1300

"I suggest you stay where you are, little missy!" Trapper continued, inserting a Spell card into his disk, "You move, and I'll tear up the card! Now I play Snatch Steal! This equips on to one of your monsters and then makes it my own! Now let me have the thrill of a fraction of the Rainbow Dragon's power by taking your Wyvern!"

"No!" the Andersons shouted as large dragon vanished from their side to Trapper's side.

"Oh yeah," Trapper announced, inserting another Spell card, "I'll give your dragon a present... the Neon Laser Blaster! It gives MY Rainbow Moonstone Wyvern 500 ATK and the ability to pierce through your Butterfly and into those life points of yours!"

The Wyvern was now strapped to twin, golden cannons with armor around its neck. (6/2400-2900/1000)

"Now give that brat a beating!" The Wyvern had no choice as it felt most of its energy being transferred into the Neon Laser Blasters and then went full force into destroying Pearl Butterfly, reducing her into a pearl fragment, and then knocking both Jesse and Allyson back.

Jesse: 900

Trapper: 1300

"I end my turn!" Trapper concluded, having a laugh at the siblings' plight, "But don't worry, you gain 1000 life points when your turn comes around from Snatch Steal. But..." He then took out Jerry Beans Man and prepared to tear it apart, "You try to attack and I'll give this little guy his death..."

Jesse growled feeling helpless and then Allyson stood up and shouted, "Why are you doing this_!_? What did these Spirits do to you_!_?"

"I got my own reasons," the Spirit Hunter shouted back, "Once upon a time, I was like your big brother... me and my Spirits were pals, tied to the hip and all... but now I see the only reason they exist is for me to trap them and use their energy! That's how I get my bond!"

* * *

Hiding out to the sides, Jaden, Reyna, and Crystal were looking on worriedly.

* * *

"That's not true," Allyson shouted, "That bond still exists! Something bad must have happened to you, if you have to feel like that's your purpose in life!"

"Like you're on the one to talk," Trapper snapped, "You just found out you can see spirits... but you don't have any of your own... so how do you know what that feels like?"

"Because she knows how I feel about my Crystal Beasts," Jesse interjected, getting up on his feet, "She knows how I treat my monsters like family and I will get them back."

* * *

Reyna looked behind her and saw a ladder that lead into the next room and then alerted her brother to it. He silently got the message and both of them started climbing. Crystal looked to them and saw where they were going.

'_Good luck, guys,'_ she thought. _'And hurry...'_

* * *

"You know what, I'm through playing nice!" Trapper shouted angrily, "I gave you a choice to save one of these spirits, but now I'm just going to kill both of them!" He then held up Jerry Beans Man's card and then started bending it.

* * *

On top of the room, Jaden and Reyna could hear the cries of the Spirit calling for help and then found some ropes to swing down...

* * *

"Just listen to the little thing," the Spirit Hunter grinned, "Wish you could have saved him..."

"Leave him alone!" Allyson shouted.

Trapper only laughed as he continued to bend the card, increasing the screams of the Spirit.

"Let's go!" Two voices shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around for the voice.

Suddenly, Jaden and Reyna came down swinging and dealt Trapper a kick to his chest before landing, causing the latter to drop the card for Reyna to catch and the control that killed the Spirits in the capsules for Jaden to catch.

"Yes!" Allyson cheered.

"Thanks guys!" Jesse said happily.

Both Yukis gave their two finger salute to the Andersons with Jerry Beans Man joining in.

"It's okay, he's safe," Jaden said.

"Now go rescue your Pegasus!" Reyna added.

Trapper growled as he got back up and watched the Silfers run over to Allyson's side. The Spirit Monster duelist immediately hugged Reyna for recovering and adding kiss for Jaden. Crystal then revealed herself and joined up with the others.

"Got it," Jesse nodded as he drew his next card, "Now I get that 1000 life points for your Snatch Steal!" He had a glowing blue aura around him, regaining his life points.

Jesse: 1900

Trapper: 1300

"But with only one card, that can't save you!" Trapper stated, "And I still got your horsey!"

"Let's see what this card says about that, Crystal Beast Lapis Lazuli Dolphin!" Jesse announced, placing his lone card on the field.

A Lapis Lazuli appeared in the sky and then shattered to create a light blue dolphin with spots filled with Lapis Lazuli gems. (3/900/600)

"_Hi, Jesse!" _the dolphin greeted with a young girl's voice

"And I'll activate her effect," Jesse continued, "I can pick up the top five cards, keep two, and then send the other three to the bottom of the deck! Wish me luck!"

The dolphin's gem spots shined bright, revealing the five cards he picked up. Jesse scanned the cards and eyed one of them_, 'I can't use GEM Burst; I won't have enough Crystal Beasts in my hand,'_ He then gasped at two in particular, _'Yeah that can work out, it's perfect! Hang tight everyone, I'm comin'!'_

He then took two of his choice cards and then placed the rest underneath his deck.

"Alright, I activate a Spell called Crystal Blessing!" Jesse announced, inserting his spell card into his disk, "This lets me place Diamond Phoenix and Ruby Carbuncle in my Spell and Trap card Zone!"

Both Crystal Beasts flew out of the graveyard and then transformed into their crystal fragments next to Pearl Butterfly and Aquamarine Swan.

"Now the field's perfect... for my Crystal Abundance Spell Card!" He continued, inserting the last card into his disk. "Now it's time to free all of the Crystal Beasts!"

"How?" Trapper demanded.

Soon, he got his wish when all four of the crystals on Jesse's side started glowing and unleashed pillars of light according to their color. The lights bended and went straight into Trapper's side of the field, bathing his field in the same light.

"No! What's going on?" He shouted. He gasped as he saw the nets started to dissolve off the Crystal Beasts and then transform into their own crystals that emitted their own lights. Next, Rainbow Moonstone Wyvern vanished into a rainbow light that combined with the others. Then the collective light turned on the capsule that held Sapphire Pegasus and set him free by breaking the capsule. Finally, the light and the spirit of the Pegasus went back into the graveyard.

"Wow!" Allyson, Jaden, Reyna, and Crystal watched.

"What just happened...?" Trapper was also at a loss for words.

"Crystal Abundance uses the four Crystal Beasts in my Spell and Trap card zone and send all cards on the field to the graveyard," Jesse replied, "Lucky for me, it also freed my Pegasus! But that's just part one! Part two, for every card you had on the field, I get to Special Summon the same number of Crystal Beasts from my graveyard!" He then raised his disk up high, "Come on back everyone!"

In a collective flash of light, Crystal Beasts Garnet Fox (3/600/600), Jade Unicorn (4/1800/1600), Opal Panther, (4/1100/1000), Diamond Phoenix (4/1200/800), and Pearl Butterfly (3/500/400) appeared on the field with angry looks on their faces.

"Looks like the hunter's become the hunted," Jesse announced. "Everyone, attack now!"

The five Crystal Beasts charged all at once toward the frightened Trapper, clawing, tackling, and pecking away at the rest of his life points and made him collapse on the ground.

Jesse: 1900, Winner

Trapper: 0

Jesse was left breathing hard as the other three ran up to him.

"You did it, Jesse," Jaden praised.

"Yeah, I couldn't have done it without you and Reyna," the Crystal Beast duelist replied.

"Hey no problem," Reyna said, holding up the Jerry Beans Man Card, "At least you get to return this card to who it belongs to."

"And he'll certainly be very happy that you didn't give up on it," Crystal added.

"Jesse..."

The five students turned to see Trapper lying down, stunned at the attacks he received. He was still able to talk...

"You were right..." He said in a tired, raspy voice. "I was just like you; I had a great bond with my monsters... until one day, they were taken away. I felt the only way to fill the void was to trap a Spirit and then take their energy... then, I was hired by Viper..."

They gasped, "So he did bring you here," Allyson stated.

"He promised if I helped him in gathering energy for his Bio-Bands, he'd lead me to the Rainbow Dragon tablet," Trapper continued. "So, I took him up on his offer..."

"But you got to tell us what Viper is plan..."

Jesse was interrupted when his and Trapper's Bio-Bands activated and drained their energy. Jesse fell to his knees and was held up by Allyson and Jaden.

But for Trapper, he saw something else...

He saw the all the spirits he had killed in the past inside glowing white orbs. They all surrounded him and were enveloped in the same light... seconds later, he vanished...

"He's gone!" Reyna exclaimed.

"No..." Crystal whispered.

"Not another one…" Allyson said sadly.

"It will stop once we take down Viper," Jesse said weakly.

"Yeah, but we better wait for the others," Jaden added. "We have to see if they made it alright..."

* * *

In the control room...

Viper watched the conclusion of the duel with a satisfied smirk.

"Your services are no longer required, children," He stated, "I have all the energy I need!"

He then walked out of his chair and went to the containers… but he gasped as he found out that the containers were finished filling up. He ran back to the controls and saw that the energy wasn't enough... in fact, he reviewed over the previous duels and saw that two of them were one duelist show in extracting energy; when Nabaat dueled, and when Shana and Haku dueled against Kenji and Kenshin...

Viper felt disappointed, yet he was laughing...

"It's not enough..." He stated, staring at the containers. "You two must need more energy than I thought... when I thought energy was a little light from some of the other duels, it was going to be no problem. But it looks like fate was kind that Jaden and Claudio weren't killed by their vengeful teachers... I need their energy in order to finish this. And I'll even duel them both if I have to..."

* * *

Whoo! We're almost to the final part of the arc! Hang on, people!

**Crystal Beast Diamond Phoenix  
**Level: 4  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Winged Beast  
Attack: 1200 Defense: 800  
Effect: When this card is summoned from the spell/trap card zone it gains an additional 400 atk points. If this card would be destroyed while it is in a monster card zone, you can place face it up in your spell/trap card zone as continuous spell card instead of sending it to the graveyard.  
Appearance: An orange phoenix with a diamond stripe around its neck and a yellow beak

**Crystal Beast Garnet Fox  
**Level: 3  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Beast  
Attack: 600 Defense: 600  
Effect: When this card is successfully normal or special summoned you can search your deck for 1 spell card and add it to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while it is in a monster card zone, you can place it face in your spell/trap card zone as a continuous spell card instead of sending it to the graveyard.  
Appearance: A medium size red-orange fox with a black tipped ears and legs and a red garnet gem embedded in its forehead

**Crystal Beast Lapis Lazuli Dolphin  
**Level: 3  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Beast  
Attack: 900 Defense: 600  
Effect: Once per turn you can flip the top 5 cards in your deck select two and send the other three to the bottom of your deck. If this card would be destroyed while it is in a monster card zone, you can place it face up in your spell/trap card zone as a continuous spell card instead of sending it to the graveyard.  
Appearance: A light blue dolphin with spots filled with Lapis Lazuli gems

**Crystal Beast Opal Panther  
**Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Beast  
Attack: 1100 Defense: 1000  
Effect: When this card is successfully normal or special summoned its atk points are doubled until the end of the battle phase. If this card would be destroyed while it is in a monster card zone, you can place it face up in your spell/trap card zone as a continuous spell card instead of sending it to the graveyard.  
Appearance: A black panther with opal gems embedded in the sides of its legs

**Crystal Beast Pearl Butterfly  
**Level: 3  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Insect  
Attack: 500 Defense: 400  
Effect: Once per turn at the start of your main phase you can gain 200 life points for every Crystal Beast on your field. If this card would be destroyed while it is in a monster card zone, you can place it face up in your spell/trap card zone as a continuous spell card instead of sending it to the graveyard.  
Appearance: A small brown butterfly with green and pink wings and pearl gems embedded in its wings

**Crystal Beast Aquamarine Swan  
**Level: 3  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Winged Beast  
Attack: 1000 Defense: 1400  
Effect: Once per turn when a face up Crystal Beast you control is targeted for an attack you discard 1 card from your hand to end the battle phase. If this card would be destroyed while it is in a monster card zone, you can place it face up in your spell/trap card zone as a continuous spell card instead of sending it to the graveyard.  
Appearance: A white swan with an aquamarine gem embedded in its forehead and wings

**Crystal Beast Jade Unicorn  
**Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Beast  
Attack: 1800 Defense: 1600  
Effect: When this card is successfully normal or special summoned you can search your deck for 1 Crystal Beast and add it to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while it is in a monster card zone, you can place it face up your spell/trap card zone as a continuous spell card instead of sending it to the graveyard.  
Appearance: A white unicorn with a green horn

(Created by PrincessAnime08 and creative rights to go to her)

Goblin Ghoul

DARK

Level 2

Fiend/Effect

When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon any number of Ghoul Tokens (DARK/2/1000/1000) for each Monster that is on the field. During each of your Standby Phase: You can inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for each "Ghoul" monster you control. "Ghoul" monsters you control cannot declare an attack during the turn you activate this effect.

Trix Witch of the Ice

DARK

Level 5

1900/1100

Spellcaster/Effect

This card gains 300 ATK for every other card with 'Trix' in its name. Once per turn: Deal 200 points of damage multiplied by the number of cards your opponent controls. (If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during the same turn.)

Trix Witch of the Storm

DARK

Level 5

1600/1400

Spellcaster/Effect

This card gains 300 ATK for every other card with 'Trix' in its name. Once per turn: Deal 200 points of damage multiplied by the number of cards your opponent controls. (If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during the same turn.)

Trix Witch of the Dark

DARK

Level 5

1800/1200

Spellcaster/Effect

This card gains 300 ATK for every other card with 'Trix' in its name. Once per turn: Deal 200 points of damage multiplied by the number of cards your opponent controls. (If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during the same turn.)

Ancestral Witch Trio

DARK

Level 10

Spellcaster/Effect

3000/3200

This cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tribuiting 3 DARK Spellcaster-Type monsters from your field, and sending all other cards in your hand and field to the graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned, the Tributed Monsters become equipped to this card. Once, during your opponent's turn, when this card is targeted for a card effect, while it has cards equipped to it: Send one of them to the graveyard to negate that effect. During your Main Phase 1, if your opponent controls a monster whose ATK is higher than this card: You can send one Equip Card from this card; this turn, this card can attack your opponent directly. When all three Trix Witches are in the graveyard: This card gains 1000 ATK and cannot be destroyed in battle.

Graceful Protector

Continuous Trap Card

During your Standby Phase: Destroy this card unless you pay 1500 Life Points. Whenever your monster(s) is destroyed in battle, it is instead shuffled into your deck. During the End Phase when a monster (s) is destroyed: Draw 1 Card for each monster you controlled that was destroyed during the turn.

Witch Rising

Continuous Trap Card

Activate when a Spellcaster-Type monster(s) is destroyed in battle: Pay increments of 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type Monster each that was destroyed in battle this turn.

Bonded Pixie

Quick-Play Spell

Activate when you have at least 1 Winx Fairy on the field: Special Summon 1 Winx Pixie from your deck for each Winx Fairy on your side of the field. Afterwards, send the top two cards of you decks to the graveyard.

Fairy-Pixie Swap

Quick-Play Spell

Activate 1 of the following effects:

Send any number of Winx Pixies back to your deck and Special Summon Winx Fairies from your hand, equal to the number of Winx Pixies returned to the deck.

Send any number of Winx Fairies back to your deck and Special Summon Winx Pixies from your hand, equal to the number of Winx Fairies returned to the deck.

(The top nine cards were created by myself, and creative rights got me while the inspiration goes to the creators of the Winx Club for the Witch cards)

Lure Phantom

DARK

Fiend/Effect

Level 1

0/0

If an opponent's monster attacks you directly, you can return this card and the attacking monster to the hand.

Hunting Net

Counter Trap

Activate if a monster would return to the hand. Place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, instead. Then, place 1 Prey Counter on it.

Dark Auction

Normal Spell

Select and return 1 monster with a Prey Counter to its owner's hand. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.

Decoy Baby

Normal Spell

Select 1 monster in your Spell & Trap Card Zone with a Prey Counter. Place one of your opponent's monsters with the same Type as the selected monster face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, and place 1 Prey Counter on it.

Capture Trap

Normal Trap

Activate only when you control a card with at least 1 Prey Counter on it, and your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack and place the attacking monster face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone and place 1 Prey Counter on it.

Substitute Pain

Normal Spell

Inflict 400 points of damage x the number of cards you control with Prey Counters on them to your opponent

Infernal Blasthound

DARK

Beast/Effect

Level 5

1000/500

If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, your opponent discards 1 random card from their hand. When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Infernal Blasthound" from your hand or Deck.

(The above 7 cards were used by Trapper in the two-part GX episode: Trapper Keeper. All rights go to the respective creators).

G-Force

Normal Trap

Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Select and Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand in Attack Position. That monster becomes the new attack target. The Special Summoned monster is returned to your hand on the End Phase.

E-Force

Quick-Play Spell

Select and Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" card from your Spell & Trap Card Zone.

M-Force

Quick-Play Spell

Select 1 face-up "Crystal Beast" monster you control. It gains 500 ATK. During battle between that attacking card and a Defense Position monster who's DEF is lower than the ATK of that card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. These effects continue until the end of this turn.

(The above 3 cards were used by Jesse Anderson in the two-part GX episode: Trapper Keeper. All rights go to the respective creators).

Neon Laser Blaster

Equip Spell

The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the equipped monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to the opponent.

(This card was used by Gekko Tenma in the R manga. All rights go to the respective creator.)

* * *

Next time: The final duels are made as Viper vows to take on both Jaden and Claudio at the same time. How will this fare?

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	22. Viper's Snake Pit

It's the end of the Viper Arc! Read, won't you please?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter****22:**** Viper's Snake Pit**

* * *

Somewhere in the forest...

"RRRAGH!"

Claudio, Melody, Syrus, and Kenji stopped when they saw Hassleberry get into one his growling fits again. The ninja duelist quickly slapped him upside the head, to calm him down...

"This is feeling like a tedious act for me," Kenji stated as the dino duelist rubbed his head.

"And I hate every moment of it," Hassleberry added.

"That means someone's Bio-Bands activated," Claudio figured. "Or Viper upped the pressure on them..."

"Either way it's bad news," Melody said.

"Now we really need to find the others and make sure they're alright," Syrus stated.

* * *

In another part of the forest...

Shirley growled at the top of her lungs, causing Jim, Atticus, Wheeler, Alexis, and Kenshin to stop walking.

"Not again..." Jim noted. "Those waves must be off the charts to have Shirley go this berserk..."

"But it also means we're getting close, right?" Atticus asked.

"I think so," Alexis said.

[We find friends there] Wheeler said.

"And then we find Viper," Kenshin added.

* * *

In their holding pit...

Axel and Fidel were fed up in not finding a way out of their pit, practically stabbing the walls hard and fast with the metal picks of their saw devices. They then heard the tell tale sign of the camera focusing on them, causing Axel tossing his pick into it and shutting it down.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner," Fidel said, seeing his partner retrieve his weapon from the camera.

Axel then threw the camera near his feet and when it hit the ground, he noticed how it sounded... hollow. "Wait a second... you hear that?"

"Oh yeah," Fidel smirked.

Both of them set to work in uncovering the ground beneath them by spreading out the clay, stabbing through the floor and removing the bricks. After some time, they found some hollow under layer. Axel then kicks it repeatedly until it breaks open to view the forest area underneath, almost falling in until Fidel grabs his hand and keeps him from falling.

"Thanks," Axel nodded.

But then the rest of the floor started to give away, soon not giving Fidel any footing.

"Damn!" He cursed as he quickly tied two of his picks together. Once the fall started, he stabbed the first one into the wall and then let rope drop them near the forest area. However, they were halfway down until there was no more rope to drop. "Ay basura..." He looked down to Axel, "Quick give some more rope..."

But before Axel could reach for his extra pick, the pick above falls due to the weight of both of them and drops them toward the forest with them screaming all the way down.

* * *

The group with Kenji and the Ra Yellows reach the bridge and see the open door and some cards beneath their feet.

"Somebody lost their cards," Claudio stated, looking them over.

"But it doesn't belong to anyone we know," Melody said, looking some as well.

"Then somebody was here trying to stop one of our troops from advancing," Hassleberry figured.

Kenji looked down the abyss, "I don't see anyone, but I hope no one we know fell down there..." He then felt a flash in his deck, pulling it out and noticed that Tiana had returned. _'You find everyone?'_ He said in his mind.

"_They're coming your way,"_ She replied.

'_Thanks...'_

"Then let's look across the bridge," Syrus said, running across the bridge and into the next room.

"Better wait for us..."

The rest of them saw Jim, Atticus, Wheeler, Alexis, and Kenshin.

"Alright, the gang's almost all here," Jim greeted.

"Meaning the rest must be across the bridge..." Alexis figured.

* * *

Back in the room where Jesse battled Trapper, Jesse, Jaden, Reyna, Allyson, and Crystal were having the Crystal Beast duelist rest after his duel.

"That duel really took it out of you, huh Jesse?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, but as you can see I'll live," Jesse smiled. "But we have no time for resting; we need to get to Viper."

"Oh no, you don't," Allyson warned. "You're staying put until we get to the others."

"Yeah, you just got into a duel," Crystal added. "We need to get our strength back and waiting for the others are the best things we can do."

Reyna couldn't help but smile at seeing the care that Allyson and Crystal had for Jesse, just like how she looked up to her brother. She then remembered something about Mr. Stein's words about Jaden...

_"He's one of the top duelists in the school! The only reason he's still in school because it balances his despicable grades in written fields! It has led others to follow his example... everyone thinks they can sleep through life to succeed but of course, not everyone possesses his talent."_

She then turned to Jaden, "Jaden, remembered what I was saying about people following your lead?"

"Yeah," Jaden nodded.

"Mr. Stein called you a negative influence on everyone in the island," Reyna continued. "We even told him how you were being helped by me and Allyson to get the written part of the grades up."

"And it's true..."

"Still, it's says that people just think that doing what you do can get them ahead because of you dealing with all the threats that come to this island. The Shadow Riders and the Light of Destruction... granted you weren't the only one battling, but basically they see your way as the easier route to take."

Jaden looked thoughtful at everything his twin sister said, while the other three were listening on.

"I just hope everyone else knows and sees you studying hard now," She continued. "One way or another, people look to you or coming after you because of what you do... and people like Mr. Stein are going to hate you for it..."

"Man... I didn't know..."

"Jaden!"

"You're alright!"

The five of them turned to see Syrus, Alexis, everyone else in their group meeting up.

"Looks like the gang's all here..." Allyson smiled.

* * *

Reyna, Crystal, and Jesse were being helped up to their feet. Everyone exchanged what they had dealt with; the duelists, the traps, the wild animals, and all the bad that came with it all. Kenshin was also introduced to the group.

"I can't believe so many people were hurt or have died just for some energy extraction," Syrus realized, taking all the stories in.

"And some people were easily bought into Viper's nonsense," Atticus stated, remembering his duel with the cult duelist.

"And even brought people outside the problem into it," Kenshin stated, holding on to his bag.

[Even used robots] Wheeler added, remembering his duel with the vulture duel-bot.

"All the energy wasted..." Kenji mused.

"Maybe that what he wanted," Alexis figured. "Hold us back with traps and duelists to finish whatever he needs."

"But we can't stop here," Jesse said.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get a piece of Viper after what he's done," Claudio stated, cracking his knuckles.

"After seeing Shirley's and Hassleberry's reactions for long," Jim spoke up and pointed another pathway. "Viper's just ahead."

"Then what are we waiting for," Melody asked.

"Nothing," Jaden smiled, "Let's go get him..."

Soon, everyone started making their way towards the path that led to Viper.

* * *

In fact, Viper was watching going down the right path.

"They're coming for me," He smirked as he looked to the containers, "Just as I planned. Once I'm done with them, any energy that Jaden and Claudio possess will be all yours."

He then heard something inside the room with him, and it wasn't the containers. He turned around in his chair and demanded, "Who's there!"

From behind the containers, Adrian Gecko revealed himself with a smirk, "So you think it'll all be easy for you?"

Viper stood up from his seat with a calm, stern look, "So, you were able to get here before the others... how unexpected... I thought Dysley would hold you over longer."

"Well, in addition to having your eyes kept on Jaden and his friends," Adrian stated, "I'm just too great a duelist for any of your flunkies to stop me. And I heard about you sending a former classmate of mine to come after my current classmate... that's not cool..." He then got a serious smile on his face, "But enough of that... I want the cards..."

Unknown to the both of them, the eyes inside the containers were staring at the confrontation.

"Whatever do you mean," Viper asked. "I do not know of any cards? Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with Jaden Yuki and Claudio Osbourne..."

"You can cancel that appointment," Adrian replied, "My intel says you have the cards, and we're not leaving until I get it..."

He pressed a button on his belt...

* * *

Inside the control panel on the ground floor, there was a trap card that had a timer on the inside. However, it was far from an ordinary card as the minute and the hour hands moved towards the top. It sent a massive shock inside the panel and nearly all electrical wiring inside the facility.

* * *

Viper gasped as he looked all round and saw the red warning lights flickering on and off.

"Just wanted to know, I have your undivided attention," Adrian smirked.

Hiding behind the entrance to the control room, Kurogasa looked on as well.

"Man, he's really all business..." He whispered.

* * *

With Jaden, Claudio and the gang they walked down the hallway until they reached a cylindrical room with a long, single bridge in front of them. But also in front of them, were two men dressed in the similar clothes that Axel and Fidel wore. One of them had a heavy-set, muscular black man with short black hair and a cross-shaped scar on his forehead. The other was a tall, slim and Caucasian who had short blond hair, blue-green eyes, but no marks on his face.

"Oh great," Atticus moaned.

"That's as far as you go," the scarred man said.

"Are they from West Academy?" Melody wondered, looking at their attire.

"Yup, we're mercenary duelists," the tall one replied as he and his partner activated their duel disks, "And if you want to get past us, you'll have to duel. No one's getting past us to see Professor Viper."

"Fine, I'm game," Jaden said, stepping up.

"Me too," Claudio added.

"Then let's do this," the West Academy students announced.

Suddenly, an alarm blared throughout the whole room which spooked everyone present, including the West Academy students.

"What's going on?" Alexis wondered.

"What Just happened?" Syrus asked.

Wheeler gasped as he looked behind him, [Look!]

Everyone turned to see that hallway they left recently started to close down several doors...

_**[Attention!]**_ A female electronic voice called out. _**[Quarantine procedures have been activated due to a dangerous object found. Please evacuate the building or be locked inside]**_

"Locked inside!" Jim gasped.

"Then we better get out of here," Crystal exclaimed.

"But it looks like we're all going to be trapped here," the scarred duelist grinned.

"We have the keys to unlock the doors behind us when we're closed," the tall duelist added, dangling the keys.

_**[Warning!]**_ the electronic voice came back. _**[30 seconds to evacuate!]**_

"Damn, we're never going to make it..." Kenshin stated as he prepared to draw his sword as the doors behind them were about to close.

"Then we'll make some time," Kenji added, preparing to strike once the doors behind the guards started to close.

Suddenly, the glass ceiling above them broke, followed by two bodies falling down. The mercenaries couldn't react in time when they were knocked down by the bodies. Soon, Claudio and Melody recognized the two people that dropped in...

"Axel and Fidel," They asked.

"I thought they were the enemy," Hassleberry added.

Both of them threw the pair of sawing devices that they had and the ropes were able to hold off the door. The former protégés of Viper ran to the door and gave it extra support.

"Hurry up, you guys," Axel shouted. "We won't be able to hold this much longer..."

"You muchachos better get to Viper and stop him," Fidel added as he and his partner held up the door.

"Let's not argue with that logic," Allyson noted.

"I heard that," Reyna added as everyone jumped over the unconscious West Academy students and went towards the door. Everyone quickly slid under the door until Jaden and Claudio were the last ones left.

"Thanks for the help," Claudio said as he walked under next. "You still got that punch in the face coming to ya, when you get out..."

"You can call us even then," Axel grunted, holding up the door.

"Come on, guys," Jaden pleaded with them.

"You first, Jaden..." Fidel argued, as he saw the guys he knocked out about to come to.

"Not without you guys," the E-Hero duelist protested.

"Jaden... quit it..." Axel shouted.

"Jaden," Allyson shouted from the other room, "The other door's about to close, too!"

"Get your butt in here," Reyna added.

"Fine, I'm in..." Jaden said as he finally got under the door Axel and Fidel were holding up. "Now let's go..."

But before the West Academy duelists could make a choice the ropes holding up door broke. Having the foresight, Axel and Fidel rolled away from the rest of the gang and let it close.

"Axel! Fidel!" Jaden shouted.

"Jaden," Allyson pleaded.

"Let's go, Sarge!" Hassleberry urged as the other door was closing.

The senior Slifer sighed as he rolled over to the rest of his friends before it closed.

* * *

With Axel and Fidel...

They stood up after getting everyone to the other side and nodded to each other.

"You two stupid pricks..." the Caucasian man shouted as he got up. "You're going to both die today..."

"Why is that, Shane?" Axel wondered, pulling his duel disk out of his holster and activating its duel mode.

"Because Viper's not to keen on you, fools," the black man added.

"Stone, amigo," Fidel responded, activating his duel disk with a smirk, "Don't talk... it is not your best quality... Let's just duel"

The mercenary students growled and then activating their duel disks.

"GAME ON!"

Axel/Fidel: 8000

Stone/Shane: 8000

"I'll start," Stone announced, drawing his sixth card, "I'll begin with the Spell Reactor * RE in attack mode!"

Appearing in a hiss of steam, a mechanical serpentine dragon emerged, its central body coated in bulky crimson armor with two thin arms attached, the arms ending in claws. Beneath the armor hung a rack of missiles (3/1200/900)

"And then, I place two cards facedown to end my turn." He concluded.

'_Damn,'_ Axel thought, looking at his hand, _'Looks like I can't use my Blaze Accelerator unless I use up a Spell card first.'_ He then drew his sixth card, _'And this is not what I need, guess I'll have to play it safe for now.'_ He then played a card, "I summon my Volcanic Slicer in attack mode!"

In a blaze of flames, the large dinosaur-like creature appeared with a roar. (4/1800/1200)

"I activate my trap card," Stone countered, revealing his facedown card, "The Hidden Soldiers! When you Normal Summon a Monster, I can Special Summon a DARK monster from my hand that's Level 4 or below!"

'_He's been fortifying the deck,'_ Fidel figured.

Stone then placed another card on the field, "I play my Trap Reactor * Y FI!"

In another flash, a dark green robot formed from a World War II fighter plane appeared in a flash of dark energy, crouching down (4/800/1800)

"Now I gotta be careful around traps," Axel stated, "I activate Volcanic Silcer's effect! I give up his attack in order to deal 500 points of damage!"

Slicer spat out a molten fireball, heading straight for the Reactor duelist...

"I reveal my second trap card, a Continuous Trap Doppelganger!" Stone announced, revealing his trap card depicting a duelist attacking with his monster that had sliver bladed claws and a mask, only to discover doppelganger of that monster about to strike him from behind. "Since you're going to deal effect damage to me, I'll do the same to you!"

Axel gasped as the trap fired another molten fireball. Both fireballs made contact with both duelists, damaging them a little.

Axel/Fidel: 7500

Stone/Shane: 7500

"You alright," Fidel asked, keeping his eyes on his opponents.

"Yeah," the Volcanic duelist replied, regaining his composure and inserting a facedown card, "They've learned... I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"Good choice," Shane announced, drawing his sixth card, "I activate the Spell Card Hand Control!"

Axel and Fidel gasped as they saw a Spell depicting a person's hand laying down his entire hand.

"And you know the drill," Shane continued, "I get to name a card in your hand and you have to play it if it's in there! And I choose none other than your Blaze Accelerator, Axel!"

Axel growled as he inserted the spell card, unleashing the Accelerator.

"Now Spell Reactor's effect activates," Stone interjected, "I destroy that Spell and deal 800 points of damage!"

Missiles shot from the rack under the Spell Reactor's body, exploding around the duo and shattering the Blaze Accelerator before striking the boys with their force.

Axel/Fidel: 6700

Stone/Shane: 7500

"Next, I activate my Bait Doll Spell!" Shane announced, inserting another spell into his disk. "Now I force the activation of one of your facedown cards. If it's a trap and it has the requirements down, it stays on the field." Axel glared at his facedown card, showing off the Trap, Widespread Ruin. "Looks like it weren't its time, but still the activation went through so that Trap Reactor's effects go off! By the way, I can reshuffle this card afterwards!"

Trap Reactor launched volley of flak bullets from the turrets on its chest, destroying Axel's trap card and then striking the duelist himself as he grunted in pain.

Axel/Fidel: 5900

Stone/Shane: 7500

"Now, I discard the monster known as Diving Exploder in order to activate its Special Ability," Shane continued, sending the monster into the graveyard, "Once done, all monsters' ATK and DEF are swapped!"

Next, a ghost image of a mechanical claw holding a bomb appeared. It dropped onto the middle of the field and exploded on contact. When the dust cleared, all monsters attack points were swapped.

Spell Reactor * RE (3/1200-900/900-1200)

Trap Reactor * Y FI (4/800-1800/1800-800)

Volcanic Slicer (4/1800-1200/1200/1800)

"Now Y-FI, attack Volcanic Slicer!" Shane ordered. The robotic WWII plane hovered over the flaming dinosaur and shot it down with its machine guns destroying it into pixels.

Axel/Fidel: 5100

Stone/Shane: 7500

"Then, when a monster's destroyed this turn, the effects of Diving Exploder wear off!"

Spell Reactor's and Trap Reactor's power swapped back, flying in the air. (3/900-1200/1200-900), (4/1800-800/800-1800)

"Now attack directly!"

The reactor then launched another missile from its chest and blasted both boys.

Axel/Fidel: 3900

Stone/Shane: 7500

"We must be losing our touch," Stone stated.

"I agree," Shane noted, setting a card on his field. "We would have put normal opponents at 0 by now..."

Axel looked to his partner, "You gotta step up now..."

"Si," Fidel nodded, drawing his next card. "I summon Metal Gear Legend – Medic!"

Standing at attention, the red-haired medic appeared on the field. (4/1400/1100)

"I'll use her effect to gain life points equal to your Spell Reactor's points!"

Medic flipped open her pack and threw Fidel some provisions, which he grabbed and eaten.

Axel/Fidel: 5100

Stone/Shane: 7500

"I then activate my Double Summon Spell Card!"

"I'll activate Spell Reactor's effect in destroying that card!" Stone countered, having his Spell Reactor launch a missile into a Spell image, blasting the opponents.

Axel/Fidel: 4300

Stone/Shane: 7500

"But you don't stop the effect," Fidel pointed out, playing another card, "I summon Metal Gear Legend – Ocelot!"

In a flash of light, tall man with long, blond hair and blue eyes appeared. He wore a large, brown trench coat over a grey shirt and brown pants and boots, nearly putting him the attire of a Cowboy. He pulled out a Colt Single Action Army Revolver and spun it around. (4/1800/1200)

"Attack Trap Reactor, amigo," He commanded as Ocelot unloaded a few bullets, about to impact...

"I activate the trap, Half Unbreak," Shane announced, revealing his facedown card, "This allows me to keep any monster from being destroyed in battle and then cut the damage I take in half!"

The bullets hit the Trap Reactor, bouncing off the surface...

Axel/Fidel: 4300

Stone/Shane: 7000

"Medic, add on the damage!" Fidel continued as his medic took out a grenade, pulled the key and tossed at the same Reactor, exploding on impact.

Axel/Fidel: 4300

Stone/Shane: 6700

"I then end my turn with two facedown cards." He concluded. "At least I made some progress."

"Back to me," Stone announced, drawing his next card. "I activate my Graceful Charity Spell Card. I draw three cards and then discard two." He then drew out his three cards and discarded two of them. He then put his three card hand into the disk, "I place three cards facedown and switch my Reactors to defense mode." He concluded as his monsters took defensive action.

"Then, it's my move," Axel declared, drawing his next card. He checked his four card hand, _'Not bad, I can make something happen... but what does Fidel have to help?'_ He pressed a button on his disk and let images of two cards appear on the blue jewel on top. They revealed the identity of the two cards Fidel had facedown. He smiled, '_Alright, Axel... time to fight back!'_ He then inserted a spell card into his disk, "I activate my Volcanic Cyclone Spell!"

"Spell Reactor, destroy!" Stone shouted as his monster unleashed a missile into the spell card, damaging Axel.

Axel/Fidel: 3700

Stone/Shane: 6700

Regaining his composure, Axel continued, "This allows me to discard a number of Pyro-Type monsters in my hand in order to destroy a number of Spell and Trap cards on the field. "So, I send both Volcanic Scattershots to the grave and destroy Doppelganger and one of your facedown cards!"

The mercenaries backed up as the Volcanic send his two cards into the graveyard, causing a blazing cyclone to emerge and torch the Continuous Trap card and one of the facedown cards in a fiery explosion.

"And now it's safe for me to use the Scattershots effect from the graveyard," He continued with a triumphant smirk. "They each take away 500 life points for being sent to the graveyard. And that was two, meaning 1000 life points, boys!"

Stone and Shane were engulfed in pillars of flames, blasting away some points from them.

Axel/Fidel: 3700

Stone/Shane: 5700

"Next, I activate Medic's effect, selecting Spell Reactor and gaining 1200 from Spell Reactor!"

The medic handed Axel some provisions, letting them restore the life points.

Axel/Fidel: 4900

Stone/Shane: 5700

"Next, I use my partner's Foolish Burial card," Axel announced as Fidel activated his facedown card. "I send my final Scattershot into the graveyard, dealing another 500 points of damage!"

Once he sent the card into the graveyard, the mercs were blasted with another blast of flames.

Axel/Fidel: 4900

Stone/Shane: 5200

"Now I summon the Royal Firestorm Guards in attack mode!" He continued, playing another card from his hand. Another pillar of flame erupted, unleashing a large, red, naga creature. His upper body has the form of a dragon with wings on its arms, spikes protruding from the back, and four blue eyes glaring at the opposition. (4/1700/1200) "Once summoned, I can reshuffle four Pyro-Type monsters from my graveyard into the deck and draw another two cards."

Shane cursed as Axel reshuffled his four Volcanics into the deck and then drew two cards. _'Damn, how can they bounce back from this?'_

"Finally, my other partner's trap comes into play," Axel announced, as Fidel revealed his other card, "Meteorain! For this turn, all monsters on our side of field will inflict piercing damage!"

"But Trap Reactor will still hurt you!" Stone shouted as Trap Reactor blasted the card image, dealing the damage to Fidel.

Axel/Fidel: 4100

Stone/Shane: 5200

"Doesn't matter," Axel stated, "Ocelot, attack Spell Reactor! Revolver Action!"

Ocelot smirked as his unloaded another bullet into the Spell Reactor...

"I activate Fake Explosion," Stone countered, revealing his facedown card. An explosion occurred around the mercenaries' field, unknown if the bullets hit or not. "This stops my monster from being destroyed, but I still take the damage!"

Axel/Fidel: 4100

Stone/Shane: 4300

"But it also summons my Summon Reactor * SK from the graveyard!" He continued as he placed the card on the field a brought out a large, beige robot created from fighter plane parts, with propeller turbines for shoulders, eyes glowing through cockpit windows and landing gear for arms. (5/2000/1400)

"Then it's a good thing I haven't summoned," Axel replied, "Royal Firestorm Guards, attack Spell Reactor again and this time for good!"

The naga-like creature hissed and lunged at the Reactor once more, taking a huge bite out of the dragon-like reactor and made it explode.

Axel/Fidel: 4100

Stone/Shane: 3500

"Now I play a couple of facedowns of my own," Axel concluded, "And the End Phase, Volcanic Cyclone lets me draw a card for each Pyro-Type Monster I sent to the graveyard with its effect." He then drew two more cards.

"Looking good, partner," Fidel nodded.

"Thanks for the help," the Volcanic duelist added.

"But it's my turn now," Shane announced, drawing his next card. "And now it's time you face another battle in this war! I activate my partner's Call of the Haunted to revive his Spell Reactor * RE!" Stone revealed his facedown card, releasing the Spell Reactor back from the grave. (3/1200/900) "I now activate Summon Reactor's effect!"

Axel and Fidel gasped. "You mean you have that card in your deck?"

"No," Shane grinned, "But my partner put it in his graveyard, which is able to bring it out."

The West Academy duelists braced themselves for the next card that was to appear...

"I sacrifice my partner's Summon Reactor * SK, Trap Reactor * Y FI, and Spell Reactor * RE!"

The three reactors lined up in the skies and then formed a light pillar from the ground to the heavens.

"I summon from the graveyard... Flying Fortress SKYFIRE!"

Emerging from the light, a towering, dark green robot appeared made up of the three reactors, giving it the appearance of a fortress with legs. Its arms were just like the Spell Reactor's, except larger, its wings were folded to its sides and numerous turrets covered its body. The machine's crimson eyes glowed, ablaze as they stared at West Academy students, SKY FIRE giving a mechanical roar (8/3000/2500)

"Maldición (Damn)," Fidel muttered in Spanish.

"Took the word out of my mouth," Axel grunted.

"You boys are in a world of hurt," Stone laughed, "It'll level the whole field into a war zone! Once during your turns, each time to Normal Summon or Special Summon a Monster, you'll lose 800 points and the monster! The same goes for anytime you set a card be it Monster, Spell, or Trap!"

"And then, I'll take advantage of the effect he can use this turn," Shane continued, discarding his Heavy Mech Support Platform. "I send one card from my hand to the graveyard, in order to destroy that Medic!"

Next, panels opened across Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's body, a hail of missiles shooting from the hatches and exploding against Metal Gear Legend - Medic, shattering Fidel's monster.

"Now," Shane announced, "SKY FIRE will destroy your Firestorm Guards!"

SKY FIRE aimed its turrets and launched volleys of machine gun fire at the naga creature, exploding it into pixels.

Axel/Fidel: 2800

Stone/Shane: 3500

"I then end my turn and let you contemplate on how you'll die here." Shane concluded.

"Not today," Fidel announced, drawing his next card. "I'll set one card facedown..." He inserted a facedown card.

"SKY FIRE, destroy that card and take 800 points away!"

SKY FIRE's hatches opened and it fired a volley of missiles, obliterating the facedown card and sent burning debris into Fidel.

Axel/Fidel: 2000

Stone/Shane: 3500

"I set one monster in defense mode and switch Ocelot to defense as well." Fidel concluded.

"It's my turn," Stone announced, drawing his next card. "I activate SKY FIRE's effect in destroying that facedown card by discarding the monster Black Salvo!" SKY-FIRE unleashed a barrage of missiles and obliterated the facedown card, "Attack Ocelot now!"

The giant bomber loomed over Ocelot as he jumped out of the way. As soon as he looked back, he was caught in one of its propellers and shattered him into pixels.

"I end my turn."

"My turn," Axel announced, drawing his next card, "I activate the Spell Fire Recovery! I can discard one FIRE monster from my hand and then Special Summon 1 FIRE Monster from my graveyard!"

Stone scoffed, "You know you can't reap the benefits of your Royal Firestorm Guards... plus, your monster will be blow sky high once SKY FIRE gets a hold of it."

"Too bad, that's not what I'm planning to do," the Volcanic duelist replied, holding up his monster for the discard, "I discard my Fire Trooper! And then, I can Special Summon him since he's now in the graveyard!"

In a prominence of flames, a small dragon warrior in purple armor and cape appeared with his head and fists ablaze. (3/1000/1000)

"SKY FIRE, destroy him!"

"Not before he activates his Special Ability, which I chain to SKY FIRE's" Axel interjected, "I can send him to the graveyard in order to inflict 1000 points of damage, but first, I'll chain his effect to Inferno Reckless Summon to bring out the other two from my deck in defense mode!"

Stone gasped as two more dragon armored warriors appeared in defense mode. (3/1000/1000) x2

"Now, Fire Trooper activates!"

The first Fire Trooper engulfed himself in flames and tackled Stone in a kamikaze attack before SKY FIRE let loose its barrage to destroy it.

Axel/Fidel: 2000

Stone/Shane: 2500

"I could do the same with my other two, but my side needs the defense, but I'll do something else," Axel continued, "I activate the effect of a card that you destroyed on Fidel's field, his Cemetery Blade!"

The mercenaries looked confused until Fidel fished out a card from his graveyard showing several swords embedded in a graveyard plot.

"With this banished, he can retrieve a card from our graveyard," Fidel stated.

"And I choose his second card you destroyed, a Monster Card," Axel finished, as Fidel took another card from his graveyard and tossed it to him. He then inserted one card on his field, "After this facedown card it's your move."

"Good work, amigo," Fidel praised.

"Not for long," Shane announced, drawing his next card. "I activate SKY FIRE's effect to destroy one of your Fire Trooper's to destroy one of them!"

"Now I summon my Black Salvo!" He announced, placing his next card on the field, bringing out a large, black bomb with a demonic face and a lit fuse. (3/100/1100) "When I Normal Summon this monster, I can Special Summon a Level 4 DARK Machine-Type monster from the graveyard. And I choose my partner's Trap Reactor!"

In an explosion, Trap Reactor flew out and landed next to the bomb. (4/800/1800)

"I Level 3 Tune Black Salvo to Trap Reactor Y FI to Synchro Summon…!"

Black Salvo rose into the air and split into three Tuning rings that encircled the Trap Reactor, reducing it four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and exploded into a pillar of dark purple aura…

"Come forth, Dark Strike Fighter!"

With a mechanical roar, a jet-black robot formed from a stealth bomber emerged from the aura, turbines howling with power, its sleek form spreading out as it landed gracefully. Crimson eyes flashed from its head, looking down at Axel and Fidel. (7/2600/1800)

"Damn, one we haven't seen," Axel cursed.

"And you boys are looking low on Monsters and Life points, eh?" Shane grinned.

"But first, since you Special Summoned a Monster, I can Special Summon the monster I got from Fidel," Axel announced, placing the monster in defense mode, "I bring out Extra Veiler!"

In a flash of blue, a young, blue-haired man appeared dressed in the attire of a matador: a black hat over his head, a white shirt with a blue jacket over it, brown pants and boots. He also held a rapier in his left hand while holding it a red banner in his right. (2/600/200)

"It still means it's time for you two to die! Dark Strike Fighter, attack the final Fire Trooper!"

The stealth bomber launched a giant bomb from its chest...

"I activate my Trap card, Negate Attack!" Axel countered, revealing his Counter Trap card. Soon, the spiral vortex appeared and absorbed the blow

"It won't save you," Shane chuckled, "I activate the Spell Level Wing to boost the Level of Dark Strike Fighter by 3!"

Axel and Fidel looked confused as three metal wings grew on the Synchro Monster. (7-10/2600/1800)

"Why boost the monster's level," Fidel asked.

"So he can activate its Special Ability," Stone continued, "I can sacrifice a Monster and deal 200 points of damage multiplied by its level. And I can even sacrifice itself for the payment! So that means with its level now at 10, you'll lose 2000 points of damage!"

"And that's all I need to finish you off," Shane grinned as the two boys narrowed their eyes. Dark Strike Fighter dissolved into a sphere of orange aura containing seven stars. "See you in Hell!"

The sphere launched itself at the West Academy Duelists...

"I activate the effect of the Extra Veiler," Axel announced, "During the turn he's Special Summoned, all effect damage on us gets transferred to you instead!"

The mercenaries gasped as the matador took in the sphere with his banner, letting it glow orange. Then he flung it back, causing a massive explosion on the opposing side, making the mercenaries cry out in pain.

Axel/Fidel: 2000

Stone/Shane: 500

"Damn it all," Shane grumbled, ending his turn, "Just wait until next turn..."

Fidel drew his next card and stared at it. "Axel..." He said to his partner, "I'm finishing this..."

Axel nodded back.

The Metal Gear duelist inserted his lone card, "I place one card facedown..."

"I activate SKY FIRE's effect," Stone announced as the giant bomber launched bomb at the facedown card, sending flaming debris at Fidel who endured it all.

Axel/Fidel: 1200

Stone/Shane: 500

"The card you destroyed was my Dummy Marker, letting me draw one new card," Fidel announced, drawing his next card. "And it's the end for the both of you. I sacrifice both Ocelot and Extra Veiler in order to summon Metal Gear Legend – Boss!"

Both monsters vanished in a flash of light. Once it faded, another solider appeared. It was a professional-looking woman with blue grey eyes and brownish-grey hair, wearing a brown trench coat that was closed over her body. Although, she carried two silver pistols in both hands and looked ready to fire. (7/2800/2400)

"She also gains 200 ATK for each Legend on the field, including herself!" He continued as Boss aimed her guns at SKY FIRE. (7/2800-3000/2400)

"So, you're planning to make a suicide attempt?" Stone stated. "Go ahead, but there will be nothing to protect you when the time comes for my turn."

"Good thing I'm not finished..."

"But you have no cards in your hand," Shane pointed out.

"Don't need it because of Boss' second ability," Fidel smirked, "I can send her off to the graveyard to Special Summon her Spiritual Son from the deck; Metal Gear Legend – Big Boss!"

Boss vanished into another blinding light and was replaced with a male solider this time, wearing a black stealth suit with an eye patch over the right eye. He had clean cut brown hair and his left eye was blue. He pulled out a large rocket launcher and got into position. (8/3500/3100)

"Damn!" Stone shouted. "We may have lost the duel..."

"But you're about to die anyway," Shane added as he and his partner ran down the bridge.

Fidel scoffed, "Big Boss, go and let them have it!"

Big Boss fired the Rocket Launcher, sending it straight for the Flying Fortress' chest. On impact, the fortress exploded and sent smoke across the field, giving Axel and Fidel the cover to avoid the desperate assault of the mercenaries.

Axel/Fidel: 1200, Winners

Stone/Shane: 0

Several blows were heard to have made contact within the smoke. Suddenly, Stone and Shane were thrown out of the smoke and tossed into the doors with a hard thud. Next, the Bio-Bands activated and drained everyone inside the room. Axel and Fidel were left kneeling and trying to control their breathing.

"It's... all up to them..." Axel stated.

"They better... stop Viper..." Fidel added.

* * *

Back in the control room...

Adrian just set the whole facility on high alert after pulling his trap.

"By doing this, no one will interfere with me," Adrian stated. "I would face you in a duel, but the Bio-Bands don't play fair... so to get those cards, I'll just have to take it by force!"

Viper laughed, "You're just bothersome in every way. You find out about my plans and foil my attempt to kill you..." He then proceeded to unbutton his blazer and hung it on his chair. He then showed off his muscular physique, which also had veins in several places. "But I'm not losing to someone like you..."

Adrian smirked as he took off all the tools he had and the shirt he wore. He was shown to be in peak physical condition as well, but had no veins visible. He then got into a karate stance, "Even though I look like this, I have pride in my physical strength."

The rogue professor rubbed his wrists, "You lost your fear completely; trying to best me in physical combat... well you're wrong!" He then lunged at the East Academy student and struck with a right hand, which Adrian blocked but was pushed back by the force. Adrian dealt a right hand but was caught by Viper... "Too soft!" But then Adrian struck with right kick to Viper's open left side, making him grunt and the East Academy student grin. But then Viper countered with, "Pathetic!"

"What," Adrian gasped as Viper grabbed his leg and then started swinging him around. Once he released, Adrian was flung into the wall and crying out. He then opened his eyes and jumped out of the way when Viper tried to crush him with a stomp.

Once Adrian landed behind Viper, the latter had this to say, "You have some impressive moves there... far too good for a rich kid." He then smiled smugly as he continued with, "Imagine my surprise... I heard rumors that the Gecko Financial Group had an excellent spy within their ranks... but who knew that it was their eldest son?"

Adrian growled while Kurogasa gasped from his hiding spot.

"Why would a young man like you perform such life-threatening tasks?" Viper smirked.

"I chose to do this," Adrian stated, as he reached for the blazer covered chair.

"Oh?" Viper said amusingly.

"But you're going to give me those cards!" Adrian shouted as he threw the chair at Viper, "Now!"

Viper countered by pushing the chair out the way, but once he did he was blindsided by a kick to the head by an unknown person and then Adrian followed up with a flurry of kicks and punches that sent Viper leaning into the wall, "The Hell!" But once he looked up, he growled at the other figure standing with Adrian, who patted him on the back. "Kurogasa Kururugi!"

"Hey there," Kurogasa smirked, "You liked the moves we hit you with?"

Adrian stated, "I hope you didn't mind the handicap I put on you... but I probably thought you wouldn't play fair in this fight."

Viper growled as he charged at both boys and made an attempt to grab them, but they quickly ducked and jumped out the way. Adrian kicked Viper behind his head, knocking him into one of the containers and then Kurogasa capitalized by grabbing Viper's head and then pulled back for a wrestling move known as the jumping reverse bulldog, slamming Viper's head into the ground.

"That had to hurt," Kurogasa said, rolling back to Adrian.

"Damn, you are good," Adrian smirked, "Pankration?"

"No, professional wrestling on the television," the Haos duelist replied, "You know how they say 'Don't try this at home'? I'm not at home, am I?" He then laughed.

"You're an active version of Tetsu..." the Cloudian duelist muttered. "But let's finish Viper off..."

When Viper got up, the containers behind him had glowed ominously with orange and black colors. Suddenly, Viper's arms became plated into dark substances. He grinned as he flexed his hands that were covered by most of it.

"What the...?" Adrian and Kurogasa gasped.

"What's wrong, you brats," Viper challenged, "Come at me!"

"That's just an illusion!" Adrian shouted as he charged.

"No more games!" Kurogasa added combining his attack with Adrian's.

However, the punch and kick they were about to deliver only stopped a few inches from Viper's hands.

"What the Hell?" They shouted.

The containers flashed again, leaving static electricity in their wake. Suddenly, both Adrian and Kurogasa were flung into the walls away from each other.

Viper looked on amusedly as the containers stopped flashing.

"Hey... I can't... move..." Kurogasa grunted.

"What is this...?" Adrian added.

Viper laughed as he picked up his blazer and put it on. "It looks like you haven't been filled in on the scope of your mission. It's not the two cards, it's the power and abilities they possess!"

Adrian gasped, "Are you saying that this is the power of these cards?"

Viper looked to the screen where Jaden, Claudio, and the gang were at a room nearby. "It would seem that they are tougher than you suspected. But I have no desire to fight with people who do not want to duel me." He looked to Kurogasa, "And I should kill you for almost compromising my mission the first time... but you and Adrian can watch as I duel your friends. I'll have _them_ take care of you both..." He then laughed as he left the room.

* * *

With Jaden and the others...

Shirley and Hassleberry growled again, but they were able to get themselves under control...

"Right now," Jim stated, "From how these two were acting that was the biggest electromagnetic wave produced!"

"Yeah, I could feel it," Hassleberry stated.

"Where is it?" Jesse asked.

"It's here..." the Fossil duelist replied. "Or rather... under here..."

"So, I guess we take that elevator down we can get to Viper," Kenji mused.

"Sounds like it," Kenshin stated.

Suddenly, the elevator started moving.

"What's that?" Alexis wondered.

Then, moving up the elevator was none other than Viper himself smirking down on them all while holding on to a device on his shoulder.

"Viper," Jaden and Claudio shouted.

The rogue professor then strapped himself to the device, revealing it to be a black duel vest with red and blue lights on his shoulders, the deck holder near his chest, and the duel tray right in front of his waist. He gave out a big laugh as he rose to the top.

[That's the man in the bird!] Wheeler screeched.

"Looks like he's trying to lure us up there," Reyna grumbled.

"And the elevator's already been used," Allyson looked on.

"Which means we have to take the stairs to follow him," Crystal stated.

"Then let's go!" Jaden said, as he and the group prepared to take the stairs.

* * *

Inside the control room...

Adrian and Kurogasa were struggling to get out of the wall, doing all they can to move even a single limb.

The red eye opened up and looked to Adrian trying to free himself from her grip. "Man, this thing has me trapped... I guess the spirit inside of it is pretty powerful..."

"_Adrian..."_ A feminine voice called out to him.

The Cloudian duelist gasped as he looked around for the owner of the voice. He knew it wasn't Kurogasa, and it was in his mind. He then turned to container and saw a red eye peering at him.

"_My power won't just affect anyone..." _She called out. _"Just one with power themselves... due to the darkness in their hearts..."_

"Darkness in their hearts," Adrian wondered.

"_It's the other side of your heart,"_ The red eye replied, _"Coming from the injuries in your heart!" _The eye then narrowed. _"And I can see it... darkness in your heart."_

'_In my heart...'_

"_Yes, and it has nowhere to go..." _The eye continued, reading his thoughts. _"You desire life-risking tasks... because you desire a place to die..."_ Adrian gasped and looked to the eye with a shocked look, _"That's your darkness, Adrian. And I know here it all came from... let's look back to your childhood, hmm?"_

* * *

(Flashback)

_Adrian was forced to remember that fateful day when he was saved by his new father figure, Gilbert Gecko... He was cleaned up from the rags and dirt that covered him when he was out in the middle of nowhere, and now dressed in magenta blazer with a white, collared dress shirt and blue tie, along with black shorts and brown dress shoes._

_A man dressed in a white tuxedo and woman in long black dress stood on either side of him._

"_From now on," the man, Gilbert Gecko, spoke to him. "This will be your new home."_

_Adrian gasped as he saw how big the mansion was never thought he would experience this. "This is my..."_

"_Welcome home..."_

_Everyone turned to see the new face greeting them. It was a young girl with short black hair, blue eyes, and a kind smile. She was dressed in the same attire as Adrian._

"_This is your new playmate, Echo," Gilbert introduced as he patted Adrian on the shoulder. "From now on, you're a part of the Gecko Family. I ask that you strive for the best you can be and beyond."_

_Echo took him by the hand and proceeded to show him around the mansion. Before that, Adrian bowed to his new parents, "Thanks you very much."_

_The Geckos smiled and nodded as they saw Adrian and Echo take their leave._

"_**Out of normality, you were adopted into the Gecko Family, some of the world's leading millionaires," **_The feminine eye narrated._** "You wanted to pay them back so much, so you studied your hardest.**_

_In another scene, Adrian was in the gym, dressed in some training gear and boxing gloves. Echo was behind the punching bag, helping him in training to be a boxer._

"_**You worked yourself past your limits, all to live up to hopes of your parents who had given you a chance..."**_ The eye continued.

_Soon, Adrian was in a boxing match against another kid his age. Adrian easily defeated with effective and clean strikes to his opponent. He was happy that Echo praised him, and even happier that his parents came to see him and even applauded his victory._

"_**But then... all the attention was taken from you..."**_

_Another day saw it being stormy at night... Adrian went to go see his parents in their room, but then he saw his mother now pregnant with his father tending to her. Adrian knew that his parents' attention would not be his for long..._

_He then decided to take his frustration in the boxing ring, where he overwhelmed his next opponent so much, he knocked off the headguard and kept up the powerful strikes to knock him unconscious. Adrian grinned as his victory, but when he looked to the sides, his parents weren't there to praise him. He looked sad, not noticing Echo feeling sad for him._

"_**What became of you then, now that the title as successor of the Gecko Financial Group had been passed on? Where did your value go?"**_

_Adrian then went into the new baby's room and loomed with an angry face. He reached out his hand in a threatening manner, but stopped slightly as he felt someone else watching him._

"_Echo, why won't you stop me," He asked with anger in his voice._

"_Adrian, I know how much you're suffering," Echo replied sadly, and then pleaded, "You can't do it! You're not that worthless a person... it's not in your heart to do it._

_Adrian gasped as he felt something on his hand, saw that the baby had awakening and took one of his fingers. He shed a tear before leaving past Echo, regretting for what he tried and wanted to do._

(End Flashback)

* * *

'_That's when I decided...'_ Adrian said to himself. _'I would live for both the sake of the Gecko Financial Group and the sake of my little brother... I'd sacrifice everything for them...'_

"_Do you really feel that way?"_ The red eye said, grabbing his attention. _"Adrian... I understand your suffering..."_

* * *

On Kurogasa's side...

The grey eye opened and looked at Kurogasa, who looked towards the control panel and found something, "Hey, I found Claudio's guitar! But damn... I still can't get free..."

_"Kurogasa Kururugi..."_ A dark voice called out to his mind.

The Haos duelist gasped as he looked around and then looked at the container which held the grey eye, "Was that... you?"

_"I can feel it..."_ the grey eye stated. "_The Darkness inside your mind... the darkness inside your heart..."_

Kurogasa looked confused, "In my mind and heart?"

_"You want so much for yourself... yet others have it..."_ the grey eye replied. _"You have everything material, but nothing spiritual... You have nothing true..."_

Kurogasa gasped.

_"I knew it..."_ the eye replied. _"I can feel your mind screaming to know more... heart screaming to desire more! Yes! I can see it... where all of it came from!"_

* * *

His vision turned completely white and was blinded for a while, when the light faded, he was in another place, but this place looked familiar to Kurogasa.

_"This place..." Kurogasa began. "It looks... familiar... is this... my house?"_

_**"Yes..."**__ The voice of the eye replied. __**"It's starting to come back to you now..." **__The next thing that happened, the door opened and revealed a very young Kurogasa coming in with his parents coming in the door as well._

_"Mom... Dad..." Kurogasa said. As he watched, he saw his younger self and his parents throwing a birthday for him, and they were having a good time. They were really happy. _

_But then, the light brightened once again, blinding him until the scenery changed. It was cloudy and rainy day, on the streets of an intersection, a car was on fire, flipped upside down. Fire fighters and police officers were at the scene and then Kurogasa's eyes widened at this. "No... this is...!" He remembered it. This was that fateful day his parents died. "No... no, no, no, NO! NO!" He screamed as he held his head in pain._

"_**That was the day you lost everything you had hoped for... You discovered true pain,"**__ The grey eye stated. __**"Later, you would discover true suffering… in the form of the next living arrangement you had... you were in an orphanage after that fateful day... until you met him... Tarakudo Shiryuu, best in motorcycle development..."**_

_The young Kurogasa found himself exiting a limo with his new adoptive father and now staring up at the large mansion in front of him. He was amazed at the size of the large home._

"_This is where you'll be living," Tarakudo stated._

"_Welcome back, Master Tarakudo..." a man's voice called to him. When Kurogasa looked, he met a young, blonde-haired man in a black butler's uniform._

"_Kurogasa, this is Daisuke," Tarakudo introduced. "He will be your personal butler from now on; anything you need, just ask him."_

_Daisuke smiled as he bowed to Kurogasa, "Welcome to your new home, Young Master."_

"_**You were happy that someone would be willing to take you in," **_The grey eye narrated. _**"Tarakudo even gave you one of his motorcycles to work on as a gift. It was then he saw the gift you had in you..."**_

_For a week, Kurogasa worked and fine tuned the motorcycle he was given and with Daisuke's help in learning the trade, he was finished into the ideal motorcycle he would ride forever. He then heard clapping and looked behind him to see Tarakudo applaud him._

"_**By seeing how gifted you were in creating your own motorcycle, he requested that you help him in creating more and offered you a job... You two were making money for years with your help. But you still felt the emptiness... you wanted to duel as it was the only thing you had left of your parents... and two years ago, you applied for the Duel Academy entrance exams and passed with flying colors... however..."**_

"_NO! Absolutely not!" Tarakudo shouted in his office towards his adoptive son._

"_But why not?" Kurogasa asked. "It's just for three years, and I can still help you during summer and winter breaks... I can even become a professional duelist to get..."_

"_It is still unacceptable," the motorcycle creator shouted back, "Dueling is no good for anyone... it's just something that children only play! You need to focus on succeeding me for this company! Dueling is a waste of time!"_

_Kurogasa gasped as he walked out of the room, his hopes shattered._

"_**You saw the face underneath Tarakudo's mask... he didn't share your passions, only caring for his... you were just his moneymaker... for the next two years, you only worked on motorcycles. At least that gift wasn't wasted on you... but you desired that dueling prowess... like your father was and had your mother to support him."**_

"I know," Kurogasa said in his mind. "But I'm here now... thanks to my butler..."

"_**Still, when Tarakudo finds out... he won't be happy, will he?"**_ The eye continued. _**"You have given into your darkness... you wanted something, and you took it without remorse!"**_ Kurogasa gasped. _**"I share your pain and I am supportive that you got what you desired..."**_

* * *

Jaden and Claudio led the others up the stairs until they reached a helicopter landing deck. On the other side of the large platform, Viper was standing and staring at the Silfer and Ra in front of him.

"I see that you have arrived, Jaden Yuki and Claudio Osbourne," He greeted.

"Cut the crap, Viper," Claudio shouted.

"What are you planning here?" Jesse demanded.

"It's time you put a stop to these Bio-Bands," Jaden stated.

"That's right," Alexis added, "Too many people have been hurt over this."

"And died, too," Melody shouted.

Viper chuckled, "That is all futile to me... my plan is now at its final stage! It matters not if I stop it all, Duel Academy has no future!"

Jaden growled, "Why, you!"

"So you put everyone through this suffering just to satisfy your own ends?" Atticus shouted.

Viper only smirked as he held out a black remote and pressed a button on it. Suddenly, the helicopter pad started moving upwards.

Syrus looked around, "Are we moving?"

"Yeah, we are," Allyson replied.

The ceiling opened up and let the helicopter pad through the forest area. Another ceiling door opened up to let it out of the facility. Viper chuckled at the shocks of everyone's face when the helicopter pad led everyone to the sight of Duel Academy.

"Whoa," Hassleberry gasped.

"There's Duel Academy," Crystal stated.

Looking down, Jim saw how the facility lab was split apart, "I hope Yuri got out of there and now at the school..."

The helicopter platform stopped its ascent as Viper declared, "There's nowhere to run from here!" He then turned to Jaden and Claudio, "If you all would like to go back down, then Jaden and Claudio will have a Triangle Duel with me!"

"No deal," Kenshin stated, drawing his blade.

"We should be telling you the same about you having nowhere to run," Kenji stated. "We'll battle, but it won't be a Duel!"

The ninja and samurai leapt into action, charging towards the rogue professor. They attacked collectively, but soon found themselves hitting nothing but pad underneath them, "What!" They shouted. They heard chuckling at the left of them and found Viper grinning at them. The next thing they knew, Kenji and Kenshin we're being thrown back to the other side on their backs.

"Kenji," Alexis shouted as she ran to the ninja and helped him up, while Atticus did the same for Kenshin.

[What happened?] Wheeler chattered. [How did they miss?]

Viper grinned as he went back to his spot. "Now, I think we have an understanding? The only ones I want to duel are Jaden and Claudio!"

"I think we have the same thing in mind," Jaden said as he stepped up and activating his duel disk, "I made it this far so I could stop you!"

"Draining everyone's energy wasn't enough for you," Claudio growled, activating his duel disk as well, "You had some people killed in the name of your Bio-Band Technology! For grudges they could have talked with us about, instead of trying to kill us!"

"Jaden..." Allyson said.

"Claudio..." Melody added.

"In fact, I've wanted to duel you since that match with Atticus," Jaden smirked. "You were pretty good, so I hope you'll give me and Claudio an exciting match before we turn you in."

"That makes two of us," Claudio added, "Calling his dreams idiotic... you don't even know why he did not want to use the Red-Eyes deck. But since I assume you don't care, I'll just get to helping Jaden kick your ass."

Viper smirked in his mind, _'Fools... thanks to what I've done, I'll draw out both of your abilities to the fullest! It really is a good thing you two didn't die... I have no doubt in my mind that your collective energy is what I need to revive _them_!'_ He then activated his duel vest, letting tray appear in front of his waist.

All players drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

Jaden: 8000

Claudio: 8000

Viper: 8000

"Let's go Viper," Jaden announced, drawing his sixth card, and then placing one card on his field, "I summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in defense mode!" A white glow flashed and formed into a feminine figure with black holes for her eyes and mouth. (3/300/900)

"And here comes my monster," Claudio added, drawing his sixth card and playing two cards on the field, "I summon Ironheade – Mangus the Engineer in defense mode!" In a dark flash, a guy with long dark hair and a moustache appeared. He wore a tan jacket with a white shirt underneath and dark jeans. Around his neck, was a backstage pass and on his head was a headset with a mic. He kneeled down and crossed his arms. (3/200/200)

Viper laughed as he drew his sixth card from his vest, "I don't think you know the severity of the situation, gentlemen. I'll start out with Venom Snake!"

In a bright flash, a small brown scaled snake with orange markings and fangs rose up and hissed at the boys. (3/1200/600)

"Be careful of its bite," He smirked, "Once per turn, I can forfeit its attack to place a Venom Counter on one monster. I choose Claudio's Engineer!"

The snake spat out a blue glowing snake from its mouth and it latched on to the Engineer's arm, who grunted in pain. (I-MtE: 1VC)

"Now I activate my Field Spell, Venom Swamp!" Viper continued, inserting a card into his side slot and unleashed a lake of poisonous purple water with damp, wet ground surrounding it where the duelists stood.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Syrus stated, looking around the field.

"And he's got a monster that can take out either one of those monsters," Alexis added.

"Well, Glow Moss has a chance of stopping the attack if it's a monster card," Kenji pointed out.

"Still, it's a triangle duel," Kenshin noted, "He won't attack, otherwise he'll have Claudio as its attack target."

"In this field, all non-Venom Monsters loses 500 ATK for every Venom Counter they have," Viper explained, "So that means Mangus' loses all of his ATK."

Soon, the poison from the counter spread through Mangus. (3/200-0/200)

"And if they hit zero... they die!"

On cue, Mangus exploded into pixels.

"Oh no..." Claudio groaned.

"And then, I'll place four cards facedown and end my turn, which activates another effect of my Field Spell!" The Venom duelist continued, "During the End Phases of each turn, I can place a Venom Counter on all non-Venom Monsters on the field. Meaning Glow Moss is next..."

Jaden gasped as another snake jumped out the swamp and latched onto the Neo-Spacian, spreading its poison. (3/300-0/900) Then, she exploded into pixels as well.

The spectators gasped.

"He took out both monsters without even attacking!" Reyna shouted.

"That's unreal!" Allyson added.

Viper laughed, "You see, it doesn't matter if you come at me at the same time; you won't win. In this Field, the poison will be the end of you both!"

* * *

Inside the control room, the eyes inside of the containers watch in fascination as Viper took out both of Jaden and Claudio's monsters in one turn without attacking.

"_Make them suffer, Viper,"_ the feminine red eye stated.

"_Yes, fulfill our wishes and yours will be granted,"_ the masculine grey eye added.

* * *

Back to the duel...

The Bio-Band on Viper flashed gold and black and relayed the message to their servant, who heard it all.

'_It shall be done,'_ he replied back in thought.

"It's my turn now," Jaden announced, drawing his next card.

"I activate one of my facedown cards," Viper interjected, revealing one of his facedown cards, "Light of Intervention! As long as this card stays in play, no one is allowed to have their Monsters be Set on the field."

"That means that they can't escape Viper's Field Spell," Jim noted.

"But it means one thing to me," Hassleberry figured, "Take it to Viper head on!"

"And that's what I plan on doing," Jaden grinned, activating his spell card, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" He announced placing the card on the field, letting the E-Hero of Water appear on the field. (4/800/1200) "And since I have no other cards on the field when summoned, I can draw two cards!" He stated, drawing his two cards.

'_Is he going for Fusion?'_ Claudio wondered.

"Here's another Spell for you, Bubble Shuffle!" Jaden continued, playing a Quick-Play Spell that had a swirl of bubbles spinning around. "This switches Bubbleman and your Venom Snake into defense mode!" Bubbleman then kneeled and crossed his arms while Venom Snake curled up defensively.

"And you're doing this why?" Viper asked.

"Because the other effect of Bubble Shuffle sacrifices Bubbleman for another Elemental Hero," the E-Hero duelist continued as Bubbleman vanished, "And that's my Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

In his place, a tall hero clad in all golden armor appeared with sharp blades on his forearms and legs. Through the green eyes of his helmet, he faced down the snake. (7/2600/1800)

"And that will inflict piercing damage to you once that snake goes," He stated, "Bladedge, attack!"

The sharp golden hero charged across the field and then sliced apart the small snake into pixels.

Jaden: 8000

Claudio: 8000

Viper: 6000

"Impressive," Kenshin stated, "He's gotten to ¼ of Viper's life points in one move."

"Very impressive, indeed," Viper interjected, "But it's activated two of my cards: the Normal Trap, Snake Whistle and chain it with the Continuous Trap card, Damage = Reptile!" He announced, revealing his last two facedown cards. The former was familiar, but latter depicted a giant anaconda about to attack a Silfer Red Student from behind. "First, Damage=Reptile summons a Reptile Monster from my deck with ATK equal to or less than the damage I just took, and then Snake Whistle summons a Level 4 or below monster from my deck as well when a monster is destroyed!"

He took two monster cards from his deck and then placed them on the field.

"With Damage=Reptile, I summon Venom Boa!" From the swamp emerged a giant, three-eyed, blue boa constrictor staring at the boys like it was their next meal. (5/1600/1200)

"And then with Snake Whistle, Venom Serpent!" The next monster appearing from the swamp was a small, green, two-headed snake that hissed at Bladedge. (4/1000/800)

"I end my turn," Jaden concluded.

"And that means your monster gains a Venom Counter, draining 500 ATK!" Viper stated as a blue snake jumped out of the swamp, latching on to Bladedge's leg and spreading the poison. (EHB: 1VC) (7/2600-2100/1800)

"And I'll pick up where he left off," Claudio announced, drawing his next card, "I summon Jukebox Hero LP Angel!" He announced, playing the monster card on his field. Descending onto the swamp, a winged, blonde man in black dress shirt and jeans appeared. He carried a microphone that he raised to the sky. (4/2100/0) "Now he'll attack your Venom Boa!" LP Angel flew straight for the Boa, raising his microphone to strike with...

"I activate my final facedown card, Ambush Fangs!" Viper announced, revealing another trap depicting a giant snake attacking a Giga Gagagigo. "When a Venom Monster is attacked, I can negate your monster's attack and the Battle Phase in order to place a Venom Counter on it!"

Venom Boa suddenly lunged at LP Angel and then bit his arm, causing him to scream out and everyone else to cringe. Once done, the Boa left a Venom Counter that latched onto the arm. (JH LPA: 1VC) (4/2100-1600/0)

Claudio groaned, inserting a facedown card, "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"And then both monsters now gain Venom Counters," Viper added as two more snakes jumped out of the swamp and bit onto LP Angel's other arm and Bladedge's other leg. (EHB: 2VCs) (7/2100-1600/1800) (JH LPA: 2VCs) (4/1600-1100/0)

"Aw man, Claudio couldn't get any more damage in," Syrus stated.

"And then Viper's sure to capitalize on this factor," Jesse noted.

"And he and his deck are just alike... snakes," Crystal mused, "They let you believe you can sneak up on them, and then he strikes..."

"That means he's attacking next," Alexis figured.

"It's my turn," Viper announced, drawing his next card, "First, I activate the effect Venom Serpent, placing a Venom Counter on Claudio's LP Angel!"

The twin-headed serpent spat out another poisonous counter, biting onto the J-Hero's leg. (JH LPA: 3VCs) (4/1100-600/0)

"Next, Venom Boa does twice the damage with two counters onto Bladedge!" He continued.

The large boa spat out two poisonous counters, both biting on an arm of the E-Hero. (EHB: 4VCs) (7/1600-600/1800)

"They're eating them alive," Melody said worriedly.

"Now I activate the Spell, Card of Sanctity to have all of us draw until we have six cards," Viper announced, inserting his lone card, "Consider this a small price to pay for what I will get in return..." Jaden only drew once and Claudio drew twice, while Viper drew the full six. "Now I sacrifice my Venom Serpent and my Venom Boa in order to summon Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!"

Both Venom Monsters were absorbed into the swamp waters. Then rising up, was the same regal monster that defeated Atticus. The snake king laughed as he looked over the field. (8/0/0) The elder Rhodes stared at the monster with anger.

Jesse gasped, seeing the monster again. _'Wait a second? There's an awful feeling around that monster that I didn't sense before when he dueled Atticus.'_

Crystal could sense it too, _'When Vennominon came out, something feels bad about Viper...'_

Ruby then appeared on her master's shoulder and held out her gem-tipped tail in front of him. At the same time Digit came out as well...

"_Crystal, you won't believe this!" _She cried as she pulled out a part of digital glasses and had Crystal look through them. Jesse had taken a chance and looked through Ruby's tail and they gasped at what they saw. Two, mingling, dark orange and black auras around Viper...

'_He's being possessed by two spirits that I can't see without a spirit's help,'_ they realized.

"And if you all remember for when I utterly trounced Mr. Rhodes, he gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-Type Monster in my graveyard," the Venom duelist explained, "With three, that's 1500 points."

Vennominon gained a glowing blue aura, giving him power. (8/0-1500/0)

"Next, I activate my Equip Spell Venom's Reign," He continued, inserting a Spell that depicted Vennominon sitting on a throne in the Venom Swamp, laughing at the suffering of two humans fighting to get the snakes off of them. "This allows Vennominon to attack twice in one turn!" The spectators gasped, "Vennominon attack with Fanged Venom!"

Vennominon's snake hands rose up and spat out poisonous venom that struck both LP Angel and Bladedge, making them explode into pixels.

Jaden: 7100

Claudio: 7100

Viper: 6000

"Now I place two cards facedown to end my turn," Viper concluded, "And even though he's not counted as a 'Venom' monster, he is unaffected by the effects of Venom Swamp."

"I figured that out..." Claudio muttered.

[Jaden, Claudio!] Wheeler shouted. [I beat snake man! You can too!]

"Besides, that Vennominon has less ATK than when it beat me," Atticus stated, "This should be easy!"

"Hang on Viper!" Jesse called out, catching everyone's attention. "Before this next turn starts, you better talk now! What are your true intentions? What are you thinking?"

Crystal then pointed at Viper, "I can see it: two dark spirits have possessed you, haven't they?"

"I have no intentions whatsoever," Viper stated calmly.

"You're lying!" Hassleberry shouted.

"If you don't have intentions, why did you make the Bio-Bands drain everyone's energy?" Syrus added.

"I was only trying to make a miracle," the Venom duelist stated.

"Miracle?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, by using _their_ power..." Viper replied as he uncovered his hands to show the demonic state they were in.

"What the...?" Jim.

"Scales?" Crystal gasped.

"Why are there scales on your hands?" Allyson asked.

Viper looked thoughtful for a moment, "In my earlier years, I was in the special force army of a country." He mused, "My troops and I received a confidential mission to retrieve something..."

"Something," Claudio wondered.

"We didn't even know what it was, but our orders were to retrieve it and not to ask questions." Viper stated.

* * *

In the control room...

Adrian and Kurogasa heard everything as well, turning back to the eyes inside the containers and thought the same thing.

'_He must mean them...'_

* * *

Back to the duel...

Viper continued his story, "But... some strange force caused the helicopter I was on to crash land on to the ground… I was the only one that survived and had to continue the mission alone. I used my resources to scan for the object and when I found it inside of a crater... I couldn't believe what I saw..."

* * *

(Flashback)

_After seeing that there were no other survivors of the helicopter crash, Viper clad in a black special forces suit, had walked through the forest with a GPS Laptop pinpointing the location of his object. When he found the location, a smoking crater, he put on a gas mask and proceeded inside. Once he got close to the source, he gasped as he saw two demonic arms, burned off from two different bodies._

"_**You came to... help us..."**_ A female voice came from the dark purple arm.

"_**We knew you would come..."**_A male voice came from the black arm.

Both arms came crawling closer to him...

"_**We can sense your deepest desire..."**_

"_**And we can help you fulfill that desire..."**_

_Viper took off the mask, knowing that the air was safe even with the smoke, and responded, "What are you two talking about?"_

_Together they raised their index fingers and said, __**"The Darkness in your mind and heart... You want to see him, right?"**_

_A flash of orange appeared behind him, Viper saw the likeness of a little boy... he gasped as he called out a name..._

"_Rick!"_

_He then walked up to the likeness and when he reached out to him, it exploded..._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Who's Rick?" Jaden wondered.

"My son... the angel that saved my life..." Viper stated as he thought back again.

* * *

(Flashback)

_He remembered he and another set of troops were running through a war-torn city, dodging bombs and land mines._

"_I had received word that our mission there was over and we had to retreat back to a rendezvous point..." Viper narrated. "But something else caught my eye..."_

_He stopped running when he saw a little baby with blonde hair crying out. He looked back to see his troops, but they were heading for a building... he then took it upon himself to go retrieve the child, fearing that the child would die in the bombing. Once he reached the kid, a big blast caused him to cover the child from any debris sent their way. He took a chance to look back, looked on in horror that the building his troops were demolished by the blast._

"_The child rescued me..." Viper said, remembering how he cradled the child that had saved him. "Within my harsh life, watching him grow was important to me!"_

_He then remembered years later, he gave Rick, the son that saved him and grew up, some Duel Monster cards. Rick looked at every card happily and looked up to his father. "You remembered I wanted Duel Monster cards!"_

_Viper smiled as prepared to leave for work, "Be nice to the babysitter and I'll be back. Be sure to take care of your cards."_

_Rick nodded, "Right! Thank you, daddy! I'll use and treasure these cards!"_

_Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the cards out of his hands, prompting Rick to chase after them._

"_Rick," Viper called out._

_Once Rick got into the middle of the street, catching up to some of his cards a horn blared. He turned to see a large truck coming right for him. He didn't even see it coming as it crashed into him._

"_RICK!"_

(End Flashback)

* * *

Everyone looked at Viper sadly, hearing that he lost his son like that... giving Viper some sympathy...

"But hang on," Jesse interjected, "We understand how you feel... but you're willing to hurt everyone with these Bio-Bands just to get your son back?"

"Of course," Viper stated, "Nothing else matters... If they lead me to see him again, I'll do anything!"

"Unbelievable," Jim shouted.

"The dead can't be brought back to life!" Crystal stated.

"You would believe something like that?" Alexis asked.

[Are you crazy?] Wheeler added.

"You brought everyone into your scheme," Atticus noted, "Why would you spread rumors about some 'Dark Ones'? That man I dueled, Rosch, died because he had a weak heart when I came to. I bet there were others just like him!"

Viper chuckled, "Those cult fanatics were ready to die for a cause like all cults are... I just gave him and the others a way out. Like the others, I gave them some truthful information they did or did not want to hear... when I found Lara, I told her about where Yuri and her kangaroo were going to be, and she asked where she could find her. Shana and Haku were already outcasts, and told them they were about to be ousted from their clans, leading them to steal from their villages' vaults. Violet's inferiority complex with her family leads her back to Crystal, pinning the same rap sheet on her." He smirked, "And I'm sure Ivy, Stein, and Trapper told you their reasons for joining up with me... All of them were worthy pawns."

Everyone got on edge about that and Syrus was about to retort, when he felt Hassleberry pat him on the shoulder and whisper.

"Syrus, let's go..." He said.

"'Let's go'?" Syrus asked.

"Viper's clearly out of his mind and not a good guy," the Jurrac duelist explained, "We can knock him out since he's distracted by the duel and his rambling."

"But what if we end up like Kenji and Kenshin..." Syrus wondered.

"I got your back."

Soon, both Ras were about to make their move...

* * *

The control room...

However, the eyes glared as they heard and seeing what was about to happen as they flashed red.

* * *

The duel...

The roots of the ground surrounding the swamp started to distort, causing Syrus and Hassleberry to nearly trip and gasp when they were entangled. It didn't stop there as the roots shot up like snakes surrounding the spectators. Jaden and Claudio gasped as they even saw real snake coming out of the swamp to add on the fear.

"Ahh!" Allyson screamed, "Snakes!"

"Those are not holograms," Reyna shouted. "And they're about to get the boys."

"No they won't!" Jim shouted as he freed Shirley.

The crocodile lunged at the snakes heading for Syrus and Hassleberry, pushing them away long enough for the boys to free themselves and get back with the others. Kenji and Kenshin pulled out their swords, the former getting one from Kenshin's back as more and more snakes kept coming out.

[We're surrounded!] Wheeler screamed.

"How are they real?" Atticus wondered in panic.

Viper chuckled, "I told you... those _two_ can make miracles! So we won't be disturbed!"

Jaden and Claudio growled as they looked to each other.

'_We need to get rid of this field,'_ Jaden was thinking as he turned back to Viper.

'_Lucky for me, I have a way...'_ Claudio thought, eyeing his face down.

Viper grinned as he saw the Bio-Bands flashing on his opponents, _'Yes! I can feel it... their heartbeats... their breathing! Just a little more... and it'll be done! But I'll make them suffer as _they _want it...'_

"What's wrong, Jaden," Viper smirked, "It's your move..."

Jaden shot him an angry look as he drew his next card and immediately played it, "I play my Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!"

In a flash, a dark-skinned, muscled man in a loincloth, a giant sword on his back jumped on to the field. (4/1500/1600)

"Whatever your trap cards are, he'll be immune to them!" The Silfer stated, "And then, I'll add the Spell R-Righteous Justice! I can destroy a Spell or trap card, equal to the number of Elemental Heroes I've got on the field. There's one, meaning Venom Swamp is gone!"

"And that will give Claudio something hit as well," Reyna pointed out.

"Except I activate the Trap card, Snake Deity's Command," Viper interrupted, revealing one of his facedown cards. "All I have to do his show you the Venom Cobra in my hand, and I can negate and destroy your Spell card!"

As soon as the R-Righteous Justice card image appeared on the field, poisonous snakes jumped out of the swamp and latched on the card image, making it sink.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," Jaden concluded.

"Venom Swamp activates!" Viper announced as a poisonous snake jumped out and bit on Wildheart's arm. (EHW: 1VC) (4/1500-1000/1600)

"I got your back, Jaden," Claudio stated, drawing his next card, "I activate my facedown card, my Burn it to the Ground Trap!"

"That will destroy that Field Spell and deal 500 points of damage to Viper in the process," Allyson exclaimed.

"And that will stop the Venom Counters from hurting them," Crystal added.

"But then, I activate my Trap Destruction Jammer," Viper countered, revealing his other facedown card, "I discard my Venom Cobra in order to negate your trap and destroy it!" Claudio's trap then exploded into pixels. "Next, since I sent a Reptile-Monster in my graveyard, Vennominon gains 500 ATK!"

Vennominon's aura grew brighter. (8/1500-2000/0)

"Damn," Claudio cursed, placing another card on his field. "But I'll place another card on the field and then play Jukebox Hero Man in the Box in attack mode!" He concluded as he inserted one of his facedown cards into his disk and then a man in a brown cloak that covered his face appeared, wielding a black bass guitar. (4/1500/1600)

"Now Wildheart and Man in the Box loses ATK due to Venom Swamp," the Venom duelist stated as another snake wrapped around Wildheart's neck and another bit into Man in the Box's hand. (EHW: 2VC) (4/1000-500/1600) (JHMitB: 1VC) (4/1500-1000/1600)

"Now it's my turn," Viper announced, drawing his next card, "I summon another Venom Serpent in attack mode!" He declared, playing another twin-headed snake. (4/1000/800) "I then use his ability to place a counter on Jaden's Wildheart, destroying him!"

Jaden gasped as the next counter bit into his Hero's head, spreading the poison. (EHW: 3VCs) (4/500-0/1600) Then he exploded into pixels.

"Now the fun part," Viper smirked, "Venom Serpent, attack Claudio's Man in the Box!"

Claudio gasped as the snake lunged at the hooded man's face and uncovering it. But unlike the times, where his face was shown, the snake's body covered it up and caused the J-Hero to scream as he tried to get the serpent off of him. Unfortunately, he tripped into the swamp and fell to his doom with the snake.

"He avoided its effect!" Melody shouted.

"What effect," Jim wondered.

"It would have caused Viper to lose life points from that battle instead of Claudio," the Magician duelist said.

"He must have figured it out," Crystal figured, "Now Vennominon has 500 more ATK!"

The Snake King smirked, seeing the death of Man in the Box. (8/2000-2500/0)

"You two are going to be easier than I thought," Viper said, "I probably won't get the energy I need! But I can at least strike you down with a double direct attack of Fanged Venom!" Once again, Vennominon launched its acid poison from its hands against Claudio and Jaden.

"Watch out, mates!" Jim shouted.

"I activate a Hero Emerges," Jaden announced, revealing his facedown card.

"And I activate I Need a Hero," Claudio also announced, revealing his facedown card. "This lets me Special Summon a Jukebox Hero, but prevent him from attacking this turn!" He then played a card from his four card hand, "I summon Jukebox Hero Coheed Cambria!"

A man with brown hair reaching down to his shoulders appeared holding a red double-neck guitar. He wore black shirt with a symbol of blue triangle with three big circles and four smaller circles in a formation, along with black jeans and shoes. (8/3300/3000)

"And then a Hero Emerges lets you select a random card, and if it's a Monster, I can summon it to the field!" Jaden explained his card and held out his four card hand, "So take your pick!"

"The middle right," Viper pointed out.

"Good choice," Jaden replied, taking out the choice card, "You picked my Elemental Hero Neos!"

Next, the Elemental Hero from Neo Space appeared on the field. (7/2500/2000)

"Alright, they got their best monsters," Syrus cheered.

"Meaning the others are not far behind," Hassleberry added.

"We shouldn't be too optimistic about it," Atticus noted, "Viper's been able to counter every move that they had."

"I end my turn now with Field Barrier to protect my Venom Swamp," Viper announced as a giant barrier appeared over the helipad, "And now the effect of Venom Swamp bites your Heroes!"

Two more snakes jumped out of the swamp, latching on to the heroes' legs, making them grunt in pain. (JHCC and EHN: 1VC each) (7/2500-2000/2000) (8/3300-2800/3000)

"You can't escape my field so easily, boys," He smirked.

"Well, I can try," Jaden noted, drawing his next card, "I activate the Shallow Grave! This lets us Special Summon a Monster in defense mode, and they have to be face-up because of your Light of Intervention Trap! And I pick my Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!" A flash from the swamp brought back the glowing alien transforming into a shield. (3/300/900)

"I choose Jukebox Hero LP Angel," Claudio announced, bringing back his winged J-Hero, guarding with his wings. (4/2100/0)

"And then I choose my Venom Cobra," Viper grumbled, bringing out a large, white scaled snake with a red underbelly appeared. Its giant hood flared out before curling up next to the King. (4/100/2000)

"And with one less Reptile Monster, Vennominon just lost 500 points," Allyson stated as the King of Poisonous Snakes' aura lost some power. (8/2500-2000/0)

"Good card, Jaden," Claudio praised.

"And I'm not done," Jaden announced, playing another spell depicted all six of the Neo-Spacians. "I activate NEX! This transforms my Glow Moss into Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss!"

A rainbow colored light enveloped the Glow Moss, transforming her into a taller, more feminine-looking alien with golden eyes and spiked 'hair' on top of her head. (4/500/1100)

"He can evolve his Neo-Spacians?" Reyna gasped, "That's sweet!"

"Now it's time for some Contact Fusion!" He announced as both Twinkle Moss and Neos jumped into a galaxy that appeared in the sky. "And meet Elemental Hero Twinkle Neos!"

From the galaxy, Neos was now clad in bright white armor around the upper torso which had a brilliant shine to it. His head was now spiked up like Twinkle Moss', and then had silver gloves on his hands. (8/2800/2300)

"And then, I'll activate his Special Ability!" He continued, "Once per turn, I can destroy a card on your field and then whatever I destroy depends on its next effect, plus I can draw a card! And I choose your Field Barrier!" Viper gasped as Twinkle Moss launched a giant white orb into the air that shattered the barrier. Jaden then drew another card. "And then since I destroyed your Spell Card, Twinkle Neos can attack you directly!"

Twinkle Neos flew right over Vennominon and then slugged Viper in the face before returning to Jaden.

Jaden: 7100

Claudio: 7100

Viper: 3200

"Viper's almost in the red zone!" Atticus cheered.

"Feels good to see some pay back, eh?" Jim asked, patting him on the shoulder.

Jaden turned to Claudio, "I'll leave it you to destroy Vennominon." He then turned to Viper, "And the best part about this combination of Neos is that it doesn't need Neo Space to keep itself on the field!"

The J-Hero duelist smirked, "Nice card..."

"But don't forget, my Venom Swamp takes more points from your monsters!" Viper announced as more poisonous snakes jumped out of the swamp and latched on to the Heroes' legs. (EHTN and JHLPA: 1VC each) (JHCC: 2VCs) (8/2800-2300/2300) (8/2800-2300/3000) (4/2100-1600/0)

"And then it's my turn," Claudio announced, drawing his next card, "I summon my Tuner Monster Symphonic Warrior Drumss to the party!"

Dropping down on the field, the living drum set stared down Viper and Vennominon and flexed its arms. (2/700/700)

"He's going to do a Synchro Summon," Kenji stated.

"Now I tune Level 4 LP Angel with Level 2 Drumss for a Synchro Summoning!" the J-Hero duelist announced as Drumss clashed its cymbals, becoming two Tuning Rings, surrounding LP Angel and transforming him into four glowing stars...

"_The Dreams of Rock start with the unknown! Time to stand in the spotlight! Synchro Summon! The Bassist! Jukebox Hero Pilgrim!"_

From the power of the Synchro Summon, a shadow of a person appeared. Jumping out was a young man with dark green eyes and shaggy brown hair. He wore everyday clothing of a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He had a big grin on his face as he held up a Fireglo Rickenbacker 4003 Bass Guitar. (6/2200/2000)

"Pitiful," Viper scoffed.

"Say that after he destroys your King," Claudio stated, "Pilgrim, tune up that guitar and hit Vennominon with a taste of Bass Threshold! And when he attacks, he gains 500 ATK during the damage step!"

Pilgrim tuned up his bass as instructed, gaining more power. (6/2200-2700/2000)

Then Claudio shouted, "FIGHT!"

Pilgrim ran across the swamp, preparing to strum his guitar... but instead he gave Vennominon a flying uppercut and then struck him down with a swing of his guitar.

Jaden: 7100

Claudio: 7100

Viper: 2500

"Yeah, he took down Vennominon!" Atticus cheered. "Granted he had him at a lower ATK, but I'm still happy about it!"

"And it should be easier for Claudio and Jaden to finish off Viper," Alexis added.

"It's not so simple, children," Viper stated, getting their attention. He laughed at their confusion, "First, I activate Damage=Reptile to summon forth another Venom Cobra in defense mode." He announced, as he took a monster from his deck and placed it on the field, bringing out the large, coiled cobra. (4/100/2000)

"And then, by removing Venom Serpent from play, I can bring back my Vennominon in defense mode!" He continued, removing one of his monsters from the graveyard and pocketing it. Soon, the King of Poisonous Snakes rose up from the swamp once again. (8/0-1500/0)

"Aw man, he can bring it back," Syrus gasped.

"At least it gets weaker," Claudio noted.

"Too bad, there's the other effect of my Venom's Reign to consider next," Viper continued, "By sacrifice one of the other Reptile Monsters on the field, I can reequip it to my Vennominon!"

The spectators gasped as one of the Venom Cobra's vanished into the swamp, bringing back the equip card behind the King of Poisonous Snakes. (8/1500-2000/0)

"And that Equip Spell can comeback, too," Hassleberry groaned.

"The guys can't catch a break," Melody sighed.

"Also, there's another side effect of my Venom's Reign," Viper stated, "My card can only allow one of your monsters to attack if Venom Swamp's on the field."

Claudio growled as he switched Coheed Cambria to defense mode, "That's a broken card... I end my turn by switching Coheed Cambria to defense mode."

Soon, Venom Swamp launched three more snakes from its poisonous waters and latched onto the Heroes. (JHP: 1VC) (6/2200-1700/2000), (JHCC: 3VCs) (8/2300-1800/3000), (EHTN: 2VCs) (8/2300-1800/2300)

* * *

In the control room...

The eyes were reveling in the power they were gaining from the duel, clamoring for more...

Kurogasa looked at the match with a conflicted expression, _'Damn, even when they double-team the guy, he's one step ahead!'_

Adrian was still trying to get free, _'I wonder how much time has passed...'_

* * *

Elsewhere...

Underneath the waters next to Duel Academy, there was a black submarine floating in wait. Inside, several soldiers primed for combat was ready. And wearing a naval commander's suit was a woman with black hair, blue eyes, and a hardened look on her face.

"Anything from Adrian, yet," She asked.

"No, nothing yet..." one of the soldiers replied, "We spoke to his other contact, a Tetsu Ecada, but he hasn't got anything either. All he knows is that Adrian is still in that building..."

"Patch me through to him..." The commander said.

"Yes, ma'am," the soldier nodded as he went through communications.

'_Adrian, what happened,_' the commander thought worriedly.

* * *

At the Blue dorm...

Tetsu was looking at the laptop, watching Adrian's location. He had been trying to locate him, which he did, but getting a talk from him proved difficult. He had Terra taken in by the campus security, taking him away from communications for a while.

He then got static from his headset, and patched in... "Hello, Adrian?"

"_No it's me..." _the commander's voice came through on the other line.

"So, you're the other contact he was talking about," Tetsu gathered. "Didn't catch your name from Adrian..."

"_You can call me... Echo..."_ the commander replied. _"I heard you know where Adrian is located."_

"Yeah, I do," Tetsu stated. "He's inside the place where that thing he wants is located, and he's right with it..."

Echo gasped, _"He's found_ it!_?__ But why doesn't he respond?"_

"That's what I was trying to figure out," Tetsu said. "Viper could have gotten to him, hold up somewhere... because of a little fight I had with one of his flunkies, Viper knew he was coming. But that's not likely; he could have lost his communicator in a scuffle since Adrian's still alive..."

"_Alright, thank you, Tetsu,"_ Echo responded, _"I'll wait a few minutes, since I know Adrian can get himself out with some special tools I gave him... but I'll take it from here."_

"Alright, just let me know if you hear from him."

"_10-4..."_

* * *

At the gym...

Several students who couldn't be moved were still lying down, in need of food and water, given by Crowler and Bonaparte. They were worried about taking care of the students, worried about what would become of the Academy because of Viper's treachery. They were also worried if Jaden, Claudio, and the gang were doing their part in finding Viper and bringing him to justice.

"Dr. Crowler! Mr. Bonaparte!"

The two teachers turned to see Yuri and Kylie coming into the gym, running up to them.

"Yuri Grimm, yes?" Bonaparte asked.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Where are the rest?" Crowler asked.

"They're dealing with Viper as we speak," Yuri replied, "I had to come by here to get a criminal back to the mainland, but on my way out, I saw Viper with the rest of the gang on a helipad... my guess is a duel is taking place."

"Oh no..." Crowler stated, "More students are soon to be in need of medical attention..."

"But think about it," Bonaparte stated, "So will Viper, because he was wearing one of the Bio-Bands..."

Yuri, Kylie, and Crowler nodded with a smile.

"We can finally take that upstart to justice," Crowler grinned, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he's carted off to the police, begging for us to free him!"

* * *

The duel...

"Now it's my turn," Viper announced, drawing his next card, "Now I activate Card of Demise to draw five more cards, but in five turns I lose my entire hand!"

"And that would work if he draws any Venom Monsters in the process," Jesse noted, "Once that fifth Standby Phase rolls around, who knows how much stronger Vennominon will get."

"They just have to hang on for as long as it takes to beat Viper," Allyson added.

Viper drew out his five cards and then used one of them, "I activate my Mystic Wok! I'll send my other Venom Cobra to the graveyard and gain Life Points equal to its DEF!"

Venom Cobra went into the swamp, letting Viper gain life points and Venominon gain more life points. (8/2000-2500/0)

Jaden: 7100

Claudio: 7100

Viper: 4500

"Now, I activate another Spell, my Venom Shot!" He continued, inserting another Spell card. "I send one Venom Serpent from my deck into my graveyard in order to place two more counters on a monster! I choose to place them on Coheed Cambria!"

After Viper took out his choice card and sent it into the graveyard, Vennominon hissed as his hands spat out more venom in the form of two more counters, biting onto the J-Heroes body and made Claudio watch in anger. (JHCC: 5VCs) (8/1800-800/3000)

"And with another Reptile monster in the graveyard, His Majesty gains another 500 points!" Viper smirked as his monster got more powerful. (8/2500-3000/0)

"At this rate, he's going to get too powerful for them to handle," Kenshin said, overlooking the scores.

"Vennominon, destroy both Pilgrim and Twinkle Neos with Fanged Venom!"

The King launched another double dose of poison spray, destroying both Heroes in the process, leaving a weakened Coheed Cambria to look on helplessly.

Jaden: 5900

Claudio: 5800

Viper: 4500

"I place another card facedown to end my turn." Viper concluded as Venom Swamp sent out another snake to bite Coheed Cambria. (JHCC: 6VCs) (8/800-300/3000)

[This is bad] Wheeler shouted. [Vennominon's getting powerful while Jaden and Claudio's monsters are losing badly!]

"Come on guys," Reyna exclaimed, "You can beat these things..."

"It's not over yet," Jesse added.

* * *

In the control room...

Both eyes were laughing at how much they were enjoying the suffering of the duelist.

'_Just a little more, Jaden,'_ the red eye said in a longing voice, _'In a little bit, I'll show you my love...'_

'_That's it Claudio, suffer!' _the grey eye said in a pleased voice, _'Look at you... squirming and you have hardly anything to show about it...'_

* * *

The duel...

"It's my turn," Jaden announced, drawing his next card.

"And that means, I activate my facedown card," Viper interjected, revealing a trap card depicting a Venom Counter striking, "I reveal the trap, Venom Burn! It removes all Venom Counters from a monster and deals 700 points of damage for each one removed."

Melody gasped, "That means Claudio loses 4200 life points!"

Viper chuckled a bit, "Actually, the one who's losing life points is Jaden!" The Venom duelist grinned as he pointed to the Silfer.

"What!" Jaden and Claudio shouted as the snakes on Coheed Cambria jumped off of him and exploded themselves on the E-Hero duelist, making him cry out in pain and drop to the ground.

"Jaden!" Everyone shouted.

Jaden: 1700

Claudio: 5800

Viper: 4500

Viper laughed, looking to Claudio, "How does it feel, knowing that it was _your_ monster that dealt the damage?"

Claudio growled as Coheed Cambria regained his points with the poison leaving his body. (8/300-3300/3000) "Jaden, are you alright?"

Jaden got back up on shaky feet, "Never better..." He then placed a card on his field, "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Viper laughed once again as another poisonous snake jumped out of the swamp, biting into the powerful rocker. (JHCC: 1VC) (8/3300-2800/3000)

"Now it's my turn," Claudio announced, drawing his next card, "I'll keep my monster in defense mode and then activate Remove Trap to destroy Damage=Reptile."

Viper paid it no mind as his trap card was destroyed. Then, another poisonous snake latched onto Coheed Cambria. (JHCC: 2VCs) (8/2800-2300/3000)

"Such pathetic moves," Viper stated, drawing his next card. He looks to his Bio-Band and see it glowing. _'Yes! I have enough energy to resurrect them. Now I just have to make them suffer...and I'll finally have my son back...'_ He then announced, "I activate Stop Defense to switch Coheed Cambria to attack mode!"

Claudio gasped as his poisoned monster was forced to stand.

"Now Vennominon, attack both Coheed Cambria and finish Jaden off with Fanged Venom," Viper commanded as his snake King launched another dose of venom, destroying Coheed Cambria.

Jaden: 1700

Claudio: 5100

Viper: 4500

But as it was heading for Jaden...

"I activate the Flute of Summoning Kuriboh," He announced, revealing his Quick-Play Spell, "I can now summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck to protect me!"

Emerging from the card was Jaden's spirit partner, preparing to make the save. (1/300/200) He took the poison shot and was destroyed into pixels.

"Good thing Claudio didn't lose much," Reyna stated, "And thanks to Winged Kuriboh, Jaden won't take any damage."

"I place one more card facedown," Viper concluded, "You two should just resign yourselves to your fates!"

"It's not looking too good for them," Alexis said worriedly, "It's like it hardly matters what's going to happen next."

"Well, I'm not giving up on them," Allyson shouted, "Jaden's still got cards to play, and the duel's not over until the last one is played!"

"And Claudio, you better not give up either," Jesse added.

"Especially how you warn everyone not to block the rock," Melody interjected with a smile.

Jaden and Claudio looked to each other and smiled.

"You know they're right," Claudio said.

"Yeah," Jaden replied, looking to his deck, "I don't care how many times we have to beat Venominon, we still got the rest of the students at the school to worry about."

"Then draw that card, dude," the J-Hero duelist stated.

"Gotcha," Jaden announced, drawing his next card, "I activate Legacy of the Hero! This lets me draw three cards since I have at least two Hero monsters in the graveyard that's over level 3!" He then drew three more cards. "Now, I activate Polymerization and fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman together!"

Both the golden and blue armored hero jumped into a fusion vortex along with the rock armored hero.

"Come on out, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Emerging from the vortex was Sparkman, wearing his visor that made his mouth visible, but in a large armor just as big as Clayman. Its upper half had a lightning yellow color with a giant sparkling orb in the middle over a purple form fitting jumpsuit. (6/2400/1500)

"That's the monster Jaden needs," Alexis exclaimed. "It can destroy a monster with an original ATK less than his own!"

"And Vennominon's original ATK is zero," Kenji smirked, "Meaning Viper's about to lose it all."

"Because Vennominon only comes back after he's been destroyed in battle," Kenshin added. "Clever."

[The snake king's about to die!] Wheeler jumped up and down, cheering.

Jaden sent Elemental Hero Necroshade from his hand into his graveyard. "I activate Thunder Giant's effect by discarding one card! Now I can destroy Vennominon since his original ATK point is zero which is lower than Thunder Giant's!"

Thunder Giant roared and dashed over to Vennominon, then placed his hand over the King's head. A bright light erupted from his palm and the King of Poisonous was destroyed in seconds.

Everyone cheered at the destruction of the monster.

"Now all Jaden has to do his hit Viper and let Claudio finish this off," Crystal cheered as Digit and the rest of the pixies appeared and started cheering.

"And thanks to Damage=Reptile being gone, we won't have to worry about another Vennominon coming if he had one," Jesse added with Ruby cheering.

But all the cheering went away once Viper roared in laughter.

"Okay, what's so funny?" Atticus wondered.

"My sincere thanks, Jaden," Viper smirked, "When your Thunder Giant destroyed Vennominon through his effect, you set my ultimate creature free!"

Claudio gasped, "Vennominon wasn't your best monster?"

"Just watch as I play my trap, Rise of the Snake Deity!" the Venom duelist shouted, revealing his lone trap card. "When Vennominon is destroyed by anything except battle, it allows me to Special Summon forth my most powerful creature!" He got a victorious grin on his face as he announced, "Come forth, Vennominaga, the Deity of Poisonous Snakes!"

The swamp water started to churn, causing all the wooden snakes to wither away and the real snakes to retreat back into the swamp, puzzling the spectators. Shirley whimpered and hid behind Jim.

"Easy girl," He said.

Ruby and the pixies retreated behind their masters, causing Jesse and Crystal to feel worried as well.

'_That monster feels worse and it hasn't come out yet,'_ Crystal thought.

Then it came, a giant female naga with the lower body of a dark scaled anaconda with a dark orange underbelly. She had two arms in the form of snakes and the upper body of a masked woman with black snakes in her hair. She hissed at her opponents and being forced to defend her territory, and shrouded in dark smoke. (10/0/0)

"Frightening, isn't she?" Viper smirked, "And her bite is just as terrifying! Just like the King, she gains 500 ATK for each Reptile Monster in the graveyard! And there are currently seven!"

Everyone gasped as the dark aura around her got bigger. (10/0-3500/0)

"I place one card facedown to end my turn." Jaden concluded. But then watched as his Thunder Giant was bitten by another poisonous snake... (EHTG: 1VC) (6/2400-1900/1500)

"And it's my turn," Claudio announced, drawing his next card, "I summon Jukebox Hero Bon-Fire in defense mode!"

From a pillar of flames, the mic wielding Hero of flame appeared and crossed his arms. (4/1800/300)

"And then, I'll end my turn which deals 300 points of damage to you," He concluded as Bon-Fire swung his microphone, pelting Viper with fireballs.

Jaden: 1700

Claudio: 5100

Viper: 4200

But then he and Thunder Giant were bitten by more snakes, filling them with poison. (EHTG: 2VCs) (6/1900-1400/1500) (JHB-F: 1VC) (4/1800-1300/300)

"Now it's my turn," Viper announced, drawing his next card. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Attack Pheromones!" He stated, inserting a facedown card, having Vennominaga inside of a field of flowers with Warrior Dai Grepher before forced to fight her. "Now, when a Reptile-Type I control attacks your defense position monster, that defensive monster is forced into attack position at the end of the Damage Step."

Jim gasped, "He's going after Claudio's monster!"

"Vennominaga, attack Bon-Fire!" Viper commanded, "Venom Bite of Death!"

The Deity launched her right snake arm into Bon-Fire, causing a pheromone to be emitted and cause the J-Hero to stand up. Once he did, he was crushed by the snake's fangs into pixels.

Jaden: 1700

Claudio: 2900

Viper: 4200

"Now to unleash her true power," Viper grinned, "Strike Claudio!"

Claudio gasped as he saw the snake arm surround him and then in quick flash, the snake launched its tongue out, turning out to be a one-eyed snake through Claudio's chest as a hologram. Still, Claudio felt a giant pain course through his heart.

"Claudio!" The spectators cried.

"Are you alright, bro," Jaden asked worriedly.

"What... just... happened," Claudio wondered as he stared back up at Viper and Vennominaga with a blurry vision.

"You've just been poisoned by Vennominaga's Special Ability," Viper grinned, "Every time she deals battle damage to an opponent, she gains a Hyper-Venom Counter." The snake arm she just struck with glowed completely black, thick with poisonous venom. (VtDoPS: 1HVC) "Once she has three, I automatically win the duel! I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Then another snake latched on to Thunder Giant, poisoning him even more. (EHTG: 3VCs) (6/1400-900/1500)

[A Duel Winner,] Wheeler realized.

"And with Attack Pheromones on the field, there's no way that the boys can defend against it." Alexis said worriedly.

* * *

In the control room...

The eyes focused on the duel, with the grey eye relishing in the last move, seeing Claudio poisoned by the Deity of Poisonous Snakes.

Both Adrian and Kurogasa noticed the hold on their bodies being loosened and they looked to each other. They nodded to each other and began to move little by little. Kurogasa was reaching out for Claudio's guitar, while Adrian reached for a button on his earring. Once pressed...

Another trap card with the same timer was embedded near the power lines inside the room and shut off all power to the lights and screens focused on the duel.

Both eyes scanned around the room and saw that both boys had escaped. Once they saw one of the screens that had its focus inside the facility, they saw Adrian and Kurogasa dragging themselves along the hallway in different directions, the latter having the guitar strapped to his back...

The eyes laughed...

"_**You two can run..."**_

"_**...But you can't hide..."**_

"_**From the Darkness in your hearts and minds!"**_

* * *

Back to the duel...

"Just hang on Claudio," Jaden stated, as he drew his next card. "I activate Thunder Giant's effect again! I discard Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin in order to destroy Vennominga! And I bet there's other no card that prevents you from summoning another one of those things!" He then discarded another card from his hand. "Thunder Giant, destroy Vennominaga!"

The electric fusion monster launched another flash of thunderbolts at the Deity of Poisonous Snakes. But once it reached her, the bolts faded away causing everyone to gasp.

"Sorry, but no effects can harm Vennominaga," Viper grinned. "You're no match for her! She's a deity; an ultimate being of greatness!"

[No effects!] Wheeler gasped.

"What are they going to do?" Kenshin wondered.

"Then, I'll set one card facedown end my turn." Jaden concluded, "Sorry, Claudio..."

A fourth snake jumped out of the swamp and bit into the Thunder Giant. (EHTG: 4VCs) (6/900-400/1500)

"Then it's my turn," Claudio announced, weakly drawing his next card.

"Hang on, bro," Jaden interjected, "I activate De-Fusion on my Thunder Giant, separating him into Sparkman and Clayman!"

Thunder Giant glowed white and split back into the Elemental Heroes that created him. (4/1600/1400), (4/800/2000)

"Next, I activate Elemental Recharge," He then revealed his second facedown card, a trap, "This gives me 1000 life points for each Elemental Hero I have!"

A bright blue aura surrounded Jaden, gaining more life points.

Jaden: 3700

Claudio: 2900

Viper: 4200

"At least you're alright," Claudio noted, looking at his hand, He then eyed the card he just drew and grinned, "Now we're getting somewhere! I activate Soul Release! This removes five cards from your or my graveyard!"

Viper gasped as he took a step back, "Damn!"

"That's right, you're losing 2500 points of your monster's ATK!" the J-Hero duelist grinned. He then gave Viper the middle finger with his right hand, "That's for trying to mess with mine's and Atticus' dream!"

A blue angel appeared from the Soul Release card and then flew into Viper's graveyard. The Venom duelist gasped as his Venom Boa, 2 Venom Serpents, Vennominon, and Venom Snake were removed from his graveyard. Vennominaga's dark aura went less threatening. (10/3500-1000/0)

"She's weak enough to attack now!" Melody cheered.

"I play my own Polymerization fusing Jukebox Heroes JB and KG to Fusion Summon my Jukebox Hero Tenacious D!" He announced as two mentioned members in everyday normal attire and acoustic guitars jumped into the fusion vortex and jumped back out in more hardcore metal and leather styled clothing and wielding electric guitars. (8/2600/2600) "Now show Viper and his Deity the power of rock and roll!"

Both guitarists strummed their guitars, causing lightning to shoot forth and shock the Deity of Poisonous Snakes to ashes.

Jaden: 3700

Claudio: 2900

Viper: 2600

"Alright," Jaden exclaimed, "That was sweet!"

"I was saving that for his Vennominon since he gains power from his monsters in graveyard," Claudio shrugged, "But hey, since Vennominaga's got the same stuff, I ain't complaining!" He then turned to Viper and flipped him off with the left hand. "That's for trying to kill us in that facility!"

"But your attack was all for naught," Viper interrupted, having everyone look to him. "When Vennominaga's destroyed in battle, I can resurrect it the same way by removing my Venom Cobra!"

Once removed, Vennominaga raised herself from the swamp waters, but with a weak offense. (10/0-500/0)

"Oh no," Kenji grumbled.

"He's coming back," Kenshin stated.

"And then, I reveal my facedown card," Viper continued, revealing a Continuous Trap depicting both of Vennominaga's snake arms being coated with black venom, "The Continuous Trap, Hyper Venom Carrier! Once she's been revived, the Hyper Venom Counters Vennominga had lost are returned to her!"

Once again, the Deity's right snake arm was coated in black venom. (VtDoPS: 1HVCs)

"Damn," Claudio grumbled, "I end my turn."

Then, three snakes appeared from the swamp and bit into each of the hero monsters. (JHTD, EHS, EHC: 1VC each) (8/2600-2100/2600), (4/1600-1100/1400), (4/800-300/2000)

"Now it's my turn," Viper announced, drawing his next card and inserting the one he held already, "I activate Magic Planter to destroy my Light of Intervention trap card and draw two cards." The mentioned trap sunk into the swamp, letting Viper draw two cards. "Next, the Snake Rain Spell Card! I discard my remaining card, a third Venom Cobra in order to send 4 Reptiles from my deck into my graveyard. Two Venom Boas, my third Venom Serpent, and my second Venom Snake! Meaning five Reptile monsters are added and Vennominaga's points go to 3000!"

The dark aura of the snake deity went back to its threatening height. (8/500-3000/0)

"Attack Jaden's Sparkman with Venom Bite of Death," Viper commanded as his Deity's left snake arm stretched out and crushed the rock armored Hero into rubble.

Jaden: 1600

Claudio: 2900

Viper: 2600

Then, the snake arm's tongue gave Jaden the same treatment in striking his chest and into the heart, dropping him to his knees and had Vennominaga's arm coated in black venom as well. (VtDoPS: 2HVCs)

"Jaden!" Allyson and Reyna cried, while others looked on worriedly.

"That's two counters, gentlemen," Viper announced, concluding his turn and letting the two Venom Counters appear from the swamp and latch onto Tenacious D and Clayman. (JHTD, EHC: 2VCs each) (8/2100-1600/2600), (4/300-0/2000) The latter of them was destroyed by the venom, "One more and you're done when the poison of the Hyper-Venom Counters causes you both to lose the duel!"

Both Hero duelists clutched their hearts, feeling the pain of the Hyper-Venom Counters.

* * *

With Kurogasa...

He was able to walk down the hallways, back to the holding cell where Valencia and Kai were waiting after finishing a meal. Kurogasa could only laugh a little.

"I see you two were enjoying the food..." He smiled.

The teachers looked back and gasped at the state that Kurogasa in.

"You okay," Valencia asked worriedly.

"I'm okay," Kurogasa nodded. "Just a little banged up after what me and Adrian had been through... Gave Viper the fight of his life, but he got away and he's dueling Claudio and Jaden."

"Is Adrian okay," Kai asked.

"He's fine, he's about to shut off the Bio-Band system," the Haos duelist replied as he pulled out a map, "Now, Adrian told us the way to back up top through this path. We should be back at Duel Academy in no time."

"You think you can stand on your two feet," Valencia asking.

"Miss Valtona, Mister Mason, I'm fine," Kurogasa said, laughing a bit as he walked towards the pathway leading to the exit, "Nice to know you care, but nothing serious..."

Valencia and Kai could only look at each other worried as they then followed the Haos duelist. Unknown to them...

"_**You should just leave them to die..."**_ He could hear the voice of the grey eye speak to him in his mind. _**"Do not fight it, Kurogasa! Remember, I can understand you! You can take what you want! Like that guitar on your back... if you don't want it... Smash it!"**_

Kurogasa growled a bit as he reached for the guitar, grabbing it by the neck... but then he just smirked and kept on walking.

'_Like you said, voice,'_ He thought, _'I already gave into my own darkness... so, why do I need you to understand what I already learned? I'm at Duel Academy and I wanted to be a duelist despite my stepfather's wishes... my selfishness is of no desire for you... but I won't hurt others just for your enjoyment...'_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Adrian finally made it to the main power supply room, now staring down a gigantic, hi-tech chamber.

"If I can shut this down, I can stop the Bio-Band System from draining anymore people," Adrian said to himself as he reached for the lever to end the whole thing.

"_**Don't you see I understand your pain?" **_The red eye had called out to him. _**"You shut down the Bio-Band system and then what? Go back to pandering to those who don't understand your pain? If you help me, I can give you what you need... to help you satisfy your desires..."**_

Adrian then saw himself hesitating on pulling the lever, after remembering all that he was forced to endure all his life.

Suddenly, his communicator beeped and heard his friend's voice...

"_Adrian, please respond," _It was Echo, _"What's your current condition?"_

Adrian had a serious face on as he made his decision...

* * *

Outside the island...

The submarine had surfaced above water. Inside, the red alarm was blaring as Echo issued a command...

"Prepare to sneak into the island and retrieve the target," She announced.

* * *

Back at the duel...

Jaden and Claudio were both fighting the poison inside of them, as Viper laughed down on both.

"The Goddess of Victory doesn't smile down on someone like you two..." Viper stated. "You're both talented duelists, but you two have fatal flaws..." Jaden and Claudio look up at the Venom duelist as he continued. "Jaden, when you duel, you have nothing to fight for... just fun. But what happens when the fun is gone? That's when you can't stand on your own two feet when that happens."

He then turned to Claudio, "And you, Claudio... when you duel, you just want the spotlight always on yourself and care nothing for what happens to others. You play your silly music for your concerts all for you despite having everyone join in... But then, you don't have your guitar so how can you have the attention? You couldn't stand firmly on the ground when that happened, could you?"

"The Hell...?" Claudio grumbled.

"You heard right," Viper laughed. "You two have nothing true to live for!"

Hearing that, Jaden started feeling depressed at his situation. Once Claudio saw this, he got angry as he was about to talk some sense into Jaden until...

"Jaden, what are you shivering about?" Jesse shouted, as everyone turned to him. "What Viper says is not true! You have a burden! You have the expectations of everyone that puts their trust in you! Your sister, your girlfriend, your friends, and everyone at the Academy! In fact, if you and Claudio lose... what will happen to us and the kids and teachers at the Academy? What will happen to the heroes and Neo-Spacians that chose you?"

"He's right, Jaden," Reyna added. "You have burdens, too? You had me because of all you taught me? I looked to you in thinking if I was doing well..."

"You have me," Allyson added as well, "A lot of people said you couldn't look outside of dueling to have a girlfriend, but look how we ended up together?"

Jaden then realized it and smiled, "Right..." He then looked at his deck. _'People have put their expectations on me...'_

"And as for me," Claudio said, standing up on his feet, "You talk about me trying to hog the attention? Please, I wanted everyone to stand out... but then again, I don't expect someone old like you to understand rock and roll." He grinned. "And then, I don't use people for personal gain. I'm sad that your son died the way he did, but I don't go around nearly killing everyone!"

"And he doesn't take the attention, like he says," Melody stated, "He gives people a voice! A reason to break out and find ourselves, putting the spotlight on us all!"

"Not only that, he's a damn good rival," Kenji added, "He keeps us on our toes, boosting our spirits with his concerts and singing and gives us a reason to keep on the positive."

"I won't give up!" Jaden shouted as he then added, "It's my turn," He then drew his lone card.

"It's still all useless for you two to struggle," Viper retorted.

Jade nodded at his card and activated it, "I activate my Fifth Hope Spell card! This lets me take Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Clayman, Bubbleman, Bladedge, and Wildheart from my graveyard and shuffle them into my deck!" He took out the mentioned Hero monsters, and shuffled them into his deck, "And then since I have no cards on my field and none in my hand now, I can draw three cards!" He drew out his three cards, and inserted two of them simultaneously, "Now I activate the Spells Cocoon Party and Contact! With Cocoon Party, I can Special Summon two Chrysalis monsters from my deck equal to the number of Neo-Spacians I have in my graveyard!"

"That means two since Aqua Dolphin and Glow Moss are in the graveyard," Allyson figured.

"I summon Chrysalis Larva and Chrysalis Mole to the field!" Jaden announced, taking out two cards from his deck and placing them on the field. In a flash, two giant bubbles appeared. One held a baby, red and black caterpillar and the other held a baby, brown mole. (2/300/300), (2/700/100) "And then with Contact, I bring out their Neo-Spacian Forms!"

Soon, the bubbles popped around the baby animals and then started to shine and change shape until they evolved into Neo-Spacians Flare Scarab and Grand Mole! (3/500/500), (3/900/300)

"And now, with Necroshade in the Graveyard, I summon Neos!" He continued, placing his final card in his hand and brought out his star Hero once more. (7/2500/2000) "Now guys, Contact Fusion!" All three monsters jumped together in another galaxy.

"Sweet, a three-monster Contact Fusion," Reyna cheered.

"I wonder how this changes things," Jesse added with a smile.

"Viper getting beat, that's how," Allyson exclaimed.

"Meet Elemental Hero Magma Neos!"

Unleashed from the galaxy, Neos was now wearing different armor than the last. The legs were encased in green stone and curved steel, and his upper body had the same, except steel wings were grown from behind his back, his left arm had magma flowing through it, and his right arm resembled Grand Mole's. (9/3000/2500)

"And here's his special effect," Jaden announced, "For every card on the field, he gains 400 ATK!"

Viper gasped, "But with four cards on my side, one on yours, and one on Claudio's..."

"That adds 2400 ATK added to make 5400!" Claudio grinned.

Magma Neos raised his hands to create a giant, flaming meteor that lit up the sky. (9/3000-5400/2500)

"Neos attack with Meteor Meltdown!" Jaden announced, throwing down the giant Meteor and let it burn up the Snake Deity into ashes. Viper screamed in agony as he felt the force of the attack drain his life points into the red.

Jaden: 1600

Claudio: 2900

Viper: 200

Viper quickly removed a Venom Cobra from his graveyard and let his Vennominaga appear again in defense mode. (10/0-2500/0) (VtDoPS: 2HVCs)

Another Venom Counter appeared on Tenacious D (JHTD: 3VCs) (8/1600-1100/2600)

"I end my turn which means Magma Neos goes back to my deck," Jaden concluded as Magma Neos vanished in a rainbow aura and zoomed into his Extra Deck. He turned to Claudio and said, "Take him, bro!"

"You got it!" Claudio grinned, drawing his next card. "Now, I activate Card of Reversal! Since I have no other cards on the field or in my hand, I can draw a card for each card you own on the field, Viper! That's four!" He then drew out his four card hand, "Time to activate De-Fusion to separate my Fusion Monster in to KG and JB again!"

The Fusion Monster flashed and then brought back the two men in their original attire. (4/1400/1200), (4/1200/1400)

"And then I'll sacrifice them both to summon Jukebox Hero Roadie Riggs," He continued as his two guitar players vanished into sparkles.

In a flash, the Roadie of the Jukebox Heroes appeared. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it away. (7/2500/2000)

"Then, by sacrificing Roadie Riggs, I bring out my Jukebox Hero Demon Riggs!"

Suddenly, a dark red aura surrounded the Roadie as he then cried out in excruciating pain and underwent a transformation. First, his skin turned blood red, and then sharpened points rose out of his back, making everyone flinch and saw them stretched out into large, red bat wings, and when Riggs opened his eyes, they were burning with a yellow glow that would make even the bravest warrior shudder in fear. (8/3000/2500)

"Whoa, that's different," Melody said in awe.

"Next, I activate his Special Ability," Claudio announced as he took out his deck and then selected a card from it, "I get to select any monster with Ironheade in the name from my deck and Equip to Demon Riggs!" After shuffling and returning his deck to the disk, he placed his choice card in the Spell/Trap Zone. "And then I bring out Ironheade- Rima the Wild!"

Soon the black and white painted, wild girl appeared, wielding her sharp spear. She then climbed on Riggs' back.

"And with her ability, she can allow me to attack every monster you got on the field," Claudio grinned. "And then, if you're stupid enough, I know you'll keep Vennominaga long enough for me to beat her down until she has nothing left. Because you got nothing left!"

Viper gasped, "But that means..."

"Time to go back to doing what I love..." Claudio smirked, "If I can't play the music for now, I'll have Riggs do it for me!" Riggs grinned as he took the guitar off his back, "And I know the perfect song to show you why you can't stop _anyone_ from doing what _they_ love as well! And for once, I will put the spotlight on me because I've wanted to do this for a long time coming since you took my guitar! Hit it!"

(I Wanna Rock! – Twisted Sister)

Claudio: I wanna rock! (Rock)

I wanna rock! (Rock)

I want to rock (Rock)

I wanna rock! (Rock)

(Riggs and Rima flew towards the Deity of Poisonous Snakes with angry looks at her and Viper)

Turn it down you say,

Well all I got to say to you is time again I say, "No!"

(Soon, Rima jumped down on the Snake Deity and then blatantly stabbed her down into the swamp)

No! No, No, No, No, No!

(Viper removed a Reptile Monster from the graveyard, with defiance and brought back his powerful monster in defense mode again. (10/0-2000/0) (VtDoPS: 2HVCs)

Tell me not to play

Well, all I got to say to you when you tell me not to play,

I say, "No!"

(Next, Roadie Riggs strummed his guitar to the Claudio's singing, sending soundwaves smashing into Vennominaga, killing her off again.)

No! No, No, No, No, No!

(Viper continued his defiance and removed another Reptile Monster from the graveyard to bring back his weakening monster. (10/0-1500/0) (VtDoPS: 2HVCs)

So, if you ask me why I like the way I play it

There's only one thing I can say to you

I wanna rock! (Rock)

(Rima ran through the Deity's stomach with her spear, shattering her to pixels.)

I wanna rock! (Rock)

I want to rock (Rock)

I wanna rock! (Rock)

(Viper removed another monster from his graveyard, returning Vennominga to the field. (10/0-1000/0) (VtDoPS: 2HVCs)

There's a feelin' that

I get from nothin' else and there ain't nothin' in the world

That makes me go!

(Roadie Riggs once again blasted his soundwaves at the returning monster, sending her off again.)

Go! Go, go, go, go, go!

(Vennominga returned, feeling fed up with getting beat. (10/0-500/0) (VtDoPS: 2HVCs)

Turn the power up

I've waited for so long so I could hear my favorite song so,

Let's go!

(Riggs and Rima nodded to each other and just decided to kick Vennominga off the helipad this time, shattering her to pixels once more.)

Go! Go, go, go, go, go!

(Vennominga returned, but there was nothing left for her to uphold and was on her last wind. (10/0/0) (VtDoPS: 2HVCs)

When it's like this I feel the music shootin' through me

There's nothin' else that I would rather do

I wanna rock! (Rock)

I wanna rock! (Rock)

I want to rock (Rock)

I wanna rock! (Rock)

I wanna rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

I wanna rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

I want to rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

I wanna rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

I wanna rock

(Riggs started with a wild guitar solo, grinning at the Venom duelist while Claudio held up the 'horns' and pointed it up at the sky before he resumed after the solo.)

I wanna rock (Rock)

I wanna rock (Rock)

I want to rock (Rock)

I wanna rock (Rock)

(Claudio then showed off his final card, Combination Attack and then activated it. Rima jumped off of Riggs' back and landed right next to hm. (4/1900/1000) Next, Rima charged the Deity one last time, shattering her into pixels by striking her and launching her into the air)

I wanna rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

I wanna rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

I want to rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

I wanna rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

Rock (Rock)

I wanna rock

(The soundwaves reached Viper, slamming into his duel disk and causing him to grunt in anger and disbelief that he lost it all)

(End music)

* * *

Jaden: 1600

Claudio: 2900

Viper: 0

Winner: Jaden and Claudio

"No!" Viper shouted.

Everyone cheered for the Hero Duelists' victory against Viper and the holograms went offline. Once that happened, the Bio-Bands did their thing and absorbed the energy from all three participants and caused them to kneel down in exhaustion. The energy from the three Bio-Bands collided in the sky and then went down...

* * *

...into the containers with the eyes gathering enough power and transformed into the devil hands that Viper spoke of. Suddenly, they combined to create the likeness of a boy in glowing orange energy with both hands attached. The boy laughed as he vanished...

* * *

...right in front of Viper. Everyone gasped at the sudden entity that appeared. Once Viper looked up he saw the likeness of his son, Rick.

"_We remember our promise to you, Viper,"_ Two voices, a male and a female, said as the face of his son came to few with an evil smile and voice. _"I'll let you be with that kid forever!"_

"Rick," Viper gasped but then he was covered by the demonic left hand crackling with black energy.

* * *

_He had relived the day of Rick's death... he saw his son try run out into the street, hoping to grab the cards..._

_...But this time, he stopped them and the cards floated into his hands._

"_You have to be careful," Viper said with a smile, returning the cards to his son._

"_Thank you, daddy," Rick smiled back._

* * *

But what was really happening was that Viper was seeing a vision of his son, leaking tears of joy as he reached out to him in a trance. He was unaware that he was moving towards the edge of the helipad...

"Viper, watch out!" Jaden warned him as he was able to stand.

"Damn it..." Claudio shouted as he tried to run for Viper.

The glowing boy turned to see what was happening, and that's when the right hand extended and smacked Claudio back to the others.

"Claudio," Melody shouted as she ran over to his side.

But everyone saw the horrible sight of Viper walking off the ledge head first with a happy smile on his face. Jaden turned away, muttering the man's name sadly, "Viper..."

"_Now..."_

Everyone turned to the glowing boy with the two demonic arms attached wave his arms to the sky, speaking in the twin voices.

"_Come... we shall depart into a new world!"_

Suddenly, a blinding white light erupted underneath them all and spread towards the main building of Duel Academy. Everyone was screaming as they were engulfed by the light, with the demonic armed boy laughing manically…

* * *

And that's the end of the Viper arc! Whew! I need some rest! And I need to refocus my thoughts on the FF9's 4th story. So when that's over, I will be back! Until then...

Diving Exploder

DARK

Machine/Effect

Level 1

0/0

Send this card from your hand to the Graveyard. Switch the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field until the End Phase of this turn. If a monster is destroyed by battle while this effect is active, all monsters affected by this effect have their ATK and DEF return to normal.

(Used by Greiger in the multi-part 5D's episode 'A Whale of a Ride', Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

Half Unbreak

Normal Trap

Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and halve any Battle Damage you would take from battles involving that monster.

(Used by Yuma throughout the ZEXAL anime. Creative credit goes to the creators of ZEXAL.)

Volcanic Cyclone

Quick-Play Spell

Send any number of Pyro-Type monsters from your hand to the Graveyard and select an equal number of Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls. Destroy the selected card(s). During the End Phase, draw cards equal to the number of monsters sent to the Graveyard for this card's effect.

(Used by Axel Brodie in the multi-part GX episode, What Lies Beneath. Creative credit goes to the creators of GX)

Cemetery Blade

Equip Spell

The equipped monster gains 800 ATK. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target 1 card in your Graveyard; return it to the hand.

(Used by Yusei Fudo in the 5D's manga. All rights go to the creators of the manga.)

Venom's Reign

Equip Spell

Equip only to Vennominon, the King of Poisonous Snakes. While "Venom Swamp" is on the field, this card is allowed to attack twice during your Battle Phases. When this card is in the graveyard: Tribute 1 "Venom" monster on your side of the field to Equip to Vennominon, the King of Poisonous Snakes.

Elemental Hero Twinkle Neos

LIGHT

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Level 8

2800/2300

Elemental Hero Neos + Neo Spacian Twinkle Neos

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy that target, draw 1 card, and then apply the effect based on its type. ● Monster: This card cannot attack this turn. ● Spell: This card can attack your opponent directly this turn. ● Trap: Change this card to Defense Position.

Jukebox Hero Pilgrim

EARTH

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Level 6

2200/2000

1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Jukebox Heroes

Effect Name: FIGHT!

Attack Name: Bass Threshold

When this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 500 during the damage step.

Hyper Venom Carrier

Continuous Trap Card

Whenever "Venominonaga, the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" is Special Summoned from the graveyard via its effect, place any number of Hyper-Venom Counters on that card equal to the number that card had previously before being destroyed.

(The top four cards were created by me. Creative card rights go to me and original characters go to their respective owners.)

* * *

Next time: Jaden, Claudio, and the others find themselves in a strange land that somehow has Duel Monsters in the flesh! Also, what's with the kid with the demonic arms?

Please read and Review! Later!


	23. Welcome to Your New Dimension

Hello Duel Fans! Did you all miss me? I bet you did... now it's time to enter in the Alternate Dimension Arc.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 23: ****Welcome to Your New Dimension!**

* * *

Last time on Duel Academy Stories: With the gang gathered together, they all decided to confront Professor Viper. Unfortunately, he was ready for them and trapped them all on a helipad with no way of coming down. Jaden and Claudio teamed up against the West Academy Professor and his deck of Venom Reptiles. It was during that duel, the reasons behind the Bio-Bands extracting energy from many a student were revealed: hoping to resurrect his dead son with the help of some strong spirits. But it wasn't to come as he was defeated in a duel. Then, some kind of 'devil boy' appeared, made Viper walk to his doom, and then engulfed everyone on the helipad and including the people inside the main building of Duel Academy. Where are they now?

* * *

Jaden groaned as he opened his eyes, to find out he was still standing on the helipad where he dueled Professor Viper with Claudio, along with several others watching him. He then gasped.

"Guys," He shouted, looking to his left to see Claudio trying to regain some sight.

"I'm here, man," the J-Hero duelist replied with a tired voice.

"So are we..." They heard Jesse's voice from behind them and saw that he, Syrus, Hassleberry, Allyson, Crystal, Jim, Shirley, Kenji, Alexis, Kenshin, Wheeler, Reyna, Melody and Atticus.

"Good, but where is here?" Reyna asked as she looked over the vast environment. Everyone else followed suit and noticed an unbelievable sight to them...

They see a vast desert for miles and miles with a dark and green sky up above. In the area surrounding, they see the main Duel Academy building among the sands but nothing else that signified life.

"Nothing but sand," Alexis wondered. "What happened to the sea?"

"What happened to the whole island?" Allyson added.

"I think it's gone," Melody replied, "But then... where's here?"

Claudio gasped as he looked around, and so did Jaden... but their gasps were tired and silent.

"Claudio," Jaden whispered, "Doesn't this look familiar to you?"

"Uh huh," the J-Hero duelist nodded. "It was when we faced Sartorius and Jason while the Light of Destruction possessed them..."

* * *

(Flashback)

_When the boys opened their eyes, they found themselves in a startling sight... the world had grey skies, and the land was sandy, broken crags filling the area, and void of anything living._

_"Where are we?" Jaden wondered._

_"Man, it's like this whole place got leveled," Claudio stated, looking around. He then got a feeling, "Wait, what if this is Earth?"_

_The E-Hero duelist gasped as he saw something in the distance and pointed, "I think you may be right... Look!"_

_Claudio followed the Slifer's finger and saw a broken down building, with the familiar colors of red, yellow, and blue up front._

_"Oh man, is that Duel Academy?" the Ra gasped._

_*BOOM!*_

_Suddenly, the sand from behind them exploded and revealed a massive monster cloaked in a shadow, starting to reach for them with its claws as the boys screamed in horror._

(End Flashback)

* * *

But snapped out of their flashbacks, the helipad started to tilt towards the direction of Duel Academy, making everyone scream in surprise. Jaden and Claudio fell to their knees, still feeling the effects of their Bio-Bands.

"Aw man," Syrus whined, "We're going to be falling any minute if we end up staying on this side."

"Half-pint's right," Hassleberry added, looking scared as well. "We need to get down..."

"Looks like I'll have to help you guys down one by one," Kenji stated. "Pretty steep downhill..."

"You sure you're going to be well," Alexis asked him, worriedly.

"Yeah, you and Kenshin got smacked around by Viper's strength," Atticus added.

"I still got some strength left," the ninja duelist replied, stretching out his limbs.

[I can get down easily!] Wheeler jumped up as he made his dash over the other side.

"Wheeler!" Crystal shouted as she tried to grab him, but he jumped out of her range on the side. Everyone gasped as they looked over, but were relieved and annoyed that monkey was sliding down the pillar that held up the helipad.

"At least that's one way down," Kenji stated, "And up in my case..." He then turned to the people, "So who's first?"

* * *

Thanks to Kenji, everyone was able to get down from the helipad by the way Wheeler went down safely. Remembering the intense duel that they just had, Jesse and Hassleberry had helped Jaden walk towards Duel Academy, Atticus and Jim helped Claudio walk while the others were either in front of them or behind.

"Sorry you guys had to carry me," Jaden groaned.

"Don't worry about it," Jesse assured him, "Remember, you just went through an intense duel."

"So don't mind the help, Sarge," Hassleberry added. "At least you haven't collapsed on us..."

"Cool," the Silfer Red sighed, "At least I got what Viper said outta my head."

With Claudio, Atticus, and Jim...

"How are you holding up?" Jim asked his ailing friend.

"Not as run down as the last time I dueled Axel," Claudio shrugged, "But still pretty bad..."

"I know how you feel," Jim replied, "It was nuts how this Bio-Band System turned out."

"Hey thanks for back there," Atticus spoke up, "What you were saying before you and Jaden dueled..."

"No problem," the J-Hero duelist said, "Viper had no right demoting you or squashing your dreams; he just saw it all as not being at your best. Especially when you didn't use the Darkness Dragons... if he read your profile, there's a good reason you won't play them."

"And you still helped out," the Red-Eyes duelist said. He then sighed, "And to think, I once snapped when I kept losing..."

"So it's true," Syrus said, running up ahead, "There's no island..."

"And if I've gone crazy, I see three Suns," Reyna said, looking up at the three shining lights in the sky.

"And it's no mirage," Alexis noted, "It feels like the time we were at the other world with the Gravekeepers!"

"Other world?" Allyson asked, "So, it's not the water drying up?"

"Just look at the rock formation behind Duel Academy," Jim said, pointing to the back of Duel Academy. "The layers of ground disappeared from there. The sea hasn't evaporated, the Academy and we have transported!"

"But what about that weird boy with those arms," Jaden suddenly spoke up, "I think he did it..."

"Not to mention he's got the strength to smack someone twice his size," Claudio added.

Suddenly, a crash was heard behind them and everyone snapped their heads behind them. They saw that the helipad had suddenly started collapsing."

"The helipad must have lost its ground in the sand below," Kenshin figured, "Especially since the facility must be underground if it got transported, too."

[It will fall on us!] Wheeler freaked out as he started making a break for the Academy grounds.

Pretty soon, everyone else had followed his lead and made a break as well. But once Syrus and Kenshin passed by, two hands reached out and grabbed their legs and caused them to fall and cry out when they hit the ground.

"Someone's got my..." Kenshin's voice caught in his throat when he saw who had tripped him and Syrus. It was Axel and Fidel, tired and beaten up by possibly the Bio-Bands and reaching the surface.

"It's Axel and Fidel," Syrus gasped. "They survived!"

But as they were relieved when the West Academy duelist were alive, a giant dust storm had kicked up from the helipad hitting the sand and started to cover everyone within it.

* * *

At Duel Academy, Crowler and Bonaparte had gone outside to check up on the state of the outside after being engulfed in a flash. They were confused to see the courtyard in such a state and the sky darkened.

"What's the meaning of this," Crowler wondered, as he pulled out a cell phone to try and get some help. "I'll call for a rescue team and see we can get to some decent land."

"The sea and the rest of the island are gone," Bonaparte noted, looking around. "What caused all of this?"

The Obelisk Headmaster kept dialing numbers, but he kept getting a notice that said there was no signal coming in or going out. "This is strange, I can't seem to get a signal anywhere..."

Both men sighed in sadness, thinking there was no hope at all.

But suddenly, something caught Bonaparte's eye... a shadow coming right for them in the sky...

"What is that?" He wondered, but then he got a thought and smiled, "Maybe it's a rescue team coming to save us!" He then started jumping up and down while wave his hands, "Over here!"

Crowler soon did the same, "Please save us!" Once the figure got closer, Crowler stopped waving and then gasped, "That's not a rescue team!"

Flying towards them was a half-woman, half-birdlike creature with short, magenta-colored hair, green wings attached to her arms, yellow claws and wearing a purple leotard with black lines. She let out a bird-like shriek before lunging with her claws. A Harpie Lady 1 (4/1300-1600/1400)

Not even trying to recognizing the identity of the monster, they decided to head for the hills. But it was not to last as the monster's claws decided to catch Crowler and started lifting him in the air.

"She's got me!" Crowler shrieked, flailing around, "HELP!"

"Hang on," Bonaparte shouted as he managed to jump high enough to grab Crowler's leg, in an attempt to make Crowler heavier for the monster to let go. Unfortunately, she was strong enough to carry both of them. "OH NO!"

As they were being flown up, Crystal, Jesse, Hassleberry, and Jaden were able to see the event taking place.

"Hey look, up there!" Crystal gasped.

"A Harpie Lady," Jaden wondered

"_Kuri!"_

Suddenly, Jaden's Winged Kuriboh appeared right in front of the boys.

"Hey look, Jay," Jesse said, "Your pal's here."

"A Winged Kuriboh in the fur!" Hassleberry said, surprised to see the Duel Spirit not being a spirit.

"You can see him?" The three of them said to the Dino Duelist.

Then, Winged Kuriboh made a dash for the Harpie Lady and tried to tackle it from behind, but the Winged-Beast monster turned around and growled at him, causing the Fairy-Type to squeal in fear and drop to the ground.

"Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden cried out.

It was then, Jesse's duel disk flashed causing the Crystal Beast Duelist to notice.

"_Jesse, call me out!"_ A voice called out.

The North Academy duelist nods and turns to Crystal, "Take care of Jaden!"

Crystal does that, taking her classmate's place while asking, "What are you doing?"

Jesse straps on his duel disk, and puts in his deck, "Saving Crowler and Bonaparte!" With the disk on, he drew the first card he got and placed it on the disk, "I Summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

The card flashed, unleashing the Sapphire Jewel. It then cracked open to unleash the sapphire-horned Pegasus on the sand. (4/1800/1200)

"Attack the Harpie Lady with Sapphire Tornado!"

Sapphire Pegasus shouted as his horn glowed and launched a tornado, drilling into the Harpie Lady's back and caused her to drop Crowler and Bonaparte to the sand. Afterwards, the Harpie Lady had fell onto the ceiling of Duel Academy.

For the faculty members, once they saw Sapphire Pegasus pick up Winged Kuriboh in his mouth, they started freaking out.

"Don't tell me I'm seeing real monsters!?" Crowler shrieked as he looked back at Jesse, noticing his duel disk was off as well as Jaden's, remembering whose monster it belonged to.

"It looks like our Duel Spirits are visible in this dimension," the Crystal Beast duelist spoke up to his Duel Spirit. "If_ anyone_ can see you..."

"It must be true," Sapphire Pegasus finished, "I also do feel like I'm flesh and blood now."

"Not to mention the rules of Duel Monsters still apply..." Crystal stated as she and the rest of the gang caught up. "Even if she was the Harpie Lady 1, she would have had 1600 ATK, not enough to beat Pegasus."

"But it means other monsters could be in this dimension," Pegasus continued, "So we should be careful..." He then vanished away while Winged Kuriboh flew over to Jaden.

"You okay, pal?" Jaden asked his spirit, in which it nodded back.

"That's a relief," Reyna said, "Admire his courage, but Winged Kuriboh shouldn't mess with a monster that has a lot more strength than he does."

"And also we shouldn't hang around here any longer," Kenji noted. "Let's get inside; Jaden and Claudio are still weakened and need to see Miss Fontaine if she's still in."

"Not to mention Axel and Fidel getting roughed up from the facility that's underground now," Jim added as both West Academy duelists were supported by Kenshin and himself.

With that, the large group had gone inside the school...

* * *

Immediately, the group brought Jaden and Claudio to the infirmary doors. After a few knocks, the doors opened to let the nurse see the damage.

"Oh my," Fonda gasped, "Get them in here, quick!"

The guys let the injured come in as Crowler and Bonaparte looked in.

"At least we have Miss Fontaine here," Crowler stated. "Otherwise the still injured students from the Survival Duels would still be in trouble."

"Especially with all unfortunate problems we have now," Bonaparte added in.

Soon, while Fonda was checking up on Jaden everyone began trading stories of what was going on.

Spencer, who was still in the infirmary helping the nurse, talked about all the students left in the school's test duel zone slowly but surely regaining strength yet had some bad luck from Ray's and Kal's end of defeating a duelist hired by Viper, yet died before any help could be given.

Sam had a sad story of her own to tell. She had managed to eavesdrop on a duel between Jachin and Xiu Zhen with the emotional fallout at the end. She pointed to Jachin lying in his bed, having some marks on his cheeks to show that he was crying at some point. Sam left out the part where Jachin almost killed Xiu Zhen in the final turn, and said that Xiu Zhen was with the other kids in the Duel Zone resting.

Then everyone who was at the animal lab began their tales.

Viper had ambushed them from the entrance with a Duelbot, only to be saved by Wheeler in the end. And then most of them were ambushed inside the facility with various duelists, from their pasts or some with grudges. The teachers were sad and mourned the passing of the fellow teachers as well.

Then, the big duel came against Viper himself and revealed the reason why he did what he did, sacrificing Duel Academy for his gain. Everyone had also mourned his death, especially the way he died...

"This is terrible," Spencer sighed, "So much loss... but at least you kids are alright..."

"But now we have a problem," Fonda spoke up as she saw Axel and Fidel being placed in two beds. "We don't have beds for Jaden and Claudio to rest in."

Suddenly, Jachin had woken up, freaking out Sam who was in between his bed and Chazz's.

"I'll give up my bed," He said somberly, "I'm done resting..."

"Are you sure," Sam asked, forgetting her freak out, "With what happened..."

"It's no problem..." the Persona duelist interrupted as he began walking towards the exit without another word, passing everyone that was outside the infirmary and leaving them worried. However, Spencer had placed Claudio in the vacant bed.

Then next, Chazz's sudden rise from his bed had scared Sam once more.

"My bed, too," He said, "Jachin's got the right idea; I was beginning to get sick of lying down..."

"You should be thanking us for getting you in that bed," the Gusta Duelist pointed out, "And then you almost died... scaring us..."

"Well, I'm alive now," the Ojama duelist waved off, "So, stop being scared..."

The freshman Obelisk would have snapped back, but decided against it as she was relieved that Chazz was going to live after his fight against death. But crazier things were about to happen...

Once Chazz stood up and pulled back the covers, his eyes bugged out seeing five familiar faces: Ojamas Yellow, Black, Green, Blue, and Red huddled up on the bed. "What the..."

"Aren't you nice, boss?" Yellow asked with a big smile.

"What's it to you?" Chazz snapped at his Duel Spirit. "And how are you in my bed... and real...?"

"Don't know," Green shrugged.

"All I we remember..." Black started.

"Is watching over you sleeping..." Red continued.

"And suddenly, we're in your bed and in the flesh," Blue finished. "So, whatevs..."

The Ojamas then floated up near Chazz as Jaden was laid on the bed.

"But how..."

"We must be inside some kind of world where Duel Monsters are real," Kenji stated.

"And it happened when we were engulfed in this light caused by that strange boy," Alexis added.

Crowler and Bonaparte started whining, "What are we going to do?"

"You're not serious are you," Spencer said, glaring at his superiors and causing them to step back. "When a crisis is involved and the Chancellor is away, the faculty has the active duty to make sure the school and its students are taken care of."

"But then again," Kenshin spoke up, "It's hard to do so unless we can assess the current situation and know how many people are in this school since the other dorms are back in the other world."

"Yes," Fonda nodded, "We need to get everyone gathered at the Duel Zone and count up everyone present and figure out our food reserves, blankets, anything we need to survive."

"Exactly," Jim added.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkened library, Adrian Gecko had escape from the facility as well but with something extra. He carried two plasma capsules with the devil arms in each of them. He then places them on the table and looked at both of them.

"Did every event that took place was for powering these two?" Adrian wondered. He thought back to when he could have chosen to shut down the Bio-Band System, but the voice of the monster in the capsules had tempted him not to do so. He even thought about the repeating words of the voice. "The Darkness in my mind and heart... they said... I can use their power to erase my doubts and fulfill my own destiny..."

He then decided to go to another part of the school to assess the situation he was now in...

* * *

Meanwhile, with the exception of the four injured students and Miss Fontaine in the infirmary, everyone that was in the Academy building at the time of the transport was sitting around the gymnasium.

Chazz was trying to get the Ojamas situated since majority of the students were not used to real monsters yet.

Among the panicking students, there were some that were not...

Vincent, Alex, Lily and Jeremy were not the least bit worried as they witnessed real monsters from Jachin materializing his cards to be real. Still, people like Mikoto, Marcel and Blair were a little shaken being away from home or civilization.

Standing on top of the stage were Spencer, Crowler, Kal, Ray, and Bonaparte and with them were Jim, Yuri (who met back up with them during the gathering) Hassleberry, Alexis, Jesse, Allyson, Reyna, and Syrus. Kenji, Kenshin, and Atticus were watching the doors.

"Adrian hasn't been seen," Chazz stated.

"Neither have Valencia and Kai," Ray noted.

"And Kurogasa's missing, too," Spencer added.

"It may be a good chance that they haven't gone to this world like us," Kal figured.

"Actually, a little over 100 is present right now," Crowler stated, checking his clipboard for attendance. "The rest were sent to the other dorms to rest and make room."

Then the students were getting restless and started demanding answers...

"What's going on here!?"

"Did something cause the sea to evaporate?"

"Are we going to be rescued?"

"Let's get out of this place!"

"Be quiet!" Jim shouted.

"Everyone calm down!" Jesse added.

But of course the demanding questions continued...

"These Bio-Bands won't come off!"

"There are monsters out there!"

"What should we do?"

"What will happen to us!?"

Soon, a few of them tried to leave but...

They were met by the growls of Shirley or even being kicked back by Kylie, making the students think twice about leaving.

"I'll tell ya," Yuri called out to the students, "Shirley and Kylie are the nicest animals you're going to see out there from now on."

"Listen up!" Spencer shouted, gaining the full attention of the students. "Now, I know we're at an unusual situation but we're also trying to survive and get to the bottom of it all. For now, this is all we have..."

"And after careful observation of the land, it is clear that this place is not on Earth, but on another world," Kal stated.

The crowd gasped at the declaration

"Also, there's no proof that another will not attack this place," Ray continued. "From now on, we'll make groups and move to classes. Be sure to act together and not alone..."

"Fortunately, the cafeteria and food storehouse are safe. We still have water and food." A middle-aged woman's voice called out.

The crowd turned to one part of the gymnasium and saw that voice belonged to none other than Miss Dorothy. She was being followed by her co-worker, Sadie.

"Miss Dorothy, you're here too," Crowler asked.

"How much food do we have?" Bonaparte asked further.

"If we save it all with the number of people we have," Miss Dorothy started, "A whole week."

Needless to say, the students did not like the duration and groaned. However, they stopped with the glare of one Rachel Mason-Wilde.

"The infirmary's still safe," Jesse noted.

"And the week is fine," Yuri figured, "We should be able to focus on getting back to our world in the meantime."

"Are you guys serious," A student burst out. "If we don't escape, we're going to die!"

"We'll survive by our own power!" Crystal snapped, shutting the student up, "Don't give up until the end! Isn't that what you've learned from this school!?"

Jesse smiled at his classmate's declaration

"My thoughts exactly!"

Soon, everyone turned to the doorway of the gymnasium and the faculty was ecstatic to see Valencia Valtona, Kai Mason, and Kurogasa Kururugi alive and well.

"Valencia, Kai!" Ray exclaimed.

"You guys are alright!" Kal added with an equally elated smile.

"Kurogasa, you're okay, too!" Mikoto shot up, feeling a lot better.

"Yeah, we all woke up somewhere in the desert," Kurogasa stated.

"But that's not the point now," Kai noted.

"There's someone out there approaching the Academy," Valencia added.

"What?"

* * *

Soon, Valencia, Kai, and Kurogasa took Mikoto, Jesse, Crystal, Alexis, and Kenji to the top deck of the school. Looking out, they noticed someone approaching the main Academy building. It was a man wearing a ragged cloak, long grey hair, and was leading himself around with a wooden stick.

"Who is that?" Alexis asked.

"Don't know…" Kenji replied, still trying to get a good look at the man.

"Hey, it's me!" the man called out.

The Cyber Girl duelist gasped, "It's Bastion!"

"Bastion," Kenji gasped as well, "How'd he get here!? Or better yet let's help him get in here?"

Soon, the students began to take action as they left the roof and made their way for the person.

Meanwhile, Bastion was making sure he was seen by the Academy people. However, something else had found him before they did...

He gasped as he used his stick to defend himself, "No, get away from me!"

The attacker turned out to be another Harpie Lady, but not just any Harpie Lady... it was their Queen! (4/1900/1200) The bird-woman was closing in for the kill...

"Watch out!"

But soon, Kenji came to the rescue as he was able to deal a flying kick to the Queen's stomach and made her back off. The ninja landed near Bastion and helped him up...

"Kenji," Bastion asked weakly.

"Nice to see you too, but I think we should be getting to safer places," Kenji stated as he helped up his former classmate. "Kurogasa, give me a hand."

"Got it," the Haos duelist said, helping up the former Academy duelist. The ninja duelist then noticed something strapped to Kurogasa's back.

"Hey, you got Claudio's guitar," He exclaimed. "He's going to thank for that."

"Considering what I had to do to get it," Kurogasa said, "I need the praise..."

But soon, the Harpie Queen started to swoop in on another party involving Jesse and Crystal.

"Oh great, she's after us!" Jesse stated.

"I'll take care of her!" Crystal shouted, activating her duel disk and drawing her cards. "I'll call Scout of the Moon!"

Appearing in a flash of light, the odango-haired female warrior appeared and stared up at the Harpie Queen. (4/1200-1700/1200-1700)

"She's still too weak," Jesse told her.

"Then, I'll use Moon Scepter to boost her power by 1000 when she'll fight!"

Soon, a glittery sparkle storm rained over Scout of the Moon and dropped a small, scepter with a pink handle and a yellow, crescent shaped moon on top. (4/1700-2700/1700)

"And that should be enough to take her down!"

However, the Harpie Queen only smirked as she lifts up her right hand and causes an elusive mirror to appear behind her.

"Oh no, she's using Elegant Egotist!" Jesse stated. "She's calling the other Harpie Ladies!"

And that she did as three figures appeared around the Harpie Queen. Not only did Harpie Lady 1 appear, a second Harpie Lady with short, orange hair, and then a third with wild, spiky blue hair. All of them wearing black plated armor... (6/1950/2100)

"But it's still..."

Crystal stopped talking when they noticed that now all four Harpies were now decked out in gold, plated armor with arm and leg braces (4/1900-2400/1200-1700), (6/1950-2450/2100-2600)

"Now Cyber Shield!"

Then finally, the Queen raised her right hand and she suddenly held up a golden scepter and cackled loudly. (4/2400-3300/1700)

"Phalanx Pike!" Crystal gasped, "How'd she get that powerful? She can only get 900 ATK with a Harpie Lady that's in the graveyard!"

Jesse then realized, "It must have been the first Harpie Lady I beat earlier, with her dead, she's able to get that power!"

"But I can still get at the Sisters! Scout of the Moon, attack the Sisters! Moon Scepter Elimination!" Crystal announced as Scout of the Moon twirled her weapon around and pointed it straight at the trio, covering them in sharp, red petals...

Harpie Queen shouted to her brethren and suddenly, the Sisters flew in a wide formation and turned into a flaming blue bird. The North Academy duelist gasped as the blue bird of fire blocked the attack and then torched the scepter from the Moon Scout's hands. (4/2700-1700/1700)

"Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation," Jesse gasped, "With Harpie Queen treated as an original Harpie Lady, they can use that move!"

"But that means they can beat her!" Crystal said, fearing the worst.

Soon, the Scout of the Moon had to duck and dodge the onslaught of the Harpie Sisters and their Queen. And with the numbers game playing against her, the Spellcaster monster did not look too good to win this fight. Claw slashes, wing strikes, and scepter stabs were soon wearing her down before she would get attacked.

"Quick Crystal," Jesse shouted, "Summon more of the Scouts!"

Snapping out of seeing one of her monsters being beaten, she complied and saw that she had two other monsters to play and used them, "I summon Scout of Mercury and Scout of Mars!"

Once she slapped the cards on the disk, two flashes appeared on both sides of the Moon Scout, forming into the blue-haired and raven-haired Scouts to support their leader. (4/1300/1500), (4/1500/1200)

Both of them helped the Scout of Moon by using Mercury's bubbles to create a mist to block the Harpies' vision and then Mars helped up her leader to her feet, which made her happy. (4/1700-2700/1700-2700)

"Now we can beat the Harpie Lady Sisters," Jesse cheered.

"But I'll take them both out now," Crystal stated, inserting her last card, "I activate United We Stand on Scout of the Moon, giving her 800 ATK and DEF for each monster currently out on my side of the field! 2400!"

A glowing aura surrounded Scout of the Moon's form, clearing her of all injuries she sustained while fighting the Harpies. The mist cleared and the flying bird-women were surprised to see their prey fully ready to fight back. (4/2700-5100/2700-5100)

"All of you combine your powers and destroy the Harpies!"

Soon, the three Scouts jumped into action. First, Scout of the Moon took off her tiara, charged it up with white energy. Mars had charged up fire in her extended index fingers, followed by Mercury collected moisture in her hands to create a bubble.

Moon threw her tiara at the four harpies, but soon it was followed by Mars' flames fusing itself in the tiara to make it hot as lava, and then Mercury surrounded the tiara with bubbles that made the only tiara crackle with amazing energy with the two opposing elements combined. Soon, the attack had pierced through all three of the Harpie Lady Sisters and then their Queen as all of them had evaporated into dust.

The Scouts shared a three-way high-five before vanishing back into her cards.

But once they did, Crystal's Bio-Band had flashed with the wearer catching noticed before she started feeling the aftereffects. Jesse was able to catch her before she fell...

"You alright?" He asked.

"I think... the Bio-Bands are still working," She replied weakly.

* * *

Inside their capsules, the Devil Arms were glowing with dark energies and started laughing.

* * *

In the infirmary, Jaden and Claudio shot up from their beds and woke up in a cold sweat.

"Well, look who's up," Fonda smiled at the two Hero Duelists.

"You guys feeling better," Melody asked, sitting near Claudio's bed.

"After shooting up out of his bed, they should be," Allyson added, sitting near Jaden.

"What's up guys," Jaden greeted.

"Kuri!" Soon Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of him with a smile.

"Hey Winged Kuriboh," He stated.

"Oh right, real Duel Spirits and monsters," Claudio mused, he then turned to Melody who was now flanked by her Dark Magician Girl and the red robed Dark Magician, "I guess you figured that out too."

Dark Magician said nothing while Dark Magician Girl gave him a slight smile.

"Miss Fontaine!"

Everyone then turned to see Kenji and Kurogasa in the door with a tired and injured Bastion Misawa.

"We got another one for you to look at," Kurogasa stated as he and the ninja duelist walked injured man further. That's when Jaden, Claudio, and Melody gasped.

"Bastion?" they all asked.

"Nice to see you all here," He replied with a weak smile.

"How the heck did you here," Melody asked.

"Well..." He began to talk, "After seeing Jaden's duel with Dr. Eisenstein, I became his pupil and left the island alongside him. Sometime afterwards, we began to test a phenomenon known as the Unified Duel Theory."

"What's that like?" Jaden asked.

"It's the theory that in that we experimented in migrating gravitons to the twelve different dimensions. A world where duel spirits resided was featured in the doctor's theory. However, I was dragged into an incident caused by that theory and wound up in this world." He then looked around to everyone, "But how did you all get here?"

"That's the question of the day, dude," Claudio sighed.

"Oh Claudio," Kurogasa spoke up, "Got something for ya!"

He then took the strap off his back and showed him something that got Claudio ecstatic. His very own black, flying-V guitar.

"Oh yeah!" He shouted with so much vitality that gotten many people's spirits up. After Kurogasa's place the guitar in his hands, Claudio played a few riffs on it and then said, "We gonna have some good times, people!"

"Happy that you are, Claudio," Fonda stated, laughing at bit at her patient's enthusiasm, "We still have people trying to rest."

Claudio had to blush, "Sorry..."

"Well, it's good to have the old you back," Melody said, hugging her boyfriend.

"But we don't have a way to get back," Bastion said, feeling a little depressed.

"But from what your teacher, Dr. Eisenstein said, we may have a chance to get back," Reyna mused. "I mean, if there are other dimensions that Jaden went to like Neo-Space..."

"But we're not safe here..." Bastion muttered. Suddenly, he grabbed at Jaden's collar and shouted, "They're coming after us! The Duel Spirits that inhabit this world!"

"Calm down," Kenji shouted as he and Kurogasa pulled off the delusional man off the E-Hero duelist. In the midst of it, Bastion passed out from his outburst.

'_But wait a second,'_ Jaden thought, _'if we got here in the original building, what's happened to the rest of the island.'_

* * *

(Academy Island)

Chancellor Sheppard had now returned to Academy Island via helicopter. But once he looked outside his window, he gasped as he saw a big giant crater where the main Academy building was. Thinking he was seeing things, he waited until he landed. Afterwards, he saw that he was not...

"The Academy building," He gasped, "What's happened here!?"

"Don't move!" A woman's voice called out to him.

When Sheppard turned around, he saw a woman dressed in a naval commander's outfit had dashed from behind the helicopter and overtook him with a throw to the ground.

"Who... are you?" the Chancellor gasped out, but he was quickly restrained with an elbow pressing into his throat.

"Quiet," the woman shouted, "But I have to take over the island before I get out..."

She was then interrupted by a rush of high winds from behind her. Looking behind her, another helicopter had closed in on the helipad. But instead of waiting to land, two men in black suits jumped down using ropes to slide out.

Once they hit the ground, the woman tried to strike at both of them, but they easily dodged her attacks and restrained her.

"What's going on here," Sheppard wondered, despite relieved to be alive.

"That's exactly what I want to know, Sheppard."

The Chancellor gasped as he turned around to see the owner of the voice, knowing exactly who it was...

He had short brown hair and cold stare that graced upon his face. He wore a long white sleeveless KaibaCorp designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under. He also sported extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins.

The owner of Duel Academy, Seto Kaiba...

He stared down at the Chancellor who got to his feet.

"After hearing about this Thelonious Viper making a mess of my Academy, I decided to take matters into my own hands," Seto stated, but then glared at the crater where his Academy once stood, "And if he had anything to do with this; I'll make sure he pays dearly for it." He then turned to the woman his men had restrained, who stared back in shock, "And if you're in league with Viper, then I expect you give me an explanation before I toss you in jail for trespassing."

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to the helipad's stairs to see Tetsu running up, waving his hands to signaling everyone to stop. Once he faced Kaiba, he pointed to Echo.

"She's not with... Viper," He said, catching his breath. "In fact, she was helping a friend of mine stop him..."

"And just who are you, kid," Seto asked.

"Tetsu Ecada," the East Academy student replied, "East Academy, 3rd year."

"So you're one of the transfer students for the venture. But still, I don't tolerate trespassers..."

"Okay, but think about it," Tetsu interjected, "You wanted Viper stopped right? Well, she is..." He then nodded his head to Echo, "She had someone in her group, also my classmate in East Academy, put a stop to this Bio-Band System."

"And my Academy?"

"That's... something I don't know about..." Tetsu sighed, "But I do know she's not a part of Viper's plot or part of whatever happened to the Academy..."

"And if I don't believe you..."

"Then, I'm willing to duel you to show you I'm not lying," the East Academy duelist stated, raising his duel disk. "That or I take a lie detector test, which I can assure you would be the same in this duel."

Sheppard gasped and Seto narrowed his eyes, "You would be a waste of my time... I could easily defeat you..."

Tetsu grinned, "Then back up your words, please... I know your reputation as one of the world's greatest duelists, and if anyone crosses you, you would bring them down in a duel. And I want to see if you can do the same against me. I may surprise you with all the cards I have compared to yours, wouldn't you say?"

Seto smirked and closed his eyes, "Very well... I'll make sure I see you and your words for what they truly are..."

He then turned to his helicopter to grab his deck, while the East Academy duelist was deciding on which deck to use against him.

'_Knowing that he's read my files, and that his duel disk database records duels played and win-loss-draw ratio, I think I should use one I can take out his power game...'_ Tetsu thought before settling on his choice deck to insert into his deck. By the time he was done, Seto had returned with his old model duel disk, used back for the Battle City Tournament, with his deck prepped and ready to go.

"Last chance to back out," He announced, activating his duel disk.

"And let my friend enjoy the slammer," Tetsu asked, activating his duel disk, "Let's play, sir..."

Both of them drew their five-card hands.

Kaiba: 8000

Tetsu: 8000

"Since you issued the challenge, I'll start," Kaiba announced, drawing his sixth card. "And it begins with my Pot of Greed, granting me two cards..." He then drew out his two cards, without waiting for the grinning pot, and continued, Alexandrite Dragon!" Once he placed the card on the disk, a dragon materialized on the field that stood at the same height as its master. It had a muscular tan underbelly and dark green scales that were lined with many jewels. (4/2000/100) "And then I'll place one card facedown to end my turn." He then inserted a reversed card that appeared to the side of the dragon, but slightly behind it.

"A 2000 ATK monster on the first turn," Tetsu stated, drawing his sixth card. "Have I got someone to take him on; come on out, Keyblade Wielder – Sora!" He placed the card on his disk, letting out his black-clad, brunette Keyblade Wielder. (4/1600/1400) _'I have to make sure I have the entire backup I need to take on Kaiba...'_

"I activate my trap card, A Rival Appears!" Kaiba countered, revealing his facedown card. "Since you summoned your monster, I get to Special Summon another monster of mine that matches the level of the monster summoned." He then played another card from his hand, "I summon Rare Metal Dragon!"

In a flash, a large, sliver metal dragon appeared with massive spikes all over its body. (4/2400/1200)

"Two monsters with high ATK," Sheppard gasped.

"Anyway," Tetsu said, not even fazed by the move and took a card from his deck, "I'll activate Sora's effect: I'll take the Keyblade – Oathkeeper and add it to my hand. But not only that, I'll activate the Spell Double Summon and play Companion – Donald alongside him which will grant Sora 200 ATK!"

In another flash, appeared the famous Disney character Donald Duck as he walked onto the field. He wore a blue jacket and a blue cap. He looked at Sora and both of them nodded to each other. (4/1500/1300) (4/1600-1800/1400)

Kaiba scoffed, "Pegasus really gotten into the kid stuff if he can get monsters from video games."

"Yeah, well he was right on the money with these guys," Tetsu argued, "Because now I'll fuse them without the Polymerization card to make Keyblade Wielder – Wisdom Sora!"

Sora started to glow and he and Donald were engulfed in a burst of light. The light faded and only Sora stood or floated as it was. His clothes were now mostly blue with some black with a flame design on the legs and sleeves. (6/ATK 2400/1600)

"Now his effect activates and I have to roll a six sided die," a large dice appeared above the field. It skipped and bounced before coming up with one. "Now he gains a Drive Counters one of which be removed during my End Phase." A large number one appeared next to Sora. (KW-WS: 1DC) _'But that would mean he's out when the End Phase hits, so I'll drive it home...'_

"I'll then equip him with the Oathkeeper Spell Card, giving him 600 ATK since he's a LIGHT Monster!" He continued, as Sora held out his hand and let the pure white Keyblade appear. (6/2400-3000/1600) "But since I'm aiming for both of your monsters, I'll play another Spell Speed Attack! I'll send a Level 6 Monster from my deck to the graveyard, so that a monster with the same Level attacks twice!"

After sending a Keyblade Wielder – Roxas from his deck to the graveyard, Sora was now enveloped with a white glow which got him grinning.

"Attack Rare Metal Dragon and Alexandrite Dragon now with some Blizzaga!"

Sora thrust his hand towards the dragons and a massive ice storm blew in the faces of Kaiba's Monsters. The Dragons became trapped in ice and then it shattered to pieces.

Kaiba: 6400

Tetsu: 8000

"Sorry to break up the move," Tetsu grinned, inserting a facedown card. "I end my turn, meaning Sora loses his Drive Counter and without any, Sora and Donald return to the field in defense mode."

Wisdom Sora had stopped glowing once the End Phase began. (KW-WS: 0DC) Wisdom Sora vanished in a burst of light and then he, in regular attire, and the duck appeared. Sora and Donald were crouching down and shielding themselves as best they could. (4/1600-1800/1400), (4/1500/1300)

"You're just helping me right along," Kaiba announced, drawing his next card. Once he saw it, he smirked, "It's all over..."

Tetsu raised an eyebrow as his opponent inserted a card into his disk, "I activate Future Fusion to send three Dragons to the graveyard."

"Oh man, and I know what's he aiming form..." Tetsu groaned. "Man, almost everyone with a dragon deck has a crazy powerful card. At least I have two turns to shut it down."

"Don't worry," Kaiba smirked as he pulled three dragons from his deck and sent them into the graveyard, "I wouldn't waste my time waiting something like that because I have something far worse in store for you. I'll send my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

The Keyblade duelist saw what was coming, _'Oh now, he's got a plan to bring out all of his best in a flash!'_

"Next, I play Dragon's Mirror to fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from the graveyard!"

Sheppard gasped as his boss removed his three favorite Dragons, "He's playing it now..."

"Come forth, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

A large golden mirror had appeared from behind Kaiba. Inside, a fusion portal was created with three monsters with the same features. Pure white scales, vicious blue eyes, and tremendous power. Once inside the fusion vortex, the mirror had broken apart as well in a monstrous explosion that had Tetsu and the spectators covering up to escape the smoke. And through the smoke, a collective roar was heard that blew it all away. Now staring down Tetsu and his monsters was a massive Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but now it was a three-headed Dragon attached to a single body. All of them had a black mark on their foreheads. (12/4500/3800)

"And it doesn't stop there!" Kaiba announced, inserting another spell card, "I activate Dimension Fusion! At a cost of 2000 life points, we can Special Summon all monsters that were banished from the game to our respective sides! And while you have none, I have three!"

"He's finished..." Echo gasped.

"Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" the owner of Duel Academy shouted as three portals from another Dimension opened up. Each of them released a single, blue-eyed, white-scaled dragon that flew around the three-headed counterpart. (8/3000/2500) x 3

Kaiba: 4400

Tetsu: 8000

"Seriously, are you always this overkill?" Tetsu quipped. "I mean, I've seen some of your duels and heard about many more, but wow..."

"And you're a student at one of the Academies," Kaiba countered, "So you should be ready for anything, especially from attacks like this: Blue-Eyes White Dragons, attack both of his monsters with White Lightning attack!"

Two of his prized dragons' mouths opened up and started flashing something white. With a roar, they launched a lightning blast straight at Sora and Donald, leaving no trace of them behind.

"Now I'll let my last two Dragons take out most of your life points! White Lightning and Neutron Blast!" He continued as his last Blue-Eyes White Dragon launched another White Lightning at Tetsu, making him shield with his Duel disk.

Kaiba: 4400

Tetsu: 5000

Then, the heads of the Ultimate Dragon emitted a separate ball of energy, converging in front of it and formed a blast so powerful that the very island had shook. And in the wake of the blast Tetsu had been on his back from the surprise...

Kaiba: 4400

Tetsu: 500

"Ow..." Tetsu muttered.

Kaiba laughed triumphantly, "This is one of East Academy's best? Despite your grades and stats, you're just a bug just waiting to be crushed underneath my foot; nothing but talk!"

The East Academy duelist stood up to his feet, "Well... someone's got a big head about it... I still have life points, you know. And I got still got tricks in my deck that would beat down your legendary dragons."

"So, the kid has some backbone left..." the CEO of Kaibacorp smirked, inserting two facedown cards. "I'll end my turn with these facedown cards." He concluded.

"My turn," Tetsu announced, drawing his next card, "First, my facedown card will be Door to Light! With this card, I'll be able to bring out Sora and then another Keyblade Wielder when I used Speed Attack for the requirements."

A large door opened, releasing a tremendous amount of light letting out Sora and another young boy his age with light brown hair spiked to the right side wearing a white jacket unzipped over a black jacket and pants that were beige on the lower half and dark green on the upper half. (4/1600-1800/1400), (6/2300-2600/1450-1750) Tetsu then retrieved a Keyblade card from Sora's Summoning.

"Never mind the power boost they got from being with each other, because I'm about to fuse them into someone that will do the trick!" He continued. "Meet the Final Form!"

Sora was again covered by a sphere of light as was Roxas. When it vanished Sora was alone on the field and his outfit was silver and he seemed to be floating off the ground. The Oathkeeper and Oblivion floated just behind him. (8/2800/2000)

"Next, I play Card of Demise to draw out three cards so I can make my five card hand," Tetsu stated as he inserted his card and drew until he had five cards.

I'll use three Keyblades I got from the draw plus Sora's effect!" Tetsu grinned, inserting his three Keyblades, "Star Seeker, Bond of Flame, and Kingdom Key!"

Soon, the Oblivion and Oathkeeper vanished.

"First, Kingdom Key grants him 300 ATK and DEF!" The keyblade with the golden guard-handle floated around the Keyblade Wielder. (8/2800-3100/2000-2300)

"Bond of Flame makes him a FIRE Attribute plus 400 ATK and DEF!" The blade with the chakrams for handle and teeth floated with the Kingdom Key. (8/3100-3500/2000-2700)

"And then Star Seeker grants him 200 ATK for every Keyblade equipped! 600!" Finally, a blue keyblade with white stars adorning it appeared in Sora's hands. (8/3500-4100/2700)

"But the Ultimate Dragon is stronger still," Sheppard noted.

"Which is why I'll use another Spell card, Unlock," Tetsu continued, inserting another spell card showing Sora firing a white light at a large keyhole. "This can only used on a Keyblade Wielder who has a Keyblade card on it. Now he can keep attacking as long as there is a monster on your field, and for every successful attack he gains 200 ATK." He then grinned, "Meaning after your originals, I'm coming for the Ultimate!"

Using one of the floating Keyblades, Sora struck the first Blue-Eyes through the torso, making cry out and shattered into pixels.

Kaiba: 3300

Tetsu: 500

Once the Keyblade return, Sora had a faint glowing. (8/4100-4300/2700) Then using the other floating Keyblade, he struck the second Blue-Eyes through the body as it spun rapidly towards it, shattering into pixels.

Kaiba: 2300

Tetsu: 500

Sora glowed brighter as his Keyblade returned. (8/4300-4500/2700) Now Sora floated towards the final Blue-Eyes and spun rapidly as he used the Keyblade he handled to slice apart the dragon.

Kaiba: 800

Tetsu: 500

Sora glowed brighter than ever before as his keyblades floated in formation. (8/4500-4700/2700) With a wave of both hands, all three of his weapons dove straight for the three-headed Blue-Eyes.

"I activate my trap card, Lumenize!" Kaiba finally countered, revealing his trap card. It depicted Bountiful Artemis glowing with tremendous light against an Alien Warrior. "With this card, I negate your monster's attack and then the LIGHT monster targeted gains the attacker's ATK until my next End Phase!"

"WHAT!?" Tetsu shouted as the Keyblades were absorbed in a tremendous light which was then further absorbed by the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. (12/4500-9200/3800)

"You're free to concede the duel now," the Blue-Eyes duelist smirked.

Tetsu sighed and slump his shoulders down as if he were going to do just that...

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card..." He stated, but then looked up with a grin, "But with a little goodbye; I activate an effect of Final Sora! I can destroy a face-up Spell or Trap card to deal 800 points of damage to you!"

The audience gasped as they recognized the current Life Point score.

"I remove Future Fusion!" Tetsu called as Sora threw one of his keyblades and sliced apart the Future Fusion image.

"And then, I activate my Half Shield to cut the damage in half!" Kaiba countered as the heart-shaped shield appeared in front of him as shattered remains of his Future Fusion cut into him.

Kaiba: 400

Tetsu: 500

"Damn, I end my turn." Tetsu concluded as his Sora powered down. (8/4700-4100/2700)

"So close, yet so far," Kaiba announced, drawing his next card. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Final Sora with Neutron Blast!"

The three-headed Blue-Eyes combined their energies once again...

"And this is where you're done, Kaiba!" Tetsu shouted, revealing his facedown card, "I play Battle Fusion! When a Fusion Monster battles, mine gains the ATK of the other monster its battling! Bet you wish you didn't use Lumenize!"

Soon, Final Sora absorbed the power of Battle Fusion and then grew in height, towering over the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (8/4100-13300/2700)

"He's won!" Sheppard gasped, "He's defeated Seto Kaiba!"

"Amazing," Echo said in awe.

"Not quite!" Kaiba interrupted, revealing his facedown card, "I activate trap card, Magical Trick Mirror!"

Recognizing the card, Tetsu muttered, "Oh damn..."

"This trap copies the last Spell you played in your graveyard," the Blue-Eyes Duelist stated, "So I'll be using Battle Fusion since my monster is a Fusion Monster! So I'll have my monster attack and end this duel!"

The flash of energy Blue-Eyes had grown to immense size to rival Sora's height! (12/9200-22500/3800) Then it let loose its Neutron Blast attack, obliterating Final Sora and shaking the battlefield that caused everyone expect Kaiba to stumble over.

Kaiba: 400, Winner

Tetsu: 0

Tetsu sighed as he deactivated his duel disk, "Well, that was fun... one draw, and he had me... damn..."

Seto deactivated his as well and walked over to Tetsu, "Seems I'm the victor..."

"It would seem so... and your verdict..."

Kaiba turned around towards his helicopter and said, "She's free to go..." The suits had released Echo's arms, leaving her to rub them from the pain. "We have bigger things to worry about," He continued. "With Duel Academy gone, satellites will pick up on it and unwanted visitors will come running to make fast cash." He then turned to Sheppard. "Assemble your top duelists that have not gone missing and meet at the docks."

"Yes sir," Sheppard nodded as he turned to Tetsu, Echo, and Kaiba suits. "I need each of you to go the dorms and relay the message Mr. Kaiba..."

Everyone nodded as went their separate ways... but before then, Tetsu and Echo spared a few moments talking to each other.

"Thanks for covering for me," Echo said, "And sorry about the loss..."

"Hey, no problem on both accounts," Tetsu replied, "Trying to keep the secret stuff about your Gecko Financial Group out the loop was the hard part. And then, how many times a guy can say he outlasted against Kaiba as well as I did?"

Echo smiled and shook her hand.

"So, where're the rest of you group?" Tetsu continued.

"Hiding out," She replied. "I got them on standby just in case something does happen we have to defend against, but I'm mainly focused on fulfilling the mission Adrian and I were sent after Viper for."

"About Adrian; old friends?"

"For years..."

* * *

(Alternate Dimension)

Nightfall had come to Duel Academy and with everything set as far as room arrangements, food storage, and defense against the real life monsters, the people were set.

Chazz and Sam had taken refuge on top of the roof as lookouts. The Ojama Brothers were cringing over in a corner as the two of them talked.

"So, Jachin had that much to deal with," the Ojama duelist stated.

"Aren't you going to help him," Sam asked. "I mean, you two do see each other as brothers..."

"That's his term for it," Chazz stated, "This is something he has to work out with it..."

The Gusta duelist grumbled, "Well you're consoling... think about it; Jachin's hurting inside, all because of misunderstanding and then..."

"Trust me, there's nothing I can say to change it," Chazz noted. "He has to be a man a rise up above this." He then turned to the Ojamas, "I have too much on my plate to worry about..."

"I really think you should think this through, Chazz!" Sam growled. "There's something I left out about what happened with Jachin... he let out his powers during the deciding move and he almost killed Xiu Zhen in his emotions."

The Black Coat Silfer gasped, "You're serious..."

"Trust me on this, I'm not kidding! You should find him and try to get him out of that mess he's in!"

* * *

In the courtyard, Reyna, Crystal, and Melody guarded the front of the school. Reyna had let out her Stealth Bird, Melody let out Dark Magician Girl, and Crystal let out Digit to set up surveillance.

"I finally get a piece of action that Jaden experiences, and I can't even enjoy it," Reyna sighed, "All because we're in a different world."

"You shouldn't worry too much," Crystal stated, "It's all because of something beyond our control this happened."

"Yeah that thing," the younger Yuki murmured, "I got a feeling that I know that voice from somewhere... one of them anyways..."

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

"Just something..."

* * *

On the other side of the school, Kenji, Alexis and Kenshin were out with Star Ninja Kaabii around.

"This is something I'll have to get used to," Kenshin stated, looking at Kenji's Duel Spirit, "Seeing real-life monsters..."

"Just another typical day," Alexis quipped.

"Makes you see the other side, huh," Kenji figured. "It's not so bad..."

"I guess," the Samurai replied, "So, you two deal with this thing every year?"

"This dimension thing is new to us," the Cyber Girl Duelist answered, "But it's pretty much battling forces that threatened the island. We were two of the people who defended it the first year.

"Yet I became part of the problem the last year," Kenji said afterwards, "But now, I'll be ready since Sensei entrusted me with a lot of cards and me learning about my darkness."

* * *

Inside the hallways, Jim, Yuri, and Jesse were on patrol making sure no threat came to the people inside.

"Glad to know you guys are okay," Yuri said to the boys, "I missed out on a lot of things that were serious."

"Better that you did," Jim noted. "Saw some things no person would want to see..."

"Take our word for it," Jesse added, "Whatever got to Viper, I got a feeling it's still out there..."

* * *

In the library, Adrian had come back from wherever he was to check up on the arms inside the capsules...

But when he did, there were missing!

"What!?" He thought, "Where has it gone to?" He then gasped, "Unless... there's someone else with darkness in their minds? Stronger darkness than mine?"

* * *

In the hallways, currently the devil arms had created the glowing boy shape that had transported Duel Academy to this dimension. It was skipping along the path, giggling...

"_I can sense more darkness," the feminine voice announced, "We're coming towards it..."_

"_Good I want to savor my new carrier," the masculine voice added, "And then, I'll pay my old partner a little visit when my real body emerges..."_

Soon, the figure came up to someone with their back turned away in the shadows.

"_We found it," the masculine voice stated with a satisfied growl, "But we'll have to share it... until one of us finds another vessel."_

"_Fine by me," the feminine voice agreed._

The boy flexed the devil arms' claws and then leapt at the unsuspecting figure when...

A harsh wind had blown the boy on its back with the arms shuddering from the force that blew their body back.

"_What was that?" they gasped._

They suddenly heard a dark laughter coming from the figure, causing them to tense up. Then the figure had walked out of the shadows and looked down at the figure that tried to attack.

It was Jachin! But he was now sporting a maniacal grin and his eyes changed from his normal, black eyes to glowing yellow ones.

"Well, well, well," He stated in a warped voice. "I finally can be out for longer than half a duel, and I find some strange, little boy trying to attack me... Pathetic... Not even worth my time to deal with." He then turned around and walked away saying, "I just want to wreak some havoc in a duel... after all, there's someone I want to make sure I take on... Before I send her into a personal Hell... and who knows, whoever gets in my way next will face their true selves..."

The boy got to his feet, staring at the retreating figure.

"_Such terrifying darkness in that one's heart and mind," the masculine voice noted._

"_But it's occupied," the feminine voice stated with a shudder. "Such power..."_

Soon, they turned to a doorway leading to a classroom.

"_This room, here it is!"_ They shouted, _"Two people!"_

* * *

Inside the classroom in question, several students were holed up inside while covering themselves in blankets. Four of them were easily recognizable...

First, Mikoto was there trying to get some rest...

The second was Xiu Zhen, recovered from her duel against Jachin, but extremely saddened after what she caused...

The third was Marcel, looking sad and gloomy as he came to the Academy.

And finally, Blair, who was fidgeting from side to side with discomfort... she then, decided enough was enough and stood up. But before going, she needed someone to go with...

"Hey Marcel..." She whispered to the pale boy, who looked back.

"Yes," He asked.

"I need you to come with me," Blair replied.

"To where?"

That's when the Mystic Duelist started blushing a bit...

"I get it," Mikoto said, standing up, "I'll come too... after all, it's bad for things out there..."

Xiu Zhen also stood up, taking off her blanket and started walking up the stairs.

"Wait a second, Xiu Zhen..." the Flamvell duelist whispered, walking after the saddened Silfer girl.

Pretty soon, the four of them started walking down the hallway heading for Blair's destination.

"Blair, you could have asked the other girls to go with you to the bathroom," Marcel stated in a quiet voice.

"How do you expect me to say such a thing to a boy," Blair whispered back.

"Uh..."

Mikoto giggled as she was trying to cheer up Xiu Zhen, but nothing was happening for the better.

But they were unaware that the boy with the devil arms had appeared behind them and started to follow them...

* * *

Inside the infirmary, the lights were out letting the residents inside sleep the night away.

Claudio was sleeping peacefully, as were, Fidel and Axel. However, Jaden was still wide awake just thinking of all the events that came to pass with Winged Kuriboh sleeping on top of his blanket. He then turned to two beds that held the West Academy Students.

"Hey Axel, Fidel," He said. He got the attention of the two as they woke up and turned to them, "Thanks for getting us out of that jam in the Animal Labs."

"No problem, amigo," Fidel said as he turned away and resumed sleeping. Axel on the other hand, just nodded and turned away as well.

Jaden just smiled and then looked over to Claudio, who happened to awaken.

"Making new friends," the J-Hero duelist asked.

"They're good guys," Jaden replied, "I mean I know what happened between you and Axel but..."

"_Kuri!"_

Winged Kuriboh woke up from its slumber, startling the Hero Duelists.

"Hey pal, what's going on?"

Suddenly, two girls were screaming outside in the hallways, startling all three of them. But not just them, Axel and Fidel shot up out of their beds.

"You heard that?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, someone's in trouble," Claudio said as all four boys and Winged Kuriboh jumped out of the beds and ran out the infirmary.

* * *

The five of them ran through the hallway, and met up with Jim, Yuri, and Jesse.

"You guys are here?" Yuri asked the four boys.

"Yeah, are you sure you should be up and about," Jesse asked them.

"After hearing those screams, we couldn't sleep if someone's in trouble," Jaden stated.

"Then let's find that person and let's roll!" Claudio said as the seven people ran down the direction of where the screams came from.

Once they made it, they found a horrible sight...

They saw that Blair and Mikoto were on the ground unconscious, with Kurogasa holding up the two as best he could.

"Kurogasa," Jim said to the Haos Duelist.

"Guys," the Obelisk said in a worried tone, "Look at their arms..."

Everyone looked down and gasped as they saw a glowing scar on Blair's right arm and Mikoto's left arm.

"What happened here?" Axel asked.

"When I got here, they were like this," Kurogasa replied, "They were talking about Marcel and Xiu Zhen being taken from their group before they lost consciousness."

"Then whatever did this to them, took those two," Jesse figured.

"Well, Kurogasa, you and Jaden take the girls back to the infirmary." Fidel spoke, "The rest of us will search for Marcel and Xiu Zhen."

Everyone nodded and did what they needed to do...

* * *

Back in the library, Adrian had searched everywhere for the devil arms all around the Academy but to no avail. He angrily gave up the search and returned to his hideout, but came back to a startling sight that made him upset.

He saw Marcel and Xiu Zhen sitting on two different chairs behind a table, as if they were makeshift thrones. Both of them had their sad and sickly expressions changed dramatically to ones that would strike fear into peoples' hearts. But what got Adrian upset was that Marcel had one of the devil arms replacing his left arm, and Xiu Zhen's right arm was replaced by the other devil arm.

'_Why!? Why!?'_ Adrian thought in shock...

* * *

Alright, back with a vengeance! As you know, some people are back in the real world, so I'll pan back there from time to time, so I don't leave them out and try to get a storyline for that spot aside from trying to get the people in the alternate dimension home.

Magical Trick Mirror

Normal Trap

Activate only when your monster attacks or is attacked. Select 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard. This card's effect is the same as that Spell Card.

(First used by Seto Kaiba in the second series anime episode: Clash in the Coliseum, Part 4. All rights go to the creators of the anime.)

Speed Attack

Normal Spell

Send 1 Monster Card from your deck to the graveyard. Target 1 Monster Card you control with the same level as the sent card. The selected Monster can attack twice this turn.

Unlock

Normal Spell

Target 1 "Keyblade Wielder" on your side of the field. It can attack all your opponent's monsters once each. For every monster your card destroys, it gains 200 ATK. Afterwards, the selected card cannot attack next Battle Phase.

(The top two cards are my creation. Creative rights go to me.)

Next Time: With Blair and Mikoto wounded and sick, several volunteers decide to set out to find a cure for her. But they will have obstacles along the way in the form of real life Duel Monsters, including one that's not so easy to defeat if played...

Please Read and Review! Later


	24. Surviving the Desert

Alright, time for one of my anticipated chapters of this story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 24: Surviving the Desert**

* * *

In the library, two candelabrum lit by fires illuminated the area as Adrian stood in shock staring at both Marcel and Xiu Zhen with the devil arms replacing their limbs. That shock soon turned to anger as he pointed at both kids.

"Hello Adrian," Marcel spoke with a voice devoid of his accent, staring at the Cloudian Duelist with vindictive eyes.

"Did you miss us," Xiu Zhen giggled, completely shirking the sadness she had earlier.

"You two," Adrian shouted, "I thought we had a deal here; I keep the Bio-Band System on and you two would share all your power with me! Now I see you two found someone else!"

"Relax," Marcel stated, standing up from his seat. "Nothing's changed."

"You'll have your power," Xiu Zhen continued, "All we want is your cooperation and intelligence as a human."

* * *

Inside the gymnasium, Miss Dorothy, Syrus, Alexis, and Hassleberry had used a table to set up four boxes of food and water. On the other side, students lined up in four lines behind each person.

"Alright guys," Hassleberry shouted to the students, "Line up and get your grub!"

The first ones up happened to be Chazz and Sam as Syrus and Alexis gave them their tray of bread and a small bottle of water.

"What?" Chazz gasped, "Only this?"

"It's the same for everyone," Syrus stated.

"But there's a problem for him..." Sam replied. On cue, Chazz's Ojamas had appeared, looking tired and hungry.

"Hey Chazz," Yellow asked. "Can we have some...?"

Chazz grumbled to the five of them, "You see what have to deal with? I'm going to need more for them..."

"Hate to say this, but we weren't accounting the Duel Spirits," Alexis admitted as she spoke to the Ojama Brothers, "Sorry, but you'll have to share with Chazz."

"Hey, get a move on!"

Everyone turned to look behind them to see several of the students getting angry.

"We're starving over here!"

"You got your food so go away!"

[Everyone shut up!]

Suddenly, Wheeler jumped in front of the unruly students and freaks them out into silence.

"Thank you, Wheeler," Miss Dorothy called out.

The monkey turned around and flashed a big grin, [No problem!] He then ran over to Card Shack owner and leapt onto her shoulder. She, in turn, looked over to the students.

"We have to be here for a while, so we have to learn to share," She stated, "Otherwise it's no food!"

Sam sighed, "In that case, they can share some of mine..."

The Ojamas perked up and floated up to the Gusta duelist. "Thanks Sam!" they chorused.

"Don't mention it," She said as she walked away with the Ojamas floating behind her, "Somebody has to if Chazz won't do it..."

The person in question growled as he got out of line, with the servers laughing a bit.

* * *

In the infirmary, Blair and Mikoto were being bedridden, heavily breathing and heavily blushing with a fever as Fonda and Ray were attending to the both of them. Placing a wet cloth on their foreheads and tucking them in. Both of them sighed heavily...

"This school doesn't have the resources we need to treat them," Kurogasa stated, looking over the four women, "We have to get back to our world as soon as possible."

"But that's easier said than done," Claudio stated. "We may know how we got here, but no idea how to get back."

"And there has to be something we gotta do," Jaden wondered.

"That's not all," Ray stated as she and Fonda walked over to the three boys, "We don't have enough of the medicine to cure them both."

"Unless there was a place in this world with a first aid kit," the nurse added. "Blair's and Mikoto's conditions will worsen each passing moment."

"Wait a second," Bastion called out from his bed, "There's a submarine somewhere outside in the desert! From the looks of it, a military vessel; surely it has a first aid kit."

"But you'll need everyone's permission to go..." the Obelisk Headmistress stated.

* * *

Jaden, Claudio, and Kurogasa ran over to the main office where the rest of the faculty were. Along the way, they met up with Jesse, Kenji, Jim, Yuri, Axel, and Fidel.

"ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS!?" Crowler shouted, "You want to go out to find a submarine? Absolutely not!"

"If we don't go out there, Mikoto and Blair will end up even sicker according to Miss Fontaine and Mrs. Wilde!" Kurogasa argued. "And maybe..." He didn't want to think of anyone losing their life in the process...

"And since we heard it is a military submarine," Axel stated, "It has professional medicine for all cases."

"It's part of survival," Fidel added. "That sub will have the medicine."

"Yes, but you guys will be wandering around with no direction," Valencia figured. "How do you expect to find the submarine?"

"It's a long shot, but we'll need Bastion to come with since he's the last to see it," Jesse stated, "Even though he's tired."

"Not to mention he's the only one of us that can function with a duel disk and without a Bio-Band," Yuri added.

"Not necessarily," Kal spoke up with a grin, holding up his wrist to let everyone know it was bare.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't have one," Kenji remembered, hearing about the teacher's side of the things during Viper's siege of the island.

"So, if you're all going, I'll add my hand in," the South Academy duelist stated, "Along with Jim and Yuri, we're the best in tracking..."

"Oh good," Crowler sighed, as he slumped in his seat. He then muttered, "I was afraid I'd have to go..."

"And I'll go," Valencia stated, "Beats having to stay all day with all the other jobs taken at the time being."

"But we were out there in that desert almost as long as Bastion," Kai noted, "You sure?"

"I can handle my own..." the North Academy teacher smirked, "Besides, any monsters trying to harm me or my students will meet my warriors in battle."

"Also," Jaden said to Crowler, looking dead in his face, "There's no rescue team coming in, so we have to do this! Now that we have adults watching over us, this shouldn't be a problem!"

"And in the event that we do get lost, we have these," Axel spoke up as Fidel dropped a bunch of Duel Pilots on the desk.

"The Duel Pilots?" Claudio wondered.

"I configured them as transmitters," Fidel said. "These will help us get back to Duel Academy using these as a trail."

"See Crowler, we can works as a team on this!" Jesse stated. "Leave it to us!"

"IT'S HORRIBLE!"

Everyone jumped as the doors opened with Bonaparte rushing inside, crying.

"Marcel is gone!" He shouted.

"Bonaparte, will you calm down," Kai scolded, "Besides, Jachin and Xiu Zhen is missing as well if you haven't forgotten... Why do care only for Marcel? Is he someone special to you?"

The Vice-Chancellor gasped and shot up to his feet shaking his rapidly while waving his hands. "No, no, no! It's just that he's one of the students that keeps to himself most of the time, stays away from groups too much..."

"Anyway," Kal interjected, "Crowler don't worry about a thing; Valencia and I made our piece in saying that we'll look over the kids... we'll take the responsibility."

* * *

Soon, most of the people had assembled outside of the Duel Academy. It was decided that Jaden, Claudio, Jesse, Jim, Axel, Reyna, Bastion, Kenji, Valencia, and Kal would go.

In front of the Academy were Melody, Alexis, Crystal, Yuri, Kurogasa, Chazz, and Sam

"Alright, we'll go out and get the medicine we need," Valencia announced.

"It's going to be up to you guys to watch the school," Kal continued.

Chazz scoffed, "With the Chazz here, nothing's going on..."

Sam pulled on his ear and whispered, "Except looking for Jachin, remember? You gave your word..."

"Wish we could go with," Yuri said, patting Kylie on his head, "But Kylie hates this heat and the sand..." The kangaroo shrugged his head down.

"Anyway, you should be going," Kurogasa pointed out, "Blair and Mikoto's lives are at risk."

"We got the fort covered outside," Crystal said.

"And then Vincent, Kenshin, Fidel, Alex, Jeremy, and Lily are out patrolling the hallways," Melody added. "So, we're all barricaded and protected..."

"Just be careful out there, you guys," Alexis finished, but stared at Kenji and said, "And make sure nothing serious happens..."

"Nothing will happen," Kenji assured her, "Of course with a possible monster sighting..."

"It better not be 'that monster'," the Obelisk girl pressed.

The ninja duelist sighed, "It won't happen..."

Everyone looked confused at the couple's spat...

But watching them from the roof were Marcel and Xiu Zhen from behind two pillars.

"And there they go," Xiu Zhen smirked. "Plus, Adrian has decided to head their before them..."

"Covering his tracks in that submarine," Marcel scoffed, "What a worrywart... but for now..."

"Of course..."

The devil arm of the Silfer girl's had bulged, giving her slight pain, and then formed into a likeness of a duel disk. She then placed a card on her disk...

"I hope Jaden appreciates this," Xiu Zhen said with a seductive smile, "We haven't dueled together in a long time; so my servant will send the greeting."

"Just make sure Claudio is spared," Marcel growled, "I want to tear him apart myself..."

* * *

With the gang traveling through the desert, they trudged along the sands until Jaden decided to stop with a thought, catching the eye of Jesse and Reyna.

"What's going on?" the Crystal Beast duelist asked.

"Yeah, why did you stop?" Reyna asked as well.

"You know, with our Duel Monsters coming to life and all," the E-Hero duelist stated, "We should use our monsters to fly over to that submarine; not to mention it would helps us see better."

"One problem with that Jaden," Claudio said, "There are monsters in this world that can fly; they'd spot us and try to kill us."

"Also, we have the Bio-Bands to worry about," Jesse said, raising his Bio-Band arm up, "If you remember seeing Crystal fight off those Harpies the other day, they drained her for the duration of having her monsters and her duel disk on. I was lucky when it was just Pegasus..."

"Not to mention, I don't have monsters that could fly," Kal stated. "And I'm one that can summon without repercussions..."

"I would, but I'm mainly here for leading you all to that submarine," Bastion added. "At any rate, I'm with you lot..."

"So, we should refrain from Summoning our Monsters," Axel finalized.

"Unless we were in a last resort, of course," Valencia pointed out. "And this is considered not one of those things..."

Jaden sighed, "Guess you're right..."

"Kuri_..."_

Winged Kuriboh landed on Jaden's head, giving him a friendly pat.

"I know, pal..." the Senior Slifer said.

"We actually want to do the same Jaden," Reyna added, "But we need to save our energy and protect our lives..."

Suddenly, Shirley growled which alerted Jim. Knowing what's up, the Fossil duelist shouted, "Everyone get behind that rock, quickly!"

Not arguing with him, everyone did as they were told.

Then, right where everyone stood, a large monster had popped out of the ground. It looked to be a two-headed large snake made out of cracked rock with green tendrils flailing out of its body; A Sand Stone monster. (5/1300/1600)

Seeing the beast from behind the rock, the duelists kept their backs pressed to avoid being seen. The Sand Stone was looking around to find its prey to devour. It then decided to move towards the rock where everyone was hiding which put them all on edge and fright. But once the two heads found nothing in sight, they dived back underground. Once that Sand Stone was gone, everyone breathed a sigh of relief...

* * *

Soon, the group came from behind the rock and kept moving towards the direction of the submarines led by Bastion. Axel brought up the rear as he dropped the Duel Pilots one by one to leave a trail so that everyone could make it back to Duel Academy in the right direction.

And after more walking later, the gang smiles at the sight before them; it was a large, black, military submarine half-sunken beneath the desert sands.

"Well, there's the submarine..." Kal smiled.

"Let's just hope it has the first aid kit we need for Blair and Mikoto," Valencia added.

"I'll go check," Jaden exclaimed as he ran towards the submarine.

"Jaden, wait up!" Reyna shouted as she ran after him.

"Guys, wait!" Jim shouted, reaching out to them.

But once the Yuki twins turned around, the sand surrounding the submarine had opened up into a pitfall, dragging them closer to the middle. Seeing them in peril, Kal and Axel pulled out some rope from the former's backpack and tied it around their waists.

"We'll be back," Kal said, giving his rope to Claudio, while Axel gave his to Jim. Once done, the two of them slides down after the siblings.

"Jaden, Reyna," Axel shouted, alerting the Slifers, "Grab our hands!"

Just in time, Jaden grabs Axel's hand and Reyna grabs on to Kal's. Once secure, the rope ends with Claudio and Jim struggling to pull them up. Kenji and Valencia help out with Claudio while Jesse helped with Jim.

But when Bastion tries to help, the sands in the middle rumbled with a rock pillar rising to the level where everyone holding up. It turns out to be a man with skin the same color as the sands. He had devious red eyes, and a brown goatee. He was decked out in worn out, brown leather and silver plated gladiator armor with a long staff in his hands.

"Who is that?" Jesse gasped.

"I am the Rock Spirit," the Duel Monster introduced himself. (4/1700/1000) "And you all have trespassed in my domain; one of you will have to face judgment for all in your group..." His staff vanished and a Duel Disk appeared on his left arm. "Now, who will face me?"

Everyone growled, until one of them stepped forward...

"I will have to do so," Bastion said, pulling out a deck from his pocket and stared at it, _'Luckily, a deck was transported to me while I was still trapped in this dimension a while ago... but I'll have to get used to it since it follows a different concept...'_ He then turns to everyone else, "Make sure the others are alright..."

"Use my duel disk," Kenji spoke up, "In my backpack..."

Quickly, the former Ra Yellow student reached into Ninja Duelist's backpack and pulls out his duel disk. He then runs over to a safe spot, so that the duel would not affect Jaden, Reyna, Kal, and Axel.

"So, you will die by my hand?" the Rock Spirit asks.

"I assure you the duel will be in my favor," Bastion replies.

Both players insert their decks into the duel disks, and turned them on.

"DUEL!"

The Rock Spirit: 8000

Bastion: 8000

"I'll make the first move," the Rock Spirit announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Sand Doodlebug in attack mode!" He then places the Monster Card on his disk, creating a flash by the pillar's base. Coming out was a giant, magenta scorpion with eight legs that have silver claws, yellow eyes, and a large 'hand' on top of its head. (4/1200/800) "And that concludes my turn."

"Just a Monster Card," Jim wondered.

"Yeah, I wonder what's going on..." Kenji added.

"My move then," Bastion announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon out my Wattkid!" Once he placed the card on his disk, a lightning flash appeared in front of him and formed into a small creature with a red head, antennae on top, red, spherical hands, red boots that were all attached to a purple body with circuitry on it. The appearance was completed with a yellow cape on its back. (3/1000/500)

"I guess Bastion changed up his LIGHT deck," Claudio noted. "Last he had were the Batterymen in the Society..."

"Next, I'll use the Equip Spell Wattcube and add it to my monster!" Bastion continued, inserting a Spell into his disk. In the monster's hands was a large cube with electrical energy inside. "Normally, Wattkid would gain 100 ATK for every Watt monster in my graveyard, but the second effect will be more beneficial; By sending Wattcube to the graveyard, I can give Wattkid 1000 ATK!"

Wattkid broke the cube with its hands, releasing the energy inside and absorbed it into its body to gain power. (3/1000-2000/500)

"Now that monster's outmatched!" Jesse shouts.

"Wattkid, attack Sand Doodlebug now!" Bastion commanded as the electrical creature charged at the large scorpion.

Rock Spirit grinned as his large scorpion dug into the sand to evade the attack with Wattkid looking confused.

"How can it hide from the attack?" Jim asked. "It's effect can only happen in the Wasteland Field Spell..."

Valencia gasped, "That's because we're in a Wasteland Field Spell! Think about it; a desert is void of life, the same as a Wasteland area! And that's not all Sand Doodlebug can do..."

"Of course," Jesse added, "It can destroy a Level 3 or below Monster Card during the End Phase!"

Suddenly, a blast of sand erupted from underneath Wattkid and Sand Doodlebug rose up from the sands forcefully crushed its prey with its 'hand'. Everyone gasped.

"Now it's my turn," Rock Spirit announced, drawing his next card, and inserting a facedown card and a Spell immediately, "I place a facedown and then play the Spell Double Summon, which allows me to Normal Summon two Fiend Scorpions in attack mode!"

Rising from the sands on either side of Sand Doodlebug, two large blue scorpions with tails as big as its body appeared. (2/900/200) x2

"Attack together directly!" the Spirit announced as Sand Doodlebug and the Fiend Scorpions scooped up balls of sand and then threw it at the defenseless duelist, sending him to the ground with a cry of pain.

The Rock Spirit: 8000

Bastion: 4000

"Oh no..." Claudio muttered. "He's down to half already!?"

"Meaning, his own life is down already," Jim stated with concern, as Bastion was now breathing heavily, "With the damage real, is own life is tied to the duel."

Bastion growled as he got to his feet, _'I'm at a disadvantage here; he has a monster that can block my low-level monsters.'_

"This desert will be your grave," the Rock Spirit shouted to his opponent, "The infinite sands will give you nowhere to run!"

The Watt duelist then thought of something as he drew his next card, _'There are level 4 monsters I can use, and I have a card that will take out his Sand Doodlebug without a fight... I just have to endure this turn...'_ He then inserted one card into his disk and placed a monster in defense mode, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that will conclude my turn."

The Rock Spirit laughed as he drew his next card and played another Monster card, "You can't hide from me, mortal! I Summon 8-Claws Scorpion in attack mode," Jumping out of the sands and onto the pillar, crawled a small, green scorpion which almost looked mechanical. Its red stinger sparked with electricity. (1/300/200) "And then I reveal my facedown card; the Equip Spell Fairy Meteor Crush and combine it with my new scorpion!"

The facedown card of the spirit flipped over and made the stinger of the small scorpion spark.

Valencia gasped, "This is bad!" The boys turned to her as he continued, "When attacking a facedown monster, 8-Claws Scorpion's ATK becomes 2400!"

Everyone watches as the small scorpion jumps off the pillar and latches onto Bastion's monster, raising its stinger threateningly. (1/300-2400/200) Soon, the facedown monster revealed to be a small dragonfly with a black and yellow torso, red and blue gossamer wings, and a golden head. (2/900/100)

Soon, the stinger stabbed the dragonfly and the electricity shocked Bastion through his Duel Disk.

The Rock Spirit: 8000

Bastion: 1700

"Damn, this isn't good..." Claudio growled.

"Wattdragonfly's effect activates," Bastion announced, taking out a card from his deck, "It lets me Special Summon a Watt Monster from my deck, so rise up Wattgiraffe!"

Once the card was placed on the deck, the electricity shot from the card and formed into a giraffe about the same size as Bastion. It was largely yellow with brown spots, like normal giraffes, except with red spikes down its spine and two antennae-like horns on its head. (4/1200/100)

"So you have a Level 4 monster," The Rock Spirit scoffed, "No matter, I can just suicide my Sand Doodlebug into your monster and allow my Fiend Scorpions to attack directly!"

"Then, I'll reveal my facedown card," Bastion countered, revealing his facedown card, "Judgment of Thunder! When a Thunder-Type Monster is Summoned, I can destroy one card on the field..." He smirked as he pointed to his choice, "And I choose that Sand Doodlebug of yours!"

Everyone cheered as lightning shot from the sky and zapped the sand scorpion to its death.

"I bet he wished he'd never given away his plan," Reyna shouted.

"Now, all of his other monsters are in trouble," Axel added.

"Not quite, I'll switch all of my monsters to defense mode and end my turn," Rock Spirit announced, causing his two remaining Scorpions to block with their claws and tails.

"And now, I'm up!" Bastion announced, drawing his next card, "I now summon the Wattcobra!" He stated as another lightning bolt brought out a giant red cobra with a blue underbelly. It hissed loudly as it shook its tail to charge electricity. (4/1000/500) "Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Wattcine! And then send my monsters to attack you directly!"

"What?" the Rock Spirit gasped as Wattgiraffe fired a lightning bolt from its head and zapped him where he stood.

The Rock Spirit: 6800

Bastion: 1700

"Finally, got a hand on him," Jaden cheered, "I didn't know about these monsters attacking directly!"

"And they benefit from Wattcine!" Bastion smiled, "Whenever a Thunder-Type Monster deals Battle Damage to the opponent; I gain Life Points equal to that damage! Meaning what you loss is what I gain!"

Wattcine glowed with bright yellow light, giving Bastion that same feeling as he regained strength.

The Rock Spirit: 6800

Bastion: 2900

"Not only that, after it deals damage, Wattgiraffe's effect prevents card effects until the End Phase of a turn!"

The Scorpion duelist growled.

"Man, he's got him there!" Reyna cheered.

"Wattcobra, it's your turn!" Bastion announced as his cobra fired lightning from its mouth, shocking the Spirit once more and left him kneeling on the pillar.

The Rock Spirit: 5800

Bastion: 3900

"And then Wattcobra lets me gain a Watt monster from my deck and adds it to my hand," He continued, taking another Monster from his deck and placed it into his hand. "And then I'll end my turn with two facedown cards."

"He's looking good now," Valencia said, "He's regain some Life Points and now he has the better monsters."

"Soon to be trashed," the Rock Spirit stated as he drew his next card. "I play Card of Sanctity!" He stated as he and Bastion drew until they held six cards. "I Summon another Sand Doodlebug!"

"And I'll activate my trap, Wattcancel!" Bastion countered, revealing his facedown card, "I discard one Watt Monster from my hand to negate the Summoning of Sand Doodlebug and destroy it!"

The sand started to kick up for the summoning of Sand Doodlebug, but that sand was being magnetized and then explode.

"That was close," Kal stated, "We don't need another monster like that... it could have attacked directly!"

"I can still use this card," Rock Spirit announced, inserting a card, "My Book of Moon Spell will force your Wattgiraffe facedown in defense mode and allow my 8-Claws Scorpion to rip it and your monster apart!"

Bastion gasped as a flash engulfed the giraffe and replaced it with a Set monster card.

"And then, I'll activate Ballista of Rampart Smashing!" The Rock Spirit continued, inserting his last card into his disk. 8-Claws Scorpion's tail was now replaced with a giant spear with many spikes. "Now it'll gain 1500 ATK when it attacks your monster!"

"That'll be 3900 ATK going into the 100 DEF monster," Valencia gasped, "Bastion will almost be finished!"

"And then, I'll use my Spell Banner of Courage to increase the ATK of all monsters during Battle Phase by 200!"

"And with that, Bastion will lose since the Fiend Scorpion will have 1100 ATK to defeat Wattcobra!" Kal stated as both Fiend Scorpions were switched to attack mode afterwards.

"Attack!" the spirit shouted as all monster leapt into the air. (1/300-500/200), (2/900-1100/200) x2

The 8-Claws Scorpion leapt into the air, tail poised to stab the facedown monster card... (1/500-2400-3900/200)

"I activate Radiant Mirror Force!" Bastion announced, revealing his facedown card.

Wattgiraffe was revealed (4/1200/100) but then a clear barrier appeared in front of it and Wattcobra that the Scorpions smashed into. Once hit, they were zapped with tremendous amounts of electricity and shattered into pixels.

"WHAT!?" The spirit shouted.

"When you have three or more monsters in Attack mode while declaring attack, Radiant Mirror Force destroys all of them," Bastion smirked, "Nice try, though..."

"Smart and devious move, Bastion," Kenji smirked as well.

The Rock Spirit growled as he looked at his two remaining cards, _'I'll have to rely on the Lord to help me...'_

"Now, it's my turn!" Bastion announced, drawing his next card, "I summon my Wattwoodpecker to join!" He announced, as the next Monster summoned was a woodpecker, with red, black, and yellow feathers, and circuitry on its chest. (3/1000/100) "And this monster is allowed to attack directly, giving me a grand total of dealing 4200 points of damage! So go my monsters!"

Everyone was cheering as all Watt monsters fired bolts of lightning into the Rock Spirit's body, making him scream out with Wattwoodpecker firing another after its first. Wattcine had reacted to the damage, giving Bastion his well-deserved health.

The Rock Spirit: 1600

Bastion: 8100

"You're almost there Bastion!" Kenji shouted, "Just one more good shot will do it!"

Bastion nodded as he inserted a facedown card.

The Rock Spirit growled as he drew his next card, and then grinned. "It looks like it has come to this... I have to call on the Elemental Lord to help me achieve victory!"

"Elemental Lord?" Everyone wondered.

"That's right, with five monsters of the EARTH dead, he must now rise to accept the offering!" the Rock Spirit announced, "And he shall destroy you all in my stead!" He then held up the card to the skies and shouted, "Grandsoil the Elemental Lord; I beseech thee! Come forth and help me destroy these mortals!"

Soon, the sands began to rumble causing Jaden, Reyna, Kal, and Axel to shake in the pit and the others to struggle keeping their grip. The Rock Spirit laughed at their plight as the sand erupted from behind him. From it, a large figure appeared clad in grey, steel armor with large spikes on the shoulders and yellow sigils lining the body. (8/2800/2200)

"Oh no, 2800 ATK!" Jaden shouted.

"It'll be 3000 since he still has Banner of Courage in play," Reyna corrected.

"Almighty Grandsoil, use your power to revive Sand Doodlebug from the graveyard!" The Rock Spirit shouted as the sigils glowed, making a pile of sand rise up near the pillar and reform it into the large scorpion once more. (4/1200/800) "Next, it's time I throw my hand into the battle as I remove Sand Scorpion to summon myself!"

"Yourself!?" Everyone shouted as the Rock Spirit started glowing with more power as he laughed. (4/1700/1000)

"And when he battles, he'll gain 300 extra ATK," Kenji stated.

"Finally, another Sand Scorpion will join my army!" He continued as another giant blue scorpion dug itself out of the sands. (2/900/200)

"Brace yourselves, down there!" Bastion shouted to his friends.

The Banner of Courage glowed, giving the Rock Spirit and his army power. (8/2800-3000/2200), (4/1700-2200/1000), (4/1200-1400/800), (2/900-1100/200)

"Attack!" The Rock Spirit shouted.

First, Fiend Scorpion launched itself at the Wattwoodpecker to drag it within the sands...

The Rock Spirit: 1600

Bastion: 8000

Second, Sand Doodlebug volleys a ball of sand at Wattcobra, crushing it against the ground.

The Rock Spirit: 1600

Bastion: 7600

Grandsoil had created a large hand out of the sand to engulf Wattgiraffe and crush it into pixels

The Rock Spirit: 1600

Bastion: 5400

Finally, Rock Spirit summoned back his scepter and fired a brown laser that blasted Bastion's chest and sent him flying onto his back.

The Rock Spirit: 1600

Bastion: 3200

"Bastion!" His friends shouted.

"It's almost done," the Rock Spirit announced, "Accept your defeat!"

"Never," Bastion shouted defiantly as he struggled to his feet and drew his next card.

"It's going to be tough when his Sand Doodlebug negates the next attack he gives out," Kal figured.

"But with six cards, he has to have something..."

'_I do,'_ Bastion thought, _'That note that came with the deck said something about using Synchro Monsters...'_ He looked over his hand and saw he had some monsters. _'I need monster's that add up to a certain level... but one of them has to be a Tuner Monster...'_ He gasped at one of them, _'And I have one! And I can place them on the field...'_

"Come now, accept your death," the Rock Spirit goaded. "You have nothing!"

"Here's what I have," Bastion announced, playing another monster, "I summon Wattpheasant!"

Twin lightning bolts flashed onto the field, in front of the former Ra Yellow and formed into red, blue, and yellow-feathered peacock (4/1000/800)

"But Sand Doodlebug still present a problem," Bastion stated as he pressed a button on his duel disk, activating his facedown card, "I'll use my Gestalt Trap! It equips to your monster, reduces its points to zero and negates its effects."

A black clamp appeared and locked together around Sand Doodlebug's body, making it hiss in shock. (4/1200-0/800-0)

"Now Wattpheasant, attack him directly!"

The pheasant then opened its wings and fired a bolt of lightning at the Rock Spirit, electrifying him once more.

The Rock Spirit: 600

Bastion: 3200

"And when Wattphesant deals Battle Damage, it will remove a monster from your side of the field!" Bastion smirked as the electricity had transferred from the Duelist to the Elemental Lord, making him vanish into thin air.

"Because of Grandsoil's effect, the Rock Spirit will not have a Battle Phase." Kal grinned.

"I end my turn," Bastion concluded.

The Rock Spirit growled as he drew his next card, "I activate Paralyzing Potion and equip it on to your monster, stopping it from attacking!" A green glow surrounded the pheasant, stunning its movement.

"He's desperate," Reyna groaned.

"Tell me about it," Jaden added.

"But there's more where that came from," Bastion announced, drawing his next card, "I summon the Tuner Monster, Wattbetta!"

A bright flash appeared and brought out a small, cute goldfish with a bright jewel on its forehead (2/100/0)

"He's got a Tuner Monster?" Kal wondered.

"Then he must have a Synchro Monster to work out..." Valencia added.

"I tune Level 4 Wattpheasant with Level 2 Wattbetta to Synchro Summon!" Bastion declared as the goldfish flashed to transformed into two Tuning Rings and surrounded the pheasant that transformed into four stars. "Come forward, Wattchimera!"

A loud, booming sound of thunder was heard. The resulting creature was just like the name suggested as it resembled a lion, yet it had wings like an eagle. Its tail was a snake, hissing at the opposition. (6/1400/1200)

"A Level 6 monster with 1400 ATK?" Jaden wondered.

"It must have something to be that weak," Axel deduced. "And I bet it's the same as all the other Watt Monsters."

"Indeed," Bastion noted, "It can attack directly like majority of the monsters in my deck, so let's get this over with!"

The chimera lunged at the Rock Spirit, who screamed in horror as he was pounced upon and crushed the stone pillar along with it into rubble, smashing the scorpions into the sands...

The Rock Spirit: 0

Bastion: 3200, Winner

With the Rock Spirit gone, the sand pit stopped and Bastion sunk to his knees to sigh in relief.

"Is everyone okay," He asked.

"Yeah, we're good!" Jaden shouted.

"Ditto," Reyna added."

"You can safely lower us down," Axel announced. "We'll go into the submarine to find the medicine now..."

"Actually, we'll go in," Kal stated, "Makes more sense than for a few of us to go rather than the entire group. We need someone to watch outside for monstes."

"You're right," Valencia nodded, "Just make sure you come back in one piece, you hear?"

"No worries..." Jaden waved as he, Reyna, Axel, and Kal untied themselves from the ropes and slid down...

* * *

Back at the library, Xiu Zhen watched as the Rock Spirit card from her duel disk had vanished. She growled as it retracted back into the devil arm Marcel laughed a little.

"So, they beat your Rock Spirit..." He grinned.

"Yes, but I didn't gain energy from the duel," Xiu Zhen growled, a bead of sweat dripping from her hair. "Someone must have dueled without a Bio-Band..."

"I see..." Marcel noted...

* * *

Back at the submarine, the group of four climbs down inside and quickly look around the spot they entered.

"Is anyone around here!?" Jaden shouted, "Hello!?"

But with no one answering his call...

"There shouldn't be anyone here, I guess," Reyna stated.

"The crew members must have left before the submarine came to this world," Axel figured.

"That's what we have to go on," Kal said, "Let's go find that medicine for Miss Fontaine."

"We can also find foodstuffs or anything useful we can find," Reyna added.

Pretty soon, Winged Kuriboh and Stealth Bird appeared next to the twins.

"You guys want to help out," Jaden asked. Both spirits nodded. "Alright then, give us as shout if you find anything..."

The spirits flew off to separate parts of the submarine just as the others had split up to do the same.

* * *

Reyna had luckily stumbled into the room where all the medicine was kept. She reached into her pocket and picked out the list that Miss Fontaine needed while looking into the cabinets for the ingredients. She heard a tap on the windows, and found that Stealth Bird was perched on the cabinet where the medicine was.

"Bingo," She smiled as she set to work on gathering the materials plus anymore that would be needed.

* * *

With Jaden and Winged Kuriboh, the former had opened the fridge in the kitchen, thinking the obvious of food being stored. But once he opened it up, he sighed.

"Empty..."

Then a sudden call from his Duel Spirit, made Jaden look to it and saw it flying over a grey bin. When the E-Hero duelist opened up, he smiled as he found some canned rations inside. He and Winged Kuriboh shared a smile.

* * *

In the sleeping area, Axel takes out all the blankets and stores them in a bag.

"This sub won't need it," He says to himself, "And there are more students back at the Academy that will need them.

* * *

Kal searched another part of the submarine, until he heard something clacking. He stayed alert as he moved closer to a room where the clacking was coming from. He slowly opened its door, and found that the room was filled with several computers. Continuing his cautious walk, he peered around and saw someone with a sigh of relief.

"Adrian?" He called, making the Cloudian duelist turn to him.

Adrian smiled at the friendly face, "Hey Professor Wilde, looks like you found this sub."

"Yeah, me and several others," Kal stated, pointing to the outside, "I guess you found this sub and took refuge."

"Only thing with food and shelter," Adrian shrugged as he continued to type on the computer, "I tried to see if anything else I could find about this submarine, but all the information's been scrambled..."

The South Academy duelist sighed, "Bad luck, huh... Well, at least I found you and Kai's safe and sound back at the Academy."

"That's good," Adrian said as he stood up from his computer, "And if you got others, I bet you all are scavenging the place to take back to the Academy. So, better to come back with you all..."

"Yeah, safety in numbers..." Kal said as the both of them started to leave.

Adrian silently smirked as he turned back to the computer, _'Good thing I got here before everyone else did; now nothing of this submarine can be traced back to me or my family business...'_

* * *

Back at the library, Marcel decided to make matters into his own hands as his arm now morphed into a Duel Disk.

"Now you're going to give them a duelist," Xiu Zhen stated.

"No," Marcel replied, "I'm going to give them a monster to end all monsters of this realm." He grinned evilly as he showed her the card, making her gasp.

"That thing!?" She shouted. "It better not harm Jaden!"

"I'll spare him," Marcel stated as he played the card, "But everyone else will die..." He then cackled loudly.

* * *

Outside the submarine, Claudio and the others were lounging around to wait for the four that went inside the submarine.

"Alright," Claudio said, strumming his guitar while staring at the sky, "So far that we've dealt with Harpie Ladies, escape from a Sand Stone, and Bastion beat down the Rock Spirit."

"Sounds about right," Kenji replied, meditating while keeping his eyes closed.

"And not to mention we have to worry about any monsters that could scavenge or actually be one with the earth," Jesse deduced as he and his teacher looked towards the path that they came from.

"Plus, with Bastion tired out we have to conserve energy among us," Valencia added.

Shirley looked towards the submarine, calm and collected as Jim lay on her back like old times. She then saw flash appear in front of the sub and looked alarmed as she growled to her partner.

"What is it, girl?" Jim asked as he looked in her direction. Once he did, his eye widened in horror. "Mates, have a look at that submarine!"

Everyone had looked towards the submarine like Jim said and they too looked in the same horror as he did.

What they saw was a towering, dark blue-skinned giant leaning on the submarine, snoring loudly. It had a tuft of purple hair growing out of its mostly-bald head and big red lips, opening and closing as it breathed. Its attire was only a jeweled necklace and a straw skirt, while holding onto a spiral tipped staff. (10/?/0)

"Is that... what I think it is?" Jim gasped.

"No joke," Claudio replied.

"Zushin the Sleeping Giant," Valencia declared.

"This is bad... that monster can rival the Egyptian God Cards." Bastion stated.

"The Egyptian Gods," Kenji muttered, as he remembered the events of last year. Possessed by one of them, Obelisk the Tormentor...

"Well, now what," Jesse wondered. "It's blocking the entrance... As much it's going to kill us, we have to fight it..."

"Problem," the North Academy teacher pointed out, "No effects can touch it, it negates the effects of the monster it is battling, plus it becomes stronger than the monster it battles by 1000 ATK. So its better that we use monster that don't have them or ones that doesn't matter in battle."

"But with the way things are, we can probably destroy it without worrying about effects," the Ninja duelist figured.

Weighing the options, everyone decides to try it.

"It's worth a shot," the Fossil Duelist stated. "It's sleeping now, so we have the time..."

"Alright then, let's strap on the disks and take it to him," the J-Hero duelist declared.

Soon, everyone but Bastion had strapped on their Duel Disks and placed their decks inside to turn them on.

"I summon Jukebox Hero Coheed Cambria!" Claudio announced, bringing out his favorite hero. (10/3300/3000)

"I summon Ninja Hayabusa!" Kenji announced, bringing out his head ninja. (7/2700/1900)

"Let's go, Weathering Soldier!" Jim shouted as he brought out a monster made of hardened stone with crystals growing out of it. (4/2000/1200)

"I call Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!" Jesse declared, bringing out his cobalt jeweled eagle into the sky. (4/1400/1200)

"Alright, let's give it to him!"

First, Coheed Cambria started playing a wild solo which summoned electrical sound waves to smash into the Sleeping Giant. Quickly, it was followed by Hayabusa throwing several paper bombs onto the giant's body. Weathering Soldier caused a big sandstorm to drill into the body, and finally Cobalt Eagle wave its wings to make air cutters, creating a big blast that pushed the submarine from the giant's back.

"My word!" Bastion gasped, "I can't believe it worked..."

"If we're going by a battle, it has to be in defense mode at least." Claudio shrugged.

"Ah," Kenji realized. "That's clever since it never was attacking... or alert for that matter..."

Then a loud roar interrupted the conversation, making everyone cover their ears and scream in pain.

"What was that!?" Jim shouted.

Valencia gasped as she realized what it was as she looked at the cloud that was slowly evaporating. "It's awake..." She whispered.

(Play Sleeping Giant by 10Fold)

The smoke cleared to show that North Academy duelist was indeed awakened and on its feet. It stared down its 'oppressors' and prepared to stomp over to them.

"Oh damn," Claudio shouted.

"We're in deep trouble now," Kenji stated, "We have to hit it harder!" He then pointed to Zushin, "Hayabusa, use your stealth and speed to take down Zushin!"

Nodding, the ace ninja made his way down the sand pit and started leaping all over the place, as if bouncing from the sands and the submarine to start kicking and chopping at the awakened giant. However, he didn't notice that Zushin's eyes were glowing bright red. (10/?-3700/0)

"It's reacting to the battle!" Valencia shouted, "Watch out!"

Zushin raised its staff slowly and then dropped it down, which surprisingly, caught Hayabusa and slammed him to the sand.

"Hayabusa!" Kenji shouted.

"It's definitely in attack mode," Bastion stated.

"We'll try from underground; it won't be able to catch us!" Jim deduced as he turned to his monster, "Weathering Soldier, go!"

The rock soldier dug underground, out of sight. Meanwhile, Hayabusa strained to get himself up but widened his eyes as saw that he was going to be flattened by the giant foot of Zushin.

"Hayabusa, escape," Kenji announced, playing another card, "Go Ninja Smoke Ball!"

The ace ninja felt in his right hand that he had the smoke ball inside and then threw it at Zushin's face, creating a cloud of smoke that blinded Zushin temporarily. Seeing the foot backing away, Hayabusa disappeared in the cover and reappeared next to Kenji, on his knees and breathing hard.

"That was too close," the ninja duelist stated as he saw Zushin clear his face of the smoke. (10/3700-?/0) "But at least we know that we can negate the attacks, knowing that the selection of attacks cannot be negated."

"And that doesn't affect Zushin itself," Valencia said, taking in the information.

Soon, Weathering Soldier appeared out of the sand and tackled Zushin behind its head, sending it stumbling.

"Nice work!" Jim shouted.

However, Zushin was far from pleased as he turned to Weathering Soldier still hovering in the air, staring him with glowing red eyes. (10/?-3000/0)

"Uh oh..." the Fossil Duelist gasped.

Zushin quickly grabbed the soldier and then started to crush it, making it crack.

"Cobalt Eagle, stop him!" Jesse shouted.

"Aye, chief!" the eagle replied as he dove into action. With a quick strike to the back of Zushin's head, it left of scratch causing the Giant to lose some grip on Weathering Solider, giving it a chance to jump out and land near Jim. (4/2000-1400/1200)

"Thanks, Jesse," Jim thanked.

"No problem," Jesse stated as Cobalt Eagle landed near him. "Rock or not, it's still your monster."

"But it still presents a problem," Bastion stated, as Zushin stopped his rampage and tried to advance once more. (10/3000-?/0) "How can we defeat it when it reacts to a battle?"

"I think I got it," Valencia spoke up, "We have Cobalt Eagle with 1400 ATK and Coheed Cambria with 3300. What if, we have Eagle attack first and while Zushin is focused on Eagle..."

"Coheed Cambria can attack Zushin," Claudio figured, "Yeah because against Cobalt Eagle, it will have 2400 ATK and while it's in a fight already, anything over that will beat him!"

"Then let's try it," Jesse said, nodding to the Ra. He then turned to Cobalt Eagle, "You got it? You'll have to play possum until Coheed Cambria can knock it out!"

"Got it!" Cobalt Eagle stated as he took flight and flew directly at Zushin.

The Giant reacted and prepared to battle. (10/?-2400/0) Seeing the red eyes of Zushin, Cobalt Eagle started to fly around like annoying bug and lead Zushin to turn away from the duelists.

"It's working..." Claudio whispered to his monster, "Get ready..."

Coheed Cambria tuned up his double-neck guitar, waiting for the chance to play.

Once Zushin had its back turn, Cobalt Eagle let out a cry...

"Now!" Claudio shouted. "Rock 'em!"

Raising his double-neck guitar to his side, Coheed Cambria let loose massive soundwaves as he strummed the strings. As Zushin reached for Cobalt Eagle, it screamed in pain as it felt the soundwaves jab into its back, stumbling underneath its prey.

"Hey, Hayabusa!" Kenji said to his monster, "Add another attack in since he's weaker than you know!"

Hayabusa stood up and then threw more paper bombs from his pouch and threw them at soundwaves. With an explosion, the bombs detonated and sent fire and ashes into Zushin's back, making it roar more painfully as it hit the ground. (10/2400-?/0)

"Sweetness," Claudio grinned.

"That should do the trick," Jesse added.

But it was not to last as Zushin struggled to get back up to its feet.

"It can't be," Kenji gasped.

Once the giant got back up, it stared down the next target... Coheed Cambria! (10/?-4300/0) It then roared out so loudly that it sent soundwaves of its own, hitting Coheed Cambria and knocking him out cold.

"Aw, that's not right!" the J-Hero duelist groaned. "He's thrown back everything we had..."

"Not everything," Valencia shouted, as she chose now to play card, "I summon Z-Fighter Goku!"

In a flash, a man with spiky black hair appears, wearing a dark orange gi over a dark blue undershirt. He sports dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces. (4/1900/1400)

"But it won't be enough!" Jesse protested.

"That's why I'll add this," Valencia continued, "Saiyan Broly!"

The Crystal Beast duelist gasped as his professor play the next card.

Next to Goku, another man appears, albeit skinner, having long black hair with bangs and a crown with a blue jewel on his head. He also wears a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sport blue jewels like his crown, along with golden bands on his upper arms and neck. The rest of his attire consists of white pants and a red sash. (4/2000/2000)

"I think Zushin will be in for it," Jesse stated, looking at the two cards his professor played.

"How so?" Jim wondered.

"Goku, fly in on top of Zushin and in Broly's sight!" Valencia commanded. The Z-Fighter nodded as he suddenly disappeared after pressing two fingers on his forehead and reappeared on top of Zushin, who was unaware that Goku appeared.

However, the calm Saiyan had seen where his 'partner' went and started getting angry once the eyes of both were locked. He started growling and a golden aura started forming around him, giving his body a green tint.

"It starts..." Valencia whispered.

(Change music to 10's by Pantera)

Broly growled louder and louder with each passing second as he started to build up muscle and power, all the while kept his sight on Goku. With a loud roar, the golden aura had increased into an explosion which had the duelists and their monsters to be launched back by the force.

Once done, Broly had changed dramatically which shocked everyone including Valencia. His hair was now standing up and now a golden color with a faint green tint. In addition, his muscles became engorged to extreme levels which broke the wristbands off and he also grows taller by a few feet. (10/4000/4000)

Everyone looked up at the Saiyan, scared at feeling the power of the next form.

"Miss Valtona, what's going on with him?" Jim asked.

"It was the Special Ability of his initial form," Valencia stated, still looking in shock, "If any form of Goku is on the field when summoned, he can automatically go to his strongest form; Legendary Form."

"That is powerful," Claudio pointed out.

"That is what's scary about it," She replied in a low voice. "But he's the best bet I have in destroying Zushin right now."

After advancing to his final form, Broly stared down Z-Fighter Goku and Zushin the Sleeping Giant. Then, without warning he launched a giant green orb at the two of them. Goku managed to escape, but Zushin had been caught in the crossfire and an explosion ensued. Everyone watched in shock as Zushin fell backwards from the battle and landed in the sand, and then exploded into pixels.

"He did it?" Jim wondered.

"Legendary Broly's effect makes him invulnerable in battle plus his effects cannot be negated," Valencia stated. "That way, Zushin cannot win..."

"Great, so we can get back as soon as the others get out of the sub," Bastion noted.

"I think we have bigger problems," Kenji stated as he pointed to the sky. Up above, Broly was chasing down Goku and effectively beating him down with punches, kicks, and green blasts. "Aren't both of your monsters on the same side?"

"According to the background, no," Valencia replied as she saw her two monsters fight, "There's a reason why Goku invokes Broly's Transformation effect; the latter holds a subconscious grudge against the former during their baby days. Goku was always crying and it bothered Broly. And it's because of that fact he'll go after Goku without warning."

"That's what scared you?" Claudio asked.

"No; if the background story holds true, then Broly would turn on us and eventually try to destroy this whole world."

Everyone gasped.

"Turn off your Duel Disk!"

Valencia quickly went to do just that, but she also saw a green blast headed right for her at that moment. Z-Fighter Goku quickly knocked her out of the way, separating her from the duel disk that slid down the pit near the submarine. The blast impacted where they stood, kicking up sand everywhere and leaving a big hole...

"We gotta help out!" Jesse shouted, as he placed more of his Crystal Beasts on his duel disk. Soon, Sapphire Pegasus, Aquamarine Swan, Cobalt Eagle, Diamond Phoenix, and Rainbow Moonstone Wyvern appeared to take after Broly. "Give him everything you have!"

The five monsters nodded and took after their enemy.

"Those monsters are too weak," Jim stated.

"I know, but we can't do much since the guys are still in that submarine," the Crystal Beast Duelist noted. "If he destroys it, we lose them and eventually all at Duel Academy if that monster does decide to destroy this world."

"I knew it was a long shot in bringing him out," Valencia sighed, "But Zushin..."

"It's not your fault..."

An explosion from above was made, alerting everyone to the destruction of monster of the Crystal Beasts. Now only the Wyvern remained and it wasn't faring too much either...

"Oh man," Claudio groaned as Coheed Cambria, Weathering Soldier, and Hayabusa went to help out, "And our monsters will get the same treatment..."

Kenji turned to the North Academy teacher, "Miss Valtona, what other effects does it have?"

"Broly can't be destroyed by card effects, and monster effects unless it's a Level 12 Monster."

"And we don't have monster's like that," Bastion muttered.

That's when the Ninja Duelist sighed, "I do..."

Everyone turned to him. "Then send it on him and end it," Jim stated.

"It's not that simple," Kenji told him, "I can bring him out and it won't harm you all, but it's going to take a toll on me specifically... and then Claudio remembers the first time I set it free..." He turned to his friend and rival. "You remember when I faced off against Alexis and that guy who made an Obelisk the Tormentor card?"

* * *

(Flashback)

_Soon, the body and the joints of all of Dusk's limbs erupted into blue flames and then created a soft of lower armor. His lower were now magenta leg armor with a black belt. The arms were now three long sword and claw-like weapons with a black spinning wheel attached. The head was now floating above the flames, yet right behind the body a large crest-like structure appeared behind it with a large pinwheel inside it. The new monster floated ominously above Kenji as blue flames. (12/4000/3700)_

_"Bow down to my God," Kenji announced, "From the entities of child, adolescent and adult comes the true ninja deity! Ninja God of the Azure Flames!"_

_"Another monster with 4000 ATK," Jaden shouted._

_Claudio, Melody and Alexis were all in shock, and although his fellow Society Member seemed like the clear cut winner, not even Jason could stop gawking at the God Ninja._

_"He had THAT monster the whole time," the Lightsworn duelist exclaimed in fear, "And if he had that monster, then…," He stopped to think of how he had to summon his Judgment Dragon to defeat the Ninja duelist, "I..."_

_"You would have lost, right," Kenji grinned, looking back at the frightened Lightsworn duelist and his cohorts, "You three hid behind Sartorius so long, you truly have weakened in your dueling prowess! The only reason Sartorius sees you as a high-ranked member is just too keep your hopes up like Bastion!"_

_"That's not true," Jason snapped, "I am powerful!"_

_"Please," the ninja duelist scoffed, "You hardly even duel... you're just like Sartorius! All of your Society of Light morals is weak and if any one lost to him, then they are below the bottom of the barrel! And even these rogue card designers using the Egyptian Gods just to take out students... spineless!"_

_"Kenji, stop this," Alexis shouted, "What is wrong with you?"_

_"Alexis...," Kenji interrupted, "This duel was example of your misplaced guidance! Instead of trying to save me, focus on your dueling! If you did that, you wouldn't have to suffer the devastation of what I'm about to unleash!"_

_"What are you getting at Kenji," Claudio shouted._

_"My Ninja God is impressive beyond any normal monster," the rogue SOL member replied, "Thanks to the three monsters that formed him, he gains many effects. I could spare you the details of each one, but I'll just wrap this up and just use a Kamikaze attack against Obelisk! And that will set off White Veil, taking away the rest of Gunter's life points!"_

_Everyone gasped..._

_"Time now to show who is truly a God among Duel Monsters," Kenji shouted as he turned to his monster, "Ninja God of the Azure Flames, destroy everything with Obelisk to free me from the Light!"_

_The God Ninja stretched out his entire body and then formed his hands, bringing in some of his flames into them. Suddenly, six sigils appeared around the main body and pointed at the flames. Green eye-like symbols appeared in the end points of the sigils and started to charge up a laser that suddenly appeared from the flames, creating a large black orb with yellow, swirling data around it and fired it. Once it reached the very top of the sky, it suddenly expanded to the size of the moon! Everyone could only watch in horror as the orb dropped like an anvil and slammed into the playing field, eradicating every single in-play card. Afterwards, the big bang came in the form of the white Obelisk the Tormentor exploding in a blanketing light, knocking Gunter, Alexis and the spectators out cold. It even went far as shortening out Alexis' duel disk..._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"But you were possessed that time," Claudio noted. "It's not going to happen again since there's nothing that powerful to latch onto you like that. You got to stop beating yourself up about it man; we've forgiven you, especially me, your Duel Spirits, and Alexis."

The ninja duelist sighed, "Yeah, just hard to let go..."

"I know the feeling," the J-Hero duelist replied, "And we got your back once you use up energy..."

With resolve, Kenji nodded and stood up, "Just make sure your monsters got Broly occupied; I have to fuse the monsters and you see how long that takes..."

Claudio smiled and nodded, "You guys heard the man, let's do it!"

Coheed Cambria leapt up on Wyvern's head and together they released their attacks into the muscular Saiyan monster at point-blank range. But all it did was make Broly laugh at such a feeble attempt.

"Ninjas of Dawn, Dusk, and Twilight!" Kenji announced, placing the cards on the disk, "Assemble!"

The first ninja appeared an orb of blue fire, about the size of a baseball appeared from the skies. Once it hit the ground, the blue flames erupted outwards making everyone except Kenji brace themselves. Within the flames, a tall, blue-haired young man was seen. He wore a dark orange jumpsuit with patchwork and stitches throughout his clothing, a wider shoulder band, and three belts across the neck, color alterations and a unique symbol on his hat. His face had red tattoos on both sides and stared through the flames with his electric green eyes. Finally, he pulled out two sharp, triple-edged blades as it fanned out and dissipated the flames. (9/3000/2700)

The next one had the look of a childlike ninja, possibly younger than Ninja of Dusk by resemblance in orange clothing but without the dark tint or patches on them. But the noticeable thing was the large, golden bracelet on the wrist. (3/1300/800)

Then, another ninja appeared in a flash of light. He looked similar to Ninja of Dusk and Twilight, but looked more of a young adult and in red clothing similar to Twilight's. Pulling out two long knives, he stared straight at Obelisk with intent to fight. (7/2500/2250)

"Now, fuse!" Kenji commanded. "Ninja God of the Azure Flames! I call upon your strength and ability!"

At the same time, Broly unleashed a giant green sphere at Coheed Cambria and Rainbow Moonstone Wyvern, destroying them both. Claudio and Jesse gasped at the sight.

Ninja of Dusk jumped in to the middle of Twilight and Dawn, grabbing them by their collars and then using his 2128 Drain technique to digitize them. But it caused a side effect: Dawn and Twilight erupted into flames and surrounded the Ninja of Dusk causing him to scream out in a raspy sound. Pretty soon, his skin started to shock with electricity and turned it pitch black.

Weathering Soldier tried its luck throwing jabs and punches, but it was still weakened from the battle against Zushin. It only took a single punch to destroy it, to the dismay of Jim.

Her answer was quickly given when Dusk's form went bright and then held his arms up, carrying two, black wing-like objects and then shot different colors around the playing field and digitizing it. He then took the energy within himself and his eyes went bright blue.

Broly had saw the sight before him and saw that the energy was coming from Kenji. He laughed insanely before charging up another orb of energy...

"Oh crap, he's going to do it..."

But as he prepared to do it, a blast from out of nowhere made the orb explode, surprising even Broly as he was stunned for a second. He got pissed off while turning towards the direction the blast came from; the submarine. There was a squat, bulky cannon mounted on spindly tripod legs sitting on top. It was firing various low-level Pyro-Type monsters like Volcanic Shell and Scattershot.

"That's Blaze Accelerator!"

"Figure you guys were in trouble after the ruckus we heard..."

Everyone saw that Jaden, Reyna, Axel, and Kal returned from the submarine with Adrian and bags of supplies in tow.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Valencia said in relief. "And you found Adrian..."

"Yeah, I found shelter in the submarine when I got here," Adrian told her, "Sorry if I worried you, Professor Mason, and Kurogasa."

"We're all good, and you guys saved us," Claudio said.

"Good to know," Jaden grinned.

"Even though it was Axel who did it..." Reyna stressed.

"I knew that..."

Broly got angrier the more firepower the cannon used. Having enough of it, he fired at and destroyed the Blaze Accelerator and the submarine in a huge explosion.

"Good thing we got everything we needed," Axel stated.

"Just in time, too," Kenji said as he looked towards the fusion.

Soon, the body and the joints of all of Dusk's limbs erupted into blue flames and then created a soft of lower armor. His lower were now magenta leg armor with a black belt. The arms were now three long sword and claw-like weapons with a black spinning wheel attached. The head was now floating above the flames, yet right behind the body a large crest-like structure appeared behind it with a large pinwheel inside it. The new monster floated ominously above Kenji as blue flames surrounded its form. (12/4000/3700)

"Whoa," Reyna gasped, "Now that's a monster..."

"His ultimate from what I've seen," Jaden figured.

"It pretty much has to be..." Kenji said as he and his Ninja God had dark auras flowing from them. "Now stand back, I'm going to level the area around Broly."

"Don't have to tell us twice," Kal stated as he and the others did what they were told.

Broly shouted as he fired more orbs at the Ninja God, feeling threatened by its presence. The Ninja God floated towards him more and more with each hit. The Legendary Saiyan gasped as he decided to take the fight to the Ninja God and started throwing multiple fists and kicks to the body.

Kenji smirked, "Stupid... you came to me..." He raised his hands in a ninja sign and looked up to his God. "End this fight!"

The God Ninja stretched out his entire body and then formed his hands, bringing in some of his flames into them. Suddenly, six sigils appeared around the main body and pointed at the flames. Green eye-like symbols appeared in the end points of the sigils and started to charge up a laser that suddenly appeared from the flames, creating a large black orb with yellow, swirling data around it and fired it. Once it reached the very top of the sky, it suddenly expanded to the size of the moon! The orb dropped like an anvil and slammed into the Legendary Saiyan, who tried to hold it back only for him to be destroyed and his pixels erased.

Quickly, not allowing the explosion to happen, Kenji took the cards off his disk and shut it off to erase the hologram-turned-real Ninja God of the Azure Flames and his attack.

(End Music)

Once it was all over, everyone who had played their cards and their Bio-Bands activated to absorb the energy. Most were just stunned a little, but the ones who caught the worse of it was Valencia due to having such a powerful monster be unleashed only for it to turn on her, and Kenji for having used his own darkness to fuel his Ninja God. Both of them fell on their hands and knees, trying to regain their breathing.

"And there's the Bio-Bands at work," Kal stated as he and Jesse helped Valencia to her feet. "You okay?"

"I've definitely been through the wringer," She said with a tired laugh.

"Kenji, how are you?" Jim asked as he and Claudio helped the ninja duelist up.

"At least I'm still me," Kenji replied. "Just can't wait to get some rest."

"We're all okay at the very least," Reyna added, holding up the back of medicine items, "We need to get back to the Academy and give Blair and Mikoto the medicine they need."

Axel, used his Duel Pilot to track the others he dropped and created the signal, "And then we can also get back since the signal response is strong enough."

"Good, we can get back to the only civilization back on this planet," Adrian said. "Things can't get any worse since we have monsters stronger than the others that inhabit it..."

Suddenly, a flash from Kenji's deck brightened up alerting Jim and Claudio.

"What's going on?" Claudio asked.

Kenji weakly turned to his deck and then...

"Goshujin-sama!"

"WHOA!"

Then, Jim, Claudio and Kenji, were bowled over to their backs with something now holding the Ninja Duelist close to its chest. And then that something sat up, and started cuddling Kenji with tears running down its cheeks. It turned out to be Kenji's new Duel Spirit, Tiana...

"Goshujin-sama, are you okay!?" She cried as she continued her soft cuddling, keeping his head close to her chest like she done in their first meeting, "You feel so weak! What happened to you!?"

Everyone saw the exchange and was surprised to see the Duel Spirit pop out of nowhere, and all of them blushing with how... close... she was being to Kenji.

The blushing ninja duelist groaned, "Tiana... stop it..."

"You shouldn't have put that monster out there," the Duel Spirit continued to whine.

"Okay..." Claudio said, as he and the rest of the group had either a blush on their cheeks, a sweatdrop on their foreheads, or both. "Kenji, what's going on with this Duel Spirit?"

"And why is she calling you 'Master'?" Valencia asked, though her tone was stern.

Kenji groaned in his mind, _'I can't believe this is happening to me...'_

* * *

At the library, Marcel and Xiu Zhen looked at their arms glowing with dark auras as they reveled in its feeling.

"Now that's how you gain more power," Marcel grinned. "They fought harden then expected..."

"But I got another plan as to gaining more for us," Xiu Zhen added, "Slowly but surely... and it'll come from this school..."

The possessed Ra smirked, "Yes, seeing as these people are cautious not to duel... Go on..."

The possessed Silfer smiled as she talked of her plan...

* * *

Alright, I hope this chapter did its justice!

Sand Doodlebug

EARTH

Insect/Effect

Level 4

1200/800

During each player's End Phase, destroy 1 Level 3 or lower monster on the field. This card can attack your opponent directly. While "Wasteland" is face-up on the field, you can negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster.

(First used by The Rock Spirit in the GX episode, Sub Desert Duel. All rights go to the creators of the anime)

Weathering Soldier

EARTH

Rock/Effect

Level 4

2000/1200

During each of your End Phases, this card loses 600 ATK

(First used by Jim Crocodile Cook in the GX episode, Triple Play Part 2. All rights go to the creators of the anime)

Zushin the Sleeping Giant

EARTH

Warrior/Effect

Level 10

?/0

his card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 Level 1 monster that has remained face-up on your side of the field for 10 or more turns. The Special Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Special Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. If this card battles with an opponent's monster, until the end of the Damage Step, it gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster + 1000 and that monster's effect(s) is negated. This card is unaffected by Spell/Trap effects and other Effect Monsters' effects.

(First used by Taro Yamashita in the 5D's episode: The Miraculous Trump Card – Sleeping Giant Zushin! All rights go to the creators of the anime)

Z-Fighter Goku

EARTH

Warrior/Effect

Level 4

1900/1400

During your next Standby Phase: Send this card to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Z-Fighter Goku – Kaioken" from your hand or deck.

Saiyan Broly

DARK

Warrior/Effect

Level 4

2000/2000

This card cannot attack on the same turn it was Summoned. When this card destroys a Monster in battle: Send this card to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Super Saiyan Broly" from your hand or deck. If this card was Summoned while a card with "Goku" in its name is on the field, send this card to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Legendary Saiyan Broly" from your deck.

Legendary Saiyan Broly

DARK

Warrior/Effect

Level 10

4000/4000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from the effect of a card with "Broly" in its name. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card effects cannot be negated. If this card battles with an opponent's monster, destroy it after Damage Calculation.

(The top three cards were created by Link9753 and myself. Card rights go to us while character rights go to the creators of Dragonball Z)

* * *

Next time: We look back into other world and see what Kaiba and the others are doing; defending their Academy.

Please Read and Review! Later!


	25. Venom Injection

Hello guys, Duelist of Dawn here. Sorry for the 3 month hiatus, I had a temp job that along with casino training took up most of my time, leaving me with only time to sleep and read other stories. However, the temp job is done and soon I'll be in school... but have time to do this again! So fear not, I have returned and I'm finishing this! This may be short, but I'm going all out after this. So enjoy for now!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 25: Venom Injection****  
**

* * *

At Academy Island, Seto Kaiba and Chancellor Sheppard had stood at the docks. Behind them were several men in black suits that came along with the owner of Duel Academy. In front of them were Echo and the duelists they've assembled: Tetsu, Jethro, Lyra, Bradshaw, Kairi, Allen, Masaki, and Aster. They were all well rested and recovered from the fateful night of being drained by their Bio-Bands.

Staring at the eight of them, Kaiba began his speech.

"Listen up and listen good," He said, "For reasons unknown, my Academy building is now disappeared from this world. I know all of you have been unconscious due to Viper's Bio-Bands, so I won't question you. But because of the sudden disappearance, we'll soon gain unwanted attention."

"From who," Jethro wondered.

"A group of people who want to tarnish the name I made for Duel Academy..." The owner replied. "But that's to be expected with a little over 100 students missing."

Everyone gasped at the number and looked to each other.

"That's not good at all," Bradshaw muttered.

"Yeah, think of the parents," Kairi noted.

"Not to mention if a story does get out, a lot of management will take the heat and we'll never figure out a way to bring them back." Tetsu pointed out.

"Exactly," Kaiba stated, "Under no circumstances, does information leave here without my say so!"

"But who are these guys," Echo wondered.

"A group of tabloid journalists/duelists known as Venom," Sheppard spoke up, "With intel collected over a number of years, they were known to gather up information on people and businesses and then ruin their reputations; forcing them into closing down."

"What really," Masaki gasped. "I never heard of these guys."

"I bet that's the problem," Lyra muttered. "We don't know them and when we finally figure it out, we're through..."

"Precisely..." Kaiba stated. "And now these rejects are after Duel Academy."

"Since they know you're the owner of the Academy," Aster began, "The supposed scandal will ruin your name and then Kaiba Corp."

"But why target the school in the first place?" Allen asked. "If it's you, Mr. Kaiba, then what's up? Everyone knows you've beaten everything that even threatened your business and/or reputation..."

"One did..." This time, the owner of Duel Academy said it in a low tone. "And that's exactly why I'm dead set in keeping all of my businesses alive and in my hands." He then walked away, "Better prepare yourselves; they're coming..."

Seeing the angry look on his face; the rest of the group was in shock.

"I don't think you should have said that, dude," Aster told the Fairy duelist. "Kaiba doesn't take kindly in people taking his hard work..."

"Which you can't blame him for being pissed," Tetsu shrugged. "He turned a military company that destroys into a gaming/entertainment company that brings people together. Pretty amazing feat by turning years and years of causing bloodshed and destruction around... not to mention dueling has become another way of dealing with ending problems, usually in a non-violent way." He then sighed, "But with so much happening, it has become brutal to the point it'll guarantee pain."

"Now I feel bad..." Allen sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have said about those things..."

"You didn't know," Jethro said, patting him on the back, "Matter of fact, I didn't know Kaiba Corp was taken over once..."

"Well," Sheppard said, clearing throat to gain the attention. "I suggest we split up and cover the island... Chances are they'll surround the island and then make their way towards the middle."

"I get it," Kairi stated, "The air is too predictable and there's also the Abandoned Dorm to worry about for another story."

"Exactly..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ocean surrounding Academy Island, a submarine was submerged near the cliffs. It was the perfect color, a dark blue shade, to blend in the deep waters. Inside, a cloaked figure was watching several images from video cameras that were setup around the island. One of which happened to be within the island...

"So Kaiba..." A feminine and foreign voice said to the image. "You have prepared yourself and your duelists for the worse, hmm?" A grin was shown within her cloak. "Then I best not hold back with my Venom Legion Duelists and rip your island's reputation to shreds. Once the public learns that their children have been sent away by your actions, you will be ruined..." Then the images changed to those of the Academy students chosen as resistance against her, "Thanks to my beloved, I know who your students are and can take them down effectively, and drain them of their energy. These duels are just battles, but no matter what, I will win the war..."

* * *

In the forest, Jethro walked around the perimeter in search of one of Venom's duelists. While he did, he shuffled his deck and placed it within his duel disk and turned it on. Placed on top of the arm, it had a red sensor, making a purple light arrow that focused like a compass.

'_Kaiba Corporation does it again,'_ Jethro thought, _'this thing can track other duel disks that are not turned on... That way, I can find those guys and get the jump on them.' _ He then saw the arrow flash and smirked, _'and that means I got whoever...'_

His thoughts were interrupted as a grappling hook shot of nowhere and latched onto his duel disk. The Obelisk looked to his left and saw another person latching the other end of the cord to his disk. It was an older man wearing a hooded black jacket with blue jeans and brown boots. He had black eyes that looked into Jethro's with indifference.

"Fresh fish..." the man smirked in a Creole accent.

Jethro pulled on the cord and looked back at the mystery person, "Who are you? And what is this thing?"

"Billy, a solider of Venom..." The man introduced.

'_Alright then...'_ Jethro thought

"As for this cord, an invention that won't come off unless someone loses." Billy replied. "And the loser's disk will be destroyed afterwards..."

The Desperado duelist narrowed his eyes as he looked at his custom Duel Disk. _'Oh that's not going to happen...'_

"...And that's because the information of your duel disk will be transferred into mine for my group's files." The Venom member continued.

"Just so you can gain information on Kaiba Corp?"

"Very good, boy," Billy nodded. "Now let's just get it over with."

"My thoughts exactly since I don't take kindly to those who'd trash this Academy's good name..." Jethro shouted.

'_If only you knew...'_

Billy activated his duel disk and both players drew their opening hands.

"GAME ON!"

Jethro: 8000

Billy: 8000

"Home team first, partner," Jethro announced, drawing his sixth card. "I'll lay down a facedown Monster to keep you guessing." He then placed a Set Monster.

"This job's going to be easier than I thought," Billy scoffed, drawing his sixth card. "I play Lion Alligator in attack mode!"

Once he slapped the card on his disk, a moderately sized alligator appeared in front of him; a green scaled reptile like the original ones, except with a mane of orange hair around the neck like a lion's. (4/1900/200)

"A crossbreed?" the Desperado duelist wondered.

"Yes and here's another one courtesy of my Double Summon Spell card!" Billy continued as he inserted the Spell and brought out another Lion Alligator (4/1900/200) "And let me tell ya, when they're with a Reptile-Type other than itself, they can inflict piercing damage! So let's see what you got hidden! Spinning Eat!"

The first Lion Alligator lunged towards the facedown card and snapped it with its jaws. It revealed a large, violent snake that hissed it pain before it was destroyed. (4/0/1450)

Jethro: 7550

Billy: 8000

Jethro didn't have time to act when the second Lion Alligator charged in and smacked him in the gut with the tail.

Jethro: 5650

Billy: 8000

He then got back up, only to be laughed at by his tormentor, "Like I said, easiest job ever!"

"Check this out though," Jethro stated, drawing his next card, "I play Fissure to send one of your monsters to the graveyard since both of them are considered to be weakest on your side!" Suddenly, the ground from under the second Lion Alligator crumbled and destroyed the reptile. "Next, Block Attack with force your other one into defense mode!" After inserting another Spell, Lion Alligator was forced to step back towards its master. "And then I'll get to use both monsters in the graveyard to play the Spell, Tribute Burial!"

Billy gasped at the card artwork, "How'd you get a card that rare!?"

"I get lucky," the Obelisk shrugged, "I remove Violet Snake from my graveyard while you remove Lion Alligator from yours so that I may summon my Desperado Shot-Gunner!"

Both Monster Cards had slid out of their respective Duelists' graveyards as Jethro played his monster that walked up to the field, spurs clanking on the ground. Aside from the blue jeans and leather vest under his tan shirt, he had a brown cowboy hat under his black hair, a black handkerchief around the neck, and black boots. He had a silver shotgun, ready to fire. (7/2550/1600)

"And he can deal piercing damage as well," Jethro grinned, "And regardless, he'll double any damage done!" Billy gulped remembering that his monster only had 200 DEF. "Fire a round into that lizard!"

Shot-Gunner cocked the gun before shooting the Alligator, blasting it off its feet and on to the ground in pixels. Cocking it again, he fired another bullet at Billy's disk and made it lurch backwards.

Jethro: 5650

Billy: 3300

"I then place one card facedown to end my turn." He concluded, "Now what you got to say about that? No one messes with this school and gets away with it! Find some other way to make money..."

Billy laughed as he drew his next card, "Man, Kaiba's got you brainwashed... You're saying the parents of these students don't have a right to know what happened to their kids..." Jethro grumbled, "Sure, I may be in the scandal for the money, but think about it... I'm here to help."

"Please, you wouldn't be able to comprehend what's happened here..." Jethro stated.

"All I know is that many people are gone, and the public will know about it," The Alligator duelist replied, "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot, letting us draw three cards!" Jethro complied with the effect, just as Billy did so himself. "And now, I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Alligator's Sword with Baby Dragon in my hand to Fusion Summon Alligator's Sword Dragon!"

Rising in the air, a fusion vortex was created. Outside were two monsters used by Joey Wheeler himself; the first was another alligator, only standing on two legs like a human, clad in black and red outlined armor, wielding a curved sword. The second was a lightly brown-colored dragon about the size of a human, yet not fully grown yet. Both of them went into the vortex. A flash later, Alligator's Sword returned while riding on Baby Dragon but it was more grown. (5/1700/1500)

"And to really make him a threat, I equip him with Fusion Weapon to give him a 1500 point boost to a Fusion Monster less than Level 7!" Billy continued, inserting the Equip Spell. Jethro gasped as the monster's sword was now changed into an electrical-powered trident. (5/1700-3200/1500-3000) "And then, I could take your monster down... but his special ability lets me attack directly since you have an EARTH monster on the field!"

The Dragon took flight and soared over the Desperado and fired a bolt of lightning that shocked Jethro to the bone.

Jethro: 2850

Billy: 3300

"How does it feel over there?" Billy laughed.

"Like it matters to you..." Jethro muttered.

"Well, I'll set one card facedown and play Double Coston in attack mode," the Alligator duels concluded, inserting a card and playing, what confused Jethro, two black ghosts with a cartoonish appearance their faces. (4/1700/1650)

"Alright, it's my turn!" Jethro announced, drawing his next card, "First, I'll activate Spell-Shattering Arrow to destroy all of your Spell cards, and then deal 500 points of damage!" A red arrow fired from the Quick-Play Spell and destroyed Fusion Weapon off of Alligator's Sword Dragon. (5/3200-1700/3000-1500)

Jethro: 2850

Billy: 2800

"And then, I'll have my Shot-Gunner finish him off since he could still attack directly!" He continued as he fired off another round into the alligator/dragon rider combo.

"I block it with Attack Vulnerablity," Billy countered, revealing his facedown card, "I keep my monster, but I'll have to take the damage!"

The explosion knocked Alligator's Sword off the dragon and landed in front of his master, kicking up a cloud of storm which got Billy coughing as a result.

Jethro: 2850

Billy: 1100

"I don't what game you're playing at with Double Coston," Jethro wondered, as he set another monster card, "But you're in the wrong part of town now!"

"Good, because I'm about to take over," Billy growled as he drew his next card, "I activate Heaven's Lost Property! This allows us to draw three cards and then discard two from our hands!" Both players drew out their cards and then selected two to insert in the graveyards. Once he saw his current hand, he grinned.

Jethro caught on to the grin, and braced himself for what was coming.

"I activate De-Fusion to send Alligator's Sword Dragon to the Extra Deck and Special Summon the monsters that created it!" The Fusion monster glowed brightly before separating itself back into Alligator's Sword and Baby Dragon. (4/1500/1200), (3/1200/900) "And now for the kicker; I sacrifice Alligator's Sword, Baby Dragon, and, Double Coston to count as two sacrifices for a DARK Monster!"

The Obelisk gasped as he saw the three monsters erupted into four dark pillars, "That's four sacrifices! What the Hell are you planning!?"

"Bringing out my ultimate monster," the Alligator duelist grinned, slamming his card on the disk, "Meet Dark Alligator!"

The four pillars flashed together, creating a pitch black light above pillar. Jethro gasped as he saw two eyes glaring at him. He then saw the outline of a large alligator that nearly took up the entire mass of light. What was even stranger was that its front legs were actually two more alligator heads. (8/2500/2300)

"A really strange creature you got here..."

"But you have much more to worry about..." the scandal writer smirked. "There's a reason why I wanted four sacrifices! With that, he can special Summon two Alligator Tokens; guess where they come from?"

On cue, the two alligator heads from Dark Alligator's body wriggled out and were show to have bodies of their own. (6/2000/2000) x2 Then the holes from Dark Alligator reformed into two new front legs.

"Still doesn't mean you'll be able to defeat my monster!" Jethro stated.

"Then, I'll use my next card Rush Recklessly to juice up my monster's ATK by 700!" Billy stated as he inserted the Quick-Play Spell, creating a green aura around the Dark Alligator. (8/2500-3200/2300) "Now smash his monsters and his life points!"

The Dark Alligator led the charge as it floated over Shot-Gunner and the facedown monster. It and one of the Alligator tokens belly flopped onto their prey and smashed them both to bits.

Jethro: 2250

Billy: 1100

Finally, the second token lashed at Jethro and bit into his duel disk arm.

Jethro: 250

Billy: 1100

The Desperado Duelist stumbled back as he felt his duel disk arm, cringing from the pain.

"Falling apart at the end of the duel, are we?" Billy smirked. "Soon, I'll be able to get the big story and receive that big payoff... and I had to do was duel..."

Jethro stood up, now feeling angrier than ever. But his face didn't show it, keeping a stern expression despite the inner feelings. He then drew his next card and looked at it. Once he saw his overall hand, Jethro looked to Billy. "People like you; don't deserve to set foot on this island... you also don't deserve to hold a deck. If all you want is to ruin the chances of aspiring duelists everywhere for a quick buck, then I better deal the final round into your false duelist's heart!"

"Bring it on, cowboy..." the Alligator duelist smirked.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive a monster I put into the graveyard with Heaven's Lost Property, my Desperado Rifleman!"

With the flash of the Spell Card's ankh, another cowboy appeared that had a tan cowboy hat over his blonde hair. With the blue jeans, a white shirt was under the leather vest along with a brown handkerchief around the neck. Instead of a gun, the weapon of choice was a Colt revolving rifle. (5/2000/1200)

"Then I add, my Tuner Desperado Crooner!"

The young-looking Desperado appeared with acoustic guitar in hand. (3/1000/1000)

"Now I tune them together!" He announced as Crooner strummed his guitar, becoming three tuning rings to surround Rifleman who became five glowing stars in the process.

"Synchro Summon! Answer the call, Galactic Desperado Bravestar!"

Appearing from the bright light, came a Native American man dressed in a yellow, form fitting jumpsuit with a blue center on his chest along with a sheriff's badge, white gloves, and blue boots. On his head was a white, cowboy hat with a red flame insignia on it. He crossed his arms and stared sternly at Billy. (8/2400/2150)

"You can take down my Tokens, but my Dark Alligator's got you beat," Billy stated, "Not phased in the least."

"But our quarrel is not with them, it's with you!" Jethro replied, "I told you I was going to have the final round pierced through your false heart, and I will make sure you never hold a deck again... And Bravestar's all I need…"

"Unless you can have him deal 1100 points of damage, I'll believe you..."

"Then, let me make a believer out of you... He has four effects, but I have one specifically to make my point! I can cut his ATK in order to attack directly!" Jethro smirked, "And if you can do the math, half of 2400 is 1200 and more than enough to take you down!"

Bravestarr took on a golden aura and Billy ended up seeing the spirit of a puma snarling at him. (8/2400-1200/2150) Billy scrambled to get away, trying to pull off the duel disk.

"Not so fast, partner," Jethro shouted as he yanked the cord and pulled in his opponent who stumbled over. "Bravestar, Speed of the Puma attack!"

In a golden flash, Bravestar took off in a breaking speed and dealt punches and kicks to Alligator duelist's body before pulling out a pistol and cracking it over the head with a pistol whip to end the duel.

Jethro: 250, Winner

Billy: 0

Then, an electrical current had surged through the middle of the cord, startling Jethro as he prepared to take off his duel disk. But it was quickly shunned as the current went towards Billy's Duel Disk and zapped it to the point of breaking all the circuitry inside and even shocking the duelist into unconsciousness.

"Well, that was scary," Jethro said as he was able to disconnect the cord from his disk. "But trying to destroy a father's gift and ruin a school's good name... in the words of a friend... Sorry 'Bout Your Damn Luck."

He then reached for his lasso, to tie up the duelist for capture. But as he did so, he noticed that the Bio-Band wasn't working at all, much to his relief.

'_Good thing that the Bio-Band didn't activate on me...'_ He thought, securing Billy in the rope. _'Wonder why it didn't... and if the others are having problems with theirs...'_

Jethro's Duel Pilot beeped after he finished tying up his opponent. The Obelisk took it out and then pressed it to answer, "Jethro here..."

"_Dear Duel Academy, you'll have your final days..."_

Needless to say, this confused Jethro as he tried to find the forwarding address...

* * *

In another part of the forest, Lyra had tracked her opponent and was ready to face off against him. It was older, blonde hair man styled in a mullet and mustache wearing blue overalls over a white shirt and brown work boots. Both already drew their five cards and got ready to play.

"Looks like you guys come in all shapes and sizes..." Lyra droned, looking over her opponent. "Venom duelist..."

"Whoa..." the mullet-head duelist said in a surfer accent. "Dark chick knows about us! Name's Ed, by the way..."

The Goth winced at how loud his voice was, "I'm guessing that they just choose random duelists out of nowhere..."

"Don't go there," Ed warned her, "We got personalities, but we ain't no slouches in dueling... Seriously..."

"I just said they chose random duelists, but if you have to defend your dueling skill, I've just won..." Lyra smirked.

Ed gripped his cards tightly, almost bending them to disrepair, "You're going to be sorry you ever said that..."

"So scared..." The Infernity duelist mocked.

"DUEL!"

Lyra: 8000

Ed: 8000

"I'll start first," Lyra said.

"You'll need a head start," Ed shouted as his opponent drew her sixth card.

"I play three cards facedown," the Goth started, inserting three reversed cards in front of her. "Then, I summon Infernity Knight in attack mode!"

She placed the Monster card on the field, bringing out a fully dark and bronze armored soldier with the identity hidden underneath his helmet. He unsheathed a broadsword from his scabbard and held it at the ready. (3/1400/400)

"That's it," Ed scoffed, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Motor Shell in attack mode!" Soon a monster that looked like a cross between an engine and a unicycle appeared, with two hemispheres attached to spindly arms appeared. (4/1300/1800) "And to make it a little tougher, I equip him with the Engine Tuner! It increases the Machine-Type monster's ATK by half its DEF!"

Three goblins in grey overalls swarmed over the Engine Shell, tightening screws and bolts, increasing its power. (4/1300-2200/1800)

"Now, attack Infernity Knight!" He called out, as the Motor connected its hemispheres together and formed a cannonball. It launched it straight at the knight, crushing the armor and the person underneath.

Lyra: 7200

Ed: 8000

"Ha, I knew those facedown cards were a bluff..." Ed laughed.

"I activate Infernity Knight's effect," Lyra interrupted, "I send two cards from my hand to the graveyard in order to bring him back to the field..." Once she discarded her last cards, Infernity knight reformed from the pixels. (3/1400/400)

"Seriously?" the Motor Duelist grumbled.

Lyra drew out her next card, and made her move, "I sacrifice Infernity Knight to Normal Summon Infernity Destroyer!" The knight erupted into dark flames, creating a gaunt, black-skinned demon with baleful yellow eyes, wearing dark metal armor. (6/2300/1000) "Destroy Motor Shell!"

The demon growled as it rushed across the field and tore apart the machine with flaming fists.

Lyra: 7200

Ed: 7900

"Next, Infernity Destroyer's effect deals 1600 points of damage for destroying a monster by battle because I don't have a hand..." She continued as flames surrounded Ed, making him cry out in shock.

Lyra: 7200

Ed: 6300

Shaking off the shock, Ed straightened himself up, "But now I can activate Motor Shell's effect. When destroyed in battle, he leaves behind a Motor Parts Token!" From the ashes, a piece of Motor Shell's body was the only thing left of the monster to stand. (1/0/0) "Also, with Engine Tuner, I can keep this baby on the field until the next Machine-Type Monster appears on the field. Tokens excluded, by the way..."

"I see..." Lyra replied, signaling the end of her turn.

"Now to business," the Motor duelist stated, drawing his next card. "I send the Motor Parts Token away to form Motor Violence!" The token shattered to make way for a massive hotrod engine with flat feet, and two arms that each bore three barreled cannons appeared. (6/2100/1200) Once it hit the field, the goblin mechanics swarmed over it and gave it a tune up. (6/2100-2700/1200)

"Something tells me, you're just all brawn and no brain..." the Infernity duelist taunted. "Are you just going to rely on that Equip Spell and other monsters?"

Ed growled, "See how you like this! Violence, attack Infernity Destroyer!" The machine raised its arms and fired multiple blasts from the cannons...

"I activate my Continuous Trap card, Shield of Purgatory!" Lyra countered, revealing one of her facedown card, "This negates one attack when I have no cards on my field!"

The blasts were soon intercepted by a giant red shield that materialized in front of the destroyer. Each of the blasts was feeble to the hard steel of the shield.

"Damn it all... I set one card facedown and end my turn." Ed cursed, inserting one card into his disk. _'All I got to do is spring my trap at the end of my turn, and this chick's done for!'_

"My move..." Lyra called, drawing her next card, "I summon Infernity Beetle in attack mode!" She placed her lone card on the field, letting the dark beetle loose. (2/1200/0) "Then, I'll tribute it for the special ability in bring two more from the deck!"

The beetle then glowed in darkness and then split apart to create two beetles. (2/1200/0) x2

"Next, I'll tune my Level 6 Infernity Destroyer with one of the Level 2 Beetles together!" She continued as the Beetle flew into the sky and transformed into two Tuning Rings, descending and surrounding Destroyer, changing into six glowing stars.

"_After many years wait, the witch revived shall seek the Eye of memories' past. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Infernity Umbra Witch!"_

(Play Fly Me to the Moon – Bayonetta OST)

The combined powers created a spotlight, and inside was the gun-wielding witch. She adjusted her framed glasses and stared down at the opposition with a sultry smirk. (8/2900/2400)

Ed grinned lecherously at the Synchro Witch as she landed on the ground, "Now I'm glad I came out here... What a babe!"

Lyra and Umbra Witch scoffed, "Attack Motor Violence with Bullet Climax!"

The Infernity monster walked down the field, almost strutting along the grass, as she unloaded some bullets into the Motor monsters, blowing it into pieces.

Lyra: 7200

Ed: 6100

"Alright then," Ed stated, "But that monster was just like the last one. Once destroyed, Motor Violence's effect activates, Special Summoning two Motor Parts Tokens on my field!" From the debris, two pieces of smoking metal appeared. (1/0/0) x2 "But I also got this trap card, Cross Heart!" He announced, revealing his trap card. "Now I get to take your hot babe, since you dealt Battle Damage to me!" The trap card flashed a gray light, heading straight for the Umbra Witch...

"I think not..." Lyra countered, revealing the second of her facedown cards. "I activate Infernity Barrier! With no cards in my hand, and an Infernity Monster in attack mode, I can negate your trap card and destroy it!" A flaming sphere instantly surrounded Lyra and her monsters, absorbing the grey light much to Ed's dismay.

"When next turn comes around, you're done!" He shouted.

"You won't be around after this..." Lyra countered. "When I have no cards left to play, Umbra Witch attacks all monsters on your side!" She then revealed the last of her facedown cards, "And then, I activate Meteorain to deal piercing damage!"

Ed gasped as Umbra Witch unloaded more bullets into the Motor Parts, shattering into pixels.

Lyra: 7200

Ed: 300

"Infernity Beetle, finish it!" At that command, the Beetle charged into Ed and stabbed him in the stomach.

Lyra: 7200, Winner

Ed: 0

Once the points hit 0, the cable connecting the duel disk had shocked Ed into unconsciousness. Lyra just scoffed at the sight of her opponent, removing the cable from her duel disk.

"And here I thought I was going to have a challenge against you Venom scum..." She stated as she used her Duel Pilot to send a message to Kaiba. "I guess you're the exception to the rule, or I'm the better duelist."

A beeping noise came from her Duel Pilot before she could finish the message to Kaiba, prompting her to check it. "Yes..."

"_This island will pay for his death..."_ A distorted, deep voice called out from the Pilot, making Lyra do a double take and raise an eyebrow. _"And I'll have the ones responsible..."_

"What?" She asked, but the transmission had cut off before she could get off a reply. Frowning even more, she walked away from the forest while muttering, "Weird..."

* * *

Soon, nearest the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Bradshaw and Kairi were patrolling the pathways after checking up on the people inside. They also got together to hear from mentors again, via Kairi's Duel Pilot.

"_So Seto came after all?" _Erika asked the two.

"Yeah, although I don't blame him," Bradshaw sighed, "His school vanishing off the face of the Earth..."

"And he doesn't want hear the real reason why it's gone," Kairi stated.

"_I'm sure he won't have any of it,"_ Alister replied. _"So what's he trying to do now?"_

"With Duel Academy gone, he's trying to defend it from tabloid publicity," the Gladiator Beast duelist said. "And I think you have an idea of that..."

"_The Kaiba Corp Grand Championship when Zigfried von Schroeder tried to sabotage his company through his systems,"_ Erika sighed, _"Before that it was bought out by then-conglomerate, Paradius... Kaiba went through a lot to get his company back together. And this will be a big blow as his biggest dueling school would be linked to Kaiba, and everything involving the Kaiba name would crumble."_

"_Duel Monsters would be gone forever as it would also link to Pegasus,"_ Alister added. _"I don't know what these guys are trying to gain by ruining the reputation, but it could be because of Kaiba being a big name and wanting to bring him down."_

"Well, we won't let it happen," Kairi stated.

"I beg to differ, missy..."

The siblings turned their heads towards the moat nearest the dorms, seeing a tall muscular man dressed in a black shirt under a brown sleeveless leather jacket and black jeans. An old standard duel disk was strapped to his arm, and his white hair was gelled into sharp spikes.

Immediately, turning off the Duel Pilot, Kairi and Bradshaw stood off against the intimidating face.

"Well, well," the man smirked, "Two kids involved in a big cover-up of Duel Academy; and they are protégés of Alister and Erika Gates, no less..."

"What's it to you," Bradshaw scoffed.

"You have to be one of those Venom guys, eh?" Kairi asked.

"So, you know about us..." The man stated, "Guess Kaiba's been doing his homework on us... Anyway, I'm here to get information and you two will do nicely. The name's Max, by the way."

"Look somewhere away from this island, because no one's talking here," Bradshaw stated, "We all know what you'll do with it..."

"Hey, the people have the right to know about their kids' well being," Max continued, "After all, wouldn't your parents want to know the whereabouts and then punish the caretakers?"

"Like you would care," Kairi pointed out, "And if something like that ever happened, how can anyone right the wrongs?"

"But I do know that something has happened to majority of these student duelists, and I intend to get my pay." He then threw a cable and latched on to Kairi's duel disk, connecting the other end to his own. "And I'll get it by any means."

The Ally of Justice duelist frowned, as she turned on her duel disk and drew out her five cards. "Fine, but we'll be turning you into Kaiba for trying to disrupt what we're trying to do for the better."

"You won't be doing that with you duel disk destroyed," the Venom member stated, "Because that's what's going to happen when you lose. I get all the information about Kaiba's coverup. But I'd have to shut up your brother here..."

"She'll beat you before you even get to me," Bradshaw stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Max chuckled as he set up his duel disk, drawing his five cards.

DUEL!

Kairi: 8000

Max: 8000

"Here I go," Kairi shouted, drawing her sixth card, "I'll go ahead and keep you guessing with two facedown cards, and a Set Monster." Soon, a facedown monster with two facedown cards appeared in front of her feet.

"That's all you got, girl," Max scoffed, "You're soon to be done!

"I activate Cost Down, letting me toss out a card to cut the Levels of all monsters in my hand by two." He quickly discarded a Spell Card. "Now I summon Ushi Oni!"

With a fierce roar, an earthenware jar appeared before him, and then a plume of blue smoke poured from the jar and formed into a fearsome blue-skinned demonic monster with the head of a savage bull and red octopus tentacles growing from its back (6/2150/1950).

"An outdated Ushi Oni," Bradshaw commented, "This guy's doomed."

"Your sister's going to be the one that's finished," Max said, taking a fourth card from his hand, "I sacrifice Ushi Oni to Special Summon _Giant Ushi Oni_!" The bull demon dissolved into shadows that flowed together and reformed…

The monster that formed from the shadows was like a twenty foot tall version of Ushi Oni, except instead of appearing from a jar, its body was mounted on a black spider body, and its head was even more terrifying and fiendish (8/2600/2100).

"Whoa..." the Hawkins siblings gasped.

"And it aint over yet, because I got Big Bang Shot to give it 400 ATK plus piercing damage!" Max continued, as he inserted his Equip Spell, giving his monster a burning red aura around its body. It roared as it felt the power coursing through its veins. (8/2600-3000/2100) "Now Giant Ushi Oni, smash that card with Specter's Bite!"

Giant Ushi Oni roared and charged, smashing into the Kairi's facedown monster with a ferocious charge, breaking and revealing a large train that had a demonic face on it. It let out a loud whistle before it shattered into pixels. (4/1400/1000) Kairi grunted at the stinging loss of her monster.

Kairi: 6000

Max: 8000

"You revealed my Dekoichi the Battlechained Locomotive," She announced, "This means, I can draw one new card." She then drew her extra card, smiling at her find. _'I just got this won...'_

"I activate Giant Ushi Oni's effect," Max shouted, "When Giant Ushi Oni destroys a monster by battle, it can attack again!" the Hawkins siblings gasped, "Giant Ushi Oni, run into the ground!" Giant Ushi Oni gave a bloodthirsty roar and slammed into Kairi, knocking her off the ground.

Kairi: 3000

Max: 8000

"Kairi," Bradshaw cried, "You alright..."

Kairi got to her knees and glared at her opponent, "I'm fine... he just made the biggest mistake of his life."

"It's over..." Max stated, placing one card into his disk, "No matter what monster you play, mine can overpower it and then you in the same turn."

"So you say," Kairi scoffed, drawing her new card. She then looked over her hand and nodded, _'Sometimes you need to use your opponent's power against him...'_

Looking over his sister's shoulder, Bradshaw saw Kairi's hand and hid a grin, _'Ouch, Kairi's going lethal...'_

"I start by summoning, Ally Salvo in attack mode!" Kairi shouted, playing her monster card. In a small flash, all that appeared was a small, stone, purple sphere glowing with white light. (2/400/200)

Max smirked, "Attack mode... You do realize, even if you're numbing down the damage by 200, Giant Ushi Oni will tear apart that small rock..."

"And that's why I'll end it here and now," Kairi replied, "I just have two cards left to play in my hand, and you're done!"

'_Apparently, desperation has made the little girl insane,'_Max thought.

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive YOUR Ushi Oni!"

Max was at a loss for words, as he saw the pre-evolved version of his fearsome monster appear on his opponent's side. (6/2150/1950) "Hey, what the Hell are you doing with my monster!?"

"Winning, of course," Kairi continued, revealing her facedown card, "Now I reveal the Spell Fallout! When a Monster is Special Summoned, I can increase its power by 4000 each! So, it looks like Ushi Oni will we even more powerful than ever."

Ushi Oni's aura went wild with power, as it gained a boost that far exceeded its ability. (6/2150-6150/1950-5950)

"Damn..." Max muttered, knowing that he had no chance in this turn, "At least I'll be able to survive..."

"I'm not done!" Kairi interrupted once more, inserting a card into her deck, "I equip him with another Spell Card Megamorph to double his original ATK!" The Spell image appeared behind Ushi Oni, filling the monster with even more energy, causing it to grow to the size of the dorm! (6/2150-4300-8300/5950) "And for the final touch, I activate the trap, DNA Transplant!" The final facedown card she had, revealed itself. "With this in play, I make all monsters LIGHT attributes!"

Max raised an eyebrow at the move, "And what difference does that make? I don't see any more damage coming from that card..."

"Then you'll see it when Ally Salvo launches itself into Giant Ushi Oni!" The glowing sphere hovered over the ground and then launched itself at the bull-spider hybrid monster. Giant Ushi Oni did nothing but take the hit on its chest, causing Ally Salvo to crack all over. Then, Kairi felt the stinging shock of the recoil damage.

Kairi: 400

Max: 8000

Before Max could protest, Kairi was back on the offensive, "Now I can use Ally Salvo's special ability! Once destroyed in battle, I can destroy two cards on the field... And there's the choice of your Equip Card and your facedown card! And when Big Bang Shot leaves the field, so does your Giant Ushi Oni!"

Max widened his eyes as he saw the Ally Salvo start to crack open and screamed, "NOOOO!"

Once that happened, Ally Salvo exploded all over Max's field, creating a dome of darkness all over him which consumed all three of his cards that were in play.

"Now's your chance, sis," Bradshaw shouted.

"Ushi Oni, take your former master down," Kairi announced, "Ancient Curse!"

Ushi Oni now loomed over Max, its shadow covering the field. The bull demon then used its shadow to break it into a dark wind that struck into Max's body, ending the game.

Kairi: 400, Winner

Max: 0

The holograms disappeared, but before Kairi could take off her duel disk, she saw an electrical current surge from the middle of the cable that connected hers to Max's and go into his. The Hawkins Siblings were at a loss for words as they saw Max get shocked from his duel disk and having it explode off his arm. Seeing that it was okay to do so, Kairi took off her duel disk and the cable attached as she ran over to her fallen opponent.

"Damn, not sure I want that to happen again." Bradshaw said, still in shock.

"And to think we don't know how many of these guys are coming," Kairi added as she felt Max's neck for a pulse, "And this guy's unconscious for right now... we should restrain him and then give him to Mr. Kaiba."

"Good idea," the elder brother nodded, "I'll do that while you get to Kaiba; I need to do something while you did the hard work."

"Alright then, I'll be back..."

And as she ran over to Kaiba's helicopter, she didn't notice the silent alarm on her Duel Pilot going off which would have alerted her to a new message...

Back in the water, inside the submarine that have been watching Duel Academy's duelists and information, the shadow of the person looked on...

"Stupid fools..." She stated in anger, "This is what I get for hiring lowlifes to do my bidding... But no matter what duelist wins, I'm anticipating their moves..." The shadow of a grin appeared on her face. "Especially a tidbit I heard about Pegasus' current location with a Dr. Albert Eisenstein..." She giggled lightly and evilly, "All I have to do is disrupt that and my plan for revenge will be complete... Just wait soon, beloved... I'll send them to you for their eternal punishment in the near future..."

* * *

And it's finally done! Once again, I apologize for not getting this up way sooner than I anticipated. But now I got more time after quitting my temp job for my full time job later... All is well in my universe and soon yours...

* * *

Galactic Desperado Bravestar

EARTH

Level: 8

(Warrior/Synchro/Effect)

1 "Desperado" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

Once per turn, activate one of the following effects:

Look at the cards in your Opponent's hand

Reveal all facedown cards your Opponent controls and then reset them (Their effects are not activated)

Increase this cards ATK by half of its original ATK until the end of your Opponent's turn. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster your Opponent controls whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Damage to your opponent.

Reduce this card's ATK by half until the end of this turn. This card can attack directly this turn.

2400/2150

(Created by Rocket Knight 777. Creative cards rights got to him, while the inspiration goes to the creative of the cartoon Bravestarr)

* * *

Next Time: We go back to the Alternate Dimension, where the demons possessing Marcel and Xiu Zhen are enacting a new plan for Bio-Band Energy... however, a new player wants to his say in all of this... But for or against the demons' plan?

Please Read and Review! Later!


	26. Day of the Zombie Duelists

I AM ALIVE! Damn, I wanted to say that for weeks! I finally got this out and I'll soon be on a roll; getting inspiration from every corner and will use them! Now read brothers and sisters! Read!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Day of the Zombie Duelist**

Back in the desert dimension, Jaden, Claudio, Jesse, Jim, Axel, Reyna, Bastion, Kenji, Valencia, Adrian, and Kal were on their way back to Duel Academy with Axel taking point. Jesse and Kal were helping Valencia keeping balance, while Kenji was being helped by his Duel Spirit, Tiana, who had the ninja duelist on her back. He had a _lot_ of explaining about his Duel Spirit being clingy to him, also trying to get them to understand that he doesn't encourage Tiana to be that way and keep his relationship with Alexis. Afterwards, everyone kind of accepted it and decided to move forward as they remembered that Blair and Mikoto were running out of time. Reyna had carried the medicine, Jaden had the food, while Axel gave Jim the blankets he found.

Pretty soon, Axel came upon the 9th Duel Pilot he dropped to leave the trail and placed it in his bag. "Alright, that's another one. We're almost there..."

"Good," Reyna replied, "Because not we need to get Blair and Mikoto healed up," She looked back to see Kenji and Valencia being carried, "We got more injured people..."

"And I bet everyone is getting tedious about the food rations," Bastion figured.

"Well, it's what we have to deal with until we get out of here," Claudio shrugged.

"Everyone, look there," Jim said, pointing over to a small hill. Everyone gasped as they saw the bones of a dragon-type monster lying there.

"How long do you think he's been there?" Jesse wondered.

"I rather we get moving and not find out," Kal stated.

"He's right," Adrian added, "The sooner we get back to the Academy, the safer we'll be..."

* * *

In the infirmary, both Fonda and Ray were checking up on the conditions of Blair and Mikoto, still with red faces due to their high fevers. They had to un-wrap the wounds to clean and redress them again. However, they gasped as they saw that the wound had grown larger.

"How in the...?" Ray whispered.

"They need to get back... soon," Fonda stated as she kept working.

* * *

In front of Duel Academy, several students had barricaded the front doors with the stone statues that lined the courtyard to block any aggressive monsters. Alexis and Melody were with several Ra Yellow Students.

"Listen everyone," Alexis announced, "Only summon your monsters as a last resort; our Bio-Bands are still working and will drain us the longer you keep fighting. So make sure when you do draw, make it count." The students nodded in response.

Melody then pulled out her Duel Pilot to contact the others. "Syrus, Hassleberry, Kenshin, how are things on your ends?"

* * *

From the east entrance stood Hassleberry with more Ra Students, "No problems over here..." the dino duelist stated.

* * *

From the roof Kenshin, and various other students, were stationed as lookouts, "The skies are clear." The samurai replied.

* * *

From the west entrance, Syrus with some Silfer Red Students, looked around their barricade, "It's fine over here..." He said worriedly, "I thought Fidel or Kurogasa were going to relieve me of my shift."

"_We left them to patrol the hallways of the school,"_ Alexis stated over their Duel Pilots, _"Fidel's also trying to get a new layout of this world, preparing to defend the weakest parts of the Academy."_

"_A militant mind after my own," Hassleberry grinned._

* * *

Back in the gym, Miss Dorothy was serving the next meals to the students. Once she got to two Obelisk Blue Students, all the drama started...

"Hey, wait a second," the first Obelisk shouted, pointing over to the second, "Your bread's bigger than mine!"

"No, it isn't," the second Obelisk snapped back, "Quit lying already!"

"Boys," Miss Dorothy shouted, trying to reason with them, "The bread is all the same size!"

"No," the first Obelisk interrupted, still looking at the other Obelisk, "His is much bigger! Exchange it with mine!"

"No way," the second Obelisk replied, "Why should I exchange it with yours!?"

"If it's all the same, what's the problem, cheapskate?"

"Who you calling cheapskate!?"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the room was suddenly alerted to Crystal walked over and stared them down.

"The bread is all the same," She stated, "So I suggest you take your trays, sit down, and eat!"

The boys didn't take to lightly in being talked down to by a girl, and sneered back at her, "And what are you going to do?"

"Actually..."

The Obelisks looked to see Allyson, Alex, Lily, and Jeremy.

"It's what _we're_ going to do," Lily pointed to herself and her friends while frowning.

"So you'd better do what she says," Jeremy stated, glaring through his glasses.

"Or maybe we should introduce you to the animal friends we got around here," Alex grinned, pointing over to Yuri with Kylie glaring back.

"And us, too!"

Flying behind Crystal were her Duel Spirits, the Pixies, all sharing the same stern looks. And in seeing the opposition, the Obelisk scoffed and walked away from the table.

"At least that's over for now," Allyson stated.

"Man, the food can make you crazy," Jeremy sighed. "That and the fact that order is not really in this school right now..."

"No excuse for those jokers to be pushing around others because of it," Alex frowned, "Another reason why most Obelisks get on my bad side..."

Lily walked over to Crystal, and patted her on the shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Crystal replied, "They acted just like most of the guys back at North Academy... before I beat them... So I'm used to those trying to intimidate me."

"Well, you sure stood firm against them," the Gemini duelist noted. "Guys like them never quit, even when you tell them to 'back off'."

"No worries," Allyson stated, "I mean, they are away from the lap of luxury, which most Obelisks are accustomed to." She then sighed and looked up, "I just hope Jaden, Jesse, and the others get back safely.

* * *

In the storage room, Chazz and Sam were sitting around to guard the food from anyone gaining more than their fair share. While they were eating their bread...

"So, you never found him?" Sam asked the Ojama duelist.

"No," Chazz replied, "And that's strange coming from him..."

The Gusta duelist sighed, "I hope we can find him to get him out of that funk he's in... Not to mention he could do something he may regret..."

Before Chazz could reply, the Ojamas started floating around him with growling bellies.

"Hey boss," Yellow asked, "Could we have some food now?"

"Yeah, we're starving," Green whined.

"We'll settle for a small bite," Black pleaded.

Chazz grumbled, "How can you even need food? You're spirits!"

"Not anymore," Blue stated, as he hitting his own arm, "Flesh and bone, boss... Or have you forgotten that Monsters are real in this place?"

"Besides," Red added, raising his hands out, "Five small pieces of bread won't kill ya!"

"He's right, you know," Sam added in, "I just had to give up that much, and they were fine for a few hours. And if you don't want them bothering you, then just give up that much..."

Hating the fact that he knew Sam was right about the pestering, he growled as he tore five small pieces of his second helping of bread he received and tossed in the corner.

"FOOD!"

The Ojamas raced over in the corner, and took their share of the bread and ate happily.

"Jachin was right about you," the Gusta duelist smirked, "You just need a little push every now and then to be nice."

"Whatever..." Chazz scoffed, as he begun to eat the rest of his bread, "Better to get that out of the way before anyone else tries to cross the Chazz and getting into the storage."

"Us, Chazz, us!"

* * *

Back in the Chancellor's Office, Crowler was sitting down in the desk, contemplating on the current events while Bonaparte was pacing around. Kai and Spencer were looking at them confusion as they contemplated to themselves...

"I wonder what's going to happen to us," Crowler said to himself in depression.

"This is bad, this is bad," Bonaparte said out loud, as he continued to pace around the office.

"Outside there are monsters of another world," Crowler continued, "Inside, the students are getting rebellious because the food shortage. We don't even know how to get back to our world! What are we going to do to survive!?"

"Enough!" the short, Vice-Chancellor shouted as he slammed his hands on the table to grab his colleague's attention. "Deal with the despair later; we need to focus on finding Marcel!"

"Huh?"

"Oh... um... nothing..."

"Bonaparte..." Spencer spoke up. "Sooner or later, you're going to tell us what's going on with you... But for the both of you, keep it together. Our students are safe and protecting the school from any threat that comes our way."

"And then, we do have search parties looking for Marcel and Xiu Zhen," Kai added. "And then with Chazz and Samantha in the Food Pantry as guards, they may see them as well. And then Marcel and Xiu Zhen are capable duelists as well, seeing as they got into the Academy in the first place. They will hold their own until we find them."

Bonaparte felt at ease for a short while, but couldn't stop worry. On the other hand, Crowler just leaned back in his chair and sighed for the planning that was set up...

* * *

Somewhere, in a dark fog, Marcel was sitting alone while holding himself and his head leaning against the knees.

'_No one understands my pain...'_ He thought sadly, _'Not even my existence... I'm a loner...'_

Suddenly, Xiu Zhen appeared in front of him, in the same position as Marcel with tears flowing down her face.

'_I completely ruined our relationship,'_ she thought, continuing to cry. _'Now I'm just like everyone who always mocked and hurt him...'_

Then, both of their devil arms glowed and their sadness turned into devilish smirks.

"Why do you cry, Marcel?" He asked in his new voice, void of his accent. "This darkness in your heart... it gives your identity... why don't you share it with others?"

"And Xiu Zhen," She asked herself, wiping the tears from her eyes, "There are others you can share your pain with. We can share that and surely they'll lend you an ear..."

Both of them started glowing, brightening the school library and stood up from their makeshift thrones.

"Time to share our darkness with everyone," They said as both walked around out of the library.

* * *

In the main hallway, one of the Obelisks that were causing trouble pulled out a chocolate bar and opened it up to take a bite...

"Hey!" The second Obelisk called out, walking over to the first, "You try to con me out of my food, and yet you got a candy bar with you!?"

"I had this before we got here," the first Obelisk stated, "So what!? You want it? Come and take it!"

"I will, when I beat you in a duel!"

"Don't get any ideas about winning!"

As they activated their duel disks...

"Excuse me, boys..."

"Why don't you duel us first?"

The Obelisks turned to the stairways and saw Xiu Zhen and Marcel standing on top.

"Xiu Zhen and Marcel? The first Obelisk asked.

"Why should we duel you two?" the second Obelisk added.

"For this!" the possessed duo shouted as Marcel held up a bag of bread and Xiu Zhen held up two large bottles of water. Seeing this, the Obelisks' mouths start to water at the thought of winning the prize. Marcel and Xiu Zhen grinned as they began the duel...

* * *

Seconds later, the attacks made on the Obelisks knocked them unconscious with no concern to finish the duel. Both of the possessed kids' duel disks retract back to devil arms.

"Such an obvious trap," Xiu Zhen giggled, "I truly love this plan..."

"This may be better than summoning random monsters after all," Marcel added. "Focusing our attacks on the inside out..."

Both of them then raised their devil arms to infect the fallen Obelisks and their decks with a dark essence.

"Now get up and start recruiting new friends for us," Xiu Zhen shouted. Slowly, the Obelisks stood up groaning and began to do the bidding of the possessed duelists.

* * *

Back at the food storage room, Chazz and Sam continued their guard duty, when they heard some groaning near them.

"You heard that, right," Sam asked.

"Yeah," Chazz replied, but then he looked towards the Ojamas, "You guys are not getting any more food!"

"It wasn't us, boss," Yellow called back.

"I'm talking about outside the room," the Gusta duelist retorted. Soon both of them were greeted by one the Obelisks Xiu Zhen and Marcel had beaten. He stumbled slowly towards the two duelists with a sickly expression. "Okay... this is happening..."

"You're not getting any food from here!" Chazz snapped to the groaning Obelisk.

"Duel me..." the sickly Obelisk muttered.

"What?" Chazz and Sam asked as the Ojamas floated up behind the two.

"I bet he says if he wins, he'll get some extra food," Black figured.

"So what are you going to do, Chazz?" Blue wondered.

The black coat Silfer scoffed as he turned on his duel disk, "Then I'll just send him back crying!"

Sam gasped, "Wait a second, the Bio-Bands are still on!"

"Then, I'll finish it quickly," Chazz stated, as he turned to the sickly Obelisk, "Let's go!"

Obelisk: 8000

Chazz: 8000

Groaning, the Obelisk drew his sixth card and then placed it on the tray. In a red flash, a large, hulking demon appeared with a goofy-looking face and holding a metal, spiked bat. (4/1700/1000)

"Abaki?" Sam scoffed, "I guess he's trying to go for the damage that would go to the both of you guys."

"Not to mention, it's ugly..." Chazz added as the Ojamas floated in behind him and started taunting the monster opposite him. When they saw that the Obelisk wasn't doing anything else, "And since he's not doing anything else, I'll just finish this up in one turn." He then drew his sixth card, "I play Card Destruction to discard our hands and redraw new ones!"

Sam looked confusingly as both players discarded their five remaining cards and redrew the same amount, _'What's going on, Chazz?'_

Chazz grinned and immediately went to his next card, "Perfect! I remove Crashbugs X, Y, and Z Special Summon Super Crashbug to the field in defense mode!"

A dark portal opened up to a digital world and let out a large, black mass of viral bugs that had purple lines and dots on its body and the same bomb-like face on its head. It then let out a deep, monstrous: "Crashbug!" (4/0/3000)

"That thing again," Sam wondered. "So, you're going with the Shield Attack strategy..."

Ignoring the freshman's outward thinking, the Silfer continued his move, "Since this guy's out, all monsters in Attack mode have their ATK and DEF swapped!" Static zapped the goofy-looking demon, switching its stats. (4/1700-1000/1000-1700) "Now, I'll go ahead and activate my Dimension Fusion to pay 2000 Life Points and bring out the other Crashbugs back to my field!" He grinned once more as a red aura translated the payment.

Obelisk: 8000

Chazz: 6000

As he inserted the card, a dimensional rip appeared above him and let loose the three viral monsters that he used against Sam in the beginning. They all shouted "Crashbug!" (3/0-2000/2000-0), (3/1400-1600/1600-1400), (3/0-1500/1500-0)

"I'll use the A/D Changer in my graveyard to switch my Super Crashbug into attack mode!" He continued as he removed another monster from the game, causing Super Crashbug to stand up and roar loudly. (4/0-3000/3000-0) "And finally, I use Offerings to the Doomed to destroy Abaki!" Once the card inserted into the disk, a white light erupted from underneath Abaki and destroyed it on the spot.

The Obelisk groaned at the loss of his only monster.

"Now Crashbugs, take out his points!" Chazz commanded. All four Crashbugs opened their mouths and unleashed a mass of sliver orbs, each pummeling the defenseless Obelisk into the ground.

Obelisk: 0

Chazz: 6000, Winner

Chazz laughed, "And you my friend... just got Chazzed!"

Sam sweatdropped, "'You just got Chazzed'? What the heck was that about?"

"That's my winning catchphrase!" The black-coat Silfer snapped back.

"Oh," the Gusta duelist mocked, as she was in awe, "I heard from Syrus it was 'Chazz it up!' I guess it was a lame line, too..." She then laughed.

"Don't start..."

Before Chazz could finish the retort, his Bio-Band activated and drained some of his energy. Feeling the effects, Chazz groaned in pain.

The Ojama Brothers floated over to him in worry, "Hey Boss, you okay?" Green asked.

"I'm... fine..." He groaned.

"Like Hell you are," Sam retorted, "These Bio-Bands are on; you two shouldn't have been dueling in the first place!"

"Well, he's done... So no more..."

"Duel..."

Both of them and the Ojamas looked back into the entrance and gasped as they saw a group of more duelists appear. They had the same look as the Obelisk who was just defeated.

"He's got friends," Yellow whimpered.

"And they look sick," Sam cringed. She even freaked out when she saw the Obelisk who got beaten get back up, "Whoa!"

"Those attacks from the Crashbugs were brutal," Red shouted, "How's he walking again!?"

"Duel..." The sickly duelist chorused with collective groans.

Chazz and Sam looked worried, but the former raised his duel disk again. "Are you nuts!?" Sam shouted, "The Bio-Bands are still on!"

"Tell that to these guys," the Silfer shouted back, "They're going to end up getting the food if we don't fight!"

Sam sighed as she saw reason in her classmate's anger that time, so she ended up turning on her duel disk with the Ojamas looking worried.

* * *

Seconds later...

"Super Crashbug, attack with Viral Storm!"

"Daigusto Sphreeze, return their damage!"

The combined forces of Super Crashbug's mass of black data and Daigusto Sphreeze's psychic powers erupted across the field, knocking out every duelist that came inside the Food Storage Room. Every single one of them collapsed on the ground or against the walls of the room. The attacks left Chazz and Sam breathing hard as they hit everything that came at them, causing the Bio-Bands to take effect.

"Had... enough... yet?" Chazz panted.

"We need to get... out of here..." Sam tried to reason. "Get... everyone's help..."

"She's right, Chazz!" Blue added. "Two duelists aren't going to be enough, especially since those stupid bracelets keep draining you!"

"Fine..." the Silfer stated, and looked to Sam, "Go to the gym... and I'll get outside."

"Right," Sam nodded and looked towards her monster, "Let's go!" Sphreeze nodded as she held her mistress and flew out of the room in seconds to safety.

Chazz was about to follow after when...

"Duel me..."

The Zombie Duelist woke up again, and had him surrounded.

"Damn!" He shouted.

"Chazz!" The Ojamas shouted worriedly as they watched their boss reluctantly put up a fight.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Back in the library, Marcel and Xiu Zhen were laughing as they felt their demonic arms grow in power.

"Yes, that's it..." Marcel grinned. "The more friends, the better we'll be!"

"And then we'll finally show our true selves after enough power!" Xiu Zhen added.

* * *

Outside, Jaden and the others had finally made it back outside of Duel Academy on top of a hill.

"Finally, we made it back." Jaden exclaimed.

"Let's get moving," Jesse noted, "Blair and Mikoto need the medicine."

"I guess a lot of bad happened when I was gone," Adrian figured.

"Yeah, but dwell on that later..." Kal told him.

"Yes, let's get inside," Valencia stated.

"_Caw!"_ Stealth Bird appeared in the sky and flew over the Academy.

"What's going on," Reyna asked her duel spirit.

"_There's a monster coming!"_ Tiana shouted, looking right behind her, _"From all sides of the Academy!"_

"_What!?"_

Pretty soon, four eruptions of sand appeared around the school and formed into four large brown monsters with spikes on their backs, and heads like anteaters. (4/1000/2000) x4. They gasped as they saw all of them move closer to the Academy.

"Sand Moths," Kenji shouted.

"And they're attacking the Academy!" Claudio added.

"No, they're not!" Axel shouted as he activated his duel disk, and laid out a couple of cards, "Blaze Accelerator and Volcanic Shell! Fire!" The Volcanic Duelist's Accelerator appeared along with the cannon fodder monsters appeared. They loaded themselves up in the Accelerator and fired at three of the Sand Moths, destroying them on the spot. It alerted the fourth away from Duel Academy and staring down at Axel. He in turn stared at the rest of the team, "Now get to Duel Academy!"

Everyone took the West Academy student's advice and ran down the hill in another direction as the Sand Moth made its way towards him.

"Man, Axel keeps taking one for the team," Jaden noted.

"He's a good kid," Kal added.

But once they got to the main entrance, they found it barricaded but with no one behind as guards.

"What happened to everybody?" Bastion wondered. "I thought they were looking out for all the monsters!"

"That would explain those Sand Moths coming after the building," Kenji deduced.

"But let's just get the medicine to Blair and Mikoto and quick!" Jaden stated as everyone ran inside the building.

* * *

Once inside, they reached the lobby which was very spacious. On the ground, the giant letters "DA" were seen, which was the logo for Duel Academy. Still, the lobby that usually had some sort of activity had none to show for it...

"Now no one's here either?" Valencia wondered.

"This is getting weird," Reyna added. "It's too quiet..."

"Where is everyone?" Jim asked.

"Duel me..." A voice groaned.

Everyone turned to their left and saw an Obelisk Blue student walk sluggishly towards them, groaning and moaning.

"There's somebody," Claudio said as he turned to face the approaching student, "Hey buddy, what's going on here? Melody said she and Alexis was guarding the front..."

"Duel me..." the Obelisk groaned, raising his duel disk.

"The Hell?" the J-Hero duelist asked. "We can't duel with these Bio-Bands still on..."

"We got company..." Kal announced, as everyone started to look around the room and saw that the number of moaning, groaning duelists had increased. Some of the boy and girl that were Red, Yellow, and Blue ranked duelists had shown up, saying the same thing as the other Obelisk.

"They're acting like zombies," Jim muttered.

"Zombies?" Jesse asked, shivering, "You mean like the walking dead?"

"Duel me..." the zombie-looking duelist groaned.

Adrian looked around and thought, _'This must be _their_ doing...'_

"And they just want to duel..." Valencia stated. "Despite what's going to happen in the end..."

"Well, we can't worry about that now," Reyna noted, "We have to get the girls that medicine!"

But once they made a move to where the infirmary was located, the zombie students blocked their way once more. "Duel me..." they continued.

"Like a broken record," Claudio muttered.

"Then we'd better duel and move them out of the way." Jaden stated.

"Yeah, no use in trying to reason with them..." Kenji figured, "They may be just rebelling due to the fact that we're stranded..."

As Jaden, Claudio, and Kenji moved to activate their duel disks...

"NO! STOP!"

Everyone watched as they saw Kurogasa come running towards them while pushing a cart that had a ladder attached as a barrier. It caused the startled zombie duelist to move out the way. Following him was Fidel and Kenshin, knocking down some of the nearby students with punches and kicks.

"Kurogasa!?" Valencia wondered.

"Fidel and Kenshin, too..." Kal stated.

"What's going on?" Kenji asked.

"Talk later; follow us, amigos," Fidel announced as the trio reached the gang and led them running along the hallway.

"Where all the others?" Jaden asked.

"Later, we said!" Kenshin shouted as they kept running.

Once they got at a distance where they did not see anyone pursuing them, the gang had run inside of the boys' locker room as there was no one inside. Once inside, the door was locked and everyone sat down against the locker.

"Someone needs to tell us what's going on out there," Kal stated.

"Why are the students acting like that?" Valencia added.

"We don't know exactly how it happened," Kurogasa started, "But sometime after we separated to guard the Academy, some of the students just turned up like what you just saw outside."

"Then something worse..." Kenshin added. "When they find someone that's not like them, they immediately come after you for a duel and they won't stop until you comply."

"But the problem is that whenever you beat them, they get back up," Fidel explained. "Not to mention with the Bio-Bands still on us, it would tire us out but they would still be fresh. The longer you duel, more of those students could come after you like a Battle Royale. And once that target's been defeated... he becomes one of them."

Everyone else gasped at the three boys' explanation.

"How did this happen?" Jaden wondered. "It's like they're zombies or something!"

"Is this another part of this world's power?" Reyna wondered.

'_It must be them...'_ Adrian thought again, thinking to the demons he saved.

"So far, the unaffected areas are the ones around the gym and the Chancellor's office," Kenshin reviewed. "Everyone that's not a zombie duelist is in one of those two places."

Claudio gasped and looked worried, "Is Melody in there?"

Kurogasa nodded, "Yeah, Melody, Alexis, Allyson, and the others are in the gym now. They still use the Duel Pilots to let everyone outside know..."

Everyone sighed in relief...

"But, Chazz, Sam, and Syrus haven't responded yet..." Fidel added, causing everyone to worry once more.

Kenji still kept up a strong front, "They're tougher duelists; they'll survive and get to safety."

"Not to mention, we still have to get the medicine to Miss Fontaine and Mrs. Wilde..."

Kal was now feeling worried for his wife; with what Kurogasa, Kenshin, and Fidel just explain, even without a Bio-Band, she and Fonda could be overwhelmed by the numbers of the zombie duelists. He sighed, _'She a tough woman... I need to believe she can hold her own until I get there...'_

* * *

Speaking of Ray, she and Fonda were barricading the door with desks, spare mattresses, and chairs as they realized the situation they were in.

"Duel..." They could hear moaning and groaning of the zombie duelists, and even their clawing against the door.

Ray held up the barricade as strong as she could, while Fonda used her Duel Pilot to contact anyone for help.

"This is the infirmary," Fonda called out, "If anyone can hear this, please respond!" She looked back at the conditions of Blair and Mikoto, still burning up with their fevers. "Oh no..."

"Duel..."

Outside the infirmary, some of the larger students were trying to push down the door with brute force, causing Ray to jerk away from the door a bit before pushing harder against the barricade.

"Fonda, I need an extra set of hands over here!" the Pirate Duelist shouted.

Fonda gasped at the situation, going over to help her colleague. _'Where is everyone with that medicine!?'_

* * *

Back in the locker room, Jaden stood up with a determined look on his face after hearing about their situation. "Then we shouldn't be staying around here."

Jesse stood up right after him and nodded, "Right, we still need to get the medicine over to the infirmary."

"Then, I'm going with you," Reyna added, grabbing the medicine bag.

"Yeah, I'll give you a hand," Kurogasa stated as well.

"Wait a sec!"

Everyone turned to the locker room door and saw Axel sneak in, probably to avoid the zombie duelists as well. He turned to the others and continued, "It's not a good idea; the Academy's swarming with danger."

"Then you want to leave them behind?" Claudio argued.

Before Axel could retort, a loud scream was heard from outside and everyone rushed out towards the scream. What they saw was a Ra Yellow student collapsed on the ground, with a few other zombie duelist surrounded.

Kurogasa cringed, "They got another one..."

His statement was confirmed as the Ra Yellow student got back up with the same expression as the others, and moans, "Duel me..."

"No... Duel me..." Another voice called out, a familiar voice.

Kenji gasped, "It can't be..."

Making his way through the other zombie duelists, was none other than Chazz Princeton with a dangerous grin on his face. "Jaden... Kenji... You're here to duel me..."

"Oh no, they got Chazz!" Bastion gasped.

"It's... the Chazz..." Chazz groaned. Suddenly, the five Ojama Brothers appeared around Chazz and they were like all the other students... zombies...

"Hey guys..." Yellow moaned, "We want you to duel Chazz..."

"Yeah..." the other four added as they started moving.

"Even the monsters becoming zombies..." Valencia noted. Jaden and Reyna noticed that Winged Kuriboh and Stealth Bird had disappeared after hearing the North Academy teacher.

"Hey guys..." Chazz moaned, "It's time for the fun to begin..."

"Fidel!" Axel shouted. His partner shouted as he threw something on the ground.

"Shield your eyes!" He shouted.

Chazz and the zombie duelists saw the item on the ground, and stared dumbly at it before...

FLASH!

The item exploded, causing a blinding light to blanket the area...

"AAAHHH!" The zombie duelist shouted as they covered their eyes from the pain. All the while, the sounds of many footsteps were moving away from the area. Once the blinding flash was done, the zombie duelists saw that Jaden and the others were gone.

"Wait..." Chazz groaned, "Duel..."

* * *

The gang escaped into another locker room and locked it tight. Everyone sat down either exhausted from the run, or sad that one of their friends was now a zombie duelist.

"Damn," Kenji muttered, "They got Chazz..."

"This is a problem..." Jim noted.

"Oh man," Claudio sighed, "And there's even the fact that Syrus and Sam could have been..." His thoughts were interrupted as he heard some sobbing coming from behind the lockers. "Wait a second, who's crying!?"

Jaden gasped, "I know who that is!" Everyone stood up and looked around other side of some lockers, seeing the crying, kneeling form of Syrus Truesdale. "Syrus!"

"He made to a safe place!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Jaden... Reyna..." Syrus sniffled, "Everyone's here..."

"Glad you found a place to hide," Kal stated.

"Yeah, we were all worried," Valencia added.

"C'mon, we can get out of this room and head to a safer place together!" Jaden said.

"Yeah... together..." Syrus said, ominously, "But... let's... duel together!" Once he said that, the Ra Yellow turned around and showed off the sickly expression of the Zombie duelist!

"Syrus!" Reyna gasped.

"Him too!?" Bastion said, backing away from the Ra.

It got even worse when they heard rattling coming from the lockers, causing everyone to step away from them as well. Then, all of them burst open with more and more Zombie Duelist coming out of them all moaning, "Duel... me..."

"Damn, here too..." Fidel muttered.

It got even scarier when the locker room door was pried open by another group of Zombie Duelist... led by Chazz!

"There is no escape, guys..." Chazz groaned as he raised his duel disk arm and the Ojamas muttering the same thing as their boss.

"We're completely surrounded," Jim gasped.

"And there's no direction we can escape from," Valencia added.

"Duel me..." Chazz groaned.

"Duel me..." Syrus moaned.

The other zombie duelist muttered the same thing as they all closed in on the gang. Everyone looked around, trying to grasp several solutions in getting out that didn't involve hurting the other students or becoming a Zombie Duelist as well. But nothing was coming to mind...

Suddenly, Jaden activated his duel disk and drew out a five card hand.

"Jaden, what are you doing to do?" Reyna asked.

"Getting us out of here," He shouted, looking over his hand. "Now I summon..."

*KABOOM!*

Jaden was interrupted by an explosion coming from the ceiling, causing everyone to cough from the smoke emerging.

"Now what?" Claudio coughed.

"Daigusto Sphreeze... Blow away!" A girl's voice shouted.

Before anyone could protest, the named Psychic monster that fought against Chazz in his first duel of the year raised her staff and summoned a large wind that forced all the Zombie duelists against the walls and lockers. The wind also blew the smoke away, showing Sam on Sphreeze's back.

"Sam?" Kenji wondered.

"Talk later," She shouted, "Let's get out of here now!"

Everyone complied as they rushed out of the locker room with Sam shutting off her duel disk, dropping the zombie duelists and bringing up the rear.

* * *

Soon, the gang had rushed down an empty hallway and started catching their breath. It was then Sam explained how she escaped.

"After escaping from the food storage room," She began, "I expected Chazz to follow me and then we'd split up to tell everyone."

"But when he caught up with you, he was a Zombie duelist?" Reyna asked.

Sam looked at the ground sadly, "Yeah... I don't get how bad this has gotten..."

"Join the club," Claudio replied, "We just got back fighting off monsters out in the desert and we're coming back to this."

"That just makes it all the more reason to get to the infirmary," Jaden stated as he stared at Reyna, Kurogasa, and Jesse. "You guys still coming?"

"Yeah," the three of them nodded.

"But it's dangerous out there!" Axel protested.

"Not to mention you're still outnumbered," Kenshin added.

"Then, I'm going as well," Kal stated as he stood with the four volunteers, "I need to see if Ray's doing well and hope that she and the others are like the others."

Valencia sighed, "Then we'll head over to the gym and rendezvous with the safe students and faculty."

"Yeah, they need to food and the other items from the submarine," Claudio figured.

"Just stay safe..." Fidel stated, "All of you..."

"Right..." Jaden nodded.

"_Anyone... Anyone..."_ Everyone gasped as they heard Miss Fontaine's voice coming from everyone's Duel Pilots. Immediately, everyone took theirs out as they also continued to listen, _"Can anyone hear me...?"_

"Miss Fontaine!" Jaden called out. "Are you okay!?"

* * *

Back in the library, Marcel and Xiu Zhen loved the energy they were gaining from the Zombie Duelists and the various duels they engaged in. From one single tag duel, they preyed upon nearly the entire student body and soon the entire dimension.

"This is glorious," Xiu Zhen sighed in happiness, "Soon we'll be able to leave our fragile human selves and then really show the world who we are!" She then had a dreamy expression, "Then Jaden and I will be reunited as we should be..."

"Bah!" Marcel growled, "Again with that pathetic human! You said he discarded you! Thrown you away to pain and anguish! Just as I told you how that wretched Claudio put me through the torment when he was a child!"

The possessed girl scowled, "He did it out of love! And which was more than I can say from how your former partner treated you! Then again, we're both only in it because of my plan in getting the energy we need and the fact that both Jaden and Claudio are together in this world."

The possessed boy narrowed his eyes, "Whatever... Once we're finished with what we've needed, our partnership is dissolved. Until then, let's just savor the sweet energy."

"I couldn't agree more..." Xiu Zhen smiled.

"Well, well, might I be able to come in on the fun!?"

The possessed children gasped as they turned to the shadows near the library doors and found a silhouette of a person standing inside them. "Oh, did I startle you both?" The voice then laughed darkly.

Despite all that, the possessed children smirked, "Look at that," Marcel stated, "Looks like we get to make another servant by ourselves again..."

Xiu Zhen giggled, "This is will be fun... It'll be good practice for when I see my sweet Jaden..."

"I'm afraid you won't be getting that chance," the voice called out as the figure came out of the shadows. Once out in the candle's light, Marcel and Xiu Zhen gasped at the newcomer. It was the same person they tried to possess but failed to do so because of another dark presence inhabiting it.

It was Jachin, still with those glowing, yellow eyes filled with vindictiveness and malice.

"It's you!" The possessed children shouted, "Jachin Chong!"

"Yes, it is me!" Jachin shouted back and laughed. "So you're using the memories of those you possessed to put a name to my face." He then smirked, "Unfortunately, Jachin's no longer with us at the moment and has left me in charge... and my name is Jacinth! Or if you prefer; his Shadow and true self"

Both children saw the dark aura leak from his body, not knowing what lengths it was inside this... Jacinth...

But before they would retort and do something about him, they heard a new voice...

"Duel me..."

Marcel and Xiu Zhen smirked as they knew what was coming.

"Well, you still came at a perfect time," Xiu Zhen stated.

"Because you get to entertain us with our new friends," Marcel added.

Jacinth looked behind him and saw an Obelisk Blue and a Ra Yellow student with dark, sickly look on their faces. He saw that the looks were solely placed on him and him alone. "Duel me..." They said simultaneously.

The possessed Jachin smirked back at Marcel and Xiu Zhen, "These are your friends?" He scoffed, "I can honestly say, I've had better..."

"Let's just say, you'll be our new friend in a little while..." Xiu Zhen giggled.

"Can't say the same," Jacinth shrugged, as he turned to face the Zombie Duelists, "And you're about to see why..."

All three duelists activated their duel disks and drew out their hands.

Jacinth: 8000

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 8000 + Zombie Duelist Ra: 8000

The Obelisk Zombie Duelist drew his sixth card. "Activating... Sinister Justice..." He then activated a Spell Card that revealed a person in robes writing a letter with Beformet towering behind him in the background.

"Perfect card that I gave him," Marcel stated. "Now every Fusion Monster that's level 4 or below can attack on the turn when summoned, regardless of anything trying to hold them back. Plus, the user gains 800 Life Points."

Jacinth glared, "A fusion deck, hmm? I'm guessing you were influenced by the one they call Jaden..." He smirked, "I can see into your soul that you envy him... Too bad, no amount of copying him will make you any better..."

"Activate... Polymerization..." the Obelisk announced, activating his card. "Fusing... Mystical Elf and King of the Swamp... Fusion Summon Kamionwizard!"

A fusion vortex opened above the field, letting a blue-skinned, blond-haired elf wearing a green dress and a dirty looking green monster covered in swamp grass, disappear into it. With a flash, a new face appeared. A blond person clad in black and red metal armor and a facemask. The unknown assailant was armed with a metal scythe. (3/1300/1100)

"Activating... Fusion Weapon!"

The metal scythe of the Spellcaster became infused with a metal liquid, letting spark with energy. (3/1300-2800/1100-2600)

"Attack directly!"

Kamionwizard charged in and dealt a swift, painful slash towards the Shadow Duelist. Sinister Justice glowed, giving the Obelisk more health.

Jacinth: 5200

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 8800 + Zombie Duelist Ra: 8000

Jacinth stood up straight and looked back to his foes, "Was that it?" He asked with a bored expression.

Marcel and Xiu Zhen looked questioningly at the Shadow Duelist as their second Zombie Duelist started his turn.

"I activate... Graceful Charity," the Ra Zombie announced, inserting the card. He drew out the three cards required, and then discarded two of them into the graveyard, "I summon... Fire Princess..." In a flash, appearing in front of the Ra, was a young woman with white-hair clad in a red robe. She carried an oak staff in her hands. (4/1300/1500) "Two cards down..." He concluded as he inserted the cards into his disk. "End turn..."

"You two are boring..." Jacinth yawned as he drew his sixth card. He then wore a big grin, "But how about I provide the entertainment!?" He opened his Field Spell Slot and inserted a card inside before closing it, "I activate the Field Spell, Dark Hour!"

The card started to warp the entire library into a dark setting. The field became a black city with a large green moon over the horizon. Behind the newly acclaimed Shadow duelist, a large red tower with red puddles along the floor. Screams were also heard in the air, as if it came from all around them. The Zombie Duelists looked wary, yet Marcel and Xiu Zhen were not scared.

"What is this place?" the possessed Ra wondered.

"My personal world," Jacinth replied. "And once I'm done with these two, you'll see what happens to those who lose to me..."

"Activate... Spell-Shattering Arrow..." the Zombie Ra announced, revealing his Quick-Play Spell. "Destroy... Field Spell!" Countless arrows erupted from the hologram, into the sky, and then rained down to destroy...

Jacinth grinned as he saw the blood-red puddles erupt and covered the sky like a red, velvet cape. The arrows struck the red water, but reduced the impact to minor dents that broke the arrows apart. The zombies, Marcel and Xiu Zhen gasped as the water receded back into the puddles.

"What the!?" The demon-possessed children shouted.

"Now, I hope we don't try that again because my Spell can't be destroyed," Jacinth stated as he played a Monster card, "Arcana Shadow Empress, show off for your master!" From one of the red puddles, a fat and feminine shadow wearing a dark, iron-clad armor with a white cape to add plus a white crown on her head. She carried a black wand. (4/1600/1600)

"Arcana Shadow?" Xiu Zhen muttered, "That's not in this girl's memory..."

"And for that Zombie Ra, I know what you're hiding from me..." the Shadow duelist laughed, inserting a card. It showed off a Spell Card depicting a demon with a jagged spear. "My Gravedigger Ghoul will eradicate the cards you have place by your Graceful Charity." He then sported a bigger grin, "And if anyone knows this tired old trick, those cards are Marie the Fallen One!"

The Gravedigger Ghoul emerged from the Spell Card and jumped onto the Zombie Ra's Duel Disk. With one strike of the Spear, a bright light blinded the field and two female screams were heard. Once everyone gained their sight back, they saw the dark-skinned, blond-haired fallen angels run through by the spear before shattering into pixels.

"Empress, send the Fire Princess to her death with Evil Touch!" Jacinth shouted as the Arcana Shadow launched black mist from her wand, creating two hands to reach out for the princess.

"Activate... Gravity Bind!" the Ra countered, revealing the continuous trap card. It emitted red, radioactive waves that stopped the mist hands in their tracks.

"Yeah, it was too soon for me to destroy more anyway..." the Shadow Duelist stated, inserting another reversed card into his disk. "So take your turns..."

The Obelisk drew his next card, and immediately activated it on sight, "Card of Demise activate..." He drew out another five cards, and played one of them next, "Fusion Recovery... Polymerization and King of the Swamp... Return..." The disk ejected out the desired cards, which let the Zombie Obelisk collect them. He reactivated Polymerization, letting another fusion vortex emerge, "Now fusing... King of the Swamp... One-Eyed Shield Dragon... Fusion Summon Dragoness the Wicked Knight!"

Along with the swamp grass-covered monster, a small, green dragon with one eye and clad in iron armor went into the vortex. Soon, female warrior appeared with dark, iron armor with dragon wings appearing on the back. She drew her sword, ready to fight. (3/1200/900)

Jacinth grinned, "Sorry, but that's a Warrior-Type! And my Field Spell knows just what to do with those!" On cue, a tattered, steel coffin emerged from behind the new Fusion Monster and slammed her shut inside, shocking the Obelisk. "If a Warrior-Type that has nothing to do with Persona or Arcana Shadow is on the field, they are forever locked in coffins and in defense mode!"

Xiu Zhen growled, but Marcel assured her, "Minor setback... With the cards these two have, we'll have a powerful ally on our side..."

"Activating... Leading Question..." The Obelisk continued, activating another Continuous Spell Card.

"It allows Level 4 or below Fusion Monsters to gain 800 ATK when battling during the damage step," Marcel stated as Kamionwizard prepared to strike. (3/2800-3600/2600)

"Attack," Zombie Obelisk shouted as his spellcaster beheaded the Arcana Shadow and scattered the pixels through the field. Sinister Justice glowed, giving the Obelisk more health.

Jacinth: 4200

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 9600 + Zombie Duelist Ra: 8000

Once again, Jacinth's smirk did not waiver, "Shadow Empress' effect activates! Whenever it is sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon the next Arcana Shadow! Come, Hierophant!"

Another puddle erupted, creating the next Arcana Shadow with a rather startling appearance; an extremely obese man sits upon a small throne, the Hierophant mask on its face. Behind him, sprouting from the small throne is what appears to be a woman, entirely beige, and with a flailing head shaped like six-barred cross. On either side of the throne are crosses that shake constantly. (5/1800/1800)

"It's still weak..." Xiu Zhen scoffed as the Ra Zombie drew his next card.

"Injection Fairy Lily..." He announced, playing the monster card. It was a young woman with pink, curly hair and wings wearing a nurse's outfit that consisted of the cap, short-sleeved shirt and short shorts. She was riding on top of a large, hypothermic needle with green liquid inside. (3/400/1500) "Attack Shadow..." The Fairy charged in with her needle raised...

"I activate Shadow Hierophant's effect," Jacinth countered, discarding a card into the graveyard, "By discarding a card, I can negate your attack!"

Marcel smirked as Hierophant's crosses blocked Lily's movement, causing her to stay still. "He knows about her effect..."

"It's my turn," Jacinth called, drawing his next card, "First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Gravity Bind!" He announced, activating the mentioned card and ripped apart the continuous trap card with a harsh windstorm. "Now Hierophant, destroy Lily!"

The beings that made up the Arcana Shadow laughed together and launched massive amounts of electricity towards the target...

"Lily's effect activates..." Zombie Ra grinned, "2000 Life Points gone... 3000 ATK gained!"

Jacinth: 4200

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 9600 + Zombie Duelist Ra: 6000

Lily used her needle to take in the electricity, causing the liquid inside to be charged up. (3/400-3400/1500) She then threw her weapon, stabbing the Arcana Shadow through both embodiments which killed them off.

Jacinth: 2600

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 9600 + Zombie Duelist Ra: 6000

"If only it mattered that you destroyed my monster," Jacinth stated as he created another card on his disk, "With the death of Hierophant, Lovers will now show itself!"

The remains of Hierophant reconfigured with the darkness around the Field, creating a large flying heart with spikes on either side and the masked head on top. A small black neck sprouts a Lovers' mask, and two gel-like wings hover on either side. Within the heart are the Mars and Venus markings, symbolizing male and female. (6/2000/2000)

"He keeps coming back," Marcel growled, "And more powerful than ever, despite everything he's taken in damage!"

"Destroy Fire Princess!" Jacinth shouted as the flying heart used the Mars markings to strike Fire Princess, piercing her heart and shattering her into pixels.

Jacinth: 2600

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 9600 + Zombie Duelist Ra: 5300

"And if you think that's bad, I'll activate the Lovers' effect," He continued, sending another card from his hand, "I discard another card to the graveyard and take control of Kamionwizard!" Lovers' Venus symbols were glowing white, causing the same color to envelop Kamionwizard and transport him to Jacinth's side. "Didn't like that? Too bad! I reveal my facedown card, Mystik Wok! I'll send Kamionwizard to the graveyard and gain ATK equal to the ATK it had... 2800!"

Jacinth: 5400

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 9600 + Zombie Duelist Ra: 5300

The Shadow Duelist sighed with the energy refilling his body, "And now I set three cards facedown to end the turn." He concluded, showing off three facedown cards.

The Obelisk growled, as it drew its next card. "Activate Re-Fusion... 800 Life Points... For Kamionwizard!"

Jacinth: 5400

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 8800 + Zombie Duelist Ra: 5300

With the Equip Card emerging, Kamionwizard appeared from its light. (3/1300/1100)

"With Leading Question... destroy Lovers!"

Kamionwizard charged in, gaining a golden aura from Leading Question. (3/1300-2100/1100) It jumped into the sky and slashed downwards on the Arcana Shadow. Seconds later, the heart-body of Lovers cracked and showed the physical representation of heartbreak before shattering into pixels. Sinister Justice glowed for the Obelisk, giving his 800 points back from Re-Fusion.

Jacinth: 5300

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 9600 + Zombie Duelist Ra: 5300

Jacinth laughed as two cards, this time, materialized on his disk, "You never learn, do you? Try to kill me, and my Shadows emerged stronger than ever! Shadow Chariot and Shadow Justice, form!"

"TWO!?" Marcel and Xiu Zhen shouted as the Dark Hour's puddles created two more monsters in front of Jacinth.

Chariot is revealed to be black tank, with the yellow "face" of the Chariot Shadows displayed on its underside. It adopted a humanoid posture, "standing" on its rear treads. (7/2200/2200)

Justice's form was revealed to be a diminutive, winged Shadow whose entire body seemed to be a giant face covered by the cross-visored mask common to all Justice Shadows. (8/200/200)

Seeing the weaker one, the Zombie Ra saw his chance to strike and drew his next card.

"My three facedown card, activate!" Jacinth announced, revealing three trap cards. One was the familiar Battle Mania trap, the second depicted an army report with negative results, and finally, the last card showed a dark wind with a menacing face on it, "First, Battle Mania will force all monsters on your side to attack and I have An Unfortunate Report to make sure your Battle Phase happens twice! And then I have my personal trap, Shadow Wall! This focuses your attack on my weakest monster only, and then I increase its DEF by 1000 for each 1000 Life Points I pay!" He smirked, "So naturally, I choose 4000! And go ahead, and call me crazy... but your friend will do the same thing!"

Jacinth: 1300

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 9600 + Zombie Duelist Ra: 5300

After the darkness drained Jacinth of his life points, it went into Shadow Justice and empowered it. (8/200/200-4200)

The Ra had no control over Injection Fairy Lily as Battle Mania caused her to go into a frenzied state with red aura, using up her master's points to strike at the winged Shadow. (3/400-3400/1500)

Jacinth: 1300

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 9600 + Zombie Duelist Ra: 3300

Lily attacked by charging right for Justice, but the monster proved too powerful and intimidating as it charged right back and smashed the syringe, coating them both in the liquid...

Jacinth: 1300

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 9600 + Zombie Duelist Ra: 2500

...And even though she was outmatched, Lily could not stop herself from charging back. Justice retaliated back by smacking her with its wing, and forcibly struck into the Zombie Ra, taking him out of the game and out of consciousness.

Jacinth: 1300

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 9600 + Zombie Duelist Ra: 0 (Out)

Xiu Zhen gasped, "Not... possible..."

"He won't win..." Marcel said, trying to convince himself. "1300 Life Points against our other pawn's 9600... He'll be ours soon enough..."

"I heard that..." Jacinth interjected, "I'm my own person, thank you very much! And trust me; I have far more surprises in store once I'm done..." He then drew his next card, "Since I have defeated the Ra, my turn automatically begins and I'll use the effect of Chariot and combine it with my Justice with a Union!"

Both monsters flew towards each other, undergoing a transformation that involved Chariot's treads coming back down to normal and Justice transforming into a turret that latched onto the rest. Now the tank was fully complete and ready to fight. (8/200-2400/200-2400)

"Now, that Kamionwizard has overstayed his welcome!" Jacinth roared, "Justice, Chariot... BLAST HIM!"

The turret of the tank reacted to the Shadow Duelist's command, firing off a red missile and blowing the Fusion Monster to pixels.

Jacinth: 1300

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 8500

"It doesn't matter about how many life points you have," Jacinth stated, inserted two more cards into disk, "If you don't have the cards to protect them, it's futile!"

The Obelisk cringed, drawing his next card, "I summon... Cyber-Stein!"

In a crackle of electricity, a small, Frankenstein-like monster appeared and roared. It had dark blue skin, clad in tattered purple shirt and green pants. It had a cybernetic-face, and left-arm that became a cannon. (2/700/500)

Jacinth scoffed, "Wimp..."

"Activate effect... Paying 5000 Life Points to Special Summon Fusion Monster..."

"What...?"

Jacinth: 1300

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 3500

Cyber-Stein crackled with energy that overcame his whole body and let it loose next to him. What came next was a dragon similar to the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon, but bulkier and like another monster, the Summoned Skull, bones on the outside of its body. (9/3200/2500)

"Ooh..." Jacinth gasped mockingly, "The Black Skull Dragon! I didn't know you had a monster that would deviate from your Spells that deviate from your Spells."

"Attack... Molten Fireballs!" The Obelisk commanded as the dragon opened its mouth and unleashed balls of magma that headed straight for the tank. The turret ejected out of the tank and reformed into the flying Shadow as the Chariot was destroyed. (8/2400-200/2400-200)

Jacinth: 500

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 3500

"Cyber-Stein... attack and end him!" He continued as Cyber-Stein charged its cybernetic cannon and fired a blast heading for the demon...

"I activate Altar for Tribute," Jacinth announced, revealing his facedown card, "With it, I send Justice to the graveyard to gain 200 Life points from its ATK!" Justice vanished into the puddles for the retreat, letting its Master gain points. Seeing the blast intended for his monster head for him, Jacinth just deflected it to the puddles with a right hand.

Jacinth: 700

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 3500

Marcel and Xiu Zhen growled as their enemy blocked the deadly attack, and became livid as he said, "Two steps ahead... And since Justice went to the graveyard, I activate its effect to Special Summon Arcana Shadow Hermit to the field!"

The card materialized itself on Jacinth's field, and another puddle erupted that created a towering figure. It was a humanoid-like with large, light bulbs on its back, flaming furnace as its head with the mask covering the face like all Shadows. Each of its limbs was actually smoke stacks and kept it flowing on the ground as it growled quietly. (9/2600/2600)

"And now the end of Cyber-Stein's failed and miserable life," Jacinth grinned as he drew his next card, "But then again, he did me a favor in lowering the life point score of this mindless peon." He looked to Cyber-Stein "Now I grant him salvation... IN DEATH! Giga Spark!"

The mask's 'eye' glowed and unleashed an electrical force that could have rivaled Silfer's main attack, as the blast engulfed Cyber-Stein and blasted the gates around the Field Spell right off the ground.

Jacinth: 700

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 1800

"And then, I activate this little gem called Paralyzing Potion and equip it to your monster," Jacinth continued, playing the Equip Spell. "This stops your monster from moving as long as it has this card equipped!" A green aura surrounded Black Skull Dragon, causing it to freeze in place. "Now, make your move if you can..."

The Obelisk drew his next card, but found nothing and passed.

"Aw... nothing," Jacinth mocked, drawing his next card. He then set another card facedown, "I'll give you're a break by setting this card down and then activate my Hermit's effect. Whenever he stays silent, he gains 200 ATK!"

The light bulbs on the Hermit glowed brighter. (9/2600-2800/2600)

The Obelisk drew once more, but ended up passing once more.

"You're just making it to easy," Jacinth grinned, drawing his next card, set one card and repeated his last action. (9/2800-3000/2600) "In two more turns, and I'll knock your monster down!"

Xiu Zhen realized what was going on, "He'll suicide that monster and gain another in that time!"

"You are correct!" the Arcana Shadow laughed.

The possessed Silfer girl looked to the zombie, "You'd better do something!"

The Zombie Obelisk showed fear as he drew his next card, "Activate... Pot of Greed..." He drew two more cards before the grinning pot could show itself, and then used one of them, "Emergency Provisions..." He announced as he sent Leading Question and Sinister Justice to gain 2000 Life Points.

Jacinth: 700

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 3800

"Set one card... End turn..."

"What!?"

Jacinth laughed as he drew his next card, "Looks like I'll pass again so my monster gains another 200 ATK!" He continued as his monster grew stronger with brighter light illuminating from it. (9/3000-3200/2600)

The Obelisk drew his next card, and then grinned at his find, "Activate... Non-Spellcasting Area..." A purple aura erupted from the ground, negating the paralysis on Black Skull Dragon.

"Good, now no Spell Cards can affect that monster..." Marcel grinned.

"Activate… Overworked..." The Zombie continued, activating his facedown card, "Destroy Monster... with higher ATK...!" Suddenly, the light of Hermit kept getting brighter and brighter until it was engulfed by its power, destroying itself.

"Dumb little zombie..." Jacinth smirked as two cards materialized on his disk, "Now I get two monsters! Arcana Shadow Fortune and Arcana Shadow Strength!"

Two shadows erupted from the puddles, standing side by side, staring down the opposition.

Arcana Shadow Fortune appeared as a mechanical sphinx, standing up to Jacinth's height, with a green and red mask of a Fortune shadow. It gave out a metal roar as it stretched out its wings. (10/2800/2800)

Arcana Shadow Strength appeared wearing a Strength Arcana mask, and in the form of a woman in a dress over a swirling bundle of flowers. (10/3000/3000)

Despite their appearance, the Zombie Obelisk kept his grin. Seeing this, Jacinth kept smirking, "In denial? You're monster has to the advantage in strength, yes... but Black Skull Dragon still pales in comparison to my beasts!"

The Obelisk answered, inserting yet another Spell, "Dark Hole... Destroy all except Dragon!"

A black hole opened up in the middle of the field, quickly expanding as neared closer to both sides. Non-Spellcasting Area started glowing in response, creating a barrier that block the expansion towards the Zombie Obelisk's side.

"It's almost over..." Xiu Zhen said with a smirk. _'Not to mention, even if our duelist did lose, he'd get back up again and keep draining our little friend until he collapses...'_

"And with a powerful ally as a Zombie Duelist, we'll gain the energy we need in no time..." Marcel stated.

However, Jacinth widened his eyes and let them glow black as his facedown card activated with the same glow. Darkness erupted from the card and quickly went into the Dark Hole, causing it to implode before taking any monster.

"No!"

"How can this have happened!?"

"By activating the Continuous Trap Shadow Eruption, I can Banish the rest of my Shadows into the graveyard to negate your Spell card that tried to destroy both of mine!" Jacinth shouted. "It was a big mistake! A costly one as well because it drains my life points down to 0 and then summons my ultimate Dark Hour creature!"

The Darkness from Shadow Eruption continued to flood out of the card and soon took form into yet another shadow that appeared behind Jacinth, blocking Marcel and Xiu Zhen from view. It several golden halos with angel wings on them, chained to a giant cross. And hanging by body on the cross, a grey skinned man appeared. His front faced the ground, yet his head was upside down. (11/3200/3200)

Jacinth: 0 (Hanged Man Bound)

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 3800

"Arcana Shadow Hanged Man!" The Shadow Duelist roared

"Wait, your life points..." Xiu Zhen gasped.

"Hit 0, yes..." Jacinth grinned, as his dark aura showed. "But you'd have to go after my Hanged Man to win this game... and I assure you, your friend will not win!"

"We'll see about that..." Marcel stated.

The Zombie Obelisk grinned as he shouted, "Destroy Hanged Man!"

Black Skull Dragon roared as it prepared to launch an attack. But once Hanged Man felt its life in danger, it stared right at the oppressor and quickly teleported right in to the dragon's face. Instead of launching the attack, Black Skull Dragon stopped cold, unable to move.

"Your last mistake..." Jacinth chuckled darkly. "Nothing can target my Hanged Man... You wasted your move..." The Obelisk shook uncontrollably as his opponent drew his next card. "And you know... it's funny how this is the ultimate card of this deck..."

Looking at him questioningly, Marcel asked, "What do you mean?"

Looking behind him, Jacinth answered, "Because my other's friend... Chazz... I can feel it... he is a representation of this card... the inverse effect anyway... He was so desperate to get at his 'rival' Jaden, he joined the enemy last year and in a failing effort because of my other..." He then laughed loudly, "Now it represents my other... he lost everything and now has me to salvage his shattered life! Delightful irony! He pushes me away, despite his acceptance of me! He doesn't want to give in to his inner most desires... TO DESTROY EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER BETRAYED AND BROKEN HIM!" He then looked towards Xiu Zhen and whispered. "And you, dear girl, are his latest torment that I will wipe clean from any universe..."

Xiu Zhen gasped, _'This must be what this girl's darkness relates to! Damn... I can't let this girl die yet... not until I gain the power I need to show my true self to Jaden!'_

"Time now for the end," Jacinth shouted. "I activate Hanged Man's effect... Bring forth the Maya Token!" A small blob of dark matter appeared underneath Hanged Man, forming small arms and wearing the same face as Hanged Man. (11/1200/1200) "Now, to activate Hanged Man's second ability..." He continued, "Take the Maya Token and blast that duelist for 1200!"

The Maya Token floated up to the Hanged Man, who absorbed it and then launched a dark blast that zoomed past Black Skull Dragon and struck the Zombie Obelisk to his knees.

Jacinth: 0 (Hanged Man Bound)

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 2600

"And I'm not done yet as I activate Arcana Shadow Fortune's Wheel of Fortune!" Appearing in front of the Sphinx, a large roulette wheel that alternated between red and blue colors with numbers 1-6 in the inner circles. "Now, to see what fate has in store for us all..." The wheel spun with the black pointer, shuffling between the choices while gradually slowing down the wheel. Everyone waited on bated breath on what the number it would land on. Soon, the number landed was 3. "Oh well, another 1200 points for you!"

The Obelisk gasped as the roulette wheel launches a red blast towards him, knocking him for a loop once more.

Jacinth: 0 (Hanged Man Bound)

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 1400

"Now the game is up as I activate my final card... Clockwork Night!" Jacinth shouted as he inserted the continuous Spell Card, letting it's power take hold on Black Skull Dragon, transforming it into a Machine to the spectators' shock. "As you can see, Black Skull Dragon is now a mechanical disappointment thanks to this Spell card. And then, it gives my Shadow Fortune 500 extra ATK since it is a machine!"

Shadow Fortune let another mechanical roar as it gained power (10/2800-3300/2800)

"And if you though that sucked... look at this..."

Black Skull Dragon's glowing red eyes suddenly went dead and then collapsed onto the ground. (9/3200-0/2800-0)

"My... monster..." the Obelisk gasped.

"The other part of my Dark Hour..." Jacinth laughed darkly, "Machines who do not have Arcana Shadow in their name are dead weight in this world... Nothing to defend themselves against the might of this Field Spell!"

The Zombie Obelisk stood shock as his opponent spoke the next words...

"Shadow Strength... Vile Assault..."

The eyes glowed as it unleashed a tremendous amount of darkness and scattered petals into the defenseless remains of Black Skull Dragon, blasting its parts all across the field and damaging the Zombie Obelisk even more, ending the game.

Jacinth: 0 (Hanged Man Bound), Winner

Zombie Duelist Obelisk: 0

The monsters all disappeared, except for the Dark Hour Field Spell. It was at that time, the Bio-Band Jacinth had on started draining his energy and the Shadow had felt the loss but still stood on his own two feet. Marcel and Xiu Zhen laughed at him.

"Wow..." Xiu Zhen smirked, "You have a LOT of energy to give... Glorious!"

"Would you like to give up more?" Marcel added.

Jacinth frowned, "So you're glutton for this energy, eh? How about I take some back!?"

"Huh!?" They asked.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble as the two demon-possessed students stood their ground. Jacinth stood his ground as well as he shouted...

"NOW!"

At the shadow Slifer's command, both Zombie Duelists' bodies were swallowed up in black coffins and slammed shut before sinking back into the ground and terminating the Field Spell. Jacinth then turned around to Marcel and Xiu Zhen, took out his Field Spell and showed them what was in it.

They narrowed their eyes as they saw the artwork changed from two people running from Arcana Shadow Magician, to four people trapped in Arcana Shadow Fortune's Wheel of Fortune, as if testing their fate... But as freaked out as they were, it wasn't about what they saw... it was what they felt... nothing...

"The power from those duelists..." Marcel gasped, "It's been cut off!"

"No way," Xiu Zhen shouted. "Give us back those duelists!"

Jacinth walked towards a nearby sofa and leisurely laid himself on it, shuffling his Dark Hour Card back into the deck he just used. "From the looks of things, you didn't care about them... just goaded them into trying to make me one of them... But now their power is closed off, you say? Perfect... I can enjoy hearing the screams of the others inside my card..."

Xiu Zhen growled.

"Oh, you seriously want them back?" Jacinth mocked, looking towards them and shrugged, "Fine, I'm up for another duel... You win, I'll release them..." He then glared at her darkly, "Lose, and you die..."

She growled even more, knowing what that would mean... The demon possessing her knew _it_ would survive, but without a host, it would take longer to accomplish it if had to share with the other host. But it would be impossible if this Jacinth were to stay around since he can seal any other opponent who faces him in that Dark Hour Field Spell... She then gasped as the realization set in... She walked up to him, face to face and said...

"I accept..."

Jacinth grinned and portrayed his thoughts to his other, _'You see Jachin... This is one of the benefits of using my method of madness... Not only do I destroy the one person who falsely cared for you; but since they're the cause of the Academy's current situation, I can destroy them as well... Everyone wins! Especially YOU!'_

He and Xiu Zhen stared down as they overflowed with dark auras.

* * *

Oooh, it is serious now baby! Soon, it'll be over for school! Just one month left!

Sinister Justice

Continuous Spell Card

Fusion Monsters you control can attack on the same turn they are Fusion Summoned. When a Level 4 or lower Fusion Monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, gain 800 Life Points.

Leading Question

Continuous Spell Card

If a Level 4 or lower Fusion you control battles another monster, it gains 800 ATK during the damage step only.

(The above two Spells were used by Johnson of the Big Five during the second series anime two-part episode, Courtroom Chaos. All rights go to the respective creators.)

Arcane Shadow Empress

Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

type: spellcaster/effect

Effect: This card can only be summoned when Dark Hour is on the Field. Once per turn, discard a monster card, this card will take the monsters attribute. This card cannot be targeted by spell casters. When this card is sent to the graveyard Special summons 1 "Arcana Shadow Hierophant" to the field.

Attack/defense: 1600/1600

Arcana Shadow Hierophant

Attribute: Dark

Level: 5

type: spellcaster/effect

Effect: This card can only be summoned when Dark Hour is on the Field. Once per turn, discard a card to negate an attack from an enemy monster. When this card is sent to the graveyard Special summon 1 "Arcana Shadow Lovers" to the field.

Attack/defense: 1800/1800

Arcana Shadow Lovers

Attribute: Dark

Level: 6

type: spellcaster/effect

Effect: This card can only be summoned when Dark Hour is on the Field. Once per turn, discard a card to take control of an enemy monster. When this card is sent to the graveyard Special summon 1 "Arcana Shadow Justice" and 1 "Arcana Shadow Chariot" from your hand to the field.

Attack/defense: 2000/2000

Arcana Shadow Chariot

Attribute: Dark

Level: 7

type: Machine/effect/union

Effect: This card can only be summoned when Dark Hour is on the Field. Once per turn, during your main phase, if you control this card on the field you can equip it to "Arcana Shadow Chariot" as an equip card or special summon it in face up attack position. When equipped to a monster by this card effect, the card will get 2200 attack and defense points. (If the monster equipped with this card is going to be destroyed, destroy this card instead)

attack/defense: 2200/2200

Arcana Shadow Justice

Attribute: Dark

Level: 8

type: machine/effect

Effect: This card can only be summoned when Dark Hour is on the Field. When this card is sent to the graveyard Special summon 1 "Arcana Shadow Hermit" to the field.

Attack/defense: 200/200

continue on next letter.

Arcana Shadow Hermit

Attribute: Dark

Level: 9

type: Fiend/effect

Effect: This card can only be summoned when Dark Hour is on the Field. Every time this card does not attack, it gains 200 attack points. When this card is sent to the graveyard Special summon 1 "Arcana Shadow Fortune" and one "Arcana Shadow Strength" to the field.

Attack/defense: 2600/2600

Arcana Shadow Fortune

Attribute: Dark

Level: 10

type: Machine/effect

Effect: This card can only be summoned when Dark Hour is on the Field. Once per turn, during your main phase, roll a six sided die the card will use the effect depending on the number rolled(story wise it just looks like the wheel of fortune attack) if the number is:  
opponent cannot attack on his next turn  
cannot attack on this turn  
opponent loses 1200 life points  
lose 1200 life points  
gain 1200 life points  
opponent gain 1200 life points  
When this card is sent to the graveyard Special summon 1 "Arcana Shadow Hanged Man" to the field.

Attack/defense: 2800/2800

Arcana Shadow Strength

Attribute: Dark

Level: 10

type: spellcaster/effect

Effect: This card can only be summoned when Dark Hour is on the Field. You cannot target any Arcana Shadow Fortune when this card is on the field.

Attack/defence: 3000/3000

Arcana Shadow Hanged man

Attribute: Dark

Level: 11

type: spellcaster/effect

Effect: This card can only be summoned when Dark Hour is on the Field. This card can give up its attack phase to summon three Idol tokens or 1 Maya token. You cannot attack this card when there are other monsters on the field. Once per turn, you can tribute one Maya token to inflict 1200 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

Attack/defense: 3200/3200

Idol tokens

Attribute: dark

level: 11

type: Fiend/token

Appearance: Similar to the statues in Persona 3 boss fight against the Hanged man

effect: This can only be summoned by the effect of Arcana Shadow Hanged man.

Attack: 1200/1200

Maya token

Attribute: dark

level: 11

type: Fiend/Token

Appearance: Similar to how those ground shadows look on the map in Persona 4 only with the mask of the hanged man

effect: This can only be summoned by the effect of Arcana Shadow Hanged man.

Attack: 1200/1200

Dark Hour

type: Field Spell

Picture: A city that has a large green moon in the center of the picture and has coffins under the moon. There is a large tower in the background. And there are puddles of red water on the floor around the coffins.

Effect: All Warrior monsters that do not have Persona or Shadow in its name are switched into defense mode (The way to show this happen will be that the warrior monster gets sealed inside a coffin).All machine types that do not have Persona or Shadow in its name will be unable to attack and have their attack and defense points reduce to 0. Any card affected by Dark Hour cannot be destroyed in battle. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

(All of the above cards were created by Trickymander. Creative card rights go to him, while the inspiration goes to Atlus, the developer of the Persona series games and anime)

Shadow Wall

Normal Trap

Image: A dark wall of wind with a demonic face in red within it.

Activate when you have an Arcana Shadow with less than 1000 DEF. Pay multiples of 1000 Life Points. Increase the selected Arcana Shadow monster's DEF by 1000.

Shadow Eruption

Continuous Trap

Image: An immense supply of dark lava erupting from a volcano

Activate when both of your monsters would be destroyed by a card effect. Negate the effect and destroy the card. Banish all monsters in your graveyard and Special Summon 1 Arcana Shadow Monster Card from your Deck and decrease your life points to 0. You do not lose the Duel when this card is in play. When the Monster Summoned by this card's effect is destroyed, you lose the Duel.

(These two cards were created by me, and creative rights go to me)

* * *

Next Time: Returning back to the Academy-less Academy Island, the left behind students still fight the good fight against Venom... But who's behind Venom?

Please Read and Review! Later!


	27. Soaking Up the Poison

YES! YES! YES! Not only this chapter is finally cranked out, but now I am a College Graduate! Oh happy day! It is the reason why I've been taking so long to getting this next chapter done, seeing as I needed to crank out the brain for the final exams. But now, all I have is work and this! And after this, I'm planning on cranking out another chapter before returning to FF9 and finishing that. Because, I got plans for a certain episode once the next one gets out.

So now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 27: Soaking Up the Poison**

* * *

Back at Duel Academy Island, the fight against Venom was getting intense despite the recent victories the students had. Currently, Kairi ran over to the docks where Kaiba and Sheppard were talking among each other. She also saw that Jethro, Lyra, Echo, and Tetsu were already there as well.

"Hey guys..." Kairi shouted, waving her Duel Pilot in her hand. "I got something you need to see... it's a..."

"Message sent after you defeated someone from Venom," Lyra stated.

"Cause we got those, too," Jethro added as he and the Goth raised their Duel Pilots. "What did yours say?"

"I'll play it back..." the Ally of Justice duelist replied, playing the sound file.

"_He was supposed to be revived, but you all prevented it and destroyed the savior..."_

"Why are these messages being sent?" Sheppard wondered.

"Makes me wonder as well," Tetsu shrugged, "Who is 'He'? And who's the savior?"

"I don't care..." Kaiba stated bluntly, "If someone has a problem with me, they would've faced me like a man... instead they're taking down everything that's mine... not to mention trying to ruin the lives of others..." He then looked out to the sea.

"At least we got something from Mr. Pegasus," Echo noted. "He said that the phenomenon that caused Duel Academy's disappearance can be brought back again to put it back on the island."

"How's he going to do that," Lyra wondered.

"As long as it gets Duel Academy back, I could care less," Kaiba stated. "Once Venom sees it, they'll back off... or if we get their leader... Perhaps those messages you've been getting are clues to finding out that..."

"Meanwhile, I'm going to see Pegasus," Sheppard announced, "If he truly has a way to bring back our students and faculty, we need to give him all the help he can sustain."

"I'll come with you," Echo said, "My group needs to get Adrian back, and we'll provide you with all the help you need."

"And you'll need some extra brains, I can oblige," Tetsu added. "After all, I read up on the Valley of the World and it sounds like a great place to be." He also laughed as he saw the Chancellor gasped in shock, "Oh come on, after hearing about this Rainbow Dragon ever since I've been eavesdropping on Viper's flunkies, thanks to some devices Adrian left in that place."

Sheppard sighed and looked to him and Echo, "Well, I appreciate your concern... someone from Venom or worse could come along to get Pegasus."

"Meanwhile, I'll go see how everyone else is doing..." Kairi said as she set off into the island grounds.

"Come along, kids," Sheppard said as he boarded one of the helicopters with Echo and Tetsu following him inside. Later, the rotors started up and then lifted the copter into the sky and set off to parts unknown.

* * *

Back at the Obelisk Dorm, Bradshaw was sitting around guarding the duelist, Max, that his sister defeated earlier.

'_I wonder how many guys are left,'_ He wondered, _'All I know is that when it's my time, I plan beating them down...'_

"Is he still down," He heard Kairi ask as she ran over to him.

"Yeah," Bradshaw said, "So what's the word with Kaiba?"

"Turns out Pegasus found a way of getting Duel Academy back on this island," the younger sibling noted, "And I think Tetsu said something about the Rainbow Dragon being helpful."

"But that card hasn't been created yet."

"I guess that's where the tablet's been placed, wherever Sheppard's going."

"Then, I better let the boss know!"

The siblings gasped as they heard another voice coming into their conversation, and turned to see another person standing right in front of them. He had a lean and muscular build, but short in stature, as well as yellow-green hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was dressed in a dark purple shirt and pants with combat boots.

"So, you're heading off to finding the Rainbow Dragon," The man said in a gruff voice, "This is good information... what else do you know?"

Bradshaw stood up and activated his duel disk, "I know that my sis is about to see me take you down... Venom Duelist..."

"Ooh, you know about Venom," the man said in a mocking gaps, "Then I know you're about to go down here!" Suddenly, he threw a cable at Bradshaw's disk and let it attach. He then took the other side and attached it to his own. "I'll get all the info I need here... Name's Mak, by the way..."

"At least we have name to give when the cops come after you," Kairi noted.

"Then let's get started..." Mak grinned.

"GAME ON!"

Bradshaw: 8000

Mak: 8000

"I got the start," Mak shouted, drawing his sixth card. He grinned behind his cards, _'Nice... time for this kid to go down in the worst possible way!'_ He then inserted four cards and then Set a Monster all onto his disk, "There's my move!"

"What?" the Hawkins siblings asked, feeling perplexed.

"What's the matter?" the Venom legion Duelist asked, "Too much?"

'_Mind games, huh?'_ Bradshaw thought as he drew his sixth card, _'Let's find out what you have planned for me...'_ He then played one card into his disk, "I activate Stop Defense to switch that monster you have hidden to attack mode!"

Mak grumbled as he saw his facedown monster flip over and reveal itself to be a giant, blackened wood golem. (1/100/2100)

"Now I can see the deal for his Charcoal Inpachi for being facedown," Kairi noted, "He was trying to use a Wall Strategy; and I think he would have cards like Destruction Punch hidden."

"That's what I thought as well," Bradshaw added, "But we don't have to worry about that any time soon... next, I summon Goblinbergh!"

Flying over head, a green goblin dressed in a fighter pilot's uniform and flying a biplane appeared. (4/1400/0)

"You summoned a monster, letting me activate the Hidden Soldiers Trap Card," Mak countered, revealing his facedown card, "This lets me summon a level 4 or below DARK monster to the field, and it'll be my Hand-Holding Genie in defense mode!"

Emerging from the trap card, a small, demonic-looking persona appeared with bronze skin, four black wings, and giant hands that seemed bigger than his body. He wore a small, blue tunic and sported a large grin. (4/1000/1600)

"And if you thought you could attack my Inpachi with your goblin, then think again!" Mak continued, "Because now Hand-Holding Genie's your only battle target, and he also gains the DEF from all other monsters on the field!"

The genie floated up to Charcoal Inpachi's right hand and gripped it to gain power. (4/1000/1600-3700)

"Now I know how he works," Bradshaw said, not fazed, "And I wasn't even going to attack yet. When you interrupted me, I was going to activate Goblinbergh's effect."

"Huh?"

"I can Special Summon a low level monster of my own from the hand and then switch Goblinbergh to defense mode," the Gladiator Beast duelist announced, "Rescue Rabbit, let's go!" A small container appeared attached to Goblinbergh's plane. He then dropped it, opening the box and revealed the small, grey rabbit in the rescue helmet (2/300/100). "And then I'll send it to the graveyard to gain two Gladiator Beast Andals from my deck!"

The rabbit vanished and in its place, the two giant, armored bears of the Gladiator Beast appeared (4/1900/1500) x2

"It's not enough," Mak shouted.

"Then, I'll special summon Test Tiger!" He continued, bringing out the small, armored tiger. (2/600/300) "And then when I tribute it, I send one of my Andals back into my deck and Tag In my Bestiari!" Next, the tiger charged into one of the bears, vanishing back into the deck. Then, a green flash erupted onto the field and then brought out the sparrow warrior. (4/1500/800) "And then, I'll send a Spell or Trap card packing!"

Bestiari charged up his shoulder blasters and then fired at one of the facedown cards...

"I'll activate that facedown card, D2 Shield!" Mak countered, revealing Twin-Shield Defender gaining a powerful aura, "Now my Hand-Holding Genie's defense gets even more powerful! You'll never get through this defense!" The trap flashed a giant blue aura on the Genie, making his grin even bigger. (4/1000/1600-3200-5300)

"What's his deal?" Kairi grumbled, "Sounded like what Erika told me about PaniK, putting up defenses all day."

"Well, that wall's going to crumble all around him," Bradshaw stated, "I send Bestiari and Andal back to the graveyard; time for Tag Out Fusion and Tag In Gladiator Beast Gyzarius!" Bestari and Andal lifted their arms and clashed their gauntlets together, while flying into the sky and disappeared into a flash of light while Bradshaw returned to their cards into his deck and shuffled it. Soon, another Winged Beast flew out of the sky. It looked like Bestari, but had much heavier, bulkier, and darker armor. (6/2400/1500)

"When Special Summoned, Gyzarius can destroy two cards! So say good bye to your facedown and your Genie!" The giant bird let out a fearsome cry and then launched a glowing green blast from its mouth...

"And then, I'll activate my final two cards," Mak announced, revealing his final cards, "The continuous trap cards, Scrum Force and Imperial Customs!"

Bradshaw growled at the latter card, _'That Scrum Force is now protected, but what does it do?"_ The green blast hit Hand-Holding Genie, trying to force it away but kept on holding to Inpachi's hand until the burnt-golem pulled him back to make the save, _'Huh!?'_

"If you haven't figured it out, my Scrum Force protects my low-level monsters from being destroyed by card effects," Mak grinned. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

'_Damn,'_ Kairi thought, _'After all that, Bradshaw had nothing...'_

"Two cards facedown will do it for me..." Her brother stated, concluding his turn.

"And begins mine," Mak announced, drawing his next card, "And it starts with Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing us to draw three cards!" Both players drew their needed cards as Mak continued with his move, "And now I activate Chalice of Greed, and chain it together with Serial Spell!" He announced, inserting the Spell cards inside the disk, "Normally, I'd get four cards with Chalice of Greed, but I'm now getting eight by discarding the rest of my hand!"

"Whoa!" the siblings gasped as Mak discarded his other two cards, and greedily drew the eight he wanted.

"Now, I activate Cost Down to send one card to the graveyard and then downgrade monsters in my hand by two," Mak continued, discarding one card after playing his Spell, "Now, I can Summon Total Defense Shogun in defense mode!" In a flash, a tanned skin man with black eyes and black hair appeared. He was heavily armored with silver armor, and heavily armed with a double-handed blade with two more strapped to his back. Hand-Holding Genie extended his hand and placed it on the Shogun's back. (6-4/1550/2500), (4/1000/5300-7800)

"Now he has an attacker," Bradshaw stated.

"Correct, and with Shield and Sword and Fairy Meteor Crush, he's going all out with the crew!" Mak announced, activating one equip cards to enhance his new monster. The Shogun, along with his Charcoal Inpachi and Hand Holding Genie, roared as they stood up slightly, feeling lighter, (4/1550-2500/2500-1550), (1/100-2100/2100-100), (4/1000-3200/7800-2650) "And now, he'll kill your Goblinbergh!"

The Shogun rushed into the fray, lifting up his heavy blade like nothing and slamming it on the grounded gobbling, cleaving it in two. The resulting explosion caused Bradshaw to jump back.

Bradshaw: 5500

Mak: 8000

"That was his plan," Kairi muttered to herself, "So he _was _like PaniK..."

"Hand-Holding Genie, slap down that Gladiator Beast," He continued, as his powered up Genie charged in and prepared to strike...

"I activate Defensive Tactics," Bradshaw countered, revealing his trap card, "Now my monster is protected from your attack, and no battle damage is done and then the card goes to the bottom of my deck!"

"Aw no," Mak shouted, as the Gladiator Beast used its massive gauntlets to block the giant hand of the genie, "Dammit!"

"I thought you'd wait until you had some way of beefing up the ATK of your monsters," the GB duelist stated, "So I let my goblin get beat to sucker you in!"

"Alister's trained you well," Kairi smiled.

"Wasn't easy to figure out, to tell the truth..."

Mak gasped, _'They were trained by Pro League Duelists! And veterans from way back when!? No one he kept hitting me! It usually takes a while before they know my tactics!'_ He then growled, _'But he'll get a rude awakening after what I'm going to do to him...'_ Out loud, "You got out of that one, but my next surprise will win me the duel!"

"Bring it on, shorty!" Bradshaw boasted. "Especially since Gyzarius will be Tagged Out for two more buddies of mine!" The Fusion GB monster flashed dark green and vanished back into his Extra Deck, "And then I'll Tag In my Gladiator Beasts Laquari, coming in with 2100 ATK, and Dimacari and both will be in defense mode!" In an orange and purple flash, a golden tiger-man appeared with flaming chakarams in his hands, and the purple ram-human and flexed his arms (4/1800-2100/400), (4/1600/1200). And then, the both of them then crouched down to defend.

"Defense mode!?" Mak gasped.

"Why so surprised," Bradshaw smirked, "You can keep going, you have more cards in your hand."

The Venom member looked at one card, Earthquake, _'I can still play this card, seeing as Shield and Sword will be done soon... but the surprise was about to be my Battle Mania, forcing him to attack Hand-Holding Genie, and suicide him into losing!'_

"I activate Earthquake, forcing all monsters into defense mode!" Suddenly, the ground shook with everyone trying to stay standing as Hand-Holding Genie floated off the ground and Charcoal Inpachi sat back down, "And then one card facedown will end it!"

"So you say..." Bradshaw mocked as he drew his next card.

"Facedown card, activate!" Mak shouted, revealing his trap card, "Battle Mania! Now you have to fight!" He laughed as the Gladiator Beasts stood up, enraged to fight.

"Yeah, you too!" the GB Duelist smirked, revealing his facedown card, "Zero Gravity!"

Mak widened his eyes as he saw his monsters stand back up, "And... Battle Mania..."

"Keeps my monsters in attack mode, because they like to fight now," Bradshaw announced, as he played another card. "Now I play the Spell Card, Energy Drain on your Total Defense Shogun to force his ATK to 0 and then I draw another card!" A sickly green aura surrounded the named monster, causing him to drop his blade and drop to his knees. (6/1550-0/2500) Once Bradshaw drew the next card, "And joining my monsters will be Andal!" He continued, reintroducing the bear warrior back into the fight. (4/1900/1500)

"Time for a brawl..." Kairi smirked.

"Dimacari's effect lets him attack twice, so take down that Genie and the Inpachi!" Bradshaw commanded as his Ram Gladiator charged in after blowing out the smoke. With a loud bellow, he tackled the genie into the Inpachi, shattering them both into pixels.

Bradshaw: 5500

Mak: 5900

"Andal, take down the Shogun!" The bear warrior snarled as it smacked the warrior across the chest with its paw, sending him flying into the sky.

Bradshaw: 5500

Mak: 4000

"And then," Bradshaw revealed his facedown card, showing a warrior slashing repeatedly on a fallen monster, "Relentless Attacks will let him hit you again since I destroyed your monster!" Mak screamed as Andal charged at him and then smacked him across the face.

Bradshaw: 5500

Mak: 2100

"And then, Lanista will smack you around next for the win!" The tiger Gladiator spun his weapons, blowing intense heat Mak's way and making him scream once again as the game ended when the cable connecting the duel disks together started shocking him.

Bradshaw: 5500, Winner

Mak: 0

Once Mak fell unconscious, Kairi ran over to tie him up as well. "Well, that's the end of that..." She said.

"Yeah," Bradshaw noted, "That was a lame deck... reminds me of the time Alister told us about the guy who managed him; used a Final Countdown/Stall Deck and barely did nothing to fight with."

"And I would like to remind you of PaniK," Kairi added, "Guy used to hide in defense mode before finding a way to attack."

"At least we got rid of another guy and these Bio-Bands are still offline..."

Bradshaw's Duel Pilot beeped, causing the siblings to look at each other, before he took it out. He pressed the button and held it out.

"_My day of reckoning has begun; it's too late to stop the cycle of pain..."_

"Here we go again," Kairi sighed, "Another message from an unknown source; how is this person masking the address?"

"Don't know," Bradshaw shrugged. "Can Kaiba crack the codes or something?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

Elsewhere, in front of the Girls' Dorm, Aster caught up with another Venom Member snooping around. It was a tall, slim man with a hooked nose and a large bald spot on his head. He appeared to be in his 40's to 50's. He wears a waistcoat, cravat, spats, and a long, blue coat, giving him a dignified look.

"Isn't it a bit perverted for a man your age to be walking around the Girls' Dorm, buddy?" the Pro Duelist stated. "But then again, for someone who's working for Venom, you don't seem to be all that caring when it comes to people."

"Well," the old man stated, "Considering that most girls end up here because of connections, I would like to see firsthand the dueling skills of these Obelisks by defeating them. Maybe I'll obtain more than enough information about the system when it comes to filing students."

Aster scoffed, "Like I said, perverted... You really want to know about that stuff, how about taking on me? After all, I figured you want to know why a Pro League duelist is enrolled in a dueling school. A step backwards, wouldn't you say?"

The old man rubbed his chin, "Hmm? Tempting... I get to show you up for the weakling you are... I mean, I've heard you lost to some of the students here in fact..."

"So has other Pro League Duelists, or were you not in the loop when the GX Tournament happened last year?"

The old man threw out the cable and latched it onto Aster's Duel Disk while attaching his end to his Duel Disk. "I'll make sure I get what I want..."

"Got a name, old man?"

"It's Roland... let us begin!"

DUEL!

Aster: 8000

Roland: 8000

"I'll begin, if you don't mind," Roland announced, drawing his sixth card. "I play Upstart Goblin for starters, letting me draw one card while I give you 1000 Life Points."

Aster raised an eyebrow as he saw a gold coin drop into his Duel Disk, erupting in sparkles.

Aster: 9000

Roland: 8000

"There's a catch isn't there," The Pro noted.

"It's up to you to feel that way," the Venom member announced, as he played two more cards, "Now since you have more Life Points than I, I can Special Summon Nefarious Trader and Normal Summon Toichi, the Nefarious Debt Collector in attack mode!"

In two dark flashes, two demons with blue skin and dressed in business suits appeared. Nefarious Trader was blue hair, dressed in a lime green suit and held a black cell-phone. (1/0/0) Toichi had horns like a bull and dressed in a purple suit, carrying a bank book. (3/800/1300)

"And after two cards facedown, I activate Continuous Spell Toll," Roland concluded, inserting a reversed card and another Spell that depicted warriors demanding money from travelers at a gate. "Now whenever we attack with our monsters, we agree to pay 500 Life Points."

"Yup, a money-sucking leech," Aster shrugged as he drew his next card.

"Thank you," Roland smirked. "I have dabbled in cheating lots of businesses by having my name put into the loans they borrowed from. I make it so that they'll never pay it off..."

Aster glared, "Anyway, I'll send my Vision Hero Minimum Ray from my hand to the graveyard and Special Summon my Vision Hero Farris to the field!" After discarding, his bulky, dark red and black armored hero appeared. (5/1600/1800) "And when Summoned, I send Multiple Guy from my deck to the graveyard!"

But as he sent his next monster into the graveyard, he saw another monster appear on his field. It was a brown lizard, struggling to hold a ton pound weight on its back with "1000p" on it. (1/0/0)

"Hey, where did this guy come from?" He wondered.

"When you summoned your monster, I activate my Endless Loan Continuous Trap card," Roland stated, pointing to his Continuous Trap card that was now activated. "When you Summon a monster, I can Special Summon a Loan Token on your side of the field. The problem is that you cannot sacrifice them for anything."

"So in other words, they're taking up space..." Aster stated as he played another card, "No matter, I play Vision Hero Increase in attack mode as well!" He announced as his dark and silver armored Hero appeared. (3/900/1100)

"And another Token joins your field," Roland grinned as a second Loan Token appeared next to the first. (1/0/0)

"And then, I'll attack Nefarious Trader with Farris!" Aster commanded as his stronger Hero dashed across the field and slashed about the flying demon with his claws. "It won't matter about the Toll card at this rate."

Roland: 7400

Aster: 8500

"But since you destroyed my Trader, I can put another Token on your field!" Roland countered as the shattered remains of his Trader floated over to Aster's side and created another Loan Token. (1/0/0)

"But I can still knock off the Collector," Aster stated as Increase charged in and tackled Toichi, but the demon was able to knock the Hero back with his bank book.

Roland: 7300

Aster: 8000

Aster growled as he saw that Toichi just wiped the dust of his suit. "I can see that you can't knock off the Collector, because with those Loan Tokens on the field, you cannot destroy him in a fight." Roland grinned.

"Then I'll get rid of them by sending the rest of my cards into the graveyard," Aster stated, "I read what is said on the card, and I'll have to do is send one card from my hand to destroy one of them."

"But you won't be able to do that, since I activate Collateral Touch!" the Debt Duelist announced, revealing another Trap card that depicted Toichi handcuffing an unsuspecting man with a briefcase that said "Loan Payments" "My Loan Tokens are here to stay for this turn, and you cannot touch them! And then I draw one card!"

Aster sighed as he inserted one card into his field, "I set one card facedown and finish up."

"And soon, I'll finish you!" Roland laughed as he drew his next card. "Yes! I equip Toichi with Illegal Business Practices!" The Equip Spell appeared behind Toichi, making him glow. "And now you'll deal with Toichi's effect! Normally, I can deal you 1000 points of damage for every Loan Token you have..." He then grinned. "But with Illegal Business Practices, I can double that damage to make it 6000!"

Aster gasped as the Loan Tokens glowed dark and then fired three beams that had him screaming for his life.

Roland: 7300

Aster: 2000

After enduring the blow, the V-Hero duelist grunted and stared at his opponent, "Well... I can still use my Vision Heroes' effect from the graveyard... Special Summoning them from the graveyard... and into the Spell/Trap Zone…"

"And I activate Forbidden Graveyard, to discard one card to negate the effects inside the graveyard," Roland countered, revealing his facedown card and then discarding his last card, "I've done my research on you, boy! Once adopted by the D, a 10-year Pro League Champion... You killed him..."

Aster looked confusingly, "What are you on?"

"I read up on a certain duel Venom spies had been trailing last year," Roland smirked, "After you and a Mr. Masaki Oda left Duel Academy on a yacht, you went to a cruise liner and faced the D in a duel that had death in the cards. Was it because he killed your father that you killed him back?" He then looked in disbelief as Aster laughed. "What are you on murderer?"

"You really need to get those facts straight," the Pro Duelist stated, wagging his finger. "The D may have been a slimeball for killing my dad, and then trying to off me and Masaki, but its stuff that the D did that had him killed... stuff beyond all reason."

"Tch," Roland grumbled, "You're nothing but talk... once I take you down and take your information even you will have you believing that you're a killer."

"Then, I'll just have to make you eat your words," Aster shouted as he drew his next card.

"Well, without the Summoning anymore monsters with my Loan Tokens, and then blocking the move that could have put them in your back to activate their effects, you're a dead man!"

"Then you forgot that I can sacrifice the Vision Heroes I have," Aster announced as Farris and Increase vanished, "To Tribute Summon Vision Hero Witch Raider!" A dark lightning bolt erupted onto the field, letting it spread across the field and scaring Roland. It got even worse when the bolts on the ground shattered his cards. Then the pixels reformed into a woman clad in an all black jumpsuit, overcoat, and witch's hat that concealed her face. In her right hand, she carried silver scepter. (8/2700/1900)

"The Hell!?" Roland gasped, "What's going on!? How did you...?"

"When Witch Raider's summoned, she destroys your Spell and Trap cards," Aster stated. "And that's not all..."

"You still have those Tokens on the field," Roland pointed out, "You can't beat me in this turn…"

"And you should have paid attention to when I activated my facedown card," Aster smirked as he showed off his facedown card, "Soul Fusion pays off 1000 Life Points in order for me to make a Fusion from monsters inside the graveyard! Meaning Faris, Increase, and Multiple Guy are gonna create a monster that ends this duel! Vision Hero Trinity!"

Roland: 7300

Aster: 1000

All three heroes swirled into a vortex. But once done, it resulted in something very different. It was a red armored warrior that covered him head to toe in it. He also had sharp blades on its forearms. (8/2500/2000)

"And the best part is that he can attack three times, and for this turn his ATK is doubled!" Roland screamed as he saw Trinity glow bright red, powering his armor. (8/2500-5000/2000) "And it'll only take two attacks to beat down the Nefarious Debt Collector!"

Trinity rushed across the field and then dealt double slashes that pummeled the Debt Collector, making him bleed and leaving nasty bruises. Once done, Trinity tackled him into Roland and knocked them both out of the game.

Roland: 0

Aster: 1000, Winner

The cable then electrified Roland's Duel Disk, deleting anything that his duel disk held. After seeing the damage, Aster walked over to the fallen Venom member and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs to cuff his hand behind and his ankles together.

"And you my friend are going to be in a lot of trouble with the authorities and Seto Kaiba..." Aster smirked, "Though whatever the cops could do will be a safe haven from what Kaiba's about to follow with..." A sudden beep from his Duel Pilot caught his attention, alerting him to a message. He clicked it open and said, "Aster here."

"_These battles are short-lived, but my mark will be engraved..."_

The message left Aster baffled as he tried to make heads or tails of it.

* * *

Near the lighthouse, Masaki caught up with a strange clothed individual with a name that he felt didn't belong to a person. The opponent in question was dressed in a slimming, orange spacesuit with bulky white boots and it was missing the glass helmet to preserve the air... most likely because he was on a planet that already had it... And the name... is Space...

"You know..." Masaki noted, after both players activating their duel disks and he looking over his opponent, "I saw this is a movie once... an astronaut stumbles onto a planet where the aliens are living in a world similar to his, but around the 60s or 70s... you belong there dude..."

Space hissed in laughter, "I've been told crazier things, but they always ended up the same when I exploited their flaws and broadcasted them from Venom HQ." He noted with raspy, hissing voice. "Just like when I expose the world about the second user of the Shonen Heroes... who in reality is a thief..."

"Oh, here we go..." The S-Hero duelist waved off, "Take it up with Pegasus to decide who these cards belong to, because if I had my way, it would BE with the original user... I'm here to make sure these cards get recognized for the skills they have. So by saying all of that, you just talked yourself into the toughest match you ever had."

"I could say that to you, runt..."

DUEL!

Masaki: 8000

Space: 8000

"I got the start, spacehead!" Masaki announced, drawing his sixth card, "I start with Cost Down, to reduce the level of all monsters in my hand by two!" He stated, discarding one of his cards. "And then, I'll summon my Shonen Hero Dimension Cutter in attack mode!"

Jumping out of the holo-card, a tough-looking man with an old punkish hairstyle and angular face appeared. His style of clothing was a full length white military overcoat, with his family name emblazoned on the back in kanji, white pants tucked into black jackboots, and bandages wrapped around his abs. (5-3/1800/1800)

"And then, I'll use his Special Ability to Special Summon another Shonen Hero from my graveyard," He continued, as the man created a sword of energy and used it to cut apart a dimensional rift. "I play my Shonen Hero Snake Empress!"

Stepping out of the rift, a beautiful black haired woman appeared. She wore a very revealing red blouse and loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with a green symbol adorned on it, along with a white cape with shoulder pads. She gave off a very alluring smile. (6/2200/2200)

"A pretty little thing like her is a waste of space with a kid like you," Space smirked, drawing his sixth card.

Masaki turned to his Snake Princess and stated, "Like I never heard that before," To which, the Empress shrugged and giggled.

"Funny," the bald man grumbled as he activated a Spell card, "I activate Summon Storm to pay 800 Life Points and Special Summon a WIND Monster!"

A red aura appeared around the man, translating the payment.

Masaki: 8000

Space: 7200

He then summoned his monster card, "Like my Magnet Saucer!" In a flash, a small, silver saucer appeared beeping as it stayed aloft. (3/1400/1200) "And then, I activate Inferno Reckless Summon to Special Summon the other two!" Descending from the skies, two more saucers appeared (3/1400/1200) x2 "And finally I Normal Summon Magnet Crocodile Zeta!" Crawling out of the card, was a mechanical crocodile with a green tail, rocket limbs, and a silver body. (4/1600/1200)

"And what's the point?" Masaki wondered.

"Saucer, attack Dimension Cutter!"

"What!?"

The saucer rushed towards the Shonen Hero, only to be sliced part into pixels.

Masaki: 8000

Space: 6800

"The Hell!?"

"When a Magnet monster's destroyed, the rest of my monsters gain 400 ATK!" Space grinned as his monsters gained magnetic auras. (3/1400-1800/1200) x2, (4/1600-2000/1200)

"Aw man," Masaki groaned.

"Now my second Saucer will also attack Dimension Cutter..."

The second saucer had charged in as well, but this time was able to tackle the S-Hero and then self-destructed to take them both out, while powering up the other Magnets. (3/1800-2200/1200), (4/2000-2400/1200)

"And now, my monsters have more points to finish off your last monster and then some!" Space continued as his Crocodile charged in, launching a blue magnetic beam at Snake Empress, shattering into pixels.

Masaki: 7800

Space: 6800

Then, Masaki couldn't react fast enough for Magnet Saucer to rush in and tackle him into the ground.

Masaki: 5600

Space: 6800

"And I think that's enough punishment for one turn," Space waved off as his monsters powered down. (3/2200-1400/1200), (4/2400-1600/1200) "Can't wait to see your disk get trashed like the worthless piece of junk it is..."

"Fat chance," Masaki stated, drawing his next card, "I summon Shonen Hero Taijustu Fighter in defense mode!"

The next hero that came out was a boy with a black bowl-cut hair, bushy black eyebrows, and was dressed in a tight green jumpsuit with worn out bandages around his arms and legs. (4/1900/1900)

"And then, I'll activate the Primary Lotus Spell Card," He continued, inserting the card, "With this, I can double my monster's ATK by his DEF! In order words, double the trouble!" Bushbrow felt a surge of energy unlock in him as his chakra surged in around him. (4/1900-3800/1900)

"Too bad he can't attack since you put him in defense mode!" Space pointed out.

"Oh no..."

First, the powered-up hero dealt a kick to the Crocodile, sending it to the sky. Suddenly, the Shonen Hero appeared in the air behind him and unhooked his bandages around its captor. Finally, Bushbrow sent the wrapped up dragon into the ground with a spin yelling: "Primary Lotus!" A smoke cloud kicked up on impact of the attack, shattering the mechanical beast.

Masaki: 5600

Space: 4600

"Get the idea, buster..." Masaki smirked as he inserted a facedown card into his disk and his Taijustu Fighter had sat down, exhausted and immobile. (4/3800-0/1900) "Now let's see you get out of this!"

Space growled as he drew his next card. Overlooking his hand, he smirked, "I'll be asking you the same in a minute! First, I activate the Spell Magnet Reborn, paying 500 Life Points to Special Summon Zeta from the graveyard!" He announced as the red aura translated the payment.

Masaki: 5600

Space: 4100

Then, a magnetic force from the sky brought back the crocodile. (4/1600/1200)

"Next, I play Double Summon to bring out my Magnet Ape Epsilon and Magnet Eagle Delta!" He continued, inserting his spell and then playing two monster cards. The first was a silver ape with yellow outlined armor, standing tall. (4/1700/500) And in the skies, a red, metal eagle appeared with silver wings from inside. (3/1200/1000)

"Since you can't destroy my monster, I assume those three cards have something to do..." Masaki mused.

"And you are correct as I activate the Magnet Fusion Spell Card to send all three monsters to the graveyard and Special Summon my ultimate monster, the Electromagnetic Magnedragon!" All three monsters broke apart into different types of pieces, soon a magnetic vortex appeared and combined them all together and create a giant, dragon form. It had an all silver body, with golden wings, metal joints, and a small head with two glowing red eyes glaring. (8/3500/1500)

"Man, I've seen tougher monsters than that..." Masaki waved off.

"Then you'll hate it when my monster destroys yours!" Space shouted as his monster inhaled the air and then released lightning bolts from its mouth, shocking the Fighter to his death and shattered into pixels. "I only wish it had ATK to deal that extra damage, but it's all the same when I activate the Quick-Play Spell Power Collapse! No ATK to reduce and I can attack again!"

Masaki braced himself as another lightning bolt struck his body, leaving him to endure the pain and hold in his screams.

Masaki: 2100

Space: 4100

"Reveal facedown card, Damage Condenser!" Masaki announced, revealing his facedown card. "Discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, allows me to Special Summon the Shonen Hero X Avenger from my deck!"

A light pillar erupted from the trap, unleashing a blonde average sized man wearing a pair of bulletproof lens glasses. He sported the same outfit Innocent Diviner did: a long white overcoat but had a pair of long pants and black boots along with it. He stared up at Frost with a smirked as he pushed up his glasses. (6/2000/2000)

"You won't last long with that, kid!" Space concluded, inserting a facedown card.

"Let's see about that," Masaki announced, drawing his next card, "First, Pot of Greed for those sweet two cards!" the grinning pot appeared, letting Masaki draw his cards. Once he looked at them, "It's the end now, Shonen Hero Innocent Diviner, let's go!"

A flash of light zoomed onto the field and brought out a light green eyed and haired little boy that looked very feminine. He wore a long white overcoat with a pair of short shorts, gloves and black sea boots. (3/1200/1200)

"Weak!"

"Then, with two Shonen Heroes on the field, I can Special Summon Shonen Hero Maiden of Judgment to complete my final move!"

A bright light flashed from the clouds, brightening the spot between X Avenger and Innocent Diviner. It was then, a feminine figure descended from the clouds and landed on the ground to stare at the opposition. She had blood red eyes, very long silver hair and almost fragile appearance. She wears sandals with spikes going into her feet (yet they do not pierce her), wears a giant lock on her abdominal region, like a chastity belt and has what appear to be large thumbscrews on her hands. (8/2500/2500)

"Are you going to keep embarrassing yourself by pitting these weak monsters against me?" Space shouted. "You're better off surrendering to keep your small shred of dignity left!"

"And you really need to let me finish my move," Masaki added, "Because while my monsters don't have the ATK strength to back it up, I would have X Avenger gather up the power to do so... But with your facedown card, I'm not completely sold on doing that, which is why I'm using the Maiden of Judgment's effect! By paying 1000 Life Points, I get to take your monster and that facedown card into a one-way trip to oblivion!"

Masaki: 1100

Space: 4100

Suddenly, a small white spirit appeared with a ceremonial hat and golden accents on its body while having a small book in front it. It's blank eyes and book flashed brightly, causing the ground to quake and break apart to bring out a giant door of stone to appear in the middle of the field, spooking Space. It quickly opened up and caused a force to suck in both Electromagnetic Magnedragon and Space's facedown from the field and into the endless void where they could not be seen again.

And yet the worst was yet to come, once the gate vanished, Space found himself surrounded by each of Masaki's three monsters from behind and on both side of him. He was cringing in fear as he stared at Masaki in the front who yelled...

"ATTACK!"

Space screamed as he found himself blasted with a white light that exploded from the ground, created by the auras of Masaki's monsters, knocking him out from the shock.

Masaki: 1100, Winner

Space: 0

Once done, the cable destroyed Space's duel disk and Masaki had handcuffed Space to the lighthouse door.

"Well, that was the end of that..." Masaki noted, "For guys who excel in telling bogus stories that get people axed from businesses, they suck at dueling... Some skill, but too cocky for their own good…"

His Duel Pilot beeped at the last moment, letting him get to it and answer. "Masaki here, what's up?"

"_He will reawaken with help from my enemies..."_

"Who?" Masaki wondered as he tried to see the forwarding address, yet found nothing. "Seriously, what's going on here?"

* * *

Now near the Silfer Dorm, was Allen confronting the next Venom Legion Duelist in the form of Cryer... A muscular, tall man wearing black overalls with a white shirt underneath, black work boots. Already, the cable was connected to the both of them and the duel was preparing to commence.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing a rich, little speck like you," Cryer smirked, "Hearing how the Obelisks have fallen so low in grades and dueling, I finally gotten the cakewalk I so desperately needed. Can't wait to hear what the media says about this... add in the fact that your school's gone with some of the student body... bye-bye, Duel Academy Island!"

"I may be an Obelisk," Allen noted, "But I'm one of those who didn't buy his way in... And if you had any compassion for those who are gone, you and your friends would leave this island."

"Oh, cry me a river..." the Venom member waved off, "Just get ready to lose it all... maybe you'll stay home..."

DUEL!

Allen: 8000

Cryer: 8000

"I'll start the duel, kid," Cryer announced, drawing his sixth card, "And I think a Set Monster will do the trick." He stated as a facedown monster appeared in front of him.

"Alright, my move," Allen announced, drawing his sixth card, _'And to use these new cards...'_ He then played his new cards. "I start with Vylon Soldier!" He announced, as he brought out a towering angelic creature with a spire-shaped silver body, golden winged armor coating each shoulder and its colossal arms, studded with purple gems. (4/1700/1000)

"Huh..." Cryer muttered, "The files said he was a fairy-user, but never thought these... what these are?"

"I then equip my new monster with Vylon Material, letting it gain 600 ATK!" the Obelisk continued, inserting a card into his disk. A halo of gold set with dagger-crystals on its left arm. (4/1700-2300/1000)

"What's the difference, kid? You can't damage me, no matter how much stronger your monsters get."

"Actually, I can!" Allen pointed out, "When my Soldier attacks, I can switch your monster's mode equal to the number of Equip Cards on him. So, I can just switch your monster into attack mode!" Cryer gasped as his facedown monster was revealed after the Soldier raised its attack arm. It revealed to be a heavily armored knight with a red scarf around his neck, and sand goggles over his eyes. (4/1400/1200) "Attack!" In sudden speed, Dust Knight was cut apart by the dagger-crystals of the soldier.

Allen: 8000

Cryer: 7100

"I'll activate my Soldier's flip effect," Cryer stated taking a card out of his deck, "I send an EARTH attribute monster to the graveyard from my deck!"

"And I'll set two cards to end my turn," Allen concluded.

"Here it comes," Cryer announced as he drew and smirked. "I'll start with the Spell card, _Card Hexative_! With this card I can select two Spell or Trap cards and they can no longer be activated for the rest of the duel!"

Allen gasped as chains shot out from the Spell cards and coiled themselves around his two facedowns.

"Now I activate Double Summon to bring out my Iron Chain Repairman and Iron Chain Snake!" Cryer continued as he played his card, summoning a hefty man wearing overalls and carrying a large hammer, somehow reminding me of Super Mario. (4/1600/1200) Next to him, a large snake made of linked chains appeared next. (3/800/1200)

'_And after what I've seen from Viper defeating Atticus,' _Allen thought, _'That special ability of the snake is coming into play.'_

"Next, I activate my Snake's effect! Once per turn I can equip it to a monster my opponent controls to lower its ATK and DEF by 800!" The chained, serpentine monster slithered across the field and coiled itself around the Vylon. (4/2300-1500/1000-200) "Now I attack with my Iron Chain Repairman!"

Cryer's monster dashed across the field and lifted its hammer before bringing it down on Vylon Soldier before it could defend.

"And it's now that Chain Repairer's effect activates! When it destroys a monster by way of battle, it inflicts 300 points of damage to the opponent!" Cryer explained as the shattered remains of the Vylon spread into Allen's face, making him cringe.

Allen: 7600

Cryer: 7100

"Finally, when the monster Iron Chain Snake is equipped to be destroyed in battle, you lose cards from your Deck equal to that monster's Level." The Venom duelist continued. "That's four."

Allen took the top four cards of his deck and slid them into his discard slot, "But then I get a Vylon Equip Card since Vylon Material went to the graveyard!" He continued, taking out another card from his deck and placed it into his hand."

'_That's right kid; help me waste your entire deck...'_ Cryer grinned as he inserted a facedown card into his disk, _'I'll just dish out the pain along with it!'_ He then looked up and said, "That's my turn, kid..."

"Then, I draw," Allen announced, drawing his next card. "I summon the Vylon Charger next!" He stated as another monster materialized in front of him. Another strange mechanical being like a spire topped by a crowned baby's face appeared, white in color, circled by five golden rings, with two large arms extending to either side of its body (3/1000/1000)

"You know you should really bring out a monster that would actually stand up to my Repairman," Cryer smirked.

"You're right, which is why I'm equipping Mage Power with it," Allen smiled, inserting his Spell Card. "And thanks to you locking down my other two cards, I can give 500 ATK and DEF to my Charger, plus another 300 for its Special Ability!" Charger gained a glowing light that expanded towards the middle of the field, boosting its strength. (3/1000-2500-2800/1000-2500) "Now attack his Repairman!"

Charger let loose a giant white beam from its spire, heading straight for the Repairman...

"I activate Impenetrable Attack to stop my monster from being destroyed in battle," Cryer countered as he revealed the named trap card. The Repairman was thrown to the ground by the attack, with his master taking the damage.

Allen: 7600

Cryer: 6800

"Now, I wouldn't underestimate my monsters again if I were you..."

"Damn it all to Hell..." Cryer grumbled, drawing a new card and looked over his hand. "Alright kid, looks like I'll step it up a bit! Try to keep up; I summon Iron Chain Blaster!" As he began, what looked like a machine with a cannon made on bricks built into it appeared (2/1100/0) "And then, I'll gain more cards with Card of Demise!" He continued, drawing five cards and grinned when he saw what he had.

Allen looked thoughtful at the opponent, as he got ready for anything...

"I activate Premature Burial," Cryer announced, inserting the first card. "I use it to revive my Iron Chain Snake after paying 800 Life Points!" Erupting from the ground, the chain-linked snake reappeared. (3/800/1200)

Allen: 7600

Cryer: 6000

"And then, I add these two Spells, Poison Chain and Paralyzing Chain!" He continued, putting in two more cards into his disk. Poison Chain's artwork showed Iron Chain Snake and another monster striking a Duelist's Duel Disk, while Paralyzing Chain had several chains zapping a Duelist through his duel disk.

Seeing the artwork, Allen had to brace himself, "Something tells me I better get brace for this..."

"You would be correct," Cryer stated as he raised his hand over his new monster, "I use Iron Chain Blaster's effect to send Iron Chain Snake to the graveyard and deal 800 points of damage!" The reptilian chain monster suddenly appeared in the brick-like cannon before it was fired across the field and struck the Vylon Duelist in the chest.

Allen: 6400

Cryer: 6000

"And then, by giving up his attack, I can have my Iron Chain Repairman revive my Iron Chain Snake!" The Repairman slammed his hammer into the ground, allowing the Chain Snake to return. (3/800/1200) "Finally, I can activate Nightmare's Steelcage to hold off on attacking for two turns!" Suddenly, a Spiked and Iron Clad cage appeared around Allen, trapping him and Vylon Charger inside. "And now at my End Phase, since I didn't attack this turn, you have to send three top three cards from your deck to your Graveyard! And with _Paralyzing Chain_, you lose 300 Life Points!"

Allen sighed as he sent three more cards from his deck to the graveyard, while being shocked by the chains that erupted from the Spell Card.

Allen: 6100

Cryer: 6000

"It won't stop me," Allen shouted as he recovered.

"Good, this won't be much fun if I didn't squeeze the life outta ya!"

Allen drew his next card, and smiled, "Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Vylon Prism!" He announced as a glowing light materialized into a white and gold shield-like prism that floated off the ground (4/1500-1800/1500)

"Wait, you have Synchro Monsters!?" Cryer gasped, "But the reports didn't show that..."

"Well, it was a last minute decision," Allen interrupted, "As much effectiveness I used with the Agents, I decided to try out the monsters that have been causing uproar in the Academy lately... "So watch as I tune Level 3 Charger and Level 4 Prism!" He announced as Prism glowed green and became four Tuning Rings to surround Charger, making it become four glowing stars.

"_Heavens grant us sacred defense and protect those who call for your aid! Synchro Summon! Brighten, Vylon Delta!"_

From the Synchro Summon, turned out to be a huge, machine angel that had large wings, standing on a red spire with two golden rings surrounding it, and raised its muscular arms before covering its body with the wings (7/1700/2800)

"It's too bad you can't do anything with it," Cryer shouted, "My Steelcage keeps you trapped!"

"If I cared..." Allen muttered, "But for now, I activate Vylon Prism's effect! After paying 500 life points, it can to equip itself to Delta!"

Soon, tentacles of light wrapped around Delta's left arm and formed Prism as a shield.

Allen: 5600

Cryer: 6600

"And since I can't do anything else, I'll end my turn," Allen concluded, "But when Delta's in defense mode, I can gain an Equip Card from my Deck!" He then fanned out the rest of his cards, _'But let's see what I have left, considering he's milling my deck...'_ He then found one card he could use and then shuffled the rest of his deck before putting it back into the disk.

"And I'll begin mine," Cryer announced, drawing his next card, "I summon another Iron Chain Snake!" He called, bringing out another chain-linked snake. (3/800/1200) "And then, I'll have my Blaster hit you again by giving up one of my snakes!" Once again, an Iron Chain Snake went inside the Blaster and was fired at Allen again, pushing him back.

Allen: 4800

Cryer: 6600

"And then I call it back with my Repairman," Cryer continued as his Repairman slammed his hammer to the ground, bring back the snake. (3/800/1200) "And by ending my turn, Poison Chain will send 4 cards of your deck to the graveyard while damaging you with Paralyzing Chain!"

Allen grunted in pain as two chains, one sending four cards to his graveyard and another zapping him for damage, wrapped around his disk.

Allen: 4500

Cryer: 6600

"On my next turn, my Steelcage will disappear," Cryer smirked, "And you can't do anything but watch and help me take out your deck."

"I assure you, it'll not happen that way," Allen stated as he drew his next card, "And I can wait as I set one monster another facedown card to end my turn." A Set Monster and facedown card appeared next to Delta, "And then, Delta's effect takes another Equip Card from my deck!" He added, as he grabbed another card from his deck. And while that happened, the Nightmare Steelcage evaporated into mist.

"And now, to make the final kill," Cryer announced, drawing his next card, "I use Iron Chain Repairman's effect to Special Summon Iron Chain Coil from my graveyard!" Iron Chain Repairman slammed his hammer again, bringing out a human-like creature with chain links for arms. (3/1100/1600) "And then, I use Synchro Boost on him to increase his level and ATK!"

A glowing orb enveloped Coil, boosting its strength. (3-4/1100-1600/1600)

"You're not the only one with Synchro Monsters, around him as my Iron Chain Coil tunes up my Iron Chain Blaster to Synchro Summon the Iron Chain Dragon!" He called as Iron Chain Coil became four Tuning Rings, surrounding Iron Chain Blaster who became 2 glowing stars.

When the light faded, Cryer's newest monster was a large grey dragon with no arms or legs and had large chains draped around its neck. (6/2500/1300)

Allen looked at the new monster with determination, ready to go, "It's not much stronger than my Delta, but you can't get through its defense!"

"Which is why I use both of my Iron Chain Snakes' effects to equip them onto your Delta, draining 1600 points from their stats," Cryer laughed.

Allen growled as he saw the Snakes slither over to Delta, and locked its wings and arms together, immobilizing it. (7/1700-100/2800-1200)

"And then, I'll use my Card Rotator Spell to switch both of your monsters into attack mode, revealing your facedown card!" He continued, discarding a card and letting strings appear from the skies, latching onto Delta and the facedown card and pulling them up. The facedown card was revealed to be another strange Fairy-machine white in color with a blocky body adorned by deep blue-green gems, golden wing-like armor coating its shoulders and bracers protecting its forearms. (4/1400/1000)

"Oh no..." Allen gasped.

"Chain Dragon, destroy Delta with Chain Blast!" Cryer shouted as the dragon gathered a green energy orb in its mouth and fired it at the chained Delta.

"With Vylon Prism equipped to Delta, Delta gains 1000 ATK!" Allen countered, as Prism started brightening up.

"Not enough!" Cryer said as the green blast crashed into Delta, making it explode into metal debris.

Allen: 3100

Cryer: 6600

"And to add onto that, I can activate Iron Chain Dragon's effect plus the Iron Chain Snakes' effects," He continued, "Not only you lose 3 cards with Iron Chain Dragon damaging your life points, but with the Iron Chain Snakes, you lose 7 cards each because of your monster's level! Meaning 17 cards are out... and I've kept track... ALL of them are gone! Plus you lose 900 points since Paralyzing Chain activates every time you lost cards from one effect!"

Allen sent the rest of his cards from his deck to the graveyard, causing Paralyzing Chain to zap him down again.

Allen: 2200

Cryer: 6600

"Well..." Allen grunted... "With Prism going to the graveyard, I can activate its effect again to equip itself to my Vanguard..." He stated as Prism returned as the shield, latching onto Vanguard's left arm.

Allen: 1700

Cryer: 6600

"But I end my turn, making you lose the duel with no cards!" Cryer laughed.

"Not until I use the trap, Hidden Spellbook!" Allen countered, revealing his facedown card. "This card returns two Spell cards from the graveyard and puts it back into my deck! So I'm not out yet, and Duel Academy's not losing its good name!" He stated as he took two Spells from his graveyard, putting them back into the deck.

"You won't last long," Cryer stated, "I could just call the end of my turn, letting my Poison Chain finish you off!"

Allen then drew his next card, "There will be no next turn, since I have everything I need to finish you right now!" Seeing the look of disbelief on Cryer's face, Allen just continued with his turn, "I'll just make you learn the hard way as I summon Vylon Hept to the field!" He announced as another light pillar emerged, bringing out a heavy armored, white and green fairy/machine with large gauntlets on its forearms. (4/1800/1000) "His effect will put Prism on the field as a monster card again!

Prism unlatched itself from Vanguard's arm and then reformed the rest of its body. (4/1500/1500)

"Now I tune Level 4 Vanguard with Level 4 Prism and Synchro Summon!" He announced as Prism brightened up and became 4 Tuning Gates, surrounding Vanguard to become 4 stars and all erupting into a light pillar

"_Heavens grant us the strength to fight and defeat our oppressors! Synchro Summon, Light vast, Vylon Epsilon!"_

Cracks ran up the pillar, before it exploded into shards which fell and broke on the ground, revealing the cybernetic angelic form left behind, a single blocky, white-armored body, from which burst two long arms ending in human hands, wings of futuristic metal spreading and emitting a glow of chill light across the square as a halo-like ring of gold formed behind the strange monster, burning eyes lighting upon its dark face. (8/2800/2100)

"Impressive monster, but you only have two shots that won't kill me," Cryer pointed out. "I can just bring out another Iron Chain Monster to beat you by a Deck Out!"

"And then, Prism will return on his arm by paying another 500 Life Points!" Allen continued, ignoring the opponent and saw that Prism reformed on Epsilon's arm as a shield.

Allen: 1200

Cryer: 6600

"And I equip Epsilon with Mage Power and United We Stand, giving it more than enough power to knock you down!" Allen announced as he inserted two of his Equip Spells, allowing Epsilon to gain tremendous amounts of power. (8/2800-6700/2100-6200)

"It's... still not enough," Cryer paled.

"I use Epsilon's effect to send Prism to the graveyard and destroy Iron Chain Dragon!" Allen replied, as Prism vanished into thin air. Then, Epsilon's eyes brightened and fired two light rays from them and vaporized the giant chain dragon, "Now Vylon Hept, take out Iron Chain Repairman!"

The smaller Vylon charged in and started pummeling the repairman with vicious lefts and rights, until he shattered into pixels.

Allen: 1200

Cryer: 6400

"Now, Epsilon! Attack directly!"

Epsilon's wings spread out and brightened up before launching a massive beam that engulfed the Iron Chain Duelist in unforgiving light...

Allen: 1200, Winner

Cryer: 0

Once the light cleared, Allen saw that the holograms disappeared from the duel's end as well as Cryer's duel disk being fried and destroyed by the cable. The Vylon Duelist then proceeded to tie up his opponent to the stairs nearby, and prepared to call the DAS to take over when…

His Duel Pilot beeped, letting him answer it first before sending his own message. Once he checked it, the distorted voice came once again...

"_Let the final resurrection start soon..."_

Allen widened his eyes hearing that, "This isn't over..."

* * *

Inside the submarine, the shadowed figure got the readings from the next batch of duels. Seeing all the stats and strategies, the figure smiled.

"Excellent," She stated, "My people have done their job... I am able to enact the final plan. And while I'm doing so, I have two of my associates quickly dispatching those at the Valley of the World. Everyone's hopes and dreams will be shattered, and I shall reveal all..." She then stood up, carrying a small case with a flashing button on it and had a duel disk strapped to her right arm, showing that she was a left-handed duelist. She then shed off her cloak to reveal her form underneath...

She was a tall, slim, and attractive woman with long blonde hair flowing down her back and a few strands covering her flawless face. She wore dark purple dress that showed off her shoulders and her dark blue eyes were staring coldly at the various duelists who took out her members of Venom.

"My son... My husband..." She whispered. "Time for them to know the wrath of Ileana Viper... My Venom shall poison them all..."

* * *

Oh yeah, the face of Venom has been revealed! What kind of Hell will she unleash onto her victims? Stay tuned!

The Magnet Monsters were used by the Fallguys in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, and all rights go to the creators of the anime

Hand-Holding Genie

DARK

Fiend/Effect

Level 4

1000/1600

You can only control 1 face-up "Hand-Holding Genie". Your opponent cannot target face-up monsters you control for attack, except this one. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it gains DEF equal to the total DEF of all face-up monsters you control, except this card

Scrum Force

Continuous Trap

While you control 2 or more face-up Defense Position monsters, those monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects.

(The two above cards were used by Team Taiyo in the 5D's anime. All rights go to the creators of the episode)

Nefarious Trader

DARK

Fiend/Effect

Level 1

0/0

If your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Attack Position. If this card is destroyed by battle, Special Summon 1 "Loan Token" (Rock-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position. This Token cannot be Tributed. Your opponent can send 1 card from their hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 "Loan Token" they control.

Toichi, the Nefarious Debt Collector

DARK

Fiend/Effect

Level 3

800/1300

Once per turn, you can inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent for each "Loan Token" on the field. While "Loan Token" remains face-up on the field, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. You can only control 1 face-up "Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector"

Illegal Business Practices

Equip Spell

Once per turn, you can double the effect damage inflicted to your opponent by the equipped monster's effect.

Endless Loan

Continuous Trap

When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster other than a "Loan Token", Special Summon 1 "Loan Token" (Rock-Type/LIGHT/Level1/ATK 0/DEF 0) on your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position. This Token cannot be Tributed or used as a Synchro Material Monster. During your opponent's Main Phase, your opponent can send 1 card from their hand to the Graveyard to select 1 "Loan Token" on the field and destroy it.

(The top four cards were used by Don Piero in the 5D's episode, A Duel with Interest. All rights go to the creators of the episode)

Relentless Attacks

Normal Trap

Activate only when a monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle during either player's turn. Your monster can attack again during this Battle Phase, and your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards in response to this second attack.

Collateral Touch

Normal Trap

For the turn, this card is activated: Negate the destruction of all Loan Tokens on the field.

(This card is my own creation, creative rights go to me.)

* * *

Next Time: Jaden and the others need to reach the infirmary to give Blair and Mikoto the medicine. But is it too late to save them from the Dueling Zombies? And then, we see the leader of Venom in action as she picks out her first victim...

Please Rate and Review! Later!


	28. Creeping In My Soul

Hello again, Duel Fans! Here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure! Now I must return to my FF9 fic and prepare for my job! Read on!

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

**Chapter 28: Creeping In My Soul**

* * *

Back in the hallways of Duel Academy, Jaden kept trying to contact Fonda as the signal was distorted.

"Miss Fontaine, answer me!" Jaden called out. "Are Blair and Mikoto safe? Is Mrs. Wilde okay, too? We have the medicine!"

"Jaden... th... gre...," the signal had broken up the nurse's message, before the signal went completely black.

* * *

At the infirmary, Fonda saw that the signal went dead on her side as well. She then turned to her colleague, "Well, it sounds like they made it with the medicine."

"Good," Ray smiled and nodded. She then looked to Blair and Mikoto, still bedridden and with high fevers. "Because those girls need it soon..."

* * *

Jaden stood up, "We need to go now. They're still safe, but Blair and Mikoto are safe."

"But now we need a change of plans," Axel stated, "We can assume that more of those Zombie Duelists are out there and around the infirmary. So we need to distract them while you get in with the medicine. So, I'm going..."

"Yeah, I'm coming as well," Adrian added, "Need something better to do than stand around all day." He then smirked, "And seeing how Kurogasa's hooked up on that Mikoto girl, this is a chance to repay him."

"Hey..." Kurogasa mumbled, "Just met the girl..."

"There is such things as 'love at first sight,'" the Cloudian duelist continued to tease.

"Anyway," Valencia interjected, "Everyone else will get to the gym and regroup with the others." She turned to Claudio, Kenji, Sam, Kenshin, Fidel, Bastion, and Jim, "We already have the provisions and other items to give, so hurry up.

"Yes, ma'am," the guys and Sam stated as Valencia led them back to the gym.

"Now we need a plan," Kal stated, "More of those duelists will be out there, so several distractions will have to be made."

"_Kuri!"_

"_Caw!"_

Winged Kuriboh and Stealth Bird both appeared on top of their owners' heads, raising both their right wings.

"Looks like we got some volunteers," Reyna smiled.

* * *

Inside the infirmary, both Fonda and Ray kept barricading the door as best they could.

"These kids won't give up," Ray quipped, "If only some of them cared about grades this much..."

"I just hate that this is all happening to quickly," Fonda stated. "I wonder what the cause all of this?"

Suddenly, a sound from above alerted both women and had them looking up at the ceiling. Then, a couple of tiles break down and drops down two Obelisk students with a thud. Fonda and Ray gasped as both saw that they were Zombie Duelists, standing up and ignore the pain and said, "Duel me..."

* * *

Back in the library, Jacinth and Xiu Zhen prepared for their duel as they moved to a wider spot of the room. Both players activated their duel disks as Marcel watched from the stairs leading to the makeshift thrones.

"Delving into this girl's memories," Xiu Zhen stated, "You're the reason I was able to possess her with no effort at all. So, you talk about avenging your other self by killing this girl... I should be thanking you and that other for allowing me the means to getting what I want."

"And I say, I'm doing more than just satisfying my other's dormant wishes," Jacinth replied, "Since you and that demon possessing the boy up there are the cause, by killing you, the students will be safe... at least, until I rule over them. You can say, I'm doing them a huge favor."

"I can't wait to see what happens with this duel," Marcel mused to himself, "Will I lose a partner or gain another enemy?"

"Duel!"

Jacinth: 8000

Xiu Zhen: 8000

"Ladies first," Xiu said, drawing her sixth card, "I set two cards face down and Summon League Champion Malzahar Prophet of the Void." After two set cards appeared on the field, a man in a purple robe that covered his body floated onto the field as purple energy flowed into his hand. (2/1000/1000), "I end my turn."

Jacinth smiled, as he drew his sixth card, staring at one card in particular and prepared to activate, "I will destroy anything that gets in my way! Dark Hour, activate and take over the field!" Once the Field Spell slot closed, the darkness started to settle in to recreate the Field as the green moon appeared over head. "Only this time, if I may reiterate, you will die instead of being absorbed..."

However Xiu just smiled, "Quick-Play Spell Card Activate! Call of the Void!" She shouted, as she flipped over her facedown Spell, showing Malzahar summoning two dark portals and sending an unknown League Champion through one of the portals. "When Malzahar is on the field this card I get to banish 1 card on the field like your Dark Hour!"

Malzahar raised his hands to the sky, charging and summoning the dark portals over the green moon. With them, he ripped the Field Spell apart like paper.

Jacinth cringed as the card was removed and then sighed, "I set two cards facedown and set one monster in defense mode to end my turn." He announced, inserting two of his cards into his disk, setting one of his monster cards into his disk.

Xiu Zhen giggled as she drew her next card, "Falling apart at the beginning are we?" She then inserted a card into her disk, "Now I play the Equip Spell League Item Doran's Ring," A simple metal ring appeared on Malzahar's hand, "This card can only be equipped to League Champions of the Spellcaster-Type, like Malzahar here. He gains 500 attack points." Malzahar glowed with a purple aura (1/1000-1500/1000) "Now Malzahar attacks your facedown monster."

Malzahar charged up a purple lightning bolt and fired it at the face down forcing it to flip over to reveal Persona - Konohana Sakuya, who was unaware of her surroundings and gasped once she saw the lightning heading towards her. (4/1000/1000)

"And then, I counter with Persona Guard," He announced, revealing his Quick-Play Spell card involving Take taking a hit for Phaeton. "When a Persona monster gets targeted by an attack, I can send 1 Persona monster to the grave and negate it! I send Persona Hero Jiraiya to the grave to negate your attack." As he discarded the card and a spirit of Jiraiya appeared and blocked the blast from striking. Xiu frowned as her opponent continued, "And since he was discarded, Jiraiya's special effect now Special Summons him to the field!"

In a gust of wind, the spirit glowed and became flesh and bone as he wielded his staff. (4/1000/1000) And once he was aware of he was in a duel, "I'm here!" He shouted, and then turned around, "Hey Jachin, let's kick some..." He stopped in his throat once he saw who was glaring back at him, "You're not Jachin; you're…"

"Oh shut up you." Jacinth snapped, earning attention from Konohana stared at Jacinth.

"Give him back, Jacinth," She shouted, "You're not the holder of this deck!"

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from you," Jacinth replied. "I'm the one in control..."

The demon inside Xiu looked irritated at this, learning from the memory of its host, "Stop talking to them." She huffed as she inserted a facedown card, "I set 1 card face down and end my turn."

Jacinth sighed as he drew his next card and smiled, "And there's the darkness in that girl's heart; she wanted my other's attention, but it was stolen by two of the monsters you see before you..." Jiraiya and Konohana glared back at that comment, earning their tormentor's laugh, "All of you are to blame... but soon, you'll give me what I want and it starts with Persona Evolution!"

He then played his Spell, charging up its powers, "With this card, I evolve both my Personas into their ascended forms by sending their forms from the field to the graveyard and I send Konohana and Jiraiya to the grave to special summons Persona hero Amaterasu and Persona hero Susanoo."

Both Personas glowed brighter and then grew older as Konohana began to radiate like the sun and from it, the priestess grew into a lovely young woman especially with her form being illuminated and her red eyes glowing. In her hands, she carried a hand mirror (8/2000/2400) whereas Susanoo gained the force of the winds and appeared as man with short black hair and in a male kimono appeared. He then conjured up a wind storm around him. (8/2400/2000)

"Susanoo's effect activates, blasting all Spell and Traps on the field," Jacinth announced, as the wind picked up and blew away Malazhar's ring and other facedown card (1/1500-1000/1000) "Next, I activate Persona Gift! Since I control two Persona monsters, I draw two cards for each monster... that's 4 cards." He then drew his four cards and laughed at one.

Marcel and Xiu Zhen frowned as the latter wondered, "I don't see what's so funny..."

The card that Jacinth picked out of his hands started glow black, "Because you will die... and my friends are going to help me!"

"We're not your friends!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Really?" the Shadow duelist grinned, "Then you won't mind if I activate my next Field Spell, the Midnight Channel!"

Once he inserted the Spell card into the Field Spell slot, and closed it shut, the library was shrouded in a thick yellow fog. Amateratsu and Susanoo gasped as they hardly saw anything in front of their faces.

"What's this," Marcel gasped, "I can hardly see a thing..."

Xiu Zhen narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the fog as well.

"A little foggy," Jacinth taunted, "Good... because what I'm about to show you will darken the nightmares even more." He then had a darker, more warped voice as he announced, "Midnight Channel, activate!" Suddenly, numerous shadow hands erupted from the ground and grabbed Amateratsu and Susanoo, causing them to struggle. "Since they so eloquently put it that they were not going to help me, how about I bring out THEIR shadows!?"

Both Personas gasped, and tried to protest when masks suddenly covered their faces.

"I tribute my Personal Immortals for their Shadow Master forms!"

The demon-possessed children shook slightly as they heard the horrifying screams of the Persona Immortals as they changed form once more, "Shadow Master Dark Nin Yosuke and Shadow Mistress Princess Yukiko, come forth!"

Now in place of the Immortals, two humans with glowing yellow eyes similar to Jacinth appeared. One of them was dressed as a princess with a light pink dress that cut a bit lower than the neck line and long black hair but she looked more Japanese and was wielding a fan. She then used it to cover her face, while giving off a flirty giggle. (11/3000/2000)

The other was a male his face covered with a black ninja mask dressed like a ninja he drew his two Kunai, got into a battle stance, and was ready to fight. (11/3000/2000)

"I am a Shadow," they shouted, "The true self!"

The Dark Ninja points at Xiu Zhen, "I'll destroy anything that bores me and the boss... starting with you!"

The Princess looks at Jacinth, with a lustful stare, "Ooooh, Master! You've finally found time for me! Why don't we go somewhere private and make merry together?"

Jacinth grinned back at her, "All in due time, my dear... for now, we'll destroy the girl opposite you." Xiu Zhen sneered as the Shadows prepared their assault, "And since she can't do anything to us at the moment to stop our attacks, knock down her monster and her!"

Yukiko laughed as she threw her fan like a Frisbee, and it sprouted blades that cut apart the League Champion to pixels.

Jacinth: 8000

Xiu Zhen: 5000

Xiu Zhen then gasped as she saw the fan zoom past her, cutting part of her hair and leaving a scar for good measure. She saw that she had no time to react fast enough while the fan returned to Yukiko, who caught it effortlessly in her hands.

"I only gave her a 'hello'," the Princess smirked, "I just can't wait to deal with destroy you effortlessly!"

"I should just prolong this fight, since you won't be able to defeat me!" Jacinth laughed. "That girl's deck is too weak for you! Yet, I digress... Shadow Yosuke, deal some pain to ease your boredom!"

The Ninja Shadow quickly vanished from his spot and reappeared just as quickly in front of Xiu Zhen, spooking her greatly. Then, he grabbed the demonic arm and sent dark lightning into it, shocking the possessed girl. Even the demon inside felt the pain...

Jacinth: 8000

Xiu Zhen: 2000

Once done, Xiu Zhen slumped to the ground. Seeing the damage done, Jacinth laughed darkly. "Just one more attack... and you'll be dead! And half the torment of this world will be gone." He then turned to Marcel, "And maybe when I'm finished with her, I'll come for you... maybe I'll spare your host..."

Marcel growled and turned to Xiu Zhen who shakily stood back up and removed a card from her graveyard, "I activate... Dark Portal from the graveyard..." She showed off a card that revealed a person looking into portal to another realm. "This lets me... bring my... Agent of Hatred to the field..."

The card faded away into a dark portal on the ground. Rising out of it was a large sea anemone with black tentacles. (3/0/0)

"And don't let... lack of points fool you," She groaned, "Since your Battle Phase ended... I gain back the life points I lost from one battle!"

The new monster glowed brightly, restoring Xiu Zhen's health.

Jacinth: 8000

Xiu Zhen: 5000

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn," Jacinth announced, ending his turn, "That's right, extend the pain... I want to see a look of horror etched on that face when you die..."

Xiu Zhen growled as she drew her next card, "First, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Spell Absorption allowing me to gain 500 Life Points for each Spell Card played. So, I'm about to gain a lot since I play Pot of Greed!"

As the grinning pot appeared, allowing her to gain two cards, she gained more points to restore her health.

Jacinth: 8000

Xiu Zhen: 5500

"Now, I activate Burden of the Mighty and Kishido Spirit to gain 1000 more Life Points while draining your monsters by 100 times their Level!"

"Damn," Jacinth shouted as he saw his two Shadows moan in weakness as some darkness left their bodies. (11/3000-1900/2000) x2 "Clever little witch..."

Jacinth: 8000

Xiu Zhen: 6500

"And since I have three Continuous Spell Cards in action, I can Special Summon the Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings in attack mode!" Xiu Zhen continued, playing her next card. The continuous Spell Card had leaked a dark smoke that formed into the large dragon that brought sorrow to the last duel Jachin and Xiu Zhen had. (6/1900/2600) "And with Kishido Spirit, she can destroy your monsters without fear!"

The dragon breathed a large amount of flames, heading for the defenseless princess...

"Trap card, activate," Jacinth announced, revealing a trap card depicting a giant cloud of fog hiding a shadowy figure. "Fog Barrier will negate the destruction in battle for as long as it remains on the field..."

Fog erupted from the Continuous Trap, concealing Princess Yukiko and caused fire to be blocked by how strong it turned out to be.

The possessed girl growled, inserting a facedown card, "Your move..."

Marcel grumbled as he saw the duel being played out, _'The darkness is increasing with this one... Something must be done...'_

"My turn," Jacinth announced, drawing his next card, "First I pay 1000 Life Points to keep Fog Barrier in play..." He announced as a red aura glowing.

Jacinth: 7000

Xiu Zhen: 6500

"Now I activate Double Summon to be able to Normal Summon twice this turn," He announced as he inserted the Spell card.

"Why thank you for healing me," Xiu Zhen giggled as Spell Absorption energized her.

Jacinth: 7000

Xiu Zhen: 7000

"And I also doubt if any of your new monsters can beat mine with Kishido Spirit in play," She added.

"Which is why I'll Summon my Shadows again, becoming their... monstrous selves..." Jacinth stated as he leaked darkness out of his Spell card. "Now my Shadows, Gemini Summon!"

At that command, the Shadows laughed as more darkness erupted from them until they exploded and took on new forms.

For Shadow Master Ninja Yosuke, he transformed into a black, slender, whimsical torso wearing a long, red scarf and yellow gloves and the torso was attached to the body of a giant frog.

For Shadow Mistress Princess Yukiko, a chandelier crashed from the sky adding on smoke. When it cleared, Shadow Yukiko was now giant, red feathered bird with a heart-shaped crest on her chest, and black hair styled like her initial form and also her human face. And the chandelier was revealed to be a cage, in which Shadow Yukiko was inside.

"They changed forms," Marcel shouted. _'So they have more power than I thought...'_

Xiu Zhen braced herself for the worse, preparing for whatever the new monsters could do...

"I activate the effect my dear Yukiko," Jacinth shouted, taking the top three cards of his deck to the graveyard. He showed them off to be a Spell, Trap, and Monster Cards. "By sending three cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, I can deal 1000 Points of damage for every Monster Card sent!"

As soon as he dumped his cards into the graveyard, Yukiko opened the cage doors and let out a loud, shrill cry that blew Xiu Zhen and Marcel a few feet back.

Jacinth: 7000

Xiu Zhen: 6000

"And to add more pain to the pleasure, I activate Berserk Scales on Shadow Yosuke to increase his power by 1000!" The Shadow continued as a golden aura surrounded his monster, making him roar with rage. (11/1900-2900/2000)

Jacinth: 7000

Xiu Zhen: 6500

"Now attack Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, Wind of Oblivion!"

Yosuke laughed as he unleashed a dark wind from its body and used his arms to send it towards the Dragon. The Queen guarded with her wings, blocking out the damage as much she could. But she was overpowered and blown away.

Jacinth: 7000

Xiu Zhen: 5500

"And guess what," Jacinth grinned, "Yosuke can attack twice in a turn, but I'll have Shadow Yukiko attack your Agent of Hatred!" Yukiko laughed as she waved her wings and launched massive flames at her opponent, torching the sea anemone. "And now, Yosuke's second attack!"

Yosuke's wind continued to use its force to blow back Xiu Zhen's body, knocking her to the ground.

Jacinth: 7000

Xiu Zhen: 2600

"And then, I'll end my turn which cause Berserk Scales to drop his attack by 2000," Jacinth concluded as Shadow Yosuke slumped over, tired from his energy boost. (11/2900-900/2000) "Enjoy your last moments of freedom, little girl... I just wish you were conscious to actually know your death; it would be so much satisfying to me and Jachin..."

Xiu Zhen smirked, hiding it behind her arm, _'Is that so? Then maybe, I'll earn a victory either way...'_ She then drew her next card and overlooked her hand, _'But I still need to survive...'_

"Come now," Jacinth called out, as his opponent stood up, "We know you're going to die here, just surrender and I'll make it painless as much it would not thrill me... Believe it or not, I'm a merciful Shadow at times and since we go way back, I offer this one chance to die without pain."

"First, I remove Kishido Spirit to bring back my Dragon Queen!" Xiu Zhen announced as the named Spell vanished and reformed into the Dragon once more. (8/1900/2600) "Next, I summon Tryndamere the Barbarian King!" She shouted as threw her next card on her disk. Soon, a erupting out of a blue light pillar, a tanned-skin man appeared wearing an armored battle tunic that exposed his upper body, and left gauntlet and horned helmet. In his left hand, he carried a giant blade that had a blue jewel inside of it. (1/1000/1000)

'_She could damage that Shadow Ninja,'_ Marcel thought, _'But that Fog Shock is blocking his monsters from being destroyed. So she needs something else...'_

"I activate Level Award to change his level to 8, giving him 200 ATK and 200 DEF for each level gained, 1400!" The Barbarian King roared loudly as his aura skyrocketing to the ceiling. (1-8/1000-2400/1000-2400)

Jacinth: 7000

Xiu Zhen: 3100

"And to add onto your pain, I use Spinning Slash to allow a direct attack!" She continued as the Barbarian King charged in while gaining more life points.

Jacinth: 7000

Xiu Zhen: 3600

Trynadamere then charged through the Shadows and then struck Jacinth with a spinning slash, making him cry out in pain.

Jacinth: 4600

Xiu Zhen: 3600

"And now, Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings will destroy Shadow Yosuke," Xiu Zhen announced as the Dragon unleashed its flames on the ninja, prompting Fog Barrier to create its wall and protect him.

Jacinth: 2700

Xiu Zhen: 3600

"You may have protected your monster's death, but you still have to discard from your hand since I damaged you with my dragon," She stated. Jacinth growled as he complied by discarding once, "And then I draw a card." She smirked, taking her next card. "And then I'll place it facedown to end my turn." She concluded.

"And begins mine," Jacinth announced, drawing his next card and overlooked his next card, _'Looks like I have nothing left to do... as far as my hand goes...'_ He then eyed his facedown card, '_But with only two cards left to use, I'll leave her shock...'_

"Any day now," Marcel growled, "I rather we finish this duel and get on with it..."

"Your wish is my command," Jacinth mocked. "I pay 1000 Life Points to keep Fog Barrier in play."

Jacinth: 1700

Xiu Zhen: 3600

"I then place one card facedown and then switch my Shadows into defense mode," He concluded inserting a facedown card, while Yosuke guarded with his large hands and Yukiko shut herself inside her cage.

"Let's end this," Xiu Zhen announced as she drew her next card, "I use Altar of Restoration! This lets me regain Spinning Slash from my graveyard at the cost of two cards removed from the top of my deck!" She pocketed the two cards from her deck and then took out the support Spell. "And now, you shall join us!" She shouted, activating the Spinning Slash and sent the Barbarian King to charge.

Jacinth: 1700

Xiu Zhen: 4600

Suddenly, Jacinth burst out in laughter and shouted, "FOOL! I ACTIVATE REVERSE TRAP!"

The demon possessed children gasped as they saw the trap card being revealed and shouted, "A COMMON TRAP!"

"Yes, that's the best thing about it..." the Shadow spoke, "You never know about when these kinds of cards showing up. And if you know about this card, it reverses the decreases and increases to ATK/DEF. Meaning your monster get weaker because of its effect, and mine gets stronger because of your Burden of the Mighty!"

Xiu Zhen looked coldly and hissed as she saw her monster get weaker when he gasped and dropped his sword. (8/2400-0/2400-0) And then she saw that her opponent's monsters getting stronger. (11/1900-4100/2000) x2

"However..." Jacinth continued, revealing his next card. It showed the picture of a woman being attacked by various different shadow monsters as the remnants of some fog cleared up. "This is my own... Fog Lift will let my Shadows attack now instead of waiting for my next turn... so in short, you are done."

And in a dark voice, he said, **"Goodbye..."**

The fog from the Field Spell lifted up and caused Jacinth's shadows to work up into a frenzied state. Yosuke stretched out his body and started to strike at the defenseless Barbarian King, followed by a sea of flames from Yukiko as it covered Xiu Zhen's side of the field. The possessed girl stood defiantly as she was feeling the flames starting to touch her.

Jacinth: 1700, Winner

Xiu Zhen: 0

Marcel felt conflicted emotions as to what happened. Anger, that a threat had come to stop his plans for revenge. Shock, that this threat could stop him and another like himself. Fear, due to the threat's victory against his former partner...

Jacinth sighed in satisfaction, "And so ends our torment... and even the school's. I can't believe I'm saying this... I'm a hero." He then burst out in laughter, "Oh, I just couldn't keep that up! Still, that girl deserved it as she harmed Jachin and me... But for now, I need to keep some more reserves of energy to sustain myself..." He then stared at Marcel, "And a fountain of it is staring at me in the face..."

Marcel growled, "I won't be defeated like my former partner..."

"Nor was she killed!"

"WHAT!?"

The sea of flames was quickly extinguished as Xiu Zhen stood without a scratch on her. A demonic aura had surrounded her and her eyes became bi-colored. Seeing the looks on her partner's and her enemy's faces, she smirked.

"Hi..." She giggled.

"You're supposed to die!" Jacinth growled, he then felt the Bio-Band take more of his energy.

"Never said I'd honor my agreement," Xiu Zhen smirked. "And lucky for me, you deactivated your Field Spell before you could trap me inside for your torment..."

'_DAMN!'_ the Shadow growled, _'She took advantage of the situation and survived... and what's worse, I've wasted the more than half the energy I've gained from their peons!'_

"And seeing as you don't have enough in you for another duel, I assume you'll want to retreat now," the possessed girl continued, savoring the anger her enemy felt. "I mean, do you want three duels in a row? Especially because of the Bio Band draining your energy? And if you're wondering, that's how I survived! YOUR ENERGY!"

Jacinth growled as he realized what had just happened, _'That's why she accepted! I was blind to mine and my other's vengeance and she used MY energy to defend her life! But I still have enough to maintain control... Yet, I need more when the time comes...'_

"But..." Marcel interjected as he walked up to stand next to his partner. "We can overlook this whole thing, and even give some energy to sustain your control of the body you possess. All we ask is that you align yourself with us!"

"WHAT!?" Jacinth shouted, and even catching the giggle that Xiu Zhen let out, "I refuse to be your puppet like those stupid zombies!"

"Who said we would do that?" Xiu Zhen asked. "We'll keep your free will intact, give you energy to sustain your form, and even deactivate your Bio-Band's link to us. In return, you stop pursuing our Zombie Duelists and aid us in obtaining our bodies back."

The Shadow scoffed, "I knew it; it's no wonder you tried to possess me earlier. But I will not honor your agreement since you failed to acknowledge that these Zombie Duelist won't come after me."

"Clever," Marcel smirked, "Alright fine; you won't be stopped by them and for compensation, when we return to our former selves, you can have the girl my partner possesses. After all, you would not want to disappoint your other..."

Taking a deep breath, Jacinth responded, "I accept..."

Xiu Zhen giggled, "Perfect! Now let's seal the deal with a little handshake..." She then reached out with her demonic hand, and Marcel did the same. Jacinth walked up to them, imbued his left hand with darkness and made the deal official. "Think of this as a contract that all of us are agreeing to; whomsoever breaks it, will be at the mercy of the other two..."

"And then," Marcel added, "We need you to go pick something up..."

Jacinth raised an eyebrow as he continued to listen...

* * *

Inside a classroom, Axel had started digging out a floor tile in the center with his sawing device. Jaden, Reyna, Jesse, Adrian, Kurogasa, and Kal looked on as he did this.

"Thanks to a set of schematics Viper obtained while trying to do his dirty work," Axel explained, "I found a way into the basement ventilation system. We can use this to get near the infirmary..."

"Explains how Viper was able to know everything about everyone," Kal figured, "Makes me wonder if he did the same in the other schools..."

"But thanks to this, those Zombie Duelists won't be able to ambush us..." Reyna noted as Axel tore through the panel, leading everyone inside.

* * *

A few minutes later, Axel kicked through a vent and lead to the basement. He looked around for any signs before signaling the others to come on out.

"Now let's head for the infirmary," He announced.

"Duel me..."

Everyone gasped as they looked to their left and saw a Zombie Slifer duelist walk towards them.

"Oh man, they're here, too!" Jesse gasped. "Just our luck..."

"Guessing the movements of these guys are random," Kurogasa figured.

"And he'll follow us if we don't deal with him," Adrian stated as he activated his duel disk, "So I'll deal with him and you guys get a good distance."

"If you're sure," Jaden wondered.

"Positive," the Cloudian duelist nodded, "Go..."

"Thanks..." Reyna waved.

"You just stay safe as well," Kal warned, "Finish up quick..."

As soon as the rest of the people were done, Adrian blocked the Zombie Slifer's way. "Let's go!" He then looked at his Bio-Band, _'Kal's got a point; finishing quickly will minimize the energy lost from the Bio-Bands. And beating a Silfer should be no problem. I just have to keep my eyes on Jaden."_

And so the duel began...

* * *

Once out of the basement, Jaden and the others found themselves near the infirmary. But of course, the Zombie Duelists were wandering around. Soon, Winged Kuriboh and Stealth Bird flew out of the basement and caught the Zombies' attention, leading them away from the infirmary.

"Good thinking," Axel praised, "Seeing monsters would make them think that duelists are around..."

"Smart little creatures," Kal smirked as the group continued on...

* * *

Back in the infirmary, the Zombie Obelisk Students fell defeated to the ground as Fonda and Ray stood over them in victory.

"That's the end of that," Ray said.

"Wait a minute," Fonda whispered and walked over to the boys' Duel Disk. She gasped, seeing dark auras, "Their cards... they have dark auras..." The Obelisk Headmistress raised an eyebrow as she saw the nurse retrieve one card from the decks and walked over to her computer, loading the dark card into a card reader. "This must be why the children are acting like this... not to mention Kurogasa and Jachin even talked about the Bio-Bands carrying those same auras."

"Damn," Ray cursed, "So even without those Bio-Bands you can still be possessed like the children... Then we need to be careful we don't get predictable in our strategies or get overpowered..."

But as they tried to continue research on the dark card, two more Zombie Obelisk students dropped down and alerted the women to their presence. And to make it worse, the two other students were defeated were getting back up. Fonda and Ray backed away towards the bedridden Blair and Mikoto.

"Duel me..." the Zombie Duelists droned.

Fonda and Ray looked to the sick girls and then to each other. Putting on determined looks they nodded, and reactivated their duel disks. "Let's go!"

* * *

After reaching the infirmary, Jaden, Reyna, Jesse, Axel, Kurogasa, and Kal looked around the corner to find a few Zombie students knocking on the infirmary doors.

"Uh oh," Jesse gasped, "They must know that everyone's inside the infirmary."

"And if they get through," Kurogasa added, "Mikoto and Blair are defenseless..."

"As long as Fonda and my wife are fighting, they won't fall," Kal assured him, though feeling worried for Ray.

"Meaning, we got to get in there," Reyna stated.

"Any ideas, Axel," Jaden figured.

"Another vent..."

Everyone turned to see Axel, but they saw he was gone. "Huh?"

"Up here..." Axel was inside another vent inside the ceiling, "And I found someone else as well..." The Volcanic Duelist told them. Curious, everyone followed Axel into the vent and saw what he saw...

"Professor Sojourner?" Jaden and Reyna gasped. It was indeed the Silfer Headmaster, kneeling inside the vent.

"Hello kids," He smiled, "I guess you had the same idea in getting inside since it's barricaded from those possessed duelists."

"You were worried for Fonda, weren't you?" Kal figured.

"Of course," Spencer nodded, "Patrolling the hallways, until being ambushed by those kids. Lucky for me, I have my big dragons just to knock them out and escape a duel altogether... Just wish it didn't come to that..."

"It'll be okay, teach," Kurogasa assured him. "But for now, we got to make sure everyone in the infirmary's okay. Then we can worry about getting everyone else back to normal..."

"First," Axel stated jumping down from the vent, "I got to lead those duelists away from this spot, otherwise they'll get in and ambush you all."

"Good thinking," Reyna nodded, "But it's three to one, you want a hand?"

"I'll be okay," the Volcanic duelist assured as he ran towards the infirmary, "Hey you!"

The Zombie duelists stopped knocking on the door and saw Axel waving them over, "Come at me!" As soon as they started walking towards him, Axel ran down the opposite way with the Zombie Duelists trailing.

"Duel... Duel... Duel... Duel... Duel..."

"Thanks, Axel," Jaden stated.

"Guys look," Jesse gasped, pointing further into the vents. They saw a panel was missing over where the infirmary was. "The ceiling of the infirmary!"

Reyna widened her eyes, "You don't think..."

"Only one way to find out," Spencer stated as he crawled over to the hole.

* * *

Inside, Spencer jumped down with Kal following next. Both of them looked around the room, seeing it signs of movement and the door barricaded from the inside.

"Fonda!"

"Ray!"

They shouted, before sighing in relief. Fonda was sitting on the bed, tending to Blair and Ray did the same with Mikoto.

"Spencer..." Fonda said, "You're here..."

"It's so good to hear your voice, babe," Ray said to Kal.

Soon, the students jumped down the ceiling with Kurogasa having the medical bag in hand. Seeing the scene in front of them, they smiled.

"Everyone's okay," Jaden stated.

"Good to know," Jesse added.

Reyna and Kurogasa smiled as well.

"The kids got the medicine for the girls," Kal noted to the ladies, "You can administer it to them, Fonda."

"Yeah, and we need to get to the gym," Spencer added, "It's not safe; an opening in the ceiling and you girls would be ambushed."

"Thank you, boys," Fonda stated, "But it's not necessary..."

"'Not necessary,'" Kurogasa parroted, "You mean we're too late?"

"Actually, what she means is that she'll help Blair and Mikoto with a different cure for their sickness," Ray said as she and Fonda stood up from the beds.

"Then... what do you mean," Reyna asked.

When Fonda and Ray turned around, both of them gained a sickly expression in their eyes and caused everyone to gasp in horror. Not to mention behind the blinds, four Zombie Obelisks appeared. It was no surprise what happened; the ladies were defeated by the numbers of the Zombie Duelists.

"We plan on having them become one of us," Fonda noted as she activated her duel disk.

"And you'll boys and girl can join in on the fun," Ray added, activating her own disk. "Now, let's duel…"

Everyone cringed as they felt that they came too late to save the ladies...

"Then, I better duel since I don't have a Bio-Band," Spencer noted.

"And I was able to have mine strapped to the duel disk," Kal added, remembering how he defended his wife from being fitted to one. "So, we won't be exhausted afterwards."

Ray laughed, "Don't worry, sweetheart... it won't hurt... much..."

"And I'll make sure the operations is painless for all of you," Fonda added.

The children backed up as the Zombie Obelisk began to advance...

"No," the ladies shouted, "We'll be the ones to duel all of them..."

"Then we'll make sure you don't lay a hand on everyone else," Kal stated as he activated his duel disk.

"Just watch yourself," Spencer stated, "If you're not careful, Fonda can win this by herself... That Anti-Cure strategy of hers will deal damage quickly..."

"Yeah, Ray had a tendency to do fast victories against me." Kal added. "How do you think I was able to use Mischief of the Goddess on Jaden so effectively?"

* * *

Back in the basement, Adrian just finished his duel against the Zombie Silfer and began to run for cover. He then groaned as he felt the Bio-Band drain his energy.

"I have to keep moving," He said to himself as continued to move, "Otherwise that duelist will get back up and I can't keep tabs on Jaden..."

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Jaden, Jesse, Reyna, and Kurogasa were watching the inevitable duel between their teachers, along with the Zombie Obelisks.

DUEL!

Fonda/Ray: 8000

Spencer/Kal: 8000

"It's my turn," Fonda announced, drawing her sixth card, "I start by summoning Nurse Reficule the Fallen One in attack mode!" She announced as she played her monster card. A purple haired woman appeared with bat-like wings. She was covered head to toe in bandages that were styled like a dress. (4/1400/600)

"Oh boy, now I see where you were going with this," Kal noted.

"And then, I end with three facedown cards." The nurse concluded, inserting three cards.

"And I have a big feeling what those cards are, considering her deck." Spencer stated.

"Then we also got to be careful," Kal added, "In such an enclosed space, the room will come down depending on what our monsters do next. Not to mention, the size of said monsters..."

Spencer then looked to his partner, "Just follow my lead on this one..." When Kal nodded, the Slifer Headmaster drew his next card. "It's my turn..."

"I activate my trap card," Fonda quickly announced, revealing her trap card depicting of a small, white card, "Gift Card! By activating this card, I deliver you 3000 Life Points!"

Spencer growled as he felt a blue aura surround him.

"That's... nice of her..." Jaden muttered. He was confused of hearing a card that _helped_ out opponents.

Jesse gasped, "No, it's a trick!"

"Which is why I activate Forbidden Chalice," The Silfer Headmaster quickly announced, inserting his Quick Play Spell, "Now your monster's effects are negated, and she gains 400 ATK!" Reficule gasped as she felt a golden aura sapping her inner powers, yet increasing her physical strength. (4/1400-1800/600) "So, I will gain those life points now!"

Fonda growled as she saw Spencer's physical strength revived after all the ducking and dodging against other Zombie Duelists.

Fonda/Ray: 8000

Spencer/Kal: 11000

"Sweet," Reyna thought, "Now Kal and the Professor got more of a chance to win this!"

After he gained those points, Spencer thought, _'But that means she doesn't have Bad Reaction to Simochi... What's next? For now, let's take out her Nurse...'_ He then played his cards, "First, I Special Summon the Vice Dragon by cutting its ATK and DEF in half!" He announced, playing his card. A flaming portal opened up and released a jet-black dragon covered in bone spikes and roaring while stretching out its wide, dark green wings, its eyes blazing gold. (5/2000-1000/2400-1200)

But having that monster appear caused the ground to shake underneath its weight, and cause pieces of the ceiling to fall. The participating duelists quickly looked up fearing the worst, but then...

"Guys, now's your chance," Kal shouted to the kids.

"Got it," Jesse nodded as he and Kurogasa took the med kit and rushed over to Blair and Mikoto.

"I don't think so," Ray shouted, and then looked to the Zombie Obelisks, "Boys!"

The Zombie Obelisk went to head off the Hero and Haos Duelists, until...

"I activate Terra Firma Gravity!"

Suddenly, the four was pulled back away from Jaden and Kurogasa and into the arms of Elemental Hero Terra Firma, who held them in place. And standing right next to him, was Reyna with her Duel Disk activated and trying to endure the next quake that came after her monster's appearance.

"Yeah, Reyna saved them," Jesse cheered.

"Thanks, Reyna," Kurogasa called as he and Jesse set to work on restoring the ailing girls to full health.

"Since that's going on, I summon the Dread Dragon next," Spencer stated as he played his next card. In a flash, a dark crimson dragon appeared, spreading relatively small wings as it roared, clenching its claws. (2/1100/400) "And then, I tune level 5 Vice Dragon with my level 2 Dread Dragon!"

Dread Dragon roared and became two Tuning rings, surrounding Vice Dragon and turning it into five stars.

"I Synchro Summon, Exploder Dragonwing!"

With a great roar, a fifteen foot long pitch-dark dragon burst from the Synchro Summon, spreading midnight-black wings above the field as its barbed claws clenched into dark fists, its thick tail thrashing and its fierce ugly head crested by a ruff of orange membrane. (7/2400/1600)

Exploder Dragonwing gave another ferocious roar, shaking the foundation of the infirmary, causing Jesse and Kurogasa to cover Blair and Mikoto from the raining debris and everyone else to brace their footing.

"Brace yourselves! Exploder Dragonwing attacks Nurse Reficule," Spencer announced as the dragon opened its mouth and charged a flaming sphere. "When Exploder Dragonwing battles a monster with equal or less ATK than its own, it can immediately destroy that monster without applying damage and deal you the effect damage equal to that monster's attack!" Exploder Dragonwing unleashed a burst of flame from its maw, consuming Nurse and going onwards to strike Fonda and Ray, who cried out in pain.

Fonda/Ray: 6200

Spencer/Kal: 11000

The strike pushed back the possessed women, and into the wall across the room. Spencer and Kal cringed at what the attack caused.

"Are they okay," Reyna gasped, seeing the two faculty members get struck down...

"Don't worry, we'll get them out of this," Kal stated, knowing what Spencer was feeling about hurting his wife, but also remembering it needed to be done to save the others.

"I end my turn with two facedown cards," Spencer concluded reluctantly, he then looked over to children, "Did you finish giving the girls the medicine?"

"Yeah," Jesse and Kurogasa nodded.

"Then get those girls out of here and back to the gym," the Headmaster shouted, "We'll hold off the rest and meet back with you."

Jaden gasped, "But..."

"No buts, Jaden," Spencer interrupted, "Now go, all of you!"

"Terra Firma, it's time to go!" Reyna shouted. Her signature monster nodded and then dropped the Zombie Obelisks, who are knocked out from the force of Terra Firma Gravity, "Carry Blair and Mikoto out of here!" The Elemental Hero floated over to the two girls and carried them his arms. Once done, Jaden, Jesse, Kurogasa, and Reyna ran out of the infirmary with Terra Firma following behind.

Both men sighed as they saw the kids go free, but then turned back to see that Fonda and Ray now recovered from their attack. They all raised their duel disks, putting the duel back on.

"It's my turn," Ray announced, drawing her sixth card, "I activate the Spell Ancient Rules, to summon my Pirate Demon Treasure!" She announced as her spell card, brought out a blob-like monster made up of thousands of gold coins and jewels. The mouth of the monster is a treasure chest. (8/2600/1900) "I then attack your creature!"

"I activate my facedown card," Spencer announced, "I activate Rush Recklessly, boosting my Dragon's ATK by 700!" A green aura surrounded the Synchro Dragon, boosting its power once more. (7/2400-3100/1600) "Now, I activate its effect again in order to destroy that Demon!"

Another sphere of fire erupted from Dragonwing's mouth, melting the incoming monster into nothing and the Zombie Duelists did all they could to protect themselves from the shockwave that followed.

Fonda/Ray: 3400

Spencer/Kal: 11000

"I set one card facedown to end my turn," Ray concluded. "You boys won't be winning this for long..."

"It's my turn," Kal announced...

"I activate the trap, Chained Anchor!" Ray announced, revealing a Continuous Trap card that depicted an anchor underwater, holding down a Hunter Dragon's body for several Abyssal Kingsharks to feast, "I'll have this Trap hold down Exploder Dragonwing!"

Chains erupted from the Trap Card image, holding the Synchro Monster and binding its wings. Dragonwing struggled and roared out, but the chains weren't giving up.

"There goes our chance at ending it quickly," Spencer stated.

"Then, I better make sure that happens with my own monsters," Kal figured, playing his monster cards, "I summon my Minstrel Knight in attack mode!" In a flash, a girl in black clothing and knight armor over her lower legs and left arm. A wooden guitar with a strap on her shoulder, played with non-armored hand. (4/1900/1000) "Attack directly with Sonic Song!"

Minstrel Knight plucked the strings of her guitar, managing to create a sonic wave that struck down the defenseless duelist to the ground, by its force.

Fonda/Ray: 1500

Spencer/Kal: 11000

Afterwards, the Knight strapped her guitar back onto her shoulder.

"It's almost over," the Knight duelist announced, turning to his partner. "Whatever they have, you can use my Knight to finish this."

"Right," Spencer nodded, "I hate hurting the ladies anymore than I have to..."

"For once, I'm glad we were able to predict their moves like Fonda's Anti-Cure strategy," Kal noted.

"I think not, gentlemen!" Spencer and Kal snapped their heads back to Fonda, who activated her facedown card while Ray announced, "I activate Fonda's facedown card, Life Equalizer! With your last attack, our life points have over an 8000 point difference! This trap card, makes it so that both teams have 3000 Life Points!"

The men gasped as they felt an eruption of energy drain their bodies and it soon went into the women, refilling their own.

Fonda/Ray: 3000

Spencer/Kal: 3000

The trap card vanished, leaving Spencer and Kal on their knees and panting heavily. "Damn," Spencer said out loud, "She never... had that card..."

"Updating... her deck, possibly," Kal figured.

"You two boys may need to take a rest," Ray giggled.

"After you lose, we'll operate on the both of you to becoming like us!" Fonda added.

"No way..." the Knight duelist spat.

"Well, while you're pondering that, It's my turn," Fonda announced, drawing her next card, "Now's the time to activate my final facedown card, Bad Reaction to Simoichi!"

Spencer gasped as the nurse revealed the familiar Continuous Trap card, "She had it!?"

"Next, I activate Soul Taker!" The possessed nurse continued, taking advantage of the surprise, "Now I get to destroy your Exploder Dragonwing, plus deal 1000 points since my Trap Card is in effect!"

Exploder Dragonwing roared in anguish as its soul was ripped out of its body, leaving its shell to die out in pixels. The soul of the Dragon then shot off like a rocket, blasting the men to the ground.

Fonda/Ray: 3000

Spencer/Kal: 2000

"Next, I activate Snatch Steal to take your Minstrel Knight," Fonda continued, activating her Equip Card. Kal gasped as his monster's eyes went blank and she jumped over to the opposing side. "Now attack them directly with Sonic Song!"

The mind-controlled knight played her guitar once more, using the sonic waves to push the recovering Headmaster and Teacher up against the wall.

Fonda/Ray: 3000

Spencer/Kal: 100

"I end my turn," Fonda concluded, "Meaning when your standby Phase occurs, Bad Reaction to Simochi causes the points gained from Snatch Steal to become damage and end the duel in the ladies' favor."

"It also means, you'll be one of us," Ray added.

"Then, this next draw has to count," Kal noted, feeling worried. "It has to be one that can destroy Snatch Steal..."

"A Quick-Play Spell, eh..." Spencer figured, preparing to draw, "Well, it's hoping this works out..." He then drew his next card and looked at it.

"Snatch Steal, drain their remaining Life Points," Fonda commanded as her Equip Spell forced Minstrel Knight to leap into action, forgetting her guitar and attacking with her armored arm. It was inches away from Kal when...

"I activate Cleansing Water, destroying the Equip card on Minstrel Knight!" Spencer quickly announced, using the Spell to douse Minstrel Knight with a cold splash of water, stopping her in her tracks. Waking up from her trance, Minstrel Knight looked to Kal in confusion.

"You okay," He asked. When his Knight straightened up, she nodded and then turned back around to face Fonda and Ray.

"Now to end this," Spencer continued, "I summon my Delta Flyer in attack mode!" He announced as his small, brown wyvern was brought and let out a shrill cry. (3/1500/800)

"No!" The women shouted.

"Delta Flyer, Minstrel Knight, direct attack!"

Adding onto the Sonic Song of Minstrel Knight, Delta Flyer flapped its wings and used the wind for more power. Fonda and Ray were blown back into the wall, causing it to crack and knock them unconscious.

Fonda/Ray: 0

Spencer/Kal: 100, Winners

Unfortunately for the winners and the losers, the entire infirmary room started break apart and crumble. Thinking fast, Spencer and Kal dove straight for the ladies and covered them from the falling rubble with their bodies, knocking the both of them out as well...

* * *

Inside the gym, everyone was treated to a reunion as friends were happy to see each other and hugged or hi-fived each other, couples shared kisses, and it was basically a time to forget the bad seeing people not like the Zombie Duelists.

Allyson and Alexis checked on both Blair and Mikoto, noting that the heavy and sickly blushes were deteriorating quickly.

"The fever has cooled down," Alexis noted.

"Yeah, they're no longer sick," Allyson added.

"Alright, we made it in time!" Jesse cheered.

"That's a relief," Kurogasa stated, looking over Mikoto.

"Hey," Hassleberry noted, "Where's Miss Fontaine and Mrs. Wilde?"

Jaden then looked upset, "They're Zombie Duelists now..."

"Oh no..." Crystal gasped.

"And what about the Professors," Claudio added as he and Melody walked over.

"Yeah, wasn't Professor Wilde with you as well?" She asked.

"All we know about that is he and Professor Sojourner battled Miss Fontaine and the Headmistress," Reyna stated. "After that, it's anybody else's guess... we can only hope that they escaped and are heading back here."

"I can't believe the number of zombies is increasing," Kenji stated, "Meaning we have to keep everyone safe until we can find a way back..."

Adrian, who also made it back safely, pondered. _'What are they planning?'_

* * *

Back at Academy Island, it was night time and everyone had retired to the dorms for resting. All except Jethro, who had volunteered to be a lookout for anymore people of Venom still lurking about.

"The worst of them must be over," Jethro figured, using his tracking system for any unrecognizable duel disks on the island. "I've been at it for a while, and there is no sign for duelists not our own." He then remembered his match against Billy, "He may have been right about the parents wanting to know about their children, but there is no way they'd accept what's going on now. Plus, we need all the help we can get to return the others back here."

Suddenly, he heard a clicking sound near his person and caused him to stop warily. But once he did, a cage made of electrified nets appeared around the area.

"So, you are the first to taste my venom..." He heard a voice echo out with malice.

Jethro look around the room, searching for the owner of the voice. "Who are you? Are you with Venom!?"

"I am many things..." the voice called out, "A woman who is lost in this world, a mother without a child to care for, and a wife without a husband to hold... But for now, I am a huntress who has staked her claim on her prey."

Jethro growled, "Then, you better show yourself and face me like a real duelist!"

"Very well..."

Suddenly, Jethro jumped back as he was met with a woman who jumped from the treetops. Jethro, seeing his attacker for the first time, became even more cautious seeing the eyes of the woman... Filled with rage and pain, just waiting to be unleashed...

"As you suspected, I am with Venom," the woman stated, "I am Ileana, and I will not fall where the others did."

"After you and your lot tried to tarnish the good name of this school," Jethro shouted, activating his duel disk, "I plan on taking you all down!"

"This school has done itself in with all the hidden truths," Ileana stated, "The students missing, the forces it protects beneath its grounds... the people have a right to know what is going on..."

"And what then? You'll try to shut it down!? If you do that, we may never get them all back!"

"Like you have made the valiant efforts of doing so," She retaliated, "For years, your precious owner has kept secrets and no doubt it is Seto Kaiba, a man involved in so much controversy with over a decade to live for it. And last I checked, he disbelieved such things such as the Shadow Games and the Abandoned Dorm!"

Jethro gasped, _'How does she know about that?'_

"I have eyes and ears on this island," Ileana smirked, seeing the surprise on the cowboy duelist's face. "You should have all kept your mouths shut..."

"Then, I'll have to make sure we stay safe until the people are ready to know!" the Obelisk announced.

"All you're doing giving in to my venom!" the woman shouted back as she raised her right arm, activating her duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Ileana: 8000

Jethro: 8000

"I shall lead in this dance," Ileana announced, drawing her sixth card, "I set one monster in defense mode and set one card facedown card." She then placed a Set Monster, followed by a Set Card behind it, "Your turn, child..."

'_I don't know what this woman's planning, but I have to end this quick,'_ Jethro thought as he drew his sixth card, "I activate Star Blast, paying 500 Life Points to lower my Level 5 Rifleman to Level 4! After that I'll summon it!"

Inserting his spell, a red aura appeared around him.

Ileana: 8000

Jethro: 7500

Next, one of his Desperadoes appeared. This one had a tan cowboy hat over his blonde hair. With the blue jeans, a white shirt was under the leather vest along with a brown handkerchief around the neck. Instead of a gun, the weapon of choice was a Colt revolving rifle. (5-4/2000/1200)

"Now, shoot down her monster!" Rifleman loaded up his gun and shot it down into pixels. But then it reformed into a cute little girl wearing a short brown dress, her body from the hips down that of a brown snake, her skin unnaturally pale and her eyes emerald green. Her silky golden hair was topped by a hideous headdress styled after a demonic cobra. (1/0/0)

"So sorry," the mysterious woman smirked, "But my little Reptilliane Naga cannot be destroyed in battle!"

"So what," Jethro smirked back. "You're losing life points since my monster can inflict piercing damage!" Ileana then felt a bullet graze her duel disk, causing her to snap her when she felt the bullet.

Ileana: 6000

Jethro: 7500

However, she was back to smirking, "Yet your monster is losing strength! My Naga's ability reduces your monster power to 0 when she's attacked after the end of the Battle Phase!" Reptilianne Naga gave a demonic smirk as she reared up and parted her lips, baring snake-like fangs which she sank into the Desperado's arm, making him cry out in pain. Then slowly, Jethro was forced to watch as his monster started to become grey and rocky, soon becoming a statue due to the Naga's venom. (4/2000-0/1200)

"He's been turned to stone!" the Desperado Duelist gasped.

"As will every monster who dares to lay a hand on my children," The woman hissed. "Now, you pay for your transgression!"

Jethro was now confused, _'I guess she cares about that monster, but it doesn't give her the right in trying to get rid Duel Academy...'_ He then inserted a facedown card. "That's my turn." He then stared at his opponent. _'My facedown card will stop anything getting at my boys. And she can even use Naga for the kill, since she can't be destroyed in a fight.'_

"And soon, starts oblivion!" Ileana announced, drawing her next card, "First I use Nobleman of Extermination to destroy that card of yours and banish it!"

A sword dropped out of the sky and pierced the Set Card to ribbons, revealing Dazzling Radiance. Jethro reluctantly pocketed the card.

"Trying to make me taste my own venom," the woman mocked, "Too bad that will never happen; I must make sure it spreads to all of you! Also, we must know reveal our Main Decks to each other and remove all other Dazzling Radiance cards from them."

Jethro scoffed as he and Ileana took out their decks and fanned them out. After 30 seconds, they reshuffled their decks and placed it back into their disks.

"Now to attack... Masked Chopper, stand by my side!" As she placed the card on her disk, a war cry was heard throughout the forest. Next, a black-skinned, pigmy-looking man appeared wearing only a golden, chain-linked skirt and a spiked mask that made it look like the face behind it was grinning. On his exposed body, he had white markings and wielded twin-razor blades. (1/100/100)

"100 ATK," Jethro mused, "Little thing's going to be trouble then..."

"After activating the Unstable Evolution and placing it upon Masked Chopper, changing the ATK to 2400," Ileana smiled, inserting the Equip Spell card into her disk. Soon, her new monster had grown to 7' and let out a monstrous cry. (1/100-2400/100) "Attack his stone monster!"

Masked Chopper raised his left blade and chopped apart the stone Desperado into rubble and pixels, hitting Jethro with severe damage.

Ileana: 6000

Jethro: 5100

"Now since your Life Points are lower than mine, Masked Chopper's ATK change to 1000," She said, as Chopper grew down to 4'. (1/2400-1000/100) "But now you must worry about his effect next; to make up for his low ATK, Masked Chopper deals 2000 points of damage when he is victorious in battle! So suffer!"

Jethro braced himself as he saw that the monster charged in. Once close, Masked Chopper used both his blades to push and cut into Jethro's duel disk before he was launched into a tree behind him.

Ileana: 6000

Jethro: 3100

Grunting, the Obelisk tried to pick himself up and was breathing heavily. _'Whoa, what hit me?'_ He thought. He then felt something running on the back of his head, using his right hand to feel for it. He gasped as he pulled back his hand and looked into it. _'Blood! I felt that hit!'_ He then looked warily into Ileana's eyes, which were staring with poisonous intent. _'Is she... trying to... kill me?'_

"Did that hurt you, my youngling?" Illeana hissed, "This is only minor considering what happened to me and my family!"

"Family?" Jethro asked, "What happened?"

"It matters not to you!" She snapped, "Start your turn!"

Jethro winced as he pulled himself up, using his bandana to tie around the wound on his head to hold back the blood flow. He then drew his next card, _'Damn, nothing! I'll just have to make sure she doesn't have anything else for me...'_ He then played three cards, "I set two cards facedown and then set a monster in defense mode!" He announced as his three facedown cards appeared on the field.

"I activate another Trap, my Gorgon's Curse!" Ileana quickly announced, revealing her facedown card. It depicted a man being turned to stone by a woman with snakes in her hair, who stared at him with flashing eyes. Once done, the card flashed revealing a brown horse. (3/800/300) But suddenly, it became a stone statue as well!

"What!?"

Ileana giggled, "Gorgon's Curse is a Continuous Trap card that will encase any monster you summon into a stone statue. And once I destroy it, I'll be able to deal you damage equal to half its DEF! Lucky for you, your Horse's DEF are small, so you won't lose much. But then again, with my Masked Chopper lying in wait, you'll lose a lot more!"

Jethro growled, _'It's like she's preparing for everything I'm doing! But how!? She couldn't have learned everything I can do just from Nobleman of Extermination and looking at my deck!'_ He then gasped.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_I have eyes and ears on this island," Ileana smirked, seeing the surprise on the cowboy duelist's face. "You should have all kept your mouths shut..."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

'_She's been spying on our decks,' _Jethro realized, _'What if... what if all of those duelists were... throwaways!?'_

"My turn," Ileana announced, drawing her next card, "Now Masked Chopper, attack that horse," Swiftly, the masked man chopped down the stone horse, shattering him to rubble and caused Jethro to take damage from the Continuous Trap.

Ileana: 6000

Jethro: 2950

"Now for Masked Chopper to deal his damage," the woman shouted as Masked Chopper prepared to charge in and cut into Jethro once more...

"Not this time," Jethro announced, activating his facedown card, "I activate Fusion Guard! This will send one of my Fusion Monsters to the graveyard, negating the effect damage!" He then braced himself to block as he thought, _'And the right monster has to go in order for my next turn to go smoothly...'_

Once Masked Chopper prepared to strike, the spirit of Desperado Rifleman riding on Desperado Mustang appeared to defend Jethro. He slammed the butt of his gun into Masked Chopper's face and allowed his horse to kick him back to Ileana's side.

"No matter," She said, activating another card, "I activate my Raregold Armor Spell, making it so that you can only attack my Naga!" But as the spell card image appeared...

Several arrows flew out of nowhere, shattering the Raregold Armor and then the Unstable Evolution card which changed Chopper back to his original pigmy form. (1/1000-100/100)

"No!"

"I activated my Spell-Shattering Arrow, just in time to destroy all Spell Cards in play," Jethro smirked, "And for each one, you take 500 points of damage!"

Soon more arrows appeared and struck Ileana, making her cry out in pain.

Ileana: 5000

Jethro: 2950

"And now, it's my turn," Jethro announced, drawing his next card, "And now, it's time for the dead to rise up and take charge as I activate the Spell Card, The Accursed Burial Ground!" The Spell card depicted at an old west graveyard with several ghost of the Desperadoes looking up at the stars. "I remove my Rough Rider from the graveyard, in order to Special Summon another Fusion Monster to the field!"

"The… dead...?" Ileana gasped, thinking back to her husband and her son.

"Now rise up, Desperado Ghost Rider!" Jethro announced as a ghostly wisp erupted from his graveyard, surrounding the field before taking shape. A white, ghostly cowboy appeared riding on a skeleton horse that let out a haunting neigh that sounded more of a howl. (7/2300/1300) "And he gains 300 ATK for each of the Desperado's in my graveyard, giving him 600!"

The ghosts glowed brighter, increasing their power. (7/2300-2900/1300)

"Now, attack with Flaming Ghost Star!" The Ghost Rider fired out massive bullets from its gun, destroying Masked Chopper in a fiery blaze.

Ileana: 2200

Jethro: 2950

"Next, I place one card facedown to end my turn," He announced. "It's almost over! Surrender!" _'Especially if you try that trick again, I can use my monster's effect to destroy yours since it'll have more ATK than my Rider!' _

Ileana drew her next card, "I will never stop until Duel Academy ceases to exist! I use Magic Planter to destroy my Gorgon's Curse and draw two cards. "Gorgon's Curse melted away, letting her draw two cards, "Naga, make way for my Reptilliane Medusa!"

The small gorgon child vanished, letting out another one. But it was much larger, powerful, and uglier than Naga. Medusa wore a purple dress that hugged her fat body, having a faded green snake body. Aside from the golden headdress that held her snake hair together, her visage was that of a demonic snake. (6/2200/800)

"Yuck..." Jethro muttered.

"I activate Medusa's effect, sending one card in my hand to the graveyard and make Rough Rider's ATK 0!" Ileana shouted as Medusa flashed her eyes, causing the ghost to become solid stone. (7/2900-0/1300) "Finally, Reptilliane Rage will be equipped to my monster, letting her gain 800 ATK!"

Medusa's face grew even more twisted with anger as she roared out and her snake hairs hissed. (6/2200-3000/800)

'_Lucky for me, I have another turn to go,' _Jethro thought, looking to his facedown card.

"Destroy this boy and the rest of his monster!" Medusa hissed and fired poison venom from her hair, heading straight for the monster.

"Sorry, I activate my trap card Dodge Roll to block the damage!" Jethro announced as revealed his facedown card, "My monster won't be destroyed as well, so no go!" He then rolled away from the oncoming blasts. "Now it's over!"

"It's not!" Ileana smirked, revealing another Spell card, "I activate Sneak Attack!"

"NO!"

"Yes! I can now attack outside of the Battle Phase, dealing the damage you so deserve! Now then, take your medicine!"

This time, Medusa quickly slithered over the defenseless Obelisk and gasped. Before he could even dodge, Medusa slammed him into another tree, which broke into pieces and effectively knocked him out for good this time against the net.

Ileana: 2200, Winner

Jethro: 0

The holograms disappeared, leaving Ileana to admire the work she had done.

"You were the first to fall, little boy," She whispered. She then took Jethro's Duel disk off his arm and examined it. "Thank you for the present, dear. Know that your friends will follow you and when the time comes, I will have my revenge... Until then, sleep... and know you have helped me dealt the first major blow to Kaiba." She then sighed. "Thelonius, you will be proud..."

She then walked away from the knocked out Obelisk, leaving him in pain and tied up...

* * *

Whoa, intense matches wouldn't you say? You saw what became of the opening match of Xiu Zhen and Jacinth, the fate of the people in the infirmary, and now you've seen Ileana Viper in action. What do you all think?

Midnight Channel

Field Spell Card

Picture: The entrance of the Midnight Channel in Persona 4 (A doorway with a red spiral inside)

Effect: You can tribute any Persona Immortal Monsters on the field in order to Special Summon 1 Shadow monster. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Shadow Master Dark nin Yosuke

Level 11

Warrior/Gemini

WIND

3000/2000

Normal Monster: Shadow Yosuke only wielding two Kunai and wearing a ninja outfit/Gemini Monster: Shadow Yosuke Boss from Persona 4

This card cannot be Normal Summon or set. This card must first Special Summoned while Midnight Channel is on the field and Tributing Persona Immortal Susanoo. This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: This monster can attack twice each Battle Phase.

Personality: He is very cold and enjoys killing monsters.

Shadow Mistress - Princess Yukiko

Level 11

Spellcaster/Gemini

FIRE

Normal Monster: Shadow Yukiko from Persona 4 wielding a burning fan. Gemini Monster: Shadow Yukiko Boss from Persona 4

Effect: This card cannot be Normarl Summon or Set. This card must first be Special Summoned while Midnight Channel is on the field and tributing Persona Immortal Amaterasu on the field. This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect: Once per turn, look at the top 3 cards of your deck, deal 1000 points of damage for every Monster Card seen. Then send those cards to the graveyard.

3000/2000

Personality: She enjoys flirting with Jacinth and they have a lustful relationship between them.

League Champion – Malzahar, the Prophet of the Void

DARK

Level 1

Picture: Malzahar for League of legends

Spellcaster/Effect

Effect: Every time this card destroys a monster. It gains 1 level. When this monster gains a level, it gains 200 ATK and DEF points (Max 10). Once you play 2 spells or traps with 'Malzahar' in its name, you can Special Summon 1 Voidling Token (DARK/500/500/Level 1) to the field

ATK: 1000/1000

Call of the Void

Quick-Play

Picture: Malzahar summoning two portals and encasing Rammus in it

Effect: You can only use this spell if League Champion – Malzahar, the Prophet of the Void on the field. Banish 1 Spell and Trap on the field.

(The above cards were created by Trickymander, and creative card rights go to him. Character rights go to the creators of Persona 4 and League of Legends)

Altar of Restoration

Normal Spell

Banish the top 2 cards of your Deck and select 1 card in your Graveyard. Add that card to your hand.

(Used by Atem during the multi-part episode: Grappling with a Guardian. All rights go to the creators of the episode)

Sneak Attack

Normal Spell

Image: A soldier dropping from the darkness on an unsuspecting man.

Select 1 monster you control. During this turn, you can declare an attack with the selected monster outside of the Battle Phase.

(Used by Seika Kohinata in the GX manga, all rights go to the creators of the manga.)

Fog Barrier

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A blanket of thick fog with a blue-haired boy, trying to find his way inside.

Fog Lift

Normal Trap

Image: Numerous shadow monsters attacking a woman as the fog cleared up

(These two cards were created by me. Creative card rights go to me, while inspiration goes to the creators of Persona 4)

* * *

Next: You just saw a preview of Ileana's wrath towards the resistance on Academy Island. Now get ready to see how far she will go to see the fall of Duel Academy and Seto Kaiba.

Please Rate and Review! Later!


End file.
